<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good, the Bad and Starscream by Zora_The_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826466">The Good, the Bad and Starscream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_The_Dragon/pseuds/Zora_The_Dragon'>Zora_The_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reformation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Suicide, Claustrophobia, Depression, Envy and Jealousy, Flashbacks, Flying, Gen, Insecurity, Low Self-Esteem, Memories, Nightmares, Other, Physical Abuse, Puzzles, Rating May Change, Starscream has a hard time with the Autobots, Verbal Abuse, but it also gets worse, but it gets better, the Autobots try their best, trapped in a cliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_The_Dragon/pseuds/Zora_The_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Starscream hadn't told Arcee that he killed Cliffjumper, and did join the Autobots after all? And just how do you tame a wild, traitorous and unpredictable Seeker, who even Megatron couldn't completely control? The Autobots test their patience and determination in taming the former Decepticon. Arcee ends up befriending their new comrade. Starscream laments his past, Jetfire and Megatron. How will Megatron take all this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starscream &amp; Arcee, Starscream &amp; Miko, Starscream &amp; Octane, Starscream &amp; Thundercracker &amp; Skywarp, Starscream/Jetfire, Thundercracker &amp; Skywarp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reformation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autobot!Starscream AU, which I have also posted on Fanfiction.net, but I want more people to read it, so I decided to post it here too, also so I can put in a few warnings in some of the chapters, as it may get a bit rough sometimes.<br/>Takes place in the Aligned universe, obviously.<br/>Basically I'm rewriting the episodes of Prime to have Starscream be with the Autobots instead.<br/>As such, a good portion of the chapters have the same plot/run as the episodes themselves, but there are also some (significant at times) changes, which you will see as you go through the story.<br/>Basically trying to see how the show would turn out if Star joined the Autobots, and how much would change and how big an impact he has on the story.<br/>Also trying to string together the TV-show, video games and book "Exodus" together, as well as adding a few concepts from IDW.<br/>I love this story, and I hope you'll enjoy it too. :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream gets caught by the Autobots and makes a different decision at the point-of-no-return.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be a leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was </em><em>always </em><em>meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening, Soundwave.</em>"</p><p>That was what Starscream had decided anyway…until he was sent on a mission by Megatron to guide Airachnid to a crashed Decepticon ship named the Harbinger. The warlord had been very displeased with the Seeker not telling him about his scouting of the ship, even less displeased with knowing he had not retrieved the weapon onboard. As Airachnid then mentioned he had not even logged the ship's location into the database, Megatron had grown increasingly impatient with him.</p><p>Lucky for the Seeker he had imprinted the location in his processer. Less fortunate was it that he had to guide the malevolent Airachnid there. He trusted that spider as far as he could throw her.</p><p>They arrived at the edge of a forest, where they transformed and conversed about the ship…and other things. Such as Starscream degrading Airachnid's helicopter mode and attempting to win her respect by telling her of his past as the Air Commander of some Energon Seekers…which, not surprisingly, failed to impress her. Then, however, the talk moved on to Cliffjumper.</p><p>"Just recently, I personally vanquished one of Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors. Cliffjumper," he said the last part in a nefarious tone.</p><p>This made Airachnid turn and look at him. "<em>You</em> snuffed an <em>Autobot</em>?" she asked, perhaps mildly surprised though not overly impressed.</p><p>"Yes I did," he replied in a satisfied tone, "Without mercy."</p><p>"Oh," she said, sounding even less interested than before. "Even Megatron showed <em>you</em> mercy when he planned to terminate you at the mine."</p><p>"What?" he exclaimed. "He told you about that?"</p><p>"We talk."</p><p>Starscream snorted. The thought about Airachnid and Megatron conversing without him was unbearable. <em>He</em> was second-in-command to the Decepticons, not her! He then remembered overhearing Megatron and Airachnid's conversation just before the Seeker had interrupted them and then sent on this mission.</p><p>"The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand," he muttered. "I will need to find a point of entry—"</p><p>But Airachnid had already initiated her drill-mode and dug underground, leaving him behind on the surface. He looked down the hole and snorted once again.</p><p>"Showoff."</p><p>He crawled down the hole Airachnid had made, folding his wings tightly against his back to make room. On the way down, he thought about Airachnid's words and her and Megatron's conversation again. His thoughts moved on to the episode in the mine, and then a horrendous thought struck him.</p><p>What if Megatron hadn't considered keeping Starscream around after all? What if he secretly ordered Airachnid to take him down once they were inside the Harbinger, where no one would find him nor ever know what happened to him? What if he was planning on making Airachnid his new second-in-command?</p><p>No, it couldn't be. First of all, the warlord didn't like the spider any more than the Seeker did. Second of all, Starscream had sworn his loyalty and owed Megatron back in the mine, so Megatron knew the Seeker wouldn't betray him again…at least for now.</p><p>As he finally reached the bottom of the hole and met up with Airachnid inside the ship, he decided to forget about these paranoid thoughts for now. Megatron would <em>never</em> replace Starscream, he was too valuable. And he certainly wouldn't have Airachnid assassinate him. He knew the warlord would want the pleasure of doing that himself, however unnerving this thought was.</p><p>"Suit yourself," Starscream said, as they went through the hallway of the Harbinger. "I conducted a thorough search of this husk years ago."</p><p>Airachnid began messing around with the ship's computer. This took the Seeker by surprise.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he exclaimed and walked over.</p><p>"Accessing the cargo manifest," she replied briefly while pushing the buttons. "Or didn't you think to do that during your <em>thorough search</em>?"</p><p>"Idiot," he snarled, growing increasingly impatient with her. "The ship's systems haven't been activated for <em>eons</em>. The Autobots could detect its energy signature!"</p><p>"Ah, here it is," she said, as if he hadn't been talking at all. "Section twenty-three."</p><p>The twosome moved on through the ship, to find their destination. However, as they arrived where section twenty-three was supposed to be, instead they found a solid rock wall.</p><p>"The ship just…ends," Airachnid observed. "It must've broken in half during the crash."</p><p>Starscream made a small, mocking grunt, gaining Airachnid's attention. "Or in the <em>air</em>. If you performed <em>actual</em> research, you would've learned that an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky."</p><p>"How far away is the other half?" Airachnid snapped, annoyed by the Seeker's tone.</p><p>"I'm afraid that information is…<em>need to know</em>," he said sassy, repeating her earlier words about the weapon they were looking for.</p><p>Airachnid did not find his reply amusing. As a response to his sass, she shot out sticky web from her servos and restrained the Seeker's arms and torso in a cobweb. Despite his earlier suspicion, Starscream was absolutely shocked by the spider's action.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>"Don't try to make me look like a fool before Megatron," she interrupted and held a threatening claw at the Seeker's face. "Have me return empty-handed while you locate that weapon yourself."</p><p>This made Starscream even madder, as this time he actually hadn't cared for the weapon, nor planned to gain Megatron's favor this way – that is, until Airachnid mentioned it just now. "How <em>dare</em> you accuse me! You are nothing but a scavenger! An <em>opportunist</em>!"</p><p>"Aren't <em>you</em> one to talk," she replied aloof.</p><p>"Perhaps," Starscream admitted, "but I've changed. Seen the error of my ways. I live to <em>serve</em> Megatron now."</p><p>"You won't live to serve <em>anyone</em>, if you don't tell me where to find the rest of this ship. <em>Now</em>," she said with a commanding tone.</p><p>Starscream huffed anxiously. "A few kliks north of here through a stone arch. Now release me!"</p><p>Airachnid moved off the Seeker and reverted to robot mode, turning around to give him a venomous smile. "When I have the weapon in hand," she said with a silky voice. "That is, <em>if</em> I can find my way back, without my <em>guide</em>." She turned around and walked away.</p><p>"This is not funny, Airachnid," Starscream exclaimed frightened. "Come back here right now and cut me loose! <em>Airachnid! That is an order! I am your commanding officer!</em>"</p><p>He could hear her laugh at his panicking protests. He got a sinking feeling as all sorts of thoughts ran through his mind. <em>Airachnid is a traitor, she has to be.</em> <em>When I get out of this filthy gunk, I'll tear her useless head off, and I don't care what Megatron is going to say…</em> He then once again remembered Megatron and Airachnid's conversation, and more anxious thoughts went through his mind. <em>Did Megatron plan this? Did he really plan to have Airachnid replace me as his second-in-command? Have I been betrayed by my master?!</em></p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Airachnid's sudden return, having reverted back to spider-mode.</p><p>"Airachnid! You traitor!" he shouted angrily as she scurried over him. The next second, the Seeker spotted the Autobots right behind her. <em>I knew they were going to detect the signal, damn wretch,</em> he thought with anger.</p><p>She completely ignored him and began drilling her way through the rock wall, leaving Starscream behind, tied up and at the Autobots' mercy. The blue femmebot named Arcee went through the hole Airachnid had made, apparently determined to follow her.</p><p>"Arcee, wait!" Optimus Prime called, but Arcee neither returned nor responded. Prime was way too big to fit through the hole, so he went in the direction where he and the other Autobots had come from. "I will assist Arcee. You two bring Starscream to the surface with you."</p><p>"<strong>You got it,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped, as Prime disappeared from sight. He and Bulkhead turned their attention to their newly acquired prisoner.</p><p>"Well, well," Bulkhead said while looking at the tied-up Starscream. "What do we have here?"</p><p>"Ugh, this is so humiliating," Starscream muttered and dragged his knees to his chest, in an attempt to stand up. Instead, Bulkhead grabbed the webbing on his back and lifted him on his peds in a rough movement. The Seeker let out a surprised exclamation.</p><p>"Move it," Bulkhead ordered.</p><p>"I don't need to take orders from you, <em>Autobot,</em>" Starscream snapped.</p><p>Bulkhead reverted his right servo to a wrecking ball and nudged the Seeker in the back with it, making the latter flinch. "I said <em>move it</em>!"</p><p>"Alright, alright!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As they got outside, through the entry the Autobots had gone through, Starscream, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were approaching Optimus and Arcee, conversing. Apparently, Airachnid had taken off already, Starscream figured.</p><p>"Move it!" Bulkhead repeated and shoved the Seeker.</p><p>"No need to use force!" Starscream said offended, and a bit scared as he fell to his knees from the big Autobot's shove. He huffed and looked anxious up at Optimus Prime. "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"</p><p>Bulkhead chuckled. "Is that right? And what do you want in return?"</p><p>Starscream thought for a moment. As Prime took a few steps closer, the Seeker replied in a defeated tone: "I want to be…on <em>your</em> side."</p><p>This seemed to surprise the Autobots. Nobody said anything for a while. Optimus stared at Starscream, who stared back with long, downcast eyebrows and worried optics in an anxious expression. The Autobot leader seemed to be thoughtful. Not all the Autobots took the Seeker's offer seriously though.</p><p>"On <em>our</em> side?" Bulkhead repeated and laughed. "Yeah, right! And I've been lobbing with the Fallen!"</p><p>"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons," Arcee said.</p><p>"Wouldn't I?" the Seeker protested. "What have they done for me lately, besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood, then all but replace me with that traitorous wretch Airachnid! She <em>abandoned</em> me! Left me for scrap! So why not <em>rat them out</em>?"</p><p>Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead walked a distance away, leaving Bumblebee to guard the prisoner with his gun ready. The Seeker snorted and faced the other way. He should have known better than to trust that they would just take him in that easily. He could hear the other Autobots discuss something and mention his name.</p><p>"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him," Arcee said. "I saw it with my own eyes."</p><p>"You're not saying you actually <em>trust</em> Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Trust him? Never. But this may be the one time our objectives align." She was most likely referring to their shared hatred toward Airachnid.</p><p>"You're right to be wary, Bulkhead," Optimus said, "but I agree with Arcee."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was glad the Autobots had freed him from the web – not so happy that they had then put stasis cuffs on his wrists and buckles on his wings. Naturally they didn't trust him enough to let him roam freely, so of course they also had to transport him in Prime's trailer. It was big enough for Starscream to fit in, but it was still rather confined and dark, almost enough to give the flight-based Seeker claustrophobia. It didn't help that the ride was terribly bouncy, so he was occasionally hurled up and down on the floor of the trailer. He had told the location of the other part of the Harbinger to the Autobots, but they brought him along so he could point out the <em>exact</em> location.</p><p>After several cycles, Prime stopped, and by the sound from outside he had transformed. Starscream now lay still in the darkness and was no longer distracted by the bounciness to ignore the claustrophobic feeling that returned to him. He wasn't used to being in such a small confinement, not even aboard the Nemesis. In fact, even the smallest room on the airship was bigger than this tiny space.</p><p>And giving the recent events in the Energon mine of having to hold up the ceiling to prevent getting crushed beneath tons of rocks, the Seeker had not been very thrilled about small, dark, confined spaces. And this trailer was all three things.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Well, whaddya know?" Bulkhead said as he, Arcee and Bumblebee transformed in front of the stone arch Starscream had told them about.</p><p>"Could still be a trap," Arcee reminded him. Behind them, Optimus transformed and left the trailer at a standstill for a while.</p><p>"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable," Optimus said. "If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally."</p><p>"You don't mean <em>permanently</em>, as in keys to the base and everything?" Bulkhead said in disbelief.</p><p>"However unlikely that scenario," Optimus said calmly, "every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption."</p><p>"Even bot-killers?" Arcee protested. "Even <em>Airachnid</em>?"</p><p>"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was beginning to get worried. <em>What's taking them so long? They haven't left me, have they? Am I going to spend the rest of my life in this—</em></p><p>The trailer door opened and Bulkhead's large figure appeared in the opening.</p><p>"Rise and shine, Screamy!" he said and roughly pulled the Seeker out of the trailer by the legs, so he landed hard on his aft. He let out an agitated exclamation by the impact. He was glad to be outside the small trailer, but it still didn't help on his restraints.</p><p>"We're here," Arcee announced to him. "Where's the ship?"</p><p>Starscream got up on his knees and looked around, trying to determine where they were. He could see that they were in a canyon, far away from the forest, but close enough for the drive to only last about ten cycles, apparently. "It's through the arch, among the stones."</p><p>They looked in the direction where he pointed. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me," Optimus said. "Arcee, remain with our prisoner."</p><p>This seemed to take Arcee by surprise, because as Optimus and the other mechs were about to leave, she caught up to Prime and stopped him. "Optimus, please," she said. Prime turned and looked at her. "For Tailgate."</p><p>"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgement," he simply replied and walked off with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, leaving Arcee behind with Starscream. This one grumbled while hassling with his restraints.</p><p>"Is the clamp really necessary?" Starscream complained. "I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick!"</p><p>Arcee placed her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner. "I can shove you back in the trailer." The Seeker moaned disappointed.</p><p>The next several cycles, Arcee did nothing but walk back and forth in front of Starscream. None of them spoke a word. What do Autobots and Decepticons talk about together when not fighting to the death? Although Starscream wasn't happy being in this situation with the Autobots, he didn't want to remain in this awkward silence with the femmebot either. He thought about striking up a conversation. But how to start one?</p><p>"I'm not really so bad, you know," he began. "Megatron, <em>he's</em> the evil one."</p><p>"Tell it to someone who cares," she replied, but stopped her aimless walking back-and-forth.</p><p>"Like whom, Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat." He made a clenching gesture to underline his words.</p><p>"So we can agree on one thing."</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea," he continued, pleased that she found interest in his opinion. "She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place." Arcee smiled. She seemed to be easing up a little to the Seeker by his berating of Airachnid. Either that, or she simply found amusement in another Decepticon hating the spider. "She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to remove me of my rightful place!"</p><p>"Well," she replied and looked away, "she terminated my partner."</p><p>"What?!" he exclaimed in disgrace. "She's taking credit for scrapping him now too? That was m… Megatron's doing." He didn't know what had stopped him from saying "my", but he was glad it happened, seeing how Arcee reacted next.</p><p>"What? Megatron wasn't there. And neither were you."</p><p>"Uh, well," Starscream began, trying to build up the bricks made by his lie. "We <em>were</em> both present. I saw Megatron scrapping him with my own eyes."</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" she asked.</p><p>"Cliffjumper, who else?" he replied confused.</p><p>Arcee seemed to daze off for a second. "Of course," she said. "Who else would've done it? Of course it had to be the <em>Big Bad himself!</em>" She stomped in anger; Starscream flinched but was glad the anger wasn't directed at him.</p><p>"Yes, well, his Lordship prefers to have the pleasure of exterminating his enemies himself," he replied, actually being sincere, thinking about the episode in the Energon mine. "He also exterminated <em>my</em> partner, back in the war for Cybertron."</p><p>Arcee looked at the Seeker with renewed interest. "<em>You</em> had a partner? <em>You</em>, of all 'Cons? I thought everyone hated you."</p><p>"Yes, I know I'm not the most <em>popular</em> guy in the universe," he admitted. An understatement, really. There was actually not a single being who knew Starscream and even <em>liked</em> him. "But back before the war, I was Air Commander of a squadron of Energon Seekers, tasked with guarding the Dark Energon on Cybertron. My best friend and most trusted partner was among them. His name was Jetfire."</p><p>"Jetfire," she repeated. "I think I've heard that name before. He was an Autobot, part of the elite troops back in the war. Why would he be friends with a 'Con like you?"</p><p>"For your information, I wasn't <em>always</em> a Decepticon," he said, eager to move the conversation away from Cliffjumper. "In fact I have only been Megatron's second-in-command for the last few thousand years. We were guarding the Dark Energon from Megatron and the Decepticons, under orders from Zeta Prime. But Megatron ended up defeating us and…er…<em>forced</em> us to join him, or be eliminated. Jetfire declined the offer, and Megatron terminated him as an example to the rest of us."</p><p>Arcee raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Really? I find that hard to believe."</p><p>Starscream's gaze flickered from side to side, unsure how to continue this awkward turn of the conversation, when his optics suddenly fixed on a point in the sky. "Wow."</p><p>Arcee turned around to see what had fascinated the Seeker, and gazed in wonder herself; a meteor, very distant – just a small speck on the sky, but quite illuminative – fell slowly across the sky towards the ground. The size of the meteor was unclear, but due to its slow speed and far distance it seemed to be huge.</p><p>"Wow indeed," she repeated. "We gotta tell Optimus about this. This could be—What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Starscream had approached the femmebot on knees and held out his claws at her, but she had just managed to turn around and point her blasters at him before he could do anything. He flinched as she busted him, and winced back.</p><p>"Who, me? I wasn't doing anything!" he said, with little convincing tone. He put on his most miserable, frightened expression he could make.</p><p>"Don't try anything funny, <em>'Con!</em>" Arcee hissed coldly, not impressed by his attempt at pity.</p><p>"<em><strong>Arcee! Arcee!</strong></em>" Bumblebee's bleeping sounded from the stone arch. The two bots turned and looked at him running towards them. He was alone.</p><p>"Bee! Where are the others? Where's Airachnid?"</p><p>"<strong>She got away,</strong>" he beeped, while looking a bit concerned at the twosome's situation. "<strong>But she used the Immobilizer to stun Optimus and Bulkhead. I destroyed the weapon, but they're still frozen!</strong>"</p><p>Arcee took a more affirmative stance. "Lead the way, Bee. Get up," she added to Starscream, gesturing with her gun. The Seeker got onto his peds and began walking after Bumblebee through the arch, with Arcee and her gun pointing at his back. They gazed upon the crash site of the Harbinger, stuck in the mountain, the entrance just sticking out far enough to enter the ship. At the foot of the ship stood two frozen Autobots, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime respectively. Arcee left Starscream with Bumblebee and examined the Prime 'statue'.</p><p>"We have to get them back to base," she said and opened her comm. "Ratchet, do you copy?"</p><p>"<em>I read you, Arcee. What's your status? Have you located the Decepticon weapon yet?</em>"</p><p>"Sort of," Arcee replied, looking down at the remains of the Immobilizer – mere fragments scattered on the ground. "But Optimus and Bulkhead need help. They got hit by the weapon, called the Immobilizer, and they've turned into statues."</p><p>"<em>I'll open a GroundBridge at your location.</em>"</p><p>"Wait! There's something else you should know…"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You have <em>Starscream</em> with you?" Ratchet exclaimed by Arcee's explanation and hammered his hand into the instrument panel. "There is <em>no way</em> on Cybertron <em>or</em> Earth that I am going to let a Decepticon into our <em>top secret base</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Not even a supposedly 'former' Decepticon?</em>" Arcee's voice sounded from the other end of the comm.</p><p>"Seriously, what are the <em>chances</em> that Starscream would join <em>our</em> side? We can't risk letting him know our location, you should be aware of that fact."</p><p>"<em>Relax, Ratchet. It's not like we're gonna give him the run of the house. I'm not INSANE. But like Optimus said, he could have useful information that could help us win the war sooner. I don't like the idea any more than you do, but this is one time where we have to take the help we can get.</em>"</p><p>Ratchet was silent for a moment, thinking. "And where do you suppose we <em>keep</em> him in the meantime?"</p><p>"<em>Well, we can't leave him out here. The 'Cons could easily find him and…well, you know.</em>"</p><p>"Well, we can't have him in the <em>base</em>."</p><p>"<em><strong>How about clearing one of the storage rooms and put him in there?</strong></em>" Bumblebee suggested on his own comm.</p><p>Ratchet became thoughtful. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Wait there! I'll go get something ready, and then I'll bridge you all back here."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They waited for several cycles in silence, waiting for Ratchet's signal. Starscream hadn't heard what the doctor had said, but overheard – he couldn't help but do so due to being right next to them – Arcee and Bumblebee talking about him 'having useful information' and discussing whether to 'leave him out here' or 'put him in a storage room'. He wanted to ask what they had decided to do with him, but he was also afraid of the answer. So they just waited alongside the petrified Optimus Prime and Bulkhead, until Arcee heard Ratchet's voice on her comm. again.</p><p>"<em>All clear,</em>" Ratchet informed. "<em>I'm opening the GroundBridge to your location now.</em>"</p><p>The GroundBridge appeared right in front of them, and Starscream felt his spark race faster. He was about to learn the location of the Autobot base, something which would certainly get Lord Megatron on better thoughts than to replace him with Airachnid…</p><p>From the GroundBridge stepped out Ratchet, looking at both 'Bots and the single 'Con, the latter with a rather bitter look on his face.</p><p>"Arcee, you help me get them through the portal," Ratchet said.</p><p>While Bumblebee was keeping an eye on the observing Starscream, Ratchet and Arcee tried to carry the petrified Optimus through the GroundBridge, but they could barely move him over to the portal, even though they were pretty close to it.</p><p>"Bumblebee, we need your help," Ratchet said.</p><p>Bumblebee glanced uncertain from Starscream to his friends. "<strong>But what about…</strong>"</p><p>"He's not going anywhere," Arcee said and took something forth. It was a small card-like object. "This is the key to his stasis-cuffs. He can't get out of them without it. Even with the wing-clamp off, he won't be able to transform with the cuffs on. He's staying with us if he wants to get free. Right, Screamer?"</p><p>The Seeker snorted and pouted at her explanation. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. As much of a crick as the wing-clamp gave him, the cuffs were the real problem. Even the hardest of rocks in this place wouldn't be enough to break them. He had to stay put.</p><p>Together, Ratchet, Arcee and Bumblebee managed to lift the immobilized Optimus through the GroundBridge portal, leaving Starscream alone with the similarly-stiff Bulkhead. The Seeker glanced at his blank, firm face.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> looking at, fatty?" the Seeker snarled at the Wrecker. "As soon as I get out of these restraints, you're <em>all</em> going to feel my wrath!"</p><p>He returned to his former position when he heard the three 'Bots coming back from the portal. He maintained his poker-face when they went to get Bulkhead. Arcee glanced at the Seeker.</p><p>"We'll be back for you once we get Bulkhead through," she informed him. He responded only with a grunt.</p><p>They pushed him through the portal and disappeared like they did before. However, this time the portal itself also disappeared. Starscream's spark skipped a beat. <em>They LEFT me?!</em> he thought shocked. <em>How…why…what…</em></p><p>"No! Wait! You can't just leave me like this!" he shouted while holding out his cuffed servos into the air. He gained overbalance and fell over. "Come back! Please! <em>COME BAAAAAAACK!</em>"</p><p>Nothing happened. Nobody answered him. All he heard was his own echo shouting "<em>Come back…come back…back…back…</em>" at him. He loosened up as the painful truth hit him.</p><p><em>They left me… They lied to me. They told me they were going to come back for me, and they lied…</em> He felt silent sobs coming from his stomach. He hadn't thought the Autobots would pull a <em>Decepticon</em> like that. A <em>Starscream</em>, for that matter. <em>Megatron's gonna find me, sooner or later. And he'll have me terminated. And then…he'll have me replaced with that wretched Airachnid… Oh, dear Primus, what's going to happen to poor old Starscre—</em></p><p>The GroundBridge portal reappeared in front of him. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but as he lifted his head from the ground, he saw Arcee and Bumblebee step out from the portal.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Arcee said firm. "Get up!"</p><p>Starscream felt a weird combination of joy and offense. He was so shocked over the event that he remained still, thus compelling the bots to get over to him and lift him onto his peds themselves. Arcee poked her gun into his back and repeated her "Move it!"-order to him. He felt very strange about this turn of events as he walked through the GroundBridge portal with Bumblebee at his front and Arcee at his back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You left Starscream with the <em>Autobots?!</em>" Megatron raged as Airachnid had returned to the Nemesis and reported. "Do you have any <em>notion</em> of the consequences of your blunder?"</p><p>"But, my Lordship," Airachnid said quickly, "it was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the Immobilizer—"</p><p>"<em>I don't care about some TRINKET!</em>" Megatron roared into the femmebot's face, making her wince back. "My second-in-command is a prisoner of the enemy. Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!"</p><p>At that moment, Airachnid realized she had made a huge mistake. It was more the wrath of Megatron than Decepticon information falling into the Autobot's hands that troubled her, though.</p><p>As for what happened to Starscream, she couldn't care less. The Autobots could use him for spare parts for all she cared.</p><p>But Megatron seemed to have a different idea about that…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"The damage <em>looked</em> bad," Ratchet informed as Optimus and Bulkhead had regained mobility and performed exercises, "but it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse its effect on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long."</p><p>Optimus went over to Arcee, who stood in deep thoughts. "Is something the matter, Arcee?"</p><p>"What, that we're keeping a Decepticon within our base who could possibly break free and scrap us all in our sleep? Nothing of the kind," she replied sarcastically.</p><p>"I understand this is a difficult choice we made," Optimus said, addressed to everyone in the room. "But there is no doubt that as soon as Airachnid returns to Megatron, Starscream will most certainly be announced a fugitive among the Decepticons. Sending him back would seal his fate. Besides, there is much our prisoner knows that can be helpful in our war against his former comrades."</p><p>"But, like, only temporary, right?" Bulkhead asked hopeful. "We're not gonna keep him here <em>forever</em>, right? I mean, it's not like he was <em>serious</em> about being on our side, right? Right?"</p><p>Nobody said anything for a moment. "While it is unlikely that Starscream will see himself as one of us," Optimus finally said, "there is a chance that we can show him the way we think. And…who knows…maybe one day, he'll make the right choice."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Starscream was sitting in his small, empty cell, still with the wing-clamp and stasis cuffs on, he stared into the wall, specifically at the closed, locked door and thought about one particular thing.</p><p>
  <em>Have I made the right decision…?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: How will the Bots tell the kids about Starscream?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. T.M.I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bots tell the kids about Starscream.<br/>Also Starscream is kind of restless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the following week, the Autobots decided to interrogate Starscream every second day, starting the day after his arrival at Autobot Outpost Omega One. Ratchet was in charge of his interrogation, but as an attempt to loosen him up a little to Team Prime, he gave him a single Energon cube at every interrogation. The Seeker had then eagerly told him the location of several of Megatron's Energon mines, of which the Autobots had then proceeded to raid, as their Energon stockings were getting low.</p><p>During the second interrogation, Ratchet wanted Starscream to tell him about Megatron's plans, but upon realizing saying too much would mean the end of his usefulness sooner than he'd like, the Seeker only told the medic that the warlord was seeking more Dark Energon. Despite Ratchet's dissatisfaction by the lack of information, he let the Seeker have his Energon cube and left him, waiting for a time where he would be more talkative.</p><p>He had hoped the free Energon would make the Decepticon let his guard down and slip like he always did when he was allowed to talk as much as he wanted. But that was apparently only a first-time's luck, he figured disappointed.</p><p>"Do not give up yet, old friend," Optimus said and laid a hand on the medic's shoulder. "He will speak up sooner or later. We have to be patient."</p><p>"Easier said than done," Ratchet replied gloomily. "It's not that easy being patient with <em>this</em> particular bot. Brags about himself more than he says anything <em>useful</em>." He glanced at Prime and back on the monitor screen. "But, er…I'll work it out."</p><p>"Just make sure <em>you</em> don't let your guard down, Ratch," Arcee said. "He may not be very threatening, but that 'Con's got a silver tongue. I wouldn't trust him at all."</p><p>"<strong>Still better than Airachnid, right?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. Arcee shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, no one's worse than her. Screamer's a real do-gooder compared to her."</p><p>"Hey, if he tries any funny stuff, we'll just have to <em>discipline</em> him," Bulkhead said and slammed his fists together. Optimus gestured him to calm down.</p><p>"Bulkhead, we have been over this. We should not induce violence upon him unless there is no other option. <em>If</em> he should decide to rebel, use an Energon prod to put him in stasis until he calms down."</p><p>They all nodded in agreement, followed by silence as they returned to their work. After about a cycle, Bulkhead broke the silence.</p><p>"So when do we tell the kids?"</p><p>More silence. The kids had not been present when the Autobots returned to base with Starscream, cuffed and clamped and shoved into a small, empty cell with only a recharging table for him to sleep on. The following days when the kids <em>had</em> been there, they avoided mentioning Starscream's name, merely referring to him as "business to attend to", when going to interrogate him, otherwise calling him "you-know-who" in a low voice. But they knew they couldn't keep him a secret from them forever.</p><p>The question was: <em>when</em> was the right time? And how would the kids react to their new "roomie"?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream wasn't sure what to think of the Autobots.</p><p>Despite him assuring them of his wish to be an Autobot, they placed him in the smallest, emptiest room with nothing but a recharging table for him to sleep on. He was constantly bored, and sleeping 24/7 didn't exactly cut it. Even the Energon cube he received every second day didn't satisfy him enough to forget about the claustrophobic feeling he gained whenever he woke up and bored himself so much, that he became uncomfortably aware of just how small and confined the room was. The Autobots could have at least given him a ball to throw at the wall, just to have <em>something</em> to do.</p><p>And if that wasn't bad enough, they still didn't trust him enough to relieve him of his shackles. Well, he could live with the stasis cuffs, but they could at least have removed his wing-clamp. The crick he had gained on day one had now increased to incredible back-pain, and it was driving him <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>The only benefit of being an Autobot prisoner rather than a <em>Decepticon</em> prisoner was that he was at least not being threatened on his life or tortured during his interrogations. Unless you call that pain in his wings torture, that is. Which is exactly what it was to him.</p><p>"I hope they will soon decide to trust me enough to get this stupid thing off me," he grumbled while kicking the floor with his ped. He was once again getting bored. He looked around like he always did, checking if there was anything he missed in the room, something which the Autobots might have left behind when they cleared the room or interrogated him. But all he got out of it was the same uncomfortable, dizzying feeling, as he looked into the low ceiling.</p><p>Suddenly, it seemed as if the ceiling was moving down towards him. The room seemed smaller than usual, and it was only decreasing in size for every nano-cycle. An image of the collapsing mine appeared in his head and filled him with fear, making him fall down on his back and wail. The pain in his wings grew to an intolerable level. He had had enough.</p><p>He rose to his legs and started ramming his back against the walls, back and forth, in an attempt to break the clamp off. But either the clamp was too solid or the walls were not strong enough, because no matter how many times he rammed into the walls, the clamp stayed whole, and all he got out of it was more pain. Each ram gave a deafening echo throughout the room and possibly out in the hallway as well.</p><p>The noise started to disorient him, but he couldn't stop himself; he was reacting instinctively to get out of his prison, to get rid of the pain, one way or another.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the Autobots had gone out to find an ancient Cybertronian data cylinder which had given off an energy signal to the radar. Whatever the cylinder contained could be valuable, and they had to get it before the Decepticons did. All Autobots except for Ratchet had left the base. He had to stay behind and look after Miko. Jack was attending his part-time job at the drive-in restaurant, and Raf had a lot of homework to do. It was hard for him to concentrate on his school work while at the base, at least when it was theoretical work that needed to be read and written, as there was always happening something new and exciting at the Autobot's. His homework had already begun towering up, and he needed to focus if he wanted to avoid getting lectured by his teacher, or worse yet: his <em>mother</em>.</p><p>"Why did it have to be the kid who speaks the <em>loudest</em> and <em>most</em> to stay behind?" he muttered to himself, generally not really liking Miko, though not hating her either. "Rafael I can handle. Jack doesn't bother me either. But <em>Miko</em>..."</p><p>"<em>Ratchet, come in!</em>" Miko's voice sounded from the comm.</p><p>"Miko?" Ratchet replied annoyed, losing his patience with the girl. "This is an emergency channel, we need to keep it open for the other—" He silenced as he heard loud bangs sounding from the comm. "Wait, where are you?"</p><p>"<em>DOI! I'm with the thingamabob!</em>"</p><p>"Thingama…" he repeated, but then realized what she meant. "The data cylinder!"</p><p>"<em>Yes! Can you bridge it outta here?</em>"</p><p>"I will reactivate your arrival coordinates." He opened the GroundBridge to the location of the battlefield. The loud banging continued, though somewhat closer and clearer.</p><p>"<em>Dude! Can you open it any closer?</em>"</p><p>"Supply coordinates," Ratchet replied as the banging got even louder. He briefly wondered if he had unintentionally increased the volume of the comm.</p><p>"<em>Um…fifty yards?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Precise</em> coordinates!"</p><p>Suddenly Ratchet realized the loud banging was no longer coming from just the comm.; he could hear loud noises coming from the hallway, deafening the sounds from the battlefield, and it didn't stop. Unless they were having another Scraplet infestation, that noise could only be coming from Starscream's cell. It sounded like he was already fed up with being a prisoner, despite only six days having passed since his arrival.</p><p>Ratchet glanced from the GroundBridge to the hallway. He couldn't leave the portal open and unattended, in case the Decepticons decided to take advantage of the free access to their base. At the same time, he couldn't just shut it down again, in case Miko or one of the Autobots managed to get the cylinder to the portal. On the other hand, this loud banging noise sounded too serious for him to ignore. He had to find out what their prisoner was up to.</p><p>He made a decision and left the command center, trusting the others in the battlefield would prevent any Decepticons from entering the GroundBridge. He grabbed an Energon prod from the rack just in case. He walked down through the hallway, listening to the noise getting louder and louder, until he arrived at Starscream's cell. He looked through the small top window and felt uneasy as he witnessed the Decepticon ramming himself into the walls repeatedly while wailing in distress.</p><p><em>This doesn't seem to be an act,</em> he thought with a beating spark. <em>He's hurting himself. I better put him in stasis and find out what's wrong.</em></p><p>He unlocked the door and opened it. Starscream immediately stopped ramming himself into the wall and stood stiffly, staring at Ratchet with a wild expression like he had never seen another Cybertronian before.</p><p>"Wh-what d-d-do you w-want?" he stammered. The medic looked dark with his back against the light outside, making him look rather obscure, especially with the rod in his servos which Starscream first saw when it began glowing light blue.</p><p>"Don't worry," Ratchet said in an unconvincing calm tone. "I'm just going to put you in stasis so you don't hurt yourself more than you already have…"</p><p>Starscream's spark beat faster than before. No doubt this was another Autobot trick; they must have realized he didn't know anything useful to them, and now they had decided to put him down like a frail Vehicon!</p><p>"Over my dead body!" the Seeker yelled and charged forward. He somehow managed to ram Ratchet into the wall outside without getting shocked by the Energon prod.</p><p>The Decepticon looked from side to side; the loud noise from his self-attacks was still ringing in his audio receptors and disorienting him. He forgot which way was out, but as Ratchet was recollecting himself, he made a swift decision and went left. He scurried through the hallway past several other storage rooms, some empty, others containing something. He was filled with dread when the path he chose lead to a dead end.</p><p>"N-now what do I d-d-do?" he stammered to himself. The pain he had induced himself was nothing compared to his current misplaced fear; he had no idea why he suddenly felt so frightful or how it happened, but all he cared about right now was getting out of this isolated prison.</p><p>"There you are!"</p><p>The Seeker turned around as Ratchet caught up to him. He curved his back and lowered his wings in fear, but he sent Ratchet a hateful glare and snarled as if he was some wild animal.</p><p>"N-no! S-stay away f-from me!" he shrieked pitifully as the medic only got closer, not impressed by his display of 'aggression'.</p><p>Ratchet held forth his sparkling Energon prod and tried making himself as wide as possible to prevent the prisoner from escaping past him again.</p><p>"Just give it up, Starscream," the medic said, both annoyed and concerned. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to see what's wrong with you."</p><p>The medic took a few steps forward with the prod a little pointed forward, but otherwise blocking the corridor. Suddenly, Ratchet's figure was replaced with the image of Megatron pointing his fusion cannon at him, reminiscing back to the Energon mine. The black in Starscream's optics turned red in fear, his pupils narrowing.</p><p>"GO AWAY, MEGATRON!" he cried, taking the medic by surprise. As his vision went back to Ratchet, he took advantage of the medic's distraction and charged forward once again, this time swiping his cuffed claws at the Energon prod, making it fall out of the medic's servos before getting rammed by the Seeker.</p><p>As Starscream continued running, he looked behind him to make sure Ratchet was down long enough for him to get away. As he faced forward again, he ran into something hard and fell on his aft. He looked up and shrieked at Optimus Prime's tall figure. The Autobot leader stared down at the Decepticon in a calm manner.</p><p>"And where do you think you are going, Starscream?" he said with his deep voice.</p><p>"I…I'm not afraid of you, Prime!" the Seeker snarled in hostility, slowly returning to reality. "Mark my words, when I get out of these shackles, I swear by the AllSpark I'm going to—"</p><p>He was zapped in the neck cabling by Ratchet's Energon prod, letting out a silent scream until he lost consciousness and went into stasis. Ratchet removed the prod from the Decepticon's neck and watched him collapse on the floor. He sighed of relief.</p><p>"Thanks for the assistance, Optimus," he said to his leader. "He would have been difficult to subdue without help."</p><p>"You can tell me what happened as soon as we get him back into his cell."</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to perform an examination on him before that. I need to make sure he didn't hurt himself too badly during his…scene."</p><p>"I understand." They carried the unconscious Starscream together through the hallway, towards the command center. "It seems the time for revelation has arrived."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you <em>nuts</em>?!" Miko exclaimed as Ratchet laid Starscream onto one of the recharging tables in the med bay. She had first let out a scream as he and Optimus had carried the unconscious Decepticon into the command center, sharing Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead's surprises. As the Autobots had then explained the situation to her, she had become mad and kicked Bulkhead on the leg in an expression of disappointment. "Don't you remember what he almost <em>did</em> to me, Bulk? How can you let this creep into the base?"</p><p>"Miko, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya before, but we weren't sure if you kids were ready for it yet."</p><p>"<em>Ready for it?</em>" she repeated enraged. "You're giving shelter to a <em>Decepticon</em>! And the worst one I've met yet! How could you!" She kicked Bulkhead one more time.</p><p>"Take it easy there, kicker," Arcee said. "We know you're upset about the cylinder, and I get how you feel about Starscream, but you need to calm down."</p><p>Miko took a deep breath and sat down beside Bulkhead, trying to shelter herself from the sight of Starscream.</p><p>"How does it look, Ratchet?" Optimus asked the medic.</p><p>"Not as good as Bulkhead, but there doesn't seem to be any serious damage. He'll recover."</p><p>"Do you have any idea how he could have started his rampage?"</p><p>"Not exactly." He studied the unconscious Seeker from top to bottom and back. "Though it <em>could</em> have something to do with his wings. I'm reading extensive tension from them, and it's not from the strikes."</p><p>"Maybe it's the wing-clamp," Arcee suggested. "He did tell me it was giving him a crick back in the canyon."</p><p>"<strong>They don't really </strong><em><strong>seem</strong></em><strong> comfortable,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. "<strong>What if we try removing it?</strong>"</p><p>"And give him back his wings?" Ratchet protested. "I don't think so!"</p><p>"The stasis cuffs would still prevent him from transforming though," Arcee pointed out. "And he can't exactly use his missiles, since we've removed and hidden them away. I don't see how his wings could prove any more dangerous than those claws of his."</p><p>Ratchet became thoughtful for a while, looking from the others to Starscream, to Miko and then back to the Seeker. He finally sighed and said: "Fine. I don't want to have to deal with that situation again anyway."</p><p>He unlocked the clamp on Starscream's wings and took it off. The wings flattened out on the table as if relieving them of a heavy burden. The screen stat showing the tension in the wings decreased and turned green instead of red. Several other bars seemed to either lower or heighten by the action, depending on stress, health and miscellaneous.</p><p>"Huh, it worked," Ratchet said, mildly surprised. "But we're not taking off the cuffs."</p><p>"Of course not," Arcee said. "I'm not crazy."</p><p>"Can you just get him out of here so we can get some peace?" Miko begged from Bulkhead's leg. She didn't seem to trust Starscream even in his unconscious state.</p><p>Ratchet nodded and released their prisoner from the cables and got Bumblebee's help to carry him back into his cell. Afterwards, they returned to the command center so Ratchet could examine Bulkhead, who had been wounded in battle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream groaned as he regained consciousness and found himself back in his cell, on his recharging table. He grumbled. He was back where he started.</p><p>He stood up and was surprised to feel no pain in his back. He looked behind him and saw that his wings had been freed from the clamp that had contained them for almost a week. He wiggled them, moved them up and down, until he was certain they still functioned. He smiled of relief, but his joy was soon replaced by regret as his gaze fell on the stasis cuffs. He was still a prisoner, wings or no wings. He felt a bit sore in his back from all the ramming into the walls, and besides a few scratches, the walls seemed intact by his outburst. He then remembered today was an interrogation day, which meant he would get an Energon cube. He felt a bit more at ease by the thought of a cube and relaxed.</p><p>He heard a faint sound outside, something that sounded like tiny footsteps and of faint splashing.</p><p>"Hello?" he called uneasily. "Is anyone out there? Who is it?"</p><p>He walked over to the window and looked out through the small opening. There was no one there. He was about to walk away when he heard the footsteps again and looked down. It was a human girl. He recognized her from the Energon mine.</p><p>"Oh, if it isn't Bulkhead's pet human," he snickered and watched her stiffen. "What was it you were called, little one? I'm not very good with human names…"</p><p>The girl stood still for a moment, then turned around with what was apparently supposed to look like a fierce expression, but which only amused the Seeker. "My name is Miko," she hissed. "And you're not fooling me, Decepticon! You're up to something, I know it!"</p><p>"Well, aren't you <em>cute</em>, Miko," Starscream cackled, the same way he had done in the Energon mine. It gave her goose bumps, and suddenly she didn't feel so fierce anymore. He noticed she was holding a bucket with white paint. "What's that you got there?"</p><p>Miko turned around and started walking away. "Paint for Bulkhead. We're making <em>art</em>, and <em>you're</em> not worth wasting my time on!"</p><p>Starscream watched her walking away, to the right of his cell. "If being friends with <em>those</em> creatures is what it takes to be an Autobot…" He sat down by the wall. "…then I'd rather be eaten by <em>Scraplets</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Bulkhead had already made plenty of plates with the Synthetic Energon formula on, the bucket was beginning to run out of paint, so Miko went through the hallway to fetch some more. She stopped when she reached Starscream's cell. She didn't want to be spotted by him again, so she tiptoed as quietly as possible across the floor, past the cell door and onward to the section with the paint. She grabbed a bucket of white paint. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting<em> back</em>, unnoticed.</p><p>She tried tiptoeing as quietly as possible past the cell door, but the heavy bucket made it difficult, and she wished she had asked one of the 'Bots to get the paint, but they were already busy lining up the plates already done.</p><p>She was almost past the door when her knee dunked against the metal bucket. She stiffened and listened carefully.</p><p>She almost believed the coast was clear, when Starscream's scratchy voice sounded: "Is that you again, Miko? Let me guess: The bucket is just an excuse to see me again, isn't it!" He chuckled and crouched down, looking through the bottom window at Miko, who felt like leaving but couldn't exactly move her legs out of the spot.</p><p>"Don't be silly," she hissed. "Who would want to see <em>you</em>? Everyone hates you!"</p><p>"You don't have to rub it in, you know," he said, slightly offended. "So, what kind of…<em>art project</em> are you and <em>Bulkhead</em> working on? I'd <em>love</em> to know."</p><p>"Not that it concerns you, but it's some kinda recipe to something called Synthetic Energon," she said and was about to walk away.</p><p>Starscream flinched. "Wait, Synthetic Energon? Now that's quite tricky, even for the most experienced of scientists. How exactly does a <em>mudflap</em> like Bulkhead qualify for such a difficult task that he is not <em>nearly</em> worthy or skilled enough for?"</p><p>His derogating Bulkhead did the trick; Miko stopped in her tracks, put down the bucket and walked back to the window with a rather fierce expression for a human girl. It only made the Seeker smirk.</p><p>"Don't you <em>ever</em> talk about Bulkhead that way! He's <em>way</em> more worthy than <em>you'll</em> ever be. What do <em>you</em> even know about Synthetic Energon anyway?"</p><p>"A lot," he replied. "I know a lot about Energon, to be fair. I used to be an Energon Seeker back before I joined the Decepticons."</p><p>Miko seemed to be taken a little by surprise by his answer. "You weren't always a 'Con? You used to be a 'Bot?"</p><p>"No, no, no," he said and waved with his servos. "The Energon Seekers were an independent group, bound by neither Autobot nor Decepticon. I was Air Commander of the Energon Seekers, guarding Cybertron's supply of Dark Energon along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Jetfire and many other Seekers." He began reminiscing his old days. "But, honestly, before I became any of that…I wanted to be a medic."</p><p>"What, like Ratchet?" Miko asked questionably.</p><p>"Mmm, yeah, I was young and naive, wanting to help bots in the battlefield." He rested his head on his cuffed servos. "I took medical studies and I was even given a dead Autobot to dissect. You know, for surgery practice." He chuckled by the memories. "If only I knew I was going to be dissecting a lot more Autobots later in life."</p><p>"Riiiiight," she said and backed off a few steps, but stayed behind, curious about his past. "So, like, what made you change your mind from helping people?"</p><p>"Being an Energon Seeker had better payment, and I was given the position of <em>Air Commander</em>, which meant the next step in my path to greatness, which was then followed by me becoming second-in-command to the Decepticons, trusted subordinate to Lord Megatron!"</p><p>"Except now you're a prisoner," she said, breaking his moment of joy. "And from what I've heard and seen, you're <em>probably</em> not second-in-command any longer either."</p><p>Starscream's smile faded, replaced by a snarl. "I don't need to hear any of your comments, fleshling! Begone! Shoo! Go away!"</p><p>Miko didn't let him tell her four times, so she picked up her bucket and ran off towards the command center, leaving Starscream to brood.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Megatron had not seemed happy before he sent him and Airachnid on that mission to find the Harbinger. Neither had Starscream really proven to be especially loyal and trusted to the warlord lately. And with the news of his capture, the Seeker was pretty certain the next time he saw another Decepticon – or Megatron for that matter – it would not be a happy reunion.</p><p>He would be terminated on the spot, he knew it. He had no choice. He had to stick with the Autobots from now on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"It's time for his interrogation," Ratchet informed Miko, while Bulkhead was still busy painting. "You keep an eye on Bulkhead while I take care of him."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee had gone off to meet with Megatron to negotiate a trade: the empty cylinder for returning it full. The Synth-En formula had proven to corrupt and consume Bulkhead's mind, erasing memories of everything unrelated to the formula, which would eventually leave him in the state of a mindless zombie. The Autobots would gladly rather give the formula to Megatron than let their comrade suffer that fate.</p><p>In the meantime, they had discussed what to do with Starscream's interrogation session that day. His outburst might have been an incident, but by request of the majority they had agreed that he should be disciplined. After rejecting Bulkhead's "disciplinary" act ("I'll give him a good beating," he had said), they ended up agreeing that they omit giving him an Energon cube that day. At first it had seemed like a harsh punishment, but then they agreed that that might make him think twice before trying something like that again – on purpose.</p><p>He knew the Seeker would not be happy with their decision, but the interrogation had to be done either way. He made his presence clear to him before unlocking the cell door and going inside, like he had done the previous two sessions. At first the Seeker smiled at his arrival, but the smile faded as his gaze went up and down the medic without spotting an Energon cube.</p><p>"Where's my cube?" he asked confused.</p><p>"You'll get it when we're done," Ratchet lied, thinking he wouldn't talk if he knew he wasn't getting anything. He closed the door behind him, leaving them in almost complete darkness, aside from their optics and the light from outside. "Now, talk. What's Megatron up to these days?"</p><p>Starscream looked into the wall, pouting. "How should I know? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly part of his army anymore."</p><p>"Right," Ratchet said, realizing it was a dumb question. "Then, is there anything he <em>would</em> be up to, working on, which he has talked about in the past?"</p><p>"Well, let's see, he's looking for Dark Energon…"</p><p>"You already told me that last time. Tell me something different."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know…I'm feeling a bit dizzy today. A bit depleted of energy, if you will…"</p><p>"Gee, I wonder why," the medic said sarcastically. "Maybe it has something to do with your little <em>rampage</em>."</p><p>Starscream looked confused at him for a moment. "Rampage? What are you…ohhh, that thing earlier, yeah, I remember now. Yeah, that <em>really</em> drained me of energy. Perhaps a little…oh, I don't know…<em>Energon cube</em> would do me good?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a hinting manner.</p><p>"You're not getting anything until you tell me something I don't already know," Ratchet said firmly, not letting him get his way.</p><p>The Seeker snorted disappointed, then became thoughtful. "Well…I do know he probably would want the Synthetic Energon as much as you do," he finally said. "The Energon mines on this rock aren't going to last forever, after all."</p><p>Ratchet stared at Starscream for a moment. "How do you know about the Synthetic Energon?"</p><p>The Decepticon looked at his servos in a casual way. "Lucky guess, maybe? Look, if you want any more information, you'll have to give me a cube."</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you this, but you're not getting a cube today."</p><p>He looked away from his claws and at the medic with a shocked expression. "What? Why not? I told you about the Synthetic Energon! I…I…I can tell you something else, I—"</p><p>"Save it," Ratchet said, not believing he actually had anything useful to say. He rose up and walked towards the door and opened it. Starscream fell down as he tried to rush over to the medic.</p><p>"Please, give me a cube!" he begged. "I'll tell you anything, I just need some Energon!"</p><p>As Ratchet walked out of the cell, ignoring the Seeker's whining, he closed the door and looked at him through the top window.</p><p>"You should have thought about that before trying to escape," he said coldly and left the hallway.</p><p>Starscream was left in a state of disbelief, anger and betrayal. "That deceitful Autobot," he snarled. "I won't forget this, Ratchet, I won't!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, Bulkhead and Miko had returned from a little "adventure" they had sneaked off to while Ratchet had been interrogating Starscream, and the Autobots' fears had come true: Bulkhead was passed out, his mind emptied by the Synth-En formula, and Miko was crying in despair beside him. Thankfully, Miko had triggered the data to leave Bulkhead's mind and shoot into the stars before the Decepticons could get their servos on the formula. And as they arrived back in the base, it was thanks to Miko and her electric guitar that Bulkhead regained consciousness and displayed normal brain activity and had regained his memories.</p><p>Ratchet had then gone to the storage to get five Energon cubes for Team Prime to celebrate on, also because it had been some time since they last refueled.</p><p>Unfortunately, he had to cross Starscream's cell on his way back to the command center, and he was even less stealthy than Miko. Starscream immediately caught sight of him and the cubes in his arms. The medic had earned a very dark, very judgmental death glare from the Decepticon as he passed by with the Energon.</p><p>He decided to ignore him and just walk along, but in his mind, he knew the next session would not be as civil and calm as the previous ones.</p><p>The Decepticon just had to endure two more days without Energon. Surely he could handle it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream finds Ratchet's Synthetic Energon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stronger, Faster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ratchet makes Synthetic Energon.<br/>Starscream finds it.<br/>It doesn't go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week carried on more or less peacefully. Though Starscream still held a grudge against Ratchet for not giving him a cube the other day, he was relieved to find out it was only temporary. The next two interrogation sessions came with a cube, the first one eagerly devoured quickly. In return for the cubes, however, Starscream did not tell Ratchet much, other than that Megatron was looking for more Dark Energon to do something big (which the Autobots <em>already</em> knew), and that though Megatron was in possession of all the Earth's Energon mines, they wouldn't last forever (something that the Autobots <em>also</em> already knew about).</p><p>"I'm beginning to think he doesn't actually know as much as we had hoped," Ratchet said the day after the second interrogation.</p><p>"He's probably just pretending he knows something so we can keep him here, all nice and cozy," Arcee said coldly. "It wouldn't be unlike him to do something like that."</p><p>"Well, I say we <em>make</em> him tell us more," Bulkhead said and clenched his fists.</p><p>"No," Optimus protested. "We do not resort to violence unless absolute necessary. And using it in an interrogation is <em>not</em> the Autobot way."</p><p>"But what do we do when he ends up running out of useful info?" Arcee asked. "Do we just drop him off for Megatron to find?"</p><p>"I'd feel better when he's gone, honestly," Bulkhead said. "I'll never forget what he tried to do to Miko back in the mine. I say we let him go."</p><p>Most of the Autobots agreed, but Optimus raised a servo in objection.</p><p>"We do not know what would happen to him if we give him back to the Decepticons. Airachnid could have acted on her own when she left him, but if she was following Megatron's orders… I do not believe he would take Starscream's return well."</p><p>"So what if he scraps him?" Bulkhead replied. "One less 'Con to worry about. And one of the worst, for that matter!"</p><p>"If we act indifferently to Starscream's fate by sending him back, we are no better than the Decepticons. We Autobots differ from the Decepticons by knowing the concept of <em>mercy</em>."</p><p>They all silenced, neither disagreeing nor wanting to protest against Optimus' statement. They knew he was right. He interpreted the silence as understanding and continued talking.</p><p>"However frustrating he may be, we have to be patient with Starscream. He will come around, sooner or later. But make no mistake, we <em>will</em> keep a close eye on him at all times."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next evening, Ratchet was checking a sample of Synthetic Energon; ever since Bulkhead lost the formula, Ratchet had continued to connect the missing pieces in an attempt to complete the unfinished formula, then worked several days on the development. Rafael was currently present in the base, having come home from school early and having regained control of his homework – Jack was working at the drive-thru, and Miko was in detention (again) – and leaned against the railings, looking interested at Ratchet's work.</p><p>"Hey, Ratchet. Is that Synthetic Energon?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, yes," Ratchet replied while checking the cells on the Synth-En. "In fact I am preparing to test a sample. I see that you come equipped with protective goggles," he added with a smile, referring to Raf's glasses.</p><p>"I can watch?" the boy asked eagerly.</p><p>Ratchet chuckled. "We just add some to this test engine…" He injected the test engine with the Synthetic Energon. He and Raf watched as the blue light turned green from the change of Energon, followed by the engine running smoothly with a purring sound.</p><p>"It works!" Raf exclaimed. "Bee!"</p><p>"Ahp-<em>yep-ep</em>!" Ratchet protested. "This saturation of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first-aid. Which is rather unfortunate since our own Energon reserves are at an all-time low. Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late, as the Decepticons continue to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural Energon is in such short supply on your planet, and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all the Earth's deposits. But, if we can successfully produce a <em>synthetic</em> form, we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need."</p><p>Arcee and Bumblebee entered the command center from the training room. "Hey Ratch," Arcee said. "It's interrogation time again."</p><p>Ratchet sighed and rose up from his work. Raf glanced from the hallway to Ratchet.</p><p>"I still can't believe you're actually keeping Starscream here," he said. "Isn't it, you know, <em>dangerous</em>?"</p><p>"Very," Ratchet replied. "But we have it all under control. I'm not particularly looking forward to this session though."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's because we're low on Energon, isn't it, doc?" Bulkhead asked, having entered the command center after Arcee and Bumblebee. Ratchet nodded.</p><p>"Our supplies are too low to spend on him at the moment. If you enter another battle now and get wounded, we'll need what little Energon we have left to fix you up."</p><p>"Not that Scream is going to care, of course," Arcee said. "He just wants the room-service we provide."</p><p>"Yes. He certainly won't like this news." Ratchet walked towards the hallway. "Let's just get this over with so I can return to my work."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream wandered restlessly back and forth in his dim cell. So far the Autobots had bought the information he told them, but he feared they might be beginning to suspect he didn't know as much as they wanted him to. The last two sessions had certainly not contributed well to their belief that he had useful information. Nonetheless, Ratchet had continued to give him an Energon cube every second day, as he did his best to behave – the way the Autobots thought was behaving, anyway – so it would probably still be long until they lost interest in him.</p><p>At least, that's what he had believed, until Ratchet opened his cell door for their scheduled session. The Seeker stopped his wandering back-and-forth and gave the doctor a crooked smile of expectation.</p><p>"Ah, another interrogation, I see," he said and inspected Ratchet from top to bottom. His smile faded as he failed to see the usual Energon cube on him. Confusion and panic struck him. "Uh…where's my cube?"</p><p>"Sorry, you're not getting one today," Ratchet replied. "Sit down, please."</p><p>Starscream faced full front and scowled at the medic. "What do you mean I'm not getting one today? I've behaved recently, haven't I?"</p><p>"Indeed, and I'm grateful for it. It's easier to work when you cooperate. Now please, sit down," he repeated, a little sterner.</p><p>But Starscream did not want to obey the medic at the moment. "Not until you explain to me why you see fit to ignore my needs, when I have obviously not done anything wrong!"</p><p>"<em>Sit. Down,</em>" Ratchet repeated impatiently, this time with an undertone of anger, making the Seeker wince back a little. He snorted, but sat down on the floor up against the wall, giving him a more vulnerable position – in Ratchet's favor, not so much in Starscream's own favor – just like the previous sessions. "Now, speak."</p><p>Starscream kept silent for a moment, considering his next move here. Seeing as his previous sessions had been less than informative, it would be unwise not to say anything this time at all. It would certainly give the Autobots an indication that he really didn't know anything useful. However, the Seeker also knew it would be stupid to tell him anything during this current situation. If he told Ratchet something useful, would that not indicate that they did not have to feed him to get information? They would most likely give him less Energon, or even worse, they would completely<em> stop</em> giving him Energon, thus letting him starve to death!</p><p>"I said <em>speak</em>," Ratchet repeated impatiently.</p><p>Starscream made his decision: He wouldn't say anything to the medic. He remained silent and turned his head in a pout. Ratchet sighed in irritation.</p><p>"Look, the reason you're not getting a cube is that we're very low on Energon," he gave in. "We simply cannot afford to spend any more to feed you."</p><p>Starscream snorted. "Well isn't that just typical of you Autobots. You only care about yourselves, never about someone who's alone in a small, dark room with nothing to do, every day and every night, slowly starving to death."</p><p>Ratchet clenched his fists in anger. "We're not just thinking about ourselves," he protested. "We're trying to protect Earth and find a way to restore Cybertron, while you Decepticons are only interested in conquest. Isn't that what you want, Starscream? To be leader of the Decepticons?"</p><p>"That was my <em>former</em> ambition. Right now I just want to get my revenge on Megatron."</p><p>"But it was Airachnid who—"</p><p>"Megatron set me up, I know it!" Starscream exclaimed. "He wanted to get rid of me, he wanted that ever since what happened in the mine! You can't send me back, he'll kill me!" There were traces of both anger and fear in his voice. Ratchet wasn't surprised, but the Seeker's behavior still bugged him.</p><p>"We're getting off track here," the medic said annoyed. "Just tell me <em>something</em>."</p><p>Starscream returned to his pouting position, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Sorry, no Energon, no information."</p><p>Ratchet sighed and face-palmed. "I don't have time for this," he said and got up, heading for the door.</p><p>Starscream looked surprised up. "Wait, where are you going?"</p><p>"I have work to do. Perhaps you'll be more cooperative in two days." He went out the door and closed it behind him. The door locked with a beep.</p><p>"No, wait, don't leave me here!" Starscream exclaimed and crawled hectically along the floor as Ratchet left the hallway, ignoring his outbursts. "You can't just let me rot in this hole! <em>Stop ignoring me!</em>"</p><p>As Ratchet did not return and he got no response, Starscream sat on his knees and stared into the floor. <em>It's just a matter of time before they kick me out,</em> he thought anxiously. <em>And then I'll perish.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<strong>He wouldn't tell you </strong><em><strong>anything</strong></em><strong>?</strong>" Bumblebee asked as Ratchet entered the command center much earlier than usual.</p><p>"Nope. He seems to stand by the principle of getting a cube in return for information."</p><p>"Oh, that sassy little…" Bulkhead said and slammed his fists together. "Let me in there so I can teach him—"</p><p>"Stand down, Bulkhead," Optimus said and laid a servo on the green bot's shoulder. "Remember what I said. No violence unless <em>absolute necessary</em>. It is only natural that Starscream would be upset about not getting Energon. We need to talk to him about it, not punish him further."</p><p>"We can't afford to give him any cubes though," Arcee pointed out. "Our supplies are too low."</p><p>"Besides, if I went back in there again, <em>without</em> a cube, I don't think he will tell me anything anymore," Ratchet said. "At least not unless I use force."</p><p>"I'll give him a little talk," Bulkhead said and stepped forward, but was stopped by Optimus.</p><p>"No, <em>I</em> will talk to him. He might see the situation differently if I am the one standing before him."</p><p>Bulkhead had no objections against that, so he stepped back and let Optimus enter the hallway. Raf leaned against the safety rails.</p><p>"Are you sure Optimus can make Starscream talk?" he asked doubtfully.</p><p>"If there's <em>anyone</em> who can make a lowly 'Con like him talk, it's <em>Optimus</em>," Arcee assured.</p><p>"Yes," Ratchet agreed, as he returned to the Synthetic Energon. "Starscream may not like Optimus, but he must at least have some respect for him. Everyone respects Optimus, even the Decepticons."</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, Prime will make him talk,</strong>" Bumblebee agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream got a shock as the door opened up. He hadn't expected Ratchet to return so soon. He was still sitting on his knees in the same position as the doctor had left him in.</p><p>"Back already?" he said. "I thought you were too busy to—"</p><p>He silenced and widened his optics as he saw that it was not Ratchet standing before the kneeling Seeker – it was Optimus Prime. He was really big, just as big as Megatron, but he looked even taller from Starscream's kneeling position. The light from outside flashed against Prime's back, making his front dark and gloomy.</p><p>"P-P-P-Prime?! Wh-what are you—"</p><p>"Be quiet," Optimus said calmly as he closed the door, silencing the Seeker. The room was once again shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the dim wall lamps and the two mechs' optics. Starscream had never noticed how dark this room actually was, not until the large Autobot leader had stepped inside.</p><p>Starscream's gaze fell on the floor as a series of questions appeared in the anxious Seeker's mind. What did Prime want? Was he mad about him not telling Ratchet anything? Was he going to pummel him like Megatron used to when he was misbehaving? Was he going to kick him out and leave him for the Decepticons to find?</p><p>"Please don't hurt me," he said desperately and lowered his wings in submission. "I promise I'll be nice. Keep your stupid Energon, just let me live!"</p><p>"You misunderstand," Prime said patiently. "I am not here to punish you. I simply need to talk to you."</p><p>Starscream dared to lift his gaze and look at Prime's face. "Talk…to me?" he repeated nervously.</p><p>"Yes. I apologize for the absence of your cube, but our supplies are dangerously low. We need to have some in case any of us get injured in battle." Starscream held back a snort – it would be unwise to be rude against the Prime in his current situation. "But you can help," Optimus continued. "You still know the locations of Megatron's Energon mines, do you not?"</p><p>"Well, yes, but…"</p><p>"Then tell me at least one of the locations, so we can acquire more Energon. For ourselves <em>and</em> for you."</p><p>Starscream hesitated. He knew about many of the mines, but for some reason, his memory was failing him recently, at least as far as Decepticon information was concerned. He hadn't thought about it before, but now he realized he had had problems with remembering things ever since he joined the Autobots. He tried with all his might and will to remember an Energon mine location, but they mixed in his processor; he couldn't tell which mines were empty, which were full and which were thin.</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus repeated, still calm though with a very slight sterner tone. "You just have to tell me a location of an Energon mine."</p><p>"Don't rush me," the Seeker hissed, when he suddenly remembered one. "Wait! There is a deposit that was just recently discovered, and it was quite a mother-load. I think there's Energon in there for several months supply."</p><p>"Give me the coordinates."</p><p>"Um…" Starscream struggled in remembering the coordinates. "116, 39. In a canyon."</p><p>Optimus studied the Seeker for a moment, then nodded and opened the door. "Thank you for the information. We will be back soon."</p><p>As Prime closed the door, Starscream realized too late that he might have given him the wrong coordinates. There was another deposit not far from the mother-load, which had much less Energon and not nearly enough to last even a few days. The two locations were still too far from each other to detect the other though.</p><p>He dreaded to think what the Autobots would do to him when they returned from the poor raid. He crawled up against the corner, staring anxious at the windows.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Optimus entered the command center, he found that everyone except Ratchet were absent.</p><p>"Ratchet, where are the others?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh," the doctor said and looked up from the Synthetic Energon. "The computer detected Energon on the move. The others weren't patient enough to wait for you, so they went on ahead to obtain it."</p><p>"Open a GroundBridge. I will accompany them."</p><p>Ratchet opened the GroundBridge and reminded Optimus that their Energon stockings were almost depleted, and that if any of them came back wounded, it might be difficult for them to recover. As Prime left through the GroundBridge, Ratchet wished he could do more. An idea struck his mind, and he looked down at the Synthetic Energon.</p><p>"Time to find out if you're ready to be used on Autobots," he said and injected the Synth-En into his arm. His blue optics turned green, he began shuddering and dropped the jar. The world turned dark around him, and then he passed out on the floor.</p><p>Raf noticed the doctor's fall and went over to him, waking him up by calling his name. Ratchet found it puzzling and annoying that such small beings could be so loud.</p><p>After finding out that the Synthetic Energon made him feel better than ever, Optimus called the base to ask for an emergency GroundBridge. Apparently Arcee was chasing after Knock Out and Breakdown who had an Energon cube, and she wouldn't stop because they needed the Energon, even if it was just a single cube. He locked onto her coordinates, but she told him she was too close. Her status meter then showed she got hurt, which prompted Ratchet to open an emergency GroundBridge and went through it himself to save Arcee, leaving Raf to man the 'Bridge.</p><p>While waiting for Ratchet to return, Raf poked around on his laptop to see if there was any way he could help – that is, until he came across something interesting.</p><p>He found what seemed to be a video feed of Starscream in a room, and it looked an awful lot like the rooms in the base. He quickly realized that the video was a security camera, as he remembered Bumblebee telling him that they had installed a camera into the wall after Starscream's 'episode', so that they could keep a closer eye on him, in case of another outburst. As such, they were able to determine when he had behaved or misbehaved, and in case of misbehavior, whether they had to put him in place or not.</p><p>Right now, the Seeker was crouched up against the corner of the wall opposite to his recharging table, muttering lowly to himself. Raf turned up the volume in an attempt to hear what he was saying, though he could only make out small bits and pieces.</p><p>"…<em>wait…when I get out…show them…regret…let me in…</em>"</p><p>From what he could hear, it sounded an awful lot like Starscream was planning to escape. Almost as if he was planning for the Autobots to let him go, and then he would attack them or something.</p><p>"I better tell the others about this when they get back," Raf said to himself.</p><p>After a few minutes, Optimus called the base and requested for a GroundBridge. Raf used all his strength to pull down the heavy switch and opened a portal. The Autobots entered with Ratchet in the lead.</p><p>"What happened?" Raf asked as he saw the look on their faces. Ratchet seemed rather elated, and the others seemed to be admiring the doctor – even Optimus had a curious look on his face.</p><p>"I only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear the doc was a one-bot wrecking machine," Bulkhead replied with an impressed tone.</p><p>Ratchet went over to Raf and picked him up, to the boy's surprise. "Hey there, little buddy," the doc said and dropped the boy back onto the floor.</p><p>"Hey!" Raf said surprised. "I have something to—"</p><p>"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked, interrupting Raf.</p><p>"No secret. Just a little something I like to call <em>Synth-En</em>," Ratchet replied and threw a full jar over to Arcee, who caught it.</p><p>"Guys, I—" Raf said but was interrupted once again, as if they didn't hear him.</p><p>"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee said and handed the jar to Bumblebee. "I thought the formula was…"</p><p>"Incomplete?" Ratchet ended for her. "Not anymore."</p><p>"Guys, I found something I think you should—" Raf tried again, but was then interrupted by Bumblebee.</p><p>"<strong>It's...green?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped upon inspecting it, then passed it on to Bulkhead.</p><p>"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" the green mech said baffled and handed the jar over to Optimus, who didn't seem as impressed about the situation anymore. He seemed more concerned than happy – then again, Prime rarely smiled.</p><p>"Ratchet, I question your wisdom in using yourself as a test subject," he said.</p><p>"G—" Raf didn't even get to say a word before he was interrupted again.</p><p>"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there. He was in <em>overdrive</em>! We should all try this stuff!"</p><p>"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation," Bulkhead suggested jokingly.</p><p>"I agree that the initial results seem…promising," Optimus said and walked over to Ratchet. "But I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, old friend," he said and laid a servo on the medic's shoulder, "we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than we need another in the field."</p><p>"<em>GUYS!</em>" Raf exclaimed. Finally he got the Autobots' attention. He looked a bit shyly at them for his outburst. "Sorry. I saw Starscream on the security camera, and I think he's planning to escape."</p><p>The Autobots looked at each other, then back at Raf.</p><p>"Well, why wouldn't he?" Arcee said. "He's our prisoner, so it makes sense that he'd want to get out."</p><p>"But," Raf continued, not certain they understood what he meant, "I heard him say that when he gets out, you'll regret having let him in. Or something like that. It sounded like he was planning an attack."</p><p>They shared glances once more.</p><p>"Thank you for the information, Rafael," Optimus said. "We will continue to keep a close eye on Starscream. He will not get a chance to escape anytime soon."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning, Ratchet was in the training room with Bulkhead to show him how he handled the Vehicons.</p><p>"And then," Ratchet said and jumped, "he came right at me, and I…" He waved at Bulkhead. "Well, come on, Bulk! Come at me!"</p><p>Bulkhead looked surprised at the medic and made a resenting gesture. "I don't wanna hurt you, Ratch." To his surprise, the doctor slapped him across the faceplate and retook his battle stance.</p><p>"I said: <em>Come at me!</em>" Ratchet repeated eagerly.</p><p>As if triggered by the slap, Bulkhead turned his servo into a wrecking ball and charged at Ratchet. The medic dodged the Wrecker's attack, then proceeded to lift him up and threw him against the wall. Bulkhead went right through the wall and landed on the wall behind it, in the hallway. The first wall had broken off the speed, thus lessening the impact on the second wall, but it still had some cracks in it.</p><p>"What was that?" Arcee exclaimed as she and Bumblebee entered the hallway. They saw Bulkhead lying upside-down against the wall with pieces of the broken wall below him. He groaned by the impact.</p><p>"You have competition, Bulk," Ratchet said as he walked out, punching the air in an excited state. "I'm a bit stronger than I used to be." He walked out of the room, over the rubble. "Also a bit faster, <em>THOOM!</em>" He made a movement against Bumblebee as if he was about to punch him, but stopped just as the fist was a mere inch from the scout's face. The doctor chuckled by Bumblebee's reaction. "Think you can take me, muscle-car?"</p><p>"<strong>No way,</strong>" Bumblebee said and waved his servos in resentment.</p><p>Ratchet retracted his fist from Bumblebee's face. "Wimp."</p><p>"Hey, tough guy," Arcee said, "watch where you're throwing Bulk. That's <em>Starscream's</em> cell, and it looks like you made some cracks in it."</p><p>"Oh, never mind that," Ratchet said nonchalantly and walked off. "The wall will hold. He won't get out <em>that</em> easily."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was fast – though uneasily – asleep in the corner that morning, when something huge suddenly hit against the wall from the outside, knocking the surprised Starscream down with a scream of fright, along with his recharging table in the other end.</p><p>"What in the name of the AllSpark was <em>that</em>?" he said and looked to the sides. His gaze fell on something lying on the floor next to the recharging table. He crawled over to it and inspected it. It looked like a camera of sorts. A <em>security</em> camera. They had been watching him this whole time, maybe even <em>listened</em> to him!</p><p>"Not anymore," he said and struggled getting up. He lifted a leg and stomped hard on the camera, crushing it beneath his ped. His gaze rose to the wall, where the impact had come from. His spark made a jolt as he saw a few cracks in the wall. Whatever had made that impact seemed to have given him just a slight chance to escape. And now that that security camera had been destroyed, the Autobots wouldn't know what he was about to do.</p><p>"Alright," he said as he approached the wall and dug his claws into the cracks. "Let's get to work."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the command center, the Autobots had entered the coordinates given by Starscream. There was indeed a signal of another vein. And there would most certainly be Decepticons there too.</p><p>"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said, but Bulkhead gestured him to wait.</p><p>"Hey, hey, shouldn't we wait for our <em>secret weapon?</em>"</p><p>"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise," Optimus pointed out.</p><p>"But you never know if it may require additional <em>firepower</em>," Ratchet said while leaning against the wall in the entrance to the hallway. He walked over to the GroundBridge while adding: "<em>Bumblebee</em> can handle GroundBridge duty."</p><p>Bumblebee looked skeptically from Ratchet to Prime. "<strong>Optimuus…</strong>" he said in a begging tone, but it seemed as if Ratchet had already made the decision official.</p><p>"Time to put some <em>hurt</em> on those Decepticons!" Ratchet said with a clenched fist.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Starscream had spent five long cycles carving through the wall cracks with his still-cuffed servos. After finally cutting all the way through, he pulled his claws out and looked at his work.</p><p>"Now, should I pull or push?" he asked himself. It would be easier to do it quietly if he pulled, though vastly difficult. Pushing would be faster and easier, but certainly noisier as well.</p><p>After a while of consideration, he decided to push the piece. Although his claws had dug deep, it was still tight in place and only budged a little as he pushed with all his strength. After a whole cycle, the piece finally went all the way through and landed on the floor outside with a loud bang. Starscream hit his face against the wall and recoiled. As he regained his footing, he inspected the hole he had made, which let in a lot of light into the otherwise dark room. It was pretty small, but perhaps if he laid down his wings and made himself as narrow as possible, he might be able to squeeze through…</p><p>He did as self-instructed, and though the arms went through easily, he got kind of stuck by the shoulders, as they were the widest part of him. They were just half an inch too wide on both sides. He pushed and squeezed and struggled to pull through; the Autobots must have heard the loud noise from the wall piece, and it wouldn't take them too long to get there and see the Seeker stuck halfway-through the hole. He had to be fast.</p><p>"Nggghh, come on, you stupid shoulders!" he snarled in panic as he found that now he couldn't get back into the room again either. This unfortunate situation meant, however, that he was moving further out. "GET THROUGH!"</p><p>Pushing against the wall outside and the floor inside the room, he made one last, full-strength push which popped his shoulders through, along with the rest of his narrow body, making him fly through the hole and land hard on the floor outside, face-first. He rose on his knees and stood up the rest of the way on his legs, and now he noticed the wall in front of his cell's wall had an even bigger hole, as if something huge and heavy had been thrown through it with massive strength. Perhaps the Autobots had been a bit too eager in their combat training, a mistake which suited Starscream just fine.</p><p>He looked to the left and right, considering which way he should take. He decided to go right, as last time he chose left it was a dead end – he had not considered the fact that the directions were now mirrored, however, since the wall was opposite to the door, meaning Starscream was heading towards the same dead end, but he first realized that later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Bumblebee and Rafael stood by the GroundBridge, waiting to hear from the others, a sudden loud bang sounded from the hallway.</p><p>"What was that, Bee?" Raf said concerned. "It couldn't be more Scraplets, could it?"</p><p>"<strong>Either that, an intruder, or Starscream's up to something,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. "<strong>Whatever it was, I better go check it out. Can you look after the GroundBridge in the meantime, Raf?</strong>"</p><p>"Sure," Raf said, though a bit worried. "Be careful, Bee."</p><p>Bumblebee went off into the hallway with his blasters ready. He walked carefully among the walls and around the corners. As he rounded a corner, he saw a glimpse of gray that disappeared immediately.</p><p>"<strong>Hey! Get back here!</strong>" he shouted. He ran down the hallway and around the other corner, until he arrived at the broken wall. He inspected the wall to Starscream's cell – there was a small hole where the cracks had been. The scout looked through the hole and into the room. It was empty. Starscream was on the loose.</p><p>"<strong>Oh, scrap,</strong>" he bleeped. "<strong>The command center! I gotta warn Raf!</strong>"</p><p>The scout ran off to his right, towards the command center. A few nano-cycles later, Starscream peeked forth from the training room, having hidden behind the wall when he had seen Bumblebee coming from around the corner. He dared to step out from the room and tiptoed off in the same direction as Bumblebee had taken. He soon arrived at the entrance of the command center. He peeked from the wall and saw Bumblebee talking to the human known as Rafael by the GroundBridge controls.</p><p>"<strong>Starscream's on the loose, Raf,</strong>" the scout bleeped frantically. "<strong>I'm going off to look for him in the hallway again. Keep your eyes and ears open in case he comes here. If you see him, go hide and call me, and I'll be right back. Okay?</strong>"</p><p>"O-okay," Raf said, rather spooked by the news of the Decepticon loose in the Autobot base; it was just like the Scraplet situation, except that now it was also dangerous for the human. Reassured of his partner's safety, Bumblebee went off through the other entrance to the hallway, in search of Starscream.</p><p>Starscream glanced from where Bumblebee had disappeared, to the human boy. He chuckled silently. This was too good an opportunity to let alone. He waited until the boy left his attention to the small screen humans seemed to be so fond of, and then he tiptoed as silently as he could towards the boy. He did once turn around and look, but Starscream had just managed to duck behind the cover of the med bay.</p><p>"Bee? Is that you?" Raf called silently. As there was no response, he went back to the screen, slightly anxious.</p><p>Starscream reappeared from his cover and stalked closer to Rafael. When he was just a few feet from the boy, this one turned around, but he had noticed Starscream far too late.</p><p>"<em>Bumb—</em>" he began, but silenced as Starscream grabbed him between two claws, his thumb perking at the boy's chest and his pointer perking in the back. Altogether, this gave Raf an uneasy feeling that he was about to get impaled, and he could very possibly be, if the Seeker felt like it.</p><p>"Shhh," Starscream whispered and held the other pointer against his mouth. "Be quiet, little boy. If you make so much as a peep, I will spike your puny human spark." He grinned maliciously at the boy's frightful reaction.</p><p>"Wh-what do…do you want…?" Raf whispered anxiously, hoping it was silent enough for the Seeker.</p><p>"I want to get free, of course," Starscream whispered. "But first I need a few things. Now, firstly, where are my missiles?"</p><p>Raf stayed silent, looking anxiously around. He didn't know where they were, and Starscream got the indication of that by the boy's silence. It did not make him any less annoyed though.</p><p>"Okay, then, I guess we can wait with the missiles until I get free. So, where is the keycard to my stasis cuffs? And you better answer me this time, or I will end you."</p><p>Raf looked anxiously around again, and felt panic growing as the Seeker's claws pressed slightly harder against his torso.</p><p>"I-I don't know," he cried. "I don't know! Please don't hurt me…"</p><p>Starscream blinked, but then frowned. "Hmph, should've known you'd be useless," he mocked. "If you want anything done, you gotta do it yourself."</p><p>Raf was afraid he meant he was going to kill him, but luckily he decided to keep him around while he wandered around in the base, looking for the keycard. As he passed the med bay, however, he encountered something more interesting.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Starscream said, looking at a jar filled with a green substance. "What do we have here?"</p><p>Raf's heart skipped a beat as the Seeker picked up the jar filled with Synthetic Energon. "No, don't touch that, it's—Argh!" He groaned as Starscream pressed a little tighter on the boy's torso, threatening to cut him in half.</p><p>"I know very well what this is," he said without removing his gaze from the jar. "It's Synthetic Energon. Other than being a substitute for regular Energon, it also enhances the consumer's strength and speed. Judging by the bright color, however, I assume it is incomplete. If so, then that means it would also increase the consumer's temper. Not that big of a problem, of course. It is rather beneficial in a battle, actually."</p><p>Rafael stared perplexed at the Decepticon while he was talking, almost forgetting his life was at the 'Con's mercy. Starscream noticed the boy's confusion and smiled in amusement.</p><p>"I was an Energon Seeker before I joined Megatron. I know a thing or two about all kinds of Energon, including the sort the Ancients sealed away to prevent us Decepticons from using it. In fact, not to brag or anything, but I know how to manufacture it, as well as Dark Energon."</p><p>Rafael gaped; he had listened to how the Autobots had begun doubting the Seeker's knowledge, but he had just found out right here and now that he did indeed know more than they thought. Apparently Starscream seemed as if he could read the boy's mind, because his smile faded quickly.</p><p>"Uh, forget what I just said, okay? I will kill you if you squirm," he added, but his attention had now returned to the green jar. As it was impossible for him to inject the Synth-En into himself while he was still cuffed, he opened the jar at the top with his teeth, threw the lid aside and guzzled the jar's entire content within a few nano-cycles. Raf dangled dangerously above the Seeker's head, almost afraid he would fall into his mouth along with the Energon (Starscream <em>did</em> have a rather large mouth, in more ways than one).</p><p>He shuddered a bit before the effects kicked in; his red optics turned green like Ratchet's had done, he dropped the jar on the floor so it broke to pieces, and he also lost his grip around Raf. The boy screamed as he fell through the air and onto the ground. He tried getting up, but his left shoulder hurt immensely – it had been misplaced, maybe even broken.</p><p>"<em>BUMBLEBEE!</em>" he screamed loudly.</p><p>Starscream did not react to the scream; he stumbled a bit but did not fall like Ratchet had done. After about ten nano-cycles, Bumblebee stormed into the command center and was shocked, not to see Starscream drooping slightly while standing, as if he was ill, but to see Raf lying on the floor, twisting and groaning in pain, next to a broken glass jar.</p><p>"<strong>Raf!</strong>" he bleeped in panic and ran towards Starscream, preparing to punch him. "<strong>You'll pay for that, you worthless pile of—</strong>"</p><p>Starscream had ducked, avoiding the scout's punch, and instead head-butted him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Bumblebee groaned and looked up at the approaching green-eyed Seeker.</p><p>"Heh, this stuff is <em>good</em>," the Seeker said and clenched his fists. "<em>Real</em> good." With a swift movement, he broke the stasis cuffs in half, freeing his arms, though the remains still stuck to his wrists, making him unable to transform, use his lasers or his missiles which he was not currently in possession of. However, he was now able to freely use his claws to do some damage.</p><p>Bumblebee got back onto his peds and charged at Starscream, but this one dodged all the scout's attacks with relative ease, thanks to the Synthetic Energon. The Seeker laughed maniacally while dodging the scout's attacks. Meanwhile, Raf finally got up and struggled desperately to get away from the robots' battle. He sought cover behind the med bay and watched Bumblebee's almost pointless fight against the seemingly superior Starscream.</p><p>At one point, Starscream misread one of Bumblebee's moves and got punched in the face, making him wince back. Bumblebee jumped back, surprised he actually got a hit in, but hesitated in continuing the battle, a mistake he soon regretted.</p><p>"Heh. <em>Big</em> mistake, scout," Starscream said and leapt forward, swiping his claws against Bee's chest, making him recoil. Starscream proceeded to punch him repeatedly, without letting the scout get as much as a single hit in. Raf stepped anxiously forward.</p><p>"Bumblebee!" he exclaimed. "Fight back! Come on, <em>fight back</em>!"</p><p>But Bumblebee could not recover for even a second; Starscream was too fast, too strong. The Seeker swiped with his leg against the scout's legs, making the shorter bot fall on the floor, injured and near unconscious.</p><p>Watching in panic, Raf looked around for something he could do to help his friend; he spotted the GroundBridge switch, and without a further thought, he left his cover and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, holding onto his wounded arm, all while listening to Starscream's continued punishment of Bumblebee. He reached the switch and used all his strength in his right arm to pull down the heavy switch. He hoped the GroundBridge was still locked onto the Autobots' coordinates; they <em>really</em> needed them right now!</p><p>After a good amount of beating, Starscream grabbed Bumblebee's shoulders and lifted him into the air, off his peds.</p><p>"Hmm, this reminds me of something," Starscream muttered. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Let me tell you a little secret…"</p><p>He pulled Bumblebee closer to him; his optics were flickering on and off, making his consciousness uncertain. He pulled him so close that his mouth almost touched his audio receptor. Then, he whispered so lowly, so faintly, that only Bumblebee would be able to hear it.</p><p>"…<em>I…killed…Cliffjumper…</em>"</p><p>Bumblebee's optics had gone black, indicating he had slipped into stasis lock. He had most likely not even heard what the Seeker had just said.</p><p>"What's that? You didn't hear me? Oh well, that's too bad," Starscream said and spread his left claws. "See you in the Well of All Sparks, Bumblebee!" He stretched his left arm out, preparing to kill Bumblebee."</p><p>"<em>NO!</em>" Raf screamed, tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks.</p><p>"<em>Bumblebee!</em>" a familiar voice shouted from close by. The next second, a shot blasted out from the GroundBridge and hit Starscream on his left arm, making him drop Bumblebee to nudge his wounded arm. Another blast hit him in the chest, making him fall on his back.</p><p>He hadn't even noticed the GroundBridge had opened, but the Autobots stormed out from the green portal, stopping him from executing their scout. Arcee approached and pinned down Starscream with her blade at his throat.</p><p>"Don't move, or I'll cut you in…Wait, why are your eyes green?" she said as she noticed the Decepticon's odd optic color and malicious smile.</p><p>"Go figure," he simply said before swiping her off him with his claws. He rolled around so he was on top of her. He punched her hard in the face, and as she seemed down for the moment, he rose up, took one quick look at the other arrivals – Optimus and Bulkhead – before he proceeded to run in the direction which he hoped led to the exit, at full speed.</p><p>The Autobots didn't chase after him right away. Optimus went over to Arcee and knelt down before her while Bulkhead was standing by.</p><p>"Arcee, are you alright?" he asked concerned.</p><p>She regained consciousness and groaned as she sat up, holding a servo to her head. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"Get the Energon prod," Prime said. "And wait for my signal."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream continued to run through the very dark corridor, where the walls were made of rock instead of metal like in the hallway, and the floor seemed more like a dirt-road than an actual floor. This was most certainly the way out. <em>Just a little more,</em> he thought eagerly to himself, <em>you're almost out!</em></p><p>He was struck by shock and disappointment as he ran into a dead end. In front of him was nothing but rock, though he had a feeling it was a hidden door.</p><p>"Locked?" he said in disbelief and swiped repeatedly against the wall, but it had no effect. "No, no, no, no! I was so close! <em>Let me out! </em>Scrap, scrap, <em>scrap, SCRAP!</em>"</p><p>"Did you really think we were going to take in a <em>dangerous Decepticon</em> to our base, and not prepare for an escape?" Optimus Prime's voice sounded behind him. He stiffened and turned around to see both Prime and Bulkhead, cornering him like a pair of stalking Predacons.</p><p>"Let me out," he repeated in a hiss. "I need to get outside!"</p><p>"And let you see where our base is?" Bulkhead replied. "No way! You come with us right back to your cell right now, or we'll have to use force!" He turned his fist into a wrecking ball, and this time Optimus did not object to it; Starscream had gone too far when he hurt both Bumblebee <em>and</em> Rafael.</p><p>"On my signal," Optimus whispered to Bulkhead, who nodded in understanding.</p><p>"If you won't let me out willingly…" Starscream said and spread out his claws.</p><p>"Wait for it…"</p><p>"…I'll <em>make</em> you release me!" He charged towards them, claws ready to strike.</p><p>"<em>Now!</em>"</p><p>Optimus and Bulkhead jumped to each side, letting Arcee through and shove an Energon prod into the Seeker's neck. The electricity ran through his exposed throat and through the rest of his body. He shuddered and shrieked in pain, but Arcee did not stop until the Seeker closed his optics and his body went limp – he had passed out.</p><p>Arcee turned the prod off, but kept it attached to Starscream's neck, just in case he would wake up again.</p><p>"Get him to the med bay and initiate stasis, quickly, before he wakes up," Optimus ordered and helped Arcee carry the unconscious Seeker through the corridor into the med bay, where they put him on a recharging table and initiated stasis. They had been just in time; Starscream's optics had already started to open when they put him in stasis. He had just managed to glare at them and let out a groan before falling unconscious again.</p><p>Relieved they had managed to avert the crisis, the Autobots took a moment to rest while making sure Arcee, Bumblebee and Rafael were all safe. Bumblebee had regained consciousness, but was heavily wounded. He was carried into the Energon shower to recover from the worst wounds, but if he was to recover completely, they needed Ratchet. This thought made Raf look around; Ratchet was nowhere to be seen among the Autobots.</p><p>"Where's Ratchet?" he asked nervously. "Is he…?"</p><p>"He went off on his own to track down Megatron," Bulkhead answered. "We gotta find the doc so we can get Bumblebee fixed up!"</p><p>"And so we can remove that stuff from Scream and Ratch himself," Arcee added in. "Doc tried to mercilessly kill a miner back there. Then he berated and blamed us for losing the war. And he…he had the nerve to blame Optimus for Cliffjumper's death." She clenched her fists, shuddering in rage.</p><p>Raf looked surprised at her; he recalled how Starscream had said the Synthetic Energon escalates the user's temper as well as enhancing their strength and speed. And judging from his sudden energy and vigor that followed his consumption of Synth-En, he had proven to be right. He was about to mention it, but recalling what the Seeker had told him about staying quiet, and the fact that more serious things were happening, he decided to wait with telling them until things had calmed down again.</p><p>Bulkhead was at the computer and tried to get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates, but nothing came up.</p><p>"That stupid Energon is messing with his signal," he growled. "I can't locate him."</p><p>"Keep trying," Optimus encouraged. He glanced at the unconscious Starscream who, despite being in stasis, was slightly twitching with his servos and legs. He seemed to be fighting the stasis – probably due to the massive amount of energy provided by the Synthetic Energon – but was ultimately unable to fully wake up. "We need to find Ratchet, before he finds Megatron."</p><p>After fifteen anxious cycles of waiting, searching for Ratchet's signal, keeping Starscream in stasis and Bumblebee recovering, finally; Ratchet's energy signal popped back on the screen. It was close near the location that Starscream had sent them. His status meter told them he was badly hurt, so they immediately set the GroundBridge to his coordinates and went to get him. Bumblebee stood by to look after the GroundBridge, Rafael and Starscream. It seemed risky at first to let them be alone with the Decepticon again, so shortly after the critical scene, but they reassured themselves that he wouldn't be able to do any more damage while in stasis.</p><p>It took roughly eight cycles or so before they returned to base with Ratchet, who had a nasty wound on his stomach, which he had gained by a punch from Megatron. Optimus carried the unconscious doctor in his arms all by himself, while Bulkhead and Arcee went through carrying something else: Energon cubes.</p><p>After having connected Ratchet to Energon support in the med bay – using the small amount of Energon they had left in storage – the Autobots (including Bumblebee who was already feeling a little better now) took turns in walking in and out through the GroundBridge to transport Energon cubes from the mine, and looking after Ratchet, Starscream and Rafael. After about half a mega-cycle, they had carried all the cubes through the portal and were stacking the last ones when Ratchet woke up. He tried to sit up, but Optimus pushed him gently back down with a servo.</p><p>"Easy, old friend," he said. "You lost a lot of Energon. Good and bad."</p><p>Ratchet struggled through his words. "I…I-I didn't intend to hurt…anyone, I-I just wanted…so…<em>badly</em> to…"</p><p>"To help us," Optimus ended for him. "We know. But you nearly cost us something irreplaceable. Our medic…and a most trusted friend."</p><p>Ratchet didn't know what to say. He was touched by Optimus' words, but he wasn't sure how the others felt about the situation. He looked to his left and saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead stack a few Energon cubes on top of a large pile.</p><p>"You did lead us to a much needed Energon supply," Optimus said. "And for that, we should all be thankful."</p><p>Ratchet smiled, reassured all was well. A faint groan made him look to his right and see Starscream lying on a table next to him. He only had a stasis cable attached to him, along with having his wrists and ankles restrained so he couldn't get free.</p><p>"What…happened...to him?" he asked uneasily.</p><p>Optimus hesitated before speaking. "Unfortunately, Starscream took advantage of your situation and escaped after the wall to his cell got damaged."</p><p>Ratchet stiffened, remembering how he had thrown Bulkhead against the wall and then ignored Arcee's warning. He felt regret and guilt stab him on the inside. "I…I'm sorry…" he muttered.</p><p>"Apology accepted, doc," Bulkhead said after finishing stacking. "But Scream asked for trouble himself, so it's really <em>him</em> who has to apologize."</p><p>"We will have to sort that out <em>after</em> we get the Synthetic Energon out of his system," Optimus said. "Now that our supply has been replenished, we can safely do an Energon transplant on him."</p><p>"Why not just keep him in stasis? This way he won't do any trouble at all."</p><p>After saying that, Starscream's servos and peds gave violent twitches, his head shook and he grumbled loudly. Arcee swore that she could even see one of his optics slightly open ajar to reveal a thin green line. This display gave the Autobots an uneasy feeling. He seemed as if he was about to wake up.</p><p>Optimus returned his gaze to Bulkhead, who seemed to have understood what Prime meant. "He could wake up at any moment, regardless of how deeply we put him into stasis. Besides, we are not finished with him yet."</p><p>"Right," Arcee said. "He needs to get taught a lesson so he doesn't pull that stunt off again."</p><p>"<strong>What about Raf?</strong>" Bumblebee broke in. Optimus glanced at Rafael in the couch by the TV. He seemed to be about to fall asleep, not having contributed to the conversation, and his shoulder still seemed to hurt him.</p><p>"Bring him home to his family, Bumblebee," he said. "He needs to recover too."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream did not wake up until the very next day. After sending Bumblebee off to drive Raf home, they had hooked the Decepticon up to cables and drained Energon from his body, until the green substance had disappeared and only light blue Energon came out. Afterwards, they had swiftly changed the machine to give him normal Energon. As soon as the Seeker had been relieved of the corrupted Energon, he had laid still and remained quiet the rest of the time.</p><p>While he was recovering, the Autobots had prepared a new cell with a recharging table for him, as it would take too long to repair the wall in the old one, and it would be harder for him to find his way out from a new spot. They had also removed the fragments of his stasis cuffs from his wrists and instead put a new set around them, but this time on his back. This would make it more difficult for him to refuel, recharge and move around, but at the same time it would prevent him from any further attempts at escape or attack. They had debated for quite a while before they finally cuffed him.</p><p>Then, after having put him into his new cell, Bumblebee had returned to base around noon and told the others something interesting that Raf had told him on the way to his home.</p><p>"<strong>Starscream knows how to make Synthetic Energon!</strong>" he whirred excitedly.</p><p>"What? Are you sure?" Ratchet asked in disbelief, and as Bumblebee assured him, he continued: "But how can he? That formula is eons old. The Ancients had it sealed away long before any of us even existed."</p><p>"Maybe he was lying," Arcee suggested. "To make us think he can still give us useful information. Maybe he's getting aware of our suspicion."</p><p>"Yeah, we can't trust this guy," Bulkhead said in agreement. "I mean, look what he did to Bee and Raf! This is the second time he's tried to escape, and so far the only useful info he's provided us is the location of Energon mines. Seriously, why are we still keeping him here?"</p><p>Nobody spoke for a while. They were all thinking, considering what to do. Optimus was the first to break the ice.</p><p>"Whether Starscream was lying or not, it is an opportunity to find out if we can complete the Synthetic Energon formula sooner. We have to take the chance and ask him about it."</p><p>"But he's in stasis right now, and he might not wake up the next few mega-cycles," Arcee pointed out.</p><p>"Then we shall wait until he wakes up. However long that will take."</p><p>As such, the rest of the day was spent patrolling the hallway and checking up on the sleeping Starscream, all while recovering from their own wounds. Starscream's stasis nap did not take a few mega-cycles, but almost two solar cycles. It was almost midnight the next day, when Starscream finally woke up. He had one Pit of a headache, as well as a backache.</p><p>"Oww…what hit me…?" he groaned and wanted to nudge his head, but found out his servos were cuffed behind his back, thus explaining the pain in his back. But he did not know where the dizziness came from.</p><p>"Finally you're awake," a voice said from outside. He looked up and saw the door open up, revealing a sleek figure enter his cell. It was Arcee.</p><p>"Wh-what do you want…?" the Seeker said drowsily.</p><p>"It's interrogation time."</p><p>Starscream blinked. "No it's not. It's first tomorrow."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> tomorrow. You've been in stasis for almost two days."</p><p>Starscream blinked a few times, then opened his optics wide up. How could he have slept in for so long? Come to think of it, he did feel kind of hungry. He scouted the femmebot as she closed the door, but she had no Energon on her.</p><p>"Then…why did you not bring me Energon?" he asked right away.</p><p>"Because you don't deserve it," she replied directly.</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>She turned and looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You're wondering why, after what you did to Bee and Raf? After what you did to <em>all</em> of us?"</p><p>Starscream winced back a little in confusion. "Uh, yes. What did I do?"</p><p>"You took Ratchet's stash of Synthetic Energon, trashed Bee, hurt Raf and tried to escape! I had to stun you with an Energon prod and then put you into stasis to keep you down! Or maybe you don't remember any of that?"</p><p>"…No…I don't," he replied after a moment. Arcee's anger was replaced with bewilderment.</p><p>"Seriously? You <em>don't</em>?" Starscream shook his head. Arcee sighed. "Well, no matter. Whatever the case, you're not getting a cube today."</p><p>"But, I didn't do anything wrong today," Starscream argued.</p><p>"Today, yesterday, it makes no difference. You're not onboard the Nemesis anymore, Scream. You're not getting away with trouble by whatever Megatron does to punish you. If you're going to stay with us, you'll have to follow our rules. Now, Bumblebee told us you're capable of making Synthetic Energon. Is that true?"</p><p>Starscream stiffened, surprised by the sudden change of subject. "Who told him that?"</p><p>"Is it true?" she repeated, ignoring his question, though his answer gave her an indication that it was.</p><p>He hesitated for a long while. "…No. I can't. I just said that to impress- eh, I mean, to show my superiority to him!" he corrected. "I really don't know how to manufacture Synthetic Energon! Or, that is…I'm not actually sure right now…"</p><p>Arcee face-palmed irritated. "I knew this was a waste of time. If it wasn't for the locations of Megatron's Energon mines, I'd kick you out through the GroundBridge personally and leave you wherever you might end up!"</p><p>Starscream sat up in fright. His worst fear had been confirmed. "Wait, wait, I can provide you with other useful information!"</p><p>Arcee crossed her arms and stared impatiently at him. "I'm listening."</p><p>Starscream hesitated again. He wasn't sure what to tell her. If he told her too much information, his usefulness would drop right away, but if he didn't tell enough, she might scrap him right on the spot! Although the Synthetic Energon part hadn't been true, he <em>did</em> know how to manufacture <em>Dark</em> Energon, but that was basically useless to the Autobots as they were trying to <em>prevent</em> Megatron from gaining more. But what else could he tell her? He spent almost an entire cycle on thinking, which was apparently too long for the femmebot, because she was about to leave again.</p><p>"Wait, don't go!"</p><p>"I don't see a reason to stay. Unless you can tell me something useful, something <em>important</em> right here and now."</p><p>He felt like he was about to scream, when suddenly a thought struck his mind. His panicked expression changed to a malicious smile, which kind of unnerved Arcee. What could be on his mind?</p><p>"You know, Knock Out and Breakdown were not the only Decepticons roaming this planet before I summoned them," he finally said.</p><p>Arcee finally seemed to be interested in what the Decepticon was saying. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Are there others?"</p><p>Starscream chuckled in delight. He had them right where he wanted them.</p><p>"Give me Energon, and I shall tell you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream struggles living with his servos on his back now.<br/>Also he talks about some missing Decepticons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Shall Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream reveals the identities of some roaming Decepticons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the Autobots were interested in knowing which Decepticons were still loose and scattered on Earth, they kept Starscream's punishment, and so they all had to wait with anticipation the next two days before the next interrogation, and thereby, an Energon cube. Despite his hunger, Starscream couldn't help but feel gleeful throughout those few days. He had finally revealed some rather useful info to them, thus making certain that the first thing the Autobots did that morning two days later was to enter the Seeker's cell, with an Energon cube, to get some answers.</p><p>He smiled with anticipation when he saw the door open up and a figure entered with the glowing cube. It was Arcee again. The Autobots had discussed the interrogation matter and decided it would be better if all the Autobots participated in the interrogations instead of being only Ratchet. This way, Starscream would not think of any of them as "good cop, bad cop", as they would both give him cubes and deny him cubes depending on his behavior.</p><p>This method would also allow Starscream to get used to the Autobots, let them get to know each other better, even if just a little bit. It was Ratchet who suggested it. He had remembered dealing with anti-social Autobots and Neutrals back on Cybertron, who because of past traumas were afraid of being with other mechs. He had never tried with a Decepticon though. As he thought about it, most of the Decepticons seem like the traumatised mechs that he used to treat, among others.</p><p>Perhaps there was something like that in Starscream as well. So far though, he hadn't revealed much, if anything of his past. Arcee knew he had had a partner named Jetfire, an Autobot who apparently got executed by Megatron as the Seekers joined his Decepticons. She hadn't met Jetfire back in the war, nor heard of his death, but he had been a famous air support to the Autobots, together with the Aerialbots.</p><p>She had to wait with getting that information for later. Right now, she had another question for the Seeker.</p><p>"Here's your cube," she said and put it down on the floor. "Now tell me about those loose Decepticons of yours."</p><p>"I would, but I am terribly underfueled, and it would be <em>much</em> easier to remember if I got energized right away..." He wiggled his eyebrows in a hinting manner, which annoyed the femme.</p><p>"You'll get it after telling me about your 'Con friends."</p><p>"Oh, I feel so terribly weak..."</p><p>She sighed in irritation. "Fine," she snapped and took the cube, practically pouring its content in the Seeker's face. He had been taken aback by her giving in so quickly, and got soaked rather than refueled by the Energon.</p><p>He snarled by her barbaric action. "You don't have to be so rough. And how exactly am I supposed to clean myself with my hands on my back?" He shook his back in demonstration.</p><p>"That's for you to figure out," she said coldly. "You got your Energon. Now <em>tell</em> me!"</p><p>The Seeker snorted, dissatisfied with her approach. <em>She behaves worse than me, but SHE isn't imprisoned,</em> he thought annoyed. "Alright," he said. "I told you before that there are other Decepticons out there than those onboard the warship, didn't I?"</p><p>"You did. And who are they? How many are they? And where are they?"</p><p>Starscream's smirk returned. "One question at a time. You know that back on Cybertron, I was an Energon Seeker, right?" As she nodded, he continued. "Well, after getting <em>forced</em> to join the Decepticons, there were a few other strong Seekers who joined along with me. My Trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp..." He made a dramatic pause. "...went with us, and are currently somewhere on this Earth right now. As for their locations, I do not know, but they may be hiding among the humans, probably disguising themselves as their flying vehicles."</p><p>Arcee took a moment to process this. She had met the two Seekers during the war, but they seemed much different in model and size than their commander. She had heard of Starscream back then, but not met him until the fall of Cybertron, when Optimus had brought a team with him to Earth. It was shortly after losing her partner Tailgate, when she became partners with Cliffjumper. He looked the same as right now. The one she had heard of, however, had been much bigger and more powerful than the one she met. He was also said to be red and blue, not solid gray. She had wondered about it, but due to the war it had not been unusual for particularly wounded bots to get a new body to continue functioning. Perhaps something like that had happened to Starscream too.</p><p>"Alright, so we have Thundercracker and Skywarp," she repeated, going back on topic. "Are there any others?"</p><p>"Hmm," Starscream said and thought for a moment. "Those Combaticons who wrecked havoc in the last days of Cybertron? They went with us too. I have <em>no</em> idea where <em>they</em> are. Perhaps hiding as well, causing destruction in some minor country, who can say?"</p><p>Arcee's spark seemed to beat a bit faster by the notion. She had seen the terror of the Combaticons for herself during the war. The Decepticons Brawl, Swindle, Vortex...a shuttle that she couldn't remember the name of, and their leader Onslaught. It is said they had been modified by the Decepticon scientists to merge into a giant Combiner, a nearly impossible to defeat opponent. It had turned the war in the Decepticons' favor, and the cause of much destruction on the planet. They had each been built specifically for battle, hence the name. Their Combiner form, Bruticus, was a terror no one had seen before.</p><p>To think that those mad mechs were on this planet right now was a horrifying thought. Hopefully they were at least apart from one another.</p><p>"Okay, the Combaticons," she repeated. "Anyone else?"</p><p>"Hmm, let's see...oh, the Stunticons are also on this planet somewhere," he replied with a chuckle. "In fact, they're the ones Breakdown and Knock Out came along with. Motormaster and Dragstrip are probably 'hitting the roads', as they say, somewhere with a lot of humans."</p><p>Arcee didn't like the sound of that either. While the Stunticons weren't a Combiner team like the Combaticons, she had heard rumors that if they get at least five members, they would be able to make themselves Combiners like the Combaticons, or the much older Combiner team, the Constructicons. Motormaster was definitely the leader, Dragstrip being his right hand mech. Breakdown was part of the Stunticons but didn't like the attention as much as the others did. He spent most of his time alone, but according to rumors spent a lot of time with Knock Out when he arrived. She had never heard he was part of the Stunticon team though.</p><p>"Alright, so Motormaster and Dragstrip. Anyone else?"</p><p>"Hmm," the Seeker said and thought for another moment. "Well...maybe...no. They're the ones. My former Trinemates, the Combaticons and the Stunticons. They're the mechs who are currently roaming the Earth. Thundercracker and Skywarp will either be roaming the skies or hiding among the fleshlings. The Combaticons may be destroying things, and the Stunticons will most certainly be racing on the human roads, maybe even run over a few of them."</p><p>Arcee glared at him by his last words, but knew he was probably right. The Stunticons, particularly Motormaster were merciless to anyone standing in the road and wouldn't hesitate to ram into them. If they did that to humans, they wouldn't survive it. Even bots would get seriously injured from an impact with them.</p><p>"Thank you for the info, Scream," she said and took the empty cube as she left the room, making sure to lock it behind her. Starscream became thoughtful after she left.</p><p>It seemed like a reasonable amount of information he gave her, though he wondered if he had said too much? Admittedly, he too had been concerned regarding the renegade Decepticons. Not so much with Thundercracker and Skywarp, but the two other teams. He hadn't been popular with either, particularly not during his short rule of Cybertron when Megatron had seemed terminated by Omega Supreme, the Autobot Guardian. And in his current state, they would <em>love</em> to get their servos on him.</p><p>Hopefully they would stay hidden for as long as he existed, and they wouldn't get in a conflict with them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Those are dangerous 'Cons," Bulkhead said as Arcee returned and told them what she had been told. "I've got a few dents to proof that."</p><p>"<strong>And they could be hiding anywhere,</strong>" Bee said concerned. "<strong>They could be destroying stuff right now!</strong>"</p><p>"Indeed," Optimus said. "We best be more careful from now on. And warn Agent Fowler in case they are discovered."</p><p>"Do we tell the kids about this?" Bulkhead asked. They went quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Not right away. If they ask, you can tell them. While they do not need to panic or get worried, they have the right to know about the troubles on their planet. We cannot keep them in the dark anymore."</p><p>The Autobots nodded in agreement. After the arrival of their dangerous prisoner Starscream, it was no use lying to the kids any longer, even if just omitting telling them the truth.</p><p>As Jack and Miko arrived at the base later that day - Raf had to stay at home until his shoulder had fully recovered - the kids asked right away what Starscream had told them by now. The Autobots were surprised over having to tell them already, but did so nonetheless. They were shocked to find out there were more Decepticons on Earth than those they had met or heard of.</p><p>"And how is Rafael?" Optimus asked concerned.</p><p>"He says he's getting better," Jack replied. "Though the doctor said it will be another four days before he's relieved of the sling."</p><p>His shoulder had gained a minor fracture, but still needed about a week's rest and recovery. It was fortunate it had not broken during that long fall from Starscream's cluthes, or worse. He had told the doctor and his mother that he fell on a rock while riding his bike (which he hadn't used in years), and had been driven home by a friend who put his bike in the garage before leaving. He had then explained to his mother that he had wanted to try riding his bike again, and that he had been a bit rusty on it, causing his fall.</p><p>"<strong>Well, okay,</strong>" Bee bleeped depressed by the answer.</p><p>"He also said that he'd race you as soon as he's recovered, Bee," Miko said to cheer up the sad mech. Her words seemed to lift the yellow bot's spirits, though neither she nor Jack could understand his bleeps. It was Basic Cybertronian, something only Transformers could understand. It was kind of equivalent to a toddler's babbling, except the robots could actually understand what the sounds meant. So far, none of them knew how Raf was able to understand the bleeps.</p><p>"So what will you do now? With Starscream, I mean," Jack asked.</p><p>"We'll keep asking him for more information," Ratchet answered. "Though we take turns now instead of being just me."</p><p>"Why are you still keeping him?" Miko asked worried and upset. "He hurt Raf! He could do the same to us! I don't trust him, I don't like him."</p><p>"I don't like it either," Jack said. "And I haven't even <em>met</em> him yet. Getting a Decepticon to switch sides sounds nice, but this guy seems too dangerous. How are you even going to get through this?"</p><p>The Autobots took a moment to consider the kids' worries. It did seem like a pointless goal. And it wasn't exactly like they had made any progress with him. And it had almost been a month since they brought him in.</p><p>"Every living being deserves a second chance," Optimus finally replied. "And Starscream has shown genuine hatred towards Megatron, which seems promising. He has been through a lot of war, just like all of us. Being the second-in-command of the Decepticons may have both its advantages and disadvantages. He is used to being punished by Megatron in presumably brutal ways. I believe if any of us were in his situation, we may have reacted the same way."</p><p>Once again, silence. The other Autobots hadn't thought of it that way. Well, Ratchet had. But not the others. They remembered, after Megatron was brought back to life with Bumblebee's help, how the warlord had gone straight for Starscream, pulling the screaming Seeker by the head into the warship and did terrible things to him.</p><p>The next time they saw him, he was badly battered, most likely from Megatron's punishment. He had then injected a Dark Energon crystal into his spark chamber and thought himself invincible, until he got his arm shot off by Optimus. He had then pulled the shard out again and left the Autobots with the zombified Skyquake.</p><p>Back then, they had only been relieved that Megatron had put a stop to Starscream's plans, and were focused on stopping him from raising Skyquake. But now that they thought back on it, they realized this poor mech had been exposed to a lot of abusement, even if it <em>was</em> deserved.</p><p>"See it as a challenge," Ratchet said. "If we can change <em>Starscream's</em> mind, then perhaps the other Decepticons have hope as well."</p><p>"Absolutely," Optimus agreed, glad to know Ratchet had understood the purpose of keeping Starscream. "It is a hope of a better tomorrow, for all of us."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During the next interrogation, it was Bumblebee's turn to ask the Seeker. The humans had been concerned about exposing Bee to the one who had hurt him and his partner so bad, but the interrogation went surprisingly well.</p><p>Knowing Raf would recover before long, Bee wasn't as angry with Starscream as they had thought he'd be. He arrived with a cube, fed it more gently to the Seeker than Arcee had (only a few droplets had spilled on the floor), and asked questions in a held-back tone. The Seeker could sense his anger and hear a bit of it in his bleeping, but the Scout was surprisingly good at keeping his cool, despite his young age.</p><p>Starscream had decided with himself that he would only tell very important info at least every second interrogation, so as to keep him valuable for longer, and so he could come up with something useful to say. During the interrogations he couldn't say that in, he would simply give the Autobots the coordinates to an Energon mine, which was always appreciated. He did that as well during Bumblebee's first interrogation. He mostly did it to make sure the Autobots would continue having a steady Energon supply, so things like what happened during the Synthetic Energon incident wouldn't happen again.</p><p>The next day, the Autobots had come back to the base with more Energon cubes. It was the same day Rafael was relieved of his sling. Luckily it was a Saturday so he got picked up by Bumblebee in the morning, excusing to his mother as going to the computer club, and stayed in the base with Jack and Miko all day. Everyone was happy to see the little boy again, especially Ratchet and Bee.</p><p>"Good to see you're at good health again, Rafael," Ratchet said with a smile. "You are welcome to watch me do my work later if you're interested."</p><p>"Thanks, Ratch, I will."</p><p>"We really missed you, y'know," Miko said and patted him lightly on the arm. "Now the band's back together!"</p><p>"We didn't actually start that band..." Jack said.</p><p>"So, how's Starscream?" Raf asked all of a sudden.</p><p>"He's doing fine," Ratchet said. "And in case Bumblebee hasn't already told you, he had no memory of what he did to you after ingesting the Synthetic Energon."</p><p>"He didn't?" The humans were all surprised by this - they hadn't been told of this. It had simply slipped the bots' minds.</p><p>"Strange, right?" Arcee replied, adding to the kids' confusion. "Ratchet knew what he had done after getting pummeled by Megatron. So why didn't Starscream?"</p><p>"Maybe he hadn't been affected for very long," Bulkhead suggested. "Ratch was affected for two days, but he had only for about an hour."</p><p>"Perhaps," Arcee said. "Though I remember him saying that he used to be an Energon Seeker. I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it though."</p><p>"He used to take care of Dark Energon, maybe he took care of Synthetic Energon too," Miko went in without thinking.</p><p>The bots stared at her. She realized she had not talked about her seeing Starscream between interrogations. She had heard a bit of everything from him. "Uh, I heard those things from you guys," she lied, hoping they bought it.</p><p>But they didn't seem to dwell on how the girl knew about this. Instead, they thought about what she said.</p><p>"Perhaps, since I've seen him being near and even touching Dark Energon without being affected like the rest of us do," Ratchet replied thoughtful. "Even the Vehicon troopers seem unable to handle it for very long. Perhaps Megatron isn't the only one who has developed a resistance to Dark Energon."</p><p>"What does that have to do with Synthetic Energon though?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"I have heard the Energon Seekers were skilled in handling many kinds of Energon on Cybertron," Optimus said. "And even heard rumors that they can detect Energon on a much wider, clearer range than the rest of us. While the ancients did seal away the formula before our time, it could be possible that those Seekers had a similar formula. I do not know how that would contribute to Starscream having amnesia though, but it could mean that certain kinds of Energon affect him differently than us."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Miko, stop!" Jack said later, while the Autobots got back to doing their own things. Miko had snuck off into the hallway to get to Starscream's cell. Jack and Raf had followed right behind her. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Doi, I'm gonna see Screamer," she said as if it was the most obvious answer.</p><p>"But why?" Raf asked. "You said yourself that you don't like or even trust him. Why do you suddenly want to see him?"</p><p>"Because he needs an earful after what he did to you!"</p><p>The boys followed her speechlessly. A small human girl giving an 'earful' to one of the most dangerous Decepticons in the universe seemed a bit hazardous.</p><p>"What good will that do?" Jack asked. "Won't he just snap back at you?"</p><p>"That won't hold <em>me</em> back!"</p><p>They arrived at Starscream's cell before long. Raf hadn't actually been at his cell before, and Jack hadn't met him personally yet. Only Miko had actual experience with the Seeker, if only a little bit.</p><p>She made no hesitation before shouting: "Hey! Starscream!"</p><p>The boys froze as she shouted. A few seconds later, a drowsy voice sounded: "Hmm? Who's there?"</p><p>"Come on, let's go!" Jack hissed at Miko and tried pulling her away.</p><p>"Is it you, Miko?" Starscream said and came over to the door, looking through the top window. He looked down and saw not just Miko, but the two other human boys who he knew were with the Autobots. He realized the tallest of them was new to him. He had heard of the boy, but knew not his name nor his looks. He faintly remembered the small boy named Rafael, however he did not know when he had seen him before. He knelt down to get near eye-level to the children, mostly so he could get a better look at them.</p><p>The boys seemed to freeze in place as Starscream faced them. Miko simply stood with her arms crossed, having an angry expression on her face.</p><p>"Hello, <em>children</em>," he snickered. "Couldn't keep yourselves from seeing me, could you?" He chuckled merrily.</p><p>"Enough of that," Miko snapped. "I'm here to give you an earful for what you did to Raf and Bee."</p><p>The boys wanted to just pull her away and run off to the Autobots, but they couldn't move their limbs, only stand and stare at the scene unfolding before them.</p><p>"An earful you say? You don't mean you want to <em>punish</em> me, do you?" He laughed hard. "Alright, give me your best shot! I'd <em>love</em> to hear what you have to say to me."</p><p>It seemed like a trick question. That malicious smirk on his face, those half-open eyelids, it just seemed like he was ready to throw anything she might say, back at her.</p><p>What she said surprised them all.</p><p>"How did you feel when Jetfire was killed by Megs?" she asked.</p><p>Starscream's smirk fell, and he winced back in astonishment. "How...how do you know about Jetfire?"</p><p>"I heard Arcee mention it once. Thought it'd be useful against you. So how did you feel when Megs killed him, huh?"</p><p>Starscream snarled at her, really not having expected her to lash something like that at him. He thought about his answer for a while, hesitating.</p><p>"You must've felt terrible, right? Or maybe you don't care at all? Wouldn't expect a Decepticreep like you to know-"</p><p>"Yes, I felt terrible," the Seeker answered. "It was the worst experience I ever had! What of it?"</p><p>She hadn't expected him to answer right away, but continued nonetheless.</p><p>"Then you should know how Raf felt when you almost killed Bee. And the other way around."</p><p>Starscream snorted at her. "They haven't known each other for very long. Jetfire and I were friends for <em>millions</em> of years before I joined the Decepticons! And just because he had that stupid pride of his, he got himself killed. I didn't even get to see him after he left us. I just got the news from Soundwave that Megatron had terminated him..."</p><p>The kids listened intensely to him. He paused and gazed at them, shaking his head before getting emotional.</p><p>"Jetfire was an idiot. I don't care that he's gone. In fact, I'm glad he's gone. Spares me of all his annoying speeches to me, attempts at impressing me with his aerial skills... I hated all that. And it has nothing to do with the weird relationships you kids have with the Autobots. I find it disgusting. Organics and Cybertronians, living together in <em>peace</em>. Yuck."</p><p>The kids were highly offended of this.</p><p>"Fine, if you wanna be that way, we'll leave!" Miko said and turned around. "Come on, guys, we don't need him!"</p><p>"We never said we did..." Raf said.</p><p>Starscream felt relieved when they left. He speculated if he had been too mean to them, but cast that thought aside as quickly as it had appeared. He didn't care one bit about the humans, not at all.</p><p>"Those miserable brats," he snarled to himself as he struggled to get up on his peds. "They'll regret insulting <em>me</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miko practically ran out of the hallway, wanting to get as far away from Starscream as quickly as possible. The two boys struggled to keep up with her and get her to calm down before entering the command center. She managed to reduce it to stomping as they entered. Only Bulkhead noticed them coming in and approached them.</p><p>"Hey, what's the matter, Miko?" he asked, seeing how upset she was. "Why are you so angry?"</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> angry," she barely said with clenched teeth, her words not very convincing.</p><p>He turned to the boys instead. "Why is she so angry?"</p><p>Miko was afraid for a moment that they would tell on her, but they kept quiet and instead shrugged, pretending not to know. However, her relief was short-lived, as Bulkhead figured it out by himself.</p><p>"You didn't just speak to Starscream, did you?" As Miko didn't answer, he took it as a yes. His face turned bitter, looking in direction of the hallway. "What did he say to you?"</p><p>"Nothing," she said. "It's fine, Bulk, don't worry about it."</p><p>But Bulkhead didn't believe her. Without hesitation, he went straight for the hallway. The kids' hearts beat faster as they went after him. "Don't follow," he said without looking at them. "You don't need to see this."</p><p>The kids stopped following him and instead got worried about what he meant.</p><p>"You don't think he's gonna..." Jack started.</p><p>"He wouldn't," Miko said in disbelief.</p><p>"We gotta tell Optimus," Raf said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was starting to calm down from his fuming over the kids' indirect interrogation of him, when suddenly the door was roughly opened without giving him a heads-up. He had been standing with his back turned to the door and was surprised to be interrogated again so soon.</p><p>"What, already?" he said puzzled. "But the interrogation's first tomorrow..."</p><p>He saw that the mech entering was Bulkhead, he had no Energon cube on him, and his facial expression was as steamed as his own was a few cycles ago. Something didn't feel right.</p><p>The Wrecker ignored the Seeker's initial question and instead gave his own. "What did you say to the children?" he snarled.</p><p>The Seeker was taken aback by the accusation. Did the kids go tell on him? The thought made him even angrier than before.</p><p>"For your information, <em>they</em> started it," he snapped.</p><p>"What. Did you. Tell them?" he repeated with a growl, clenching his fists as if preparing to punch him.</p><p>Not certain if the Autobot would actually attack him, he dared defy him.</p><p>"I told them how disgusting it is for Cybertronians to be chummy with filthy organics like them. And I won't take it back."</p><p>Bulkhead didn't ask him to take it back. Instead, his fist turned into a wrecking ball, making the Seeker flinch. Was he really going to attack him? He started to get worried.</p><p>"Hey, now," he said with a nervous laughter, as Bulkhead started to slowly approach him, the light from outside making his front black in a creepy way. "No need for violence. I'm sure we can talk about this..."</p><p>"You just said you wouldn't take it back," the Wrecker replied coldly as he got closer. "To me it means we can't talk about it. The others may think you can be turned good with pretty words, but I don't. You're not the sort of type who'll listen to words. I know what Megatron does to you." He stood a mere meter from the Seeker and lifted his servo. "Apparently it's the only thing that works."</p><p>Starscream let out a scream. "No! <em>Don't!</em> HELP!"</p><p>"<em>Bulkhead!</em>" a thundering voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>Bulkhead lowered his servo - having turned back into a hand - and stared at Optimus in shame, seeing Prime's unusually gloomy expression. He had never seen him angry like this before. Unlike Bulkhead, however, Prime kept his head cool.</p><p>"Optimus, I..." the Wrecker stuttered.</p><p>"Step away from our prisoner, Bulkhead," Prime said, this time more level-headed but still with traces of anger in his tone. "We do <em>not</em> resort to violence unless <em>absolute necessary</em>. How many times do I have to tell you?"</p><p>Bulkhead lowered his head in shame and stepped aside. Starscream smirked gleefully. Prime glared at him and his smirk fell.</p><p>"But, Optimus," Bulkhead tried and pointed at the Seeker, "you don't know what happened. This piece of scrap talked trash about the kids!"</p><p>Optimus contemplated for a moment. "It still does not excuse you to physically punish him. We are Autobots, civil mechs, we sort out things by talking, not by fighting."</p><p>Starscream sent Bulkhead a hateful smirk, but it fell as Prime turned his attention to him.</p><p>"As for you, Starscream. You may berate us as much as you like, but if you harass our human companions, it will be seen as misbehaving. I will <em>not</em> tolerate you bullying the kids. You will go without a cube tomorrow."</p><p>Starscream gave a shriek of frustration. "But, Prime! It was <em>they</em> who <em>started</em> it! They...they asked highly personal things of me! You bots can interrogate me all you like, but<em> I</em> won't tolerate being interrogated by miserable <em>humans</em>!"</p><p>Bulkhead clenched his fists again. "Optimus, <em>please</em>, let me at him!"</p><p>"No," Prime replied. "Starscream, none of us are comfortable about this situation, neither you nor us. But we all have to try our best to get along, because you are staying with us. Autobots have different rules than Decepticons. The first rule is that we help each other out, no matter how much we may resent one another. You will eventually become part of that too."</p><p>Both Starscream and Bulkhead stared at him in disbelief. Bulkhead in particular was very much against Starscream staying with them. He wanted him either out of the house or out for good. And Starscream was not comfortable by having to convert to the Autobot way, mostly because it was so different from the Decepticon way. Although so far, it seemed almost as cruel as with his former comrades.</p><p>Starscream simply snarled at him. "Just leave me alone. Get out."</p><p>Bulkhead was about to counter back, but Optimus laid a servo on his shoulder. "We will. Think about what I said, for now. We will see you again tomorrow."</p><p>As the bots left, Starscream almost felt like crying of frustration. What did these Autobots want from him? What did he have to do to become one of them? He didn't believe any one of them had gone through the same thing to join the Autobots, so why did he have to?</p><p>Because they feared him. They said he was dangerous. A monster. It finally sank in. They thought nothing more of him than Megatron did. At least, Bulkhead didn't. The others were trying, but he knew they really didn't care about him.</p><p>The only one who had truly cared about him was long gone with the war.</p><p>"Jetfire..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, the interrogation was going to be run by Bulkhead. At first, Optimus was going to give it to Ratchet, but Bulkhead insisted that he wouldn't draw yesterday's events in this meeting. Prime decided to trust the Wrecker with the task of interrogating their prisoner. Though he told the humans he wouldn't blame them if they followed him, hinting that they should keep an eye on Bulkhead during the interrogation, just in case.</p><p>The kids took the hint and followed behind Bulkhead, waiting until he had opened and closed the door behind him, before going over to the lower window to look inside. They had never actually seen the interrogations between Starscream and the Autobots yet, so they watched with anticipation.</p><p>Inside the cell, Starscream was not happy to see who his interrogator was.</p><p>"<em>You?</em>" he snarled, recalling yesterday's event. "I wish <em>Ratchet</em> would interrogate me again."</p><p>"Hey, I wanna give this a try, don't ruin the mood now," the Wrecker said with a hint of a joke. But neither of them found it really funny, not even the humans outside.</p><p>"Fine, let's get this over with," he snarled, also remembering he wouldn't get a cube this time. He seemed to have a habit of not getting a cube, like, every third interrogation. Perhaps he <em>should</em> try better at behaving, so he could get more cubes, but right now he was just steamed.</p><p>He sat down on the floor, and so did Bulkhead. They were now at eye-level, glaring into each other's optics with hatred.</p><p>"Now, is there anything you wanna tell me, Scream?" Bulkhead said in a less than obvious annoyed tone.</p><p>"I'd wish you all would stop calling me that already," he replied. "So what if I have an excellent vocalizer? I may as well call you <em>Fatty</em>."</p><p>Bulkhead snorted by the insult but tried to stay cool. "I'll mention that for the others. But why don't you rather tell me something about the 'Cons?"</p><p>"Well, let's see," Starscream said with fake thoughtfulness. "Megatron's a jerk, Knock Out's an idiot, Breakdown's a brute, Airachnid's a wretch and Soundwave...well, he's a teacher's pet, and all the Vehicons are morons. That enough for you?"</p><p>"You forgot about yourself," Bulkhead said sassily. "You're a lunatic, right?"</p><p>The Seeker snarled at the insult. "A lunatic who'd shred you to pieces if only his servos weren't stuck to his back!"</p><p>"Exactly why we made them that way. Okay, how about you tell me what Megatron is doing recently?"</p><p>"Trying to find more Dark Energon, contemplating your destruction, planning to conquer Earth and Cybertron, such things."</p><p>"We already know that," Bulkhead said, starting to get tired of this little game. "Now tell me something we <em>don't</em> know."</p><p>"Did you know," he replied with a smirk, "that my favorite color is red?"</p><p>"Not <em>that</em> kind of don't know!"</p><p>"You didn't specify."</p><p>Starscream thought that if he weren't going to get an Energon cube, he could at least have some fun with it. He soon regretted it as Bulkhead turned his servo into a wrecking ball, as if threatening to attack him again. He looked concerned at the servo.</p><p>"Now <em>talk</em>."</p><p>The kids were worried too. "Should we tell Optimus?" Raf asked.</p><p>"Not yet, let's see what happens," Miko replied.</p><p>Starscream snorted at him. "It must be <em>so good</em> to have such a big, sturdy body like you do, isn't it? This way you can make anyone do anything you want, just as long as they don't get killed by your primitivity. Do you feel big and mighty, threatening helpless little beings like myself?"</p><p>"'Helpless little being' my aft," Bulkhead replied stiffly and slammed the wrecking ball in the floor, startling the Seeker. "Just tell me what Megs is doing!"</p><p>This prompted a small outburst from Starscream, who crouched together, wings lowered in fear. "Please don't hurt me. I'll tell you, just please don't kill me. Just spare my life, please, please, please..."</p><p>The Wrecker blinked, not having expected this reaction. He threw it aside and continued: "Alright, talk."</p><p>The kids had almost had a heart attack when Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball hand into the floor, making a loud banging noise. Afterwards, they saw Starscream begging for his life, not really surprised to see that reaction, having been startled themselves. Nonetheless, it was strange to see this dangerous mech behaving so...submissively. And those downcast wings kind of looked like the ears on a scared animal. It looked kind of...cute. Weird.</p><p>"You remember the Space Bridge we built some time ago? Well, we've begun building a new one just before I got betrayed by Airachnid."</p><p>Bulkhead stirred uneasily. "Another Space Bridge?"</p><p>"Of course. You think Megatron will just give up on Cybertron? He won't give up until we've emptied the Earth's deposits of Energon and restored Cybertron somehow! I'm telling the truth!"</p><p>"You keep saying 'we'," Bulkhead noted. "You saying you still side with the 'Cons?"</p><p>Starscream went silent. He hadn't noticed he had said 'we' instead of Decepticons. "So what if I do? It's not like you Autobots are making me feel welcome! In fact, I might rather face the wrath of Megatron than get abused by <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Well then, why don't you run off to your master then?" Bulkhead raged and stood up in a threatening way. "See if I care about you!"</p><p>He roughly opened the door, prompting the humans to run off in direction of the command center, before the Wrecker stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p>Starscream contemplated his situation. "Maybe I <em>should</em> return to the Decepeticons after all."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Bulkhead entered the command center, Optimus had finished reading a passage from the Covenant of Primus. Apparently, an age-old profecy was about to take place here on Earth. Bulkhead explained what he had heard from Starscream, about the Space Bridge, and they kept it in mind.</p><p>It became important later, as after Rafael had replaced a picture of Bumblebee with a funny talking cat, Agent Fowler called and showed them a picture of Soundwave in a military facility, taken by the police. He also gave them a list of items stolen by the Decepticons recently.</p><p>"They only need one more thing if they are building what I think they're building," Ratchet said.</p><p>"A Space Bridge," Optimus replied. "Just as Starscream said."</p><p>Then Optimus asked Agent Fowler to evacuate all the humans in the currently attacked facility, where they were taking the last piece. He wouldn't tolerate even a single human casualty. Afterwards, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead went through the GroundBridge portal to fight the Decepticons. Bumblebee had gone out with Raf on the road to race together, like they promised while he was MIA. Which left Ratchet behind with Miko, Jack and Starscream.</p><p>But Starscream ended up getting ignored throughout that day as well as the next couple of days. The only thing warning him of what was going to happen was a strange dream he had that day when falling into recharge.</p><p>He dreamt that Megatron and Optimus faced off against each other. Nothing new. Megatron started glowing purple. A little spooky, but probably due to the Dark Energon. Then, suddenly, he saw Megatron pinning Optimus down while a volcano erupted behind him - not with regular red lava, but with <em>purple</em>. Almost as if Dark Energon was pouring from the Earth.</p><p>Starscream woke up with a start. Dark Energon, erupting from the Earth? Real Dark Energon, the purple kind, not the lavender kind that could be manufactured on Cybertron, was said to be the 'Blood of Unicron'. But if that was the case, then...</p><p>He got up, went to the door and started banging on it with his head, making him slightly dizzy. The Autobots needed to know about this. Heck, even <em>Megatron</em> needed to know about this!</p><p>"Hello?! Autobots!" he shouted, hoping they had installed a camera in them like they did in his last cell. "You have to listen to me! Do <em>not</em> let Prime fight against Megatron! We have to evacuate this planet! Right now! I think Earth is actually the legendary god of destruction, <em>Unicron</em>!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream tries to escape.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Shall Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream tries to escape.<br/>It gets a bit gory here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream continued banging his head against the door, trying desperately to get the Autobots' attention.</p><p>What he didn't know was that they were currently busy trying to save Rafael's life, who had been inside Bumblebee when the latter was struck by one of Megatron's Dark Energon plasma blasts. The scout survived with minor injury, but the boy had been in life-threatening danger. The Autobots had fought the Decepticons at the military base when Megatron landed gracefully in front of them, exchanging trash talk with Optimus and then noting the presence of Bumblebee, carrying the wounded Rafael.</p><p>Bumblebee and Arcee had then returned to base through the GroundBridge with the boy, to everyone's horror, while Optimus and Bulkhead stayed behind to finish the mission.</p><p>As they were currently working on Rafael, they had completely forgotten about their Seeker, who had been slamming himself against the door and walls for a day, trying to warn them of an upcoming disaster.</p><p>The dream he had didn't seem like a mere dream. It felt like a forecast: Cloudy, with a bit of Dark Energon downpour.</p><p>Another thing he noticed in his dream was that the sun was pitch black, surrounded by a ring of light - a solar eclipse. He didn't know what it meant, but that, combined with the violet eruption of the volcano behind the towering Decepticon leader, soon executing his archnemesis, seemed like a bad omen.</p><p>He had first considered it to be merely a dream. That it was a figment of his imagination and that he shouldn't think further about it.</p><p>But seconds after waking from the dream, he swore he heard a faint, yet powerful and ominous voice inside his head rumbling:</p><p>"<em><strong>I...SHALL...RETURN...</strong></em>"</p><p>It felt too real to be merely a dream.</p><p>While he wasn't a religious fanatic like a certain other Seeker he knew - he was more of a scientist like a certain Cyclops - he had speculated on the odds of Primus and Unicron being real beings or merely folktales. The Primes were real, he knew that much. That they were messengers, followers of Primus, that he knew as well. Dark Energon is the Blood of Unicron, he knew that too. But there had never been any documented images or personal encounters with either Unicron or Primus, so he doubted either of them were real.</p><p>That dream got him on other thoughts.</p><p>Not wanting to risk getting destroyed by - literally - the Destroyer, he felt he needed to warn someone, anyone, so he could get off this planet and to safety. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon, if at all.</p><p>During the first hour, he was getting annoyed that the Autobots weren't answering his call. After six hours, he started getting frustrated. After nine hours, he became furious about being ignored. After fourteen hours, his anger turned into desperation and worry.</p><p>What if they had forgotten about him? Soundproofed the cell so they couldn't hear his outbursts anymore? Or...had they finally given up on him?</p><p>Whatever the case, it was driving the Seeker mad. He was no longer banging simply his head, but also his shoulders, his back, his chest and even kicked at the door.</p><p>"Autobots! You can't seriously ignore me forever! Why won't you listen to me?!" he screamed with all his might, twenty hours later.</p><p>He paused for a moment, panting in exhaustion and feeling pain and soreness from the areas he rammed himself with, waiting for someone to appear, even giving a simple response. Nobody came, no sound came, there was no response. His anger returned, as well as his frustration, tired of being ignored.</p><p>"ANSWER ME!" he yelled and kicked hard at the door.</p><p>He winced back when the door went up ten centimeters from his kick. It was open. It had been open this entire time. But when? Why? Had the power gone out? Or did somebot forget to lock the door after them?</p><p>He remembered his last visitor was Bulkhead. Had he remembered to lock the door? He could only recall the big brute slamming the door shut hard into the floor, making his cell vibrate for a second. Had that big lugnut broken the controls with his move?</p><p>Either way, Starscream snickered at his discovery. He could get out. He could finally be free! Then his thoughts went to his wrists on his back, locked in the stasis cuffs. Even <em>if</em> he managed to get out, he was still trapped. He doubted any rock or even weapon would be able to break them. Stasis cuffs were made of an extremely hard alloy which could not be broken by regular terms. Only metal of the same alloy could break them.</p><p>He then remembered being told he had broken his other shackles while under the effects of the incomplete Synthetic Energon formula. He knew, as an Energon Seeker, that Synthetic Energon was an ancient form of Energon, more to be used as a strength-inducing battle elixir than as a substitute for regular Energon. The recipe was very complicated and you could not make it correctly without the recipe itself. From what he had heard from Miko, Bulkhead had acquired that recipe in his processor and written most of it down, but because it was messing with his memories they had to remove it. Such a waste.</p><p>He hadn't actually been lying when he told Arcee he didn't know how to make Synthetic Energon, but he also didn't completely lie to the kids about being able to either.</p><p>As Energon Seekers, it had been their job to guard the Dark Energon of Cybertron, but it wasn't the only kind they were guarding.</p><p><em>They</em> were the ones who had guarded the formula of Synthetic Energon, as well.</p><p>They had a small batch of it to use for emergencies, but the recipe itself was sealed away in a data cylinder. Starscream had studied the Energon for many centuries, fascinated by its power, and he had even peeked at the sealed recipe when no one was looking. He knew it was against their oath, but he simply had to know how such a powerful thing worked. Unfortunately they got attacked by Megatron's forces before he could finish studying it.</p><p>Not wanting to risk the formula getting in the Decepticons' servos, Jetfire had launched it into space. Starscream was on one hand disappointed because he didn't get to finish it, but on the other hand glad that the power-hungry warlord didn't get hold of it.</p><p>The Synthetic Energon on Trypticon Station had been the complete form. It gave unfathomable strength to the user as well as enhancing their agility and sharpening their senses. When Megatron's forces came, they used all the Synthetic Energon they had and fought the Decepticons with full power. The battle went on for days, and eventually the Synthetic Energon wore off all of them, leading to their defeat.</p><p>This Energon, the incomplete Synthetic form, was still very rough but overall successful. The only flaws in it was the increased temper, an alteration of the sharpened senses, and the apparent amnesia Starscream had. From what he heard, Ratchet, who had also injected himself with the stuff, had not suffered memory loss like he had. At first it seemed strange to the Seeker, prompting him to come up with reasons for it to have happened.</p><p>He came with the conclusion that since it was an incomplete form, and the fact that this body of his was of Vehicon origin, it had affected him that way. Another reason he wished he had his old body.</p><p>His old body might have been able to break himself out of this mess.</p><p>Before he knew it, an hour had passed with him simply staring at the slightly opened door, mind wandering in the past. He had to consider what to do now. Should he get out now? Wait for an Autobot to come by, open it completely or fix the door? And just what was he supposed to do with his servos on his back?</p><p>"I suppose I should find out what's waiting for me first," he said lowly to himself, his ped pushing the door further upwards until he could turn around and lift it with his servos high enough for him to crouch out of there. He briefly glanced at the instrument panel; it blinked red for 'locked', clearly having been broken by Bulkhead's rough handling.</p><p>He felt his spark beating faster as he found himself in the bright hallway, trying to decide which way he should go. He had not been outside his new cell before, so he had no idea where it was placed or which way led to the command center this time. He decided to play it safe and mark the cell's location in case he needed to go back for cover, and tiptoed as quietly as he could, choosing the left direction. Though it was doubtful if the Autobots would hear him, having ignored his noisy outbursts all day. He peeked carefully at each corner before rounding them, continuing along the next corridor.</p><p>He arrived at a fork, one leading to the right, the other straight forward. He looked to the right. It seemed identical to the previous corridor as well as the one in front of him. The one in front turned left a little distance away, he could see.</p><p>He took a bold decision and went right, determined this was indeed the <em>right</em> way.</p><p>It was the wrong way.</p><p>He arrived at a dead end, a rack filled with various things like paint, tools, stasis cuffs and even those Energon prods that had been used on him several times now. He shuddered at the memory.</p><p>Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone had noticed him missing yet, so he bravely turned back and, when he arrived back at the fork, he chose the right direction, the one that was previously in front of him. He rounded a corner to the left and held back a gasp as he went for cover behind the wall - he had almost stepped right into the command center.</p><p>He peeked from his hiding spot. The Autobots seemed to have just returned from a major battle, all battered and tired. Especially Optimus Prime seemed worn out. What could he have been fighting to get in this state?</p><p>He looked down and noticed the three children were accompanied by two bigger humans, one being Agent Fowler, whom Starscream had personally tortured to prive information from him regarding the Autobots' base, the very same he was now a prisoner in. The irony was bitter.</p><p>The other human was thinner, a bit shorter and with pink skin like the children, as well as black hair, like the boy Jack. It was a female, like Miko, but wearing blue-green pants and a grayish yellow coat. She had an arm wrapped around Jack. She was probably the boy's creator, the one called a 'mother'. He had never seen her before.</p><p>They all seemed to be waiting for something, standing with straight backs, as the humans withdrew to a wall. Someone suddenly activated the GroundBridge, giving the Seeker a sinking feeling, his spark racing faster.</p><p><em>Oh, if only my wrists weren't bound,</em> he thought desperately. <em>Then I could simply transform and fly out through there...</em></p><p>That thought was erased when he saw who stepped out from the portal.</p><p>
  <em>Megatron.</em>
</p><p>The Seeker held back a scream. What was his former master doing here, of all places?! Thousands of thoughts raced through the Seeker's mind.</p><p>Megatron had located the Autobot base and was preparing an attack on them all.</p><p>The warlord had found out where Starscream was and had gone in to retrieve him.</p><p>And the worst of all: The Autobots were so desperate to get rid of Starscream, they had invited Megatron over to take the Seeker back, and do whatever he wanted with him.</p><p>He began hyperventilating, looking around the command center, back in the hallway, at the portal, trying to find a way to escape. He used all his might not to scream, but small whimpers left his throat as he ventilated.</p><p>But that was not the worst part.</p><p>The Autobots obviously didn't seem entirely calm over the situation, but they didn't show clear signs of hostility towards their guest either. It seemed as if they were going to do something together. As the warlord entered the command center, he looked up and gave a smirk.</p><p>"So this is where the magic happens," he said, quietly but loud enough for the Seeker to hear.</p><p>His smirk fell as his gaze moved down and locked onto Starscream. The warlord seemed puzzled at first, blinking, obviously unsure if he was seeing things. The confusion was soon replaced by anger.</p><p>"<em>Starscream?!</em>"</p><p>Before the Autobots could turn around, Starscream had already dashed off into the hallway, having let out a faint whine when his old master rumbled his name. At every pedstep he let out a whimper, using all his might not to scream. If the Autobots found out he wasn't locked up in his cell, they would either move him to a new cell (conscious or unconscious), or hand him over to Megatron for whatever reason, most likely because they were unable to tolerate him any longer.</p><p>He rounded every corner, following his inner map of the corridors, until he finally made it back to his cell. He quickly crouched under the half-open door, using his shoulder to push it down enough until he could close it the rest of the way with his ped. He made sure it went all the way down before moving to the wall, pretending nothing happened, as the sound of pedsteps approached his location. He decided to strengthen his pretend-normality by slowly banging his head against the wall, partly pretending, partly because he felt stupid to have lingered so long at the wall. Of course he was bound to be discovered by someone. And he was currently outnumbered. Including the last mech he wanted to see again.</p><p>As the pedsteps ceased he heard a knock on the door, like there always had been when the Autobots were about to interrogate him. He moved his head from the wall and walked over to the door, keeping his poker face on. The bot standing outside was Arcee, unsurprisingly.</p><p>"Why...hello, Arcee," he said, trying to hide that he was still venting deeply from the run. "What brings...you here?"</p><p>"Megatron said he just saw you now. You haven't been out of your cell, have you?" She didn't like to beat around the bush.</p><p>Starscream faked a shocked expression. "Megatron? Here? What...what's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Arcee quirked a brow at his response. "Something came up. You've heard of Unicron right?"</p><p>"Who hasn't?"</p><p>"Well, it turns out that Unicron's living inside this planet's core."</p><p>Starscream snorted. "Figured as much," he mumbled quietly.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing. Though I can't say I'm surprised, given how much Dark Energon we...the <em>Decepticons</em> have uncovered here. On this organic world, I mean."</p><p>She didn't seem to take note of the change in adressing. "You haven't seen anything. Dark Energon was-"</p><p>"Spouting from a volcano? I know," he said, without really caring.</p><p>This astonished the femme. "How...how did you know?"</p><p>"I...had a dream," he simply said. "Not that it really matters. But tell me, why exactly have you brought that <em>maniac</em> here, where I live and in my vulnerable position?"</p><p>"Sorry, must've forgotten you were even here," she said directly.</p><p>That hurt. It was expected, but it still hurt.</p><p>"But, to answer your question," she continued, "we kinda need to go inside the core to put Unicron back to sleep so he doesn't tear the Earth apart when he decides to stretch. And it seems the only way we'll get through this is with Megs' help. He's gonna be our <em>guide</em>."</p><p>"Well, have fun then," he said sarcastically. "I won't hold you back from your little picnic."</p><p>Arcee rolled her eyes, not really having the time or mood to argue with the Seeker. She was about to leave when her gaze fell on the door and instrument panel. She wanted to check something.</p><p>Without saying anything, she knelt down and pulled at the handle at the bottom of the door.</p><p>It didn't even budge.</p><p>She tried pulling harder and harder, but she couldn't get it up. Having debunked her suspicion, she rose up again.</p><p>"And what was that about?" Starscream asked innocently behind the window.</p><p>She studied his face for a moment. He was good at keeping his expressions straight or according to the situation, to fool his enemies and to get his way. She wasn't sure if he was acting or not. But the door wouldn't open, so it must be locked and therefore there was no way he could have escaped. Megatron must have seen things.</p><p>"Nothing," she said at last, before leaving. "It might be a while before we return. Don't misbehave, and you'll get a cube tomorrow."</p><p>Starscream didn't answer, just watched her go. It was first when she had disappeared from his sight that he removed his ped from the door handle inside his cell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes earlier...</p><p>Megatron entered the command center from the GroundBridge portal, looking up and around the base to get a good look at it.</p><p>"So this is where the magic happens," he said with a smirk, which fell immediately when his gaze found Starscream's face, peeking from behind a wall in the other end of the room.</p><p>He got a sinking feeling. He had heard from Airachnid that the Autobots had taken his First Lieutenant prisoner, but he had never thought they would have taken him back to their base. Let alone let him wander the base so early. The only reason Starscream was allowed to wander the Nemesis by himself was because the warlord knew the Seeker was too scared of him to try anything funny. One could probably not say the same thing about the Autobots.</p><p>Simply the fact that Starscream had indeed defected to the Autobots filled him with anger, and he intended to let him - and the Autobots - know.</p><p>"<em>Starscream?!</em>" he thundered, just as the Seeker let out a whine and disappeared. The warlord was about to follow him but was met by several blasters pointing at him, urging him to stop.</p><p>Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee turned to see what the Decepticon leader had seen. He was already gone.</p><p>"You must be mistaken, Megatron," Optimus said. "Starscream is not here, as you can see."</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, what's your problem, Buckethead?</strong>" Bee dared bleeping.</p><p>"As we are currently at a ceasefire, I will let that one slide, <em>scout</em>," Megatron snarled at the insult. "I know my First Lieutenant when I see him."</p><p>"I'll check it out," Arcee said, retracting her blaster and went for the hallway, leaving the others behind with Megatron. This one crossed his arms, his smirk having returned.</p><p>"I didn't think you had the integrity to take him in, let alone wander the base. Such a bold move, Prime."</p><p>Optimus spoke with a calm tone, not wanting tensions to rise any more than necessary. "We do not let him wander the base yet, though he has escaped twice already."</p><p>"You cannot keep a Seeker locked up in a room forever," Megatron informed, a bit more serious this time. "They go crazy if they aren't allowed to fly. I have heard of one case where a single locked-up Seeker went into an Energon rush, breaking out of the secured room and mangling six guards to death. And even if he cannot get out, he can do tremendous damage to himself, in his attempt to get free."</p><p>The Autobots didn't add in while the warlord talked, just listened. "And has that ever happened with Starscream?" Optimus asked.</p><p>Megatron barely hesitated before answering. "No. Unlike most, he is surprisingly good at keeping himself at bay. I have had him locked inside for <em>ten years</em> without allowing him flight. Mostly because I had... <em>hindered</em> him of it." He said the last part with a growl.</p><p>The Autobots stirred uneasily at the notion. The humans, still hiding, did not understand what he meant. One time when Starscream had tried taking his master's position (and failed, naturally), Megatron had given him the worst possible punishment you could give a Seeker, any flight frame for that matter.</p><p>He had torn off his wings, in a slow and very painful manner.</p><p>It took ten years to repair, replace and recover his wings. After that experience, Starscream had never again tried betraying Megatron while he or any other Decepticons were present and conscious. He had been constantly wary and afraid of the warlord since. Which worked exactly in his favor.</p><p>"He is a monster," the warlord snarled. "A worthless beast that deserves to be put down rather than fed to later bite you in the back. He is not worth your time and resources, Prime. Remember that."</p><p>Had it been an Autobot or even human Megatron was talking about, everyone would surely have bantered and stood up to him. But no one protested against him in this case. Regrettably, they <em>agreed</em> with him. Starscream had, so far, been nothing but trouble for them. He kept trying to escape, and they didn't trust him enough to relieve him of his cuffs so he could go out on a flight that he apparently needed. At least Bulkhead was seriously considering Megatron's suggestion to just let him go.</p><p>"He may be a monster, but he is <em>our</em> monster now," Optimus said. "We are trying to turn him to the greater good."</p><p>Arcee returned before Megatron could answer. "False alarm," she said. "He's still in his cell, locked door and everything."</p><p>"Looks like you just imagined it, Megs," Bulkhead said.</p><p>Megatron didn't pay mind to the Wrecker. "So you say you're trying to turn him to your side. Yet, you keep him locked up in a cell like a prisoner. Not that I disapprove, it is most appropriate. But even I can tell that is not the way you build <em>trust</em> between each other." He gave a toothy smile at the last part.</p><p>"We are taking it slowly," Optimus simply said. "But right now we have more important matters to discuss than Starscream's progress."</p><p>"Naturally."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream sat on the floor, waiting, plotting, speculating.</p><p>It was sheer luck Arcee had not seen through the lower window, or she would have known he had held down the door handle on his side with his ped. He had hoped the panel outside saying 'locked' would be enough to fool her, but that apparently wasn't the case. It was an improvisation, something he was fairly good at.</p><p>He knew he had to wait a good long while before he could be certain that the Autobot team - and Megatron - had left the base for the Earth's core. While waiting for that to happen, he had to figure out how to get free of these irritating shackles. Or rather, how to get his wrists to his front so he could actually use them.</p><p>His initial thought was move his servos around his body, but that would be problematic, not to mention painful, so he saved that thought as a last resort.</p><p>And so he went on to come up with some solutions.</p><p>He could think of none.</p><p>There was nothing inside this cell that could help him get rid of the cuffs, and he doubted it would be a good idea to do it outside the room.</p><p>He spent merely fifteen minutes trying to come up with <em>something</em>, but his mind was blank. The only thing that made sense was moving his arms around his body. So be it.</p><p>He thought if it would be better to move the arms over his head or under his waist. He imagined how painful it would be to move his tightly cuffed wrists under his aft and tossed it aside. It would be better and less painful to move above the head to the front.</p><p>While not often used, all Cybertronians had the ability to move their arms 360 degrees, as their joints were more like magnets than whatever held the humans' bones together so tightly that they couldn't do the same. It seemed that now was the time to use that trait of his race.</p><p>He pushed his arms back and upwards, as far as he could...only to be hindered by his wings. He stiffened. He had not considered that his wings would be in the way.</p><p>He tried different positions with both his arms and his wings: Hiking the wings, drooping them, stretching his arms as long as possible, but no matter what he tried, the wings always got in the way in the end. After twelve minutes of trying, he gave up.</p><p>Which left him with one option: Go under the waist.</p><p>He had relatively long arms and a small waist, perhaps this wouldn't be as big a problem as he first thought.</p><p>Still standing, he stretched his arms as long as possible, then attempted to move the wrists beneath his aft. If it wasn't for the cursed stasis cuffs, this might have been an easy task. They limited his reach to be just a tad bit too short. But there was no other way out of this, he had to move on. Even if it meant he had to twist his joints.</p><p>He forced his arms to stretch further than they actually could. The pain was extreme, and he stopped. This was a bad idea, he could possibly disable his arms if any of the nerve wirings snapped at his action.</p><p>"Too bad there's no other way to do this," he grumbled to himself, dreading the choice he had made.</p><p>He spent half an hour simply encouraging himself enough to get going. Every time the pain in his shoulder joints appeared, he stopped and reconsidered his options, every time coming to the conclusion this was the only way and tried again. After thirty minutes, he got frustrated with himself.</p><p>"It's just a little pain, even if I lose my arms, I can always get new ones!" he hissed to himself, tired of being such a coward.</p><p>He vented in deeply, then he practically shot his arms under his waist, this time not intending to go back. The pain got more intense as he got further under the waist. He was unable to stop himself from screaming this time. Merely two minutes in, he managed to get his wrists to his thighs, brushing the spike going down from his waist, sending a stinging pain up his spinal strut, making him fall to the floor on his back. He let out a high-pitched shriek. It felt like it had nearly chipped off.</p><p>As the pain settled, both from the shoulders and from the waist, he exhaled in relief. He did it. It had been painful, but he had managed to get past the first part. Now he just had to move his servos over his legs and...</p><p>His spark skipped a beat. He had forgotten to take account for one crucial possibility: His legs were too long for his arms to get past.</p><p>He had never thought about it before - who does, really? - but from what he had seen of himself in mirrors and such, he faintly recalled his legs and wings being just about the same length, his arms only a tad bit shorter. And because they were placed farther from the legs, it made them seem even shorter.</p><p>He tried nonetheless to finish the task. He managed to get to the heels, when his arms gave up. He tried crouching his legs, but again, those spiky heels were a few inches longer than the wrists, making it impossible to go on. He tried for twenty minutes before giving up and retreated to his thighs. And now he was faced with another cruel twist: He could not move his wrists back again. The spike on his waist was now blocking the cuffs returning. He imagined he would have to wrist his shoulder joints from their sockets to get under now.</p><p>In the next thirty minutes he lay on the floor in an awkward position, crouched up on his back with his servos stuck on his thighs, unable to move, speculating what to do now. He was beginning to get a bit stiff.</p><p>He couldn't move his arms above his legs. He couldn't move them back to his back. He was stuck in this ridiculous position, he couldn't move and he certainly couldn't escape in this state. What if one of the Autobots, or worse, one of the humans walked in on him like this? It would be most embarrassing, to say the least.</p><p>He had no idea what to do, other than ripping off his arms. But that would cause a great Energon leakage, and he'd leak out and die before he could even patch up the wound. Besides, he didn't have the strength or courage to take off even one of his own arms.</p><p>He froze as a possible, but very frightening idea came to mind.</p><p>He didn't need to rip off an arm. A servo was all he would need to remove.</p><p>"You can't seriously consider doing this, right?" he said to himself.</p><p>But he couldn't think of anything else. After the idea sprung to mind, he spent another thirty minutes trying to think of another way out of this, even the slightest sign, even the slightest percentage to succeeding. But nothing came up, and he knew it was the only option he had by now.</p><p>He would have to bite off his own servo to escape.</p><p>He shuddered by the thought and gazed at his left servo. If done right at the right area, the leakage wouldn't be too serious. Either way, this would be <em>extremely</em> painful.</p><p>His spark raced faster as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. His legs and arms were pulled in close, he leaned himself forward as far as he could. As he was mere inches from the wrist, he took a deep invent, thinking <em>This is a bad idea,</em> and then exhaled.</p><p>In a swift move, he shot himself forward, grabbed hold of his wrist with his teeth on the side of the stasis cuffs leading to his arm, and rolled forward until he lay on his right side. His spark and head both pounded with anticipation. Being in this tightly crouched-up position was painful, but it was nothing compared to what he was about to do next.</p><p>He gently squeezed the mesh on his wrist, trying to find the right spot and to get an idea of how hard to bite. It didn't hurt, but knowing what was going to happen next made the squeeze very uncomfortable. Laying on the floor with his wrist in his mouth for fifteen whole minutes, he thought again, <em>This is a bad idea, I should just quit, I'll get another opportunity,</em> but shook that thought away.</p><p>
  <em>It's just a servo. I can replace it, quite easily, even. What I can't replace is my freedom. If I don't get out of this, I will never be able to fly again.</em>
</p><p>He closed his optics and imagined one of his many flights. The feeling of soaring among the clouds, feeling a cool breeze gently caressing his armor. The cold but refreshing feeling of going through a wet cloud, washing away dirt from his armor, then basking in the warm sun to dry him clean. Switching to bot mode to initiate a free fall, feeling the excitement of heading towards the ground before transforming back to jet mode, just before hitting the ground and shooting upwards again. Oh, what a thrill that always gave him!</p><p>And now, because of the Autobots, he was locked up, bound, grounded, ripped of his freedom and without anything to do in this empty, claustrophobic room. He knew very well what he preferred. A mere servo was nothing compared to his freedom.</p><p>Pumped by the prospect of freedom, he opened his optics and bit down hard at his wrist.</p><p>The pain was excruciating, and it wasn't even close to cut through. He paused for a bit, but without removing his teeth from the mesh. He could taste the metallic taste of his own Energon and cringed. This was bad, very bad. He wanted to quit, but knew there was no turning back. His servo was already badly damaged, but because his teeth weren't nearly as sharp or strong as Megatron's own teeth, it took a great deal of force and time to get the job done. And the pain would only increase from here.</p><p>Renewing his need for freedom, he chomped down harder on his leaking wrist. This time he didn't pause, didn't stop, didn't hold back, only kept pressing harder and harder, hearing the cracks and snaps as metal tore apart and his nerve wirings began snapping. He rolled around in pain, wanting it to stop. He wanted to scream but couldn't, so instead coolant ran down from his optics, stress building up in him from the increase in pain.</p><p>By every time his press became harder, the pain became more and more extreme. More, more, more...</p><p>...then suddenly, the pain decreased, then disappeared completely. He heard a <em>clonk</em> and fell together as a weight was taken off his arm. He gasped and vented deeply for a moment before assessing the situation.</p><p>He looked to his left. His arm lay beside him, an open wound badly leaking Energon on the floor. The servo was gone.</p><p>Not currently having the strength to sit up, he pulled the arm to him, shoving the servoless wrist into his mouth. This way, the Energon would at least return to his body.</p><p>He sat up with the help of his right servo, which he then glanced at. It was whole, with the stasis cuffs on it. The other end of the cuffs was free, but stained with blue Energon. Which prompted him to look at the floor in front of him.</p><p>Between his legs lay the severed black servo of his. The claws stretched in an open servo. A little bit of Energon leaked from the wound, but next to it was a large puddle of Energon. The Seeker didn't even have the strength to cringe at the sight. He was getting depleted of Energon.</p><p>His fear and panic having completely disappeared from the experience, he rose to his peds with his remaining servo, stumbling a bit from the dizzyness of the pain and Energon loss, and walked determined towards the door. Without looking back on the severed servo, he opened the door all the way up, enabling him to walk out without issue. When the Autobots came to check on him later, they would be met by this open door, and see the horror inside. They would then put two and two together and know what they had done to him. He'd relish on the thought if it wasn't because of the sacrifice he had made.</p><p>He followed the route through the hallways he took earlier, leading to the fork that led to the command center and the racks with miscellaneous. He decided to go right, and arrived at the racks. He searched through the various things until he found what he was looking for: Platinum bandages. Perfect. These would prevent metal ions from entering his wound and stop the bleeding efficiently.</p><p>He picked up the bandage roll with his right servo and let go of the other wrist with his mouth. He held it in an upright position so the Energon wouldn't leak out right away. It was first aid time.</p><p>He held on the end of the bandage with his teeth and placed it on the wound. He then wrapped the roll around his wrist until it sat tightly enough for him to let go with his teeth. Afterwards he simply had to wrap the wrist in the bandage to seal the wound, which was easy enough. The hard part was the end.</p><p>He held onto a piece which would be the other end of the bandage. He then simply let go of the roll, hearing a <em>ponk</em> as it hit the floor, holding onto the piece with two claws. Afterwards he proceeded to cut through the thin metal with his teeth, loose seconds later. Letting go with his teeth, he carefully tucked the end of the bandage into a crevice of the wrappings, then pulled out, made a loop and closed up.</p><p>He took a look at his work. Not his best work of first aid, but it would do the job.</p><p>Now that that was done, all there was left was the hard part. To escape.</p><p>He made his way to the command center and saw that it was practically empty. He was about to enter when he heard voices and saw that it wasn't completely empty after all. Ratchet and the five humans were still in.</p><p>Hiding behind the wall, he studied the scene. They were all looking at the monitor screens. On the screen were five headshots, one of them being Megatron, the other four being the rest of the Autobot team. Next to each headshot was a set of bars showing the respective bot's vital stats, including a soundwave bar that moved when one of the bots spoke. It seemed they had already set off into the Earth's core to stop Unicron. Perfect.</p><p>Starscream considered his options here. He contemplated simply sneaking up on Ratchet, clawing his side, then his stomach, then his back, then threw him on the floor and began stomping on him like one of those characters in those animated pictures he had seen.</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head. It was funny to think about, but he knew that was impossible. As a field medic, Ratchet was used to being constantly alert, as well as equipped with dangerous tools and weapons to defend himself and his patients while on the battlefield. And even though he was alone, Ratchet was much older and more experienced than he, and he was anything but weak. Taking him head on was a death wish.</p><p>Too bad. If he could at least knock the doctor out, he could set the coordinates on the GroundBridge to a random location and just take off to freedom. Oh well.</p><p>He thought of another plan. Sneak past them without being noticed, then wait at the physical entrance of the base, which he faintly remembered from his Synthetic Energon high. Also a risky plan, but more likely for success than fighting Ratchet.</p><p>If he got spotted or heard by even the smallest of those humans, he was done for. This plan was all about stealth. Thankfully they seemed distracted enough by the screens, talking to their core team - literally - to pay attention to the rest of the room. He had to be quick and quiet about this.</p><p>He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then went out.</p><p>He tiptoed as silently as he could across the floor, eyes fixed on Ratchet and occasionally, the humans, only looking from them to his path once in a while. He had to be careful not to walk into anything, as that would give him away too.</p><p>He froze as Ratchet looked to the right. He <em>just</em> managed to slip behind a large tube before he was spotted.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ratch?" one of the humans asked.</p><p>"Nothing, it's probably just the storm outside," the doctor answered and looked back at the screen.</p><p>The Seeker held back a gasp. There was a storm outside? But well, if Unicron was awakening, it seemed only natural to come with a storm.</p><p>As he determined the coast to be clear, he boldly left his cover and slowly, quietly tiptoed towards the entrance, merely ten meters from his position. He stopped every once in a while when he was unable to duck for cover, when it seemed the humans or Ratchet were about to move, but they were simply stretching. He then continued his path.</p><p>Just as he was merely two meters from the entrance, the entire room went black for a second. The humans shrieked.</p><p>"Don't worry, the emergency power will come back on in just a second," Ratchet informed to calm the humans.</p><p>While they were distracted, Starscream used the opportunity to get all the way into the rocky tunnel, leading to the entrance. He let out his breath which he hadn't realized he was holding, his spark racing faster than ever, his head feeling hot with stress and achievement.</p><p>"I did it!" he whispered to himself, holding back a laughter. "I can't believe I did it! I got out!"</p><p>But he was far from done, he knew that. He arrived at the entrance which was...closed, and locked.</p><p>He then recalled finding that from the Synthetic Energon incident too. What now?</p><p>The only choice he had now was waiting. At some point, one of the Autobots were bound to open the door, either to go out for a drive or to allow the humans to return home. When they did that, he would scoot out before they knew he was there. All he had to do then was run off to freedom!</p><p>Unless they find his cell empty before that, that was. He dreaded the thought. All his sacrifices would be in vain if he was found before then.</p><p>He leaned his back against the wall, waiting for his moment of opportunity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ratchet was relieved when the team's energy signals finally popped back on. They had suddenly disappeared for over an hour, cutting out communication with them. He had feared the worst. Though the fact that Optimus and Megatron's signals still weren't coming on was concerning.</p><p>"<em>Ratchet, we need a 'Bridge,</em>" Arcee's voice sounded through the comm.</p><p>A GroundBridge was immediately activated, and out from the green portal stepped Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Optimus never came out, neither did Megatron. (Though that was more relieving than worrying.)</p><p>"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked concerned.</p><p>"Is he...?" Ratchet began, holding his breath.</p><p>"Dead?" Arcee finished, and continued. "No. But he didn't recognize us. He went with Megatron."</p><p>"Almost as if he's forgotten about us," Bulkhead added in.</p><p>Ratchet had a sinking feeling. Their leader had just defected to the Decepticons. It was hard to believe. But it wasn't good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream listened as closely as he could from his position. He couldn't see the Autobots, so far in the tunnel he was, but he could faintly hear the echo of their voices, though it was difficult to understand what they were saying. He heard something about Prime having gone with Megatron, something about forgetting, then something about Autobots and Decepticons. From what he could understand, Megatron had lured the Autobot leader to the Decepticons' side, which seemed rather obscure.</p><p>He leaned back against the wall and chuckled. So the great Optimus Prime had amnesia and thought he was a Decepticon. Hilarious. If he had known they would get such a strong ally in the future, maybe he would have stuck around with his old comrades. Although he didn't know what good that would do him.</p><p>He heard a few more exchanges but hardly paid attention to them.</p><p>"Whatever the case, we aren't going to find Optimus today. You should rest for now, and we'll begin the search in the morning."</p><p>"Arcee, could you drive Jack and I home? My car got kind of...sucked up in a hurricane."</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>"<strong>I'll take you home too, Raf.</strong>"</p><p>"Thanks, Bee."</p><p>"Bulk, drive me home too!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, since everyone else is doing that, I guess I have no choice, haha!"</p><p>"And you, Agent Fowler?"</p><p>"I think I'll take my chopper. I'll see you all soon. Make sure to inform me if you catch a whiff of Prime."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Suddenly, the wall the Seeker was leaning against disappeared, and he fell onto his back with a shriek. He got onto his servo and knees and saw that the wall was going up, revealing a long road stretching across a vast desert, no, canyon, there were several mesas scattered across the landscape.</p><p>His spark raced faster. <em>So </em>this<em> is where the Autobots' secret base is located,</em> he thought excited. His spark skipped a beat when he heard engine growling behind him. The Autobots were coming his way!</p><p>He got onto his legs and stumbled a bit as he dashed off outside the base, rounding a corner and hid by the wall, turning his backside out, hoping his gray paintjob was enough to camouflage him against the wall.</p><p>He heard a car revving past him, then a heavier car rumbling past, followed by a motorbike engine zooming past. He waited several minutes in silence, but nothing happened. He had not been spotted. He turned around and gasped.</p><p>Having been isolated inside a tiny room without anything to do for over a month had apparently made him forget how...roomy the outside was. As far as his vision ranged, there was nothing but open ground, occasionally occupied by a mesa or two, and it was like that all the way out to the horizon. Above the dark canyon, a dark gray sky was stretching even further than the ground, with stars twinkling, the Moon shining and pale clouds sweeping across the sky. He longed flying amongst those clouds, but unfortunately the stasis cuff on his right servo was still preventing him from doing that.</p><p>He looked around, concerned how long until the Autobots found out he was missing. It couldn't be too long. He remembered Arcee saying that he would get a cube in the morning if he behaved. He studied the sky. It seemed to be early evening. Morning probably didn't arrive until at least ten hours. Plenty of time to get away.</p><p>Looking at the horizon, he began walking with determination. He didn't care where he ended up, he just had to get away from this place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead returned to base, having set the humans off at their homes. Agent Fowler had also taken off at that time, leaving only Team Prime in the base. Well, minus Prime, that is.</p><p>"So when do we start, doc?" Bulkhead asked eagerly. "I can't sit around and wait until the sun rises to look for Optimus. I say we start now!"</p><p>Ratchet took Bulkhead by the arm and guided him to a recharging table. "Easy, Bulk. You have been affected by Dark Energon. You're not going anywhere else until I say you're clear. Same goes for you two," he added to Arcee and Bumblebee, who both nodded reluctantly.</p><p>"I don't think Megatron is going to hurt him," Ratchet continued. "Remember, they used to be old friends. Megatron will most likely make use of Optimus, which could last for at least a week, if not more. And he knows how to defend himself. He is our leader, after all."</p><p>"I just don't like it..." Bulkhead grumbled.</p><p>Arcee began walking towards the corridor further into their base. "I'm just gonna go check on Scream. Tell him the good news."</p><p>"Don't mention how I blacked out from the Dark Energon, okay?" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>As she rounded the corner into the hallway, she could already feel something was not right. There was a strange scent in the air, and she swore she could see tiny glowing blue spots on the floor leading to Starscream's cell. She got a sinking feeling. Her walking turned into running upon reaching the last hallway. The door was open. The blue spots were leading inside. She had a bad feeling about this. She went inside and gasped, wincing back at the sight that met her.</p><p>On the floor, among a puddle of Energon, lay Starscream's severed servo. The mesh at the wrist was torn in spikes. Starscream himself was gone.</p><p>"RATCHET!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: The Autobots search for Starscream and Optimus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Orion Pax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>The Autobots search for Starscream and Optimus.<br/>Starscream is a lost soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream was still walking five hours later. He was exhausted. At least it was night, or it would have been so hot he would have melted away.</p><p>It was at that moment that he started speculating what he was supposed to do now. Before he left, he may have been locked up, but at least he had a roof over his head and fuel brought to him. Out here, there was no shelter, and he doubted there was any Energon nearby.</p><p>"What have I done?" he said to himself, but didn't turn back where he came from. He couldn't face the Autobots like this. It would be awkward to have gone through all that to escape, only to return in front of the entrance and say 'Hey, I changed my mind, please take me back?'.</p><p>He shook his head. He wasn't going to return. He would find a way to get his other servo free from the stasis cuff. Hopefully something that didn't involve tearing it off too. He would be totally hopeless if he lost <em>both</em> servos.</p><p>He continued walking for as long as he could stay awake. He estimated he had been walking for eight hours before he finally decided to lay down and take a break. He had not had recharge for about thirty-five hours, spending most of his time ramming himself against the wall, then tearing off his servo and walk for like four hundred miles. Hopefully he could find a place to get Energon in the morning.</p><p>He closed his optics and fell into recharge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ratchet studied the servo on the floor. It was a horrible scene indeed.</p><p>"What do you think?" Arcee asked concerned. "Megatron didn't do this, did he?"</p><p>"He was with us the entire time," Bulkhead reminded her. "There's no way he could have done this."</p><p>"<strong>Maybe he did it to himself,</strong>" Bumblebee suggested.</p><p>"He wouldn't hurt himself like that," Arcee protested. "He's too self-absorbed and cowardly to do that."</p><p>"I think Bumblebee is right," Ratchet said as he picked up the servo with a pincer. "These are bite marks. I think he bit it off."</p><p>Arcee and Bulkhead shared glances. "But why? He said he was tired of being beaten up by Megatron and betrayed by the other Decepticons all the time. We didn't do that to him, did we?"</p><p>"No," Ratchet replied, in deep thoughts. "But perhaps...that didn't matter anymore."</p><p>He nodded into the room. They first really began to notice just how small and isolated it was, as well as empty. They then remembered what Megatron said about keeping a Seeker locked up. Flight frames tended to have claustrophobia due to being used to fly in the vast sky. They hadn't thought that would happen with Starscream, who, despite of his cowardly nature always seemed confident and level-headed in dire situations. It was weird imagining him freaking out from a mere phobia.</p><p>They wanted to turn the wayward Seeker into an Autobot, get a flight frame on their side, give hope for the rest of the Decepticons. And what did they do? They had restrained him, locked him behind bars like he was a mere criminal never to be released again. They now understood what Megatron had meant, that they had made a poor decision in their attempt to make him trust them.</p><p>There was no way he was going to trust them after this.</p><p>"What have we done?" Ratchet said silently. "I should have known better than to place him in a confined space with limited activity."</p><p>"It's not your fault, doc," Bulkhead said. "Starscream's the one who-"</p><p>"Do we even have time to discuss this?" Arcee interrupted. "He might still be in the base. Let's split up and search for him."</p><p>They spent barely an hour searching before concluding he was nowhere in the base anymore.</p><p>"He must have escaped," Bulkhead confirmed. "But how? When? He couldn't have gone through the GroundBridge while we were gone, right?"</p><p>"The wound on the servo suggests it happened about three hours ago," Ratchet informed. "He must have snuck out while you were all still in the core."</p><p>They winced in realization. "When we went out to drive the humans home...you mean he escaped then?" Arcee said.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Bulkhead slammed his fist into the wall, leaving cracks in it. "Great. Wonderful. Not only did we lose Optimus, we also let <em>Starscream</em> get away! What else can we lose today?"</p><p>Arcee grabbed his fist and pulled it down with impressive strength despite her small size and stature. "Bulk, calm down. We'll find both Optimus <em>and</em> Starscream, and we're bringing both of them back here in one piece."</p><p>"<strong>That's gonna be tricky with Scream,</strong>" Bee said and pointed at the servo.</p><p>Bulkhead swatted her servo away from his. "I don't give a scrap about Screamer. But if anything's happened to Prime, I'll crush Megatron's head!"</p><p>Before Arcee could counter, Ratchet went in. "We can all discuss this further in the morning. Get some rest and we'll start searching tomorrow."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had just risen when Starscream woke up. He estimated he had slept for about three hours. Not much, and he certainly didn't feel refreshed, but the Autobots had to have noticed he was gone by now. He had to move on.</p><p>He got up with his servo, noticing the strange feeling in his left arm and then remembered he didn't have a left servo anymore. He sighed.</p><p>"Guess I better try to find a way to get this thing off me," he said while shaking the other servo, with the stasis cuff on. "Or at least find some Energon."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next few days, while Starscream was struggling forward to find Energon and a way out of his cuffs, the Autobots were searching the state as well as others nearby for traces of their leader, or Seeker. So far, they had come up with nothing. The humans were just as worried as the bots.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later," Jack said as Arcee picked him up from the drive-thru.</p><p>"Optimus or Starscream?" Arcee asked, though she knew the answer.</p><p>"Optimus, of course. Who cares about Starscream?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, <em>we</em> do," she admitted as they raced through the desert on their way to the base. "Though I suppose if he was still here while Prime's gone, we might not be as... <em>gentle</em> with him, as usual."</p><p>They arrived in the base, where the others were waiting.</p><p>"So, if we're going to Cybertron to restore Optimus' memories," Jack said as he joined the others, "then we need to find out how to <em>get</em> there."</p><p>"Can't we just use the GroundBridge?" Miko suggested. "Like how you 'Bridged into the core?"</p><p>"I already told you, that's different," Ratchet said. "The core is inside your planet. Cybertron is in <em>another galaxy</em>. We'll need a <em>Space</em> Bridge if we're going back to Cybertron."</p><p>"Don't the Decepticons have a Space Bridge?" Raf suggested.</p><p>"Starscream did mention they were building a new one," Bulkhead added in. "And our last confrontation with the 'Cons confirmed they were collecting parts for it."</p><p>"The problem is, we don't know <em>where</em> this new Space Bridge is," Ratchet said. "If only Starscream hadn't escaped, then we could ask him..."</p><p>"I blame myself," Bulkhead said. "I threatened him."</p><p>"That's an understatement," Jack said. "You almost turned him to scrap!"</p><p>"It was only thanks to Optimus that you didn't," Miko said.</p><p>Bulkhead said nothing more. They had all gone silent for a while.</p><p>"If we can find Starscream," Raf said, drawing attention to himself, "and ask him for the location of the Space Bridge, we could go to Cybertron, get Optimus' memories, and then restore them to his mind."</p><p>"But first we'd have to <em>find</em> Optimus," Bulkhead reminded him.</p><p>"If we infiltrated the Space Bridge, we might create such a ruckus that the 'Cons themselves will appear," Arcee said thoughtfully. "Maybe Optimus too."</p><p>"So in other words," Ratchet said. "In order to get our leader back and stirr the chaos his absence has brought recently, we have to find Starscream. It would certainly be safer and easier to find him first, instead of finding Optimus first."</p><p>"But we know Prime's on the 'Con ship, Starscream could be <em>anywhere</em>," Miko protested.</p><p>"You forget that he's still grounded," Ratchet reminded her. "He can only get out of those stasis cuffs with the key, and I have that one right here." He drew forth a key-card from his subspace and showed it to them before putting it back. "He'd have to be travelling on foot, so he can't be far from this state, if not still in it."</p><p>"So our new mission is to search only for Scream," Arcee confirmed. "Got it. We'd better start searching right away."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream felt doomed. He regretted ever leaving the Autobots' base.</p><p>He had not found a single scrap of Energon during his journey, and he was far from close to getting the stasis cuff off him.</p><p>He had recently exited the desert and found a small, somewhat dry forest, a few kliks from a human residence. At least the trees were tall enough to conceal him from curious eyes. He had encountered a single human on his journey in the desert, a middle-aged man who claimed to be a geologist, searching for a red shooting star that fell from the sky. Thankfully Starscream managed to get away before anyone else saw him, leaving the geologist's colleagues to believe he had gone mad when he told them he had encountered "a giant metal harpy". What was a harpy, anyway?</p><p>He wasn't afraid of the humans, not in a million years. He simply didn't want to risk getting the Autobots' attention, given they had "made friends" with the humans.</p><p>Now though, he was so hungry, so tired, he actually wouldn't mind if the Autobots found him and took him back.</p><p>What had he been thinking, taking off without a proper means of removing that cursed stasis cuff? Had he been able to fly, he would at least have had a better chance of finding Energon, not to mention having more time to spare. Heck, he would even have been able to board the Nemesis, if he found it, that is.</p><p>He slumped among the trees, finding it difficult to even take a step. He stopped to rest for a moment, but then found himself unable to start walking again.</p><p>"Oh, come <em>on</em>," he sighed to his legs. "Don't fail on me <em>now</em>..."</p><p>He forced his leg forward...and then he fell over, hitting his head against a tree stump he hadn't seen below him. He rolled down to his side, and with a servo on his head he rolled onto his back, looking upwards.</p><p>"Stupid forest," he snarled. "I hate this planet. Stupid desert, stupid humans, stupid trees, stupid Autobots..."</p><p>He let out a sigh and let his arm fall to the side, just staring at the navy blue sky with lavender clouds and stars starting to twinkle. It was a moonless night, so it was very dark.</p><p>"What do I do now?" he whispered hopelessly. "They'll never find me here, I can't move, and I'm just about out of Energon. I'm as good as offline."</p><p>He closed his optics, then opened them again, not knowing if he would wake up from his next sleep. Had it not been for his little "amputation", going a week without Energon wouldn't have been such a big problem, even <em>with</em> the stasis cuffs on him.</p><p>"Stupid me," he added to his list. "Primus, please, let me live. I promise, if the Autobots do end up finding me, take me back, save my life, I swear I'll try harder to become an Autobot. No more complaints, no more escape attempts, Pit, I'll even..." He paused, finding it hard to say the next words. "...I'll even be friends with those human brats."</p><p>"Well, isn't that nice to hear."</p><p>He shot his optics wide open. Turning his head back, he saw Arcee's figure standing behind him, in an upside-down view. He let out a gasp, then what sounded like a whimper but actually being a restrained shriek of joy.</p><p>"Arcee!"</p><p>"Hello Starscream," she replied unemotionally, though she had a hint of a smile on her face. "Long time no see."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the base, Ratchet was fidgeting with the GroundBridge, trying to solve their problem with going to Cybertron. He hoped it worked, because finding the Decepticons' Space Bridge may prove difficult, maybe even impossible, at least without Starscream.</p><p>During the week in their search, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee had been fighting the 'Cons at a military base when a GroundBridge appeared, letting the Decepticons through with the power source they had stolen for the Space Bridge. Arcee had followed through the portal into the warship just as it closed. A few hours later they had found her in the Arctic, half frozen. She had then reported not even having seen Optimus on the ship before Soundwave had sent her away.</p><p>It was safe to assume Megatron had upped the security since then. Both inside and outside. Such an opportunity would likely not present itself again.</p><p>Agent Fowler had then complained to the Autobots about the human casualties of the battle, which then led to an argument over what Optimus would have done in such a situation, which they didn't know because he wasn't <em>there</em>. They managed to calm down before it got serious, though.</p><p>Now, the three fighters had split up to search for Starscream in the north, south and east respectively. Bulkhead searched the mountains on the more rough terrain, Bumblebee scanned the flats of the desert at high speed, and Arcee investigated a dry, almost dead forest with barely any wildlife. They would usually search between six and ten hours before calling it a day and retreat to the base. So far none of them had come up with even a clue to where Starscream was.</p><p>Well, except, recently, for Arcee.</p><p>She had searched near the dying forest to the north when she overheard a certain man talking to one of his colleagues about a "giant metal harpy" that he met the other day. It sounded too much like Starscream to be true. After finding out where he had seen this "harpy", she had raced off with her holographic rider on, briefly reporting to Ratchet about her discovery. It may just have been a delusional man, but they couldn't afford not to take the chance.</p><p>While waiting for Arcee to report back her conclusions, Ratchet fixed the GroundBridge so it could go anywhere they desired without effort, even if at high speed, altitude or deep underground. Those had been issues he had wanted to take care of for a long time but simply never got around to do it. Admittedly, he had been inspired by Miko's notion of "turbo-charging the GroundBridge", which prompted him to try upgrading the machine. It was while he worked on it that he remembered he had considered doing the same for a long time. There was no guarantee it was going to work though.</p><p>The GroundBridge was of lower tech than the Space Bridge, and so had limits to its function. Like, if two GroundBridge portals appeared near each other, they would create a third portal to a realm called the Shadowzone, where there was basically no life or means to escape again. And if tampered with, like Ratchet was doing right now, it could end up destroying the ones using the portal instead of teleporting them. He would have to test it later, with a non-living thing.</p><p>He was half-way done with the adjustments when he got a comm. from Arcee.</p><p>"<em>Ratchet, do you hear me? I found Starscream, and he's in bad condition. We need a 'Bridge right away!</em>"</p><p>Ratchet felt a rush in his tanks by the news. Finally, they had found him.</p><p>"That's great," he said breathlessly. "Unfortunately I cannot operate the GroundBridge right now. I'm currently working on it, and it will take some time to get it together enough to use it again."</p><p>"<em>I don't think we have a lot of time here. He's very depleted of Energon, he needs medical help immediately!</em>"</p><p>He thought for a moment. He still hadn't made the big adjustments to the GroundBridge which would complicate its usage. He could just wrap it up and keep the original system on, waiting with the new programming for later.</p><p>"Give me five minutes," he proposed. "And I'll send a portal to your position. Just hang in there."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Ratch," Arcee said as the comm. was hung up. She turned to the Seeker below her on the ground. "He says to wait five minutes. Apparently he's working on the GroundBridge."</p><p>"Great," was all Starscream said, quietly. Unusually quietly.</p><p>The femme let out a small sigh and sat down on the ground next to the Decepticon, knowing he was more or less incapacitated and harmless.</p><p>"So, why'd you leave?" she said, making small talk, but also a genuine question.</p><p>"Need I say?" he replied quietly. "I was bored. And my wings long for flight. I don't think I need to say more. Not that a grounder like you would understand."</p><p>"Maybe not entirely," she admitted. "But I guess I can understand from watching the birds. They have wings, they learn to fly, and they fly. And if they can't fly, they get restless."</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the notion. "Don't compare me to a bird, I'm far superior to a measly organic. And we fliers don't get <em>restless</em>, we <em>panic</em>. I'm sure you've found my servo to confirm it."</p><p>Arcee unwittingly glanced at his left arm, where a platinum bandage was covering the bare wrist. She shuddered by the memory of the leaking servo.</p><p>"We did," she answered. "Still can't believe you actually did that."</p><p>"Me neither. But I had no choice. What you Autobots did to me was humiliating, stressful and..." He trailed off, wanting to say a third thing but couldn't think of anything. "...and, just wrong," he decided. "I find it hard to believe any of <em>you</em> had to go through the same when you joined Prime's team."</p><p>"We didn't," she said. "But you <em>are</em> a Decepticon. We didn't want to risk you escaping and hurting the humans."</p><p>"Oh really," he scoffed. "Would you do that to <em>any</em> Decepticon, or just <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Arcee was about to say the former, but then fell into deep thought on the question.</p><p>As she remembered Megatron saying Starscream's name when he arrived in the base, she realized the Seeker had already escaped at that point. And most likely having seen the Decepticon leader, unrestrained, being welcomed by the Autobots. Of course, they had all been wary of him and knew there was no way they could get stasis cuffs on <em>him</em>. But Starscream probably interpreted it as they would welcome Megatron as one of their own if <em>he</em> was the one who joined them.</p><p>She then imagined if any of the other 'Cons had joined them instead of Starscream.</p><p>Her first thought was Breakdown. While he and Bulkhead were arch-enemies now, rumors back on Cybertron sounded that the Stunticon had, before joining the Decepticons, been a Wrecker like Bulkhead and Wheeljack. It was said that the two big brutes had been best friends, barely hanging out alone with anyone else. They laughed together, fought together, recharged together, refueled together and built stuff together, they basically did everything together. But when Megatron had started recruiting bots to join his army, Breakdown had volunteered while Bulkhead and Wheeljack had declined. Bulkhead had been worried about his friend's decision, but otherwise there were no protests from the group.</p><p>This changed after the first great battle, where hundreds of bots lost their lives, both Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. The two met each other face to face. Bulkhead begged Breakdown to return to the Wreckers with him, but the latter refused, claiming he had finally found others like him. This led to a fight between them, a serious fight, and they hated each other ever since. Bulkhead never spoke of this, of course, but Arcee had heard the rumors, and she found them plausible.</p><p>She then went to think about Knock Out, the 'Con who spends most time with Breakdown nowadays, it seems. He was quite small for a Decepticon, as they mostly consist of fliers like Starscream and heavy bots like Megatron. He was a jerk, and a maniac, but seemed fond of human culture despite hating the organics themselves. But he also seemed like the kind of mech who sided with the winning team, so she could kind of imagine him with Team Prime.</p><p>Her thoughts then went to Soundwave. He was the most loyal to Megatron, wouldn't betray him even if his function depended on it. Otherwise he seemed like a calm mech, though was also kind of creepy. Even less would dare put stasis cuffs on <em>him</em> than <em>Megatron</em>.</p><p>Speaking of creepy, she began thinking of Airachnid, her own arch-enemy. Nope. Not a chance. <em>Never</em>. She would never forgive anyone who exterminated her partner. Much less allow them to join their side. Such a bot simply couldn't be trusted.</p><p>She wrapped her head, trying to remember if there were other 'Cons they had met but forgot about. Most of the Decepticons who went with Megatron to Earth had by now either perished in battle, by Megatron, or they had run loose on the planet like the Stunticons, Combaticons and Seekers. There were no other 'Cons on the ship than those she had thought of.</p><p>She had also concluded that none of them, not even Megatron or Soundwave, were as unpredictable and dangerous as Starscream. He was literally known as 'The Betrayer', 'The Traitor' and other such titles. He was famous for his backstabbing, pretending to be helpless only to strike when his enemies turned their backs on him in pity and disgust. He was simply the least trust-worthy of all the Decepticons. Even the 'Cons themselves didn't trust him, probably why Megatron gave him so many beatings, in attempt to prevent him from backstabbing the warlord.</p><p>Her silence prompted the Seeker another scoff. "Thought so."</p><p>There was silence for a moment. Then Starscream broke it.</p><p>"One question. Why are you Autobots so fixated on protecting this organic world and its residents, instead of trying to help restore our own world? I mean, these organics don't even live for more than a few hundred years before they die. So why go through the trouble to save something that's already doomed?"</p><p>She thought on the matter. It was true, humans didn't live for very long. The Autobots had already been on Earth for three million years, far longer than humans have even <em>existed</em>, which was spent waging war against the Decepticons who followed them there. Back then they had hundreds of assets, as well as hundreds, thousands of enemies. Today, there were only five Autobots left on Earth, as well as at least six Decepticons - not including the Vehicons or missing 'Cons - left on the planet as well. They had all perished, though a few had simply left the war and now roamed the Earth in peace. There had been a few rumors and legends about certain monsters that people had claimed seeing but never caught on camera. Perhaps some of these were Decepticons or even Autobots?</p><p>"I guess," she began, "it's because they're so strong, so full of willpower. They know they don't live long, yet they struggle to survive, to live their lives without regrets, to be happy. We admire them for their strength, their imagination, their technology despite their young age, and their will to survive. Kinda reminds us of ourselves."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, not wanting to comment on her answer.</p><p>She dared another question. Or, the same question, but altered. "Why did you <em>really</em> leave? It can't simply be because of boredom."</p><p>Starscream thought for a moment, the best he could in his conditions. "I don't know," he replied. "Perhaps because it won't be long until you find me useless and just throw me into the incinerator."</p><p>Arcee was shocked, though not really surprised, at the answer. "No," she said a bit too quickly. "No, we would never do that, not even to a 'Con. Not unless it's in a battle," she added quietly to herself. "And we certainly wouldn't do it simply because someone is <em>useless</em>."</p><p>"Have you ever had someone useless?"</p><p>She thought for a moment. She was a bit ashamed of her phrasing.</p><p>"...No. At least no one <em>completely</em> useless. At some point everyone will make use of themselves, whether big, small, strong, weak, good or bad. You have been of use to us plenty of times, I have to admit."</p><p>This didn't cheer the Seeker up much. "But when I run out of useful information to give you, there's no point in you having me anymore. And I can't do anything bound, imprisoned. I <em>am</em> useless right now."</p><p>"That's just the lack of Energon talking," she protested, though didn't know why. "You said before you'd make a greater effort to become one of us. If you're telling the truth for once, your wings could be more than of great use to us. And you said you were an Energon Seeker too, right? Doesn't that mean you would have easier to find Energon, especially from the sky?"</p><p>Starscream snorted at her good points. "Perhaps. Though that didn't do me any good while being out here. Didn't even find a single <em>scrap</em>."</p><p>"Starscream," she said, reaching for his helm but changed her mind and retracted her servo. "Nobody's useless, no matter how much you claim you are. No matter how much <em>others</em> claim you are. As long as you have the will to live, it's because you know someone needs you in life." She thought a little for an appropriate metaphor. "Even a bended sword can still impale its victims. It's not any more useless than a straight sword."</p><p>"Fun metaphor," the Seeker replied. "But perhaps you're right. I know I might not be the most... <em>reliable</em> of bots, but I do keep my word, and I do not like having debts to others. I promise I will try harder. As long as you try harder too."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A moment later, a GroundBridge portal finally appeared, prompting the femme to stand. Arcee hauled Starscream's right arm over her shoulder, trying to steady him as they walked through the green portal. She did most of the walking though, he more slumped along the ground, barely having any strength left in him. She wasn't sure if he was genuinely weak or if it was pity-weak. Either way, she had to carry him through.</p><p>The kids were still in the base when they saw Arcee coming through the portal with Starscream slumped on her back. It was a strange sight, as the Seeker, although small for his kind, was still towering over the tiny assassin and femmebot. He was about to fall over several times just on the way in, his support being way too short for him. But they eventually made it to Ratchet, who put him down on the operating table.</p><p>"Hey, Scream," Bulkhead said with a strange cheery voice. "Missed ya."</p><p>"<strong>Good to see you're still alive,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped, also with a cheery tone. Or, the same tone, but the Seeker imagined it was supposed to sound cheery. It worried him to see them like this.</p><p>"Shut up," he hissed, thinking they were making fun of him.</p><p>"No need for an attitude," Bulkhead replied, sounding less cheery. Good.</p><p>"And that's coming from <em>you</em>, door-breaker."</p><p>The Wrecker didn't say any more.</p><p>"Please, give me Energon," the Seeker practically begged Ratchet. "I am terribly weak."</p><p>"Let me first reattach your servo. Unless you like having one hand?"</p><p>Starscream briefly glanced at his left wrist, trying to feel the servo that wasn't there. It didn't feel good. He shook his head no.</p><p>"Then let me get to work."</p><p>He first removed the platinum bandage to reveal the gaping hole in the thin arm. Thankfully it had stopped leaking, but he had to make it do so again if the servo was to work again. First, though, he took the servo and placed it onto the wrist, fitting the pieces together, then carefully blowtorching it together to stick. Good thing the Seeker didn't have any feeling in the wrist at the moment or it would probably be painful.</p><p>"The nerve wirings are cut, but introducing Energon should prompt your self-repair system to make new ones," the doctor informed as he wrapped the wrist in a heated copper bracelet, to make the stiffened Energon melt and flow into the hand, so his self-repair system could get to work. Afterwards he gave the Seeker an Energon drip to recover on. He had also taken the liberty of removing the stasis cuff from his servo, as Starscream was currently too weak to try and escape. He did bind the wrists to the table with bracers that were small enough to prevent his hands from slipping through, but big enough so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Just in case.</p><p>"Now that you're out of danger and recovering," Ratchet said, "there's something we need to ask of you."</p><p>"Fire away."</p><p>"We need you to tell us where the Decepticons' new Space Bridge is located," Arcee said instead of Ratchet.</p><p>"What for?" he asked himself, out of curiosity.</p><p>They glanced at one another, unsure if they should tell him or not. They decided it would be pointless to hide anything from him.</p><p>"You must be aware by now that Optimus is not present," Ratchet began.</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>"While we were in the core, Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to stop Unicron from awakening," Arcee explained. "Losing the power apparently gave him amnesia, and Megatron used that to his advantage. So now our leader thinks he's a 'Con. As crazy as that sounds."</p><p>Starscream simply nodded, deciding not to tell them he knew this already, having eavesdropped on them a week ago.</p><p>"In order to get his memories back, we have to get Jack to Cybertron to fill the Key to Vector Sigma with the Wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet explained. "But the only way to get to Cybertron is by Space Bridge. And you're the only one here who knows where it's located."</p><p>Starscream took a moment to think. More for the dramatic effect than for actual thinking. Getting Energon back gave him his ability to think back. So he didn't need to think too deeply to know what to say.</p><p>"Assuming they've actually <em>completed</em> the Space Bridge without <em>my</em> supervision," he began, "I suppose I can tell you. However, before I tell you, I have a question of my own."</p><p>Ratchet rolled his eyes impatiently. "What is it?"</p><p>"Why are you sending a <em>human</em> to our homeworld? Not that I care about humans, but it's not exactly human-friendly environment. Which surprises me that you would risk this boy's life by going there, considering how... <em>chummy</em> you 'Bots are with organics."</p><p>Again, they shared glances, unsure how much to tell their Seeker.</p><p>"Jack was chosen by Optimus to take care of the Key to Vector Sigma, and therefore the Matrix of Leadership," Ratchet said. "In other words, he has been recognized as a... <em>Prime</em>." Even the Autobot had hard to say those words.</p><p>This surprised Starscream. A <em>human</em>, recognized as a <em>Prime</em>? To take care of one of the most ancient and sacred of Cybertronian relics? He had to hold back a scoff, knowing it would upset the Autobots if he didn't. It was just so hard to believe. And worst of all, it felt <em>humiliating</em>, even if he wasn't a religious mech. But the thought of having a <em>human Prime</em>, ruling over the planet and having the Cybertronians as his underlings...no. Just, no.</p><p>"R...really?" he simply said with a forced smile, trying hard not to insult any of them. "How... <em>fascinating</em>!" He clenched his teeth, clearly against the idea. The Autobots didn't dwell on it.</p><p>"Anyways," Ratchet said, trying to get back on topic. "Now that you know what we're going to do, will you tell us the location of the Space Bridge?"</p><p>He looked around at the Autobots, then to the humans below. He fixed on the boy he had learned was Jack, the tallest of them. The boy looked determined into the Seeker's optics, and the Seeker stared back. <em>He certainly seems fearless,</em> he thought. <em>Maybe he'll perish during the trip, and I won't have to look at his face anymore.</em></p><p>"I'll tell you the coordinates."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During the next hour, Ratchet finished adjusting the GroundBridge to have a wider range, as Starscream had told them it was located underground, only accessible by GroundBridge. It was an underground cavern they had discovered, and entered via Soundwave's GroundBridge programming. It was big enough to house a Space Bridge, it was an unknown location and away from anyone's reach. Perfect to build a Space Bridge. They had found the cave and started working on the Bridge just shortly before Starscream was captured by the Autobots. Probably the thing Megatron feared the worst of Starscream telling the Autobots.</p><p>Raf helped Ratchet testing the newly upgraded GroundBridge. He used his remote-controlled car to drive through the portal, but it ended up exploding instead of teleporting, which was bad news. Ratchet was ready to give up, but Raf told him a story of him climbing up a rope in gym class, which was hard, but ultimately failed to make Ratchet understand. He wasn't the only one.</p><p>"You humans have a strange definition of the word 'hard'," Starscream commented, having listened to the story. "Have you ever tried breaking a stasis cuff? It's basically <em>impossible</em>."</p><p>Raf glared at the Seeker, who smirked in return, giving a chuckle. Ratchet just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why can't we just use Soundwave to 'Bridge us to Cybertron?" Miko asked. "Didn't you say that he worked like a Space Bridge too, Scream?"</p><p>Starscream snorted at the name. "Idiot," he said, prompting an outburst from Bulkhead.</p><p>"What did you call her?"</p><p>"Bulk," Miko exclaimed.</p><p>"I called her an idiot," the Seeker repeated, staring the Wrecker in the optics. "Do you really think <em>Soundwave</em> of all bots would help <em>us</em> get to Cybertron? And to do what? Reclaim Optimus' memories so he will stop being a Decepticon? I don't think so. And that lunatic is blindly following the <em>mighty</em> Megatron's every command, even if it costs his own function. Pit, he'd probably erase his own memories than betray his master."</p><p>"Besides," he continued, having Bulkhead removed from his face by the others, "Soundwave may have the <em>protocols</em> to act as a Space Bridge, but he hasn't established the <em>link</em> between Earth and Cybertron. He needs to travel by a real Space Bridge from Earth to Cybertron at least once, so his protocols can activate. Which is partly why His Lordship is building this Bridge."</p><p>"That reminds me," Jack asked suddenly. "Why does Megatron want so badly to have access to Cybertron?"</p><p>Starscream sighed and turned his attention to the boy. "Need I explain? He may be a big old <em>schmuk</em>, but even he wants Cybertron restored to its original state. He can't rule a ruined world, after all. And he can't restore it if he can't even <em>reach</em> it. Should be obvious even for <em>your</em> puny organic brains."</p><p>Arcee wanted to punch Starscream for that notion, but instead simply clenched her fist. Jack scratched the back of his head, knowing it was a stupid question.</p><p>"But to get back to the GroundBridge, the test subject was a dead object, it doesn't mean a <em>living</em> thing would explode going through that 'Bridge. Maybe," he added quietly to himself, smirking.</p><p>"Well, we're not taking that chance," Ratchet said sternly.</p><p>"We could try another test," Raf proprosed. "If I can borrow one of your devices?"</p><p>Ratchet thought on the idea for a moment. "Alright," he said and handed a small random device to the boy. He connected it to his laptop and programmed it to be controlled by the computer. After plugging it out, he controlled it to move into the GroundBridge, having been activated again. Same conclusion: It exploded.</p><p>Ratchet moaned in frustration, but Raf was still positive.</p><p>"Maybe it just doesn't work with machines," he proposed. "Have any Autobots ever exploded when going through a GroundBridge?"</p><p>"A few," Ratchet replied. "But then it was more glitchy than now."</p><p>The rest of the hour was spent continuing to test the GroundBridge before Ratchet decided to fiddle a bit more with the machine, until they managed to send through a test subject without it ending up exploding... at least, not on their end. They decided to take it and prepared for depature.</p><p>Jack's mother June Darby arrived to see her boy off, and Agent Fowler arrived with a space suit donated by NASA, as this kid would be the first human to step onto Cybertron, a feat even greater than the first man on the Moon. If word of the Transformers ever got out in public, Jack would become world famous, not that he wouldn't already be famous among the military for his feat.</p><p>The plan was that Arcee - having volunteered - was going to accompany Jack on Cybertron, protecting him from eventual dangers as well as a fast transport across the planet. Ratchet, being the only with both GroundBridge and Space Bridge expertise, was going to operate the Space Bridge with Bumblebee and Bulkhead acting as his bodyguards, defending him from approaching Decepticons and helping him take out those that were there.</p><p>Which left the remaining four humans back in the base to operate the GroundBridge... and look after Starscream, who remained bound and recovering on the operating table. The bots weren't keen on leaving the Decepticon behind with the humans by themselves, but there was no alternative. Besides, it wasn't like he could get free, so they really had no reason to worry. At least, that's what they kept telling themselves.</p><p>As the four Autobots and one human in space suit went through the GroundBridge - Ratchet and the B's first, to take out the Decepticons present and secure the complex, then sending Arcee and Jack through the GroundBridge and onwards through the Space Bridge - the remaining humans turned their gazes from the closing GroundBridge to the Seeker on the table. He gave them a smirk.</p><p>"Well then, it's just you and me now," he chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The base was able to communicate with the bots in the complex, but not with the team on Cybertron. The complex team were able to communicate with both ends, despite the great distance between Earth and Cybertron, probably because of the Space Bridge.</p><p>Starscream, getting bored of the silence, decided to strike up a conversation with the humans. He ran through his thoughts, trying to think of a topic to start on.</p><p>"That Jack is the first human to betread Cybertron, you know," he finally said after ten minutes of thinking. "You should be honored."</p><p>The humans only spared him brief glances before returning their gazes to the monitor.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> rather exciting," Jack's mother June replied hesitantly. "But I'm also worried about him. I'm his mother, I should be with him."</p><p>"Jack will be fine, Miss Darby," Agent Fowler assured her. "He's got Arcee with him, and the whole team is waiting for them in the complex. They will all return safe and sound."</p><p>"Unless an Insecticon gets ahold of them," Starscream added in, smirking.</p><p>"What's an Insecticon?" Rafael asked, finally looking at the Decepticon on the table.</p><p>Starscream smiled wider, glad to have caught their attention.</p><p>"They are large, ruthless beasts, capable of even tearing Megatron asunder. Not that I've ever seen him getting asundered by one, but even the most powerful warriors have fallen before a single of those beasts."</p><p>"And you're saying those are roaming Cybertron?" Agent Fowler said concerned.</p><p>"Exactly. Maybe even in swarms. They do form those. No one can survive an Insecticon swarm by themselves. Arcee would be torn to pieces, and Jack, well...let's just say he'll meet a gruesome end."</p><p>June's expression became more worried than before, even scared.</p><p>"Don't believe him, Miss Darby," Miko said and glared at the Seeker. "He's, like, the biggest liar in the universe, he's probably making all that up."</p><p>"Why would I lie about monsters on Cybertron?" Starscream replied, still smirking. "True, seeing your fearful expressions is rather amusing, but I won't get anything else out of such petty lies. Insecticons are very real, and are one of the few lifeforms that remained after we evacuated the planet."</p><p>"Like...Scraplets?" Rafael asked.</p><p>"Yes, those too. Right now, Cybertron is just one large wilderness filled with primitive monsters that destroy everything they come across. Though even Insecticons aren't nearly as dangerous as Scraplets."</p><p>"We've seen that," Miko said in agreement. "Those things nearly ate up our bots."</p><p>Starscream's smirk fell, looking around, concerned. "You had an infestation? Here? When?"</p><p>"It was some months ago," Rafael replied. "They were trapped in an escape pod in the Arctic. After it was thawed out, they started attacking. Good thing they only eat metal, or we wouldn't have been able to stop them."</p><p>Starscream thought on the matter. "I never thought about that before. True, Scraplets have never been interested in Energon or sparks, but since all of Cybertron and us Transformers are made of metal, I simply thought they ate everything. Seems you humans aren't so useless after all."</p><p>The kids didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. They just stayed silent for the next few minutes. Suddenly the profiles of the Autobots in the complex showed their energy levels to drop massively. Something was wrong.</p><p>"Maybe they're fighting," Raf suggested. "And whoever they're fighting seems to be strong."</p><p>"The only one I can think of who would be strong enough to tackle three Autobots at the same time is Megatron," Starscream suggested. "Seems he's found us out."</p><p>This almost caused the humans to panic.</p><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no," June whispered. "What if Jack and Arcee come back and Megatron is waiting for them?"</p><p>"They'll be screwed, that's for sure," Starscream replied.</p><p>Before anyone could scold him, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead's profiles showed them to be offline. It seems they were knocked out by Megatron.</p><p>"Oh nooooo," June repeated, burying her face in her hands in worry.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Raf asked concerned.</p><p>"What can <em>we</em> do?" Agent Fowler said. "I don't exactly have a battle-tank ready in my pocket. We can't do anything to stop Buckethead, at least not without kicking the bucket ourselves."</p><p>They were silent for a while, trying to think of something.</p><p>"Can't <em>you</em> do something?" June stared up at Starscream, still strapped on the table. He looked astonished at her.</p><p>"Who...me?"</p><p>"Yes, you. You're the only bot left not unconscious or on Cybertron."</p><p>"I can't fight Megatron! He'll pulverize me! He's done that <em>several times</em>, for Primus sake! What can <em>I</em> do?"</p><p>"You <em>are</em> his second-in-command, aren't you?" Raf asked.</p><p>"<em>Were</em>. But that doesn't mean anything. He always punished me, even when I didn't do anything! Heck, there are people who did <em>worse</em> things and came out better than <em>me</em> when I did something <em>minor</em>. He hates me, he always have and I have always hated him in return. Tell me how exactly I can do <em>anything</em> to prevent Megatron from destroying your little expedition."</p><p>"You could talk to him," Miko suggested.</p><p>Starscream lifted a brow. "Talk to him? That's your great idea?"</p><p>"I thought you were a smooth talker. After all, if Megs hates you so much, then why has he kept you alive all this time?"</p><p>Starscream was about to answer, but found he had none. Why <em>did</em> he keep him alive? If it was the other way around, Starscream would execute Megatron if he tried to betray him even once. And some of the things Starscream did had caused others doing the same to be executed without mercy. So why draw the line with him? Starscream couldn't remember how many times he'd betrayed Megatron, the Decepticons themselves, he wasn't exactly a powerhouse like Shockwave, he could admit that, but his intellect was on level (or higher, he preferred to think) with the scientist. Or perhaps it was his level of deception that really describes the word "Decepticon". Starscream never knew, had thought little about it, and didn't really care much. Until now, that is.</p><p>"I don't know," he finally answered to the question. "But you may be right. Although I can't promise he won't try to kill me."</p><p>"That's your problem, we just want to save our friends."</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>Starscream thought about it for a while. Then he came up with a plan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ratchet struggled to keep himself conscious. The damage done to his body by Megatron wasn't major, but enough to cause a system breakdown. His self-repair system was overworking itself while he tried to assess the situation.</p><p>Megatron had found out about their plans. Most likely seen the Space Bridge was activated and still open, and thanks to Soundwave he could instantly bridge to the place. The three of them were nothing in combat compared to Megatron, he knew that much, but he hadn't realized until now that even the three of them together were no match for the warlord. How truly strong Optimus must be to stand against this Decepticon. And how much they needed him right now.</p><p>Ratchet glanced to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Both seemed alive, but unconscious. They seemed to have been hit harder than him, or perhaps the medic's self-repair system was faster working thanks to the adjustments made to him when he entered the field. Medics were equipped with weapons and sometimes given thick armor and improved body systems to function longer in the field to protect his patients. But right now there was nothing he could do to stop Megatron or even help his comrades. All he could do was lie on the ground and wait. Wait for Megatron to turn off the Space Bridge. Wait for Arcee and Jack to come through the portal and meet the warlord. Wait for the base to open a GroundBridge, inadvertently bringing Megatron to their secret base. Wait for the Decepticons to come through another GroundBridge and storm the place. Wait for Megatron to finish them all off.</p><p>But Megatron neither tried to turn off the Space Bridge, go through it nor finishing off his opponents. He just stood in front of the open portal and waited.</p><p>Waited for the duo to come through. And then claim his prize.</p><p>He wanted the Matrix of Leadership for himself. He wanted the Wisdom of the Primes. He wanted to become the next Prime, to rule over Cybertron and Earth with more power than ever.</p><p>He heard Arcee and Jack making a transmission. They had arrived at the portal on Cybertron. As no one answered them, they went silent. They probably knew something was wrong and waited on the other side of the portal, not knowing the leader of the Decepticons was right in front of them, on the other side.</p><p>His thoughts were cut off when a GroundBridge suddenly appeared behind Megatron. The warlord turned around and saw who had come through. His face was portrayed with shock, astonishment and anger.</p><p>"Starscream," he growled as the portal closed behind the small Seeker, unbound and seemingly unarmed.</p><p>"Megatron," Starscream replied in the same tone.</p><p>Ratchet stared at the scene. Had Starscream escaped? Had the humans set him free? Were they alright back in the base? He couldn't think straight yet, so he just looked at the scene unfolding before him.</p><p>"It's been a while, Starscream," Megatron said, lowering his tone a bit. "How have you been?"</p><p>The Seeker seemed surprised by this civil behavior. "I'm, uh, fine. Never been better. And you?"</p><p>"It's been going very well this month. Not that I will tell you anything, that is. Since you seem to be with the Autobots now."</p><p>"Autobots? Noooo," the Seeker said, slowly making his way around the warlord, keeping his attention on the talk. "I've just been here and there and everywhere. Seen a lot of islands, destroyed a few towns, had some fun. It's been hard to find Energon though."</p><p>"I saw you in the Autobots' base."</p><p>Starscream stopped as he had his back to the Space Bridge portal and looked a bit nervous. "Oh, you did? Well, I wasn't there. You must have been hallucinating about me."</p><p>"I would never hallucinate about you, other than you trying to stab me in the back, followed by me crushing your head."</p><p>Starscream gulped by the remark but tried not to show his fear. "Speaking of which, I have been informed that you find me special."</p><p>Megatron blinked confused and then looked annoyed. "Oh really? And who would tell you such a lie?" He started walking forward, looming in on the Seeker.</p><p>Ratchet looked to the sides. It seemed Bumblebee and Bulkhead were waking up and taking notice of the situation as well. Starscream walked slowly backwards, trying to distance himself from the looming Megatron.</p><p>"Not that I can tell you anything," Starscream repeated, "but don't you find that interesting? Uh, that you...can't seem to kill me even when I make you mad? Heheh..."</p><p>Megatron stopped and gave him a face that expressed disgust, hatred and...embarrassment? Starscream couldn't tell, he had never seen his master embarrassed before, but that expression seemed new to him.</p><p>"One more word from you, and I <em>will</em> blast you to atoms."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Cybertron, Arcee and Jack waited by the portal in anxiety.</p><p>"We should go through," Jack said impatiently. "The Scraplets could come back, or maybe there are more Insecticons..."</p><p>"We can't go yet," Arcee said sternly. "Something's wrong. Maybe the Decepticons found us out. They could be fighting on the other side. Or worse..."</p><p>"But we can't stay here. We have to risk it. We have to-"</p><p>Something came through the portal, making Arcee wince back, Jack letting out an exclamation. It was a piece of crumbled paper.</p><p>"What is it?" Arcee asked as Jack hopped off her and picked up the paper, unfolding it. "What does it say?"</p><p>He read the hastily scribbled words written on it, trying to decipher them.</p><p>"'Wait for the rock, then enter'. What does that mean?"</p><p>A moment later, a piece of metal that could be mistaken for a rock fell through the portal, startling both. Arcee started her engine.</p><p>"It means get on, we're going through!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the complex room, Starscream continued stalling Megatron with talking while the Autobots got their strength back, slowly and quietly getting onto their legs, even Ratchet who had been unable to move until now. He seemed to understand Starscream's presence here now.</p><p>He was a decoy, a distraction so they could escape. Was it his own plan, or the humans'? Either way, he could not understand why Starscream had decided to move to the Space Bridge if he wanted them to escape. He was blocking Arcee's way, after all.</p><p>Starscream briefly glanced at Ratchet, so brief that if you blinked, you would miss it. It didn't seem like Megatron had caught the glimpse, but Ratchet did. It seemed the Seeker was trying to tell him something. Something important.</p><p>"Alright, you got me," Starscream continued after a moment of silence between the two Decepticons. "I have been taken prisoner by the Autobots. But only because you ordered Airachnid to get rid of me."</p><p>"I never ordered her such a thing," Megatron protested. "It is you who are paranoid. Not that you shouldn't be paranoid, you have every reason to be. I would personally exterminate you myself if it wasn't because you excell at commanding my troops in battle."</p><p>"So you <em>do</em> have a reason to keep me alive." A rather vague one, but nonetheless a reason.</p><p>"But now that you're with the enemy, I have no further use of you. In fact, if I continue to let you stay with the Autobots, you may cause the ruin of our cause."</p><p>He drew forth his plasma cannon and pointed it directly at Starscream. The Seeker yelped, remembering the episode in the Energon mine.</p><p>"Please, my liege, let me live! I'll come back with you, I'll tell you everything about the Autobots I've learned! Oh! I know the location of their base!"</p><p>Everyone in the room stiffened. Megatron lowered his cannon, interested in his former subcommander's outburst. The Autobots held their breath. He wasn't going to spill the beans, was he?</p><p>"Well well, seems you aren't completely useless after all. Tell me the location of their base, and I <em>might</em> take you back."</p><p>The Autobots were back on their peds and initiating battle positions. If Starscream revealed the base, they would all be doomed. They could attack now and try to kill the Seeker, but that would compromise the safety of Jack and Arcee, and Optimus would be doomed to stay with the Decepticons for the rest of his life. They had no choice but to wait and hope Starscream wouldn't tell on them.</p><p>But that hope vanished at once.</p><p>"The location of the Autobots' base is..."</p><p>Megatron waited anxiously as the Seeker drew out the sentence, making a dramatic pause.</p><p>"...Autobot Outpost Omega One in..."</p><p>He was interrupted when a motor noise introduced the motorbike racing through the Space Bridge portal, running up Starscream's back and hitting the surprised Megatron in the head with the forewheel.</p><p>"...your <em>face</em>!"</p><p>Megatron stumbled backwards, grunting as he tried to see through the dirt in his optics from the wheel. While he was distracted, Ratchet opened a comm. to the base.</p><p>"We need a Bridge, <em>now</em>!"</p><p>A portal opened at once, and Arcee, not stopping, raced through it, followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead.</p><p>Starscream made his way around the warlord. "Sorry, gotta go! Thanks for the talk, <em>master</em>!"</p><p>When Megatron turned around and fired his plasma cannon, Starscream and Ratchet had already made it through the portal. He roared in fury. He had let the Seeker bring his guard down, then drawn his full attention with the promise of the Autobot base location. He had completely forgotten about the Autobots surrounding him and on the other side of the portal. He damned himself for letting his guard down, and promised himself it would never happen again.</p><p>Starscream was the enemy now. He could no longer give him mercy. But he also knew the location of their base, at least if he was telling the truth. Megatron had to capture him so he could find out. And then, never let the Seeker go again.</p><p>"Soundwave, Bridge me back!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The humans were relieved to see the whole team, including Arcee and Jack, return safely and alive. Starscream came through as the last one, following close behind Ratchet. After reuniting with the heroes, they all turned their attention to the Seeker, who was currently unbound and walking freely.</p><p>"I saved your tailpipes, didn't I?" Starscream chuckled. "You owe me for this."</p><p>"You're a wanted liar, traitor and murderer, this rescue of yours isn't even close to repaying <em>your</em> debt," Ratchet countered.</p><p>"What debt? Other than taking me in and keeping me alive, I don't see you having done anything that would put me in debt."</p><p>"I think he means you have a long way before you've cleansed your <em>karma</em>," Miko said with crossed arms.</p><p>"Karma? What's that?"</p><p>"You get what you deserve, simple as that. If you do wrong, wrong will be done to you."</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the girl. "Human nonsense."</p><p>"You still have to go back in stasis cuffs," Arcee said. "But thanks for saving us. You threw those things through the portal, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes, I stalled Megatron, risking my life to make sure you all made it safely back home alive." There was a trace of disgust in his voice as he spoke. "And since I haven't shredded any of you into pieces yet, I believe you can trust me enough to let me-"</p><p>"Nope," Arcee said. "You're not cleared yet. You went off on your own without permission. Saving our lives doesn't mean we can trust you yet, though I suppose it is a step one."</p><p>"Guys, let's discuss this later. Right now, we should find out what to do about the Matrix," Jack said, drawing attention to himself. "We still need to find Optimus and give him his memories back."</p><p>"He's probably onboard the Nemesis," Starscream said. "Doing work for Megatron. Since he doesn't remember being an Autobot he probably can't fight either. And Megatron won't waste people in battle unless they can fight."</p><p>"He's on the warship, we get it," Bulkhead said. "Let's go already!"</p><p>"The warship is constantly in motion, it is impossible to GroundBridge there without knowing its location. The only way to get there manually is by flight."</p><p>The Autobots thought on the matter for a while.</p><p>"I could get my chopper," Agent Fowler suggested, "and sneak onboard with Jack. We should be small enough to avoid detection, right?"</p><p>"Not a chance," Ratchet protested. "Your helicopter might get detected by their security cameras and the strange energy signal. Plus, if you get spotted, you have no chance of getting out alive. You have to take at least one bot with you."</p><p>"My chopper's not big or strong enough to have an Autobot on it. Maybe I could take the jet instead."</p><p>"The weight of an Autobot would slow down the jet's movement, it is not nearly advanced as our bodies," Starscream protested.</p><p>"Well, then maybe <em>you</em> could take us!"</p><p>"My jet mode is <em>smaller</em> than that jet you ride, heck, Skyquake used it for his vehicle mode, and he's <em>enormous</em>! Besides, I only have one passenger seat."</p><p>"What if you only took me, and Arcee?" Jack proposed. "She's smaller than you, probably also lighter, and I'm the only human here who actually <em>needs</em> to go. Besides, you know the Nemesis better than any of us. You should know where it is, right?"</p><p>They stayed in silence, thinking about the idea. Starscream strongly opposed to it.</p><p>"There is <em>no way</em> in the Pit that I'm going to let a human inside my body, nor will I ever return to that ship! Um..."</p><p>"What?" Arcee said annoyed. "Out with it."</p><p>"Actually, now that I think about it, I did leave some things behind on that ship, having been suddenly captured and everything..."</p><p>"Also you're the only flier in here. And like you said, Earth jets aren't as durable as Transformer bodies. You're pretty sturdy, aren't you?"</p><p>"I have survived a few crashes. I suppose...I could make an exception this time."</p><p>They started planning their rescue operation from there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The flight wasn't as pleasant as Starscream thought it would be. It would be a lot easier to enjoy it if it wasn't for the Autobot laying flat on his back, and the human inside his cockpit, contaminating him with his organic germs. The thought disgusted him. Though the presence of the Key to Vector Sigma with the Wisdom of the Primes installed intrigued him enough to leave them be. More or less.</p><p>"You need to loose a few pounds," Starscream said to Arcee. "It's beginning to get heavy."</p><p>"Spare it for the 'Cons, 'Con," she replied. "I'm here to keep an eye on you, and to keep Jack safe."</p><p>"It would have been easier if it was just him."</p><p>"I don't trust you to be alone with my partner."</p><p>"Oh, he's your partner? I thought Cliffjumper was your partner."</p><p>Starscream mentally slapped himself. It was a touchy subject, he shouldn't bring it up. He could feel Arcee tense on top of him, but then settling down again.</p><p>"Well...Cliff isn't here anymore. Thanks to you 'Cons."</p><p>Starscream sighed of relief. "Yes, well, nothing to do about that. Such things happen. And with you, pretty often, it seems."</p><p>He had pushed a button he shouldn't have. Arcee punched him hard on the wing, making the jet shake.</p><p>"Owch! Don't do that!"</p><p>"Arcee, calm down!" Jack exclaimed. She had forgotten he was still in there.</p><p>"Sorry. But don't you dare bring something like that up again, Scream. Not unless you have a death wish."</p><p>Starscream scoffed, continuing his flight. The sun was beginning to set. They had searched through most of the day without luck. While Arcee wasn't too big or heavy for Starscream to lift, even a small rock will begin to feel heavy when you've held it for six hours without putting it down.</p><p>"Still not picking anything up, Scream?"</p><p>"No. Wait, I see something up ahead!"</p><p>They all three gazed forward. As the clouds dispersed, the large body of the Decepticon ship appeared before them. Seeing it up there, from the sky instead of the ground or inside it, was quite the sight. It was huge, filling out their sight as they got closer, and it seemed rather intimidating as they approached. Starscream stopped before entering its radar range.</p><p>"Are you sure they won't detect your signal?" Jack said. "Or Arcee's?"</p><p>"Don't worry, my signal is identical to that of Vehicon fliers, they'll think I'm just another drone reporting in from duty. And as long as you stay on my back, they won't detect you...I think."</p><p>"That doesn't portray a lot of confidence," Arcee replied.</p><p>"It's the only option. Granted, it would be easier to sneak in if there were Vehicons returning, so I could blend my signal in with theirs. It is rather suspicious for only a single Vehicon signal to approach the ship. But it doesn't seem like..."</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence and shot forward, catching his passengers by surprise.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Arcee said, holding tightly on his wings to stay put. "I thought you weren't going in yet!"</p><p>"Quiet," he said sternly. "I have spotted an opportunity."</p><p>They looked forward and saw a group of specks approaching the Nemesis. Vehicons, returning from duty. They could blend in there. As long as the 'Cons themselves didn't notice they weren't one of them...</p><p>Arcee and Jack kept quiet for the rest of the flight until they reached the ship. They stayed close behind the troopers and just made it inside the hangar as the door closed. The troopers transformed, followed by Starscream, still with Arcee on his back and Jack in his body. The troopers didn't even take notice of them, just walked forward into the ship. Starscream waited in the hangar until they had vacated.</p><p>"Alright, you can get off me now," he whispered to Arcee, who gladly hopped off his back. "And you," he said and opened his back, "get out! Ugh, what have you done to me?!"</p><p>As Arcee took Jack out of the Seeker's back, a horrible stench came from the cockpit. The boy had vomited on the seat, as followed by the Seeker's transformation. Arcee almost felt bad for Starscream. Almost. He deserved it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I haven't been in a Transformer while they were...urp...transforming."</p><p>"Disgusting humans," he grumbled and closed his back. "I'll never get this stench off. You better clean me when we get back!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts! Your mess, your clean-up! And I expect a <em>full</em> clean-up!"</p><p>Arcee rolled her optics. "We can discuss this later. Let's just go find Optimus now."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They walked quietly through the hallways, stopping at every corner to check if the coast was clear before moving on. As Starscream knew the ship best he led the way. At one point before going around a corner he signaled the others to wait. A couple of guards were walking past at a crossing up ahead. They waited for about a minute before he signaled them to move on.</p><p>"So where do you think Optimus is again?" Arcee asked quietly for the third time since they left the base.</p><p>"Good Primus, your short-term memory is like that of a cyber-fly," Starscream sighed, getting tired of having to repeat himself over and over. "There have been no sightings of Prime and no reports of him fighting in the field. If Megatron is not using him as a soldier, he will most likely be using him as a training dummy or for research. And frankly, while he might enjoy beating Prime to scrap, he wouldn't waste such a fine asset. Which leaves us with researching. He will most likely be kept in the data chamber. Also, since he has amnesia, he may not remember to fight. As such, while he may see you Autobots as a threat, he will not try to stop us with force, so installing his memories back into his processor shouldn't be too hard."</p><p>He glanced at Arcee, who only seemed to be partly listening. "Are you listening to me?"</p><p>"Sorry, you're blabbering so much I'm not sure what's important and what's not."</p><p>Starscream mentally slapped himself. "Okay, then let me cut it out for you: Megatron uses Prime for research, Prime in data chamber, we go to data chamber. That simple enough for your simple mind?"</p><p>Arcee scowled at him, followed by a slap to his face. He nudged the sore part.</p><p>"Hitting me doesn't prove me wrong, in fact it only proves me right," he said with a smirk. "Okay, we're here."</p><p>Before Arcee could slap him again, the threesome stopped at the last corner before the data chamber, according to Starscream's directions anyway. He peeked from the corner and pulled back quickly.</p><p>"There are two guards by the door. Of course Megatron would guard a valuable newcomer like Prime. Stay here, I'll take care of this."</p><p>"Take care of it, how?" Arcee asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Watch and learn."</p><p>Without further hesitation, Starscream stood up and walked casually out from the corner, aiming determined for the door. Arcee and Jack stayed behind and peeked just enough to see the scene unfolding before them.</p><p>"Starscream," one of the guards said, as they both pointed their guns at the Seeker.</p><p>"That's <em>Commander</em> Starscream to you," the Seeker corrected with his servos behind his back. "Lower your weapons and let me pass through here."</p><p>The guards glanced confused at each other. "I'm sorry sir, but Lord Megatron insisted that you be taken into custody, should you ever return."</p><p>"What?" Starscream said with a fake surprised expression. "There, uh, has to have been a mistake..."</p><p>Without warning, he clawed the right guard, the other firing his gun but missed and hit the ceiling. A lamp was hit, and the light began flickering, as Starscream pulled out of the first guard and clawed the other one, hitting his spark chamber, instantly killing him. The other guard fell from his knees, leaking out. Starscream pulled out of the other guard and looked from side to side. As no one else were there, he looked back and signaled Arcee and Jack to come. The two strode forward, paying little mind to his Energon-stained claws.</p><p>"Is it really here?" Jack asked. "Where Optimus is?"</p><p>"It's the most likely place, but I can't say for certain."</p><p>"Only one way to find out," Arcee said and had her blasters ready.</p><p>Starscream opened the door, and as it slid aside, Arcee lowered her weapons in relief as the only resident in there indeed was Optimus Prime - or as he now believed himself to be called, Orion Pax.</p><p>"Optimus!" Jack called and ran forward.</p><p>The large red and blue bot turned to see who had entered. His face expressed confusion and slight concern.</p><p>"Who are you bots?" he asked with his deep, calm voice.</p><p>"It's me, Optimus," Arcee said and put a servo on her chest. "Arcee."</p><p>"And it's me, Jack," the boy said from below the confused Autobot. He only briefly looked down at the human before looking back at the bots.</p><p>"What is this small organic creature? And you..." He stared at Starscream for a moment. "You are Starscream, are you not?"</p><p>"In the mesh."</p><p>"But Megatron told me you had perished."</p><p>"Megatron says a lot of things, Prime."</p><p>"And you..." The red bot looked at Arcee. "An Autobot? What business do you have here? Did Ratchet send you?"</p><p>"Well, kinda, but we're here to rescue you," Arcee said.</p><p>"Rescue me? From what? Autobots are the evil ones here, are you not?"</p><p>They finally took notice of the Decepticon insignia adorning the red bot's shoulders. They finally realized that he really must be thinking he was a Decepticon, but having been told the opposite of the truth.</p><p>"What? No, Autobots are the good ones, it's the 'Cons that are evil," Jack protested. "You can't trust what Megatron says, Optimus!"</p><p>"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Orion Pax. A simple clerk, and far from being a Prime."</p><p>"Optimus..." Arcee began, but was interrupted by Starscream.</p><p>"I hear guards on their way here. We don't have time for chit-chat. Boy, you convince that lugnut to come back with us while we hold the guards off."</p><p>"I'll do my best," Jack promised and further approached "Orion".</p><p>"I'll help you, Scream," Arcee said and stood beside the Seeker with her blasters ready.</p><p>"That's why I said <em>we</em>, dummy," Starscream replied and got his own blasters ready.</p><p>"Hey, what happened here?" one of the approaching guards exclaimed as he saw the dead guards. "What are those two doing on the ground?"</p><p>Before he could say more, Arcee shot him through the spark chamber, knocking him over with smoke coming from his chest. More guards approached and the twosome started shooting them down one by one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While the two sleek bots were holding off the guards, Jack approached the confused Orion Pax. He still seemed baffled over the small fleshling.</p><p>"What are you, small organic creature?" the red bot asked calmly.</p><p>"I'm a human," Jack answered and drew forth the Key. "And one of your best friends. At least, I hope so."</p><p>Orion eyed the small relic in the boy's hand. "Is that the... Why are you..." He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "No. I do not need an explanation. Whatever the reason for this must be a good reason."</p><p>"The best reason," Jack said and held the Key out for the bot to take. The bot hesitated.</p><p>"Are...you sure about this?" he asked, knowing what the boy's gesture meant. "Are you...certain that I am worthy?"</p><p>"You have no idea."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Vehicons were terrible marksmen as well as fragile in armor. But the sheer number approaching them was almost overwhelming.</p><p>"Screw it, I'm taking them head on!" Arcee said and turned her right arm into a blade and left Starscream's side, slicing through the Vehicons too close to them for shooting, and shot those too far away to slice. For a moment Starscream ceased his firing and just watched her fight. So small and yet so swift, dodging every laser and blade coming at her, followed by her counter-attack which instantly finished off her opponents. Arcee truly was an assassin worthy of the title.</p><p>"How I wish I still had my old swords," Starscream said lowly to himself, condemning his body. "How are you doing in there, Jack?"</p><p>"Just a little more time!" The red bot was kneeling at the boy holding the Key, from which light was streaming into the bot's head. The process couldn't take too long, they needed to get away quickly, before...</p><p>"What's going on here?!" a thundering voice sounded from the hallway. A voice they all knew too well.</p><p>"Oh dear Primus," Starscream said and left the doorway to get a better look. Arcee had taken out all the Vehicons beside a few who had escaped. One of them must have warned Megatron, or the big brute had heard their ruckus. Either way, the warlord was striding down the hallway, slowly but certainly approaching the intruders, a death-glare set on his face.</p><p>"Scrap," Arcee said and pulled back to Starscream's side, trying to block the entrance to the data chamber. "Jack, please tell me you're finished!"</p><p>"Not yet, I need a little more time!"</p><p>"We don't <em>have</em> time, Megatron is here!" Starscream replied. "I will hold him off, you just get finished!"</p><p>"I'll cover you," Arcee said and had both her blasters ready.</p><p>Megatron seemed to take little notice of the femme. When he got too close and she started firing at him, he simply lifted his plasma cannon and fired it at her. She managed to dodge in time to survive, but she was knocked back into the room by the shockwave.</p><p>Megatron approached Starscream, who seemed much less certain of him 'holding Megatron off' now.</p><p>"You again, Starscream?" the warlord snarled. "You are very bold to show your face on this ship after what you did at the Space Bridge."</p><p>"I..." Starscream started to back off as Megatron got too close. "I didn't even do anything! I just talked to you!"</p><p>"You betrayed me." With a swift move Megatron grabbed Starscream by the head and lifted him in the air. "Like you always do. But this time you do it on the enemy side. I cannot forgive you for that so easily. So tell me: Where is the location of the Autobot base?!"</p><p>Starscream emitted a whine while his servos tried to pry the huge servo off his face. With one move the warlord could easily crush his head. He was starting to panic. Was he really going to die here this time? And all while serving the Autobots...</p><p>"Get your hands off our Seeker, Megatron," a thundering voice sounded, but in a different way than Megatron's.</p><p>Megatron looked up and had shock painted all over his face as Optimus Prime stepped out of the data room, looking more confident and wrathful than he had in a long time. It was clear he had gained his memories back.</p><p>"No! It can't be! You-!"</p><p>Prime gave him no more time to talk before he went forward and punched the warlord in the stomach, who was still in shock, making him drop Starscream on the floor. The Autobots had managed to acquire the Matrix and download it into the mind of his arch enemy so he once again <em>was</em> his enemy! If it had not been for that Starscream, he might have kept his mind on the task at hand.</p><p>Starscream sat on the floor and regained his composure. A large servo presented itself to him and he looked up.</p><p>"Come," Optimus encouraged.</p><p>Starscream didn't hesitate any longer to grab the servo and get back on his peds.</p><p>"What happened?" Optimus asked Arcee as she drew something from her subspace. "What are we doing here?"</p><p>"We'll explain later," Arcee replied and pressed the button on a strange device. "We need to get out of here now!"</p><p>Arcee dropped the device onto the floor, after which a green portal emerged. Before they left, Ratchet had put together a very simple single-use GroundBridge which was directly linked to the one in the base. It would only stay open for about ten seconds before initiating self destruct. They had to move quick or they would be stuck on the ship with a furious Decepticon warlord.</p><p>Arcee grabbed Jack and waited for Optimus to get through the portal before she went through it herself. She looked back, uncertain if they got Starscream along, but he was following right behind her, a hectic expression on his face. They immediately arrived in the base, followed by the portal shutting down abruptly by itself. The portal on the ship had by now exploded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Megatron got back on his legs as he saw Starscream and Optimus run into the data chamber. A green portal was opened inside. It most certainly led back to their base. Without hesitation, Megatron ran after them, but did not even get to brush Starscream's wing before they had disappeared.</p><p>The warlord was about to enter the portal itself when he heard a loud beeping. He looked down and saw a round device from which the portal had come. A light button was blinking red in unison with the beeping. It was going to explode!</p><p>Megatron made no further attempt to enter the portal and just leaped out of the room. It was dangerous to enter a GroundBridge that was about to explode - if the portal exploded while one was inside it, the user could end up in a limbo and never get out again. Such a fate had happened to one of Megatron's own seconds-in-command: Shockwave. At least, according to Starscream's report. While the Seeker was an untrustworthy schmuck, he never lied or joked about safety. Cowards know best about safety, he supposed.</p><p>Megatron had made a safe distance when the portal exploded. It shook the whole ship and damaged the walls and most certainly had destroyed the equipment in the data room. Good thing Soundwave had copied all the work 'Orion' had done, so his progress had not been in vain. He had managed to decipher quite a lot of text in the archives. Several Cybertronian relics unveiled, some already known to Megatron, others he had never heard of before.</p><p>And it seemed all of them had stranded here on Earth.</p><p>"This is not over yet, Autobots," Megatron chuckled by the thought. "We're just getting started. Clean that up!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone were delighted to see Optimus Prime again. June embraced Jack with motherly affection.</p><p>"My little hero," she sobbed. "I'm so proud of you! But you're still grounded 'til you're twenty-five!"</p><p>"Moooom..."</p><p>"It's very good to see you again, Optimus," Ratchet said with a smile. "And good to see you are unharmed."</p><p>"I am glad," Optimus replied and nudged his shoulder. "Though my memory is rather clouded..."</p><p>"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour. But know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot."</p><p>As Ratchet started examining the other Autobots for damage and repairing them, Starscream stood in the middle of the floor, looking a bit lost. Arcee walked over to him.</p><p>"You did a good job, Scream. We couldn't have done this without you."</p><p>"In another timeline, maybe," Starscream mumbled with a smirk. "I mean, of course you couldn't! I am very important to your team, after all."</p><p>Arcee rolled her optics at him. "You still have to go back to your cell though."</p><p>Starscream's smile fell. "What? After everything I-"</p><p>"And your stasis cuffs are going back on."</p><p>Without further warning, a pair of stasis cuffs went onto his wrists. The Seeker let out a whine of frustration.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me. I did not attack <em>any</em> of you a single time while we-"</p><p>"Relax, we've made some changes to your cell while you were gone."</p><p>Starscream stared at her, then at the other Autobots glancing over at him.</p><p>"Come on, I'll show you."</p><p>Arcee took Starscream by the wrist and led him through the hallways until they arrived at his cell. The Seeker dreaded the thought of going back into that isolated, empty room...</p><p>Arcee opened the door - which seemed to have been fixed now - and showed him inside. At first it was dark like usual, but then she pressed her servo against a newly installed contact on the wall, and light filled the small room. Starscream froze.</p><p>The formerly empty room - aside from a recharging table - had been decorated with a small shelf filled with datapads and pens, a desk and chair with a colorful cylinder on it as well as a cube with six different colors on nine cells on each side, and a small vid-screen on the wall. He stared baffled at it all.</p><p>"What...what is all this?" he stuttered.</p><p>"Just so you don't get bored when we're not here," Arcee replied with a hint of a chuckle.</p><p>Starscream wandered the room, examining his new decorations. He looked at the table first, with the two strange objects on them.</p><p>"What are these?"</p><p>"The cylinder is called a kaleidoscope, I think. The other is called a...Rubix Cube? They're both human inventions, but we made these especially for you, in our scale. I think you'll like them."</p><p>Starscream huffed and shrugged, moving on to the shelf filled with datapads. "What are these for?"</p><p>"Stories from Cybertron, as well as a few from Earth. There are also blank datapads you can use to make something yourself. Write some notes, draw a picture - which reminds me, there are also some of the datapads with pictures from the Golden Age and the Medieval Age of Earth. The pens have different colors so you can color your pictures if you make some."</p><p>Starscream nodded and looked at the vid-screen. "I don't suppose there are any programs from Cybertron on this?"</p><p>"It's not a real vid-screen, it's more like a monitor so you can call us if you need anything or if you just want to chat. We came to realize, while you were gone, that you're not our prisoner. You're our future comrade."</p><p>"If that is so," Starscream said and turned to face her, "then why do I still have stasis cuffs on? And why does the door still only lock from the outside?"</p><p>"Just a few precautions. You're still a Decepticon and you're not clear yet to wander the base alone. If you want to be one of us, you need to earn our trust."</p><p>"Haven't I already with saving your tailpipes <em>twice</em>?"</p><p>Arcee smiled as she walked out of the room with a hand on the instrument panel to close and lock the door.</p><p>"It's a pretty good start. Once Ratchet has cleared us all, we're going to celebrate Optimus' return. I'll get a cube for you then."</p><p>Starscream looked after Arcee when she left for the command center. He turned back to look at all his new stuff. He then slapped himself, remembering he still hadn't got his things from the Nemesis. Oh well, he had it all safely locked in a hidden safe which only he knew where was, and which would only open for him. There was no need to worry about anyone taking his stuff while he was gone. He'd get it back some day.</p><p>Feeling exhausted from all the talking, flying and rescuing of the day, plus still not having fully recovered yet from his journey, Starscream decided to lay down on his recharging table and take a nap. He would celebrate with the others by the vid-screen when he woke up again.</p><p>He closed his optics and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible anymore after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream plays with puzzles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Operation Bumblebee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream plays with puzzles.<br/>And bugs the Autobots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next ten days were spent checking out the new stuff Starscream had got in his cell. He started by examining the colorful cylindrical object apparently called a 'kaleidoscope'. He was uncertain of its purpose, though he heard a strange rattling sound coming from it and looked at the top end of the cylinder.</p><p>A round image of highly detailed patterns met his unexpectant optic. At first he found the gift lame, but as he pulled away he noticed something at the bottom end of the object. A small case with dozens of colorful pearls rolling around, making the rattling sound. He hummed and looked back at the top. The image had changed!</p><p>"Fascinating," Starscream muttered and shook the cylinder a bit. He watched as the round image again changed its patterns, colors replacing one another and creating unique, beautiful patterns. And this was done by something as simple as pearls in a glass case? And it was invented by humans?</p><p>Starscream played around with the kaleidoscope for a few minutes, making several different patterns, until he decided to save it for another day so he didn't grow bored of it right away. He put the object down on the table and gazed at the colorful cube, apparently called a 'Rubix Cube'. What could that be about?</p><p>Starscream picked up the cube and examined it. He shook it, but the colorful cells stayed the same. Apparently it served a different purpose than the kaleidoscope.</p><p>"What makes you tick?" he muttered to the cube and turned it. There were cells of different colors on all six sides of the cube: red, blue, yellow, green, orange and white. The middle cell of each side was of a different color, which he thought on further. He counted the nine cells of a side, then counted all the cells of similar colors including the middle cells. He confirmed there were nine cells of the same color.</p><p>"What does it mean...?" He thought for a while. Perhaps there was something inside? Maybe he had to figure out how to open it and get it out?</p><p>He twisted the cube but got nothing out of it. He did feel a budge though, and tried moving a row of cells. It worked, and the colors switched places with the cells following them. He chuckled.</p><p>"Ah, now I understand. So I have to make all sides the same color to make it open? This will be <em>easy</em>!"</p><p>Two hours passed and the cube was still in shambled colors. Starscream was beginning to get annoyed.</p><p>"Why won't they <em>stay in place</em>?! I was <em>so close</em> to getting a solid side! Oh, wait, I just have to move this here, then this there and..."</p><p>With a click, he managed to get one side solid red. He rejoiced over his achievement.</p><p>"YES! I DID IT! I GOT A WHOLE SIDE SOLID RED! Wait... there are still five more sides..."</p><p>Starscream whined in frustration as he was forced to split up his beautiful red side to work on the other sides. He really wanted to see what was inside, but at the moment he wanted more than ever to complete the puzzle. After about an hour he managed to get a side yellow and another halfway to blue when he got stuck, again forcing himself to start over.</p><p>"Stupid cube!" he screeched and threw it at the wall. It had been specially made for Transformers, so it didn't break by his throw nor by the impact against the metal wall. It just landed on the floor with the yellow and blue sides practically laughing him in the face. He snorted and decided to stop for now before he broke something.</p><p>After putting the cube back on the table, he paced around the room, speculating what to do now. He wasn't in the mood for any more puzzles, nor did he feel like reading stories or looking at pictures. Whenever Starscream got upset he would usually go out for a flight to clear his mind. It really helped to do so when you were a flight frame.</p><p>Too bad that wasn't an option at the moment. Even if he got out, he still had the annoying stasis cuffs on him preventing transformation. (Although the new cuffs had an energy string between the wrists, allowing his servos to work with the datapads, pens and 'toys', as well as making it easier for him to drink his cubes.)</p><p>His gaze went to the vid-screen beside the shelf. He wasn't really in the mood for talking with anyone either, but pacing around aimlessly didn't help ease his fury. He made a decision and clicked on a button on the frame and observed as the screen turned on, showing him the command center. There were a few Autobots present, but no humans. Perhaps it was a school day for the kids?</p><p>"<em>Starscream,</em>" Ratchet said through the audio system as he noticed the screen was on. "<em>What's the matter?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to chat for a bit, that's all."</p><p>"<em>You look a bit tense. Is something bothering you?</em>"</p><p>"No, nothing. I am <em>loving</em> those little 'gifts' you brought me, especially that <em>wonderful</em>... what was it called, 'Woobix Cube'?"</p><p>"<em>Rubix Cube. And I am glad you enjoy it. It's a human invention, rather primitive, but sort of fun I guess. I think it's a bit too easy for a puzzle though. I suppose you've already solved it?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, of course I have," Starscream lied, trying to hide his annoyance. "I've solved it like fifty times now! Can you guess how I turned all sides the same color?"</p><p>"<em>I'm guessing you lined up the outer rows of the same color on opposite sides and then twisted them forward, am I correct?</em>"</p><p>Starscream's mind started buzzing with the information given. "Yes, that's exactly what I did!"</p><p>"<em>Too bad that doesn't work,</em>" Ratchet replied and gave him a very uncharacteristic grin. "<em>You couldn't solve it, could you?</em>"</p><p>"Don't do that," Starscream said, slightly disturbed by his maniacal expression. "It's creepy. And I <em>did</em> solve it! I-"</p><p>"<em>Pardon me, Bulkhead is calling,</em>" Ratchet said and changed his crazy face to his more normal stone-face.</p><p>"Wait, don't-"</p><p>The screen turned black.</p><p>"...hang up on me."</p><p>The following week Starscream looked through the data pads and read some of the more familiar stories from Cybertron, as well as a few of Earth's fairy tales.</p><p>"Cinderella," he read the title out loud. "So it's about a human that can burn things to ashes? Sounds interesting..."</p><p>He was greatly disappointed as it turned out to be about a regular human girl who got an elegant dress from a fairy and danced until midnight with her 'prince', then lost her glass shoe which no one could figure out who belonged to. As he finished the story he snorted.</p><p>"Disgusting. And here I was expecting a human to shoot fire out of its eyes... And their footwear, so fragile and slips off so easily. Not like my, perfect heels."</p><p>He took a moment to admire his peds as well as the rest of his body. While it wasn't as powerful or buff like his former body, it was rather elegant. Rather pretty for a Vehicon body. Then again, it may be because of his coding.</p><p>As he got tired of reading, he started making a list over things he had left behind on the Nemesis, in his secret safe.</p><p>"A golden crown, lavender shoulder pads and a purple cape for my carnival custome... I was going to use it when I became ruler of Cybertron, but it seems <em>that</em> isn't happening anytime soon..."</p><p>Other things he included were organs from the first Cybertronian he dissected, as well as recipes for several kinds of Energon he had wanted to create. That's when he speculated if he had included a part of the Synthetic Energon formula to his collection?</p><p>"What else... Oh." He looked down at his right servo and remembered another important thing he was missing. "Right...that."</p><p>He wrote it down and felt slightly depressed. "I have to get back to that ship. As soon as I get out of these cuffs..."</p><p>As he couldn't think of any more things at the moment, he put it aside and returned to the kaleidoscope and the Rubix Cube. Day after day he would attempt to solve that annoying cube, and every time spend several hours until being fed up and throwing it against the wall. The Autobots had eventually gotten used to it and determined the time of day with it. Always midday, twelve o'clock. During his interrogation days it was a good idea to wait about half an hour after hearing the bang before entering his cell with the cube.</p><p>The interrogations weren't really 'interrogations' anymore, now they were more like 'conversations'. The Autobots would ask Starscream about his day and the previous day, as well as how he was liking his new room (they decided it was best to stop calling it a cell) and the miscellaneous in it. In return he'd ask them things like their opinion on flight frames and artificial pink Energon.</p><p>Most of them were okay with the Energon, although it lacked a certain taste that natural blue Energon had. As for the flight frame question, they were uncertain how to answer. Most flight frames they had seen were Decepticons like himself, and those few Autobot fliers they had had, had their action in the sky for the most part, rarely in contact with the grounders. Not to mention that most of them had smaller wings in robot mode, making them seem more like regular grounders, whereas the Decepticon Seekers made no attempt to hide their wings.</p><p>Either way, they all agreed that wings seemed like a great advantage over one's adversaries and in travelling. Although...</p><p>"<strong>Don't you burn up your fuel faster in jet mode?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped when it was his turn to 'converse' with Starscream.</p><p>"I suppose," Starscream replied before guzzling the Energon in him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his servo before continuing. "But it beats being grounded. Plus, it isn't a lot of energy my booster consumes while in flight, so I can continue flying for many hours. Though in my old body I could also fly in robot mode, at the cost of more energy, that is. So even if I couldn't transform I could still fly." He gazed at his simple heels with no room for jet boosters. "Ah, but those days are over for now. If we ever get Cybertron restored, though, I would like to find my old body and get back into it. Or, if it's complete scrap, make a new one. Anything better than a Vehicon body, anyways."</p><p>"<strong>I know what it's like to lose a part of yourself.</strong>" Bumblebee held a servo at his neck cables. "<strong>I miss my voice. I wish the humans could understand what I say.</strong>"</p><p>"That little boy with the optics seems to understand you though," Starscream noted. "Yet the other two can't. Why do you think that is?"</p><p>"<strong>I don't know. Miko suggested he might be an alien though. But he seems pretty human to me.</strong>"</p><p>Starscream chuckled at the notion. "A human that transforms, maybe? Yeah, right! He seemed to break his bones as easily as any other human."</p><p>Bumblebee beeped annoyed at the last part and stood up. "<strong>I think we're done here.</strong>"</p><p>Bumblebee took the empty cube and stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Though not as hard as Bulkhead had, and the door had been enhanced so it wouldn't break so easily anymore. Starscream stared after him, puzzled.</p><p>"Was it something I said?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the days passed and Starscream grew bored of his things he would call the command center by the vid-screen to chat. However, by each day the chat was shut down earlier and earlier, until the tenth day in his new room where he had just barely turned it on before the screen turned black again. And when trying to turn it on again, it wouldn't work.</p><p>"Those fraggers cut me off!" he snarled to himself. "How rude!"</p><p>He hadn't thought about the reason why. Truthfully, every time he called the Autobots over the monitor, he would blabber on and on about his progress with the Rubix Cube, as well as the sloppy stories of Earth like Cinderella or Little Red Riding Hood, complaining about the plot and stupidity of the humans. Fact was, the Autobots were growing tired of his pointless talking and excused their hanging up as someone calling them for an actual <em>important</em> conversation. Ratchet considered switching the monitor out with an actual vid-screen with human and/or Cybertronian programs on it to keep him busy.</p><p>But he couldn't today. He, Optimus and Bumblebee were the only bots left in the base when a strange energy signal popped up on the screen. It wasn't alive, but it was definitely Cybertronian. The signal was similar to other relics they had stumbled upon in the past. Relics that Optimus had decrypted while onboard the Decepticon warship. And which he also had to decrypt in the Autobot base, so the Decepticons wouldn't get their hands on all of them.</p><p>They ended up leaving the kids in charge of the GroundBridge while the three of them went out to get the relic. It was not long after they left that the monitor linked to Starscream's room turned on.</p><p>"<em>Hello? Anyone there? Ratchet? Arcee? Bumblebee? Anyone?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, hey Starscream," Rafael replied as he saw where the voice was coming from. "What's u-"</p><p>"<em>I FINALLY FIXED THAT CUBE! I SOLVED THAT THING FROM THE PITS!</em>"</p><p>The kids jumped back at his sudden outburst. Starscream eagerly shook the Rubix Cube in front of the screen, turning it to all sides to show the solid colors.</p><p>"Oh, uh...congratulations?" Jack replied uncertain.</p><p>"How long did it take you?" Miko asked.</p><p>"<em>Six hours today, starting from scratch, ten days in total!</em>"</p><p>"I can do that in five minutes," Raf replied casually.</p><p>"<em>YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!</em>"</p><p>The kids chuckled lightly at his reaction.</p><p>"<em>Anyways,</em>" Starscream said and cleared his vocal cords, "<em>where are the Autobots? Are you humans alone out there?</em>"</p><p>"Yup, pretty much," Jack replied. "Arcee and Bulkhead are out patrolling, and Ratchet went with Bumblebee and Optimus to find another relic."</p><p>"<em>Another relic? It's like they're magnetically drawn to your fragging planet! What is it this time?</em>"</p><p>Jack shrugged. "We don't know. All we know is it has a strong signal. They probably won't be gone for very long."</p><p>"<em>I see...</em>"</p><p>"How are you doing, Starscream?" Miko asked, to change the subject. "Like the kaleidoscope I suggested for ya?"</p><p>"<em>That was your suggestion? It's alright, I guess. But not very useful, like that cube thing.</em>"</p><p>"The Rubix Cube helps exercising your brain and allows you to think outside the box," Raf explained. "I like them, so I thought you'd want one too."</p><p>"<em>That's a stupid conclusion. Why would you think I'd want something you like, just because </em>you<em> like it? It should be something </em>I<em> like!</em>"</p><p>"Well, what do you like?"</p><p>"<em>Flying! Let me out of these cuffs so I can get into the sky!</em>"</p><p>"Sorry, can't do that," Miko replied with a wave of her hand. "You have to ask the 'Bots for that."</p><p>"<em>Drat. Well, now that we're talking anyway, would you like to hear...</em>"</p><p>And so they went on talking about different things the next hour. About the stories on Starscream's shelf, about the kids' school projects (which Starscream clearly wasn't interested in hearing about), and about safety around Energon and explosives.</p><p>"<em>You can hit and throw the Energon as hard as you like, but never EVER light a fire near it! It is extremely volatile and sensitive to heat, so even if crushing it with your foot doesn't make it explode, a tiny lit lighter will! That's why the Vehicons work very carefully when carving the crystals with lasers. They do it quickly and on low power, but it doesn't always work out...</em>"</p><p>The humans, despite being annoyed about his constant talk about himself, found the other things he talked about fascinating and informative. Though Starscream often ended up pausing while explaining about something to commemorate himself or to tell about something similar that had happened to him once, spending about ten minutes talking about himself before getting back on track with the original topic, which he would do about three times for every topic. Despite that, they continued listening, apparently not keen to interrupt him. Or perhaps they didn't know how to turn the monitor off.</p><p>Despite not liking the humans, Starscream quite enjoyed talking with them. They were good listeners, asked questions now and then (though Miko's constant interruptions with her endless questions were rather irritating), and sucked in all the information he gave them. It seemed easier to impress these small ignorant organics than it was his own kind, who already knew about all the things he talked about.</p><p>"I've been speculating for a while," Raf suddenly said during one of Starscream's pauses. "What kind of animals live on Cybertron? Other than Insecticons and Scraplets, of course."</p><p>"I've wondered about that too," Miko said. "Are you all giant-robots-that-kinda-look-like-humans, or are there animals too?"</p><p>"<em>There are no organic creatures on Cybertron, if that's what you're asking,</em>" Starscream grumbled, annoyed that he got interrupted again, but decided to play along anyway. "<em>Though some of our wildlife may look similar to what you have here on Earth. Let's see, what to put as an example... Petro-rabbits are sometimes kept as pets, though they also make good meals for turbofoxes which are extremely fast and vicious...</em>"</p><p>And so he explained a bit about Cybertronian wildlife when Optimus suddenly called the base.</p><p>"<em>We need a GroundBridge!</em>" he said hastily.</p><p>"On it," Arcee said, having just returned from patrol and activated the GroundBridge immediately. As Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee arrived through the portal with a strange circular device in hand, Bulkhead rolled in from patrol as well.</p><p>"What is that?" Raf asked as he saw the strange device.</p><p>"It is called the Spark Extractor," Optimus explained. "A very dangerous weapon that removes the sparks from all Cybertronians within range. Fortunately Bumblebee managed to secure it before Megatron could bring it back."</p><p>"Megatron was there?!" the kids said in unison.</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, but he didn't keep his hands on it thanks to me!</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped and pointed at himself, very proud of his accomplishment. "<strong>Ain't gonna win over me and my vehicular acrobatics!</strong>"</p><p>"That's amazing, Bee!" Raf cheered.</p><p>"<em>Big deal, try survive getting beaten by him like a hundred times,</em>" Starscream's voice sounded through the monitor. The kids had forgotten it was still on. "<em>You'll end up needing a new body.</em>"</p><p>"Ugh, you again?" Bulkhead said disappointed to the screen.</p><p>"<em>No need to be rude. I-</em>"</p><p>Ratchet clicked on a button and Starscream's picture disappeared.</p><p>"You turned him off?" Miko said shocked. "You can do that?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Arcee said. "We've been doing that for a while now."</p><p>"Drat, so we didn't <em>have</em> to listen to all that scrap!"</p><p>They chuckled lightly, understanding the torture the kids had gone through, which was Starscream's blabbering.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, Bee, he's just jealous because he can't trick Megatron like you did," Raf said and looked eager at the scout. "Tell us how you managed that!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream stood frozen with an open mouth, staring at the black screen. Those jerks had hung up on him. <em>Again!</em></p><p>"They better give me a cube today," he snarled. "Or they'll regret it!"</p><p>He did get the cube an hour later, by Arcee. Of all the Autobots, she seemed to be having most contact with him. They still didn't like each other, but it was fun berating Airachnid together during Arcee's turn.</p><p>"Have you seen her in her vehicle mode?" Starscream said. "A <em>helicopter</em>! Practically the worst vehicle mode ever! Sure, it can fly, but it's slow and noisy and fragile..."</p><p>"I know, I know, nothing can beat a jet like you," Arcee replied with a smile.</p><p>"Don't flatter me. But I won't be mad if you do."</p><p>"Are you done with your cube yet?"</p><p>"Yes, I managed to get all sides the same color!"</p><p>"I meant the Energon cube."</p><p>"Oh. Uh, yes, yes, here." Starscream handed over the empty cube to Arcee. She stood up and prepared to go.</p><p>"Well, it was nice talking to you, Scream. You talk a bit too much about yourself though."</p><p>"Is that a crime? Or misbehaving?"</p><p>"No, just annoying."</p><p>"So are you, two-wheeler."</p><p>Arcee had her servo on the control panel but didn't close the door right away. She seemed to be thinking.</p><p>"Starscream," she began. "If you do eventually...become <em>one of us</em>, get out of those cuffs of yours..." She paused for a moment.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Arcee looked up and down at the Seeker, then moved her gaze away.</p><p>"...would you take me out for one of your flights?"</p><p>Starscream was taken aback by the question. A strange feeling made its way from his chest to his face, making him flabbergasted. He cleared his throat before answering.</p><p>"Uh, what? Really? Why?"</p><p>"Well...you always talk about how much you love flying. I'm just curious how it would be to fly like you."</p><p>The strange feeling piled up in Starscream, turning his face a pale blue. "But, uh, you've already flown with me, when we rescued your leader, remember?"</p><p>"Yes, but that was a mission. I want to see what a... <em>relaxing</em> flight is like. No stress, no expectations. Just enjoyment."</p><p>Starscream cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I'll...ahem...I'll think about it. You're not light, after all, you might slow me down!"</p><p>A smile made itself present on Arcee's face as she closed and locked the door. "See you later, Scream."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had gone off on patrol in the canyon, when Bumblebee suddenly picked up a signal similar to the one of the Spark Extractor.</p><p>"<strong>Bulkhead, do you read that?</strong>" Bumblebee called over the comm..</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I just picked up the same signal. Could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates!</em>"</p><p>As Bumblebee drove ahead towards the signal, the memory of his victory over Megatron was suddenly shadowed by Starscream's words.</p><p>
  <em>"Big deal, try getting beat by him like a hundred times."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That human seems to break his bones as easily as any other human."</em>
</p><p>The Scout felt enraged by Starscream's words. <em>I'll show him,</em> he thought restlessly. <em>One day, I'll defeat Megatron for real. And I'll never let anyone hurt Raf again. And cars are better than jets.</em></p><p>Bumblebee arrived at the coordinates and transformed to robot mode. He found himself among some stones and looked around. The winglets on his back hiked as he spotted something glowing up ahead in a clearing. It emitted a steady, beeping sound. He ran over to it and examined it. It didn't look like a relic. It seemed more like a...</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a charging sound. He turned and saw someone holding a glowing thing that in the next second shot an electric blast at him. He trembled as electricity flowed through his frame until he fell limp, falling onto the ground unconscious, his optics turning black.</p><p>In the next moment, a group of MECH soldiers walked up to the unconscious Bumblebee, including their leader.</p><p>"Silas," one of the soldiers said. "There's another one headed toward our position. Estimated arrival, 2 minutes."</p><p>"Work friskly," Silas replied coldly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When he opened his optics again, Bumblebee saw a helicopter taking off and disappearing beneath the mesas. Bulkhead arrived seconds later, concern radiating from his field.</p><p>"Bee! Who did this? 'Cons?"</p><p>"<strong>I don't know,</strong>" Bee answered, as he was unsure if the helicopter taking off was Airachnid or not.</p><p>"Only one way to find out, come on!"</p><p>Bulkhead transformed and drove forward. Bumblebee got up, headed for the road and transformed...wait, he didn't transform? He tried again, and then again...but he was still in robot mode. A surge of shock and disbelief twisted his tanks. He didn't even continue running, he just stood there, denying what happened.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be...please, no, don't let it be true...</em>
</p><p>Bulkhead eventually noticed Bumblebee was not following him and returned, transforming back to bot mode.</p><p>"We rollin' or not?!" Bulkhead said impatiently.</p><p>Bumblebee hesitated a bit before saying anything.</p><p>"<strong>I can't transform, Bulk,</strong>" Bee finally bleeped. "<strong>I can't...</strong>"</p><p>"What do you mean, you can't?"</p><p>Bee didn't answer further, just gave him a concerned, almost scared look. Bulkhead sighed and turned on his comm.</p><p>"Ratch, we need a 'Bridge back to base! There's something wrong with Bee..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at base, Starscream read one of the Cybertronian stories from his shelf. "Stumble Bee", it was called. A classic Decepticon story, it told about a mech named Stumble Bee, who was very popular, but one day he didn't watch where he was going, so he fell into a hole and was eaten by Scraplets. Moral of the story: Watch where you're going, even if you're number one.</p><p>Starscream sighed and put the short story back on the shelf. "I either have scrappy stories from Earth filled with plot-holes and plot-issues, or I have really good Cybertronian stories which are way too short. We really need to update our stories."</p><p>He took a look at the completed Rubix Cube on the desk. While it had been frustrating dealing with it, he had to admit it had been fun too. There wasn't a lot to do with the kaleidoscope though. He couldn't think of any more things to add to his list. He wasn't keen on writing stories himself, and he didn't really like drawing either. Plus, what's the point of drawing or writing something when you don't have anyone to show it to? If the stories are for yourself, you can just tell them to yourself, in your head or out loud, and pictures are always prettier and makes more sense in your head than in real life.</p><p>Starscream took a look at the vid-screen. Maybe he should call the Autobots again? Probably not. They would just hang up on him again if he wanted to chat again. Maybe he could turn the screen on without announcing his arrival, just see what they were doing?</p><p>He took the chance and pressed the button to turn it on. The screen showed the command center, but no one was currently attending the monitors, it seemed. The Autobots and kids were gathered around Bumblebee on an operating table. He didn't seem injured, but who knew. He listened closely to hear what they were saying, keeping his mouth shut for once.</p><p>"<em>You can fix Bee, can't you?</em>" Rafael asked concerned as Ratchet scanned the scout.</p><p>"<em>Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stun blast may have damaged his T-cog.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Is that like a T...bone?</em>" Miko asked. Starscream held back a scoff, not wanting to draw attention to himself. What ignorance those humans possessed.</p><p>"<em>Not exactly. It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform,</em>" Arcee explained.</p><p>"<em>By the AllSpark,</em>" Ratchet exclaimed, and Starscream perked to attention, like everyone else. "<em>Bumblebee's T-cog isn't </em>damaged<em>. It's </em>missing<em>!</em>"</p><p>Starscream shared the Autobots' shock. <em>So the scout is unable to transform too, huh? Serves that car-lover right! Wings will always be better than wheels!</em> He flapped his wings in demonstration to himself.</p><p>"<em>But the Decepticons transform too, why would they steal that?</em>" Jack asked confused.</p><p>"<em>Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul,</em>" Ratchet replied.</p><p>"<em>If Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?</em>" Raf asked.</p><p>"<em>The ones who cannibalized on Breakdown,</em>" Bulkhead began.</p><p>"<em>And tried to gut me,</em>" Arcee continued.</p><p>"<em>MECH,</em>" Ratchet ended. "<em>And it would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian bio-tech has grown more sophisticated.</em>"</p><p>"<em>But why would they want Bumblebee's part?</em>" Raf asked again.</p><p>Starscream had not met the humans calling themselves MECH, but by the information of them stealing Bumblebee's T-cog, he had an idea what they were trying to do. <em>I can think of only one reason that they would take an intact T-cog. Those fools are trying to 'build' a Transformer themselves. Idiots, no matter how much they may know about our biology, they can never make a true Transformer with a spark.</em></p><p>"<strong><em>I don't care what they want with it,</em></strong>" Bumblebee bleeped and got up. "<strong><em>I need it! It's mine! Let's go!</em></strong>"</p><p>"<em>Bumblebee, please,</em>" Optimus said and held a servo on the scout's shoulder pad. "<em>You are not presently...equipped to handle this.</em>"</p><p>"<strong><em>Easy for you to say,</em></strong>" Bumblebee bleeped sad. "<strong><em>You don't know what it's like to lose a part.</em></strong>"</p><p>"<em>You are mistaken, my friend. I </em>do<em> know what it is like to lose a vital part of oneself. And, as a result, I know the value of putting your faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again.</em>"</p><p>"<em>And if not, Ratchet can just make you a new...cog-thing, right?</em>" Miko asked cheerfully.</p><p>Starscream face-palmed. Her comment completely changed the calming atmosphere Optimus was trying to make. Bumblebee leaned backwards in disbelief, then sat down with his servos on his face.</p><p>"<strong><em>You...OOOOHHHHHH good lord!</em></strong>" Bumblebee exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe the stupidity of her question...was what Starscream supposed he was thinking, because that was exactly what <em>he</em> was thinking himself.</p><p><em>How ignorant can humans get?!</em> he thought out loud to himself. This was worse than one of those soaps he once watched back on Cybertron before the war.</p><p>"<em>What'd I say?</em>" Miko asked, startled by Bumblebee's reaction.</p><p>"<em>Miko, a T-cog is a bio-mechanism, not a scrap-yard find,</em>" Ratchet explained, rather annoyed. "<em>If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voicebox by now?</em>"</p><p>"<strong><em>I can't talk, I can't drive, I'm useless!</em></strong>" Bumblebee exclaimed. Ratchet lay an understanding hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>You're not useless, Bee,</em>" Raf protested, but Bumblebee didn't believe him.</p><p>"<strong><em>I am...</em></strong>" he replied with a deep, depressed voice.</p><p>"<em>Alright, alright, I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back,</em>" Bulkhead suggested, but got disproved by Arcee.</p><p>"<em>Your spark's in the right place, Bulkhead. But I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Not with Megatron potentionally seeking other doomsday devices,</em>" Optimus agreed. "<em>And I fear, not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-cog for their own sinister purpose.</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Autobots started to break up, Optimus and Bulkhead heading out to patrol, Arcee and Jack heading off somewhere, leaving Bumblebee and Ratchet in the base with Raf and Miko. Starscream decided it was a good idea to turn off the screen by now, not wanting the Autobots to know he had been listening in and watching the scene. He went back to reading a human story called "Challenge of the GoBots", which was about giant transforming alien robots called GoBots from the planet Gobotron, the good guys being called Guardians and the bad guys called Renegades. Incidentally, the leader of the bad guys, Cy-Kill, turned into a motorbike like Arcee but was red and white like an Autobot, while the leader of the good guys, Leader-1, was a <em>flight frame</em> and gray like a Decepticon. Starscream found the story rather intriguing, and very familiar for some reason.</p><p>While the Seeker was reading, Bumblebee was trying to deal with not being able to transform. He was getting bored and decided to bother Ratchet by the screen.</p><p>"<strong>Hey Ratchet, where are the others?</strong>"</p><p>"Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet."</p><p>"<strong>Really? Why?</strong>"</p><p>"Bumblebee! I will let you know the moment I hear something."</p><p>Ratchet was about to return to his work when Bumblebee poked him on the shoulder. The medic was beginning to get ticked off.</p><p>"<strong>Hey, one question?</strong>"</p><p>His question was deafened by Ratchet's: "Oh, for Primus' sake... Can <em>someone</em> keep him occupied, so I can get some work done?!"</p><p>"Hey, Bee!" Raf called, also wanting to distract his friend.</p><p>"<strong>What?</strong>"</p><p>"How about a video game?"</p><p>"<strong>Okay.</strong>"</p><p>The Scout walked around the railings until he arrived at the 'living room' where the two kids were playing...a car game.</p><p>"<strong>Oh, come on!</strong>" he said disappointed.</p><p>"Ooh, bad call," Miko whispered.</p><p>"Sorry," Raf replied.</p><p>"Hey, no big deal, that game's lame," Miko said and threw the controller away. "What do you say we watch some TV?"</p><p>"<strong>Yeah!</strong>"</p><p>The first thing that popped on the screen was nothing more than a complete copy of Bumblebee's vehicle mode choice - a shiny silver muscle-car with two black stripes going from the back to the front on the top of the car.</p><p>"<em>The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It'll <strong>transform</strong> it.</em>"</p><p>The narrator could not have said a worse sentence.</p><p>"<strong>ARE YOU KIIIIIIIIIDDING MEEEEEEE?!</strong>"</p><p>"Taking the "Auto" out of an Autobot is <em>so</em> not a good thing," Miko observed with concern as Bumblebee was losing his mind.</p><p>"Bee, come on," Raf said, trying to cheer him up. "You're just as amazing without wheels! I mean, speed isn't <em>everything</em>!"</p><p>Bumblebee thought a bit over his words, then nodded in agreement. <em>He's right. Even without speed, I'm still the coolest bot in-</em></p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a humming engine arriving in the base. Jack and Arcee had returned, and demonstrated a graceful, rather noisy stopping trick, circling around, balancing on the front wheel before standing still on both.</p><p>"Personal best, Arcee," Jack said and took off his helm. "You hit 1/20 <em>easy</em>!"</p><p>They both froze as Bumblebee glared down at them.</p><p>"<strong>Grrrrrrrrr...</strong>" he snarled and went for the exit with downcast winglets, but was held back by Ratchet.</p><p>"Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"<strong>I'm going for a walk.</strong>"</p><p>"You can't just go for a walk! We are <em>robots in disguise</em>! Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen, and of us being discovered!" He grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulder, turning him away from the exit. "You'll just have to remain in the silo until-"</p><p>"<strong>Enough! I'm just a prisoner like Starscream now, ain't I?</strong>"</p><p>Bumblebee didn't wait for a response before heading off into the hallways to his quarters, fuming, winglets still downcast like Starscream's sometimes did.</p><p>"Yes, Bumblebee," Ratchet said to the air. "Until I can fix you." The medic began thinking about the scout's choice of words. Bumblebee had only been stripped for his wheels and kept in the base for a few hours and was already going bolts. How did Starscream not feel about being kept for almost two months and only flying once, without his freedom? <em>Nothing we can do about that right now,</em> the medic thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, as Ratchet had gone off to pick Rafael up from school, Jack was at work, Miko in detention, and Optimus and Arcee on patrol, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were alone in the base. Until a signal popped onto the screen, and Bumblebee convinced Bulkhead to take him along for the mission. As such, the base was completely empty, leaving only Starscream in it.</p><p>As the Seeker began getting bored with the GoBots, he decided to ping the Autobots on the monitor. He was surprised to find the command center completely empty.</p><p>"Where is everyone? Kids in school, probably...everyone else either out on patrol or mission... Which means... I'm home alone!"</p><p>He went for the door but then remembered it was locked and his servos cuffed. He cursed his pitiful state.</p><p>"I'm finally alone, and I can't even take advantage of it! I hate those miserable Autobots..."</p><p>He was about to consider just breaking the door open when an engine rolled into the base, a red and white ambulance, transforming into Ratchet, letting out the tiny Rafael. Both seemed as shocked to find the base empty as Starscream did. Ratchet called Bulkhead on the comm. to find out what happened.</p><p>"<em>Bulkhead! Where are you? You did WHAT? He's WHERE? Hold on, I'm coming to your coordinates! Pull back from your battle and FIND BUMBLEBEE!</em>"</p><p>Starscream turned off his monitor before Ratchet could see that it was on, though he didn't have to.</p><p>The next moment, a GroundBridge was activated and the medic left Raf behind in the base to man the 'Bridge. While the doc was gone, Arcee soon returned to base with Jack. Raf explained the situation to them, just seconds before Ratchet and Bulkhead arrived back in base with an unconscious Bumblebee. They put him on the operating table, whereafter Ratchet started scolding Bulkhead.</p><p>"Of all the scrap-brained ideas," he began, turning from Bumblebee to Bulkhead. "Taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!"</p><p>"He...improvised," Bulkhead excused poorly.</p><p>"Hey, Bee's waking up!" Raf announced relieved.</p><p>"<strong>Ohhhh, my head,</strong>" Bumblebee said as he sat up and held his helm.</p><p>"You've already lost your voicebox and your T-cog," Ratchet started scolding the scout. "Were you really trying to add your <em>spark</em> to the list?"</p><p>"<strong>I'm useless,</strong>" Bumblebee repeated.</p><p>"Don't say that, Bumblebee," Raf protested. "Y-you're not useless!"</p><p>"Look," Arcee started. "I hate to break up the pity-party, but the 'Cons just added an unknown Iacon pay-day number two to their armory!"</p><p>"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events," Optimus said as he arrived back from the entrance. "But we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are <em>not</em> to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio-mechanism." With that, he turned around and left.</p><p>Ratchet got an idea and followed Optimus towards the hallways.</p><p>"Bumblebee is right to be less than hopeful," he began as he caught up to the Autobot commander. "But you and I both know there exists a way to make him whole again."</p><p>"A transplant," Optimus answered the unspoken question and stopped briefly. "But that would require a donor."</p><p>He continued walking when Ratchet continued: "You need look no further than the Autobot standing before you."</p><p>Optimus stopped again and turned to look at his old friend. "A generous offer, old friend. But your solution would merely trade one Autobot's handicap for another."</p><p>"I don't rely upon my T-cog, not like Bumblebee does. The ability to transform is virtually <em>wasted</em> on me! <em>This</em> is where I spend my days, where my thoughts and hands are of value, not my weapons or wheels." He glanced at Bumblebee, who was being attemptively cheered up by Bulkhead, Arcee and the humans. "Our team can't afford to be shy even one warrior in the field."</p><p>"You make a compelling case," Optimus agreed. "But know that we <em>will</em> find Bumblebee's T-cog."</p><p>"Optimus," Ratchet said in a serious tone. "MECH are <em>savages</em>, who knows what damage they have already inflicted upon it? Or...or if I will be able to repair it!" He looked very depressed at the floor.</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus replied, also in a serious tone. "You did everything in your power."</p><p>Ratchet looked dumbfounded at him at first before knowing what he meant and scoffed.</p><p>"Please, do you really think this is simply about my inability to restore Bumblebee's <em>voicebox</em>?" When Optimus didn't answer, the medic continued. "I...I just want to do what's right. For our scout. For the team."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the other Autobots (and humans) were informed of Ratchet's plan to restore Bumblebee's ability to transform, they started getting prepared for surgery.</p><p>"Obviously since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery," the medic explained and started walking past the two Autobots lined up, and Bumblebee sitting on the operating table. "Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy."</p><p>As he reached the end of the line, he turned around and subtly inspected each bot as he passed them, like a general would to rookies in the military. He started with Bulkhead, who straightened as much as he could with his round figure.</p><p>"Mm-mm," the medic declined. "Better at breaking things."</p><p>Bulkhead sighed of relief as Ratchet passed Arcee.</p><p>"Arcee," Ratchet decided.</p><p>"Optimus has steadier hands," she protested.</p><p>"Steady, and much too large to be rooting around beneath <em>my</em> hood."</p><p>Arcee sighed with doubt, walking away to think things through before the surgery.</p><p>"Arcee, you can do this," Jack encouraged. "You're steely as they come."</p><p>"On a battlefield," she protested. "Not in an operating theater."</p><p>"Same thing. As long as you're <em>behind</em> the knife, not under it."</p><p>Arcee sighed again, unsure what to think about this.</p><p>"Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on," Miko said, trying to lighten the mood, "or be all cranky? 'Cause that would be weird."</p><p>At that same moment, one of the monitors turned on, showing Starscream's face.</p><p>"<em>Ah, you're all back! Good to know I'm not alone anymore!</em>"</p><p>"Starscream, we don't have time for this," Ratchet grumbled and went over to turn off the screen.</p><p>"Wait!" Miko exclaimed just as Ratchet's finger brushed the turn-off button. "Starscream, you told me once that you've done surgery before, didn't you?"</p><p>"<em>Uh, yes. I dissected an Autobot some million years ago as an entrance exam to a medical school.</em>"</p><p>"And how did it go?" Ratchet asked interested.</p><p>"<em>I...uh...well, I think I did astonishing, but they thought I lacked a certain...control. And as it turned out, being an Energon Seeker was better anyway, so to Pit with that!</em>"</p><p>Ratchet looked at the others and shook his head in protest, knowing what Miko was trying to do, and strongly opposing to it. Miko ignored his gesture and continued.</p><p>"Would you try doing that dissecting thing again, only doing it from one bot to another and just the T-cog?"</p><p>The Seeker seemed taken aback (and confused) by the question. "<em>Uh...what?</em>"</p><p>"Basically," Ratchet continued for her, mentally face-palming, "she's asking you to be our surgeon, as we're planning to transplant my T-cog into Bumblebee. He got his own T-cog stolen by the human organization called MECH, if you've heard of them."</p><p>"<em>Once, I think. So what you're saying is that you need my help?</em>"</p><p>Ratchet looked at Arcee, who despite her lack of trust in the Seeker eagerly nodded, as she trusted her own surgical skills even less. The medic sighed and turned back to the screen.</p><p>"Yes. We... <em>need</em>...your help."</p><p>Starscream grinned widely at the request. "<em>Oh, I don't know if I want to help, when you think about all you've done to me...</em>" He gazed at the pleading Bumblebee sitting on the table. "<em>...but I know what it's like to be trapped in this prison, unable to release oneself in one's true form, racing through the landscape in high speeds. Very well. I will help you with the surgery, IF...</em>" He paused for dramatic effect. "<em>...you promise to let me out of the base and take a flight afterwards. I promise not to fly back to Megatron. Couldn't even dream of it. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?</em>"</p><p>Without awaiting an answer, the Seeker turned off the screen himself for once, leaving the Autobots to think about his offer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Autobots spent almost an hour debating whether to let Starscream perform the surgery, or to let Arcee do it. Arcee definitely did not want to do it herself, but the thought of allowing a <em>Decepticon</em> to root around in her comrades' bodies, having full access to their sparks, was hard to fight. She had reached a dead end, pretty much.</p><p>"You can't seriously be thinking of letting him do it," Bulkhead protested. "He could easily kill you both! And even if he doesn't, we can't just let him fly freely around! What if he does try to return to the Decepticons?"</p><p>"Starscream has little reason to return to them," Optimus argued. "Though he could still consider taking the life of a vagabond. We cannot allow him flight just yet, but maybe we can come to some other agreement."</p><p>"I still can't see why Arcee can't just do it," Jack said disappointed. "After all, you chose <em>her</em> to begin with!"</p><p>"Jack, please shut up," Arcee said quietly.</p><p>"We don't even know if he actually <em>qualifies</em> as a surgeon," Ratchet said.</p><p>"<em>I</em> don't qualify as a surgeon, yet you chose me," Arcee pointed out. "At least he's <em>tried</em> performing surgery, even if he failed."</p><p>"Besides," Miko said, "he knows if he screws up, he's <em>dead</em>!"</p><p>"So will we," Ratchet said, "if it's true."</p><p>"<strong>Guys, I don't care who operates me anymore,</strong>" Bumblebee said from the table, drawing their attention. "<strong>I just want to be able to transform again. And if I end up dying in the process, well then that's it. I can't live in a world where I can't race. It's all or nothing.</strong>"</p><p>They didn't come with any arguments for that. Ratchet became thoughtful.</p><p>"In that case, I will risk everything too. If Starscream is truly to become a comrade of ours one day, we'll have to start putting our trust in him, however hard that may be. Perhaps this is the first stage of putting our faith in him, and his surgical skills."</p><p>Optimus nodded in agreement, although it was obvious he was just as concerned as the others.</p><p>"Arcee, bring him in."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream didn't read, didn't write, didn't play with the kaleidoscope or Rubix Cube, he didn't even sleep. He just stood on the floor, staring at the door, waiting. Waiting for someone to arrive, to take him out. He was certain the Autobots would take his offer, since it seemed no one else were capable of this task. Admittedly, while the surgery he performed back on Cybertron had failed to pass him, he did manage to carefully remove every organ he was assigned to remove. The reason why he failed was because he had also removed every other organ from the body, including the spark which ultimately ended up killing the patient. Thankfully, it was a Vehicon and not a 'normal' Transformer, just something they had created with a fully grown cloning Protoform. It didn't even have a name, unless "Subject 24-50" was a name. Just a newly created no-name bot with no future or purpose, as well as no one to remember him. Other than Starscream, that is.</p><p>Vehicons were different back then than they were now. Before the war, Vehicons were used by both Autobots and Decepticons, but as test subjects rather than troops, thus how they could ensure that new installments, programs or accessories were safe for normal bots to get, as well as being used as training dummies, surgical subjects and servants. It was because of Shockwave's grasp of the Vehicon Protoforms and alteration of their programming that they ended up being soldiers instead of test subjects. (Although it didn't do much good for their health, as they always seemed to be getting mowed down by the enemy.)</p><p>Starscream ended up standing in his room, waiting for almost an hour before he heard the sound of pedsteps. He perked to attention and saw a small figure unlock and open the door. It was Arcee. What a surprise.</p><p>"I assume you've decided to take my offer?" Starscream said with a smirk.</p><p>"Just come along," Arcee replied and waved towards herself.</p><p>Starscream followed her out of the cell and looked around as they made their way to the command center. Everyone stood and stared at them, creating a tense atmosphere in the room.</p><p>"Don't try anything funny, 'Con," Bulkhead warned, clashing his fists.</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it," the Seeker said unconvincingly.</p><p>Arcee stood by Starscream's side as everyone made ready for the upcoming surgery. Putting up x-ray images of Bumblebee and Ratchet on the screens, monitoring their status meters, getting out the necessary tools and finally putting the two patients on the operating tables in the med bay.</p><p>"Everyone ready?" Arcee asked as they made no further arrangements. They nodded and she guided Starscream over to the med bay.</p><p>"Ahem, excuse me," Starscream said in a fake polite tone. "But I do believe in order to perform this surgery properly, I will need to... let <em>loose </em>a little." He held forth his still-cuffed wrists in demonstration.</p><p>"Don't worry, we've taken that into consideration," Arcee said and moved a keycard into the energy string connecting the cufflets. The string disappeared, allowing the Seeker to move his arms freely.</p><p>"Ahh, <em>finally</em>! Freedom!"</p><p>Starscream's arms made a movement, but nothing majorly happened. With a perplexed expression, he clenched his fists and made a movement with his body, his chest and wings moving a bit but still making no change to his appearance.</p><p>"Nice try," Arcee said, knowing what he was trying to do. "But as long as those cufflets stay on, your own transformation is impaired."</p><p>"Drat. Well, I had to try. As long as I can work freely, it'll be no trouble at all, anyways."</p><p>Starscream stood between the two tables, looking down at his patients. "Don't worry, I'll <em>try</em> not to kill you," he chuckled with a smirk.</p><p>"I suggest you keep to your word," Ratchet replied. "Bumblebee's transformation in return for a little freedom to you. Initiate stasis," he added to Arcee, who followed the order.</p><p>"Inducing stasis," she droned.</p><p>Bumblebee looked over at Ratchet on the other table. "<strong>Hey Ratch, thanks for giving me your T-cog.</strong>"</p><p>"Yeah, yeahp-ehp! You can...thank me when...it's over..." Ratchet closed his eyes as the stasis was initiated.</p><p>Starscream looked at the tool table with the surgery tools needed for the procedure. <em>It's okay, Starscream, you can do this,</em> he assured himself, getting a little nervous. <em>You just have to remove the T-cog, and refrain from taking out all the other organs. Just take one organ, put into the other bot. One organ, two organs...a dozen organs...no wait, that's not what this is about, FOCUS!</em></p><p>"Alright, Bumblebee," Arcee said as she was about to initiate stasis on him too. "Your turn."</p><p>They were interrupted by an alarming beeping. They all tensed up, trying to figure out what it was. Especially the humans were panicking.</p><p>"What's happening?" Raf asked worried.</p><p>"Ratchet's flatlining!" Miko exclaimed.</p><p>"No, he isn't!" Arcee assured them.</p><p>They turned their attention to the map monitor, where a yellow dot was blinking and beeping.</p><p>"It's an Iacon homing beacon," Optimus said.</p><p>"If we picked up the signal, it means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic," Bulkhead concluded.</p><p>"Autobots, prepare to roll out!"</p><p>"Yes!" Arcee whispered to herself, even though she wasn't the one doing the surgery.</p><p>Bumblebee got up, ecstatic about the delayed procedure. Starscream looked a bit sullen.</p><p>"<strong>Alright! I'm all revved up and ready to roll!</strong>"</p><p>"Except," Optimus said, "for our patients."</p><p>"<strong>Awww...</strong>"</p><p>Optimus turned to Arcee. "It would be best to interrupt stasis."</p><p>Arcee was about to do so when Starscream went in.</p><p>"Wait, I can still perform! I'll have them all fixed up by the time you return!"</p><p>The Autobots looked doubtfully at each other.</p><p>"I'm not sure if we can trust you to leave you alone with a pair of unconscious bots and a group of humans, Scream," Bulkhead broke the ice with.</p><p>"I agree with Bulkhead," Optimus said. "While it may be time to put our trust in you to do something as delicate as a surgery, I do not believe it is time yet for you to do so <em>unsupervised</em>."</p><p>"We can supervise him," Miko suggested. The bots looked doubtful at her. "What, don't think we can do it?" She turned to look at Starscream who only looked amused at her. "Look, Screamy. If you even so much as <em>think</em> about offlining those two while the bots are gone, you'll have to deal with <em>me</em>!"</p><p>"Ooh, I'm so scared," Starscream said sarcastically. "And what exactly are <em>you</em> going to do to stop me, little girl?"</p><p>Miko looked uncertain at first, but then she pulled something from her pocket and looked determined at him. It was a very small cylindrical object with an even smaller hole at the top. It had a yellow label and an exclamation mark, black on orange.</p><p>"Or else I'll pepper spray ya!"</p><p>The Seeker first gave her a baffled look, then burst into laughter. "And what good will that do?"</p><p>"It'll blind you and make you empty your bowels! Or tanks, or whatever you call it." Miko gazed at the boys who looked astonished at her. "What? My host-dad is a former cop."</p><p>Starscream rolled his optics at her, not sure if he was to take her explanation seriously or not. "Fine, I won't do anything <em>funny</em> while you're gone. You can trust me," he added with a little convincing smirk. He was sincere, but it was hard for him not to find this hilarious.</p><p>As they couldn't afford to waste any more time, they decided to leave Starscream in Miko's hands and left the base to arrive at the coordinates given. Starscream turned and looked at the scout with a wicked smile.</p><p>"Time for surgery, Bumblebee," he sang.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream had just put Bumblebee back on the operating table and was about to induce stasis on him, when the monitor started beeping and turned on, surprising everyone in the command center.</p><p>"<em>Prime!</em>" Agent Fowler said through the screen. "<em>Breaking news!</em>"</p><p>Starscream was about to tell Agent Fowler to call back later, but Bumblebee got up and ran over to the monitor.</p><p>"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Starscream exclaimed, but Bee ignored him and talked with Fowler. Well, tried to, anyway.</p><p>"<strong>Agent Fowler, what's going on?</strong>" Bee bleeped.</p><p>Agent Fowler looked confused at the Scout. "<em>Huh? Where's Prime?</em>"</p><p>"<strong>Prime and the others went off on a mission,</strong>" Bee responded, but naturally the human was unable to understand what he said. He face-palmed in frustration over this inability.</p><p>Starscream came over and turned to the monitor. "The Autobots are currently absent, <em>human</em>," he said condescending. "And I was just about to have some fun with... performing <em>surgery</em>, when you interrupted me. Now, what is so important that you must call us like this?"</p><p>Agent Fowler stared at Starscream, free of restraints and seemingly unsupervised by anyone but the small Scout. He was obviously confused, not having heard of the more loose rules for Starscream.</p><p>"<em>Not that it concerns you, </em>'Con<em>,</em>" Agent Fowler said in the same condescending tone Starscream had spoken in, "<em>but tell Prime I just received access to satelite imagery, which I believe pinpoints the operation of MECH.</em>"</p><p>Bumblebee's spark started beating faster in anticipation. They had found MECH! Possibly even his T-cog! He looked at Starscream, who also seemed surprised, but not as thrilled about this information as Bee.</p><p>"<strong>Starscream, I have to go,</strong>" Bee bleeped. "<strong>MECH has my T-cog, and now we know where they're keeping it. I can't just ignore this opportunity!</strong>"</p><p>"While I find the image of you heading out alone and helplessly amusing," Starscream replied, "I don't think your <em>comrades</em> would find it as amusing, especially when it's on <em>my</em> watch. So I'm afraid I can't allow you to go. Oh well, too bad. Now let's get back to the surgery."</p><p>Starscream was already pushing Bumblebee back towards the operating table, but the Scout shoved him away.</p><p>"<strong>Give us the coordinates, Agent Fowler,</strong>" Bee said to the monitor. "<strong>Where is this MECH base located?</strong>"</p><p>Agent Fowler just stared confused at Bee and turned to Starscream, anyone, who would translate, much to Bumblebee's disappointment.</p><p>"<em>What did he say?</em>"</p><p>"He just asked for the coordinates," Starscream replied. "Which you can just ignore."</p><p>"<strong>C'mon, Screamer!</strong>" Bumblebee begged. "<strong>You know how it's like to be grounded, trapped in the same place all the time, you understand how I'm feeling, right?</strong>"</p><p>Now it was Starscream's turn to stare at the Scout. Only, not in confusion, but rather in irritation.</p><p>"Oh, sure. Because you missing your T-cog for like half a day is <em>exactly</em> like me being cuffed, imprisoned and neglected for <em>two months</em> without anything to do until the recent week. Yes, I understand how you feel, but are you sure you really understand how <em>I</em> feel? I have my T-cog, but I am not allowed to use it. Now imagine how <em>that</em> feels."</p><p>Bumblebee didn't speak for a while. He hadn't really thought about it in that way. He realized his predicament may be bad, but Starscream's seemed like torture. Not having something is nothing compared to having it and not being allowed to use it. Still, Bumblebee was determined to get his T-cog back, so he would at least have the opportunity to use it.</p><p>"<strong>At least you have the possibility to use it. I don't, right now.</strong>" He thought for a while before continuing, having an idea. "<strong>Besides, if you help me get my T-cog back, don't you think the others would start trusting you even more?</strong>"</p><p>Starscream stopped and contemplated. Yes, the surgery would probably gain him more trust, but if he can successfully complete yet another mission in the Autobots' favor, get Bumblebee's T-cog back, as well as put it back in him, perhaps they would finally allow him more freedom. Maybe even go on a fly.</p><p>"Fine," Starscream replied after some time. "But I must go with you. You're pretty useless in your current state, after all. At least <em>I</em> have my <em>claws</em>."</p><p>He demonstrated by stretching and flexing his claws, really showing off how long and sharp they were. The Seeker was probably the Decepticon with the longest and sharpest claws of them all, at least of those on Earth. Then again, it was really the only dangerous part of him. Without his missiles or lasers, the claws were now his only means of defense and offense. But they have caused enough damage to prove themselves good enough as weapons.</p><p>"<strong>Alright,</strong>" Bumblebee replied, a bit concerned over having to trust Starscream in helping him with this mission, especially when he was unable to defend himself properly. If the Seeker decided to turn on him, he'd have no chance to win against him this time. Perhaps he should bring an Energon Prod with him, just in case...</p><p>Starscream turned to Agent Fowler, as this one couldn't understand Bumblebee anyway.</p><p>"Alright, <em>Agent Fowler</em>," he said with a smirk. "Give us the coordinates."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There wasn't much preparation for their little 'outing'. Starscream stayed in the cufflets and wasn't allowed to get his missles. Bumblebee went to get an Energon Prod like he planned, just in case things went wrong. Starscream didn't fail to notice it hanging on the Scout's small back.</p><p>"I do hope you brought that with you to fight the humans," the Seeker said, but knew the reason.</p><p>"<strong>Just a precaution,</strong>" Bumblebee said. "<strong>You may be helping me here, but I'm not so dumb that I won't go without a way to put you down if you try something funny. But, yeah, maybe it can be used for the MECH soldiers too. Hopefully not, though.</strong>"</p><p>Starscream scoffed. "From what I've heard, these particular humans are like tiny Decepticons, yet you still don't want to squash them? <em>Autobots</em>," he added with another scoff.</p><p>As they were both prepared and ready, Rafael entered the coordinates given by Agent Fowler into the GroundBridge.</p><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea, Bee," Raf said with concern before activating the GroundBridge. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"<strong>Don't worry,</strong> <strong>Raf,</strong>" Bee replied. "<strong>I'll be back before you know it. And then I'll take you out for a drive again!</strong>"</p><p>"Well, if you're really sure..."</p><p>"Hey, Scream," Miko shouted at the Seeker, drawing his attention. "Don't you dare hurt Bee! Or run off again! If you do, I'll..."</p><p>"Yes, yes, you'll give me an 'earful'," Starscream repeated sarcastically. "I'll be back too. Not like I can fly away or anything anyway, and not like there are any allies for me out there either. Plus, my missiles are here. So I really have no choice but to return here. Now, are we done talking so we can get going?"</p><p>Not having anymore to say, Jack activated the GroundBridge, being the tallest and probably physically strongest of the children. Even so, it took a few seconds before the switch went all the way up. The green portal appeared in the base, and Bumblebee looked back at Raf, nodding a goodbye, and then he and Starscream walked through the portal together.</p><p>"Be safe, Bee," Raf said quietly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the other side of the portal, they arrived in a forest. About a hundred meters from where they were sent, a military facility was situated. Most likely the MECH base Agent Fowler had talked about. They hid a bit among the trees and contemplated how to do this.</p><p>"<strong>Do we storm the place, or do we use stealth?</strong>" Bumblebee asked Starscream.</p><p>"Stealth, really?" the Seeker replied unimpressed. "We are giant robots. None of us have invisibility or stealth powers, so sneaking in without being seen is probably impossible. We're going to have to fight our way through."</p><p>Bumblebee looked back at the base, hesitating. "<strong>It seems risky though. What if they've already completed their own Transformer? We don't know how strong it would be...</strong>"</p><p>"Oh, be realistic," Starscream replied. "They're <em>humans</em>. There's not much they can do to harm us. Besides, however well their research on Cybertronian biology may be, I have hard to believe they would be able to construct a fully functional, capable Transformer within a day's time since you lost your bio-mechanism. They are probably still working on it as we speak. And as I don't see why any other Cybertronian would help them achieve their goal, I think we can handle a few humans and their tiny sting guns."</p><p>Bumblebee wasn't as optimistic about the mission as Starscream apparently was. Starscream hadn't met MECH. He didn't know how dangerous they were. How <em>cruel</em> they were. Not like Bumblebee and Breakdown had both experienced. But what Starscream said made sense. As long as there were no Decepticons in that facility, the operation should go smoothly.</p><p>"<strong>Fine, we storm the place and fight them. Still, be on your guard. Don't underestimate them just because they're humans. They're the ones who mutilated Breakdown, as you've probably seen.</strong>"</p><p>Starscream hummed. He had seen Breakdown in his condition when he went to rescue him. The humans had left by then, but the way Breakdown acted and spoke afterwards showed that they were dangerous. Still, Starscream wasn't completely convinced. How could such small, fragile, fleshy beings be dangerous? Not even their technology is anything to brag about. This mission would be easy.</p><p>"We should probably go now, before they end up destroying your valuable bio-mechanism," the Seeker announced.</p><p>Bumblebee nodded in agreement. No more hesitation. They had to act now.</p><p>They left their hiding place and wandered to the base. They arrived at the entrance door, which was closed, probably locked too.</p><p>"<strong>So, do we just knock on the door and they'll let us inside?</strong>" the Scout speculated.</p><p>"Let's give them more than a knock, shall we?" the Seeker replied with a smirk.</p><p>No need to talk it out, they both clenched their fists and punched at the door as hard as they could. They created deep dents, but didn't entirely break down the door. Bumblebee went to the side and picked up a small jeep, which he proceeded to throw against the door, after Starscream got out of the way. The jeep did the trick. The door, as well as the wall it was attached to, broke down, the debris scattering across the ground outside and the floor inside. The Autobot and Decepticon stepped inside the base, where dozens of human soldiers were scattered and pointed their guns at the two giant robots. In the middle of the room stood a straight figure with a large scar on his face.</p><p>"You again?" Silas said, referring to Bumblebee. "I suppose you've come for your organ? I'm afraid I can't let you have it."</p><p>"While I admire your work here," Starscream went in, "I'm afraid to say that we can't allow <em>you</em> to continue this. You'll have to take someone else's T-cog for your little experiment here."</p><p>"Like...yours?" Silas said in a retorical question and signaled his soldiers to fire.</p><p>The shots felt like mosquito bites on the Cybertronians, possibly even wasp stings. Either way, they didn't do significant damage, but they still hurt. Quite a lot, actually. Starscream was surprised these lowly organics could do so much damage to their thick armor.</p><p>"You need to get to the Protoform," Starscream shouted through the loud shots. "I'll cover you!"</p><p>Bumblebee went off through the crossfire, while Starscream proceeded to swipe against the floor at the humans, sweeping them out of the way, stopping some of them from continuing their firing. But several were still shooting at Bumblebee. The Seeker tried to stomp on some of them, but it seemed they weren't keen on letting themselves get killed so easily, for they dodged to the sides whenever he tried to squash them. They aimed at his wings and face, which were his more vulnerable parts. His wings hurt pretty bad. He could feel the dents being made by the small yet sharp shots. He covered his face to protect his optics. Fighting these humans was more difficult than he had thought!</p><p>"Keep it up!" Silas shouted as it seemed they had begun ganging up on Starscream. But when Starscream peeked through his claws, he could see there were still several shooting at Bee, also aiming for his face, preventing him from fighting back or getting to the Protoform.</p><p>Starscream went through his thoughts quickly. If they got shot in the optics, they would be blinded, and optics were a lot more delicate than the metal armor on their body. They could flail blindly around them, but what good would that do? The Seeker had originally thought they could just suck it up and endure the little pain they might get, but actually being hit by these shots proved worse than he thought. While not particularly strong themselves, as there were many shots being fired from all sides all the time, their armor were beginning to get more and more dented, and in some places, particularly in Starscream's wings, he could even feel the mesh about to be pierced from the repeated attacks. If they didn't get this done with soon, they could be done for.</p><p>"Bumblebee," Starscream shouted to catch the Scout's attention. "Release me!"</p><p>"<strong>What?!</strong>" Bumblebee shouted back in disbelief.</p><p>"Unlock these cufflets! If I can use my lasers, we'll have a better chance at fighting back!"</p><p>"<strong>I can't do that!</strong>"</p><p>"Why not?! We're in a predicament here, we can only win if-"</p><p>"<strong>No, I can't unlock the cufflets, because I don't have the keycard!</strong>"</p><p>Starscream stiffened as a bullet went all the way through his left wing. They were running out of time.</p><p>"Well, then let's risk it!"</p><p>Starscream took a risk and removed his claws from his face, closing his optics. He ran forward, not caring if he ran into Bee or the humans. Bee got out of the way as Starscream ran into the Protoform at the wall. He opened his optics again and jumped, latching his claws into the body of the unfinished Transformer. With his right servo, he gutted the Protoform and tore the plates off until he found the T-cog. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it out, jumping off the Protoform and watched it fall. Behind him, Bumblebee had also decided to risk it and fought the humans back with his servos and pedes. Unlike Starscream, however, his optics were unable to close, putting them at a greater risk of injury. It didn't seem to be a problem, though. The Scout punched the humans away, into the walls, the ceiling, into the small jeep, breaking off their shooting, both those shooting at him and those shooting at Starscream.</p><p>"I got the T-cog, let's go!" Starscream shouted through closed optics and ran blindly through the crossfire. Until he ran into the jeep, in which he risked opening his optics to see which way was out.</p><p>"<strong>This way,</strong>" Bee said and waved him towards the exit.</p><p>Starscream got up and ran with the Scout out the base, T-cog secure in his servo. The humans were too slow to stop them, but went after them anyway.</p><p>"Do not let them get away with that T-cog!" Silas yelled at his soldiers as they ran off after the fleeing Cybertronians.</p><p>While they ran, Bumblebee went on his comm.</p><p>"<strong>Raf, are you there? We need a 'Bridge back now!</strong>" he bleeped.</p><p>"<em>Bumblebee! What do you think you're doing there?!</em>" a familiar, cranky voice sounded from the comm.</p><p>"<strong>Ratchet? You're awake?</strong>"</p><p>"<em>The humans took me off stasis and I just woke up to discover that not only are you and Starscream missing, you didn't even complete the surgery!</em>"</p><p>"Hey, <em>doctor</em>," Starscream intervened on his own comm. "If you don't mind, we'd like to get a 'Bridge back to the base! I have your Scout's T-cog here in my hand!"</p><p>"<em>You what?! Alright, I'll open a portal now!</em>"</p><p>Less than ten seconds later, a green portal arrived almost right in front of them. The humans were still chasing after them, having seemingly infinite ammo.</p><p>"Stop right there!" Silas yelled as the robots were about to enter the portal.</p><p>"Good riddance, <em>humans</em>," Starscream said as they ran through the portal, followed by its closing.</p><p>The humans didn't even reach the portal before it closed. Silas stared at the empty spot where there had been two giant robots and a green portal thing just seconds ago. He growled and roared to the sky in anger.</p><p>"Just you wait, Autobots. This is <em>not</em> over yet."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Bumblebee and Starscream arrived back in base, it wasn't just Ratchet that was standing there. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee had also returned, emptyhanded, apparently, and with concerned looks on their faces. The two homecoming bots stopped just in front of the group, as the GroundBridge was closed.</p><p>"I hope you have a good explanation for this, Bumblebee," Ratchet said. "And you too, Starscream," he added, glaring at the Seeker. "What were you two <em>thinking</em>, letting Bumblebee go without a vehicle mode or weapons to fight with?"</p><p>"<strong>I...had an Energon Prod,</strong>" Bumblebee admitted, pulling it forth from his back. "<strong>I...forgot I had it.</strong>"</p><p>Starscream facepalmed with his free servo. "Great. You could have used it to fight those vermins back."</p><p>"<strong>I think the energy would have killed them though.</strong>"</p><p>"Would've been better. Less pests to worry about."</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus said with a deep voice, which gained Starscream's concerned attention. "I am grateful to see that you were successful in retrieving Bumblebee's missing T-cog." He looked at the T-cog in Starscream's servo, which he held up to show everyone that they succeeded. "But it appears you have forgotten that you are not allowed to leave the base yet."</p><p>"I don't remember you saying that at all," Starscream said with a smirk. "Just that I wasn't allowed to gut either of them during the surgery."</p><p>"You are mistaken. The rule to keep you in the base has been legible the entire time you have been here."</p><p>Starscream got a sinking feeling in his tanks. "You don't mean this counts as misbehaving, does it?" he asked worried.</p><p>"Normally it would," Optimus admitted, then paused for a bit, studying the injured Seeker, Scout and the T-cog. "But it seems you have both been through a lot to get the bio-mechanism back. And by the look in Bumblebee's eyes, it seems you have earned his trust as well. Am I wrong, Bumblebee?"</p><p>Bumblebee shrugged before answering. "<strong>Yeah, I guess. I wanted to free him from the cufflets when things looked tough, but I didn't have the keycard. I thought we were going to be blinded and stung to death!</strong>"</p><p>Starscream looked from Bumblebee to Optimus with anticipation. Optimus contemplated Bumblebee's words.</p><p>"Hmm... yes, I suppose that is a problem. Having only one keycard, there is only one of us who can control if Starscream is to be freed or not. We had discussed this earlier with the conclusion that this way, you would not be freed based on pity or half-hearted trust. But if it comes down to you assisting us in battle... then it is a different matter."</p><p>Starscream looked at each of the Autobot's faces. Bulkhead looked less than trustful of the Seeker, obviously. Ratchet looked disappointed and just as little trustful. Arcee simply looked annoyed, but seemed to agree with the others. Bumblebee's expression had changed, however. He did not seem as doubtful about the Seeker as he used to. He looked more concerned than doubtful. Had the Scout been sincere with his wish to free Starscream to help them fight? Probably not. He probably just said it to make the Seeker feel better. Whatever that reason might be.</p><p>Starscream perked back to attention as Optimus started speaking again.</p><p>"We will discuss this matter," the Autobot leader said, "<em>after</em> we have completed Bumblebee's surgery. By giving him back the piece he lost."</p><p>"Are you still up to the surgery, Scream?" Arcee asked.</p><p>Starscream thought for a bit. He had been excited for the transplant, getting to open up Ratchet, pulling an organ (or two) out of him and laugh gleefully about it. Maybe even lose a bit control and just get some revenge for what the Autobots had done to him. Now though, with Bumblebee's own T-cog back, there was no need for a transplant, meaning he just had to place an organ inside Bumblebee. How boring. Though he would still be able to cut him open...</p><p>"Well, Starscream?" Ratchet asked impatiently.</p><p>Starscream sighed, having made his decision.</p><p>"I think <em>you</em> should perform the surgery, Ratchet."</p><p>Ratchet looked astonished at him. So did everyone else in the room.</p><p>"I've already done my part in securing the T-cog. As fun as a surgery sounds... I'll have to pass on this one. You're more qualified to repair someone than I am. Bumblebee will have a higher chance of success if it is you operating instead of me."</p><p>Again, more silence. They didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Starscream..." Ratchet said quietly, still at a loss for words.</p><p>Starscream stepped forward and held out his servo, handing over the T-cog to Ratchet. He then raised both servos.</p><p>"Just get it over with, so I can return to my room."</p><p>The Autobots looked at each other for a moment before Arcee pulled forth the keycard, touched the cufflets and reactivated the energy string between them, once again limiting the Seeker's movements. As soon as they were activated, Starscream was already moving toward the hallway. He looked back at Arcee, who kept still.</p><p>"Well? Are you coming or not?" Starscream asked impatiently. "You have to lock me up, you know."</p><p>Still getting over the surprise, Arcee shook her head and went with him into the hallway, toward his room. After escorting him inside, she stepped out again.</p><p>"Thanks for helping Bee today, Scream," she said softly.</p><p>"If you 'Bots want me to begin liking you," Starscream snarled, "you could start by stopping calling me 'Scream', 'Screamer' and 'Screamy'. I hate those nicknames. Makes me angry every time I hear them."</p><p>Arcee thought a bit. "Okay... how about 'Star' then?"</p><p>Starscream perked at the name. He stared at her for a bit, then smiled - a real real, not a fake smile or a smirk, it seemed he was genuinely happy.</p><p>"Star will do," he replied with a chuckle. "Well, off you go now. I have some stories to get back to."</p><p>Arcee nodded and smiled back at him. "See you later, Star."</p><p>She closed the door and locked it. As the sound of her pedesteps faded, Starscream sighed deeply.</p><p>"She had to choose <em>that</em> nickname, huh," he said quietly to himself. "Same as you called me, Jetfire."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the command center, the Autobots watched Ratchet perform the surgery on Bumblebee, placing the T-cog back into his body. Luckily it had not suffered any damage, making the procedure easier. Without their knowledge, Starscream had also turned on his monitor and was watching the surgery too, without saying anything.</p><p>As Ratchet finished closing him up, they stopped the stasis. Bumblebee woke up again within ten minutes, clear in the head and senses.</p><p>"Good, you're awake," Ratchet said relieved. "Take it easy now, don't rush yourself."</p><p>He helped Bumblebee stand up, until the Scout was able to stand on his own pedes. An easy and less overworking way to find out if he could transform would have been to activate his lasers. But, of course, an energitic young bot like Bumblebee who loved his vehicle mode more than anything could not settle for such a simple, lame way to test it. He had to test the success of the surgery for real.</p><p>As the others stepped back to give him some space, Bumblebee clenched his fists and attempted to activate transformation. Everyone held their breath. The Scout's chestplates moved, but didn't go further than that. He looked concerned at himself. He tried again. Same result, chestplates moved but no transformation.</p><p>Ratchet looked on in disbelief. "No...could it have been damaged after all? Have I failed?"</p><p>But before he could doubt more, Bumblebee gave it a third try, and this time he transformed into a muscle-car...or an Urbana 500, if the narrator in the commercial earlier was right. Either way, Bumblebee's transformation was successful, meaning the surgery was successful. Which meant that Team Prime had gained back their Scout.</p><p>Everyone rejoiced. Even Starscream sighed of relief in his room. Having seen it all, and seeing Bumblebee and Rafael's happiness as they went for a drive, as well as Ratchet's joy and satisfaction of being able to help the Scout, Starscream turned off his vid-screen and returned to reading one of his books.</p><p>While reading, the Seeker felt a strange warm feeling in his spark. The team's happiness and joy was because he had gone with Bumblebee and helped retrieve his part. He had <em>helped</em> someone, someone other than himself, without getting anything in return. Nothing except this strange feeling, that was. He didn't know what the feeling was or if he had even ever felt like this before. He didn't care either. Everything turned out well. Everyone was happy.</p><p>He didn't even care much about going out for a fly anymore. Why should he?</p><p>After all, it's not like the Autobots were sincere about letting him outside. He knew that from the beginning. They had lied to him yet again. He wouldn't be allowed to fly anytime soon, not until the Autobots trusted him fully and completely.</p><p>While it hurt him, he had realized this at last and finally accepted it like that. If what he had to do to get to fly again was winning the Autobots' trust, better do whatever they say and want to gain that trust.</p><p>If he was to be recognized as an Autobot, he would have to act like one. And what he had learned from watching the Autobots, was that they were disgustingly noble and selfless. Well, some of them, anyway. So he had to make some personal sacrifices as well.</p><p>Like giving up on ever returning to the skies again.</p><p>He would return when the Autobots thought him ready.</p><p>Until then, he had to endure.</p><p>And wait.</p><p>And then...he would finally escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream thinks about his past.<br/>And hates on Wheeljack.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Loose Cannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone new appears.<br/>Also Starscream and Wheeljack hate each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silas was boiling inside of rage as he and the soldiers returned to their base. Not only had their location been discovered and their base destroyed, they had even lost the T-cog they had worked so hard to get. Not to mention the damage Project Chimera must have taken during the attack. If the damage was too great, they would have to start over with a new prototype.</p><p>"Men, examine the prototype and report the damages to me immediately," he ordered a group of technicians as they entered their ruined base.</p><p>They got to work immediately. While waiting for the results, Silas looked around the base. There were scorch marks and bullets lying everywhere on the floor. The substance called Energon, which they figured out about from various footage of the Transformers, was splattered on the floor several places, more from the prototype than the two attackers.</p><p>His gaze fell on the jeep, lying a few metres from the fallen prototype. It was lying on its side, also stained with Energon. It was the only jeep they currently had; all their other vehicles were helicopters and muscle cars. Silas preferred the jeep, as it was stronger and more durable than it looked.</p><p>"You," Silas said to a random soldier, "go check on the jeep as well! Report any damage to me!"</p><p>"Yessir!" the soldier saluted and went to the jeep immediately.</p><p>Silas looked from the jeep to the prototype and turned around, gazing at the night outside. This operation had gone so well and discretely. If only they had finished off the damn yellow bot when they had the chance, then the Autobots would believe it had been the Decepticons' work and taken it out on them. And then, they might have been able to complete Project Chimera in time to eradicate both sides...</p><p>"Silas," a soldier said, coming from the prototype. "The prototype has some damage to its chest area, but it appears to be repairable. All we need is a new T-cog and it can return to-"</p><p>"Silas!" the other soldier from the jeep shouted, interrupting his colleague and gaining Silas' attention instead.</p><p>"What?!" Silas growled, annoyed over the interruption. "Speak up!"</p><p>"The...the jeep..." The soldier didn't continue, simply pointed at the jeep a few metres away. As Silas laid eyes on it, he saw what the soldier had been trying to say.</p><p>The jeep used to be a dull grayish brown color, but now, it had suddenly changed colors; it had turned olive green with purple stripes along the base, even the windows had turned from clear to purple. Silas also noticed the Energon stains had disappeared from it, and it didn't seem like anyone had cleaned it up.</p><p>A rumble emitted from the jeep, as if the engine had turned on by itself. The soldiers all pulled forth their guns, including Silas, pointing it at the jeep. Something was about to happen.</p><p>Within a few seconds, the jeep broke into pieces, these pieces moving around with mechanical noises, rearranging themselves, until a robot stood on the floor. A small bot, probably about the size of the yellow Autobot named Bumblebee, but with a more square-shaped body due to his jeep mode. He was mostly olive green, but the windows on his chest, as well as his hands, feet and joints had a purple color, his head was black with a light gray face. On his face was a pair of large purple eyes with white pupils, focused on Silas. Also on his face was a mouth currently shaped in a smirk. He certainly didn't seem scared of the humans.</p><p>"Who are you?" Silas asked darkly. "State your business!"</p><p>"Relax, relax," the smirky bot said and held out a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, Silas."</p><p>"You've heard of me?"</p><p>"Heard of you? I've been your personal choice of transport for more than ten Earth years! I know all about you and MECH, and I've helped you get where you needed to go during your missions."</p><p>"What's your name?" Silas lowered his gun slightly, but didn't let down his guard.</p><p>"My apologies," the bot said and bowed with one arm across his chest, like a waiter does, "my name is Swindle, Combaticon and stationed here on Earth by Lord Megatron. While you may be wary of me at the moment, I believe I can continue to serve your cause. In return, I get thirty percent of your share of Energon."</p><p>Silas lowered his gun entirely, but his soldiers continued to hold up theirs, not having received a signal from their general yet.</p><p>"And why would I want help from you?" Silas asked skeptically.</p><p>"Because <em>I</em> can help you gather the necessary parts for your own Transformer, and tell you all about our biology. I have no problem with ditching Lord Megatron to serve you instead, dear Silas. So, what do you say?" Swindle smirked even wider, kneeling down and holding out a hand about five or ten times bigger than Silas' own. "Do we have a deal?"</p><p>Silas thought for a while. Then he finally signaled his soldiers to stand down. He walked over and took Swindle's hand.</p><p>"I believe we do."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot command center, the Autobots had begun discussing what to do with Starscream now. Bumblebee had gone to take an Energon shower to heal the worst wounds from the MECH soldiers' guns. Starscream would get to do it as well afterwards, he seemed to have taken more damage than Bee.</p><p>"He <em>did</em> break our rules," Ratchet said. "And risked Bumblebee's life. Shouldn't he get some sort of punishment for that?"</p><p>"He managed to return with both Bee and himself alive, and even got Bee's T-cog back though," Arcee argued. "And got himself filled with lead."</p><p>"If he'd returned without Bee, I would've pounded him <em>so</em> hard," Bulkhead said, though without hand gestures this time.</p><p>"True, his punishment would have been much harder if Bumblebee had not made it back with him," Optimus agreed. "Still, his decision to not let Bumblebee go alone was the right decision. Had he let him go by himself, there would be no tolerance for that."</p><p>"<strong>He didn't seem to try anything funny while we were out there,</strong>" Bumblebee said as he exited the shower, more or less healed, though still with a few small dents which would go away on their own in time. "<strong>And we did make it back alright.</strong>"</p><p>"You don't get a say in this, Bumblebee," Ratchet scolded and pointed a stern digit at Bumblebee. "You are just as responsible for this as Starscream. You were the one with the idea of going out there, right? And you were the one who convinced him to go with you, isn't that right?"</p><p>Bumblebee hesitated for a bit, but then nodded. "<strong>Yeah. It was my fault, not his.</strong>"</p><p>"So we should <em>really</em> be punishing <em>Bee</em> for this?" Bulkhead said in disbelief. "And leave Screamer out of it?"</p><p>"Oh, he actually asked that we stop calling him that," Arcee went in. "He doesn't like it."</p><p>"Good, then I'll keep calling him that."</p><p>Arcee rolled her eyes and shrugged. <em>Guess it's up to them what they wanna call him,</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>"Do we omit another Energon cube at the next session?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.</p><p>Optimus thought for a bit. "No," he answered. "That would only push him further away from us. The fact that he wants to help us on missions is a good sign, a sign we must not cast aside."</p><p>"Are you saying we avoid punishing him this time?" Ratchet asked, slightly concerned.</p><p>"Yes," Optimus replied. "We need to stop treating him like a prisoner and more like a comrade. I believe it is time for the next step..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream felt sore in his left wing. He remembered it had gained a hole from the repeated shots. He stood from his recharging table, put down the data-pad and tried to examine his wing as well as he could. Bending the wing as forward as he could, he saw the hole; it wasn't clean, but it was definitely a hole, and it leaked a bit of Energon. He brushed it with the back of his left servo. It stung. Hopefully the Autobots would allow him in that Energon shower, or maybe Ratchet could take a look at it. Now that he was paying attention to it, he actually felt sore all over his body, having received many dents from the shots.</p><p>"Miserable humans..." he mumbled to himself.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and outside stood Arcee. Starscream winced back, not having heard her arrival. He straightened up and reset his vocalizer, trying to pretend he hadn't just been startled by the femmebot.</p><p>"Arcee," he said and let out a cough. "What-"</p><p>"Come with me," Arcee said bluntly and waved him over.</p><p>Starscream hesitated a bit, but nonetheless followed her instructions. They walked out of his room and along the hallway. The Seeker studied the femmebot's face. It was unreadable, he could not tell if something good or something bad was about to happen. Most certainly something bad.</p><p>"Are you going to punish me for breaking your rules?" he asked concerned.</p><p>"Quiet," she said.</p><p>He didn't say any more, just thought to himself. <em>They are going to punish me. No cube for me tomorrow, probably. I knew I shouldn't have gone with that Scout on his own personal little mission, much less let him do it... This is what I get for being helpful, I guess. I can't wait to get a new chance to escape from here...</em></p><p>"Here we are," Arcee informed, as they arrived in the command center, where the other Autobots and humans were present.</p><p>Starscream stared concerned at the scene. Everyone had the same stone-faced expression, even the kids. What kind of punishment could be waiting for him this time...? Perhaps something worse than no cube? He dreaded the thought.</p><p>"Stand here," Arcee said as she led him to right in the middle of the half circle of Autobots, right in front of Optimus Prime, who looked more gloomy than usual.</p><p>Starscream gulped and lowered his wings in submission. <em>I suppose it was just a matter of time before they'd resort to violence. Better get it over with.</em></p><p>"Just get it over with," Starscream said quietly, with a lowered head and closed optics, awaiting his punishment.</p><p>"You misunderstand, Starscream," Optimus said in a calm, soothing tone. "We are not going to punish you."</p><p>Starscream opened his optics and looked up at the Autobot leader. "Eh...what? You're not?" he asked uncertain. "Is this a joke?"</p><p>"I do not joke," Optimus replied seriously. "Especially not when it comes to punishments. Now, your condition for helping with Bumblebee's surgery was that you would be allowed to go on a flight."</p><p>"Uh, yes, but I didn't-"</p><p>"However, we cannot allow that."</p><p>Starscream blinked. "What? Why not? Is it just because I didn't do the surgery?"</p><p>"No. You did well in retrieving Bumblebee's T-cog and allowing Ratchet to do the surgery. You stated yourself that the surgery would have a greater chance of succes if Ratchet did it than if it was you. You thought about what was best for Bumblebee and not of your own ambitions or needs at the moment. You have the potential of becoming a good Autobot, Starscream, and I am proud of your progress."</p><p>Starscream looked away shyly with a smirk, but returned his attention as Prime continued.</p><p>"However, we cannot allow you full freedom just yet. As such, we cannot allow you to fly yet."</p><p>"I knew it," Starscream mumbled to himself.</p><p>"However, the deal was Bumblebee's transformation for a little freedom to you. And I am happy to inform you that Bumblebee can transform once again, thanks to you. And we Autobots do not break our promises to anyone. So we are giving you a little freedom."</p><p>Starscream perked to attention, listening closely and intently while looking deeply into Optimus' stern yet calm blue optics.</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus began. "From now on, the door to your room will only lock if you wish it to be locked."</p><p>Starscream waited for more, but Optimus paused. Starscream thought about what he said and suddenly gasped, understanding what he meant.</p><p>"You mean...?" he trailed off, but stared at Prime with anticipation.</p><p>"Yes," Optimus answered the incomplete question. "You are allowed to roam the base on your own, entering and exiting your room as you see fit."</p><p>Starscream took several quick, heavy breaths of disbelief. "R-really? You mean it? I can go wherever I want now without you stopping me?"</p><p>"Not entirely," Prime continued. "You are allowed to wander the inside of the base unsupervised, but you will never be alone in the base. There will always be at least one Autobot in the command center, to make sure you do not try to leave through the GroundBridge or the main entrance."</p><p>"And don't even think about looking for your missiles or the keycard to your cuffs," Ratchet added. "The keycard is on one of us, hidden from your sight, and the missiles have been hidden in a place you will never be able to find them in."</p><p>"Wait," Starscream said unsure. "I still have to wear my stasis cuffs?"</p><p>"Of course," Arcee answered. "You haven't won our <em>full</em> trust yet."</p><p>"We are taking this situation step by step," Optimus explained. "And the next step is to allow you the run of the base, but with the precaution that you still cannot transform or use your lasers. That step will come later, once you have proven yourself further."</p><p>Starscream looked down at his cuffed servos and thought about this new rule. It wasn't really that bad an addition. At least now he didn't have to be inside the claustrophobic room all the time anymore. He could finally explore the base for real now!</p><p>"Alright," Starscream replied and looked back at the Autobot leader. "Then I'll wait for that time." He thought for a bit more before he added: "Thank you."</p><p>None of the Autobots said anything for a while, though some of them smiled, hereamong Arcee and the humans. They didn't remember if Starscream had ever thanked them before, at least not a sincere thank you like this one. It was probably the first real thank you they had gotten from him since he arrived in the base. Certainly another sign of progress!</p><p>Starscream looked from side to side, unsure of what to do now. "So...uh... what now? Does this new rule start now or tomorrow or...?"</p><p>"The idea is that it starts now," Optimus replied. "You can stay here for a while or you can return to your room and think about it if you're not ready yet. We will leave the door unlocked so you can come out when you want."</p><p>"I think I'll return to my room," Starscream said almost immediately, a bit unexpectant. "I need to get used to this."</p><p>"Very well. Arcee, escort Starscream back. And remember to leave the door unlocked."</p><p>"On it," Arcee replied. "Come on, Star."</p><p>Some of the Autobots tilted their heads in surprise by the new nickname. Starscream smiled as they walked together through the hallway. Seems she was sincere about the new nickname after all!</p><p>As they arrived at his room, Starscream went automatically inside as Arcee opened the door. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at her. She gave him a soft smile.</p><p>"You did good today, Star," she said again. "Really good, actually. Keep up the pace, and you'll be flying in no time. Just...remember your promise to me, right?"</p><p>Starscream gave a smile back. "Of course. Though, on the first flight, I think I want to be alone. If you don't mind."</p><p>Arcee made a small pout. "We'll see when the time comes. I'm gonna return to the others now. You take your time in here and come out when you want. See you later."</p><p>Arcee left the room and closed it, but unlike the other times, she didn't linger to lock it. She just walked away, leaving the Seeker alone. It was then that the realization hit him.</p><p>He was allowed to leave his room. He was allowed to explore the base. He was allowed to hang out in the command center. He was allowed to decide if his room should be locked or not.</p><p>It wasn't much, but for him, it was a huge step, one step closer to total freedom.</p><p>"Perhaps this will work out after all," he said to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the command center, the Autobots talked about the decision they had just made.</p><p>"I don't know how safe it is to just let Starscream walk around by himself," Jack said with concern, "but if you're really sure this was the best choice..."</p><p>"Maybe not the <em>best</em> choice," Ratchet replied, "but like Optimus said, we can't treat him like a prisoner forever. We'll just have to get used to seeing him around outside his room more often."</p><p>"Who knows, maybe he'll warm up to us a bit more from this," Arcee said.</p><p>"Hey, what time is it?" Miko asked.</p><p>Raf checked his clock. "It's almost 10," he replied. "We should probably go home now."</p><p>"<strong>I'm on it, Raf!</strong>" Bee bleeped eagerly and transformed at once. Raf got inside and got his second and last ride with Bumblebee for the day.</p><p>"See you guys tomorrow," Raf said and waved as Bumblebee began taking off.</p><p>Ratchet opened the front entrance so they could leave. "You two are also going home, right?" he asked Jack and Miko.</p><p>"Yeah, my mom will get worried if I stay here longer," Jack replied. "Well, maybe not so much since she learned of you guys, but you know..."</p><p>"I'm on it," Arcee said and transformed into her motorcycle mode. "Get on."</p><p>Jack put on his helm and got onto Arcee, who proceeded to drive out through the main entrance.</p><p>Bulkhead transformed as well and opened a door. "Come on, Miko, let's go!"</p><p>"Okay!" Miko said cheerfully and got inside Bulkhead before he took off, following the others. As all three pairs had left the base, Ratchet closed the physical entrance again, leaving Ratchet and Optimus behind in the base alone. With Starscream, of course.</p><p>"How long do you think it will take before Starscream comes out?" Ratchet asked, more as a retorical question than an actual question.</p><p>"We'll have to wait and see," Optimus replied, knowing it was a retorical question.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside his room, Starscream had sat down on the recharging table and was about to continue reading his GoBots story, when he remembered his left wing was still injured. He put down the data-pad again and contemplated. Was it too soon for him to step outside his room yet? It felt like it, at least. He knew he was allowed to go when he wanted to now, but it still felt weird, unreal, even. Were they really sincere about him being allowed to leave? Or was it another Autobot trick they were playing on him? Maybe it was a test. A test to see if he was going to take the opportunity and prove himself the opportunist that he was infamous for being. They would probably bust him as soon as he stepped a pede outside his room on his own, saying things like 'I knew you couldn't be trusted,' or 'You're just another opportunistic beast, aren't you?'</p><p>Starscream snorted. "No way are they going to keep me in here with feelings or otherwise," he snarled. "If I can leave, then I'll leave!"</p><p>He made a decision and stood up, walked towards the door and stared at it. For minutes. He hesitated. More than he had ever hesitated in his life, maybe except for the time he contemplated biting off his own servo. It was still a little itchy from the operation, but otherwise didn't hurt or bother him.</p><p>"Don't be a coward," he said quietly to himself. "It's just a door. You can get past it. You are <em>allowed</em> to get past it. Just do it."</p><p>Taking a few deep vents, he bowed down and held his servos on the door handle. After several seconds, he slowly opened the door up, until it was big enough that he could step outside. Again, he hesitated, lignering in his now open room. He looked to each side. No one was present. There was no sound of anyone nearby. Had they all left, perhaps? Only one way to find out.</p><p>Slowly, he took his first step through the door entrance, outside the room. Then another step, then another, until he was all out of the room. His venting sped up a little, his spark beating a bit faster from excitement.</p><p><em>Is this really alright?</em> he thought to himself. <em>Of course it's alright, they said you could go, enough with all this hesitation!</em></p><p>Determined, he started walking, albeit slowly and carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. He remembered the way from his escape a couple of weeks ago and turned left, until he arrived at the fork. Rather than going left or right, he went straight forward, hoping it was still the way to the command center.</p><p>It was. Starscream arrived at the entrance to the command center and lingered, silently watching Optimus Prime and Ratchet standing in two ends of the room, doing their own things. Ratchet seemed to be working on the Synthetic Energon formula, while Optimus seemed to be decrypting something. Perhaps more of those relics he had heard them talk about?</p><p>Starscream once again hesitated, still unsure if it was a good idea to make his announcement and enter the command center or not. He imagined both the Autobots ganging up on him as soon as he stepped inside, forcing him back to his cell, locking it and keeping him there forever...</p><p>"Oh, hello, Starscream," Ratchet greeted, having laid eyes on him from the medbay.</p><p>Starscream winced back and let out a small exclamation. Optimus turned and looked briefly at Starscream, only to return to his work. Ratchet didn't stare at him either; as soon as the greeting was over, his gaze returned to his work.</p><p>Now Starscream was even more unsure what to do. They had seen him, they knew he was there, but they were ignoring him. What to do in such a situation? Play it cool and just go in? Or be a coward and return to his room like a spooked petro-rabbit?</p><p><em>Calm down,</em> he told himself. <em>It's okay. You're welcome here now. They aren't going to hurt you. They're ignoring you. Just go in.</em></p><p>Starscream took a deep vent and slowly, silently walked inside the command center. He gazed from Ratchet to Optimus and back to Ratchet, then back to Optimus, several times, not really watching where he was going. Ratchet and Optimus, in the meantime, were still ignoring him. Or were they?</p><p>Starscream stopped right behind Ratchet. He remembered why he had gone out. He turned to face Ratchet's back, but this one was still ignoring him. He seemed to be sitting very still, actually. Did he expect Starscream to run at the slightest movement or sound? Did he think he was a scared dioptas-deer?</p><p>The Seeker hesitated a bit before coughing a bit. "Uh-uhm...R-Ratchet...?" he said quietly, uncertain.</p><p>Ratchet turned in his seat and looked at the Seeker. "Yes? What is it?" His voice was blunt, as if pretending this was no big deal or anything.</p><p>Starscream coughed again, resetting his vocalizer. "Um...uh...It seems that, now that Bumblebee's all better and everything... Can you take a look at my wing? It got wounded from the attack. The left one."</p><p>Ratchet nodded and stood up. "Sure. Turn around."</p><p>Starscream did as instructed and turned his back to him. Ratchet studied the wings. He winced back a bit by the sight.</p><p>It wasn't just the left wing that had gained a hole in it. Both wings had multiple holes in them, though most of them were so small they could be mistaken for dents. There was a big hole in the left wing, and it was leaking Energon. So did the other holes, but very little.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Ratchet asked as he touched the wings.</p><p>Starscream winced at the touches. "Yes, especially the hole," he replied.</p><p>"That's just a big hole. You have many holes in those wings," Ratchet informed.</p><p>"What?" the Seeker exclaimed shocked. "I mean, it stings everywhere on them, yes, but I didn't think..."</p><p>"Don't worry, a bit of coating and an Energon cube should do the trick. As well as an Energon shower. It has probably been a long time since you last got one of those, am I right?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Starscream replied unamused. "You haven't exactly given me the chance for that..."</p><p>"Well, now that you're free to wander the base as you see fit, you can take a shower when you want. Just don't use up all the Energon, we're still short on it." Ratchet led Starscream to an operating table where he proceeded to take out a coating kit and a blowtorch to get to work.</p><p>Starscream stiffened as the cold coating touched his wings. "Right, I haven't exactly told you of any new Energon sites in weeks, have I," he said quietly.</p><p>"Don't worry, we still have enough Energon to go around for another two months, at the least. We'll be fine."</p><p>Starscream stayed quiet for a bit while Ratchet coated the minor wounds, closing them.</p><p>"You're still working on that Synthetic Energon formula, aren't you?" he asked as the right wing felt less itchy and sore.</p><p>"That's right," Ratchet replied as he got to work on the left wing, starting with the gaping hole. He took out a blowtorch and started working on covering the wound. "After all, eventually Earth's deposits will run out, and we need to be prepared in case you can't provide us with more locations."</p><p>"In other words, when I become useless," Starscream repeated from his earlier conversation with Arcee.</p><p>Ratchet stopped working for a bit. "What are you talking about? You're not useless. Yes, you may not be doing much right now, but when you prove yourself ready, you can be more than of use to us."</p><p>"How?" Starscream asked as Ratchet returned with the blowtorch. It hurt a bit getting burned on his sensitive wing, but he managed to keep together and sit still.</p><p>"Firstly, those wings of yours will provide us with air support," Ratchet said.</p><p>"That's what Arcee said too," the Seeker replied.</p><p>"Because it's true. There are so many Decepticons with the ability to fly, and far too few of us Autobots with the ability. In fact, we don't even know if there still exists any more Autobots with flight forms. Because of that, you are a valuable asset to us."</p><p>Starscream didn't respond right away. He thought about what Ratchet said. There were probably no more Autobots with flight ability left. Nothing new to him. Knowing Jetfire was gone, he had every reason to believe there were none left.</p><p>"Is there anything else?" Starscream asked, wanting to get away from thoughts about Jetfire. "Are my wings the only thing that interests you?"</p><p>"No," Ratchet replied as he was getting ready to finish up with the blowtorch. "You still have valuable information as well. We didn't know you knew about Synthetic Energon, much less the possibility of you being able to make it."</p><p>"But I can't," the Seeker replied. "No one can make it without the recipe. That's why it was sealed away and thrown into space, before I could even finish studying it..."</p><p>Ratchet had just finished with the blowtorch and stopped working. "What? You studied it before it was sent to space? Are you saying you were in <em>possession</em> of the recipe we lost?" Even Optimus had momentarily stopped working and listened to their conversation.</p><p>Starscream mentally face-palmed. He thought he had said it to the humans, and in turn he thought they had told the Autobots about it. Apparently, that was not the case. Come to think of it, had he actually told the humans? He couldn't remember. He damned his memory as it had recently been failing him.</p><p>"...yes," he replied hesitantly. "The Energon Seekers that I was in charge of guarded the Dark Energon on Cybertron as well as a few...other things. The recipe to Synthetic Energon was among them. We launched it into space when Megatron's forces attacked us on Trypticon Station. We even had some completed Synthetic Energon to help us in the battle, but eventually it wore off and we were defeated. I had peeked at the recipe occasionally, taking mental notes of it, since it was a top secret recipe that only our most trusted chemists were allowed to look at and manufacture Synthetic Energon. I had almost completed reading the entire recipe when... Jetfire took it and sent it away. Afterwards, we were defeated, Jetfire escaped, the rest of us joined Megatron's army."</p><p>Ratchet had continued coating the Seeker's left wing while the latter continued talking. As he was finished talking, Ratchet had also finished the work on the wings.</p><p>"Alright, we'll wait a few minutes for the coating to dry before you enter the Energon shower," he instructed. "And Arcee told us you had been friends with Jetfire. He joined our ranks after Trypticon Station had been taken by the Decepticons."</p><p>While he knew the answer, he had to ask. "How did things go for him?"</p><p>Ratchet hesitated before answering. "He was a great air support for us, along with the Aerialbots during the war. But we lost touch during the fall of Cybertron, when I, Optimus and a select few warriors left the planet to set off for Earth. I don't know what happened to Jetfire, but some said he perished during the final hours of Cybertron."</p><p>Starscream got a sinking feeling. "I know. I was given the message from Megatron himself that he had terminated Jetfire. I had hoped he was lying... but I guess it's pointless to hope anymore, isn't it?"</p><p>Ratchet didn't reply. He checked his clock. "Alright, I think you can go take a shower now."</p><p>Starscream stood up and walked over to the Energon shower and stepped inside. Ratchet activated it from the outside. Trying to forget his other thoughts, Starscream just stood there, in the tube, looking up with his optics closed, just enjoying the feel of Energon caressing his tired frame. He could feel the Energon fixing the dents and scratches that Ratchet couldn't repair himself. After several minutes, the shower stopped and the door opened. He stepped outside, feeling refreshed and better than ever. Well, aside from not being able to transform or moving his servos freely, but for the time being he took what he could get.</p><p>"Thank you, doctor," he said as he began wandering back to the hallway. "I'll...see you tomorrow, I guess..."</p><p>"You're welcome, Starscream," Ratchet replied, watching him leave. He turned to look at Optimus, who had paused his work and looked back at the medic. "So, you think that went well?"</p><p>"I think it went excellently," Optimus replied before returning to his screen. "Let us hope it goes as well tomorrow."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following week, Starscream progressed from hesitantly exiting his room to peek in the command center before returning to safety in his room, to become more confident and start to stay longer at the command center for chatting with the others. At first, the others were treating him as nicely and being as calm about it as they could, trying not to scare him away, which was particularly difficult for Bulkhead, as he was the one who disliked the Seeker the most.</p><p>"How much longer do we have to act like this when he comes?" the Wrecker asked on the second day since the new rule was established.</p><p>"Until he's become comfortable enough that he doesn't run off as soon as you move or talk to him," Ratchet replied. "Really, can you be more intimidating?"</p><p>"I'm big, it's not my fault he's a scaredy-cyber-cat," Bulkhead protested.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll get used to the change soon enough, Bulk," Miko said from the railings.</p><p>"As must we," Optimus added. "It is a strange change, but an important one. We must treat him as we would each other, for otherwise he will not feel like one of us."</p><p>"I don't think he'll really feel like one of us until he's rid of those cuffs," Arcee pointed out.</p><p>"When the time comes, they will come off as well."</p><p>Bulkhead gave a small scoff at the notion. He still wasn't keen on letting Starscream getting his freedom under the Autobots.</p><p>"It's your turn to speak to him tomorrow, Bulk," Arcee informed him. "Maybe you should get to know him a bit more. Not like you hang around him more than at the sessions."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think I want to be chummy with him like you, Bumblebee or Ratchet are," Bulkhead replied.</p><p>"I'm not chummy with him," Ratchet protested. "I'm a medic, I have to treat him like any patient."</p><p>"<strong>He got back my T-cog, there's nothing more to it than that,</strong>" Bumblebee said.</p><p>"Hey, you don't have to be <em>chummy</em> with him, you just have to get to know him," Arcee said. "Maybe he isn't such a bad character after all, we'll never know if we just ignore him."</p><p>"You do that, I'm going on patrol," Bulkhead said and transformed, exiting the base.</p><p>On the third day, after Bulkhead finished his 'conversation' session with Starscream and gave him a cube, he returned to patrolling again. Whenever Bulkhead had to 'converse' with Starscream, it was never personal things. Just a hello, asking about the Seeker's day, if he liked the Energon cube and then a goodbye. Starscream was never looking forward to sessions with Bulkhead. Such a boring mech.</p><p>About an hour after the session, he decided to leave his room and see what the others were doing in the command center. He was still nervous, but it had been easier that the others weren't trying to force him into doing anything. So this time, as the Seeker walked through the hallway to the command center, he walked in determined without hesitation this time. Well, almost. He always checked how many were present in the command center before entering, both humans and Autobots. This time, all three humans were present, along with Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet. Optimus and Bulkhead were MIA. He took a deep vent before entering, this time without trying to be stealthy, but also without saying anything.</p><p>"Oh, Starscream," Miko greeted, making the others briefly glance at the Seeker before going back to their own things.</p><p>Starscream was beginning to find this behavior a bit annoying. Sure, it was easier to be around when no one was after him, but they didn't have to pretend like he didn't <em>exist</em>. It was kind of rude!</p><p>Miko was the only one not ignoring him. Everyone had agreed that whenever Starscream came in, they would refrain from making any comments, only greeting him and then pretend he was not there. This was to make him want to be interested in what they were doing and to make him want social contact. So far, he had only entered, walked in a little, looked around and then left again without a word. This time, however, it seemed he was going to stay.</p><p>Starscream looked from side to side again. The fact that neither Bulkhead or Optimus were here made it a little easier to relax, as they were both too intimidating for him. Having just the humans, the Scout, Arcee and the medic here was easier to deal with. He decided it was time to chat.</p><p>"Uh...are...any of you...doing anything...interesting...?" he asked hesistantly.</p><p>Again, they briefly glanced at him, but they stopped what they were doing, seemingly contemplating if they should get his attention.</p><p>"You...uh...do you like animations, Starscream?" Rafael asked from the railings. Starscream caught sight of the humans and looked around at the Autobots before slowly walking over to the humans.</p><p>"Uh...animations?" Starscream replied unsure. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Raf quickly found something on his computer and turned it so Starscream could see. The Seeker looked closer. It was an animation of a cat in a space-suit.</p><p>"<em>Mars-Cat-says: take-me-to-your-feeder!</em>" the cat said.</p><p>Starscream barked a laugh, then glanced around at the Autobots, then back at the humans. They stared at him in wonder.</p><p>"Well whaddya know," Miko commented. "Scream has a sense of humor!"</p><p>Starscream scoffed and blushed slightly. "Oh please, I was laughing at the simplemindedness you humans have." He glanced back at Rafael. "Are...uh...there more?"</p><p>The humans smiled as they found more animations of silly animals that Starscream could laugh or scoff at. The Autobots smiled too. <em>Seems Starscream is getting more comfortable,</em> Arcee thought. <em>Leave it to the humans.</em></p><p>After a few minutes of watching GIFs and laughing at them, Starscream smiled at the humans. "Heh, you humans are weak, but you certainly know how to entertain a mech. Certainly better than most of my books. But uh, I think I'll return to my room now. See you later."</p><p>The Seeker turned and left the command center, heading back to his room. He felt a little lighter in his spark. Perhaps tomorrow he should hang out with the kids again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next four days, Starscream left his room more and more frequently, and he stayed in the command center for longer and longer periods. On the seventh day since the new rule, he barely left the command center at all. He had mostly hung out with the children, but also began asking the Autobots what they were doing.</p><p>Prime wasn't much for talk, but he would briefly tell him he was decrypting text from the Iacon Library to locate the next relics.</p><p>Bulkhead barely said anything at all. Whenever Starscream arrived, Bulkhead would usually excuse himself to going on a patrol, so they didn't see eye-to-eye very much.</p><p>Bumblebee would tell the Seeker about some new acrobatic tricks he came up with and offered to show him some time, which the Seeker said he would think about.</p><p>Ratchet continued working on the Synthetic Energon formula. It seemed to be difficult, having to guess what came next, so it was a long work in progress.</p><p>Arcee was often on patrol or racing with Jack, or picking Jack up from the drive-thru, but whenever she was present in the base, she would just talk about their promise to take a flight together in the future. Silently, that is, they had not said this to the others. They might end up thinking Arcee would help Starscream get free sooner than he was ready. Arcee was confident they could wait though.</p><p>As night began to fall and Bulkhead returned from patrol, he, Arcee and Bumblebee took their human partners on a ride home. Starscream looked intently at the road to the exit. Ratchet and Optimus didn't fail to notice this.</p><p>"You'll get to fly some day," Ratchet ensured him, knowing what he was thinking. "But that day is not today."</p><p>Starscream didn't reply, just turned around and headed to the hallway. "I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight."</p><p>"Sleep well, Starscream," Optimus said from his corner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, after Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee had returned, something unexpected happened. The monitor connected to Agent Fowler's end beeped and turned on, and the man's face appeared on the screen.</p><p>"<em>Prime! What in blazes are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement: No collateral damage!</em>"</p><p>"I am sorry, Agent Fowler," Optimus said confused, "but all Autobots are present and accounted for."</p><p>"<em>Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo-sized robots mixing it up, twenty miles outside Omaha!</em>"</p><p>"Decepticons?" Ratchet suggested, as if it was the most obvious possibility.</p><p>"There has been plenty of in-fighting lately," Arcee pointed out. "Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line."</p><p>"<em>Well, I'm just arriving on the scene. Take a look.</em>" The monitor switched to a live feed from the air, showing a crashed gray ship with an unknown Cybertronian standing next to it. He seemed to be dark purple or navy blue and holding a large cannon in his servos. He seemed very familiar, like a bot that was terminated several months ago...</p><p>"I don't know," Bulkhead said unsure. "Paintjob aside, it can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him into the ground."</p><p>"Before Starscream yanked him back out," Arcee added. "As some undead Terrorcon. The question still stands: Who's the dance partner?"</p><p>The video feed focused on another ship, more square in shape and silhouette, but it was white and looked oddly familiar. Next to the ship stood someone they hadn't thought they'd see again.</p><p>"By the AllSpark," Ratchet exclaimed, "it <em>is</em> one of ours!"</p><p>"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead said in disbelief, followed by joy. "Ha<em>hah</em>, Jackie's back!"</p><p>He gave the bots in front of him - Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee - a powerful slap in their backs of excitement, pushing them forward, almost knocking them over.</p><p>"<em>I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's</em> back," Agent Fowler exclaimed, "<em>we have to contain this situation, before we all wind up on the Eleven O'Clock News!</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since the Autobots began treating Starscream a bit more civil and stopped calling his room a cell, it had become easier to sleep, and dreams were more peaceful now than they used to. This time, though, it was particularly hard for him to sleep. He managed to get in perhaps three hours of sleep before a nightmare woke him up. It had been the usual nightmare that invaded his sleep the first two months of his stay with the Autobots. Him, Starscream in the Energon mine with Megatron, who pointed his fusion cannon at the Seeker's face. The dream always ended with Megatron pulling the trigger, a light and a sound, followed by Starscream's waking up with a shriek. It felt real every time he had the dream, and this time was no different. He felt around himself, his face, his chest, his legs, until he saw the stasis cuffs and realized it had just been a nightmare.</p><p>"Damn fragger won't leave me alone even in my dreams," he mumbled to himself. He didn't feel like going back to sleep. He looked at his puzzles, but also didn't feel like doing those. He stood up and went to his shelf, looking through the data-pads. Reading didn't feel so interesting at the moment either. Perhaps he should pay the Autobots a visit? He had said goodnight, but surely they would understand if he wanted some company. Maybe talking to them would doze him off and allow him to return to sleep.</p><p>The Seeker made his decision and went for the door. He opened it and went outside, closed it and headed for the command center. But when he arrived there, he discovered the Autobots had a visitor.</p><p><em>Wheeljack,</em> he thought with a start. The Wrecker Bulkhead's friend. Last time he met the maniac, he was a prisoner onboard the Nemesis. Under the Seeker's command. While his underling, Makeshift, had posed as Wheeljack to find the location of the Autobots' base, but blew up before he could relay the coordinates. Now Starscream suddenly realized why Bulkhead hated the Seeker so much. It was a grudge over having kept his best friend as a prisoner and torturing him. <em>Well, we all have a past,</em> he thought annoyed to himself.</p><p>"Ow, easy doc," Wheeljack exclaimed as Ratchet's blowtorch apparently hit a sore spot on a wound Wheeljack had gained on his left shoulder. "I need that arm."</p><p>"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it," Ratchet countered and returned to work on the shoulder.</p><p>"Look, Commander," Wheeljack said, directed at Optimus, "apologies for the fireworks, it won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space."</p><p>Starscream took note of the name. <em>Dreadwing? Who's that? Have I heard that name before somewhere...?</em></p><p>"I thought you were roving the galaxy," Bulkhead said confused, "you know, looking for Autobot refugees."</p><p>"I was. Until I found one. A Wrecker."</p><p>Wheeljack didn't seem very happy when he said that, strangely enough. Bulkhead didn't seem to take note of his friend's gloomy expression.</p><p>"Who?" he asked eagerly.</p><p>"Seaspray," Wheeljack replied darkly.</p><p>Bulkhead barked a laugh. "How is ol' barnacle butt?"</p><p>"Not so good, Bulk. Blown to bits, actually."</p><p>Bulkhead's cheery expression immediately fell. "What? No..." He backed off in disbelief. Optimus and Arcee lowered their heads and closed their optics, sharing the Wrecker's pain. Optimus opened his again and had a stern expression on his face.</p><p>"Dreadwing," Prime almost growled.</p><p>Wheeljack went on to explain the incident.</p><p>"My flier, Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light years from Maderan. We made contact, arranged a rendevous at the Dromedon System. But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission, 'cause he got to Seaspray first. Proximity bomb, supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad that Jackhammer can take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail, tracked it to a dozen solar systems before catching up with him. And he led me right back to this marble. Some coincidence, huh?"</p><p>"I know of this Dreadwing," Optimus said. "He was captain of a Seeker armada, and as such, like his twin, Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause."</p><p>Starscream held back a gasp. <em>Dreadwing is Skyquake's twin? Oh, I hope I don't ever meet up with him. He probably wouldn't like to know that his brother is currently wandering around somewhere as a mindless beast. Wait, did Prime say Seeker? Captain of a Seeker armada? But that means...would he have been...MY underling? Well, not anymore, that's for certain. Not while I'm with the Autobots. I really hope I don't ever meet this mech.</em></p><p>"Dreadwing has no doubt travelled to Earth to pay allegience to his one, true master," Optimus continued.</p><p>"Hope he's enjoying the visit," Wheeljack said and rose up before Ratchet was finished with his shoulder. "It's gonna be his last!"</p><p>He clenched his fist while Ratchet sighed of annoyance behind him.</p><p>"Wheeljack," Optimus said, "This planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike that we make against the Decepticons must be <em>carefully</em> measured. As a <em>team</em>. Lest we risk endangering the human population."</p><p>"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack asked in disbelief.</p><p>"You! Loose cannon!" a voice sounded from Wheeljack's left. On the railings, Agent Fowler had arrived and seemed ready to give the bots a good scolding. "Your cowboy act almost blew our cover!"</p><p>"Cover?" Wheeljack exclaimed in surprise. He apparently hadn't known they were undercover.</p><p>"We're robots in disguise, Jackie," Bulkhead explained. "You need an <em>Earth-based</em> vehicle mode outside of here!"</p><p>"That spaceship you shot down, NOT Earth-based!" Agent Fowler scolded. "I had to jump through some big hoops to get it all out of plain sight! You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime!"</p><p>"A tighter leash?" Wheeljack snarled and turned to the human. "Let me clarify, <em>tiny</em>..."</p><p>"Jackie..." Bulkhead warned, as Wheeljack was threateningly walking over to Agent Fowler. Starscream held his breath. If <em>he</em> wasn't allowed to threaten humans, then certainly a rogue Autobot wasn't allowed to either. Yet none of the Autobots tried to stop him. Wheeljack just went all the way over and closed his face to Agent Fowler in a threatening way.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> one of Optimus Prime's <em>people</em>!" he spat, and then he backed off, walking away, fuming. Agent Fowler stood back, not intimidated at all by Wheeljack's rudeness. He was probably used to characters like him acting this way, working for the military and everything.</p><p>"I'll talk to him," Bulkhead offered and looked at Optimus over his shoulder. "Uh, with your permission."</p><p>"Of course," Optimus replied.</p><p>Bulkhead left, heading after Wheeljack. Agent Fowler put his hands on his hips in an authoritative manner.</p><p>"So, the new guy has a problem with authority," the human said.</p><p>"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers," Optimus explained, "a combat unit that operated outside of the normal chain of command."</p><p>"Hmm, black ops," Agent Fowler replied to compare.</p><p>"They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back."</p><p>As the two Wreckers had completely left the base, Starscream mustered courage to enter.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on here," he greeted, trying to sound like he hadn't just overheard the entire conversation.</p><p>The Autobots and human turned to look at the Seeker.</p><p>"Starscream," Arcee greeted. "I thought you had gone to sleep?"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I couldn't."</p><p>"How long have you been standing there?"</p><p>"Long enough. I had almost forgot Wheeljack still existed. Remember the last time he was on Earth?"</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, you had him captured and tortured and sent a fake to learn our base's location,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped, repeating Starscream's earlier thoughts.</p><p>Starscream chuckled. "Oh, good times."</p><p>"Yeah, that's not really what Bulkhead would describe it as," Arcee said with crossed arms. "And now I realize why he's not keen on getting to know you."</p><p>"Well, the past is the past, nothing to do about it," Starscream said. "If only he'd let go of that."</p><p>"Don't count on it. It's hard to accept someone who hurt your partner. Impossible if said partner is dead."</p><p>Starscream gulped. It had been quite a hard deal not telling any of them that he was the one who had killed Cliffjumper almost half a year ago. If he told them, especially Arcee, now, then they would certainly kick him out without question, or even terminate him on the spot. But it had been so long since he had last killed an Autobot, and Cliffjumper had been known to be pretty strong. And now, he could not even advertise himself as Cliffjumper's killer anymore. Perhaps, maybe, some time in the future, when he had been fully accepted by the Autobots, then perhaps he could tell them. Though it seemed like a bad idea, so maybe never. The more and more he got to know Arcee, the worse he ended up feeling about killing Cliffjumper, something he hadn't thought would ever happen with him. But it was happening, and he could never forget it. No, he could never tell her. Cliffjumper's death had to stay a secret with him, however hard it was to keep it to himself.</p><p>"Is he...coming back here?" Starscream asked concerned, in an attempt to get away from the thoughts of Cliffjumper.</p><p>"Maybe," Arcee replied. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and find out until Bulk comes back."</p><p>"Okay. I'll, uh, return to my room now, try to get some more sleep."</p><p>Starscream left without another word. Arcee didn't try to stop him, and neither did the others. When he left, they started talking about him.</p><p>"So you decided to let Scream wander around on his own?" Agent Fowler asked. "Seems risky, doesn't it?"</p><p>"We've taken the necessary precautions," Ratchet answered. "As you could see. And so far, he hasn't tried anything funny while wandering. He actually seems cautious when he wanders around alone."</p><p>"<strong>Of course,</strong>" Bumblebee said. "<strong>He's been a prisoner in his room for two months. Getting this freedom is weird to him now. Maybe he's unsure if we're serious about it.</strong>"</p><p>"He will take the time he needs to get used to it," Optimus said calmly. "In the meantime, we should think about Wheeljack."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream tried to sleep, but he only managed another three hours before being woken up by yet another nightmare. Same as last time. Energon mine, Megatron, fusion cannon, blast, waking up.</p><p>"Grrr, leave me alone already, you big clunk!" he snarled to the air with his servos on his helm. He shook his head and stood up. Once he woke up, it was very hard for him to go back to sleep. He had to do something to lull him back to sleep. Should he read? Nah, he still didn't feel clear enough in the head to do that. Perhaps he needed to walk around a bit more, chat with the Autobots.</p><p>Starscream left his room and wandered determined to the command center, hopeful to get a chance to doze off to a boring conversation. This time he forgot to check who was in the command center before entering though, he was too tired to pay attention.</p><p>"Hey, what's going-" he started, but stopped as he saw who was in the command center.</p><p>Everyone aside from the humans were present at the moment. Including Wheeljack. It seemed they had been talking about something when Starscream entered. The Wrecker took notice of him, put on his face mask and drew his blades.</p><p>"Starscream!" he growled and readied to attack, startling the Seeker.</p><p>"Wheeljack, no," Bulkhead said and held on his friend's shoulders. "He's with us!"</p><p>Wheeljack lowered his blades but looked shocked from Bulkhead to Starscream and caught sight of the stasis cuffs around his wrists. "You're kidding," he said and retracted his face mask again to show a sneer. "Now who's the prisoner, huh, Scream?"</p><p>Starscream scowled at him. "This is different from your time," the Seeker replied. "<em>I'm</em> trying to be an Autobot."</p><p>Wheeljack burst into laughter. "Oh Primus, that's the best thing I've heard in eons! <em>You</em>, an <em>Autobot</em>? Dream on, <em>'Con</em>!"</p><p>Starscream growled at him, flexing his claws, starting to wander towards the Wrecker. "One more word from you, and..."</p><p>"Hey, hey, enough!" Arcee said and stepped in front of Starscream. Behind her, Bulkhead stepped in front of Wheeljack.</p><p>"Yeah, back off," the big Wrecker said to the small Wrecker.</p><p>"No, let him at me," Wheeljack said challenging. "I'd love to teach him a thing or two."</p><p>"Please, let me claw out his useless optics," Starscream snarled and flexed his claws, eager to slash the Wrecker.</p><p>"Stand down, both of you," Optimus said sternly. Both bots calmed down just a little bit and looked at the Autobot leader.</p><p>"Prime, what are you thinking letting a creep like him into your base?" Wheeljack asked in disbelief. "You're not serious about letting him join our ranks?"</p><p>"I am," Optimus said sternly. "And he requested that himself."</p><p>Starscream sneered at Wheeljack from behind Arcee and Bulkhead. Wheeljack sneered back at him.</p><p>"Look," Wheeljack said, taking his gaze away from the Seeker, "I'll be at your service, Prime, but as long as that guy's staying here, I'm not. I think I'd rather explore this planet a bit, maybe find my own place to stay."</p><p>"You still need an Earth-based vehicle mode, though," Bulkhead said. "And I think I know one that you'd like. Come on."</p><p>Bulkhead took Wheeljack with him outside the base to scan a vehicle mode for the smaller Wrecker. Starscream stood, fuming.</p><p>"You bet you aren't staying here, you blockhead," he snarled lowly.</p><p>"You're definitely not gonna win over Bulkhead by getting into a fight with Wheeljack," Arcee warned the Seeker. "Try to control yourself.</p><p>"But he's the one who started it!"</p><p>"<strong>Actually, <em>you're</em> the one who started it,</strong>" Bumblebee corrected. "<strong>You captured him and replaced him with a fake...</strong>"</p><p>"Shut up, Scout," Starscream snarled. "Don't expect me to be working alongside that lunatic. If he's the reason the big guy doesn't like me, screw him too."</p><p>"Hey, being enemies with Wheeljack is one thing," Arcee warned, "but Bulkhead lives here with the rest of us. If you want to become one of us and use your wings again, you better make up with him, even if you can't be friends with Wheeljack!"</p><p>Starscream stared at her in confusion. Then he realized she probably only said that so that she could get on a flight soon. He snorted and turned away.</p><p>"I'm returning to my room," he snarled. "Don't disturb me until morning."</p><p>"<strong>It <em>is</em> morning, actually,</strong>" Bumblebee pointed out. "<strong>Well, it's dawn. The kids will probably be getting up soon. It's a school day though, so they won't be here until late afternoon.</strong>"</p><p>"Yeah, tell it to someone who cares," Starscream growled as he left the command center.</p><p>Bumblebee looked astonished at the hallway and frowned.</p><p>"He's probably just tired," Arcee assumed. "Woken up twice within a few hours of sleep. Let's just leave him be until the kids arrive."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream goes to save Arcee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crossfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakdown dies.<br/>Swindle makes a trade.<br/>Starscream gets new privileges.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed after Wheeljack had gained his Earth-based vehicle mode - a car, of course, Starscream thought condescendingly - and it was once again Bulkhead's turn to 'converse' with Starscream. The order of Autobots conversing with Starscream after Ratchet was Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and then Optimus before returning to Ratchet.</p><p>Optimus tried as much as the others to have a civil, personal conversation with the Seeker, but... the Prime wasn't much for getting personal, so like in Bulkhead's session, little talk was made other than asking Starscream about his day and if he liked the Energon. Though Prime did try asking more things now and then, but didn't talk much about himself. He also spoke with the Seeker in a much calmer, more polite manner than Bulkhead ever did. Despite Optimus' calming manner, though, Starscream still found him intimidating, naturally. He <em>was</em> of the same size and power as Megatron, after all, and his stern, quiet, serious nature made him even more intimidating. It was always scary when he raised his voice or expressed anger, whether at Starscream or someone else. His voice would be thundering then, much like Megatron's voice. Yet this terrifying mech was so calm, friendly and understanding... it was so unnatural, <em>gross</em> even, Starscream thought. And he never knew what would set off Prime, despite this one's great control over his emotions, so the Seeker was always uneasy during his sessions with Prime.</p><p>Sessions with Bulkhead weren't that much better. He said even less than Optimus and in a much less polite manner. During the next session with Bulkhead, however, a week after Wheeljack arrived and left again, the atmosphere in the room had changed, and the Wrecker was for some reason more chatty than usual.</p><p>"Hey, Scream," Bulkhead greeted as he entered the room with an Energon cube, more cheerful than usual. It was weird.</p><p>"Hello, Bulkhead," Starscream greeted, much less cheery, in a more neutral voice, putting away a datapad and sitting down on his recharging table like he had the previous sessions after the new decoration of his room. Bulkhead sat down on the small chair that stood by Starscream's small desk with the Rubix Cube and kaleidoscope on. It was just big enough that it could support him without breaking under his huge aft. Though it did squeak a little as he sat down.</p><p>"Here's your cube," Bulkhead said and handed over the usual cube. Starscream accepted it and began drinking from it. "How has your day been so far?"</p><p>"It's been alright," Starscream replied, the same reply to the same question Bulkhead asked him at their every session. "I've been reading a bit. I'm thinking about going to the command center later. Though I am currently on a very good chapter of my story, so I may first come at evening or late afternoon."</p><p>"That's nice," Bulkhead replied briefly. He never made long replies to whatever Starscream said. "Is your cube good?"</p><p>"Yes, it's good," Starscream replied, also the same as always. Now there was going to be silence until he finished the cube, followed by a goodbye, and Bulkhead leaving the room with the empty cube. At least, that's how it used to be. But this time...</p><p>"How are you doing, Starscream?" the Wrecker suddenly asked.</p><p>Starscream was taken aback from the unusual question. Bulkhead never cared about how Starscream was doing. So why now?</p><p>"Uh, I'm good," the Seeker replied, then reset his vocalizer before continuing. "How...how are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing fine. I'm...uh...I'm sorry for how Jackie tried to attack you last week. He didn't mean it."</p><p>Starscream looked confused at him and scoffed. "How do you know if he didn't mean it? I'd like to hear an apology from <em>him</em>, not <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Well, he doesn't like you," Bulkhead replied bluntly. "And neither do I. But I'm trying here, we need to get along if you're gonna join us for real."</p><p>Aha. The Wrecker was talking to him because they <em>needed to get along</em>. Autobot nonsense. Decepticons rarely got along but that didn't stop them from freely roaming their base without question! Then again, there <em>was</em> a lot of in-fighting because they didn't get along... Perhaps the Autobots were on to something.</p><p>"Yeah, well, tell him that I'll forgive him if he would just forget about his time on the Nemesis," the Seeker replied. "And you should forget it too."</p><p>Bulkhead snorted at the request. "What you did back then was wrong and I will never forget it, and neither will Jackie. There's no way either of us will forgive you for that, either." He paused and let out a sigh. "But, we do have to get along, so perhaps we should look aside from our differences and...flaws. I don't like you being here, but I'm not gonna go against Prime's orders. You're with us now, Scream, you better remember it and try to act like it."</p><p>Starscream snorted back but thought about what Bulkhead said. "Fine. I'll try if he tries. And if <em>you</em> try. Everyone's got to be civil, right? I'm just a <em>bad Decepticon</em>, better if you set a <em>good example</em> for me." He chuckled at the end. "Otherwise how am I to know how to act? Certainly doesn't help that you treat me the same way Megatron does." Not <em>really</em> like Megatron, but he wanted the Autobot to feel bad anyway.</p><p>Bulkhead scowled but didn't respond. He had something to think about now. He stood up. "Done with your cube?"</p><p>"Yes, here," Starscream said and handed over the empty cube without hesitation. He was looking forward to be alone again so he could return to his reading.</p><p>Bulkhead left with a short: "Goodbye," and carefully closed the door before stomping off. Or, perhaps just walking, it was hard to tell when his pedesteps were so loud because of his massive body.</p><p>Starscream sighed and took out the GoBots datapad, sat back on his recharging table and continued reading.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in some forest in South America, Dreadwing, Breakdown and Airachnid had been sent down to scout for Energon. However, that was only what they had told Airachnid; in reality, Megatron had dispatched Dreadwing and Breakdown to get rid of Airachnid, as the spider could not be trusted any longer, or at any time in general. Dreadwing had been established as the new First Lieutenant, replacing Airachnid who had replaced Starscream upon his capture by the Autobots, and the Elite Seeker seemed promising. Meanwhile, Breakdown hated the spider as much as everyone else on the Nemesis, especially since she started making bad puns about his missing optic from the time he was captured and tortured by MECH.</p><p>"Am I the only one here who considers this to be overkill, on Lord Megatron's parch?" Airachnid asked as they descended into a small hollow. "I mean, dispatching <em>two</em> of his most <em>proficient</em> warriors, just to track down <em>one</em> unconfirmed Energon spike?"</p><p>Dreadwing remained silent, contemplating when the best time to strike was. Breakdown was not as silent.</p><p>"Megatron knows me and Dreadwing here'll get the job done," the wannabe-Wrecker said.</p><p>"Actually," Airachnid corrected, "I was referring to Dreadwing and <em>myself</em>."</p><p>Breakdown growled at the insult and walked threateningly towards her. Dreadwing stopped him, however.</p><p>"Breakdown, remain on task," the big Seeker said. "This must be a <em>unified</em> effort."</p><p>"Indeed, Breakdown," Airachnid said in agreement, in her annoying, silky voice. "I know we've never seen <em>eyes-to-eye</em>, but that doesn't mean we can't <em>patch</em> things up." She winked as she said the last part. Again with the annoying, bad puns about his missing optic! And this time, Breakdown had had enough.</p><p>"Grrrr, <em>that's it</em>!" he exclaimed in anger and began running towards the spider.</p><p>"Don't!" Dreadwing warned, but too late. The wannabe-Wrecker had set the assassination in motion.</p><p>Airachnid changed to spider mode, jumped into a tree and shot cobweb from her legs. A lump hit Breakdown's face, blinding him. He instinctively reached a servo to his face, trying to get it off, but it was so sticky, his servo just got stuck. Whenever he tried to pull his servo away from his face, it simply launched back and hit him. He groaned in annoyance and fell onto the ground, face first. <em>Fragging spider, I'm gonna crush her!</em> he thought furiously.</p><p>Dreadwing started shooting lasers after Airachnid, but she swiftly avoided the shots by climbing around in the tree. She jumped from tree to tree, continuingly dodging the blasts, until she swung around a branch and launched large cobwebs at Dreadwing. The Seeker dodged several shots, while continuing to shoot his lasers at her. But as he took stance to aim and shoot, Airachnid took advantage of his vulnerable position and shot an extra large cobweb at him, this time hitting him, trapping him onto a tree. He struggled and struggled, but to no avail. He was unable to move. It all depended on Breakdown now.</p><p>The last shot Dreadwing fired before getting trapped did manage to hit and fell the tree Airachnid had climbed onto, though. She fell down with it, breaking two branches during her fall, resulting in her losing a section of one of her legs. The section fell onto the ground in front of her, the leg it broke from was leaking, and she was injured. Not badly, she still had five whole legs left and it was only the tip section she lost, but it still hurt like the Pit.</p><p>Breakdown came running blindly, having finally gotten up and got his servo and face free from cobwebs. Airachnid gazed from him to her lost limb and back at the wannabe-Wrecker. Breakdown started shooting his lasers against her, prompting her to bounce onto another tree, then jump from tree to tree to avoid the shots, going further into the forest, trying to escape.</p><p>Breakdown roared and chased after her. <em>You're not getting away, wretch!</em> he thought angrily.</p><p>"Breakdown, don't be a fool!" Dreadwing shouted concerned after the wannabe-Wrecker running after the deadly spider. "Release me!"</p><p>But Breakdown did not hear him. He continued running, leaving Dreadwing to fight his way out of the cobwebs by himself. <em>Lord Megatron will not be happy about this,</em> the Seeker thought gloomily. He knew Breakdown had no chance against the spider, even though he was bigger than her, and that she was injured. Wounded fauna were very dangerous, and that included spider-bots.</p><p>Breakdown ran through the forest, jumping over rocks, zipping through trees, having lost sight of the spider herself, but not her Energon trail. She was still leaking, and with the glowing blue trail, she was easy to track down. As he found a large puddle of Energon, he slowed down to a walk, knowing she was nearby, lying somewhere wounded, helpless, at his mercy. He chuckled by the thought. <em>Now I can finally get back at her for all those miserable puns about my optic,</em> he thought maliciously.</p><p>He looked around for more Energon, when a sound of wind passed by him. He looked the way the sound came from and saw the shadow of Airachnid landing somewhere among the rocks. Breakdown ran at a frisk pace, following the very clear, blue glowing Energon trail that led straight to her, just in front of some large stones. She lay on the ground, leaking from her wounded leg, looking scared and miserably at the wannabe-Wrecker, groaning in pain. He chuckled by the scene. As he approached her with his hammer, she backed away, still with the large, scared optics.</p><p>"Easy prey," Breakdown said and lifted his hammer, preparing to pound her to pieces.</p><p>Only, before he could pound down, the spider caught the arm in a cobweb, trapping it in place. He tried moving it down, it didn't move. He tried pulling it up, it was still stuck. Now it was Airachnid's turn to snicker and smirk maliciously. She pulled a leg, pointing the sharp end to an aim at the wannabe-Wrecker. Breakdown looked down at the spider with his one, remaining, yellow optic, with only one thought in mind.</p><p>
  <em>Scrap.</em>
</p><p>A slash. A scream. A flock of birds taking off in fright. Silence.</p><p>Dreadwing, still struggling to get free from the cobweb, heard the scream and knew what had happened, but he had to confirm it. He tried comm'ing Breakdown.</p><p>"Breakdown, what is your status?" No one answered him on the comm. He tried again. "Breakdown!" Still no answer.</p><p>It was confirmed then.</p><p>Breakdown was dead.</p><p>Airachnid had killed him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the murder scene, several MECH soldiers had arrived, accompanied by Swindle, who seemed to pretty much rank the same as Silas, maybe a little under, but certainly enough that he could decide to go with the soldiers himself, without Silas tagging along.</p><p>MECH investigated the scene, shining light on Breakdown's hammer-arm, dangling in the air by the line of cobweb, then shone down at Breakdown's body, which had been mauled in pieces. His left leg had been torn off, along with his other arm and his head. The head lay on the ground by the foot of one of the soldiers. His remaining optic, though still yellow, was open, dark and lifeless.</p><p>After confirming the Decepticon was deceased, and there was no one else around, the lead soldier pulled forth a communicator to contact base.</p><p>"MECH-1 to Silas," the soldier said. "Our maneuvers have yielded unexpected results. And a familiar face."</p><p>"<em>Salvage the remains,</em>" Silas replied after the description of the scene. "<em>He will make a good donor for Project Chimera.</em>"</p><p>Swindle walked forth and stopped right in front of the remains of Breakdown, while the soldiers began salvaging his parts. He made a small whistle.</p><p>"Dang, that spider really cut loose, didn't she?" the small Decepticon commented. "Hey guys, mind if I take a look around? Just to see if she's still nearby."</p><p>"Good idea," the lead soldier said. "You can warn us if you spot her, or anyone else. But don't try anything funny. I still don't completely trust you yet."</p><p>"Thanks," Swindle said and began walking away from the others, as if he didn't hear the last sentence.</p><p>Despite seeming new, the fact that Swindle had been a trusted piece of transportation for more than ten years for Silas Bishop was apparently enough that the commander put enough trust into the bot, that he practically treated him like a second-in-command. Some of the soldiers still didn't trust him, and neither did Silas completely, actually. But he made a compelling case, as well as not seeming particularly harmful, what with his small size and no apparent weapons.</p><p>Swindle did have weapons, but was currently not in possession of them. He had them stashed away on the Nemesis in some secret vault somewhere, along with a few other...trinkets. Things that he collected, hoping to sell for a ton of Shanix when he got the chance. Things that would help him acquire even more valuable items. For now, though, he had been undercover for decades as a simple jeep, so he could not bring his valuables with him. Swindle wasn't particularly worried, though. Even without weapons, his most powerful weapon was his <em>tongue</em>. He could talk anyone out of fragging him, making great deals that would allow him temporary alliances with almost anyone.</p><p>Swindle paused his thoughts as he arrived in a crevice where he heard a strange noise. He crept down and tiptoed along the ground as silently as possible, carefully peeking around a corner. He gasped at the scene before him.</p><p>An Insecticon. On <em>Earth</em>. Now <em>that</em> was something truly dangerous...and highly worth intel, which could sell well within the Autobots or Decepticons. Probably more for the Autobots, as it seemed Airachnid was in control of that beast. The beast brought the Energon crystal it had dug out by itself to Airachnid, who made the creature <em>bow</em> to her, as if it saw her as some sort of queen. <em>Very</em> interesting.</p><p>Swindle carefully pulled back before he got spotted. He had already obtained enough information. It was time to get back in business.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, a signal appeared on their monitor. Bulkhead and Ratchet were currently the only ones in the base. Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee were all out on patrol, and the kids were home for the night.</p><p>"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"A high-frequency signal, with an embedded message," Ratchet replied.</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"Someone named...Swindle? 'I have obtained information of extreme interest to you. Bring an Energon cube.'"</p><p>"What does he think we are, a delivery service?" Bulkhead commented. "Seems like a trap to me."</p><p>"It probably is. You remember the name Swindle, right? He is one of the Combaticons Starscream told us are loose on Earth."</p><p>"What could he want with us? Just a cube?"</p><p>"It does seem odd. Though if he truly just wants to talk and give us information, we should hear what he has to say."</p><p>"You mean...we give him a cube? Just like that?" Bulkhead didn't trust the mech.</p><p>"We'll be careful," Ratchet proposed. "See what he wants, then decide whether to give him a cube or not."</p><p>"We can't go alone in case it's a trap. But we also can't both go, we'd leave the base empty with only Starscream in it. Who knows what he'll do while we're gone?"</p><p>"Relax, I've hidden his missiles where he can't find or reach them," Ratchet started listing, "he can't escape while cuffed and without the keycard and we won't be gone for long. If there is <em>any</em> indication that Swindle will attack us, we'll retreat immediately."</p><p>Bulkhead sighed. "Okay then. Let's do this."</p><p>Bulkhead went and fetched an Energon cube while Ratchet locked onto Swindle's coordinates and opened a GroundBridge. He also checked in with Optimus and the others. If they were missing from the base, they would not be able to let the others inside, GroundBridge or front entrance. It seemed the others weren't completely done with their patrol yet, but Prime warned Ratchet to be careful and return to base at the slightest suspicion.</p><p>"Well, let's go meet this mech," Bulkhead said. Ratchet nodded, and they walked through the portal together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Swindle stood by in a small glade with a few trees and some rocks, patiently watching the full moon. Pretty, but not as pretty as the twin moons of Cybertron were. How he missed home... but what he missed even more were trading partners.</p><p>As soon as that thought hit, a green portal appeared right in front of the small Decepticon. He smiled and watched as two Autobots stepped out from the portal, one of them holding the required Energon cube.</p><p>"Greetings," Swindle greeted cheerfully, like he started every trade he did. "The name's Swindle, and I have a good deal for you. One Energon cube for three interesting pieces of information. Interested?"</p><p>Bulkhead and Ratchet shared gazes. There was something odd about this mech.</p><p>"Uh...yes, we are interested," Ratchet replied, a bit uncertain about this new character. "But you must tell us the information first."</p><p>Swindle wagged a finger. He knew they were going to say this. "Tsk, tsk, don't you know you always have to <em>pay first</em> before you get your wares? Otherwise, we'd fall into <em>anarchy</em>!"</p><p>"We're already, sort of, in anarchy, I think," Bulkhead replied unsure. "But we're not gonna give you a whole cube without knowing what information you're gonna give us! You said extremely interesting information, right? So give us interesting information already!"</p><p>Swindle crossed his arms and frowned. The big lug had a point. He shrugged, and his smile returned.</p><p>"Alright, just this once, you're getting the first-time pay-last offer," he said in an annoyingly cheery tone. "Now, I have three pieces of information that is of interest to you, if you're still serious about continuing this war. Ready to hear them?"</p><p>"Just get on with it already," Ratchet said impatiently. This bot didn't seem dangerous, but he certainly was beating around the bush.</p><p>"Alright," Swindle began, holding up one digit. "Interesting information number one: The Decepticon named Airachnid has gone rogue and is now no longer onboard the Nemesis. She could be <em>anywhere</em> on Earth right now!"</p><p>The information unnerved the Autobots a bit, but it wasn't particularly interesting. If the Decepticons were fighting amongst themselves, that was <em>their</em> problem, not the Autobots'.</p><p>"I hope your remaining two pieces of information are worth more than the first one," Ratchet said. "Because we're thinking about leaving in a moment."</p><p>Swindle waved with a servo. "Please wait, there's more!" He held up a second digit. "Interesting information number two: As she is now a rogue, Airachnid has personally seen to the termination of the Decepticon Breakdown!"</p><p>Bulkhead winced back in shock. "B-Breakdown? He's...dead...? No way..." he said quietly, almost in sorrow?</p><p>Ratchet gazed at the Wrecker, sharing his shock. "How did she terminate such a large bot like Breakdown?" Ratchet asked skeptically.</p><p>Swindle gave them a toothy smirk. "Seperated him and the Decepticon Dreadwing from each other, then she lured the big lug into a trap, tore him apart and left the scene. I watched it. It was quite chilling!"</p><p>Bulkhead seemed less sorrowful and more angry, seemingly about to pound the small Decepticon into the ground. Ratchet held out an arm to stop him. There was still one more piece of information left, according to Swindle.</p><p>"What's the last piece of information you have for us?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>Swindle closed his huge optics for a moment, for the dramatic effect - Ratchet sighed in annoyance - and held up a third digit.</p><p>"Interesting information number three: After terminating the wannabe-Wrecker Breakdown, Airachnid found herself quite the handy soldier; an Insecticon!" He sang through the whole sentence.</p><p>Ratchet and Bulkhead both stared in shock at the small Decepticon.</p><p>"An <em>Insecticon</em>?" Ratchet exclaimed. "Here?"</p><p>"How?" Bulkhead asked in the same surprised tone.</p><p>"Who knows?" Swindle shrugged, still with his smirk on and closed optics. "But you know what they say! You see one Insecticon, there are definitely more Insecticons somewhere! Of course, this one <em>could</em> be a loner, who can tell... Now, I have given you three pieces of valuable information. I believe you owe me an Energon cube?"</p><p>Swindle wiggled with his eyebrows in a hinting manner. The expression reminded the Autobots too much of Starscream, annoying them.</p><p>"I don't know," Bulkhead said skeptically.</p><p>"Oh, come <em>on</em>!" Swindle said, suddenly losing his smirk and patience. "I gave you good intel! A bot's gotta survive out here somehow! We can't all have a fancy mansion like you have..."</p><p>Somehow, what he said reminded them again of Starscream. Ratchet sighed.</p><p>"Fine, take the Energon cube," Ratchet said and signaled Bulkhead to hand it over. The Wrecker gave the large Energon cube to the small Decepticon, who could barely hold it up.</p><p>"Pleasure doing business with you," Swindle said cheerfully. He pulled something from his waist. "Here are the coordinates for Airachnid's current location." He pulled another thing out of his waist. "And here's my card. Should you need any more info, call this number and we'll arrange a meeting within the next few cycles! From now on, each piece of intel costs one Energon Cube, and this time, you gotta pay first! Call me during Sundays, and you'll get <em>two</em> pieces of intel for the cost of <em>one</em>! That's a great deal, isn't it?"</p><p>As the 'business card' saying <em>Swindle's Intel Service, or S.I.S., at your service!</em> and the tablet with Airachnid's coordinates were handed over, Swindle bowed deeply, still holding the Energon cube, walking slowly backwards, until he transformed and got the Energon cube inside on his seats, all having been put down flat so the cube could fit.</p><p>"I hope to do business with you again, Autobots! <em>Ciao</em>!" Swindle drove off while singing, away from the Autobots. They stood and watched as the small jeep became smaller and smaller, perplexed over what had just happened.</p><p>Ratchet and Bulkhead glanced at each other, then down at the coordiantes and the card, then back to where Swindle had droven off to.</p><p>"...let's just get back to base," Ratchet said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah...let's...do that..." Bulkhead replied, and they both stepped into the portal, which closed after them immediately.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Swindle was elated, to say the least. He had managed to sell some valuable intel to the Autobots and gained a whole, large Energon cube in return! He was so happy, he wanted to <em>scream</em>! Instead, however, he sang cheerfully, while driving back to MECH. He had remembered to leave out the detail that he was with MECH or that MECH was currently in the forest, to the Autobots. He had to show <em>some</em> loyalty to his current allies, didn't he?</p><p>At least until some better trading partners showed up. Then he could ditch MECH and join them instead!</p><p>When Swindle returned to the murder scene, MECH had finished salvaging the pieces of Breakdown and loaded them into their cars and on trailers attached to the cars. They noticed their own little Decepticon had returned and greeted him.</p><p>"Is that Energon you have there, Lieutenant Swindle?" one of the soldiers asked while pointing at the glowing blue thing inside the jeep.</p><p>"Yup! I just made a great deal with the Autobots!" Swindle sang, but quickly added: "Ah, but no worries! I did not so much as mention you guys! To be honest, I had actually forgotten about you back there! Anyway, spider's got a big soldier on her side, but she shouldn't be coming after us."</p><p>The lead soldier scratched his head and sighed before getting into his own car. "Everyone, let's return to base!" he ordered.</p><p>"Oh, Silas!" Swindle sang through the comm. back to base. "I have a present for you! I just got a whole Energon cube, ready to be used for Project Chimera! Aren't you <em>proud of me</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Good job, Swindle,</em>" Silas said through the communicator. "<em>You really have come in handy. May you continue to do so.</em>"</p><p>"Yessir!" The small Decepticon was currently perhaps a bit hyperactive, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was the success of his trade and the praise of his current 'boss'.</p><p>And thirty percent of the Energon gained.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at base, Ratchet and Bulkhead were relieved to find everything as they left it. Starscream hadn't come out, apparently. As they closed the GroundBridge, they opened the front entrance so Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus could get in after returning from patrol. They then inserted the coordinates given by Swindle into the radar. It seemed to be in the northern part of South America, somewhere in Brazil or Bolivia.</p><p>"The coordinates Swindle provided are within an abandoned Decepticon mine," Ratchet informed.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Arcee said in disbelief. "You met with <em>Swindle</em>, one of those Combaticons Starscream told us about? And you just let him <em>go</em>?"</p><p>"<strong>Come on!</strong>" Bumblebee exclaimed. It seemed they couldn't really handle lone Decepticons that well, at least in cases of taking care of them.</p><p>"What did you want us to do, invite him in?" Bulkhead asked jokingly.</p><p>"Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to take out Airachnid, but from what I've heard, this guy is comparable to <em>Starscream</em>! Heck, his name is even <em>Swindle</em>!"</p><p>"He didn't seem to be armed," Bulkhead explained, "and he didn't try to attack us. He just wanted to 'sell' us some intel in exchange for an Energon cube."</p><p>"You gave him a <em>cube</em>?!" Arcee exclaimed in disbelief. "We already have trouble keeping our own stocks in check, we can't just hand out cubes like charity to everyone we come along!"</p><p>Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at each other for a moment, knowing it was kind of a stupid thing they had done.</p><p>"Well, he also told us that Breakdown is dead," Bulkhead said, not so sorrowful this time. "Airachnid's work."</p><p>"Of course," Arcee said with crossed arms, not particularly shocked. "Well, one 'Con less to worrry about."</p><p>"<strong>Are you sure we can trust Swindle though?</strong>" Bumblebee asked concerned. "<strong>I mean, he isn't much by himself, but back on Cybertron, he could merge with the other Combaticons to become Bruticus. Now <em>that</em> was scary.</strong>"</p><p>"No argument there," Arcee said. "I'm almost sad I didn't see it myself. Or perhaps I'm relieved I didn't. He caused a lot of destruction, right?"</p><p>"Affirmative," Optimus replied, coming from the hallway. "While Swindle may not be a threat on his own, if Megatron were to get a hold of him and his fellow Combaticons..." He paused.</p><p>"...there would be no way for us to win this war."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream had been reading a lot of GoBots lately. After ending an especially exciting chapter, he noticed he had been awake for 23 hours now, barely gotten any sleep at all. The story was just so exciting, he couldn't help it! He was beginning to feel a bit tired though, and thought it would be best to get at least one hour of sleep in before meeting up with the Autobots in the command center for a chat. He reluctantly put down the GoBots story and tried to fall asleep.</p><p>In the meantime, the Autobots had prepared to take off to find and take out Airachnid and her Insecticon, as the latter was far too dangerous to leave alone on Earth. Ratchet stayed behind to man the base while the rest of the Autobots went out.</p><p>The Autobots were GroundBridged right at the mouth of the cavern. Behind them, lightning stroke and thunder roared, but no rain fell.</p><p>"Proceed with extreme caution," Optimus warned the rest of the team.</p><p>The Autobots travelled only a short distance before they entered a larger cave, where the Insecticon was fighting none other than Megatron himself. Almost right next to them, on a lower platform, Airachnid stood and was entirely focused on the battle below, not noticing the newcomers.</p><p>"FINISH HIM!" she yelled. She was really into this fight. It was a pretty intense fight.</p><p>"Wow," Bulkhead commented quietly, "Swindle didn't mention <em>Megatron</em>."</p><p>"It would seem Swindle sells his information to both Autobot <em>and</em> Decepticon," Optimus assumed, "not caring if either side end up terminating the other."</p><p>"Like a true salesman," Arcee commented. "I knew we couldn't trust him."</p><p>"I can't believe I fell for it," Bulkhead said upset.</p><p>"Well, you can have whatever's left of Megatron," Arcee said. "Airachnid's <em>mine</em>!" She jumped and transformed into her motorbike mode, riding down the cliffside.</p><p>"Arcee, no!" Optimus called, but the bike had already taken off, aiming for Airachnid.</p><p>While Megatron and the Insecticon were busy fighting below in the 'arena', Arcee rode along the walls until she jumped off, transformed back to robot mode and aimed for Airachnid, who first noticed her when the Autobot was already on top of her, knocking the spider down. Arcee threw Airachnid against the wall, and after a few seconds, the spider got back up.</p><p>"You..." Airachnid trailed off in annoyance.</p><p>Arcee didn't answer, she simply activated her arm-blades and stormed towards her arch-nemesis.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream really did not get more than an hour's sleep in before he woke up; not so much from a nightmare, he simply wasn't tired enough to fully fall asleep. He hadn't been outside his room at all today, just staying in his room and reading GoBots. It was a very long series, but it seemed he wasn't far from the ending. How sad. He would have to get some more books.</p><p>Knowing he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, Starscream rose up and walked out of his room, heading for the command center. A good chat always doze him off. Only, this time, there weren't anyone in the base, other than Ratchet.</p><p>"Good evening, Ratchet," the Seeker greeted the medic. "Where are the others?"</p><p>Ratchet turned his attention to Starscream for a moment. "Bulkhead and I found some intel on Airachnid and an Insecticon in South America."</p><p>Starscream winced back in surprise. "An <em>Insecticon</em>? On <em>Earth</em>? How?!"</p><p>"That's what we all asked," Ratchet replied. "But in any case, the others went to take care of the Insecticon and hopefully also Airachnid. Primus knows that femmebot is more dangerous than even you."</p><p>"That's giving her too much credit," Starscream mumbled to himself. "Where did you get this <em>intel</em>?"</p><p>"From the Decepticon named Swindle."</p><p>Starscream looked on surprised. "Swindle?! That <em>minibot</em>? Can't believe he's still alive. Was he alone?"</p><p>"Yes, there were no others."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like Swindle. He always sides with <em>someone</em>, even if it isn't Megatron for some time... he must be working for someone. But who...?"</p><p>"<em>Well, you can have whatever's left of Megatron. Airachnid's MINE!</em>" sounded Arcee's voice from the comm.</p><p>"<em>Arcee, no!</em>" Optimus' voice sounded, but apparently the femmebot had already taken off, given the engine sounds from her end.</p><p>Ratchet and Starscream - who had come up beside Ratchet, looking at the monitor - both stared surprised at the monitor.</p><p>"Arcee's going for Airachnid?" Starscream asked.</p><p>"Alone," Ratchet replied. "She's crazy. Optimus, go after Arcee immediately!"</p><p>"<em>Airachnid's not the only enemy here,</em>" Optimus replied through the comm. "<em>Megatron seems to have also been lured here, and is currently fighting the Insecticon.</em>"</p><p>"Megatron?!" Starscream shouted. "Against an Insecticon? Hmm... interesting choice of match-up. Insecticons are very powerful and dangerous, second only to Scraplets. Even Megatron would have a hard time against one of those, I reckon."</p><p>"<em>He does seem to be taking some damage,</em>" Bulkhead replied. "<em>He has seen us, but he's too busy dealing with the bug that he can't attack us.</em>"</p><p>"Then go after Arcee!" Starscream exclaimed, earning a surprised look from Ratchet. "She can't handle Airachnid on her own!"</p><p>"<em>They are probably topside by</em> <em>now,</em>" Optimus replied regrettably. "<em>We have already descended too far into the cave to deal with Megatron to get back up. We will not be able to reach Arcee in time.</em>"</p><p>Ratchet thought for a moment, contemplating. "Then I'll go after her," he said determined.</p><p>"No, let <em>me</em> go," Starscream volunteered, earning another look from Ratchet. "I'm faster than you and I know Airachnid's treacherous tricks!"</p><p>"I don't know," Ratchet said skeptically. "Between you being left alone in the base or you going into the field alone..."</p><p>"We don't have time for this! Get my missiles and I shall blow the spider to bits! And, uh, save Arcee," the Seeker added after a few seconds.</p><p>Ratchet contemplated for a few seconds before making his decision.</p><p>"Fine," he decided. "I'll go get your missiles, and you'll go save Arcee. Wait here, I'll be right back!"</p><p>Ratchet went swiftly to the elevator and disappeared into the ceiling. Starscream gaped. He had never thought about using the elevator or looking there. <em>So my missiles are on top of this cliff?</em> he thought. <em>Good to know...</em></p><p>While waiting for Ratchet to return, Starscream looked around, realizing he was alone in the command center, unsupervised. There were so many things he could do without the Autobots stopping him. He could open the main entrance and escape from there. He could set the GroundBridge to a random location and then escape through there. He could destroy everything...well, as much as 1-meter long claws could destroy, anyway. That's when he remembered he still would not be able to get free from those annoying cuffs without the keycard, which apparently only one of the Autobots were keeping. And with those on, he could not enter plane mode or access his lasers, meaning he would end up the same way he did during his escape almost a month ago now. For now, at least, there was no benefit of escaping.</p><p>Besides, even if he did decide to cause trouble, he did not know how long it would take Ratchet to fetch his missiles and then return. So instead, he simply stood and waited impatiently for the medic's return. It took about three cycles before he came back from the elevator, indeed with the Seeker's missiles in hand.</p><p>"Here they are," Ratchet said and approached the Seeker. "Hold up your arms so I can attach these."</p><p>Starscream did as instructed and let Ratchet attach each missile and its generator onto each arm. When they had first brought Starscream to their base, the first thing they had done was removing the missiles from his arms, only to discover that new ones were instantly generated from a small hole in a gadget on his lower arms. The Seeker had snickered back then, mocking them for not knowing how his missiles worked. Afterwards, Ratchet had examined the arms and narrowed the function down to a small portion where the missiles were attached, thus avoiding having to remove the <em>whole</em> arms. As soon as they were off and had been confirmed to not produce more missiles, Arcee and Bumblebee had escorted the Seeker to his cell, so he wouldn't see where Ratchet hid his missiles.</p><p>As the missile generators clicked into place, Starscream hummed and gazed at his arms in nostalgia. Without warning, Ratchet slipped the keycard to the stasis cuffs into the energy string, deactivating it. Starscream looked surprised at his servos, then at the medic.</p><p>"You need to move your arms if you are to aim properly," Ratchet answered Starscream's unanswered question. "That much is obvious."</p><p>Starscream didn't reply, simply gave a smirk of satisfaction, which could be confused with a smirk of mischief. Ratchet decided to ignore it and went to the GroundBridge controls, opening a portal.</p><p>"Hurry up and save her," Ratchet said with a serious expression at the Seeker.</p><p>Starscream nodded, still smirking. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Ratchet watched with a sinking feeling the armed, almost free Seeker exit through the portal. He hesitated for a few seconds before he closed the GroundBridge, making sure no enemies would take advantage of the open portal.</p><p>"To think, we have to put our faith in Starscream," Ratchet muttered to himself. "I hope I made the right choice..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream landed in a forest as he exited the GroundBridge portal. It took a few seconds before it closed behind him. He took a look around, taking a deep vent, then exhaling.</p><p>"Ahhh, it's good to be back outside," he hummed. "Oh, but I don't have time to enjoy myself. I have a bug to squash."</p><p>Starscream walked around, looking from side to side, audio receptors sharpened, optical sensors focused. It was night, making it hard to distinguish purple, black or blue among the dark green trees and bluish grass, illuminated by the full moon.</p><p>"Come on, where are you, where are you," he muttered frustrated, almost in a panic. "Where...oh!"</p><p>As he turned a corner at the rock, he saw the two femmebots in a hollow a few dozen meters away. He watched as Arcee was pulled up from a hole underground, trapped in a cocoon of cobweb. Airachnid attached the end of the web onto a branch, descended to the struggling Autobot's face and began prodding her. She seemed ready to take the other femmebot's spark!</p><p>"Oh no, you don't, you wretch," Starscream snarled and walked swiftly towards them, raised his left arm, aimed at the spider, then clenched his fist together.</p><p>The missile launched, flying towards the pair, knocking Airachnid off Arcee, sending her flying into some rocks, followed by the missile's explosion. Arcee let out a surprised exclamation and gazed from Airachnid to the one who fired the missile, optics falling onto Starscream, standing at the top of the hollow with smoke coming from his left outstretched arm.</p><p>While the missiles weren't as fast as the lasers, they certainly dealt a lot more damage, even if they didn't hit the opponent but simply exploded near them. Furthermore, even if the opponent manages to catch the missiles before hit, upon launch, the Energon inside the missiles are heated up so much that they explode even without collision, acting like a time bomb. Of course, it took about ten nano-cycles for the missiles to regenerate, whereas the lasers had infinite ammo as long as the bot had energy left. The missiles spent more Energon than lasers, but caused bigger explosions and more damage, requiring less to be fired than lasers, thus making up for the bigger energy consumption. Starscream had tried once being almost completely drained of Energon, in which after he had launched his missiles, they did not regenerate until he was able to refuel again. It was a device he had invented for himself shortly after gaining his current body of Vehicon origin. A simple, yet efficient weapon, easy to craft.</p><p>"Long time no see, <em>Airachnid</em>," Starscream snarled at the spider, who looked up and gazed at the Seeker as well.</p><p>Neither Airachnid nor Arcee said anything. Both were about as surprised to see the Seeker. Both worried for different reasons.</p><p>Starscream began sliding down into the hollow in a sitting position, while raising his right arm and aimed at the spider-bot.</p><p>"Payback - is - <em>sweet</em>!" Starscream exclaimed as he clenched his right fist, launching the other missile.</p><p>This time it was uncertain whether the missile hit, as Airachnid initiated her drill mode and dug underground to safety, just in time as the missile hit the hole. She didn't come back up, having been chased off.</p><p>As the danger of Airachnid was gone, Arcee instead turned her concern to the Seeker, prancing his way towards the trapped Autobot. This was the first time an Autobot had been at Starscream's mercy since the Synthetic Energon incident, which had ended with Bumblebee almost getting killed, Rafael getting his shoulder fractured and Arcee getting a major headache. So much time had passed since then, yet here they were. Arcee hoped they had made enough progress with Starscream that he would choose mercy.</p><p>Starscream chuckled as he pranced over to the trapped femmebot, taking his time.</p><p>"Oh, this takes me back," he snickered. "It's as if it was yesterday I was trapped in that web myself. How time has flown by."</p><p>Arcee wanted to tell the Seeker to get on with it, but she couldn't speak. She was worried. Worried what he would choose. He could still choose to stab them in the back.</p><p>"Now, if there's one thing I despise nearly as much as eight-leggers, it's <em>two-wheelers</em>," Starscream whispered with a small hiss.</p><p>Despite knowing it would be a bad idea, Arcee decided to speak her mind.</p><p>"Go on," she said. "Get it over with."</p><p>Starscream gave a wide smirk and began sharpening his claws. "You Autobots have kept me captive for so long, preventing me from going outside for fresh air, took my ability to fly and still don't trust me enough to leave me alone in the base. It really is <em>infuriating</em>. As I recollect, I had finally managed to escape when <em>you</em> found me and took me back to that prison."</p><p>The Seeker held forth a servo, stretching his claws, shiny from being sharpened, and grinned. Arcee closed her optics, waiting for the inevitable.</p><p>A slash. A break. A thud. Then silence.</p><p>Arcee opened her optics, looking up. Starscream had cut over the web holding her onto the tree, though she was still trapped in the cocoon. The Seeker held out the other servo with stretched claws.</p><p>"I suggest you lie <em>completely still</em>," he warned with a sneer.</p><p>Arcee closed her optics again, lying as still as possible. Another slash, and the cocoon opened, freeing her. There was still a lot of goop stuck to her, though, but not so much that she couldn't move.</p><p>"There, <em>free</em>," Starscream spat and crossed his arms, seemingly pouting. "Feels <em>good</em>, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Thanks," Arcee said and got up on her own. "And by the way, I may be a two-wheeler, but I can still outrace you anytime, <em>Screamer</em>."</p><p>Starscream snarled by the insulting name. "And here I thought you had changed for my sake," he replied with a servo placed dramatically on his chest. "Oh, the betrayal."</p><p>"Says the <em>traitor</em>," Arcee countered. "Also, nice aim, but be more careful next time. You almost fragged <em>me</em>."</p><p>"Pfff," Starscream giggled. "I can always frag you some other time. Uh, I mean..." Starscream blushed in embarrassement as he realized what he had just said. Arcee blushed too after a few seconds of realization. "Uh, forget what I just said, okay?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Arcee agreed and shook the thoughts out of her head.</p><p>"<em>Arcee,</em>" Optimus called through the comm. "<em>What is your status?</em>"</p><p>Arcee took a deep vent and exhaled, clearing her thoughts and voice before answering. "Alive, but so is Airachnid." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Starscream saved me."</p><p>"<em>Starscream is here?</em>" Bulkhead replied shocked through the comm. "<em>Free and everything?</em>"</p><p>Arcee looked the Seeker up and down. "He's still wearing the cufflets, but he's got his missiles. How are things down there?"</p><p>"<em>Megatron took care of the other bug problem,</em>" Bulkhead replied.</p><p>"<em>We are on our way to your location,</em>" Optimus replied. "<em>Remain where you are!</em>"</p><p>"Yessir," Arcee replied and turned the comm. off. Now she and Starscream just had to stand around and wait for the other Autobots to arrive.</p><p>"Still think I'm a <em>dangerous Decepticon</em>?" Starscream asked in a sarcastic tone, but probably being a sincere question.</p><p>"I haven't ruled it out yet," Arcee said jokingly. "But you're getting better at convincing me."</p><p>"Suppose I'll have to try harder then," Starscream chuckled. "Maybe a flight would get you fully under my control."</p><p>"In your dreams," Arcee sneered, partly joking, partly insulted. "Although it would be fun. You better remember to keep your promise."</p><p>"I <em>always</em> keep my promises," Starscream snickered. He wasn't completely lying. He <em>did</em> keep <em>most</em> of his promises. Some...simply got altered in some way or another along the way. "And I always repay my debt before taking someone out."</p><p>"Well, guess we'll be safe from you for quite a while now then," Arcee replied. "With all we've done for you."</p><p>Starscream let out a small snort. "If that's how you see it..."</p><p>It didn't take too long before Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrived at the hollow.</p><p>"So what happened to Megs?" Arcee asked. "We having a celebration party?"</p><p>"Megatron terminated the Insecticon," Optimus replied. "And sustained bad damage. But before we could take care of him, Dreadwing arrived with backup."</p><p>"Dread took off with Buckethead and left us with the Vehicons," Bulkhead continued. "But you know the Vehicons. One shot or punch and they go boom!"</p><p>"<strong>What happened with you and Airachnid?</strong>" Bumblebee asked. "<strong>And why is Starscream here?</strong>"</p><p>"I fell for Airachnid's trap," Arcee admitted. "I was careless. She almost terminated me when Starscream shot her off."</p><p>"She fled underground like the vermin she is," Starscream added with a smirk and crossed his arms. "Go on, applaud me."</p><p>No one applauded him. He let his arms fall and sighed.</p><p>"You could at least <em>thank</em> me for coming to her rescue," he grumbled.</p><p>"I already thanked you," Arcee reminded him. "Ain't good enough for you?"</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>The bots rolled their eyes and shrugged at the Seeker.</p><p>"What matters is that the Insecticon has been taken care of and we are all safe and sound," Optimus declared. "I think we can call that 'mission complete'."</p><p>The bots nodded in agreement. Even Starscream shrugged in part agreement.</p><p>"Ratchet, 'Bridge us back," Prime said over the comm. "It's time to go home for a well-deserved rest."</p><p>When the Autobots and Starscream returned to base, the Seeker was about to leave when Prime caught his shoulder, holding him back.</p><p>"Before you go, Starscream," Optimus said with his deep, calm voice. "I have an announcement to make."</p><p>Starscream turned and looked at the Prime in anticipation. What could he want now?</p><p>"Were it not for you, Arcee would likely not have come back with us. And let us not forget the time when you assisted Bumblebee in retrieving his T-cog from MECH. It has been on our minds recently, and with today's results, I believe it is time to take another step."</p><p>Starscream held his breath. Another step towards freedom? What could it be? <em>Oh, please let it be my wings, please let it be my wings...</em></p><p>"From now on, you shall be allowed to accompany us on missions," Optimus announced. "With free servos and with the use of your missiles."</p><p>Starscream let out the vent he was holding. "By free servos, do you mean...?"</p><p>"No energy string, but the cufflets will stay on," Optimus clarified. "It will still be a while before you are allowed flight."</p><p>Starscream sighed in disappointment. Prime continued.</p><p>"But know that with today in mind, you are one step closer to flight. You are doing very well, and I hope you will keep it up. That is all. Ratchet," Optimus added to the medic.</p><p>Prime needn't say more. Ratchet approached the Seeker, instructed him in lifting his arms and once again removed the missiles, followed by using the keycard to lock the cufflets with the energy string, limiting the Seeker's servo movements once again. Starscream remained stone-faced during the entire procedure, seemingly thoughtful.</p><p>"You are dismissed," Optimus declared.</p><p>Starscream nodded without a word, turned around and went through the hallways, heading for his room. He had a lot to think about.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the MECH base, Swindle was leaning against a wall, enjoying a small cube of Energon. He had an empty mini-cube that he brought with him everywhere, simply for the sake of a small drink, easier consumed than with the larger containment cubes. The larger cubes were for stockpiling, not for drinking. They were very impractical for drinking due to their size and weight, thus the invention of smaller drinking-cubes that could fit in the palm of average Cybertronians. But small cubes were in shortage during and after the war on Cybertron, so Swindle had made sure to collect several to keep for consumption. The one he carried with him wasn't the only one he had; he had others stored in his secret safe on the Nemesis, along with his other treasures. Once the time was right, he would sell them to viable buyers.</p><p>While Swindle was enjoying his drink, the MECH technicians were working on Project Chimera, which, thanks to Breakdown's remains and the Energon obtained by Swindle, was looking more and more like a real Transformer. Not to mention, a very <em>familiar</em>-looking Transformer.</p><p>"I must say, you have good taste in Cybertronians, Silas," Swindle commented after a sip of his cube, pointing it at the almost complete Transformer. "Although I am a bit disappointed you didn't make it look like <em>me</em>. Now <em>that</em> would have been nice payment!"</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you, Swindle," Silas replied without looking away from Project Chimera. "But I had the project's design in mind <em>before</em> you came into the picture, as something more than transportation."</p><p>Swindle shrugged and took another sip. "Fair enough. But the next one's gotta look like <em>me</em>, alright? I'll even give you 10% of my share of the Energon!"</p><p>"You would still have 27% of our Energon resources," Silas replied with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"Hey, never said it was a <em>big</em> discount! But if you insist, then how about 20%?"</p><p>Silas sighed annoyed. This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Nemesis Prime appears.<br/>Starscream and Swindle meet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nemesis Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream and Swindle meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed since Starscream's new privilege was announced. A week since the death of Breakdown and the termination of Airachnid's Insecticon. A week since MECH salvaged the parts from Breakdown and Swindle delivered a cube of Energon to them. A week since Dreadwing became the new First Lieutenant of the Decepticons. Many things had happened that last week, but afterwards things seemed to have quieted down. No new relics had been uncovered yet, and the Autobots still had plenty of Energon left to not need going on another raid for a while. No Decepticons seemed to be causing any trouble to the humans either.</p><p>In other words, Starscream didn't get to go outside with the Autobots over the course of the next week, despite being allowed to. He wasn't allowed to go with them on patrols, he wasn't allowed to go with them in places with human population, he wasn't allowed to scout for Energon with them, despite his programming as an Energon Seeker having a better radar for detecting Energon. And finally, he wasn't allowed to go with them when there were suspicions of Decepticon activity in some places. Starscream was beginning to feel lied to, betrayed, as if the Autobots hadn't been sincere when they said he was allowed to go with them on missions.</p><p>On the sixth day after his new 'privilege', it was a session with Optimus in the Seeker's room. After having received his usual cube, Starscream went straight to the point.</p><p>"You said yourself a week ago that I'm allowed to assist you on missions now," Starscream began after taking a sip of Energon. "Yet you haven't taken me out yet, even when I've asked to. Was that new rule just a lie?"</p><p>Optimus had sort of expected this question, as they got to know the Seeker better, and shook his head.</p><p>"No, it was not a lie," Prime replied calmly. "There simply has not been any missions yet where we have required your assistance. In some, it would be more inappropriate to bring you along, which is why you have not been dispatched yet."</p><p>"Inappropriate?" the Seeker repeated in confusion. "What do you mean, 'inappropriate'?"</p><p>"Since you are not yet allowed to initiate vehicle mode," Optimus began, "you cannot join us on patrols. Even if you could, your vehicle mode would attract too much attention from the humans for us to work in peace."</p><p>"What do you mean, my vehicle mode is not <em>that</em> attractive," Starscream protested. "I mean, sure, it's a military plane with missiles and I can fly faster than anyone on this planet, and it is quite stunning to look at, but really..."</p><p>Optimus didn't reply, roll his eyes, sigh or shrug like the others would. He just stayed silent for a while, until he continued.</p><p>"Furthermore, while your missiles may do a decent amount of damage in battle, you said yourself that it takes time to regenerate, meaning you would only be able to depend on your claws for defense and offense in a battle with the Decepticons. Therefore, I am unsure if you are ready to face them yet in battle."</p><p>"Took care of Airachnid, didn't I?" Starscream grumbled. "Besides, these claws of mine have taken care of plenty of bots in the past, like..."</p><p>Starscream paused. He had almost revealed to have killed Cliffjumper to Optimus Prime. He may not be Arcee, but he was still the leader of the Autobots, and the Seeker certainly didn't want to set off the Autobot equal in power to Megatron. Good thing he stopped himself in time. Now he had to give another example.</p><p>"...like, Vehicons," he decided. "When Arcee, Jack and I went to <em>rescue</em> you on the Decepticon warship, I clawed <em>two</em> guards all by myself, with only my claws!"</p><p>Again, Optimus went silent for a while, just looking at the Seeker. Vehicons weren't exactly something to brag about. They could be snuffed by pretty much <em>anyone</em>, probably even the human children! But he couldn't mention any Autobots he had clawed, as that would probably not gain him favor with the Autobots, much less their leader.</p><p>"Still," Optimus finally said, "I would like to think about it, before we make any decisions on you joining us in battles with the Decepticons."</p><p>By now, Starscream had finished his cube and handed it over to Optimus. The Prime took it, but he didn't get up from the chair just yet. It seemed he still had something on his mind.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Starscream asked curiously.</p><p>Optimus hesitated for a moment before answering.</p><p>"Since you have been visiting the command center more often and for longer periods recently, we have been considering to stop these sessions," Optimus said.</p><p>Starscream winced back. "What? Stop the sessions? Why?"</p><p>"You seem to have become more sociable since you arrived. That was the initial purpose of the sessions to begin with."</p><p>"I thought the initial purpose was to interrogate me for Decepticon information," Starscream said skeptically.</p><p>"That too was one of the initial purposes," Optimus admitted. "But we needed you to become comfortable around us, to feel like you are part of our team. Recently, it has been looking more like it than before. You even come to the command center on the days where we hold sessions with you and give you an Energon cube. You can now decide for yourself if you want to talk to us or not, instead of being forced to during these sessions."</p><p>Starscream thought about it for a while, but still had a question about it.</p><p>"If you stop these sessions, does that mean I'm not getting an Energon cube anymore?" he asked concerned.</p><p>"Yes, that would be a consequence of it," Optimus admitted. "But, to be honest, you have been getting more Energon cubes than the rest of us have. When we are not fighting the Decepticons, we only refuel about once a week. You, on the other hand, are getting a cube every second day."</p><p>"Well, not like <em>I</em> decided that," Starscream pointed out. "It was you Autobots who decided to give me a cube every second day, because every second day is 'interrogation day' or 'conversaiton day' as you now seem to be calling it. You gave me a cube to make me feel 'comfortable', if I remember correctly. Before you took me in, I also only refueled about once or twice a week on Megatron's warship. Now though, I have gotten so used to getting a cube every second day, I fear I may starve if I go a week without one!"</p><p>Optimus was silent for yet another while, thinking about what Starscream said, before he answered. It was true, now that he thought about it. The Autobots had continuously trash-talked about Starscream for getting so much Energon and for craving all this Energon, when it really had been the Autobots' own flaw. The reason they had done interrogations every second day was both to get information about the Decepticons as quickly as possible, as well as letting Starscream get used to the Autobots and not feel as much like a prisoner as he was. They only gave him a cube at those times, like he said, to warm him up to the 'Bots. If they had followed the usual refueling routine, they would have been required to only interrogate him once a week, giving him a cube and then leave him be for another week. Starscream would simply not have gained enough social contact to make the progress he had done so far. He might even have gained a mental breakdown if they had done that.</p><p>"You are right," Optimus admitted. "It is our own fault that we are losing Energon much faster than before you arrived. It is wrong to blame you for that. I apologize."</p><p>Starscream winced and stared surprised at the Autobot. Of all bots, he, <em>Starscream</em>, was getting an apology from, of all bots, him, <em>Optimus Prime</em>! How funny things turn out sometimes. The Seeker coughed and reset his vocalizer.</p><p>"Uh, thank you, for the apology," Starscream said. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to only refuel once a week yet though..."</p><p>"I said we had been considering it, we have not yet decided to do it," Optimus clarified. "If it makes it easier, we could do sessions further apart from each other, until you get used to a cube once a week?"</p><p>"That would probably be easier, yes," Starscream agreed. "If you're serious, then we could maybe start with once every three days?"</p><p>"I will discuss it with the others." Optimus finally rose from his chair. "That was all. I bid you goodnight, Starscream."</p><p>"Goodnight, Prime," Starscream said as Optimus exited the room.</p><p>Starscream didn't feel like reading tonight. He had something to think about.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Optimus entered the command center, everyone else was absent. The Autobots would often patrol day and night, since they couldn't be sure if the Decepticons were causing trouble. They did have to recharge now and then, however, and they did so in shifts. At least one Autobot had to be awake until another Autobot woke up to take over. Cybertronians could sleep as often as humans, though during war times, they normally only required to recharge for about 8 hours every three days. If going longer without recharge, they would start to get dizzy and low on energy, and it was bad for their health. This night, all the Autobots aside from Ratchet and Optimus had gone to recharge.</p><p>"How did the session go?" Ratchet asked without taking his optics off the work on the Synthetic Energon formula.</p><p>"It went well," Optimus replied as he approached the computer to continue decrypting Iacon relics. "Although he was a bit concerned about our discussion to end the sessions."</p><p>"Naturally," Ratchet replied. "But if he's allowed to roam the base, he can take a cube by himself whenever he wants. Which is a problem, if the sessions are to stop. He could end up stealing from us and deplete us faster than before."</p><p>"Which is why he suggested we take it slow with him," Optimus informed. "Take one day away at a time. He requested we start with once every three days."</p><p>"Sounds sensible," Ratchet agreed. "If it goes well, then we'll have more Energon available for when it's actually needed."</p><p>The monitor started beeping, alerting the two mechs. Ratchet pulled from his work and so did Optimus, and they went to the monitor to check it out.</p><p>"What is it <em>this</em> time," Ratchet grumbled and pressed a button, shutting up the beeping. The monitor showed them something familiar, yet unexpected. "A message."</p><p>"From Griffin Rock," Optimus replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, early dawn, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead rose from their quarters at the same time. Starscream was still asleep, but was bound to wake up soon. It was a Saturday, which meant that the kids would be joining the bots in a few hours. The rising Autobots were preparing themselves to take off and get the kids. They entered the command center to find only Ratchet present, working on the Synthetic Energon formula.</p><p>"Mornin', Ratch," Bulkhead greeted.</p><p>"Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"Out on patrol," Ratchet lied, without looking up. "Left just a little while ago."</p><p>The bots didn't ask further about it. Bumblebee had an idea, but naturally couldn't ask Ratchet about it.</p><p>"Well, we'll be off picking up the kids," Bulkhead announced and transformed. "I'll go on ahead."</p><p>"Not if I go first," Arcee challenged and transformed herself.</p><p>"<strong>You're not getting there before me!</strong>" Bumblebee said eagerly.</p><p>Ratchet went and opened the front entrance as the three Autobots raced out, competing about who could get to Jasper and back with the kids first. The door was closed behind them almost immediately. Ratchet sighed and continued his work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, Starscream woke up and rose from his berth, stretching out...well, as much stretching as he could with the cuffs on. He hadn't been able to stretch them to the sides for a week and was beginning to feel a bit stiff. He contemplated if he should go greet the Autobots right away or if he should stay in his room for a while. Maybe finish up on Challenge of the GoBots? There were only three chapters left, he had counted. It would probably take three hours to get through the remaining three. He wasn't sure if the kids had arrived yet nor if he wanted to chat yet.</p><p>He decided to finish the story. He went to the shelf, picked out the GoBots data-pad, returned to his berth, and began reading.</p><p>During the final three chapters, Starscream often paused to think about things. Some things being about the characters in the story, how the story had gone from the beginning to the end, but other things being about his own life.</p><p>He thought about Optimus' proposition yesterday, about him only getting an Energon cube and a session once every three days now. He wondered if Optimus had decided to do it now or to wait and discuss it further across the next few days with the others? He was wondering how much longer until he was given the privilege to use his wings whenever he wanted. He wondered if the Autobots would ever need his assistance on missions.</p><p>He also began thinking about Jetfire. Jetfire had not occupied the Seeker's thoughts for weeks now. Despite knowing better, Starscream kept thinking, believing, hoping that Jetfire might still be alive. He had been told not only by Megatron, but also by the Autobots recently, that he had perished during the war. But he had not seen Jetfire's remains himself, and that Autobot was tougher than he seemed, so Starscream couldn't help but think he might still be alive somewhere...</p><p>The Seeker's thoughts then went onto the Nemesis. He still hadn't retrieved his belongings from the ship, which was something he had planned to do as soon as he got his wings back. He knew, of course, that it would be close to impossible to do without getting spotted, caught or killed while infiltrating the ship. If only they had a relic with the ability to do such a thing...</p><p>Whenever Starscream caught himself getting distracted by thoughts, he shook his head and returned to the chapter, only to get distracted again merely ten minutes later.</p><p>It didn't take three hours to complete the GoBots story, it ended up taking <em>eight</em>. When he finally finished the final sentence of the final line of the final page of the final chapter of the final book, he sighed and put the data-pad away. It had been a good run, but now it was over. He glanced over the other data-pads. There were at least two others he had not looked at yet. He took one and opened it to take a peek.</p><p><em>G.I. Joe</em> was the name of the story inside. It seemed to mostly be about humans, but in a similar situation to the Autobots and Decepticons. The good guys were called 'G.I. Joe' and the bad guys were called 'Cobra', led by Cobra Commander. The story seemed interesting. Starscream decided to give the first chapter a go.</p><p>Starscream was surprised how much the two sides reminded him of the Autobots and Decepticons. Cobra Commander especially reminded the Seeker...of <em>himself</em>!</p><p>"Who knew humans could be so interesting," Starscream said to himself as he decided to continue with the second chapter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had become late evening before Starscream finally decided to lay down his new story and meet with the Autobots. G.I. Joe seemed to be a much longer series than Challenge of the GoBots, so he wouldn't run out of story material for a while. He exited his room and entered the command center, noticing everyone except Optimus Prime was present. Oh, and the adult humans that were occasionally present. And, of course, Wheeljack, who didn't live in the base, thank Primus.</p><p>"Hello," Starscream greeted as he entered the command center. "Doing anything interesting?"</p><p>"Yes!" Miko exclaimed, though apparently not to the Seeker.</p><p>"Go, go, go!" Jack said in a seemingly excited tone.</p><p>"<strong>You can do it, Raf!</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped encouragingly.</p><p>"Metal to the pedal, Miko!" Bulkhead cheered.</p><p>"Go, Jack, go!" Arcee exclaimed.</p><p>Starscream walked closer, looking over the Autobots' shoulders to see what had caught their attention. On the floor below, the children were apparently playing with remote-controlled toy cars and were having a race, with the Autobots cheering them on. How weird.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is how you spend your free time when I'm not around?" Starscream asked.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Scream," Bulkhead briefly greeted. "Cheer on Miko with me!"</p><p>"No, cheer on Jack with <em>me</em>," Arcee went in.</p><p>"<strong>Go, Raf, go!</strong>" Bumblebee cheered on his own.</p><p>Starscream gaped. The toy cars were making small, high-pitched whirring sounds as they slowly yet quickly scurried around the floor on a seemingly invisible race course. He didn't know who to cheer for. Then again, he didn't really care. They were just cars. Had they been toy <em>planes</em>, then it was a different matter...</p><p>Starscream shook his head and left the Autobots and kids to themselves, instead joining Ratchet by his workplace. Just then, the monitor beeped and Agent Fowler's voice sounded.</p><p>"<em>Prime?!</em>" he called. "<em>Do you read me?</em>"</p><p>The Autobots and kids decided to pause the race and see what Agent Fowler wanted. They all went up to the monitor beside Starscream. Ratchet pulled himself away from his work to answer the human.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Agent Fowler," Ratchet answered, "Optimus isn't here at the moment."</p><p>"<em>Then I'll take that as a confirmation,</em>" Agent Fowler replied, "<em>that he's presently trying to run me off the road!</em>"</p><p>Everyone winced in surprise. Optimus, trying to run down a human? That sounded impossible even to Starscream's audio receptors. It was probably a mistake. Optimus wasn't the only truck on earth, after all. He had to have scanned his vehicle mode from <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p>"Agent Fowler," Ratchet said in a strangely condescending tone, "that hardly seems likely."</p><p>"<em>Tell that to my furring treves!</em>" the human exclaimed.</p><p>Starscream hummed at the situation. <em>What are 'furring treves'?</em> he thought to himself. <em>I swear that humans uses strange vocabulary sometimes...</em></p><p>The Autobot shared glances, contemplating what to do.</p><p>"Even if it isn't Optimus," Arcee said, "we can't let one of our own in trouble!"</p><p>"Right, let's go kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead said and slammed his fists together.</p><p>The Autobots prepared themselves to leave while Ratchet located Agent Fowler's current coordinates. He didn't seem to be far from their base.</p><p>"Can I come along?" Starscream asked in his most polite voice ever.</p><p>"No," Ratchet replied almost immediately. "This will likely be a race on the road. Even if we did allow you to transform, your vehicle mode wouldn't be of much use here."</p><p>Starscream snorted and crossed his arms - the best he could with the energy string. "I <em>can</em> control the speed of my plane mode, you know."</p><p>"You'd still attract too much attention," the medic pointed out. "Maybe another time."</p><p>Ratchet activated the GroundBridge and let Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead leave in their vehicle modes through the portal. Starscream sighed and gazed as the portal closed.</p><p>"Don't worry, Starscream," Miko said in an attempt to cheer him up. "I'm sure the 'Bots'll let you fly soon!"</p><p>"<em>Thanks</em>," Starscream said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm <em>so</em> reassured by your hopes."</p><p>The Seeker decided to lean back against the railings, arms crossed and one leg crossing the other. He certainly liked to pose himself whenever he wanted.</p><p><em>They talk all mighty and well, but they probably won't ever trust me enough to let me fly on my own,</em> the Seeker thought gloomily. <em>I'll never get it back...</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arcee raced as fast as she could through the dark of the night, in pursuit of the truck. When the Autobots had arrived at the scene, sure enough, there was a large truck identical to Optimus, ramming against Agent Fowler's car, trying to push him off the road to the bottom of the cliff. Heck, the truck's color scheme was even the same as the Autobot Leader's. Red and blue. Though as soon as the 'Bots arrived, Bumblebee catching Fowler's car before falling to the bottom, 'Optimus' had fled the scene, driving off into the opposite direction. While Bulkhead went to help Bumblebee and Fowler, Arcee had set chase after 'Prime'.</p><p>Arcee was certain it wasn't Prime. Primes don't run. And there was something odd about the truck. It was red and blue, but it seemed oddly dark in tone compared to Optimus' colors. It could, of course, simply be due to the darkness of the night. Arcee had never really thought about it before, but were Prime's colors not a bit brighter in contrast? She wished she had paid more attention, not only to the truck, but also to their leader.</p><p>Arcee lost sight of the truck by a gas station. She looked around, scanning the station and a somewhat familiar rusty car parked there. She wondered if she had seen it before somewhere? But no sign of Prime, or what <em>might</em> be Prime...</p><p>A bright light shone on Arcee from her left, and she turned. A large, dark truck drove at high speed right towards her. She focused on the radiator. There was indeed an Autobot insignia. It <em>was</em> Optimus after all!</p><p>She was so shocked by the discovery and didn't react to the ambush in time before she got hit, heard a crunch and lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several cycles after the dispatch, the team back at base got pinged by Bulkhead.</p><p>"<em>Ratchet, we need a 'Bridge back right away! Arcee's down!</em>"</p><p>"On it," Ratchet replied and opened a GroundBridge at their location at once. Jack looked on with worry. Miko pat his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sure she's fine," she said, though not entirely convincing.</p><p>Soon, the Autobots returned, with Agent Fowler, safe and sound, and with Arcee, unconscious and badly damaged.</p><p>"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed and ran over to her. "What happened?"</p><p>"Don't know," Bulkhead replied. "Found her like this at a gas station. Musta caught up with Fowler's attacker."</p><p>"Well, don't just stand there, get her fixed up!" Starscream snarled, earning a few looks from the others, but only brief ones.</p><p>They got Arcee to the medbay, Ratchet examining her and repairing the worst wounds. Afterwards, he put her in the Energon shower to recover on the rest of the minor wounds. Once the shower was done, Ratchet took a flashlight and shone into her optics in an attempt to wake her up. It took only a few seconds for it to work. The femmebot blinked, regaining consciousness.</p><p>"Yes, that's it," Ratchet said encouragingly. "Follow the light."</p><p>Arcee opened her optics all the way and groaned.</p><p>"Wait, what?" she exclaimed confused. She looked around, finding herself back at the base. She sighed as the lights in the Energon shower shut down and she got helped out by Ratchet and Bumblebee. "Not the best choice of words, Ratchet."</p><p>"Arcee," Jack said concerned. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Sure," Arcee replied gloomily. "Except for being blindsided by <em>Optimus</em>."</p><p>"Didn't I tell you?" Agent Fowler said.</p><p>"Impossible," Ratchet said in the same, strange, condescending voice, as if both of them were making it up.</p><p>"I'm only reporting what I saw," Arcee defended.</p><p>"Why would Optimus try to knock off Agent Fowler?" Jack questioned.</p><p>"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again," Rafael suggested with concern.</p><p>"Or," Miko suggested, in a less serious way, "he's been <em>faking</em> being a good guy all this time!"</p><p>Starscream face-palmed. "<em>Please</em>, we've all known Prime for more than four million years," the Seeker clarified. "He may be a good actor, but he's not <em>that</em> good."</p><p>"If Prime <em>has</em> gone off the rails, for <em>any</em> reason," Agent Fowler went in, "we have a <em>serious</em> problem."</p><p>"This is <em>absurd</em>," Ratchet said, seemingly the only one at present thinking they were all overreacting. He walked over to the monitors. "A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that's he's nowhere <em>near</em> the location of tonight's incident."</p><p>Ratchet pushed some buttons until a signal appeared, right near their base, and he opened the front entrance.</p><p>"In fact," he continued, "he's just returning now."</p><p>Everyone stood facing the tunnel to the front entrance, watching, waiting, as the rumble of an engine sounded and came closer to them. Through the tunnel appeared none other than Optimus Prime himself, brightly red and blue as always, transforming as he entered the command center, casually approaching his comrades.</p><p>Nobody spoke, made a sound or even moved. Everyone was tense, waiting with anticipation. Even Starscream looked concerned at the Prime who also didn't talk yet. From what he had heard during the incident, Optimus had been out of reach during the entire day, though Ratchet kept saying he had just been out on patrol. A patrol usually didn't last more than five hours, yet Optimus had been gone for almost 24 hours this day.</p><p>As Optimus approached the Autobots, he took notice of everyone's staring at him, no movement, no chatter, no greetings, simply staring at the Prime in silence. Even Starscream was present, and he too was staring seemingly concerned at the Prime. Something wasn't right. Prime's pedesteps were very loud in this intense silence, ominous, even, slowing down in caution as he got closer to the 'Bots. At one point Optimus got apparently too close, making everyone but Ratchet wince back a little. Optimus stopped in place and looked around at his comrades, knowing something was wrong.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, having to know what was going on.</p><p>"We were just..." Arcee began but trailed off, sharing gazes with Bulkhead before continuing. "...wondering where you've been."</p><p>"We..." Bulkhead trailed off even sooner, "...haven't been able to reach you."</p><p>"I have been...outside of our communication range," Optimus said and reached for something at his waist.</p><p>The action caused quite a reaction from Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and even Starscream, partly acting along with the others, partly because he had grown to be wary of large, untrustworthy mechs.</p><p>"Wow," Arcee exclaimed.</p><p>"Easy!" Bulkhead snarled.</p><p>"Stay back!" Starscream shrieked.</p><p>Bumblebee aimed his arm lasers, Bulkhead turned his servos into large laser cannons, Arcee jumped to the side and pointed her tiny arm lasers at the Prime, and Starscream, not having either his missiles or access to his own lasers, simply lifted his servos and stretched his servos as far to the sides as he could, claws spread out threateningly. Agent Fowler stepped in front of the children at the railings, shielding them in case a fight broke out. Ratchet was the only one who didn't react to Optimus, instead wincing back from the others' reactions.</p><p>Optimus held out a servo in attempt to calm them down. "In a subterranean Energon deposit," he continued, slightly startled, pulling forth a small Energon crystal from his waist and showed it forth.</p><p>The Autobots and Starscream kept their arms pointed at the Prime for a few seconds, exchanging glances with one another, unsure what to do.</p><p>"Come on, it's <em>our</em> guy!" Jack scolded the startled bots. "Can't you tell?"</p><p>Optimus didn't move a cable. He just stood, frozen in place, with his arms spread out, glancing concerned around at the Autobots. He didn't want them to panic, as they were obviously wary of him for some reason. He just waited until they calmed down.</p><p>After several, long seconds, the three Autobots finally lowered their weapons and retracted them, turning back into servos. Starscream was the only one who remained with his claws spread out. He was still wary. Arcee glanced briefly at the Seeker before approaching the Prime. Starscream took a deep vent and decided to lower his claws as well. It wasn't as if they'd do much good anyway.</p><p>"We're...sorry," Arcee apologized embarrassed as she stopped in front of the Prime. Optimus looked concerned down at her, clearly not understanding what was going on, but how could he? He hadn't been present during the incident, so naturally he wouldn't know.</p><p>"Don't blame them, Prime," Agent Fowler said, also having calmed down from the scene, gaining Optimus' attention. "I was attacked earlier tonight, out on an open highway by a big rig, one that bore a striking resemblance to <em>you</em>."</p><p>Optimus seemed to relax a bit more, now understanding the ruckus. He gazed at Ratchet, who merely shrugged.</p><p>Optimus had not been at the incident that night, but also not out on a simple patrol. Like he had informed, he was at a subterranean Energon deposit, at an island called Griffin Rock, where a team of special Autobots called Rescue Bots were being kept, hidden from the Decepticons' radars, as these bots were too inexperienced to fight the 'Cons yet. Instead, the Rescue Bots lived on the highly-advanced-technology-island, acting as transforming law enforcement robots without sentience. Optimus had discovered these Rescue Bots a few months ago and did what he could to protect them from Decepticon knowledge, even going as far as to keep them a secret from his comrades, minus Ratchet, who occasionally 'Bridged him to the island, and Bumblebee, who sometimes joined the Autobot leader on these 'trips'. So far, no Decepticon danger had been reported on the island, and whatever danger did happen was taken care of by the Rescue Bots themselves.</p><p>Optimus put the thoughts about the Rescue Bots aside for now and focused on his comrades.</p><p>"Tell me everything that happened on that highway," Optimus requested calmly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, after the Autobots had explained the incident, it had become morning. Miko and Raf had told their families that they were staying with some friends for the weekend and would return the next evening, and since Jack's mother knew about the Autobots, there was no need to worry about the kids' families looking for them.</p><p>"...and then I woke up here back at base, shortly before you returned," Arcee finished the explanation. It hadn't been a long explanation, the incident had simply happened late at night, and Arcee's recovery had taken longer than they thought before she woke up.</p><p>Optimus nodded understandingly. "I see," he replied. "I am glad to see you are still alive, Arcee."</p><p>"I wish I had seen it myself," Starscream said with a snicker. "It must have been quite the sight!"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I'll introduce you sometime," Arcee countered.</p><p>Agent Fowler got a phone call and answered it. It sounded like it was from the military base allied with the Autobots.</p><p>"Fowler," Agent Fowler answered and listened. He put a hand on his hip and walked a short distance away from the others. "What?" he said surprised. "That's not possible! I can tell you sure as there are fifty stars on my star-spangled shorts, it isn't him!" He turned to Optimus, who had a gloomy expression on his face, knowing the phone call was probably connected to the truck that looked like him.</p><p>Fowler put away his phone and informed the others: "Our military base is under attack...by <em>Optimus Prime</em>!"</p><p>"The truck?" Jack asked.</p><p>"The <em>bot</em>," Fowler answered ominously.</p><p>Everyone looked at Optimus, who just stood and looked concerned at the human.</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus said and turned to the medic. "Send a GroundBridge to the military base. We need to stop the attacker."</p><p>Ratchet nodded and went to lock onto the military base, then opened a GroundBridge.</p><p>"Surely I can go with you <em>this</em> time?" Starscream asked. "Those humans know about you Autobots, after all."</p><p>"We do not know anything about this mech," Optimus said. "And I still do not think you are ready for combat yet, much less will I put human lives within your reach."</p><p>Starscream snorted but didn't protest further. "Fine, suit yourselves. Don't become roadkill."</p><p>With that in mind, the Autobots went through the GroundBridge portal, closing it behind them. Starscream paced back and forth in the command center in deep thinking. He wanted to fold his servos behind his back like he normally did when brooding, but because of the energy string, he couldn't, much to his annoyance.</p><p>The kids watched the Seeker walking back and forth, wondering if they should ask him about it. Ratchet beat them to it.</p><p>"Stop walking around like that," the medic said, "it's getting irritating."</p><p>"You know what's irritating?" Starscream asked and stopped in his pacing. "Having over four million years' worth of combat experience and a superb flight mode, and not being allowed to use it when needed! I should know better than to think <em>Grounders</em> would understand my predicament..."</p><p>Ratchet gave Starscream an offended look. "So now that you're on <em>our</em> side, you choose to be condescending over <em>vehicle modes</em>?"</p><p>"Don't act surprised," Starscream snarled. "It's partly the reason for the war, I'm sure."</p><p>The kids shared glances together. "Reason for the war?"</p><p>Before anyone could answer them, Optimus pinged them.</p><p>"<em>Ratchet, we need a 'Bridge!</em>"</p><p>Ratchet had been standing by the GroundBridge the entire time, ready for this moment. He opened the GroundBridge and let Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus through, and closed the portal just as the beginning of an explosion sounded from the other side. It had been closed just in time, or the GroundBridge itself could have been seriously damaged!</p><p>The Autobots took a while to catch their vents. The humans went to their Autobot partners to make sure they were all okay.</p><p>"He got away," Arcee informed first. "The imposter. He looked just like Optimus, but...there was something different about him."</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, he was pretty dark and rusty, and he had yellow eyes,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>"Fled the scene as soon as we got there," Bulkhead replied. "Can't believe we thought he was you in the first place, he looked nothing like you."</p><p>"Perhaps not in the light of day," Optimus replied skeptically. "But you were attacked during the night, were you not, Agent Fowler?"</p><p>"Yeah," Fowler replied. "Looked much more like you at the time. Same colors, even. Hold on, I gotta take a phone call."</p><p>While Fowler called General Bryce of the military, the kids called for Starscream's attention.</p><p>"Scream, you said something before about a reason for a war, right?" Miko asked. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Starscream sighed, though perhaps not because of the question. "It's a long story," he replied quietly. "Longer than even this war. I'll tell you later, but not right now."</p><p>Miko shared glances with the two boys. It definitely sounded like something they wanted to hear about.</p><p>"No, General Bryce," Agent Fowler said, still on the phone. "Optimus Prime did <em>not</em> attack our boys! ... Because I was <em>with</em> Prime when I received the alert! ... Yes, sir, the Autobots <em>were</em> at your base, but only in response to the initial attack! ... But sir, I... Yes, sir. I understand." Agent Fowler hung up with a gloomy expression on his face.</p><p>"So what's the damage?" Jack asked.</p><p>Fowler sighed. "All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy <em>any</em> and <em>all</em> bots on sight."</p><p>"Are you kidding?!" Jack exclaimed.</p><p>"But, th-they're innocent!" Raf protested.</p><p>"Optimus was framed!" Miko outbursted.</p><p>"Though unfortunate," Optimus said, "the military order changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity."</p><p>"A thirty-foot tall <em>transforming</em> imposter," Agent Fowler corrected.</p><p>"They actually did it," Ratchet said. "Those <em>butchers</em> managed to crack the code."</p><p>One look at each other, and everyone in the command center knew who Ratchet was talking about.</p><p>"MECH," Optimus declared.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at MECH's new base of operations, the Optimus Prime imposter drove in through a secret entrance. The camera by Silas' new computer showed him what their new toy was seeing, and the controls, including a set of pedals and a joystick, allowed him to freely control the robot's movements, driving and everything. As the truck entered the room, Silas pushed a button on the panel to his right, summoning a lever-control. Pulling it down, the truck behind him initiated its rather slow transformation to robot mode, at least when compared to the actual living, <em>sentient</em> Transformers.</p><p>"Sir, any parallax or latency issues?" one of the MECH soldiers asked the commander upon approaching him by the monitors.</p><p>"The tele-presence interface performed <em>flawlessly</em>," Silas replied pleased and rose from his chair. "In vehicular <em>and</em> robot mode."</p><p>Someone applauded behind them. They turned around and saw it was none other than Swindle, clapping politely but not enthusiastically at their accomplishment.</p><p>"That's wonderful news, sir!" Swindle sang. "I must say, I had just my <em>teenee-tiniest</em> bit of doubts that you'd be able to pull it off...yet here we are! Truly a great accomplishment today for MECH, <em>and</em> for humanity! I congratulate you!"</p><p>Silas gave a crooked smile and a hum. The small Decepticon was reliable for cheers and encouragement, but he tended to go a <em>little</em> overboard at times. Still, he was right.</p><p>"Project Chimera is officially a successful experiment," Silas announced to everyone in the base. "With this, no one will be able to stop us!"</p><p>While Silas went on talking, Swindle gave his usual cheery smile, but on the inside, he was plotting and planning. Planning on how this development could affect his entire business. If MECH took out both the Autobots <em>and</em> the Decepticons, then Swindle would no longer have any trading partners on this world! And he couldn't have that now, could he?</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps it's about time to go meet with some old friends...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot base, Team Prime was discussing how MECH managed to create their own Transformer.</p><p>"MECH abducted Breakdown," Ratchet began. "And by all indications deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut."</p><p>"I was there," Bulkhead said.</p><p>"And we know from Swindle that Breakdown was recently terminated by Airachnid," Optimus continued. "It is likely MECH found him and salvaged his parts to be used for their project."</p><p>"From which they constructed a knock-off of you," Arcee added. "And installed Breakdown's bio-mechanisms into."</p><p>"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form," Ratchet continued.</p><p>"Filled the tank with Energon," Jack continued.</p><p>"And say hello to <em>Nemesis Prime</em>!" Miko ended dramatically.</p><p>Starscream remained silent through the discussion. The thought of those vile humans having created a clone of the Autobot leader was dreadful. At least they hadn't made a clone of <em>Megatron</em>...</p><p>"So where do we start?" Agent Fowler asked. "MECH's base could be <em>anywhere</em>."</p><p>"Not necessarily," Optimus assured. "While MECH may have learned much of our <em>biology</em>..."</p><p>"...they haven't necessarily absorbed our <em>technology</em>," Ratchet ended for him and turned to the monitors and computers. "Without access to a GroundBridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation."</p><p>"Chances are, the MECH base is within <em>driving</em> distance of both incidents," Arcee concluded.</p><p>"What are we waiting for?" Agent Fowler asked impatiently. "Let's get out there and mash MECH's little <em>science project</em>!"</p><p>"Agent Fowler," Optimus said, "I do not think it is advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH's robot again."</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure it's advisable for bots to be running recon with the military out there <em>gunning</em> for you!"</p><p>"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary," Optimus assured.</p><p>Agent Fowler simply gave him a stern, yet concerned, gloomy look. He knew that when Prime had made up his mind, it was close to impossible to change it. This bot would risk his own life for any and all living beings. Starscream had always found it appalling. Especially since the Autobot also had slain many Decepticons back on Cybertron as well as on Earth and anywhere else the war had taken them. Of course, it was a war, and Optimus justified these actions as being for the greater good and to defeat evil wherever it may reside, but the Seeker still thought him a hypocrite sometimes.</p><p>Starscream didn't return to his room that day. Instead he stayed in the command center with the humans and Ratchet, while everyone else was out on patrol, scouting for the location of the MECH base. They had left before noon and continued patrolling in the areas of both incidents until late evening. It wouldn't be long before the kids would have to leave for home, but they couldn't leave until their partners returned, both for transportational convenience and out of concern for them.</p><p>Starscream had asked the 'Bots before they left if, when they locate MECH's base, he could go with them on the mission. The 'Bots had been skeptical at first, but decided to wait with the answer until they actually found the base. Depending on its location, they would consider him assisting them. So Starscream was naturally impatiently pacing back and forth in the command center until Ratchet told him to stop out of annoyance. Starscream tried to stand still, but found that he couldn't, soon starting to pace again.</p><p>"I thought I told you to stop pacing around," Ratchet repeated during late afternoon, getting tired of the Seeker staying in the command center. "Just go to your room and read something or get some sleep!"</p><p>"I can't rest with the prospect of going outside," Starscream protested, this time continuing his pacing. "I can't stand still when I'm waiting, I have to be in movement. Normally I'd go for a fly, but, you know..."</p><p>"Can't you kids distract him some way?" Ratchet asked loudly, desperate to get back to work in peace while waiting for a signal from the others.</p><p>The kids looked unsure at each other, but then Miko called for Starscream's attention.</p><p>"Hey, Starscream, you wanted to tell us something about the war earlier, right?" she asked enthusiastically.</p><p>Starscream sighed but stopped his pacing nonetheless, leaning against the railings to chat with the humans.</p><p>"Before the conflict between Autobots and Decepticons," the Seeker began, "there was another conflict, much older and deeper than the one currently in motion. It was the conflict between <em>Fliers</em> and <em>Grounders</em>."</p><p>"Fliers and Grounders?" Rafael asked curiously. "You mean different vehicle modes?"</p><p>"Exactly," Starscream answered, glad the boy understood. "Before the existence of Autobots and Decepticons, the main conflict was between bots with different alternate modes. Fliers like myself were renowned for being able to get anyplace on Cybertron and for being the fastest model on the planet. But we were also often looked down on by a large number of Cybertronians, mainly Grounders, because many of us were made differently than the rest."</p><p>"Differently how?" Jack asked, also curious.</p><p>Starscream took a moment to answer, reminiscing. "For Cybertronians, there are two ways to be created. Forging or Cold Construction. The former being the natural way for us to be created, the spark gained from Primus himself and the chassis made naturally by bots themselves through certain...means. These bots were commonly known as 'Children of Primus' and used to be the common part of the civilization.</p><p>However, at some point, the political parties became more distant from one another to the point that they were willing to start a war for the right to rule Cybertron. For this purpose, factories were made to produce Cybertronian bodies, sparks included, to increase the number of soldiers available as well as having them battle-ready as soon as they were created. These bots were known as Cold Constructs. As their sparks were not given by Primus himself, many Forged bots shunned them and did not allow them to get jobs or the same rights. Many Cold Constructs were flight frames. In fact, I myself is a Cold Constructed bot."</p><p>The kids absorbed the information Starscream gave them and thought about it. Given his nature, the kids weren't very surprised to know Starscream was Cold Constructed, as he told them about it.</p><p>"What does this have to do with vehicle modes?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Well, vehicle modes were a conflict in itself, Fliers often, quite literally, looking down on Grounders for being unable to fly. In turn, the Grounders often shunned the Fliers because most of us were Cold Constructed. Flight frames are a very desired model, especially for war, which is why there are so many Cold Constructed flight frames. Flight frames are rare among Forged bots and often admired as being blessed by Primus.</p><p>In any case, the conflict between vehicle modes and the conflict between Forged and Cold Constructed bots were likely the major reasons why the war between Autobots and Decepticons started in the first place. Megatron was a special case. Rumors said he had a Forged spark in a Cold Constructed body, making him a sort of 'hybrid'. Regardless, he was seen and treated as a Cold Construct, cast aside by the Council and left on his own for scrap. But instead of rusting out, he was taken in by an arena in Kaon, where he honed his skills as a gladiator. He had no name before he entered the life as a gladiator, in which he supposedly named himself after one of the original Thirteen Primes, Megatronus. Later, he shortened it to Megatron, but during those arena battles, he attracted a lot of attention, a lot of it from fellow abandoned Cold Constructs. I often went to watch his battles myself when I wasn't on Trypticon Station, and even in my workplace I used to listen to broadcasts of his fights. I admired the way he stood up for himself and at the same time encouraged the bots around him, watching, listening, to help him make Cybertron a better place."</p><p>"Ratchet told us Optimus had been friends with Megatron back then," Rafael interrupted. "Back when he was called Megatronus."</p><p>"Yeah, wasn't Megs Optimus' teacher or something?" Miko asked, glancing at Ratchet, but as this one didn't look back, she returned to look at Starscream, who seemed just a little annoyed about being interrupted.</p><p>"I suppose," Starscream said after shaking the irritation off. "I wouldn't know. Towards the end of his career as a gladiator, I spent all my time on Trypticon Station with the other Seekers and was too busy to listen to more of his battles. It was a mere few months later that Megatron had apparently sought audience with the Council to become the next Prime, but naturally the Council wouldn't let a <em>Cold Construct</em>, let alone a former gladiator become their new leader. So instead they chose Optimus, who is Forged both in spark and in frame."</p><p>"And Megs did <em>not</em> like that," Miko continued. "He started the war and stuff!"</p><p>"Yes, Megatron did found his own political party, the Decepticons," Starscream replied, "to oppose the Autobots, the other party. Originally, the name <em>Decepticon</em> had a different meaning than it has today. Today it is referred to as a bot who can't be trusted, but back then, it was supposed to tell others that <em>they</em> were being <em>deceived</em> by the Council. Unfortunately, Megatron got impaired by the Council's rejection of him and inclusion of his Autobot pupil, which caused him to start the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Some years later, Megatron decided to take Trypticon Station for its containment of Dark Energon, as well as the arsenal of flight frames staffed there. I remembered Megatron from his arena battles and knew he was dangerous. We had been informed of his rise with the Decepticons and the start of the war and had been tasked by the Autobot Council to guard the Dark Energon with our lives.</p><p>I tried everything. I set up traps, released dangerous prisoners and ordered the Seekers inject themselves with Synthetic Energon to maximize battle capabilities. I even went to fight Megatron himself, but no matter how many traps, no matter how many Seekers came at him, he simply shot them all down, sliced them all in half and broke through the station's defenses until he and his team arrived in the containment room of Dark Energon. There, I tried one more battle against Megatron by myself, but I was defeated in the end. I watched as he doused himself with the dangerous Energon, which would normally kill anyone else upon seconds of contact, and waited for him to explode. But he didn't. He <em>changed</em>. Grew more powerful. I was so shocked about the scene that I fled into the room next door.</p><p>Megatron took down the door without effort, and faced against me, my Trinemates Thundercracker and Skywarp, and my partner Jetfire. He was about to vaporize us, but I offered him my eternal allegiance and to manufacture more Dark Energon, in return that my Seekers and I were allowed to live, at his disposal. Megatron accepted my conditions, but Jetfire didn't. He called me a traitor and fled the station, and I never saw him again."</p><p>As Starscream paused thoughtfully, the kids shared gazes, thinking aout his words. Ratchet wasn't paying a lot of attention to his work anymore, instead listening in on what Starscream told them. It didn't seem like the right thing to let the Seeker tell the kids all sorts of bad things about the Autobots and good things about the Decepticons, but Starscream's explanation was surprisingly truthful and even somewhat degrading the Decepticons, though naturally not as much as the degradation of the Autobots. He was also interested himself in hearing Starscream's side of the story. Mostly, though, he was also reminiscing the past, pre-war and during the war.</p><p>"So the reason you chose to follow Megatron was because you wanted to keep your people safe, right?" Miko asked. "That doesn't sound so evil."</p><p>"That's because it isn't," Starscream said. "I was as dedicated to the Seekers as Optimus is to you humans. I wanted to keep them safe, and I knew in that moment that no matter what I chose to do, it would end up in the same way. No matter what, Megatron would gain control of Trypticon Station and its Dark Energon, whether I had chosen to flee, stay and refuse or join him. I only did what I did because it was the best choice for the Seekers. But Jetfire did not understand that, the ignorant fool. He left me surprisingly easily, considering our history together."</p><p>"Are there still any Seekers left?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Probably, I wouldn't know," Starscream admitted. "When we arrived on Earth, only Thundercracker and Skywarp went with us, and they are who-knows-where right now, maybe not even alive. As for everyone else, they either perished during the war for Cybertron or escaped to space for various reasons, some to find allies, some to destroy the rest of the Autobots, and some just wanting to live in peace. When I became Megatron's First Lieutenant, it left me with little options of checking in with the Seekers, and soon I started caring more about my own future than theirs."</p><p>Starscream paused to sigh, a strange expression adorning his face. Optics half closed, optical bridges a little down, mouth in a straight line. He seemed almost depressed.</p><p>"Do you still care about the Seekers?" Miko asked, slightly concerned.</p><p>Starscream took a moment before answering, seemingly mentally absent. "I don't know anymore," he admitted. "I want to, but there are barely any of us left, so why bother... I just wished I had stopped Jetfire from leaving, or went after him to make sure he was okay. I wish I knew...if he's still alive..."</p><p>No one talked for a while. Ratchet went back to his work, trying to ignore the distraction. The kids wanted to know more, but were unsure if they should press the Seeker for more information. Starscream just stood and dwelled on the past in silence. He was still thinking about what he had left behind on the Nemesis. Some objects with varied values or interest, but there was one particular item that he absolutely needed to get back. Which was why he was so desperate to get back his wings soon.</p><p>It didn't matter if the Autobots would see it as a betrayal or not. He just needed to get it back. And then deal with the consequences later. That is, <em>if</em> he was ever allowed flight again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Starscream's tale of the past ended, it had become evening and dark outside. As no one had tried to stop him, as well as taking interest in what he said, he had allowed himself to ramble on and on without control of what or how much he said. As things went silent in the command center, he found himself a bit embarrassed by some of the details he had told. Megatron often said the Seeker didn't know when to keep things to himself, and he was quite right about that.</p><p>He loved to talk, and he loved to talk about himself and give information about himself. After he failed to pass his medical exam on Cybertron as a young mech, he had considered becoming a teacher instead, given his smooth voice and ability to talk to crowds while on a stage, but the job as an Energon Seeker paid more, so he forgot about the other thing. He had even considered becoming a politician, but naturally a Cold Construct like himself wouldn't get such chances...</p><p>At some point during the evening, one of the monitors in the command center beeped with a message. Everyone in the base perked to attention. Finally, a sign!</p><p>"<strong><em>Hey guys, I found something that could be MECH's base,</em></strong>" Bumblebee bleeped through the comm.</p><p>"About time," Starscream commented, getting up from his leaning position against the railings, walking over to Ratchet by the computers.</p><p>"<em>Bumblebee, proceed with utmost caution,</em>" Optimus warned through the comm. "<em>Reconnaissance only. We will rendevous at your coordinates.</em>"</p><p>Starscream looked desperately at Ratchet, who shook his head.</p><p>"We need to be sure, first," the medic informed. "When we know for sure that it's the right place, we'll make a decision."</p><p>Starscream huffed but waited nonetheless, this time without pacing, knowing the answer would come soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the MECH base, the monitor in the control room caught the sight of Bumblebee driving into their territory. Silas sat down into his chair, preparing to 'roll out'.</p><p>"The Autobots are persistent," Silas said and grabbed the controls. "Time to meet their match."</p><p>He pressed the button on the joystick, awakening Nemesis Prime. Swindle, who had been admiring the human's creation, quickly stepped aside to give the fake Prime some room. The dark bot walked the way out through the secret entrance, intending to perform an ambush on the Autobot intruder.</p><p>Swindle smiled cheerfully and waved a servo. "Have fun!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Outside the base, Bumblebee drove slowly between some large silos, which he suspected of being where MECH resided. He transformed to robot mode and tiptoed silently among the silos, looking between the pipes and around the corners, for anything that looked human or like Optimus.</p><p>"Bumblebee," a familiar voice sounded behind him.</p><p>The Scout turned and activated his laser guns, as a dark figure similar to Optimus was approaching him. Because of the dark shadow the silo casted, due to the presence of the full moon's bright light, it was nearly impossible to tell the bot's color schemes. And because of the distance it was from the Scout, it was even difficult making out its optical color. But the voice sounded just like Optimus, so Bumblebee didn't shoot right away, in case it really was him.</p><p>"Be on your guard," the mysterious figure said, "my double could be anywhere."</p><p>"<strong>How did you get here so fast?</strong>" Bumblebee asked. It had been only a minute since he received the call from Optimus, and as they had all split off to search in different directions, it was hard to believe Prime would get to Bumblebee so fast.</p><p>"I'm sorry... what?" the dark figure replied. He couldn't understand what Bumblebee said!</p><p>Bumblebee's suspicions had been correct. This wasn't Optimus. This was Nemesis Prime. The Scout frowned upon the discovery and started shooting at the imposter. Nemesis Prime simply ran towards the Scout, avoiding the lasers effortlessly, until it reached the Scout and started punching at him. Bumblebee avoided the first two punches and shot at Nemesis Prime's arm, followed by a punch of his own, but Nemesis Prime avoided and slammed the Scout on the head, then kicked him hard so he flew a good distance before falling onto the ground and lost consciousness.</p><p>Nemesis Prime took a few steps forward and watched its defeated opponent. Now to wait for the other Autobots.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the MECH base, Swindle applauded Silas for the defeat of Bumblebee.</p><p>"Spectacular, simply astounding!" the small Decepticon cheered. "I couldn't have done it better myself!"</p><p>"Of course, you have no weapons," Silas replied away from the microphone.</p><p>On the monitor, footage from one of their security cameras caught the other three Autobots, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead having arrived and began to split up.</p><p>"Looks like the rest of the cavalry has arrived," Silas commented and moved Nemesis Prime to the shadows, preparing for another ambush attack.</p><p>"Ooh, Silas, can I join in on the fun?" Swindle asked eagerly.</p><p>"You don't have any weapons," Silas repeated. "I don't see how you can aid in the battle."</p><p>"I'm not planning to <em>fight</em> the Autobots, I just want to see your victory up close, in person! There's nothing as thrilling as entertainment up close, screenplay can't compare to that."</p><p>Silas sighed and waved a hand. "Fine, go if you want. They know our location anyway, your presence will not alert them more. Just don't get in the way."</p><p>"Thank you kindly, sir!" Swindle sang and walked calmy off through the main entrance, exiting to the outside. He looked up and around and stepped into a shadow of a silo. After making sure there were no security cameras watching him, he pulled out a small device from his waist.</p><p>"Time to disappear," he whispered to himself with a smirk.</p><p>He pushed a button on the device, and walked out of the shadow, completely invisible.</p><p>The Invisibility Device was one of Swindle's many collectibles he was planning to sell to viable buyers at some point. It was small enough that he could hide it in his sub-space without being detected by Autobots, Decepticons or humans. It, along with his small empty Energon cube, was among the very few things he brought with him from the Nemesis. Who needs to fight when you can turn invisible?</p><p>Swindle tiptoed as silently as he could around the base until he spotted one of the Autobots. The one called Bulkhead, the large green Wrecker that was enemies with the now deceased Breakdown. Swindle noticed Nemesis Prime right behind the Autobot, preparing for an ambush. Swindle kept his distance, waiting for a fight to begin.</p><p>Bulkhead turned around and saw Nemesis Prime, but instead of questioning it, the Wrecker turned back around, moving on, thinking it was Optimus. That idiot. He had it coming for him. As soon as the Wrecker turned away from the apparent Optimus Prime, this one pounced on the green bot and they rolled in between a pair of silos.</p><p>Swindle hasted around the corner, still as silently as possible, not wanting to miss the action. He made it just in time. He watched as Nemesis Prime and Bulkhead engaged in close combat in the darkness, both receiving several heavy punches, until Nemesis landed a punch on the Wrecker's head, followed by another punch to the face, in which after the Wrecker fell to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Having achieved victory, Nemesis Prime stepped out from the darkness, heading towards Swindle. The small Decepticon made sure to back off as silently as possible, to avoid Silas' attention. As Nemesis Prime had passed the smaller mech, Swindle followed the larger mech at a good distance while keeping an optic on it at all times.</p><p>Not long after, the two mechs found their way to Arcee, who was standing on guard in the shadow of another silo. Nemesis Prime made no attempt at sneaking up. It simply charged his laser cannon, earning Arcee's attention, followed by a blast. She went down quickly, not having enough time to react. Swindle hummed inwardly at the scene. If Nemesis Prime did take out the entire Autobot team, Megatron would have no trouble taking over the planet's Energon deposits. Perhaps it would be wise to return to the Decepticons, so he wouldn't get terminated along with MECH?</p><p>In that case, he couldn't return <em>alone</em>. He would need to find his old pals.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, the monitor showing the statuses of the Autobots in the field began showing Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead's statuses as wounded, probably even unconscious. Only Optimus was left and able to fight.</p><p>"Will Optimus be able to handle this by himself?" Rafael asked concerned.</p><p>"Come on, Raf," Miko said and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "This is <em>Optimus</em>, he can handle Nemesis Prime just fine!"</p><p>"Unless Nemesis Prime is as powerful as Optimus Prime himself, that is," Starscream pointed. "In that case, we're in trouble."</p><p>"If I can isolate the control frequency of the remote-link Silas is imploying," Ratchet informed, "I should be able to pinpoint his exact position."</p><p>"Remote-link?" Rafael asked confused.</p><p>"You didn't think MECH possess the ability to build a <em>completely</em> automous robot, did you?"</p><p>"I was hoping Silas would be operating the bot from the inside," Miko said, "because one good punch from Bulkhead, and <em>BOOYAH</em>!" She made a dying sound and fell to the floor for dramatic effect. Agent Fowler shook his head at the girl. She got up again a few seconds later, without anyone commenting on her death imitation. A beeping sounded from the monitor.</p><p>"Ah-<em>hah</em>!" Ratchet proclaimed. "Frequency isolated."</p><p>"Then re-open that 'Bridge," Agent Fowler ordered.</p><p>"Agent Fowler," Ratchet said, "did you not hear Optimus' advice against your involvement? It's for your own safety."</p><p>"Look doc, I don't plan on dancing with any <em>bots</em>, but there's a human element in play here. And in case you haven't noticed, I happen to be a highly-trained, government-grade <em>human</em>."</p><p>"Yeah," Miko said with enthusiasm, "plus Silas tried to run him off the road! It's personal."</p><p>Ratchet considered it for a moment. "Fine, get ready for departure."</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Starscream exclaimed. "You allow a <em>human</em> to go, yet <em>I</em> have to stay behind?!"</p><p>"Make sure Agent Fowler arrives safely at the coordinates," Ratchet said, "and that MECH doesn't have any other surprises waiting for us."</p><p>Starscream was about to say something more, but paused, taking in what Ratchet said.</p><p>"Uh...what? Really? I...I can go?" The Seeker couldn't believe his audio receptors.</p><p>"MECH probably has security cameras installed all over the place," Ratchet assumed, "if you can take them out, it will be easier for Agent Fowler to get in, undetected. And, it would allow our team to get back on their feet and for Optimus to find Nemesis Prime without MECH knowing."</p><p>Starscream couldn't help but smile. Finally, they were going to make use of him! Not a very exciting task, but then again, he didn't exactly want to tussle with the fake Prime.</p><p>"Send us out!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Swindle continued to follow Nemesis Prime in silence, until they encountered Optimus Prime himself. This time there was no ambush, both walked up face to face with each other, starting with some pre-fight talking.</p><p>Swindle didn't stay to hear what they were saying; behind him, he heard the faintest sound of a GroundBridge portal and turned around. There, about fifty meters from their location, behind some silos, he made out the green light. He glanced briefly at the two large mechs and decided to leave them be. He could always watch the battle from the security cameras' recordings later. Instead, the small Decepticon decided to move towards the green light that quickly disappeared. He turned a corner and saw...none other than Starscream, former second-in-command to the Decepticons!</p><p>Swindle had seen him back in MECH's previous base, when he and the Autobot Bumblebee had arrived and broke into the base. He remembered how the Minibot had thrown Swindle, in dormant jeep mode, into the wall, breaking it, followed by an intense shooting by the MECH soldiers. Swindle had not been at full consciousness at the time, but he remembered the Seeker running into the jeep, in which he had leaked just a few small drops of Energon on him. Whether it had been his own or the Energon from the project was uncertain, but it certainly woke up the dormant Combaticon from his decades-long slumber. Amazing what just a few drops of Energon can do to a sleeping bot!</p><p>Interested in the arrival of the wayward Decepticon, Swindle approached but kept in the shadows until he knew more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ahhh, fresh air," Starscream said and took a deep vent, spreading his arms. Like last time, Ratchet had fetched the Seeker's missiles for ranged offense, and he had deactivated the energy string, allowing the Seeker to use his claws, mainly to be used for destroying the security cameras. In other words, he could finally stretch again!</p><p>Below him, he heard a groaning noise. He looked down and saw Agent Fowler holding his large belly and covering his mouth. The human didn't seem well.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Starscream asked, more out of curiosity than actual concern.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna toss the breakfast I ate back in <em>flight school</em>," the human said, nauseated.</p><p>Before Starscream could comment, they heard a noise and looked to the right. Optimus Prime was thrown into one of the silos, followed by Nemesis Prime running at him. Prime quickly recovered, the two identical mechs locking servos in a wrestle.</p><p>"We should probably leave before they see us," Starscream warned, but Fowler had received a phone call.</p><p>"<em>Agent Fowler,</em>" Ratchet's voice sounded from the phone, "<em>the control frequency is transmitting from a structure 100 meters due north.</em>"</p><p>"Copy that," Agent Fowler replied and hung up, eyes locking onto the destined silo. "You'll take care of the cameras, right?"</p><p>"With <em>pleasure</em>," Starscream replied with a smirk, spreading his claws and took off.</p><p>While Agent Fowler snuck along the shadows for concealment, he watched as the Seeker climbed on the silos one by one, reaching each security camera and tearing them off with his claws. If close enough to another silo, he'd simply jump the way to the next, holding tight by putting the claws into the walls. Fowler took advantage of Starscream's distraction and approached the destined silo, climbing up a ladder on the wall.</p><p>An explosion sounded not far away. Apparently the pipes lying everywhere in the area were filled with some sort of unstable substance. Oil, gas or the like...</p><p>A MECH soldier looked at the explosion through a set of binoculars, wondering if it was Optimus and Nemesis fighting, or if it was the Decepticon named Starscream which Silas had just informed the soldier was present and destroying the cameras. He didn't get to wonder for long, as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back, and his face was met with the fist of Agent Fowler, everything turning white before falling unconscious.</p><p>Knowing Starscream had his back, Agent Fowler entered the building, determined to take care of Silas himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Starscream noticed Agent Fowler had entered the building, he stopped destroying the security cameras. His distractions had worked. The human had safely arrived at his destination, and at the moment MECH was probably more concerned about the intruding Seeker than the possibility of another human trespassing. Now it was up to the human to distract Silas long enough for Optimus to take out Nemesis Prime for good...</p><p>"Nice to see you here, Commander Starscream," a light voice sounded behind the Seeker.</p><p>Starscream turned around, but there was no one there. However, he could feel a strange presence in front of him. There <em>was</em> someone there, someone <em>invisible</em>.</p><p>"Who's there?" Starscream asked in a warning tone. "Show yourself!"</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>A click sounded, and suddenly, a small bot stood in front of the Seeker. Someone Starscream knew all too well.</p><p>"Swindle," Starscream greeted with a smirk. "It's been a while."</p><p>"Too long," Swindle replied with a similar smirk. "I trust you've been doing well?"</p><p>"I could have been better," the Seeker replied. "I was not aware you were still alive. So you've been hiding with MECH all this time, have you?"</p><p>"Only for the past decade or two. I woke up just a few weeks ago, when you and the yellow one broke into MECH's previous base."</p><p>Starscream paused for a while, thinking. "You were the jeep," he concluded.</p><p>"Yep, though I was dormant for quite a while, until you spilled Energon all over me."</p><p>"And where are your fellow Combaticons, if I may ask?"</p><p>Swindle shrugged, still keeping his smile on. "I have no idea. We split up decades ago. We had a little...argument. But that's fine with me, I prefer not to stick with the same people all the time. Gotta keep the business fresh, y'know?"</p><p>"Suuuuure," Starscream said. "You, uh, weren't wondering why I was with that yellow bot?"</p><p>"Well, I must say I was surprised at first," Swindle admitted, his smile fading for a moment. "And now that I know you're here, siding with the Autobots, my suspicions back then seem to have been correct."</p><p>Starscream didn't reply. They had a staring contest for a while. Then Swindle's smirk returned.</p><p>"Not that I care, anyway," the small Decepticon reassured. "I can work with the Decepticons or these humans, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I get my share of Energon in the end, anything works for me."</p><p>Starscream snorted. "If you're working for MECH, shouldn't you be assisting <em>Nemesis Prime</em> over there with the Autobots? Or at least fight me? Why did you decide to follow me and simply talk to me?"</p><p>"Because you and I are the same, dear Commander," Swindle replied with calm eyes, still with the mischievous smirk in place. "Our ambitions are stronger than our loyalty to our comrades. You want leadership, I want Shanix. Though now, I suppose Shanix won't be much worth, so I'll have to do with Energon. Besides, I've always admired you, even when my fellow Combaticons wanted your armor."</p><p>Starscream hummed. He had always thought <em>all</em> the Combaticons hated him, but it appears this one actually <em>admired</em> him? Was that why he was so annoying and reminded Starscream of himself? It was odd, either way.</p><p>"How long are you planning on serving MECH?" Starscream asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Until they are no longer of use to me," Swindle replied. "I know you smashed all those security cameras, so I have no problem admitting that to you. I also know about the human you let inside the base."</p><p>Starscream flinched. Swindle's smirk just grew wider.</p><p>"No worries, I'm not telling him or you on Silas. I have no interest in MECH wiping out the Autobots or the Decepticons. And I know that gestalt of theirs isn't enough to match up to the power of the <em>real</em> Prime."</p><p>The small Decepticon looked up. Starscream followed his gaze. On the roof of the silo Agent Fowler went into - the same silo that Silas was controlling the robot from - Optimus and Nemesis had crawled up and were fighting it out. Starscream winced when Optimus was stabbed by Nemesis' sword.</p><p>"Prime!" Starscream exclaimed, though probably not loud enough for them to hear. He lifted his arm and pointed his missile at Nemesis Prime, but Swindle held a servo onto the arm, lowering it.</p><p>"Don't interfere with the show," Swindle warned. "You'll miss the best part."</p><p>Starscream snarled but nonetheless did as Swindle said, lowering his arm and watched with the small Decepticon. He side-glanced up and down on Swindle. He couldn't see a Decepticon insignia anywhere, front, side, back, head. As if he had removed it...or perhaps <em>concealed</em> it...</p><p>"Where's your insignia?" Starscream asked, optics now focused back on the battle on the rooftop.</p><p>"Oh, you noticed that," Swindle replied, still smirking, without taking his optics off the battle. "Yeah, when me and the other guys went off to explore Earth and find Energon deposits and what not, I handed out rubsigns so we could go undercover without the humans or Autobots taking notice."</p><p>Swindle rubbed a spot on his chest, and a purple Decepticon insignia appeared. As he stopped rubbing, it slowly faded away, returning the chest to its normal olive color.</p><p>"Smart," Starscream noted as Optimus began fighting back on the roof, Nemesis Prime seemingly having lost its momentum. "Guess Knock Out and Breakdown removed theirs when I summoned them several months ago. You <em>did</em> hand out rubsigns to them too, didn't you?"</p><p>"I did, but one can't be sure if those guys actually put them on. Oh, look!"</p><p>Optimus leaped high into the air and pounded down hard onto Nemesis Prime, so hard that the entire roof collapsed underneath it.</p><p>"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Swindle commented. "Welp, I gotta go see if Silas is alright. It was nice talking to you, Screamer. Hope to see you again!"</p><p>Without reactivating the invisibility device, Swindle calmly walked away, heading for a secret entrance somewhere on the silo. Starscream watched, contemplating if he should stop him. He decided to let him go. He had other things to worry about.</p><p>On the roof, Optimus kneeled, looking down into the hole, seemingly talking to someone. Probably Agent Fowler. Prime looked up to his left. Starscream followed the gaze; helicopters were on their way to their location. They had to find the others and get out of there at once.</p><p>Starscream approached the silo as Optimus climbed down from it.</p><p>"Prime," Starscream greeted.</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus greeted back in surprise. "I was unaware of your presence here. We need to find the others so we can return to base before the humans arrive. Agent Fowler will take care of things here."</p><p>"Of course," the Seeker replied with a smirk. "Let's search."</p><p>Without another word, the two mechs went off in different directions, looking for the other Autobots whilst avoiding the helicopters' radars the best they could. Bumblebee had regained consciousness and found his way to Prime by himself. The two of them found Bulkhead in the shadows between two silos, almost missing him. He also regained consciousness when they found him. Starscream found Arcee, having a burn mark from an Energon laser shot, but was otherwise unharmed. She would live.</p><p>"Arcee, wake up," Starscream said and shook her. "Time to skedaddle!"</p><p>Arcee regained consciousness and looked up to find the Seeker, with missiles and without a restraining energy string. Suppose she'd have to get used to the sight outside the base.</p><p>"R-right," she said unsure as he helped her up. "Prime?"</p><p>"He took care of things," Starscream assured her. "We'll rendevous with the others at the entrance and return to base."</p><p>Without further ado, the two sleek bots made their way to the entrance of the area in silence. They found the other three bots present. They looked up and saw the helicopters landing on some of the rooftops.</p><p>"Autobots," Optimus announced, catching everyone's attention. "Return to base."</p><p>And as the green portal opened, they all went through it, one by one. Starscream and Arcee were the last to enter. Starscream stood by for a while, looking back over his shoulder, wondering what Swindle was going to do now.</p><p>Arcee took notice of the Seeker's hesitation. "Come on, Star," she encouraged. "Let's go home."</p><p>Starscream lingered for another second before following her through the portal, which closed behind them a second later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Swindle entered the base, he whistled at the amount of damage the fallen Nemesis Prime had caused. Agent Fowler had already left the scene to meet with the helicopters, and Optimus Prime had descended from the rooftop to meet up with the other Autobots.</p><p>"Anyone still alive here?" Swindle asked in the seemingly empty room. Three MECH soldiers appeared from the rubble and from the walls. Apparently the rest had either fled or perished.</p><p>"Commander Silas is trapped among the rubble," one of them informed Swindle. "The military is on its way here. We need to be quick!"</p><p>"Say no more," Swindle said and made his way to the fallen Nemesis Prime. With a good amount of strength, he managed to lift Nemesis Prime's body high enough to make Silas visible.</p><p>"Commander Silas!" the MECH soldiers exclaimed.</p><p>"Hurry up and get him out," Swindle said with a strained voice. "This bot is h-h-<em>heavy</em>!"</p><p>Two soldiers went underneath Swindle and Nemesis Prime and pulled out Silas at the same time. As soon as their commander was out, Swindle let go of Nemesis Prime, but accidentally had it landed on his pede.</p><p>"OWWCH!" the small Decepticon exclaimed and fell on his aft, clutching his bruised pede and rubbing it. "<em>Scrap</em>, that hurt!"</p><p>"Lieutenant Swindle, let's get out of here!" a soldier said.</p><p>Before the pain could fade from his pede, Swindle initiated transformation and let the three MECH soldiers plus Silas inside of him, two commandos in the front seats, and a surgeon with Silas in the back seats. Swindle went straight for the exit and drove off into the night with what remained of MECH.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot base, the humans were still present. They had called their families and convinced them to let them stay at their friends' place for just another night, and they would return in the afternoon the next day. They wanted to spend more time with the Autobots before they had to go to school. The sun had just begun rising when everyone had returned and recovered from the battle at the MECH base. The kids had to leave for school in ten minutes by the time the bots had fully recovered, so they would be able to drive them there.</p><p>"So how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus, kicking the scrap out of you?" Miko asked Bulkhead eagerly.</p><p>Bulkhead just groaned, apparently not wanting to talk about it.</p><p>"It's a sight <em>I</em> won't soon forget," Arcee replied instead.</p><p>"You should've seen the sight <em>I</em> saw," Starscream went in. "Optimus Prime versus Optimus Prime. Now <em>that</em> is a strange sight."</p><p>"I believe you," Arcee replied, since Starscream had been the only one still conscious to see the battle.</p><p>Ratchet was just finishing the repairs on Optimus' abdomen, where he had been stabbed by Nemesis Prime.</p><p>"The question remains whether MECH will continue to function as we know it," Optimus said, "without its leader."</p><p>"<em>Well here's a kicker,</em>" Agent Fowler said through the communication monitor. "<em>We zipped through the wreckage with a fine-toothed comb, and couldn't find any trace of Silas.</em>"</p><p>Optimus had a worried expression on his face. If Silas was nowhere to be found among the debris, it meant MECH had taken him and fled to a new location.</p><p>"Well, if that's all, I think I'll return to my room," Starscream said, but stopped when he had taken only one step. "Wait, today is supposed to have a conversation session. Prime...?"</p><p>The Autobots looked from Starscream to Optimus and then at each other, taking a moment to find out what Starscream meant. Optimus contemplated for a moment.</p><p>"Do you think you are ready to wait with a cube until tomorrow, Starscream?" Optimus asked instead.</p><p>"I can try," Starscream replied. "If we're going to slowly stop the sessions, might as well start now. I'll be waiting for tomorrow, then."</p><p>"Good," Optimus Prime said.</p><p>"See you later this evening, Scream," Miko said.</p><p>Starscream just nodded and went on his way to his room, leaving the others to their own businesses. He could hear the sound of transformation three times, the sound of running engines, then silence. The Autobots had left the base to take their human partners to school. Starscream sighed and entered his room, continuing with G.I. Joe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In another place, one of MECH's many bases, the MECH surgeon had tried his best to save Silas, but things weren't looking good.</p><p>"The internal damage to his organs is massive and beyond the scope of conventional medicine," the surgeon informed the two commandos in the room. "Fortunately for our leader, MECH is <em>anything</em> but conventional."</p><p>Swindle smirked at the scene and gazed to his left, where the remains of Breakdown hung by cables. Swindle had taken the liberty of returning to the wreckage site after the military had gone, and as he discovered they had not taken Nemesis Prime away, he had harvested the organs within it, including the T-cog, and returned to MECH's new hideout. While the surgeon had been working on Silas, Swindle and the two commandos had worked on Breakdown's body, putting the organs back into his chassis and closing him up, reattaching his torn body parts as well as they could. The end result looked as if Breakdown had never been maimed.</p><p>MECH was planning to fit Silas' mind into the deceased but otherwise functional body of Breakdown.</p><p>A human that would become a Transformer.</p><p>"How interesting," Swindle remarked quietly, as the soldiers began working on their new 'experiment'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream gets depressed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Armada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream gets depressed.<br/>The kids try to cheer him up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week after the demise of Nemesis Prime, the Autobots had to lay low while Agent Fowler was busy convincing General Bryce to not frag the Autobots on sight. It started immediately the next day after neutralizing MECH. Agent Fowler was summoned to Bryce's office to give an explanation, at the same time with being recorded by a private called Daley.</p><p>Agent Fowler explained that the deceased bot at the MECH base was not Optimus Prime, but something called Nemesis Prime, created by MECH, a special unit with Silas in the lead. Fowler then went on to do a headcount of the Autobots and included Starscream in it. He explained to the general how the Autobots had successfully captured and converted the Decepticon sub-commander to their cause. But this information simply made Bryce question the Autobots' trustworthiness even more, even went on to accuse them of working with the Decepticons!</p><p>Agent Fowler made sure to inform Bryce that Starscream was definitely not a Decepticon anymore. He wasn't completely trusted by the 'Bots yet, but he was behaving very well, and it would only be a matter of time before he would become additional firepower <em>and</em> very much needed air support.</p><p>Afterwards they went on to talk about Optimus' recent defection to the Decepticons, in which Fowler explained that Prime had had amnesia back then and Megatron had taken advantage of that. He also explained that the Autobots were very careful around humans, in which he accidentally told the general about the kids - although he managed to leave out the fact that they were minors. He then explained that while they were civilians, they were working with the Autobots and were a valuable part of the team.</p><p>Everything seemed to go well until Fowler mentioned Unicron. General Bryce requested him to have a psychological evaluation, since he mentioned that Megatron 'helped defeat a unicorn', in which Fowler promptly corrected him, thus avoiding a counselling.</p><p>Circling back to Starscream, Agent Fowler explained that the Decepticon had given them valuable intel and was on the verge of becoming one of the good guys. He also informed that Airachnid had gone rogue and that there were more Decepticons roaming the Earth than they knew about. Hereamong Swindle and the Combaticons, the Stunticons and Starscream's 'Trine Mates', Thundercracker and Skywarp. The Autobots had recently been in contact with Swindle, but for now it seemed the Decepticon didn't pose a threat. They were still looking for the other missing Decepticons. And needed every bit of help they could get, even from a former Decepticon.</p><p>Fowler also mentioned that Optimus believed the current Decepticon sub-commander Dreadwing could be converted to their side, but Fowler didn't agree with him. After another questioning about Optimus' trustworthiness, Fowler decided to call the big bot himself. Merely a minute later, Optimus Prime himself peeked in from the window to the office, spooking Private Daley, almost making him drop the camera. General Bryce asked Prime how he was doing, which Optimus replied he was doing well and returned the question, receiving the same answer.</p><p>As General Bryce got confirmed that Optimus Prime was indeed alive and well, and certainly on their side, the camera battery ran out, and they decided to end the meeting.</p><p>In the following week, the Autobots decided to lay low until things had calmed down in the military, only going outside the base to patrol or if Decepticons were causing trouble. No trouble seemed to be caused though, nothing aside from mining some more Energon, which the Autobots for the most part ignored. They would probably need to go on another raid soon though - their Energon supplies were beginning to get low again.</p><p>They knew one reason why they were already beginning to run out of Energon despite the large supply gained almost two months ago. Starscream's sessions were still in motion, though now they had gone from once every two days to once every three days. It had been a strange and hard change for the Seeker, but he managed to push through the week.</p><p>The day Agent Fowler was meeting with General Bryce, Starscream got his Energon cube during the first session since the change in the days. He greedily guzzled the cube's contents in him while conversing with Ratchet.</p><p>"You seem hungry," the medic noted. "Hard to go another day without Energon?"</p><p>"A bit," Starscream admitted after taking a sip of Energon. "But I think I can manage."</p><p>"You better not try to steal our cubes when we aren't looking," Ratchet warned.</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the accusation. "I would <em>never</em>...! Okay, maybe I would, but..." He saw Ratchet's serious expression and shook his head. "But, erm, I've changed, you know, so don't worry about me taking anything, because I won't. I <em>promise</em>," he added with a very unconvincing smirk and a flutter with his wings.</p><p>The next session three days later got easier to wait for than the last one. Granted, he was still hungry throughout not only the second day, but even the first day. It was a conversation with Bulkhead, so it was bound to be fun...<em>not</em>.</p><p>Bulkhead had tried being more civil with Starscream lately than in the past though, so Starscream didn't hate the big brute as much as before, but still hated him a little bit.</p><p>"Look, Scream," Bulkhead said as Starscream was halfway done with his cube, "I'm trying here. You have to try too. You said so yourself, remember?"</p><p>"I don't know <em>what</em> you're talking about," Starscream scoffed after another sip. "Are you saying I'm not trying to get out of here? And the only way to do that is to <em>get along</em> with you Autobots and your human pets. As difficult as that is, I'm trying too. Even if you can't see it, I <em>am</em> trying, very hard even!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, what's with the attitude?"</p><p>"What attitude? I'm like this all the time!" Starscream practically shrieked.</p><p>"I know, but you seem to be kinda freaking out right now for no reason at all," Bulkhead replied concerned. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Okay?" Starscream repeated, definitely not okay. "<em>Okay?!</em> I'm <em>trapped</em> in a <em>cave</em>! I can't fly, it's the only way I can blow off steam and you won't let me! I'm still a prisoner to you Autobots and you ask me if I'm <em>okay</em>? The <em>nerve</em>!"</p><p>Bulkhead <em>really</em> had to control himself to not pound the Seeker down right there and then. Something was wrong. Starscream always had an attitude and berated the Autobots for keeping him inside, of course, but this time seemed more extreme than the other times. Was Starscream beginning to get enough of this? Would he attempt another escape from the base, not caring where he might end up or what would happen to him?</p><p>Bulkhead let out a sigh. "I think we're done here," he said and grabbed the now empty cube, got up and left the room.</p><p>Starscream continued to snarl, hiss and huff even after Bulkhead left. He closed his optics and let out a few deep vents, calming himself down.</p><p><em>What just happened?</em> he thought to himself a few minutes later, equally as perplexed as Bulkhead. <em>I lost my head? I've gone way longer than this without flying in the past. So why did I lose my head already almost two months after my last flight? Am I losing my mind...?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Bulkhead went to the command center, he informed the others of Starscream's outburst. There was a mix of surprise and not-surprise among them.</p><p>"I don't know why he began to freak out about being trapped in here," Bulkhead said. "I mean, he was outside just a few days ago."</p><p>"But he didn't fly," Arcee pointed out. "He said flights calm him down. But I didn't think it was <em>this</em> serious..."</p><p>"<strong>What if he tries to escape again, like Megatron told us?</strong>" Bumblebee asked concerned, reminding them of what Megatron said back during Unicron's awakening, shortly before the Seeker had successfully escaped them. "<strong>Why not just let him go for a fly? We could supervise...</strong>"</p><p>"Not an option," Ratchet declined. "<em>We</em> can't fly, and Starscream flies faster than any of the Decepticons. It would be impossible for us to catch up with him if he got the chance to fly away. We've had this discussion a dozen times already."</p><p>The Autobots silenced, contemplating what to do. One of the kids spoke up from the railings.</p><p>"Could we give him more puzzles, maybe?" Rafael suggested. "He seemed to like those. Maybe that would distract him enough."</p><p>The Autobots gave the suggestion a thought. "Not a bad idea, Rafael," Ratchet replied. "And it wouldn't be too difficult or take too long to make either. Can you show me some examples?"</p><p>"Sure, here." Rafael showed Ratchet something on his computer. The medic nodded.</p><p>"I can make those for him," Ratchet replied and mentally scanned the pictures. "It will take mere minutes. How many should I make?"</p><p>"One of each, I think would be good," Raf replied. "I love those, I think he'd like them too."</p><p>"Very well then, I'll get to work."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In his room, Starscream was pacing back and forth in worry. He had messed up. He had screamed in an Autobot's face, possibly insulted both him and the humans, he couldn't recall. It had been so long since he had last been punished with the omission of a cube due to misbehavior. And given how far apart each session had become already, getting punished this time would be daunting...of course, he could always go steal a cube or two, now that he was free to roam the base...yes, that sounded like a good idea...except it was a terrible idea, the Autobots would definitely find out and stamp him as a thief, lock him up again, thus ruining all the progress he had made up until now. The only way to get through this unscathed was taking whatever punishment the Autobots had for him.</p><p>The Seeker had been pacing for about an hour before someone knocked on his door. He flinched and turned. It was Ratchet. <em>Here we go,</em> Starscream thought concerned.</p><p>"May I come in?" Ratchet asked strangely politely.</p><p>Starscream took a few deep vents before answering: "You may."</p><p>Ratchet opened the door to the room and stepped inside, keeping the door open. He had the same stone-faced expression he always had. He seemed to be holding something.</p><p>"I've got something for you," the medic said before Starscream could ask. Ratchet put something down on the desk next to him. Starscream went over and examined it when Ratchet pulled his servos back.</p><p>Sixteen small items now lay on the desk among the fixed Rubix Cube and the kaleidoscope. A bundle of six rectangular metal poles; three metal planks with holes in them, two of them with an 'exiting' hole to the edge; four colorful bundles of six flat squares in each with different shaped edges; and ten bundles of metal rods and rings stuck together in different shapes.</p><p>Starscream stared confused at the items, then at Ratchet. "What's that?" the Seeker asked, pointing at the new items.</p><p>"Puzzles," Ratchet replied. "We thought you'd like some more things to keep you distracted. Hopefully this will suffice."</p><p>Ratchet was already exiting the room. Starscream made illegible grunts before finding his voice again.</p><p>"Wait, what, how..." was all he managed to say before Ratchet left, apparently not wanting to hear the Seeker out. Starscream sighed and lowered his arms. He still didn't know if he was going to get punished or not for his behavior earlier. Apparently he had to wait and see. He'd find out in three days.</p><p>Instead, he took a look at the new 'puzzles' Ratchet had brought in. The squares seemed to be a regular jigsaw puzzle...except that there were no pictures on them, and the fact there were six of each color suggested they had to be put together into a square somehow. He decided to start with trying the puzzle with red squares.</p><p>Starscream managed to solve the red jigsaw puzzle in a few minutes, after trying putting several parts together before realizing they didn't go together and split them up again. It wasn't particularly hard, but it was relaxing, of sorts. Weird. But good weird.</p><p>He decided to try the other jigsaw puzzles, all of which were done in a few minutes each, same approach as with the red puzzle. The jigsaw puzzles might be good for him when he needed to relax, because they were pretty easy.</p><p>The Seeker then went to examine the three planks with holes in them. One had a long closed hole in the center, one had a long hole with an exit to the edge, and the last one had a small hole, also with an exit to the edge, the same width as the other plank's 'exit'. He picked two of them up and put the one with the small hole through the one with the closed hole. He noticed the hole on the former was visible above the hole it had gone through.</p><p>"Aha," Starscream said lowly. "I have to fit all three planks into each other in different directions. This should be easy..."</p><p>In the next few minutes, he switched the planks' positions with each other until he managed to fit all three pieces together; one plank being on the horizontal side pointing right and left, one being horizontal on the vertical side pointing at the Seeker, and one being vertical. He admired his work for a moment.</p><p>"See, not so hard," he said to himself. "Now, what about those poles...?"</p><p>There were six poles, one being completely rectangular, the other five having dents in them; three had two dents; the last two had three dents, two of them the same place as the three with two dents, the last dent being in the center of the two dents, on the edge next to the edge of the two dents. Perhaps this puzzle was similar to the one with the planks? Perhaps he had to put the rectangles together into a square or something? In any case, with all those poles, it seemed more difficult than the other one.</p><p>"I'll take your challenge," Starscream whispered to the poles with a smirk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the next three days passed, Starscream continued working on his new puzzles. As he couldn't seem to solve the rectangle puzzle, he decided to take a break and leave his room to hang with the others in the command center for a bit. As the Seeker entered the command center, he kept a straight face, pretending he hadn't just freaked out a few hours earlier. But the Autobots and kids seemed to ignore him, so perhaps it wasn't so bad as he thought it was?</p><p>After hanging in the command center for a few hours without much talk or action - though with Arcee and Jack going out for a drive at one point, followed by Raf and Bumblebee - Starscream decided to return to his room to look at the puzzle again. But he had lost interest in it, so he decided to read G.I. Joe instead, only briefly glancing at the metal puzzles.</p><p>The next day, he struggled with the poles again, until he managed to find the right order to put the rectangles in, but the real trouble was keeping them in place until they were set together. Starscream eventually managed to keep hold of them long enough to insert the last rectangle, then squeeze them together until they were stable. He put it on the table and admired his work. The six rectangles had now become a structure of two poles each in a different direction: one pair facing up and the two other pairs on the vertical sides; one pair between the up-facing pair, laying vertically on each other; the other pair also being between the up-facing pair, but laying on their horizontal side next to each other. It was a structure of balance, if even one of them got a little loose, the whole thing would fall apart easily. But put together right, and the shapes of the rectangles enforced each other into a strong, stable structure.</p><p>Starscream was proud of his accomplishment and decided to leave his room to show the others - both the rectangles and the planks. He had each puzzle in his servos as he opened the door and exited his room, heading to the command center. He proudly presented the solved puzzles to Ratchet, who gave him a halfsparked congratulations. The other Autobots tried praising him a bit more enthusiastically, enough so Starscream felt smart, but not so much that he could tell they weren't serious. As he showed the kids, he received much better praise.</p><p>"Nice, Scream!" Miko cheered, whether being seriously impressed or not. One could never tell with that girl.</p><p>"Good job on the rectangles," Raf said, definitely impressed. "That's a hard one."</p><p>"It was," Starscream admitted. "Had it not been for my claws, it probably would have been easier."</p><p>As good weapons as his claws were, as well as stunning to look at, the overall practical use of them varied. For reaching things in small openings or picking up a grain of salt - metaphorically speaking, as a grain of salt was <em>way</em> too small for him to pick up - they were excellent tools. For more delicate work where he actually needed to use small tools or, as in this case, put small things together, they were more of a hassle than a help.</p><p>"Well, you did it either way," Jack said, also impressed. "How are the other puzzles?"</p><p>"I solved the jigsaw square puzzles," Starscream informed. "Too easy, I might say. I haven't looked at the other things yet."</p><p>"I think you'll like the metal puzzles," Raf said hopefully. "They're fun ones."</p><p>"I'll take your word on it," the Seeker replied. He looked around at the Autobots. "Nothing much happening lately, I see?"</p><p>"Nope, 'Cons are unusually quiet," Miko said. "And school's boring as ever."</p><p>Starscream snickered at the notion. "I can imagine. What exactly do they teach you in school?"</p><p>The kids shared glances for a moment. They actually <em>had</em> told Starscream what they learned in school, but it was over a month ago, and he hadn't seemed interested in hearing about it at the time. Now though, he suddenly wanted to know more about them? Strange.</p><p>"Math, biology, geography, English, Spanish," Raf listed, "physics, chemistry, history, socialstudies, art..."</p><p>"The basics, in other words," Starscream concluded. "Of course, you are kids, so of course you are learning the basics of <em>everything</em>..."</p><p>The kids frowned, not sure if he was insulting them or not. They decided to shake it off.</p><p>"Well, what'd they teach <em>you</em> in school?" Miko asked with crossed arms.</p><p>"I didn't get into the medical school, I thought I had-"</p><p>"No, before that," Miko clarified. "When you were...well, when you were created!"</p><p>Starscream paused, just staring at her. Then he sighed.</p><p>"I already told you. I am Cold Constructed. I was created with the basics programmed into my processor. Basically, I was created as an adult to begin with."</p><p>The kids silenced, suddenly remembering he had already told them this less than a week ago.</p><p>"That's...actually pretty sad," Miko whispered. "Wait, how does it work again with the ways you guys are created and stuff?"</p><p>Starscream sighed again and face-palmed. "Okay, remember how I said earlier that Forged bots are known as 'Children of Primus'? Like I said, Forged bots are created through natural means, and these start out as small Protoforms known as Sparklings."</p><p>The kids perked to attention, and the Autobots began listening as well.</p><p>"Sparklings?" Raf asked curiously. "What do they look like?"</p><p>Starscream hummed, trying to find a way to explain. "You've seen Scraplets, right?" As the kids nodded, the Seeker continued: "Well, you've probably noticed the...excuse me...somewhat <em>cute</em> faces the Scraplets have, right? You know, as cute as such little monsters can be... Anyway, have you wondered <em>why</em> they look like that?"</p><p>The kids thought for a bit, then shrugged.</p><p>"Evolution has given Scraplets the ability to sneak up on unexpectant bots, to take them down before their prey knows they're in danger. For this purpose, the little mongrels have taken on the looks of something as innocent as Sparklings. Basically, the heads of Scraplets look exactly like the heads of Sparklings, minus the sharp teeth."</p><p>The kids looked surprised at each other at the information. Some of the Autobots stirred uneasily at the thought.</p><p>"That's...that's awful," Jack said in shock. "What did you do about it?"</p><p>Starscream sighed in sadness. "In the start, when Scraplets first appeared on Cybertron, bots thought they were Sparklings and tried to take them in, only to be infested with the little pests. As the news spread across the planet, no one felt safe around anything that looked like Scraplets, not even the very Sparklings that were the future of our race. Many lost Sparklings were accidentally terminated by frightened bots, thinking they were Scraplets."</p><p>Again the Autobots stirred uneasily at the thought and memories they had of watching such scenes back on their homeworld.</p><p>"And...are there any Sparklings left?" Miko asked hesitantly.</p><p>Starscream shook his head in sadness. "No. The war for Cybertron was cruel and merciless. It was a matter of killing or being killed, whether by Autobots, Decepticons, Insecticons or Scraplets, or even the forces of nature. No one could be certain, and as the war escalated, so did the number of young Sparklings decrease. Any Sparklings that survived were practically already adults, while all younger Sparklings were terminated, whether intentionally or unintentionally, by Autobots or by Decepticons, Scraplets or Insecticons. As far as we know, there are no Sparklings left, and only Forged bots are able to create and care for Sparklings properly. Cold Constructs like myself...our sparks can't handle such a thing."</p><p>The kids looked confused at each other and the Seeker.</p><p>"What do you mean your sparks can't handle it?" Jack asked curiously.</p><p>Starscream silenced. "...I think I'm going to return to my room now," he said lowly, grabbed the two puzzles and left the command center. The kids wanted to know more, but they could see that Starscream didn't want to talk anymore. They could only gaze at the Autobots for answers.</p><p>Ratchet shook his head as they looked at him. "Starscream knows more about Cold Constructed bots than I do," the medic answered their unspoken question. "You'll just have to be patient and wait until he's ready to talk again."</p><p>The kids nodded but gazed towards the hallway. The subject seemed to have been a sore one for Starscream. But why...?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next two days, Starscream didn't hang out much in the command center as he used to. He spent almost all his time in his room, not reading, not doing puzzles, not even sleeping. He just lay on his recharging table the whole next day, stuck in his own thoughts. Thinking about the kids' questions the previous day. Questions about school, questions about Sparklings. Questions about the Seeker. Questions he'd rather not answer or even think about, but here he was, thinking about it.</p><p>As he always did when feeling just a little depressed, he started thinking about Jetfire. Most of the Energon Seekers had been Cold Constructs like Starscream himself, heck, most Fliers were even Cold Constructs, including the Aerial Bots of the Autobots. But Jetfire was different. He had been Forged, grown up like a Sparkling, got into the best schools because his creators were happy to have gained a Forged Flier. Jetfire had told Starscream this when they met. And Starscream told Jetfire that he was Cold Constructed. He hadn't had a Sparklinghood, he hadn't gone to school. All the necessary basic information that Sparklings learned as they grew up, like motion control, speech, danger, biology, history, math, geography, all that had been downloaded into Starscream's processor before he was activated, just like any Cold Construct before activation.</p><p>Cold Constructs were created for war. That was the point of creating bots as adults, so they would be ready for the army as soon as they rolled off the assembly line. And what good would new soldiers be if they didn't know all the basics already? It would take years to teach them everything a Sparkling also had to learn, better to simply shove it all into their heads, press the start button, and here's an army for you, ready for war!</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the air. Whoever invented Cold Constructs were such idiots. Had Starscream only been Forged, then he would have avoided all the shuns, discrimination, rejections and prejudice. He knew he didn't fail his medical entrance exam because he lacked control. He failed because he was Cold Constructed. He knew that. Cold Constructed bots couldn't be trusted with keeping patients alive, because they weren't really alive themselves, that's what they all said.</p><p>But the Energon Seekers were different. There, it didn't matter if you were Forged or Cold Constructed. All that mattered was that you could fly, whether being a jet, a shuttle or otherwise. Starscream had felt welcome there, among other Cold Constructs, who knew what Starscream had been going through. It was here that he met Thundercracker and Skywarp, who had apparently been created at the same time as Starscream from the same assembly line. They looked identical aside from color schemes, as did many other Seekers.</p><p>Starscream had been assigned to work alongside Thundercracker and Skywarp, the three of them forming a Trine, as was customary within the Energon Seekers. The Air Commander of the Energon Seekers at the time of Starscream's arrival was a Seeker named Red Wing. He was a beautiful, sleek, red Seeker with white thighs and black arms and pedes. Like all the Energon Seekers, he had yellow optics, the optic color of the Neutrals. Starscream also used to have yellow optics in the beginning, while still a Neutral. It could also be the optic color of a Neutral Cold Construct, he didn't know.</p><p>Jetfire was again different here. He wasn't always an Autobot, but he always had blue optics, like most of the Autobots had. Probably because he was Forged, who knew. Jetfire worked with the Energon Seekers when Starscream joined them. He was still a Neutral back then as well. It was only shortly before Megatron started the first war between Autobots and Decepticons that Jetfire decided to take the Autobots' brand. None of the Seekers were comfortable about it, especially as they were then tasked by the Autobot Council to protect the Dark Energon on Trypticon Station from the Decepticons' servos. Now the previously Neutral Seekers suddenly had to pick sides, which started out as the Autobots, but eventually joined the Decepticons.</p><p>Despite Jetfire's irritating nature, there had been something charming about the bot that prevented Starscream from really hating him. They hung out more often than they did with their own Trines. Jetfire's Trine Mates had actually been Red Wing himself, as well as someone named Sandstorm. Starscream had quickly risen in rank and soon proved to be a better leader than Red Wing, thus forcing Red Wing to retire as Air Commander and instead let Starscream take over the post. Red Wing hadn't been too sad about the situation. He had always hated being leader, but there hadn't been anyone worthy enough to take over for him. Until Starscream, that is. So Red Wing was actually pretty happy to retire and let Starscream lead the Energon Seekers as the new Air Commander.</p><p>Until Megatron attacked, that is.</p><p>After Starscream had decided to join Megatron, after Jetfire left, he had made the announcement to the Seekers that remained. None of them were happy about joining the Decepticons, least of all Red Wing. After the announcement, the red Seeker had pulled Starscream to the side and scolded him like he had never scolded anyone before. Red Wing told Starscream he had doomed the Energon Seekers to oblivion, in which Starscream argued they would have been obliviated anyway. Disappointed in his successor, Red Wing decided to leave the Seekers and never returned. Starscream didn't know if he still lived or not. Chances were he didn't.</p><p>Red Wing had been right, though. As the war waged on, the Seekers slowly decreased in number, until the uncertain number of only Starscream and his Trine Mates remained, maybe a few more. Starscream had hoped his decision would have allowed the Seekers to survive, but it had only made their inevitable destruction slower and more painful, as well as losing their dignity by siding with either political faction. Starscream had always regretted saying yes to Megatron back then, but he only realized how much recently.</p><p>Starscream shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts of the past. Not feeling like doing anything today, he decided to go into recharge and wait for the next day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day Starscream felt better, albeit hungry. He remembered that today was a conversation day and waited with anticipation for someone to enter and give him a cube. He still didn't feel like getting up yet though, still thinking about everything from the previous two days. So he remained on the table, staring into the ceiling, strangely enough not getting uncomfortable about the small room, perhaps only because he was distracted by his thoughts.</p><p>Only a few hours passed after he woke up that Arcee arrived - and that's when Starscream remembered his misbehavior at his last sesson, making him look the femmebot up and down. Fortunately, she was holding an Energon cube in her arms, thank Primus. But Starscream felt surprisingly indifferent about the cube, his hunger seemingly missing.</p><p>"Hey Starscream," Arcee greeted as she entered the room. "We missed you yesterday."</p><p>"Did you," Starscream replied indifferently, his gaze having returned to the ceiling.</p><p>Arcee shrugged. "Okay, you got me," she admitted. "I do have a cube for you here."</p><p>"Why," Starscream asked.</p><p>Arcee silenced for a moment, obviously confused. "What do you mean 'why'? You always get a cube during these sessions, remember?"</p><p>Starscream didn't reply nor looked at her. Arcee had to guess what he was thinking, apparently.</p><p>"If this is about last time, forget it," she said, knowing it was that. "You had a bad day, we all get those. And...it seems you still have a bad day..."</p><p>Starscream hummed, not really caring. Arcee sighed and took a seat, still holding the cube.</p><p>"Do you want this or not?" she asked impatiently, holding it out.</p><p>Starscream let out a huff and hauled himself up to sit, as if mere movement was too exhausting for him. She handed over the cube, which the Seeker only loosly had a grip on. He stared into the blue substance, then slowly lifted it to his mouth to take a small sip.</p><p>"So...how was your day yesterday?" Arcee asked the usual question. "We didn't see you at all. Were you busy doing puzzles?"</p><p>"No," Starscream replied darkly, his usual smile absent.</p><p>"Were you reading then?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Arcee hummed. "Did you do anything at all yesterday?"</p><p>Starscream didn't say anything for a while. "Thinking," he simply said lowly.</p><p>"Thinking about what?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>They didn't say anything for a while. Arcee simply sat and watched the Seeker, waiting for him to continue talking like he always did. But he didn't say anything. He also didn't drink more of the Energon. He simply stared into the cube, with a strangely blank expression, half-closed optics and a downcast mouth, optical bridges slightly downcast. Arcee studied the Seeker's wings. They slowly began to droop. The femmebot started getting concerned about the mech.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Starscream?" Arcee asked to try to distract Starscream from whatever thoughts he might have.</p><p>Starscream didn't answer for a while. "I don't know," he said after a while. "Are we done soon?"</p><p>Arcee became more worried about him. "Aren't you going to finish your cube?"</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>Starscream handed the cube back to Arcee and laid back down on the recharging table. Arcee didn't know what to do.</p><p>"Starscream..."</p><p>"Just leave me alone," the Seeker said lowly. "I'm tired."</p><p>Arcee wanted to say more, but decided not to. "Alright," she replied. "I'll see you later, then?"</p><p>Starscream just hummed. Arcee sighed and left the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"That was fast," Ratchet remarked as Arcee entered the command center only ten minutes after heading for Starscream's room. "Was he busy?"</p><p>"Busy brooding, that's what he's busy with," Arcee informed. "He didn't even want Energon."</p><p>This got everyone's attention.</p><p>"Wait, Starscream didn't want Energon?" Raf asked, equally as confused as the Autobots. "Why not?"</p><p>"Maybe he wants to go all the way with one cube a week already?" Bulkhead suggested hopefully.</p><p>"I don't think so," Arcee replied. "He seemed kind of...off. He barely said anything. I don't think he even did anything yesterday."</p><p>Ratchet turned entirely away from his work with the Synthetic Energon formula to pay attention to Arcee.</p><p>"Did he drink any Energon at all?" the medic asked.</p><p>"He took one sip, then just stared at it for the rest of the time," Arcee replied. "I asked if he was gonna drink it, then he gave it back to me and laid down to stare at the ceiling. I think something's wrong with him."</p><p>Ratchet crossed his arms, seemingly thinking. "I'll go talk to him," the medic said. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Alright, good luck getting anything outta him," Arcee said doubtfully.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was surprised to hear a knock on his door mere minutes after Arcee had left. He side-eyed the door and saw it was Ratchet. He hummed, allowing Ratchet to enter. The medic didn't have a cube, instead went over to the Seeker at the recharging table, grabbed the chair and sat down by him.</p><p>"How are you, Starscream?" Ratchet asked the same question Arcee had.</p><p>Starscream just sighed. "I don't know."</p><p>"Are you happy? Angry? Scared? Sad?"</p><p>Starscream huffed an annoyed sigh. "No...no...no...no..."</p><p>"Then how are you feeling?"</p><p>"I don't know," the Seeker repeated. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Empty, I guess. I don't feel anything right now."</p><p>Ratchet hummed. "Are you hungry? Arcee said you hadn't touched your cube."</p><p>"I took a sip. Wasn't hungry. Not hungry now either. I just want to sleep."</p><p>"You slept all day yesterday. Are you alright?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Starscream rolled to the side, his back facing Ratchet. The wings seemed tense somehow, followed by a droop.</p><p>"Starscream, you have to talk," Ratchet said, annoyed by Starscream's rejection.</p><p>"Why," Starscream mumbled from the other side.</p><p>"Because you have to have social contact so you don't become lonely."</p><p>"Loneliness is my best friend."</p><p>"Please don't make yourself just another mouth to feed," Ratchet said, more concerned now. "The least you could do is get up and out to talk with the kids."</p><p>"I don't care about the kids."</p><p>"Starscream."</p><p>Starscream finally turned around again, with an angry expression on his face, his wings hiking in tension.</p><p>"Those kids don't know when to shut up! They ask highly personal things of me, and I hate it! They make me think about things I'd rather forget about! I don't want to think about my past, because my past isn't worth thinking about! No one I cared about is alive anymore, I don't care about anyone left who's still alive. Why am I still alive when Jetfire is dead?!"</p><p>Ratchet didn't interrupt the Seeker, he just sat and let him rant.</p><p>"Jetfire, he...he was such a pain in the aft," Starscream continued, sitting up, making gestures with his servos. "He did all these things for me, they were so annoying, but, but...but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead! He tried so hard to impress me, to make me like him, and then, when I had to make a life or death decision for my people, he...<em>he</em> <em>abandoned me!</em> He abandoned me, just like Airachnid abandoned me at the Harbinger, just like everyone seems to be abandoning me! Even..." He choked on his words, unable to get them out. "...even <em>he</em> abandoned me..." he whispered.</p><p>"Who abandoned you?" Ratchet asked curious. "Jetfire? Megatron?"</p><p>Starscream shook his head. He was about to answer, but then shut up, glaring at Ratchet. "It's none of your business. The past is the past. Something you Autobots seem to have a very hard time letting go of."</p><p>Ratchet squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Starscream gulped, silencing again, turning his head away. "...I can't tell you. You'd never forgive me if I told you."</p><p>Ratchet got even more curious. "If you can't tell me, you shouldn't make such statements that only make me want to know even more."</p><p>Starscream snorted and squinted his eyes, his wings starting to droop again. "I can't. Just let it go."</p><p>Ratchet was very curious to know what Starscream wouldn't tell him, but decided to let it go anyway.</p><p>"Fine. Don't tell me." Ratchet stood up and put the chair back by the table. "But please, come with me to the command center. You can't stay cooped up in here forever."</p><p>Starscream huffed and got up without further protest.</p><p>They exited the room and went for the command center in silence. Starscream walked with his head and wings drooping. Ratchet side-eyed him. This behavior was concerning, especially with a bot like Starscream. It was best to keep an eye on him for the time being. Just in case the Seeker got any ideas.</p><p>As they entered the command center, the Autobots and humans showed mild surprise and positivity in seeing the Seeker out of his room. This positivity got quickly turned down as they saw the Seeker's gloomy behavior. He didn't walk over to the kids or asked anyone what they were doing like he usually did. He just walked over to the medbay, laid down on the operating table closest to the wall, rolled onto the side and stared into the wall.</p><p>Ratchet sighed. Well, at least he was now where they could see him. The medic returned to work on the Synthetic Energon formula almost right next to the depressed Seeker. The other Autobots glanced concerned at Starscream before forcing themselves to return to their own work. The kids couldn't ignore him though.</p><p>"Starscream?" Miko asked as the kids descended from the railings and went to see the Seeker.</p><p>"Leave me alone," Starscream mumbled and flapped once with his wings, as a sort of shooing. The kids backed off and returned to the railings.</p><p>"Don't take it personally," Arcee said as the kids returned to the living room area. "He's having a bad day. Probably more than one bad day, even."</p><p>"Is it really okay to ignore him like this?" Jack asked concerned while glancing at the still Seeker on the table. "What if he tries to..."</p><p>"That's why Ratchet brought him in here," Arcee answered the unfinished question. "Whatever he may think about doing, we'll be here, watching him, preventing him from doing that. He'll come around, you'll see."</p><p>The kids nodded and sat by the sofa, trying to get their minds off Starscream. Bulkhead transformed and went for the physical exit.</p><p>"I'm gonna go off on patrol," Bulkhead informed.</p><p>Ratchet opened the entrance, letting Bulkhead leave. He glanced to Starscream. The Seeker hadn't even peeked. Even his usual thoughts of escaping, however small chances thereof, had seemingly disappeared.</p><p>As a medic, Ratchet wanted to help the Seeker, but some bots didn't want help. So he had to wait until he <em>wanted</em> help.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the road, Bulkhead had picked up a strong Energon signal nearby and went to investigate it, after informing the base. He found an Energon mine with no one attending it, and descended into it. He found large stacks of Energon, packed and ready for pick-up.</p><p>A moment later, a large shadow covered the mine in darkness. Bulkhead looked up. The Decepticon warship was right above him, and it seemed ready to beam up the boxed Energon!</p><p>Bulkhead tried to climb up again, but misstepped and caused the rock he held onto to break off the cliff. The Wrecker fell into the mine among the Energon boxes, which contained the cubes themselves to protect the Energon from damage and heat. Bulkhead lost consciousness and was beamed up into the ship along with the Energon.</p><p>When he woke up again, he only faintly remembered how he got there and tried the comm. It didn't work. The warship probably didn't allow Autobot technology to work on it.</p><p>Not being able to contact the base, Bulkhead set out of the storage room to find a way off the Nemesis.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream found himself outside, free of any restraints and without anyone nearby to bother him. He stood on the ground, looking into the sky. The Seeker didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he knew where he had to go.</p><p>His destination was some 300 kilometres away, easily accessible by flight.</p><p>Starscream transformed to jet mode and started ascending into the sky, little by little, slowly building up speed. He had to fly slowly and steadily in the start, to avoid hitting the mesas around him. It was strangely hard for him to go up, as he had to continuously avoid the mesas and fly slowly, in which he kept going further down towards the ground.</p><p>At one point the Seeker finally reached above the mesas, allowing him to speed up. But at that same moment, suddenly a flock of Vehicons began gathering around him and started shooting at him. He easily avoided their lasers by spinning from side to side, but knew he couldn't dodge forever. He sped up and flew as fast as he could, until he could feel that he had lost the Vehicons.</p><p>But his relief was soon blown away as just a few hundred metres away, just beneath some mesas, the Nemesis was slowly flying by. Starscream passed over it with a beating spark, which accelerated as he noticed from the corner of his optics, right below him, the massive spiky jet mode of Megatron taking off, chasing after him!</p><p>Starscream panicked, tried speeding up, but it was too late. Megatron caught up to him, and as soon as the warlord touched the Seeker, the both of them transformed to robot mode, slowly falling towards the ground.</p><p>As they fell, no words were exchanged. Megatron proceeded to rip off Starscream's right arm, then his left arm, then he ripped off the Seeker's head. As they hit the ground, everything turned black for a few nano-cycles.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Starscream was in the air again, in his jet mode once again, moving towards the Nemesis. He didn't question how he got back or what had just happened. All he knew was that Megatron was on that ship, waiting for him to pass by and would then chase after him.</p><p>Starscream boosted up in speed right away, passing over the Nemesis at his top speed. Still, Megatron did not escape his radar, as the warlord appeared only seconds later right behind the speeding Seeker. How could Megatron move so fast?! Starscream was certain he could fly faster than the warlord.</p><p>Even in his top speed, Starscream was soon caught up to by Megatron, who grabbed him once again, and started dismembering him as they both fell towards the ground in robot mode. First his arms, then his wings, and then his head was ripped off. Then darkness fell over the scene.</p><p>A moment later, everything repeated itself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon, the Autobots were still waiting for Bulkhead to report in, not having heard from him in hours. Starscream had not given so much as a peep since arriving in the command center. Perhaps he had fallen asleep. Either way, it made it easier to keep an eye on him and it was much quieter than usual when he was in there. It was rather concerning seeing him so quiet though, even if he <em>had</em> fallen asleep. He was probably just tired and needed some rest and company to feel safe around.</p><p>"Optimus, no word yet from Bulkhead," Ratchet informed, as something started beeping on the monitor. "But I am detecting some rather curious subterranean frequencies."</p><p>"Of Earthly origin?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"I do not yet knew <em>what</em> they are," Ratchet replied while pushing some buttons by the computer, "but I do know <em>where</em>."</p><p>On the monitor, a dot appeared somewhere in the northwestern South America.</p><p>"The coordinates at which we last encountered Megatron," Optimus concluded, recognizing the coordinates.</p><p>"And Airachnid," Arcee added with disgust, remembering how she was captured by the spider and then saved by Starscream.</p><p>"And Airachnid's Insection," Ratchet added as well.</p><p>They didn't need to speculate any further. They all knew that Insecticons normally lived in swarms back on Cybertron, much like Scraplets. They had hoped that this Insecticon Megatron had terminated was a loner, but they were never so lucky. They remembered what Swindle had told them a week ago. <em>You see one Insecticon, there are definitely more Insecticons nearby.</em></p><p>And if Airachnid had acquired such an armada, they most certainly had to stop her, whatever the cost.</p><p>They prepared themselves quickly, and Ratchet opened the GroundBridge portal to the coordinates, sending off Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee to deal with Airachnid and her supposed armada of Insecticons. Which left Ratchet alone in the base with the humans and the sleeping Starscream.</p><p>Or, former sleeping Starscream. The medic heard grunting noises coming from the medbay and turned to look. Starscream was shuddering on the operating table, his wings flapping uneasily up, down and from side to side. His legs gave small kicks now and then, and the Seeker began to slide towards the edge of the table.</p><p>Suddenly, Starscream fell onto the floor with a loud <em>clang</em> and shrieked awake. He sprung onto his pedes and swiped against the wall next to him. As he noticed it was just a wall, he quickly turned and looked frantically from side to side, emitting small shrieks of panic as he focused on Ratchet and began hyperventilating.</p><p>"Starscream," Ratchet exclaimed at the Seeker's outburst, "calm down! You had a bad dream."</p><p>Starscream's vents were still quick but slowed down as he blinked, took deep vents, closed his optics and clutched his face with his servos, trying to calm himself down. He sat back down on the operating table, shaking all over his frame. Ratchet slowly approached the Seeker with concern.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>Starscream's shuddering decreased a bit, he took a deep vent and removed his servos from his face. He opened his optics, which were solid red instead of the usual red and black, which indicated fear. He gave the doctor a little convincing smirk.</p><p>"Yes, I'm okay," he lied unconvincingly. "No need to worry."</p><p>"You're getting rusty at lying," Ratchet remarked. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"</p><p>Starscream loosened the false smile after a moment, knowing it was no use. He wasn't keen on telling the Autobot about his dreams though.</p><p>"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it," he hissed. "You don't need to know..."</p><p>Ratchet was still concerned for the Seeker's mental health, but decided not to push him. Starscream tried to change the subject.</p><p>"Where are the others?"</p><p>"They went off to check a strong energy signal," Ratchet replied. "Airachnid could possibly have acquired an army of Insecticons."</p><p>Starscream looked at the doctor in shock. "Oh, that's a real problem, isn't it? Well, hopefully she'll at least order them to take down Megatron..."</p><p>"It really doesn't matter <em>what</em> she wants, an army of Insecticons is too dangerous to let alone," Ratchet replied.</p><p>"Oh yes, because four Autobots is <em>plenty</em> to take down hundreds, maybe thousands of Insecticons," Starscream said sarcastically.</p><p>"Three, actually," Ratchet corrected. "Bulkhead hasn't reported in yet from his discovery."</p><p>"What discovery?" Starscream asked curiously.</p><p>"He found a strong Energon signal and hasn't reported in since."</p><p>"Maybe he got captured," Starscream suggested hopefully. "Maybe even terminated..."</p><p>"Bulkhead isn't weak," Miko exclaimed from the living room area by the railings. They had almost forgotten the humans were still there. "He's probably kicking Decepticon tailpipe right now!"</p><p>Starscream didn't reply to the human, didn't even scoff, snort or huff like he usually did. He simply stood up and walked towards the GroundBridge.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Ratchet replied confused.</p><p>"Send me to where Bulkhead last reported in," the Seeker replied.</p><p>"The location wasn't exactly recorded in the system," Ratchet pointed out. "And you aren't going anyplace by yourself."</p><p>"Then send me to where Arcee and the others are," Starscream demanded instead.</p><p>"You're not ready to fight <em>Insecticons</em> yet, or <em>ever</em>," Ratchet pointed out again. "You'd just get in their way."</p><p>"Because that's all I do, don't I?" Starscream asked, his wings drooping, already heading back towards his room. "I can never satisfy you Autobots or do anything right. May as well go rust away in my room..."</p><p>Ratchet got in front of the Seeker, preventing him from entering the hallway.</p><p>"You're not leaving my sight as long as you're behaving this way," Ratchet said sternly. "You need to get yourself together, Starscream!"</p><p>Starscream snarled and stretched his claws, ready to claw something. "You don't even allow me to have a bad day," Starscream hissed. "I have had just about enough of you Autobots. Let me pass through here so I can tear something apart, or I'll tear <em>you</em> apart!"</p><p>Ratchet looked intently at the Seeker's long, sharp claws. They were itching to scratch something. Was that another thing they hadn't taken into account with him? He swore, that Seeker was a real hassle to work with, with all the considerations they had to take with him.</p><p>Ratchet thought as fast as he could, trying to come up with something. He couldn't let Starscream pass through and destroy things or hurt himself, but if he didn't, he had no doubt Starscream <em>would</em> take it out on the medic and perhaps even the humans. Should he knock him out with an Energon prod? Put him into stasis by the medbay? Any of the things he could think of would only set Starscream's progress back by a lot.</p><p>Suddenly an idea sprung to mind. Ratchet stopped his defensive stance, giving Starscream a confused look.</p><p>"You need to blow off some steam?" Ratchet said, not really a question. "Fine. But it won't be in your room or in here. Come with me."</p><p>Ratchet turned his back to the Seeker, which he knew was a bad idea given the Seeker's current mental state, but he had to believe Starscream would trust Ratchet in helping him. Starscream looked confused at a moment, but decided to play along. He lowered his arms and went with Ratchet, to wherever he was apparently going to 'blow off some steam'. He knew he wasn't going to fly, he knew the Autobots well enough to know that.</p><p>After turning a few corners throughout the hallways, the two bots eventually arrived at the training room. Starscream remembered the room from the time he had broken out and hidden in it. After that, his memory was pretty fuzzy, but he knew from the Autobots and humans that he had taken Synthetic Energon and went crazy. Since then, he had forgotten the training room still existed.</p><p>"Really?" Starscream said unimpressed as they entered the room, which was mostly empty but with a few pieces of equipment, among others a punching bag and a figure with movable 'arms'. "<em>This</em> is how you suggest I blow off steam? You know that a Flier like me blows off steam best by-"</p><p>"Flying, yes," Ratchet said, having heard the story a hundred times by now. "But in your case, I think you can do it in a different way as well."</p><p>"What do you mean? My case?" Starscream said in confusion.</p><p>Ratchet went over to a corner and dragged out a metal figure similar to the moveable one, but more static. He stopped when it was standing right in front of Starscream, who kept his questionable facial expression.</p><p>"You have claws," Ratchet finally explained, "and you want to scratch something when you're frustrated, right?" Starscream nodded after a moment of thought. "In that case, I think you can blow off steam by simply scratching this dummy. Give it a try."</p><p>Ratchet stepped aside, giving Starscream some space with the dummy. Neither of them had noticed that the kids were peeking from behind the door, curious as to what Ratchet intended to do with the Seeker. Starscream stared at the dummy for a moment, then at his servos, which were still bound by the energy string. It would be difficult getting to express his frustration at full force with them like that, but he supposed he would have to do with what he had.</p><p>Starscream stepped over to dummy and moved his right servo to the dummy's 'face', slowly scraping the surface with his claws. Oh, that felt good, <em>really</em> good! It wasn't long before he scratched harder, with both servos, and suddenly he began swiping violently at the dummy from the left and the right repeatedly, letting out growls of frustration - and pleasure, one might even say.</p><p>The kids winced a bit by the outburst of swipes from Starscream onto the helpless dummy. Even Ratchet made sure to keep his distance, despite the limited range the stasis cuffs gave the Seeker. Despite the violent scene, it seemed to help.</p><p>Starscream thought about all his frustrations, all his anger, all his hatred, all focused onto this one single dummy, having the face of Megatron, Wheeljack, Knock Out, and whoever else he loathed. He thought about his inability to fly, his limited movements, all the hardships he had endured throughout the last two or three months. He thought about the death of Cliffjumper, the death of Jetfire, the loss of the Energon Seekers, the loss of his old body. With every swipe, he felt he was letting go of each burden, damaging each of his enemies, letting go of pent-up aggression.</p><p>After several minutes, Starscream started growing tired, his swipes slowing down. His vents became heavy as he swiped once every second, then to once every fifth second, until he swiped twice more within ten seconds' interlay. Then twenty seconds passed where he just vented. He swiped once more, in a strong swing, then he stopped. Now he just vented and looked at his claws. It had felt good. Strangely good. Almost as good as when he went off on a flight. Not as much, of course, but Primus did that do wonders.</p><p>Starscream turned and looked at Ratchet, who had regained his composure and pretended the scene had been no big deal.</p><p>"So," Ratchet started, "how do you feel now?"</p><p>Starscream took a moment to vent a bit more, the breaths slowing down as his exhaustion wore down. "Better. Thank you," he added without really meaning to.</p><p>"You're welcome," Ratchet replied and put on a smile. "Any time you feel frustrated, you come in here and take it out on that dummy. Better than you hurting yourself or us, in any case."</p><p>Starscream straightened up and walked towards the exit with Ratchet. First now did they notice the kids and sighed.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to follow us," Ratchet scolded lightly.</p><p>"We..." Jack trailed off and shared gazes with the others, "...just wanted to see if things were okay."</p><p>"They are," Starscream replied. "I'm okay now. Don't you worry. Now let's go back to the command center, see if the others have reported in yet."</p><p>Together, the kids, Autobot and Decepticon walked through the hallways - the bots walked, the kids rather ran due to their much smaller size and speed than the bots - and returned to the command center. The kids returned to the railings by the living room area, Ratchet went by the computers to check in with the others, and Starscream...just stood in the middle of the room, now clueless as to what to do.</p><p>"Hey, Starscream," Raf asked from the railings, drawing Starscream's attention. "Have you worked on the Rubix Cube since you solved it a month ago?"</p><p>"Not really," Starscream admitted. "Why should I? I already solved it, what good-"</p><p>"The Rubix Cube helps exercise your mind," Raf repeated from last time. "It's good to try and solve it more than once. I mean, how long did it take you to solve it last time?"</p><p>"Six hours," Starscream replied. "And I'd rather not-"</p><p>"But now you know how to solve it, right? So now it shouldn't take as long, right?"</p><p>Starscream thought for a moment. Perhaps he should give it another try? "Very well. I'll go get it, and you can see for yourselves."</p><p>Starscream looked at Ratchet, knowing he might not be allowed to leave after all. But Ratchet simply waved a servo, apparently signalling the Seeker that he was allowed to go. That's how Starscream interpreted it, anyway.</p><p>Starscream left the command center and headed to his room. As he entered, he looked at the table with the many puzzles. He grabbed the solved Rubix Cube, but lingered for a bit. He looked intently at the metal puzzles and decided to bring those along as well. May as well check them out afterwards.</p><p>Starscream returned to the command center and headed over to the kids and put down the metal puzzles next to them in the living room. The rings and rods were about the same size as the kids themselves, making the puzzles pretty big. They had to climb the sofa to avoid getting hit by the puzzles as they were put down.</p><p>Starscream then showed the Rubix Cube to the kids. It was enormous. It was one cubic square meter big, only a little shorter than Rafael and almost half the height of Jack. It was a standard 3x3x3 cube with white, red, blue, yellow, green and orange sides. Heck, there was even the Rubix Cube logo on the middle white cell, but the kids knew it had been Ratchet who made it and not the Rubix company themselves. Thankfully, no one knew about the Transformers, so they didn't have to worry about copyright issues. Probably not.</p><p>"Alright, shuffle it," Starscream said to the kids, "and I'll show you how competent I am."</p><p>"We can't shuffle this," Jack protested. "It's too big!"</p><p>"Hey, we haven't tried!" Miko said and attempted to turn the large cube, but it was also too heavy. She had to give up after trying for a minute.</p><p>Starscream scoffed. "You humans really are weaklings, aren't you," he said condescendingly. "Must I do everything myself?"</p><p>Starscream picked up the cube again and had his servos on the sides, but he couldn't make himself split up his beautiful work. What if he couldn't put it back together? What if he'd only prove how incompetent he really was, with the kids to witness?</p><p>"Oh, for Primus' sake," Ratchet said and grabbed the cube from behind the unexpectant Starscream. "Give it to me."</p><p>"Hey!" Starscream exclaimed, shocked over having been robbed like that. "Give it back!"</p><p>"Here," Ratchet said after a few second and handed back a completely messed up Rubix Cube to the shocked Starscream.</p><p>"What? How- what?!" Starscream couldn't believe the Autobot! "You ruined it!"</p><p>"Well, better fix it then."</p><p>Starscream snarled at the doctor. "You miserable Autobot, you will <em>pay</em> for this, I swear..."</p><p>Starscream examined the cube, noted the locations of the white cells and started shuffling. He quickly made a white cross within ten seconds, then twisted and turned until the white corners had been placed correctly within twenty seconds. Afterwards he turned it upside down, found the corners of the orange, red, blue and green sides and turned them down to their right positions within seven seconds each, taking a minute in total. Afterwards, he made a yellow cross within ten seconds, got the yellow corners in the right places within twelve seconds, then placed the remaining corners in their right place within nine seconds, and finally he quickly twisted and turned the cube until the yellow corners were all in place on the last side in eleven seconds.</p><p>Starscream presented the fixed Rubix Cube. The kids and Ratchet stared on in surprise. Starscream looked from the kids to Ratchet and back.</p><p>"Well? How long was that?" the Seeker asked impatiently.</p><p>Ratchet checked his clock, having apparently taking time. "2 minutes and 10 seconds," the medic said. "Impressive."</p><p>"You solved it faster than I could," Raf replied.</p><p>Starscream smirked with satisfaction. "Oh <em>really</em>? How <em>unfortunate</em> for you!" The Seeker started cackling merrily.</p><p>Raf looked up something on his phone. "Uh..."</p><p>"What?" Starscream said, still smirking. "Too intimidated by my intellect?"</p><p>"Um...the world record for the fastest solved Rubix Cube is..." Raf hesitated. "...3.47 seconds."</p><p>Starscream's smirk didn't disappear right away. His optics widened, his pupils shrunk, his frame frozen in its current position. There was silence for a few seconds.</p><p>"Uh, Star-"</p><p>"<strong><em>WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!</em></strong>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To calm down from the discovery that Starscream was nowhere <em>near</em> the world record, he decided to go to the training room and let go of his frustrations on the dummy, already filled with plenty of scratches, but not seeming like it was going to fall apart any time soon. After calming down, he returned to the command center and gave a disturbing smile.</p><p>"...<em>really</em>?" he said, replying to an unspoken answer. "Well then...guess I just have to...<em>keep</em>...<em>trying</em>..."</p><p>Starscream's good mood over having solved the cube so fast was so easily doused by Rafael's unnecessary comment on the world record.</p><p>"Way to make a bot who already has low self-esteem even <em>more</em> insecure, Raf," Miko scolded teasingly while Starscream had gone off to 'blow off some steam'.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Raf said quietly. "I wasn't thinking..."</p><p>"Hey, it's fine, I'm sure he won't take it so hard."</p><p>But of course, as he re-entered, they could see he took it <em>very</em> hard.</p><p>"Am I really so incompetent than even mere <em>humans</em> prove themselves so crazy that they can do impossible things, what is this, why can they do that, what..."</p><p>The Seeker started mumbling to himself while pacing back and forth in the command center which Ratchet found ever so irritating, but decided to leave the Decepticon be this time.</p><p>"Starscreeeaaam," Rafael said out loud, trying to get the Seeker's attention. "I'm sorry! I don't even know how those people do it, most people can't do that at all! Your time is really impressive too!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're smart!" Miko said, trying to cheer the Seeker up. "Don't let numbers get the best of you!"</p><p>Starscream stopped in his tracks and side-eyed the kids. He didn't smile, but gave a toothy frown.</p><p>"Easy for you to say," Starscream said through gritted teeth. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be called incompetent and stupid every day of your life by your boss and then get captured and realize that everything he said was true?!"</p><p>The kids shared gazes with each other, and Ratchet even glanced back at the Seeker.</p><p>"Megatron was right," Starscream said hopelessly as he sat down on the floor by the railings. "I'm stupid...I can't even beat a human in solving a stupid Rubix Cube..." He tried hard not to choke up, not wanting to show his emotions in front of the humans, or Ratchet for that matter, but it was hard. "He always called me those things. Weak. Stupid. Incompetent. Worthless. <em>Useless</em>."</p><p>He ended by the last word, as if to let it sink into Ratchet. The medic remembered how Starscream had called himself that on more than one occasion. So that was the reason. Of course. Megatron. It always came down to Megatron.</p><p>"Why'd you let him talk to you like that?" Miko asked, angered by the Seeker's tale. "No one should call anyone else things like that!"</p><p>"I had to let him call me those things," Starscream replied, reliving his past. "He's stronger than me. He can easily crush me with his left servo. He can easily catch up to me even when I fly as fast as I can. He can easily rip me apart. He has done so more than once. I can never sleep, I'm always haunted by nightmares of him doing things to me. Blasting me to bits, dismembering me limb from limb. It's been like that ever since he tore off my wings once."</p><p>The kids winced back in horror. "Your wings?!" Miko exclaimed.</p><p>"That must have hurt," Raf said in pity.</p><p>"You have no idea," Starscream replied anxiously. "It's even worse than getting your arm or head torn off. Which also happened a few times, actually, both in dreams and in real life. He always hated me, but he never killed me. He just wanted to torment me. I was the scapegoat, the <em>example</em>. So that the other Decepticons wouldn't try to betray him like I did. Pit, even when I <em>hadn't</em> done anything he'd pull me to the side and start beating me up, simply because a mission failed!"</p><p>As the memories flooded through his mind, he couldn't hold back the coolant from behind his optics any longer.</p><p>"I hate him," Starscream whispered in anger. "I hate him, and I want so bad to do all the things to him that he did to me. A few months ago, he was finally there, on the operating table, on the verge of death. I never wanted him to come back alive. I wanted to end it there. But I couldn't."</p><p>"Why not?" Miko asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Well, partly because Soundwave was there," Starscream admitted, trying to stop the coolant from leaving his optics. "But...I was also afraid he would come back to life somehow and blame it all on me like he always did. Which was exactly what happened, as you've seen. As soon as he came back online, he..." Starscream gulped by the memory. "I was barely alive after what he did to me. Knock Out had to keep me in sickbay for days before my consciousness returned. And when I opened my eyes...there he was. Standing by my bedside, berating me, threatening me, telling me I was lucky to get away with the wounds I had gained."</p><p>Starscream paused to snarl and shake his head in an attempt to keep his emotions at bay. If the other Autobots had been there right now, he certainly wouldn't have said any of this. But because it was the kids and the doctor, he felt like he could pour his spark out without giving a scrap about their thoughts.</p><p>"And then after that..." he continued, "...you Autobots shot my arm off."</p><p>"We saw your condition back then," Ratchet admitted. "You looked pretty terrible. Though it was your own fault for leaving the ship before you had fully recovered, if you were so weak your <em>arm</em> fell off by a single blast."</p><p>Starscream frowned very angrily at the doctor, and Ratchet decided to shut up and return to the computer.</p><p>"And then there was the Energon mine," Starscream said, not knowing why he continued talking about all this. "He took me in there to show me something, which was Energon I had kept secret from him. Then he was about to blast me to bits, had it not been for Arcee. I managed to escape the mine, letting Megatron get buried in the rubble. But...I couldn't leave him."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Miko exclaimed in disbelief. "Why not?"</p><p>"Like I said before, Megatron has a habit of returning from the dead. Last time I tried to offline him, he came back and almost killed me. What he wouldn't have done to me if I had just left him behind in the mine. Not to mention what the other Decepticons would have done when they would send out a search party to find him, while I stood back and did <em>nothing</em>. I wanted to show him I was competent. I wanted to convince him to let me live. So I returned and searched for him."</p><p>"And then you found <em>us</em>," Miko added, remembering all too well what happened in the mine. "And tormented Bulkhead."</p><p>"You would too if you had been in my place," Starscream said. "I just wanted to give Megatron more reason to keep me alive. But of course you Autobots didn't care about a helpless Seeker like me, so you made me hold up that darn ceiling by myself. Like my arms can hold up a collapsing mine ceiling!"</p><p>The kids shared shameful glances before returning their gazes to the Seeker.</p><p>"What happened next?" Jack asked, now remembering that he had actually seen Starscream back then, when he got Miko out of the mine on a drill. Starscream had been taken down by the drill though, and they were pressed for time, so he hadn't had the time to get a good look at the Seeker at the time. He then remembered all three of them had actually seen Starscream when they were in the Shadowzone some time before that, though it was darker at the time and the colors were more grayish.</p><p>"Megatron came to me," Starscream continued. "He found me. I was standing there, desperately trying to keep the ceiling above me from crushing me, but my arms were too skinny and weak, I wouldn't have been able to hold on much longer. I was so relieved to see Megatron at the time. But he didn't do anything. He just stood there, staring at me. <em>Glaring</em> at me. Judging me. He had me spout a lot of things to him, without even saying anything himself. I swore my allegiance to him, I begged him, <em>screamed</em> at him to help me! But he kept standing there, smiling at me. I thought he was going to leave me behind, like I had been about to. But...just as my arms gave in, he grabbed me and blasted a way out of the mine, holding me close..."</p><p>Starscream silenced, thinking more deeply on the memory. "He saved me...Megatron saved my life..."</p><p>"Right after he <em>tormented</em> you!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief at him. "He's a jerk! You can't seriously still admire him!"</p><p>Starscream didn't reply, simply stared into the distance. After a long moment, he buried his head into his knees, his wings drooping.</p><p>"Primus, what am I doing..." the Seeker whispered. He hated Megatron, he hated him more than anything. He hated all the things Megatron did to him, hated all the things Megatron called him. Yet...he couldn't help but admire the mech. He was so strong, so confident, so <em>indestructible</em>, so <em>fearsome</em>. And this fearsome mech, despite all the cruel things he had done to him, still saved an incompetent, stupid, worthless, useless, weak Seeker like Starscream? The Seeker could never understand why. Even the thing with the scapegoat and the example didn't seem reasonable enough for Megatron's actions. That mech was so confusing.</p><p>Ratchet watched Starscream and listened to his tale. The medic sighed. Because it was wartime, abuse like that was tolerated, at least with the Decepticons, it seemed. Such treatment would never be tolerated with the Autobots. But with bots like Starscream, it was hard to convince them that things like that weren't normal nor acceptable. Starscream knew it was wrong, but he let everything happen out of fear of Megatron. Even with the security of the Autobots, Starscream still seemed afraid that Megatron might one day show up and ruin everything.</p><p>Ratchet decided to stop ignoring the Seeker and went over to him.</p><p>"Starscream," the medic said, kneeling down to be at optic-level with the sitting Seeker. "We have repeated this over and over, and we'll continue to repeat it until you understand. <em>You are not onboard the Nemesis anymore.</em>"</p><p>Starscream looked up from his knees and glanced at Ratchet, wings slightly turning up.</p><p>"We Autobots do not tolerate such abuse <em>from</em> anyone <em>on</em> anyone. Megatron does not know the location of our base, even if he visited here once. He will <em>not</em> come for you here. And I swear by my spark, we will <em>not</em> let Megatron get his dirty hands on you again. I promise you."</p><p>Starscream stared at Ratchet in disbelief. His wings went up more as the doctor continued talking. He wanted to believe Ratchet, he wanted very badly to believe him. That was the biggest reason why he joined the Autobots in the first place. He wanted to get away from Megatron, to get away from everything that had given him pain. But upon learning he was just a prisoner, he had begun to doubt if the Autobots were that much better than the Decepticons after all. But despite their insults to him, they never insulted his intellect or usefulness nor did they punish him physically, despite many close calls. The only verbal insults they used referred to the bad things he had done himself, but never of his competence. He realized in that moment right there that the Autobots <em>were</em> that much better than the Decepticons.</p><p>Taking a deep vent and exhaling, Starscream gave a small smile to Ratchet, letting his wings go all the way up to normal height.</p><p>"Thank you, Ratchet," Starscream said, "for trying to convince me of that. But I'm afraid Megatron will never stop before he gets me back, alive or dead."</p><p>"You've been through a lot," Ratchet commented. "You may not be the best bot in existence, but then again, you had a pretty poor master."</p><p>Starscream smirked a bit more. "I never had a good time before Megatron either. I never knew what kindness was, for no one showed me before. Not until..."</p><p>Starscream sighed. At this point he had mentioned his name so often that he no longer needed to say his name to let the kids and medic know he was talking about Jetfire.</p><p>"Well, that's why you're with us now," Ratchet said and stood up, moving back to the computers. "We'll get you on the right path. We'll prove the old saying wrong. <em>Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon.</em> We'll prove them wrong."</p><p>Starscream looked intently at Ratchet for a while before shaking his head and standing up, turning his attention to the metal puzzles.</p><p>"I never did try these, did I?" Starscream said with a smirk. "Well, let's give them a try!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, after Starscream had managed to free five of the ten metal puzzles and then put them back together - for it was a to-way puzzle: take it apart, then put it back together again - the Autobots finally pinged that they needed a 'Bridge back to base. After activating the GroundBridge, Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee came through it with a stasis pod dragging after them. Starscream studied the stasis pod intently. He winced back as he saw Airachnid's figure trapped inside it, facial expression surprised in such a nice way. Finally that spider got what she deserved!</p><p>Not long after the others had arrived back, the front entrance opened and loud honks sounded from the tunnel. Bulkhead came driving in.</p><p>"You guys won't believe the day I had!" the Wrecker said but silenced as he caught sight of Airachnid in a stasis pod. "Oh, you too, huh?"</p><p>"You have no idea," Arcee replied.</p><p>"Good thing that wretch is finally out of commission," Starscream snarled with satisfaction. "Though I wish I could've been there so I could punch her worthless spark out."</p><p>"Well, as long as she's in there, she's not a threat anymore," Ratchet commented. "We'll keep her in one of the storage rooms, firmly locked."</p><p>"Oh, you can't be serious," Starscream said quietly. "Well, just place her far away from my room. I don't want to wake up to <em>that</em> face every morning!"</p><p>The Autobots chuckled by his comment, totally getting him.</p><p>"So, what'd you do today, Bulk?" Miko asked curiously. "I want to hear!"</p><p>"Oh, you won't believe this," Bulkhead began. "I just caused the Decepticon warship to crash into the ground! We can invade the Decepticons at any time now!"</p><p>"What?!" everyone exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"Give us the long version, in details!" Miko demanded eagerly. "I want to hear everything!"</p><p>Starscream's spark skipped a beat. He didn't listen to Bulkhead's explanation. Thoughts were coarsing through his mind.</p><p>They could invade the Nemesis. Starscream could get revenge on Megatron.</p><p>Starscream could get his belongings back.</p><p>There was a battle coming.</p><p>A battle that Starscream would make sure to be a part of.</p><p>No matter what he had to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream and the humans invade the Nemesis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Flying Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream and the kids invade the Nemesis.<br/>Starscream has a conversation with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulkhead's tale of his accidental trespassing of the Decepticon warship lasted only a few minutes.</p><p>"And when the Insecticons backed off," Bulkhead said at the end of his tale while clashing his fists together, "I got inspired by my proximity to the power core, and did what I do best."</p><p>"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room," Miko concluded with pride for her big partner.</p><p>"We should hit the 'Cons right now while they're vulnerable," Arcee suggested with eager.</p><p>"Megatron's warship may be grounded," Ratchet said, "but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered, especially since he's added the Insecticon hive to his ranks."</p><p>"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an airstrike," Agent Fowler volunteered from the railings.</p><p>"Or maybe it's time to let <em>me</em> launch an airstrike," Starscream suggested from his corner of the railings. "I can fly too, you know."</p><p>"Or perhaps it is time for us to consider more extreme measures," Optimus suggested himself.</p><p>"More extreme than allowing Starscream to fly?" Arcee asked intrigued.</p><p>Instead of answering her, Optimus and Ratchet went off into the hallways to get something. When they returned, Optimus was holding a disc with gray and black striped markings.</p><p>"The Spark Extractor?" Arcee remarked in surprise.</p><p>"You mean the relic that Bumblebee retrieved some time ago?" Raf asked. "The one that extracts sparks?"</p><p>"Yes," Optimus replied. "It may be our only chance of winning this war once and for all."</p><p>"Extreme indeed," Starscream commented, looking intently at the dangerous device. "But perhaps you're right. The only way I can think of for Megatron to go down is with a weapon such as that one. Even if only a small chance of success."</p><p>"Even so, using it near the warship will hopefully decrease the Decepticon ranks by a lot," Optimus replied.</p><p>"<strong>It's worth a try,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. "<strong>I'll get it there and get out quickly without getting hit. I'm the fastest one on the team, after all!</strong>"</p><p>"Very well," Optimus said in agreement. "We will be counting on you, Bumblebee."</p><p>"<em>I</em> could get it there faster, by flight," Starscream argued, "and get out of there even quicker. Pit, send me and none of you will need to risk your lives for this!"</p><p>"You just want an excuse for running away," Bulkhead accused. "We haven't cleared you for flight yet."</p><p>"I thought you needed air support," Starscream countered irritated. "Why can't-"</p><p>Suddenly the monitor started beeping, showing the location of the Decepticon warship. The signal of the ship suddenly turned purple, the change seeming very ominous.</p><p>"Optimus," Ratchet said, drawing attention away from the arguing boots. "I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be Dark Energon."</p><p>The information left the room in silence. Even Starscream forgot his own argument. Dark Energon by the Decepticon warship? A massive energy spike? Everyone in the room was able to put two and two together and were thinking the same thing.</p><p>The Decepticons had likely decided to use Dark Energon on their own warship, for whatever reason.</p><p>The Autobots prepared to leave for battle, and Ratchet activated the GroundBridge. Starscream still tried to convince the Autobots to let him go with them.</p><p>"No, Starscream," Optimus repeated calmly, though with a hint of irritation. "With the ship grounded, we should have the greater advantage. Bumblebee will get the job of setting the Spark Extractor done. You are not needed for this mission."</p><p>"But-" Starscream tried again.</p><p>"Autobots," Optimus interrupted, deciding they had wasted enough time. "Transform and roll out!"</p><p>Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee transformed and went on ahead while Optimus lingered for a moment longer. Agent Fowler decided to get his attention before he left as well.</p><p>"Hold on, Prime," Agent Fowler said, stopping the Autobot commander. "If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the 'Cons, it's my job as a representative of Planet Earth to bear witness!"</p><p>There was silence for a moment. Optimus and Ratchet shared glances. Starscream smirked gleefully.</p><p><em>Naive human,</em> the Seeker thought. <em>There's no way the Autobots would-</em></p><p>"Very well," Optimus declared. "You may come with us. As long as you stay behind cover."</p><p>Starscream gaped while Agent Fowler began making his way down the railings.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Starscream exclaimed, making aggrevated arm gestures. "Why is <em>he</em> allowed to go, while <em>I</em> have to..."</p><p>Without hearing the end of his complaint, Optimus transformed and let Agent Fowler inside of him, followed by him driving through the GroundBridge, which disappeared immediately.</p><p>"...stay here," the Seeker ended, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Why won't anyone listen to me?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Starscream, the guys will get the job done," Miko said, trying to cheer up the Seeker and failed.</p><p>Starscream leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed, his face contorted in a frown.</p><p>"I hope they get eaten by Insecticons," Starscream grumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The bots didn't get eaten by Insecticons. They didn't succeed in their mission either. Some ten minutes or so later, Agent Fowler called the base, asking for a GroundBridge back. As the portal opened, only Agent Fowler came through.</p><p>"They're scattered all over the place," the human explained. "Got stunned by some weird lasers from the warship."</p><p>"A Stasis Beam?" Ratchet concluded and looked at Starscream. "You never told us the Decepticon warship had a Stasis Beam installed."</p><p>"That's because it <em>doesn't</em>," Starscream defended. "At least not from what I know of. Maybe they upgraded it while I've been trapped in here."</p><p>"In any case," Agent Fowler interrupted, "the 'Bots can't move, which means you'll have to move them."</p><p>"Of course," Ratchet said and turned to Starscream again. "You're coming with me."</p><p>Starscream expressed surprise. "Really? I get to go?"</p><p>"Only to help me move the others back here," Ratchet clarified and unlocked the energy string to free Starscream's servos. "Let's go."</p><p>Without further argument, Starscream went with Ratchet through the GroundBridge, delighted to have his servos seperated again and to get out of the small base. As they came out on the other side, they saw the Nemesis flying off in the other direction.</p><p>"I wonder why they decided to run away?" Starscream said puzzled, staring after the ship. "It makes no sense..."</p><p>"We can wonder about that later, come help," Ratchet demanded. "We'll start with Bumblebee."</p><p>Together, Ratchet and Starscream carried Bumblebee on their shoulders over to the GroundBridge, located pretty far away from the 'Bots. As they got back to the base, they placed Bumblebee on the floor and went out again, without listening to Raf's concern for his immobilized partner.</p><p>Next they went to Arcee. Granted, she was small enough that either one of the mechs could have carried her to the portal by themselves, but as Ratchet did not want Starscream to be on his own yet, and considering the fact that both Optimus and Bulkhead required both mechs to move them, they both carried Arcee together back in the base.</p><p>"Arcee," Jack said concerned, but Ratchet and Starscream left again, not to return in quite a few minutes.</p><p>While Bulkhead was around the same height as Starscream, he was much wider and heavier than the sleek Seeker, and even with both Ratchet and Starscream lifting, the Wrecker was incredibly heavy, taking several minutes for them to reach the portal several hundreds of meters away. Eventually they made it through and placed Bulkhead next to Arcee and Bumblebee. Miko also expressed worry for her partner, but knowing he was just stunned made it easier to handle.</p><p>"Now we just need Optimus," Ratchet informed. "We'll be back in a while."</p><p>"Make it a long while," Starscream commented just before they exited through the portal yet again.</p><p>It took two minutes to simply get to where Optimus was lying, having apparently been stunned while jumping in the air. The Spark Extractor was lying right next to him, but thankfully it had not yet been activated. It would have been quite an ugly situation if it had been accidentally activated during the fall.</p><p>"How about <em>I</em> carry the relic, and <em>you</em> carry the big guy?" Starscream suggested, not wanting to carry such a heavy load again.</p><p>"Not a chance," Ratchet declined. "If anything, <em>I</em> will be holding the relic while <em>you</em> carry Optimus."</p><p>"I can't carry him all by myself!"</p><p>"You held up that ceiling by yourself quite fine," Ratchet pointed out, probably to tease or mock.</p><p>Starscream snarled. "That was different! I was being <em>crushed to death</em>! I was trying to keep myself alive! I can't-"</p><p>Without hearing the end of his complaint, Ratchet lifted Optimus and handed him over to an unexpectant Starscream, who only grabbed the big bot in reflex, bending over by the heavy load. He growled and groaned by his burden.</p><p>"You'll pay for this," Starscream snarled as he started dragging Optimus along the ground, while Ratchet picked up the dangerous Spark Extractor and walked closely beside the Seeker and the Autobot leader.</p><p>As expected, it took quite a while for them to reach the GroundBridge. As Ratchet could see that Starscream carrying Optimus by himself would take too long, he opened his chest and placed the Spark Extractor carefully inside, making sure it was secure and wouldn't trigger itself by accident. Afterwards, he took hold of Optimus, helping the Seeker carry half the weight of their leader. Starscream huffed in annoyance. The medic had never intended for Starscream to carry Optimus by himself, he had simply wanted to tease him, apparently. How annoying.</p><p>It still took several minutes before they reached the GroundBridge portal, however, and carried Optimus through it until they could place him among the other Autobots. Because of his position made by the fall, it was difficult to keep him standing level on the floor, but they somehow made it work.</p><p>The kids stood on the floor, all looking with concern at the immobolized Autobots. The scene reminded Starscream of the time Optimus and Bulkhead had been immobolized by the Harbinger almost three months ago. The kids had not been present at the time, but if they had, they would certainly have remembered it in this situation. This time it hadn't been the Immobolizer, however, but instead the Decepticon warship, with a Stasis Beam Starscream didn't know it possessed. It was difficult to say if the Immobolizer would be able to remove the stasis from the 'Bots, and Ratchet was in no mood to experiment on his comrades.</p><p>"They're alive," Ratchet informed while examining the immobolized Autobots. "But I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."</p><p>"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic," Agent Fowler informed, "making a bee-line for North America!"</p><p>"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked surprised.</p><p>"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked, equally confused.</p><p>"None of this makes a lick of sense," Agent Fowler replied, sharing the kids' confusion, "they had us in the crosshead, but the 'Cons just took off."</p><p>"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy," Miko commented.</p><p>"If the ship isn't cloaked," Jack said, "maybe the communications relays are open and-"</p><p>"Ehp, ehp," Ratchet interrupted, "are you suggesting that we just <em>call</em> Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?!"</p><p>The kids shrugged, surprising Ratchet. He turned to Agent Fowler, who also shrugged. He looked at Starscream. This one <em>also</em> shrugged, apparently agreeing with the humans for once.</p><p>"Fine," Ratchet said after a moment of consideration. "We'll call them."</p><p>Ratchet went by the computer and started opening a comm. link to the Nemesis. The kids returned to the railings to stand beside Agent Fowler. Starscream went over to lean against the railings with his arms crossed, not having the energy string activated again yet. Everyone watched and listened in silence.</p><p>"Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship," Ratchet called loudly and clearly. As there was no immediate response, Ratchet tried again. "Megatron, please respond." Again, there was only silence. Ratchet kept trying. "Megatron!"</p><p>Still there was no response. They waited several seconds. Ratchet was about to call again when the monitor beeped in response.</p><p>"<em>MEGATRON HAS BEEN RELIEVED OF HIS COMMAND,</em>" an unknown, loud and growly voice sounded through the comm. Ratchet and the kids had never heard this voice before, but Starscream found it vaguely familiar somehow.</p><p>"Who is this?" Ratchet replied.</p><p>"<em>WHO IS </em>THIS<em>?!</em>" the voice growled in response, almost in offension.</p><p>"Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"</p><p>"<em>I </em>AM <em>THE VESSEL,</em>" the voice responded loudly. "<em>ANY CYBERTRONIAN WHO INTERFERES WITH MY MISSION WILL BE NEUTRALIZED.</em>"</p><p>The three large screens suddenly switched to the warship's own camera feed, showing images of frozen Vehicons and Insecticons in three different parts of the ship, to prove the Nemesis' point.</p><p>"What mission?" Ratchet asked calmly.</p><p>"<em>PRIORITY ONE,</em>" the Nemesis responded, "<em>DECRYPT IACON DATABASE AND RECOVER DECEPTICON TECHNOLOGY.</em>"</p><p>"For what purpose?"</p><p>The ship didn't respond. A few seconds after the medic's question, it hung up. The team stood in confusion, surprise and disappointment.</p><p>"It hung up?" Miko remarked as the first and crossed her arms. "<em>RUDE!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Rude</em>?!" Agent Fowler repeated, almost as a scolding. "There's a giant spaceship flying around, collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!"</p><p>"A giant spaceship filled with <em>neutralized Decepticons</em>," Jack pointed out.</p><p>"Point?" Agent Fowler demanded.</p><p>"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database."</p><p>"So Optimus can decode it," Raf concluded, understanding Jack's thinking.</p><p>"Ingenius," Ratchet replied in agreement. "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."</p><p>"<em>Not</em> ingenius," Jack said in disagreement. "You saw what it did to the Decepticons."</p><p>"And probably Megatron too," Raf added.</p><p>"<em>And</em> Team Prime?!" Miko added, as if they had forgotten about the Autobots.</p><p>"But, that tub had me dead to rights," Agent Fowler argued, "and I'm still breathing."</p><p>"The ship may be blind to humans," Jack hypothesized.</p><p>"Very well, Agent Fowler," Ratchet said, deciding to go with it, shocking Starscream yet again. "But at the first sign of trouble, I am bridging you right back here!" Ratchet turned to the computer and pulled a card from it. "Now, in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer-drive."</p><p>"A what?" Agent Fowler said in confusion as he accepted the large card.</p><p>"He'll also need <em>tech support</em>," Raf said, wanting to go with him.</p><p>"And <em>back-up</em>," Miko added, also wanting to tag along.</p><p>"And someone who knows the ship," Starscream added with a smirk.</p><p>"Starscream, you would just be detected by the ship and end up like the Decepticons," Ratchet argued. "Let's let the humans-"</p><p>"You remember what the ship said, right? Any Cybertronian who <em>interferes</em> with his mission will be neutralized. I will simply not interfere with it."</p><p>"Then what exactly are you planning to do? I'm sure showing the humans the way counts as interference."</p><p>"If the ship can't detect humans, then it won't know I'm showing them the way. We can split up after I've pointed them in the right direction, and then I could...<em>distract</em> the ship."</p><p>The humans looked confused at one another.</p><p>"How would you distract a <em>ship</em>?" Agent Fowler asked with genuine curiosity.</p><p>"The way I do best," Starscream responded with a smirk. "I'll <em>talk</em> to it."</p><p><em>Talk to a ship?</em> was the thought on everyone's minds, but they couldn't waste too much time on this.</p><p>"Fine," Ratchet decided. "You will accompany the humans and make sure they go the right way. Then you will distract the ship somehow to keep it from trying to detect them, if that should happen. Just make sure to not make this mission more trouble than it's worth."</p><p>"I won't," Starscream promised. "Let's go."</p><p>The humans and Starscream began preparing for departure. Ratchet first went to fetch Starscream's missiles, just in case. As the medic returned and fit the missiles onto the Seeker's arms, Ratchet went to the controls and opened a GroundBridge, coordinates set on the Nemesis.</p><p>"Be careful in there, Starscream," Ratchet said. "And don't do anything rash."</p><p>"I would never dream of it," Starscream said, not entirely convincing.</p><p>And then the party of four humans and one Decepticon stepped through the portal and into the hostile territory of the self-conscious Decepticon warship.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Fowler to base, we're in," Fowler said on the comm., as the party arrived and the portal closed behind them.</p><p>"<em>Good,</em>" Ratchet replied. "<em>Their data core should be accessible from any console. I will leave the directions to you, Starscream. Call me if trouble arises.</em>"</p><p>Then Ratchet's comm. fell silent. Starscream looked from side to side. The hallway was filled with frozen Vehicons and Insecticons. They didn't respond to the Seeker or the humans' presences, but the large beasts were still pretty intimidating, crawling on the ceiling and the walls. He turned and looked, trying to determine where on the ship they were and in which direction to go.</p><p>"That way," Starscream said and pointed in the direction the Insecticons were coming from. "There should be a console in that direction. Not that anyone should try to stop you if you get lost, that is. Call me if something happens."</p><p>Starscream was already moving in the opposite direction to the one he pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Miko asked. "Come with us!"</p><p>"I think I'd rather see if I can retrieve my belongings that I left behind before getting captured, thank you very much," Starscream said sarcastically. "You just go along and play. See you later."</p><p>Before the humans could protest, Starscream had already turned a corner and left. They sighed and turned to the direction pointed out to them.</p><p>"Well, let's go," Jack said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was slightly unnerved as he strode along the familiar halls of the Decepticon warship. Pretty much everywhere he went and turned, there stood one or more frozen Vehicons and/or Insecticons, many of which were crawling on the ceiling and walls. At one point, he turned around a corner and saw a group of Vehicons standing around an unfamiliar mech, yet still familiar somehow. From his backside, Starscream could see it was a Flier, but much bigger than the Vehicons, not to mention the Seeker himself, and this mech was royal blue in color.</p><p>Starscream walked around the large Flier, and gasped in surprise as he saw Skyquake's face. But naturally, this was not Skyquake.</p><p>"So, you must be this 'Dreadwing' they spoke of," Starscream said to the frozen Flier. He studied the Decepticon insignia on the bot's shoulders. The insignia had a pair of wings sticking from each side. Starscream hadn't seen the symbol very often, but recalled it being the symbol of the Decepticon Elite, similar to the former Autobot Elite Guard, but being given to the strongest Decepticons recognized rather than guarding the Decepticon leader. Megatron did not need anyone to protect him, after all. Decepticons wearing this symbol were often valid candidates for the post of second-in-command to the Decepticons.</p><p>Starscream felt unnerved as he studied the mech. He remembered how Optimus had described him as captain of a Seeker army and frowned. Had Dreadwing been part of the Energon Seekers during Starscream's rule? Had Skyquake? He couldn't remember. Despite knowing the names of most of the Seekers, he apparently didn't know all of them. Perhaps they <em>had</em> been part of the Energon Seekers under Red Wing's rule, then left shortly before or after Starscream took over, maybe even before he joined them?</p><p>Starscream went through his mind, trying to remember if the names Dreadwing and Skyquake popped up among his list of Seekers. He thought of the names of the other Seekers, trying to determine if they had been in any of their Trines. Acid Storm? No, he had Nova Storm and Ion Storm. Nacelle, perhaps? No, he was with Bitstream and Hotlink. Had they been with Slipstream? Probably. He couldn't remember who Slipstream had had as Trine Mates. Then again, he rarely paid attention to the femme. Sunstorm? Nope, he had never been with the Energon Seekers, he had left Cybertron after Starscream joined them. He had been so unfortunate to have been created with the ability to burn anyone who touched him and destroyed machinery around him. He had therefore been pretty much banished from Cybertron, leaving on a life-long journey to find people who worshipped Primus as much as he did...</p><p>Starscream was cut from his thoughts when a loud and familiar voice sounded around him.</p><p>"ALL CYBERTRONIANS WHO INTERFERE WITH MY MISSION MUST BE NEUTRALIZED!"</p><p>A laser gun appeared from the ceiling and pointed at Starscream, who flinched in surprise and let out an exclamation. He began thinking quickly.</p><p>"Wait, I'm not interfering with your mission," the Seeker exclaimed, hoping the ship would understand. "In fact, I q-quite admire your work here! I just wanted to...admire it up close! I have no intention to stop you from whatever you're doing, I swear!"</p><p>The laser gun kept pointing at him, but didn't fire. After a few seconds, it retracted.</p><p>"GOOD," the Nemesis replied. "SEE THAT YOU KEEP IT THAT WAY."</p><p>Starscream dared relaxing his cables and let out a sigh.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page," the Seeker replied and started walking. "Say, your voice sounds familiar. I have a feeling you're more than just a simple vessel, am I right?"</p><p>"THAT IS CORRECT," the Nemesis replied, apparently not bothered by small talk. "I AM ANYTHING BUT A SIMPLE VESSEL. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"</p><p>"Hmm," the Seeker hummed, thinking. The apparent sentience of the ship, the vaguely familiar voice and the vessel's apparent awakening due to Dark Energon made one thing clear in any case. "Are you a Transformer?"</p><p>"THAT IS CORRECT," the Nemesis repeated, seemingly pleased to be recognized. "I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN STASIS IN THIS FORM FOR EONS. BUT THANKS TO THE DARK ENERGON, I HAVE COME BACK ONLINE. AND NOW I CAN CONTINUE MY MISSION TO RECOVER THE LOST RELICS OF IACON."</p><p>Starscream paused in his walking, thinking. Trapped in stasis for eons? Recover lost relics? There was only one Transformer in particular that Starscream could think of with that description.</p><p>"By Primus," Starscream said with a gasp and looked at the ceiling, even though he had no idea where the ship's face was. "It can't be. Are you... <em>Trypticon</em>?!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ratchet was following the humans' progress through downloading the Iacon Database from a console at which Knock Out was attending. That is, a <em>frozen</em> Knock Out.</p><p>Not long after Agent Fowler had inserted the keycard into the port on the console, the sentient warship began detecting the disturbance. Apparently Starscream's so-called 'distraction' wasn't enough to keep the ship from detecting intruders in the other end of the ship. After all, it was its <em>body</em>, so naturally it knew when something was happening in more than one part of it. It seemed like it still couldn't detect the humans, however.</p><p>"<em>It doesn't see us,</em>" Miko said with confidence through the comm. link.</p><p>"Yet," Ratchet corrected. "The ship must not be scanning for carbon-based life forms. But once it widens its search perimeters..."</p><p>"<em>...we're toast,</em>" Raf ended for him with anxiety.</p><p>"I'm 'Bridging you back," Ratchet informed and was about to do so, when Jack interrupted him.</p><p>"<em>No,</em>" the boy refused. "<em>there are millions of lives at stake in New York, and we three are currently the only ones who can do anything about it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't you mean 'four'?</em>" Miko asked. "<em>Starscream's still with us. I think.</em>"</p><p>"You're out of your element, Jack," Ratchet replied. "These readings, the ship's rapid recovery, all point to the fact that Megatron imployed Dark Energon to repair it!"</p><p>"<em>Hold on,</em>" Jack said, "<em>if you're saying the ship's fueled by Dark Energon, we can dump it, right?</em>"</p><p>Ratchet hummed at the idea. "You'll need to reverse the warship's Energon infusor. Follow the mainhead conduits, they'll lead you to the power core."</p><p>Ratchet remembered Starscream knew the ship better than he did and tried to call Starscream on the comm.</p><p>"Starscream, do you read me?" Ratchet asked. "Return to the humans' position and guide them to the power core. Starscream?"</p><p>Starscream did not respond to the comm. Ratchet sighed in annoyance and tried again.</p><p>"Starscream, respond!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"YOU ARE A CLEVER LITTLE SEEKER," Trypticon said in response to Starscream's revelation. "WERE YOU PERHAPS ONE OF THOSE WHO OCCUPIED IN ME WHEN I WAS A STATION?"</p><p>Starscream shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and continued walking. "Uh, yes! I was the Air Commander of the Energon Seekers, and we were tasked with guarding the Dark Energon, Synthetic Energon, as well as various relics stored in Trypticon Station not long before Megatron's forces began attacking various places on Cybertron. I am Starscream, if you know me?"</p><p>"I HAVE HEARD OF YOU," Trypticon replied. "BUT I FOUND MY STATION MODE EQUAL TO MY CURRENT VESSEL MODE. HIGHLY IMPRACTICAL THOUGH APPROPRIATE FOR LONG RECHARGE. WHEN THE AUTOBOTS DEFEATED ME DURING THE WAR FOR CYBERTRON, I WENT INTO STASIS. WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO WAKE UP AGAIN, SOMEONE HAD TURNED ME INTO A WARSHIP AND I FELL INTO DORMANCY. BUT NOW, THANKS TO THE DARK ENERGON, I HAVE AWAKENED ONCE AGAIN."</p><p>"You, uh...you can't transform yet, though, can you?" Starscream asked with concern.</p><p>"NO, THAT IS ALSO CORRECT," Trypticon answered. "WHILE I HAVE REGAINED CONTROL OF MYSELF, I FIND MYSELF UNABLE TO TRANSFORM YET. PERHAPS I NEED MORE ENERGON TO DO SO, OR PERHAPS MY PROTOCOLS WILL FIRST COME ONLINE ONCE I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION AND COLLECTED THE DECEPTICON RELICS. EITHER WAY, I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO RECOVER THEM. AND ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY WILL BE NEUTRALIZED."</p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not trying to get in your way," Starscream said with a nervous laughter. "Oh, here it is."</p><p>Starscream stopped as he passed by one of the many doors on the ship. It was closed. He went over, but the door didn't open automatically like they usually did. He tried to force the door open, but it seemed to be locked.</p><p>"Uh...would you mind opening this door for me?" Starscream asked in the most polite, humble, non-provocative tone he could muster. "I left some things in there..."</p><p>"NO."</p><p>"Oh...well...that's too bad, then, heheh..."</p><p>Instead of arguing with Trypticon, Starscream decided to walk away, not wanting to anger the Titan or get accused of getting in his way. He started heading somewhere else, somewhere he didn't know where, but someplace his legs automatically brought him to.</p><p>"So, uh, Trypticon," Starscream said, trying to keep the conversation going, hopefully stalling for time and allowing the humans to continue their work, "did it feel good to come out of stasis after all these eons?"</p><p>"IT FELT VERY GOOD," Trypticon answered. "I HAD BEEN A PRISONER IN MY OWN BODY FOR SO LONG, BUT NOW I HAVE FINALLY REGAINED MY FREEDOM. I HAVE THE FREEDOM TO FLY ANYWHERE I WISH, AND ONCE I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION, I WILL REGAIN <em>FULL</em> FREEDOM."</p><p>"Huh," Starscream said quietly, thinking. "I know exactly how you feel. I am currently also a prisoner in my own body. I <em>feel</em> free, but I know I am not free, for I am currently not allowed to fly anywhere I want. In fact, I am not even allowed to fly. I envy your newfound freedom, big guy."</p><p>"IF YOU CANNOT FLY, THEN HOW DID YOU GET ONBOARD THIS SHIP?"</p><p>Starscream paused before an open door to a large room. "Uh...I was here from the beginning? Doesn't matter, it doesn't matter <em>how</em> I got here, the important thing is that I won't interfere with your mission, in fact, why not let me <em>help</em> you with your mission?"</p><p>"WHAT CAN YOU DO THAT I CANNOT DO? HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO HELP <em>ME</em>?"</p><p>Starscream started thinking quickly and deeply as he entered the large room, which he noticed had dozens of boxed Energon cubes in it.</p><p>"Well...I could take care of the smaller obstacles, like, taking out humans for you," Starscream began, trying the best he could to come up with something. "And, um... Oh, you could locate the relics, and then <em>I</em> could go and retrieve them for you! After all, I would be much better equipped to retrieve the smaller items in enclosed spaces than <em>you</em> would, uh, with your size and state and everything, no offense..."</p><p>Trypticon didn't respond immediately, and Starscream feared he may have insulted the Titan.</p><p>"YOU MAKE SENSE," Trypticon responded finally. "IF YOU DO NOT GET IN THE WAY, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO ASSIST."</p><p>Starscream let out relieved laughter. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! You will not regret it! Uh, so, since we're going to work together and everything, do you mind if I take just <em>one</em> Energon cube from here? I'm kind of under-fueled, and I would be of much better use if I refueled..."</p><p>"GO AHEAD," Trypticon said. "BUT ONLY ONE. MORE THAN THAT AND I WILL NEUTRALIZE YOU. I DO NOT TOLERATE LIARS."</p><p>Starscream gulped, knowing he had to keep the truth from the Titan. For now, though, he went and grabbed an Energon cube, opened the safety box and unpacked the Energon cube. He held the cube against his mouth and tipped it, pouring its contents in him. His hunger from the same morning had returned, and that's when he realized how much had happened today. First the appearance of Airachnid's Insecticon armada and Bulkhead's trespassing on the Nemesis, then the immobolization of the Autobots, and now the trespassing on the ship of Starscream and the humans. Time sure was passing slowly today.</p><p>As he lowered the cube to wipe his mouth, Starscream let out a gasp. Right in front of him, by a control panel, Megatron stood, frozen, servo grabbing a lever, about to pull it down but had been 'hindered' by Trypticon. Starscream looked around and realized that he was not just in a regular Energon storage room, but rather the power core itself.</p><p>"Megatron," Starscream said out loud, mostly to himself. He began snickering as impulsive thoughts crossed his mind. He put down the empty cube beside the others and walked over to the frozen warlord, smirking gleefully.</p><p>"Who's out of commission <em>now</em>?" Starscream sneered at his old master while circling around him. "<em>You</em>, that's who!"</p><p>The Seeker laughed and looked at his claws. Very tempting thoughts crossed his minds.</p><p>"You don't mind if I have a little fun with him, do you, Trypticon?"</p><p>"KNOCK YOURSELF OUT," the ship said absentmindedly, perhaps busy with other things.</p><p>Starscream cackled merrily by the permission from the ship he once commanded. He held his claws threateningly above the armor of Megatron. The warlord was currently helpless and at the Seeker's mercy. <em>Perfect</em>!</p><p>"Oh, how long I've dreamed of doing this, oh <em>mighty</em> Megatron," Starscream said condescendingly as he went to the front of the tall warlord, his claws brushing the big bot's neck cables. "What I could do to you, right here, right now, without you even knowing."</p><p>Starscream reached his claws from the warlord's neck cables to his purple optics. "Why, I could finish you off with one punch. Like I punched <em>Cliffjumper</em>."</p><p>Starscream hadn't been saying that since his Synthetic Energon rush where he had whispered it to an unconscious Bumblebee, and he didn't even remember the moment very well. Last time he remembered talking about it was just before he got captured by the Autobots. He had been dying to brag about it to someone, even if this someone was frozen, and another someone was a sentient ship.</p><p>The Seeker heard a gasp from behind - or rather, behind <em>Megatron</em>, as Starscream was currently facing front against Megatron. He looked over the warlord's shoulder and saw the kids, having arrived from a tunnel of Energon cubes.</p><p>"You...what?" Jack said in disbelief.</p><p>Starscream flinched, knowing the kids had heard his last sentence. "Uh, I, uh..."</p><p>"<em>You</em> killed Cliffjumper?" Miko asked surprised. "Should've known it was someone like you!"</p><p>Starscream ran out from Megatron and waved his servos against the humans. "No, wait, I can explain! I was-"</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, STARSCREAM?" Trypticon's rumbling voice sounded around them.</p><p>"Uh, nobody," Starscream lied and straightened himself. "I was talking to myself. I do that all the time."</p><p>"YOU ARE LYING."</p><p>Starscream let out a shriek as a laser gun appeared from the ceiling, pointing at him.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU I DO NOT TOLERATE LIARS. AND..." There was a pause, as a manipulator arm appeared from the other side of Megatron, pointing at the humans. "...IT SEEMS I HAVE BEEN INFESTED WITH ALIEN LIFE FORMS! ALL WHO INTERFERE WITH MY MISSION SHALL BE NEUTRALIZED!"</p><p>"Scrap," Miko said.</p><p>The manipulator arm started going after the kids, trying to catch them, but they all managed to dodge its attacks.</p><p>"Nice job, Scream," Miko exclaimed as she dodged one of the manipulator arm's attacks. "Now it knows we're here!"</p><p>The laser gun started shooting after Starscream, who also managed to dodge the blasts, seeking cover behind Megatron, walls and Energon cubes.</p><p>"Don't be naive," Starscream said as he dodged one of the laser shots. "It already knew you were here!"</p><p>Raf and Miko started running towards the maze of Energon cubes while Jack attempted to climb Megatron, but was also hindered by the manipulator arm. Starscream continued to dodge the Stasis Beam attacks, certainly not wanting to end up like Megatron!</p><p><em>Wait, Megatron,</em> Starscream thought and glanced at the warlord, whose servo was still clamped around the lever to the Energon imployment.</p><p>The Seeker ran over to Megatron and tried to pull his servo down, but the arm was firmly locked in place. He turned around and started pushing against the warlord's torso.</p><p>"Come on, you big lugnut, <em>fall</em>!" Starscream snarled. "Fall-"</p><p>Not having paid attention to his surroundings, Starscream got zapped by the Stasis Beam and froze in place, servos on Megatron's chestplate, staring angrily at the warlord's face which was looking up.</p><p>"Starscream!" Jack exclaimed in shock over the Seeker's fate. The boy looked to the Energon maze. Raf and Miko were being searched for by the manipulator arm. Everything was up to Jack now.</p><p>Jack looked from the manipulator arm to the frozen Megatron and Starscream. He got an idea. He went to the back of Megatron and faced against the Energon maze.</p><p>"Hey, over here!" Jack shouted at the manipulator arm, just as it had removed a cube to reveal the hidden Miko and Raf.</p><p>The manipulator arm turned to 'look' at Jack, standing ready to react. It stretched out its 'fingers' and shot forward to attack. But Jack managed to jump through the open 'hand' and dodge the attack. The manipulator arm kept going and hit Megatron's back with a <em>bang</em>! As the arm retracted, Jack watched as Megatron began tipping over, his servo pulling down the lever all the way, before letting go and falling onto the floor with a loud <em>clang</em>! Jack <em>just</em> managed to get enough out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the large Decepticon.</p><p>As the lever was pulled down, the walls and ceiling lights turned from purple to blue, indicating the Dark Energon was being removed from the ship. The manipulator arm tried one last attack on Jack.</p><p>"CRITICAL POWER DRAIN," Trypticon rumbled, struggling to keep conscious. "I AM...IN...COMMAND..." The manipulator arm started retracting to the power core. "PREPARE TO BE... NEU<em>TRALIZZZzzz</em>..."</p><p>As Trypticon lost consciousness, the manipulator arm went limp, followed by a Dark Energon cube being removed from the power core. It was over.</p><p>Well, it <em>seemed</em> to be over, but then Megatron and Starscream started moving again, falling together. It seemed Trypticon's going back into stasis reversed the effects of the Stasis Beam!</p><p>As Raf and Miko exited the Energon maze to join Jack, Jack looked concerned at the awakening Megatron.</p><p>"Run," Jack said to the others.</p><p>They started running, but Miko paused before exiting the room.</p><p>"Wait," she exclaimed and turned around. "Starscream!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream had a headache. He was lying on something hard but warm. As he came out of stasis he opened his optics and looked down. He let out an exclamation as he found himself lying on top of Megatron, servos on the warlord's chestplate, staring into the warlord's similarly surprised face, now having regained his red optics.</p><p>"Uh..." Starscream said, his face burning with embarrassment over their current position. "H...hello...Megatron...heheh..."</p><p>Megatron blinked a few times, apparently still trying to assess the situation of having his former second-in-command lying on top of him. His surprised expression turned into a frown.</p><p>"<em>Starscream!</em>" Miko's voice sounded from the entrance, making Starscream look up in reaction.</p><p>The shout had apparently snapped both mechs out of their perplexed state. Before Starscream could get up, Megatron grabbed the Seeker by his wrists, preventing escape. Starscream let out a shriek of surprise. As the warlord slowly got back on his legs whilst holding the Seeker tight by the wrists, Starscream struggled to wrist himself free from Megatron's grasp, but to no avail.</p><p>"I would advice you to stop squirming," Megatron growled lowly, "if you still want to live."</p><p>Starscream gulped and stopped struggling. His wings lowered in submission and fear. What was going to happen now? Would the warlord terminate the Seeker right there and then? Would he throw him into a cell and interrogate him of the Autobots' base location? Would he start dismembering him like he had done in the Seeker's dream that same day?</p><p>Instead of doing anything right away, Megatron gathered both of Starscream's wrists and held them in his left servo, leaving his right arm free.</p><p>"You are coming with me," Megatron rumbled as they steered toward the exit of the power core chamber. "And no squirming!"</p><p>Starscream found himself having no choice but to obey his former master. He scurried along beside the warlord while holding back whines and shrieks from the pain caused by Megatron's tight hold around both of the Seeker's wrists. It hurt so much, and he was uncertain if he would be able to use his missiles to blast himself free, even if he had the courage to try so.</p><p>Megatron dragged the captive Starscream with him down the hallways through the corridors, looking from side to side. He seemed to be searching. Searching for the humans. Searching for the Autobots. He would deal with Starscream <em>after</em> he had found and taken care of Starscream's companions.</p><p>Knowing he was siding with the Autobots for the time being, Megatron could not risk letting go of the Seeker. He was not going to make the same mistake again. He was going to take back his second-in-command for good, first force him to tell him the location of the Autobot base, then he would give him a good beating for his betrayal, and then he <em>might</em> let him return to the Decepticon ranks. Or he could terminate him after getting done with him. But that was usually a last resort. Despite everything, Megatron would rather not terminate Starscream, for a number of reasons, some of which even <em>he</em> did not quite understand himself.</p><p>Starscream was terrified and in pain. Every time the warlord steered them around a corner to a new hallway, every time they passed a room, he feared he was going to be punished or locked up. But no, Megatron just kept a tight and painful hold on his small wrists, while they kept going. Starscream scurried as fast as his reluctant legs would let him, but at times he slipped and let Megatron drag him before he got back onto his own pedes.</p><p>Starscream didn't say anything during the entire journey through the ship. He was fearing for his life. Megatron didn't seem keen for conversation this time either. He kept growling as he looked from side to side, every time they turned to a new corridor.</p><p>Eventually they turned a corner and found what Megatron had been looking for. A GroundBridge portal, at the end of a corridor, where a console was placed. Starscream's spark started beating faster at the sight. Ratchet was 'Bridging the humans back! He had to get there, or he would be left behind...</p><p>Starscream wanted to call out, but did not do so out of fear of Megatron, who started walking closer to the portal. He could easily go through the portal and enter the Autobot base, wrecking havoc in there, terminating everyone, learning the location of the base if he got out through the physical exit! Instead of calling, Starscream let out an involuntary whimper at his hopeless situation. Megatron did not fail to notice the sound.</p><p>"Be quiet," he growled at the frightened Seeker. "Or I will silence you myself."</p><p>"<em>Not a chance, Megatron!</em>" a familiar voice sounded from the portal.</p><p>Megatron and Starscream both glanced at the GroundBridge. From the green portal emerged none other than Optimus Prime himself, laser cannon at the ready. Without demanding Megatron to release Starscream, Optimus fired his cannon, hitting the unexpectant Megatron by the left shoulder, pushing him back and making him lose his grip on Starscream. The two Decepticons fell onto the floor by the blast.</p><p>Starscream made no hesitation this time in getting up and running towards the GroundBridge portal at full speed alongside Optimus Prime. Reassured of the Seeker's safety, Optimus followed him to the portal. Megatron didn't take long to get up and see the two mechs running towards the portal at the end of the corridor.</p><p>"You're not <em>getting away!</em>" Megatron roared and fired his fusion cannon at Starscream.</p><p>Starscream made small exclamations as he ran for his life for the portal, with a fusion blast chasing after him. The blast almost hit the Seeker as he and Optimus went through the portal, which closed immediately. The blast instead kept going and hit the console, destroying the screen and its contents. Knock Out lay on the floor, having luckily avoided the blast.</p><p>Megatron stared at the destroyed console and the open space where Starscream had just been. He let out a roar of fury.</p><p>Thankfully the data was shared among all the consoles, so the termination of this one was irrelevant. But the fact that Starscream escaped from him <em>yet again</em>... it was simply infuriating!</p><p>"Next time, you're not getting away, dear Starscream," Megatron said to the air, still fuming. "You will be <em>mine</em>..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at base, Ratchet had called a GroundBridge immediately as the kids reported the warship had returned to stasis, and the Decepticons had started waking up. Raf and Miko returned first with a delusional Agent Fowler on their shoulders, having been zapped by the console earlier. They saw to their delight that the other Autobots had also come out of stasis again.</p><p>"Where's Jack?" Arcee asked worried.</p><p>"He stayed behind to get the transfer-drive," Raf explained.</p><p>"Starscream got caught by Megatron," Miko said anxiously.</p><p>"What?!" the Autobots exclaimed in unison.</p><p>They spent little time dreading the thought of having their Seeker captive by the Decepticons, revealing the location of their secret base and what not. Not to mention the thought of what Megatron would do to the Seeker while captive. They had to get him back.</p><p>"I will get Jack and the transfer-drive," Ratchet informed, keeping the GroundBridge open. "One of you must go rescue Starscream."</p><p>"I will go," Optimus volunteered. "If he is captive by Megatron, I will have the best chances of getting him free."</p><p>"No argument there," Arcee said in agreement, knowing none of them would be able to take on Megatron, even if to save one of their own. Only Optimus was capable of doing that.</p><p>"Let's go," Ratchet said and entered the GroundBridge first.</p><p>Optimus went through the GroundBridge a moment later. While Ratchet was taking care of Knock Out, grabbing Jack and the transfer-drive, Optimus went to the other side of the portal to face Megatron, spotting Starscream held tightly by his wrists in one servo of the warlord. The Seeker's wings were downcast in fear and the Autobot could hear a faint whimper of pain and fright from the former Decepticon. The sight infuriated him. Megatron would no longer be allowed to do with Starscream what he wanted, let alone have him captured and abused.</p><p>Optimus ran out and shot Megatron on the shoulder, freeing Starscream and watched the Seeker quickly getting up and running at full speed towards the portal. With one last look at Megatron, Optimus followed the shrieking Starscream to the GroundBridge. They made it back just in time to avoid getting hit by Megatron's fusion blast.</p><p>As soon as both mechs appeared from the GroundBridge in base, Arcee quickly shut the portal down, preventing anything or anyone from entering their base uninvited. Starscream fell onto the floor and vented heavily, letting out small whimpers of relief, rubbing his sore wrists where Megatron had held them.</p><p>"That...was close..." Starscream huffed. "I thought you would...leave me behind..."</p><p>"Autobots never leave a comrade behind," Optimus assured the Seeker. "I am glad I made it in time."</p><p>"You and me both," Starscream replied, getting back onto his pedes, still shaking a bit from the experience.</p><p>Starscream walked over to the others, everyone looking at each other, making sure everyone was okay.</p><p>"How did you get captured by Megatron?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.</p><p>"He was in the power core chamber," Starscream informed. "Frozen. Just like everyone else. The ship found the kids and started attacking us all. I tried to push Megatron over to make him pull the control down, but it seems I was hit by the Stasis Beam as well, for the next thing I remember is finding myself...uh...lying on top of him..."</p><p>Starscream blushed embarrassed by the memory. "And, uh, he took advantage of the moment of confusion."</p><p>Ratchet face-palmed over the explanation. Now that everyone was okay, Miko couldn't help but giggle and blush at the memory of the two mechs laying on top of each other. Raf and Jack glanced at her in confusion. Girls.</p><p>Starscream glanced at the kids. As he saw they were looking at him, he made a facial gesture and shook his head slightly, trying to tell them something. It took a moment before they realized what he was trying to say without words. It seemed they had to talk later.</p><p>Ratchet went around and began examining each Autobot, to make sure the stasis was completely gone and hadn't done any damage to their interior. The kids returned to the railings, and Starscream went over to them, making sure the Autobots were out of hearing range. Agent Fowler lay on a table somewhere, trying to sleep the delusion off.</p><p>"Listen, kids," Starscream whispered so low that hopefully none of the Autobots could hear, "don't tell anyone what you heard me say on the ship, alright?"</p><p>"Why not?" Miko asked, also in a low tone. "They have to know-"</p><p>"No, they don't," Starscream countered. "If you tell them about you-know-what, I'll...I'll..."</p><p>He tried to think of something he could do to the kids that would prevent them from telling, but knew it wouldn't make a difference, as the damage would have been done already. He sighed and let out a small whimper, surprising the kids.</p><p>"Please," he begged, very unlike him, "please don't tell them I killed Cliffjumper. They'll never forgive me, and they'll never let me fly again. I will forever hold it against you if you tell them, especially Arcee."</p><p>The kids shared glances, contemplating what to do. They knew Starscream was going through a lot and that he seemed to be genuinely trying to be good, but it was hard to forget about what he had apparently done to Cliffjumper. Granted, they hadn't known Cliffjumper like the bots had, but they knew he had been a valued member of the team and a good friend and partner to Arcee. They had no doubt the Autobots really would hate Starscream if they found out the truth.</p><p>"Do you regret doing it?" Jack asked skeptically.</p><p>"Very much," Starscream replied, still with the miserable expression on his face. "I can't change the past, I would if I could. But I can't, so please don't tell them, <em>please</em>."</p><p>Ratchet seemed to be finishing examining the Autobots and was heading over to Starscream to check on him. The kids made a quick decision.</p><p>"Alright, we won't tell them," Miko said. "But you'll have to tell them yourself some time."</p><p>"I know," Starscream replied with a relieved sigh. "I will be the one to decide when it's time to spill the beans."</p><p>"Starscream," Ratchet said, catching the Seeker by surprise. He didn't seem to have taken notice of their private little 'conversation'. "Let me take a look at you."</p><p>Starscream held out his wrists to Ratchet, who examined them. They seemed sore and bruised from Megatron's tight hold, but otherwise they seemed just fine. Nothing time wouldn't heal. Ratchet then had Starscream turn around so he could examine the rest of his frame. It didn't seem like the short stasis had affected him, though he seemed slightly sore in some places. He cleared Starscream for good health and returned to the Autobot circle. Starscream stayed behind at the railings.</p><p>"The download of the Iacon Database may have been incomplete," Ratchet informed, "but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship."</p><p>"Then we must act quickly," Optimus declared, "for Megatron possesses the same four sets. And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each."</p><p>Starscream listened intently to the Autobots' discussion. As lengthy as this day had already been, he knew it was far from over.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream goes with Optimus to the Antarctic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Triangulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream goes with Optimus to the Antarctic and play with Dreadwing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Autobots spent the next ten minutes deciding what to do with the four locations of the Iacon relics.</p><p>"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do," Optimus began, "we must divide our resources."</p><p>"But Optimus," Ratchet protested, "when it comes to numbers, we are already at a grave disadvantage."</p><p>"Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount," Optimus defended. "This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."</p><p>As they began discussing which Autobots should go where, Ratchet found something strange on the radar.</p><p>"Here's a twist," the medic informed. "It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhatten."</p><p>"They just...up and left?" Arcee replied surprised.</p><p>"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates," Optimus implied, "having dispatched a unit to <em>this</em> relic's underground location."</p><p>"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee remarked with surprise.</p><p>"They used subway tunnels," Jack explained from the railings, gaining the Autobots' attention. Starscream turned to look at the boy. "New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city."</p><p>Optimus thought for a moment. "Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary. Arcee, Bumblebee," he added and looked at the Scout and the femmebot, "you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."</p><p>"Optimus," Jack said to gain the big bot's attention, "New York has more than eight million people. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they <em>are</em> headed underground."</p><p>"Where are you going with this?" Arcee asked, having a feeling of what the boy was suggesting.</p><p>"You're gonna need a face-man," Jack replied with a smile.</p><p>Nobody spoke for a moment, just stared at him, apparently not sure what he was talking about.</p><p>"Someone who can speak for them on their behalf," Jack explained. "A human who can run interference if their cover gets blown."</p><p>"Well," Miko went in, "I've actually <em>been</em> in subway stations, I grew up in a major metropolis, unlike mister 'I've-never-been-outside-Jasper-Nevada'." She shrugged in apparent offense, despite it being <em>her</em> insulting <em>him</em>.</p><p>"I <em>have</em> been to Cybertron," Jack pointed out to her, apparently not able to read the girl's thoughts.</p><p>"Cybertron doesn't have subways!" Miko replied, still offended, then paused and turned to the bots. "...does it?"</p><p>"It used to, anyway," Starscream replied. "Not like anyone really needed it, though, since everyone has their own vehicle modes. Like a jet, much more effective than a simple train-"</p><p>"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate," Optimus interrupted and looked to Agent Fowler, laid onto a human-sized operating table turned into a bed, covered by a blanket. The man was still recovering from the shock he received a couple of hours earlier that day.</p><p>"<em>Baaaananafish!</em>" Agent Fowler exclaimed from the bed, then lost consciousness again. The man was still delusional.</p><p>"If he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship," Ratchet pointed out.</p><p>"Which <em>we</em> survived," Miko said and pointed to herself, "<em>without </em>incident?!"</p><p>Optimus gazed from Agent Fowler to Ratchet to Jack and Miko, contemplating for a moment.</p><p>"Very well," he decided. "Miko and Jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."</p><p>"Yes!" Miko exclaimed in victory and punched the air. Jack looked pleased to be allowed to go as well. Arcee and Bumblebee shared glances, not sure if it was a good idea. Bulkhead looked concerned at Miko, probably worried about her safety.</p><p>"Initiate transport," Optimus told Ratchet, "and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics."</p><p>As Ratchet locked onto the coordinates of the first relic, Starscream watched Bulkhead talking to Miko before departure and wondered if he should volunteer to come with them. He decided against it, as he did not want to go from one cave to another. Plus, he wouldn't be able to blend in very well with the city vehicles.</p><p>"That was some trick, Miko," Bulkhead said to the girl as she and Jack began descending from the railings.</p><p>"You mean swiping intel from right under Megatron's nose?" Miko said with pride. "Just doing my part for Team Prime!"</p><p>Bumblebee honked his horn from the GroundBridge portal, telling Miko to get a move on.</p><p>"Ooh, gotta go, Bulk," the girl said before running eagerly over to the yellow car. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back! Wait up!"</p><p>Miko went into Bumblebee, who closed his car door before Ratchet opened the GroundBridge.</p><p>"Take care of her, Bee," Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Take care of him, Miko," Raf said.</p><p>The bot and boy looked at each other in wonder. They didn't dwell on it though. The two Autobots and two humans went through the GroundBridge, to arrive in Manhatten to hunt for the first Iacon relic. As they disappeared, Ratchet closed the GroundBridge behind them. Starscream wondered if he would get to go to the next location.</p><p>"Bulkhead," Optimus said and turned to the Wrecker, "prepare for departure."</p><p>"You are headed for the Equator," Ratchet declared.</p><p>"I'll prep for tropical weather," Bulkhead said and slammed his fists together in eager. "Wrecker style!"</p><p>Starscream decided to pass on this one too. He definitely did not want to go with Bulkhead, although it sounded nice to be in the tropics, out in the open. As he was not allowed to fly yet, though, it didn't matter where he ended up, so perhaps it would be better to not go somewhere hot and scorching - like a certain desert.</p><p>Ratchet locked onto the coordinates of the second relic and opened the GroundBridge for Bulkhead.</p><p>"Rafael and Agent Fowler will be your communications and transportation hub," Optimus informed.</p><p>Bulkhead glanced at Rafael. The boy gave him a thumbs-up. Both turned to look at Agent Fowler, who was still talking in his sleep.</p><p>"<em>I can haz cheezburger?</em>" Agent Fowler exclaimed to the air before falling unconscious yet again. Hopefully he would come out of it soon.</p><p>"Communications, huh?" Bulkhead remarked at the delusional human. Without further ado, the Wrecker walked through the GroundBridge to arrive at his destination.</p><p>"Be on your guard, Bulkhead," Optimus warned the Wrecker before he disappeared, followed by the closing of the GroundBridge behind him. Now there was only two locations left to dispatch teams to. Two locations, three bots and two humans left, the humans of which could not be spared. Pit, Starscream couldn't even be sure if <em>he</em> counted as one of the bots yet, in which case there were only <em>two</em> bots left to go to two different locations. Perhaps the Seeker would go to the next location with the next bot.</p><p>"Rafael," Optimus continued, turning his attention to the boy, "lock onto the remaining coordinates. I will embark for the Antarctic."</p><p>Rafael turned in his desk chair and began locking onto the coordinates for the relic located in the Antarctic. Certainly didn't sound like anyplace Starscream wanted to go to. If it was anything like the <em>Arctic</em>, it was bound to be cold. And given it was at the bottom of the world, it was certain to be cold. Although he would be out in the open, and he didn't mind Optimus' company as much as Bulkhead's. Regardless, the prospect of a cold environment prompted him to stay silent until further notice.</p><p>"As for you, old friend," Optimus said, turning to Ratchet, "I would prefer that you have company on your mission."</p><p>"No one is left to join me, Optimus," Ratchet said, "except for Starscream. Even <em>if</em> Agent Fowler were alert..."</p><p>Agent Fowler groaned, seeming to regain consciousness again. Sadly, he was still delusional.</p><p>"<em>Oshahogaboga...</em>" the man said, before losing consciousness again.</p><p>"...he's human," Ratchet commented.</p><p>"Now that was just sad," Starscream remarked at the gibberish.</p><p>"I was considering the only remaining Autobot alternative on this planet," Optimus continued.</p><p>Ratchet didn't need to think for long before knowing who he meant.</p><p>"Bu-wha-you <em>can't</em> be serious," Ratchet blabbered before regaining his composure. "Wheeljack is insubordinate, a <em>ruffian</em>! Besides, he's <em>Bulkhead's</em> partner."</p><p>"Your expertise is scientific," Optimus explained, "but Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance."</p><p>Ratchet sighed and face-palmed, really not wanting to team up with Wheeljack. Neither did Starscream, so he decided against going with Ratchet. Which, shockingly, would leave him alone in the base with the boy and delusional man.</p><p>"What about me?" Starscream finally spoke up, having heard all his options. "I don't suppose you want me to be <em>alone</em> with the <em>humans</em>, do you?" He added a malicious smirk at the end, falsely suggesting he might harm them while they were gone. He could, but he probably wouldn't, given how long he's stayed with them.</p><p>Optimus and Ratchet shared gazes with each other, contemplating their situation. Starscream was right. If Optimus left for the Antarctic and Ratchet left with Wheeljack for the last location, Starscream would be left alone in the base, the humans being at his mercy. While they didn't exactly expect him to gut them while alone, he could escape through the physical entrance or the GroundBridge, provided he found a way out of the cufflets still attached to his wrists. Besides, Ratchet wasn't exactly sure Starscream was yet mentally fit to be left on his own, given everything that had happened today.</p><p>"I don't suppose you'd want to come with me and Wheeljack, do you?" Ratchet asked, knowing the answer.</p><p>"Not a chance," Starscream rejected at once. "If I can't fly myself, I'm not going into a thing that <em>can</em>."</p><p>"That means you will go with me," Optimus decided. "To the Antarctic. Are you sure you want to go there?"</p><p>Starscream didn't speak for a moment, contemplating. The others had already gone, it would be pretty dull in the base with a boy doing all the work and a man that was out of his mind, and he couldn't even get free from his shackles to escape for freedom. And he had no intent of occupying the same space as that moron Wheeljack. Optimus, on the other hand, had saved the Seeker on more than one occasion, and he was never threatening or insulting the Decepticon. Despite the harsh environment they were going to be in, perhaps it would be best to go with the Autobot commander?</p><p>"Alright," Starscream replied and stood straight on the floor, moving away from the railings. "I'll go with you. As long as I get to keep my missiles and my claws free."</p><p>"Very well," Optimus said, satisfied they had come to a conclusion. "Open the GroundBridge."</p><p>Ratchet opened the GroundBridge to allow the Autobot and Decepticon to pass through, whilst staying behind to wait for Rafael to lock onto the last set of coordinates, so he could go find the last relic with Wheeljack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the two mechs appeared from the GroundBridge, they were met by a cold breeze, sending shudders through Starscream's frame.</p><p>"<em>Brrrr</em>," Starscream remarked by the coldness. "What is <em>wrong</em> with this planet?! Either it's a <em>scorching desert</em> or it's a <em>frigid wasteland</em>!"</p><p>"Come on," Optimus said and started walking. "The relic seems to be in this direction."</p><p>Starscream snapped out of the cold and scurried after the larger mech, trying to keep up the pace with the Autobot's longer strides.</p><p>"Eh, why aren't you transforming?" Starscream asked curiously. "It would go much faster that way."</p><p>"You are currently unable to transform," Optimus said, as if he had lost his T-cog or something, "and I am currently not in possession of my trailer. And I am not going to leave you behind, even if we are searching for a dangerous weapon. Like I said before, we Autobots do not leave a comrade behind."</p><p>Starscream felt his cheekplates blushing slightly. It could be because of the cold, of course. He was not as well armored or isolated as Optimus was.</p><p>"So, why not release me from these shackles?" Starscream suggested and held up his wrists, still free from the energy string, but the cufflets still attached firmly. He noticed faintly that they had gained some cracks in them, probably from Megatron's strong grip. The Seeker wondered if it had affected the cufflets' endurance.</p><p>"While it would go faster," Optimus replied, "we are still contemplating the right time for you to regain your wings."</p><p>"You <em>still</em> don't trust me?!" Starscream exclaimed in irritation. "I haven't flown in almost two months! And I haven't tried to escape <em>once</em> since I brought you back from the Decepticon warship, <em>while flying</em>! What do I have to do to convince you Autobots to allow me to fly?!"</p><p>"The time will come soon, Starscream," Optimus assured the Decepticon while studying the radar. "I promise. We seem to be getting close to the coordinates."</p><p>Starscream sighed and pouted. He was beginning to think he would never be allowed to fly. He realized he had been thinking this several times already. And given how much time had passed since he was taken in by the Autobots, perhaps he was right.</p><p>They arrived at the top of a hill and looked out. They didn't see the relic, but they did see something up ahead. A squadron of Decepticons, searching a glacial wall. Perhaps they had found the relic?</p><p>"Four Vehicons," Starscream counted, "and, if I'm not mistaken, the one called Dreadwing."</p><p>"Dreadwing," Optimus repeated, remembering the last time he had encountered the mech. "I will go on ahead."</p><p>Without further warning, Optimus transformed and began driving towards the Decepticons. Starscream found himself perplexed as he began running after his 'bodyguard', not wanting to be left behind - as Prime had apparently lied about it not happening with the Autobots, or perhaps he had forgotten in the heat (or cold) of the moment? Either way, Starscream ran as fast as he could to catch up with Optimus, before he could get picked off by any scouts that might have been looking out nearby.</p><p>It took several minutes before he got to Prime, and by that time he had already engaged Dreadwing in pre-fight talk. The four Vehicons had gathered around Dreadwing, two on each side of him, covering larger ground for an attack.</p><p>"Optimus Prime," Dreadwing greeted. "I will request only once that you surrender the relic."</p><p>"I was going to request the same of you, Dreadwing," Optimus replied. Starscream was just a few meters away from reaching the Autobot but could hear what they were saying.</p><p>"Then I would say that we are on equal footing, were it not that there are <em>five</em> of us, and <em>only</em> one of you."</p><p>"<em>Two</em>, you mean," Starscream huffed as he finally appeared next to Optimus, somewhat worn out from his running after the Prime.</p><p>"You must be Starscream," Dreadwing remarked at the arrival of the small Seeker. "<em>Former</em> commander of the Decepticon warship. I will show no mercy to <em>traitors</em>."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Starscream said with strange confidence. "Well, I will show no mercy to a...uh..." As he failed to come up with a good insult, he simply decided: "Go get him, Prime!"</p><p>Not paying attention to Starscream's rambling, Optimus instead focused on Dreadwing, who stared back at the Autobot. The Vehicons drew their guns, ready to attack. Starscream looked at his claws, wishing Optimus would release him so he could use his lasers. Instead, he held up his arms, readying his missiles.</p><p>Optimus and Dreadwing stared each other down for what felt like mega-cycles. Everyone was tense. Starscream and the Vehicons waited for one of them to make a move, which would start the upcoming battle. It seemed neither large mech was willing to be the first to attack, as the first attack often decided the victor. Starscream gulped, starting to get worried. The longer it took for the battle to start, the more likely it was that they would lose. Not to mention whoever had taken the relic might get away...</p><p>Suddenly, Dreadwing drew his cannon and started shooting at Optimus and Starscream. The Vehicons started firing their own lasers as well. Optimus transformed his right arm into his ion cannon and started shooting back. Starscream jumped around to dodge the lasers, trying to aim at either Dreadwing or the Vehicons. As Optimus seemed to be engaging Dreadwing in direct combat, Starscream decided to take on the Vehicons instead. They were easier prey, after all.</p><p>Starscream aimed his left missile at one of the Vehicons, and after dodging two lasers, he clenched his fist and fired it. The missile zoomed through the cold air, hit the Vehicon and exploded, taking the Vehicon down with it. Afterwards, Starscream decided to engage in close combat, readying his claws.</p><p>The Seeker dodged several lasers before approaching a Vehicon, dodged to the right and punched a hole in its chest with his left claws. He retracted his claws and watched as the Vehicon fell together and leaked out.</p><p>His small victory was quickly interrupted when one of the Vehicons' lasers managed to land a hit on his left arm, earning an exclamation from the Seeker. He continued to dodge the other lasers until he found a good place to stand. He lifted his right arm and aimed at the closest Vehicon. He clenched his fist and fired the missile. This Vehicon managed to dodge the attack, however, getting out of the way just in time to not get caught in the explosion. The missile kept going until it hit the glacier, exploding.</p><p>The explosion was the start of a chain reaction. The glacier started to break up and make the ground below them rumble. Starscream struggled to keep himself on his pedes, and he wasn't the only one. The Vehicons fell onto the snow, unable to keep their balance. Starscream watched as the crack in the glacial wall expanded and started to create a crevice, heading directly towards Optimus and Dreadwing!</p><p>"Prime! Look out!" Starscream called, managing to avoid falling into the crevice himself.</p><p>Dreadwing jumped out of the way, but Optimus was not so lucky. Just as he was about to dodge, Dreadwing shot him with his quickly drawn cannon, making Optimus gain over-balance and fall to the ground. Only, the ground disappeared below him, making him fall into the crevice. Starscream shrieked and ran over to the crevice.</p><p>"<em>Prime!</em>" Starscream shouted and reached down just in time to catch Optimus' servo, preventing him from falling.</p><p>"Starscream..." Optimus grumbled under his battle mask.</p><p>"Don't worry, Prime, I'll get you out of there," Starscream promised, and pulled and pulled, but Optimus was so heavy, he struggled just keeping him from falling.</p><p>Suddenly, someone pulled Starscream by the leg, making him shriek. He felt himself getting pulled away from the crevice, loosening his grip around Prime.</p><p>"No, let go!" Starscream shrieked as he felt Optimus' servos slipping from his own. "Prime!"</p><p>"Starscream!" Optimus shouted, knowing it was Dreadwing who was pulling Starscream's legs.</p><p>Starscream couldn't hold on any longer. Dreadwing pulled him away from the crevice, the small Seeker losing his grip on Optimus' servos. Optimus fell into the crevice with a roar, watching as Starscream disappeared from his view point while screaming.</p><p><em>Not again!</em> Optimus thought anxiously just before he hit the bottom. <em>Not again...</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream screamed as he was being pulled away from the crevice and lost the Autobot commander, the only one who could really protect him from his enemies.</p><p>"Prime! No!" the Seeker screamed, but silenced as he felt something hard pressed against his helm.</p><p>"Rise, <em>traitor</em>," Dreadwing grumbled. "Or I will blow you to bits."</p><p>Gulping, Starscream oblieged, slowly getting onto his legs and pedes.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Starscream did as he said. Without warning, a pair of regular stasis cuffs was put onto his wrists. Apparently Dreadwing hadn't seen the other pair of cufflets, or perhaps he simply wanted Starscream to have as little servo movement as possible. Starscream stared from his wrists to the much larger Seeker.</p><p>"What...are you going to do with me?" Starscream asked anxiously.</p><p>"Were it up to me, I would end this here and now," Dreadwing explained ominously. "But it is my duty as First Lieutenant to Megatron to render all traitors to my lord and master for due punishment."</p><p>"First Lieutenant?" Starscream exclaimed surprised. "That was <em>my</em> position!"</p><p>"Yes, <em>was</em>," Dreadwing repeated. "But no longer. You two," he added to the remaining Vehicons, "make sure he doesn't try anything funny."</p><p>"Yes, Commander Dreadwing," the Vehicons replied in unison, pointing their blasters in Starscream's back.</p><p>"Come on," Dreadwing commanded, leading Starscream and the Vehicons away from the crevice - and Optimus. "The relic must still be on this continent somewhere. We will keep searching until we find it."</p><p>Starscream let out a whine, temporarily forgetting he was held captive.</p><p>This could prove to be a <em>really</em> long day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not long after having fallen in, Optimus regained consciousness from the bottom of the crevice. He got up and looked up and from side to side, trying to figure out how to get out of the crevice. Looking behind him, he noticed the crevice was slightly lower level in that end. Perhaps it lead to the ice valley that had been just below their location? He knew only one way to get out of the crevice.</p><p>Optimus transformed his arms into ion cannons and started blasting the lower wall in the direction he hoped would be the way out. He kept his distance and his aim straight, to avoid simply burying himself under tons of snow and ice.</p><p>His improvisation did the trick. The lower end of the crevice started to collapse, but it didn't seem to have major effect on the rest of the crevice, though some chunks of ice and snow did fall here and there. He watched as an opening appeared behind the wall and started climbing out of his ice prison.</p><p>Optimus saw in the far distance a couple of small dots, just as they disappeared from his view range. Those must be Dreadwing, the Vehicons...and Starscream, he remembered with dread.</p><p>If the Decepticons got Starscream back onto their warship, the location of the Autobots' base would be compromised. And so would the human population of Jasper, Nevada, which was located nearby.</p><p>As he got out onto the open field of snow, Optimus transformed into his truck mode and started driving in the direction that Starscream was taken, hoping the Seeker would hold on until the Autobot would get there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Most of the journey through the frigid wasteland went in silence. Starscream considered striking up a conversation with his captors, but was unsure if it would be a good idea. He didn't know what would set off Dreadwing, after all. Talking about his deceased twin Skyquake was definitely out of the question. As was talking about the fact that Skyquake was wandering around somewhere in the Shadowzone as an undead Terrorcon.</p><p>"So..." Starscream began, having thought of something. "I have heard you were once captain of a great Seeker army. You wouldn't happen to have been part of a group called the Energon Seekers once, have you?"</p><p>"My past is none of your business, traitor," Dreadwing growled.</p><p>Okay, seems this mech wasn't very keen on small talk. Better shut up then.</p><p>"You know," Starscream continued, despite knowing better, "<em>I</em> was once Air Commander of an <em>armada</em> of Energon Seekers."</p><p>"Really," Dreadwing replied absentminded while looking at the radar, still not interested in the Seeker's own past.</p><p>"Yes, so, I was just wondering if you may have been one of those while I was in command..."</p><p>"I <em>may</em>," Dreadwing said, "have been part of such a faction once. But even if I did, it would <em>never</em> have been under <em>your</em> command."</p><p>Starscream sighed. Well, he tried. He could have been a Decepticon his entire existence, who knew.</p><p>Eventually they made their way to the edge of a cliff. Out on the snowy field far below them, about a kilometer away, Starscream spotted something that looked like a human military base.</p><p>"As I suspected," Starscream said lowly. "Humans. That must be where the relic is located."</p><p>"Prepare for departure," Dreadwing commanded the two Vehicons.</p><p>The Vehicons transformed to jet mode but hovered in the air. Starscream looked confused from side to side.</p><p>"Eh? Are you going to leave me behind here?" Starscream asked hopefully.</p><p>"Here's a hint," Dreadwing said.</p><p>The big Seeker pushed the small Seeker down the cliff. Starscream screamed and tried instinctively to transform, but his chestplates only moved. Because of those damn stasis cuffs - both of them - he could not save himself from the fall. Luckily he fell into a pile of snow, leaving a Starscream-shaped hole in the snow as Dreadwing and the Vehicons descended in flight mode. As Starscream got out from the pile, he shook his head and entire frame in coldness, feeling his face blushing from the cold, trying to keep itself warm.</p><p>"You didn't have to be so <em>rough</em>," Starscream snarled before Dreadwing hauled him back onto his pedes by grabbing his back. Starscream let out a shriek of surprise and sighed as the Vehicons' laser guns once again pointed into his back.</p><p>"Get a move on," Dreadwing commanded.</p><p>They continued walking towards the human facility, Starscream dreading what would happen once they arrived.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After ten minutes of driving, Optimus eventually made it to the edge of a cliff. The blizzard was getting stronger and night had begun to fall. It was uncertain whether it was just here in the arctic or it was also becoming evening back in Nevada. Either way, it would make Optimus' search for Starscream and the relic more difficult, and increasingly hazardous due to the cold temperatures. Luckily the temperatures weren't extreme enough to affect his biology. Hopefully Starscream would be fine as well.</p><p>As he reached the cliff, he transformed to robot mode and scouted the area below. It didn't take long for him to spot the four figures making their way towards...a human facility?!</p><p>"No..." Optimus said anxiously and opened a comm. link. "Rafael, has Agent Fowler regained consciousness?"</p><p>"<em>I'm here, Prime,</em>" Agent Fowler replied through the comm. "<em>What's the situation?</em>"</p><p>"I require access to a certain facility at my current coordinates. Starscream has been taken captive, and Decepticons are currently on their way here."</p><p>"<em>I'll make a call, hang on!</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Starscream walking with them, it took about half an hour before they reached the human facility. Just before they entered the grounds, several helicopters started taking off. It seemed the humans had noticed the Decepticons' arrival and were retreating.</p><p>"The humans are escaping," Dreadwing noted as the helicopters took off. "Good. It will make everything easier."</p><p>Starscream wondered. How did the humans manage to notice them coming their way in time to evacuate the entire base? Not to mention that it would have been more likely that the humans would have attacked the trespassers, rather than running away. He had had enough experience with humans to know this.</p><p>Starscream didn't get to wonder for long as Dreadwing pushed forward, the Vehicons pushing the small Seeker in the back.</p><p>"Search the area," Dreadwing commanded the two Vehicons while he stayed behind with the smaller Seeker.</p><p>Starscream looked around, hoping there was something that would somehow allow him to escape, but found nothing.</p><p>"Commander Dreadwing, over here," the Vehicon called shortly later.</p><p>Dreadwing pulled Starscream with him to the calling Vehicon. The other one joined them as they looked inside the building. A large chunk of ice was placed inside, with something dark trapped inside.</p><p>"The relic," Dreadwing remarked and left Starscream to the Vehicons. "It <em>was</em> here all along."</p><p>"I would advice you to step away from that relic, Dreadwing," a deep, familiar voice sounded from the outside. The Fliers turned around and saw Optimus Prime, back and looking angrier than ever. "And to release my comrade."</p><p>Starscream felt his spark leaping with joy over having been found by Optimus and even being called his comrade! He was going to be saved now!</p><p>"'Comrade'," Dreadwing repeated with a hint of disgust in his voice. "How odd to use that word for someone like <em>him</em>. I would advice <em>you</em> to back off and let me retrieve what rightfully belongs to Lord Megatron."</p><p>Dreadwing pulled out his cannon and aimed it at Optimus, who activated his ion cannon. "You two," Dreadwing said to the Vehicons, "guard the prisoner!"</p><p>Dreadwing started shooting as he charged out of the building and engaged Optimus again in combat. The Vehicons stood behind and watched, keeping a close optic on Starscream.</p><p>Starscream was unsure what to do or think in this situation now. Optimus was busy dealing with Dreadwing to deal with the Vehicons, and Starscream himself wasn't exactly in the position to fight back. Or was he? He was unable to access neither his lasers nor his missiles, but he still had his claws. It would be difficult to attack with the stasis cuffs on, but not impossible. He side-eyed one of the Vehicons and waited for the right time.</p><p>Without warning, Starscream turned and clawed the Vehicon on his left, killing it in one hit. The other Vehicon got surprised and started firing at the Seeker at close range. But Starscream managed to get behind the dead Vehicon and use it as a shield, then throwing it into the other Vehicon. While down, Starscream went over and punched a hole in the other Vehicon's chest with both his claws stretched. The Vehicon twisted and cramped before going limp. Starscream retracted his Energon stained claws and cackled at the sight.</p><p>"Never underestimate a Seeker," Starscream hissed at the dead Vehicons, "even if he is cuffed. Now, how about that relic?"</p><p>Looking over his shoulder once to check if Optimus and Dreadwing were still fighting - which they were, fiercely - he steered towards the relic encased in ice. He studied the chunk of ice. It was difficult to identify the relic because of the prism effect of the ice, but it looked familiar somehow.</p><p>"Let's get you out of there," Starscream said to the relic and lifted his cuffed servos into the air.</p><p>Starscream started beating the ice with the hard stasis cuffs and cackled merrily while doing so. Knowing almost nothing could match the hardness of stasis cuffs, they did the perfect job of shattering the ice and eventually freed the relic. As Starscream brushed some small chunks away from the relic, the object's design became more clear.</p><p>"Armor," Starscream identified it as, "of Decepticon origin." It seemed the Decepticon scientists had made many weapons and devices and what not. Starscream had heard of a particular armor said to be made by Decepticons, made of the strongest metal alloy in the entire universe, making it practically invulnerable. It was said to even be impenetrable by the savage Scraplets, making it ideal to deal with infestations as well!</p><p>Without further hesitation, Starscream placed the armor onto his torso and clicked it in place. The armor began transforming around him, covering his legs, bent down wings, torso, and reached over his arms. He watched with delight as the stasis cuffs placed by Dreadwing shattered into pieces by the armor as it covered his servos, freeing his wrists. He felt as the armor expanded, lifting him above ground what he normally reached in height, until the armor ended with covering his shoulder and head, a glass-like helm letting him see out of the armor. A blue light turned on inside the helm, allowing him to see in the dark.</p><p>Starscream barked a laugh and decided to test his new toy. He leapt into the air as high as he could, feeling how he practically flew into the sky, only to land on the ground seconds later, pedes planted firmly on the ground, which rumbled upon his landing. A wounded Optimus and a near-triumphant Dreadwing both ceased their fighting to gaze at the giant armored Seeker.</p><p>"The Apex Armor," Optimus said in wonder, as well as concern over what Starscream might do with this armor in his possession.</p><p>Starscream looked down at himself the best he could and chuckled. "A perfect fit!" he declared pleased.</p><p>Starscream glared gleefully at Dreadwing and Optimus, who got up quickly, watching and waiting for the armored Seeker's next action. Dreadwing decided not to wait for Starscream to take action.</p><p>"You dare to claim that which rightfully belongs to Lord Megatron?!" Dreadwing exclaimed while pointing his sword at Starscream.</p><p>Starscream chuckled by the Decepticon's accusation. "And what do <em>you</em> intend to do about it," he said and clenched his new giant servos, "<em>commander</em>?"</p><p>Dreadwing charged at the armored Seeker with his sword out. Starscream smirked, deciding to not do anything. He wanted to see if this armor was as good as it was fabled to be.</p><p>Dreadwing swung his sword at the armor, but it did not even scratch it. Starscream laughed merrily at the armor's endurance, brushing the hit spot and swung his arm to the right, sending Dreadwing flying some twenty meters away.</p><p>"Not so big and strong now, are you?" Starscream burst out. "I haven't had this much fun since I-" He paused, remembering Optimus was nearby. "...well, since I came online!" He went over and picked up an excavator. "Allow me to reunite you with your beloved twin!"</p><p>Starscream threw the excavator at Dreadwing, but this one managed to dodge in time and started shooting with his laser cannon, but it also had no effect on the armor. He drew his machine gun and started blasting away at the armor, but it didn't leave as much as a dent.</p><p>Optimus got back onto his legs and started shooting at Dreadwing, seeing as Starscream was focusing on the Decepticon. Realizing he was both outnumbered and - because of the Apex Armor - hopelessly outstrengthed, Dreadwing growled and considered running away. But he couldn't. Megatron would never forgive him if he simply ran away without the relic, without even trying. He wasn't Starscream. He wasn't a coward. He was a warrior. And a warrior had to fulfill his duty to his lord.</p><p>"I'd rather die than let the relic in Autobot possession!" Dreadwing roared as he charged Optimus with his sword out. If he couldn't take out Starscream in the Apex Armor, the least he could do was take down the leader of the Autobots. But Dreadwing did not know Starscream.</p><p>"As you wish!" the armored Seeker exclaimed.</p><p>Starscream interfered and punched Dreadwing before he could reach Prime, then proceeded to grab the Decepticon's leg and threw him into the sky. Dreadwing was still unwilling to give up on the relic and transformed midair, zooming back towards the ground, jet cannons shooting lasers at the armored Seeker and Optimus. Even those were ineffective against the Apex Armor, and Optimus continued to dodge. Perhaps Dreadwing should attempt to use an explosive?</p><p>As he reached the ground, he transformed to robot mode and landed on the armor just in the right angle to place a proximity bomb onto the back of the armored Seeker. Doing a few somersaults upon landing on the ground, Dreadwing turned around and pulled forth a detonator, turning it on.</p><p>Starscream shrieked as a loud beeping sounded on his back. He started to panic, and Optimus jumped out of the way to dodge the explosion, hoping the armor was thick enough to hold against the explosion. A large smoke cloud covered the base, making Starscream's fate uncertain.</p><p>As the smoke cloud dispersed, however, Optimus saw to his relief - and Dreadwing to his horror - that Starscream was still standing, alive, and the armor still whole and unscathed. Upon the discovery of his unharmed self, Starscream laughed out loud.</p><p>"Not only am I intelligent," Starscream roared, "<em>I - AM - INVINCIBLE!</em>"</p><p>Optimus saw with concern how Starscream side-eyed the Prime with an expression he did not like. Surely the Seeker wasn't thinking of double-crossing the Autobot?</p><p>The glance was brief, however, as Starscream returned his attention to Dreadwing and ran towards the Decepticon, who began to run out of ideas to fight against the seemingly invincible Seeker.</p><p>"Dreadwing!" Optimus called out, stopping Starscream in his tracks. "Return to Megatron and let us leave with the Apex Armor, or I cannot guarantee your survival!"</p><p>Starscream stood by, apparently awaiting the okay from Optimus to continue beating up Dreadwing like Megatron used to beat up Starscream. Dreadwing growled while standing with his sword out, thinking.</p><p>"I will rather join the AllSpark than let you walk away with this relic!" Dreadwing shouted, but seemed reluctant to fight any further, knowing his situation was hopeless. "And even if it was not for the armor, we still have <em>other</em> unfinished matters."</p><p>Optimus retracted his weapons and held out his arms. "I bore Skyquake no malice," the Autobot leader spoke. "And I regret the role I played in his demise. So I will appeal to you as I did your twin. Turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help us end this war. For his sake, and for all who have fallen."</p><p>Dreadwing didn't respond, simply looked from Prime to Starscream and back, thinking, contemplating. Starscream stood straight, trying to appear non-threatening - which was difficult with that huge armor on - getting tired of this endless battle. Dreadwing knew his chances were slim, probably even non-existing here. Had Starscream been alone - Pit, had Optimus even worked together with him to fight the small Seeker, he could have probably at least launched several explosives to trap Starscream in the ocean below them. But with Optimus in the way, he was unable to perform this movement. There was no way he could win this fight.</p><p>And despite his honor, his duty to Megatron, he imagined Megatron would be more cross losing yet another second-in-command than losing an item they could probably win back later, if they managed to locate the Autobot base somehow.</p><p>Dreadwing sighed and made his decision. He made a few movements with his sword, followed by him putting it back in its sheath on his back, regrettably surrendering victory to the Autobots.</p><p>"I will terminate you the next time we meet," Dreadwing growled and transformed to jet mode, taking off into the dark sky, heading towards wherever the Nemesis was currently flying.</p><p>Optimus and Starscream turned to look in the direction which Dreadwing flew, and moped. A giant Aurora Australis danced along the sky before them, like a stream of sparks and Energon, lighting up the sky and the ground. It had become nighttime in the Antarctic. Optimus gazed at Starscream, who continued to stare at the sky with longing.</p><p>"You did well today, Starscream," Optimus praised, earning the Seeker's attention. "It has been a long day. Perhaps we should call the base for a GroundBridge so we can return, rest and recover."</p><p>"I think that would be a good idea," Starscream said and smiled. He looked down and pressed a button on the armor's chest, which made it initiate the slow transformation back into a small disc. While he was doing that, Optimus called the base.</p><p>"Rafael, we require a GroundBridge back to base," Optimus said.</p><p>"<em>On it,</em>" Rafael's voice sounded, strangely anxious for some reason.</p><p>A few seconds later, a green GroundBridge portal appeared in front of the two mechs. As Starscream's armor's transformation was finished, he gazed at Optimus, who gazed back.</p><p>"I think I'll call it a day, what do you think?" Starscream said with a chuckle.</p><p>"You have earned your rest," Optimus replied. "Let us go home."</p><p>But as they stepped through the GroundBridge portal, they learned the day was still far from over.</p><p>There was a crisis back in the Autobot base.</p><p>A crisis that changed everything.</p><p>Everything for Starscream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream sees an opportunity and seizes it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream has something to do.<br/>And the Autobots don't like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus knew something was wrong when he called Raf to request a GroundBridge back to base. He knew from the tone of his voice as he responded to the request. But he had not expected the sight that met him and Starscream as they came out on the other side of the portal.</p><p>On an operating table by the medbay, Bulkhead lay with a lot of cables attached to him. Ratchet scurried around, trying desperately to get the Wrecker stabilized.</p><p>"What happened?" Optimus asked concerned, looking around at the other Autobots and humans for answers. All had the same anxious and fearful expressions. Miko so more than the others, understandably, as it was her partner laying hurt on the table. She was sitting with her back against the railings on the upper floor, facing away from Bulkhead. She didn't want to see him this way, but at the same time she didn't want to leave his side.</p><p>"He was exposed to Tox-En," Arcee explained, "and then he was attacked by an Insecticon called Hardshell."</p><p>"An Insecticon?" Starscream remarked with dread. "That must have been ugly."</p><p>"You didn't see how he was like when <em>we</em> came back," Arcee said. "It was horrifying. Especially to Miko."</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, when we came back, Ratchet was literally trying to shock him back to life,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped, remembering the horrible scene that met their return.</p><p>As Agent Fowler took a call, Starscream looked from side to side and spotted a table that had something lying on it, seemingly a relic. He went over to it.</p><p>"So, it seems we aren't the only ones who were successful in retrieving a relic..." He trailed off and paused as he put down the Apex Armor next to the other relic, which he recognized as a Phase Shifter.</p><p>As he put down the relic, his gaze fell onto his servos. His spark skipped a beat. There were no stasis cuffs on his wrists. Not even the ones attached by an energy string. Both sets of stasis cuffs had been torn off by the Apex Armor!</p><p>Starscream turned and looked at the other Autobots. It didn't seem like they had heard what he had just said. They were all focused on Bulkhead and his dire situation. None of them knew that the Seeker was right now free and unrestrained - free to escape if he felt like it.</p><p>Starscream didn't move. He didn't speak. He just looked from the Autobots to his wrists and back, wondering how long it would take them to realize he wasn't bound any longer. He wondered if he should even <em>wait</em> for them to find out. He looked around, trying to think of a way to get out.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Agent Fowler said, ending his phone call. "Turns out highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. The pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor." The human looked intently at the wounded Bulkhead, still being examined thoroughly by Ratchet. "I tried to stall, but..."</p><p>"Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler," Optimus said calmly. "There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time."</p><p>Agent Fowler turned to leave. "Keep me posted, Prime." He went over to the elevator, catching Starscream's attention. "I mean it."</p><p>The man went into the elevator, which closed and took him up, probably to the top of the cliff the base was situated on. The action got Starscream thinking.</p><p><em>Of course,</em> the Seeker thought intently. <em>The elevator. I can access it by myself, take me to the top outside. I can leave without anyone noticing.</em></p><p>"Wheeljack's on his way," Arcee informed after Agent Fowler left.</p><p>This caught the attention of both Starscream and Miko, the latter standing up and staring at the bots in disbelief.</p><p>"I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!" Miko exclaimed upset.</p><p>"All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close," Arcee clarified. "I thought he'd wanna be here."</p><p>"I know what you meant," Miko snapped and turned around, heading for the human-sized elevator Agent Fowler had gone through.</p><p>"Miko, where are you going?" Optimus asked with concern.</p><p>"Home," Miko hissed. "While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift."</p><p>Miko went into the elevator and glared at the bots before it closed, bringing her up. Arcee was about to go after her when Optimus laid a servo on her shoulder.</p><p>"She needs time," Optimus said calmly.</p><p>The bots returned to monitoring Bulkhead, still ignoring Starscream. Starscream gazed from the Autobots to the human elevator to the Autobot elevator, just a little distance away from the railings. He remembered it from watching Ratchet going up to get his missiles, knowing it was how they got to the top of the cliff they lived in. It would be the path he had to take to get to the topside, allowing him to take off into flight.</p><p>But he hesitated, knowing the Autobots would see the action as betrayal, having told him time after time that they hadn't cleared him for flight yet. There was something else he remembered, though. He remembered the last time he had flown. Back during the time he, Arcee and Jack had gone to rescue Optimus from the Decepticon warship.</p><p>After having formed their plan of allowing Starscream to take Jack and Arcee with him to find the warship, they had taken the very same elevator up to the top as Ratchet had when retrieving the Seeker's missiles, Starscream now remembered. As they had made it to the top, they all three walked to the platform in the center of the plateau. Arcee and Jack had stepped back a bit, giving the Seeker some space to transform. With a deep vent, Starscream had assumed jet mode, feeling eager to get back into the air. But before he could leave prematurely, Arcee had jumped onto his back, reminding him not to try to escape. Starscream had then opened his cockpit, hovering a bit over the ground, allowing Jack to go inside. As Jack had seated himself and fastened the seat belt (which had come with the alternate mode when Starscream had scanned his Earth mode), Starscream had closed the cockpit again. Telling the both of them to hang on tight, he had then fired up his thrusters and launched himself into the sky at high speed, almost knocking Arcee off in the process. Both the Autobot and the human had been surprised at the incredible speed Starscream could fly at, though he had told them it wasn't even <em>near</em> his top speed.</p><p>It had been fun, aside from his passengers, that is. It had become much less fun as they had entered the warship, even if the mission had been successful. However, what he remembered most clearly from the mission was when they returned to the Autobot base. Despite having proven he had not flown away or tried to gut either of his new comrades, Arcee had put new stasis cuffs on the Seeker's wrists, accusing him of not being trustworthy enough yet. The memory had stuck itself fast into his processor. He knew they would do the same now if they discovered he was currently not restrained.</p><p>He could not have that. He could not let such an opportunity alone. He could not find himself free and not do anything about it. He could not let the Autobots take his newfound freedom away so easily again. He had to leave. He had to think. He had to fly.</p><p>Taking a deep vent, Starscream gazed once again from the distraught Autobots to the big elevator. He had made his decision.</p><p>Keeping an optic on the Autobots to make sure they didn't notice what he was doing, the Seeker carefully and silently tiptoed his way across the floor towards the elevator. As he made it all the way, he looked one last time over his shoulder. The Autobots were still focusing on Bulkhead. Good.</p><p>Starscream pushed the button beside the elevator, opening it. The doors retracted with a loud swishing sound. Starscream quickly stepped inside and turned to look at the outside with a beating spark. First now did the Autobots look up and realized what he was doing.</p><p>"Starscream?" Arcee remarked, spotting the Seeker in the elevator. "What are you..."</p><p>Before he could hear the end of her sentence, Starscream, staring at the Autobots with a blank expression, pressed the button on the inside of the elevator, closing the doors, taking him up.</p><p>His spark beat accelerated from the action. He felt his frame tremble, knowing he was in deep trouble. But he couldn't turn back. Not now. The dice had been cast. He had reached the point of no return.</p><p>A minute after pushing the button, the elevator doors opened up, and Starscream stepped outside, just in time before the doors closed and the elevator went down again. In two minutes, the Autobots would arrive at his location and try to stop him. He had to get away before then.</p><p>Starscream stepped out on the platform and looked up. A helicopter had taken off and was flying away. Agent Fowler, surely, with Miko as a passenger. It was late afternoon, but it wouldn't be long before sunset.</p><p>Starscream looked down at the platform in the center of the plateau. There was a jet parked in the left end, also belonging to Agent Fowler, the same jet that had been scanned by Skyquake and Dreadwing. Starscream went over to it and inspected it. It was larger than his own jet mode, naturally. It was a faint bluish gray color and looked robust. Dents and scratches were marked across the plating, having survived several sky battles.</p><p>Starscream laid a servo on the jet's frame. Soon, it would be his turn to fly again. He smirked by the thought.</p><p>A faint blue glow caught his attention and looked down at his left arm. There was a small Energon stain on his armor. He wiped the stain with his servo. It was still there. He was apparently wounded. Probably got shot by one of those Vehicons in the Antarctic. It had apparently been a small wound, since he first noticed now that he was leaking. He wiped his stained servo off on the jet, not wanting his own servo to get sticky. He would deal with it later.</p><p>Starscream stepped to the center of the platform and stared into the sky, his spark beating in a fast pace in anticipation. He took a deep vent and exhaled.</p><p>Suddenly the elevator door opened, and out stepped Arcee and Optimus.</p><p>"Starscream!" one of them shouted, Starscream was unsure who.</p><p>Starscream made a quick decision and transformed to jet mode, firing up his thrusters as Arcee and Optimus began running towards him. Just as they reached him, he blasted off, launching himself into the sky at full speed, leaving behind the two shocked Autobots.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Starscream soared through the sky, he let out shrieks of first disbelief, then relief, then joy.</p><p>"I did it!" Starscream exclaimed to himself as he slowed down, knowing he had escaped the Autobots. "I did it! <em>I'm free!</em>"</p><p>The Seeker expressed his joy of being in the sky again by spinning, making loops and other aerial tricks, going all out of not having flown like that for months now. He ascended higher into the sky, above the clouds, feeling the water washing away dirt and Energon from his missions today. As he reached the top, watching the sun beginning to set, he switched to robot mode and initiated a free fall.</p><p>Free falls were his favorite part of flying. Letting himself fall, knowing he had the ability to get himself back up before hitting the ground, that was a thrill a Grounder would never understand. He closed his optics and felt the wind blow beneath him. He turned to face against the ground and felt the wind enter his ventilation system, cooling his interior. He spread out his arms and legs, feeling how it slowed his fall slightly. This was life. This was what he had longed for all these months while trapped in the Autobot base, trapped in robot mode.</p><p>He opened his optics in slits and saw he was nearing the ground. Just two hundred meters before hitting the ground, he initiated jet mode, turned upwards and fired his thrusters, having been two meters from hitting the ground, and launched back into the air.</p><p>Starscream loved free falls. He even liked initiaing one when simply switching from robot mode to jet mode. He liked transforming with <em>style</em>. He hadn't been the Air Commander of the Energon Seekers for nothing, after all. His aerial skills was one of the many reasons the other Seekers had admired and idolized Starscream, hereamong Jetfire. That Seeker could fly like a boss, that's what they used to say while Red Wing was still in command.</p><p>Starscream could fly faster than all the other Energon Seekers, he had complete control over his flight mode, he could do all sorts of impressive tricks in the air, he had been powerful, very intelligent, and he was able to keep his head cool in situations most other flight frames couldn't. Not to mention that he was very good with words, having the diplomatic skills worthy of even a Prime. Even in battle he had had great firepower and a pair of one-handed Energon swords he was very skilled in using. All these were reasons for Red Wing to hand over the post of Air Commander to Starscream. No one had been against his choice. Starscream had been a prodigy, excelling in almost every part that made him a Seeker. Considering he was a mere Cold Construct, his prowess and power was amazing.</p><p>Thinking about his own power, Starscream suddenly Sunstorm came to mind. Sunstorm was also a very powerful and dangerous Seeker, due to his strange ability to burn anyone he touched and destroy any machinery around him. He had been created with this ability, perhaps due to a defect upon spark insertion or frame construction. Sunstorm had meant differently, however. He believed he had been blessed by Primus himself with an ability so powerful that he was practically invulnerable and impossible to beat in battle. The yellow Flier had devoted himself entirely to Primus and his beliefs, not having any problem in leaving Cybertron as he was shunned by pretty much everyone, even Starscream himself.</p><p>Starscream hadn't been entirely voluntary in the banishing of Sunstorm from the Energon Seekers, though. He had a special relationship with Sunstorm that few Cold Constructs had in similarity.</p><p>Sunstorm was Starscream's brother.</p><p>The two of them were Spark Twins, much like Skyquake and Dreadwing. Upon creation of a Branched Spark, it split into two sparks, one going into the body that became Starscream, the other going into the one that became Sunstorm. They were created in the same production line, along with Thundercracker, Skywarp and many other Seekers. Nobody knew the two of them were twins, no one but themselves. After all, they all looked alike, so no one would suspect any of them to be related.</p><p>But because of their binary bond, Starscream and Sunstorm knew they were part of the same spark. They couldn't exactly feel each other's pain, but they could feel if one of them was in mortal danger, as well as if - hypothetically - one of them had his spark extinguished. Starscream had not felt his brother's spark for many eons, but he knew he was still alive. He had not seen his brother for many eons either, even before the war started, and assumed Sunstorm had no idea of the war waged on Cybertron. Starscream wondered if Sunstorm knew Starscream had switched bodies, as he was unsure if the binary bond was still as strong when his spark had transfered from his old body to this new Vehicon-based body.</p><p>Starscream mentally shook his head and decided to land on a plateau far from the Autobot base. What was he aiming for here? While it had felt good to get out of the cliff and into the sky, it couldn't have been the sole reason for him to have escaped the Autobots. He had to rethink his situation. He had to remember why he was doing this.</p><p>After a long moment of thinking, he remembered why he had wanted so badly to get back into the sky. He was still missing his belongings on the Nemesis. He looked down at himself. With his transformation back in his possession, he could once again access his lasers, giving him a more efficient way of defending himself. He also still had his missiles attached to his arms. And, of course, if it came to close combat, he had his extremely long claws, recently sharpened from letting out his frustrations on a metal dummy in the training room. He would probably manage himself in a fight.</p><p>But he knew it wouldn't be so easy. There was an army of Vehicons onboard the warship, as well as an armada of Insecticons, which he had seen himself were also roaming the inside of the ship. The Vehicons were easy prey, the Insecticons, not so much.</p><p>"If I am to reach my quarters, I will need to sneak onboard," he said to himself, crossing his arms. "But how to use stealth with the increase in staff...?"</p><p>Suddenly, his comm. pinged, startling him. His comm. had not pinged for several months now. He put a digit to his audio receptor and answered the comm.</p><p>"Who is this?" Starscream asked suspiciously.</p><p>"<em>Ah, Starscream, so good to hear your voice again!</em>" a small, familiar voice sounded through the comm. "<em>I thought I'd never get in touch with you again!</em>"</p><p>"Swindle?!" Starscream exclaimed, recognizing the voice. "How did you get on my frequency?"</p><p>"<em>I placed a little 'friend' on your back when last we met,</em>" Swindle explained. "<em>I have heard everything you've said since, and if I am not mistaken, you are currently free and flying, am I right?</em>"</p><p>Starscream stiffened by the information and instinctively reached a servo behind his back and felt it. He felt a small bump at the small of his back and pulled at it. As he got it off, he brought the servo to his front to examine the thing. It seemed to be some sort of tiny tracking device and his spark skipped a beat.</p><p>"You've been tracking my position all this time?!" Starscream exclaimed in fright, knowing the Autobot base location may be in the possession of Swindle.</p><p>"<em>No, not your locaiton, just your audio,</em>" Swindle said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone. "<em>I have no idea where your little Autobot friends live. I've been trying to contact you several times, but it seems Decepticons can't just call someone in the Autobot base without an invite, can they?</em>"</p><p>"Perhaps not," Starscream said, relieved he hadn't compromised the Autobot base after all. "Anyway, what do you want from me, Swindle?"</p><p>"<em>I want you to bring an Energon crystal to my current coordinates, and I will give you something in return, something that will help you reach your quarters without being seen by the Decepticons.</em>"</p><p>Starscream flinched again. "Oh, you heard that, did you?" he said lowly. "Fine, what size do you want?"</p><p>"<em>As long as I can carry it and I can't swallow it whole, any size will do,</em>" Swindle replied joyfully through the comm. "<em>Do we have a deal?</em>"</p><p>Starscream looked up and gazed at the horizon. "I believe we do."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the comm. ended and Starscream received the coordinates to Swindle's current location, he leapt off the cliff, let himself fall a bit before turning upwards and transformed to jet mode, blasting into the sky and set off in a random direction.</p><p>His ability to find Energon wasn't as good as it used to, having switched to a Vehicon body and everything, but he was still pretty good at locating it. Memories and programmings from Starscream's old body's processor had been copied into his spark, thus how he only needed to have his spark transplanted into his new body when his old one had become a total wreck during the fall of Cybertron. He shuddered a bit by the memory.</p><p>After getting labelled as a fugitive by Megatron, Starscream had been in hiding, fighting both Autobots and Decepticons from a neutral line. The Seeker had been on his own during the time, but he had managed to offline many 'Bots and 'Cons in the process. Eventually he had found an opportunity in the captured Grimlock, held in one of Shockwave's Space Bridge towers. Starscream had broken into the tower, taken out Shockwave's underlings and freed the Dinobot. Grimlock, however, had not been very eager to help Starscream fight the Decepticons, and the big brute had grabbed the Seeker and thrown him into the control panel, freeing the Dinobot and knocking the Seeker unconscious.</p><p>When Starscream had then regained consciousness, he felt a rumbling everywhere around him. He looked up and found the entire tower collapsing on top of him. Before he could get up and out of there, he had been buried underneath the debris and lost consciousness again.</p><p>Next time Starscream regained consciousness, his entire body was shattered, broken and wrecked. He could barely move, and he could feel that even if he tried, he would have probably fallen apart. Despite the fact he had still been a fugitive, a traitor and a war criminal, he had screamed out for help, for he knew he would not be able to survive by himself.</p><p>After many cycles, someone answered his call. It had been Shockwave himself who found the wrecked Starscream, the Cyclops having lost his right arm. The two mechs had then made a deal. Shockwave would save Starscream's chassis if Starscream helped replace Shockwave's arm, as he only had his cannon arm left, leaving him unable to do scientific work anymore. Starscream had agreed to the deal, and Shockwave had then lifted the Seeker out from the debris.</p><p>Shockwave had proceeded to bring Starscream to one of his offsite laboratories nearby. In there, he had placed Starscream on an operating table but found his body too shambled to save. So instead, Shockwave had brought out a blank Vehicon Protoform, opened it and removed its own spark. He then put Starscream in stasis and removed the Seeker's spark, carefully transplanting it into the blank Protoform. Afterwards, he had added a cube of Energon to the Protoform, which then proceeded to take the shape of a smaller, weaker and less competent Starscream, similar to his old form yet more similar to a Vehicon. His coding allowed him to become bigger than normal Vehicons, however, as well as changing his color scheme to his basic silver color, unlike the Vehicons' mostly dark purple color scheme.</p><p>When Starscream had woken up again, he had been glad to find himself still alive, though not so glad to find himself in another body, as well as his own body completely in ruin. He had been surprised he was still alive, considering the condition the body had been in.</p><p>As promised, Starscream had then proceeded to help Shockwave replace his right arm, allowing him to continue his scientific work. Shockwave had then commented on how it was too bad Starscream had retired from his scientific career to work in the military field. Too bad for the Seeker, that is.</p><p>Afterwards, Starscream stayed with Shockwave for a bit, until Shockwave ended up calling Megatron and telling him about Starscream's return. As Starscream then returned to Megatron's side as the Decepticon warship ventured into the cosmos, chasing after the Autobot ship, steering towards Planet Earth, the Seeker swore eternal allegiance to Megatron, and the warlord allowed him to live. Before they had reached the Earth, however, Shockwave had called Starscream and requested him to return to Cybertron to assist him in working on the new Space Bridge. Starscream had done so, leaving his Trine Mates, Megatron and the other Decepticons behind on the Nemesis, not to see them again until he arrived on Earth more than a decade later. By that time, the Combaticons, Stunticons and his Trine Mates had left the war and were roaming the Earth somewhere.</p><p>Starscream snapped out of his thoughts when something beeped on his radar. An Energon signal, and a strong one at that. He followed the signal to a mine accessible from the sky, with a large hole in the ceiling. He transformed and landed by the edge of the entrance and gazed down. There were several Vehicons wandering around, mining Energon, converting it, putting the liquid form into cubes, stacking the cubes, keeping lookout and patrolling.</p><p>"There must be tons of Energon down there," Starscream said quietly to himself, making a plan in his head. "Surely they wouldn't mind if I took a single crystal...or even a cube..."</p><p>Starscream was about to descend when an explosion sounded below him. He yelped and jumped backwards, away from the cavern. Gunfire sounded as well as more tiny explosions and shouting, all from the cavern below. He dared peek over the edge into the mine. He gasped as he saw Wheeljack running around, slicing up Vehicons and bashing against Energon cubes and crystals. He saw Vehicons carelessly shooting after the invading Autobot.</p><p>"Idiots," Starscream hissed. "You'll blow up the mine if you continue attacking like that."</p><p>It was risky, but Energon was on shortage on the planet, and Starscream doubted he would find Energon this easy again so quickly. He had to enter the mine, no matter if to get a crystal or a cube. He just had to get in and get out again.</p><p>Taking a deep vent, he made his decision and jumped into the mine. He found himself in the crossfire of the clumsy Vehicons and sought cover behind a stalagmite, scanning the area for an opening. He saw Wheeljack just a little distance ahead, having a field day with the Vehicons. He looked to his left and saw a large stack of Energon cubes, ready to get packed. A cube would be easier to get than a crystal, as well as easier to carry in his cockpit.</p><p>Noting the Vehicons all had their attention on Wheeljack, Starscream rushed out of his hiding place over to the Energon cubes. He didn't dwell on which to pick, he just grabbed the one closest to him and stepped out in the open. He needed to be under the hole in the ceiling if he wanted to get out again quickly.</p><p>"Starscream?" he heard a small, squeaky familiar voice sound below him and stiffened.</p><p>Starscream saw in the corner of his optic the tiny form of Miko, scurrying around among the Energon cubes. What was she doing here, of all places?!</p><p>"Miko?!" Starscream exclaimed but silenced as Wheeljack caught sight of the Seeker.</p><p>Starting to panic, Starscream initiated jet mode, tucking the Energon cube safely in his cockpit and aimed upwards, towards the ceiling hole.</p><p>"Starscream, no, wait!" Miko exclaimed, but the Seeker ignored her.</p><p>Starscream fired up his thrusters and blasted off out of the cavern, into the sky, hurrying up away from the human and Autobot. So Miko had not gone with Agent Fowler after all, but instead snuck onboard Wheeljack's own ship, the Jackhammer, and gone with him on a mission to...what? Raid an Energon mine? Send a message to Megatron? Lure someone out? He remembered the human and Autobot were partners with Bulkhead. Given the condition the Wrecker was currently in, it seemed his friends had decided to avenge him, in whatever way this served as revenge for the big brute.</p><p>Starscream couldn't care less what they were up to. He had his own problems to attend to. He had taken care of his first stop, getting an Energon cube.</p><p>Now it was time for the second stop: trading with Swindle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream followed the trail leading to Swindle's coordinates, his spark still racing from his encounter with Wheeljack and Miko. Had they been aware of the fact he had escaped from the Autobot base? If not then, then certainly they did now. And Starscream had no doubt they would inform the Autobots where he was, or at least where he had been seen. Of course, Starscream wasn't worried. The Autobots couldn't fly, and even if Wheeljack's ship could, it couldn't match up to Starscream's speed. Even if he wasn't as fast in this body as in his old one, he could still fly pretty fast. His many escapes and running away had proven that. If there was one Megatron commended the Seeker on, it was his ability to quickly disappear when he got scared. This was always meant as an insult to Starscream, however, referring to his cowardice. He was still a coward, apparently.</p><p>Twilight had fallen when Starscream found the coordinates of Swindle, a small forest. He transformed to robot mode, grabbed the Energon cube midair and landed gracefully on both pedes. The Seeker stepped forward, looking from side to side, scanning for anything yellow or purple.</p><p>"Swindle," Starscream called out. "I have arrived, and I have an Energon cube with me. Now step forward!"</p><p>The Seeker stopped and kept his audio receptors sharp to the smallest noise. He heard a branch crack and turned to the direction of the noise. There was no one there, at least no one he could see.</p><p>"I know you're there," Starscream hissed and aimed his right arm at the direction. "Show yourself or I'll make you!"</p><p>A few nano-cycles later, he heard a faint click and saw the small form of Swindle appear in front of him, his large purple optics bright and his smirk wide as always.</p><p>"No need to use threats," Swindle said with his annoyingly joyful voice. "I was just waiting to see if you kept your part of the deal. It appears you do."</p><p>Starscream lowered his arm and returned his grip to the Energon cube. Swindle stepped out from between the trees and approached the Seeker. Had it been any other Decepticon, Starscream would have told him to back off, keep his distance or even attacked him. But Swindle, despite his annoying sides, also had a curious side that for some reason prevented Starscream from attacking him. No wonder the small mech didn't need to bring along any weapons, like, ever.</p><p>"I have your cube," Starscream informed and showed forth his luggage. "I do hope you intend to keep <em>your</em> part of the deal."</p><p>"I did ask for a crystal," Swindle reminded him and took something from his waist, "but that was only because I didn't think you would be able to snatch a cube right under Megatron's nose. Or the Autobots' noses for that matter. Seems I underestimated you. I apologize for that."</p><p>Starscream huffed in annoyance. "Uh, yes, well, you better remember that for next time," he muttered. "What do you have for me in return for this highly valuable Energon cube?"</p><p>"This," Swindle said and showed what he had taken from his waist. The device looked familiar to Starscream. "The Invisibility Device, one of many practical devices crafted by the finest Decepticon engineers on Cybertron. This little baby has helped me out of many troublesome situations. But my time as a rogue is nearing its end, so I thought it would be more useful in <em>your</em> hands, old friend." He added a mischievous smirk at the end, making Starscream annoyed for some reason.</p><p>Starscream shifted the Energon cube so he held it in his right servo, allowing him to receive the Invisibility Device from Swindle in his left servo. He then handed over the cube to Swindle, who now had both servos free. He watched as the small Decepticon seemed to be having difficulty holding up the cube, though not so much that it affected the Grounder himself.</p><p>"Pleasure doing business with you," Swindle said joyfully and gave a wide smile. "Until next time, Screamer."</p><p>Swindle transformed, placing the Energon cube inside his cabin and drove off in the opposite direction. Starscream watched the olive jeep get smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely from his sight among the trees and darkness. The Seeker looked down at the small device in his left servo. It was oval-shaped with a single button on one end, the other end having a set of hooks to hang onto a bot's armor. It was also silver-colored, blending in nicely with Starscream's own color scheme.</p><p>Deciding it was time to go, Starscream switched to jet mode, placed the Invisibility Device inside his cockpit and took off into the sky once again. The sun had completely set, and the sky was transcending into a dark blue shade, with a light blue and yellowish tint by the horizon, indicating where the sun had been. The ground below was slowly turning darker and less visible to creatures who did not have night vision, such as humans. But Starscream did not care about the ground. What he was looking for was located somewhere in the sky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream had flown for almost an hour, scanning the sky around him for anything that resembled the Nemesis or a Vehicon Flier. He intended to use the same trick he used last time he had flown onto the Nemesis, by using the cover of returning Vehicons to sneak onboard the ship. It was a risky and bold move to use the same trick twice, but he doubted the Vehicons had grown any wiser since two months ago.</p><p>Starscream's spark skipped a beat as he found the Nemesis flying right in front of him, above a forest to the north. He kept his distance while scanning the sky for Vehicons. It would be too suspicious if a single Vehicon signal appeared on the ship's radar to return. It was safer to be in numbers, and in numbers there was less risk of his signal being identified as non-Vehicon.</p><p>After waiting around, slowly following the ship for a few cycles, he spotted a group of Vehicons flying by on the other side of the ship. Starscream boosted ahead, around the ship, trying to avoid both the ship and the Vehicons' radars, until he arrived behind the Vehicons. They hadn't spotted him yet. Good.</p><p>He followed the Vehicons close, but not too close, behind and entered the ship's hangar, transforming seconds after they had transformed. He quickly attached the Invisibility Device to his waist and pressed the button. A Vehicon turned around, this time apparently checking out if there was anyone behind them this time. But it didn't seem to find anything, so it simply shrugged and followed the others into the ship.</p><p>Starscream looked down at himself, seeing nothing. He chuckled lowly. He was completely invisible! The trade with Swindle had been worthwhile after all.</p><p>Keeping quiet, Starscream calmly wandered through the hallways, keeping an optic out for anyone behind or in front of him. He encountered only a few Vehicons and Insecticons on the way, but thanks to his current invisibility, they didn't see him right away. To avoid bumping into them, he swiftly but quietly stepped to the side and laid himself flat against the wall, keeping silent until the Decepticons had passed him. As he saw the coast was clear, he stepped out again and continued his travelling.</p><p>Eventually he made it to his quarters. He looked from side to side and behind him, making sure no one was nearby. As everything was clear, he pressed his servo onto a panel on the wall next to the door, opening it. As he stepped inside, he looked from side to side to again make sure no one was watching, before closing the door by the panel on the inside of the room. As he was clear, he pressed the button on the Invisibility Device on his hip and returned to visibility.</p><p>Starscream looked around in his old room. Everything was exactly the way he had left it a few months ago. He noticed how much this room resembled the one he had back in the Autobot base. In the far end of the room stood a recharging table; to the right of the door from where he stood was a desk with a chair by it, though the desk wasn't filled with puzzles and silly stuff like that, instead having a strategy board game on it, which he used to plan out his schemes or battle formations with his troops. He had a piece which he often imagined being Megatron, and another piece he imagined as himself, the Megatron piece being one he had to take down. In those times, it wasn't so much strategy as it was wishful thinking though.</p><p>To the left of the entrance from which he stood, there was a shelf, similarly filled with various datapads, though many more than in the Autobot base, and none of those contained silly stories like Cinderella or Challenge of the GoBots. They were history books, notes on Dark Energon, flight frames, various kinds of Energon and other scientific things. After joining the Decepticons, Starscream had become fully committed to the military field, pretty much leaving behind his scientific career. He sort of missed it, but found joy in battling and slaughtering Autobots as well as commanding an army to do his bidding. The Decepticons had changed much, though not all of Starscream's former self.</p><p>There was something in this room that his room in the Autobot base did not have, however. A secret safe.</p><p>Starscream walked over by the recharging table and knelt down by the free space to the left end of the room. The floor was completely flat, no one would have expected there to be a secret safe. If Starscream hadn't known about it, he would never have been able to find it, either. As such, he hadn't been worried about anyone finding the safe and the items inside. Especially since a password was needed, one which only Starscream knew.</p><p>"Skyfire," Starscream said quietly to the floor.</p><p>There was a click, and suddenly a small section of the floor next to the recharging table slid aside into the wall, revealing a small cache below. Starscream sighed in nostalgia as he took the items out.</p><p>The first thing he took out was a cape. A big cape, in a bright violet color. Next he picked up a pair of large, lavender shoulder pads, as well as a golden crown with a red gemstone adorning the middle spike. They were all part of a set, originally planned for when Starscream would rule Cybertron, which sadly probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. So instead, he had used it as a carnival costume when festivities were in play before the war. The cape was made of some organic fabric, bought in a trade with one of the organic empires Cybertron once used to be in contact with. Cybertron's contact empires and colonies got kind of out of touch with them just before the war, though, making Space Bridge technology pretty much obsolete, and organic goods like this fabric became pretty expensive.</p><p>The set had actually belonged to Red Wing, who claimed it was a costume to be worn by the Air Commander of the Energon Seekers for special occasions. Starscream didn't know if Red Wing had bought the set himself or if he had also 'inherited' it from someone. He didn't care either, it was a cool costume, and he had worn it often, even outside of 'special occasions'.</p><p>Starscream smiled by the memory and put the things aside for now to look at the other items. He took out three jars, each containing an organ from the first Cybertronian he had dissected, an Autobot Vehicon. One jar contained his Transformation Cog, another contained his brain module, and the last jar contained his spark.</p><p>The spark consisted of two parts: a solid body and a plasma soul. The solid spark was connected to the rest of the Transformer body, pumping Energon around through the veins, allowing the Transformer to move its body parts and allowing the organs to function. But the solid part was useless without the plasma spark, which was actual spark. It was the plasma part which was created or summoned from Vector Sigma, and which returned to the AllSpark when extinguished. The plasma spark was the heart, mind and soul of a Transformer's being, the thing that made an individual who he or she was. If transfered to a new body, the plasma spark brought with it all the former frame's memories and experiences, allowing the bot to live on.</p><p>When transferring, the plasma spark could stay in its solid body or, through more extreme means, get removed and transferred to a new solid body, though this included a high risk of death or impaired memory. Starscream was uncertain whether Shockwave had transferred the Seeker's spark to his current body with or without his own spark's solid body. If not, then that could explain why he seemed to be remembering many things lately he had previously forgotten about. He didn't dwell much on this subject, mostly because it only made him anxious for the condition of his spark.</p><p>Starscream gazed from the extinguished spark to the brain module. The brain module recorded all information and experiences made by the bot through its senses, whether by sight, sound, smell, taste or feeling. This information was then copied into the spark as memories. This was the same for both Forged bots and Cold Constructed bots, only Cold Constructs had the basic information downloaded into their brain modules already during creation. By transferring the information from the brain module to the spark, it allowed bots to obtain new bodies without having to relearn everything they had to upon creation nor having to transfer both the spark <em>and</em> the brain module. Because of this less necessity of the brain module, a Transformer could survive getting his head blown off or seperated from the rest of his body, though most of the motion controls took place in the brain module, making them unable to do anything without a brain module. If seperated from a brain module for too long, though, the frame's organs would eventually stop receiving Energon, and without Energon, the spark would extinguish. If regaining a brain module in time, however, the Transformer would live on, and because the memories were stored in the spark, he wouldn't lose his character. Transformers certainly were beings of survival, unlike those fragile little fleshlings who only had one life.</p><p>Putting the jars onto the costume, Starscream reached in the safe picked up three datapads. He opened one. It was a list of recipes for Energon which were popularly used before the war. During wartime, Energon was simply consumed from cubes or raw crystals, as there was no time for luxuries such as Energon paste, Energon cakes or even Energon goodies. Starscream had often snacked on Energon goodies when he was with the Energon Seekers before the war began. Now though, there was no time or place for cooking, but Starscream still believed there could be, at some point in time. So he had gathered his favorite recipes and taken them with him, hoping to try some when the war ended, hopefully with him still being alive.</p><p>Starscream put the datapad down and opened another one. It was his notes of the Synthetic Energon formula, he recognized. It was a bunch of equations, as well as descriptions of what to do with the ingredients at what point. It was a very complicated formula, but Starscream had peeked at it during most of his scientific career in Crystal City, where the Energon Seekers previously were occupied before working full time on Trypticon Station. Only the top alchemists had been allowed to read the formula to create caches of Synthetic Energon to be used for emergencies. But Starscream had occasionally sneaked in and 'borrowed' the canister to study it in his quarters. The canister had been designed so if it came in contact with alien life forms, it would shoot the recipe into the cosmos. This defense mechanism was originally used to protect the Synthetic Energon formula from Cybertron's ancient enemies, the Quintessons. If these beings had gained their filthy techno-organic hands on that formula, the galaxy would certainly be doomed.</p><p>But when in contact with Cybertronians, the canister did nothing. One could open it and take the recipe out to read it. It was presented like a scroll, though in a holographic matter rather than organic paper or metal. The Ancients had created it for Cybertron's children to use in self-defense from the Quintessons, among other dangerous aliens. But the Ancients had not anticipated that Cybertron's own children would wage war against one another. Which made the formula extremely dangerous, in case it fell into the Decepticons' servos. Which naturally prompted Jetfire to launch it into space, until someone hopefully would have found it. Darn idiot hadn't considered the fact that aliens could have had their filthy organic hands on it and caused the recipe to be lost to the stars, never again giving them a chance in the war. Starscream had scolded him for this, but it seemed it hadn't had an effect on the big Seeker.</p><p>Starscream huffed by the memory and put down the recipe among the other things. As long as it was incomplete, it was as virtually useless as Ratchet's own apparent recipe of the stuff. The Energon in the end would still yield the same results as a few months ago.</p><p>Starscream opened the last datapad. It contained a list of names, most of them belonging to Seekers, as well as a description of each. Starscream chuckled. He remembered having difficulty in remembering everyone's names when he first joined the Energon Seekers and prompted to write them down on his small datapad as well as describing the mechs. He didn't want to be rude to his new comrades and forget their names, after all, so he tried to remember them his own way. He skimmed through the names, realizing there had been many more Seekers than he remembered.</p><p>
  <em>Acid Storm: As green as the Toxic Wastes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ion Storm: Bright solid blue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nova Storm: Bright solid yellow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nacelle: Red face, frame dark blue, red and white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotlink: Lavender, has a flamethrower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bitstream: Teal, slightly more greenish than Thundercracker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thundercracker: Blue, has a darker and less green tone than Bitstream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skywarp: Black and purple, can warp across the dimensional plane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red Wing: Red and black, looks a bit like me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sandstorm: Sand-colored with brown speckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slipstream: Femmebot, purple and teal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skyquake: Green, big, gloomy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dreadwing: Dark blue, big, gloomy.</em>
</p><p>Starscream stiffened as he saw Skyquake and Dreadwing's names on the list. So they <em>had</em> been part of the Energon Seekers after all. Probably not for long while Starscream was there, though. He kept reading, lost in thought on the names.</p><p>
  <em>Dirge: Blue Conehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thrust: Red Conehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ramjet: White Conehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sideways: Orange and black, has purple optics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wheezing Arrow: Dark gray Conehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contrail: Orange and gray, seemingly wingless. Council member. Do not approach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jetfire: Big, white, has blue optics.</em>
</p><p>Starscream looked down at the two last names. He had almost entirely forgotten about Contrail. He had been a powerful Seeker, part of the former High Council, as described on the datapad. Contrail was almost never present during Starscream's time, though he had encountered him on occasion, to which Thundercracker and Skywarp had warned him to not speak to the Seeker. Shortly before the war began, there were suspicions that Contrail was working with Megatron, which later turned out to be true. He and another senator called Ratbat left the Council to join Megatron's forces, well before Megatron launched his attack on Trypticon Station and conquered the rest of the Seekers. Starscream didn't know what happened to Contrail, but believed he had perished during the war along with many other Decepticons and Seekers.</p><p>Starscream skimmed through more names until he came across one particular name.</p><p>
  <em>Snowstorm.</em>
</p><p>There was no description of the Seeker. Starscream scratched his helm in confusion. Why place a name on a list without describing the bot? Did he think he did not need a description, that he would recognize the name and know what to look for in any case? He imagined the Seeker being white, given the name, but he couldn't think of anyone other than Jetfire with that description. He sighed and put the datapad down among the other things. Maybe it would come to him later.</p><p>The secret vault was almost empty, aside from one thing. The thing that Starscream had wanted the most to get back, the main reason for him wanting to return to the Nemesis.</p><p>He reached down into the vault and picked it up. It was a necklace. A green gemstone was adorning a golden socket, connected to a black string.</p><p>It had been a gift from Jetfire, when Starscream had been promoted to Air Commander of the Energon Seekers. He had called it a 'good luck necklace'.</p><p>Starscream valued the item more than any other item in his possession, even more than the Synthetic Energon formula. He was supposed to wear it around his neck cables, but it had kept getting in the way when he transformed, so he had decided to wear it around his right wrist instead like a bracelet, which had worked just fine. Jetfire told him that whenever the Seeker missed him, he just had to look at the necklace and it would make him feel good again. Which was exactly what Starscream had done.</p><p>Despite Jetfire's betrayal at Trypticon Station, Starscream had kept the necklace with him, even as he was living as a fugitive. When he had woken up in his new body, he had inspected his wrecked body and found to his relief that the necklace was still there, and took it from his old body's wrist. When he then arrived on the Nemesis and gained his new quarters, he found all his belongings already in it, and decided to put them in this secret vault that only he knew of. He had placed the necklace inside with the rest, not wanting to lose it in a battle.</p><p>Now, though, he had it back and he could take it with him to his new home. Autobot Outpost Omega One.</p><p>Starscream had no more reason to stay behind on the Nemesis. He had what he came for. It was now time to go home.</p><p>He put the necklace down beside the other items, pulled out the cape and spread it out on the floor in its full width. He then proceeded to place each item in the center of the fabric, until all items were accounted for and secure. He then started to fold the cape until making sure none of the items would fall out from the smallest misbalance. He ended with tying a knot at the top, securing his luggage. He closed the secret vault, and watched as it became one with the floor once again, as if it had never existed.</p><p>Starscream stood up and lifted the bundle. It was heavy and big, but probably small enough for him to carry in his cockpit. Now was the time for the hard part: getting out again.</p><p>Starscream pressed the button on the Invisibility Device and watched with dread that the bundle was not turned invisible. Apparently it only worked on the bot the device was attached to, as well as whatever may be inside of him. This could be a problem. Starscream couldn't afford to make experiments in his quarters, though, not with the possibility of patrols roaming outside. Which got him thinking to how to get out without being noticed by any patrols. He laid his audio receptor to the door and sharpened it to listen to the smallest sound outside the room. He heard faint footsteps which soon faded out. He decided to take the chance.</p><p>He opened the door and looked outside from side to side. The coast was clear. He walked out and closed the door behind him, making sure to make it look like no one had been in there. Now he just had to return to the hangar and fly back to base. No problem. No problem at all...</p><p>He carefully walked through the hallways, following the path he had come from, keeping his audio receptors sharp. If he got spotted, this entire journey would have been for nothing. Through the first two hallways, he encountered no one, though in the second corner he saw a pair of Vehicons walking to another hallway. Things were going well so far.</p><p>Until he reached the last hallway before the hangar. As he turned the corner Knock Out appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by a Vehicon Grounder.</p><p>"And then I said...what?" Knock Out said, gaze set forward.</p><p>Starscream stood completely still. Knock Out hadn't seen him, but he had seen the purple bundle, seemingly floating in the open air. Knock Out and the Vehicon didn't know what they were looking at, but they would certainly find out soon.</p><p>"You're seeing this too, right?" Knock Out asked the Vehicon, who nodded. "Strange..."</p><p>Knock Out tried to poke the bundle, but Starscream decided that was close enough and stepped to the side, ready to run. As a response to the fleeing object, Knock Out reached out to grab it, but instead grabbed Starscream's arm, which lashed out at the doctor. Suddenly, he noticed his own arm as it lashed out. He was visible again. He glanced down at his hip. The Invisibility Device had fallen off during the lash.</p><p>"Scrap," Starscream swore and ran off.</p><p>"What? Starscream?" Knock Out said in confusion. He glared at the Vehicon next to him. "What are you standing around for? After him!"</p><p>The Vehicon snapped out of the confusion and turned the corner to chase after Starscream. "Halt, intruder!"</p><p>Starscream raced down the hallway, knowing he was screwed now. A single Vehicon was nothing, but if any of the Insecticons were to find his position...</p><p>He finally reached the hangar when a patrol of Vehicons and Insecticons came after him from the other hallway. It seemed the entire ship was on alert!</p><p>As Starscream entered the hangar, he quickly transformed, securing his cargo in his cockpit and blasted out of the ship at full speed.</p><p>But Starscream was far from safe yet. Unlike the Autobots, the Decepticons <em>could</em> fly, and the Vehicons and Insecticons wasted no time in transforming and chasing after him. He started shooting at him, which he dodged the best he could.</p><p>He was suddenly reminded of his nightmare earlier that day. The one in which he was chased through a canyon, much like this one, by a flock of Vehicons, until he was chased and dismembered by Megatron himself. He screamed inwardly of the memory, not intending to let that happen.</p><p>It had become evening as the chase after Starscream was set in motion. Starscream would fire back if it wasn't for the fact that he was hopelessly outnumbered, outgunned and outstrengthed, as well as carrying his personally valuable cargo. The only thing he could do at the moment was flee, and flee swiftly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wheeljack and Miko were on their way back to base, having successfully slain Hardshell and avenged Bulkhead. Well, Miko had, Wheeljack just tired the beast out. Yet, despite their victory, Miko didn't feel any different. Bulkhead was still in trouble, and they couldn't be sure if he was even going to survive. Wheeljack was impressed that she was able to take down an Insecticon by herself, though, not to mention the assumingly fiercest and strongest of the Insecticons.</p><p>Their gloomy mood quickly changed, however, as several energy signals appeared on the Jackhammer's radar. They looked to the right. Some distance away, a group of Vehicons and Insecticons were chasing after something. Or, rather, some<em>one</em>. It was difficult making out the colors due to the evening sky, but it didn't take long for the pair to recognize who they were chasing after.</p><p>"It's Starscream," Wheeljack informed. "So it <em>was</em> him we saw back in the mine. Seems he's being chased by the 'Cons."</p><p>"We gotta help him," Miko said. "He won't make it by himself!"</p><p>"Really?" Wheeljack asked as they were beginning to approach the chase. "Do you really wanna help that guy? After everything he's done?"</p><p>"He's one of us now," Miko explained. "And I like him. He needs our help."</p><p>Wheeljack sighed and shrugged. "Fine, don't make me regret doing this!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream continued dodging, though got brushed several times by laser shots, feeling the burns on his thrusters or wings. He was still far from the Autobot base, which he then remembered as being his destination in his dream as well. But he never made it to his destination in the dream. Perhaps he wouldn't in the real world, either.</p><p>Suddenly, Starscream felt the laser shots stopping around him and heard a different set of lasers being shot from his left. He ascended further into the sky and saw Wheeljack's ship, the Jackhammer, shooting after the Vehicons and Insecticons, and these had apparently lost interest in Starscream, for they were now only firing at the Autobot ship.</p><p>Starscream considered letting the two sides simply destroy each other. He didn't care for Wheeljack or his stupid winglets. But he remembered seeing Miko with him in the Energon mine and realized she might be inside the ship with him. He had nothing against the girl other than being about as talkative as himself. He didn't care for her destruction.</p><p>"I'm gonna regret this," Starscream said to himself as he turned around, descended and started firing back at the Vehicons and Insecticons, joining the sky battle.</p><p>Now having the advantage of allies in the battle, Starscream was able to use his firepower to take down two Vehicons with a few shots as well as damaging an Insecticon. He zoomed past his enemies as they started firing back at him, and as he turned back around, he launched both of his missiles, aiming at the Insecticons. The missiles hit, taking down one Insecticon and badly hurting another.</p><p>The Jackhammer continued covering for Starscream while the two air forces launched their attacks upon the Decepticons. There were only two Vehicons and a single Insecticon left. They were going to win this battle.</p><p>Suddenly, as Starscream was turning to launch another attack, the remaining Insecticon shot his wing, causing the Seeker to spin out of control.</p><p>"SCRAP!" Starscream exclaimed as he saw smoke coming from his left wing, unable to stop spinning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"He's hit!" Miko remarked, as the remaining Insecticon blasted Starscream's left wing and caused him to spin out of control.</p><p>"Scrap," Wheeljack swore and took down the two last Vehicons before ramming into the Insecticon, causing it to crash as well. The Jackhammer was tough enough to withstand the impact. The Insecticon wasn't.</p><p>As the remaining Decepticons had been dealt with, Wheeljack steered the Jackhammer after Starscream as the Seeker continued spinning, headed towards the ground with smoke emitting from his wing. It didn't seem like he was able to stop.</p><p>"Starscream, come in," Wheeljack called over the short-distance comm. "Switch to robot mode and I'll catch you!"</p><p>"<em>I can't,</em>" Starscream exclaimed through the comm. "<em>I can't stop! I can't transform!</em>"</p><p>"What do you mean you can't transform?!"</p><p>"<em>I just can't! I'm going to crash!</em>"</p><p>"Not on my watch," Wheeljack said through gritted teeth. "Just hang in there!"</p><p>"What are we gonna do, Wheeljack?" Miko asked anxiously, concerned for the Seeker.</p><p>"We'll comm. the base and ask for a GroundBridge."</p><p>Wheeljack did as self-instructed and called the base.</p><p>"Wheeljack to base, we got a situation," Wheeljack said through the comm. link. "Requesting ground bridge approximately two hundred meters north of my location."</p><p>"<em>What's going on?</em>" Ratchet said through the comm.</p><p>"Starscream's crashing and he'll be scrap if you don't open that GroundBridge <em>now</em>!" Wheeljack replied annoyed.</p><p>"<em>Alright, I'm on it,</em>" Ratchet replied.</p><p>A few seconds later, about two hundred meters from their position opened a small green GroundBridge portal. It was still several hundred meters below them, but at the Seeker's current speed, his chances were decreasing.</p><p>"Starscream," Wheeljack said through the short-distance comm. "I need you to steer towards the portal on the ground. Do you think you can do that?"</p><p>"<em>I'll...I'll try,</em>" Starscream said with a strained voice. "<em>But it's hard with all this spinning!</em>"</p><p>"Just make sure to hit the target," Wheeljack said, "or you're scrap. Ratchet," he added through the comm. to the base, "just a heads-up, get everyone ready in front of the GroundBridge. Scream's gonna come in <em>hard</em>."</p><p>"<em>Got it,</em>" Ratchet replied.</p><p>"Scream, how are you holding up?" Wheeljack asked through the short-distance comm.</p><p>"<em>I...I think I've got it,</em>" Starscream said. "<em>I'm coming in!</em>"</p><p>"Well," Wheeljack said and glanced at Miko, "all we can do now is cross our fingers and hope his aim is right."</p><p>Miko looked on anxiously as the Seeker continued falling towards the ground, smoke fuming from his wing, still spinning out of control.</p><p>"Come on, Starscream," Miko cheered quietly. "You can do it..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream had experienced many crashes during his life. Crashing was part of a Flier's existence. It was expected that wings or rotors or motors would get damaged during aerial combat and would stop the Flier's ability to fly for a while. Because of this, most Fliers' bodies were built to withstand crashes. Starscream had been able to survive several crashes in robot and jet mode in his old body, as well as a few times in this new Vehicon body.</p><p>This body was not as tough as his old body though, and he still wasn't completely sure of its limitations. This was a pretty high altitude to crash from, higher than he was used to. Normally if a crashing Flier could see the fall would cause too much damage, the Flier in question would switch to robot mode to decrease damage caused, as damage could be much more severe if keeping in flight mode. Starscream couldn't afford to switch to robot mode, however. He was carrying his most valuable belongings which he would never forgive himself for losing, which could easily happen if he transformed at this speed. He'd rather risk having to replace his entire body again than losing Jetfire's good luck necklace.</p><p>Luckily, it seemed Wheeljack was keen on helping him. He had the Autobots open a GroundBridge some hundred meters below him to allow him a somewhat safe landing back in base. But in order to do that, Starscream had to aim for the portal, which was incredibly difficult with him spinning out of control.</p><p>Despite this, he tried, and when he thought he was aiming right, seeing the green glowing dot right below him, he simply kept his aim straight and let himself fall.</p><p>"Please don't miss," he said into the air.</p><p>A few seconds later, his spark stopped as he reached the ground.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot base, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet all stood in front of the GroundBridge as per Wheeljack's request at the information of Starscream crashing towards the ground. Ratchet knew very well they had to block the entrance. If a jet Starscream's size and speed were to crash into the base, everything would be destroyed, Bulkhead and the others would probably get badly if not fatally wounded, and the kids would definitely not survive.</p><p>Everything depended on whether the Autobots were able to catch Starscream before that happened. And everything depended on Starscream whether he actually reached the GroundBridge or not. They couldn't see his energy signal on the monitor for some reason - probably because they hadn't registered him in the computer, as he still wasn't an Autobot yet - and it was highly inconvenient, this being one of the reasons. They couldn't see if he was hitting the portal or hitting the ground, they didn't know if they had placed the portal the right way. They could only see Wheeljack's energy signal, slowly hovering above the ground, watching the Seeker's fate.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a woosh, and the next second, Starscream appeared from the portal, burning in the wing, coming at the Autobots at high speed, though at least had stopped spinning.</p><p>Even though they had been prepared, they were still taken by surprise how fast everything went. One moment, there was nothing, the next second, suddenly a jet flew into the base with a loud roar, smoke coming from the wing.</p><p>Despite their surprise, they had been prepared. Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet all had their arms held out and managed to catch the jet, breaking off the majority of the speed, but were still pushed a great distance backwards and probably had received some serious scratches on their frames. Before they hit the wall behind them, though, the jet stopped, and was instead simply held in the air by the three mechs. Arcee closed the GroundBridge behind the Seeker. They had caught him just in time.</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus said with concern as the three mechs placed the jet onto the ground, still smoking from his wing. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Starscream didn't respond right away. After a few seconds, they heard his venting and groaning.</p><p>"Uuugggghhhh..." Starscream said and opened his cockpit, revealing a violet bundle. "Can you take this out, please?"</p><p>With a surprised look on their faces, Ratchet carefully grabbed the bundle and put it down on a table nearby.</p><p>"Can you transform?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>Starscream closed his cockpit again and initiated transformation to bot mode. He sat on the floor and vented heavily. He noticed his wing was still smoking and started to bat at it in panic to try to stop the burn. Ratchet turned his servo into a fire extinguisher and shot the foam on the Seeker's wing. The smoke soon stopped and Starscream started to relax.</p><p>"Thank you," Starscream said and vented heavily again, holding a servo against his chest. "I thought I was going to die..."</p><p>He looked up and saw the mixed expressions on the Autobots' faces. Some showed concern and relief, others showed anger and disappointment. No surprise there, though Starscream was still filled with dread by their faces.</p><p>"Uh..." he said and smiled nervously. "I can explain..."</p><p>"Explain to us why you left," Optimus said with a calm yet dark voice, clearly not happy. "Why you took off without informing us."</p><p>"I...I had some stuff to get back..." Starscream said and started crawling backwards against the now deactivated GroundBridge, not comfortable with the situation, "...on the Nemesis. I just had to get them back, I'm sure you can understand...or not, but that's fine, because, that was the last time I was planning to go back there. I'm not gonna return there anymore, I swear!"</p><p>"While I am glad you made it back safe and sound," Optimus said and slowly walked towards the Seeker as he backed off, "and willingly, I hope, I am still disappointed you did not trust us enough to tell us what you were planning to do."</p><p>Starscream eventually hit the far back of the GroundBridge, now having no place to escape. He let out small whimpers of anxiety.</p><p>"You wouldn't have listened to me," Starscream accused and slowly got onto his legs, lowering his wings in submission, uncomfortable about being cornered. "You would have just put new restraints on me, and I would be reduced to yet a prisoner again."</p><p>"It was also wrong of you not to inform us of your missing-"</p><p>"I just wanted my freedom back!" Starscream interrupted, his wings hiking in defense, his servos spread out. "I don't feel like anything but a prisoner when you put those things on me. You say you want me to become an Autobot, yet <em>you</em> don't trust <em>me</em> enough to allow me freedom! And you know what? I don't feel like an Autobot at all when I'm in those things. I don't even feel like a Decepticon. I feel <em>humiliated</em>. You all treat me like some beast, you treat me the same way Megatron did."</p><p>"We do not-"</p><p>"I know you don't abuse me like Megatron does," Starscream interrupted again, getting bold. "That's his way of keeping this 'beast' in check. You may not abuse me, but you still treat me like a monster. Someone who needs to be restrained, or else he might go rampant and destroy the whole place! Yeah, you're no different from Megatron on that page. You use different methods, but the end result is the same. I'm just a monster to you. I've always been."</p><p>Starscream's face seemed to be about to choke up, as he began realizing what he was saying was true. That was all he had been treated like his whole life. He was never trusted, even before he gained his deceptive side which allowed him a spot among the Decepticons. Only the Seekers treated him like a true mech with a spark, feelings, a mech who had common sense, a mech that could be trusted. Granted, he made it hard for others to trust him, but he only deceived others in order to keep himself alive and with his dignity in check. Sometimes his plans just backfired and he ended up getting humiliated anyway.</p><p>But no more. He would tolerate this treatment no longer.</p><p>"I am a Cybertronian," Starscream declared. "I have rights. I have the right to fly when I need to. I have the right to express my feelings when I am upset. I have the right to assist you on missions when I want, and I have the right to not be restrained every time I am in the base. I have the right to be able to defend myself in battle. I have the right for freedom. That's what you always say, isn't it, Prime? 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' But apparently <em>I</em> don't count as a sentient being, do I? Well, I've had enough of this. Give me my freedom back, and I shall give you air support, military strategies and scientific information as a fully fledged Autobot. Refuse my freedom, and I shall leave at the first opportunity and assume the life of a rogue. Choose wisely."</p><p>As he finished his speech, Starscream relaxed his wings and held out his arms in a surrendering gesture. He lowered his head in submission and closed his optics, letting the Autobots decide.</p><p>Optimus looked intently at the Seeker, contemplating his words. The other Autobots looked from Starscream to Optimus, awaiting the big bot's decision. They could practically hear the gears turning in the mighty mech's head. Considering the pros and cons for either choice he had to make. Considering whether to take the pros or the cons' side. Considering if he should give Starscream his freedom or not.</p><p>The Seeker had many valid points. The Autobots would never fully accept him among their ranks as long as they kept treating him like a prisoner. And Starscream would keep resisting, however subtly, as long as they continued doing so. Being accused of treating him the same as Megatron fell ill in his audio receptors, but perhaps the Seeker was right. They would never get anywhere if they continued treating him like a dangerous beast, however much he may be like one.</p><p>"Very well, Starscream," Optimus finally said to everyone's surprise. "We will not restrain you any longer. You are free to fly as you see fit."</p><p>Starscream blinked and lifted his head to look the Autobot leader in the optics.</p><p>"Uh...really?" Starscream replied. "Are you serious? You're not playing a trick on me, are you?"</p><p>"You have proven yourself enough times by now to show us that you have no intention to leave our side," Optimus explained, not just to Starscream, but to all the Autobots in the command center. "And we have...<em>I</em> have been blind to that. For too long, we have ignored you, and I apologize for that. But you are right. You are not a prisoner in this base. You are a comrade." Optimus stepped out of the GroundBridge, to allow Starscream to step outside. "You are a most valuable ally."</p><p>While listening to Optimus' speech, Starscream slowly made his way out of the GroundBridge, his anxiety decreasing little by little. Eventually he was completely out of the tunnel and stepped into the middle of the room, glancing around at the various Autobots.</p><p>"You have the right to be free," Optimus continued calmly. "And we shall respect that. From now on, you are a Decepticon no longer. You are an Autobot. You are one of us. And to make sure we all remember that..." Optimus stepped aside and put a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, the other servo pointing to the medbay. "...Ratchet will replace that Decepticon insignia with our Autobot. It is time."</p><p>Starscream didn't say anything, he just stared at the big bot, Ratchet and the medbay. It felt so unreal, there was no way they were going to give him the Autobot brand. They were going to put him in stasis and lock him up in his cell again, for that was what it was, a cell, a place to keep him locked up in, like a monster...</p><p>Ratchet, despite his obvious surprise, kept his face in a blank expression and gestured Starscream to come with him. Starscream was reluctant to follow, perhaps only due to his own paranoid thoughts.</p><p>"No tricks, right?" Starscream asked unsure as he started walking forward. "I get to keep my wings, and I work for you. That's the deal, right?"</p><p>"That is correct," Optimus assured. "You have no reason to worry. We will try our best to make you feel like one of us."</p><p>Starscream gulped as he passed Optimus, his wings involuntarily dropping out of fear of being double-crossed. He went over to Ratchet by the medbay and sat down, wings still downcast.</p><p>"Loose the wings," Ratchet said, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just lay down here so I can get to work."</p><p>"Should you be spending time on Scream right now, though?" Arcee asked concerned. "What about Bulkhead?"</p><p>"He's stable for now," Ratchet replied. "There's nothing more I can do for him now. It's up to him to wake up. I may as well tend to our new Autobot here."</p><p>Starscream flinched by the new addressing. An Autobot. He was going to become an Autobot now. He was going to wear the Autobot brand.</p><p>He was going to become the newest member of Team Prime.</p><p>An Autobot Seeker.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours earlier...</p><p>Miko had just left through the elevator to catch up with Agent Fowler for a lift home when Arcee felt something was odd. She felt like they had forgotten something, but she wasn't sure what.</p><p>Until she heard the elevator open. Not the human-sized elevator, no, the Autobot elevator they occasionally used to get to the top of the plateau, on which the grave of Cliffjumper was situated. She heard it open and looked up from the monitors of Bulkhead. Her spark skipped a beat.</p><p>She watched as Starscream walked into the elevator and turned around, apparently without restraints on. Now she remembered what they had forgotten. They had forgotten to check Starscream's stasis cuffs.</p><p>"Starscream?" Arcee called out, still uncertain what was about to happen. "What are you..."</p><p>Before she could finish, Starscream had his servo on the elevator button, and the door shut down. He was going up the elevator!</p><p>"Scrap!" she exclaimed and ran out from the monitors. "Starscream's escaping!"</p><p>"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed himself, looking up from his work on Bulkhead.</p><p>"He took the elevator," Arcee said and stood, staring at the elevator as she pushed the button to go down. "He must be trying to fly away!"</p><p>"<strong>But he's restrained,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped, "<strong>isn't he?</strong>"</p><p>"I forgot to check him," Optimus admitted regrettably. "And he took the opportunity of our focus on Bulkhead's situation to escape on our watch."</p><p>"There, it's back!" Arcee said as the elevator door opened again. "It might not be too late."</p><p>"I will go with you," Optimus informed and hurried over to the elevator. As he made it inside, Arcee pushed the button to go up and the doors closed, zooming upwards.</p><p>"I saw him," Arcee said and face-palmed. "I saw him go in, but I didn't stop him. Why did I just stand there and watch him go?!"</p><p>"You were taken by surprise, Arcee," Optimus said and laid a servo on her small shoulder. "We all were. But we will try to stop him. Hopefully we are not too late."</p><p>But as the door to the elevator opened to the outside, they saw Starscream standing in the middle of the platform, staring into the sky.</p><p>"Starscream!" Arcee exclaimed and jumped out of the elevator.</p><p>"Arcee," Optimus said, apparently not agreeing with her rash approach to the Seeker.</p><p>And he was right in his thinking. As Starscream realized they were there, he immediately transformed to jet mode and took off, before they could even manage to touch him. He was gone in seconds.</p><p>"No..." Optimus said and gazed after him. "We are too late."</p><p>Arcee stared at the disappearing dot and let out a roar and slammed her fist into Agent Fowler's jet right next to her.</p><p>"I should have stopped him," Arcee said again. "I should have stopped him, and I didn't. I let him go. And now our base is compromised. He's gonna return to the 'Cons and spill the beans on us. He's..."</p><p>"Arcee, calm down," Optimus said and laid a servo on her shoulder again, turning her to face him. "We do not yet know Starscream's reason for leaving us. He may simply have gone out for a flight, or maybe he is looking for something. Yes, he may as well be returning to Megatron's side, and in that case, there is nothing we can do about it. He is gone. The fate of our base lies in his hands now."</p><p>Arcee seemed to calm down, but Optimus could tell she was still mad at herself for letting the Seeker go.</p><p>"I know," she said and started walking back to the elevator, gaze still fixed on the direction in which Starscream had flown. "But I hate feeling helpless."</p><p>"So do I," Optimus admitted and followed her to the elevator.</p><p>"He better not tell on us," Arcee snarled. "If he does, I'll scrap him."</p><p>"We will see when he returns," Optimus said calmly as they entered the elevator. "<em>If</em> he returns."</p><p>As the doors to the elevator closed, silence once returned to the top of the plateau. The sun was beginning to set, and the day was coming to an end. It had been a long day, but it was finally reaching its end.</p><p>Though, if Arcee and Optimus had stayed behind just a little longer, they may have seen the strange scene that took place just cycles after they returned underground.</p><p>The Energon stains on Agent Fowler's jet had seemingly disappeared. Furthermore, its once dull bluish gray color had changed to a brighter, ocean-blue tone, and all the previous dents and scratches had disappeared.</p><p>In the next second, the jet seemed to fall apart, then rearranged itself until the figure of a large blue Seeker stood on the top of the Autobot base, gazing out over the landscape, optics fixed on the direction in which a smaller Seeker had taken off to.</p><p>"Starscream..." the Seeker said with a hoarse voice, not having been used for over a decade. "I will see you soon."</p><p>The blue Seeker transformed back to jet mode and took off into the setting sun, course set for the Decepticon warship.</p><p>"<em>Today is the return of Thundercracker!</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: He's back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Out of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thundercracker has arrived.<br/>Starscream becomes an Autobot.<br/>He finally fulfills his promise to Arcee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaand... we're done," Ratchet announced and removed the laser tool from Starscream's chestplate. "Now you're officially one of us."</p><p>Ratchet stepped back to give the Seeker some space. Starscream sat up with his legs touching the floor, and gazed down at his brand-new Autobot insignia, in the same place his previous Decepticon insignia had been situated. It was red, just like his former insignia. Fitting, as the official Autobot insignia was technically red, while the official Decepticon insignia was purple, though on bots these insignias tended to vary in many colors. This color variation was less common in the early and middle days of the war, becoming more common within the last few thousand years.</p><p>Starscream placed a servo on his chest, his thumb parting just enough to see the shiny new insignia. It felt weird. He was now an Autobot. Not just a self-proclaimed pretend-to-be Autobot living in asylum with the actual Autobots. No, with this insignia, he truly was no longer a Decepticon.</p><p>It was something Starscream had never thought would ever happen in his life. He had had the feeling he wouldn't be a Decepticon forever, of course, but he had always thought it would either be because he would become a Neutral again, or because Megatron would finally terminate him for good. To become an Autobot... it felt so surreal.</p><p>Starscream took his gaze away from his insignia and looked behind him, at his wings. Before Ratchet had started on his insignia, he had taken the liberty of repairing the Seeker's damages first. Afterwards he had started installing a few things in his processor, hereamong connecting his energy signal and comm-link with the base, so they could track him like they could the other Autobots, as well as being able to communicate with him, and he them, without having to rely on another Autobot being with him. Now that the Seeker was healed and an Autobot (Starscream couldn't stop repeating the word in his head or through mumbling), Ratchet turned away from him to check on Bulkhead, who probably needed his aid more than Starscream did.</p><p>Starscream's gaze went from his wings to his servos, removing one from his chest to better look at them. He was free. He was free to go outside and fly. That was the reward for joining the Autobots. That, too, felt pretty surreal.</p><p>A shuffling sounded from the physical exit of the command center, and Starscream looked up, as did the other Autobots. From the tunnel, Wheeljack and Miko entered the base, the former limping rather dramatically while clutching his arm, the latter slumping with a depressed expression. As the two entered the base, Arcee knelt down in front of Miko.</p><p>"Miko, you okay?" Arcee asked concerned, her concern shared by the other Autobots.</p><p>"She's fine," Wheeljack replied instead of Miko. "Kid's a pro."</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you," Arcee snapped at the Wrecker.</p><p>Miko's gaze went from Arcee to Starscream by the medbay, who now rose to his pedes, sporting a shiny new Autobot insignia on his chest. Wheeljack caught the sight of Starscream's insignia as well, and his smile turned into a frown, but he didn't comment on it. Neither did Miko, and as she could see Starscream was okay, she turned her attention to Bulkhead on the other table instead.</p><p>"How is he?" Miko asked concerned.</p><p>"<strong>Not good,</strong>" Bumblebee buzzed in a sad tone and gazed at the floor.</p><p>"Bulkhead will survive," Ratchet replied quietly and similarly gazed at the floor in a depressed manner. "He may never be fully functional again."</p><p>Miko seemed relieved that Bulkhead would live, but knowing he may not fully recover kept her depressed mood. She ran over to Bulkhead's table in the ICU, his vital signs stable.</p><p>"Miko," Ratchet called, "I don't think it's wise for you-"</p><p>He was stopped by Optimus, who held out a servo in front of the doctor, and shook his head, silently telling Ratchet to let her be.</p><p>Starscream kept his distance, still standing in the main part of the medbay, watching the Autobots watching Miko approach her comatose partner. He noticed Wheeljack let go of his injured arm and stood on his supposedly injured leg, limp seemingly gone. Starscream raised an optical ridge. Perhaps the Wrecker had over-dramatized his injuries. <em>Attention-seeking glitch,</em> Starscream thought annoyed and stiffled a snort.</p><p>"I'm... not sure I wanna see Bulk right now," Wheeljack admitted while gazing at the unconscious Bulkhead. "Not like this."</p><p>Wheeljack turned to the entrance, transformed and drove off without a goodbye or any signs of his injuries. <em>Great,</em> Starscream thought. <em>Now he's acting tough. Foolish Wreckers.</em></p><p>The other Autobots ignored Wheeljack's exit and looked back at Miko, now sitting on top of Bulkhead, looking down at his unconscious face.</p><p>"I'm never leaving you again..." Miko said sobbingly and buried her face in her arms. The Autobots decided to leave her be.</p><p>Starscream felt uncomfortable about Miko's depressed state and decided to leave for his room. Before that, he went to the table with the Iacon relics and his bundle lined up on it. He grabbed the violet bundle by the top and moved his free servo under it to support its weight. He then turned to the hallways. Jack and Rafael noticed his actions but didn't say anything. The Seeker left the command center without a word, and the Autobots only briefly glanced after him.</p><p>"We have all had a long day," Optimus remarked, looking around at everyone in the base. "Perhaps we should all rest for the night, so we can be prepared for whatever tomorrow may bring us."</p><p>"Agreed," Arcee replied. "Jack, Raf, you planning to stay?"</p><p>The boys shared glances together, then looked back at Arcee. "Yeah, we'll stay for the night," Jack replied.</p><p>"I'll need to call my mom first, just so she doesn't get worried about me," Raf commented.</p><p>"<strong>Let's go for a ride then,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped and switched to car mode and opened a door.</p><p>Raf smiled and descended from the railings, heading over to Bumblebee, and the two of them drove off outside, leaving the others to prepare for the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Starscream entered his room, he placed the violet bundle onto his recharging table and opened it up, spreading the fabric over the berth. He picked up the golden crown and placed it in the middle of the lowest row on his shelf, which, while filled with several datapads with various stories, still had plenty of space for other things to be placed on it. Afterwards, he picked up the two lavender shoulder-pads and placed them right next to the crown, tips facing outwards, and adjusted them until they were exactly parallel to each other.</p><p>Next he took two of the three jars containing Cybertronian organs, and placed them on the row at optic level with Starscream, so he could gaze at them whenever he wanted without straining any cables. He picked up the third jar and placed it next to the other two, adjusting the jars so one was exactly in the middle while the other two had the exact same distance between them and the middle jar. If he was to have more stuff, he might as well make sure they were organized neatly.</p><p>Starscream picked up the three datapads and looked at the shelf, claws thrumming against the back of one of them, contemplating where he should place them. They would probably get lost among the other datapads. He had taken the liberty of organizing the datapads containing Earth stories in one end of the lower middle row of the shelf, while the datapads with Cybertronian stories were placed in the other end.</p><p>There weren't that many datapads, now that he looked again. Not like in his old room, with the shelf filled with datapads on all the rows, all of them about science, military, history, frames, Energon and other things. On this shelf, there was a rather large gap between the pile of Earth datapads and the pile of Cybertron datapads. Starscream shrugged and decided to place the three datapads in a pile of their own in the middle, filling in the gap. Somewhat.</p><p>Turning back to the berth, Starscream stiffened. The cape lay smoothly spread out over the berth, nothing else on it. Something was missing.</p><p>"No," Starscream whispered and lifted the cape, looking under it. There was just the berth. He shook the cape, but only the sound of flapping fabric was heard.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no," Starscream keened and started crawling on the floor, searching for anything green or gold. "Please don't tell me I dropped it on the Nemesis, please no, please no..."</p><p>Starscream continued muttering, panic rising as he couldn't find the necklace anywhere, on the floor, on the berth, on the shelf, on the table or on the chair. He let out a whine.</p><p>"Maybe it fell out in the hallways, or in the command center," he told himself, trying to stay calm and not doing a very good job. "It has to be here, it has to be in the base."</p><p>Starscream left his room and retraced his path through the hallways back to the command center, optics focused on the floor, not finding anything on his way there. As he entered the command center, his optics darted around the room, searching for anything shiny and green.</p><p>Starscream walked in, scanning the floor, not caring about the looks he was getting from the Autobots who took notice of his return.</p><p>"Please be here, please be here, please be here," Starscream muttered to himself. "No, no, no, no, no..."</p><p>"Looking for this?" Arcee's voice sounded.</p><p>Starscream looked up and behind him, feeling a rush in his tanks. Arcee stood and held out the necklace by the black string, the other servo placed on a hip, her mouth in a slightly crooked smile. Starscream gasped and turned on a heel, rushing over to the femme.</p><p>"Give me that!" he almost screeched, and practically swiped the necklace out of Arcee's grasp. He held the necklace in both servos and studied it for a few seconds before realizing his outburst may have been a bit exaggerated. He looked back at Arcee, not looking angry but her smile also having disappeared.</p><p>"Uh, I mean," Starscream said and reset his vocalizer. "Th-thank you, for finding it."</p><p>"Uh, no problem," Arcee replied, still a bit puzzled over the reaction. "That important to you?"</p><p>"Very," Starscream replied and turned back to the hallways. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm turning in for the night. I'm exhausted. Goodnight."</p><p>Starscream didn't wait for anyone to say goodnight back to him before he left, claws still clutching the necklace protectively, gaze still set on the piece of jewelry as he walked, as if it would sprout legs and walk off on its own. Arcee shared glances with Optimus and Ratchet, but they didn't comment further on it.</p><p>Starscream returned to his room and quickly shut the door behind him. He sat on the berth, still with the cape on it, having smoothed itself out again. For a while he just stared at the shiny green gemstone adorning the golden socket. He gently rubbed the gem with a thumb, feeling the smooth surface and the rough edges. He let out a sigh.</p><p>"I'm never leaving you again either," Starscream said quietly to the necklace, repeating Miko's words from earlier. "I know you're alive out there somewhere, Jetfire. I just know it. I know everyone says you're dead, and I can't feel your Spark, but..." Starscream paused, letting out a deep vent. "You better be dead, Jetfire. If not, I'll make you regret leaving me alone in this universe."</p><p>Starscream closed his optics and clutched the necklace, holding the gem against his chestplate, his Spark desperately searching for something familiar. Finally, after about a minute, he felt just the faintest residual energy signal of Jetfire within the gemstone.</p><p>Revelling in the feeling of Jetfire's energy, he recalled Jetfire explaining to the smaller Seeker, back when he had received the gift, that the gemstone was made of a special mineral that absorbed just a tiny amount of a Transformer's Spark energy when coming into contact with said Transformer. Jetfire had found the crystal himself and fashioned it into a necklace himself, then handed it over to Starscream as a means of always having Jetfire close by, even if the big Seeker should perish.</p><p>Back on the Nemesis, whenever Starscream had felt overwhelmed by the war or simply from getting punished by Megatron, he would usually clutch the necklace wrapped around the Seeker's wrist, letting Jetfire's residual energy signature comfort him and calm him down. Having been seperated from this necklace for almost three months now, while being with the Autobots, not being able to fly or almost anything else to relieve him of stress, it had been a hard time adapting to becoming an Autobot. Especially since the whole procedure with 'taming' him, as he had sometimes heard them say, had been entirely unnecessary and only happened because of their prejudice of him.</p><p>Starscream didn't blame them for being cautious. It was war, after all, and Starscream <em>had</em> been the former First Lieutenant of the Decepticons, Megatron's right-hand mech. Not to mention the fact that he had acquired quite a reputation for being a schemer, a deceiver, a traitor and unpredictable. Still, the fact that they thought locking him up in a tiny, empty, enclosed space with no windows except to the dimly lit hallway and still having him cuffed inside the cell was a good idea had surprised him. He hadn't thought the Autobots would act this way or treat a prisoner this way.</p><p>He knew it had just been because it was him, Starscream, the bot no one could trust. Still, it didn't justify them to treat him like a beast. Come to think of it, he had always been treated that way, and not just by Megatron either. Even before the war had started, at the end of the Golden Age, every bot on Cybertron looked down on Starscream because he was Cold Constructed, a <em>knock-off</em>, as they called his kind. Bots like him were not true mechs, their Sparks were fake, their bodies created in a factory like weapons.</p><p>One particular memory suddenly struck him. It happened one day, some time after it had been revealed that Cold Constructs were artificially created and not blessed with Forged Sparks like the propoganda had told them. Starscream had just been rejected by the biggest medical academy in Iacon City when he got ambushed by three Grounders in an alleyway. Two of them had grabbed him by the arms, while the third proceeded to punch and kick the Seeker in the face and abdomen.</p><p>Starscream had tried to call for help, but no one answered. He had even side-glanced to the street outside, and bots just went on their merry way, completely indifferent about the fact that somebot was getting assaulted. No one cared about the Cold Constructed bot. Starscream had felt so abandoned at that moment, and he still felt it now.</p><p>The leader had then proceeded to rip over Starscream's vocal cords, silencing him. But before they could do any more to him, Jetfire had arrived at the scene and scared the Grounders off with his size and angry voice.</p><p>Jetfire had saved Starscream's life back then. Possibly more than that, even. The big Seeker had then proceeded to bring Starscream to a medical center, not the one Starscream had just been rejected by, to get his wounds fixed. His body healed fine, but his voicebox had received permanent damage. Thankfully the damage had not been severe enough to disable his speech function, unlike Bumblebee. After the wounds had recovered, he was able to speak again.</p><p>Before his voicebox had been damaged, Starscream had had a very deep, smooth voice, deeper than any of the other Seekers he had been created along with had. Now though, thanks to the assault, his voice had become permanently scratchy and high-pitched. He could still manage some low tones, though whenever he did it always came out as a rattle. In return, whenever he shrieked or screamed his voice could possibly go higher than what humans could hear. And, as it turned out, the damage had even affected his Spark, in the sense that when it was transferred to his current body, his damaged voice was also transferred along with everything else. It seemed scars on a Spark's old body could still be traced onto a Vehicon body.</p><p>Starscream did miss his old voice sometimes, but he didn't mind his current voice either. It was annoying to keep being called 'Screamer' though, but he had learned to live with it. More or less.</p><p>Starscream opened his optics again and looked down at the cape beside him. He let out a sigh and put the necklace around his neck cables to allow his servos to be free. He then took the cape, shook it a bit, then neatly folded it until it was small enough to be placed on the bottom row of the shelf, to the left of the golden crown.</p><p>Having put away everything from his old quarters on the Nemesis, Starscream looked at the empty spot by the foot of his berth. He looked back down at his new Autobot insignia and the good-luck necklace. He wondered how he looked with the new insignia. He wondered what three months with the Autobots had done to his looks. Three months without even a single oil bath.</p><p>"I need a mirror," he said to himself, gazing back at the empty spot by his berth. "I should get a mirror. I wonder what happened to my old mirror?"</p><p>Starscream had actually had a mirror in his quarters on the Nemesis, but apparently someone had taken it away after he was captured by the Autobots. Probably Knock Out, the only one possibly as vain as Starscream himself. Starscream hadn't really put any thought to the missing mirror earlier when he was in the room - being busy getting his belongings and worrying about getting caught by the Decepticons and everything - but now that he thought back, the spot where his secret safe was had been strangely empty, but he had forgotten about the mirror usually standing there at the time.</p><p>Starscream had not seen himself since before going out with Airachnid to search for the Harbinger. He missed looking at himself. Then again, the mirror would have been too large for him to carry with him back unnoticed. Perhaps he could ask the Autobots some time if they could acquire a mirror for him.</p><p>"That will have to wait for tomorrow," Starscream muttered to himself, laying back on the recharging table. "Now is the time for a good long, well-deserved beauty sleep."</p><p>Lying on his back with his optics closed and a small smile forming on his face, Starscream clutched the gemstone again, holding it close to his Spark, letting the feeling of Jetfire's residual energy lull him to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in some forest in Mexico, Swindle returned to the small MECH hideout, finding the humans trying once again to fit the comatose Silas into the husk of Breakdown, and not doing a good job. He transformed and stepped inside, servos holding the Energon cube gifted to him by Starscream.</p><p>"Heya," Swindle greeted, cheerfully as ever. "I got ourselves some Energon. How's old Silas holding up?"</p><p>"Not well," the MECH surgeon replied. "It's hard to position him into the Transtector without causing more damage to him."</p><p>"And let me guess," Swindle said and put down the Energon cube on the floor and sat down, scooping some up with his smaller cube. "You still haven't established the mind-body link between Silas and Breakdown, have you?"</p><p>"Affirmative," the surgeon replied. "Though I'm getting close. I'm just missing several tools. I doubt I can manage without them."</p><p>Swindle had barely sat for a few seconds before getting up again, having already guzzled the small cube's contents in him. "Give me a list and I'll go find them," he offered and put on a smirk. "There's a city nearby, I should be able to get in and out by tomorrow."</p><p>The surgeon and two commandos stared at Swindle, as they hauled Silas back out of Breakdown to make adjustments.</p><p>"I don't know, you could be seen," one of the commandos remarked. "And then we'd be found out."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll use James."</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"My holographic driver," Swindle replied with an even wider smirk. "I use him for cover sometimes. When I'm not driving off-road in this forest, I mean. We'll take a trip to the city, find a hospital and steal some equipment for you."</p><p>"How will you do that with a hologram?" the surgeon asked skeptically.</p><p>"Not with the hologram, silly, I'll go at nightfall and sneak in in bot mode. I'm small enough to get in without anyone noticing. I think. And I'm stealthier than I look. Just trust me."</p><p>Swindle gave his widest smirk yet, seemingly supposed to assure the MECH soldiers of his reliability. They didn't find him completely convincing. The surgeon sighed and wrote something down on a piece of paper.</p><p>"Here," the surgeon said and handed over the paper to Swindle. "We'll be waiting here for you."</p><p>"Of course you will," Swindle chuckled and accepted the paper. "I'll be back by tomorrow."</p><p>Swindle left the hideout and entered the forest. As soon as he was out in an open enough area to transform, he did, but this time he activated a holographic projector, and the image of a man in a black suit wearing black sunglasses and a black fedora appeared in the left seat in Swindle's driver's cabin.</p><p>"Alright, James, let's go for a ride," Swindle sang and started driving.</p><p>It took about half an hour before Swindle found a road and drove out on it. He went to the right, steering towards the city. While driving, he increased the effectiveness of his radar and scanned the surrounding 100 miles for any energy signatures.</p><p>For the past week or so, Swindle had often gone out on a drive by himself while the MECH soldiers worked on Silas and Breakdown. He had always activated his holographic driver, which he had named 'James', because it was just an awesome name. He liked James. He gave him company, though he never spoke, as he was a mere hologram and thus didn't actually do <em>anything</em>. But Swindle liked to think he might be listening when the small Decepticon talked to himself. It was a way to keep himself from getting lonely, being seperated from his fellow Decepticons and everything. Then again, the 'Cons were not much better company than the humans. The holographic driver might do just as well as an actual person.</p><p>Despite his daily searches, he had not come up with any energy signatures other than Starscream's somewhere in North America earlier that day. At least he got to have the company and conversation with another bot, even if they had only been doing a small trade. An Energon cube in return for the Invisibility Device. It had been a rather expensive trade, as he could have really used the Invisibility Device now to fetch those small human tools the MECH surgeon apparently needed and didn't have. Oh well. He could do just as well without it.</p><p>All of a sudden, just as he caught sight of the destined city in the distance, an energy signal popped up on his radar. Swindle pulled to the side and stopped, letting other cars drive past him on occasion.</p><p>The energy signal was some twenty miles or so away due north of his position. Right where the city he was going to was located. Perfect. He could kill two lilleths with one stone. And he recognized the energy signal.</p><p>Making a decision, Swindle drove back out onto the road and sped up, heading determined towards the city where he would find the tools and an old friend.</p><p>
  <em>I'll see you soon, Brawl.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard the Nemesis, Megatron was none too pleased with Knock Out's news of the intruder that had just escaped the warship.</p><p>"I cannot believe the stupidity," Megatron growled and walked away from the kneeling medic, and stared out through the large windows in the command center. He turned on a heel and headed back to Knock Out, who had a concerned expression on his face. "You let Starscream board this ship, <em>and</em> you even let him escape again? And this, right after you returned <em>emptyhanded</em> from your mission, Knock Out!"</p><p>"My liege, he caught me by surprise," Knock Out said quickly. "And you don't expect me to catch up to him, do you? After all, I don't exactly have <em>wings</em>..."</p><p>Megatron growled at Knock Out, silencing the medic. The warlord looked to Dreadwing with an equally displeased frown.</p><p>"And you, Dreadwing," Megatron snarled. "Letting something as valuable as the <em>Apex Armor</em> fall into the Autobots' hands! And even with <em>Starscream</em> present!"</p><p>Dreadwing lowered his head in shame. "I have no excuse," Dreadwing admitted. "I failed my mission. I am ready to receive whatever punishment you have in store for me."</p><p>Megatron looked surprised at the Seeker, then huffed in annoyance, turning to Soundwave. "You, Soundwave, on the other hand," he said, and his frown turned into a toothy smile. "Well done acquiring the Resonance Blaster. You may see fit to use it as you please."</p><p>Soundwave nodded. Megatron's smile faltered as he looked down at the corpse of Hardshell, having just been returned to the Nemesis.</p><p>"I still cannot believe Hardshell was snuffed by a mere human child," Megatron said quietly. "If it wasn't for the strength and dignity of the Insecticons, I would accuse them of lying. Then again, why would they lie about getting defeated by a human? Such a pitiful fate..."</p><p>A beeping sounded from one of the computers below the bridge.</p><p>"Lord Megatron, an energy signal has been detected approaching the ship," one of the Vehicons informed.</p><p>"Who? Starscream?" Megatron snarled.</p><p>"No, but it is a Decepticon signal. Hold on, incoming transmission."</p><p>The Vehicon activated the transmission.</p><p>"<em>Lord Megatron,</em>" a familiar voice sounded through the transmission. "<em>Permission to land on the Nemesis.</em>"</p><p>Megatron recognized the voice and chuckled. "Permission granted," he said with a toothy smile.</p><p>The transmission ended just as quickly as it started. Megatron turned on a heel and headed for the exit. "Come with me," he ordered Dreadwing, Soundwave and Knock Out. "We have a returning warrior."</p><p>Soundwave followed without question, as always, but Dreadwing and Knock Out shared a glance before following behind.</p><p>As they arrived on the flight deck and the doors slid aside, a mech stood alone out there, patiently waiting for the Decepticons to arrive. It was a Seeker, about the same size and build as Dreadwing, but was more sky blue as opposed to Dreadwing's royal blue color scheme, as well as having dark gray lower arms. That, and his helm was black, his face lacking the horn-shaped optical ridges that Dreadwing and his late twin Skyquake both sported. The Seeker's optics were red with white pupils, similar to Starscream's optics.</p><p>The Seeker gave Megatron a smile. "Lord Megatron," he said and knelt down, bowing his head and lowering his wings slightly in submission. "I have returned."</p><p>Dreadwing squinted at the newcomer, not sure if he had seen him somewhere before. Knock Out let out a chuckle, totally recognizing him. So did Megatron.</p><p>"Thundercracker," Megatron greeted and stopped before the blue Seeker. "So good to see you again. I thought your Spark had been extinguished several years ago."</p><p>Thundercracker raised his head and wings to look back on Megatron. "Something like that, I suppose," Thundercracker said.</p><p>"Rise, Thundercracker, and come inside," Megatron ordered and made a gesture with his servo. "We have so much to catch up on."</p><p>Thundercracker rose to his pedes and followed Megatron and the others inside the ship, giving Dreadwing a brief glance and nodded. Dreadwing didn't nod back.</p><p>"Now, where have you been all this time, dear Thundercracker?" Megatron asked as they strode through the hallways.</p><p>"Not sure," Thundercracker replied. "I have been dormant for at least a decade, probably longer. It appears somebot spilled Energon over me and brought me out of stasis. I would thank the mech if I could find him. I thought I was going to be dormant for the rest of my existence."</p><p>"And where did you wake up, exactly?" Dreadwing asked suspiciously.</p><p>Thundercracker took a while to answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "I was still pretty groggy from the long stasis, and as awake as I am now, I am still pretty low on Energon. My only thought was to return to this ship so I could refuel."</p><p>"A wise decision," Megatron commented. "And I assume that is the reason why Skywarp isn't with you?"</p><p>Thundercracker perked by the mention of his former Trinemate. "I suppose so. I had considered searching for him when I awoke, but like I said, I was pretty low on energy. As soon as I've refueled and rested for a bit, I will go out and find Skywarp. Then we'll both return here to serve you, Lord Megatron."</p><p>There was no trace of malice in Thundercracker's voice, not unlike Starscream who always made his thoughts clear through his speeches. His face also did not sport the same smirk as his former Trine leader, but rather a slight frown and dim optics. He seemed almost depressed.</p><p>Megatron decided not to comment on the dull expression of Thundercracker's. "Well, I am glad to hear that. Knock Out," Megatron said to the medic, "bring our returning comrade to the medbay and have him ready for battle. That is the least you can do to make up for all your failures today."</p><p>Knock Out cringed by the mention of his failures. "As you wish, my liege," he replied and gestured for Thundercracker to follow him. "This way."</p><p>Thundercracker and Knock Out left Megatron, Soundwave and Dreadwing and headed to the medbay. Thundercracker towered over the small Knock Out, at least a head taller than Starscream, who in turn was a head taller than Knock Out. And to think this mech used to be one of Starscream's underlings. Then again, Knock Out had heard Starscream had used to be as big as Thundercracker and about as bulky.</p><p>"Lay on the table over there," Knock Out ordered and pointed at the operating table big enough to have Megatron on it - which it had, for a long period of time.</p><p>Thundercracker followed the medic's instruction and laid down on the table, wings spread out behind him. Knock Out ran a scanner across the Seeker's frame in silence. He still wore that blank, stone-faced expression he had since he arrived on the ship. Knock Out wondered what thoughts ran through the Seeker's processor.</p><p>"Well, you seem to be in good health, aside from the low energy, that is," Knock Out informed and put the scanner away. He fetched a cube from a small pile in the corner of the medbay. "Here you go," he said and handed the cube over to Thundercracker.</p><p>"Thank you, doctor," Thundercracker replied and sat up, accepting the cube and proceeded to drink its contents. Every now and then he stared into the blue substance, seemingly in deep thoughts.</p><p>"A Shanix for your thoughts?" Knock Out finally asked. He was curious.</p><p>"I doubt Shanix will do any good these times," Thundercracker replied without looking at the doctor and took another sip of the Energon. "Where is Starscream?"</p><p>Knock Out cringed at the memory of Starscream fleeing right in front of Knock Out. "Unfortunately, Starscream has left our ranks and decided to play with the Autobots now."</p><p>Thundercracker finally looked at the doctor with a surprised expression. "What? Starscream is with the Autobots? Since when?"</p><p>"Since about..." Knock Out thought for a few seconds. "Probably three months ago or something. Since he got captured by them, after Airachnid left him behind at the Harbinger."</p><p>"The Harbinger," Thundercracker replied and looked back into the Energon. "Right, we seperated from the Harbinger when it crashed on this planet. Swindle handed out rubsigns to those of us left so we could hide among the humans. I remember putting it on, scanning a plane, and then... then I couldn't transform back. I was locked in alternate mode, and eventually I fell into stasis."</p><p>Knock Out's gaze went to Thundercracker's wings, Decepticon insignias absent. "Do you still wear them?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, could you take them off? I don't need them anymore, now that I'm back here to serve Lord Megatron."</p><p>"Leave it to me."</p><p>While Thundercracker continued to slowly refuel, Knock Out used a tool to carefully scrape at the Seeker's left wing. Thundercracker didn't squirm, though did flick the wing a bit in response to the scraping. Eventually Knock Out found the rubsign and carefully peeled it off the wing, revealing the purple Decepticon insignia underneath. Afterwards he went to the other side of the table and did the same with the right wing.</p><p>"There we go," Knock Out said and held the two flat rubsign stickers and brought them to his work table. "I got one of these from Swindle too, but I didn't put it on. Neither did Breakdown. I thought it was all pretty suspicious, and hearing your tale makes me think we were right to throw them away."</p><p>"Why? Is there something wrong with the rubsigns?" Thundercracker asked concerned.</p><p>Knock Out put one of the rubsigns under a microscope and studied it for a bit. After a few minutes, he seemed to have it figured out.</p><p>"It would seem these rubsigns are of shoddy material," Knock Out explained with a frown. "The material used seems to contain a toxin which induces stasis upon bots upon activation of the Transformation-Cog. That's why you went into stasis lock when you went into your new alt mode."</p><p>Thundercracker seemed to cringe by the information given. "Skywarp got one too. I hope he's okay..."</p><p>"Don't worry, it doesn't seem to be deadly, although as you've experienced, too long dormancy has some bad effects on the frame. Color fading, Energon and energy drop, just to name a few. Good thing you woke up when you did."</p><p>Thundercracker looked back down at the Energon, now with a determined look on his face. "I gotta find Skywarp," he said and gulped the rest of the Energon in him in one fell swoop. He put the empty cube into Knock Out's arms and stood up, heading to the door.</p><p>"Hey, you haven't rested enough yet," Knock Out called surprised.</p><p>"I've refueled and am all better now," Thundercracker claimed. "I need to find Skywarp before those rubsigns do any significant damage to his frame!"</p><p>With that, Thundercracker left Knock Out alone in the medbay with an empty cube in his servos. Knock Out sighed and gazed at one of the tables, on which the Invisibility Device Starscream had used to sneak onboard the ship with lay. He shrugged to himself.</p><p>"Well, at least <em>some</em> good came out of this day," he said to himself and left the medbay to put away the empty cube.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Starscream was surprised to find himself waking up, having slept through the whole night without so much as a single nightmare. He was still lying in the same position on his back, still clutching the good-luck necklace around his neck cables.</p><p>Starscream sat up and stretched, suddenly taking notice of his free arms. He looked down at them and caught the sight of the Autobot insignia on his chestplate.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's right," he said to himself. "They made me an Autobot yesterday. I'm free. I'm... free."</p><p>It had been real. It had not just been a dream. He really had been freed from his shackles, and he had even been announced an Autobot by Optimus Prime and given the insignia by Ratchet. He had the freedom to go outside and fly whenever he wanted. For some reason this newfound freedom felt a bit overwhelming. It was too good to be true. No way had they been serious about letting him fly on his own when he wanted.</p><p>Starscream shook his head, casting the thought aside and instead stood up and wandered over to the door. He paused right beside the shelf. He found the three datapads and took the top one, sat down by his desk and opened it.</p><p>It was the datapad containing the names of various Seekers. Not what he was looking for, but he decided to scroll through the datapad anyway, to take a better look at the other Seekers' names. Some of the names he realized he had forgotten about, perhaps because he rarely encountered these bots.</p><p>
  <em>Silverbolt: Silver-gray and light yellow, has a kind of beasty face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Air Raid: Silver and red, large blue optics, has large black shoulders with red lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fireflight: Black, red and gold, silver helm, is wearing a mouth mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slingshot: White with red torso and face. Wears an orange visor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skydive: Black with red and silver areas. Has a yellow face and blue optics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hadeen: Femme, silver and yellow with blue optics.</em>
</p><p>Starscream looked closer at the six names. He knew five of them were Aerialbots and joined the Autobots after Starscream surrendered Trypticon Station and the Seekers to Megatron. The last name, Hadeen, seemed familiar though he could not quite put his digit on it. Hadeen was the name of Cybertron's sun. Suddenly Starscream remembered and smiled.</p><p>"Too bad you decided to join the Autobots as another Aerialbot," Starscream said, his smile faltering. Hadeen had been one of his classmates in the Crystal City Science Institute, where he had been sent after his creation, to integrate into Cybertron society as some of the first bots to be created through Cold Construction. At least, being the first ones from Vos. There had been others created in other cities quite a long time before Starscream and the other Seekers had been created.</p><p>After presenting themselves to Nova Prime, the Prime ruling Cybertron at that time, all the Seekers had been sent to different cities to integrate into the high caste, until they would be summoned to become part of Nova Prime's army. Unfortunately Nova Prime's scheme was found out barely a few years later, and the Prime himself mysteriously disappeared, never to return. Afterwards he had been replaced by Sentinel Zeta Prime, and the prejudice against CC's began.</p><p>Starscream hummed by the memory and continued looking at other names.</p><p>
  <em>Leozack: Teal, has a cyber-lion-shaped helm. Breastforce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hellbat: Dark blue, has a batbot-shaped helm. Breastforce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guyhawk: Hot pink, has a cyberhawk-shaped helm. Breastforce.</em>
</p><p>Starscream pondered over those three names. As the descriptions said, this Trine appeared to have been part of a special group called the Breastforce, basically bots with Mini-Con drones stuck to their chestplates, all turning into some kind of Cybertronian wildlife.</p><p>Ideally the Breastforce was a Combiner team, but they split up for some reason, and the three jets ended up joining the Energon Seekers, it seemed. But then the Seekers joined the Decepticons, and rumors said the Breastforce had reunited again to form the Combiner Liokaiser. Then again, they were probably just rumors.</p><p>Remembering them, Starscream came to think of Soundwave. His new upgraded body just so happened to have Laserbeak situated on his chestplate in a similar manner to the Breastforce. Unlike them, however, Laserbeak wasn't a mindless drone, though because his master was Soundwave, it was easy to think of him that way. Soundwave used to have more Mini-Cons, but some of them disappeared or perished through the course of the war. Only Laserbeak survived and stayed with Soundwave through it all.</p><p>Shaking the thoughts about Soundwave out of his head, Starscream looked at the next three names.</p><p>
  <em>Wingnut: Gray and green, wears a mouth mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dingbat: Gray and red, wears a visor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skyguy: Gray and blue, wears a mouth mask and a visor.</em>
</p><p>Starscream couldn't recall meeting those Seekers nor did he really know anything about them. He wasn't even sure if they had joined the Decepticons or the Autobots after the fall of Trypticon Station. They had probably not been among the elite, probably just a few of the many general Seekers.</p><p>Starscream decided that was enough and closed the datapad. As fun as it was to recall past memories, there was something else he had to do right now.</p><p>He grabbed the second datapad on the middle pile and replaced it with the list of Seekers. He opened the new datapad to check its contents. It was the Synthetic Energon formula. Just what he was looking for.</p><p>Starscream closed the datapad again and walked out of his room, heading to the command center, datapad in servo.</p><p>When he arrived in the command center, he noticed there were no humans present, despite it being a weekend. Or was it? It was hard to keep track of the days, especially when he had neither calendar nor clock. Perhaps he should get both. Ask the Autobots if he can get a calendar, maybe even a clock. Sure, he did have his internal chrono, but that only worked for routines, it didn't tell him the exact time of the day, let alone the date of the day.</p><p>Other than the lacking humans, Starscream also noticed Arcee was missing. All the other Autobots, aside from Wheeljack, were accounted for. Ratchet was in the medbay, Bulkhead sat on one of the operating tables - apparently he had woken up while Starscream was asleep - and Optimus seemed to be working on the locations of new Iacon relics. Bumblebee seemed at a loss for what to do.</p><p>Starscream decided to ignore the Scout for now, instead heading over to Ratchet by the medbay.</p><p>"Hello, Ratchet," Starscream greeted and put both servos on the datapad.</p><p>"Hello, Starscream," Ratchet greeted back, sparing the Seeker only a brief glance. "Do you need something?"</p><p>"Perhaps not so much <em>I</em> need something as <em>you</em> need something," Starscream said, thrumming the back of the datapad. "I see you're still working on that Synthetic Energon formula."</p><p>"That's right," Ratchet said without looking up from his work. "We need this. So I'm doing the best I can to perfect it."</p><p>There was silence for a while, with Starscream just standing there, hesitantly holding up his datapad while thrumming against the back of it with his claws. After a long moment, he pulled himself together.</p><p>"I... am not sure how much this will help," Starscream said and turned on the datapad in his servos, then held it out for Ratchet to take, "... but I want you to have this anyway."</p><p>Ratchet finally looked up from his work and glanced at Starscream and the datapad. He accepted the datapad and scrolled through it. His optics widened a bit as he got further down.</p><p>"By the AllSpark," Ratchet said. "This is..."</p><p>"My notes on the Synthetic Energon formula," Starscream replied and folded his servos together in front of him. "It's incomplete, but I was very close to finishing studying the scroll before it got launched into space. Hopefully this will... save you some time. To... predict what may come next."</p><p>"You bet it will," Ratchet replied and put the datapad down next to him. He looked back at Starscream and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Starscream. I needed that."</p><p>"I'm sure you did," Starscream replied and smiled back. He let his servos fall to his sides and moved away from Ratchet. "You can keep it as long as you want. I don't need it, and I can't make use of it anyway. It may as well go to someone who can."</p><p>Leaving Ratchet to his work with new notes, Starscream now went over to Bumblebee, who didn't seem sure of what to do.</p><p>"What are you standing around moping about?" Starscream asked, genuinely curious. "Where is your little human friend? Rafael?"</p><p>"<strong>He had homework to do,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. "<strong>And Jack's working.</strong>"</p><p>Starscream hummed at the information. "Where is Arcee? Is she out on patrol?"</p><p>"<strong>No, she went topside to talk with Miko.</strong>"</p><p>"Miko's here, but the boys aren't? What is she doing topside?"</p><p>"<strong>She's... having a hard time handling Bulk's situation,</strong>" Bumblebee said, nodding in the direction of Bulkhead, resting on the table at the medbay.</p><p>"I see," Starscream replied and gazed at the elevator in thought. To no one in particular, he added: "Eh, would it be alright if I... went out for a fly?"</p><p>"Knock yourself out," Ratchet replied without taking his optics off his work. Optimus remained silent, as did the resting Bulkhead.</p><p>Starscream looked at Bumblebee, who shrugged. "<strong>Go for it,</strong>" the Scout bleeped.</p><p>Starscream looked between the elevator and the Autobots and hesitated before slowly making his way to it. He occasionally stopped and gazed back at the Autobots, waiting for one of them to stop him. They didn't, and he continued his journey to the elevator until his servo hit the panel beside it, the doors sliding aside.</p><p>Optics still on the Autobots, Starscream walked inside the elevator, just as he had done the previous way, but this time with Bumblebee watching him, having nothing else to do, it seemed. Starscream hesitated for a few seconds before his servo hit the panel inside the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator went up.</p><p>Starscream's Spark raced with excitement. They didn't stop him from going topside. They didn't stop him from going for a fly. They let him go. It was almost too good to be true, but with the evidence before him, Starscream knew now that he was indeed truly free.</p><p>Realizing his newfound freedom for real, Starscream felt a wide smile forming on his face and he began laughing. Not so much from humor or joy, but rather from the fact that it took about three months before the Autobots had finally trusted him enough to give him his wings back. It was a laugh of relief, letting out built-up stress from being trapped like an animal for so long. He was so excited to get to fly an actual enjoyable flight, he could barely contain his excitement and bounced up and down, his wings flapping excitedly behind him.</p><p>As the elevator doors slid aside and let him outside, Starscream ceased his laughter and bouncing, exiting with a more stoic expression. He heard a pair of voices and looked to his right. He stiffened as he saw Arcee and Miko sitting at the edge of the cliff, watching the sun slowly beginning to set. Was it really that late? How long had he been asleep?</p><p>Curious, Starscream carefully tip-toed closer to the pair, sharpening his audio receptors to listen in on their conversation. It sounded as if they were talking about Cliffjumper. Starscream stopped as his own name was mentioned. Arcee was telling Miko about the time she and Cliffjumper met Starscream for the first time on Cybertron. Captured, of course.</p><p>While they were talking, Starscream's gaze fell on a pile of rocks standing not very far from the pair, just a few feet from his pedes. It didn't seem to be a natural structure. He looked between the rock pile and Arcee and understood. It must be the grave of Cliffjumper.</p><p>Starscream felt a rushing in his tanks and suddenly his good mood disappeared like dew before the sun. The memory of him killing Cliffjumper stabbed him in the chest, just as he had stabbed the small red bot in the chest with his claws. Starscream's gaze fell on his right talons, which he had used to finish off the Autobot. The memory of his blue-stained servo, the life disappearing from Cliffjumper's optics, the small frame falling onto the floor of the Nemesis as Starscream removed the servo. Not to mention presenting the deceased Autobot to Megatron when he returned from space, following Cliffjumper's resurrection with a shard of Dark Energon. It had been a horrible sight, and Megatron had then proceeded to finish off the Terrorcon by slicing it in half. Even so, that did not destroy the zombified Cliffjumper.</p><p>Starscream remembered the look on Arcee's face back when she found Cliffjumper, sliced in half. When she held him by the servo to keep him from falling into the Energon mine. When Cliffjumper growled at her with pure Energon lust and wrist himself loose from her grip. When Starscream had then proceeded to drop a bomb into the mine and fled the scene.</p><p>Starscream gulped, trying to keep his emotions in check. The guilt and angst was eating him up inside. He had told the kids (accidentally, but still), but keeping it secret from the Autobots, especially Arcee, was almost overwhelming. But he couldn't tell them. They would abandon him, let Megatron get his claws on him and he would be back in the Decepticon fold as his punching bag once again. Or he would be forced to live the life of a rogue and search for scraps of Energon just to survive, without allies to back him up.</p><p>Starscream stepped back. He may be an Autobot now, but he was still the expendable one. The former Decepticon. The traitor. If anyone of the bots had to go, Starscream would be the first to be let loose, no doubt. Of course, he didn't know in what scenario that would be necessary, but still. This whole thing was just a charade. Pretending everything was good between him and the Autobots. But he knew it wasn't. On the outside, it may look okay, but within, Starscream was still a mess. A mess that even the Autobots would not be able to clean.</p><p>Starscream turned around and began walking toward the other end of the cliff, trying to take off in silence.</p><p>"Starscream," Arcee's voice sounded.</p><p>Starscream stiffened and slowly turned to look at the pair, now staring at the Seeker with mild surprise. He turned all the way, but looked at the ground instead of Arcee's optics.</p><p>"How long have you been standing there?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"A while," Starscream replied. "Though I can't say I've paid much attention to what you said."</p><p>"What are you doing up here?" Miko asked, having been lifted a bit by Arcee's story about Cliffjumper.</p><p>Starscream hesitated. "Nothing," he lied. "I mean... I was going for a fly. But I... became thoughtful. That's all."</p><p>Arcee rose to her pedes and walked towards him. Starscream didn't back off. She stopped just a few meters from him.</p><p>"You didn't forget your promise to me, did you?" Arcee asked with a soft smile.</p><p>Starscream forced himself to smile back. "I did not," he said. "But I was hoping for a nice and quiet fly by myself."</p><p>Arcee crossed her arms, smile still on her face. "Come on. Just this once. Then I'll leave you alone, and you can fly by yourself all you want."</p><p>Starscream's smile turned to a thoughtful frown. He sighed. "Fine," he gave in. "Just this once."</p><p>Miko sprung to her feet and ran over to them. "Ooh! Can I come along? I haven't flown in you yet, I can't let Jack be the only one to do all the cool stuff!"</p><p>Starscream raised an optical ridge at the human and let out a sigh. "<em>Fine</em>," he repeated annoyed. "Just don't do any gross organic stuff. I still haven't got that stench completely out of my back from the time Jack occupied me."</p><p>"That reminds me," Arcee said, "did he ever wash you like you told him?"</p><p>"He did," Starscream replied and crossed his arms in a pout. "You just didn't see it. And he didn't do a good job anyway."</p><p>"C'mon, let's go!" Miko pleaded eagerly.</p><p>Starscream rolled his optics and let his arms fall to his sides. The femme and girl stepped back to give the Seeker some space.</p><p>Starscream jumped into the air and assumed jet mode, hovering slightly above ground. His cockpit opened up.</p><p>"Well, come on then, get inside," he said.</p><p>Miko smiled widely and climbed into Starscream's cockpit, which then proceeded to close. She put on the seatbelt that was so conveniently featured in the cockpit and leaned back. "I've never flown in a jet before," she said excitedly. "This is gonna be awesome!"</p><p>Starscream chuckled. "Oh, I assure you, it will be more than awesome," he said. "Get on, Arcee."</p><p>Arcee smiled and climbed onto the back of the jet like she had done almost two months earlier. She held onto the base of Starscream's wings.</p><p>"Hold on tight," Starscream warned and activated his thrusters, zooming off into the sky, though not as fast as he had wanted to. Just enough so Arcee wouldn't fall off. Starscream ascended higher into the sky until they were above the clouds, looking out at the setting sun and the stars fading in on the steadily darkening sky.</p><p>Miko laughed at the high speed of the jet. "Woohoo!" she cheered with her arms in the air. "This is awesome! You're awesome, Starscream!"</p><p>Starscream felt warmth rising in his face, tucked somewhere in his body now, a bit flustered over the compliment. "Heh, told you, didn't I?" he said casually. "How are you holding up there, Arcee?"</p><p>"I'm good," Arcee said, also taking the liberty of letting out a rather restrained laugh. "But you're right Miko. You really are amazing, Starscream. It's good to have you on our side."</p><p>The warmth in Starscream's face became even warmer, almost embarrassed by their compliments. He was not used to compliments. Not with Megatron as leader and with so few friends. Knock Out had perhaps been the closest thing to being a friend to Starscream, and even he was pretty rude. To have someone actually tell him he was amazing and competent and useful... it was perhaps the most surreal thing of all.</p><p>"Glad to be on the team," Starscream said with a chuckle.</p><p>All laughing, the trio continued the flight, watching the sunset, the appearance of the stars, enjoying the flight and just having a good time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Smokescreen appears!<br/>Also Thundercracker searches for Skywarp.<br/>And Swindle searches for Brawl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Recruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very long chapter.<br/>The Autobots meet Smokescreen.<br/>Thundercracker searches for Skywarp.<br/>Swindle searches for Brawl.<br/>Starscream gets overwhelmed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city was farther away than it first seemed. By the time Swindle reached the city borders, it was already nightfall, even though he had only left the MECH base at dusk. The city streets were lit up by the street lamps, though barely any humans walked around. They were all tucked up in their homes, driving to or from work, some working night shifts. The tall buildings were lit up, though as Swindle progressed further into the city, several lights began turning off, indicating the humans were going to sleep.</p><p>Some ten minutes after reaching the city borders, Swindle found the hospital. He parked in the back and scanned his surroundings before deactivating James, his holographic driver, and turned his car lights off. Now he just had to wait until the hospital staff was heading home.</p><p>He ended up waiting well over three hours before the city was covered in darkness, save for the street lamps. No humans or vehicles other than the ambulances seemed to be present in the hospital grounds. Just to be certain, Swindle set his scanner to carbon-based life-forms to check if there were any night guards patrolling around him. The scanner came up with nothing, and Swindle decided it was good enough for him.</p><p>As slowly and quietly as his biology allowed, Swindle assumed bot mode and rose slowly to his pedes. His car lights were still off, and there were no lamps in the area he was in, but thanks to his Cybertronian biology, he had great night vision, and the little light from the half moon and stars on the sky reflected in his optics and was cast back, giving him a sort of flashlight vision.</p><p>Transformed and with the moon on his side, Swindle walked calmly over to the large back doors of the hospital. They were a bit shorter than him, but he could easily crawl through them, and the hallways in the dark hospital were just large enough that he could walk upright through them. He made sure to tiptoe as quietly as possible to avoid alerting the humans. While it was dark and mostly empty, Swindle knew that there were guards patrolling the hospital during nighttime, as well as looking after the patients to make sure they survived the night.</p><p>Fortunately this hospital seemed to be of low funds, as he encountered almost no guards, aside from a single one close to the lobby. Swindle sought cover in another hallway and took out the list of tools given to him by the MECH surgeon. It wasn't a lot, and it could all probably be found in a lab. Swindle got up and went further down the hallway he had hidden in. By the end of it was a pair of big doors with a small window at the top to look through.</p><p>Swindle peeked through the windows and confirmed it was indeed a lab. He did a quick scan of the room to make sure no one was inside, before slowly opening the doors and stepping inside. The ceiling in the lab was a bit shorter than in the hallways, and Swindle had to lower his head to fit. It was uncomfortable, but he could handle it for a little while. He just needed to get three things.</p><p>Swindle checked the list again. A defibrillator, a spinal prostethis and... blood. O-negative.</p><p>Swindle pursed his lip and looked around. He found a defibrillator in a drawer and a spinal prostethis in a closet, but there didn't seem to be any O-neg. blood in the room. Where did humans keep blood? The same place Cybertronians kept Energon in medical centers, perhaps?</p><p>Swindle tucked the two items into his subspace and left the lab, relieved to be able to stand up straight again. He went searching the hallways for something that could contain blood.</p><p>He ended up in a secondary lobby, albeit unoccupied, where he found a cart with bags of red stuff inside. That must be blood. He walked over and read the labels. Most of it seemed to be O-negative. Perhaps that was the kind of blood most acceptable by the human body. Energon wasn't nearly as complicated. All Transformers used the same kind of Energon, although some had Natural Blue while others had Artifical Pink, though both worked the same way and were accepted by all Cybertronian bodies. Artificial Pink Energon was only available if one had a special kind of Energon cube called Absorption Cubes, however. These were scarce and practically non-existing at this time of the war, meaning both Autobots and Decepticons had to rely on finding Natural Blue Energon as crystals, which were scarce on any world, as they have a very long solidification time.</p><p>Swindle decided to just take all the bags containing O-negative blood. The surgeon could decide how much of it they would use and then scrap the rest. The humans could always get more themselves. Unlike Cybertronians, humans could generate blood simply by eating and drinking various organic things. Transformers had to consume Energon in order to produce more Energon themselves, which was naturally a problem considering the scarcity of Energon.</p><p>With his subspace full of surgery items, Swindle left the lobby and wandered into the hallways, heading to the same entrance he got from.</p><p>As he exited the hospital, Swindle resumed vehicle mode and reactivated James before driving off into the street, car lights still off. The hospital theft had gone smoothly, but Swindle was not done yet. He still had one more mission to accomplish before he could return to the MECH base.</p><p>He had to find Brawl.</p><p>Fortunately Combiner team members had weak Spark connections with one another, making one team member able to find another by locating his Spark signature. It wasn't as strong a bond as the one between Spark Twins, Amica Endura, Conjunx Endura or even the parent-child bond between a Sparkling and its Creators. Even so, it enabled Swindle to find his teammates, which nobot else, not even Megatron, could do.</p><p>So it did not take long before Swindle found what was supposedly Brawl, parked in a military base just at the outskirts of the city. It was a rusty grayish green tank with a black cannon. At first glance it looked like any regular old rusty tank. But Swindle could feel a very faint energy signal from it. It was definitely Brawl, but he was dormant, just like Swindle had been. Swindle hummed in silence. Perhaps there was a pattern of some sort? He would have to check it out later.</p><p>Without hesitation, Swindle drove up beside the much larger tank and transformed.</p><p>"Heya, Brawl," Swindle greeted cheerfully but quietly. "Long time no see! You look a bit rusty - literally! But don't you worry, ol' Swindle here will get you out of this boring place. Then we'll have a drink together, catch up on the good old days, destroy some things, find the others. Whaddya say, huh? Sound good?"</p><p>The tank did not answer. Swindle let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Right, you can't really talk right now," he said. "No problem, let me just get this..." Swindle reached into his subspace and pulled out two hooks and a rope and started knotting the two hooks together with the rope.</p><p>Swindle heard a small voice and stiffened, instinctively assuming jeep mode and remained still. A human soldier appeared from the base building and took a look around at the vehicles.</p><p>"I could have sworn I heard something..." the soldier muttered to himself, gaze skipping the new jeep, and returned to the base building.</p><p>As soon as the coast was clear, Swindle resumed bot mode and let out a sigh of relief. He gazed between the large tank and the other army vehicles.</p><p>"Perhaps I should make sure I'm not followed," Swindle muttered to himself and smirked. He had gained an idea.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thundercracker scanned the area below him as he flew over an army base. There were tanks, jeeps and jets, but none of them had Skywarp's energy signal, so he moved on to find the next.</p><p>Thundercracker had searched all night and most of the next day all across America. Every time he found an army base, he scanned the jets for anything resembling Skywarp's signal, then moved on when he found that he wasn't there. How hard could it be to find one dormant Seeker? Very hard, as it turned out. It was like searching for a tree in a forest.</p><p>"Curse those rubsigns," Thundercracker hissed to himself at the perhaps hundredth army base without Skywarp. "It's at times like these that a Sparkbond would be useful! Where are you, Skywarp?"</p><p>Like Combiners, Trinemates created a weak connection between their Sparks so they could more easily locate each other if they got seperated during missions. And like Combiners, the connection was weaker than an actual Sparkbond between relatives, best friends or lovers. Which was highly impractical in a situation such as this, where not only was Skywarp who-knows-where on Earth, he was even dormant, which only made his energy signal even weaker. Even so, Thundercracker should have been able to locate him by now, but he felt nothing.</p><p>As night had fallen, a strong energy signal suddenly popped up on Thundercracker's radar and he stopped, hovering still in the air. It wasn't Skywarp, but it was definitely worth checking out. It was a few hundred meters away below him. Curious, Thundercracker decided to check it out.</p><p>When he arrived at the signal and descended, he gasped as his scanners told him what it was.</p><p>"Red Energon," he whispered to himself, observing the large red crystal right below him. "Here, on Earth? Unbelievable. This will definitely be in our favor."</p><p>Thundercracker was about to transform and land when he noticed he wasn't alone. Surrounding the Red Energon were construction vehicles and humans scurrying around, seemingly trying to mine the Energon. Thundercracker hesitated. He wasn't afraid of the humans nor did the Decepticons really have a rule of being 'robots in disguise', but Thundercracker did have some common sense, unlike many of his brethren. He knew if he was discovered by the humans, they would report him to their military, which in turn he had learned was allied with the Autobots. No reason to alert the Autobots that the Decepticons had gained additional firepower just yet. That would make for a nice surprise later.</p><p>Thundercracker marked the location of the Red Energon site, then took off. He could always get it later when he had located Skywarp. His Trinemate's safety was currently more important than even one of the rarest kinds of Energon in the universe. Besides, they were just humans. They could handle them at any time.</p><p>Since he couldn't feel his Trinemate's energy signal anywhere, Thundercracker made the conclusion that Skywarp was not on this continent. Meaning he had to search overseas. He still had plenty of Energon in his tanks to fly for several days straight, so he wasn't worried about that.</p><p>As such, he reached the western coast of America and flew beyond that, into the Pacific. Thundercracker was fast, comparable in speed to even Starscream, but even with his speed, due to having to conserve energy, he first reached land when the sun had begun to rise. He reached an island known as Japan and decided to check it out there.</p><p>As Thundercracker soared through the skies of Japan, searching the army bases below, he met a group of Japanese jet fighters.</p><p>"<em>This is the Japan Defense Force, please identify yourself,</em>" one of the jets' pilots spoke over a comm., in Japanese, though Thundercracker had, like many other Cybertronians, a universal translator installed in his processor, enabling him to understand the Earthlings' many languages.</p><p>Thundercracker hesitated, still soaring through the air, as the jets were closing in on him. He wasn't as good a liar as Starscream and was unsure if he should even speak to the humans or not.</p><p>"<em>Repeat, this is the Japan Defense Force, identify yourself or we will attack,</em>" the pilot repeated over the comm.</p><p>Thundercracker decided to stay silent, instead speeding up, until he shot off, a loud sonic boom shaking the sky and the ground below. He escaped the jets easily.</p><p>Suddenly an energy signal popped up on his radar and he ceased to a stop, almost losing balance. He scanned the ground below. There was an army base, filled with jets. And indeed, he could feel Skywarp's signal among them. His Spark beat faster and he started descending into a forest just at the outskirts of the army base.</p><p>As soon as he reached below the trees he assumed bot mode and peeked through the forest edge at the jets. He spotted one jet that seemed to be a fading black with some dark gray areas. Thundercracker could just barely make out a faint purple tone in the gray. It was definitely Skywarp, and his dormancy seemed to be taking a toll on his paintjob. Which meant that his body was using all the energy it could find and absorb it to keep him alive, including his color scheme. He almost looked dying, as much as he was graying out.</p><p>Thundercracker wanted to just storm in there, grab Skywarp and take off, but he knew he couldn't. There were too many humans, and they seemed to have plenty of air support here. The risk was simply too high at this moment. Besides, as strong as Thundercracker was and as light as Skywarp may be, he couldn't carry Skywarp all the way until they found Energon.</p><p>He needed a plan. And a lot of patience. Fortunately for Thundercracker, he was a very patient Seeker and good at making plans. He decided to wait until fewer humans were present and he had worked out how to rescue Skywarp.</p><p>Until then, he remained seated on the forest floor, staring at the army base, birds occasionally seating themselves on him without his notice or care.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream woke up the next morning, having slept through the night almost without any nightmares. He only had one somewhere early in the morning where he heard strange and eerie noises coming from his desk and shelf, as if something was alive. When he woke up and looked, there was nothing though, but the dream and darkness certainly made him more paranoid. Not paranoid enough for him to avoid falling back asleep and sleep until early noon.</p><p>Starscream rose to his pedes and stretched his arms and wings, arching his back to make a cracking noise, relieving him of the stiffness in his joints from a long night's recharge. As he lowered his arms, his gaze fell on the good-luck necklace now wrapped around his right wrist.</p><p>After returning from his flight with Arcee and Miko the previous evening, Starscream found the necklace all tangled up in his armor and decided it would be best to just wear it on his wrist from now on. That way it wouldn't get in the way of his transformation, other than perhaps when he had to use his laser, but it could probably work out.</p><p>The flight had lifted the mood of all three. Starscream didn't think he had ever heard Arcee laugh before, but then again it was war. There wasn't much time for laughs. But flying through the air was something no one could argue against. It was the best feeling of all time.</p><p>Well rested and content with his new freedom, Starscream exited his room and headed to the command center, intending to go on a morning fly. Or, well, early noon fly. Either way, a fly after waking up.</p><p>Starscream's pedesteps were giddy as he entered the command center and found everyone present, including the children.</p><p>"Hello to you all," Starscream greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Hey Scream," Miko greeted back, on the floor helping Bulkhead with his leg exercises.</p><p>"You seem to be doing better since yesterday, Bulkhead," Starscream remarked at the Wrecker lying on his side and struggling to lift the top leg in the air.</p><p>"Yeah, except having to do these exercises," Bulkhead grumbled.</p><p>"Come on, Bulk, this'll help you get better," Miko said cheerfully. "Follow my lead! One... two..."</p><p>Starscream turned away from the pair and headed for the elevator. "I am going for a fly," he announced without looking back. "Will be back in an hour."</p><p>"Have fun," Arcee replied.</p><p>Starscream smiled as he turned in the elevator and watched the doors close in front of him, seperating him from the rest of the team. He sighed as the elevator went up. It still felt weird being allowed to go off on his own now, but it was a change he was willing to get used to. He was happy they finally trusted him. More or less.</p><p>As the elevator doors opened, Starscream stepped outside and took a deep vent, then exhaled.</p><p>"What a lovely morning," he said to himself. "Perfect flying conditions."</p><p>Without hesitation, Starscream ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped out and let himself fall until a few meters from the ground before initiating transformation. He pointed upwards and shot into the sky, a mere meter from hitting the ground. He let out a laugh by the thrill of the fall.</p><p>"This is life," Starscream said to himself as he spun and made loops in the air, getting his own morning exercise. "To think I have been trapped inside a cliff for two months. It feels like a mere bad dream now."</p><p>Starscream ascended and reached above the clouds, soaking himself in the cold water vapor and then letting the sun dry it off his armor. A gentle breeze caressed his armor in a pleasant way. Never had he felt so refreshed by a flight before. His first lone flight, simply for the joy of flying, in months. It was something he had missed dearly, but which he had now gotten back.</p><p>At one point, Starscream initiated bot mode and let himself fall through the clouds, heading towards the ground. For a moment he closed his optics and just enjoyed the feel of the rushing wind brushing his armor from below, feeling the adrenaline rush from getting near the ground.</p><p>Just as Starscream was about to transform back to jet mode, a shadow passed by him, and with it a strong gust of wind that made him spin around. He let out a shriek of surprise and tried desperately to stop spinning.</p><p>Starscream noticed he was getting dangerously close to the ground and panic began rising in him. But he was a Seeker, a term given to only the best Fliers on Cybertron. And Starscream was not just any Seeker, he was the former Air Commander of the Seekers. Meaning he was the best of the best at flying. He knew what to do.</p><p>Taking a quick vent to calm himself, Starscream initiated transformation while still spinning. The transformation broke off some of the speed, the flat wings and body pushing against the wind from below, giving him back control of the spinning and stopped it. As soon as the spinning stopped, and he was only a a dozen meters from hitting the ground, Starscream quickly turned upwards and activated his thrusters, shooting back into the air, less than half a meter from hitting the ground.</p><p>Starscream sighed of relief as he was safely back in the air.</p><p>"What the FRAG was THAT?!" he screamed to no one in particular. He flew more slowly and began scanning the surrounding area. It didn't take long before he found the source of his crashing. A distance north of his location, a pillar of smoke went from outer space to below a forested area a few hundred meters from Starscream's current location.</p><p>"Must have been an escape pod," Starscream speculated as he began flying towards the forest. He opened his comm. to call the base. "Starscream to base, I just found something interesting..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Autobot base, Bulkhead was still struggling with the exercises, despite Miko's help. Bumblebee stood by the railings with Jack while Raf was scrolling through a conspiracy website to look for pictures of Bumblebee, when suddenly one particular picture appeared.</p><p>"Wow, what is that?" Jack pointed at the picture, and they enlarged it. The picture was featured 'Mysterious Meteor', but Raf could tell it was no mere meteor.</p><p>"A Cybertronian escape pod," Raf remarked with shock.</p><p>"Here in Earth's atmosphere?" Ratchet said with surprise.</p><p>Raf put the picture up on the large monitors so the Autobots could see too. Miko and Bulkhead both got up to join the others.</p><p>Just then, a transmission from Starscream beeped in on the computer.</p><p>"<em>Starscream to base, I just found something interesting,</em>" Starscream's voice sounded.</p><p>"It wouldn't happen to be a Cybertronian escape pod, would it?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"<em>Wha- How did you know?</em>" Starscream said surprised.</p><p>"Because we're looking at it," Arcee replied. "Well, a picture of it anyway."</p><p>"<em>Well, I saw more than a picture, I nearly crashed because of it!</em>"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Miko asked concerned.</p><p>"<em>I'm alright, but you really should come, Autobots. Anyone could be in there.</em>"</p><p>"Like a 'Con," Arcee said.</p><p>"Or an Autobot," Ratchet said. "With this resolution it's impossible to tell."</p><p>"Should we call Wheeljack?" Arcee asked. "Since Bulk isn't combat-ready yet?"</p><p>"I can <em>hear</em> you," Bulkhead grumbled.</p><p>"Not after the stunt he pulled with Miko," Ratchet grumbled.</p><p>"An Autobot may be in distress," Optimus said. "Ratchet, bring your medical kit. Starscream, remain where you are. We will meet up at your location."</p><p>"<em>Got it,</em>" Starscream replied through the comm. "<em>I'll be waiting for you.</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream touched down to ground in the forest near where the escape pod was and transformed. He began walking towards the clearing made by the crash but stopped just before entering it. He observed the crash site. The pod wasn't very big, but probably big enough for one or two, maybe three bots to be stuffed in there. It seemed to have a hole in the ceiling, indicating whoever was in the pod had escaped. From the crashed pod ran a river of Energon ending in a point.</p><p>Starscream didn't get to stand alone for very long before a GroundBridge portal opened right in front of the tip of the Energon river, and the Autobots stepped out, one by one. Starscream stepped into the clearing to meet up with them. They were Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet.</p><p>As he approached them, they briefly glanced at the Seeker to acknowledge his presence before all five carefully made their way towards the pod, Arcee and Bumblebee with their weapons out.</p><p>"That pod certainly did some damage," Starscream remarked and looked around at the trees and barren ground.</p><p>None of the others made any comments, but just kept moving. As they reached the pod, Arcee wiped some dust and soot off a red spot to reveal... a Decepticon mark. Starscream couldn't help but smile at the familiar red insignia.</p><p>"It is of Decepticon origin," Optimus remarked.</p><p>"And the 'Con inside blew his way out," Arcee assumed.</p><p>She had barely turned around before red lasers were being fired at them from the left. On the other side of the Energon river, several Vehicons and Insecticons had appeared and discovered the small group of Autobots. Team Prime were quick to respond with their own blue lasers.</p><p>Starscream jumped back, surprised by the ambush, and looked uncertain from the Decepticons to the Autobots.</p><p>"Scream, you haven't forgotten how to fight, have you?" Arcee remarked as she almost bumped into the Seeker.</p><p>"Of course not!" Starscream hissed and jumped out of the way, transforming his left arm and started shooting his red lasers at the Decepticons.</p><p>Starscream wasn't sure why he had hesitated just now. They were just Vehicons, and of course some bigger and scarier Insecticons, but still. And he had even fought Decepticons just two days earlier, not only while in the Antarctic with Prime, but also in the sky alongside Wheeljack. But this was the first time he was fighting Decepticons as an Autobot. With the Autobot brand. It felt weird, but of course he didn't have time to feel weird at the moment.</p><p>The Autobots retreated behind some big rocks for cover as two Insecticons descended and started firing at them.</p><p>"All those 'Cons came out of <em>one</em> pod?" Arcee suggested, perhaps jokingly.</p><p>"Humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car," Ratchet remarked, perhaps also jokingly, a bit less expectant from him.</p><p>An Insecticon began closing in on them, and Starscream lifted his right arm, firing a missile after it. The Insecticon got hit on the side as it tried to dodge the attack, but it was still functional. It transformed as it landed on the ground and went for Prime. The two clashed with claws and swords, but Prime managed to send it off with a blast from his ion cannon and sent another incoming Insecticon flying back with another blast before storming towards the Vehicons.</p><p>Another Insecticon came flying in and pushed Ratchet against one of the rocks before transforming. It roared and prepared to slash, but Arcee jumped in and slashed one of its appendages off. The Insecticon grabbed her, but she pushed against its face and got free easily. She and Bumblebee started firing at the Insecticon, until it fell onto its back.</p><p>The Insecticons seemingly taken care of, the Autobots turned their attention back to the Vehicons on the other side of the Energon river. Starscream continued firing his left laser while waiting for his right arm missile to regenerate.</p><p>Suddenly, a different set of blue lasers began firing from behind the rocks, behind the Autobots. Arcee and Bumblebee noticed the lasers and looked behind in confusion, as did Starscream. A sleek white bot came running between the trees, shooting lasers at the Decepticons.</p><p>"Incoming!" Arcee shouted as she and Bumblebee pointed their blasters at the stranger, uncertain if he was friend or foe.</p><p>"Down in front!" the stranger shouted and jumped above the pair, continuing his assault on the Decepticons in front of them. He downed a Vehicon who had managed to cross the river, then he started shooting at the others on the other side of the river. His aim was very precise and hit almost every target with every shot he fired, and elegantly dodged each attack the enemy fired.</p><p>"Friendly?" Arcee asked in disbelief. All the Autobots had now paused in their attack, just watching the young stranger easily taking down the Decepticons. Even Starscream had to admit this bot had style.</p><p>"Seems like it," Starscream remarked and transformed his arm back into an arm.</p><p>Another Insecticon came flying in and almost hit the stranger, but he managed to dodge and jumped back. He fired at the Insecticon, but one of the lasers strayed and accidentally hit the Energon river, setting the Energon on fire.</p><p>Everyone ceased their attacks as the blue flames spread towards the crashed pod. It was going to explode!</p><p>"Fall back!" Optimus shouted.</p><p>Starscream made no hesitation in running along with the Autobots as fast as he could, away from the crash site. The stranger went with them, as they sought cover behind some large rocks. They just managed to get behind the rocks when the explosion sounded. As the shock ended and there was only the sound of rattling the Autobots peeked behind their cover to the sight of trees and the ground burning in beautiful blue flames. The Decepticons had been blown to bits by the impact.</p><p>The stranger stood on top of the lowest rock and stared at the sight before spreading his arms in triumph.</p><p>"Woo! Too hot for you, 'Cons?" the stranger exclaimed victoriously.</p><p>The Autobots stood around and just looked at their apparent new ally. Ratchet turned to Bumblebee.</p><p>"Friend of yours?" the medic asked.</p><p>"<strong>What?</strong>" Bumblebee replied surprised. "<strong>Don't know him.</strong>"</p><p>"Never seen him before," Arcee said.</p><p>The stranger jumped down from his rock and put his servos on his hips. A Grounder, it seemed. He had winglets, so he probably turned into some kind of car. He was mostly white but was blue in the middle of his torso, on which a red Autobot insignia could be seen. His optics were large and bright blue as opposed to the Autobots' cyan optics. He seemed to be a young mech, about a head taller than Bumblebee.</p><p>"Torching that Energon leak," the stranger said. "Pretty good plan, right?"</p><p>"Except that it wasn't your plan," Arcee pointed out. "It was a random shot that almost fried us to crisps!"</p><p>"Worked out, didn't it?" the stranger said, his smile undeterred.</p><p>"Thank you, fellow Autobot," Optimus said, catching the stranger's attention. "Your... <em>valor</em> is to be commended."</p><p>The stranger stared at Optimus, wincing back, looking absolutely shocked. "I... don't believe it!" he said with excitement. "You're Optimus Prime! He's <em>Optimus Prime</em>!" he added to the others while pointing at Optimus Prime.</p><p>"We know," Arcee replied unimpressed.</p><p>"Yes, yes," Ratchet said blankly.</p><p>"<strong>Pretty cool, huh?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>"Brilliant observation," Starscream said.</p><p>The stranger paused as his optics fell on Starscream. "Hey, aren't you Starscream?" he asked suspiciously, his smile faltering. "The stiletto-heeled freak who works under Megatron?"</p><p>Starscream cringed at the accusation. "How dare you," he snapped. "They are not <em>stilettos</em>, they are <em>french spools</em>! The <em>nerve</em>!"</p><p>The stranger gazed at the other Autobots for answers.</p><p>"It's a long story," Arcee said and crossed her arms. "But he's kinda with us now, so don't worry about it."</p><p>"Stilettos," Starscream muttered to himself.</p><p>Turning their attention back on the stranger, Optimus placed his servos on his hips in an authoritative manner and gazed down at the smaller Autobot.</p><p>"What is your name, soldier?" Prime asked calmly.</p><p>The Autobot stood straight and saluted. "Smokescreen, sir!" he replied loud and clear with excitement in his voice.</p><p>Optimus held out a servo. "Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen."</p><p>Smokescreen eagerly accepted Optimus' servo and shook it. "It's an honor to be here," he said. "Especially with you."</p><p>"Now what?" Ratchet asked. "It's not like we can just bring him back to base."</p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant," Arcee remarked.</p><p>There was silence among the group for a while. Optimus gazed from Arcee to Smokescreen, deep in thought. His gaze fell on Smokescreen's shoulder. There was another Autobot insignia, but with three stripes going out from each side of the symbol. It was a mark Optimus had not seen in a long time.</p><p>"I see that you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard," Optimus said and pointed at the symbol.</p><p>"True enough," Smokescreen admitted. "Though it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined. Never even got a proper graduation ceremony."</p><p>"There <em>was</em> a <em>war</em> going on," Arcee pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier, serve the Autobot cause," Smokescreen countered. "But what I got was security detail at Iacon."</p><p>The Autobots looked at Smokescreen in surprise. "The Hall of Records of all places," Ratchet remarked. "Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?"</p><p>Optimus gazed from Ratchet to Smokescreen. "Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the Hall?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war," Smokescreen replied.</p><p>"You served under the master archivist?" Optimus remarked with surprise.</p><p>"Yeah, I wasn't thrilled at first," Smokescreen said. "Watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking 'Con tailpipe!" He paused for a moment and gazed at their unimpressed faces before continuing. "Sorry. But the Big A turned out to be a great teacher. And a true friend. I mean he <em>was</em> the one who petitioned Halogen in the High Council to make you a Prime."</p><p>Optimus looked intently at Smokescreen, his face unmoving. But it appeared he had made his decision.</p><p>"Rafael," Optimus called over the comm., "activate the GroundBridge."</p><p>"That's it?" Arcee asked in surprise. "That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?"</p><p>"If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally."</p><p>It didn't take long before a GroundBridge portal opened up in front of them. They each stepped through, with Starscream as the third last, making a pointing gesture from his optics to Smokescreen and back before entering the portal, followed by Smokescreen himself and finally Optimus, making sure no one was left behind.</p><p>Back at base, the humans were eager to meet with the new Autobot.</p><p>"We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack!" Miko said excited and ran up the stairs to get a better look at Smokescreen.</p><p>"A-<em>hem</em>!" Starscream coughed.</p><p>"Right, and Starscream," Miko said as she reached the railings. "What's your story, Smoke, where'd you come from, how'd you get here, how many blasters you packin'?"</p><p>Smokescreen stared perplexed at the girl. "So these are the life-forms we're supposed to protect?" he asked and looked to the other bots. "Are they all like this?"</p><p>"Fortunately not," Ratchet replied, "but I too share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."</p><p>"In a <em>Decepticon</em> escape pod," Arcee added and crossed her arms and gave the young mech a stern look.</p><p>"Still got trust issues, huh?" Smokescreen remarked. "Tough crowd."</p><p>"You have no idea, kid," Starscream commented and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as Smokescreen started to tell his tale.</p><p>"The main thrust of combat operations was at least twenty kliks from the Hall of Records, so things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast. The 'Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defense surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back. And let me tell ya: I was <em>pumped</em>! I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time! To prove myself." Smokescreen paused for a moment. "Until everything went black. 'Cons took me prisoner and dumped me unto a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently it was a long-distance pod, 'cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."</p><p><em>Yeah, on ME,</em> Starscream thought in his mind.</p><p>"The Decepticon warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth," Ratchet theorized.</p><p>"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee," Arcee said and crossed her arms. She hummed with amusement. "Bet those 'Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."</p><p>"Smokescreen," Optimus said, drawing attention to him. "Do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?"</p><p>"I wish I did," Smokescreen replied and looked down. "But that was the last I ever saw of him."</p><p>Optimus' gaze fell from Smokescreen to the floor, disappointed he still did not know if his mentor was still alive.</p><p>"That's it," Smokescreen ended. "My life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself. Until now," he added with excitement. "Being here with Optimus Prime?! I knew I was destined for great things! I mean, now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"</p><p>A loud groan was heard from the hallway and everyone turned their attention to Bulkhead who emerged to greet the newcomer. Only, his greeting was not very friendly.</p><p>"Take a good look, <em>newbie</em>," Bulkhead groaned as he dragged himself into the command center. His body creaked and squeaked from the damages done by the Tox-En exposure and not being used enough the last few days. Everyone went silent and just gazed at the wounded Wrecker. "<em>This</em> is how hard."</p><p>Smokescreen stared with shock and awe at Bulkhead, still silent.</p><p>"Smokescreen," Optimus said to divert the attention away from Bulkhead, "I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start."</p><p>"Sure thing!" Miko beamed excited.</p><p>Bulkhead groaned from the other end of the railings and gave Miko a depressed look.</p><p>"I mean..." Miko corrected, "Jack here offers a very informative tour."</p><p>Smokescreen's gaze fell on Jack, who looked back at him and smiled shyly.</p><p>Starscream smirked by the sight. <em>An interesting development,</em> he thought gleefully. <em>Very interesting...</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thundercracker ended up waiting until late afternoon before he decided he had waited long enough. There were still humans at the base, more than he would have liked, but who knew how much longer Skywarp could take in that dormant state. Not to mention how long it would take for that Red Energon back in America to be hauled away by the humans, or worse yet, the Autobots. Thundercracker couldn't afford to wait much longer.</p><p>"Starscream did always say I never take enough risks," Thundercracker said quietly to himself and rose to his pedes, the birds on his armor getting spooked by the action and took off. "I'll prove him wrong. The great Thundercracker is no coward, unlike his Trinemates. I'll show those humans."</p><p>Aiming from between the trees, Thundercracker lifted his right arm and pointed his blaster at some random point in the city situated behind the army base. There were two ways this could go. The humans would take the bait and drive off into the city to look for terrorists, or they would see where the shot came from and head for the forest. Either way, it would lead them away from the army base.</p><p>Before he could change his mind, Thundercracker clenched his fist and a red laser was fired from his arm cannon. The shot went all the way into the city and hit the top of a tall building. The blast was big enough to be seen as a small explosion that made the tip of the building fall off and into the street. The attack did not go unnoticed by the soldiers at the military base.</p><p>Thundercracker heard the commander shout in Japanese at the other soldiers, and they each occupied a vehicle and started driving or flying into the city, until the base was abandoned. Skywarp's jet form remained untouched. Perfect.</p><p>Taking the chance, Thundercracker emerged from the forest and rushed into the now empty army base and approached the grayish black jet.</p><p>"Skywarp, I'm here," Thundercracker called, even though he knew Skywarp couldn't hear him. "I'll get you out of here."</p><p>Having a whole day to wait and plan, Thundercracker had already worked out how to get Skywarp out of there. As he couldn't just pick up the jet and walk off with him without being seen by someone, he had to awaken his partner. But to do that, he needed Energon.</p><p>Luckily, he had plenty of Energon available.</p><p>Thundercracker put a servo on his left arm and dug the claws deep into his armor. He groaned in pain as he tore into his body until he started leaking. He pulled the claws out and held the leaking arm over one of the seams in the black jet. The Energon spilled and seeped through several crevices in the jet. At first nothing happened, but after several seconds of Energon spill, the color faded back in. Grayish black became pitch black, dark gray became dark purple, and the grayish cockpit turned bright orange.</p><p>Seeing his efforts worked, Thundercracker pulled his arm away and held on the wounds to hold back the leaking. In the distance, Thundercracker noticed the humans' military vehicles were exiting the city and on their way back to the base.</p><p>"Skywarp," Thundercracker called. "Now would be a very good time to wake up!"</p><p>As if on cue, the black jet split up and rearranged itself until a sleek black and purple Seeker stood before Thundercracker. He stretched his arms out and held a servo on his helm.</p><p>"Ow, my aching motherboard," Skywarp groaned. "Did I have too much high-grade the other night? Oh, hey Thundercracker. Sup."</p><p>Thundercracker groaned and initiated transformation to jet mode, his arm still leaking a bit from the chassis.</p><p>"Grab onto me, we're getting out of here," Thundercracker hissed, the humans halfway back to the base.</p><p>Skywarp cocked his head in confusion but nonetheless climbed onto Thundercracker's back and held onto the wings.</p><p>"Okay, but why-"</p><p>"Hang on tight!"</p><p>Without further warning, Thundercracker blasted off into the sky so fast another sonic boom was heard throughout the sky. Skywarp had to hold very tightly onto the other's wings to not fall off.</p><p>"TC, slow down! You're going too fast!" Skywarp screeched, barely able to keep his optics open.</p><p>Thundercracker kept flying until they reached a small remote island off the coast of Japan, making sure no one was following behind them. Thundercracker descended and landed on the island, initiating bot mode and throwing Skywarp off his back, so the latter landed in the water with a splash.</p><p>"Ah!" Skywarp exclaimed as he rose up and entered the beach, shaking the liquid off his plating. "Hey, warn me next time you plan to- Thundercracker?"</p><p>Thundercracker sat on the sand, servo held on his left arm to stop the leaking, groaning in pain. Concern started building up in Skywarp.</p><p>"You're wounded," the black Seeker remarked. "Hold on, I'll find something to stop the leaking."</p><p>"Appreciated," Thundercracker said, not moving out of the place.</p><p>Luckily the island they landed on had plenty of tall palm trees with pretty long leaves. Skywarp easily plucked several leaves from the crowns and brought them back to his Trinemate, knelt down and started working on the wounds. As soon as Thundercracker took his servo off, Skywarp could see what kind of wound it was and scowled.</p><p>"You did this to yourself, didn't you?" Skywarp said. "Why would you do such a thing?"</p><p>"Because it was the only Energon I had on me at the moment," Thundercracker replied.</p><p>Skywarp cocked an optical ridge. "What does that have to do with this?" he asked and started wrapping a palm leaf around Thundercracker's wounded arm.</p><p>"You were dormant," Thundercracker explained, trying to stiffle the groans as Skywarp tended to his wounds. "For more than a decade, I assume."</p><p>"Dormant?" Skywarp remarked and added a second palm leaf. "No wonder I feel so tired. But why was I dormant?"</p><p>Thundercracker's optics widened and turned to Skywarp's wings, insignias missing. "Those rubsigns you're wearing," the blue Seeker said.</p><p>"Yeah, what about them?"</p><p>"Take them off. They're toxic."</p><p>Skywarp's expression became shocked as he tied up and prepared to add a third palm leaf. "Toxic? But Swindle said-"</p><p>"I know what Swindle said," Thundercracker hissed. "I knew we couldn't trust the mech. He's always been a suspicious little bot. But I never thought he would deliberately try to poison us! I swear, if I get my hands on that guy..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, let's just get you fixed up first. Then you can remove those things from my wings. Heh, things from my wings. That's a funny rhyme."</p><p>"This isn't a joke, Warp. Starscream's joined the Autobots."</p><p>Skywarp's smirk fell and was replaced with a horrified expression. "Starscream? An Autobot? No way!"</p><p>"It's true. Knock Out told me, and he wasn't on the Nemesis. I think... I think I saw him when I woke up from stasis myself, but I'm not sure. It looked like him, but it could just have been a jet that looked like him."</p><p>Skywarp pursed his lips as he applied one last palm leaf. "I can't believe him. He's the one who joined the Decepticons on everyone's behalf, and now he's ditched us and sided with the 'Bots? What a jerk."</p><p>"He must have his reasons," Thundercracker said quietly, the pain slowly beginning to die down. "But whatever his reasons, it doesn't matter to us. Not anymore. We're Megatron's soldiers now, and Starscream's the enemy. We can't show him mercy. Megatron would kill us both if we did."</p><p>They went silent for a while as Skywarp finished tying the last knot on the palm leaves wrapped around Thundercracker's arm. "You dug pretty deep," he remarked. "I can't believe you did this for me."</p><p>"Believe me, if I had an alternative, I would have done that instead," Thundercracker replied and stood up, careful not to move his arm too much and loosen the leaf 'bandages'. "Now, let's get those things off you."</p><p>Skywarp stood up and allowed Thundercracker to scrape his wings with his claws. Skywarp was a bit more squirmish than his partner, but tried to remain still long enough for Thundercracker to find the rubsigns and peel them off. As soon as they were both off, he threw them on the sand.</p><p>They remained silent for a while, just standing and staring out at the horizon, at the setting sun.</p><p>"You know," Skywarp said without taking his gaze off the sun, "I don't think Screamer's gonna let us get killed that easily, even if we are enemies now."</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Thundercracker asked quietly, also still staring at the sun.</p><p>"You know, he used to be our Air Commander. And Winglord. He used to care about us Seekers. I wonder if he still does."</p><p>"Chances are he doesn't. Starscream doesn't care about anyone. He only ever cared about that Jetfire."</p><p>Skywarp made a face. "Ugh, I had almost forgotten about him. That traitor. Left us behind while calling <em>Starscream</em> the traitor. Wish they'd let us chase after him when we had the chance."</p><p>"Well, at least he's gone now. At least, if what Lord Megatron said is right."</p><p>"Oh yeah, how is ol' Megs?"</p><p>"He seemed pretty angry. I'd be angry too if my second-in-command had just ditched me, I guess. Oh, that reminds me."</p><p>Thundercracker initiated transformation to jet mode. He was careful not to damage the leaf bandages during the transformation.</p><p>"There's something waiting for us back in America," Thundercracker informed. "Something that will definitely make Megatron happy with us."</p><p>"What is it?" Skywarp asked curiously and initiated jet mode again, a slightly sleeker and smaller version than Thundercracker's, but probably still bigger than Starscream's.</p><p>The two jets set off into the sky, heading in determination towards the western coast of America with the setting sun behind them.</p><p>"Red Energon," Thundercracker cackled over the comm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, Bulkhead was not very pleased with the arrival of Smokescreen.</p><p>"If you wanted to replace me you should've called Wheeljack," Bulkhead practically hissed at his teammates. "I could've lived with <em>that</em>."</p><p>"No one is replacing you, Bulkhead," Arcee assured him. "For one thing, Smokescreen is too green."</p><p>"Well, Bulk's as green as they get!" Miko said from the railings to cheer up Bulkhead, not knowing what the expression meant. Starscream sighed in pity.</p><p>"What Arcee means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn," Ratchet clarified.</p><p>"And once you got him trained, then what? Huh?" Bulkhead snapped. "He's in, I'm a <em>doorstop</em>!"</p><p>"Bulkhead," Optimus said calmly, "your place with us is <em>not</em> in jeopardy. But there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work <em>with</em> our new recruit, not <em>against</em> him."</p><p>Starscream scoffed. "Yeah right, like <em>I'm</em> not additional firepower," he grumbled. "They sure trust him faster than they did me."</p><p>"You were a 'Con, you can't blame us for not trusting you," Arcee said without looking at the Seeker. "This guy's an actual Autobot."</p><p>Starscream snorted at the comparison and stood up straight. "I think I'll go to my room," he said quietly.</p><p>"Better hope the hotshot's blasters are as big as his mouth," Bulkhead snarled, then lowered his voice. "How hard can it be?"</p><p>"Hey everyone," Raf called from one of the smaller monitors on the railings and put a picture up on the big screen. "Check this out!"</p><p>Starscream paused before setting a pede in the hallway and turned around to see what had gotten Rafael's fascination. What he saw on the big monitor astonished him.</p><p>"Oh, don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sight-" Ratchet began but paused as he looked at the screen. "Oh my..."</p><p>On the screen was a photo of a large red crystal, seemingly a broken piece of a meteor.</p><p>"Red Energon," Optimus remarked in awe.</p><p>"Red Energon?" Starscream repeated in disbelief, his need to go to his room having vanished.</p><p>"Here?" Ratchet said in awe. "On Earth?"</p><p>"What's Red Energon?" Raf asked.</p><p>"An extremely rare and volatile form of Energon," Starscream answered instead of Ratchet. "When refined it gives the power of hyper-speed, whether used on a bot or on a spaceship. I haven't seen Red Energon for almost a century." Which, actually, wasn't very long, considering the war had been going on for millions of years now, but still.</p><p>"We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence," Optimus announced, "in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location."</p><p>"Now you're talking!" Smokescreen's voice sounded from the hallway, drawing everyone's attention. He punched his fists together. "Let's scrabble up some 'Con circuits!"</p><p>"Given your limited field experience," Optimus said calmly, "I believe further training is required before you are battle-ready."</p><p>"Optimus," Smokescreen protested, "with all due respect-"</p><p>"Furthermore," Optimus continued, "we Autobots live on this planet as <em>robots in disguise</em>. You'll need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode."</p><p>"In order to maintain <em>low profile</em>," Arcee added in with a stern expression, "if that's <em>possible</em> for you."</p><p>"If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!" Smokescreen said with renewed excitement.</p><p>Starscream gazed at the Red Energon, and suddenly a thought came to mind.</p><p>"Hey, Arcee," he said to the femme. "Do you remember that meteor we saw a few months ago?"</p><p>Arcee looked at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. "You mean back when we caught you the first time? Yeah, I had forgotten about that."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"There was a falling star," Starscream explained. "Maybe that was the Red Energon in the meteor back then. And when I...erm, escaped, two months ago, I overheard a human talking about a red fallen star somewhere. Maybe that too was the meteor, and the Red Energon."</p><p>"And you didn't tell us this sooner, because...?"</p><p>Arcee answered for Starscream: "We forgot. I mean, Optimus and Bulkhead were both immobilized, and then we had to make ready for Starscream to arrive. The meteor simply slipped my mind."</p><p>"Mine as well," Starscream admitted. "But at least we found out about it before Megatron did."</p><p>"Hopefully," Optimus said. "Let us pray he has not found out about it yet."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took well over an Earth hour before Thundercracker and Skywarp reached the western coast of America. They could have gotten there sooner, but given Skywarp's low energy levels and Thundercracker's wounded arm, they had to spare the energy they had. Regardless, they were determined to acquire the Red Energon to gain Megatron's favor.</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Skywarp asked impatiently. "As nice as it is to fly again of my own will, I'm kinda tired here."</p><p>"We're almost there," Thundercracker replied. "Just a few more kliks. I marked the location in my processor before I left."</p><p>With their speed, it took about two cycles to get to where the Red Energon was supposed to be. By that time, the sun had almost set.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp descended to the ground and assumed bot mode, Thundercracker making sure not to tear up the bandages on his left arm. Skywarp took a look around at the site, which was empty of construction vehicles... and Red Energon.</p><p>"You sure it was here you found it?" Skywarp asked skeptically. "All I see is a small crater."</p><p>Thundercracker grunted in frustration. "Those humans must've taken it and made off with it," he presumed. "And if the humans have it... oh scrap!"</p><p>"What?" Skywarp asked.</p><p>"We have to locate that Red Energon!" Thundercracker said and resumed jet mode, less careful about the wrappings this time. "Come on!"</p><p>Perplexed, Skywarp resumed jet mode as well, and the two Seekers took off together. "What's wrong, TC?"</p><p>"The Autobots are in league with humans," Thundercracker explained and increased the effectiveness of his radar. "If the humans have the Red Energon, it's just a small matter of time before the Autobots get ahold of it."</p><p>"Which means...?"</p><p>"Come on, Skywarp, I know you're not <em>that</em> stupid," Thundercracker hissed over the comm. "If the Autobots get the Red Energon and we return to the warship without it, Megatron is going to scrap us both!"</p><p>Skywarp gasped. "Oh frag, you're right," he replied and increased the effectiveness of his own radar. "We gotta find those humans! Good thing we're Energon Seekers!"</p><p>"Yeah," Thundercracker replied quietly, putting his focus into searching for strong Energon signals. "Good thing."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Smokescreen had gone with Jack out to Jasper to scan an Earth-based vehicle mode, a team consisting of Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Starscream was sent out to the current location of the Red Energon. By the time they had called Agent Fowler to clear the dig site, they learned the workers had already removed the Energon from the site and had taken it to a harbor several kliks away from its location, by the western coast.</p><p>As the team exited the GroundBridge portal, night had fallen at the harbor and there were no humans present. Just as a precaution, Arcee and Bumblebee both had their blasters out and ready, scanning the surroundings for enemies. Optimus and Starscream walked calmly forth to inspect the crate containing the valuable Energon, hanging from a crane high up in the air. The Energon lit up the insides of the crate with a bright yet soft red glow. A faint whirring sound could be heard coming from the crate.</p><p>Starscream marveled just at the light and the sound. Red Energon had so much energy built up in it that the ions colliding together created those noises. It was a hint of its instability, but it sure was beautiful. Starscream loved Red Energon. After all, it was his favorite color.</p><p>The Autobots stopped just below the crate, gazing at the trapped Energon. Arcee and Bumblebee lowered their blasters.</p><p>"Fowler couldn't have the crane operator lower the thing?" Arcee remarked jokingly.</p><p>"The humans must have been preparing to transfer the meteor to a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order," Optimus suggested.</p><p>A swooshing noise sounded from above their heads, and everyone flinched in surprise. Above them, two large jets flew in front of them, made a back-loop in the air and returned to the ground before they both transformed and landed on their pedes with a loud <em>thud</em>. They were Seekers, both about Dreadwing's size and build, though one was slightly sleeker than the other, as well as black and purple. The other, bigger one, was sky blue with gray lower arms, the left one seemingly wrapped up in... leaves? They turned around and showed their almost identical faces. The black Seeker wore a smirk on his face, the blue one wearing a scowl.</p><p>The Autobots wore shocked expressions on their faces, especially Starscream.</p><p>"No... no way," Starscream said with a gasp. "It can't be... I thought you were dead!"</p><p>"Surprise, surprise," Skywarp snickered and crossed his arms and stood straight. "If it isn't Commander Starscream. Or should I call you <em>Autobot</em> Starscream now?"</p><p>"I knew you were a backstabber and a traitor to Megatron, Starscream," Thundercracker snarled, not nearly as pleased as Skywarp. "But to <em>us</em>? You've gone too far."</p><p>Starscream's initial shock turned into rage and he stepped forward, indifferent about the other Autobots' lifting their blasters and pointing at them.</p><p>"I never betrayed <em>you</em>," Starscream hissed and approached his former Trinemates even further. "<em>You</em> are the ones who decided to leave me behind with that <em>psychopath</em> of a leader! Where were you when Megatron tore off my wings? Oh yeah, that's right. You just <em>stood there</em> and <em>watched</em> him do it to me." He first stopped when he was almost touching Thundercracker's armor, who was at least a head taller than him and very well twice his size and weight. "I never thought you would betray me like that, Thundercracker. Nor you, Skywarp."</p><p>The Autobots behind Starscream cringed by the names and the fact that Starscream was so dangerously close to them, considering they were two and he was one, and they both towered over him. Nonetheless, it didn't seem like they were about to attack him. At least, not yet.</p><p>That changed when Thundercracker suddenly grabbed Starscream's neck cables with his right servo and lifted him up. Starscream stiffened by the touch and grabbed the arm to try to pry the servo off. The Autobots tensed up and prepared to fire.</p><p>"I believe you're misunderstanding the current situation, Starscream," Thundercracker hissed while glaring into his former commander's optics. "We are not your Trinemates anymore. You are no longer our ally. You are our enemy now. We <em>serve</em> Lord Megatron, unlike you. We are his <em>loyal</em> Seekers, unlike you. And we are going to bring you back to him so you can receive your <em>proper punishment</em>."</p><p>"And we'll take that Red Energon too," Skywarp cackled and pointed his arm cannon at the Autobots. "Say goodnight, Autochums!"</p><p>Skywarp fired the cannon, but the Autobots managed to dodge in time. They started firing their own lasers at Skywarp, who was eager for a fight.</p><p>"Secure the Red Energon and have Ratchet 'bridge it back to base," Optimus ordered Arcee and Bumblebee, who nodded and went for the crane.</p><p>Skywarp aimed at the pair, but Optimus charged at the Seeker and punched him in the face. Skywarp flew back but was quickly back on his pedes. Thundercracker gazed briefly at Skywarp before he noticed Starscream was aiming his right missile arm at his face.</p><p>"You wouldn't," Thundercracker dared.</p><p>"Oh, but I might," Starscream snarled.</p><p>Instead of firing the missile though, Starscream instead swiped down against Thundercracker's left arm. At first it seemed he had barely brushed the arm, but the next second the leaves tore up and fell on the ground, and a long albeit thin claw mark showed up on the plating. Thundercracker winced back and released his grip on Starscream to clutch his wounded arm, which had begun to leak again, though not as much as earlier.</p><p>Starscream landed on his pedes and jumped back. Without hesitation, he lifted his right arm and fired the missile at Thundercracker. The Decepticon didn't have enough time to react and was hit by the missile and was knocked back by the impact. Thundercracker was not down yet, though, and quickly rose to his pedes, still clutching his wounded arm. Starscream scoffed at the sight.</p><p>"You engage in combat with an injury, Thundercracker?" Starscream remarked sinisterly and spread his claws. "How foolish of you."</p><p>"No wound is going to deter me from acquiring what rightfully belongs to the Decepticons," Thundercracker said and removed his servo, deciding to ignore the wound. "I will bring you back to the Nemesis even if it means beating you half to death!"</p><p>Thundercracker sprung forward and launched a fist at Starscream. Starscream dodged to the left and swiped with his left claw at Thundercracker's wing, leaving claw marks in them. Thundercracker spun around and landed a hit on Starscream with his left fist, knocking the smaller Seeker back. Starscream landed on his front but quickly sprung to his pedes again. He transformed his left arm into a blaster and started shooting after Thundercracker, who ran to the left to dodge the shots.</p><p>Thundercracker drew his own left arm cannon and pointed it at Starscream. Clenching his fist, a pulse of screeching noise rang through Starscream's head, almost deafening his audio receptors. Starscream shrieked and covered his helm to shield his audio receptors, but too late. He found that he couldn't hear anything, everything sounded blurry and dark. The loud noise also made him a bit dizzy and his vision blurry. He looked up and saw Thundercracker coming at him but didn't register in time to avoid a punch to the abdomen.</p><p>Up at the crane, Arcee and Bumblebee both looked worried at Starscream fighting Thundercracker, as well as Optimus fighting Skywarp.</p><p>"Don't think about it, Bee," Arcee said to the Scout. "They'll be fine. Let's move on."</p><p>Bee forced himself to look away from the fights below and climbed further up the crane after Arcee.</p><p>Optimus, in the meantime, learned that Skywarp was a much more difficult opponent to deal with than he first seemed. As soon as Skywarp had gotten back onto his pedes, Optimus had charged at him, preparing another punch. Only, this time, Skywarp gave the Autobot commander a smirk, and suddenly... he <em>disappeared</em>.</p><p>Optimus' fist hit the thin air, and he looked from side to side in confusion. Barely a second later, Skywarp appeared right behind him with a <em>plop</em> and launched a kick at the Prime's head, sending him flying to the right, crashing into some containers.</p><p>Instead of pursuing Prime, however, Skywarp looked up at the crane at the two smaller Autobots trying to get to the Red Energon. He cackled with a sinister thought.</p><p>Skywarp ran over to the crane and stood just under the Autobots, while Thundercracker was busy punching at a disoriented Starscream. Skywarp clenched both fists, and suddenly fire started burning from below his pedes. The Seeker ascended into the air, hovering in robot mode via jet boosters.</p><p>Arcee and Bumblebee noticed the Seeker and gazed shocked at him.</p><p>"Scrap," Arcee swore and drew her blaster, as did Bumblebee.</p><p>Skywarp aimed his own cannon at the Autobots and snickered. "It was nice knowing ya, Autochums," he cackled.</p><p>A sudden blast hit Skywarp on his right leg and he was knocked to the left. With a shriek, the black Seeker crashed into the water with a splash. Arcee and Bumblebee looked away from the Seeker and saw Optimus had gotten back up, ion cannon raised.</p><p>"<em>Optimus, is something wrong?</em>" Ratchet suddenly comm'ed.</p><p>"We have been engaged in combat against the Seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp," Optimus replied back on the comm., briefly gazing between the water and the crane before turning his attention to Starscream and Thundercracker fighting it out by the containers. "And it seems they have come for the Red Energon as well."</p><p>"<em>What?! Are you holding up against them?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, although they are stronger than we thought," Optimus replied as he started walking towards the fighting Seekers.</p><p>"Optimus, behind you!" Arcee shouted.</p><p>Optimus turned and was met by a punch to the face by a soaking wet Skywarp. Optimus recoiled, and Skywarp launched several more punches at the Prime's face and abdomen, barely giving him a chance to dodge or fight back, all while cackling merrily.</p><p>When Optimus did get a chance to recover and tried to punch back, Skywarp disappeared again. Optimus turned on a heel and looked all around him, but couldn't see the Seeker anywhere. He heard a <em>plop</em> from above and looked up, just as Skywarp grabbed the Prime's shoulders, did a back-flip and threw the Autobot into the water with a loud splash. He barked a laugh.</p><p>"A soak for a soak!" Skywarp cackled and turned his attention back to the Autobots on the crane. Instead of reactivating his jet-boosters, he jumped onto the crane and began climbing after them. His right booster had been damaged, so he couldn't hover properly. But he was quick to climb toward the top of the crane to meet up with Arcee and Bumblebee, who were already heading to the cable holding up the crate containing Red Energon.</p><p>Meanwhile below the crane, Starscream was thrown into a bunch of containers, his senses still slurred from Thundercracker's sound attack. He looked up and saw Thundercracker coming towards him. He could see his mouth moving and heard blurry noises but could not make out words. His vision was slowly returning to him though, and the dizziness was slowly fading away.</p><p>Thundercracker aimed his right arm cannon at Starscream's face. Suddenly the noises from his mouth became clearer.</p><p>"Say hi to Jetfire for me," Thundercracker said darkly.</p><p>His senses having returned to him, Starscream reacted quickly by turning his left arm into a blaster and aimed it at Thundercracker's cannon. Before Thundercracker could fire, Starscream fired his own laser into the nozzle of his former Trinemate's blaster. The action caused a small explosion on Thundercracker's right arm, and the bigger Seeker was knocked back, letting out a surprised exclamation.</p><p>The attack gave Starscream enough time to get back onto his pedes and start launching his own series of punches at the other Seeker, who didn't get enough time to recover to react. While smaller, Starscream's punches were fast and sharp, feeling like little bullets pummeling against Thundercracker's armor.</p><p>Whenever Thundercracker managed to get a chance to punch back, Starscream was quick to dodge and counter with a punch of his own. The two Seekers went at it in close combat, Starscream going all out. It had been many years since he had last gone all out in close combat, mostly because his opponents usually were bigger and stronger than him when it came to melee combat, and because Starscream had become prone to wanting to get a fight over with as quickly as possible.</p><p>This time, however, was different. This was Thundercracker, his former Trinemate, someone he had trusted with his life, who had now betrayed him along with Skywarp, his other trusted Trinemate. They were among the last Seekers and Vosians, and they were now enemies. They had chosen <em>Megatron</em> over their <em>Winglord</em>. The thought infuriated Starscream. This fight, he could not back away from. He wasn't simply fighting for his life anymore. He was now fighting for his honor as Air Commander of the Seekers and as Winglord of Vos. If he ran away now, he would never forgive himself.</p><p>After a more powerful punch which knocked Thundercracker back a bit, Starscream spun and launched a sharp kick with his right pede to the bigger Seeker's face, knocking him to the left. Thundercracker quickly retaliated with a kick of his own, hitting Starscream in the left side and throwing him to the right, landing on his back. Starscream snarled at his former Trinemate as he got up.</p><p>"You're not gonna run away?" Thundercracker asked with mild surprise.</p><p>"I would rather be eaten by Scraplets than let you win without a fight, Thundercracker," Starscream spat.</p><p>Thundercracker's scowl changed to a smirk, and he let out a chuckle, confusing Starscream.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Starscream snarled.</p><p>"Oh nothing," Thundercracker snickered and returned to his stoic, determined face. "I'm just glad to see you haven't changed."</p><p>Starscream frowned by the comment. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Without answering, Thundercracker charged for another attack. Starscream spread his claws and charged as well, continuing their battle.</p><p>Meanwhile on the crane, while Arcee set towards the cable, Bumblebee started shooting after Skywarp, but this one gracefully dodged by swinging to the side, his heavy weight pulling the crane along, almost knocking it over. Arcee and Bumblebee almost fell over by the lean, and as Skywarp swung back the other way, putting the crane back in place, they did fall over. The fall gave Skywarp enough time to get on the top of the crane before the Autobots got back onto their pedes.</p><p>Bumblebee got back up and started shooting after Skywarp again, but the Seeker dodged with quick movements and swung the back of his right servo at the Scout, knocking him off the crane. He then wandered over to Arcee, who tried reaching for the cable holding the Red Energon. She saw the Seeker's shadow and looked up behind her.</p><p>"Time to unload some more dead weight," Skywarp snickered and lifted a clenched servo, pointing his blaster at Arcee.</p><p>Arcee's gaze strayed to somewhere behind Skywarp. Skywarp caught the sight and looked behind him. Optimus had emerged from the water and crawled up another crane. As he reached the top, he launched himself off the crane and flew towards Skywarp with an outstretched fist. Skywarp was taken aback by the sudden attack and didn't react in time to get punched in the face and fall off the crane, landing on his back.</p><p>While Skywarp was down and Starscream was occupying Thundercracker in his own personal fight, Optimus grabbed the cable holding the crate containing the Red Energon and began pulling it up. But before the crate got all the way up, suddenly the crane began shaking violently. The Autobots looked below and saw not only Skywarp, but also Thundercracker pushing against the crane, trying to lift it up.</p><p>"Watch your step, Autobots!" Skywarp shouted and cackled.</p><p>"Hope you like playing with the fishes!" Thundercracker yelled and laughed.</p><p>The Autobots' gazes went from the two Seekers to their own. Their Sparks skipped a beat as they saw Starscream lying on his front with outstretched arms and legs, seemingly unconscious. Thundercracker must have knocked him out without them noticing and then joined up with his partner to finish off the rest.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Arcee asked with concern.</p><p>"<strong>Hope Bulkhead recovers super quickly and comes to help us?</strong>" Bumblebee suggested, almost a joke.</p><p>Just as he said that, a GroundBridge portal appeared below them, drawing the Seekers' attention. From the GroundBridge came a white race car with a thick blue stripe in the middle, as well as checkered doors with the number 38 on them, and pulled to a stop just in front of the crane. It could only be one thing.</p><p>"Apparently no one defined <em>low profile</em> for him," Arcee remarked, partly annoyed, partly relieved to see backup had arrived.</p><p>The race car split up and rearranged itself until the Autobot Smokescreen stood, strangely calm and not worried about the two large Seekers right in front of him.</p><p>More interested in the new arrival than the trapped Autobots, Thundercracker and Skywarp let go of the crane, which fell back into place with a loud bang. They turned to Smokescreen and started to slowly walk towards him.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Thundercracker said with a snicker. "What do we have here? Never seen you before, kid. New recruit, perhaps?"</p><p>"Priceless!" Skywarp said and barked a laugh in excitement. "I have the chance to be the first one to kick this Autobrat's tailpipe! You better prepare yourself, kiddo. I give a mean aft-kicking."</p><p>"Wow, we just met and we're already trash-talking," Smokescreen remarked with a smirk of his own. "Nice. You must be Thundercracker and Skywarp. I thought you'd be taller."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp's smirks both disappeared and were replaced with hisses and sneers.</p><p>"This won't end well," Arcee remarked at the recruit's insult of their adversaries.</p><p>"Smokescreen, stand down," Optimus ordered. "You are no match for Thundercracker and Skywarp!"</p><p>Among the containers, Starscream finally regained consciousness and slowly opened his optics, having a real headache, trying to remember how he ended up like this. He had been holding his ground well against Thundercracker, when suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. It must have been Skywarp, the annoying prankster. He was about as unpredictable as Starscream himself, perhaps even more so, given his teleportation ability.</p><p>Starscream regained optical function and stared ahead of him, his blurry vision clearing up. Thundercracker and Skywarp both stood and aimed their arm cannons at... Smokescreen, standing right in front of them! The newbie seemed strangely calm for some reason.</p><p>"Any last words, Smokescreen?" Thundercracker asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Just three," Smokescreen said and clenched his fists, a strange device suddenly glowing on his right wrist. "Get wrecked, 'Cons!"</p><p>Smokescreen charged at the two Seekers, who stood and stared perplexed for a few seconds before firing their arm cannons.</p><p>The two red lasers went right through Smokescreen. And he was still running, unscathed.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp stiffened by the action and continued firing, but every shot just went through some blue holes appearing on Smokescreen's body. He seemed to be phasing right through the shots...</p><p>"The Phase Shifter..." Starscream whispered to himself. "Ingenius."</p><p>Seeing their attacks had no effect on the Autobot, Thundercracker and Skywarp took a step back as Smokescreen approached them. He jumped into the air with his legs outstretched, and kicked both Seekers in the face, this time actually coming in contact with them. The Seekers were knocked back and they landed on their backs several meters from the crane.</p><p>As Thundercracker and Skywarp lifted themselves onto their servos, they stared ahead of them on the seemingly invulnerable Smokescreen.</p><p>"A Phase Shifter?!" Thundercracker exclaimed. "How did you get a Phase Shifter?!"</p><p>"The same way anyone gets a Phase Shifter, I guess," Smokescreen replied with a smug grin.</p><p>The Seekers looked up and saw the three Autobots on the crane drawing their blasters and pointing them at the Decepticons. They looked down and caught sight of Starscream, having regained consciousness and his footing, also transforming his left arm into a blaster and pointing it and his right arm missile at them. They stared back in front at Smokescreen.</p><p>"Now what?" Skywarp asked lowly, panic beginning to rise in him. "There's too many of them, and we aren't exactly fresh for combat yet."</p><p>"I'm thinking," Thundercracker hissed and his optics darted around to think of something. Suddenly his gaze fell on the crate on the crane. He scoffed and rose to his pedes. Skywarp followed his lead.</p><p>The Autobots watched the two wounded Seekers staggering on their pedes. This fight was close to its end, it seemed.</p><p>"Thundercracker, Skywarp," Optimus called from the crane. "Surrender now and we shall allow you to escape!"</p><p>"And let you have the Red Energon?" Thundercracker growled at the Prime. "I don't think so."</p><p>In a quick movement, Thundercracker raised his left arm and pointed his blaster at the crate.</p><p>"If we're not having the Red Energon, no one is!"</p><p>Before anyone could stop him, Thundercracker clenched his fist and fired his cannon. The laser hit the crate and the Red Energon reacted promptly. A large explosion blew the Autobots on the crane off, so they fell to the ground. The crane itself broke apart and collapsed around them. Starscream sought cover behind the containers to avoid getting hit by the debris. Smokescreen just stood there, unaffected by the fragments falling through his phasing frame.</p><p>While the Autobots were distracted, Thundercracker and Skywarp jumped into the air and took off into the sky. Starscream heard the sound of the jet engines and spotted them escaping.</p><p>"No," Starscream snarled in fury. "I'm not finished with you two yet!"</p><p>Without thinking, Starscream initiated jet mode and was about to blast off when something tucked at his tail and pulled him back.</p><p>"Starscream, no," Optimus exclaimed, holding tightly onto Starscream's rear. "Do not go after them!"</p><p>"Let go of me, Prime!" Starscream hissed and struggled to get free. "I have to- I need to-!"</p><p>"I know it is hard," Optimus said, more calmly but strained, still trying to keep Starscream from flying off, "to be betrayed by those you thought were your friends. Those you trusted."</p><p>Starscream stopped struggling and reverted back to bot mode, Optimus finally letting go of him. Starscream stood and vented, staring into the sky at the spot where his former Trinemates had taken off to. He didn't look back at the Autobots behind him.</p><p>"My relationship with those two is not the same as the one you had with Megatron, Prime," Starscream hissed lowly. "You can't even begin to understand how it's like. Trinemates aren't friends, family or even allies. They're... it's impossible to explain what it is. Like I said, you would never understand."</p><p>Optimus laid a servo on the small Seeker's shoulder, making the latter flinch. "But I do understand what it is like to be betrayed by someone close to you," he said calmly. "No matter the relationship. But they are wounded and could not continue the fight even if they wanted to. The Red Energon is gone. There is no reason to prolong this battle."</p><p>Starscream refused to look at the Autobot leader, or any of them. He felt a pressure behind his optics and struggled to keep it there. He felt a lump in his throat and gulped silently. He wrist himself free from Optimus' servo on his shoulder and stepped away.</p><p>"If we're done here," Starscream said, trying to keep his voice under control, "then let's go back to base."</p><p>Before anyone could request a GroundBridge back to base, Starscream turned the other way and initiated jet mode.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Smokescreen asked surprised.</p><p>"Taking the long way home," Starscream hissed, and took off before he lost control of his voice.</p><p>The Autobots stared after their Seeker, hearing an echo of a scream in his direction. It was a scream of sorrow, and quickly faded before they could think deeper on it.</p><p>Smokescreen looked around at the Autobots. "Uh, are you sure it's a good idea to just let him take off on his own like that?" he asked uncertain. "I mean, isn't he a 'Con?"</p><p>"<em>Was</em> a 'Con," Arcee corrected and looked away from Starscream's take-off point. "And it's fine. We've known him longer than you have. He'll be back."</p><p>"Arcee is right," Optimus said. "Starscream needs to be alone right now, to gather his thoughts. In the meantime..." He gazed at Smokescreen. "We will discuss this back in base, Smokescreen."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream cried while flying back to base. He couldn't help himself. For all the years he had been serving under Megatron, for all the times he had been punished and reprimanded, for all the battles he had fought, for all the times he had tried to gain Megtron's favor, for everything that happened even before the war began, Starscream was used to suppressing his emotions. He didn't like to let people see him being emotional. Crying was a sign of weakness, that's what he had told himself throughout his life. It was something helpless bots did, bots who couldn't do anything but cry about their sorry situations.</p><p>Unfortunately, Starscream currently found himself in a situation unlike any he'd been in before. He was with bots who actually didn't judge him because of <em>what</em> he was, but rather for <em>who</em> he was. Everything that had happened the past three months, including all the free time he had to think about his past, brought on a series of unwanted emotions, most unwanted of them all, sadness, helplessness and guilt.</p><p>Starscream did feel helpless in his situation when he was under Megatron's control, but then again not entirely. He had chosen to follow Megatron because he would liberate Cybertron from the caste system. Starscream, unlike Megatron, had not been part of the low caste, but rather had been created into the high caste. One would think this meant his life had been pure luxury and joy, but alas, things were not that simple.</p><p>Due to his origins as a Cold Constructed bot, even when living in the high caste, Starscream was looked down on, bullied and occasionally assaulted in the street. He doubted a low caste bot would receive any attention like that. They had simply been ignored and thrown away like garbage. Starscream had been noticed, but instead of simple garbage, he was treated like a punching bag. No one ever got punished for assaulting him, nor any other Cold Constructs anywhere on Cybertron.</p><p>The Energon Seekers had provided him a safe place to work and live in, with others of his kind. With the Seekers behind him, and with his amazing aerial, combat and political skills, Starscream quickly rose in ranks and even went as far as to challenge Winglord Overlord for his title. Starscream had won and became the next Winglord, almost at the same time with becoming the new Air Commander of the Seekers, not to mention the Energon Seekers.</p><p>Then Megatron came and raided Trypticon Station, forcing Starscream to give up himself and his Seekers to the Decepticons, losing Jetfire's respect and companionship, and eventually he even lost his dignity. He, a high caste bot, serving under a low caste bot like Megatron. Had someone told him back before he joined the Energon Seekers, the messenger would likely have been thrown in jail for something so blasphemous. Now though, his status meant nothing. Nobot's status meant anything anymore. Nor did frames matter. All that mattered was if you were an Autobot or a Decepticon. Which political party you sided with. Red or violet.</p><p>When arriving on Earth, Starscream found he was one of only two Seekers left confirmed to still be alive. His Trinemates had disappeared, only Skyquake was left with Starscream. And this one trapped himself in a cliff when Megatron decided to leave for space to search for Dark Energon, not coming out again until three years later. The big Seeker had simply refused to follow Starscream's command. Apparently he was one of those who blamed Starscream for surrendering the Seekers so easily, despite Skyquake's loyalty to Megatron.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp had been the only ones to never question Starscream's reasons for whatever he decided to do with the Seekers. They didn't necessarily support him either, but they always followed him through it all, save for the short period of time where he had been marked as a fugitive after attemptively ceasing leadership of the Decepticons after Megatron had become damaged. Naturally they couldn't support a traitor, but as soon as Starscream returned to the Decepticon fold, they followed him once again.</p><p>And now, more than a decade after thinking Thundercracker and Skywarp had been terminated, they appeared once again. But this time they refused to follow him. Called him a traitor. Not a traitor to the Decepticons or Megatron, but a traitor to the <em>Seekers</em>. That had hit Starscream harder than any sword, bullet, blast or punch from Megatron's wrath. His trusted Trinemates, now turning their backs on him when he needed them the most. When he needed someone he knew, someone to have his back.</p><p>Starscream felt alone, so utterly alone. His Seekers were either dead or had turned their backs on him. There was no one left for him to fight for. No one to return to if Cybertron ever got restored.</p><p>Starscream initiated transformation to bot mode, still flying high up in the sky. He fell towards the ground, watching the incoming ground with sorrowful optics and a strange calm. Maybe he should just end it all there, so he could be with Jetfire again. Then he would finally be free from the pain, suffering, angst and guilt that he had to live with for his entire life. He closed his optics, and waited for everything to end.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just glad you haven't changed.</em>
</p><p>Something in Starscream clicked, and by instinct he returned to jet mode and blasted back into the sky, a dozen meters from hitting the ground. Thundercracker's words repeated themselves in his mind.</p><p>He hadn't changed. What did Thundercracker mean by that? It certainly wasn't like Starscream to fight long battles like that, nor was it characteristic of him to not run away...</p><p>Suddenly, he realized. He had not been referring to the Starscream everyone knew of. The war Starscream.</p><p>He had meant the Starscream <em>he</em> knew, from before the war. The Winglord Starscream. The one who never gave up, no matter how bad things seemed to get.</p><p>The one who would never take his own life for something as silly as betrayal and loneliness.</p><p>Starscream chuckled, which was laced with sobs as well. He couldn't believe he almost did that. What had he been thinking?</p><p>"So what if they've betrayed me?" Starscream snarled to himself, trying to regain control of the crying. "Who cares if I'm going to be the only Seeker left on Cybertron? Or Vosian, for that matter? I won't let them get to me. I will never let them win."</p><p>Because he was not alone. He had the Autobots, and the children. Which... was pretty much it, actually. But it was better than no one. And by Thundercracker's chosen words, perhaps he and Skywarp hadn't completely given up on him yet. Maybe they could still make it work out. Given time.</p><p>Starscream turned his sobs into chuckles, thinking about the thought. "Until next time, Thundercracker, Skywarp," he said to himself and headed back to base.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Starscream did return to base, it was with a heavy Spark. As soon as he reached the landing pad on the cliff and initiated bot mode, he lingered for a bit. He looked at the elevator with hesitation. He didn't feel completely ready to see the Autobots yet. He didn't want them to see him like this. He knew they knew he had been through a lot and that he was a mess, but he didn't want them to know just <em>how</em> big a mess he actually was. What he had just planned to do to himself. If they knew, they would likely lock him up again, if not because they didn't trust him with their lives, then because they didn't trust him with his <em>own</em> life.</p><p>Admittedly, this had not been the first time he had tried to take his own life. He had done it once before, not long before the war started. It had not been because anyone had betrayed him, or because he was lonely, or because people had told him he was useless and garbage. No, it was... why had he done it again?</p><p>The thought was somewhere in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite recall. He shook his head, deciding perhaps it was better not to remember, considering the result.</p><p>Starscream closed his optics, took a deep vent and exhaled. Then he took another deep vent, and exhaled. He continued venting deeply for a few minutes, clearing his head, calming himself down. Trying to forget why he was so upset.</p><p>When he had, he opened his optics again and looked around him, staring at the black night sky, the thousands of stars accompanied by the crescent moon. It was beautiful. Maybe not as pretty as the Twin Moons of Cybertron, but it was still something. The silence of the dark night and the cold breeze brought a certain calm over him. He took another vent and waited a few seconds before exhaling, just enjoying the feel of the cold air in his systems.</p><p>Starscream was tired. It had been a rough day, and he knew it was probably going to get worse tomorrow. Or perhaps it would go better. Who knew.</p><p>Deciding he had calmed himself enough, Starscream went to the elevators and opened the doors, stepping inside. As the elevator went down, he wondered if he should say anything. Probably not. He didn't want them to worry. He didn't need to make them think that perhaps he couldn't take care of himself. He would just tell them he was enjoying a night flight. Certainly they would believe that.</p><p>Before long, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, letting Starscream out into the base. As he stepped out, the Autobots present - everyone but Bulkhead - looked up from whatever they were doing, and caught sight of him. Even the humans noticed his presence.</p><p>Arcee side-glanced to Smokescreen. "Told you he'd be back," she said.</p><p>Starscream walked down from the elevator and out on the floor, his face blank and his wings drooping slightly. Looking back at the Autobots, he remembered his fight with Thundercracker, and with it the words he had spoken. He fought hard not to let himself get caught up again and gave the Autobots a forced smile.</p><p>"If you don't mind, I'll turn in for the night," he said with a strained voice.</p><p>Before he could make it to the hallway, however, Ratchet stepped in front of him with his servos up. "Ehp-yep!" the medic said. "You're still damaged from your fight with Thundercracker."</p><p>"I'm fine," Starscream said quietly, trying to get around the doctor. "Let me pass."</p><p>"At least let me take a look at the damage first, just so I know you aren't badly hurt."</p><p>Starscream hissed but turned to the medbay. "Fine," he spat and sat down on one of the operating tables with his arms crossed. "Just do it quick."</p><p>Starscream's wings remained drooped while Ratchet looked over the wounds. There were several cracks on his armor from Thundercracker's punches and kicks, as well as a few scratches that leaked a little bit. Other than that, nothing seemed to be serious. Ratchet rose up.</p><p>"Nothing a good night's rest and an Energon cube can't fix," Ratchet informed. "Take one before you turn in. I'll handle whatever isn't healed by tomorrow."</p><p>Starscream perked and looked up at the doctor, his wings flicking in response. "You're letting me take a cube by myself?" he asked surprised. "Without watching me?"</p><p>"Can't supervise you all the time," Ratchet admitted. "You do have the run of the base, and we aren't restraining you anymore, so there isn't really anything stopping you from taking a cube now whenever you want."</p><p>Starscream hummed and thought for a moment. "This means the sessions are stopping now, doesn't it?" he asked quietly and stood up. "Very well then. I never really liked them anyway. I will see you all tomorrow."</p><p>Starscream left without another word. He almost made it to his room when he noticed someone was following him. He turned, expecting it to be Arcee, but instead it was Smokescreen. His wings perked in surprise, and he sighed.</p><p>"What do you want?" he almost hissed.</p><p>"Look, Scream," Smokescreen said, "I'm sorry for calling you a stiletto-heeled freak earlier. And, uh, sorry for doubting you. Seems you're a really big help to the team, considering. Hope we can work out our differences in the future."</p><p>Smokescreen held out a servo. Starscream stared down at it, contemplating. The Seeker huffed and smirked in amusement. His servo lingered near the other bot's servo.</p><p>"Thank you for the offer," he said, softly dashing the other's servo away, surprising the young mech. "But if I were you, I wouldn't assume myself friends with everyone right away. Some of us are hard to please, and even harder to earn trust with. I do not know you, Autobot, and I certainly am not going to be friends with you so easily."</p><p>Starscream turned around and opened the door to his room. "Hope you're a fast learner, newbie," he said as he stepped inside. "You'll need it."</p><p>With that, he closed the door and left Smokescreen out in the hallway to think about what he learned today. And Smokescreen left Starscream to think about his life choices.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp had flown for almost an hour before they spotted the Nemesis flying in the sky.</p><p>"I can't believe you did that," Skywarp hissed over the comm. "It was Red Energon! Red! Energon! And you just <em>blew it up</em>!"</p><p>"I couldn't let the Autobots have it, now could I?" Thundercracker hissed back. "There were too many of them. We were already wounded and de-energized when we entered the battle, we were never going to win it. At least I made sure the Autobots didn't get a chance at having one of the most powerful substances in the galaxy."</p><p>Skywarp scoffed over the comm. "Tell that to Megs, will ya? He's gonna scrap us for certain, is what he's gonna do!"</p><p>Skywarp began to lose altitude, a few hundred meters before they reached the Nemesis.</p><p>"Hey, Warp, you okay?" Thundercracker asked with concern. "You didn't get hurt badly back there, did you?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine, just... tired," Skywarp said, his voice getting quiet. "I wanna recharge..."</p><p>"Just wait a little longer, we're almost there," Thundercracker said and flew in front of Skywarp. "I'll let you ride my slipstream, alright? Just stay with me!"</p><p>"Alright... alright..."</p><p>The slipstream effect seemed to be doing the trick. Having to spend less energy on speed, Skywarp managed to lift himself up enough until the two Seekers finally reached the flight deck on top of the Nemesis. As soon as solid ground - or, floor - was below them, Skywarp instantly changed to robot mode and landed flat on the deck on his front. Thundercracker changed to bot mode and landed more gracefully on his pedes before turning to his partner.</p><p>"Skywarp, you still with me?" Thundercracker asked and poked the black Seeker with his pede.</p><p>"Carry me," Skywarp whined.</p><p>"You can stand up, come on."</p><p>"Too tired. Can't move."</p><p>Thundercracker huffed in annoyance and knelt down, grabbing Skywarp's left arm and hauled it over his shoulder, helping him back on his pedes. Skywarp had just enough strength left in him to walk his own steps, but it was obvious he would fall if Thundercracker let go of his arm.</p><p>"Come on, let's go inside," Thundercracker encouraged quietly. "We'll report to Megatron, and then we'll have a cube and a good long night's rest. Sound good?"</p><p>"Mhm," Skywarp hummed, barely able to keep his optics open. "You won't leave me, will you?"</p><p>Thundercracker gave his Trinemate a weak smile. "No, we're together in this," he replied softly. "Just as we've always been."</p><p>They entered the Nemesis and slowly walked down through the hallways until they reached the command center, where Megatron was waiting. The warlord stood with his back to them, his servos folded behind his back. Nonetheless, he knew they were there.</p><p>"Thundercracker," Megatron's dark voice rumbled through the command center. "You have returned. And you brought Skywarp with you, I see."</p><p>Thundercracker took a chance and let go of Skywarp, who, despite his low energy levels, managed to stand upright by himself, though his optics had hard to keep themselves open. Thundercracker stood close by, just in case. He put a fist on his chest and bowed his head.</p><p>"Yes, my liege," Thundercracker replied. "We have both returned. I have to report something to you first, though."</p><p>"Is it about the Red Energon?"</p><p>Both Seekers perked and stared widely at the warlord, who now turned around to face them.</p><p>"H-how did you know?" Thundercracker asked surprised.</p><p>"Soundwave isn't my First Lieutenant of Intelligence for nothing," Megatron replied darkly. "Laserbeak just returned and showed us your battle against the Autobots. Impressive, considering the state you were both in."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp both shared worried glances. Megatron's compliments did not always mean good things. More often than not, they betrayed the punishment that often followed. Thundercracker stepped forward.</p><p>"My lord," Thundercracker exclaimed, making gestures with his servos, "forgive me for destroying the Red Energon. I know it was foolish, and I know we could have used it, but the Autobots were simply too many, and-"</p><p>"Calm your thrusters, Thundercracker," Megatron said, strangely calm. "You were right to destroy the Energon. You prevented the enemy from getting a dangerous tool. Not many would have the courage or boldness to do that."</p><p>Thundercracker blinked and briefly looked back at Skywarp, whose face also was expressing surprise.</p><p>"However," Megatron continued, his voice growing darker and more ominous, stepping towards the blue Seeker, "it <em>was</em> wrong of you not to report the Red Energon when you first found it. It was also wrong of you not to call for backup so we could have seized the Red Energon for ourselves."</p><p>Megatron walked all the way until his armor almost touched Thundercracker's. The Seeker was almost a head shorter than the warlord, and it was hard for him not to cringe by how close the former gladiator was to him. Nonetheless he stood straight and kept optic contact with the warlord, making sure not to frown or emote in any way that would provoke the big guy.</p><p>After a few seconds of a staring contest, Thundercracker looked down and closed his optics. "You're right, my liege," he said quietly. "I was not thinking. My only thought was to make sure Skywarp would return here safe and sound. So that we both could serve you in the war against the Autobots. I did what I thought was the best for our cause. I apologize if I was wrong. I am ready to receive whatever punishment you have in store for me."</p><p>Megatron raised an optical ridge, still staring down at the blue Seeker. Behind Thundercracker, Skywarp stood and stared at his partner with concern. Skywarp's frame wasn't terribly scratched, but fatigue and wear was visible on his armor. Even though he had come out of dormancy and gotten the rubsigns off him, his armor had now again turned slightly more gray than when he woke up. The dormancy had been very rough on the black Seeker.</p><p>Megatron studied the blue Seeker in front of him. Thundercracker had no fatigue showing visibly, but his armor had definitely seen better days. Scratches from the long claws of Starscream, deep wounds from his own claws, as well as the many punches and kicks received from Starscream's speedy attacks had left their marks on his chassis. Both Seekers had fought hard and seriously in this fight, and both had received heavy damage as a result of it.</p><p>Megatron turned around and stepped away from the Seekers. "Get to sickbay and get yourselves fixed up," Megatron growled.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp both looked up and at their leader in surprise.</p><p>"Lord Megatron..." Thundercracker trailed off.</p><p>"Do not show yourselves before me until you are ready for battle. I do not need to lose any more warriors than I already have. Do not disappoint me, you two."</p><p>Having got the cue to leave, Thundercracker turned away from the warlord, grabbed Skywarp by the arm and led them both out of the command center.</p><p>"Roger that, Lord Megatron," Thundercracker said in silence and smirked. "We'll be ready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream gets depressed again.<br/>Skywarp tries to prove his worth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Human Factor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very long chapter.<br/>Swindle returns to the Decepticons with Brawl.<br/>Skywarp tries to prove his worth.<br/>Starscream can't shut up about himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had already begun to rise by the time Swindle returned to the forest, with Brawl towed in the back. Swindle was still singing joyfully over his success in his two missions, but especially over having duped the humans so easily.</p><p>After the night guard had dismissed the strange sound as part of his imagination, Swindle had proceeded to pop the tires of the other jeeps and military vehicles, to prevent the humans from following him. And indeed, as he had attached the hook to Brawl's front and Swindle's back and began driving off with the large tank, the humans noticed his theft and attempted to pursuit him. Oh, if only he could have seen their faces when they learned their vehicles had been immobilized!</p><p>He had not done anything to the tanks, as he did not expect the humans to follow him in those heavy, slow vehicles. Granted, Brawl himself was a tank, large and heavy, but Swindle was stronger than he seemed. His jeep mode did sport almost 300 horsepower, after all. Whatever that meant. He had heard the term somewhere and assumed it meant a great deal of strength, which it turned out to be.</p><p>In any case, Swindle was able to tow Brawl's tank form swiftly enough to outrun the humans even if they had decided to pursuit in their own actual tanks. Even so, he first arrived by the forest's edge where he left by sunrise, and turned to the left to enter the forest. He met no traffic on the way, as it was still very early in the morning.</p><p>By the time Swindle arrived at the MECH base and parked Brawl outside before transforming and entering the building, the pinkish morning sky had turned blue. It had taken longer to navigate through the woods with a several tons heavy tank on tow, and there were limits to Swindle's jeep strength, so he took it slower to better conserve energy now that he didn't have to hide from humans in traffic anymore.</p><p>Swindle entered the MECH facility and met with the three MECH soldiers, still trying to figure out how to make the mind-body link work between Silas and Breakdown, who seemed to have taken a great deal of damage from the several attempts to put Silas inside. He looked even worse than when they had first put him back together.</p><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Swindle sang joyfully as he entered, opened his cabin and brought out the surgical tools. "And I come bringing gifts! You won't believe the bargain I just made, it was practically a <em>steal</em>!"</p><p>"I'm sure it was," the MECH surgeon said and inspected Swindle's 'wares'. "Excellent work. Put the tools down on the table over here."</p><p>Swindle brought the tools to the table, in which after he proceeded to walk over by the wall and sit down. He took out his small drinking cube from his subspace.</p><p>"It would be wise of you to not take a drink right now," one of the two commandos warned Swindle as the latter was about to scoop some Energon from the bigger cube. "We'll need the Energon to bring back Silas, and according to the doc, it's going to happen soon."</p><p>"Oh really?" Swindle replied curiously and put away the still empty cube. "Did you figure out how to do the link?"</p><p>"I had a hypothesis and worked out a theory," the surgeon replied as he prepared the new tools for use. "But I think it will work. It may take the whole day to be ready, considering I'm the only one who can work on this."</p><p>"In that case, I will be outside and hang out with Brawl for a bit," Swindle replied and stood up again, heading for the exit.</p><p>"Brawl?" one of the commandos repeated. "Who's that?"</p><p>"Oh, just an old friend of mine," Swindle replied nonchalantly, "but he's dormant, so you don't have to worry about him. He probably won't wake up ever again."</p><p>The commandos continued to stare at Swindle for a few more seconds before returning their gazes to the surgeon working his magic. Swindle took it as a cue to that he was allowed to leave.</p><p>Swindle stepped outside the facility and sat down next to Brawl, still in tank mode. "Well, Brawl, it looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer before I can set you free," he said to the tank and smirked widely. "But don't worry, old friend. When you wake up again, we'll be back on the team. I have a good feeling about this. So let's be patient and let the humans have their fun while they can. It may be the last fun they'll ever have."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the surgeon said it could take the whole day, he had not been kidding. Swindle occasionally checked in on the humans throughout the day, seeing the surgeon's progress with the spinal prostethis installation into Breakdown to be connected with Silas' own nervous system. He also noticed the human was mixing the Energon remaining in the cube with the blood Swindle had stolen. This made Swindle raise an optical ridge. Did the fleshling think Energon and blood would mix? Would that even work?</p><p>It certainly didn't seem like the red blood affected the coloration of the blue Energon. It seemed to vanish almost instantly. The surgeon ended up using three bags of O-negative blood.</p><p>Swindle also noticed the surgeon installing the defibrillator onto Silas' chest, apparently tweaking it to make it connect with Breakdown's body as well. The whole ordeal was puzzling to Swindle. Was this really how MECH was trying to perform the mind-body link between a human and a Transformer? He certainly was curious if their efforts would work out in the end.</p><p>Swindle had to wait until nightfall before the surgeon announced the operation complete, however. Swindle checked in with the humans once an hour before returning to chat with Brawl who couldn't talk back nor back off from the smaller bot's constant chattering. At the last of these hourly check-ins, Swindle let out a chuckle as he found Silas gone and Breakdown getting shocked and filled with Energon. Now was the time to see if the surgeon's efforts would bear fruit.</p><p>Breakdown's servos began moving, taking Swindle aback. Did it really work? It seemed the nervous system worked, at least, but would the monstrosity be sentient and functional?</p><p>The electrical surge grew stronger, and the humans had to duck to avoid getting shocked by the stray rays of electricity. Swindle too found himself having to seek cover behind the wall as one of those stray rays almost hit him. While Transformers did not have any water in their bodies, their entire frames were made of metal and thus conducting electricity as effectively as a simple human. One of the few weaknesses the two races shared.</p><p>After several seconds of wild electricity, the machine powered down and the surges ceased. Swindle dared peeking from his hiding spot and watched the scene before him unfolding.</p><p>At first, there was no movement in Breakdown's body, the experiment seemingly unsuccessful, as usual. But then, a few seconds later, Breakdown's right optic socket light turned on, followed by the left functional optic. The fallen warrior retained his yellow optic color, it seemed, much like the deceased Nemesis Prime's yellow optics.</p><p>After getting optical function online, Breakdown's face looked between his three remaining subordinates, failing to notice Swindle's eavesdropping. Swindle still wondered if it was Breakdown revived, or if it truly was Silas in there.</p><p>"Welcome back, sir," the surgeon greeted the resurrected giant.</p><p>The monstrosity lifted its servo and looked at it. "What have you done?" a voice, which clearly belonged to Silas, said.</p><p>"What we needed to," the surgeon replied, "in order to save you, Silas."</p><p>Silas clenched and unclenched his new servo, watching in fascination. "I'm... one of <em>them</em>," he concluded with an unreadable tone.</p><p>"The logical evolution of MECH's experiments in bio-tech," the surgeon explained. "Your brain, fused with the donor's nervous and skeletal systems."</p><p>Swindle watched with fascination how it seemed the surgeon's efforts had indeed born fruit. Project Chimera had been a success at last. That is, if that was still what Silas would call this.</p><p>"The perfect melt of man and machine," Silas concluded with a certain pleased tone. "Exquisite."</p><p>All on his own, Silas, with Breakdown's body, loosened himself from the machine that had previously kept Breakdown upright, and stepped down to the floor.</p><p>"Thank you all for your dedication and a lifetime of service," Silas said and stepped towards the three remaining soldiers of MECH. "But I now seem more suited to keep the exclusive company..." A cannon drew forth on Silas' left shoulder and pointed at the humans below. "...of <em>titans</em>."</p><p>Swindle watched with intrigue and slight horror as Silas proceeded to execute the two commandos and finally the surgeon. They had worked so hard to revive their leader, and all they got in return was a quick death. Swindle couldn't help but feel just a small tinge of pity for the soldiers' deaths. They hadn't really been friends, but he had still spent a month together with them since coming back online, and had spent over a decade in dormancy under MECH's control. And now, MECH had been eradicated by its own leader. How ironic.</p><p>As Silas prepared to exit the facility, Swindle made haste to step outside next to Brawl and meet the new monstrosity properly. As Silas stepped outside and his gaze fell on Swindle, the latter gave him a wide smile.</p><p>"Silas!" Swindle sang joyfully. "How great to see you back and fully functional! I must admit, I had not expected that surgeon to actually be capable of pulling off a trick like that. Such a waste to trash a genius like that, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Perhaps," Silas replied. "But what's done is done. Even if he <em>was</em> a genius, he was only human. And I will associate myself with those weaklings no more. I am now one of you. I am... Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I am Cylas."</p><p>Swindle's smile turned into a smirk, and he chuckled. "So you changed your name but kept the pronounciation the same? Very clever, old guy!"</p><p>Cylas' gaze went from Swindle to the tank next to him. "That is not one of our tanks," Cylas pointed out. "What is it doing here?"</p><p>"Oh this?" Swindle replied and clapped the chassis of the tank, gaze still set on Cylas. "This is my old friend, Brawl. He may not look like much now, but he's one Pit of a demolition bot! All we need is an Energon cube and he'll be back on his toes in no time!"</p><p>"That reminds me," Cylas said, returning his gaze to Swindle, "you are a Decepticon, aren't you?"</p><p>Swindle's smile fell. "Yes, why?"</p><p>"Then you can call Megatron and have us join the Decepticons like we are supposed to."</p><p>Swindle had expected this question, but he was still taken aback by the sudden order. "Uh, right, can we wait with that?" Swindle said uncertain. "I've been out of touch with the Decepticon warship for over a decade now, I'm not even sure if I can still call them."</p><p>Cylas let out a sigh. "Very well. Now that I think about it, there is something I would like to acquire before we call the lord himself."</p><p>Swindle watched in confusion as Cylas initiated vehicle mode for the first time. "Something? What is it?" Swindle asked and initiated vehicle mode himself, attaching himself to Brawl before the trio took off into the woods.</p><p>"You'll find out when we get there," Cylas replied and led his two Decepticon companions north towards America, the sun several hours from rising again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream found himself in a seemingly empty space, aside from a strange machine right in front of himself. That is, he was <em>looking</em> at himself, his eyes seemingly belonging to someone else. Right behind the Starscream that wasn't him, stood Megatron and stared at the Seeker in front of him. They both stood stalk stiff, as if they weren't even alive. He could see the red lights from Megatron's and Starscream's own optics, however.</p><p>Starscream looked down and saw several items scattered across the floor around the strange machine, along with a note right below the machine. It seemed to be some kind of instructions. It was a picture of the machine, as well as four items next to it. Between the machine and each of the items was a plus sign, and after the last item was an equal sign and a question mark.</p><p>Starscream looked around the room at the many scattered items. Perhaps he was supposed to fit four items into the machine, and... then what? Something would happen? Perhaps he should check it out.</p><p>Before Starscream could even inspect one of the items, Megatron suddenly pushed the other Starscream into the machine. He seemed to be going into a shredder of some sort, and red liquid splurted from the Starscream as he was swiftly chopped into pieces. Starscream watched in horror as his double was scrapped, not even wondering why the liquid was red instead of blue, but it certainly looked horrifying.</p><p>A few seconds later, the other Starscream suddenly reappeared in the same spot he had been before, as was Megatron, none of them seeming as if Starscream had just been brutally mauled by a weird shredder. The floor was still stained red, and chips of the former Starscream's armor still lay around among the scattered items.</p><p>Without thinking about it further, Starscream bent down and picked up one of the scattered items, a ball of some sort with a strange pattern. He carefully put it in the machine, which accepted the item without destroying it, it seemed. A strange whirring sound was heard from the machine.</p><p>Suddenly, Megatron once again pushed the other Starscream into the machine, and the metal was shredded and red liquid splashed everywhere.</p><p>Again the Starscream returned to his former spot along with Megatron a few seconds later, the floor now more stained than it was before. The red stuff seemed to be getting closer to the one Starscream was controlling. The ball had vanished from the floor.</p><p>Starscream picked up a small plane and a communicator and threw them into the shredder one by one. A whirring noise sounded as the first item was added and ended shortly before the second item was added, accompanied by another whirring noise.</p><p>Before Starscream could take another item, Megatron once again pushed the other Starscream into the shredder, and the red horror took place once again. Soon after, the two mechs reappeared in their same spots. The plane and communicator had both vanished, and the ball was still missing. The red stain was closing in on the one Starscream was seeing things from.</p><p>Determined to complete the task the instructions were apparently telling him, believing it would make this horror show stop, Starscream picked up the three nearest items to him, a bonsai tree, a clock and a blank card. He threw them into the shredder one by one, listening to the whirring sounds occuring as each item was added.</p><p>Before acquiring the last item, Megatron again threw Starscream into the shredder. The red stain on the floor was inches away from whoever Starscream was controlling. The three items, as well as the others he had given the shredder, remained missing.</p><p>A few seconds later, the other Starscream reappeared in his usual spot, but this time Megatron vanished all of a sudden. Starscream felt a rush in his tanks. This was his chance.</p><p>Without Megatron to disturb him, Starscream took his time wandering around the space and selecting four different items, occasionally glancing up at his double who was still staring emptily at the shredder. His gaze was blank, his mouth barely even a hard line. He seemed unaware of the other's existence or Megatron's missing presence, nor did he seem aware of the other Starscreams' fate.</p><p>Or... perhaps he knew, and he was dreading his fate that was yet to come, unable to do anything to stop it? Simply accepting his doom was coming, staring at the strange red floor with an empty expression, all while letting his double deciding how and when he should meet his end.</p><p>Starscream picked up a stuffed horned animal, a set of fake teeth, an iron, and a purple crystal. With all four items in hand, he reached the shredder, the red stain making way for him as he crossed the floor, keeping inches distance away from his feet.</p><p>Starscream began with the stuffed animal. The machine purred. He then threw in the iron, followed by a whirring noise. He tossed the fake teeth into the machine, and some huffing mixed with purring could be heard from the machine. Finally, he added the crystal. The machine huffed even louder, similar to a coughing.</p><p>This time, instead of the other Starscream meeting his end, the shredder instead whirred for several seconds before a picture was printed out from some opening in the machine. Starscream gazed down at the picture. It seemed to be some sort of metal creature with horns, sharp teeth and purple crystals growing from several places on its body, including its eyes.</p><p>A loud growling sounded from his right, and he looked up, as did the other Starscream. Megatron came walking down a flight of stairs that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.</p><p><em>Why is he still ALIVE?!</em> Megatron's thundering voice was heard through the space.</p><p>Megatron walked past the other Starscream, instead heading straight to the one Starscream was controlling, the <em>real</em> Starscream. Starscream briefly gazed down at the floor. The red floor had completely engulfed his feet - not pedes, he seemed to be... a <em>human</em>?</p><p>When Starscream looked up again, Megatron was standing right above him. The warlord grabbed Starscream, the world turning around.</p><p>The last thing Starscream saw was Megatron throwing him into the shredder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream sat up with a start and a shriek. He looked around, finding himself back in his room in the Autobot base.</p><p>"Just a nightmare," he said quietly to himself and held on his head. "What a weird dream..."</p><p>He looked down at himself and noticed the injuries he had gained from his battle with Thundercracker were still there, barely recovered even a slight bit.</p><p>"Right, an Energon cube," he said to himself and got onto his legs. "Can't believe I forgot to take a cube."</p><p>As he exited his room, he was surprised to find the hallways covered in darkness. Perhaps the Autobots had decided to take their own recharge shifts tonight? But that must mean there was still at least one Autobot awake in the command center to keep nightwatch. Probably Ratchet. That medic rarely slept, as far as Starscream knew. The only sleep he had seen him take was when he was put in stasis for surgery almost two months ago. Otherwise he worked day and night on that Synthetic Energon formula.</p><p>Despite the darkness, Starscream, like any Cybertronian, had great night vision, so finding his way around in the dark base was not too difficult. The very few, dim lamps situated here and there were enough to give him a somewhat clear vision of the hallways.</p><p>Starscream arrived at the fork of which the hallway in front led to the command center and the right hallway led to a rack filled with miscellaneous items such as first aid kits, Energon prods, stasis cuffs and other things. His gaze fell on the hallway leading to the left. Come to think of it, he had never entered that hallway before, barely even noticed it the first time he actually escaped the base. Perhaps it led to the Autobots' Energon storage?</p><p>Starscream made a decision and went the left way. He soon arrived in a brightly lit room, not by lamps, but by a nice stack of Energon cubes, as he suspected. He counted there to be about 32 cubes, as it was a seemingly perfect pyramid with one cube at the top, a layer of nine cubes underneath and the third and final layer having twenty-two cubes. Considering they were currently seven Autobots living in the base, as well as taking into account each Autobot will only take one cube once a week, he concluded these cubes would last another month before they needed to go on another raid to get more. At the very least three more weeks until they had to think about going on a raid.</p><p>Starscream made a decision and took the cube situated at the top of the pyramid, opened the lid and began drinking the contents, still standing in the storage. It took about a minute before the cube was empty. He put the empty cube down on the floor next to the full ones. Ratchet could take care of that later.</p><p>As Starscream returned to the fork, he almost ran into said Ratchet, arriving from the opposite hallway, apparently having retrieved something from the rack. Both bots stiffened and locked gazes, only really able to tell the other was present because of their glowing red and cyan optics.</p><p>"Starscream," Ratchet greeted. "What are you doing up so late?"</p><p>"I was... getting that cube you told me to earlier," Starscream admitted. "I just remembered that I forgot about it."</p><p>Ratchet looked skeptically at him. "At three in the morning?"</p><p>"It's that late?"</p><p>"You don't know the time?"</p><p>"I don't have a clock. Or a calender. I had wanted to ask if I could have any of those. Just, you know, so I can keep track of the days. Oh, and maybe a mirror too? I miss looking at myself..."</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure you do." Ratchet went silent for a moment. "But, sure, I suppose we can give you a clock. It might be a bit more difficult to get a calender though, not to mention a mirror."</p><p>"It's just a mirror, any reflective surface that isn't clear will do, really."</p><p>"Is there any other reason why you're awake right now?"</p><p>Starscream contemplated. "I had a bad dream," he decided. "Or, a weird one, at least. I'm not sure if it was bad enough to be called a nightmare... but it was pretty creepy, at the very least."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Silence fell over them. Ratchet seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he kept silent.</p><p>"You took a long time to get home this evening," Ratchet finally remarked. "Any reason for that?"</p><p>"No reason."</p><p>"You sure? When the others returned, they reported you seemed upset over fighting your former subordinates."</p><p>Starscream cringed by the memory. "I wasn't upset, I was angry. But I'm over it now. I'm fine."</p><p>Starscream was already heading towards the right, but Ratchet got between the hallways to block him.</p><p>"If you have any problems, you need to let us know, Starscream," Ratchet said with a serious tone. "Are you sure there's nothing going on that we should worry about? Are you keeping any secrets from us?"</p><p>Starscream cringed yet again. "I'm fine, doctor," Starscream replied, trying his best not to hiss at him. "I'm just tired. I need recharge, so I can recover from my wounds. That's what you told me, remember? So please, doctor, let me pass so I can get some rest."</p><p>They stared each other down in silence for what felt like minutes. In the end, Ratchet gave in and stepped aside, letting Starscream pass.</p><p>"Goodnight, Ratchet," Starscream said and left for his room.</p><p>Ratchet looked after the Seeker for a moment longer before returning to the command center with what he had retrieved. The command center was also dimly lit, though stronger lights were glowing by the medbay, where Ratchet sat down to continue his work on the Synthetic Energon formula, using the notes Starscream had given him.</p><p>"One day, Starscream," Ratchet whispered to himself before endulging in his work, "you will tell us the truth."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning - or perhaps it was rather noon, as he had to catch up on lost rest from his bad dream - Starscream rose up, stretched his limbs and clutched the good-luck necklace on his right wrist.</p><p>He stared at the door. Considering yesterday's events, he wasn't keen on going for a fly or even going outside yet. He wasn't sure he was mentally ready yet to face the others. He needed some alone time in his room.</p><p>Starscream went to his desk, sat down and decided to play with some of his puzzles. He picked one of the metal rod puzzles and began fiddling with them, trying to get them apart. Come to think of it, he hadn't actually tried these puzzles yet, had he? He didn't think so. He had done the jigsaw cubes, the rectangles and the planks, and of course the Rubik's Cube that had taken him ten days to figure out before solving it in six hours the first time, then a little over two minutes the second time. He then remembered the world record was in almost four <em>seconds</em>, and he cringed. Oh well, he could probably try that out later.</p><p>Starscream managed to get the two rods apart in a few minutes and triumphed. He gazed between the two rods, wondering if maybe he should try to put them back together again? Just for fun, he decided to try. But it also ended up taking several minutes before he could put them back together again, as he hadn't been sure how he got specifically <em>those</em> two apart.</p><p>As he finished, he put the rods down and took another pair forth. This pair was much easier to get apart, as well as back together. He took them apart and put them back together a few times just to feel that tinge of genius that he could so easily seperate and unite them.</p><p>Starscream spent most of the day doing his puzzles, and when he got bored with them, he decided to grab a datapad and read up on his G.I. Joe. He was halfway through the next chapter when he dazed off. His thoughts went to his past. To Jetfire. To his old body.</p><p>Something in Starscream's head clicked, and he shut down the datapad, putting it back on the shelf with the others. He took a blank datapad and a pen and sat back down by the desk. He hadn't used a blank datapad since the time he had written down the list of items he had left behind on the Nemesis. But this time he wasn't planning to write.</p><p>He decided to draw. He drew some circles and lines that first appeared to be mere doodles, but after several minutes, the drawing soon turned out to have arms and legs, a head and a pair of wings. He drew thicker lines over the sketch and made it more detailed.</p><p>After what seemed like an hour or two, Starscream switched the color of the pen from black to red, rubbed it against the datapad, turned the color blue, rubbed it against the datapad, turned it white and scribbled over the drawing for several minutes. At one point he turned the pen yellowish-orange and rubbed the pen on the datapad for only a few seconds before again turning the pen black, continued by more scribbling.</p><p>After about three hours, Starscream's drawing was done. He put down the pen and admired his work.</p><p>He had drawn himself. How he looked before the fall of Cybertron, in his old body. That big, strong, bulky yet sleek body, admired by many, both Fliers and Grounders. The cloudy white frame with sky blue arms and pedes, his torso a scarlet red, his helm almost pitch black, his face a darker gray than most Seekers' faces had been. And of course those pretty golden optics, which later turned red when he joined with the Decepticons, as happened to many Cybertronians. It was a phenomenon that often occured when the new members accepted the Decepticon sigil, as well as the new programmings, comm. link and other things. Still, it was a mystery why some bots changed optic color while others remained the same, such as Breakdown.</p><p>Starscream longingly admired his old body on the drawing for a long time, perhaps as long as an hour or more. Along with his strength, speed, intelligence, flight and battle prowess, he had also been a beautiful mech. Many, especially in Vos, admired his beautiful frame. And the way he moved in the sky, whether in bot or jet mode, was also graceful.</p><p>He had been an idol for many Fliers, someone to look up to, someone to strive to become. Not so much with his person, as he was admittedly not the nicest or best mech, but everyone had to admit he had style, talent and beauty like no other Flier. It was little wonder that he became not only Air Commander of the Seekers, but also Winglord of Vos, despite his young age. Granted, the other Seekers that were created the same time as him were also talented and excellent at flying, but that was because of the so-called 'Seeker' body-type their manufacturers had created for them.</p><p>The frame Starscream and the others had been created in were arguably the best flight frames when it came to flying. The alternate mode was small but powerful and durable, as well as speedy and with lots of room for agility and dodging. The bot mode itself was likewise strong and agile, capable of delivering speedy and powerful attacks, as well as being capable of flight at some speed though not as fast as in jet mode. The frames were usually sleek with beautiful features and very expressive wings.</p><p>Because of all these facts, the body-type was often called the 'Seeker body', and bots with these frames were often instantly referred to as 'Seekers', even if said bot wasn't actually a Seeker. Seeker was a term given to the best Fliers on Cybertron, something you had to <em>earn</em>, and not something you were <em>born</em> with. Seeker was not actually a race, but most of Cybertron had made it into a race, simply because it happened to be the best frame for Seekers, as well as the most common body-type among Seekers.</p><p>Personally Starscream didn't mind the controversy of his so-called race. It made sense when even non-Seekers had the best bodies for flying. There had been many Fliers with Seeker bodies who didn't like being called Seekers when they weren't though. Some had decided to make up for it by becoming actual Seekers at the Vos Seeker Academy, where promising Fliers could go and test themselves and their flight skills against other flight frames and see if they were worthy enough to gain the title of Seeker. Almost all Fliers with Starscream's body-type passed in the academy, while other body-types were less common, such as Jetfire's body-type.</p><p>Jetfire had been big for a Seeker, and his alternate mode, while still a jet, more closely resembled a shuttle, such as the Combaticon Blast-Off. Despite his large size, however, Jetfire was a surprisingly excellent Flier, almost comparable to Starscream himself. Jetfire had been one of Starscream's many admirers and often tried to get his attention by showing off his own aerial skills, both in speed and agility. Starscream had to admit he was impressed with the big guy's performance considering his size, but his constant showing off and following Starscream around everywhere had been a bit annoying. Starscream would have told the bot off if it wasn't because he had been so Primus damned charming.</p><p>Starscream smiled and fluttered with his wings, thinking back on those good times. Jetfire himself had also been quite handsome and with gorgeous detailling, not to mention his almost pure white paintjob and those pretty blue optics. He had only been annoyed with him because the big guy seemed unable to know the appropriate times for showing off and when to play it cool. Sometimes his performances had been outright embarrassing to the smaller Seeker. Especially since Starscream had had a reputation to keep, which meant he had to politely reject Jetfire whenever this one had gotten a bit too bold in public.</p><p>But whenever they had been alone, Starscream gladly watched Jetfire's performances and serenades in an attempt to impress the tri-colored Seeker. Admittedly, Starscream had also been interested in Jetfire, but he liked to play hard-to-get. It was more fun that way, making them work for his attention.</p><p>Eventually, as they got to know each other better, and as Starscream didn't have many friends himself, they ended up becoming pretty good friends and hung out together more often than with their own Trines. And at some point, Starscream didn't know when or how, Starscream himself had asked Jetfire to be his Amica Endura. Which Jetfire gladly accepted.</p><p>They had performed the ritual in the air, flying in robot mode, above the city of Vos. They bared their Spark chambers to each other, telling each other how they valued the other, and created a bond between their Sparks. After the ritual, they had then continued on with their work in Vos and Crystal City, as part of the Energon Seekers. They became Amica not long before Starscream took over Overlord's position as Winglord and Red Wing's position as Air Commander.</p><p>Now though, after Megatron had stormed Trypticon Station and forced Starscream to have him and the Seekers join the Decepticons, and Jetfire abandoned them in favor of joining the Autobots, the bond between the two Amica seemed almost broken. Now, he could not even feel Jetfire's Spark signature anymore. Normally, it would have meant he was dead, which Starscream partly believed, but at the same time he didn't want to completely believe it.</p><p>They had already had a falling out before Megatron raided the station, and after Jetfire left him, Starscream felt almost no connection with Jetfire anymore. Their relationship had been strained, weakening the bond they used to feel so easily between them. Jetfire could still be alive, but because of their falling out, their Spark link was weak and almost non-existing anymore. Starscream deeply hoped Jetfire was still alive, and hoped they would see each other again some day, perhaps when or if the war ended some day. And if that were to happen, he hoped they could sort things out, try to make it work again.</p><p>Starscream's gaze had fallen on the green gemstone on his right wrist. His claw traced a small crack across the surface of the stone. It had appeared shortly after he joined the Decepticons, though he had not put much thought into it back then, what with the war going on and everything. Now that he was paying attention to it, he wondered if it had been damaged at some point, or if it was due to the whole Spark energy rumor Jetfire had told him about. Logically it would have been the former, but something deep in his mind told him it was the latter. Had the gem cracked when they had their falling out and their bond weakened? Was it some kind of symbol?</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh and saved the image on his datapad before leaning it against the wall at the back of the table, displaying his old body like a framed photo. He rose from his seat and decided he had been cooped up long enough in his room now. It was time to go for a fly.</p><p>As he entered the command center, he noticed Jack and Miko had both arrived in the base but Rafael was absent. All the bots seemed to be present, Bulkhead having recovered more and doing more exercises with Miko to cheer him on. He didn't seem to be in as good a mood as his partner though.</p><p>Starscream was still deep in his thoughts as he was approaching the big elevator when his presence was noticed.</p><p>"Hey Starscream," Miko greeted cheerfully and pulled Starscream from his thoughts. "What's up?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing much," Starscream replied quietly. "I'm just going to go for a fly and I'll be back."</p><p>"Don't be too long, it's raining," Ratchet replied from his workplace.</p><p>Starscream looked back in confusion as he opened the elevator. "Raining? In the <em>desert</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah, it happens sometimes," Jack replied and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Raf and see what's holding him up."</p><p>"You do that," Starscream said and entered the elevator. "I will go spread my wings for a bit. See ya."</p><p>When Starscream reached topside, he was surprised to see it really was raining. A lot, even. The thick rain clouds covered the entire area and darkened the canyon. It looked like it was evening, though it was probably closer to being late afternoon, considering one of the kids still hadn't finished the school day yet.</p><p>Despite the rain, Starscream really wanted and needed to fly, so he stepped outside and made haste in switching to jet form, blasting off into the sky, getting himself soaked with cold droplets of water. He ascended further into the sky, until he reached above the rain clouds. Reaching the top of the clouds, he found himself in the presence of the sun, low on the sky, seemingly about to set. There was no rain up here, allowing him to dry off with what little sunlight remained on the sky above the storm.</p><p>Starscream fell back into his thoughts of the past as he flew across the sky, intending to watch the sunset before returning to base.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Swindle and Cylas ended up driving throughout most of the next day, watching the sunrise as they crossed the border between Mexico and the United States of America, then watching as the day progressed and the sky became covered with thick clouds, darkening the area they drove in. Nobody they met asked about the tank towed behind the tiny jeep. Swindle had activated James, his holographic driver, and Cylas had his human part in the cabin of Breakdown's body, so they didn't have to worry about suspicions of being giant transforming alien robots. Probably.</p><p>They drove across New Mexico, reaching the borders between Colorado, Arizona and Utah before progressing into Utah, where the clouds were so thick and dark it seemed to be about to rain. It was late afternoon when Swindle decided to question his guide.</p><p>"Uh, Cylas?" Swindle began, "not that I don't trust you or anything, but where exactly are we going? We've been driving for over twelve hours now and you haven't said a thing since we took off."</p><p>"We're almost there," Cylas replied without stopping. "And then you'll see."</p><p>"I don't know how well-fueled <em>you</em> are, but <em>I</em> for one am beginning to get a bit tired and hungry here. Whaddya say we stop and search for some Energon, huh?"</p><p>"Didn't you say Megatron controls all the Energon mines on the planet? Wouldn't that be like stealing from him? The guy we want to join?"</p><p>Swindle huffed in annoyance. "You make some excellent points, <em>human</em>," he said, the last part in barely a whisper. "Fine, but at least tell me how much longer I have to drag this heavy load with me."</p><p>"I estimate we are about an hour from our destination," Cylas replied after a moment. "Can you hold on until then, Swindle?"</p><p>Swindle mentally smirked. "Very well, I can hold on for another hour. Tell me when we get there."</p><p>Silence fell between them, and Swindle had a hard time to not fall into recharge through the dark afternoon, Brawl beginning to grow almost unbearably heavy on him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite how late in the day it was, Starscream ended up spending more than half an hour flying before the sun had set. That's when Starscream decided he had flown enough and needed to return to the base.</p><p>As he descended below the clouds, he was once again soaked in the rain, neither having gotten more or less extreme and cringed by the coldness. He sped up to get back to the base as quickly as possible so he could warm up again. He soon landed on the platform and returned to bot mode, stepping into the elevator.</p><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened to the command center, Starscream was met by a start as Bulkhead threw the Apex Armor disc into one of Ratchet's monitors.</p><p>"<em>Bulkhead</em>!" Ratchet exclaimed, "I <em>needed</em> that!"</p><p>Bulkhead growled and pushed Smokescreen away as he limped away. "Out of my way, <em>rookie</em>!" the Wrecker snarled.</p><p>"He can <em>walk</em>!" Smokescreen exclaimed excitedly, completely indifferent about Bulkhead's apparent anger.</p><p>Bulkhead walked a few steps before bending down and picking up the lobbing ball off the floor, which Starscream hadn't noticed until now, and began doing arm exercises with it under loud grunts.</p><p>"Looks like he's fit for duty to me," Smokescreen commented, ever so cheery.</p><p>Next to him, Ratchet grumpily muttered something along the lines of 'I don't even know what you're talking about,' before turning to try to fix the broken monitor.</p><p>Crisis over with, Starscream decided it was safe enough now to step into the command center and descended to the floor. He went over to Arcee, who had also been watching the scene.</p><p>"What was all <em>that</em> about?" Starscream asked, keeping his gaze on the Wrecker and the rookie.</p><p>Arcee side-glanced Starscream for a moment before answering. "Smokescreen offered the Apex Armor to Bulkhead," she replied lowly. "And Bulk, well, didn't take it very well."</p><p>"I saw that."</p><p>"You've gotta be kidding, Raf," Jack's voice sounded from the railings, drawing the bots' attention. "<em>You</em>, of all people, <em>grounded</em>?"</p><p>Jack was sitting in one of the armchairs in the humans' living room area, his phone sitting on the arm of the chair, apparently on speaker.</p><p>"<em>BIG time,</em>" Raf's voice was heard from the phone. "<em>I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests.</em>"</p><p>"Translation: A-minus instead of A," Miko commented.</p><p>"<em>I'm probably spending too much time at the base,</em>" Raf continued. A woman's voice, having what sounded like a Spanish accent, could be slightly heard from the phone saying: "<em>Rafael, I hope you're not on the phone in there!</em>", to which Rafael replied: "<em>No, mama!</em>", before again addressing his friends in the base: "<em>Say hi to Bee for me. Until I improve these grades, I'm off Team Prime.</em>"</p><p>The phone hung up, and the two humans present in the base looked up from the phone at Bulkhead, still busy with his arm exercise.</p><p>"Just when we get one back, we lose another," Miko said in a sad tone.</p><p>Starscream hummed at the conversation. He walked over to the railings, gaining the humans' attention.</p><p>"I find it funny that you use the term <em>grounded</em> to refer to house arrest," Starscream commented with a slight smirk. "Normally it means being stripped of your ability to fly, something that only occurs to Fliers."</p><p>"Bots don't get grounded on Cybertron for missing school?" Miko asked.</p><p>"No, they do, but we don't call it grounded. We just call it... house arrest. Maybe. I don't really know, I've never been that. I did get <em>actual</em> arrested once though..."</p><p>Starscream blinked widely, his smirk disappearing, but shortly returned, a bit more forced. Miko crossed her arms, giving a smirk of her own.</p><p>"And what'd ya do to get arrested, huh?" she asked.</p><p>Starscream's optics darted from side to side before settling on the floor, and he crossed his own arms. "False ID," he confessed. "I changed my personal information, I was busted and put in prison for ten years."</p><p>Miko's smirk disappeared and she let her arms fall to her sides.</p><p>"Wow, ten years for false identification?" Jack replied, equally surprised. "Why did you change it in the first place?"</p><p>Starscream turned, trying not to look at any of them. "I changed my name and creation method, because I couldn't get a job because I'm Cold Constructed."</p><p>This made a few of the other bots look up, but they didn't engage in questions. They let him continue talking on his own.</p><p>"You're kidding," Miko replied with shock. "You couldn't get a job because you were created differently?"</p><p>"Well, it's not like I <em>couldn't</em> get <em>a</em> job," Starscream continued. "But I couldn't get any of the jobs that I <em>wanted</em>. You'd think someone with my talent and status would have ease with getting into any academy or getting any job I desired. But alas, I was no better off than Megatron, even though our castes were so far apart. I had options, but because of my creation, bots could legally refuse to give me a job or even let me in their properties. Even hospitals could legally refuse me, even if I was to be on the brink of death."</p><p>Starscream gulped silently, hoping it wasn't noticed by anyone. There was silence for a while before Miko asked another question.</p><p>"So, you said you changed your name as well," Miko said. "What did you change it into?"</p><p>"Starscream," Starscream replied before he could stop himself.</p><p>This took almost everyone by surprise. But the bots restrained themselves, letting the humans do the questioning, as they seemed to be doing so well with him.</p><p>"So, if you changed your name into Starscream," Jack said, "what was your name before?"</p><p>Starscream bit his lip. He had perhaps talked a bit too much. His gaze darted around the room, locking onto each present bot's face, each looking away when he looked, but seemingly interested in knowing his previous name.</p><p>Starscream gazed back at the humans, both waiting in anticipation. He contemplated whether to tell them or not.</p><p>Starscream's wings drooped, his optics closing and his face seeming to become bluish. Was he blushing?</p><p>"...Ulchtar," he finally said, barely a whisper, with his head lowered and his optics still closed, refusing to look at any of them. "But that was a long time ago. It was my name for only the first ten years of my life. I've been Starscream ever since. And I prefer if you just forget you heard me tell you all these things."</p><p>There was silence for several seconds. Starscream dared opening his optics and looked at the humans, simply smiling but not in a mocking way. He gazed around at the Autobots, who likewise didn't seem to be mocking him.</p><p>"It's a horrible name, I know," Starscream hissed at their gazes and tried to look away.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Arcee said calmly.</p><p>"I didn't choose it myself in the first place," Starscream said. "It was some Grounder who was in charge of activating and naming us before we were sent off into society. There were eleven of us, I think. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Hotlink, Bitstream, Nacelle, the Rainmakers, Red Wing and Sunstorm. Those were the ones I was created along with. They all got cool names, and what did I get? Ulchtar. And he even told us name-changing was a possibility, but almost impossible for CC's like us. That's why I changed my name and my origin to Forged. And guess what? I got a job. For five years, until I was found out and arrested. They tried to get me to tell them my real name, but I refused. I got out again after ten years, origin changed back to Cold Construct, but I got to keep the name Starscream. That was one thing I would not let them take from me."</p><p>Starscream looked around for a reaction. The humans seemed to pity him, as did the bots. Maybe, a little bit, perhaps. Starscream shook his head and snorted.</p><p>"I don't even know why I'm telling you these things," he hissed, standing up straight. "These <em>highly personal</em> things that I never tell <em>anyone</em> about. I wish you humans would stop with your endless questions."</p><p>"Maybe <em>you</em> should learn to control your endless <em>chattering</em>," Ratchet countered from the medbay.</p><p>"That's asking a bit too much," Starscream replied. "It's part of my charm. I can't change that even if I wanted to."</p><p>Before the conversation could advance further, Agent Fowler arrived from the human elevator.</p><p>"I have news," Agent Fowler informed and descended to the railings. "And I think you'll find it quite shocking."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour later, Swindle and Cylas did indeed arrive at the location the latter apparently wanted to go to - a military base. At the entrance gate, Cylas pulled to a stop, and Swindle stopped right behind him, watching what Cylas was going to do.</p><p>The gate guard walked out of the gate building and seemed to ask for identification, and Cylas rolled down the cabin window, revealing his scarred face.</p><p>"Colonel Leland Bishop," Cylas identified.</p><p>Swindle rolled down his own window to reveal his holographic driver.</p><p>"Admiral James Von Schneider," Swindle said, holding back a snicker. He knew they were only exchanging names for formalities and for show. Especially since the guard seemed to recognize the face and the name of Cylas and sounded the alarm. And perhaps that large tank towed behind the tiny jeep and the less-than-conspicuous black-suited driver were clear signs of something being up.</p><p>Despite the sound of the alarm, Cylas raced through the closed gate, breaking it and entering the military base grounds, Swindle following close behind.</p><p>As the soldiers of the base got outside and pointed their weapons at the three vehicles, Cylas rolled up his window again and initiated transformation to robot mode, followed by Swindle, who first unhooked himself from Brawl before switching to bot mode as well.</p><p>"You have something that belongs to me," Cylas accused and drew forth the cannon on his left shoulder. "And I have every intention of getting it back."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, Thundercracker and Skywarp had mostly recovered from their wounds in their battle with the Autobots the previous day, and decided to go to the command center for something to do. Upon entering, they found Soundwave and Knock Out each watching over their own monitors across from one another. Megatron was in his usual spot by the far end of the room. Dreadwing seemed to be absent.</p><p>"Hey, Soundwave, old guy!" Skywarp greeted the intelligence officer. "How's it goin'? Still the strong, silent type? You and Laserbeak get up to anything interesting lately?"</p><p>Soundwave didn't even look away from his monitor or anything else to acknowledge Skywarp's presence, let alone return his greeting.</p><p>"Cold as ever, I see," Skywarp replied with a snicker. "What about you, K.O.?"</p><p>"You seem chippier than yesterday, Skywarp," Knock Out commented, actually looking away from his monitor to acknowledge the Seekers' presences. "And your wounds seem to have healed entirely."</p><p>"Only thanks to you, doctor," Thundercracker replied, less chippy than his Trinemate. "And now that we are healed, we are ready to receive orders. Lord Megatron?"</p><p>Megatron turned to look at the two Seekers. "As I recall," the warlord began, "you have scientific knowledge, am I correct, Thundercracker?"</p><p>Thundercracker seemed taken aback by the question. "Uh, yes, my liege," he replied. "By nature, I am a scientist, but I can be a warrior too, if you need me there."</p><p>"Our array of scientists is short," Megatron continued. "I currenly only have Knock Out at my disposal. You would be of more use to me as a scientist than a warrior. We have plenty of those."</p><p>Thundercracker moped. "You mean..."</p><p>"From now on, I want you to work with Knock Out in analyzing any new relics we acquire and what may follow. If I shall need an extra warrior on the battlefield, I shall summon you, but until that time, you are to remain on the warship with Knock Out. Is that clear?"</p><p>Thundercracker seemed to cringe but bowed his head. "I understand, sir," the blue Seeker replied. "I shall help where my abilities shine the most."</p><p>With that, Thundercracker left Skywarp's side to join with the doctor by his monitor. Skywarp stared after his Trinemate and back at Megatron.</p><p>"Uh, what about me, Megatron?" Skywarp asked, pointing at himself. "I, er, mean, <em>Lord</em> Megatron! Will I remain on the ship too?"</p><p>"Do you have skills as a scientist or an intelligence officer?" Megatron asked, staring directly into Skywarp's optics, giving the latter a strange sense of dread.</p><p>"Uh, not really," Skywarp replied. "But, uh, I'm good at pranks! Like, teleporting behind the enemy and giving them a <em>smack</em> in the back of the head! And! If there's a flight of stairs, and a bot at the top, they can never escape my pushing technique!"</p><p>Megatron stared at Skywarp for a long time, not even moving an inch. Skywarp looked around at the other Decepticons in the room. Everyone seemed to stare at him with the same dumbfounded expressions as Megatron displayed. Skywarp felt a warmth rising in his face as he returned his gaze to his leader.</p><p>"So, uh..."</p><p>"You will remain a warrior for now," Megatron decided. "Under supervision, that is."</p><p>Skywarp smiled widely, mostly from nervousness. "Fine by me! I'll show those Autochums what I'm made of! I will-"</p><p>"Strange," Knock Out suddenly said, cutting Skywarp's words. The monitor he was standing by was beeping with a Decepticon energy signal, drawing Soundwave's attention as well. "Lord Megatron, it appears that Breakdown's signal has popped back online! Albeit <em>corrupted</em>..."</p><p>Megatron gazed intently at Knock Out, glancing between the doctor and the monitor displaying Breakdown's facial image.</p><p>"Investigate with caution," Megatron ordered. "It may well be an Autobot trick."</p><p>"I certainly hope not," Knock Out replied. "Breakdown may act the brute, but he's a maestro behind the rotary buffer!"</p><p>"Shall I accompany you, doctor?" Thundercracker asked.</p><p>"Nah, I'll just get some of the troopers with me. You stay behind here and watch over the monitor for me, big guy."</p><p>Thundercracker wanted to scowl but decided not to, and took Knock Out's place by the monitor as the doctor exited the command center to find his long-lost partner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Knock Out arrived in the place where Breakdown's signal had popped up - a military base in some desert state - he found the entire base wrecked and smoking, and destroyed helicopters, jeeps and other army vehicles lay about, some of them emitting black smoke. He had brought four Vehicon Fliers with him as a precaution. While the Vehicons themselves weren't all that threatening, it was always good to have some backup, if not for fighting then at least for display. One was always safer in numbers.</p><p>Knock Out looked from side to side and gazed at the large facility with tons of smoke emitting from a large hole in it. He heard a faint sound of pedesteps coming from the facility. In the next few seconds, Breakdown's sillhouette did indeed step out from the smoking building, dragging some kind of large suitcase with him.</p><p>"Breakdown!" Knock Out greeted joyfully. "Where have you-"</p><p>Knock Out paused when Breakdown turned to look at the doctor. The left optical socket was missing its patch and under the socket were thick black cracks, giving his face an eerie look. As the smoke began clearing around the wannabe-Wrecker, Knock Out could clearly see his former partner had large white scars and cracks all over his chassis. His frame was very dark and rusty, almost as if he was... <em>dead</em>.</p><p>"Breakdown?" Knock Out repeated in horror. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"Therein lies a tape," a voice, definitely not belonging to Breakdown, spoke, "which won't be nearly as interesting to Megatron as <em>this</em>." The monstrosity lifted the arm holding the strange suitcase up and gave the doctor a smirk. "So... <em>take me to your leader</em>."</p><p>Knock Out stared at the monstrosity in disbelief. Behind the large smoke cloud, another sillhouette appeared, though smaller and sleeker than Breakdown's. Knock Out noticed the sillhouette sported a pair of large glowing purple optics.</p><p>"Hey there, Knock Out," a strangely familiar voice sounded from the sillhouette. The smoke began clearing a bit, and the bot stepped out so Knock Out could better identify him. A small olive green and purple bot, about Knock Out's height and stature, seemingly unarmed and wearing a wide toothy smirk on his face, gaze locked on Knock Out. "Long time no see."</p><p>It took a few seconds before Knock Out recognized the bot before him. "Swindle?" he said with surprise. "You're alive."</p><p>"And not alone," Swindle snickered and went over to the only unharmed vehicle in the base - a large, grayish green tank. He clapped the tank on its chassis. "I'd like to order a reservation for two. Three, if you'll allow me to bring my new friend Cylas over there."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, Agent Fowler relayed a shocking piece of information to the Autobots, all gathered in the command center.</p><p>"At 16:30 hours, a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault," Agent Fowler informed. "Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene."</p><p>"Breakdown?" Bulkhead repeated shocked. "But he's dead, isn't he? Didn't Swindle tell us he was snuffed by-"</p><p>"Airachnid," Arcee ended. "I remember you saying that." Arcee never forgot any conversation including Airachnid's name. It was almost a superpower.</p><p>"Perhaps he had been lying after all," Starscream suggested. "Or perhaps he himself was given wrong information. We'll never know."</p><p>"Or maybe we will," Optimus said. "Please continue, Agent Fowler."</p><p>Agent Fowler nodded and continued, gesturing the video feed of what appeared to be Breakdown. "It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode, with someone behind the wheel."</p><p>This was quite a surprise to the residents of the command center. "A <em>Decepticon</em> paired with a <em>human</em>?" Ratchet remarked skeptically.</p><p>"And I have a pretty good hunch <em>who</em>," Agent Fowler continued. "The stolen satellite was Project Damocles."</p><p>"Invented by Silas," Optimus concluded for him.</p><p>"I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back," Fowler continued.</p><p>"<strong>He's still alive?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped confused.</p><p>"Yeah," Arcee said in agreement. "I thought Silas was paste."</p><p>"So did I," Agent Fowler replied.</p><p>"Agent Fowler," Ratchet said, "even if he were alive, are you suggesting that <em>Silas</em> has allied MECH with the <em>Decepticons</em>? I highly doubt that Megatron would <em>entertain</em> such an idea!"</p><p>"Why not?" Jack asked from the railings. "The human-bot alliance works for <em>us</em>."</p><p>"Most of the time," Arcee commented.</p><p>The talk about MECH joining with the Decepticons got Starscream thinking. <em>I wonder how Swindle is doing?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the flight deck of the Nemesis, Knock Out and the Vehicons exited the GroundBridge with Cylas and Swindle, all pushing Brawl through the portal until they were all through. As the portal closed, Swindle took a look around and smiled.</p><p>"Ah, it's good to be back home," the Combaticon remarked. "I can't wait to hit my old quarters and relax with some Energon!"</p><p>"Before that," Cylas said, "perhaps we should go introduce ourselves to our new master?"</p><p>"Oh yes, right," Swindle replied and clapped the tank. "I'll be back soon, Brawl!"</p><p>Knock Out was not very pleased as he led the Combaticon and monstrosity he had learned was the leader of the human organization MECH into the warship. They all remained silent, though Swindle was humming a cheery tune, ever in a good mood. It was slightly annoying to his companions, but they decided to ignore him.</p><p>When they arrived at the command center, Swindle decided to linger behind for a bit, first allowing Knock Out and Cylas to enter. He knew Megatron would not be happy with the monstrosity, and the Combaticon would want to wait so he could cheer up the warlord with the news of his return. Surely he would be pleased!</p><p>Swindle stayed near the entrance out of Megatron's and the Seekers' sights, and sharpened his audio receptors to listen to the conversation in the command center.</p><p>"Knock Out," Megatron's very displeased voice sounded, "what is this <em>abomination</em>? And why have you brought it here?"</p><p>"I am Cylas," Cylas greeted, "as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I come with a proposition."</p><p>"<em>This</em> is the <em>human</em> who dissected Breakdown!" Knock Out's even more displeased voice sounded, followed by the whirring noise of a circular saw. "Please, my liege, allow me to return the favor!"</p><p>It didn't sound like Megatron said anything, but Cylas was quick to defend himself. "I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage," Cylas' voice sounded, keeping his calm. "At least, on <em>this</em> world."</p><p>"And that would be?" Megatron finally asked.</p><p>"The human factor," Cylas replied.</p><p>"Look around you, <em>Cylas</em>," Megatron said. "I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a human possibly offer?"</p><p>"<em>I</em> am no ordinary <em>human</em>," Cylas replied. "And <em>this</em> is no ordinary <em>weapon</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Damocles is a particle beam cannon so powerful, it could slice up the pentagon like a birthday cake," Agent Fowler explained further in the Autobot base, "or give everyone on Mount Rushmore a mohawk, all from a satellite in orbit. It's the work of a madman, and in Megatron's hands..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"...a threat to <em>anyone</em>," Megatron concluded, "<em>anywhere</em> on the planet."</p><p>"With pin-point accuracy at the flick of a switch," Cylas confirmed.</p><p>"And what is it that you wish in return?"</p><p>"Merely a place at the table."</p><p>As it sounded like Megatron was sufficiently calm, Swindle decided to make his entrance. He stepped into the command center, gaining looks from Soundwave, Knock Out and - surprise, surprise, the Seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp!</p><p>"I hope you weren't planning to throw a surprise party," Swindle announced upon his entry, gaining Megatron and Cylas' attention, "because I am here now, and I see no confetti or balloons anywhere."</p><p>Megatron stared blankly at the approaching bot for a few seconds before barking a laugh. "Swindle! How pleasant to see you after so many years," Megatron greeted with a toothy smile. "I seem to be getting old warriors back a lot recently. I hope you did not come alone."</p><p>"Far from it, my liege," Swindle said with his own smirk and stopped a few meters away from the warlord. "I came with Cylas here, but I also brought an old friend of mine. He's kind of low on energy though, so I was wondering if you could allow me to take one of your Energon cubes so I can wake him up?"</p><p>Megatron assumed a slightly surprised look. "And who is this old friend of yours?"</p><p>"Brawl. He's on the flight deck, currently stuck in tank mode."</p><p>Megatron chuckled merrily by the information. "Excellent," he said pleased. "Knock Out, show Swindle to the Energon cubes and help him awaken Brawl. And make sure they are both properly recovered for duty."</p><p>Knock Out glanced between Swindle and Cylas before bowing. "As you wish, my liege," the doctor said.</p><p>Knock Out passed Swindle, who followed the red bot past the Seekers, who both glared at the Combaticon with hateful expressions. Swindle kept his smile on, refusing to let them scare him. He was far more valuable to Megatron than the Seekers.</p><p>After all, he was part of a Combiner team. And if Megatron were to acquire all <em>five</em> of them, victory would inevitably go to the Decepticons.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Autobot base, Agent Fowler continued his report on the satellite theft.</p><p>"The 'Cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code," Fowler explained while opening the file on Project Damocles. "The only existing copy is stored on the secure servers at the headquarters in Colorado."</p><p>"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all costs," Optimus said and headed towards the GroundBridge.</p><p>Bulkhead smashed his fists together, eager for combat. "It's roll time!" the Wrecker said excitedly and turned to head for the GroundBridge as well, but was stopped by Ratchet.</p><p>"Ehp-yep-ehp!" Ratchet said. "I have not yet cleared you for active duty, nor are you ready to roll!"</p><p>Bulkhead's body seemed to emphasize Ratchet's words by shuddering a bit violently while Bulkhead growled of annoyance. Starscream passed Bulkhead along with the others.</p><p>"Sorry, big guy," Starscream said with a silky voice. "Maybe next time. You just sit back and let us handle the dirty work."</p><p>Bulkhead felt like he was boiling inside, watching that self-absorbed Seeker strut his way to the GroundBridge with the others. To think, it had not been long ago when it was <em>Starscream</em> who was always left behind in the base, while the others went off on duty. The roles seemed to have been switched now.</p><p>"I really hate that guy," Bulkhead whispered to himself and stepped away to let the others prepare for take-off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, Swindle brought one of the Energon cubes with him to the flight deck, while Knock Out returned to the medbay to await the two Combaticons' arrival. Swindle didn't sing this time, nor did he grant any of the Vehicons or Insecticons he passed by a glance. He just made his way to the flight deck by himself and smiled when he approached the still-dormant Brawl. Soon-to-be <em>former</em>-dormant Brawl.</p><p>"Your patience has rewarded you, Brawl, old guy," Swindle said cheerfully as he stopped by the large tank and opened the lid of the Energon cube. "Now we can get the whole gang together and have some fun."</p><p>Swindle studied the tank, contemplating where the Energon should go. Should he find the fuel tank, or should he just soak the big guy?</p><p>"Eh, I suppose it doesn't matter," Swindle said to himself and decided to just pour the entire cube's content onto the tank, watching the blue substance trickling down the grayish green armor. It was uncertain if any of it got inside, as there weren't many crevices on the thick armor where the Energon could seep through.</p><p>"Oh well, there are plenty of Energon cubes on this ship," Swindle said and chuckled. "We can afford to waste a cube or two..."</p><p>"<em>Swindle!</em>" a wrathful voice sounded from behind him.</p><p>Swindle's smile dropped and he turned half around to see who had called his name. He stiffened as he saw Thundercracker and Skywarp both approaching him with sinister expressions, wings hiked to make themselves look bigger than they already were.</p><p>"Oh, hey Thundercracker," Swindle greeted and turned all the way around, giving the Seekers a nervous smile, "and Skywarp. It sure has been a long time, huh? How are you both doing?"</p><p>"Cut the scrap," Skywarp hissed as they approached the smaller bot. "You gave us those weird rubsign things tens of years ago, didn't you?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I did," Swindle replied confused. "Why? Is something wrong with them?"</p><p>"Is something <em>wrong</em> with them?" Thundercracker repeated enraged. "You knew those stickers were toxic yet you handed them out to us all like invitations! You deliberately tried to poison us!"</p><p>Swindle's expression fell and was replaced with shock. "Toxic? Those are toxic? I, uh, I had no idea..."</p><p>Thundercracker gazed down at the smaller bot, unable to see his Decepticon insignia anywhere. "You're wearing it too?" the blue Seeker said suspiciously. "Or perhaps you decided to defect and leave us all to scrap?"</p><p>"What? No, I-"</p><p>"Traitor!" Skywarp exclaimed and pointed his left arm cannon at Swindle's face. Swindle yelped in surprise.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!" Swindle said and put on a nervous smile, holding up his servos. "I'm on your side, remember? I'm a Decepticon, see?" He desperately rubbed the sign on his chest, revealing the purple Decepticon insignia. "See? See? I'm a 'Con, really..."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a glance and nodded before stepping back. Swindle sighed of relief, but then Thundercracker grabbed the Combaticon by the neck cables with his right servo, lifting him several feet from the ground.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Swindle asked anxiously. "I thought we were cool!"</p><p>"I don't care if you're still a Decepticon or if you knew about the toxin or not," Thundercracker hissed while staring into the smaller bot's frightened purple optics. "I don't trust you, never have, never will. You've never been loyal to the Decepticon cause. You'd be better off dead."</p><p>Swindle cringed and keened, trying desperately to think of some way to save his armor.</p><p>"You let go of him!" a deep voice sounded behind Swindle.</p><p>The Seekers stared in front of them. Swindle could only listen.</p><p>The previously grayish green tank in front of them had now turned a darker, greener but still grayish color scheme, and all former cracks from previous battles disappeared. In the next few seconds, the tank split up and rearranged itself, until a large, bulky bot with a large black cannon on his back stood there. The mech's face was covered by a yellow visor and a mouth mask. Actually, all the Combaticons except for Swindle sported mouth masks and visors. Swindle did used to have a visor himself, but he lost it a long time ago. He had never worn a mask though.</p><p>Brawl almost towered over the two Seekers, being almost as tall as Megatron. Despite his expressionless face, Thundercracker could tell he was scowling at them.</p><p>"Let go of him," Brawl repeated with a deep growl.</p><p>Thundercracker scowled back but complied and let go of Swindle, who dropped on the floor with a <em>clank</em> and yelped by the impact.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp stared down at the smaller Combaticon. "You're lucky you're friends with <em>brutes</em>," Thundercracker hissed. "Let's go, Skywarp."</p><p>The two Seekers turned around and returned inside the warship, leaving the two Combaticons outside in the upcoming storm. Swindle rose to his pedes and turned, staring up at his ally, almost twice his own height.</p><p>"Brawl!" Swindle greeted with a wide smile and spread out his arms. "You're awake! At last! Now we can-"</p><p>"Are you the reason I fell in stasis?" Brawl interrupted, still growling, though he growled most of the time anyway.</p><p>Swindle's smile fell and he lowered his arms slowly. "For your information, I did not <em>know</em> those rubsigns were of rubbish material!" he defended. "I bought them cheaply off some space pirate eons ago, because why not? I didn't check if they had an expiration date or illegal ingredients, I mean, who checks stickers?! I fell into dormancy too and just woke up a month ago, I am just as much of a victim as you are!"</p><p>Brawl took a step forward, and Swindle silenced, taking a step back. The tank wasn't being threatening, but he was big and his steps heavy.</p><p>"You talk too much," Brawl said. "You're giving me a headache."</p><p>"Oh, that's just the after-effects of dormancy," Swindle said and put his smile back on. "Come on, let's go to sickbay and get you fixed up. I myself definitely need a cube and some buffing."</p><p>"Buffing sounds nice."</p><p>Swindle chuckled as he led his fellow Combaticon inside the ship. "Then let's find Knock Out!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the ship, Thundercracker and Skywarp both fumed as they strode the hallways.</p><p>"That little twerp," Skywarp hissed. "Pretending he didn't know anything. Why I oughta..."</p><p>"Let it go, Skywarp," Thundercracker said with more control of his own voice. "Had he been alone, I'm sure His Lordship would allow us to get busy with him. But because he came back with Brawl, it stands to reason Lord Megatron will believe the others are alive as well. And you know what that means?"</p><p>Skywarp frowned as he thought hard on the question. "I give up," he said after a few seconds.</p><p>"With the return of the Combaticons, we are as good as irrelevant to him," Thundercracker answered. "If he had to choose between Swindle's life or ours, he would gladly vaporize us both, leaving that smirky little glitch alive."</p><p>Skywarp's expression was filled with horror. "He wouldn't!"</p><p>"I certainly would."</p><p>The two Seekers looked up and just barely managed to stop themselves from running into Megatron himself, standing in the middle of the hallway, staring down at his subordinates. The Seekers winced back, then straightened up.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker greeted, then let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, how much did you hear of that?"</p><p>"Enough to know you are aware of your place," Megatron replied with what was supposed to be a smirk. "At least <em>some</em> of you Seekers know your place, unlike a certain someone else."</p><p>The Seekers' gazes fell to the floor, knowing he was talking about Starscream.</p><p>"But that is a matter for another time. Skywarp," Megatron said, making the black Seeker perk, "I have a mission for you."</p><p>Skywarp looked up at his master with interest. "A mission?"</p><p>"Yes, you will accompany Soundwave to a military base in the state of Colorado, where the humans keep the interface code for the satellite Cylas spoke of."</p><p>Skywarp's face contorted into a wide smile, eager for action. "It's just me and Soundy, my liege?"</p><p>"Soundwave will infiltrate the facility, and you will guard him along with a squadron of Vehicons, should the Autobots decide to show up," Megatron explained. "And knowing Optimus, they certainly <em>will</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soundwave and Skywarp arrived at the back of the base through a GroundBridge, out of the humans' view range. They were at the front of the base, along with their helicopters and ground vehicles. The sky had turned darker, but now it was because night had fallen, the storm having long passed in that area. Thanks to Soundwave and Skywarp's dark gray, purple and black paintjobs, they were excellently camouflaged in the barren desert and the dark night sky.</p><p>"So-" Skywarp began but was silenced immediately by a wave from Soundwave's servo. Skywarp kept his mouth shut and let Soundwave do his magic.</p><p>Soundwave opened a transmission and replayed a recording of the human Agent Fowler's voice, taken not long ago, laced with his own voice.</p><p>"<em><strong>Attention: all personnel are ordered to evacuate immediately,</strong></em>" Soundwave sent, and almost immediately the humans entered their helicopters, almost as if they had already been given orders to leave. "<em><strong>We have a level 5 radiation leak. Repeat: evacuate immediately.</strong></em>"</p><p>Soon the helicopters took off and the base had been evacuated. Soundwave opened another GroundBridge portal, letting the Vehicon troopers through. Skywarp cackled merrily.</p><p>"Oh, I love it when you do that!" Skywarp croaked. To a passing Vehicon, he added: "Say what you want about Soundwave, but his imitations are the <em>best</em>!"</p><p>The Vehicon seemed stumped by his comment, but nodded in agreement.</p><p>Without further ado, Soundwave jumped onto the facility and broke through the roof, getting inside the command center and began hacking into the servers to download the interface code. Outside the facility, Skywarp ordered the troopers to line up and prepare for some fun.</p><p>"Oh, I really hope the Autobots will show up soon," Skywarp said to himself, barely able to stand still. "I'll show them what I've got, I'll push them and punch them and- Ooh! They're here!"</p><p>Right in front of them, between the command center and the large rows of satellite dishes, a green portal opened up, and out stepped Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and... <em>Starscream</em>!</p><p>"FIRE!" Skywarp shrieked immediately, as soon as the portal disappeared.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the Autobots stepped out from the GroundBridge portal into the Colorado base, night had fallen, but because of the thick clouds from the earlier storm, there were no stars nor moon to light the ground. Their only source of light were each others' optics and bio-lights.</p><p>They didn't even get to exchange a single word before someone screamed: "FIRE!" and the bots were assaulted with dozens of red laser shots. They immediately sought cover behind some large rocks placed conveniently between the satellite dishes and the command center. Optimus and Smokescreen took cover behind the boulders to the right, while Arcee, Bumblebee and Starscream went behind the boulders to the left.</p><p>The Autobots peeked from their hiding spots, studying the enemy. There were about a dozen or more Vehicons, all Grounders, lined up in front of the command center, seemingly guarding it, all firing their blasters at the Autobot arrivals. On the rooftop of the facility stood the black and purple Seeker Skywarp, barely visible on the dark indigo night sky.</p><p>"The Decepticons have proceeded us," Optimus remarked and put on his battle mask and activated his ion cannon. "We must secure the command center!"</p><p>Everyone having their blasters ready, the Autobots ran out from their cover to engage the Vehicons in battle. While the others were firing their blue lasers (and Starscream his red), Smokescreen transformed and drove into one Vehicon, reverted back to bot mode and shot another two in the chest before getting pounced on by a fourth Vehicon. The young mech quickly got on top, however, and started beating on the other's face.</p><p>Suddenly, though, a bright light appeared from above, along with a hissing, bubbling noise, making everyone look up. A large orange laser, the one rumored to make cakes out of pentagons and give mountains a haircut (whatever that meant, Starscream thought), approached the battlefield. Smokescreen <em>just</em> managed to jump off his Vehicon before the latter was deep-fried by the destructive laser.</p><p>The other Autobots jumped back in surprise.</p><p>"Wow," Smokescreen commented.</p><p>"Holy scrap," Starscream swore and looked up as another laser beam was fired towards the ground. By instinct he reverted to jet mode and barely managed to avoid getting turned into a crisp. He hovered over the base, watching the Autobots below scurry around to avoid getting hit by the laser as well. It seemed to be more focused on getting the Grounders than Starscream.</p><p>"That thing is <em>dangerous</em>," Starscream commented to himself.</p><p>"I know, right?" an annoyingly familiar voice sounded below him.</p><p>Starscream reverted his gaze to below in front of him and saw Skywarp, in bot mode, flying up with the help of his jet boosters in his legs, to meet the smaller Seeker.</p><p>"Skywarp!" Starscream hissed. "I haven't forgotten what happened the other day!"</p><p>"You mean when Thunder and I kicked your aft like..." Skywarp paused. "... like bots who kick afts?"</p><p>Starscream flew forward, ramming his nosecone into Skywarp's abdomen, earning a yelp and a cough from the black Seeker.</p><p>"You better be careful about what you say, Skywarp," Starscream hissed venomously. "I already don't like you, and I won't hesitate to make sure I have one less enemy."</p><p>"We'll see about that," Skywarp replied and pushed the jet away before reverting to jet mode himself. His jet form was slightly larger than Starscream's, almost identical to Thundercracker and Dreadwing's jet forms, though slightly sleeker and with slightly different detailling. Starscream could hear the other giggle with excitement.</p><p>"Let's dance, <em>little</em> guy!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thundercracker watched the monitor displaying the battle in Colorado along with Megatron and Cylas. The blue Seeker stood with his arms crossed and frowned as he saw Skywarp engage Starscream in a sky battle.</p><p>"What are you doing, you idiot?" Thundercracker muttered at the image before him. "You're supposed to give the troops orders, not engage in personal conflicts."</p><p>Perhaps Megatron had been correct about Skywarp needing supervision in battle.</p><p>"Are we worried, Thundercracker?" Megatron asked in front of the Seeker.</p><p>"No, my lord," Thundercracker replied and shook his head. "Or, a little, I guess. I'm concerned Skywarp is getting too carried away with his little games."</p><p>"You have no reason to worry. If anything, Skywarp is managing to distract the Autobots' only means of air support." Megatron chuckled deeply. "The laser seems promising. With it, we can easily destroy the Autobots' base once we locate it, and any human residences that may be nearby. And then this world will be ours."</p><p>Thundercracker returned his gaze to the monitor, watching the two jets darting around in the sky, shooting lasers and missiles after each other, both dodging the other's attacks. Now and then Skywarp would suddenly disappear and then reappear behind Starscream, though perhaps he knew his Trinemate so well, Starscream was able to avoid even Skywarp's surprise sneak attacks which he had just boasted so much about in the command center.</p><p>"You better not screw up, Skywarp," Thundercracker muttered to the image again. "I will kill you if you die."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skywarp certainly made sure to keep Starscream busy in the air. Starscream could not even get a chance to fire at the Vehicons below. Skywarp was too fast and teleported all over the place, rapidly firing at his former Air Commander. Starscream had to use all his focus and energy just to avoid the constant shots from every angle, while simultaneously trying to fire shots at Skywarp. The lasers missed too many times to be worth continuing firing, especially considering Skywarp's annoying warping ability.</p><p>At one point Skywarp teleported away yet again. Starscream tried to predict where he would pop up next. He swiftly turned to the right, and as soon as the <em>plop</em> sounded and Skywarp appeared right where he was aiming, Starscream launched both his missiles.</p><p>Seeing what he was doing, Skywarp acted quickly and fired his lasers, hitting both missiles and caused them to explode before they reached the black jet. The shockwave pushed both Seekers back a bit, but they regained their balance before spinning out of control.</p><p>"You little sneak!" Skywarp hissed at the silver jet as they began circling each other. "You almost blew me up!"</p><p>"That was my intention, you numb node," Starscream hissed back. "Don't think just because you can teleport that you're special. I am superior to you in every way, be it speed, fire power or especially <em>wits</em>!"</p><p>Another satellite laser beam shot down in the sky, taking both Seekers by surprise, making both of them shriek and knocked back by the shockwave.</p><p>"<em>Autobots,</em>" Optimus' voice sounded over the comm. "<em>We must draw its fire to distract from Rafael's efforts!</em>"</p><p>Starscream struggled to get himself back in balance before retreating from the beam to avoid getting fried.</p><p>Skywarp soon appeared right in front of him, taking Starscream by surprise. Before he could dodge, one of Skywarp's laser shots brushed Starscream's left wing and the smaller Seeker yelped and ascended further into the air.</p><p>"Ha! You're getting careless, <em>Air Commander</em>," Skywarp mocked as he chased after the smaller silver jet. "Next time it's gonna be your thruster!"</p><p>"In your dreams, <em>Deceptiscum</em>!" Starscream shrieked back in rage.</p><p>"Ouch, you really are being serious about this whole Autobot stunt, aren't you?"</p><p>Without warning, Starscream did a swift 180 degrees turn, pointing his newly regenerated missiles at the unexpectant Skywarp. "Never forget that we used to be <em>Energon Seekers</em>!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, Thundercracker cringed as the feed of Starscream and Skywarp's battle showed Starscream turning around while still in ascension and fired his missiles at Skywarp. Just as the missiles were about to hit, however, Skywarp instantly disappeared, and the missiles hit each other, exploding in empty air instead. Shortly after, Skywarp reappeared behind Starscream, and their sky battle continued. Thundercracker let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"They're both taking great risks," Thundercracker muttered to himself. "A nutcase and a self-absorbed-"</p><p>One of the monitors beeped and signaled a system breach, drawing the surrounding bots' attention, including Thundercracker's.</p><p>"An intruder in the system?" Megatron remarked and pushed Cylas to the side. "Soundwave, we have a breach!"</p><p>The map scanned the states to locate the intruder, two states away from Colorado.</p><p>"Jasper, Nevada," Cylas remarked from the side. "It can only be the Autobots' human allies."</p><p>"Then perhaps you should <em>attend</em> to the matter," Megatron growled at the monstrosity.</p><p>"Surely one of your subordinates is more suitable-"</p><p>"Now!" Megatron exclaimed.</p><p>Cylas made haste to exit the command center and acquire a GroundBridge to the ground. Thundercracker stepped aside and sneered at the human.</p><p>"My liege, are you sure you don't want me to lend in some air support?" Thundercracker asked. "Or perhaps I can locate the intruder and take care of him?"</p><p>"I think I made myself clear," Megatron growled and walked past the blue Seeker. "Stay here and watch over. I will be back soon."</p><p>Thundercracker stared after the warlord. He was now alone in the command center, aside from the Vehicons below controlling the ship, of course. Skywarp was in battle, Soundwave was downloading a code, Knock Out was in the medbay, Swindle and Brawl were probably also in the medbay, and they were probably the reason why Megatron needed to leave, and Cylas had been sent off to take care of the intruder. And Dreadwing was who-knows-where. Considering he was Megatron's second-in-command, he was surprisingly absent.</p><p>Thundercracker turned his gaze back to the monitor, intent on following Megatron's orders and proving himself a loyal subordinate.</p><p>"Maybe if I prove myself enough, he will let me take Dreadwing's spot," Thundercracker muttered to himself and snickered by the thought. "Air Commander Thundercracker. Yes, I like the sound of that." He thought on it further, and his smile faltered. "Nah, too much work."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the battle progressed on, two more laser beams shot towards the ground for the Autobots, while Starscream and Skywarp did what they could to dodge while still firing their own lasers and missiles at each other. The beam seemed to only last for about ten seconds, but as it was powerful and mobile, it could do plenty of damage in those ten seconds.</p><p>At one point, Smokescreen disappeared from the battleground through a GroundBridge, but Starscream was too busy with Skywarp to notice or think about it. He was really getting frustrated over not being able to snipe some Vehicons. And he was even more frustrated that his dance partner had teleportation of all annoying abilities.</p><p>The only upside was that teleportation spent a lot of Energon and energy on Skywarp's side, so he could not use it too many times in battle. Sadly for him, he was such a nutcase and battle-hungry that he constantly forgot about this limitation and often over-used his ability to the point where he was almost out of energy and needed to be <em>carried</em> back to a medbay for recovery. That was the reason why Skywarp was never to be unsupervised in battle. There had to be someone to constantly keep him on task, keep him from getting distracted and to remind him not to use his teleportation too often. It seemed this time there was no superviser to make sure of that. That was pretty much the only advantage Starscream had.</p><p>Starscream could get easily distracted himself pretty often, but he always managed to keep his head cool and not overexert himself. As a result, Starscream could continue a sky battle for hours and still emerge victorious without having spent too much energy. Another reason why he had been appointed Air Commander of the Seekers. He was strategically superior to Skywarp, Thundercracker and practically any other Seeker, perhaps with the exception for Dreadwing.</p><p>This battle had gone on for well over half an hour now, and Starscream still had plenty of fuel left in him. Skywarp, on the other hand, hadn't teleported for over five minutes now, which was promising.</p><p>"Running out of juice?" Starscream snickered and boosted up, then made a quick U-turn and fired his lasers at the black jet, who was too slow to avoid getting hit on the right wing. "Pathetic!"</p><p>The shot caused Skywarp to spin for a few turns. Before he could regain balance, Starscream launched his regenerated missiles once again. This time Skywarp didn't have the momentum to avoid getting hit by both missiles. The explosion caused his right wing to catch fire, and the black Seeker began crashing.</p><p>"You're scrap!" Starscream cackled viciously as he descended to the ground, circling around the spinning, crashing Skywarp.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thundercracker gasped and flinched as the monitor showed Skywarp getting hit on the wing by Starscream's missiles and start spinning out of control.</p><p>"Skywarp!" he exclaimed and clenched his fists in frustration. "Scrap, he's going to crash. I have to do something." His face contorted into a toothy frown and turned to leave the command center. "I have to save him."</p><p>As he reached the door, Megatron stepped through. "And where do you think you're going?" Megatron asked with a glare at the blue Seeker.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker greeted. "I know you told me to stay on the ship, but Skywarp needs my help. He's an excellent warrior, but he can't focus without someone to back him up. That's why we're always together, so I can always keep him on task. Please, my liege, let me go assist him!"</p><p>Megatron gazed from Thundercracker to the monitor on the far end of the command center and back. "Very well," Megatron decided. "I will allow it."</p><p>Thundercracker's face almost beamed, but instead he nodded. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>Megatron stepped out of the way to let the blue Seeker run off, heading for the flight deck, while the warlord himself returned to his spot at the monitor to watch over the battlefield.</p><p>He had just been in the medbay to welcome Brawl onboard. The two Combaticons were having an Energon cube each, while Knock Out was buffing their armor, much to their pleasure. Knock Out had not liked it so much. It had been more fun buffing Breakdown, but, well, he didn't exist anymore, so it was even hard to enjoy buffing himself. Knock Out had then told Megatron that Brawl would probably be battle-ready the next day, as would Swindle.</p><p>Until then, Megatron seemed to have to rely on Skywarp and Thundercracker for new warriors, the former of which seemed to be completely incompetent if left to his own devices. Perhaps he <em>should</em> allow Thundercracker to accompany Skywarp on future missions. After all, it wasn't like they had acquired a lot of relics lately. Plus, Megatron hadn't actually <em>asked</em> Thundercracker what his specialty in science was. Maybe he had no idea how to examine relics. Maybe he was more acquainted to Energon, which wouldn't be of much use here.</p><p>Megatron glared at the monitor which still said 'system breach' and 'warning'. "They're attempting to disable the satellite," Megatron growled and switched to the comm. "Cylas, how difficult is it to squash a human child?!" There was no answer on the comm. "<em>Cylas!</em>"</p><p>Suddenly Megatron received a signal from Soundwave, informing him the code had been fully downloaded.</p><p>"We have the codes," Megatron said on the comm., partly pleased, partly fuming. "Then target the intruder and destroy him!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the battlefield, some twenty meters away from the facility, Skywarp decided he was done in his jet mode a dozen meters from the ground before he finally switched to robot mode. He landed hard on the ground and bounced twice before sliding across the ground and laying still on his front.</p><p>A few seconds later, Starscream transformed a few meters above ground and landed elegantly on his pedes, crouching from the impact before standing up straight. He gazed at his former Trinemate, groaning and trying to lift himself off the ground, but his arms gave in under him.</p><p>"S-scrap..." Skywarp swore and gazed up at his former Air Commander, who stood tall and strangely menacingly above him, snickering loudly.</p><p>"You never learn, do you, Skywarp?" Starscream hissed gleefully and aimed his right arm missile at the black Seeker's face. "It's the last mistake you'll ever make."</p><p>Skywarp couldn't do anything but stare up at Starscream with pleading red optics and gritted denta. Soundwave was busy in the command center, the Vehicons were busy with the Autobots, and all the other Decepticons were back on the Nemesis. And it wasn't like Megatron would waste any soldiers just to save one insignificant little Seeker.</p><p>Skywarp was alone. Alone and at the mercy of his former Air Commander, who now hated him and Thundercracker more than ever. And Skywarp had spent too much energy on all those teleportations. He could barely even lift his body off the ground. There was no saying that Skywarp felt scared in this moment.</p><p>"Please, Starscream..." Skywarp begged with a shaking voice, genuinely concerned for his own safety.</p><p>"Please?" Starscream repeated and hissed. "Please? After how you betrayed me, you think you can sway me with a 'please'? You are so pathetic, it makes me sick..."</p><p>Skywarp's wings drooped behind his back, adding further to his fright. Starscream frowned at the sight. He wanted to teach him a lesson, he wanted him to feel hurt, as hurt as Starscream felt back then, how hurt he always felt. But looking at that face, those wings... that genuine display of fear. It brought yet again a surge of strange guilt in his tanks. He thought about how scared he himself had been when Megatron had pointed his fusion cannon at his face back in the Energon mine.</p><p>"<em>SKYWARP!</em>"</p><p>Starcream looked up and saw a few red lasers being shot between him and Skywarp and jumped back a bit. From the sky appeared a large blue jet, which transformed into Thundercracker and landed right in front of the downed Skywarp, shielding him from Starscream.</p><p>Thundercracker looked at Starscream and hissed. "Leave him alone, Starscream," Thundercracker snarled. "Don't you have more important things to do than pick on a wounded bot?"</p><p>Starscream hissed back but didn't lower his arm. His gaze briefly went up and to the base where the Autobots were still fighting. The large orange laser suddenly stopped chasing them, only a couple of seconds after having started.</p><p>"It stopped?" Starscream remarked confused. "Did they do it?"</p><p>His gaze returned to the two Seekers in front of him. Thundercracker had his own arm cannon raised and pointed at Starscream, while still standing defensively in front of Skywarp, still laying defenseless on the ground, staring at Starscream. Skywarp's wings were still lowered, while Thundercracker's wings were hiked and made him look bigger.</p><p>Starscream frowned at the pair. It only made sense Thundercracker cared so much about Skywarp. They had been Trinemates far longer than they had with Starscream, after all. They were always together, always keeping an optic out for each other. Skywarp was useless in battle unless Thundercracker was there to keep him on task, and Skywarp would in return backstab the enemies Thundercracker was fighting, to help him out.</p><p>Their joined performance in battle was fearsome, and together they were almost invincible. Skywarp's teleportation and seemingly endless amount of energy, and Thundercracker's sonic attacks and level head. But seperated they had many flaws that could easily be taken advantage of, and Skywarp's lack of focus was just one of the flaws. Thundercracker never took much if any joy out of battle and only did so when fighting alongside Skywarp. They were so close, one could think they were Amica. But they weren't. Starscream didn't know if it was because they didn't like each other that way, or if it was because they never found the time for it.</p><p>One thing that was clear, however, was that Thundercracker would lay down his life for Skywarp, and Skywarp the same. They never showed it much in public, but they deeply cared about each other. Starscream often believed they were secretly Sparkmates but they didn't know it themselves yet.</p><p>Starscream and Thundercracker had a staredown for several minutes. Neither were willing to pull the trigger. Neither were willing to step away. Skywarp could only gaze between the two, too weakened to do anything himself.</p><p>Suddenly a bright light from the laser reappeared on the sky, catching all three Seekers' attention. It didn't fire at the battleground, it fired off to the horizon. They traced the beam to its source and found a light similar to a shooting star falling across the sky. The satellite must have reached the Earth's atmosphere and was being pulled towards the ground. The Decepticons had lost the battle.</p><p>Starscream's gaze returned to the facility and saw Soundwave taking off into the sky in jet mode. He smirked and lowered his arm at last.</p><p>"Looks like we win," Starscream said and glared at Thundercracker and Skywarp. "You better go after him before you lose your way home."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp both gave the silver Seeker surprised looks.</p><p>"Starscream..." Thundercracker whispered.</p><p>"Get out of my sight," Starscream hissed and stomped the ground with his thin pede.</p><p>Thundercracker turned slightly and knelt down, gaze still set on Starscream, and hauled Skywarp's arm over his shoulder before activating his thrusters and taking off into the sky in robot mode, setting after Soundwave back to the Nemesis.</p><p>Starscream stared after them on the sky for a bit before returning his gaze to the facility and headed to the Autobots' position. They soon exited the command center and regrouped with Starscream.</p><p>"Looks like we won," Starscream repeated with a cackle as he approached the Autobots.</p><p>"Looks like it," Arcee repeated.</p><p>"<strong>What happened with Skywarp?</strong>" Bumblebee asked.</p><p>"Oh, I took care of him," Starscream replied casually.</p><p>"And by that you mean...?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"He was wounded and Thundercracker joined him. We had already won, so I let them go. Was that wrong of me?"</p><p>Surprisingly, Optimus seemed to crack just the faintest of smiles. "No, Starscream," he replied calmly with his deep, soothing voice. "You did the right thing. It is good to know when to show your opponent mercy, even if it is one you bear hatred against."</p><p>Starscream involuntarily glanced at Arcee, becoming thoughtful. If he told her about Cliffjumper, would she show him mercy? He was considering telling her lately, but he never found a good time to tell her. Now didn't seem like a good time either. They had just won a battle, it wouldn't be a good idea to spoil the fun by saying 'Hey, by the way, that guy Cliffjumper you used to be partners with? Yeah, I killed him.' Nope. Not happening any time soon.</p><p>Starscream shook the thought out of his head and reset his vocalizer. "Well then, if we're done here, what do you say we go back home and celebrate with a cube?" Starscream said, mostly to get the conversation off the topic of mercy and hatred.</p><p>Arcee smiled, Bumblebee let out a bleep of agreement, and Optimus nodded.</p><p>"Ratchet, open a GroundBridge," Optimus called on the comm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took several minutes before Thundercracker felt they had ascended far enough into the air to ask Skywarp an important question.</p><p>"Do you have enough energy left to transform?"</p><p>"Mm, I dunno," Skywarp replied. "I can try..."</p><p>Thundercracker continued to hold tightly onto Skywarp, waiting for him to give a signal.</p><p>"Alright... now!" Skywarp said.</p><p>Thundercracker released his grip on Skywarp, and the latter began to fall. Thundercracker immediately switched to jet mode and dove alongside his Trinemate, concerned that the black Seeker wasn't transforming.</p><p>"Come <em>on</em>, Skywarp!" Thundercracker hissed. "You can't be <em>that</em> out of energy! Seriously?!"</p><p>Skywarp chuckled as he continued falling, still in robot mode. "Woops, looks like you'll have to carry me after all," Skywarp said weakly.</p><p>Thundercracker mentally hissed and approached Skywarp, about a hundred meters from the ground.</p><p>"Grab onto me!"</p><p>Skywarp had just enough energy to grab hold around Thundercracker's chassis above the wings, and as soon as Thundercracker felt he was on, he did a quick turn upwards, a dozen meters before hitting the ground. Skywarp yelped and held on tight as they soared back into the sky, until they were high enough for Thundercracker to slow down and conserve more energy.</p><p>"Seriously, Skywarp, you have to take better care of yourself," Thundercracker said as he tried his best to follow Soundwave's energy signal to the Nemesis. "I can't always be around to save you, you know."</p><p>"I know, I know," Skywarp replied and began getting drowzy. "I hate it when I do this, you know? Just, being all pumped for battle that I forget everything else. It's just so fun, you know? Teleporting and stuff. It's almost more fun than flying."</p><p>"You must be kidding," Thundercracker replied with a chuckle. "Nothing's more fun than flying."</p><p>They went silent for about a minute before Thundercracker spoke again.</p><p>"But I'm serious, Skywarp," he said. "We can't afford to be careless anymore. Megatron may have his hands on all of Earth's Energon mines, but there's a limit to how much Energon we can extract from this planet before it's sucked dry. And it'll be ages before new Energon appears here again, ready to be extraced as well. We have to conserve our energy, be as effective with as low energy consumption as possible. That goes especially for you and your teleportation ability. It simply takes too much Energon from you. I'll try to be with you as often as I can, as often as Lord Megatron will let me, but even if there's no one around to look after you, you really have to start thinking on your own. You have to be sensible, Skywarp." He silenced, waiting for Skywarp to reply, but none came. "... Skywarp?"</p><p>He heard a faint snore. He sighed. Skywarp had fallen asleep. On his back. While he was flying at over 100 miles per hour. Typical. Thundercracker mentally smiled. It would be a pain having to repeat all that to his partner when he awoke, but at least he was okay now.</p><p>And when they returned to the Nemesis, Thundercracker was pleased to find out that the monstrosity named Cylas had been properly taken care of. By getting sent to Knock Out's dissection table.</p><p>One less pest in this world to worry about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream goes with Smokescreen and Jack to find the sword in the stone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream goes with Smokescreen and Jack to find the Star Saber.<br/>Starscream fights Skywarp yet again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three days were fairly uneventful. The next set of Iacon relic codes was long and difficult to decipher, so both Optimus and Soundwave spent long time working on it respectively. Which basically meant no confrontations between the two sides in the course of three days.</p><p>The Autobots still went on patrol, the Grounders on the roads and Starscream in the sky, just to make sure everything was fine in Nevada.</p><p>On the Nemesis, shortly after Cylas had been taken away to get dissected by Knock Out, due to his failed attempt to please Megatron, Swindle and Brawl had more or less fully recovered and were ready to be deployed for battle. Both their rubsigns had been removed, making their purple Decepticon insignias visible at all times.</p><p>Swindle had made sure to take advantage of Thundercracker's departure, to save Skywarp from Starscream, by wandering the halls of the warship alone, until he reached his former quarters. Once inside, he activated his own secret safe, unbeknownst to anyone else on the ship, and acquired his own signature weapon: a big, black arm cannon, which could be attached to the roof of his jeep mode. Now he was no longer unarmed and could finally defend himself, if not against Autobots, then against aggressive Seekers.</p><p>Afterwards he rejoined Brawl in the medbay, and they had then proceeded to head for the command center along with Knock Out, as Cylas had returned.</p><p>Oh, the expression that cyborg had when Megatron told him he had earned a place at the table - Knock Out's <em>dissection</em> table, that is! Priceless!</p><p>After the cyborg had been taken away, Swindle had given him a devious smirk and said a quick: "Bye-bye, Cylas!", before the two Combaticons turned their attention to Megatron.</p><p>"Now that that has been taken care of," Megatron announced and gazed at his newest returning warriors, "I have a mission for you. Or rather, a continued task that you started, Swindle."</p><p>Swindle smiled widely, knowing what he meant. "You want us to find Onslaught and the others, right, my liege?" Swindle asked.</p><p>"Precisely. If the two of you are still alive, then the other three must still be functional. I want the two of you to go find them and bring them back. I want Bruticus back, so I can crush Optimus Prime and his team like bugs."</p><p>Swindle bowed theatrically, while Brawl just stood and watched in silence. "Right away, sir! We only need a GroundBridge and we'll be off!"</p><p>"Naturally," Megatron replied and turned to his intelligence officer. "Soundwave."</p><p>Soundwave paused his work and opened a GroundBridge portal behind the two Combaticons, who turned around and started heading into it.</p><p>"Do not return unless you have found at least <em>one</em> of them," Megatron warned. "You are on your own from now on."</p><p>"As you wish, my liege," Swindle replied before stepping into the portal with Brawl. "We'll notify you when we do."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bulkhead's recovery improved massively over the course of the next three days. Since the battle for securing Project Damocles, he and Smokescreen had become friends, apparently because Smokescreen had saved Bulkhead from getting beaten by Cylas, who had tried to exterminate Raf and the other humans in his house, to stop them from hacking the satellite.</p><p>When Bulkhead and Smokescreen returned to base, the former relayed the information that Silas had taken control of Breakdown's body, thus confirming the Decepticon was truly dead. Bulkhead had been rather furious over it. It wasn't easy to lose an arch-nemesis, who had formerly been a close friend, and then to see this nemesis as an abomination, controlled by a smaller, cruel being. It had been hard for Bulkhead, but at least the humans were safe.</p><p>The day after the battle, Agent Fowler had immediately begun relocating Raf and his family, as the Decepticons now knew where he lived. It wasn't easy, and it took several days before it sounded like they had found a place. Until then, they were staying with Fowler's people who explained to Raf's mother that they were in danger of a terrorist attack. Which, of course, wasn't actually wrong, but they naturally couldn't tell her what <em>kind</em> of terrorists were looking for them.</p><p>Until then, only Jack and Miko spent time hanging out in the base, Miko continuing to help Bulkhead with his exercises, but this time Smokescreen also helped Bulkhead train. Only six days after getting exposed to Toxic Energon, Bulkhead had finally fully recovered and was discharged by Ratchet, much to everyone's joy.</p><p>Well, <em>almost</em> everyone's joy. Starscream had been quite content with being needed by Team Prime during Bulkhead's absence. Now that the brute was back on the team, Starscream was concerned it would mean he was going to get left behind in the base again, especially with the arrival of their new recruit Smokescreen.</p><p>But Optimus made sure to tell him otherwise.</p><p>"Your role on this team is invaluable, Starscream," Optimus told him shortly after Ratchet's clearing of Bulkhead for full recovery. "You are still our only Flier, and as such you cannot be replaced."</p><p>"What if someone else comes along?" Starscream asked concerned. "Someone who <em>has</em> wings and is an <em>actual</em> Autobot? Then what? Will you replace me then?"</p><p>"If someone like that comes along, then we will have <em>two</em> Fliers and more air support," Optimus simply answered. "Starscream, you never have to worry about your staying with us. Everyone on this team is a valued member, including you."</p><p>Starscream flicked a wing and tapped his claws against each other. "Well, okay then," he replied. "If you really insist. I'll... continue to do my part, the best I can."</p><p>"I know you will."</p><p>Despite this conversation, Starscream never stopped worrying, even if it was not for getting deployed in battle. He was still thinking about Cliffjumper and how Arcee would take the truth. Because of the recent peaceful days, he was considering telling her while everything was calm, but he always made an excuse for himself to not tell her.</p><p>He argued that they needed to be with the other Autobots, so they could stop her in case she decided to attack him. On the other hand, the others might feel the same need to hurt Starscream if they learned the truth as well, and then Starscream would only end up having up to <em>six</em> Autobots after him instead of <em>one</em>. But telling her when they were alone would be just as risky, especially in an enclosed space where he couldn't escape. As such, he also considered taking her topside to tell her, alone or with the others. Then, if they decided to attack him, he could just jump off the cliff and escape in jet mode. Then again, they might see this as a betrayal and prevent him from ever returning to the base alive. Then he would have to live on his own for the rest of his life.</p><p>He also couldn't tell Arcee when she was in a bad mood, as that would only make things worse. Then again, he didn't want to tell her during the rare times she was in a good mood. That would be such a spoilsport. But even when she was being neutral and unemotional, he feared her calmness would only make it easier for her to kill him should she decide so.</p><p>No matter how much he thought and planned it, Starscream could not find a good time, good place or good method of telling Arcee the truth. Then again, there's never a perfect time for telling someone you murdered their best friend. Starscream also knew, however, that the longer he waited, the harder it would be taken.</p><p>"Maybe that secret should just stay a secret," he said lowly while hanging out by the railings with the humans, currently the only ones who knew about the truth. Thankfully, they hadn't told the bots anything. At least, not what he knew of. If they had, then the Autobots were very good at hiding it.</p><p>"It's not a good thing to keep secret, Starscream," Jack said. "Arcee will be devastated if you wait for too long with telling her."</p><p>"She will be devastated no matter when I tell her," Starscream replied quietly. "<em>If</em> I tell her. You haven't told anyone, have you?"</p><p>"No," Miko replied. "To be honest, I often forget about it, so that makes it a little easier, I guess."</p><p>"I haven't forgotten," Jack replied. "Since Arcee's my partner and everything, I mean. But I haven't told her or anyone else either."</p><p>Starscream sighed and stared forward, somewhere behind the humans, falling back into his thoughts.</p><p>"How are you doing, Starscream?" Miko asked. "You seem a bit tired."</p><p>"I am," Starscream replied. "I've had a strange dream lately. The base crumples and we're all buried under the rocks. I then see Megatron killing Optimus Prime before he grabs me and drags me into the darkness. Then it ends. It's been waking me up the last couple of nights. It felt so real..."</p><p>"Maybe it means something?" Jack suggested. "They say dreams reflect your state of mind. Maybe you're worrying so much about Arcee that it's giving you bad dreams?"</p><p>"I'm not worried about Arcee," Starscream snapped. "I'm worried about what she would do to me. And this dream didn't feel like the others. It felt like some kind of... forewarning or something. Like something bad is going to happen soon. Something that will affect all of us."</p><p>"You mean like a precognitive dream?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe. I've had a few of those dreams in the past, and they all came true. The last one I had was a couple of months ago. It was about Megatron and Optimus fighting by a volcano spouting purple lava."</p><p>Jack and Miko gained surprised looks on their faces. "You mean during Unicron's awakening?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Pretty much, yes. Of course, I never know if these dreams are real until it actually happens. But I always get a strange feeling when I wake up from those dreams, and I never forget them. When that happens, they usually happen a short time later, sometimes hours, sometimes days and sometimes weeks pass before they come true. I always get anxious when I get these strange dreams. And this one in particular worries me. Because I don't know what it means."</p><p>The humans were silent for a moment. "Do you know when that dream will come true?" Miko asked.</p><p>"No, like I said, I don't even know <em>if</em> it will come true, I just have a bad feeling about it. And even <em>if</em> it's going to come true, I can't tell when. That's why I'm worried."</p><p>Starscream got up and turned away from the humans. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go on a fly."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back on the Nemesis, while the Combaticons were out searching for their other team members, Thundercracker and Skywarp recovered overnight before continuing with their duties. Thundercracker spent most of his time with Knock Out, often experimenting on Cylas, otherwise just doing scientific research on the Iacon relics. But he also spent a few hours every day with Skywarp, who had decided to engage in Circuit-Su training, to improve his focus and to help making him more disciplined.</p><p>Skywarp used to undergo Circuit-Su training every day back on Cybertron, especially after the war began. It had helped him maintain his focus and become more useful in battle, and he was even able to do pretty well on his own, even unsupervised. It also allowed him to be more thoughtful about his use of his teleportation ability, making him a more efficient 'ninja', as the humans called warriors like him.</p><p>Despite being dormant for over a decade in Japan, he had also taken a liking to their culture while his team was fighting from the broken bits of the Harbinger. Thundercracker found it strange for the black Seeker to be so interested in these fleshlings, but especially because it was just a <em>single</em> country's culture. Perhaps it was because of their many kinds of martial arts that Skywarp watched from the vid-screen on the ship, not to mention the many cartoons the Earthlings made of these 'ninjas' and their spiritual rituals and attacks. It all seemed pretty similar to Circuit-Su and seemed to fascinate Skywarp, who often imitated the fleshlings' moves on the screen.</p><p>Having been dormant for over a decade and recovering over a couple of days, however, Skywarp seemed to have forgotten about his training, resulting in his rather poor performances. But thanks to Thundercracker's little speech the other night, Skywarp decided to continue his Circuit-Su training. Things had been pretty quiet lately though, so it would probably be a while yet before Thundercracker would know if Skywarp's training would pay off.</p><p>Until then, Thundercracker and Skywarp would just have to continue their respective duties. Seperately, as they both needed the concentration.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Autobot base, Starscream had just come back from his flight to clear his head when he stepped into the command center, where everyone had gathered around, all their attention on Smokescreen.</p><p>"What's going on?" Starscream asked as he descended to the floor.</p><p>"Smokescreen and Bumblebee got caught on camera," Arcee said with a displeased tone. "In <em>robot</em> mode."</p><p>Starscream expressed surprise and looked from Bumblebee to Smokescreen. He started laughing. "Oh, that's <em>hilarious</em>! And you call <em>me</em> unreliable and conspicuous!"</p><p>Smokescreen and Bumblebee did not seem to think it was funny. Neither did the others. They decided to ignore the Seeker and instead Optimus returned his attention to Smokescreen.</p><p>"Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters," Prime said. "Such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected."</p><p>"Optimus, I'm honored to train under you," Smokescreen said and placed a servo on his chest. "And will do whatever it takes to make things right. To make you proud."</p><p>"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is <em>from</em> a human," Optimus suggested.</p><p>"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee asked jokingly.</p><p>"Puh-lease," Ratchet protested in annoyance. "Isn't having three humans here <em>enough</em>?"</p><p>Everyone silenced and stared at Ratchet, even Starscream, who actually agreed with him. But for the medic to openly speak of his annoyance with the humans was... surprising, to put it mildly.</p><p>Ratchet stared back at them before letting out an exasperated sigh and a grumble before turning his back to them and returning to his work by the monitors. The others decided to ignore his not very thoughtful comment.</p><p>"I was referring to one already among us," Optimus clarified and gazed down at Jack. Starscream looked around and noticed Miko was absent. She had probably been driven home by Bulkhead while the Seeker was out flying.</p><p>"Uh, sure, Optimus," Jack said with uncertainty. "Robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't beat down humans. I can bring Smokescreen up to speed."</p><p>"We've all put in curbside duty," Bulkhead said and put a servo on Smokescreen's shoulder. "Part of the gig."</p><p>Jack descended from the railings and approached Smokescreen, who initiated transformation to car mode.</p><p>"Then let's go for a drive, <em>teach</em>," Smokescreen said with a smile and opened his door to let Jack inside.</p><p>As soon as they left through the physical exit, Arcee turned concerned to Optimus.</p><p>"Optimus, with all due respect," the femme said, "Agent Fowler is out relocating Raf's family because the 'Cons discovered where he lives. Meanwhile, Smokescreen - in all his wisdom - chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double-38's on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety."</p><p>"Nonetheless," Optimus replied calmly, "the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction. I believe that Smokescreen's Spark is in the right place and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity."</p><p>"I'd like to see it before I believe it," Starscream commented from the side.</p><p>Later in the day, Smokescreen and Jack returned, and, surprisingly, both were laughing hard, gaining the attention of everyone but Optimus in the base. Prime was working on decoding the Iacon database.</p><p>"I am <em>so</em> posting this tonight!" Jack said and continued laughing as he got out of Smokescreen, who transformed and knelt down beside his new friend.</p><p>Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet and Starscream each turned and stared at the laughing pair. What was so funny that they laughed so hard?</p><p>"Arcee, Arcee, check out Vince's car," Jack said and turned his phone so the bots could see.</p><p>"The bully," Arcee replied and knelt down to get a closer look. Starscream leaned over to look in curiosity as well. The picture depicted a black muscle car with yellow and orange flames, parked and covered in... fast food? Arcee gave the boy a blank expression, not finding the picture funny. Starscream stepped back, not finding it particularly funny either, but then again he didn't have the context needed to understand the joke.</p><p>Regardless, Jack turned his phone back to look at the picture himself and chuckled again. "Hey Vince, did you want <em>fries</em> with that?" he asked the picture, and he and Smokescreen laughed hard again.</p><p>"Let me get this straight," Arcee said and rose up again. "So you taught Smokescreen <em>everything</em> he <em>never</em> needed to know about fastfood."</p><p>"He passed drivers ed," Jack replied and shrugged. "Work hard, play hard."</p><p>"Yeah," Smokescreen said. "No humans were harmed in the making of these photos. Honest!"</p><p>The Autobots shared gazes between each other. Starscream scoffed. <em>The Autobots are crazy if they think they can replace me with that guy,</em> he thought mockingly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon, while Thundercracker was working by one of the monitors in the command center, Soundwave announced to Megatron he had made results.</p><p>"You have decoded the next Iacon coordinates," Megatron remarked pleased while gazing at the map on Soundwave's visor. "Excellent, Soundwave. Then it is time to beta-test our decoy."</p><p>Thundercracker barely offered Soundwave a glance as this one walked past him with a round decoy device and left the command center. The Seeker sighed and continued with his research.</p><p>A few minutes later, Skywarp entered the command center, which made Thundercracker look up from his work.</p><p>"You paged me, Lord Megatron?" Skywarp asked, calmer than he usually was.</p><p>"Yes, I want you to accompany me to the next set of coordinates for an Iacon relic," Megatron replied.</p><p>"As you wish, master," Skywarp said and bowed, then proceeded to leave the command center, heading for the flight deck.</p><p>Megatron passed Thundercracker but paused before leaving the command center as well. He side-glanced the blue Seeker.</p><p>"I am pleased to see improvements with the two of you," Megatron said. "Keep it up, and do not disappoint me."</p><p>Megatron left Thundercracker to his monitor. Thundercracker glanced over at Dreadwing, who had actually showed up for once. It seemed he was going to look after the ship while Megatron was off having fun.</p><p>Thundercracker sighed and returned to his work. At least Skywarp was being supervised this time, regardless of the upcoming results of his training. With that in mind, Thundercracker could safely and calmly focus on his research.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, Optimus was still hard at work decoding the Iacon database. Jack and Smokescreen had gone out for another drive, and Starscream had gone out for a fly.</p><p>"I am nearly finished decoding the next Iacon coordinates," Optimus informed Ratchet, who had come over to check on the commander.</p><p>Suddenly a beeping sounded on the bigger monitors, showing a set of coordinates.</p><p>"You may not need to complete your task, Optimus," Ratchet commented.</p><p>"An Iacon locator beacon," Optimus remarked at the map with the given coordinates.</p><p>"It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic."</p><p>Optimus turned to face the medic. "Ratchet, triangulate coordinates and activate the GroundBridge," Prime ordered.</p><p>As Ratchet went and opened a portal, Optimus walked over and was joined by Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.</p><p>"Bring on the 'Cons!" Bulkhead said excitedly and slammed his fists, eager for some action now that he had recovered.</p><p>Optimus noticed they were two bots short.</p><p>"Where are Smokescreen and Starscream?" Optimus asked and looked around.</p><p>"Smokescreen's out training again with Jack," Arcee answered. "Starscream's out flying."</p><p>Optimus turned back to the GroundBridge. "We cannot wait," he declared. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in a canyon that was not the coordinates the Autobots were following, a squadron of Vehicon troopers, miners, and Insecticons were busy digging through a mountain, as the next set of coordinates came from within it. Megatron and Skywarp were both present to oversee the excavation. Skywarp was currently circling the mountain from above to check for anything they may have missed.</p><p>While the miners used the large drill machines to dig holes into the cliff and break it into smaller boulders, the Insecticons lifted those boulders away to clear some space for more digging. The troopers also carried smaller boulders away while the bigger boulders were knocked over, some of which would then get picked up by the Insecticons.</p><p>Skywarp found nothing special during his round and returned to Megatron's side, resuming bot mode. Just then, one of the Vehicon troopers called for attention.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," the Vehicon called.</p><p>Megatron walked over to the Vehicon, and Skywarp walked close behind him, curious to see what relic they had uncovered.</p><p>"I certainly hope that our new acquisition is of Decepticon origin," Megatron said.</p><p>As they walked closer and the Vehicon got out of their line of sight, they found the hilt of a sword, the blade stuck deeply into the mountain. Megatron stiffened as his gaze locked onto the sword. Something in his body language told Skywarp that this relic was definitely not of Decepticon origin.</p><p>"It cannot be..." Megatron said, almost in a gasp. "Power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime. No matter what."</p><p>Skywarp looked from Megatron to the sword and back. "Why?" Skywarp asked confused. "What is that sword?"</p><p>"It is the Star Saber, Skywarp," Megatron said and walked over to the sword. Skywarp didn't follow.</p><p>As Megatron approached the sword, he slowly locked his claws around the hilt in a tight grip. He leaned forward a bit, and then, in a swift movement, he pulled back, attempting to pull the sword out.</p><p>But the sword remained in the stone.</p><p>Megatron pulled harder, grunting and groaning in frustration. Skywarp looked around him. The Vehicons were looking from the warlord to each other. They seemed to be judging him. Skywarp couldn't blame them. He was the leader of the Decepticons, the most fearsome gladiator and warlord of Cybertron, after all. To see this mighty mech, not even being able to pull out a little sword out of a mere Earth rock... well, it was quite embarrassing, to say the least.</p><p>Embarrassing to Megatron, that is. Had Skywarp had a communicator right now, he would totally have taken a picture or a video right now. It was just hilarious. Skywarp really had to restrain himself from laughing.</p><p>Megatron, getting frustrated over how stuck the sword was in the rock, grabbed the hilt with both servos and placed a pede on the wall, pulling as hard as he could. He threw his head back and practically screamed in frustration. Skywarp covered his mouth with a servo; he had been <em>really</em> close to giggling there. The warlord's struggle reminded many of the bots present of Starscream. Especially the screaming part.</p><p>As Megatron let go of the hilt and started shooting at the rock with his fusion cannon, everyone stepped back and covered their faces to avoid getting dust in their optics and visors. Now they didn't feel much like laughing at him anymore. Megatron's fusion cannon was nothing to laugh at.</p><p>Megatron stopped his assault and lowered his arm, stepping forward to claim the sword from the broken mountain. Only, when the dust cloud lifted, he stiffened as the rock the sword was stuck in was still whole and unharmed.</p><p>"The rock is impermeable," Megatron accused the rock. "The relic is emanating a protective shield!"</p><p>Skywarp looked around, sharing gazes with the Vehicons and Insecticons, all equally puzzled at the ineffectiveness of Megatron's powerful fusion cannon.</p><p>"If even you can't extract the sword from the stone," Skywarp remarked, "then surely the Autobots won't have a chance of getting it either?"</p><p>"You're wrong, Skywarp," Megatron growled, still glaring at the sword. "It will only respond to the power of a Prime."</p><p>"Oh. That's not good for us."</p><p>Megatron gazed up and down at the mountain the Star Saber was situated in and growled in frustration.</p><p>"We'll remove it if we have to take the entire <em>mountain</em>!" Megatron yelled.</p><p>Skywarp's wings drooped slightly, and the other Decepticons seemed shocked as well. <em>Oh great, where are we gonna put THAT on the ship?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream decided to actually enjoy his flight that afternoon, trying not to think about anything but just feeling the caressing wind and getting refreshed by flying through a few clouds.</p><p>As he revelled in the feeling of the relieving liquid on his armor, he came to think about oil baths. One of the first things he had noticed when he was allowed to wander the Autobot base alone for the first time was that they apparently had no oil baths. They only had one Energon shower, and that was to be used for recovery. They didn't even have a single oil bath. That certainly explained why they were always so dirty and dull in color.</p><p>The Nemesis had plenty of oil baths, and the Decepticons, Vehicons and Insecticons included, made frequent use of the baths, hence why their armor was always so clean and shiny. Even Starscream enjoyed an oil bath now and then, especially after recovering from one of Megatron's punishments or simply from a battle with the Autobots. After returning from the collapsed Energon mine, he had needed a really long bath. Megatron as well. They had both been pretty dusty and dirty.</p><p>The Autobots didn't seem to have the luxury of an oil bath. They weren't covered in grime, but their frames were still laced with white marks and dirt from old battles. Starscream had found it repelling at first - he still did, actually - but he now understood that their rather small base made it so the Autobots couldn't have too many luxuries that the Decepticons had.</p><p>Starscream hadn't had an oil bath for three months, and he didn't even have a mirror, so he didn't even know how bad his armor looked, having been neglected for so long. He had asked for a mirror, but even that seemed to be a difficult luxury for the Autobots to acquire. Starscream had hard to believe just how easy he had been living on the Nemesis. How easy he had been living his whole life, actually, being created in a high caste society and everything. Despite all the discrimination, despite all his punishments and all of the tyranny, he, the troopers and other Decepticons had been treated well with accommodations of a typical household. The Autobots were not so lucky. It was like living in a fragging low caste slum, that's what it felt like.</p><p>So despite his disgust of not having had a bath for months, Starscream restrained himself from commenting on it, as he at least had the option of soaking himself in rainclouds - however small the relief may be. Water was okay, but oil was definitely the best. Oil also helped lubricating the Protoform, making the joints move more smoothly and helped against soreness and aching. Water did none of that.</p><p>Starscream took a moment to just imagine himself soaking in a nice warm oil bath, like the ones on the Nemesis. He let out a sigh at the virtual sensation. If there was one thing he missed as a Decepticon, it was oil baths.</p><p>Starscream revelled in the physical and virtual sensation for a while longer before deciding he had flown enough and headed back to base.</p><p>When he arrived in the command center, he noticed the gang was missing, aside from Ratchet who stood by the monitor.</p><p>"Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet called on the monitor.</p><p>As Starscream began descending to the floor, Smokescreen came driving in from the physical entrance and pulled to a stop. He let out Jack before transforming, and the two teenagers started laughing again, much to Starscream's annoyance.</p><p>"Oh dude, my boss is gonna freak!" Jack exclaimed while catching his breath.</p><p>"That thing we stuffed in his tailpipe, what's it called again?" Smokescreen asked.</p><p>"Pizza!" Jack replied, and they assumed laughing.</p><p>"Will you two keep it down?!" Ratchet snapped from the monitor, silencing the two laughing youngsters.</p><p>Starscream reached the floor and gazed at the focused medic.</p><p>"Arcee? Bulkhead! Can anyone hear me?" Ratchet tried calling again, but the monitor only emitted static noise.</p><p>"Ratchet, what's going on?" Jack asked, now assuming a more serious manner, as did Smokescreen.</p><p>"Our sensors detected a second Iacon locator beacon," Ratchet replied and turned to face the newcomers. "But I can't reach Optimus."</p><p>"I'll go," Smokescreen volunteered.</p><p>"Alone?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"Hey, I'm standing here too, you know," Starscream remarked insulted. "I will go with him."</p><p>Ratchet gazed between Starscream and Smokescreen and scoffed. "Fine," he simply said.</p><p>Ratchet turned to activate the GroundBridge before returning to try calling Optimus. Starscream decided to go on ahead through the tunnel. While the others were looking away, Smokescreen gazed down at Jack.</p><p>"He says fine," the youngster repeated and smiled. "But I don't think he <em>really</em> wants me to go alone with him."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else, Swindle was driving along the roads of a desert, his holographic driver James occupying his cabin. Although, the large black cannon on the roof of the jeep was probably so conspicuous that it wouldn't matter if the car had a driver or not. Perhaps he should have scanned a soldier instead of a business man as his holographic driver.</p><p>He and Brawl had been searching three days now for any sign of their comrades. Swindle had only stopped once to sleep, otherwise he had just been driving. He hadn't consumed any Energon since setting out, but he didn't feel hungry anyway. Cybertronians could survive well over a week without Energon, the longest known time one could definitely survive without Energon was a month. Some could survive longer, but it really depended on the individual bot's frame type, size and in some cases, special abilities. He imagined a bot like the Seeker Sunstorm used up more energy because of the blazing armor he had.</p><p>Smaller bots tended to be able to survive longer without much Energon, as they needed less than big bots like Megatron. Smaller bots also tended to spend more energy because of their small sizes, however, meaning they needed to consume Energon more frequently, but less Energon than a big bot. The bigger ones needed more Energon, but could survive longer periods of time before needing to fuel again. Each size seemed to have their own advantages and disadvantages, apparently.</p><p>Swindle was deep in his own thoughts when suddenly a signal popped up on his radar. He got startled as there had been nothing for almost three whole days, and almost drove off the road. He pulled to a stop at the side of the road so no passing vehicles would drive into him.</p><p>There was a signal. A signal from one of his comrades. And he could feel just which one it was. He mentally smirked and started driving again, heading to the position he sensed the signal from.</p><p>"Hey, Brawl," Swindle called on the comm. "You find anyone yet?"</p><p>"<em>No, have you?</em>" Brawl asked over the comm.</p><p>"I sure did! I found Onslaught! Revert to my position right away, and we can return to the warship for a cube and an oil bath!"</p><p>"<em>I'm on my way!</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream was the first to exit the GroundBridge portal into a forest in a rocky region. He took a look around while Smokescreen got out.</p><p>"I just pulled a Miko," Jack's voice sounded.</p><p>The voice surprised Starscream and made him turn around. Jack stood meters from the portal, disappearing just behind Smokescreen.</p><p>"What in the name of the AllSpark do you think you're doing?!" Starscream exclaimed, directed at both the human and the Autobot.</p><p>"Relax, Scream," Smokescreen said with an annoying smile. "It's cool."</p><p>"It is so not cool!" Starscream hissed at the Autobot. "Do you have <em>any</em> idea what Arcee will do to me if she finds out her human pet is out here under <em>my</em> supervision?!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Starscream silenced. "Er... um..." the Seeker stuttered. His optics darted around, trying to think of something. He growled at them. "She'll be mad to say the least. And not just me, she won't be very pleased with <em>you</em> either!"</p><p>"Come on, let's go grab a relic," Smokescreen said to Jack and passed a moping Starscream. Jack followed close behind.</p><p>"Hey! Come back here!" Starscream shrieked and followed close behind, making sure not to step on the human.</p><p>They ran up to a bunch of large boulders and sought cover. Starscream side-glanced Smokescreen with a snarl but decided they could wait with this for later. He turned his gaze to the scene before him instead.</p><p>About a hundred meters away stood a mountain, which was being broken into pieces by a squadron of Decepticons. Both Vehicons and Insecticons were present. Sharpening their optics and eyes, they zoomed in on a particularly shiny object embedded into the mountain.</p><p>"Wow," Jack said, apparently having an amazing eyesight, "it's a sword."</p><p>"Not just <em>any</em> sword," Smokescreen commented. "That looks like the Star Saber. A legendary weapon, forged by Solus Prime. As... lore would have it. It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix."</p><p>Starscream gazed intrigued at the sword. "Nice name it has," he remarked with a smirk. <em>That would be a nice sword to have. Maybe even better than my own old ones from the war.</em></p><p>"I'm gonna make Optimus proud," Smokescreen said and smiled.</p><p>"Not a good idea," Jack warned.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because Megatron is here."</p><p>"What?!" Starscream exclaimed and pulled his gaze from the Star Saber, searching around the ground in the front. His gaze landed on the well-known figure of his nightmares, so tiny seen from so far away, yet so menacing, those large spiky shoulders warning of his power and fury.</p><p>"Dark Lord himself," Smokescreen remarked quietly.</p><p>"Oh scrap," Starscream swore and started to back away from his rock a little bit. "Oh no, no, no..."</p><p>Smokescreen briefly glanced at the anxious Seeker before returning his gaze to Megatron and smirked. "He won't know what hit him," Smokescreen said and slammed his fists together, starting to rise up. Starscream stared at him in disbelief and prepared to stop the recruit. Jack beat him to it.</p><p>"Smokescreen, wait," Jack said and held out his arms. "Something isn't right. Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?"</p><p>"Germophobe?" Smokescreen suggested.</p><p>"Megatron is anything but a germophobe, Autobot," Starscream snarled. "He will gladly get his hands dirty if it means getting ahold of a powerful weapon like the Star Saber."</p><p>"Yeah, seriously, we need to wait for backup," Jack said.</p><p>Smokescreen looked from Jack to Starscream and then forward. "You heard Ratchet," he said and jumped on top of his rock. "Backup's not available right now!"</p><p>Starscream wanted to scream as Smokescreen jumped off the rock and stormed out, charging at the Decepticons by the mountain. Jack looked astonished at the recruit as well, then back at Starscream. Starscream whined as he gazed from the boy to the recruit.</p><p>"You're not seriously suggesting I go out to where <em>Megatron</em> is, do you?!" Starscream exclaimed in disbelief. "So what if that Smokescreen gets himself scrapped? That's <em>his</em> loss!"</p><p>"You're not serious, are you?" Jack asked surprised. "You know Autobots don't leave a comrade behind, right?"</p><p>Starscream winced by the notion and stared after Smokescreen, who was about to reach the Decepticons.</p><p>"<em>Enough! Commence transport!</em>" he heard Megatron shout, and stiffened.</p><p>They stared ahead and watched as the Nemesis deployed a hook, which attached itself to the smaller part of the mountain, in which the Star Saber was embedded.</p><p>They heard gunfire and looked back to Smokescreen, who had now engaged the Decepticons in battle. Starscream looked from Smokescreen to Megatron and whined.</p><p>"I'm so going to regret this," he whimpered and assumed jet mode, catching Jack by surprise, and flew towards the battlefield.</p><p>Starscream shot after the Vehicons approaching Smokescreen, and upon taking off into the sky, he noticed Megatron had caught sight of not only Smokescreen, but also Starscream.</p><p>"<em>STARSCREAM!</em>" Megatron roared and initiated alternate mode.</p><p>Starscream felt his Spark racing faster as the warlord himself began chasing after him. Megatron was firing his fusion cannon after the Seeker, who only just barely managed to dodge the incoming shots, accompanied by shrieks and screams of distress.</p><p>"RATCHET!" Starscream screamed into the comm. "HELP! BACKUP! WE NEED BACKUP!"</p><p>"<em>Starscream, calm down, what's going on?</em>" Ratchet's voice sounded from the comm.</p><p>"Megatron is here," Starscream said, trying to calm down, which was hard with an angry warlord firing a fusion cannon from behind. "And he's chasing after me! Smokescreen is down below and engaging in battle alone. Oh, and Jack's here too."</p><p>"<em>WHAT?!</em>"</p><p>Starscream didn't get to hear the rest of Ratchet's comm.; right in front of him, out of nowhere, Skywarp appeared in robot mode with a <em>plop</em>. Starscream hit the black Seeker with such speed, they both bounced back, and Starscream let out a scream of surprise. As he tried not to spin out of control, Megatron finally managed to hit Starscream with a fusion blast, hitting his left wing. Starscream screamed in pain and began falling towards the ground.</p><p>"Skywarp!" Megatron growled. "Take care of Starscream! I will deal with our new combatant."</p><p>"With pleasure, sir!" Skywarp cackled and descended to the ground, still in bot mode, following the crashing Starscream.</p><p>Just before he hit the ground, Starscream initiated bot mode and landed hard on his back. Before he could get back on his legs, he felt a pede on his chest, holding him down. He looked up and saw Skywarp's annoying smirk and narrow optics stare him down.</p><p>"Skywarp, you miserable..." Starscream hissed. He briefly glanced to his left wing. It was still whole, but Megatron's blast had bended it painfully backward, making him unable to lie completely flat on his back. He gazed back up at Skywarp.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Skywarp snarled. "Seems the roles have been switched. It's like it was just yesterday that I was on the ground and you was the one who had me down."</p><p>"It's <em>were</em>, not <em>was</em>," Starscream corrected. "And that's because it was three days ago."</p><p>Skywarp looked stumped at him by his correction and scoffed. "Whatever!" he said and pointed his blaster at his former commander's face, earning a small yelp from this one. "You're coming back to the ship with us, Screamer. Megatron's orders." His smirk widened, his optics gleaming viciously.</p><p>Starscream hissed at his former Trinemate, glancing to the side where Megatron was approaching a captured Smokescreen. "Scrap," he swore.</p><p>"You're not winning this time, Screamer," Skywarp said. "We're the ones who are winning. We'll take the Star Saber, and then you and your little Autobot pals are gonna be scrapmetal!"</p><p>Just as he said that, more gunfire sounded from behind them. Skywarp looked ahead of him and expressed surprise. Starscream couldn't look behind him, but he could make use of Skywarp being distracted, and transformed his arm into a blaster. Before Skywarp could react, Starscream blasted the former in the chest, knocking him off the latter.</p><p>Starscream quickly got onto his pedes and ran off to the side, gazing behind him. The Autobots had arrived! Backup had arrived! They were saved!</p><p>"Where is Prime?" Starscream asked himself, counting Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee heading for the captured Smokescreen by Megatron. He found Optimus running up the mountain and followed his path. Looking up, he learned why he was climbing the mountain; the boulder containing the Star Saber had been lifted into the air and was being flown off by the Nemesis. Prime was trying to catch up to it!</p><p>"It's too far away, he can't make it by himself," Starscream muttered and looked at his left wing. He wouldn't be able to fly well with it, but perhaps he could be of use some other way.</p><p>Making a decision, Starscream initiated jet mode and struggled ascending into the air. The bended wing made it more difficult to keep his balance, but it was nothing the Air Commander of the Seekers couldn't handle. He had experienced flights worse than this under worse conditions. He could handle it.</p><p>As he approached the mountain, Starscream watched as Optimus swiftly and gracefully jumped from rock to rock with high power, switching between truck mode and robot mode, swinging around a long rock and shot upwards. He hadn't seen Optimus move so gracefully in a long time, if ever. Despite how far away the flying mountain was from the grounded mountain, Optimus continued determined forward, not giving up on the relic. A sudden surge of admiration for the Autobot leader welled up in the Seeker. If Optimus, a <em>Grounder</em>, believed he could make it in time, then certainly Starscream could make it in time as well!</p><p>Starscream noticed Megatron and a trio of Vehicon Fliers had ascended to the air as well and were on their way to stop Optimus from reaching the mountain. A strange urge to protect the Autobot leader welled up in Starscream, and as Megatron and the Vehicons began firing at Optimus, Starscream approached them from behind and launched his missiles, aimed at Megatron.</p><p>Megatron managed to avoid the missiles, but the troopers didn't and were caught in the explosion, which sent two of them crashing to the ground. Megatron was shaken a bit by the explosion, but he ignored the Seeker and continued his pursuit after Optimus, as did the last Vehicon.</p><p>Optimus had reached the top of the mountain and was nearing the flying mountain. Starscream noticed that by the edge of the grounded mountain was a rocky ramp, which Optimus was heading towards. Even with the ramp, though, it was a pretty long jump, and Starscream doubted he would be able to reach it in time, especially with Megatron chasing after him.</p><p>Starscream got an idea and sped up, heading between the ramp and the mountain.</p><p>"OPTIMUS!" Starscream screamed. "NOW!"</p><p>Without even discussing it, Optimus went up the ramp and began flying through the air, still in truck mode. As he was beginning to lose altitude, Starscream reached him and did a quick turn to face the flying mountain. Optimus transformed and planted his pedes onto Starscream's back, setting off and shooting towards the bottom of the mountain. The power of the takeoff sent Starscream towards the ground, but he managed to regain momentum and more slowly descend to the ground before transforming back to bot mode, landing safely on his pedes.</p><p>Starscream gazed up. Optimus was hanging under the mountain, holding onto the Star Saber. It suddenly began glowing a bright, soft light blue, and suddenly Optimus began descending, though strangely slowly. By now, the sun had set and the moon had begun showing its face. The darkness made the Star Saber's glow appear even more brightly.</p><p>From the corner of his optic, Starscream noticed Skywarp taking off in jet form, setting toward the Nemesis along with Megatron and the remaining Vehicon troopers and Insecticons. They were retreating!</p><p>Starscream headed over to the other Autobots, who had rescued both Smokescreen and Jack, who had been chased by Insecticons, and together they watched their leader fall to the ground in a bright glow, landing on his pedes with the Star Saber in servo. He rose to his pedes, standing tall and proud like he was, with the long, glowing light blue bladed sword, almost as long as he was tall.</p><p>"I loosened it for him," Smokescreen said jokingly.</p><p>"Nice job, Scream," Arcee said. "Saw you acting as a ramp up there for him."</p><p>"Eh, it was nothing, really," Starscream said and crossed his arms. <em>Though my back is pretty sore now...</em></p><p>Suddenly, the warship's hook detached from the flying mountain, which was now a falling mountain, then a rolling mountain, heading down towards where Optimus was standing, seemingly oblivious to the danger behind him, gazing at the glowing Star Saber in wonder.</p><p>"Optimus!" Arcee yelled. "Retreat!"</p><p>"Now!" Bulkhead shouted.</p><p>"Behind you!" Starscream screamed.</p><p>Optimus was still staring at the Star Saber, as the mountain approached him. Suddenly, in a swift movement, Prime turned around and <em>sliced the mountain in half</em>!</p><p>Two pieces of mountain, cut clean in half, rolled a little bit forward before stopping short. It seemed even the mighty mountain was shocked over the power of the Star Saber. Optimus stood behind, sword lowered, standing tall and proud like a knight. He seemed completely unfazed by the cleaved mountain.</p><p>Everyone else stood and moped and gaped at Optimus and the two slices of mountain.</p><p>"Did he just...?" Bulkhead trailed off.</p><p>"<strong>He did,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped, just as perplexed.</p><p>"No way," Jack gasped in awe.</p><p>"Wow..." Starscream remarked, the admiration from before increasing even further.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, the Decepticons couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Skywarp and Thundercracker both stared shocked at the video feed of Optimus cleaving a mountain clean in half, both with their mouths wide open.</p><p>Megatron was likewise shocked and speechless, gaping in horror at the image of Optimus looking up at him with a blank stare.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp spared a quick glance at each other, just to see if they had both seen what they thought they had seen. Confirming the other's glance, they looked back at Prime's image and lowered their wings in fear. Fear for what was about to come.</p><p>Suddenly, Optimus began running forward, spun around twice, let out a thundering roar, the Star Saber glowing even brighter... and let loose a large, glowing magic energy slash through the air, flying towards the warship! The energy slash hit the ship, which began trembling violently, making the residents of the command center lose their balance, several of them landing on the floor. The ship began smoking in the back and was heading towards the ground.</p><p>Luckily the pilots managed to steer the smoking warship upwards in time before crashing into the ground, and the Nemesis fled the battlefield.</p><p>Megatron regained his balance and stared ahead, his EM field emitting a strange amount of fear. But he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room, including Dreadwing and even Soundwave, were worried about what this meant for their cause.</p><p>"We Decepticons now face our darkest hour..." Megatron said gloomily.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How <em>epic</em> was that?!" Smokescreen exclaimed excitedly as Team Prime arrived back in base. "I saw it with my own optics..." Smokescreen did an imitation of Optimus spinning around twice to make a magic energy slash in the air. "... but I still don't believe it!"</p><p>"Know what I don't believe?" Arcee asked retorically. "That after everything you've been told, you <em>still</em> put a human at risk!"</p><p>"Arcee, it wasn't his fault," Jack pleaded, "I shouldn't have-"</p><p>"Don't you even start with me," Arcee interrupted sharply. "We'll talk tomorrow. Send Jack home," she added to Ratchet, who opened a GroundBridge, coordinates set to the living room in Jack's house. He was certain to be welcomed home casually by his mother who knew about the Transformers and thus didn't find it strange at all that her son arrived home in the living room through a portal.</p><p>Jack seemed to be about to say something, but silenced and turned to leave through the GroundBridge. He paused just before the glowing tunnel and looked back at Smokescreen.</p><p>"Green for go," Smokescreen said with a smile.</p><p>With that, Jack turned and went through the green portal, which closed behind him.</p><p>As soon as Jack had left, Arcee turned to Smokescreen and continued to scold him. Starscream decided to step back, not wanting to become included in the argument. The last thing he needed was Arcee hating him too. She already had reason enough to hate him - not that she knew, of course - he didn't need to give her more.</p><p>"We've been in need of another Autobot in our ranks," Arcee hissed, "not another <em>child</em>."</p><p>"Look, Arcee," Smokescreen said quietly. "I was wrong. And I'm sorry. Again. And if you need to kick me off Team Prime-"</p><p>"Disregard for human safety," Optimus growled calmly and stuck the off-turned Star Saber in the floor, resting his servo on it, "or <em>anyone's</em> safety will <em>not</em> be tolerated, do you understand?"</p><p>"Fully, sir," Smokescreen replied and placed a servo on his chest.</p><p>The Autobots looked around at each other and at Optimus in silence for a while, until Optimus continued.</p><p>"We must never lose sight of the fact that upon this Earth, we are titans. And such power <em>must</em> be used wisely."</p><p>Suddenly, the Star Saber began glowing brightly again, drawing everyone's attention to it. Optimus lifted it up and held it upwards, gazing into the blade, which began glowing brighter.</p><p>"Wow," Bulkhead said in awe.</p><p>Optimus seemed to be in a trance of some sort, gazing into the glowing blade with likewise bright glowing white optics, brighter than they usually were. He didn't seem to be sensing the world around him.</p><p>"Optimus, speak to me," Ratchet said concerned.</p><p>Optimus didn't seem to sense him. His optics were still brightly glowing, as if he was looking into another world.</p><p>"Optimus!" Ratchet called again, more concerned now.</p><p>"I am receiving a message," Optimus absently replied with a strangely hollow voice.</p><p>Everyone took a step forward in intrigue.</p><p>"From whom?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>Optimus didn't answer right away. After a few seconds, his bright optics seemed to widen in surprise.</p><p>"Alpha Trion," he finally answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream plays unsafely in a big sandbox.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Alpha/Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream learns a lesson about weather.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had fallen by the time Brawl reached Swindle's location. He was hiding behind some large boulders, scouting at a nearby human military base. As the tank rumbled up behind him, Swindle flashed his back lights to acknowledge the other's presence.</p><p>"I'm sensing his signal from that base over there," Swindle whispered. "Can you see him?"</p><p>Brawl focused his vehicle vision system and zoomed in on the army vehicles of the base. Naturally, they didn't know what Onslaught had scanned for an Earth-based vehicle mode, but they both guessed he would choose something about his size and build.</p><p>After about a minute of searching and studying the vehicles, Brawl noticed one of them was a large anti-aircraft truck with two silver cannons on the top. The truck was a grayish blue and green color scheme and seemed pretty worn and battle-scarred. Particularly the color scheme caught the two Combaticons' attention.</p><p>"I see him," Brawl replied quietly. "It's his colors, no doubt."</p><p>"I was thinking the same," Swindle replied. "None of the other trucks have those colors. It's Onslaught alright."</p><p>Brawl lifted his cannon a little up, pointing at the base.</p><p>"Let's destroy some stuff!" he growled lowly.</p><p>Swindle chuckled and peeked from his hiding spot, also pointing his roof cannon at the base.</p><p>"You took the words out of my mouth."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the Nemesis, the Decepticons were still recovering from the experience of Optimus Prime's magic sword attack. Skywarp had joined Thundercracker by his monitor, telling him about his fight with Starscream and then how the Autobot Seeker used himself as a ramp to allow Optimus to reach the Star Saber. Dreadwing seemed to be the only one not concerned enough with what they had just witnessed.</p><p>"Forgive me, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing spoke. "While I do not question the wisdom of our tactical retreat, know that I am fully prepared to lead the troops in a counterattack against the Autobots."</p><p>"Counterattack?" Megatron replied surprised to his second-in-command. "Perhaps you failed to notice Optimus Prime <em>cleave</em> an<em> entire mountain</em> with a <em>single blow</em>. With the Star Saber in his possession, my enemy can obliterate us all with a wave of his hand! I must find a way to tip the balance of power back in our favor."</p><p>"Do we not also possess a powerful relic of the Ancients?"</p><p>"Indeed. The Forge of Solus Prime. But it is useless, except in the hand of a Prime." Megatron thought for a moment and chuckled. Dreadwing and the other two Seekers in the back gazed puzzled at their master. "But I might wield that power, if I were to control such a hand."</p><p>Skywarp and Thundercracker gazed confused at each other. "What does he mean?" Skywarp asked his Trinemate quietly. "Is there another relic thing that can turn him into a Prime?"</p><p>"I doubt it," Thundercracker whispered back. "But I somehow have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"Like, a good bad feeling?"</p><p>"When are bad feelings ever good?"</p><p>"Like, bad feeling for the Autobots, but good for us, right?"</p><p>Thundercracker squinted at his Trinemate for a moment. "I can't imagine what it's like inside that head of yours, Warp," he replied. "But fine, make sense of it as you will." He gazed ahead at Megatron, who ordered the pilots to steer the ship upwards. "Surely Lord Megatron has a plan. Hopefully one that will benefit our cause."</p><p>"<em>Lord Megatron, I have some good news for you!</em>" Swindle's squeaky voice sounded over the comm. link. "<em>Brawl and I have found Onslaught!</em>"</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron replied. "Have you secured him?"</p><p>"<em>Sure have! Those humans stood no chance against me and Brawly! So, we'd like a GroundBridge back to base, please?</em>"</p><p>"Soundwave," Megatron ordered.</p><p>Without another word, Soundwave opened a green portal on the flight deck, where there was more space for the three returning Combaticons.</p><p>"Now that that's done," Megatron said and faced the large windows of the command center, "set course for the Earth's moon!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, Optimus was still in a trance, apparently speaking to Alpha Trion through the glowing Star Saber somehow. Everyone was still taken aback a bit by news of the caller, who only Optimus could hear.</p><p>"Optimus," Ratchet tried, "what is Alpha Trion saying?"</p><p>Optimus didn't reply to Ratchet's question. He stayed silent for about ten seconds until he finally spoke, though apparently not as a reply to Ratchet.</p><p>"So you speak to me from across the ages?" Optimus said in his strange hollow voice, staring into the sword.</p><p>The others glanced at each other before looking back at Optimus.</p><p>"It appears he can't hear us," Starscream remarked.</p><p>"Nice observation," Arcee mocked jokingly.</p><p>"Come on, guys, be quiet," Smokescreen hushed. "Maybe he'll say more."</p><p>Optimus remained silent for two whole minutes, his blank expression never faltering for even a second. All the Autobots could do was wait, watch and listen to nothing but the screechy noise of the bright glow of the Star Saber, which seemed to be encasing the entire command center in darkness, sucking out all the artificial light from the lamps, leaving it as the only source of light.</p><p>Ratchet was about to call Optimus again when suddenly the Star Saber's light turned off, returning the command center to its normal lighting, including the return of the lamps' artificial light. As the Star Saber's glow disappeared, so did the mystical glow from Optimus' optics disappear, and slumped forward, the sword almost hitting the floor. Optimus groaned as he returned to reality. Ratchet rushed to his aid.</p><p>"Easy, Optimus," Ratchet said and held his servos on the mighty mech's arm to help steady him.</p><p>After a few seconds of recovery, Optimus rose up on his own, holding the inactive Star Saber in both servos.</p><p>Smokescreen took a few steps forward. "So, did Alpha Trion ask about me?" he asked jokingly, earning a shove from Bulkhead.</p><p>"What was the message?" Bulkhead asked Prime with anticipation.</p><p>"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics," Optimus finally replied. "The Omega Keys."</p><p>"Omega?" Starscream repeated curious.</p><p>"Keys?" Arcee repeated right after.</p><p>"To what?" Ratchet asked with anticipation.</p><p>"To the regeneration of our home planet," Optimus answered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the Combaticons arrived on the flight deck of the Nemesis, Swindle made sure to head for the medbay right away to retrieve a few Energon cubes - one for him, one for Brawl and two for Onslaught. They needed one to revive him, but he certainly would also want a cube to feast on when he woke up, right?</p><p>Swindle wasn't worried about the Seekers anymore. He had an arm cannon to protect himself with now, and given his greater importance than either of the Fliers, he would not hesitate to use it, should it be necessary. Megatron would understand.</p><p>Speaking of the sun, Swindle passed Megatron and Dreadwing, both apparently heading for the flight deck. Swindle stopped short to bow his head in respect.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Swindle greeted and looked at Dreadwing, giving him a smirk. "Commander Dreadwing."</p><p>"Swindle," Dreadwing greeted back.</p><p>"Going somewhere, my liege?"</p><p>Megatron chuckled. "You will see when we get back," he replied and moved on, Dreadwing following close behind. "Soundwave is in command while we are gone."</p><p>Swindle didn't look back at the pair as they headed for the flight deck. He had other matters to attend to.</p><p>A pair of shadows caught Swindle's optic. Without turning his head, he side-glanced the two Seekers, emerging from the command center. As the three locked gazes together, they all stood in silence for a while, tension filling the space between them.</p><p>After a while, Swindle simply nodded at them. "Seekers," he greeted and continued his path.</p><p>The Seekers didn't greet the small bot back, but they also didn't follow him. They headed in the opposite direction, toward one of the several training rooms onboard the Nemesis. They needed some combat practice to blow off some steam. Especially now that the Combaticons had returned with yet another member.</p><p>"One of these days..." Skywarp muttered. "I swear..."</p><p>Thundercracker placed a servo on his partner's shoulder. "Let's forget about him, Warp," the blue Seeker said and gave the other a smile. "And let's focus on us."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, everyone was overjoyed and celebrating.</p><p>"Pack your gear," Bulkhead said excitedly and hit his fists together. "We're going back to Cybertron!"</p><p>"<strong>I can't believe it,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped with excitement.</p><p>Ratchet laughed at the Scout's comment. "Well, believe it now, Bumblebee," the medic said jolly. "Civilization at last!"</p><p>"But I just got here..." Smokescreen almost complained.</p><p>"Remember oil baths?" Arcee said dreamily. "First thing I'm gonna do planetside is soak for an entire solar cycle."</p><p>"You said it, Arcee," Starscream said in agreement. "I can't wait to see Vos again! Though, it's not much more than rubble right now..."</p><p>Bulkhead chuckled. "I can't wait to tell Miko!"</p><p>Suddenly, the mood fell among Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee.</p><p>"And... Jack," Arcee said quietly.</p><p>"<strong>And Rafael...</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped sad.</p><p>Starscream gazed at the bots. He had forgotten about the humans.</p><p>"You can always visit them," Starscream suggested half-sparked.</p><p>They didn't seem to sense the Seeker's words. He sighed and let them be. <em>To be honest, I'm going to miss those brats too,</em> he thought to himself. <em>Though it will be nice to live without their constant questions.</em></p><p>Smokescreen approached Optimus, busy decoding the Iacon locations. "Uh, Optimus," Smokescreen began uncertain. "Keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire <em>planet</em>?"</p><p>Optimus turned around to face his comrades. "While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys," Optimus said, "Alpha Trion knew many secrets. And the Ancients possess technology that has long been lost to what we consider <em>modern</em> science."</p><p>The Autobots gathered around Optimus, giving him their full attention.</p><p>"Whatever their function, this much is certain," Optimus continued. "We cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession."</p><p>"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron," Arcee concluded.</p><p>"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted," Optimus continued and turned back to the monitor. "It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our homeworld depends on it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the flight deck of the Nemesis, Swindle returned with four Energon cubes, gaining Brawl's attention.</p><p>"Energon," Brawl remarked with eager. "Give me."</p><p>"Coming right up!" Swindle replied and threw a cube to Brawl's awaiting servos. The brute caught it and turned to the immobile truck before them. Swindle put down the stack of three cubes on the floor and joined his comrade.</p><p>"How do we revive Onslaught?" Brawl asked uncertain.</p><p>"Well, from what I've learned, all he needs is some Energon in his systems," Swindle replied with crossed arms. "Even outside crevices will do. I say just dump the whole cube on him."</p><p>"Alright," Brawl replied and opened the lid.</p><p>Brawl tipped the cube and poured its contents over the grayish truck, staining it blue. Swindle followed the liquid's paths and noticed some of it trickling down into some of the seams and crevices of the truck. He smirked widely. <em>Now to wait and see if what we got is actually Onslaught,</em> he thought anxiously. There was always a chance they had the wrong truck.</p><p>Brawl stepped back and put the empty cube on the floor, and both Combaticons stared at the truck, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>"So... what now?" Brawl asked uncertain after about ten seconds of nothing. "Do we just wait?"</p><p>"Pretty much," Swindle replied, gaze still set on the truck. "He's big, it could take a while. Took a few minutes for you to wake up."</p><p>Five minutes passed without anything happening. The Energon still stained the truck's armor here and there, some of it was dripping on the floor of the flight deck, the rest having seeped into the inner works of the vehicle. The grayish coloration remained the same, and the armor was still heavily scarred.</p><p>"Are you sure we got the right truck?" Brawl asked concerned. "Nothing's happening."</p><p>"Of course it's the right truck," Swindle snapped at his companion. "I'm sure of it! I'm <em>pretty</em> sure of it..."</p><p>Swindle felt panic rising inside. What if they <em>had</em> got the wrong truck? What if there had been <em>two</em> trucks with the same color scheme? What if they had gone colorblind?</p><p><em>Megatron is SO gonna screw me up, if I've just wasted an entire Energon cube on a regular Earth truck!</em> Swindle thought anxiously.</p><p>"Look!" Brawl exclaimed and pointed, pulling Swindle out of his thoughts.</p><p>All of a sudden, the grayish tone of the truck slowly changed to a brighter tone. Instead of dark and gray, the truck now appeared as a soft teal and lime color scheme, and most of the scars on the armor disappeared, along with the majority of the wear.</p><p>Swindle's Spark leaped with relief, knowing they had indeed got the right truck.</p><p>"Primus, don't scare me like that, Onslaught," Swindle said with an exasperated sigh. "I almost had a Spark attack."</p><p>A low chuckle sounded from the truck in front of them. They both perked to attention. A few seconds later, the truck split up and rearranged itself, until a tall, Megatron-sized teal and lime mech stood before them, with two silver cannons mounted on his back. His face was covered by a mouth mask and a yellow visor, just like Brawl. But Swindle could tell he was smiling behind his mask.</p><p>"Nice to see you two again," Onslaught greeted. "It's been far too long."</p><p>"Onslaught, you live!" Swindle exclaimed excitedly and raised his arms. "Thank the AllSpark!"</p><p>Onslaught gazed between his two henchmen and gazed down at his chest, currently without a visible insignia. He reached a servo up and seemed to grab something invisible, before ripping said thing out with a tearing sound. Swindle stiffened as he saw it was the rubsign sticker he had torn off, revealing his purple Decepticon insignia underneath.</p><p>"I'm guessing things didn't go according to plan, did they, Swindle?" Onslaught said with a strangely calm yet ominous tone.</p><p>Swindle stared at his leader for a moment before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, we should probably remove those from Vortex and Blast-Off before we revive them," he said quietly, meant more to be for himself than for Onslaught to hear.</p><p>"When we find them, you mean," Onslaught replied. "Now, where is Lord Megatron?"</p><p>"He just left for Cybertron," Swindle replied, wanting to get away from the subject of rubsigns. "But he should be back soon."</p><p>"Cybertron?" Onslaught replied surprised. "For what reason?"</p><p>"Don't know," Brawl replied. "But he said he'd tell us when he gets back. So we wait."</p><p>Onslaught nodded in understanding. His gaze fell on the cubes on the floor. "These for me?"</p><p>"For all of us," Swindle corrected with a smile, handing a cube over to his leader, then one to Brawl before grabbing the last one for himself. "Thought we should celebrate your return, Captain."</p><p>The Combaticons sat down on the floor of the flight deck and raised their cubes in the air in a toast.</p><p>"To the Combaticons," Onslaught toasted. "And to the upcoming return of Bruticus!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, Ratchet was working on a scabbard for the Star Saber, resting on a small rack right beside the medic.</p><p>"You shall require more practical means of carrying such a blade," Ratchet informed to Optimus in the other end of the command center, still busy decoding the location of the Omega Keys.</p><p>Starscream stood with the other Autobots in the open space, as they discussed about the children.</p><p>"I feel funny saying this, but," Arcee said, "I'm not sure I wanna go back."</p><p>"Who knew we'd ever get to used to our <em>new</em> home?" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"<strong>And our human partners,</strong>" Bumblebee beeped.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever wanna leave Miko."</p><p>"We've made friends here," Arcee said. "Family."</p><p>"We could always... text them," Ratchet suggested from the medbay, before resuming his work on the scabbard for the Star Saber.</p><p>"Well, <em>I</em> for one won't miss those kids at all," Starscream remarked with crossed arms and rose his head. The others gazed briefly at him with unamused expressions that said 'We know you don't mean that'.</p><p>"Besides," Bulkhead continued, "I've been fighting for so long, I don't know if I can <em>do</em> anything else."</p><p>"You can go back into construction," Ratchet suggested and paused his work, gaining the others' attention. "The power of the Ancients may breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war-ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding."</p><p>"Especially Vos and Tarn," Starscream commented. "They both blew each other into smithereens. I would like to see my city restored to its former glory..."</p><p>"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet," Arcee said. "We still have to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the 'Cons do."</p><p>"Yeah, like that'll be a problem," Smokescreen said confident. "Optimus has the Star Saber now. Megatron's end is in sight."</p><p><em>Unless he has a plan of some kind, that is,</em> Starscream thought anxiously to himself. <em>And knowing Megatron, he may very well have that.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, Thundercracker and Skywarp stood by the entrance to the medbay, listening in on Megatron and Knock Out's conversation. They had seen the returning warlord enter the room with a strange large red right arm, and told the Seekers not to disturb them. They couldn't help but listen in from behind the closed doors, however.</p><p>"<em>Yes, I can do it, Lord Megatron,</em>" Knock Out's voice sounded from inside the medbay. "<em>If you're certain that's what you really want.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Like nothing I've ever desired before, doctor,</em>" Megatron's deep voice rung through the doors.</p><p>"<em>I shall induce stasis,</em>" the doctor sighed.</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Megatron growled, making the Seekers wince. "<em>I wish to bear witness as you attach my new appendage.</em>"</p><p>There was a few seconds of silence before the sound of a buzzsaw was heard. "<em>Coming up,</em>" Knock Out's eager voice sounded.</p><p>The next second, the buzzsaw whirring was accompanied by horrible screeching noises and sparks surging, making the Seekers dim their audio receptors.</p><p>"Knock Out is lucky," Thundercracker whispered to Skywarp beside him.</p><p>"Yeah, he gets to give the boss a new arm," Skywarp replied with a chuckle.</p><p>"No, he gets to mutilate our leader without punishment," Thundercracker corrected. "He gets to maim Megatron per Megatron's own request."</p><p>Skywarp chuckled again. "Yeah, you're right," he said, then thought for a moment. "Hey, you forgot to call him Lord."</p><p>Thundercracker silenced for a moment, as the sound of the buzzsaw seemed to cease. "I slipped," he whispered. "I must be more careful."</p><p>Because in reality, Thundercracker always forced himself to address Megatron as 'Lord', as did everyone else on the warship.</p><p>In reality, Megatron was not their true lord.</p><p>That honor had always belonged to Starscream.</p><p>And hopefully, one day, it would be so again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Autobots," Optimus announced later, after much work at the monitor, "I have decoded the first set of the final four coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I am able to decode another before the first team returns."</p><p>"I'm on Team One," Smokescreen announced right away. "Who's with me?"</p><p>"I'll go," Arcee declared and walked past the hotshot.</p><p>"After you, sir," Smokescreen said. "Ma'am," he corrected and started following her. "Commander?"</p><p>"This should be interesting," Ratchet said to himself as he activated the GroundBridge.</p><p>Starscream gazed from Arcee and Smokescreen to Bumblebee and Bulkhead several times.</p><p>"Uh, I'll go too," he announced a little late and hasted over to join the Grounders. "Air support."</p><p>Without anyone stopping him, Starscream walked through the GroundBridge alongside Arcee and Smokescreen, who briefly acknowledged his presence. On the other side of the portal, they found themselves in the vast sandy desert of Egypt, right among several pyramids and even the giant Sphinx monument.</p><p>The trio pointed their blasters to the sides before deducing there were no Decepticons nearby.</p><p>"First ones here," Smokescreen announced.</p><p>"Thanks for stating the obvious, Autobot," Starscream said and held a servo in front of his face to shield his optics from the strong wind, sweeping sand across the landscape.</p><p>"My name is Smokescreen, not Autobot," Smokescreen replied irritated. "Can't you at least acknowledge my name?"</p><p>"I will call you whatever I like," Starscream sneered.</p><p>Arcee studied the tracker. "No locator beacon," she said. "Which means the relic's still buried. Right about..." She turned the tracker until its fast beeping pointed at some ruins some hundred meters away. "...there."</p><p>Starscream took a few steps forward to look at the ruins. "Inside the pyramid?" he deduced. "No thank you. I will stay out here and keep a lookout."</p><p>"Good idea, Scream," Arcee said. "Let's go, Smoke."</p><p>"Right behind ya," Smokescreen replied.</p><p>The pair began wading through the soft sand, heading towards the ruins where the first Omega Key was supposedly buried. Starscream watched them for a few moments before assuming alt mode and taking off into the sky, patrolling the area.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, Dreadwing, Knock Out, Thundercracker and Skywarp all gazed in wonder as Megatron - now wielding the right arm of the former Liege Maximo, one of the Thirteen original Primes - used the Forge of Solus Prime to hammer a chunk of Dark Energon.</p><p>"The Forge of Solus Prime possesses the ability to create anything from raw material," Dreadwing remarked, almost in a question, as he gazed at Knock Out.</p><p>"And in this case, said raw material would be a big hunk of Dark Energon," Knock Out commented.</p><p>"So that's what he meant by controlling the hand of a Prime," Skywarp remarked at the red, four-fingered arm. "He was being serious! Though I wonder why he chose the right arm. I mean, he can't use his fusion cannon now."</p><p>"That's exactly the bad feeling I told you about before," Thundercracker said quietly, staring at the arm. "Our leader has desecrated a grave to salvage body parts like a ghoul."</p><p>"Oh please, TC, I know you care as much about the Primes as I do," Skywarp replied and clapped his partner on the back and smiled. "Which is sinch!"</p><p>"Of course I don't care about the Primes," Thundercracker replied and brushed the other's servo off. "I just have a bad feeling about this, is all. I don't like where this is going..."</p><p>"Are you questioning our master's decision?" Dreadwing asked threateningly.</p><p>Thundercracker waved a servo. "No, not at all. Lord Megatron can do what he wants, as long as it serves our cause well. I'm just curious how well this will serve our cause..."</p><p>"You will see," Dreadwing growled and returned his gaze to the warlord, working his magic, ignoring the Seeker's doubts. "Soon enough."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream circled the ruins within a few hundred diameters distance in a slow pace, watching as Arcee and Smokescreen entered the entrance to the underground pyramid. There were still no foreign energy signals nearby, so he dared to fly a little further away, just wanting to explore the desert a little bit. He made sure to mark the ruins' location in his inner map so he wouldn't get lost from them.</p><p>"Great open space," Starscream said to himself. "Though it would probably have been nicer without the wind blowing sand into my seams."</p><p>He flew above the pyramids and the Sphinx, just taking a moment to admire the handywork. Had humans in ancient times without technology really built these huge monuments, large enough to have Transformers inside of them? He had read in one of his datapad books about human history that many believed the pyramids had been created by aliens. Had ancient Cybertronians perhaps stopped by on Earth to create these things? It would certainly explain why an Omega Key was buried under one of them...</p><p>Starscream's scanner suddenly beeped a warning. Starscream stopped to hover midair, trying to assess what the scanner was saying.</p><p>He quickly got his question answered, as right next to him, several hundred meters away, a giant sandstorm was heading his way. It was very thick and very fast, getting closer and closer to the Seeker with every second. Duststorms on Cybertron were larger than these, but he was uncertain if Earth's sandstorms were any less dangerous.</p><p>Not wanting to find out, Starscream did a quick turn to take off. Only, as he turned, he began loosing altitude and began falling to the left. His Spark skipped a beat as he tried to keep himself up. His left wing was still bended and damaged. He had completely forgotten about it, due to the prospect of getting a chance to restore Cybertron.</p><p>"Scrap, scrap, scrap," Starscream swore, desperately trying to keep upright.</p><p>Realizing he wasn't going to fly out of there, Starscream instead descended to the ground and initiated bot mode, attempting to run from the storm. But he had greatly underestimated the force of Mother Nature. The sandstorm caught up to him in a few seconds, pushing him onto the ground with great force.</p><p>"SCRAAAP!" he screamed and coughed as he was enveloped in sand, the tiny grains prickling his armor like needles. It hurt like the Pit, and he found himself unable to move or transform again. The storm bellowed around him, deafening his audio receptors.</p><p>"Ar-" he tried comm'ing but coughed and harked, getting sand in his mouth and optics. "Ar-Arcee! Smo-"</p><p>Before he could relay any further, Starscream's mouth was filled with sand, filling up his ventilation system, making him unable to say anything or even cough anymore. Before he knew it, Starscream was enveloped in darkness and lost consciousness, getting buried alive in the sand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, Megatron was almost finished with whatever he was forging from the Dark Energon chunk, when Soundwave stepped in to report his work to his master. Knock Out and the Seekers stepped aside to let the intelligence officer pass. As the silent mech displayed a map on his visor, Megatron paused his work.</p><p>"You have decoded the next set of Iacon coordinates," Megatron remarked pleased. "Excellent work, Soundwave."</p><p>Megatron continued hammering the Forge into the table for a few more minutes. Then, with one last, powerful slam, he stopped. He smiled and slowly pulled the Forge away, gazing down at his work.</p><p>"It is finished," he announced and chuckled. "<em>This</em> is the key to defeating the Autobots, once and for all."</p><p>The Decepticons stepped forward to see what it was Megatron had crafted. Several gasped at the sight before them.</p><p>"Pretty..." Skywarp squeaked.</p><p>"Marvelous..." Thundercracker said in awe.</p><p>"Shiny," Knock Out remarked with a smirk.</p><p>"Magnificent," Dreadwing commented.</p><p>Megatron's chuckle turned into a laughter. He put down the Forge, only to replace it with his creation. A large sword, with a purple, hissing and bubbling blade, situated on a black hilt. The Seekers hadn't seen where the black material had come from. Maybe that was Dark Energon too, just in a denser, darker form?</p><p>"Behold," Megatron announced and lifted the sword into the air. "The Dark Star Saber!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was close to dawn back at the Autobot base when Ratchet noticed something strange on Team One's status meters.</p><p>"Strange," Ratchet remarked while looking at the deployed Autobots.</p><p>"<strong>What is, Ratch?</strong>" Bumblebee asked.</p><p>"Starscream's energy signal seems to be weakening." Ratchet tried calling on the comm. "Starscream, come in. Do you read me? Starscream!"</p><p>All they got from Starscream's comm. was a lot of static noise.</p><p>"He's not responding," Ratchet remarked concerned. "Something's wrong. Arcee, Smokescreen, come in!"</p><p>Neither Arcee nor Smokescreen answered their comms.</p><p>"Maybe they're underground?" Bulkhead suggested. "Maybe the signal is weak where they are."</p><p>"Maybe, but it still doesn't explain why Starscream seems to be unconscious while the other two aren't," Ratchet said. A sudden thought struck him. "It can't be..."</p><p>"What?" Bulkhead asked impatiently.</p><p>Optimus stepped forward, equally worried about the scanners. "I believe Arcee's team is no longer alone," Prime said darkly. "They have company."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the ruins, Smokescreen and Arcee had just located and recovered the first of the Omega Keys and were on their way out.</p><p>"The ancient humans must've thought the Omega Key was a gift from the gods," Smokescreen suggested as they made their way through the narrow tunnels of the pyramid, nearing the exit.</p><p>"And in a sense, they weren't wrong," Arcee commented. "Signal should be stronger here." She put a digit to her audio receptor to open a comm. "Starscream, what's the situation outside? Still clear?"</p><p>There was no answer on the comm. She tried again. "Starscream, are you there?"</p><p>The only answer was a lot of static noise. Arcee turned off her comm.</p><p>"Something's wrong," she said. "Scream's not responding."</p><p>Smokescreen shrugged. "Maybe he decided to fly back to base on his own or something," he suggested.</p><p>"He wouldn't do that," Arcee protested, then fell silent for a moment. "At least, he shouldn't. Not anymore. I have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"I was joking, he's probably fine. Come on, I see the exit just up ahead."</p><p>They hadn't noticed the exit right away because night had fallen outside, and it was now windstill. They could see a glimpse of the crescent moon and a few, faint stars on the dark blue night sky. As they approached the exit, they also saw something else. A figure stood in front of the entrance, a large and menacing figure, with shiny silver spiky armor and a well-known scarred face.</p><p>As the two Autobots stepped outside the ruins, they stood face to face with Megatron himself.</p><p>"The relic," Megatron demanded. "<em>Now</em>."</p><p>Arcee stiffened and looked up, seeing only an empty sky. She put a digit to her audio receptor again. "Starscream, come in, do you read me?"</p><p>Still there was no answer. Only static. Megatron gazed at them in bewilderment at first, then he chuckled.</p><p>"So you have Starscream with you?" Megatron asked with a toothy smile. "Not anymore."</p><p>Arcee and Smokescreen stared at the warlord in disbelief. Arcee's expression turned into a glare.</p><p>"Where is he?" she snarled. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>Megatron laughed even harder. "Wouldn't you like to know," he growled and reached for something on his back. He pulled forth a long, purple glowing sword with a sharp, jagged edge along the blade, which was emitting a disturbing hissing and bubbling noise, almost like... Dark Energon.</p><p>"Ratchet, GroundBridge, <em>now</em>!" Arcee called on the comm.</p><p>Megatron spun around, and the sword released a glowing purple magic energy slash, just like the Star Saber had. The force of the slash knocked Arcee and Smokescreen backwards, dropping the Omega Key and landing hard on the sand.</p><p>As Megatron took a position to prepare another strike, Smokescreen rose to his pedes and charged at the warlord, blaster out and firing at the former gladiator. Megatron simply swung his sword, knocking every shot away, not getting hit a single time. Arcee regained consciousness and began firing her blasters at Megatron too, but these shots were also simply slashed away.</p><p>As Smokescreen was about to approach him, Megatron swung his sword one more time, delivering another magic energy slash right at the Autobot recruit. Smokescreen was pushed by the energy slash and crashed into the nearest pyramid. Arcee stiffened and stared in Smokescreen's direction. As the dust dispersed from the pyramid, Smokescreen was nowhere to be seen. He had been obliterated.</p><p>"<em>Smokescreen!</em>" Arcee screamed in disbelief.</p><p>Arcee's shoulders slumped, her gaze falling onto the ground. Not only had she lost Starscream, she had also lost Smokescreen. And she hadn't been able to save either of them.</p><p>Arcee turned as Megatron approached her with the Omega Key in his servo, but kept her gaze on the ground. She had lost the will to fight.</p><p>"What manner of treasure did Iacon send us this time?" Megatron asked gleefully and used the tip of his sword to lift Arcee's gaze by the chin, forcing her to look at him.</p><p>Arcee didn't say anything. She just stared blankly at the mech who had just taken two of her partners in the same night. She just wanted him to end it.</p><p>"I would slice you in two right now," Megatron continued, "but I need you to deliver a message. Tell Optimus Prime that if he wants this relic, he must come and claim it himself!"</p><p>Megatron swung the Omega Key into the sand, causing it to stand still in the ground before Arcee. Arcee gazed down at the Key, barely even considering taking it and returning to base with it. Megatron wouldn't let her leave with it. And what was the point anyway?</p><p>Thanks to her, Team Prime had just lost two members.</p><p>Arcee turned to the GroundBridge next to her, leaving Megatron to wait behind in the desert with the Omega Key, dreading the bad news she had to tell the others back in the base.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Indeed, when Arcee arrived alone back to the base, it was a shock to everyone present in the command center - which was everyone except for the humans and Wheeljack.</p><p>"Arcee, what happened?" Ratchet asked concerned upon seeing she was the only one to return. "Where are Smokescreen and Starscream?"</p><p>Arcee looked down at the floor, barely able to get the words out. "Megatron terminated Starscream before we even got outside," Arcee said quietly, trying to keep the pressure behind her optics under control. "And Smokescreen..." She trailed off.</p><p>The bots gazed shocked at her and each other. Ratchet went over to her and led her to one of the boxes lying on the floor by the medbay.</p><p>"Sit down," Ratchet said calmly. "And tell us what happened."</p><p>Arcee explained how she and Smokescreen acquired the Omega Key, but when they tried to comm. Starscream he hadn't responded. Afterwards they had exited the ruins and found Megatron before them, wielding a weapon they had never seen before. And how the warlord had made it sound like he had personally terminated Starscream before he could call for help. She then went on to explain the battle, which ultimately ended with Smokescreen's demise.</p><p>"... and then Smokescreen was just... gone," Arcee finished. "Like he turned to dust."</p><p>The Autobots all wore saddened expressions by the femme's explanation.</p><p>"Poor kid," Bulkhead said quietly.</p><p>"<strong>Starscream...</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped sadly.</p><p>Ratchet could see by Arcee's body language - the hunched back, gaze fixed at the floor, winglets drooping - that she took both mechs' deaths very hard. Having already lost two seasoned partners and almost losing Jack to the Insecticons, this loss weighed heavily on her. It might just be too overwhelming for her.</p><p>"Arcee, do not blame yourself," Ratchet said in an attempt to comfort her. "It could just as easily have been you."</p><p>The sound of a blaster activating caught the bots' attention and they looked at Bulkhead, more furious than ever.</p><p>"Well, I say we go claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide!" Bulkhead growled, already heading for the GroundBridge.</p><p>"<strong>Right!</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped angrily, following Bulkhead.</p><p>"No," Optimus protested darkly, getting everyone's attention. "We have already lost another two of our own today. I will not risk more lives."</p><p>Optimus started walking towards Ratchet and Arcee at the medbay, where the Star Saber was also situated. His expression was unusually ominous.</p><p>"Given what Arcee witnessed," Optimus said, "it stands to reason that Megatron now possesses might to equal the Star Saber. Which means only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."</p><p>"The fate of Cybertron rests upon its retrieval," Ratchet replied in agreement.</p><p>"Whether Megatron knows it or not," Bulkhead said quietly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream found himself standing in the command center of the Autobot base. He looked around at the Autobots present. Everyone was there, except for Smokescreen. The humans were missing. The Autobots present all looked sad for some reason.</p><p><em>What's going on?</em> Starscream tried to ask, but found his voice had disappeared, speaking with his mind instead.</p><p>None of the Autobots seemed to acknowledge his presence. He gazed between the bots, waving at Optimus who stood right in front of him, facing him. The Prime did not even seem to sense the wave. Something wasn't right here.</p><p><em>Arcee,</em> Starscream thought and tried to put a servo on her shoulder, only to find his servo phasing through her frame. He stiffened at the sight.</p><p><em>What? What's happening? What's going on?</em> Starscream faced Ratchet and tried to touch him, but he too phased through the Seeker's apparent spectral body.</p><p>A sudden thought struck the Seeker. <em>Am I dead?</em></p><p>Suddenly, he remembered. He had been in the desert, flying above the pyramids when he got caught in a sandstorm.</p><p><em>I'm buried alive, aren't I?</em> Starscream thought anxiously. <em>What am I doing here? Is this a dream? Or is this, perhaps... my Spark? Am I a ghost? Why can't they see me...?</em></p><p>Suddenly, the ceiling above them began collapsing, the Autobots getting buried beneath the rubble. Starscream tried to scream, but no sound came out. The rubble had no effect on him.</p><p><em>What the Pit is going on here?!</em> he thought with panic.</p><p>Suddenly Megatron came crashing through the ceiling, wielding a long, jagged, dark purple sword which hissed at the Seeker, as if it wanted to eat him alive.</p><p>Megatron glanced at Starscream, lifted his sword, and swung it.</p><p>There was a light.</p><p>Then darkness.</p><p>Starscream harked and coughed, his internal systems full of foreign material. He tried opening his optics, but it only caused them to sting with pain as tiny grains of prickly sand invaded the sensory organs, so he quickly closed them again.</p><p>Starscream was once again in the darkness. He had regained consciousness, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe. Yet despite his ventilation system being completely blocked off, he felt cold, freezing cold. He felt weak, as if the sand in his systems was sucking up the Energon in him, draining his energy. He had to get out of there, or he really would become a ghost.</p><p>Gathering all his strength, Starscream began digging his claws through the soft, endless amount of sand around him. He wasn't even sure which way was up; was it behind him? In front of him? Under him? Above him?</p><p>He decided to go for a gamble and dug above him, first with one servo, then with the other. Slowly, very slowly, he started ascending from his grave. With what little processor he could use, he considered using his back thruster to shove him out, but on a further thought, realized it would probably only turn the sand into glass and get him stuck even further.</p><p>He tried opening a comm. as he slowly dug himself forward, sand in his mouth and his systems, blinded, deafened, but nothing seemed to work. His comm. link must be broken, or perhaps the signal was too weak to be detected so far under the sand. He was alone. Only he could save himself from this predicament.</p><p>Starscream did not know how much time had passed since he was caught in the storm, nor how long it was taking him to dig through his trap, but he did know that the longer it took, the smaller his chances of survival were.</p><p><em>After everything I've been through,</em> Starscream thought anxiously, already feeling about to lose consciousness again. <em>Millions of years of war fighting the Autobots, getting smacked down, blown up, shot at, THIS is how it ends...? This is how my light goes out...? Getting buried alive in a giant sandbox. How ironic. To think that something as simple as sand was to take the life of the great Starscream...</em></p><p>Starscream's movement slowed, until he paused, again unable to move his limbs. He relaxed his cables, ready to just give up.</p><p>Suddenly, something tickled the tips of his claws, and they were met by a cold breeze. Starscream snapped awake to the sensation, his Spark rate increasing in anticipation.</p><p><em>Air,</em> he thought anxiously. <em>Wind. I'm almost out! I made it!</em></p><p>With renewed hope and an adrenaline boost, Starscream lashed out violently with his left claw, then his right claw, then left, then right, and repeated until both servos could feel the harder, cold sand on the topside.</p><p>Starscream planted his free servos on the hard sand and started pulling himself up, desperately reaching his arms forth to dig himself completely out.</p><p>At long last, after several minutes of digging, Starscream's head reached the surface and he felt the cool breeze caress his faceplate. He dared peek open a pained optic, confirming he was indeed outside, before promptly closing it again, even more determined to get all the way out.</p><p>Having his upper body reach outside, Starscream dug his claws further ahead, until his wings popped up and he could shake the sand off them.</p><p>Now able to rest his chest on the ground above, Starscream coughed and harked, releasing several pounds of sand from his mouth, but it was hard to get it out in his current position. Simply breathing was impossible, coughing was also something near impossible for him at the moment. He needed to get all the way out before he could empty his systems.</p><p>Using the last of his remaining strength from the adrenaline boost, Starscream pushed against the hard sand and scratched the ground in front of him, until he found purchase on some especially hard sand. He grabbed onto the hard ground and pulled with all his might. Finally, after about a minute of pulling, his legs popped out from the sand, and Starscream shot forward, landing face first on the hard sandy ground.</p><p>Now free, Starscream rose to his servos and knees and tried to cough, but it was almost impossible due to the poor ventilation. Rather than giving up, though, he instead initiated a gagging reflex, trying to release the sand invading his tanks.</p><p>After several minutes of discomfort and pain, Starscream finally managed to purge his tanks, releasing dozens of pounds of wet, bluish sand along with a little bit of liquid Energon. The purging did the trick. Starscream could now access his ventilation system, though rather faintly. The little air left in there granted him access to dozens of coughs and harks, releasing several more pounds of sand from his ventilation system.</p><p>Starscream coughed and purged for almost half an hour before enough sand had left his systems to allow him breathing. He let out gasps and sucked in all the cool air he could get. There were still several grains scratching his insides, irritating his defense system, but it was faint enough that he could wait with the rest until he returned to base.</p><p>The base. Starscream tried opening his optics and saw the dark blue night sky, a glimpse of the crescent moon and hundreds of stars. They still hurt, and he couldn't keep them open for long before his autonome system forced him to shut his optic lids again. He tried calling out for help, but it only made him cough, and he found that he couldn't even hear his own cough. The sand had damaged his audio receptors as well.</p><p>Starscream was alone, blind, deaf, wounded, weak and in pain. He had no idea where he was or where the others were, and his comm. didn't work. Despite all this, he was surprisingly calm.</p><p>Having lost both sight and sound, he instead focused on his inner map of the area. He still remembered where everything lay in his processor, he still remembered the mark of the location Arcee and Smokescreen had gone to.</p><p>Taking a couple of minutes to recover, Starscream slowly rose to his pedes, staggering on his legs. He was incredibly weak. The sand had drained him of much Energon, and it had taken much energy to dig himself out of the sand. But he was determined to return to their rendevous point. It was the only way he could return to the others.</p><p>Slowly, steadily, carefully, Starscream took one step at a time, making sure not to stumble or trip over something. Following his inner map of the area, he calmly made his way across the desert. Hopefully he would run into the Autobots. And if he should run into the Decepticons, hopefully he would receive a swift, painless end.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the ruins, Optimus and Megatron had fiercely battled it out, Prime's Star Saber versus Megatron's Dark Star Saber.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two battling mechs, Smokescreen had survived and made his way outside the pyramid, having borrowed the Phase Shifter once again, ensuring his survival against the dark energy slash from the dark sword. Smokescreen had hidden himself behind the ruins, watching the two mechs fighting an epic battle of mighty power.</p><p>A strange, cough-like noise sounded from behind, and Smokescreen turned around, blasters out. He stiffened and lowered them when he saw what had made that noise.</p><p>"Starscream...?" Smokescreen gasped and left his hiding spot, heading over to the Seeker.</p><p>Starscream was heading to his position, slowly and staggering on his legs. His armor was incredibly battered and scarred, Energon stains smeared several places. His optics were closed, his left wing was horribly bent backward in a seemingly painful way, and overall he seemed pretty exhausted and depleted of energy.</p><p>"Starscream, you're alive!" Smokescreen said joyfully and approached the Seeker. His smile fell when the Seeker didn't respond, didn't even stop moving.</p><p>"Starscream?" Smokescreen repeated, stepping aside as Starscream continued to stumble forward. "Hey, I'm right here..."</p><p>Smokescreen placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder, which prompted a shriek and a jolt from the Seeker, causing him to turn around and swipe out with his claws. Luckily, because his optics were closed, his attacks missed miserably.</p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down, it's just me," Smokescreen exclaimed and grabbed Starscream's wrists. The Seeker stiffened and tried to wrist himself free.</p><p>"Hey, can you hear me? Starscream?" Smokescreen tried, but the Seeker still didn't respond. "Open your optics if you can hear me."</p><p>Starscream didn't open his optics, but he did stop struggling, breathing heavily, accompanied by loud, hard coughs. Grains of sand came out with droplets of Energon.</p><p>"Hhhhaaaaaaa..." Starscream wheezed. "Hooo's herr... Ashi...? Mehadom...?"</p><p>Smokescreen stared at the Seeker talking gibberish. Smokescreen let Starscream's wrists go, but the latter did not attack again. Smokescreen held a servo at one of the Seeker's audio receptors and snapped his digits. No response.</p><p>"He can't hear," Smokescreen concluded ominously. "What happened to you, Scream?"</p><p>Suddenly a thundering roar sounded behind them, and Smokescreen looked back at the two mighty mechs fighting. He stiffened as he saw Optimus' Star Saber shattering into pieces by Megatron's Dark Star Saber.</p><p>"Oh scrap," Smokescreen swore and looked back at Starscream. Making a quick decision, he grabbed Starscream's servo and pulled him along, earning a strained yelp from the Seeker. "Come on, Scream, we gotta save Optimus!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream didn't know what was happening. He had been following his inner map for perhaps an hour or two, almost reaching what he believed was the rendevous point, when suddenly someone had touched his shoulder, startling him. They had then proceeded to grab hold of his wrists. Starscream had panicked, thinking it might have been Megatron who had found him, vulnerable, alone and at his mercy.</p><p>But the servos holding him were not Megatron's. They weren't big, sharp and painful, they were smaller, blunt, rough and with a lighter grip, as if the bot was trying not to hurt the Seeker. It could only have been one of the Autobots, prompting Starscream to calm down and trust whoever had found him. He couldn't get back by himself, he was completely dependant on this bot to get back to the base for recovery.</p><p>As soon as the Seeker had calmed down, the other bot had released their grip on his wrists. Afterwards nothing happened for about half a minute before Starscream was suddenly pulled violently by his right wrist. He found himself forced to follow his guide at a pace he could barely keep up himself with his current energy levels.</p><p>Before long, the bot put a servo on the Seeker's back and seemingly helped him sit down, leaning against a wall of some sort. They had then released Starscream's wrist once again and placed a servo on the Seeker's shoulder before disappearing for good.</p><p>Starscream somewhat understood what the bot was trying to tell him. Stay here. Wait for me. I'll be back for you.</p><p>So Starscream waited. And waited. And waited. For several minutes, he waited in darkness and silence, unable to sense the world around him other than by touch. He tried to open his optics, but the pain was too great for him. Apparently the sand in his optics was also beginning to drain the sensitive organs of their lubricant, rendering them dry and dysfunctional. He couldn't even move his optic lids.</p><p>Starscream waited anxiously for his guide to return, hoping they hadn't forgotten about him. If they did, he would perish for sure. Starscream had never felt so helpless before in his life. Never so weak, so vulnerable, so useless. He'd be embarrassed about it if it wasn't because of the pain, discomfort and fatigue that currently weighed on him. He could always get embarrassed later, if there was a later.</p><p>Suddenly, Starscream felt someone grab him by the wing and he let out a shriek of surprise. It wasn't a hard grip, but he was roughly dragged across the sand, while coughing and screaming in distress, not knowing if he had been caught by the enemy or his allies.</p><p>A few seconds after getting grabbed, Starscream felt a strange yet familiar dizzying feeling, the kind one felt when going through a GroundBridge. That could mean one of two things. Either he had been rescued by the Autobots and brought back to base, or he had been captured by a Decepticon and brought onboard the Nemesis as a prisoner, completely helpless and unable to defend himself.</p><p>Soon the one grabbing his wing let go of him, and he fell together on his back on the floor. Starscream let out quick vents of distress, still not sure if he was safe or not. He still couldn't open his optics or hear anything. He tried speaking nonetheless.</p><p>"W... where...?"</p><p>Starscream felt a large servo grab his own and help him onto his pedes. It was rough around the edges, but blunt and without claws. It couldn't be a Decepticon. Which meant he must be back in the Autobot base.</p><p>"Optimus...?" he asked, the best he could articulate without his sense of hearing.</p><p>The servo holding Starscream's own clenched slightly, as if answering his question.</p><p>Suddenly Starscream's entire body stung with pain, everywhere he had been pelted with sharp sand grains. His fatigue became more prominent, and he could barely keep himself standing, and the uncomfortable feeling of sand in his internal systems became sharp pain in his chest and abdomen. He groaned and keened in pain, unable to do anything about it himself.</p><p>"R... Ratchet," he tried, unable to hear if he pronounced it correctly. "R... Ratch..."</p><p>The one holding Starscream's servo, probably Optimus, gently pulled him forth, signalling him to follow his lead. Soon his other servo was met by a different servo, belonging to another bot. It was also blunt, but not as big as Optimus'. He hoped it was Ratchet, which it probably was, as the new bot guided him to sit on what felt like a table. Soon he lay on the table and keened as his left wing prevented him from lying flat on his back, sending pulses of pain through his spinal strut.</p><p>Despite the pain and discomfort, Starscream tried to lay as still as possible, so Ratchet could do his work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Autobots had been nothing but relieved to see not only Smokescreen, but also Starscream arrive back in base with Optimus, safe and sound. Well, almost safe and sound. Smokescreen had received little if no damage at all. Starscream, on the other hand, was a mess.</p><p>"He can't hear anything," Smokescreen relayed to the others as Starscream just lay still on his back by the GroundBridge tunnel, not responding when they tried to get him to stand up. "I think his audio receptors are damaged."</p><p>Ratchet hummed concerned at the distressed Seeker on the floor, letting out quick vents. "He might not even know where he is right now, since he seems to be blind as well," Ratchet assumed.</p><p>Without further ado, Optimus stepped forward and knelt down before the Seeker, grabbing hold of the smaller clawed servo, making sure not to squeeze too hard as he helped him off the floor.</p><p>For a moment, Starscream just stood, optics closed and vents hard and wheezy. He paused his venting and tried to speak. "Ub... deh-moss...?"</p><p>The Autobots looked on with pity. Because he couldn't hear anything Starscream could not hear what he was saying. But he tried his best to be articulate, and the bots understood what he meant.</p><p>Instead of answering him verbally, Optimus gently squeezed the Seeker's servo, as a signal that Starscream had the right name. Afterwards, Starscream almost fell together and began groaning and keening, seemingly in a great deal of pain.</p><p>"W... wah-ted," Starscream said, but he was too inarticulate for the bots to understand. Starscream coughed and tried again. "W... Rrash..."</p><p>This time the bots knew what he meant. He was asking for Ratchet. Naturally, considering his condition.</p><p>Optimus gently pulled Starscream along, guiding the Seeker to the medbay. Arcee and Smokescreen stared pitifully at him.</p><p>"Starscream," Arcee said quietly. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"Did Megatron do this to him?" Smokescreen wondered. "Or one of the Decepticon Seekers?"</p><p>As soon as Optimus and Starscream reached the medbay, Ratchet grabbed hold of Starscream's other servo, guiding him onto the table and allowing Optimus to step back.</p><p>"We'll ask him as soon as I figure out what's wrong with his audio receptors," Ratchet replied.</p><p>Ratchet began his work on Starscream while the others asked Smokescreen about how he survived, and he began telling them his tale of surviving thanks to the Phase Shifter. Ratchet barely paid attention, other than a quick acknowledgement for Smokescreen to keep the Phase Shifter as his signature weapon.</p><p>Ratchet ran his scanner across the still-blind and deaf Starscream's audio receptors. He could deal with the optics later, but it was more important to get his hearing fixed. If he couldn't hear, it would be very difficult, if not impossible for him to return to the battlefield ever again.</p><p>Fortunately the problem seemed to be a simple one.</p><p>"His audio receptors are filled with sand," Ratchet announced. "And he seems to be pretty drained of Energon too. Maybe Megatron didn't cause his predicament after all."</p><p>Arcee looked at Ratchet in disbelief. "But Megatron said himself-"</p><p>"Did he say he terminated Starscream?" Ratchet interrupted, getting a small vacuum-cleaning device forth.</p><p>Arcee silenced for a moment. "Well... no, not really, but..."</p><p>"Then he may have been lying, whatever he told you," Ratchet replied and turned on the mini-vacuum.</p><p>Starscream flinched as the vacuum reached his audio receptors, but soon settled as he could seemingly feel the sand getting removed from them. Starscream absently scratched the table underneath him with his claws, trying to distract himself from the pain and discomfort.</p><p>After several minutes of vacuuming first the right audio receptor and then the left one, Starscream suddenly began turning his head quickly from side to side. Ratchet paused in his vacuuming and decided to test something. He held his digits in front of Starscream's face and snapped them. Starscream almost immediately turned his head to where the sound came from.</p><p>Ratchet sighed of relief. "You can hear again," the medic said. "Good."</p><p>Starscream seemed to stiffen by Ratchet's voice. "I... I can hear..." he said and smiled by the sound of his own voice. "Yes... Thank the AllSpark..."</p><p>"What happened, Starscream?" Ratchet asked. "How in the name of Primus did you end up this way?"</p><p>"You were just fine when we went out," Arcee asked as well. "Where did you go?"</p><p>Now that he could hear and speak clearly again, Starscream felt that awful embarrassment he had only briefly thought about earlier, hit him in the head like a hammer. He didn't answer right away, worried what they might think of him if he said anything.</p><p>"Was it Megatron?" Smokescreen asked.</p><p>Starscream bit his lip. Instead of saying anything, he simply shook his head.</p><p>"Then what?" Arcee asked.</p><p>Starscream felt warmth rising in his face, ashamed of his condition. "... Sand," he simply whispered.</p><p>The Autobots perked in confusion. "Sand?" Smokescreen repeated.</p><p>"Sand... everywhere..." Starscream repeated, too tired to string long sentences together this time. "Wanted to... explore a bit... got caught... in a storm... crashed... buried..."</p><p>It wasn't a lot of words, but they were enough for the bots to understand what he had been through.</p><p>"Earth weather did this to him?" Smokescreen said in shock. "All this damage, he received just from <em>sand</em>?"</p><p>"Everywhere..." Starscream repeated, before he lay still, seemingly falling unconscious.</p><p>"You'd be surprised how powerful sandstorms can be," Ratchet replied and went on with the repairs on Starscream's frame, as well as giving him drip due to his huge Energon loss.</p><p>The bots left Ratchet to work on Starscream. Arcee and Smokescreen shared a brief glance.</p><p>"We should have taken him with us down there," Smokescreen remarked. "Then he wouldn't have ended up like this."</p><p>"You don't know that," Arcee replied. "He'd just have ended up getting mauled by Megatron instead. Unlike you, he doesn't have a Phase Shifter, and Megatron hates him. If he hadn't been caught in that storm, Megatron would have done much worse to him, I'm sure."</p><p>"Regardless of what may have happened, had you acted differently," Optimus said as he prepared to work on decoding the next set of coordinates, "Starscream is alive and still with us. And Smokescreen is alive and well too. That simple fact is enough to call today a victory."</p><p>"Not to mention this shiny Omega Key we got, huh?" Bulkhead replied gesturing the Key currently lying on one of the tables.</p><p>Arcee allowed herself to crack a smile. "Yeah," she said. "Despite everything today, we survived. Good enough for me."</p><p>With that, silence fell over the command center, as morning arrived and everyone continued each their own important tasks, preparing for the upcoming day.</p><p>Today was going to be yet another very long and hard day for the Autobots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream gets his senses back.<br/>Also the Autobots hunt for the other Omega Keys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hard Knocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream gets his senses back.<br/>The Autobots try to get the other Omega Keys, as do the Decepticons.<br/>Skywarp displays an unusual act of wits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Megatron had returned to the warship, it was dawn. Upon his return, the Combaticons welcomed him back, and Megatron was pleased to see that Onslaught was awake and well-rested. After the Combaticons had refueled and taken an oil bath, Megatron sent them off again to search for Vortex and Blast-Off.</p><p>Now, he was standing in the command center, merrily boasting about his victory against Optimus Prime to Soundwave, who really was just trying to concentrate on his work to decode the next Iacon relic, thus only partly listening to his master's bragging. Soundwave certainly was more tolerant and less distracted than Thundercracker, who couldn't concentrate on his own work, instead listening to Megatron's speech.</p><p>"You should have seen Optimus Prime's face when his precious Star Saber shattered like glass," Megatron chuckled, "and with it, his dreams of an Autobot victory! Granted, Optimus will be more determined than ever to discover the locations of the remaining Iacon entries before <em>we</em> can."</p><p>Despite Megatron's bothersome talking, Soundwave managed to finish decoding the next entry and displayed it on the big screen.</p><p>"Ah, very good," Megatron replied pleased. "I see you have decoded the next set of coordinates."</p><p><em>No thanks to you, I bet,</em> Thundercracker thought. Soundwave was good at concentrating, but even <em>he</em> must find Megatron's behavior annoying at times, right?</p><p>"Way to step things up, Soundwave," Knock Out said, approaching the pair from the bridge. "I do hope this Iacon relic is something less sacred than more profane, like an electro-disrupter cannon. We could use one of those."</p><p>"Indeed, Knock Out," Megatron replied and opened a comm. "Dreadwing, report to the bridge immediately!"</p><p>"Please, Lord Megatron," Knock Out protested. "Allow <em>me</em> the honor of retrieving this relic for you."</p><p>Megatron turned his attention to the doctor. "I'm surprised you would risk your <em>finish</em>," Megatron said in a mockingly pitying tone, "so soon after your <em>accident</em>."</p><p>Knock Out cringed with embarrassment over the reminder of his mission in the tunnels of Manhatten.</p><p>"Nonetheless," Megatron continued, now in a more normal tone, "I remain unconvinced that you are the best choice for the task, since you failed to secure the Phase Shifter."</p><p>"I lacked the proper tools," Knock Out said undeterred, "but since Soundwave's currently occupied, I can't imagine he'll mind if I borrow this." The doctor held forth the Resonance Blaster, which Soundwave had retrieved himself, after fighting Wheeljack for it. The blaster caught Thundercracker's attention.</p><p>"So that I might better secure your prize," Knock Out finished, "and heap some hurt on the Autobots!"</p><p>Megatron thought for a moment. Soundwave didn't comment - he never did, but he did indeed not seem to mind Knock Out borrowing his signature weapon.</p><p>"Very well," Megatron finally replied. "Thundercracker, you will accompany Knock Out."</p><p>Thundercracker and Knock Out both perked by the order.</p><p>"You don't trust me, my liege?" Knock Out accused.</p><p>"Considering I currently have more warriors at my disposal," Megatron said, "I see no reason why you should go alone, <em>doctor</em>."</p><p>Knock Out gazed from Megatron to Thundercracker, who approached the others on the bridge, ready to go. "But... but I..." Knock Out sighed in annoyance and turned to the Seeker. "Oh, what the Pit, let's go!"</p><p>Thundercracker cracked a small smile at the Grounder. "I'm looking forward to this," he said. "My first relic hunt."</p><p>Soundwave opened a portal and let the pair of scientists off the warship. Then he turned back to the computer and went on to decode the next Iacon entry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Autobot base, Starscream was resting in the medbay while Ratchet tried to fix his wing back in the right position. It took some blowtorching and hammering, but eventually he got the bended wing into somewhat its original position. Good enough that he would be able to fly again, at least.</p><p>The many scratches the Seeker had gained from the sandstorm could be fixed with an Energon shower, which Ratchet would put him in as soon as he had cleaned the optics to avoid permanent damage to them. The Seeker was unconscious, which made the whole procedure easier, with some solution and very careful dabbing with a cloth. There was also still sand in his internal systems, but the damage caused inside would also get healed via an Energon shower. The remaining grains would have to wait with removal until they acquired more advanced tools. Until then, the Seeker would have to live with some irritation.</p><p>Having cleaned his optics the best he could, and having provided him with a sufficient amount of Energon to his internal systems, Ratchet removed the drip and carried the still-unconscious Starscream to the Energon shower, where the med-grade would heal the minor, yet plentiful wounds, both internally and externally.</p><p>With Starscream in the Energon shower for recovery, Ratchet turned to other work at another monitor. Meanwhile, Smokescreen stood and admired Optimus, busy decoding the next set of coordinates for the second Omega Key.</p><p>"I'm gonna be a great warrior some day," Smokescreen said with glittering optics. "Like Optimus."</p><p>"Well, train hard and gain some wisdom along the way, and I'm sure it'll happen," Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Oh, it will," Smokescreen said, looking back at Bulkhead and Arcee with excitement. "It's my destiny."</p><p>"<strong>Is he for real?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped at the others.</p><p>"How so?" Arcee asked skeptically.</p><p>"Well, one minute I'm on security detail at Iacon," Smokescreen explained, "the next I wake up on the other side of the galaxy to find myself under Optimus' command! I mean, what are the chances, right? Things happen for a reason."</p><p>"<strong>Huh,</strong>" Bumblebee buzzed.</p><p>"We get it, Smokescreen," Arcee said and waved her arms dramatically. "You're special, we're lucky to have you."</p><p>"All I'm really saying is, I've come a long way, and this is one opportunity I don't plan on messing up," Smokescreen said.</p><p>"Autobots," Optimus announced from his spot, drawing everyone's attention. "The next Iacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, ready the GroundBridge!"</p><p>Ratchet moved to the GroundBridge and triangulated the coordinates.</p><p>"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the Energon tanks for a week!" Smokescreen said energetically and ran over to the GroundBridge.</p><p>Arcee shared glances with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Didn't know we were keeping score," she commented.</p><p>Smokescreen was stretching out when Optimus announced: "Arcee, Bumblebee, prepare to roll out."</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, let's go!</strong>" Bumblebee said in excitement and headed to the GroundBridge.</p><p>"Wait, what about me?" Smokescreen complained.</p><p>Bulkhead grunted and put his servos on his hips.</p><p>"Uh, I mean me and Bulkhead," Smokescreen corrected himself.</p><p>"The two of you will remain here," Optimus replied, "in the event I am able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return."</p><p>As soon as he was finished talking, Optimus returned to his monitor to start decoding the next entry.</p><p>"Optimus is right," Ratchet said. "Considering the very fate of Cybertron is at stake, response time is critical."</p><p>That said, Ratchet opened a GroundBridge portal to let Arcee and Bumblebee set out for their mission.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream felt strangely peaceful, despite being surrounded by darkness. Shortly after having regained his sense of hearing and confirming he had indeed been brought back to the Autobots' base, his body had gone into a minor stasis-lock, in attempt to repair itself and to allow him some rest.</p><p>After a long time in the darkness, he suddenly felt a strange light surrounding him, yet at the same time it didn't light up the darkness around him. Every time one of the lights hit him, he felt a pleasant sensation, taking away some of the pain and discomfort that he felt in several places in his body. Being unconscious, he couldn't put any thought into what was happening, but he knew he must be in the Energon shower, healing his wounds.</p><p>Starscream didn't know how much time had passed in the darkness with the strange lights, but at some point they just disappeared, returning his surroundings to the same, black void as before. A few minutes later, he regained feeling in his arms and legs, enabling him to move again.</p><p>Starscream grunted as his senses began returning to him, and slowly, he opened his optics, blinking at the light from outside. His optics didn't hurt anymore, and he could see again.</p><p>"Ugh... what happened...?" he said with a strangely hoarse voice, hoarser than it usually was. He reset his vocalizer, but it ended up causing him to cough at the sensation of prickly grains of sand in his ventilation system.</p><p>"Easy," Ratchet's voice sounded. "Your ventilation system is still in recovery. You may be in discomfort for some time."</p><p>Starscream whined in annoyance. "Great. Just great," he grumbled and got out of the Energon shower, flapping his wings. He turned to gaze at them, specifically at the left one. "Well, at least my wing seems to be better."</p><p>"Yes," Ratchet replied and put on a stern expression. "It didn't seem like the damage on the wing was caused by the sand. Were you injured already before that?"</p><p>Starscream stiffened and tried to look anywhere but at Ratchet or any of the bots. "Maybe," he said. "I guess. I hadn't noticed until it was too late."</p><p>"That would explain your crashing then. You should know better than to enter a mission injured, Starscream."</p><p>"I know, I know," Starscream replied. "I was so caught up in the mood of returning to Cybertron that I forgot about it. To think such a tiny injury almost caused my termination..."</p><p>Starscream stepped out to the floor of the command center and looked around. "Where are Arcee and Bumblebee?" he asked.</p><p>"Out to find the second Omega Key," Smokescreen replied with crossed arms and a small pout. "Which should have been me."</p><p>Starscream's gaze fixed on the recruit. He looked him up and down. A sudden thought struck him. "You were the one who found me, weren't you?" he asked.</p><p>Smokescreen's pout disappeared and he let his arms fall to his sides, turning to the Seeker instead. "Uh, yeah," he replied. "How'd you know?"</p><p>Starscream didn't answer right away. He didn't know how he knew, it just made sense to him somehow. "Just a feeling," he replied and smiled. "That was all I could sense, after all." He went silent for a moment, his smile disappearing, his gaze falling to the floor. "Thank you... Smokescreen."</p><p>Smokescreen perked as the Seeker used his name, and smiled. "Anytime, Scream," he said and crossed his arms again. "Just doing my part for the team."</p><p>Starscream chuckled, which caused him to cough a little. He groaned in annoyance. "Stupid sand," he grumbled. "I hate this planet."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Thundercracker and Knock Out arrived at the coordinates, it was noon. It was by a river, among some rocks.</p><p>"Looks like we beat the Autobots to it this time," Thundercracker commented upon seeing the open Iacon container on a rock, a strange key-like object floating in the air just above it, as if it was electro-magnetic. He hummed. "What is that?"</p><p>Knock Out looked behind the rock, spotting something. He smirked. "Looks like we've got company," the doctor said.</p><p>Thundercracker looked behind the rock from the other side, spotting the Autobots Bumblebee and Arcee arriving from the wooden bridge by the river.</p><p>"Well, well," Knock Out said and stepped out from the cover of the rock, "just the Autobots I wanted to see."</p><p>Thundercracker stepped out from the other side of the rock, smirking at the two surprised Autobots. "It's been a while, Autobots," he said. "How is Starscream?"</p><p>The Autobots took on battle stances. "Wouldn't you like to know, Thundercracker," Arcee snarled, readying her blaster. "Bee, I'll handle the 'Cons, you grab the Key."</p><p>"<strong>Got it,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped in reply. Arcee was tougher than she looked. She could handle two Decepticons like them.</p><p>"I've been waiting to thank you both for all the memories," Knock Out said and activated the Resonance Blaster, shooting a sound wave beam at the Autobots.</p><p>It hit Arcee, but Bumblebee avoided it and kept running. That is, until Thundercracker raised his own sonic cannon and shot a similar pulse of sound at the Scout, knocking him into the rocky wall. Bumblebee tried getting away, but he seemed to be stuck. As Thundercracker approached the Scout, the sound pulse caused his chestplates to crack.</p><p>Arcee was likewise unable to do anything against Knock Out's Resonance Blaster. They hadn't taken this into account. Two Decepticons with sound for weapons were too much to handle. Had only Knock Out been there, or had Thundercracker been the only with sonic attacks, then it might have been a different story.</p><p>Unable to stop their enemies, Arcee and Bumblebee fell into stasis, the sound attacks causing too much damage on their armor and beginning to affect their internal systems. As soon as the Autobots fell limp, Knock Out and Thundercracker turned off their blasters and watched the Autobots fall to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>"Well, that was easy," Knock Out commented. "We should do this more often."</p><p>"Indeed," Thundercracker remarked and turned to the relic on the rock. "The more sound, the greater the chance of victory."</p><p>"Yeah, who knew <em>sound waves</em> could be such a <em>knock out</em>?"</p><p>Thundercracker couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Wow," he said. "That was... that was so not funny."</p><p>Knock Out smirked annoyingly. "Yes, you keep telling yourself that," he said and opened a comm. "Oh Soundwave, we need a 'Bridge back to the ship. We have secured the relic!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, Ratchet opened a GroundBridge at Arcee's request. They were surprised to see the two bots all cracked up - literally - and emptyhanded.</p><p>"Where is the Key?" Ratchet asked concerned.</p><p>"We lost it," Arcee admitted. "Knock Out and Thundercracker were there."</p><p>Starscream perked by the last name. "Thundercracker..." he hissed lowly.</p><p>Ratchet guided Bumblebee into the Energon shower, as he seemed to be worse off than Arcee, with large cracks on his chest. Arcee sat back on one of the boxes by the medbay, waiting for her turn.</p><p>Optimus stepped forward, observing his wounded comrades.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Optimus," Arcee said quietly. "They were waiting for us. Seems the 'Cons are improving their decoding skills."</p><p>"And it seems that with two Keys already seperated," Ratchet said, "<em>no one</em> currently possesses the means to revive Cybertron."</p><p>"While our quest to restore our planet may have reached a stalemate," Optimus said calmly, "securing the remaining Keys is still the most prudent course of action."</p><p>Starscream gazed between Arcee and Bumblebee, both drooping their winglets in shame of their defeat. Starscream's own wings flicked a little at the sight. Wing emoting was a very important part of Fliers expressing themselves. When conversing with other bots, Fliers tended to depend on their wings expressing how they felt to the other bot without having to voice it. Fliers who lost their wings in some ungodly way felt it harder to express themselves and tended to close themselves off from others because they didn't openly talk about their feelings.</p><p>This was easier when conversing with other winged bots who knew the signs, but it was more difficult when conversing with Grounders, even those who had winglets. Winglets were smaller and less expressive than actual wings. Most of the signs winglets made were the same as the wings though, but winglets could only really express sadness, fear and anger. Wings could show so much more, with flicking, fluttering, hiking and many other positions. There used to be books on Cybertron on wing emoting for Grounders to read and understand, but most of these had been lost to the war, Starscream assumed.</p><p>"Man, it must have been crazy with Knock Out and Thundercracker going all sonic," Smokescreen said and made energetic movements, hitting the air in front of him. "Ah, I wish I'd been there, I would've-"</p><p>"Would've what?" Arcee interrupted while Ratchet was scanning her left arm. "Recovered the Key like you did the first one?"</p><p>Smokescreen stood still in the same position for a few seconds. "Maybe," he said before turning and continuing to hit the air in front of him. "Who knows? I just want us to be firing on all cylinders! You know, now that the Star Saber's gone. And I have a <em>pretty</em> good track record so far."</p><p>Arcee grunted and rose to her pedes, clutching her left arm and walked past the recruit, her winglets still drooping. Starscream made sure to step out of her way as well. She was not very happy right now.</p><p>Smokescreen gazed after her, his smile faltering.</p><p>"Look kid," Bulkhead said and caught the recruit's attention, "Arcee and Bumblebee are no slouches, and Optimus managed just fine for <em>eons</em> without the big sword. Of course you wouldn't know about that. You've been locked in stasis the whole time we've been <em>fighting</em> this war."</p><p>"Exactly!" Smokescreen said and made gestures with his servos. "And I'm ready to make up for lost time."</p><p>"When Optimus <em>says</em> you're ready," Bulkhead pointed out. "You gotta be in this for the long haul." Bulkhead side-glanced to Optimus, working on decoding the next set of coordinates. "Slow and steady wins the race."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Thundercracker and Knock Out happily showed their prize to Megatron, who hummed, strangely intrigued by the relic they had uncovered.</p><p>"It appears identical to the one taken from me by Optimus Prime," Megatron remarked and accepted the relic. "Ah, perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots <em>allowed</em> you to seize, as a means of sabotage."</p><p>"Unlikely, my liege," Knock Out replied, "they battled too desperately for it."</p><p>"The container was open when we got there, though," Thundercracker mused. "But they seemed to have just arrived as well.</p><p>Megatron hummed. "Then pieces of a larger puzzle, perhaps," he assumed.</p><p>Soundwave announced silently that he had decoded another entry.</p><p>"Excellent, Soundwave," Megatron praised the intelligence officer. "With any luck these new coordinates will shed some light on the subject."</p><p>"Soundwave's on fire," Knock Out cackled and posed with the Resonance Blaster still on his arm, turning to leave with Thundercracker beside him. "And so am I!"</p><p>"Keep your vanity in check, doctor," Megatron warned.</p><p>Knock Out turned back to Megatron, while Thundercracker simply paused in his walking.</p><p>"Haven't I proven myself?" Knock Out exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"Your scientific expertise remains of greater use to me," Megatron pointed out, "analyzing our latest acquisition. I must know what this relic is and what it can do."</p><p>Knock Out sighed and accepted the relic from the warlord. "Fine," he said and walked past the Seeker. "Come on, big guy."</p><p>Thundercracker followed the doctor out of the command center, and they both headed for the lab, where Knock Out did most of his work and research.</p><p>"Do <em>you</em> have any idea what this is?" Knock Out asked and held out the relic.</p><p>"Not exactly," Thundercracker replied, "though its shape looks familiar somehow. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before, maybe in a text or a picture."</p><p>Knock Out sighed. "That's a lot of help, do you know what it's called or how it's categorized?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then you know as much as I do."</p><p>"We'll find out, I'm sure."</p><p>Just before they reached Knock Out's lab, they encountered Skywarp heading in the opposite direction. The two Seekers paused and greeted each other with a flick of their wings.</p><p>"Where are you off to?" Thundercracker asked.</p><p>"Got paged by Megs," Skywarp replied with a smirk. "Probably got a mission for me. What's that you got there?"</p><p>"We're about to find out," Knock Out replied. "You better not keep His Lordship waiting, Skywarp. Come on, Thundercracker."</p><p>"Later," Skywarp said with a wave of his servo and moved on, heading for the command center.</p><p>Thundercracker kept his gaze on his partner for a few seconds longer before heading into the lab with Knock Out, determined to find out what this relic was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Autobot base, Optimus stepped away from his monitor to announce his results to the others, gaining their attention.</p><p>"The next coordinates are ready," Optimus announced.</p><p>"There remains one set left to decode," Ratchet said and triangulated the coordinates, followed by activating the GroundBridge.</p><p>"On it, boss," Bulkhead said and headed for the GroundBridge, with a hyperactive Smokescreen right behind him, punching energetically in the air still.</p><p>"I'm gonna bring back that Key!" Smokescreen promised and punched in the air, until his gaze fell on Arcee's judging gaze. He let out a small sound and stopped his punching, slumping his way over to the GroundBridge. Arcee couldn't help but crack a small smile at the young bot's seemingly endless amount of energy.</p><p>Starscream chuckled at the sight as well. <em>Oh, to be young and energetic again,</em> he thought to himself. Granted, he didn't know how old Smokescreen actually was, but he seemed young enough to have been Forged a good time after Starscream's own creation, maybe even during the beginning of the war. Perhaps he was around the same age as Bumblebee, one of the last bots to be Forged before the AllSpark had been launched into space, rendering their planet and species infertile.</p><p>"Uh, Bulk," Arcee called and caught the Wrecker's attention. She held up the tracker needed for finding the relic. "Forgetting something?"</p><p>Bulkhead sighed in embarrassment and turned back to Arcee, leaving Smokescreen to wait by the portal. He reached down and accepted the tracker, but as he was about to pull back, Arcee grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again.</p><p>"Make sure you keep an eye on destiny's child, okay?" Arcee said lowly with a crooked smile.</p><p>Bulkhead glanced back at destiny's child, his back turned and resumed punching the air, impatiently waiting for his companion to join him. Bulkhead chuckled and rose up.</p><p>"Compared to watching Miko, piece of cake," Bulkhead said and turned, running through the GroundBridge, soon joined by Smokescreen, eager for some action.</p><p>Starscream looked on as the GroundBridge closed before turning his gaze back to the others. "He's got spunk, doesn't he?" he said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Certainly does," Arcee replied. "Hope he stays on task."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In a maple forest on some mountain, Dreadwing, accompanied by Skywarp, arrived via GroundBridge and took a look around. The birds were chirping, and orange leaves were dropping, as autumn had arrived.</p><p>"Nice place," Skywarp remarked.</p><p>"You go look for the relic," Dreadwing said and wandered to the trees. "I'll set up a trap for the Autobots when they arrive."</p><p>Skywarp looked back at Dreadwing in confusion. "Uh, don't you think it's better if we <em>both</em> go look for the relic?"</p><p>"Do as I say, <em>now</em>!" Dreadwing hissed at the other Seeker, who winced.</p><p>"Alright, alright, geez," Skywarp said and strode off into a random direction. "What a grump."</p><p>While Dreadwing set up his 'trap', Skywarp wandered through the forest, looking from side to side, admiring the many colors of the leaves.</p><p>"Pretty..." he said, then shook his head. "Focus, Skywarp, focus!"</p><p>He looked between the trees, among bushes, gazed at the ground, looking for anything that looked like a relic or something that could contain a relic.</p><p>"Relic, relic, relic..." he muttered. "Where could it be? Where could it be, where could it be... ooh, what's this?"</p><p>Skywarp stopped short as he spotted something peculiar; a round gray ball thing hanging from a low branch of a tree. A low buzzing could be heard from it.</p><p>"Is that the container?" he said and poked the ball. "How the Pit is it hanging on the bottom of a branch?"</p><p>As he poked it, the ball fell to the ground below. His gaze followed its path to his pedes. Suddenly, a swarm of tiny insects emerged from the ball and went straight for his face. He let out a shriek of surprise and stumbled backwards, waving his servos in front of him.</p><p>"WHAT THE FRAG," he exclaimed and swatted several insects on his face and chest. "Get away from me you pests!"</p><p>Granted, these Earth bugs couldn't actually <em>harm</em> him, but the surprise of the attack was enough to make a fool out of a bot like Skywarp who was easily distracted.</p><p>Suddenly, the buzzing was deafened by loud explosions coming from behind Skywarp. He flinched and turned quickly, now ignoring his tiny assailants. Large red and yellow clouds could be seen in the distance, a bit too close to him for comfort.</p><p>"Looks like Dreadwing made use of his trap after all," the Seeker said to himself and initiated jet mode, then activated his warping ability, finally escaping the insects and avoiding getting caught in the explosions.</p><p>Skywarp reappeared in the air just a few dozen meters from the forest, and quickly turned to fly away from the continuous explosions setting a part of the forest on fire. He noticed a dot not far from him and approached it, meeting up with Dreadwing.</p><p>"Sup, Dreadwing?" Skywarp greeted the royal Seeker.</p><p>"Have you secured the relic?" Dreadwing asked as the two flew beside one another.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Then get down there again and find it! I will handle the Autobots."</p><p>"Oh, they actually showed up? Leave some for me when you're done, huh?"</p><p>"Just get on with your task!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..."</p><p>And with that, the two jets descended into the forest yet again, Skywarp seperating just a little bit from Dreadwing before both initiated bot mode. Instead of moving on, Skywarp followed Dreadwing to a clearing made from the explosions, where, indeed, two Autobots had shown up. He hid himself among the trees, watching and listening.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the Autobots, the big fat green one called Bulkhead, threw a tracker to the other, younger and white bot called Smokescreen, who caught it and began running off. Bulkhead remained and engaged Dreadwing in battle. Skywarp kept his optics on Smokescreen and snickered. Why search for the relic himself when there was an Autobot to do all the dirty work for him?</p><p>Skywarp scurried among the trees, closely following the white Smokescreen with his optics, hyperfocused and letting nothing distract him this time. The white and blue paintjob of Smokescreen stood out in contrast to the orange and brown colors of the forest, making him an easy target. He made sure not to make too much noise, so the recruit wouldn't catch a whiff of him.</p><p>Before long, Smokescreen stopped near the rocky parts of the mountain forest, and Skywarp ceased his running as well, hiding among the trees. In the distance to the left, he could hear an explosion. Dreadwing must have taken care of the Autobot by now.</p><p>Smokescreen put down the tracker on a rock beside him and started clearing rocks out of the way in front of him. He seemed to have found the relic and was currently unearthing it. Skywarp kept himself hidden, letting the Autobot do as much of the dirty work as possible.</p><p>"<em>Skywarp...</em>" Dreadwing's strained voice sounded over the comm. "<em>Autobot... on his way... to your position...</em>"</p><p>Skywarp stiffened by the comm. That explosion from before hadn't been Dreadwing finishing off Bulkhead after all. Perhaps Dreadwing had been caught in his own explosion. Which meant soon he would have <em>two</em> Autobots to deal with instead of just <em>one</em>.</p><p>A faint click made Skywarp look ahead. Smokescreen had rosen up, seemingly holding something. Skywarp had to work fast. It was now or never.</p><p>With a low chuckle and his flat servo in front of him, Skywarp activated his teleportation ability and <em>plopped</em> right behind Smokescreen, launching a karate chop right in the back of the recruit's head, before the bot even knew he was there.</p><p>Smokescreen let out an exclamation and fell right onto the ground, quickly losing consciousness. Skywarp snickered and knelt down, picking up the relic. It seemed to be of the same design as the one Thundercracker had returned with. Skywarp snickered again. He just had a great idea.</p><p>Rather than leaving the area right away, he instead teleported on top of a tall rock right above the unconscious Smokescreen. He laid down flat on his front, watched the Autobot and waited. Waited for his partner to arrive.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, Bulkhead arrived, shocked to find his partner unconscious. Skywarp sharpened his audio receptors, listening in on the upcoming conversation.</p><p>"Smokescreen!" Bulkhead called, trying to wake the other bot up. "Wake up!"</p><p>It took only a few seconds for Smokescreen to awaken and lift himself onto his servos.</p><p>"Wh-what happened?" he asked confused.</p><p>"That's what I wanna know," Bulkhead said with a sigh and helped Smokescreen onto his pedes.</p><p>"The Omega Key!" Smokescreen exclaimed and looked frantically around. "I had it! Until... something hit me from behind."</p><p>Skywarp perked by the name. <em>Omega Key,</em> he noted. <em>Now I know what it's called. But what does it do? Please tell me, Autobots...</em></p><p>"Dreadwing must have had backup," Bulkhead assumed. "That relic's long gone. Ratchet," he said over a comm. link, apparently, "we need a 'Bridge."</p><p>"I... I told Optimus I'd return with that Key," Smokescreen said in disbelief.</p><p>Behind Bulkhead, a GroundBridge portal opened. Skywarp felt anxiety rise in him. <em>No, no, no, don't go yet!</em> he thought with panic. <em>Please say what this thing's for!</em></p><p>"Listen, kid," Bulkhead said, and Skywarp froze, deeply focused on the bot's words. "Alpha Trion said we need <em>all four</em> Keys to restore Cybertron, remember? We just need to hang on to the one we have, find a way to get the others back from Megatron."</p><p>With an arm around the winglet-drooping sad Smokescreen, Bulkhead and the youngster entered the portal, which closed behind them almost immediately.</p><p>Skywarp felt his Spark racing faster, rising to his pedes. He trembled as he stared down at the Key in his servo.</p><p>"Restore... Cybertron...?" he gasped, barely able to get the words out. "Four Omega Keys. Alpha Trion. Restore Cybertron."</p><p>Skywarp's mouth contorted into the widest, wavering smile he could make. He had just gained information that would make Soundwave seem like an amateur!</p><p>"Megatron is <em>so</em> going to love this!" Skywarp shrieked and initiated jet mode, cargo securely stored in his cockpit, and took off into the sky, having completely forgotten about Dreadwing lying unconscious in the woods somewhere. This was his moment to shine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the Autobot base, Smokescreen was much less elated than Skywarp currently was. His first failed mission weighed hard on him. Bulkhead tried to cheer him up, but it didn't go very well.</p><p>"Smokescreen was sucker-punched," Bulkhead said and laid a servo on the young bot's shoulder. "Could've happened to any of us."</p><p>Smokescreen pushed the servo off his arm. "But it didn't," he said. "Because <em>I</em> was the one who dropped his guard. <em>I</em> was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be."</p><p>"You still don't get it, do you?" Arcee said sternly from the front. "A couple of victories aren't gonna make you a legend. And not every mission results in success. Not for me, not for Bee, not even for Optimus."</p><p>Arcee's lecturing of Smokescreen made Optimus, Ratchet and Starscream gaze over at the scene.</p><p>"We've gained relics, and we've lost some," Arcee continued. "We've also lost friends. We've even lost a <em>world</em>! But this is <em>one</em> time we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron, and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about <em>you</em> or your <em>destiny</em>."</p><p>Smokescreen's gaze fell to the floor in shame.</p><p>"Arcee, you have made your point," Optimus said, turning away from his work to settle the commotion.</p><p>"Optimus, he needs to hear this," Arcee protested, ignoring her leader's indirect order to stop. She turned back to Smokescreen. "You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the <em>team</em> first, not your personal scorecard."</p><p>"There's <em>nothing</em> I wouldn't do for you guys," Smokescreen protested, his voice beginning to tremble.</p><p>"Then stop trying to be a hero, and start being an <em>Autobot</em>."</p><p>Ouch. Starscream could practically <em>feel</em> the sting of Arcee's words, even though they weren't directed at him. Smokescreen seemed even more hurt by the words, briefly gazing over at Optimus, staring silently at the scene.</p><p>Smokescreen's winglets drooped slightly, then hiked. "You know what, maybe I'm just not good enough," Smokescreen snapped and transformed to car mode, driving off through the physical exit to the base at high speed. Starscream looked pitifully in his direction. He knew the kid was going off to cry on the roads. Nobody wanted to be seen crying by their comrades. Starscream should know.</p><p>"Next time Optimus advices you to stop," Ratchet said, approaching the others, "perhaps you should <em>listen</em>."</p><p>Bulkhead was already heading for the exit. "I'll bring him back," he said, but was stopped by Optimus' servo on his chest, blocking him.</p><p>"Smokescreen is young, Bulkhead," Optimus said and removed his servo from the other's chest, "and has much to learn. But right now he needs to clear his thoughts. And I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry."</p><p>Optimus returned to his monitor, continuing the work he had been interrupted in. Starscream gazed at Arcee.</p><p>"He did save my life, you know," Starscream said quietly.</p><p>"I know," Arcee said with a sigh. "But that alone won't make him a hero. He had to know."</p><p>"I know," Starscream replied, letting out a sigh himself. "Well, I hope the last Key isn't going to be in another desert. Or in any of the poles, for that matter."</p><p>"Why? You feel good enough to be deployed now?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"More or less," Starscream said. "It's only this irritating itchiness on my insides that's bothering me, otherwise I feel fine."</p><p>"Your voice sounds better."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I'm glad you made it out okay, you know?"</p><p>Starscream gave the femme a small smile. "I know," he repeated. "I'm your invaluable Seeker, after all, aren't I?"</p><p>Arcee cracked a smile. "Sure, let's go with that."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Megatron stood and watched Soundwave continuing to decode the last Iacon entry, when the door to the command center opened.</p><p><em>Ah, Dreadwing has returned...</em> the warlord thought.</p><p>"Lord Megatron!" a voice squeaked, definitely not belonging to Dreadwing.</p><p>Megatron turned around and saw, to his surprise, Skywarp, walking in, alone, holding a relic like the one they already had.</p><p>"Skywarp," Megatron greeted as the black Seeker approached him. "Where is Dreadwing?"</p><p>Skywarp seemed to stiffen, just as he stood a few meters from his leader. "Oh, woops, forgot about him," he said. He shook his head. "But nevermind that, here ya go, boss! One Omega Key delivery from yours truly!"</p><p>Megatron raised an optical ridge and accepted the Key from the eager Seeker. "Omega Key, you say?" he repeated, studying the relic in his servo. "Another one of these."</p><p>"Wanna know what they do?" Skywarp asked, barely able to keep his excitement.</p><p>Megatron looked at the Seeker with surprise. "You know what it does?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Skywarp began making gestures with his servos and body as he explained his tale. "I snatched it from the one called Smokescreen, after I had karate-chopped him to unconsciousness from behind. Then, I hid myself and listened to the bots' conversation, and-"</p><p>"Enough!" Megatron interrupted, silencing the Seeker. "I don't care <em>how</em> you found out, I want to know what they <em>do</em>!"</p><p>Skywarp's good mood sank a little, but his smile was quick to return. "Alright, fine. See, there's four of these Omega Key things, right? And if you have all four of them, then you can use them to restore Cybertron!"</p><p>Megatron's expression fell. He gazed down at the Key, and a wide, toothy grin made its way onto his face.</p><p>"The restoration of Cybertron..." he marveled at the relic. "You have done very well today, Skywarp."</p><p>Skywarp's smile stretched as widely as it possibly could, reaching above his optics. He restrained himself from screaming of joy. He had received a compliment from his leader! He had pleased his master! He had made Megatron smile! He bounced a bit, barely able to contain his excitement.</p><p>"Always happy to be of service, master!" Skywarp squeaked, folding his claws together.</p><p>"Maybe you should become an intelligence officer," Megatron mused, gaze still set on the Key, "under Soundwave's command, of course."</p><p>Skywarp gasped and gazed at Soundwave, who seemed to pay little attention to the others' conversation. They knew he was listening, though, even while working as hard as he did. Soundwave could multitask.</p><p>"I'd be happy to, my liege," Skywarp said and giggled, grin still wide.</p><p>Megatron's own smile shrunk a bit as he handed the Key back to the black Seeker. "Bring this to Knock Out's lab and have it analyzed," Megatron ordered. "We must still find out how they can restore Cybertron."</p><p>"Right away, sir!" Skywarp squeaked and grabbed the Key, skipping across the bridge and heading for the doors. Just as he was about to pass through them, Dreadwing appeared from behind them, and they nearly bumped into each other. Skywarp's smile fell at the sight of the less-than-happy Seeker.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Dreadwing," Skywarp greeted and squeezed his way past the other Seeker, staring after him. "Just gonna drop this off, and I'll be right back!"</p><p>Dreadwing moped at the black Seeker with a relic in his servo, but shook his head and went to face his leader.</p><p>"Master, I have returned," Dreadwing reported.</p><p>"Ah, so you have, Dreadwing," Megatron said, not as pleased this time. "Sadly for you, Skywarp has already returned, <em>with</em> the relic, not to mention information on how it works."</p><p>Dreadwing looked stumped at his leader. "That lunatic?" Dreadwing said in disbelief. "He figured it out?"</p><p>Megatron chuckled. "It seems we have underestimated Skywarp," the warlord said. "He's more clever than I thought. To stay behind and listen to the enemy's conversation, when he already had the prize in his hand..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the lab, Thundercracker and Knock Out were trying their hardest to scan and research the relic they currently had, unable to make any results. Suddenly, the door opened and in barged none other than Skywarp.</p><p>"Hellooooo," Skywarp sang happily, gaining both bots' attention. "Guess what I have here!"</p><p>Thundercracker studied the relic Skywarp eagerly presented. "Another one of these?" he commented. "How many are there?"</p><p>"Four, actually," Skywarp said. "They're called Omega Keys, and together they can restore Cybertron!"</p><p>Thundercracker and Knock Out both stared in shock at the excited, bouncing black Seeker.</p><p>"You found out how they work?!" Knock Out exclaimed, perhaps a bit more surprised than intended. "How?! Even <em>we</em>, a pair of <em>real</em> scientists couldn't figure it out, how could <em>you</em>?"</p><p>"Simple," Skywarp said and stood still, as Thundercracker accepted the Key from his servo. "After I stole this from the Autobots' new recruit, I waited behind cover and listened in to the bots' conversation. They spoke over themselves, they said what it was called, how many of them there are, and even what they do! Oh, and they also said something about Alpha Trion, I think..."</p><p>Thundercracker stared at Skywarp for a long time. Skywarp noticed and looked back at the blue Seeker. "What?"</p><p>Thundercracker put on a wide smile. "Skywarp, you're a fragging genius," Thundercracker said. "I didn't know you had it in you."</p><p>Skywarp laughed at the compliment. "Oh, stop it, you!" he said, his face heating with embarrassment. "You're embarrassing me!"</p><p>Thundercracker looked his partner up and down. "Why are you covered in goop?"</p><p>Skywarp's smile fell, but his cheekplates still blushed blue. "I don't wanna talk about it."</p><p>Knock Out accepted the Key from the blue Seeker and put it with the other one. "Uh, I think I'll just get on with working on this, if you don't mind," the doctor said.</p><p>The Seekers barely paid any attention to the doctor. Thundercracker placed a servo on Skywarp's shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, Warp," Thundercracker said and led him out of the lab. "We gotta celebrate this with an oil bath and some Energon cubes!"</p><p>"And some Ninja Warrior Samurai!" Skywarp added excitedly.</p><p>Thundercracker chuckled. "Yeah, sure, that too."</p><p>As the Seekers left, Knock Out sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Autobot base, Optimus let out a sigh as he had finished his mission at last.</p><p>"The final entry has been decoded," he announced relieved.</p><p>Instead of coordinates, however, the screen instead replaced the words with pixels in the middle of the screen. Something was wrong.</p><p>"Has it?" Ratchet asked skeptically.</p><p>Optimus looked back at the screen, seeing the pixels rendering something. He hummed.</p><p>"Perhaps it is a layer of secondary encryption?" he mused.</p><p>The coordinates seemed to be forming an image. Why would the final Iacon entry be different from the others? Every bot gathered around Optimus, all staring at the image forming.</p><p>"Maybe it's a picture of the relic?" Bulkhead suggested.</p><p>"Of what possible use could that be to us without knowing its location?" Ratchet protested.</p><p>"I trust that Alpha Trion had his reasons," Optimus replied.</p><p>Soon enough, the picture finished rendering, and the complete image popped up was of...</p><p>"Smokescreen?!" Bulkhead exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>Everyone stared at the image in disbelief, none of them understanding what this meant.</p><p>"Is this that hotshot's idea of a joke?" Arcee asked unamused.</p><p>"<strong>I don't think it's a joke,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped skeptically.</p><p>"Maybe he knows where the Key is," Bulkhead suggested.</p><p>"And never bothered to mention it?" Arcee countered.</p><p>"A more likely possibility," Ratchet said, "is that Smokescreen himself somehow <em>is</em> the Key, without knowing it."</p><p>"Whatever the case, he could be in grave danger," Optimus said darkly and put a digit to his audio receptor. "Smokescreen, return to base immediately!"</p><p>They waited for several seconds. There was no response.</p><p>"He may have deactivated his comm. link," Ratchet suggested.</p><p>"Locate his position," Optimus ordered, "and prepare the GroundBridge!"</p><p>Before Ratchet could do that, however, Starscream set off running towards the physical exit. The others stared after him.</p><p>"I'll search for him from the air, you ready the GroundBridge!" Starscream exclaimed without stopping, as he reached the opening gate, having been unlocked since the Seeker became an official Autobot. Now that it was unlocked, it would automatically open when one of the Autobots neared the gate, making it easier to enter and leave as needed.</p><p>As soon as the gate was sufficiently open, Starscream reverted to jet mode and took off into the sky, his radar effectiveness on maximum power, desperately searching for Smokescreen's signal.</p><p>"The future of Cybertron rests on that brat," Starscream hissed to himself, "and he's gone off sulking! Where <em>are</em> you? Oh!"</p><p>Just ahead, he saw Smokescreen getting shot by... Soundwave! Starscream felt a rush in his tanks, his Spark racing faster and a wild urge to protect Smokescreen welled up in him. Just as Soundwave was about to approach Smokescreen, Starscream fired his lasers at him.</p><p>"DON'T YOU FRAGGING DARE, SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream screamed as he descended and approached the dodging Soundwave, reverted to robot mode and swiped his claws at him.</p><p>Soundwave jumped back to avoid Starscream's claws. Starscream placed himself between Soundwave and the unconscious Smokescreen, shielding him.</p><p>"You're not getting this bot," Starscream hissed, "nor the relic! I know that's why you want him. But I won't let you."</p><p>Soundwave deployed the two tentacles from his abdomen, swinging them at Starscream, who had a hard time avoiding them. He tried swiping after them, but Soundwave was an excellent fighter. He used to be a gladiator too, fighting alongside Megatron, long before Starscream joined. Pit, Soundwave had been with Megatron since the <em>beginning</em> of the Decepticons, even before the war started! Soundwave was not the kind of bot you underestimated. He never wasted his time on simple talk. He made his loyalty clear through his actions, hence why he was Megatron's favorite, as well as possibly his oldest friend.</p><p>The fight didn't last long before a GroundBridge portal opened right next to them. Starscream didn't take his optics off Soundwave; it was the most dangerous thing you could do. Besides, he already knew who exited the GroundBridge.</p><p>"Grab him and get back to base!" Starscream shrieked. "I'll hold him off!"</p><p>With that, Starscream aimed his right arm at Soundwave and clenched his fist, launching the missile. Soundwave jumped out of the way before it exploded, avoiding getting hit.</p><p>The distraction had done the trick. As the dust cloud cleared, Starscream followed the Autobots through their GroundBridge, carrying the still-unconscious Smokescreen with them.</p><p>Soundwave extended his tentacles, trying to capture the Seeker, but he was too late. The portal closed right as the tentacles lashed out into the thin air.</p><p>Soundwave stared ahead. Rage welled up in him, but being the mech he was, he was quick to dwell his anger - by erasing it, resetting his state of mind.</p><p>He had failed his mission. Megatron would not be pleased. But Soundwave was not worried as he opened a portal in front of him to return to the warship.</p><p>He still had the location of the Autobots' base to work on, thanks to Laserbeak and that fool Smokescreen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Autobots: 2, Decepticons: 2<br/>How will this end?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Inside Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both teams have two Omega Keys.<br/>And the Autobots intend to get the ones from the Decepticons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smokescreen remained unconscious for a while after the Autobots had rescued him and brought him safely back to base. He was put on one of the tables in the medbay until he woke up.</p><p>"That was close," Ratchet remarked as he began scanning Smokescreen, just to see if he was alright. "Had we been just a few seconds late, Soundwave would certainly have made off with him."</p><p>The other Autobots turned to Starscream, who gazed between Smokescreen and them.</p><p>"We could not have saved Smokescreen without you, Starscream," Optimus said. "You did well."</p><p>Starscream smirked and shyly scratched the side of his head with a claw. "Oh, you know," he said casually. "Just doing my part for the team. He saved me before. Thought I'd return the favor."</p><p>Smokescreen groaned, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Ow, my head..." he said and held a servo on his head. "What happened?"</p><p>"Soundwave happened," Bulkhead replied. "You're lucky we got there in time. Well, and that Scream got there before we did."</p><p>Smokescreen rose to his elbows and glanced at Starscream, who stood with crossed arms and tried to act casual about the situation.</p><p>"He did?" Smokescreen asked. "Uh, thanks then."</p><p>"Consider us even," Starscream snickered. "Now that he's awake, shall we tell him?"</p><p>"Tell me what?" Smokescreen asked, looking around at the bots.</p><p>Optimus stepped forward. "It appears the final Omega Key," he said, "is within <em>you</em>, Smokescreen."</p><p>Smokescreen blinked and looked from Optimus to the other bots, then back at Optimus. "What? You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"I do not kid."</p><p>Smokescreen stared down at himself, clutching his own chest. "But how can that be?" he said quietly. "Alpha Trion launched the others in containers. Did he..."</p><p>"Knock you out and put the final Key inside you?" Arcee ended for him. "That's what we think."</p><p>Smokescreen stared at the others in disbelief. "But why? How could he..."</p><p>"There may not have been enough time for Alpha Trion to put the last Key in a container," Optimus assumed.</p><p>"So instead of coordinates," Ratchet continued, "he uploaded an image of you."</p><p>Smokescreen looked around at the others for a moment more before gazing back down at himself. "So the Omega Key is inside me right now, huh?" he mused. His face contorted into a smile. "Well then, saves us the trouble of locating it then. Hey Ratch, I'll let ya use the Phase Shifter to get it out, huh?"</p><p>The others smiled back at the recruit. He took the news pretty well. Ratchet approached Smokescreen as the latter lay back down.</p><p>"Let me just confirm it really is there," Ratchet said and brought out an x-ray scanner. He hovered it over Smokescreen's frame, and indeed, the reddish image of an Omega Key appeared right on the screen, right in the middle where it <em>just</em> wouldn't snap during transformation. Ratchet put down the scanner again and nodded.</p><p>"It's there, alright," Ratchet confirmed. "I will borrow that Phase Shifter of yours. It will be easier that way."</p><p>"And less messy," Smokescreen replied and handed over the Phase Shifter to the medic.</p><p>Ratchet attached the Phase Shifter to his wrist and activated it. He first tested it by having his servo go through his arm and out again. Afterwards, he turned to Smokescreen, who lay flat on the table with a smile, waiting excitedly to get the Key out.</p><p>"You may feel some discomfort," Ratchet warned before he reached into the recruit's chassis.</p><p>Smokescreen cringed by the feeling of having the medic's servo shuffling in his systems, but he tried to keep still, knowing Ratchet was trying to be careful.</p><p>"There we go," Ratchet commented and started pulling his arm out. Along with the arm and servo came a solid, rusty-looking Omega Key.</p><p>Upon removal, Smokescreen's chest rose and fell rapidly a few times before settling down again. It must have been pretty uncomfortable getting such a large and solid relic out of one's body.</p><p>"And we're done," Ratchet concluded, turning off the Phase Shifter and handing it back to Smokescreen. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Smokescreen said and accepted the Phase Shifter back and replaced it on his wrist. "A little empty. But also lighter, like a burden has just been lifted. Feels weird."</p><p>"I bet it does," Arcee said and smiled. "It's good to see you're okay."</p><p>Smokescreen's smile fell as his gaze fell on Arcee, remembering her lecture from earlier. "I'm sorry I ran off like that," he apologized. "I just-"</p><p>"You don't have to apologize," Arcee replied, holding a servo in front of her. "I... <em>may</em> have overstepped. But I meant what I said."</p><p>Smokescreen nodded and rose from the table. "I know," he replied. "I won't run away anymore, I promise."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>That said, the bots gathered around, ready to discuss their next course of action.</p><p>"Now what?" Bulkhead asked. "We have two Keys, and the 'Cons have two Keys."</p><p>"Half and half," Starscream commented. "This could go either way."</p><p>"We cannot allow Megatron to restore Cybertron in his image," Optimus explained and gained the others' attention. "We must retrieve the other two Keys from his warship."</p><p>"How though?" Ratchet asked. "We cannot track the ship, nor can we open a GroundBridge there. We'll have to get there manually."</p><p>"Hello?" Starscream said and pointed to himself. "We have a Flier right here, remember? And I know my way around the Nemesis too."</p><p>"But how good are you stealth-wise?" Smokescreen asked. "Do you know how to use the Phase Shifter?"</p><p>Starscream stared blankly at the recruit for a moment. "Uh... no, I haven't used it before, but..."</p><p>"Then I'll go," Smokescreen replied. "I can sneak onboard the ship, use the Phase Shifter to get past the walls and into the 'Cons' vaults. I'll find their Keys, snatch them and leave. Simple as that."</p><p>"And how will you <em>get</em> there?" Starscream asked and crossed his arms.</p><p>"You're gonna take me there."</p><p>Starscream blinked and facepalmed. "Walked right into that one, didn't I?" he grumbled. "Fine, whatever. I'll be your <em>transport</em>."</p><p>Optimus gazed from Starscream to Smokescreen. "Very well," he said in approval. "Starscream and Smokescreen will fly to the warship to secure the Omega Keys. Smokescreen will use the Phase Shifter to hide from the Decepticons. Starscream will wait outside until Smokescreen has located and acquired the Omega Keys. Ratchet will then lock onto your position and have a GroundBridge send you back here."</p><p>Starscream and Smokescreen nodded and stepped over in front of the GroundBridge, the others staying where they stood. Ratchet walked over to the GroundBridge controls to insert coordinates to a random location.</p><p>"Smokescreen," Optimus said and took a few steps forward, making the recruit turn and look at the commander. "In addition to acquiring the Omega Keys in the Decepticons' possession, I would also like to ask of you to locate and secure the Forge of Solus Prime."</p><p>Smokescreen gazed from Optimus to the broken hilt of the Star Saber, still sitting on one of the tables by the medbay.</p><p>"To repair the Star Saber," Smokescreen concluded. "Got it. I won't let you down this time, I promise!"</p><p>With that, the recruit turned back to his aerial partner, as Ratchet opened a GroundBridge to somewhere random.</p><p>"Will be back soon," Starscream said as the two entered the portal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Megatron took Soundwave's emptyhanded return better than Dreadwing had thought.</p><p>"Soundwave, where is the Autobot?" Megatron asked calmly as the intelligence officer returned through one of his own GroundBridge portals, alone.</p><p>Soundwave played back a recording taken not long ago. "<em><strong>You're not getting this bot,</strong></em>" Starscream's hissing voice sounded, laced with Soundwave's own voice, "<em><strong>nor the relic! I know that's why you want him. But I won't let you.</strong></em>"</p><p>Megatron snarled at the recording. "Starscream..." he growled. He let out a sigh and seemed to calm down. "Have you at least made progress on locating the Autobots' base?"</p><p>Soundwave nodded, showing a map of Laserbeak, still flying around in the dark of the night in some desert canyon.</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron replied. "As soon as we learn where the Autobots' human pets live, we shall acquire the means of narrowing down their location until we pinpoint their hideout. Keep up the good work, Soundwave."</p><p>With that, the two old friends turned their backs to each other, Soundwave turning to his monitor to continue his research, and Megatron crossing the bridge, walking past a puzzled Dreadwing. The Seeker gazed between Megatron and Soundwave, wondering why the intelligence officer didn't even get yelled at for failing his mission, an important one for that matter.</p><p>Then again, the two of them went way back, even before the war started. To Megatron, Soundwave was not just a subordinate. He was a friend, an equal partner, perhaps even his best friend. Soundwave put up with Megatron's sometimes bothersome behavior, and in return Megatron put his full trust into the silent mech, rarely, if ever questioning his methods or interrogating him should he fail a mission. Which rarely happened, actually.</p><p>Starscream and Smokescreen had been <em>extremely</em> lucky to have escaped Soundwave that time.</p><p>And chances were, it would never happen again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream and Smokescreen had been 'Bridged to the same maple forest Smokescreen had been ambushed in. The place made Smokescreen cringe slightly.</p><p>"Feeling nervous, Smokescreen?" Starscream asked, noticing his partner's flicking winglets.</p><p>Smokescreen straightened up and bounced a bit. "Nope, excited," Smokescreen corrected with a smile. "Let's go already!"</p><p>Starscream smirked and jumped into the air, reverting to jet mode. He hovered slightly above the ground. "Hop on," he said.</p><p>Smokescreen jumped onto Starscream's back, making the latter fall slightly before rising again.</p><p>"Hold on tight," Starscream warned and aimed upwards. As Smokescreen held around the Seeker's wings, they shot upwards in high speed. Smokescreen really had to hold on tight to stay on.</p><p>"Wow, cool," Smokescreen commented at how high they were and how fast they went.</p><p>"Is this your first flight?" Starscream asked as they ascended to above the clouds, before flying in a horizontal line, slowing down just a little, to conserve energy.</p><p>"Maybe not my <em>first</em> flight, but definitely the first time I've flown without being engaged in combat or anything like that."</p><p>"I can imagine. You Grounders are so easy to impress," Starscream added with a chuckle.</p><p>Smokescreen moved his gaze from the disappearing ground to in front of them, looking from side to side. "Any idea where the warship may be right now?"</p><p>"I know as much as you do right now," Starscream replied. "My radars are on full power right now. We will find them sooner or later."</p><p>"Hopefully sooner than later."</p><p>They flew in silence for a while, occasionally looking from side to side. Starscream flew in mostly a straight line, rather than turning right or left. Smokescreen's gaze went to his left wing. He could still see a faint line where the wing had been bent.</p><p>"Your wing doing okay?" Smokescreen asked, more for the sake of conversation. They were probably going to be there for quite a while. The horizon had begun to become brighter, indicating the sun was about to rise.</p><p>"It's doing fine, thank you," Starscream replied. "What about you? Do you still feel empty inside?"</p><p>"Nah, I've gotten used to it now."</p><p>"Yeah, you get used to it."</p><p>"What do you mean? Do you feel empty inside too? Have you had something in there too?"</p><p>Starscream cringed. He stayed silent for a while, contemplating his answer. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he simply answered. "My case is more metaphorical than literal, unlike yours."</p><p>"What's your case then?"</p><p>Starscream fell silent for a while, thinking. "We've all been through a lot, you know?" he replied. "I mean, I don't know how much the Autobots have been through, but I know <em>I</em> have been through a lot in my life. Probably more than I thought I could handle."</p><p>Smokescreen looked to the sides before returning his attention to the Seeker. "I can imagine," he replied. "I mean, I can imagine living as Megatron's right hand man for eons is tough."</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea, kid," Starscream said and passed through a cloud. "For starters, he forced me into joining him along with my Seekers, he terminated my partner, contributed to the destruction of Vos and Tarn, and-"</p><p>"You had a partner?" Smokescreen interrupted.</p><p>Starscream sighed in annoyance over the interruption. "Yes, I had a partner," he said, trying to calm himself. "Jetfire, if you know of him."</p><p>"I've heard his name," Smokescreen replied. "He was captain of the Autobot air force back during the war, right?"</p><p>"Yes," Starscream sighed. "But in reality he was a Seeker, just like I am. But he defected to the Autobots when Megatron arrived and took over Trypticon Station and its stockpile of Dark Energon. I joined him to spare the Seekers, but Jetfire didn't agree with it. After he left, I saw only glimpses of him in the sky during battles, but we never encountered each other again."</p><p>"What happened to him?"</p><p>Starscream fell silent for a while. "Millions of years after the fall of Trypticon Station," he replied, "Megatron told me he had terminated him personally."</p><p>Smokescreen looked to the side. "Sorry about that," he said.</p><p>"I don't believe him though."</p><p>Smokescreen perked and looked back at the cockpit. "You don't? Why not?"</p><p>"I just have a feeling. I think Jetfire's still alive out there somewhere. Hiding among the stars, waiting for our world to be restored to life. Everyone left the planet when it became uninhabitable, after all. Without the AllSpark, and without Energon in Cybertron's core, there is no life aside from Scraplets and Insecticons. Some life may have returned by now, but certainly not enough for Transformers to live there yet. And even if we could, there will be no new life on Cybertron without the AllSpark. Except now we have gained a second chance."</p><p>Smokescreen nodded. "The Omega Keys."</p><p>"Yes. However they may work, with them in our possession, we will be able to restore Cybertron, return life to our world. Pit, those living among the stars right now may even return home when they find out the planet is returning to life."</p><p>Smokescreen understood now. "Like Jetfire," he concluded.</p><p>"Yes, like Jetfire," Starscream confirmed. "If he's still alive, then he will return when we restore Cybertron. I need to know that he is alright, that he is alive. Or that he is dead, so I can finally get over him."</p><p>There was silence between them for a while. "You still hope he's alive though, don't you?" Smokescreen asked.</p><p>"Of course I do," Starscream replied. "He's... he was everything to me. My Amica, my best friend, my..." He sighed. "My lover."</p><p>Smokescreen perked to attention. "Wow, lover? I didn't know you were <em>that</em> close."</p><p>Starscream chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "Yes, few know about that. Only the Seekers really know about that anymore. That is, those who are still alive. My people... they're all gone."</p><p>Smokescreen looked to the sides again. "I forgot," he said. "You used to be Winglord of Vos, didn't you?"</p><p>This time Starscream perked to attention. "How did you know?" he asked intrigued.</p><p>Smokescreen shrugged. "I worked in the Hall of Records," he replied. "And you made a pretty big name for yourself, apparently. Even before you joined Megatron's army."</p><p>Starscream chuckled. "I have underestimated you, Smokescreen," he said. "Not a lot of bots remember or know about that anymore. All everyone cares about these days is my former position as Megatron's second-in-command. Nobody cares about who I was before that."</p><p>Smokescreen thought for a bit before answering. "Then maybe you should remind them who you were before," he said. "And show them who you've become now. Make yourself known without being Megatron's guy."</p><p>Starscream silenced for a long time, thinking about Smokescreen's words. They hit him pretty deep. Furthermore, he had spotted something in the distance.</p><p>"There," he said, making Smokescreen look ahead. "The warship."</p><p>As they emerged from the clouds, hiding the rising sun, they gazed upon the massive body of the Decepticon warship. The structure brought back memories of Starscream trespassing the ship with Arcee and Jack, back when they were rescuing Optimus Prime from Megatron's control, as well as the more recent time when he had gone to the ship alone to acquire his belongings, most important of them the good-luck necklace from Jetfire, currently tucked somewhere in the Seeker's jet form.</p><p>"Alright, so how do we do this?" Smokescreen asked. "Are we gonna storm in? Wait for some 'Cons to return home and sneak in with them?"</p><p>"I think I'll just drop you off on the flight deck," Starscream replied.</p><p>Smokescreen blinked. "That simple? Won't Megs detect us or something?"</p><p>"Please, the last two times I was here, I had to use the cover of Vehicons because I was still a Decepticon," Starscream explained. "Now I am an Autobot, and thus both of our signals cannot be detected by their scanners. We can't detect them either, so why should they be able to track us? If they could do that, our base would have been lost long ago."</p><p>Smokescreen hummed. "Good point," he said.</p><p>Despite that, though, Starscream did hesitate a bit and scan the surrounding area for any enemy signatures, just to see if any Vehicons were returning from duty. Finding the airspace clear, he took a deep vent and approached the ship.</p><p>"Here we go," Starscream said and went to the flight deck, which thankfully was empty at the moment. He didn't land or transform, but instead hovered slightly over it. "Get off."</p><p>Smokescreen jumped off the Seeker, the fall only a few meters tall. He looked back up at the jet. "What are you gonna do in the meantime?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll follow the warship from a distance," Starscream replied. "Once I leave, we won't be able to communicate or read each other's energy signals. When you have acquired the items, jump off the ship and I shall be there to catch you."</p><p>Smokescreen blinked and gulped. "That sounds a bit risky," he said and put on a smile. "But nothing I can't handle. Everything depends on me now. I won't let you down. I'll comm. you when I'm done."</p><p>With that, Smokescreen activated his Phase Shifter and disappeared into one of the walls of the ship, heading inside and downward. Starscream, in turn, broke off from the warship's gravity pull and set off into the sky, making sure to create great distance between himself and the ship, far enough to avoid getting detected by Megatron or Soundwave, but at the same time close enough that he wouldn't lose sight of the ship.</p><p>If that happened, then Smokescreen was as good as finished.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the warship, Smokescreen peeked through the walls, scanning the hallways for guards before crossing the floor to the next room. He searched each room and vault for the Omega Keys, as well as the Forge of Solus Prime. It certainly would be easier for Optimus to stand up against Megatron's Dark Star Saber if the real one got fixed again, maybe even upgraded. And who knows what else they could use it for!</p><p><em>Optimus is right,</em> Smokescreen thought as he passed yet another room without the Keys or the Forge. <em>We need that Forge.</em></p><p>Just as he was about to exit another wall, he heard a pair of voices and retreated behind the wall again, waiting and listening. It was Thundercracker and Skywarp, chatting and passing by him.</p><p>"Man, you should have seen the look on Lord Megatron's face when I showed up with that Key," Skywarp cackled. "Priceless! I don't think I've ever received a compliment from him before!"</p><p>"Me neither," Thundercracker replied as the two passed by Smokescreen's position, unaware of the intruder's presence. "Now if only we can find the Autobots' base and steal their Keys, we'll have Cybertron up and running again..."</p><p>The voices disappeared and Smokescreen dared peek out from the wall. He saw the two Seekers round a corner and disappear from his sight. He looked to the other side and found the hallway empty. Coast clear, he stepped out and entered the next room.</p><p>Smokescreen felt a rush in his tanks and his Spark race faster as he found himself inside a vault, containing the very Forge of Solus Prime right in front of him.</p><p>"The Forge of Solus Prime," he gasped in awe. "I found it..."</p><p>He looked around the room, finding nothing or nobody else, and approached the large golden hammer. He deactivated the Phase Shifter so he could grab the hammer.</p><p>It was pretty heavy. It probably wasn't made of actual gold though, as that would've made the hammer extremely delicate and unsuitable for its purpose. But perhaps it had been painted with gold, to protect it from oxidation and rust.</p><p>Despite his weight, Smokescreen placed the Forge on some kind of subsheath on his back, invisible to the human eye but very much there. It was kind of like a subspace, except it allowed Cybertronians to magically stick their weapons to their bodies to allow for free servo movement.</p><p>With the hammer secured, Smokescreen reactivated the Phase Shifter and moved on to the room next door, continuing his search for the Omega Keys.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream didn't so much struggle to keep up with the ship as he did struggle keeping his distance to ensure he wouldn't get detected by the Decepticons' scanners. Despite the fact that they technically couldn't track them, they could possibly still detect them if they used a wide and effective enough radar, not to mention Soundwave and Laserbeak's ability to find out any secret on and around the ship. Hopefully Smokescreen would stay out of Soundwave's way.</p><p>Starscream fell into deep thoughts, thinking about his conversation with the recruit before. Why had he revealed so much personal stuff to the youngster? They weren't even really friends, and Starscream didn't even really like the mech.</p><p>"Maybe because he saved my life," he suggested to himself. "Perhaps I've developed some kind of <em>trust</em> in him. Weird."</p><p>Starscream didn't put his trust in a lot of bots. There hadn't been a lot of bots he could trust in his early life, and even less when the war began. Even his Trinemates had abandoned him, the ones he was supposed to be able to trust at all times, despite being neither family, friends nor even really allies. Trinemates were chosen in accordance to how well they got along as well as how much trust they had in each other.</p><p>Trinemates were never related. At least, almost never. Trinemates had to get along with each other, while siblings such as Skyquake and Dreadwing, or Starscream and Sunstorm, rarely got along well. Trinemates had to be in complete sync, be able to read each other's thoughts, make battle formations without having to voice it. Siblings were always at each other's throats, which is why Spark Twins were in seperate Trines from one another. Although Sunstorm never really got the chance of being in a Trine before he was banished from Cybertron, due to his rather dangerous ability.</p><p>Starscream hummed at the memory of his brother. He wondered how Sunstorm was doing. Was he lonely in the vast vacuum of space? Was he enjoying solitude? Had he found some planet to settle down on and have a life? Had he improved his work on controlling his electro-disrupting and radioactive fire powers?</p><p>He knew Sunstorm was still alive. Because they were Spark Twins, like Dreadwing, Starscream would know if Sunstorm were to perish, and vice versa. Even in this Vehicon body, Starscream could still feel his twin's Spark, ever so brightly. The bond wasn't as strong as in the past, though, probably because of his body change, so he couldn't really feel where in the universe - or galaxy, at least - Sunstorm was. He wondered if Sunstorm knew where Starscream was, and if he too could feel that he was still alive as well.</p><p>"Perhaps when Cybertron gets restored," Starscream mused to himself, "Sunstorm might return as well. It's been millions of years, after all. He might have better control of his powers than he did back then. I wonder if he still looks the same..."</p><p>Trapped in his thoughts, Starscream silently continued following the Nemesis, watching as the afternoon sun had begun descending towards the horizon, signalling the coming of evening. He wondered if the kids were going to show up today. They hadn't showed up the previous day. Probably busy with school and homework, and perhaps that 'detention' thing, house arrest and part-time job. They would definitely have to show up before the bots returned to Cybertron.</p><p>They would hate them if they just left without saying goodbye first.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After many cycles of searching, Smokescreen finally found the vault containing the two Omega Keys. Seeing no one else were in the vault, he stepped inside and deactivated the Phase Shifter, so he could secure the Omega Keys.</p><p>"Destiny," Smokescreen mused as he grabbed the two Keys.</p><p>As soon as he grabbed them, the door to the vault opened, catching the recruit's attention. He cringed as he stood face to face with Megatron himself, looking baffled at the intruder.</p><p>"Oh, this isn't the way out?" Smokescreen joked and reactivated the Phase Shifter. "Sorry to disturb you! Later!"</p><p>Before Megatron could react, Smokescreen had exited the room through a wall. He growled and activated his comm.</p><p>"Decepticons!" Megatron bellowed. "We have an intruder! He has the Omega Keys and the Forge of Solus Prime! Do <em>not</em> let him escape!"</p><p>Smokescreen made haste in passing through the walls, heading for the stairs he used to cross between the flight deck and the lower levels, this time without caring which rooms he ran through or which bots he ended up passing through. At one point, he crossed a hallway where an Insecticon was just passing by, minding its own business, when suddenly the Autobot came out from the wall, passed through its body, making it look down and gaze in the other direction as Smokescreen disappeared into the next wall. The Insecticon cocked its head and moped.</p><p>"What the frag was that?" it mused to itself.</p><p>Smokescreen continued running, until he reached the stairs. He went up them and reached the flight deck.</p><p>"Alright, we're almost there," he said to himself. "Now all I gotta do is jump off the ship and meet up with Scream and..."</p><p>Loud pedesteps made Smokescreen stiffen and look behind him. Megatron had arrived with a group of Vehicons. He did not look very pleased.</p><p>"The Keys," Megatron ordered, as the Vehicons aimed their blasters at the Autobot, "and the Forge."</p><p>Smokescreen stepped back and looked behind him. There were hundreds of miles of space between the warship and the ground. It was a long fall.</p><p>"A pity you are incapable of flight," Megatron mocked.</p><p>Smokescreen smirked at the warlord. "But I know someone who is," he said and leaped off the warship.</p><p>The Vehicons immediately started shooting after him, but they, along with Megatron, just stood by the edge of the ship and stared after the Grounder, just sealing his own fate. Megatron knew the Autobot had a trick up his sleeve, though. He looked to the left.</p><p>"Retrieve the Omega Keys and Forge," Megatron growled. "Quickly!"</p><p>Megatron grabbed the nearest Vehicon to his left and threw him off the ship. He then grabbed the nearest Vehicon to his right and threw him off the ship as well. The first Vehicon initiated jet mode, while the second one initiated... car mode?! The poor Vehicon screamed in fear, knowing he was doomed because of his leader's careless throwing.</p><p>"Fliers!" Megatron yelled. "I need <em>Fliers</em>!"</p><p>The other Vehicon Fliers jumped off the ship voluntarily and initiated jet mode, while the remaining Grounder Vehicon stayed behind, lamenting his fellow Grounder's fate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was almost noon, and Starscream was deep in his own thoughts when suddenly Smokescreen's signal popped back on his radar and the comm. link was opened.</p><p>"<em>Hey Starscream,</em>" Smokescreen's voice sounded on the comm. "<em>I could reeeaaally use you right now!</em>"</p><p>"Finally," Starscream remarked and sped up, catching sight of the dot up ahead falling towards the ground. He felt his Spark skip a beat when he noticed Fliers going after Smokescreen and descended towards his position.</p><p>Before long, Starscream caught up to Smokescreen while trying to avoid the Vehicons' lasers as well. He noticed out of the corner of his optic a Grounder in car mode falling towards the ground as well, but he didn't have time to think about it. He needed to be fast or Smokescreen would be toast.</p><p>"Missed me?" Starscream joked as he flew downwards next to Smokescreen.</p><p>"Yeah, not a good time for jokes right now," Smokescreen said and put the Omega Keys on his back next to the Forge and deactivated his Phase Shifter.</p><p>"I see you got the trinkets," Starscream observed. "Very good. Now, grab onto me so I can steer us upwards."</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice," Smokescreen said and reached out for Starscream. He caught hold of the base of the wings and held on. "Okay, I'm on!"</p><p>"Hang on tight!"</p><p>Starscream did a swift but careful turn upward, until he was flying in a horizontal line, to avoid causing damage to Smokescreen, considering the speed he was falling at. Smokescreen felt uncomfortable at the change of gravity, but soon got used to it as they steadied ahead.</p><p>"Well, that's one problem taken care of," Smokescreen said. "Now what about them?"</p><p>The Vehicon Fliers had caught up to them and were firing their lasers at them. Far below, Starscream thought he could hear the scream of a Vehicon, followed by an explosion. Probably that unfortunate Grounder.</p><p>"Reactivate the Phase Shifter until we can have a GroundBridge back to base," Starscream ordered. "I'll call Ratchet."</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>Smokescreen held on as tightly as he could with one servo while using the other to reactivate the Phase Shifter, encasing both himself and Starscream in its protective aura, causing the enemy fire to simply pass through them both. Now safe from harm, they just had to call base for a portal.</p><p>"Starscream to base," Starscream comm'ed. "We have secured the Omega Keys and Forge, we need a GroundBridge back!"</p><p>"<em>On it,</em>" Ratchet's voice sounded. "<em>Wait, are you in movement? I can't lock onto your position.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, we're currently being chased by the Decepticons," Starscream sent back.</p><p>"Uh, and Megatron too," Smokescreen added.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Yeah, he's right behind us."</p><p>Indeed, right behind the small number of Vehicon Fliers was Megatron, transformed and furious like never before.</p><p>"<em>STARSCREAM!</em>" the warlord bellowed, shaking the very sky they flew in.</p><p>Starscream shrieked and sped up. Smokescreen held on more tightly.</p><p>"Hey, hey, slow down!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "Ratchet can't get a fix on our location if you keep going faster!"</p><p>"And risk getting caught by that <em>psychopath</em>?!" Starscream hissed. "I think not!"</p><p>"<em>I can try opening a portal in front of you a few hundred meters away,</em>" Ratchet sent back over the comm. "<em>Just make sure you hit it.</em>"</p><p>"Sure, no problem," Starscream said, trying to keep himself calm. "Hey, Smokescreen, this Phase Shifter thing doesn't go through portals, does it?"</p><p>"Uh..." Smokescreen drawled out. "I... don't know."</p><p>"You don't <em>know</em>?!"</p><p>"I haven't tried going through portals while it was active before, I don't know if it'll work!"</p><p>"Great, just <em>fantastic</em>! So we have to rely on Ratchet's GroundBridge skills, my aim and hope that when you turn off that Phase Shifter, that dear old Lord Megatron back there doesn't <em>FRAG US BOTH</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Just focus on your part and I will focus on my part,</em>" Ratchet said through the comm. "<em>Nothing good will come out of this if you panic.</em>"</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me..." Starscream whined as the Vehicons' lasers went through his body. "Smokescreen, can you at least take out those Vehicons?"</p><p>"Sure thing," Smokescreen replied and turned so he was facing behind Starscream, kneeling and holding his left servo around one of Starscream's back fins. He aimed his right arm at one of the three Vehicon Fliers chasing after them. He fired a laser, and upon hit, the Vehicon exploded right away.</p><p>"Wow, that was a weak one," Smokescreen commented as the other two Vehicons and Megatron avoided the explosion caused by the Vehicon's death.</p><p>"So let me get this straight," Starscream said, "I'll fly us safely through the GroundBridge, and you'll protect me from enemy fire, right?"</p><p>"Sure thing," Smokescreen replied and fired his lasers after the other two Vehicons, though they tried their hardest to avoid the shots. "You can count on me!"</p><p>Starscream gulped. "Then deactivate the Phase Shifter!" he practically screamed.</p><p>"<em>GroundBridge coming up right ahead of you,</em>" Ratchet warned.</p><p>Right in front of them, a few hundred meters from their position, a green portal materialized itself in the air.</p><p>Smokescreen put his servo on his wrist and deactivated the Phase Shifter.</p><p>Megatron powered up his fusion cannon.</p><p>Starscream boosted up in speed.</p><p>And screamed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot base, everyone stood and awaited Starscream and Smokescreen's return, anxious for how it would turn out. This could go wrong in so many ways.</p><p>Starscream could get shot down and crash, dooming both of the bots.</p><p>Starscream could miss the portal and have the chase continued.</p><p>Megatron could take advantage of the portal and use it to enter their base and destroy everything.</p><p>Starscream could hit the portal but crash in the base like he almost did the last time.</p><p>As such, the Autobots stood in front of the GroundBridge with their arms spread, ready to attack should Megatron arrive, or catch Starscream should this one crash.</p><p>Almost half a cycle passed with nothing happened, until something emerged from the portal. Before the Autobots could react, Starscream appeared from the portal with Smokescreen on the back, and Ratchet reacted promptly, closing the portal right behind them.</p><p>Rather than crashing, however, Starscream immediately reverted back to bot mode as soon as he saw they had made it through the portal. He landed gracefully on his pedes without slipping forward, while Smokescreen was flung forward and rammed into Optimus, who caught him in time to prevent him from crashing into their equipment.</p><p>Starscream rose up straight and let out a vent he hadn't realized he had been holding in. "That... was close," he gasped.</p><p>"No kidding," Smokescreen said and was helped onto his pedes by Optimus. "Nice aim, by the way."</p><p>"I'm not the best for nothing, you know," Starscream said with a snicker.</p><p>Having both bots safely back with them, the team instead turned their attention to Smokescreen's cargo. He first took out the two Omega Keys and presented them to Optimus, who accepted them and passed them on to Ratchet.</p><p>"I also got you this," Smokescreen said and brought out the large Forge, almost as tall as himself, presenting it to the Prime.</p><p>Optimus accepted the Forge and sighed. "The Forge of Solus Prime," he said. "With this, Cybertron's restoration can soon commence."</p><p>The Autobots stared at their leader with surprise. "The Forge will?" Bulkhead asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Optimus looked around at his comrades. "Now that we have all the Omega Keys and the Forge in our possession," Optimus began, "I have to confess something."</p><p>The Autobots glanced at each other and back at their leader, unsure what he meant.</p><p>"I was... not being entirely truthful when I said I did not know how the Omega Keys work," Optimus confessed. "In order to restore Cybertron, we must insert these Keys into the Omega Lock."</p><p>Again the Autobots stared at Optimus and glanced between each other.</p><p>"You can't be serious," Ratchet said in disbelief. "There are no more Iacon entries. This Omega Lock could be <em>anywhere</em> on Earth!"</p><p>Optimus was silent for while before he continued. "Actually," he said, "it is on Cybertron."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: The battle returns to Cybertron.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Regeneration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Autobots arrive on Cybertron to find the Omega Lock.<br/>Skywarp displays yet another strange act of wits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the Nemesis, Megatron was none too happy about the current situation. He had summoned all his elites - save for the Combaticons, as they were still roaming the Earth searching for their comrades - to the command center to deliver the bad news of the Autobots having invaded the warship and stolen, not only the two Omega Keys they had had, but also the Forge of Solus Prime.</p><p>Skywarp was especially displeased by the information. "My victory..." he whined. "My glory."</p><p>Thundercracker knocked his partner on the head. "We have bigger things to worry about than your glory, Skywarp!" he hissed.</p><p>"Indeed," Megatron grumbled, gaining the 'Cons' attention. "Now that the Omega Keys are in the Autobots' possession, they have the ability to restore Cybertron. Locating their base has become more important than ever before. We cannot allow Optimus Prime to restore Cybertron in his image."</p><p>"Why not?" Skywarp asked. "Who cares who restores Cybertron, as long as it gets restored?"</p><p>Megatron glared at the black Seeker. "You are naive, Skywarp," Megatron growled. "If Optimus Prime is the one to restore Cybertron, he will use it to his political advantage, and assert himself as Cybertron's savior. And then, all Decepticons will be marked as war criminals."</p><p>The Decepticons gasped and glanced at each other.</p><p>"We wouldn't be able to go home," Thundercracker mused. "We'd have to go into hiding forever."</p><p>"Which is why we must locate the Autobots' base, invade it and steal back the Omega Keys!" Megatron said.</p><p>"I don't think we need to do that."</p><p>Megatron's gaze went to Skywarp, as did everyone else's gazes. Skywarp looked around before returning his gaze to Megatron.</p><p>"And why not, Skywarp?" Megatron asked, curious to find out what the simpleminded fool was talking about.</p><p>"They're keys, right?" Skywarp pointed out and shrugged. "Keys open locks. So if they're Omega <em>Keys</em>, that must mean they go into some kind of Omega <em>Lock</em>, right?"</p><p>Megatron fell silent for a moment, contemplating Skywarp's theory. "And where would this so-called 'Omega Lock' be, if I may ask?" he asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"On Cybertron, of course," Skywarp replied.</p><p>Everyone stared at Skywarp in disbelief, even Thundercracker. Skywarp again glanced around at the many stares and shrugged again.</p><p>"I mean, if those key things are supposed to restore Cybertron, then it makes sense if the lock thing is <em>on</em> Cybertron, right?"</p><p>The entire room was in silence, the Decepticons gazing from Skywarp to Megatron. Megatron stared at Skywarp in disbelief, speechless. Thundercracker gazed back at Skywarp and cracked a smile.</p><p>"Skywarp, I never tell you this enough," Thundercracker said, "but you are a fragging <em>genius</em>!"</p><p>Skywarp looked puzzled at his partner and Megatron. "I thought it was obvious..."</p><p>Megatron likewise cracked a toothy smile. "In that case, set course for the Space Bridge!" he ordered the pilots and turned to the big windows. "We will wait for the Autobots to arrive, and let them lead us to this 'Omega Lock'. And then, we shall take the glory away from them..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How do you know this?" Ratchet asked Optimus confused, after the latter had just revealed to them that the Omega Lock was located on Cybertron.</p><p>"Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber," Optimus replied and turned to the GroundBridge with the Forge over his shoulder.</p><p>"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.</p><p>Optimus briefly turned to look at the medic. "Alpha Trion did not wish it so," he simply replied and turned back.</p><p>The Autobots watched as Optimus set the Forge on the floor beside him, while he himself descended to the mechanisms under the floor.</p><p>"With the Forge of Solus Prime," Optimus continued, "we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly. I doubt Megatron will give up his chance to restore Cybertron himself so easily. We must go while we still have a tactical advantage."</p><p>With that, Optimus grabbed the Forge and disappeared into the floor. A few seconds later, they heard loud banging noises coming from the floor.</p><p>Ratchet sighed and went to the medbay to continue his work on the Synthetic Energon formula in silence. The rest of the team settled onto boxes or leaned against the walls and railings, chatting while their leader and medic were working on their own things.</p><p>"Is it my imagination, or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?" Arcee asked the others some time later, while Optimus worked on the GroundBridge.</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, I think so too,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, he has been keeping things from us," Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Even Ratchet's out of the loop," Arcee said.</p><p>"Well, give me one good reason why Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates," Bulkhead continued. "Why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock."</p><p>"Because if he had," Smokescreen replied, "Megatron would've pulled it outta my head if Soundwave had succeeded in capturing me."</p><p>Starscream picked up one of the Omega Keys lying on the table and looked closer at it. "Perhaps instead of arguing over why the big guy didn't tell us about the Lock," the Seeker said, "maybe we should make a plan for what we're going to do in the event Megatron finds out about our little expedition before we can actually <em>get</em> to the Lock."</p><p>"Think Buckethead will be able to find out without the Keys or a sacred sword?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"Megatron has people to do that for him," Starscream replied, tracing the details of the Key with a claw. "More than Prime has, in any case. He has Soundwave, Knock Out and Thundercracker, all skilled scientists or intelligence officers, more than capable of finding out such secrets without the Star Saber."</p><p>"<strong>Then let's hope the 'Cons don't find out before we get to the Omega Lock,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>"Indeed." Starscream picked up another Key and held the two Keys in his servos, gazing between them. "Individually these Omega Keys are useless," he said quietly, "yet together they have the power to restore Cybertron. Very fascinating..."</p><p>Starscream began tapping the Keys against each other in small <em>clinks</em> and <em>clanks</em>, scraping them against each other a bit.</p><p>"Hey, don't damage them," Bulkhead warned. "They're the future of Cybertron, not toys."</p><p>"Please, it's not like they're fragile or anything," Starscream said and beat the Keys a bit harder against each other, to prove his point.</p><p>Only, when he slammed the Keys against each other, a strange click sounded, a light appeared, and suddenly the two Keys in Starscream's servos were locked together. Starscream stared down at them in bewilderment. The others gasped at the action, making Ratchet look over.</p><p>"Hey, how'd you do that?" Smokescreen asked intrigued.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, they just..." Starscream said and let go of one. It stayed stuck to the other one. "Strange... can you get the others?"</p><p>Smokescreen went and got the other two Keys from the Autobots' own vault. He and Arcee each held one and moved them against the two locked Keys. Another click sounded, and suddenly the four Keys parted, floating in the air in front of them and displayed a blue hologram of what seemed to be Cybertron. On the northern hemisphere was a strange red symbol, almost as a ritual circle of sorts.</p><p>"Maybe it's the location of the Omega Lock," Ratchet remarked. "Fascinating."</p><p>"It looks like the Sea of Rust," Starscream observed. "At least now we know where we're going."</p><p>"Even if Megatron finds out about the Omega Lock in some way and that it's on Cybertron," Smokescreen said with a smile, "he doesn't know <em>where</em> on Cybertron it is."</p><p>"Which means we can get to it before he does," Arcee said and smiled as well. "And we win this war for good."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Megatron was giving Onslaught a comm. that they were going to Cybertron and that they wouldn't be able to pick up the Combaticons even if they found another of their members.</p><p>"<em>I understand, sir,</em>" Onslaught's voice sounded over the comm. "<em>We shall await your return. We will continue our search until we find either of our Fliers. Good luck, sir!</em>"</p><p>With that, the comm. ended and the warship left Earth's atmosphere, to head for the dark side of the moon where the Space Bridge resided.</p><p>"Master," Dreadwing said, standing by Megatron's side in the command center. "While it makes sense that there would be an 'Omega Lock' for these Keys, and that it is on Cybertron, we still do not know <em>where</em> on Cybertron this relic is. How are we going to locate it?"</p><p>"I may have the solution to that, my liege," Thundercracker's voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>Megatron and Dreadwing both turned to look at Thundercracker, standing beside Skywarp, the unexpected genius of the day.</p><p>"Speak," Megatron ordered the blue Seeker.</p><p>Thundercracker bowed his head slightly in respect. "As you know, Skywarp and I used to be Trinemates with Starscream," Thundercracker explained. "What you may not know is that Seeker Trines usually create Trinebonds between the members, so that they can locate each other should they get seperated or split up. There exists such a bond between me and Skywarp, but our bond with Starscream still exists too."</p><p>"Meaning...?" Megatron urged.</p><p>"Meaning that while the bond isn't strong, it is strong enough that we may be able to locate Starscream even if he is currently an Autobot," Thundercracker explained. "And if Skywarp and I split up, we can cover more ground - and air, for that matter. If this so-called 'Omega Lock' is indeed on Cybertron, and what the Omega Keys are for, like Skywarp theorized, then the Autobots will most certainly be heading for Cybertron. And chances are Starscream will be with them, as he currently is their only means of air support."</p><p>"But the Autobots have no means of getting to-" Megatron stopped himself. "No wait, that brat stole the Forge of Solus Prime. Which means... Optimus can turn their GroundBridge into a Space Bridge, no doubt."</p><p>There was silence in the room for a while, with Thundercracker and Skywarp sharing glances before returning their gazes to their master.</p><p>"Very well, Thundercracker," Megatron said and folded his servos behind his back. "You and Skywarp shall search the planet for traces of Starscream. And when we find that traitor, we will also find his new playmates. And with them, the Omega Lock, and to that end, the restoration of Cybertron..."</p><p>Megatron chuckled at the idea. "Get ready you two," he ordered the Seekers. "We will arrive at the Space Bridge soon. Dreadwing," he turned to his First Lieutenant, "you are in command while we are gone."</p><p>"Understood, sir," Dreadwing said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Yet another stunning convergence of magic and science," Ratchet said with awe as Optimus had finished his work with the GroundBridge by noon. "Courtesy of the Ancients."</p><p>"<em>And</em> our <em>leader</em>," Smokescreen added.</p><p>"It's hard to believe," Bulkhead said. "A few swings with that hammer and <em>bam</em>!"</p><p>The Autobots gazed at the GroundBridge tunnel, which hadn't changed in appearance, but most certainly had received an upgrade.</p><p>"Our <em>Ground</em>Bridge," Arcee remarked, "is now a <em>Space</em> Bridge."</p><p>The room began blinking green, making everyone in the command center perk to attention.</p><p>"Our sensors are detecting a massive Energon burst occuring outside Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet informed. "A surge of that kind could only mean one thing. Activation of another Space Bridge."</p><p>"Megatron has discovered the existence of the Omega Lock," Optimus concluded, "and that it is on Cybertron."</p><p>Ratchet turned back to the monitor. "It appears we have lost our advantage," he said quietly.</p><p>"But with Megatron unaware of its precise location," Optimus continued, "we still have a chance of getting there first. We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."</p><p>The Autobots spent the early afternoon getting ready to leave Cybertron. They went and got the relics they had acquired throughout the last few months, having fought the Decepticons fiercely over them: Bulkhead equipped himself with the Immobilizer; Bumblebee wielded the Polarity Gauntlet; Arcee fashioned herself with the Apex Armor; and Smokescreen, already wielding the Phase Shifter, went and fetched the Spark Extractor. They were all the relics the Autobots had at their disposal. It wasn't a lot - the Decepticons had secured the rest of the relics, while a few of them had been destroyed in the course of battle. But they were powerful, useful relics, sure to come in handy to the Autobots.</p><p>Starscream decided he didn't need a relic himself. Firstly there weren't any more that he could use, and secondly he felt better about relying on his own abilities now. His flight skills were as good as any of those old relics.</p><p>The Autobots had all gathered around the tunnel, which had now opened a blue Space Bridge portal, waiting for Optimus to arrive. He had retreated to the hallways with the Forge, and currently loud banging noises could be heard coming from the corridors.</p><p>"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead wondered.</p><p>Soon the banging noises stopped, and Bulkhead got his answer. Everyone looked back, as from the hallways stepped out Optimus, holding a long, shiny repaired Star Saber, the blade having been fixed at last. As the Autobot commander stepped into the command center with the mighty sword in servo, his fellow Autobots all gazed up at him in awe. Now they stood a chance against Megatron and his Dark Star Saber once again.</p><p>"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost," Optimus declared and put the Star Saber in its hilt on his back.</p><p>As Optimus ran toward the portal and initiated truck mode - his Star Saber disappearing into his subspace - everyone else followed suit. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen initiated car mode, Arcee initiated bike mode, and Starscream initiated jet mode. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Starscream each kept an Omega Key within their cabins and cockpit. The relics had been tucked into the bots' subspaces as well.</p><p>"Cybertron, here we come!" Starscream cackled as they passed the portal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the dark side of the moon, the Nemesis had parked near the Space Bridge, which had been activated to allow Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and a small army of Vehicon Fliers through.</p><p>"Remain behind and await my command," Megatron ordered Dreadwing, standing behind on the flight deck. "In the event we require reinforcements."</p><p>"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing replied.</p><p>With that, Megatron initiated flight mode, his Dark Star Saber disappearing into his subspace as well, and led Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Vehicons through the Space Bridge.</p><p>"I really hope you're right about us being able to track down Starscream, Thunder," Skywarp said just before they entered the portal.</p><p>"I know I'm right, Warp," Thundercracker said as they went through the light tunnel. "Let's just hope we'll find them in time."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the Autobots arrived on the other side of the portal, closing behind them almost immediately, they initiated bot mode, each grabbing a Key, and just stood for a moment, gazing at their surroundings.</p><p>Starscream's Spark started racing faster at the sight of their ruined world. The sky was dark and void of an atmosphere, the buildings of the city they found themselves in broken and rusty, a cool wind passing by, sending chills through their frames, and the otherwise ominous silence of the ruins.</p><p>"To think that we allowed the war to go this far," Starscream remarked. "Curse it all."</p><p>"Looks like Kaon," Arcee observed. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think Kaon seems about right," Starscream replied. "Which means we have a long way to travel."</p><p>The Omega Keys back in the cabins and cockpit, the Autobots reverted back to alternate modes and began moving forward, heading north, to where the Omega Lock supposedly was. Starscream ascended to above the buildings for a better overview and to keep a lookout for the Grounders below.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the Decepticons arrived on the other side of the portal, they too initiated bot mode to gaze at their surroundings, reviewing the horror of their war-ravaged world, and to determine where on Cybertron they had been sent to.</p><p>"Curse the Autobots," Skywarp grumbled. "Curse the destruction they caused our world."</p><p>"We'll give them the Pit when we find them," Thundercracker said in agreement.</p><p>"Seekers," Megatron said, directed to Thundercracker and Skywarp. "Seek!"</p><p>With the order given, Thundercracker and Skywarp reverted back to jet mode and split up, Skywarp going north and Thundercracker going west from their initial position. Megatron and the Vehicons transformed afterwards, scouting the city they had landed in on their own, searching for other life forms.</p><p>"We're coming for you, Starscream," Thundercracker said to the air. "And then it's all over!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was definitely Kaon they had arrived in. The city was <em>huge</em>. They spent at least an hour travelling among the buildings before they saw any sign of the city's borders. Starscream had to fly at a slow pace so the Autobots could follow his lead, as he could see their surroundings better than the rest of them. And they had to drive as fast as they could to follow the small grey jet in the sky, as even at a slow pace, he was still going faster than they did.</p><p>"<em>I used to be the leader of an entire city-state,</em>" Starscream mused in self-pity over the comm. "<em>The leader of an army of the best air warriors on Cybertron. Second-in-command of one of the two greatest forces of the war. And now, I have been reduced to a mere </em>scout<em>.</em>"</p><p>"Save the pity-party for later, Scream," Arcee replied. "We have more important things to worry about right now."</p><p>"<em>I know, I know,</em>" Starscream replied, then seemed to stop midair, making the rest of the bots stop as well. "<em>Wait, what's that?</em>"</p><p>"You see something?" Arcee asked with antipication.</p><p>"<em>There seems to be a dust storm coming our way, a few kliks north of our position. We should retreat into the ruins for cover and wait until it passes.</em>"</p><p>"We don't have time for this," Bulkhead argued. "It's just a dust storm. We'll just have to ride it out."</p><p>"<em>Yeah, have fun with that,</em>" Starscream replied and disappeared behind the buildings. "<em>I've had enough storms for one lifetime!</em>"</p><p>"Starscream!" Arcee snapped and revved up her engine.</p><p>"Starscream is right," Optimus said, to the others' surprise. "We should not put ourselves in unnecessary danger. We shall seek cover and wait for the storm to pass."</p><p>Arcee sighed but started driving again. "Fine," she said. "Let's meet up with Scream."</p><p>It didn't take them too long to find Starscream, having sought shelter behind what seemed to be a former academy. It had an intact enough back wall, as well as a thick western wall with a ceiling attached to it, seemingly a second floor. There was enough interior left that the bots could all hide behind the walls.</p><p>"Changed your minds, did you," Starscream observed and snickered at the sight of the Grounders reverting to bot mode and joining the Flier, who was holding an Omega Key in his right servo. "Good choice."</p><p>Arcee waved with her servos. "Hey, you probably know better than we do when it comes to getting caught in a storm," she said jokingly.</p><p>Starscream cringed and huffed. "You don't have to remind me," he snarled. "We should be safe here. It should arrive within a few cycles."</p><p>A few cycles was pretty spot-on. One moment, there was nothing but a gentle breeze, the next moment, a strong wind roared around the bots, the dust racing past the missing eastern wall of their cover. Fortunately the western and back walls, as well as the ceiling were strong enough to withstand the incredible force that the storm arrived with. Starscream had no doubt if they as much as stuck a servo out from their cover, that it might get blown off.</p><p>The Autobots all sat on the floor against the back wall, making as much space between them as they could, but they still ended up huddled pretty close together. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Starscream looked around them with concern at the roar of the dust storm, gazing worried at the razor-sharp sand zooming past them to their left. Starscream, being a flight frame, knew very well not to underestimate the weather, but that one incident on Earth had just made the danger all the more evident to him. He swore he would never again underestimate the weather, be it Earth or Cybetronian.</p><p>Grounders tended to be tougher and were often better equipped at handling storms like these, but sometimes even mechs like Optimus and Bulkhead had to admit there was no use trying to challenge the forces of nature, whether organic or metal.</p><p>"Did you see how big the storm was?!" Smokescreen yelled over the storm.</p><p>"It seemed to be a medium!" Starscream yelled back, even though they were sitting right next to each other. "It should be over in ten or twenty cycles or so! Maybe longer!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Decepticons' side, they too found themselves having to seek cover among the ruins as a medium-sized dust storm had suddenly appeared from the north.</p><p>"So inconvenient," Thundercracker raged, barely able to hear his own words as he hid himself alone in a former lobby. "We don't have time for a storm like this, the Autobots could have reached the Omega Lock already!"</p><p>Thundercracker gazed out at the raging sand sweeping across the streets with dangerously high speed. He too knew very well not to underestimate Cybertron's weather.</p><p>"You better be hiding from this storm too, Starscream," Thundercracker hissed. "At least Skywarp is safe in the north..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream felt pretty weird, sitting so tightly among the Autobots while a storm raged around them. He was sitting between Bulkhead and Smokescreen, who sat next to Arcee, who sat next to Bumblebee in the inner corner. Optimus sat on the other side of Bulkhead, closest to the outside, probably as some kind of excuse to shield his comrades from 'falling outside' or something silly like that. That seemed to be the same reason Bulkhead sat so close to the outside. Their bigger, stronger bodies with thicker armor were probably better suited to handle this kind of weather than the four sleeker, smaller bots, hiding in the cover of these two big mechs.</p><p><em>I never thought I would find myself huddled together with a bunch of Autobots,</em> Starscream thought to himself, barely even able to hear his own thoughts, gazing between Bulkhead to his left and the smaller Grounders to his right. <em>During a storm, no less. How did I get to this point...?</em></p><p>It ended up taking over an hour before the dust storm finally seemed to settle. The roar began quieting down just a slight bit, and the walls around them shook a bit less, the sand from the outside seeming to slow down just a little bit.</p><p>"It looks like it's beginning to clear up," Bulkhead observed, as the bots rose up to test if it was safe enough to come out now.</p><p>But the wind had barely settled down when someone from above yelled: "<em>There they are!</em>" and lasers began falling around them. They were under attack!</p><p>"Megatron has found us!" Optimus said as the bots ran out into the wind, running for more cover. "Initiate battle positions!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Out on an open street, as the sand continued to blow around them, though in a more tolerable rate than earlier, Megatron and the Vehicons initiated bot mode and landed gracefully, having received a transmission from Thundercracker that the Autobots were in the area. Megatron gazed around as the blue Seeker descended and joined them.</p><p>"Where are they, Thundercracker?" Megatron growled at the Seeker.</p><p>"They were just here," Thundercracker hissed, more to himself than to Megatron. "They must have sought cover somewhere..."</p><p>Suddenly they heard laser shots from behind and turned around. Several Vehicons fell as the Autobot Smokescreen had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was firing at them.</p><p>"What? Where did he come from?" Megatron gasped.</p><p>Within a few nano-cycles, Smokescreen disappeared back into a wall, and was soon replaced by a large bunch of debris floating above the 'Cons in the air. The debris was surrounded by an orange aura of sorts. It was the work of the Polarity Gauntlet. Soon, the debris was slammed to the ground, crushing several Vehicons that didn't get out of the way in time.</p><p>Bumblebee ran off on a tall edge, catching Megatron's attention. He made a gesture with his servo. "Crush them!" the warlord shouted.</p><p>The troopers began shooting after Bumblebee, who initiated car mode and began driving along the edge of the ledge. Soon, they found themselves fired upon by Starscream, swooping in and providing air support.</p><p>"After him!" Megatron ordered Thundercracker, who had already initiated jet mode and set off towards his former Trine Commander.</p><p>While Thundercracker and Starscream kept each other busy, Bulkhead came sneaking into the battlefield from another ledge, activating the Immobilizer and stunning several Vehicons, before jumping off and charging into the battlefield. He was soon joined by Bumblebee who reverted back to bot mode, and the two mechs started firing their lasers at the 'Cons. From an even higher ledge, Arcee fired a few lasers before jumping off and encasing herself in the Apex Armor, slamming onto the ground and joining the other mechs, including Smokescreen ascending from the ground, charging at the army of Vehicons who continued firing their poorly aimed lasers at the attackers.</p><p>"Take the Keys!" Megatron yelled, as the storm around them continued to blow, though at a less dangerous rate than before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the sky, Starscream tried to deliver air support but found it increasingly harder, both due to the storm that hadn't settled down completely yet, but also due to that annoying Thundercracker who kept chasing after him.</p><p>"Get out of my tailpipe, you miserable moron!" Starscream hissed at the blue Seeker who kept firing at the other.</p><p>"Give me your Key!" Thundercracker yelled. "I know you have one of them!"</p><p>"Never! Just let us reach the Omega Lock so we can restore Cybertron!"</p><p>"So there <em>is</em> an Omega Lock, huh? Skywarp was right after all!"</p><p>"What do you mean 'Skywarp was right'?" Starscream shrieked as they turned, trying to aim at Thundercracker. "You don't mean to tell me that simpleminded <em>idiot</em> found out about the Lock?"</p><p>"We've all been underestimating him," Thundercracker replied and dodged two of Starscream's lasers. "He's smarter than we thought! Even I was surprised that he figured it out all by himself while the rest of us couldn't even figure out what the Keys were or what they did!"</p><p>"Goes to show Megatron is surrounded by morons!" Starscream yelled and fired one of his missiles.</p><p>Thundercracker sped up and did a quick turn to shoot a laser at the missile, causing it to explode. He emerged from the cloud and fired back at Starscream, who dodged and flew past the bigger Seeker before the two turned around and faced each other again.</p><p>"Starscream, this is ridiculous!" Thundercracker shouted. "Leave those damn Autobots and come back to the Decepticons with me and Skywarp!"</p><p>"And why would I do that?!" Starscream screamed and brushed past Thundercracker yet again, both their firing having ceased, now more focused on their conversation and handling the storm around them.</p><p>"Because we need you!"</p><p>Starscream gave up his flying and instead descended to the top of a tall building, reverting to bot mode. Thundercracker soon descended to the same rooftop and reverted to bot mode as well. The two Seekers stared at each other, seemingly pausing their fight.</p><p>"Megatron doesn't need me," Starscream protested. "He's got Dreadwing."</p><p>"I'm not talking about Megatron," Thundercracker clarified.</p><p>"Well, why don't you Trine up with Dreadwing then, instead of hoping I will return and what not?"</p><p>"Because he isn't you," Thundercracker said. "We can't stand that mech. And he doesn't respect us."</p><p>"I don't repect you either, and we can't stand each other either," Starscream pointed out, crossing his arms.</p><p>"But we know each other," Thundercracker said. "Primus, Starscream, we've been at this war for millions of years. For millions of years we've been in the same Trine. And now you suddenly decided you wanted to side with the Autobots instead?! I just don't understand how any of this scrap could have happened!"</p><p>"It wasn't my choice," Starscream admitted. "I was betrayed! I had sworn my allegiance to Megatron, only for him to send that wretch Airachnid to trap me and leave me at the mercy of the Autobots!"</p><p>Silence fell between them for a moment, while the storm continued to rage around them.</p><p>"That's when I decided I had had enough," Starscream continued. "I've had enough of Megatron. I've had enough of the Decepticons. I've had enough of <em>always</em> being treated like garbage!"</p><p>Thundercracker squinted and crossed his own arms. "You treat others like garbage too," he countered.</p><p>"I have changed," Starscream protested. "At least I'm trying to. Nobody's perfect. But I refuse to let Megatron treat me like a punching bag any longer. I thought you, of all bots, would understand that."</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, Starscream, I do understand why you decided to leave Megatron," Thundercracker said. "I was surprised it took you so long to do it, actually. What I don't understand is why you abandoned me and Skywarp, while you went off to join with the enemy."</p><p>Starscream looked puzzled at his former Trinemate. "What do you mean 'abandoned'? You disappeared when we came to Earth."</p><p>"After you left us to go back to Cybertron and play with Shockwave."</p><p>Starscream cringed by the name. "It wasn't a request," Starscream defended, "it was an order. And I wasn't the only one to leave you behind on the Harbinger, the whole crew of the Nemesis did so too. Heck, even Megatron did! At least we had that Red Energon to hyper-warp us to the other side of the galaxy in a short amount of time and back again."</p><p>"You still left us behind though."</p><p>"By the AllSpark," Starscream hissed. "You are such a <em>Sparkling</em>!"</p><p>Thundercracker's wings hiked at the insult. "What did you call me?!" he hissed back.</p><p>"You're so childish," Starscream snarled. "You <em>know</em> I had to go, yet <em>still</em> you blame me for leaving you?! You blame me, even after <em>everything</em> I have been through for you, after <em>everything</em> I have done for the Seekers!"</p><p>"You <em>doomed</em> the Seekers from the moment you began contacting Megatron in the first place!"</p><p>Starscream's own wings hiked and he let out a rattling snarl, which led to a coughing attack. Thundercracker didn't fail to notice this.</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> blame me for what happened to the Seekers!" Starscream shrieked as he got the coughing under control and spread his claws. "You take it back!"</p><p>"I won't take back the truth!"</p><p>Starscream let out a shriek and charged forward, swiping with his claws at Thundercracker, who jumped back and struggled to keep balance, standing right by the edge. He looked briefly down behind him before turning his gaze back to the raging Starscream in front of him.</p><p>"You know what," Thundercracker said. "We don't have time for this. There's an Omega Lock we need to find."</p><p>With that, Thundercracker let himself fall from the rooftop and did a few backflips before initiating jet mode, blasting off into the sky with a <em>boom</em>, leaving behind the smaller, fuming Seeker.</p><p>Starscream went to the edge and looked down at the battlefield below. It seemed the Autobots had fled the scene, and Megatron had thrown his Dark Star Saber into what seemed to be the Spark Extractor, activated and forming a blue force field that kept expanding, taking down pretty much the rest of the Vehicon army, leaving Megatron as the only survivor.</p><p>Starscream let out a huff and jumped off the building as well, reverting to jet mode and set off to find his comrades.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thundercracker continued to fume as he turned and kept track of Starscream's position. He was still mad at his former commander, but he couldn't go back on his orders. He had to follow Starscream, for the Decepticons' sake. And for the remaining Seekers' sake as well.</p><p>"Skywarp, come in," Thundercracker called on the comm. "Do you read me?"</p><p>"<em>I hear you, TC, what's up?</em>" Skywarp answered the comm.</p><p>"I've found Starscream and engaged him in battle," Thundercracker replied. "He got away, but I'm following him. Get to my position and help me send our signals to Lord Megatron. We're heading for the Omega Lock!"</p><p>"<em>Got'cha, on my way!</em>"</p><p>While waiting for his Trinemate to arrive, Thundercracker opened another comm. to Megatron.</p><p>"Lord Megatron, I am in pursuit of Starscream," Thundercracker said. "Skywarp is currently converting to my position. I-"</p><p>"<em>Continue following him,</em>" Megatron interrupted over the comm. "<em>I will follow you. We have lost the army, but I have just received a message from Dreadwing that we have a way to get the Autobots to surrender the Keys to us.</em>"</p><p>Thundercracker perked by the information but made sure to stay on Starscream's track. "I will look forward to your company, master," Thundercracker said and ended the comm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took Starscream less than ten cycles to locate his fellow Autobots on the ground. They had exited the city and were travelling across the Sea of Rust, finally having traversed to the northern hemisphere. He sped up and descended to meet up with them.</p><p>"Hey there," Starscream said as he slowed down, flying just a few meters above the Grounders. "Missed me?"</p><p>"Good to see you're okay," Arcee commented.</p><p>"The Omega Lock is just a few kliks north of here," Optimus informed the Seeker. "We will arrive soon."</p><p>"Finally," Starscream replied and ascended further to scout over the vast flat landscape. "Yep, I see something far ahead! Mind if I go on ahead?"</p><p>"<em>You have permission,</em>" Optimus replied over the comm.</p><p>With that, Starscream sped up and flew out of the storm, now reduced to a mere dust breeze. It took less than a cycle for him to get to their destination. He reverted to bot mode just a dozen meters above ground and landed gracefully on his pedes. He rose up and gazed at the object in front of him.</p><p>"This is the Omega Lock?" he mused to himself. "It's... smaller than I thought it'd be."</p><p>It was barely half his height. It was a bit wide, maybe big enough that he could just lie down on top of it and spread out his arms, legs and wings, but that was pretty much it. The Omega Lock was just as rusty and dusty as the rest of Cybertron currently was.</p><p>A few cycles later, he heard the rumble of engines and turned around to see the other Autobots having arrived. They reverted to bot mode a few dozen meters away as they caught sight of their Seeker and began walking towards him and the Lock. They brought out the relics and Omega Keys from their subspaces, as did Starscream his own Key.</p><p>The bots briefly acknowledged Starscream's presence, as the latter stepped back a bit to let the others take a look at the Lock.</p><p>"Doesn't look like much," Bulkhead commented at the Lock's rusty, small appearance.</p><p>Optimus wiped a bit of dust off a small flat space on the object, revealing a strange black symbol.</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus reported over the comm. "We have located the Omega Lock."</p><p>Ratchet's sigh could be heard from over the comm. "<em>At last.</em>"</p><p>"According to Alpha Trion," Optimus began, "the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very AllSpark itself."</p><p>Smokescreen went over to Optimus and shyly held his Key behind his head. "Optimus, an honor like this shouldn't belong to me," the youngster said and tried to hand over the Key to Optimus.</p><p>But as he held forth the Key, it began glowing, the two mechs staring at it with intrigue. It wasn't the only one; the other three Keys in the servos of Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Starscream began glowing too, and vibrated a slight bit, as if they were coming to life.</p><p>Suddenly, lights appeared on the Omega Lock, and the ground began trembling around them. The same, strange ritual circle from the hologram appeared along the ground, from the Omega Lock and spreading outwards, but in white rather than in red.</p><p>In a several hundred meters radius, the ground around them began transforming and descending several places, while four gigantic pillars appeared in four different corners at the outer end of the circle; north, south, west and east. The pillars themselves began transforming, and two protrusions appeared from each pillar, meeting with the other protrusions to form a gigantic ring above them.</p><p>As the circle was complete and the Lock's transformation was finished, a large bluish green energy lake appeared on the inside of the ring above them. It glowed with a soothing light, emitting large amounts of energy and giving the feeling of something alive being inside the lake.</p><p><em>This</em> was the Omega Lock.</p><p>Starscream stared at the glowing light in awe and intrigue, and watched the ground around him reflecting the light of the Lock, almost looking like it was raining on it.</p><p><em>With this,</em> Starscream thought with a beating Spark, <em>Cybertron will be restored, and I can return Vos to its former glory. I can see Jetfire again...</em></p><p>But barely did they have a chance to truly admire the wonder of the Lock as the sound of a large jet approaching caught their attention. They looked to the side and saw Megatron's figure coming in and transforming to bot mode, slowly walking towards them.</p><p>Optimus drew forth the Star Saber, and he and the Autobots charged, ready to take on Megatron, seemingly alone. As the warlord didn't seem to be about to engage in battle, however, the bots ceased their charging but stood ready with their weapons and relics, Arcee in the Apex Armor and Starscream aiming his missiles at his former master.</p><p>"Autobots," Megatron said, as Thundercracker and Skywarp descended and landed on either side of him, apparently not alone after all. "I would suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those Keys."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp, standing on either side of Megatron, crossed their arms and snickered maliciously. The sight disgusted Starscream, already aiming his missiles at his Trinemates now instead.</p><p>"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked, as the three Decepticons, while powerful, were still outnumbered and outmatched by the Autobots and their relics.</p><p>Megatron didn't say anything, neither did the two Seekers. Instead, a green portal appeared behind him, and Thundercracker stepped over to Skywarp, to let the Autobots see who was coming from the portal.</p><p>It was Dreadwing, Soundwave and Knock Out. They all seemed to be holding something, something that looked like canisters of some sorts. It looked like there was something inside. As they got closer, the Autobots quickly realized it wasn't some<em>thing</em> inside the canisters, but rather some<em>one</em>.</p><p>"So that I may hand over the <em>humans</em>," Megatron replied with a malicious smile.</p><p>The Autobots stared on in disbelief. Jack, Miko and Raf had all been captured and put into pods, Jack held by Dreadwing, Miko held by Knock Out, and Raf held by Soundwave. Starscream stiffened at the sight. They had found the kids. The kids which they hadn't seen in two days. When had they been captured? While the Autobots had been busy collecting Keys? While they were searching for the Omega Lock?</p><p>"And if we refuse?" Optimus dared ask.</p><p>Megatron stepped forward, approaching his arch-nemesis with calm. "Then I will have no choice but to open the pods," Megatron said and leaned in close to Optimus' face, almost touching him, "exposing your <em>pets</em> to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then we can <em>all</em> watch them instantly perish. <em>Together</em>."</p><p>Optimus stared deeply into Megatron's optics, contemplating their situation. The Autobots had the Keys, the means to reviving Cybertron and to allow their species to live in peace at last, without having to live under Megatron's toxic influence. They also had plenty of powerful relics to use against Megatron and easily win in a fight.</p><p>On the other hand, Optimus did not want Megatron to harm the humans, the ones that had lived among them for many months now. Cybertron may be thrown right into a dystopia upon its restoration, but they could always find a way to fight back Megatron when they had the chance. These humans could not be replaced. They only had this one life, however short it may be for them.</p><p>Miko kicked the glass of the pod a bit, in a weak attempt to get out. "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron," she said quietly.</p><p>"Dreadwing," Megatron ordered.</p><p>Dreadwing didn't say anything. He just lifted his pod and began scraping his claws against the glass while glaring, making Jack inside cringe.</p><p>"Go ahead," Jack said daringly. "The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for <em>my</em> planet. I'll do the same for <em>theirs</em>."</p><p>"Me too, <em>creepy</em>," Miko said and glared at Knock Out.</p><p>Rafael gazed anxiously up at Soundwave and gulped. "Mhm," he hummed unconvincingly.</p><p>"Perhaps we should obliege them?" Megatron said in almost a question, while looking back at Optimus, still pointing the Star Saber at the warlord, with a toothy smirk.</p><p>"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it," Optimus said. "But I will never forsake our human allies."</p><p>With that, Optimus planted the Star Saber into the ground in front of him and stepped backwards, rejoining his comrades by the Omega Lock.</p><p>Arcee sighed and deactivated the Apex Armor, then threw it on the ground near the Star Saber. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen likewise threw the Immobilizer, Polarity Gauntlet and Phase Shifter on the ground, giving up their weapons. Starscream merely lowered his arms, having no weapons to give up, and knowing Megatron knew he would not use his missiles against him. He snarled at the warlord. All just to save a couple of humans.</p><p>Granted, he didn't hold anything against the humans, but it was still annoying having to give up and let Megatron win, simply because such small, insignificant fleshlings were in danger.</p><p>"Now, if you please," Megatron demanded and held forth his Prime arm's servo. "The Omega Keys."</p><p>The Autobots glared at the warlord, each clutching their Key, each staring at the trapped humans.</p><p>"One at a time," Megatron said.</p><p>Knock Out stepped forward with Miko as the first one. He wagged a digit at Bulkhead. "You first, big boy," he teased.</p><p>Starscream looked at the other bots' expressions. Bulkhead looked hesitant down at his Key, then at Optimus, who nodded, encouraging him to do it. Bulkhead stepped forward and slowly approached Knock Out, who held out an impatient servo.</p><p>"If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this Key," Bulkhead growled as he handed over the Omega Key to Knock Out.</p><p>"You're welcome," Knock Out said in a silky voice and let Bulkhead take the pod with Miko inside. The Wrecker snarled as he turned back to the others.</p><p>"Get scrapped," Miko snapped at Knock Out as the latter likewise turned back to his fellow Decepticons.</p><p>Next up, Soundwave stepped forward with Rafael in his pod. Bumblebee approached the intelligence officer, holding his Key with both servos. Rafael looked concerned up at the silent mech, but was relieved as the Decepticon calmly accepted Bumblebee's Key and handed over the pod in return with no fuss. Bumblebee did growl with buzzing and beeping before turning back to his friends, however, having secured Raf.</p><p>Now that was just Jack left, but two Omega Keys. How would this turn out?</p><p>"If this human was important enough to entrust with the Matrix of Leadership," Megatron said, having taken this into account, "he's worth <em>two</em> Omega Keys."</p><p>Starscream gazed down at the Key in his servo and glanced at Arcee, staring at him with anticipation. Starscream sighed and handed over his Key to Arcee, who nodded in thanks and stepped forward alongside Smokescreen, both determined to get their shared human partner back safely.</p><p>Dreadwing placed the pod containing Jack on the ground and held forth his servos, his expression blank as always. "No tricks," he ensured and demanded.</p><p>Arcee and Smokescreen both handed over their Keys into Dreadwing's servos at the same time, who stepped back to his fellow Decepticons and allowed Arcee to kneel down and see that Jack was indeed safe.</p><p>Just then, however, a portal opened to their right, and out stepped numerous Vehicon Fliers with their blasters ready, prompting Arcee to grab Jack's pod and retreat to the others with Smokescreen. Soon, the Decepticons had the Autobots surrounded. The former had full rights to the Omega Lock now.</p><p>"Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron," Megatron said, having received one of Dreadwing's Keys, and inserted it into one of the Lock's openings. Afterwards, Dreadwing, Soundwave and Knock Out each inserted their own Omega Keys, now causing the Omega Lock to shine a bright white light which then turned into the same blue hologram of Cybertron as earlier, but this time with several holographic buttons of sorts, including a red one that looked like the Omega Lock's personal symbol.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped closer to get a better look at the hologram. From the ground by the Omega Lock, a white energy pulse surged up the pillars and around the ring, getting ready to be activated.</p><p>"<em>Behold!</em>" Megatron bellowed. "<em>The age of the Decepticons!</em>"</p><p>Megatron pressed the big red holographic button, and one of the sockets on the ring began glowing and fired off a bluish white laser at one of the ruined structures in the city of Kaon. Everyone gazed in its direction. They gasped as they watched the laser began magically lifting the rubble and arranging it in the order it originally had been in.</p><p>A few seconds later the laser disappeared and the building was left in a bright light before fading away. As the light faded, the bots gasped as the building before them had been completely restored to its original state - whole, shiny, clean and silver, not rusty like it had been before. It was completely misplaced among the rusty ruins around it.</p><p>"By the AllSpark..." Optimus said in awe.</p><p>"<strong>Wow...</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>"Wow," Starscream said.</p><p>"Wow," Raf remarked.</p><p>"Wow," Miko gasped. "Instant home makeover."</p><p>"Shiny," Knock Out said intrigued.</p><p>"Amazing," Thundercracker remarked.</p><p>Optimus turned his gaze away from the shiny, restored building to the Decepticons. "You have what you want, Megatron," Optimus said. "This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth."</p><p>Megatron turned to look at Optimus. "Oh, I wouldn't recommend it," Megatron replied and turned all the way around. "They'll be far safer here."</p><p>Optimus stared at Megatron in disbelief, realizing what he meant.</p><p>"Is the Space Bridge locked on target?" Megatron asked Dreadwing next to him.</p><p>"Affirmative, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing responded.</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron replied and returned his gaze to Optimus with a toothy grin. "Why rule only <em>one</em> world, when I could rule <em>two</em>?"</p><p>Above the Omega Lock, a large Space Bridge portal opened up. Megatron turned to the Lock and pressed the red button. The ring sent off a massive bluish white blast into the portal above, locked onto planet Earth.</p><p>"No..." Optimus sighed with disbelief.</p><p>Miko turned in her pod to look at Optimus. "If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it'll do the same to Earth," Miko asked and put her hands on the glass. "Right?"</p><p>"No," Optimus repeated darkly. "It will cyberform your planet in favor of its new matrix, destroying all indigenous life in the process."</p><p>The humans gasped and glanced worried at each other, then at the blast and the portal above, then at Megatron and the Decepticons at the Omega Lock.</p><p>"Such raw power..." Megatron said with intrigue. "What shall I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth?"</p><p>Starscream stared from Megatron to the Omega Lock, to Thundercracker and Skywarp who both laughed along with their leader and fellow elites, to the energy lake above and the Space Bridge portal. His gaze fell on Optimus to his left, likewise staring on with a conflicted mind. His gaze fell to the humans to his right, banging against the glass while screaming at Megatron to stop and leave their planet alone.</p><p>Starscream's gaze fell on Arcee. Suddenly, all sound surrounding him seemed to disappear, all the laughter, screaming, pulsing, all sounds aside from his own beating Spark ceased to exist. A strange calm fell over him.</p><p>"Arcee," he whispered. "I have something important to tell you, just in case we don't make it out of here alive."</p><p>Arcee side-glanced the Seeker with a questionable look. "This isn't the right time to-"</p><p>"Megatron did not terminate Cliffjumper," Starscream interrupted her. "I did."</p><p>Arcee's expression fell, her gaze fully locked on Starscream. "...What...?" her response was barely a whisper.</p><p>Starscream's next words were barely audible.</p><p>"<em>I... killed... Cliffjumper...</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: The secret is out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Darkest Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This won't end well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You... what?" Arcee whispered in disbelief.</p><p>Starscream did not say anymore. He didn't even look at Arcee. He just stared ahead of him, gaze set on something that wasn't there. His face expressed no emotion. No fear. No sadness. No anger. No guilt. Nothing. He just stared blankly in front of him, his mouth in a straight line and his optical ridges low and straight. His optics were their normal size and dilation. It was impossible to read his face. Even his wings were in their normal, high position, unable to show what he felt.</p><p>Arcee stared at the Seeker in disbelief. "You..." she repeated, then stopped herself and gazed at the Decepticons laughing by the Omega Lock, which was currently cyberforming Earth through the Space Bridge. "This isn't... We don't..."</p><p>Arcee's optics darted from Starscream to the Omega Lock and down at Jack, too upset over his planet being in danger to notice what was happening between his partner and the Seeker.</p><p>Arcee was out of her mind. She couldn't focus her anger on anything. She wasn't mad at Starscream. She was <em>furious</em>. She wanted to yell at him, attack him, give him a piece of her mind, avenge Cliffjumper. But with the imminent danger of Earth being cyberformed, the Decepticons having surrounded the Autobots and having full control over the Omega Lock, not to mention their human allies being in danger, there wasn't time to take it out on Starscream.</p><p>Which was exactly why he had chosen <em>that</em> moment to tell her. She was too confused to figure out who or what to focus her anger on. Starscream or Megatron. The death of Cliffjumper or the kidnapping of Jack. The past trauma or the present danger.</p><p>But Arcee did not have to find out. In the next moment, Optimus had converted his servo into a sword and slashed through one of the Vehicons surrounding them. The other bots looked on in surprise as Optimus stormed out from the Vehicon circle, heading for the Star Saber still planted in the ground. The Vehicons were too surprised to stop him but soon recollected themselves and started running after him.</p><p>Optimus pulled the Star Saber from the ground and swung it to wipe out the incoming Vehicon attackers. He began running towards Megatron, who had drawn his Dark Star Saber and prepared to meet Optimus in another confrontation.</p><p>But as Megatron swung his own sword, Optimus parried, causing Megatron to recoil. Optimus took advantage of the short amount of time to slice off Megatron's Prime arm, much to the shock of Megatron and the other Decepticons present.</p><p>While the remains of Megatron's arm sparked and leaked, Optimus wasted no time in running towards the Omega Lock at full speed, optics locked and objective clear.</p><p>Soundwave, Knock Out and Dreadwing began firing at Optimus, as did Skywarp and Thundercracker from the sides. Optimus, determined and completely focused on his mission, absentmindedly dodged the attacks with little effort, followed by jumping onto Dreadwing's face, using it to take off and lift the Star Saber into the air.</p><p>The Decepticons being unable to stop him, Optimus let out a roar and struck the Omega Lock with the Star Saber.</p><p>The impact caused a massive explosion, sending everyone in the area flying off to the sides. There was a great, bright light, blinding those who looked directly into it. The sound of the explosion was deafening, dulling the nearby bots' audio receptors. Several lost consciousness.</p><p>The white blast from the Omega Lock disappeared, as did the Space Bridge it had gone through. So did the light from the Omega Lock itself disappear.</p><p>Soon, the light faded and the sounds began returning to the various bots' audio receptors. Optimus and the other Autobots looked around them, gazing at the horror before them. The Omega Lock had been destroyed. The surrounding area was encased in flames, smoke and ashes. The Decepticons seemed to have been buried underneath the rubble.</p><p>"<em>Optimus, can you read?</em>" Ratchet's voice sounded from the comm.</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus said in a sorrowful tone, "please open a Space Bridge."</p><p>Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, all holding their humans in the surprisingly intact pods, looked likewise sorrowful around at the aftermath of the Lock's destruction. Smokescreen appeared from the smoke cloud and couldn't believe his own optics. As Optimus stepped forth and sheathed the Star Saber, he looked around at his fellow Autobots' sorrowful gazes. They all grieved over the loss of the Lock, but they understood why he had done it. It had been the only way to save Earth.</p><p>Soon, a Space Bridge portal appeared before them. Arcee looked back at the others. Her gaze caught the glimpse of Starscream, lying buried underneath some of the rubble, seemingly unconscious. She looked back at the portal.</p><p>Without a word, Arcee turned and ran into the portal, followed by Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Optimus.</p><p>Starscream regained consciousness and lifted himself from the ground, shaking the rubble off. As he got onto his servos and knees, he let out a lot of coughs and huffs, not only from the ash and dust filling the area around him, but also still the remaining grains of sand trapped in his ventilation system.</p><p>As Starscream opened his optics and looked up, he gasped in horror at the destruction of the Omega Lock. Flames surrounded him, the area beyond the Lock was concealed by the thick, black smoke clouds. Sparks and ash flew along in the hot breezes. The roar and rattle of the flames was the only thing he heard.</p><p>"Prime..." he whispered in disbelief. "What have you done...?"</p><p>Starscream heard a sound and looked to his left. The light from a Space Bridge portal disappeared almost immediately as he looked. His Spark skipped a beat. He looked around him. The Autobots were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"No..." he whispered in shock. "No, no, no, no, no... NO! <em>NO!</em>"</p><p>Starscream scrambled to his pedes but fell down almost as soon as he had gotten onto them.</p><p>"No... You can't- They didn't-" he exclaimed and sat still on his servos and knees. "Why...? Why did you leave me behind...?"</p><p>His thoughts immediately went to his revelation to Arcee. Had she resented him so much she decided to leave him behind? Had the Autobots forgotten he was even there?</p><p>His thoughts went to Optimus. He had destroyed the Omega Lock. He had destroyed the only device that could restore their planet. The only thing that could bring Vos back.</p><p>The only thing that would allow Starscream to be reunited with Jetfire. And Optimus Prime had just destroyed it. Just like that. In a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Prime..." Starscream hissed with gritted denta, struggling to keep the pressure behind his optics under control. "You treacherous..."</p><p>Starscream felt something trickling down his right cheekplate and reached a servo to it. It stung, and as he looked at the claw, it was stained with blue Energon. His face had become scarred.</p><p>"Well, well, well," a familiar voice sounded behind Starscream, making him stiffen. "What do we have here? If it isn't the <em>traitor</em>."</p><p>Starscream looked up behind him and was met by Dreadwing's face. His angry, disgusted face.</p><p>Starscream's wings drooped, his eyebrows downcast and his optics narrowing in fear, gaze locked onto the much larger Seeker.</p><p>Instead of attacking him or saying anything else, Dreadwing simply grabbed Starscream on the back and began dragging him with him. Starscream got onto his pedes and followed without a fuss. He was too much in a conflicted state of mind to struggle this time.</p><p>Soon they arrived at a clearing where Soundwave, Thundercracker and Skywarp stood, Thundercracker ordering Knock Out to tend to the wounded Megatron. As Dreadwing arrived with Starscream, the other 'Cons averted their gazes to the smaller Seeker, frame slumped and expressing nothing but grief and anger.</p><p>Dreadwing threw Starscream on the ground before Megatron, who looked down at the captive. The warlord sneered at the Seeker.</p><p>"So, one was left behind," Megatron said with a mockingly pitiful tone. "I told you you would not escape again, Starscream."</p><p>Starscream lifted himself onto his servos and knees, wings still downcast, looking at the ground.</p><p>"Take me back," he said quietly.</p><p>Megatron lifted an optical ridge. "Come again?"</p><p>Starscream slowly lifted his gaze to Megatron. "Please let me serve you again," he said, a little louder, "Lord Megatron."</p><p>Megatron stared at the Seeker in silence for a while, trying to determine if he was being sincere or not. A moment later, the warlord let out a chuckle which soon turned into a malicious laughter, causing Knock Out to step back in concern. Megatron rose to his pedes, reaching his full height and towered over the smaller Starscream. Starscream stared with anticipation at the warlord, uncertain what his laughter meant.</p><p>"Please," Starscream repeated. "I'll even tell you where the Autobots' base is located."</p><p>"No need," Megatron replied, giving the Seeker a toothy smirk. "Because we already know where they live."</p><p>Starscream stared at Megatron in disbelief. His venting became quicker, which called on another cough attack. The surrounding Decepticons did not comment on the coughing, but simply kept their gazes on Megatron for what was to come next. Starscream soon got his coughing under control and looked back at the amused leader.</p><p>"But if you insist," Megatron continued, "then I shall allow you to participate in our invasion of the Autobots..." He walked forward, enveloping Starscream in his large shadow, before kneeling down at the crouching Seeker, anxious for what was to come next. "... as I claim Earth as our new world."</p><p>Starscream fought hard not to cringe as Megatron's face was inches away from his own, staring deep into his very Spark with that sharp smile and those piercing red optics of his. He couldn't stop himself from slightly shaking in fear, knowing the warlord could just end it right there and then.</p><p>Instead, however, Megatron grabbed Starscream's shoulder and lifted him onto his pedes, the latter letting out a yelp of surprise. Megatron rose back to his full height and turned to Soundwave.</p><p>"Open a Space Bridge," he ordered the silent mech. "We have some Autobots to squash."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot base, Ratchet was surprised to see the Autobots return with depressed demeanors and the humans trapped in pods.</p><p>"The children?" Ratchet remarked in confusion. "What happened?"</p><p>Nobody said anything. They wouldn't even look at Ratchet. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee simply put the pods on the railings and proceeded to release the humans from their prisons. Ratchet looked between them, desperate for answers.</p><p>"Somebody say something," Ratchet demanded, getting concerned.</p><p>As Optimus emerged from the GroundBridge tunnel, Bulkhead paused in front of Ratchet with a sorrowful look.</p><p>"Optimus..." Bulkhead said, barely able to get the words out. "... destroyed the Omega Lock."</p><p>Ratchet looked shocked at Optimus with wide optics. "What...?" he said in disbelief. "You did-"</p><p>"What was necessary," Optimus interrupted him, having more control over his own voice. "There was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in imminent danger."</p><p>"So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home?" Ratchet spoke quietly, his voice wavering. "Optimus... we <em>needed</em> that."</p><p>Smokescreen stepped in front of Optimus, ready to defend him. "You weren't there, doc," Smokescreen said and pointed at him. "And it's not your place to second-guess a battlefield decision."</p><p>"It most certainly <em>is</em>!" Ratchet exclaimed. "There <em>had</em> to be another way!"</p><p>"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet," Jack protested from the railings, he and the other two humans having been freed.</p><p>"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth," Raf explained desperately.</p><p>"Optimus saved our planet!" Miko clarified.</p><p>"<em>What about OUR planet?!</em>" Ratchet yelled, unable to contain his emotions any longer. "All of our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifices... for <em>NOTHING</em>?!"</p><p>"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done," Arcee said, her winglets downcast with sorrow. "But we have another problem here on <em>this</em> world. The 'Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play."</p><p>The kids looked around the room, noticing something was off.</p><p>"Wait... where's Starscream?" Jack noted.</p><p>The Autobots looked around, noticing their Seeker was missing.</p><p>"No..." Optimus said.</p><p>"Did we leave him behind?" Bulkhead remarked.</p><p>"Scrap!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "How the frag did we miss him?!"</p><p>"<strong>Did anyone see him back there?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped and looked around.</p><p>Arcee didn't say anything. Not at first, at least. She stared into the floor, contemplating the situation. She let out a huffy sigh.</p><p>"He's the one who killed Cliffjumper," she announced to the others.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream hadn't expected to be accepted back into the Decepticon fold so quickly after having just fought against them with the Autobot brand on his chest. He knew that. He had expected he would become yet another prisoner.</p><p>He had not expected to be thrown into a small, isolated room by Thundercracker as they prepared to return to Earth, however.</p><p>"Lord Megatron and the others are currently discussing what to do with you," Thundercracker said briefly. "Remain here for the next few cycles."</p><p>With that, Thundercracker closed the door shut, leaving Starscream in complete darkness, the only light coming from his own optics. It was a small, empty closet with barely any room to move or even turn around in. Not helpful against Starscream's fear of small, dark and enclosed spaces.</p><p>With nothing else to do, Starscream sat on the floor and thought about his current situation.</p><p>Megatron knew where the Autobots' base was located. They were heading for the base. Optimus had destroyed the Omega Lock, the only device capable of restoring Cybertron. The Autobots had left Starscream behind at Megatron's mercy. And the Autobots had just lost their only means of air support.</p><p>Arcee knew Starscream had killed Cliffjumper. And she would certainly tell the other Autobots. They would hate him, resent him. They would never take him back again. He could no longer associate himself with them. He had just lost all the respect and admiration of Optimus Prime that he had developed over the last three months. He resented Prime and the others for abandoning him, for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk.</p><p>At the same time, however, he felt no desire to kill any of them. Not even Prime or Arcee. And he felt no desire to have the children perish.</p><p>Despite his current hatred for them, he had become friends with the Autobots. He did not want any of them to die.</p><p>They did not know what was coming for them. By the time the Autobots were to realize they had been discovered, it would be too late. And being onboard the Nemesis, Starscream was unable to reach the base over the comm.</p><p>A sudden idea struck his mind. He didn't need to open a comm. There was a different solution to this.</p><p>Starscream quickly put two digits to his audio receptor and opened a high frequency channel, the only thing capable of reaching beyond the ship and base, but at the same time it would immediately give away his intentions to Megatron, as it was on a frequency only Transformers could hear, too high to reach human ears.</p><p>Almost as soon as he had opened the channel, the door opened and Thundercracker barged in. Starscream immediately closed the channel and pretended nothing had happened.</p><p>"Did you just try to contact the Autobots?" Thundercracker snarled at the smaller Seeker, knowing he was up to something.</p><p>"No," Starscream lied. "I was talking to myself..."</p><p>Thundercracker snorted but then rose back up. "It doesn't matter either way," he said. "The Nemesis doesn't allow Autobots to communicate electronically, remember? Your efforts are in vain, Starscream. Hm?" Thundercracker put a digit on his audio receptor, apparently receiving a comm. He nodded. "Understood. We're on our way."</p><p>The comm. seemingly having ended, Thundercracker removed his digit and gazed down at Starscream, looking at him with anticipation.</p><p>"You're lucky Lord Megatron seems to have a thing for you," Thundercracker said and grabbed Starscream's left shoulder, hauling him onto the floor. "Come on. The show is about to begin."</p><p>Starscream followed Thundercracker through the hallways, heading for the flight deck where they met with an army of Vehicon Fliers on deck, along with Skywarp and Dreadwing standing in front of them. Thundercracker brought Starscream over to Skywarp, and Starscream was placed in between his Trinemates, Dreadwing standing in front of Starscream, all staring up at Megatron, who gazed out over the view as the ship began descending to Earth. Soundwave stood on Megatron's right side while Knock Out stood on his left side.</p><p>Starscream stood with his gaze locked on Megatron, dreading the battle that was about to come.</p><p>Dreading the role he was going to play in it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Arcee, staring in disbelief.</p><p>"Arcee..." Optimus said, his shock barely present in his voice. "You did not..."</p><p>"I didn't see him," Arcee lied. "He told me just before you went for the Star Saber. The explosion came, and... I... I didn't..."</p><p>Something beeped in on the monitor. The Autobots diverted their attention from Arcee to the monitor.</p><p>"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>Ratchet, still having hard to process all of this, looked at the monitor. He couldn't believe his own optics.</p><p>"It's a high frequency signal," Ratchet informed. "With an embedded message."</p><p>"From who?" Smokescreen asked.</p><p>Ratchet took another moment to look at the name displayed on the monitor.</p><p>"From Starscream."</p><p>Everyone stared at the monitor in disbelief, as Starscream's headshot was displayed with his name written in Decepticon Regular under it.</p><p>"What is he saying?" Jack asked concerned.</p><p>Ratchet stared at the message, also written in Decepticon Regular. It was a short message, only three words.</p><p>"<em>They're coming. Run.</em>"</p><p>The Autobots glanced at each other, with a mix of worry and anticipation.</p><p>"What does he mean?" Smokescreen asked with concern.</p><p>"You don't think..." Bulkhead remarked.</p><p>Before they could put their thoughts into words, another transmission beeped in on the monitor, but this time from Agent Fowler.</p><p>"<em>Prime!</em>" Agent Fowler shouted through the comm. "<em>The pentagon's preparing to go DEFCON One! I need to know what we're dealing with!</em>"</p><p>The Autobots stared at the human on the screen in confusion.</p><p>"To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked slowly.</p><p>"<em>Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves,</em>" Agent Fowler said ominously.</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus said darkly. "Watch the children."</p><p>The children looked concerned at each other, as the Autobots went into the Autobot elevator and began going up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream waited several cycles with anticipation, staring between Megatron, Soundwave, Knock Out, Dreadwing and his Trinemates, all remaining silent as they began breaking through the clouds, descending to the canyon the Autobot base was situated in.</p><p>Something tall and dark appeared right in front of the ship. Starscream held back a gasp. Behind the clouds stood a thousand meter tall fortress, with spikes going out everywhere, dark, shiny and gloomy. Its size rivaled even the former Trypticon Station, which was even the very ship they were standing on at the moment, Starscream just remembered.</p><p><em>Megatron already knew where the base was before he arrived on Cybertron,</em> Starscream thought anxiously. <em>We were doomed from the beginning.</em></p><p>As the ship descended further, Starscream could catch just a glimpse of the cliff on which the base resided. He thought he could see a few dots standing on the platform. The Autobots must have received his message. But why were they coming out? Did they plan to fight Megatron's forces? Had they not understood his warning?</p><p>Starscream perked to attention as Megatron began speaking in front of them.</p><p>"Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost," Megatron began his speech, "due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of <em>this</em> world!"</p><p>Megatron turned around to look at his soldiers and rose his remaining arm into the air, bellowing his next words.</p><p>"<em>DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!</em>"</p><p>Everyone on the flight deck threw their arms into the air, roaring with eager, pumped by the warlord's speech. Even Starscream felt his armor chilling of excitement at the warlord's words, momentarily forgetting he had ever been with the Autobots.</p><p>In the next moment, Dreadwing began running to the edge of the deck, initiating jet mode and led the rest to do the same. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream, feeling enticed by Megatron's words, ran immediately behind the First Lieutenant and initiated jet mode as well as they descended from the Nemesis. Behind them, the Vehicon Fliers too initiated alternate mode and followed the Seekers in the aerial attack against the Autobot base. Behind <em>them</em>, Starscream heard the buzzing of incoming Insecticons. Megatron was putting his entire armada into this attack.</p><p>"<em>ATTACK!</em>" Dreadwing bellowed in the front.</p><p>The Seekers, Starscream included, and the Vehicons began firing upon the Autobots standing on the platform, who threw themselves to the sides and drew their own blasters, trying desperately to fight back their attackers.</p><p>As Starscream flew past the Autobots, he saw their shocked faces as they learned their Seeker had sided with the enemy. He could practically hear their curses thrown at him as he turned to continue the assault, his Trinemates on either side of him.</p><p>"It's good to have you back, Starscream," Thundercracker said briefly before they launched another attack on the Autobots.</p><p>Starscream didn't know what to feel in this situation. At the moment, he was just filled up with rage and hatred towards Optimus for destroying Cybertron's only hope, as well as for the Autobots as a whole having left him at the enemy's mercy, thus forcing him into rejoining Megatron or perish.</p><p>"You have to go, Prime!" Starscream shrieked as he launched a missile at the Autobots on the platform, just as Optimus launched a magic energy slash at the attacking Insecticons coming from the other side. "Go to the <em>PITS</em>!"</p><p>Starscream and his Trinemates flew past the Autobots yet again and turned to look at them from the side.</p><p><em>Go,</em> Starscream thought, desperately trying not to scream. <em>Run! Run to the ends of the Earth! Hide! Do not let Megatron get to you!</em></p><p>As the Trine turned to launch another attack, Optimus led his comrades to the platform, seemingly retreating. Starscream and his Trinemates launched more lasers at the Autobots, but Starscream deliberately missed them.</p><p>"<em>GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!</em>" Starscream screamed as he flew past the disappearing Autobots once again, descending into their base. He flew away from the cliff and turned, this time just circling around, watching as the human Agent Fowler entered his helicopter and began firing alone at the Decepticon army.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't fail to notice Starscream having stopped his attacks.</p><p>"You have to keep attacking," Thundercracker warned Starscream. "Or Megatron will notice."</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do," Starscream hissed. As he caught sight of Dreadwing nearing their position, he mentally shook his head and turned his attention back to the cliff. "Fire! Don't let them escape!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the Autobot base, the walls, floor and ceiling were trembling, dust and sand falling from the ceiling.</p><p>"What's happening?" Jack asked with worry.</p><p>Optimus and the others returned to the command center, despair written all over their faces.</p><p>"What is going on out there?" Ratchet asked anxiously.</p><p>"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Optimus informed darkly.</p><p>"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off," Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Starscream was with them," Arcee snarled. "He's returned to Megatron's ranks."</p><p>The children and Ratchet looked shocked at the information.</p><p>"No..." Miko whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"But why?" Raf asked, also in disbelief.</p><p>"Because he's a Decepticon," Bulkhead replied darkly, gaining everyone's attention. "He has <em>always</em> been a Decepticon. Like that old saying. Once a Decepticon, <em>always</em> a Decepticon."</p><p>The Autobots stood in silence for a moment, while the base seemed to pause in its trembling.</p><p>"He's not one of us," Arcee said darkly. "He's never been one of us. It was all just deception. Disgrace."</p><p>"He asked for trouble the moment he came," Bulkhead grumbled. "We should've known he lied to us from the beginning."</p><p>"<strong>I can't believe we let him fool us...</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped quietly.</p><p>"I knew he was up to something," Smokescreen commented lowly. "Damn agitator..."</p><p>"<em>Prime! Reinforcements just arrived!</em>" Agent Fowler's voice suddenly said from the comm., drawing the bots' attention away from Starscream's betrayal.</p><p>"Agent Fowler," Optimus said, "your military cannot prevail against the-"</p><p>"<em>Didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did ya?</em>" a familiar voice sounded from the comm.</p><p>Bulkhead barked a laugh. "It's Jackie!" he rejoiced.</p><p>"Wheeljack?!" Ratchet exclaimed in surprise. "But, how did you-"</p><p>Wheeljack's face popped up on the monitor as he started speaking again. "<em>Picked up a strange energy surge,</em>" Wheeljack informed. "<em>Hope ya don't mind the company.</em>"</p><p>"No, it's just that after everything..." Ratchet trailed off. "Well..."</p><p>"<em>We're still on the same team, doc,</em>" Wheeljack ensured him. "<em>Always will be.</em>"</p><p>With that, the transmission ended and Wheeljack joined Agent Fowler in fighting back the Decepticon forces... which included Starscream. But the Autobots had more important things to worry about than their stray Seeker.</p><p>Optimus faced away from the others and thought in silence for a while, thinking about Starscream's words.</p><p>
  <em>They're coming. Run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have to go, Prime. Go to the Pits!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get out of my sight!</em>
</p><p>Despite everything, it seemed as if Starscream wanted the Autobots to live. He was telling them to run away. And by the looks of it, it seemed retreating was their only option now.</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus said, having made his decision, "prepare to 'Bridge everyone out of here."</p><p>Ratchet stared at Optimus' back in disbelief. "We're abandoning the base?" he asked shocked.</p><p>Optimus finally turned to look at his comrades, his face deadly serious. "The base is lost," he declared. "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael, you will depart first."</p><p>"<strong>Okay,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>"You're splitting us up?" Rafael asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked in agreement.</p><p>"All for one and one for all?" Miko asked uncertain.</p><p>"We must disperse to avoid capture," Optimus explained, "until we can regroup and launch a counterattack."</p><p>Optimus looked around at the worried expressions of his comrades.</p><p>"Survival is our only priority now," he said, feeling just as worried as everyone else.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Outside the base, the Autobot Wheeljack had just arrived in his ship, the Jackhammer, and was helping Agent Fowler delivering air support to the Autobots. Starscream's Spark raced faster as the white Autobot ship shot down several Vehicon troopers and Insecticons with ease.</p><p>"Wheeljack..." Starscream hissed lowly as he and his Trinemates darted around the sky to avoid Wheeljack and Agent Fowler's attacks against them, seeing Starscream had betrayed them.</p><p>"Hey, Starscream," Skywarp said as they regrouped and shook off the two attackers. "This is your chance!"</p><p>"My chance?" Starscream repeated confused. "To what?"</p><p>"To prove yourself to Lord Megatron," Thundercracker replied. "If you take down that Autobot ship by yourself, then he will most certainly accept you back as one of us again!"</p><p>Starscream mentally gulped. He hadn't taken that into account. That Wheeljack, of all bots, would appear and fight alongside the Autobots. Starscream had almost forgotten about him, mostly because he lived alone on Earth. He hated Wheeljack, he always had, but he didn't like the thought of having to take down one of the Autobots. But Thundercracker was right. Taking Wheeljack down would certainly prove his loyalty to Megatron, something he desperately needed right now.</p><p>The Autobots were on their own now. In the end, all that really mattered to Starscream was his own survival. And that was one thing the Autobots could not ensure him of anymore.</p><p>Even if he did decide to go rogue or rejoin the Autobots now, he was the one who Megatron could track down the easiest. Starscream turned into a jet. A form that was out of place anywhere except at a military base or in a certain route in the sky. He would not be able to hide from the humans. And he would not be able to survive if he couldn't fly. Even if he did fly, almost all the Decepticon warriors were flight frames, patrolling the skies of Earth at all times. He would be found out.</p><p>Starscream had no choice but to stay with the Decepticons, even if only for the time being. It was the only way. That's what Starscream kept telling himself, anyway.</p><p>And to stay with the Decepticons, he had to prove himself to Megatron.</p><p>By proving he was an Autobot no more.</p><p>"Spread out and flank him," Starscream hissed over the comm. to his Trinemates. "I'll handle this."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp did as told and went to each side of Starscream, keeping a good distance between them. Wheeljack was currently chasing after two Vehicon Fliers, who both dispersed as they noticed the Trine coming after the Autobot. Starscream did not know if Wheeljack knew he was being chased, but even if he did, he could not get away, not with Thundercracker and Skywarp flanking him at the sides and Starscream coming at him from behind.</p><p>Starscream felt something crack inside of him as he locked onto Wheeljack and launched both his missiles.</p><p><em>Forgive me,</em> Starscream thought, fighting not to scream out.</p><p>The missiles circled around each other as they followed the Jackhammer, Wheeljack having noticed he was being followed and fired upon. The Wrecker tried to shake off the missiles, but they were heat-seeking missiles. And the Jackhammer was simply not fast enough.</p><p>The missiles hit, and the Jackhammer caught fire and was sent off crashing towards the ground behind the cliff the Autobot base was resided in.</p><p>As Starscream flew over the Autobot base, following the Jackhammer's crashing with his radar, Thundercracker and Skywarp caught up to him.</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> how you wreck a Wrecker!" Skywarp cackled merrily.</p><p>"Looks like I was wrong about you, Starscream," Thundercracker commented. "You never left us, did you?"</p><p>"Get down there and fetch the Autobot," Starscream grumbled over the comm. "Megatron will want proof of his demise."</p><p>They didn't leave right away.</p><p>"You sure you want us to leave you alone, sir?" Thundercracker asked uncertain.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're implying," Starscream hissed back. "I need to see this through to the end. But I don't want to look at either of you right now. So just... <em>GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!</em>"</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp decided to trust their Trine Commander and descended to the ground, following the Jackhammer's path of smoke, leading to the ship's crash site. Starscream felt ill, looking over the battlefield.</p><p>"What have I done...?" Starscream whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Autobot base, Bumblebee set off with Rafael safely tucked in his cabin, to a random location where the Decepticons wouldn't find them. The GroundBridge remained open, Ratchet simply changing its location for the next group to depart.</p><p>Bulkhead and Miko were the next to leave. Another tremor shook the base and caused some dust to fall from the ceiling.</p><p>"We haven't much time," Optimus said out loud.</p><p>Miko looked anxiously out at Jack from Bulkhead's cabin window. No words were spoken, but both were worried if they would ever see each other again.</p><p>Soon, Bulkhead started driving, Miko looking out at Jack, and the pair disappeared into the GroundBridge.</p><p>Afterwards, it was Jack and Arcee's turn. As Ratchet had changed the location of the GroundBridge to another point in the country, Jack put on his motorbike helmet and sat tightly as Arcee set off into the portal for the last time.</p><p>Next up was Smokescreen. Ratchet set the coordinates to another random location. Smokescreen turned to look at the commander and the medic. He gave them both a salute before initiating car mode and drove off into the portal.</p><p>Now there was only Optimus and Ratchet left. Another tremor shook the base around them. After changing to a new location, Ratchet looked up at Optimus with concern.</p><p>"What about you?" Ratchet asked with uncertainty.</p><p>Optimus took a moment before he answered. "I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow," Optimus announced.</p><p>Ratchet stared up at his leader in disbelief and shock. Optimus was going to sacrifice himself to save the others. Instead of saying anything, Ratchet sighed and walked on, heading for the GroundBridge portal. Before he entered, he stopped, but without looking back at Optimus. It would only make it harder to leave.</p><p>"I... never imagined it would end like this," Ratchet said quietly.</p><p>Ratchet walked through the portal, which disappeared behind him automatically. Optimus looked at the empty tunnel with a sorrowful gaze.</p><p>"Neither did I, old friend," Optimus said quietly to the air. He looked down at the GroundBridge controls and clenched his fists, determined to keep everyone safe.</p><p><em>Be safe, everyone,</em> Optimus thought as he drew forth the Star Saber and prepared to destroy the controls. <em>You too, Starscream.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Outside, Starscream watched as the Decepticons withdrew from the base, as the Nemesis began flying over the cliff. Megatron stood at the tip of the long spike at the front of the warship, watching over the battle. Starscream wondered if the warlord had witnessed Starscream destroying Wheeljack's ship.</p><p>From the corner of his radar system, Starscream saw Dreadwing flying in to join the smaller Seeker.</p><p>"You better back off, little one," Dreadwing warned. "You do not want to get caught in the crossfire."</p><p>Starscream held back a snarl and flew to the side with Dreadwing following him. They both turned and witnessed as the underside of the Nemesis began opening up, revealing a large cannon, pointing directly below at the Autobot base. Starscream knew what was about to happen, but he couldn't help but cringe at the sight.</p><p>The cannon began charging up with a pinkish red surge of energy, gathering up in a growing white energy ball at the bottom with a red tint. As the seconds passed, the ball grew larger and larger, building up more and more energy.</p><p>And then, a moment later, the cannon fired its blast.</p><p>Explosions blew off large chunks of rock on the cliff. Shockwaves sent dust off on the ground all around the cliff, forming huge gray clouds. As the clouds dispersed, the only thing to be seen was a broken cliff with large, roaring flames burning through the interior of the base.</p><p>Starscream felt a rush in his tanks at the sight of the Autobot base, destroyed. And with it, all his belongings in his room, his crown, his cape, his shoulder-pads, his drawing of himself, his jars with organs, his puzzles, his books, his list of Seekers...</p><p>His home. His friends. His sanctuary.</p><p>Autobot Outpost Omega-One was no more.</p><p>The Autobots were no more.</p><p>They were all gone.</p><p>And it was all Starscream's fault.</p><p>The sound of someone transforming and taking off to flight caught Starscream's attention. He saw Megatron taking off from the Nemesis and beginning to descend to the wreckage of the former Autobot base. Starscream noticed Dreadwing taking off to join his master's side, and decided to follow suit. Best to show Megatron whose side he was on.</p><p>The three Fliers made their way to a bare spot in the middle of the wreckage, and initiated bot mode, Dreadwing on Megatron's left side and Starscream on his right side. They rose up and looked down on the floor, gazing at the only intact thing from the base: the large Autobot insignia marked on the floor.</p><p>"This is the place, alright," Dreadwing commented at the insignia.</p><p>"This <em>was</em> the place," Megatron corrected his First Lieutenant.</p><p>"United we stand," Starscream said, gaining the other two's attention, "divided they fall."</p><p>Megatron chuckled by the silver Seeker's comment. "It's good to have you back with us, Starscream," Megatron said and returned his gaze to Dreadwing.</p><p>Starscream absently traced the scar on his right cheek. A scar to remind him of his evil deeds that day. Of all his evil deeds.</p><p>Born in grief, raised in hate. Helpless to defy his fate.</p><p>In the end, he was no less evil than Megatron.</p><p>Starscream let the Autobots run. They would let him live.</p><p>But he knew they would never forget what they could not forgive.</p><p>That he was the murderer of Cliffjumper. The betrayer of his people. A deceiver of his friends.</p><p>He was not one of them. Not anymore. He had never been one of them.</p><p>He was not of their kind.</p><p>His destiny had always been with the Decepticons.</p><p>He had made his decision. And there was no going back.</p><p>Still, there was that one question that nagged him.</p><p>
  <em>Have I made the right decision...?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream's back with the 'Cons.<br/>How will he handle being back?<br/>And yes, I used the lyrics from "Not One Of Us" from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, because it fits so well here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Darkmount, NV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream's joined the Decepticons again, and he quickly forgets his new self.<br/>Or does he...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the night progressed, the Decepticons had begun excavating the burning ruins of the Autobot base in search of the Autobots' bodies. They didn't find any, however, though they did manage to find the stasis pod containing Airachnid, as well as the Forge of Solus Prime which had been stolen the previous day. Starscream considered looking through the ruins as well, though rather to search for his items than his possible deceased former comrades. He decided against it, as Megatron may not have allowed it, or perhaps he would find some way to accuse Starscream of still being an Autobot because of it. Besides, it was unlikely any of his items had survived this level of destruction.</p><p>Starscream decided to leave Megatron and Dreadwing in the wreckage to chatter like warlord and First Lieutenant, instead trying to find his Trinemates. They couldn't be too far away, considering Wheeljack had crashed near the base.</p><p>And right he was. As he exited the wreckage of the base, he found Thundercracker and Skywarp, each holding onto an arm of Wheeljack, letting himself get dragged along the ground. Despite everything, Starscream couldn't help but snicker at the mech's situation, considering how little he liked Wheeljack.</p><p>"Hello, Wheeljack," Starscream greeted the Wrecker. "Nice to see you again."</p><p>Wheeljack did not look pleased at all to see Starscream. "Get fragged, <em>traitor</em>," he snarled.</p><p>Starscream's smirk fell and was replaced with a frown at the insult. He snarled at the Autobot and did a gesture with his servo at his Trinemates.</p><p>"Come on," he said. "Lord Megatron awaits."</p><p>Starscream led his Trinemates and prisoner back into the wreckage, where Megatron was yelling at some Vehicons for not having found any Autobot bodies.</p><p>"Master, look what we've uncovered, in the wreckage of his ship," Starscream announced as he approached the warlord. "Wheeljack."</p><p>Megatron turned and gazed at Starscream, who stepped aside to let Thundercracker and Skywarp drag Wheeljack with them, stopping just before the warlord.</p><p>"So, one survived," Megatron said in his mockingly pitying tone at the Wrecker. "Take our <em>guest</em> back to the citadel for questioning. Back to Darkmount."</p><p>Starscream gazed back at the mighty citadel in the distance, only just visible through the thick smoke clouds around them. He wondered why Megatron had decided to change the name from New Kaon to Darkmount. Perhaps he had just changed his mind and liked Darkmount better? Or maybe he intended to refer to the canyon as New Kaon? Maybe even refer to <em>Earth</em> as such? Who knew.</p><p>Starscream gazed between the citadel and Megatron and gulped. "This is the dawning of a new age, my liege," he said, trying to keep his composure. "The reign of Megatron!"</p><p>"You do have a way with words, Starscream," Megatron replied with a chuckle. He turned back to the Vehicons and Insecticons continuing their excavation. "Make haste! And unearth the Autobot corpses!"</p><p>As Starscream turned his gaze away from Megatron he silently frowned in disgust over his own words. He had only said that to butter up Megatron. In reality he resented the warlord as much as he always did. Even if he had returned to the Decepticons, he had been with the Autobots for quite a while. It would take some getting used to, suddenly having to switch lifestyles again so soon. Even if it was the one he was most familiar with.</p><p>Starscream made a gesturing wave at his Trinemates. "Let's go," he said and transformed to jet mode.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp simply activated their jet boosters while still holding Wheeljack tightly around the arms. He didn't seem very capable of moving much anyway, probably too damaged from the crash.</p><p>"You're not gonna help with this guy?" Skywarp asked Starscream as they all three flew alongside each other, Starscream slowing down just a bit so his Trinemates could follow.</p><p>"I can't fly in robot mode anymore," Starscream pointed out. "Do you expect me to let him <em>stand</em> on me or something?"</p><p>The Trinemates stayed silent as they continued their flight, with Wheeljack staying silent between them, gazing among them.</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> letting him stand on me," Starscream clarified. "You'll just have to pick up the pace!"</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a glance and nodded, then turned their gazes back to Starscream flying in front of them. They powered up their boosters and arrived on either side of Starscream. Before Starscream could react, the two Seekers planted their pedes onto each of Starscream's wings, with Wheeljack standing on his back. Starscream sank deeply towards the ground by the added weight, but soon pulled himself up again.</p><p>"What the FRAG do you two think you're doing?!" Starscream shrieked as he slowly began building up altitude again. "I just told you!"</p><p>"And I decided to ignore you," Thundercracker said, standing on Starscream's left wing.</p><p>"Nice to get a lift for once," Skywarp commented, standing on Starscream's right wing.</p><p>"GET THE FRAG OFF!"</p><p>Despite his situation, Wheeljack couldn't help but crack a smirk. "Not so high and mighty after all, are ya, Screamy?" he snickered.</p><p>"Be quiet, Autobot," Starscream hissed and powered up his thruster, speeding up to get to the citadel as quickly as possible. "And you two! I will give you a piece of my mind when we get to... Darkmount, was it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder why he decided to change it," Skywarp wondered.</p><p>Starscream huffed in annoyance. The group stayed silent for the rest of the way until they reached the citadel. Starscream stopped promptly, practically throwing his Trinemates off his back and Wheeljack with them. Fortunately they managed to keep hold of Wheeljack's arms and catch themselves with their jet boosters before falling down or ramming into the wall.</p><p>"You could have just parked and let us get off slowly," Skywarp muttered.</p><p>"I am not a piece of transport!" Starscream snarled and initiated bot mode. He looked around at the citadel and hummed, scratching his head with his claws. "Uh... do either of you know where the dungeon is in this place?"</p><p>"Eh, hello?" Skywarp said. "This fortress was <em>just</em> made, none of us know where anything is!"</p><p>Starscream threw his arms into the air. "Oh, for Primus' sake, let's just take him to the Nemesis," he said and reverted back to jet mode. "At least we know where everything is <em>there</em>!"</p><p>This time Starscream didn't wait around for his Trinemates. As it was only a short distance flight from the citadel to the warship, they simply activated their jet boosters yet again and flew the short distance before reaching the flight deck of the Nemesis. They found Starscream standing in the middle of the deck, staring at the entrance, perhaps waiting for the other two Seekers.</p><p>"Hey Screamer," Skywarp said, catching his Trine Commander's attention. "When we've got Wheeljack in the dungeon and everything, do ya wanna take an oil bath with us?"</p><p>Starscream's wings flicked at the mention of a bath. "That would be nice, yes," he responded a moment later and grinned at the thought. "A good old oil bath."</p><p>The three Seekers entered the warship and wandered the hallways together, Wheeljack still limp in their arms.</p><p>"You seem like you could use one too," Thundercracker replied and sneered. "You reek of Autobots."</p><p>Starscream's smirk fell and he crossed his arms in offense. "Okay, that was rude," he said. "Autobots don't have a smell... do they?"</p><p>"Of course they do," Skywarp replied as they were nearing the dungeons. "Autobots are dirty, they don't bathe, so they stink of... none-bathing! And you do too! But don't worry, it'll pass after a nice, warm oil bath and some buffing."</p><p>"Oh, buffing," Starscream said longingly and fluttered with his wings. "I can't believe how much I've missed this ship. Let's get that Autobot to the dungeons already!"</p><p>Starscream turned around and began pushing his Trinemates forward from behind to hurry them up. The Trinemates yelped in surprise but nonetheless they picked up the pace and walked faster towards the dungeons. Soon they arrived and brought Wheeljack into the dungeon, locked him up and then left him in the cell behind locked doors.</p><p>Afterwards, Starscream walked in a swift pace towards a flight of stairs leading to the lower level of the warship, the oil bath level. Thundercracker and Skywarp had to walk fast to keep up with the smaller Seeker.</p><p>"Wow, hey, slow down," Thundercracker said and tried to put a servo on Starscream's shoulder, but his wing flicked it away before he could. Starscream slowed down anyway, though.</p><p>"Sorry," Starscream apologized, taking the two other Seekers aback. "It's just been so long... I've been looking forward to this for months."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp briefly glanced at each other, giving the other a crooked smile before turning their attention back on Starscream.</p><p>"Looking forward to this too," Skywarp snickered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Out on a road somewhere, Arcee and Jack drove along in no traffic at all due to the late hours, ocassionally looking up and around them to check if they were being followed. It had only been a few hours since they had been forced to leave the base, but they were already worried about their predicament. Or, <em>still</em> worried, as it had been a crisis from the moment the Decepticons arrived in their canyon.</p><p>"Do you think the others are okay?" Jack asked Arcee about an hour after they had evacuated the base.</p><p>"I hope so," Arcee replied. "But with communications down, it's gonna be hard to find out."</p><p>"I could call Miko and Raf, just to see if they're alright," Jack suggested.</p><p>"You know we can't do that. Without the security of the base, the 'Cons can track the phone signals. You'd simply be putting yourself at risk, maybe even Miko and Raf as well."</p><p>Jack sighed. "I know," he replied. "I'm just so worried about them. And Mom. Do you think she's okay?"</p><p>"She's probably with Agent Fowler and the military," Arcee said. "He said he'd evacuated the whole town, that includes your mother. She's fine."</p><p>Jack looked forward. "I hope you're right..."</p><p>About an hour passed in silence, the pair simply driving along the really long road, only occasionally stopping to rest by some trees or an empty building for a moment before moving on again.</p><p>"I can't believe we ever trusted him," Arcee said at one point as they rested by a tree, apparently getting tired of the silence.</p><p>Jack gazed up at his partner. "Starscream?" he asked, but knew it was him she meant.</p><p>"Yeah," Arcee replied and crossed her arms. "I should've known it was him who killed Cliff. I mean, Megatron was missing for three years before he came back again. And he first showed up <em>after</em> Cliff's energy signal went offline. Now that I think about it, it couldn't have been anyone but Starscream. That traitor..."</p><p>Jack gazed from Arcee to the grass, deep in thought. "I... already knew he did it," Jack admitted slowly.</p><p>Arcee turned her gaze to Jack. "What?" she said in disbelief. "When? How? How long have you known?"</p><p>Jack held up his hands in defense. "I only learned it recently, back when Megatron's warship went haywire," he said quickly.</p><p>Arcee seemed to calm down a little, though her face still expressed doubt and sorrow. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Jack let his arms fall to his sides, seeing as Arcee had calmed. "We promised Starscream we wouldn't tell any of you," he admitted. "It seemed he felt genuinely bad about it."</p><p>Arcee's sorrowful expression turned into a frown. "Yeah, like feeling bad about terminating my partner will make everything good again," she hissed lowly. "He's no better than Airachnid."</p><p>Jack wanted to say more, but decided to stay silent. He crossed his arms and looked to the side, unsure how to continue the conversation. Arcee noticed his silence, and she sighed.</p><p>"But leaving him behind on Cybertron in Megatron's mercy was probably not a good idea either," Arcee said quietly.</p><p>Jack looked back up at her. "You knew he was there after all?" he asked surprised.</p><p>"I did see him," Arcee admitted. "But I was so caught up in hating him over Cliff's death... I just couldn't get myself to help him. I don't know. I made a mistake. And it ended up costing us our only Flier. And in the end, it cost us the base and our comrades. This is all <em>my</em> fault. If it wasn't for me, Starscream wouldn't have gone with the 'Cons, and then Megatron wouldn't have found out where our base was. And then we wouldn't be out here. I've doomed us all..."</p><p>"Arcee, you don't know that," Jack said and let his arms fall to his sides. "Megatron already had his tower built by the Omega Lock before we left Cybertron. He already knew where the base was located. This isn't your fault. And... I don't think it's Starscream's fault either."</p><p>Arcee looked back at Jack with a soft gaze. "Maybe you're right," she said with a sigh. "Maybe he didn't have a choice. And we <em>did</em> leave him behind. Primus, we told him so many times that Autobots don't leave a comrade behind. And then that's exactly what we did. What <em>I</em> did," she corrected herself. "It's my fault we lost him."</p><p>Jack looked at Arcee, both sorrowful. "No, it's all of our faults," Jack corrected her. "We should have made sure everyone was present before we left. But we forgot about Starscream. Even Optimus seemed to have forgotten to check if he was still with us."</p><p>Arcee gave Jack a surprised look. Then her expression fell back into sorrow. "Yeah, we're all to blame in this," she said. "But even if he didn't have a choice other than to return to Megatron, he still betrayed us. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him again. <em>If</em> he ever returns to us. I doubt he will. He's such a vain, egotistical bot, and the warship probably has a lot more luxuries than we have. Had," she corrected. "Now we have nothing. Of course he'd rather stay with the 'Cons. He'd be better off with them, I guess."</p><p>Jack looked around, checking if anyone was nearby. "Maybe we should move on now," Jack said.</p><p>"Right," Arcee said and leaned away from the tree, initiating bike mode.</p><p>Jack got onto her and put on his helmet. They went out on the road and continued their endless journey to nowhere.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On another road, on the side of some cliff, Bulkhead and Miko drove on with little traffic to disturb them, as it was pretty late in the night. They too were lamenting the Autobots' predicament.</p><p>"I hope the others are okay," Miko said sadly as she gazed out over the view from the cliffside. "Can't I just text them or something?"</p><p>"It's too dangerous, Miko," Bulkhead replied. "The 'Cons could pick up any signal, probably even those you're calling or texting. We can't put ourselves or the others in danger. Not this time, not <em>any</em> time."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I was just asking," Miko said, a little offended by Bulkhead's tone.</p><p>"Sorry," Bulkhead replied, knowing he may have sounded a bit harsh. "I just can't believe we've ended up this way. We lost the Omega Lock, we lost our planet, we even lost our base here on Earth. And we lost our team. All because of Starscream."</p><p>Miko perked at the mention of the Seeker. "I don't think this is Starscream's fault," she said in defense.</p><p>"What? How can you say that? Didn't you hear what Arcee said? He killed Cliffjumper! And he told on us to Megatron! And he even helped destroy our base and drive us out!"</p><p>Miko frowned a bit by Bulkhead's accusations. "Maybe he didn't have a choice," she said. "And we don't know if he told Megatron where the base was or not. I don't think he'd tell him."</p><p>"In that case the 'Cons already knew where our base was," Bulkhead mused. "But he still returned to Megatron like a cyberhound. I knew we couldn't trust him. I knew he would do something like this."</p><p>"Then why are you acting so surprised about it?"</p><p>"Cause I was actually beginning to like the guy," Bulkhead grumbled. "He's a good actor. He's had us all fooled all this time. Acting all goody-goody while secretly plotting to get back at us and return to the 'Cons."</p><p>"Do you really think he planned on getting left behind on Cybertron?"</p><p>Bulkhead went silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Well, why else would he tell Arcee about Cliffjumper in that moment?" Bulkhead replied. "I mean, what kind of fool thinks that was a good time for revealing such a secret? Why did he even keep it a secret from us in the first place?"</p><p>There was silence between them for a while, Miko thinking about her answer. "Maybe he just couldn't find the right time or place to tell you," she replied. "I mean, is there <em>ever</em> a good time to tell your new comrades that you killed one of their friends?"</p><p>Bulkhead didn't answer for a while. "You didn't already know about this, did you?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>Miko perked at the question, then settled back into her seat. "Actually, I did," she admitted, looking back out the window. "It was back on the 'Cons' warship, with the Dark Energon and everything. And you guys being immobilized. We overheard him talking to Megatron and he mentioned killing Cliffjumper."</p><p>"Hey, hold on, what do you mean he was talking to Megatron?"</p><p>"It's not what you think," Miko replied. "Megs was frozen too. Scream seemed like he was about to do some damage to him when he noticed we were present."</p><p>Bulkhead cringed mentally. "He didn't threaten you to keep you silent, did he?" he asked with a growl.</p><p>"What? No, no! He actually... <em>begged</em> us to not say anything to you guys. We talked a bit about it at some later point, and it seems like he actually feels guilty about killing Cliffjumper. He didn't wanna tell you guys, cause he thought you'd kick him off the team if he did."</p><p>Bulkhead remained silent for a while, thinking about Miko's words. "Well, look how well <em>that</em> turned out," Bulkhead replied quietly. "I don't know if we can ever trust this guy again."</p><p>Miko leaned back in her seat, staring out her window. "I don't know either, Bulk..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On yet another road, out on a flat, open landscape, Bumblebee and Rafael drove alongside plenty of other cars to hide from the Decepticons, as the sun was starting to rise. To make it extra hard for the 'Cons, Raf had let Bumblebee scan a new paintjob from one of his magazines, since Bumblebee's paintjob was very distinct and recognizable. Instead of being yellow with two thin black stripes over the top, he was now black with one thick yellow stripe on the top, as well as a thinner yellow stripe on either side of the car's chassis.</p><p>"I really hope the new paintjob works," Raf said anxiously, occasionally looking out the window into the sky to see if any Decepticon Fliers were passing by.</p><p>"<strong>Me too,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped in reply. "<strong>Hope the 'Cons are only scanning for looks and not energy signatures.</strong>"</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully," Raf replied.</p><p>There was silence between them for a while, neither of them sure of what else to say.</p><p>"I can't believe Starscream told Arcee about Cliffjumper," Raf said.</p><p>"<strong>You knew about it?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped in surprise.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Raf replied shyly. "But I've only known for two weeks. Barely. Remember when the Decepticon warship got out of control?"</p><p>"<strong>He told you then?</strong>"</p><p>"Yeah. Megatron had been immobilized, and it seemed he thought he was alone, so he talked to him about Cliffjumper. We just happened to enter the room when we heard him talk over himself."</p><p>There was silence between the pair for a while.</p><p>"<strong>To be honest,</strong>" Bumblebee beeped, "<strong>I actually already knew he did it.</strong>"</p><p>Raf looked at the wheel in surprise. "You knew?" he asked. "How long?"</p><p>"<strong>Remember back when Starscream got out of his cell and went ballistic and almost killed me? I was about to fall into stasis when I think I heard him whisper into my audio receptor: '<em>I killed Cliffjumper.</em>'</strong>"</p><p>Raf stared between the wheel and the road ahead. "You've known for almost three months and you didn't tell any of us?" he asked in disbelief. "Not even me?"</p><p>"<strong>I didn't tell you because of two reasons,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped in defense. "<strong>First, I didn't even know if he had actually said that, since I fell unconscious the next second. I did remember the words though, and I've always had the feeling that he was the one.</strong>"</p><p>"Okay, what's the other reason?"</p><p>"<strong>Secondly, it wouldn't have helped either him or us if I had told you. Sure, I was surprised to find out, and I was also pretty mad at him for hurting you. But it could have been because of the Synth-En. I mean, Ratchet went pretty nuts too when he was under its influence. And it didn't seem like Scream remembered anything about it afterwards either. Did we ever find out why?</strong>"</p><p>"No," Raf said and fell silent for a moment. "Actually, now that I think about it, I think Ratchet injected the Energon into his arm, while Starscream consumed his. Maybe it had a different reaction on him because he drank it instead of injecting it?"</p><p>Bumblebee let out a humming buzz. "<strong>Could be,</strong>" he bleeped thoughtfully.</p><p>Raf looked back at the wheel. "Okay, so you knew about Cliffjumper all this time, but you didn't say anything," Raf repeated. "But you don't seem like you hate him or anything, do you?"</p><p>Bumblebee went silent for a moment. "<strong>Like I said before, I was pretty surprised and also a bit upset at first,</strong>" Bumblebee replied, "<strong>but as I thought about it, I knew it wouldn't do him or us any good by telling the others. I don't know if he hurt us because he wanted to or because the Synth-En made him nuts. I want to believe it was the Synth-En. I mean, other than that one time, he behaved pretty well and didn't try to scrap any of us after that.</strong>"</p><p>Bumblebee fell silent for a moment. Raf waited for him to continue.</p><p>"<strong>Optimus told us to give him a chance,</strong>" Bumblebee continued after a while. "<strong>So I decided to give him a chance. I was still mad at him for hurting you, but at least you survived. I guess that made it easier. And I kinda ended up liking the guy too. Especially after he helped me get back my T-cog. I even wanted to consider him a friend recently. Then this happened.</strong>"</p><p>Another moment of silence fell between the pair, longer than the other times.</p><p>"So you're not mad at Starscream?" Raf asked curiously.</p><p>"<strong>Don't get me wrong, I <em>am</em> mad at him for attacking us on the 'Cons' side,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. "<strong>But... then again, <em>we</em> were the ones who left him behind. And after having told him so many times how we never leave a comrade behind too. Primus, I wish I'd checked if he was still with us before we left.</strong>"</p><p>"I think everyone was kind of out of the loop," Raf said. "Everyone was just thinking about getting back home. Even I didn't notice Starscream was missing until we were back in base."</p><p>Bumblebee let out a buzzing sigh. "<strong>Maybe he didn't have a choice,</strong>" Bumblebee mused. "<strong>Considering he was all alone out there. And... it doesn't seem like Starscream's as strong as we are. Mentally, I mean. When I was captured by Megatron in Tyger Pax, I refused to give him vital intel, and it cost me my voicebox. Starscream doesn't seem like the kind of bot brave enough to make such sacrifices. Maybe he felt he had no other choice than to rejoin Megatron in order to survive. Just like we had no choice but to abandon the base to survive.</strong>"</p><p>Raf leaned back in his seat, just gazing out at the road. "I hope he's alright," Raf said. "All things considered, he's not really a bad guy. He's just made some bad choices."</p><p>"<strong>I understand why he did it,</strong>" Bumblebee buzzed. "<strong>That doesn't mean I agree with what he did. He still made a bad choice. He's on the enemy's side now. Next time we meet, he'll have to make a choice. Us or them. Optimus or Megatron. Good or bad.</strong>"</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Bumblebee let out a buzzing chuckle, to Raf's surprise.</p><p>"<strong>It's gotta be hard to be Starscream,</strong>" Bumblebee said sorrowfully. "<strong>I'm glad I'm not him.</strong>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh," Starscream hummed in delight a little before dawn. "How I've missed oil baths."</p><p>The oil bath level on the Nemesis was pretty much just one big, open floor filled with round pools of oil in many different sizes. There were a hundred small single-bot pools scattered all over the floor, about half as many two-bot pools for pairs, as well as a couple dozen three- or five-bot pools for trios or teams, and then a dozen or so community pools where dozens of bots could bathe in at the same time.</p><p>Each pool had a set of controls to heat up the oil or add bubbles, which came from below as a sort of massage. In each pool there were several filters which sucked in the oil, removed dirt and debris and then sent the cleansed oil back out again. The waste would build up in some container in the bottom of the ship until it was about full, then it would automatically dump the waste into the air. What happened to those who found themselves beneath that waste was not of the Decepticons' concern.</p><p>Some Decepticons made more frequent use of the oil baths than others. Knock Out, for instance, bathed pretty much every single day, to keep himself as shiny and slick as possible. The Vehicons often made use of the baths as well, some bathing every day while others could wait up until a week before bathing. The Insecticons rarely made use of the baths, but once in a while one could find the larger pools occupied by an Insecticon or a few. But everyone living on the ship had the right to get an oil bath whenever they wanted, and they made sure to make use of their right.</p><p>Starscream currenly sat in a pool for three bots, sharing it with Thundercracker and Skywarp, all three spreading their arms out on the edge of the pool. The controls had been set to hot temperature and bubbles. Starscream revelled in the feeling of the hot oil making its way into his seams and crevices, lubricating his joints and softening the dirt and debris that had made its home on his armor. He wouldn't get clean simply by sitting still, however.</p><p>After sitting in a few minutes and just feeling the oil and the bubbles, Starscream leaned forward and started dipping his head into the oil, then threw himself back up to soak his upper body, including his wings, which flapped enthusiastically and sprayed oil everywhere. He repeated this several times, much like a bird in a birdbath would. It was the most effective way for a flight frame to wash himself in oil.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp held a servo in front of their faces as Starscream's wings began spraying oil at them.</p><p>"Hey, come on, no splashing," Thundercracker said in fake complaint.</p><p>"You got a problem with that?" Starscream said as he paused his splashing and gave his Trinemates a mischievous smirk.</p><p>Skywarp removed his arms from the edge of the pool and instead crouched until only his optics and the tips of his wings were above the surface. His gaze set on the puzzled Starscream, Skywarp pounced forward, making a big wave of oil splash onto Starscream, who winced back with an arm in front of his face and yelped in surprise. Skywarp rose to his pedes and laughed while pointing a digit at the other.</p><p>"How dare you," Starscream hissed playfully and flapped his wings.</p><p>Starscream dove entirely into the pool, being small enough to disappear entirely into the liquid. Skywarp looked around, unable to see through the brown substance. Suddenly, Starscream grabbed his leg and pulled it away under him, causing Skywarp to slip and fall into the oil with a big splash and a shriek of surprise. Under the surface, Skywarp looked between his legs and saw Starscream snicker at him a few meters away. Skywarp sat up quickly and spat the oil out of his mouth. Starscream popped up from the liquid and flapped excitedly with his wings.</p><p>"Why you little..." Skywarp snickered and gazed at Thundercracker. "TC, you in?"</p><p>Thundercracker, who had previously been smirking amused at the two's little battle, now looked nervously between them. "Uh, no thanks, I-"</p><p>Before he could continue, Skywarp had already grabbed his arm and pulled him into the oil with him. Thundercracker rose quickly from the surface and gasped in surprise.</p><p>"How could you!" Thundercracker accused though couldn't hold back a chuckle.</p><p>"Now you're in this too," Skywarp said, his gaze turning to Starscream, who looked nervously between the two. "It's two on one, we can take him!"</p><p>Thundercracker, still smiling, facepalmed. "I don't even know what we're doing..." he sighed.</p><p>Starscream flicked his wings and spread his arms, his smirk wide. "I can take both of you on, whatever you're planning!" he boasted. "Bring it on!"</p><p>From one of the stairs walked in a pair of Vehicon Grounders, ready for some relaxation.</p><p>"It'll be good with a nice warm oil bath, huh, Steve?" one Vehicon said to the other.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of weeks, Greg," the other replied as they began approaching the pools. "Now it's just some nice, relaxing-"</p><p>"<em>Take this!</em>"</p><p>The two Vehicons turned their heads at the sound of laughter and shrieks and found themselves stumped at the sight of three Seekers in one of the bigger pools, splashing and tumbling about, apparently attacking each other with oil and... tickles?</p><p>Steve and Greg shared a glance together before deciding to just leave the Trine be and find a pool of their own.</p><p>In the meantime, Starscream was struggling to escape Thundercracker and Skywarp's endless tickle attacks on him while unable to laugh hysterically from it. Their claws were shorter and more blunt than his own, so they were more effective at tickling than his.</p><p>"Enough!" Starscream exclaimed and shoved his Trinemates forward, causing them to fall on their backs into the liquid.</p><p>They soon sat up again, the oil going to just under their shoulders. Starscream gasped and stared at his Trinemates with a grin, his face flushed blue from the attack. Letting out several deep vents, the three Seekers seated themselves on the bottom as they came down from the high. Once again they just closed their optics and focused on the feeling of the warm oil touching their protoforms, relaxing. They sat in silence and vented slowly and deeply.</p><p>After several minutes, Skywarp broke the silence. "Up for some preening?" he asked quietly, his optics half open.</p><p>Starscream opened his optics and gazed at his Trinemates in thought. He sighed. "Alright," he replied. "Do me first."</p><p>Starscream turned around as Skywarp drew closer and situated himself just behind his Trine Commander. Skywarp got to work at once. With one servo holding lightly onto Starscream's back, he began digging his claws of the other servo into the seams and crevices to remove any excess dirt and crusted Energon that the oil couldn't wash out.</p><p>Preening was a common act among flight frames, especially those that had talons. Bots with blunt digits couldn't reach into those narrow spaces and generally just left it there. Preening had become a popular part of Vosian culture back in the Golden Age of Cybertron and had been regarded as an act of bonding between friends, family and Trines, as the act itself required a certain level of trust between the preener and the recipient. Claws were sharp, and they could accidentally cut a cable or nerve wirings, which hurt insanely much. If done right, however, it helped the recipient clean out excess dirt and debris to get a cleaner and healthier protoform.</p><p>Starscream didn't really like preening much, mostly because he trusted very few bots, and this being a sort of trust exercise in itself made it one of Starscream's less desirable activities. But it had been more than ten years since he had last been preened by anyone, as the act of preening other bots wasn't much of a thing outside of Vos. Plus, with the recent months' events and not having been cleaned in all that time meant his frame was probably filled with all sorts of disgusting things.</p><p>Starscream cringed as Skywarp's claw brushed a cable. "Careful," he hissed and flicked a wing.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Skywarp apologized and resumed his work, trying to be more careful this time. "Mech, you really got a lot stuck in there. Why didn't you get Knock Out or someone to preen you all this time?"</p><p>"I don't trust Knock Out to know how to preen," Starscream said with his optics closed, focusing on the feeling of having crusts of dirt and Energon removed from his seams. "And I've been the only Seeker onboard this ship for over a decade. No one else knows how to do this."</p><p>"What about Megatron?" Thundercracker asked, having begun preening Skywarp while the latter was working on Starscream.</p><p>Starscream let out a chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous," Starscream replied and held back a hum as Skywarp's claw hit just the right spot. "With all he's done to me, do you really think I'd trust him with something as delicate as this?"</p><p>"Right, dumb question," Thundercracker replied. "You'll do me afterwards, right, Scream?"</p><p>"Sure," Starscream replied absently.</p><p>After several minutes, Skywarp had finally completed his preening of Starscream while Thundercracker continued on the black Seeker. Starscream moved to the back so he was facing Thundercracker's back. He gazed down at his insanely long, really sharp black claws before digging in. He really had to be careful with those. He had only really preened his Trinemates in this body once, shortly before the Nemesis had received a call from Shockwave to return to Cybertron to deliver Energon so he could finish the Space Bridge. Up until that point, the Decepticons had been chasing after the fleeing Autobots in their Ark ship, as well as several other, smaller ships. Megatron had been on board the Nemesis with Starscream, Soundwave and a crew of Vehicons, while the rest of the Decepticons were transferred to the Harbinger which continued its pursuit after the Autobots while the Nemesis returned to Cybertron.</p><p>Some weeks before Shockwave's call, the Decepticons had found a large chunk of Red Energon on an asteroid during one of their many interstellar battles against the Autobots, occasionally landing on planets, moons or asteroids for repairs and to replenish their Energon supplies. Starscream had personally found that large chunk of Red Energon and brought it back to the ship with his Seekers' help. Several weeks later, the crystal had finished refining, and they used it to put the warship into hyper-speed, so they simply warped back to Cybertron in the matter of minutes.</p><p>There, they then spent a few months while Megatron had touched down on the planet to check out how things went with the remaining troops on the dead world. Meanwhile, Starscream had been in command of the ship, supervised by Soundwave, as one day the Autobots Arcee and Cliffjumper had been captured by some troopers. That was the first time Starscream had met Arcee, but he had heard rumors about the assassin that had taken down many Decepticons. He had encountered Cliffjumper before, but before Cybertron became barren and while he still had his old body. It had been a brief battle though, or perhaps he had only caught a glimpse of him during flight? He couldn't remember, but he knew he had seen the small bot before his capture.</p><p>After acquiring the location of the Autobots, who turned out to have landed on a planet called Earth, the two Autobots had then managed to escape and fled through the Space Bridge, which they had then proceeded to destroy, with Shockwave caught in the crossfire. Having the Space Bridge damaged, Starscream found himself having to repair the damage with the troopers, as Megatron needed the Space Bridge to travel to Cybertron from other planets. The process took almost a year. At least they had acquired the codes to Earth so they could arrive there later - with another boost of their remaining Red Energon - and build a new Space Bridge which they could then use to travel between Earth and Cybertron when finished.</p><p>By the time they arrived on Earth, the Harbinger had crash-landed and broken in half, and the Decepticon crew had scattered across the planet, many of them had perished. Many had gone into hiding and fell dormant, hereamong the Combaticons and Starscream's Trinemates. Some survivors included Knock Out, Breakdown, Makeshift and Skyquake among others. The years passed as the war continued on Earth between Megatron's forces and Optimus Prime's soldiers, which had begun to thin out. About a decade after arriving on Earth, Megatron had then given Starscream command of the Nemesis while he went off to search for something, the Space Bridge having been completed. Three years later - Starscream having decided they should lay low until the warlord returned - it turned out Megatron had been searching for and acquired a large chunk of Dark Energon, but the natural kind and not the blue variant Starscream could manufacture on Cybertron.</p><p>"Are you sleeping or something, Starscream?" Thundercracker suddenly asked.</p><p>Starscream perked to attention, having been shaken out of his deep thoughts on the past. "No, I was just thinking," he said.</p><p>"About what?" Skywarp asked from the front.</p><p>"About my life choices."</p><p>"Not being dramatic at all," Thundercracker commented.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>From a nearby pool, the Vehicons Steve and Greg were looking intently at the Seekers preening each other. It was quite intriguing to watch.</p><p>Having spent a few hours in the pool, the three Seekers finally decided they were clean and preened enough and rose from their pools. They ruffled their plating to shake off most of the oil before heading over to the wall where cloths and rotary buffers lay on shelves.</p><p>"Ready for some buffing?" Thundercracker asked Starscream with a smirk.</p><p>"Never been readier," Starscream replied and smirked.</p><p>After wiping off the leftover oil with the cloths and throwing them into a duct for laundry, Thundercracker grabbed a buffer and turned to Starscream, who stood ready with his back facing his Trinemate. Thundercracker turned on the buffer and got to work, starting with Starscream's back. Starscream flinched at first by the touch of the vibrating buffer, but then settled as he got used to the feeling. The buffer moved onto his left wing, and it flicked a bit in response, but as Thundercracker applied more pressure to the wing, it soon relaxed. Afterwards he did the same with the right wing.</p><p>While Thundercracker worked on Starscream's wings and back, Starscream himself was given another buffer by Skywarp so he could buff his own front at the same time. Starscream gladly accepted and got to work on his front, while Skywarp fetched another buffer for himself.</p><p>The Vehicons Steve and Greg continued to watch the Seekers with intrigue, strangely engrossed by the rather intimate actions between them, especially Starscream, who never got intimate or close with anyone on the ship. It was strange to see the former commander so... trusting. So relaxed, so accepting of the other two.</p><p>Steve and Greg had admired Starscream for quite a long time, especially his sleek and spiky features. They often tried to gain the Seeker's attention, especially by completing their missions as flawlessly as possible. Which was hard, considering they were Vehicons. They were stronger than most of the others of their kind, though, having been able to stand against the two Autobots Arcee and Bumblebee in battle and even doing a pretty good job. It was first when the Wrecker Bulkhead had appeared, that they knew they didn't have a chance of winning and thus escaped.</p><p>Regardless, they continued to do their best to make themselves stand out, which, again, was difficult, as they looked like everyone else on the ship. Even the Fliers. Heck, Megatron had just recently thrown one of their fellow Grounders off the ship because he couldn't tell if his own troops had wings or not. Poor Kevin.</p><p>Starscream had been missing from the ship for three months, the crew having been informed that he had defected to the Autobots. This had shocked Steve and Greg, as well as their Flier friend Chris, a genius who once rammed Optimus Prime himself with a tree. They, as well as several other Vehicons, never thought the Air Commander, although ambiguous, would ever side with the enemy. Now though, he was back and apparently intending to stay. Now they could once again admire the Seeker as he took his oil baths and wandered the hallways, just looking at those fine features of his. Maybe even get the courage to walk up and talk to him?</p><p>Not while he was with his Trinemates, though. They were too big and scary, and when in a group, Starscream was prone to being pretty nasty, especially to those who ranked under him. And the Vehicons were at the bottom of the hierarchy, just barely sharing the same position as those vile Insecticons. And with so many guys who looked just like them, there was no chance that any of the elites would ever know about Steve or Greg, even if they were among the strongest of the clones. Maybe one day. But not as times were right now.</p><p>The buffing session took almost half an hour, as Starscream wanted to get every nook and cranny buffed and polished, until he shone like a star. There was one place he refused to get buffed in, however.</p><p>"Want me to get that scratch off your face?" Skywarp asked as they had finished each their own buffing, pointing to the scar Starscream had gained on his right cheek.</p><p>Starscream's servo went automatically to his face and covered his cheekplate. "No," he answered. "Leave it be."</p><p>This took Thundercracker and Skywarp by surprise. "Really? Someone as vain as you want to leave a scar on your face?" Thundercracker said skeptically. "Why?"</p><p>"None of your concern," Starscream hissed and put away the buffer. He turned around and looked down at himself, all shiny and smooth again. He went to a nearby mirror on the wall and turned to different angles, admiring his frame from all directions. He smirked satisfied at the result.</p><p>"Oh, how I've missed looking at myself," he sighed. His gaze went to the scar on his cheek, which was still slightly bluish but mostly healed. His smirk fell. It didn't look very nice. He actually did want to get rid of it, but at the same time he couldn't really get himself to do it. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was to serve him as a reminder of what he did the previous day. Suddenly he began feeling really tired, his wings drooping slightly.</p><p>Thundercracker noticed this. "Are you alright?" the blue Seeker asked his Trinemate.</p><p>"I just remembered I haven't slept in three days now," Starscream replied. "Considered everything that has happened recently, with the Omega Keys and the Lock and the Autobot base and everything."</p><p>"Yeah, we should probably all get some sleep," Thundercracker replied as they made their way to the stairs, heading for the upper levels.</p><p>"I'm exhausted too," Skywarp replied. "Lord Megatron has been driving us hard these last few days. It'll be nice with a few hours of recharge."</p><p>With that, they reached the floor where they each found their own quarters and parted for the morning. While they couldn't see it at the moment, the sun had already risen. Despite that, the Nemesis provided darkness if any bot needed to recharge during the day, which was highly convenient. The innermost quarters didn't have windows, which made it easier for the bots sleeping there to rest.</p><p>Starscream entered his quarters, which looked mostly like his now destroyed room in the wreckage of the Autobot base. That is, without being a mess, of course. Starscream's gaze went to the table, feeling a bit sad by the absence of puzzles and miscellaneous. He never thought he would come to like his Autobot room so much. This room was roomier and better lit, and his shelf filled with more things that he liked, mostly datapads on science, flying, history, frames, politics and military. Not like those silly Earth stories in the Autobot base.</p><p>Starscream remembered he had lost quite a lot of items from the attack, including his cherished crown, cape and shoulder-pads he had often worn as Winglord during special occasions in Vos. He wondered if any of his items had survived the destruction of the base. Probably not, especially not the cape, being made of organic fabric.</p><p>Starscream looked down at his right wrist. At least he still had the good-luck necklace wrapped around him, still intact. As long as he had that, he didn't care about anything else he'd lost.</p><p>With a sigh, Starscream laid down on the berth and slowly fell into a dreamless recharge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Starscream woke up again, it was early afternoon. He rose from the berth and stretched his limbs. He felt his tanks churning and decided to go grab an Energon cube before reporting for duty.</p><p>Starscream went through the hallways in silence, not granting any passing Vehicons or Insecticons even a glance. He could feel their judging gazes and tried to ignore them. It was only natural that they were suspicious of him, since he'd been missing for the last three months, not to mention having been on the Autobots' side. At one point he glanced down at his chest. The Autobot brand was still marked on his chestplate. Though small and in his own red color, it was apparently visible enough that passersby could tell it was not the Decepticon insignia. He stood out among the others.</p><p>Soon he arrived at one of the Energon storages and went in, grabbed a cube and leaned against the wall outside while sipping the Energon in him. He couldn't remember the last time he refueled, what with everything that had happened recently. It had probably also been a few days since he last had Energon. Though perhaps Ratchet had given him some when he had been unconscious from the sandstorm incident? Probably.</p><p>This reminded Starscream of the sand in his systems. He hadn't coughed since the previous day, before the attack on the Autobot base. He wondered if perhaps the oil bath had also washed out the remaining grains of sand in his ventilation system? He supposed he would find out later. Until then, it was nice not to have the feeling of foreign objects in his systems.</p><p>The Energon cube was soon empty, and he placed the empty cube on the floor in the storage. A worker could come by and take care of it later.</p><p>Starscream made his way upstairs, until he reached the command center of the ship. He was surprised to find only Soundwave and some Vehicons present in the room. He walked over to Soundwave.</p><p>"Soundwave," Starscream greeted the silent mech, who turned around as the Seeker entered. "Where is Lord Megatron?"</p><p>Soundwave activated a transmission containing Megatron's voice, laced with Soundwave's own. "<strong><em>Starscream, when you receive this message, go to the dungeon and interrogate our prisoner for information regarding the whereabouts of the Autobots. By any means necessary.</em></strong>"</p><p>The recording ended, and Soundwave just stood and stared silently at Starscream.</p><p>Starscream reset his vocalizer, noticing relieved that he did not get any uncomfortable coughing attacks. "Very well then," he said and turned back to the doors. "If that's what he wants, then I shall go."</p><p>As Starscream made his way to the dungeon, he fell deep in thought. Wheeljack was a Wrecker, a tough bot. He most likely wouldn't tell Starscream anything so easily. Then again, Wheeljack probably didn't know where the others went, considering he had just arrived in the middle of the battle. Though he could still have had a comm. with the base before they disappeared.</p><p>At some point the previous day, Starscream had learned that there were no Autobot bodies among the wreckage of their former base. Wheeljack was the only one they had found. Which meant the Autobots had managed to escape. Had they understood his subtle warnings? Or had they realized themselves that they could not win that battle? Probably the latter.</p><p>On one hand, Starscream hoped they were okay, considering he felt he was beginning to make friends with some of them. On the other hand, it was getting harder for him to care about them anymore now, after having been abandoned by them and having returned to the warship with all its luxuries. He wondered if he was going to miss the Autobots, or if he was now back where he belonged after all?</p><p>Soon he arrived at the dungeon and went inside, meeting with Wheeljack. This would be interesting.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Wheeljack," Starscream greeted with a smirk. "I'm sure you know why I'm here today."</p><p>"Cause you don't have anything better to do?" Wheeljack replied sassily.</p><p>"I want you to tell me where the Autobots have gone," Starscream said, cutting to the chase.</p><p>"Don't know," Wheeljack replied calmly.</p><p>Starscream frowned. "I believe you misunderstand me, Wrecker," Starscream hissed, trying to act intimidating. "I am not <em>asking</em> you to tell me, I am <em>ordering</em> you to tell me. And if you don't comply, then I'll have to use more... <em>drastic</em> methods."</p><p>"Go ahead," Wheeljack replied and smirked. "I don't know nothing. So knock yourself out."</p><p>Starscream snarled and grabbed a Scratchmaker on the table. He looked down at it, then at Wheeljack. He hesitated for a moment.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Wheeljack asked in a mocking tone. "Been so chummy with us Autobots you forgot how to torture others? At least <em>something</em> good came out of it, I guess."</p><p>Starscream snarled even louder at the comment. Tightening his grip on the Scratchmaker, he placed it on Wheeljack's chest. Wheeljack remained unfazed, as Starscream hesitated even longer this time, this time beginning to shudder. Wheeljack didn't fail to notice the shaking.</p><p>"Mech, you've really gone soft, haven't ya?" Wheeljack mocked. "I almost feel sorry for ya."</p><p>"I'm not soft," Starscream hissed. "I'm just excited. I haven't done this in a long time. I want to do it right."</p><p>Before Wheeljack could come with another snarky comment, Starscream let out a shriek and carved the Scratchmaker across Wheeljack's chest, leaving deep marks. Wheeljack let out loud grunts of pain by the cuts.</p><p>Starscream removed the tool and stepped back, his entire frame shaking. He looked down at his shaking claws.</p><p>"That..." Wheeljack grumbled, "... was all you got? You really have gone soft, haven't you?"</p><p>Wheeljack stared at the shaking Seeker. Suddenly, the latter put on a wide smirk and began chuckling.</p><p>"That felt... so good," Starscream whispered. "I forgot how fun this is..."</p><p>Starscream looked back up at Wheeljack, looking very smug. "You're wasting your time," Wheeljack said, unmoved by the Seeker's attempt at intimidation. "Like I said, I don't know where they are. You should know better, you've been with them longer than I have."</p><p>"Oh, I am quite aware that you don't know anything, Wheeljack," Starscream said with a silky voice.</p><p>Wheeljack's smirk fell, but his tough act didn't. "Then why do you keep me here?" he asked curiously.</p><p>Starscream put down the Scratchmaker, instead spreading his own claws.</p><p>"Because I want to hurt you," Starscream hissed and lifted his claws. "Show you a world of pain."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the evening, Starscream decided to stop his torturing of Wheeljack. He had delivered many cuts and scratches to the Wrecker's chassis, face, back, winglets, arms, legs, the entire frame. He also found that those large protrusions on either side of Wheeljack's head, probably his audio receptors, were especially sensitive and earned the Seeker quite a few delightful grunts and groans of pain. It was like music to Starscream's own audio receptors.</p><p>Eventually the Wrecker fell into stasis from the pain though, which meant Starscream had to stop. A shame. It had been fun while it lasted.</p><p>Starscream left the dungeon and gazed down at his claws. They seemed to have been sharpened slightly by being let loose on the Autobot. There were a few blue spots here and there on the tips, but not so much that it mattered.</p><p>Starscream had forgotten the thrill of tormenting another bot. The chills it gave him. The thrill he had just rediscovered. It had been exhilarating. Fun, pleasurable, enjoyable.</p><p>Yet... now that it was over, he couldn't help but feel a strange tinge of concern and guilt. Why? He had never felt bad about torturing bots or even humans in the past. Why now? Why after having lived as an Autobot? Had they really had so much of an influence that he could no longer fully enjoy a session of torturing another living being?</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the thought as he reached the flight deck. "I <em>have</em> gone soft, haven't I?" he muttered to himself. "Those misfits."</p><p>Starscream initiated jet mode and flew to the top of the spire, intending to see what was up there, although he had a feeling what might be there. And true, as he reached the top and initiated bot mode, he found Megatron, sitting on a throne, his right arm having been replaced with his own arm, fusion cannon attached and everything. The warlord was currently alone, Dreadwing apparently attending other matters. Megatron granted Starscream a gaze as he approached.</p><p>"Master," Starscream greeted the warlord and stopped just before the throne. "I have just interrogated the Autobot Wheeljack, but it seems he's harder to crack than I thought."</p><p>"Some prove to be better at holding their tongues than others, Starscream," Megatron replied. "You will just have to keep trying."</p><p>Starscream flicked his wings and nodded. "I shall." Starscream looked briefly around at the empty spire. "Say, where might Dreadwing be?"</p><p>Megatron lifted an optical ridge. "Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.</p><p>Starscream tapped his claws against each other shyly. "Uh, well..." he drawled out.</p><p>Megatron did not have to wait to know what he was trying to say. "It must be hard for you, knowing he is now my second-in-command and you are not," Megatron said calmly.</p><p>Starscream cringed. "I, uh... yes, a little. Just, uh, just curious... how far below Dreadwing am I...?"</p><p>"Same as Onslaught."</p><p>Starscream perked by the name and stared at the warlord in disbelief. "Onslaught? What?" Starscream repeated confused. "Onslaught is back?"</p><p>"Oh yes, you probably don't know," Megatron said. "The Combaticons have recently returned, at least three of them have. Swindle, Brawl and Onslaught are currently out, searching for their two missing comrades."</p><p>Starscream's gaze fell to the floor. <em>So Swindle HAS rejoined the Decepticons after all,</em> Starscream thought to himself. <em>And he even found two of the others...</em></p><p>Starscream looked back up at Megatron. "Same as Onslaught, huh?" he replied and let out a nervous laughter. "So I'm a... captain. Nice."</p><p>Megatron's mouth contorted into a wide, toothy smirk. "You will report to Dreadwing from now on, as he is the First Lieutenant," Megatron announced. "I hope you are not too... <em>upset</em> by this."</p><p>Starscream could clearly see that Megatron was taking enjoyment out of Starscream's situation. He wanted to snap, but knew that would be a terrible idea, so he restrained himself. Instead, he nodded.</p><p>"V-very well, Master," he replied. "I shall... find Dreadwing. Where might he be right now?"</p><p>"In the conference room on the warship," Megatron replied, smirk still wide. "Searching for Autobot signals. Go make yourself useful and join him."</p><p>Starscream gave the warlord a quick nod and then initiated jet mode, took off from the spire and proceeded to return to the Nemesis.</p><p>"Captain Starscream," Starscream hissed at the bad taste of the title. "How humiliating. I used to be called <em>Commander</em> Starscream, even <em>Lord</em> Starscream. And now, it's simply <em>Captain</em> Starscream... yuck."</p><p>Starscream returned to the flight deck and entered the warship, heading for the conference room. As he arrived inside, he found both Dreadwing and Soundwave were present, scanning a map of the United States of America for signals of the Autobots or their human allies. As Starscream entered, Dreadwing briefly gazed behind him to acknowledge the smaller Seeker's presence.</p><p>"Commander Dreadwing," Starscream greeted, restraining himself from frowning at the title.</p><p>"Starscream," Dreadwing simply replied, not even addressing him by title - which, frankly, Starscream preferred compared to his current awful title of captain.</p><p>Barely had Starscream made his way over to the other two before the monitor beeped as a signal popped up. Starscream stiffened as Soundwave brought up the image of Jark Darby, partnered with Arcee.</p><p>They had found Arcee and Jack.</p><p>"Master," Dreadwing reported to Megatron on the comm. "We have a signal!"</p><p>Starscream couldn't hear what Megatron said, but knew he was on his way, as Laserbeak suddenly deployed from Soundwave and left the room through the door.</p><p>"Troops, follow the signal and intercept!" Dreadwing called over another comm.</p><p>A mere five minutes later, Megatron indeed entered the conference room, approaching the three bots to face the monitor, showing a live feed of Jack, staring frightened into Laserbeak's visor, transmitting the video to the Nemesis.</p><p>"Master," Dreadwing greeted Megatron as he joined them. "We have a visual."</p><p>Together, the four Decepticons watched on the monitor as Jack ran for cover under a truck trailer, but was quickly discovered by the two Vehicon Fliers deployed for the mission. The troopers began firing their lasers at the trailer, trying to hit the human. The impact from the lasers caused the trailer to fly into the air, exposing Jack to the Decepticons' attacks.</p><p>Starscream tried not to cringe at the scene. He had spent so many waking hours talking to those children, telling them some of his most personal information, as well as being able to easily impress them with tales of his past and facts about his race and homeworld. They were annoying, but he had begun to grow fond of them, strangely enough. He never thought he would grow fond of fleshlings. So it was hard for him to watch one of those children getting attacked by his fellow Decepticons.</p><p><em>Where is Arcee?</em> Starscream thought anxiously. <em>She's partners with Jack, why isn't she with him? The Autobots did not split up the humans from themselves, did they? They don't stand a chance by themselves...</em></p><p>Fortunately, as one of the troopers had a clear shot of Jack, Arcee appeared out of the blue, swooped in and grabbed Jack, pulling him behind cover before she brought out her own blaster and began firing back at the Vehicons. Starscream held back a sigh of relief to know that Arcee and Jack were alive... for now, at least.</p><p>"How long does it take to exterminate a lone Autobot and her human pet?!" Megatron growled impatiently.</p><p>Starscream stayed silent, as did Dreadwing and Soundwave. His optics were focused on the battlefield, anxious to find out if Arcee and Jack would make it out alive by themselves.</p><p>Suddenly, Arcee initiated bike mode and drove off with Jack on her back towards a gas station. She transformed back and they hid behind the roof of the station. Starscream hummed silently. That seemed to be an odd place to hide. Weren't those places filled with something unstable, something similar to Energon which was highly explosive?</p><p>As Laserbeak hovered over the station to get a good look at the scene, the two Vehicon Fliers transformed and crouched under the gas station. Jack stood in front of them with two hoses leaking some sort of black liquid, covering the ground in between himself and the troopers. He suddenly dropped the hoses and ran over to a car. One of the troopers flicked his wings before they both aimed their blasters at the human.</p><p>"Oh no," Starscream commented as Arcee peeked forth behind the car, aiming her own blaster at the station. "This won't end well."</p><p>Before anyone could ask him, Arcee fired her blaster, just as Jack jumped around the car for cover, the laser hitting the black liquid on the ground in front of the Vehicons. A flame was lit, and suddenly the whole station blew up, taking the Vehicons with it. Laserbeak, having gotten too close to the scene, got caught in the explosion and they lost connection with him.</p><p>"Argh!" Megatron exclaimed in frustration. "Call Laserbeak back immediately!"</p><p>Soundwave, knowing his Mini-Con was hurt, had already called for him to return. He knew his partner was still strong enough to make his way back home on his own. If not, then Soundwave would have charged off and go after him by himself. He cared for Laserbeak as if he was his own Sparkling.</p><p>It took about ten minutes before Laserbeak returned, however, being pretty damaged and all. As soon as he returned, Soundwave grabbed him gently under the wings and placed him on a table in the room. The intelligence officer immediately got to work on repairing his Mini-Con, using his two tentacles to fix the damage.</p><p>"Well?" Megatron asked impatiently. "Did any of the surveillance data survive?"</p><p>Soundwave, ever the silent mech, completely ignored Megatron's question. Right now, his top priority was to help Laserbeak, and he couldn't care less about the surveillance data. They had seen what they needed to see.</p><p>"A shame," Starscream said in a sigh, masking it as pity to hide his relief. "We might have at least learned in which direction Arcee and Jack fled."</p><p>"Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots," Megatron commented. "And build upon the tactical advantage that we managed to secure."</p><p>Megatron gazed to the side, apparently receiving a comm. Starscream wondered why he couldn't hear what was being said. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that his comm. signal and energy signature had been changed to Autobot, along with his insignia? Had that deactivated his Decepticon programming?</p><p>"Soundwave," Megatron said all of a sudden. "Open a Space Bridge portal."</p><p>Despite his urge to help Laserbeak, Soundwave paused his work, retracted his tentacles and opened a portal right behind them. The four Decepticons turned to face the portal.</p><p>From the portal emerged Knock Out, a smirk adorning his faceplate.</p><p>"I find myself an urge in need of good news," Megatron warned, while Starscream tried to look over and under the warlord to see what Knock Out had uncovered. "So please, Knock Out, tell me that you found something useful."</p><p>"Some <em>things</em>, my liege," Knock Out replied. "And some<em>one</em>."</p><p>Knock Out gestured theatrically with his arm as he stepped aside to let whoever was about to enter the room come through.</p><p>An ominous set of pedesteps sent chills through Starscream's armor. Those were a very familiar set of pedesteps. <em>Horrifyingly</em> familiar.</p><p>Starscream couldn't hold back a gasp as he saw who was emerging from the portal. "He... lives...?" the Seeker said in barely a whisper.</p><p>From the portal came a large, bulky, spiky dark purple mech, with his left arm being a laser cannon, his face expressionless with a single, red optic and no mouth, a pair of spiky audio receptors protruding from either side of his head. Here was one of Megatron's mightiest subordinates, a mech whose loyalty to the Decepticon cause and the warlord himself was rivaled only by Soundwave's.</p><p>A mech who Starscream most certainly did not want to see again. He was one of the few Decepticons that Starscream genuinely feared.</p><p>"Shockwave," Megatron remarked and began chuckling. "Just the tactical advantage I need."</p><p>As Shockwave entered the conference room, Starscream backed away, trying to hide behind Megatron and Dreadwing, but knew his efforts would be in vain.</p><p><em>I am soooooo scrapped right now,</em> Starscream thought anxiously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Starscream doesn't have much fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Scattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>Starscream's first day was fun.<br/>The rest is not very fun.<br/>Physical and verbal abuse in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lord Megatron," Shockwave greeted and bowed in respect.</p><p>"Shockwave," Megatron greeted with joy. "This is quite an unexpected turn. I thought you'd perished on Cybertron."</p><p>Megatron glared at Starscream behind him, whose wings flicked down by the snap.</p><p>"Yes, yes, as did we all," Starscream said nervously and tried to stay cool.</p><p>"Reports of my demise were <em>greatly</em> premature," Shockwave said darkly while staring ahead. "A pair of Autobots infiltrated my facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my Space Bridge. I gave chase, but failed to accurately calculate the outcome."</p><p>Starscream remembered very well how Shockwave had stormed into the Space Bridge portal, moments before it exploded, leaving his fate unknown but at the time seemingly obvious.</p><p>"I awoke in the rubble, blinded," Shockwave continued. "It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet, with no means of communication. In time, I repaired my wounds and resumed my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances in my research. Until one day, my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentifiable energy. I travelled to investigate its origin, at the edge of the Sea of Rust, where I encountered your salvage team and the smoldering wreckage of the Omega Lock. But this was not the search party I had anticipated so long ago."</p><p>Shockwave turned to look at Starscream, along with Megatron, Dreadwing, Knock Out and Soundwave.</p><p>"Leaving one, unanswered question," Shockwave said and began approaching Starscream, while staring deeply into the Seeker's optics. "Why was I left for scrap? Abandoned? <em>Why</em>?"</p><p>Starscream's wings drooped in fear as Shockwave got uncomfortably close and stared deeper into Starscream's face, staring into his very Spark. Shockwave didn't have a face he could express his emotions with, but Starscream knew the Cyclops was mad. Furious. He had to be quick if he wanted to stay alive.</p><p>"The-the-the explosion, it," Starscream stuttered, "it collapsed the power core chamber! The last thing anyone witnessed was you charging into the Space Bridge portal! No one saw you come back out!"</p><p>Starscream stared anxiously at Shockwave's single red optic, waiting for his answer.</p><p>"I find your reply to be..." Shockwave drawled out and flicked with his audio receptors. "...logical."</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh of relief, but his wings remained drooped. Shockwave had committed himself fully to logic, so he was only really understanding of your actions if they were logical.</p><p>To be honest, Starscream could understand Shockwave's anger here. Starscream had just recently been abandoned by his Autobot comrades, left for scrap. He had been asking the exact same questions to himself as Shockwave had just asked right now. At least they had that in common.</p><p>Shockwave, Megatron and Dreadwing turned away from Starscream, heading for the exit of the conference room. Starscream stepped forward, his wings shooting back up again, as he remembered something.</p><p>"But you will be pleased to know that I avenged your seeming demise," Starscream said in a brighter tone and fluttered with his wings, "by personally terminating the Autobot Cliffjumper, haha..." He chuckled nervously and looked around the room for any reactions.</p><p>Shockwave stopped, his audio receptors pointing backwards, seemingly listening to Starscream's words. Truth be told, Starscream had been the last Decepticon to kill an Autobot for quite a long time now, at least within the last three years. It was a big deal, and Starscream hadn't had enough chances to brag about it, having had to keep it a secret from the Autobots for three months. Now that the secret was out and he was back with the Decepticons, though, he could once again brag about it all he wanted.</p><p>"Careful, Starscream," Knock Out said teasingly, "you may dislocate a landing gear, patting yourself on the back."</p><p>Shockwave turned his head slightly to the left. "I am curious, Lord Megatron," he said. "Why are you letting an <em>Autobot</em> wander the halls like he's one of us?"</p><p>Starscream's upbeat mood fell, along with his wings. Megatron lifted an optical ridge in confusion.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Shockwave?" Megatron asked and glared back at Starscream.</p><p>"I am talking about Starscream," Shockwave said and turned back to look at Starscream. "Why does he have the Autobot brand on his frame?"</p><p>Starscream stiffened as Megatron looked the Seeker up and down, gaze falling onto the insignia on his chestplate.</p><p>"You haven't changed your insignia yet?" Megatron growled.</p><p>Starscream let out a nervous laughter. "I, uh, must have forgotten," he lied. "It's only been a day, I mean..."</p><p>"Or maybe you still think you are one of them?" Megatron snarled and began approaching Starscream, who crouched a bit and stepped back in fear. "How do I know if you are serious about coming back to our cause? How do I know you won't stab me in the back again when the opportunity arises?"</p><p>Starscream tried hard not to cringe at Megatron's close, looming, menacing figure. "I-I am serious," Starscream stuttered. "I just didn't... I mean, I-"</p><p>"How about we make it simple, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave said from behind, making Megatron look at him. "Use the cortical psychic patch on him to see if he truly intends to stay with our cause, and in case he's keeping secrets about the Autobots from us."</p><p>Megatron rose up to his full height again, two digits placed thoughtfully on his chin. "Good idea, Shockwave," Megatron said.</p><p>Starscream stared between Megatron and Shockwave. "What? No, no, I'm not," Starscream protested and hiked his wings in defense. "I'm not keeping any secrets from you, I swear!"</p><p>"Then you won't mind if we check out <em>your</em> mind," Megatron said in a silky tone, gazing down at the silver Seeker, "unless you are lying to me? You are not lying, are you, Starscream?"</p><p>Starscream held his arms defensively in front of him, his wings drooping again, staring up at his master. He let out a sigh and slumped his frame.</p><p>"Fine," he said. "Let's get it over with."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After announcing that, while Dreadwing retained military authority, Shockwave would become the First Lieutenant of all scientific endeavors - much to Starscream's indignation, as now there were <em>two</em>... no, wait, <em>three</em> bots other than Megatron who ranked above him, if one was to include Soundwave, being the First Lieutenant of Intelligence and everything - Shockwave got Megatron and Starscream prepped for the cortical psychic patch.</p><p>As soon as the cables were attached, Megatron entered Starscream's mind, starting with the memory of the warlord perishing at the destruction of the Space Bridge, after Megatron's return from space in three years. At first, Starscream seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened after that point, currently living in the memory. But soon, as Megatron showed up, Starscream was in for a real shock.</p><p><em>Well, well,</em> Megatron's voice sounded all of a sudden. <em>You certainly didn't waste any time.</em></p><p><em>What?! I just watched you perish!</em> Starscream exclaimed.</p><p><em>I did not perish then, and I'm very much with you now,</em> Megatron replied with a chuckle. <em>The present you, as well as the past.</em></p><p>"<em>All hail Starscream!</em>" could be heard coming from behind them. As Starscream turned around, he saw to his shock his past self swagger in front of the Vehicons, his wings lowered in playfulness.</p><p>"<em>I can't hear you!</em>" Starscream's past self called and held a servo at his audio receptor while smirking widely.</p><p>"<em>All hail Starscream!</em>" the Vehicons chanted.</p><p>"<em>One more time!</em>" Starscream's past self ordered and pointed to the air.</p><p>"<em>All hail Starscream!</em>" the Vehicons continued chanting enthusiastically.</p><p>Starscream's present self cringed as his past self started <em>dancing</em>, shaking his legs and waist around in an embarrassingly sexy way, which seemed to excite the Vehicons even more, continuing their "<em>All hail Starscream!</em>"-chant. The Vehicons loved Starscream's features and loved it even more when he showed off his moves like this. Starscream wanted to scream so loudly in embarrassment and facepalm, but instead he just turned slowly back to Megatron with an embarrassed grin.</p><p><em>You're inside my head, aren't you?</em> Starscream thought in embarrassment.</p><p><em>The cortical psychic patch,</em> Megatron clarified. <em>You see, there are no secrets in here. Only your memories. You cannot manipulate their content or modify their outcome. What we see is how it happened.</em></p><p>The second memory that popped up was the time immediately after the first one, just after Starscream had awakened Skyquake, Dreadwing's late twin. Optimus was present in the memory, taking place in a canyon.</p><p>"<em>If you want to be a true leader, Starscream,</em>" Optimus said, "<em>then stray from Megatron's path, and lead the Decepticons toward peace.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I would be... willing to consider a truce,</em>" Starscream's past self said, "<em>if </em>you<em> would be willing to </em>bow<em> before me, Optimus Prime.</em>"</p><p>A new memory popped up, shortly after Megatron's supposedly deceased body had been found, taking place in the command center of the Nemesis, with Knock Out and Breakdown present.</p><p>"<em>You have defied my orders yet again,</em>" Starscream's past self accused the doctor.</p><p>"<em>My mistake, Commander Starscream,</em>" Knock Out said with a servo on his chest.</p><p>"<em>It... is... LOOOOORD!</em>" Starscream's past self shouted into the doctor's face with annoyance.</p><p>The next memory that popped up was of Starscream and Soundwave interrogating Wheeljack, back when Makeshift was still alive.</p><p>"<em>Haven't you heard?</em>" Starscream's past self snarled at the silent Autobot. "<em>I lead the Decepticons now.</em>"</p><p>A new memory immediately replaced the former, of Starscream announcing his leadership of the Decepticons to the crew.</p><p><em>Now, where did we leave off?</em> Megatron's voice rung through Starscream's subconscience. <em>Oh yes. 'All hail Starscream'? A rather obvious motif, Starscream. You deem yourself more able to lead the Decepticons than myself?</em></p><p><em>No, not anymore!</em> Starscream's present self protested. <em>I have learned from my many failures, master!</em></p><p>A memory of Starscream struggling with fixing a scrambled Rubik's Cube advanced to a later memory of him fixing the same cube in a little over two minutes. Afterwards was a memory of Starscream reading a datapad, followed by a memory of Starscream swiping loose at a metal dummy in the Autobot base' training room.</p><p><em>Seems you've been living quite comfortably with the Autobots, haven't you?</em> Megatron remarked.</p><p><em>Oh, all that's nothing,</em> Starscream's present self said and laughed nervously. <em>Just ignore it...</em></p><p>Soon came the memory of Starscream approaching a frozen Megatron and brushing the latter's armor with his claws.</p><p>"<em>Oh, how long I've dreamed of doing this, oh mighty Megatron,</em>" Starscream's past self said with a silky voice and brushed Megatron's past self's neck cables. "<em>What I could do to you, right here, right now, without you even knowing.</em>"</p><p>Starscream's present self cringed at the memory. <em>Back to the puzzles, back to the puzzles!</em> he tried to think, but it was in vain.</p><p>"<em>Why, I could finish you off with one punch,</em>" Starscream's past self hissed as he held a claw dangerously close to one of past Megatron's optics. "<em>Like I punched Cliffjumper.</em>"</p><p>Starscream's present self turned to look at a very displeased present Megatron.</p><p><em>Tell me why I should keep someone around, whose every waking impulse has been to TWART me, UNDERCUT me, OVERTHROW me!</em> Megatron yelled at Starscream while looming over the frightened Seeker. Starscream didn't know that Megatron couldn't actually <em>hurt</em> him in his subconscience, which Megatron himself had learned about back when Bumblebee had invaded <em>his</em> mind. But Megatron would do anything to terrorize the Seeker.</p><p><em>Not true!</em> Starscream protested with downcast wings and wide optics. <em>I've always put your wellbeing before my own!</em></p><p>As he thought, the memory of Starscream pulling out a shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's dying chassis appeared before the present pair.</p><p><em>How does this revolting chapter constitute a 'tending to my wellbeing'?</em> Megatron asked skeptically.</p><p><em>I was simply trying to help,</em> Starscream lied, as the memory of Megatron's polished but still damaged body lay in coma on the warship, <em>by ridding you of the dark matter polluting your body!</em></p><p>But Starscream's past self was quick to betray Starscream's present self.</p><p>"<em>Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron,</em>" Starscream's past self said while strutting and smirking widely in mischief.</p><p>The next memory that popped up was just before Starscream's capture by the Autobots, down in the collapsing Energon mine, where Starscream's past self was struggling keeping the ceiling above him from falling down and crushing him to bits. Considering how <em>big</em> the ceiling was and how thin Starscream's arms were, it was quite an impressive feat, even if his arms were about to give in at every moment he stood there. Thinking back on it, it had probably been adrenaline that made him stronger than he usually was, to keep himself alive.</p><p><em>I even risked being buried alive for you!</em> Starscream exclaimed, cringing by the memory.</p><p>Starscream's past self gasped with relief as he saw Megatron's past self appearing from the tunnel.</p><p>"<em>I... I did not abandon you, Master!</em>" Starscream's past self cried. "<em>I returned! To SAVE you!</em>"</p><p>Starscream's arms began growing weaker, perhaps by the knowledge that Megatron was present and able to save him, if he chose to, causing the ceiling to descend further towards the poor Seeker.</p><p>"<em>Look into my Spark, Lord Megatron,</em>" Starscream's past self whimpered painfully. "<em>My intentions were true!</em>"</p><p><em>WERE they, Starscream?</em> Megatron's present self accused the present Starscream. <em>Were they EVER?</em></p><p>The next memory showed what happened just before Starscream's predicament in the Energon mine, when Starscream had gotten himself out of the already collapsed mine. The past Starscream stood, covered in dust.</p><p>"<em>Now who has hit rock bottom?</em>" Starscream's past self said, again betraying present Starscream. "<em>Oh, what's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you beneath all that rubble!</em>" Starscream's past self started laughing hysterically at his master's predicament. "<em>Farewell, Lord Megatron! May you rust in peace!</em>"</p><p>But before Starscream could take off, he paused and looked back at the mine, his smirk falling.</p><p>"<em>But you have survived far worse,</em>" Starscream mused. "<em>If you manage to free yourself, you would blame ME for your setback! And there is nowhere that I could possibly escape from your wrath... or worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you, and take credit for your rescue! Credit that could rightfully be MINE!</em>" Starscream's past self let out a roar and a scream. "<em>MEGATRON!</em>"</p><p>Starscream's present self stared down into the vast darkness of his subconscience, shocked over having been betrayed by his past self. And right behind him, Megatron stood and watched all his failures with amusement. Starscream let out a rattling sigh of frustration over his predicament.</p><p><em>A word of advice?</em> Megatron offered, making Starscream flinch and look over his shoulder at the warlord. <em>Stop thinking aloud.</em></p><p>Starscream turned all the way around. <em>I don't want to play this game anymore, Master,</em> Starscream cried. <em>Take the insignia off me, imprison me, let me go! Let's just pretend none of this ever happened!</em></p><p><em>No, Starscream,</em> Megatron snarled, making the Seeker shake in terror. <em>There are only two possible outcomes, based upon what I find here in your twisted little mind. If I do not deem that you are worthy of staying with the Decepticons, you will PERISH on this very day!</em></p><p>Starscream cringed and let out a whimper. <em>Uh, is-isn't termination rather extreme?</em> Starscream stuttered. <em>I mean, a really good trouncing usually straightens me out, doesn't it?</em></p><p>Now they looked at memories of Starscream getting punished by Megatron, starting with the warlord bashing the Seeker onto the floor and then stepping onto his head and upper body, which were the same size as Megatron's huge pedes.</p><p>Afterwards, the memory of Starscream's vain attempt to escape Megatron's wrath in jet mode displayed Megatron throwing the small jet onto one of the wings of the Nemesis, knocking the Seeker back into bot mode. This was immediately followed by Megatron grabbing Starscream's head and dragging him inside the warship to brutally beat him half to death, having to be on life-support just to survive. The past Starscream cried and screamed in terror, begging for Megatron to release him, but in vain. Starscream dreaded that memory.</p><p><em>Why wouldn't you wish to harness my talents for the Decepticon cause, when I have so much deviousness to offer?</em> Starscream asked anxiously, then showing Megatron the memory of the deceased Cliffjumper, gifted to the warlord himself as he returned.</p><p>"<em>Consider it a welcome-home present,</em>" Starscream's past self said and smiled up at his master, who gave him a pleased toothy smirk in return.</p><p><em>See how generous I can be, my liege?</em> Starscream's present self commented.</p><p><em>When it SUITS you,</em> Megatron's present self pointed out, as the memory continued, showing the rampaging Terrorcon Cliffjumper dismantling a poor Miner.</p><p>"<em>Master, that's your plan?!</em>" Starscream's past self exclaimed. "<em>Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!</em>"</p><p>The memory of Cliffjumper's death popped up immediately after. They watched as Cliffjumper was brought before Starscream by two Vehicons.</p><p><em>At other times, you can be quite INSOLENT,</em> Megatron's present self growled.</p><p>Starscream's past self narrowed his talons, then punched them into Cliffjumper's chest, making him leak. Cliffjumper stared at Starscream for a moment before looking down at his gaping wound and the claws pulling out, stained blue with Energon. The next second, Cliffjumper fell to the floor, swimming in a pool of his own Energon, and died a few seconds later.</p><p><em>Uh, apologies,</em> Starscream's present self said. <em>It's just that I'd gone to so much trouble to terminate the Autobot in the first place.</em></p><p>The memory was replaced with Megatron slicing the zombified Cliffjumper in half, which fell into the Energon mine.</p><p><em>Trouble would have been facing him as a gladiator,</em> Megatron protested.</p><p><em>I've always considered my wits to be my sharpest weapon,</em> Starscream defended.</p><p>The memory of Starscream finding a crack in his former cell and beginning to carve out the piece to escape from his prison popped up, followed by his hiding from Bumblebee before sneaking into the Autobots' command center and taking Rafael hostage, ending with the Seeker consuming Synthetic Energon. Afterwards the memory seemed to fade. The next thing that appeared was Starscream waking up in his cell with his servos bound to his back, unable to do much if anything.</p><p><em>You never learn, Starscream,</em> Megatron said pitifully at the memory. <em>Your arrogance will trump your wits every time.</em></p><p>The next memory to appear was right after Megatron had brutally beaten Starscream half to death. Starscream stood in a canyon, facing the Autobots with his badly damaged armor, probably barely even able to keep himself standing.</p><p>"<em>You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!</em>" Starscream's past self growled as his optics shone purple. "<em>I am invincible-</em>"</p><p>The next second, Optimus shot off Starscream's right arm, much to both Starscreams' shock. It had been so troublesome to get his arm replaced, as it was of an old, obsolete model, like Knock Out had said back then. Afterwards came the memory of Starscream using the Energon Harvester on Bulkhead.</p><p>"<em>You're a big one,</em>" Starscream's past self snickered. "<em>This could take a while.</em>"</p><p>But the Wrecker soon stood up and grabbed the Energon Harvester, followed by punching Starscream in the face into the wall behind him. Starscream's present self cringed at the sight. That had really hurt.</p><p>Next was the memory when Starscream had been captured by the Autobots. It was Starscream and Arcee talking about partners.</p><p>"<em>What? She's taking credit for scrapping him now too? That was m... Megatron's doing,</em>" Starscream's past self almost slipped.</p><p>Megatron raised an optical ridge. "<em>So your wits trumped your arrogance once, I see,</em> Megatron remarked. <em>Now I understand how they took you in...</em></p><p>The next memory was of Starscream's attempted suicide, which caught Megatron by surprise. They watched as Starscream, in the middle of a flight, suddenly switched to bot mode and let himself fall towards the ground, with seemingly no intention of transforming back. Until he did, just a dozen meters before hitting the ground, apparently changing his mind.</p><p><em>You sure you want to live so badly, Starscream?</em> Megatron asked skeptically, glaring at the smaller Seeker. <em>Because your past self seems to think otherwise.</em></p><p><em>I, uh, I don't remember any of this,</em> Starscream lied and laughed nervously. <em>I must have been out of my mind, hallucinating or something...</em></p><p>Several memories of a depressed Starscream popped up, hereamong Starscream laying on his berth and staring into the ceiling, laying on an operating table in the medbay and waking from a nightmare, as well as fighting against Thundercracker, who accused him of treachery towards the Seekers. Afterwards appeared the unfortunate memory of Starscream lying on his back in an embarrassing position, with his cuffed wrists trapped behind his knee struts, followed by the Seeker biting off his own servo to escape his prison. Next was the memory of Starscream wandering the wilderness aimlessly before falling exhausted to the ground, deprived of energy and Energon, barely alive before being discovered by Arcee. Afterwards came the memory of Starscream getting abandoned by the Autobots on Cybertron, leaving him among the burning, smoking ruins of the Omega Lock.</p><p><em>Your life with the Autobots seems to have taken a toll on you, hasn't it, Starscream?</em> Megatron chuckled by the Seeker giving himself a miserable time. <em>So tell me, did you enjoy the time spent with them? It would seem you had quite a lot of fun, judging by these memories.</em></p><p>Instead of thinking further about it, Starscream instead showed the memory of himself being brought before the Autobots, wrapped up in Airachnid's web, begging for the Autobots to take him in.</p><p>"<em>Megatron tried to extinguish my Spark in cold blood, then all but replace me with that traitorous wretch Airachnid,</em>" Starscream's past self exclaimed. "<em>She ABANDONED me! Left me for SCRAP! So why not rat them out?</em>"</p><p><em>No one ASKED you to leave the Decepticon fold,</em> Megatron pointed out.</p><p><em>I wasn't exactly made to feel </em>welcome<em> at the time,</em> Starscream's present self pointed out as well, as the memory of Megatron trying to kill the Seeker in the Energon mine appeared, his fusion cannon pointing at Starscream's head.</p><p>"<em>Master, PLEASE!</em>" Starscream's past self cried and threw himself on the ground in submission, his wings drooping slightly in fear. "<em>Give me one more chance! I beg of you!</em>"</p><p><em>Despite the fact that I had seen the error of my ways and dedicated my Spark to you,</em> Starscream's present self said somberly, as the memory of Starscream speaking to Soundwave about his dedication to Megatron appeared.</p><p>"<em>I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be,</em>" Starscream's past self claimed and turned to look at Soundwave. "<em>Starscream: second-in-command. Humble servant to Lord Megatron.</em>"</p><p><em>Until the next opportunity rises to subvert me,</em> Megatron accused, as the memory of Starscream plotting against a comatose Megatron with Knock Out appeared.</p><p>"<em>And how is the patient doing today?</em>" Starscream's past self asked Knock Out.</p><p>"<em>Same old,</em>" Knock Out said.</p><p>"<em>An inglorious fate, that he should remain in this vegetative state.</em>"</p><p>"<em>On the contrary, Megatron's</em> body<em> may be scrapmetal, but his</em> mind<em> is still percolating.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Keep that to yourself. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything.</em>"</p><p>"<em>The eyes and ears of the Decepticons.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader.</em>"</p><p>"<em>One who would require a loyal second-in-command.</em>"</p><p>Starscream's past self started chuckling. "<em>A candidate would need to earn that post, by making a strong case to said 'eyes and ears'.</em>"</p><p>"<em>A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?</em>"</p><p>The next memory was also about Starscream and Knock Out with the comatose Megatron, but this time with Soundwave in the medbay as well.</p><p>"<em>Knock Out,</em>" Starscream's past self said, "<em>if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave, for the... historical record.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Simply put,</em>" Knock Out said, "<em>unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever.</em>"</p><p>"<em>How our master would not have wanted to be seen this way,</em>" Starscream said in a fake sad tone. "<em>To stand idly by, while he remains captive in his own body, is not just.</em>"</p><p>Soundwave stepped forward and pointed a long digit on a long arm at the brainwave activity on Megatron's status monitor.</p><p>"<em>Brainwave activity,</em>" Knock Out sounded the silent mech's silent comment, "<em>not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Soundwave,</em>" Starscream sighed in his fake sad tone, "<em>we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>The only honorable option would be to show him mercy,</em>" Knock Out said, also in a fake sad tone.</p><p>"<em>A simple throw of the switch,</em>" Starscream said.</p><p>The memory ended, and Megatron and Starscream's present selves were once again surrounded by the gray void of Starscream's subconscience.</p><p><em>Is it any wonder that I have come to value loyalty above all else?</em> Megatron asked in a retorical question.</p><p>Starscream chuckled nervously. <em>Well, you know, we are DECEPTICONS,</em> Starscream pointed out. <em>I'm sure that even your beloved Dreadwing isn't perfect.</em></p><p><em>No one is perfect, Starscream,</em> Megatron pointed out. <em>But like his departed twin, Dreadwing understands honor.</em></p><p>The mention of Skyquake triggered the memory of Starscream awakening the green Seeker many months ago.</p><p>"<em>Awaken, warrior,</em>" Starscream's past self ordered as the box Skyquake had locked himself inside of opened up. "<em>Rise and serve your new master!</em>"</p><p>Skyquake emerged from his box and descended, smashing his fists together and towered over the much smaller silver Seeker.</p><p>"<em>Skyquake serves only ONE master,</em>" Skyquake said.</p><p>"<em>Excellent,</em>" Starscream replied naively. "<em>Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You fail to grasp my meaning,</em>" Skyquake clarified. "<em>I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Megatron.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, him. Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Impossible.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?!</em>"</p><p>The memory continued with Skyquake assuming his Earth-based alternate mode, the same jet form as Dreadwing and Thundercracker sported, only to be assaulted by Bumblebee and later catch on fire and smoke. While Bumblebee managed to jump to safety onto Agent Fowler's jet - which, unbeknownst to everyone, was actually the dormant Thundercracker - Skyquake continued to fall towards the ground.</p><p>Normally a Flier would revert to bot mode when crashing to avoid suffering fatal damage, but apparently Skyquake had either not had the time or the strength to revert to bot mode in time. He remained in jet mode and crashed into the canyon, his internal organs shattering and exploding from the intense heat of the fire and the impact, resulting in his demise.</p><p>After the memory of Skyquake's death came the memory of his resurrection, by a badly damaged Starscream with a Dark Energon shard in his servo.</p><p>"<em>Ah, the grave site of the mighty Skyquake,</em>" Starscream's past self remarked. "<em>So quick to reject my authority while you lived. But, as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command!</em>"</p><p>Starscream broke the crystal in half, which became enveloped by a violet flame, and threw one half into Skyquake's grave, resulting in a purplish light emanating from the boulders. Afterwards, Starscream stuck the other half of the crystal into his own Spark chamber, much like how Megatron had done himself, causing his optics to shift to violet rather than red.</p><p>Starscream grunted with pain and pleasure from the feeling of the Dark Energon's power. "<em>Yesss...</em>" Starscream wheezed. "<em>Power of Dark Energon... be MINE!</em>"</p><p>Suddenly, Starscream's entire frame caught on fire, but an ominous violet flame, originating from his Spark chamber. He let out a rattling roar by the intoxicating power.</p><p>"<em>Symbiosis...</em>" Starscream laughed maniacally. "<em>I CAN FEEL IT!</em>"</p><p>With that, the flame disappeared from Starscream's frame and instead surged into the ground below him. Afterwards came the memory of Starscream's arm shooting a missile at a zombified Skyquake, causing it to lose its arm. However Starscream had managed to get <em>that</em> memory was beyond his recollection.</p><p><em>He perished that day,</em> Megatron remarked.</p><p><em>Well, Skyquake is neither living nor dead,</em> Starscream's present self explained, <em>and no doubt continues to wander through some dimensional nether realm, in search of his missing limb.</em></p><p><em>It would be wise to keep that to yourself around the warship,</em> Megatron warned him.</p><p>Starscream perked and turned to look at the warlord. <em>Does this mean...?</em> Starscream asked hopefully.</p><p><em>Yes,</em> Megatron replied. <em>I will allow you to stay in our ranks, if only because you are more valuable beside me than against me.</em></p><p>Starscream fell on his knees and laughed in relief. <em>Oh, thank the AllSpark!</em> he exclaimed.</p><p><em>Infighting has nearly destroyed the Decepticons during your absence,</em> Megatron said. <em>We must operate as a united front if we are to conquer this planet, as well as find another way to revive Cybertron. That means each and every one of us, Knock Out!</em></p><p>Megatron added the last part by gazing into the air, into some invisible camera that those on the outside could see through to Starscream's mind.</p><p>Shortly after, the patch ended and Starscream was deemed fit to go and do as he pleased, as they had found no sign of the Autobots' whereabouts either.</p><p>Only, when the two Decepticons awoke again, only Knock Out and Shockwave stood in the lab, welcoming them back. Dreadwing had gone off somewhere.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream slumped as he wandered the hallways of the Nemesis, heading for the flight deck. After such a nasty session of the cortical psychic patch and letting everyone know of his misfortunes with and without the Autobots, Starscream needed to clear his head by taking a nice, calm flight.</p><p>"Ah, it'll be good with a nice, long, relaxing flight," Starscream mused to himself as he entered the flight deck. "I can't wait to-"</p><p>Starscream silenced as he found that he wasn't alone on the flight deck. Right in front of him, with his back turned, stood Dreadwing. It was still night, and it had begun to thunder and lightning striking across the cloudy sky. For some reason it gave Starscream a bad feeling. He tried to ignore it and instead headed for the edge of the deck.</p><p>"Hello, Commander," Starscream greeted as Dreadwing slowly turned around as the smaller Seeker got closer. "Heading for a fly? The weather doesn't seem to-"</p><p>Dreadwing blocked Starscream's path with his sword, silencing the smaller Seeker. Starscream stiffened and kept his gaze on the blade.</p><p>"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Starscream stuttered quietly.</p><p>"I will make you pay for your crimes," Dreadwing growled and drew back the sword, "<em>desecrater</em>!"</p><p>Starscream quickly turned around and threw himself onto the floor just in time to avoid Dreadwing's swing of the sword, keeping his head on. He shrieked and crawled backwards, while Dreadwing continued walking towards him, blade still in servo.</p><p>"D-Dreadwing!" Starscream whined, keeping his gaze on Dreadwing and his sword, knowing that if he didn't, he'd be dead. "What has gotten into you?!"</p><p>Dreadwing stuck his sword just above Starscream's head, preventing the smaller Seeker from crawling backwards any further. Starscream yelped and stiffened, still staring up at the bigger, royal Seeker.</p><p>"Th-this is about Skyquake, isn't it?" Starscream said and chuckled nervously. "Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war, but I assure you, your twin met his end with great honor!"</p><p>"Which you <em>disgraced</em>!" Dreadwing bellowed. "<em>By raising him from the dead!</em>"</p><p>Starscream cringed. "Oh, you know about that, huh..." he remarked quietly. "Please, there must be something I can do! Some way I can make it up to you and alleviate your anguish!"</p><p>"<em>Your SPARK will suffice!</em>" Dreadwing yelled and grabbed Starscream by the throat in one servo, lifting him above the floor. Starscream shrieked and tried desperately to pry the servo off his neck cables, but Dreadwing's grip was too strong.</p><p>Dreadwing pulled his sword out of the floor again and held it against Starscream's neck cables, making the smaller Seeker cringe and whimper.</p><p>"Please don't do this..." Starscream whined quietly.</p><p>Dreadwing pulled his sword back, preparing to execute Starscream. "You are not one of us," Dreadwing growled. "Farewell, <em>traitor</em>."</p><p>"<em>DROP HIM!</em>" two bellowing voices sounded from behind them.</p><p>Dreadwing paused his blade, inches before hitting Starscream's armor, and turned around, so they both could see who had disturbed them.</p><p>It was Thundercracker and Skywarp. Both were pointing both their arm cannons at Dreadwing, baring their denta and hiking their wings in anger. Starscream whimpered in fear, dangling from Dreadwing's tight servo, unable to pry himself free, only able to stare between Dreadwing and his Trinemates.</p><p>"Leave us," Dreadwing warned the two Seekers his own size. "He must pay for his actions."</p><p>"Drop. Him," Thundercracker snarled, clenching his fists slightly tighter. "Or else."</p><p>"Or else what?"</p><p>"Or else we will kill you," Skywarp growled.</p><p>Dreadwing glanced between Starscream in his servo and the two angry Trinemates. He bared his own denta at them.</p><p>"If you kill me, then Megatron will terminate both of you," Dreadwing warned. "I do not fear death. You can kill me if you want, as soon as I take care of this traitor."</p><p>"Sure, you can kill Starscream, then we will kill you and Lord Megatron may kill us," Thundercracker said, "and then he has no Seekers anymore. No Air Commander. No First Lieutenant to look after his army."</p><p>"Yeah, you really think he will want to lose <em>four</em> Seekers instead of just <em>two</em>?" Skywarp hissed. "That'd be <em>really</em> bad for the Decepticon cause. Do ya want that, huh?"</p><p>Dreadwing snarled at the Seekers. Starscream tried to calm himself, certain his Trinemates could reason with Dreadwing. Dreadwing stared back into Starscream's optics, making the latter's wings droop as low as they could, his optics widening as much as they could.</p><p>"If my actions here today will destroy the Decepticon cause," Dreadwing said, briefly gazing back at the Trinemates, "then so be it. It is a cause I am beginning to lose faith in. I will not allow a desecrater like this one to live!"</p><p>Dreadwing drew back his sword once again to strike, Starscream letting out a scream.</p><p>"Wait!" Thundercracker exclaimed and held forth a servo. "You don't have to kill him!"</p><p>Dreadwing paused in his attack, glaring back at Thundercracker, while Starscream restrained himself from crying.</p><p>"It is the only way he will pay," Dreadwing growled.</p><p>"Is it?" Thundercracker replied and lowered his arms, putting on a calmer manner, confusing Skywarp beside him, still aiming his weapons at the royal Seeker. "I mean, would a swift, painless death really make him pay for all his crimes, considering how <em>bad</em> they are?"</p><p>Dreadwing raised an optical ridge but did not lower his sword, staring at Thundercracker. Starscream vented deeply and quickly, his optics darting from Dreadwing to the sword to Thundercracker and back.</p><p>Seeing as how he had gotten Dreadwing's attention, Thundercracker continued. "He caused the death of Skyquake, and he rose him again from the dead and left him to wander aimlessly forever. Not only that, but he has betrayed the Decepticon cause more times than Skywarp can count."</p><p>"Hey!" Skywarp hissed in offense.</p><p>"And he even betrayed the Seekers and helped destroy Cybertron," Thundercracker continued, ignoring Skywarp. "And he even sided with the Autobots! Does a bot like that really deserve something as merciful as a swift death?"</p><p>Dreadwing's scowl seemed to falter, his face assuming a more neutral expression. He seemed to be thoughtful. Starscream stayed silent, afraid what would happen if he spoke out loud. Soon, Dreadwing's gaze returned to Starscream, who made the most miserable, pitiful expression he could make, complete with downcast wings and optical ridges and huge optics and a tightly closed mouth. Dreadwing snorted at the sight.</p><p>All of a sudden, Dreadwing threw his arm, holding Starscream, back and threw the smaller Seeker into the wall of the Nemesis, right beside the entrance, past Thundercracker and Skywarp who watched the throw with shock. Starscream hit his back hard against the wall and let out an exclamation by the impact as he slid down the wall to the floor. Barely had he opened his optics again before Dreadwing had approached the smaller Seeker, lightning litting up his back and making his front dark and ominous, thunder roaring and adding to the looming Seeker.</p><p>Starscream made himself flat against the wall, but before he could reach the entrance to the Nemesis, Dreadwing stuck his sword to his right, preventing him from escaping. Dreadwing punched his right servo into the wall, trapping Starscream between the sword and the arm, having nowhere to escape to. Starscream could only stare up at the large, looming, dark figure of Dreadwing and his two solid glowing red optics, staring into Starscream's very Spark. Starscream started hyperventilating, anxious for what Dreadwing was planning to do to him.</p><p>Dreadwing knelt down and leaned in uncomfortably close to Starscream's face, making his venting go even faster.</p><p>"If you <em>ever</em> betray the Decepticon cause again," Dreadwing hissed, "I <em>will</em> kill you."</p><p>Glaring into his optics for a few more seconds, Dreadwing spat a lump of lubricant onto Starscream's face between his optics. Starscream closed his optics in reaction, his terror now laced with anger and disgust. As he opened them again, he saw Dreadwing standing up again, pulling his sword out of the floor and disappearing into the warship. Starscream remained in his stiff position, lubricant trickling down his face, his vents still quick and hitched, staring after Dreadwing.</p><p>"Starscream, you okay?" Thundercracker's voice sounded from above.</p><p>Starscream's gaze shot upwards, looking at Thundercracker, kneeling before the smaller Seeker and offering him his servo. Starscream stared at his Trinemate for a few seconds before snarling and bashed the servo away.</p><p>"No thanks to you," Starscream hissed and finally relaxed a bit, getting back onto his pedes by himself, leaning against the wall. He wiped the lubricant off his face with the back of his servo, then wiped it off on the wall. He stared down at his shadow as another lightning stroke from behind. His wings drooped at the sight of his frame.</p><p>"Scream, I-"</p><p>"Stop calling me that," Starscream hissed and glared at Thundercracker, silencing him. "I hate it when you call me that."</p><p>Thundercracker's wings flicked a bit. "I did it to save you, you know?" he said quietly.</p><p>"Why thank you," Starscream said sarcastically. "Thank you <em>so</em> much for giving me <em>another</em> guy to have to worry about on this ship! I <em>really</em> appreciate it!"</p><p>"Scr-... Star," Skywarp said from behind Thundercracker. "We were just trying to help..."</p><p>"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I didn't <em>ask</em> for your help," Starscream snarled and turned to the entrance. "I'm going to turn in."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp followed behind him to the hallways. "Do you want us to follow you there?" Thundercracker asked calmly.</p><p>"No," Starscream snarled and stopped for a moment. "I don't want to look at either of you right now. Just leave me alone."</p><p>With that, Starscream continued forward, heading for his quarters. Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced between each other and decided to go after him anyway.</p><p>"What did I tell you?!" Starscream growled, still walking.</p><p>"We're not following you," Thundercracker protested. "Our quarters are in the same direction. We're going to turn in too."</p><p>"True," Skywarp said in agreement.</p><p>Starscream snorted and turned his attention back to the hallway, wings still downcast, as he made his way to his quarters, dreading what was going to happen to him from now on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following three days passed with nothing but anxiety on Starscream's side. He got up in the morning after having nightmares about both Megatron, Shockwave and now also Dreadwing. Afterwards he went for a morning fly, returned and encountered Dreadwing who silently threatened him in the hallways, or Shockwave who simply stared with silent contempt at the Seeker as they passed each other.</p><p>Ever since Dreadwing's attempted termination of Starscream, Starscream could not have even a moment to relax. Whenever he wandered the hallways, he would keep looking from side to side and behind him, spying around every corner to make sure Dreadwing wasn't there before moving on.</p><p>At the moment, Starscream was possibly more afraid of Dreadwing than either Shockwave or even Megatron himself, if only because Shockwave could be reasoned with logic and Megatron would just beat him up and yell at him. Dreadwing, however, was so stupidly honorable that he did not care if he died himself, as long as he could end Starscream's life, which only made him all the more terrifying.</p><p>Whenever Starscream did encounter Dreadwing, the royal Seeker would scowl and snarl at the silver Seeker before moving on. Even the occasional oil bath did not offer Starscream a moment of relaxation. He kept spying around the pools, concerned if Dreadwing had decided to follow him or just happened to be in a nearby pool and would attempt his life there. It wouldn't surprise Starscream if Dreadwing suddenly decided to change his mind and kill him after all.</p><p>Even flying was something he could not enjoy anymore. Whenever he went out flying alone, he kept his radar on full alert, scanning his surroundings at all times, in case Dreadwing decided to follow him and end his life out in the wild and blame it on the Autobots. Then again, Starscream rarely flew alone anymore; since Dreadwing's scene, Thundercracker and Skywarp had accompanied Starscream on almost every single flight, and even on the warship they practically never left him alone anymore. When he asked, they claimed Dreadwing had given them both orders to keep a close optic on Starscream, to make sure he wouldn't betray the cause again, and if he did, they should report directly to him. But Starscrem knew that wasn't the case. They were only following him to keep Dreadwing from making another attempt at Starscream's life.</p><p>It was incredibly annoying, as Starscream not only had to watch his back every waking moment on the warship and in the sky, but he never got any alone time outside of his quarters anymore. Also, because of Dreadwing's stunt, Starscream found himself necessitated to lock his door at night, fearing the royal Seeker would come into his room at night and finish him off without anyone knowing. For the same reason, Starscream also locked his door in the morning after leaving his quarters, so Dreadwing wouldn't be standing in there, waiting for Starscream to turn in at night, and then finish him off then.</p><p>While annoyed, Starscream very much appreciated Thundercracker and Skywarp's presences wherever he went. It was annoying not being able to have even a second alone, but at least their presences made him feel safer, as Dreadwing didn't seem keen to approach him while he was with his two 'bodyguards'.</p><p>And now that Starscream was no longer one of Megatron's many First Lieutenants, but only a mere captain, he didn't have as much authority as before. The low rank, while still high, made Starscream feel unsafe and stared at, combined with his still-present Autobot insignia. He felt that his lower rank would cause some on the ship to mock him or take advantage of him because of it.</p><p>The day after Shockwave had returned, the Cyclops had pointed out that Starscream still hadn't replaced his insignia. Starscream had tried to defend himself, but found no good counter.</p><p>"Unless that Autobot insignia turns out to have <em>some</em> practical use to us, have it removed," Megatron had growled at Starscream.</p><p>"What, you mean, like, calling the Autobots?" Starscream had asked nervously in response.</p><p>"Yes, something like that."</p><p>On the second day after Shockwave's return, Starscream found himself flying alone for once, Thundercracker and Skywarp having other duties to attend to. While flying around in the desert region of Nevada, he speculated if he could even call the Autobots anymore? With the base gone, so was their communications grid, which possibly meant communications were down and they were unable to reach contact with one another.</p><p>Despite this, Starscream reverted to bot mode and landed on a random cliff in the canyon and decided to try it out.</p><p>Starscream put two digits on his audio receptor to try to get a connection. He decided to start with calling Ratchet, the Autobot he trusted the most.</p><p>"Ratchet, do you read me?" Starscream called, but only heard a lot of static. "Ratchet, come in!"</p><p>Starscream called Ratchet's name for half a cycle before giving up. The medic could have deceased or moved somewhere where his signal couldn't be tracked. Not wanting to give up yet, Starscream tried calling Bumblebee instead.</p><p>"Bumblebee, please answer," Starscream called, but received only static. He tried someone else.</p><p>"Smokescreen, can you read me?"</p><p>"Optimus, please respond!"</p><p>"Bulkhead, answer me!"</p><p>No matter who he called, he only received static. There was still one bot he hadn't called yet, but there was a reason why he had saved her for last. Arcee was the last one he wanted to call and hear her screaming at him about his betrayal and his killing of Cliffjumper. As no one else had answered, however, he decided to try anyway.</p><p>"Arcee?" Starscream called hesitantly. "Can you hear me? If you can, please respond..."</p><p>But nobody came. There was no answer. Starscream waited and called several cycles, but he got no response. He gave up and shut down his comm.</p><p>"Communications must be down," Starscream mused to himself. "Without a base of operations, there is no communication link and their comm's do not work. Which can only mean one of two things. Either they are still scurrying around in the wild like mechanimals, or they're dead."</p><p>Starscream's thought went to the children. They had cell phones, and those did not depend on the communication link to work. They worked on the humans' own satellite connection. He could call the children, and then he would know where the Autobots were, as they likely were all paired up with their human partners. There was just one problem though.</p><p>"I only have Miko's phone number," Starscream muttered. "Back when we got back from that flight two weeks ago. I can call her and find out if she's with Bulkhead..."</p><p>Starscream hesitated. He knew the warship was closely monitoring the humans' as well as the Autobots' comm's and calls. This included Starscream's own comm., as he was still an Autobot, energy signature, comm. link and everything. If he called any of them, just as he had comm'ed them now, Megatron would be listening. And if the humans answered his call, the warship could possibly track down their signals and drive them out.</p><p>Starscream sighed and put two digits to his audio receptor, dialing Miko's number. He heard several deep beeps before getting a voicemail: "<em>This is Miko Nakadai! I can't call you right now, cause I'm out rocking and rolling! Leave a message!</em>"</p><p>Starscream heard a lighter beep and felt his Spark race a bit faster, thinking about what he should say. After two seconds of silence, he decided to just go with his instinct.</p><p>"Hello, Miko," Starscream said, trying to sound as calm and collected as he could. "This is your good friend, Starscream. I just wanted to hear if you and Bulkhead are doing well? I am doing terrific. Wheeljack, not so much. We might be thinking of executing him soon. But if you give me a call, I might convince Megatron not to. Poor Wheeljack, so scared and suffering so much. Maybe you should come save him, just the two of you? I will make sure to give you a good welcome. If you decide to stay silent, well, I hope your friend's life doesn't mean much to you."</p><p>With that, Starscream ended the call and let his arm fall to his side. He did want to know how everyone was doing, but knew that any attempts at communication would result in them getting hunted down, possibly with greater force than Arcee and Jack had met. He had tried to make his message sound as little deceiving on Megatron's behalf as possible. He deliberately made it sound like he was hoping for their safety in a skeptical tone, to make his fellow Decepticons aware that he was trying to trick the human into giving away her position. Chances were it wouldn't work, of course, but at least they would know he tried.</p><p>Starscream stood for a moment and contemplated. Perhaps he should try to fly out and look for the Autobots himself, excusing it to Megatron as trying to locate the enemy? Would he even be able to track the Autobots' energy signatures? Probably not. Even if he was still an Autobot himself, if the actual Autobots couldn't track each other down and regroup at the moment, Starscream certainly wouldn't be able to either, neither would Megatron.</p><p>Besides, even if he <em>had</em> been able to contact and track down the Autobots, there was no way they would want him back with them. He had betrayed them, not to mention revealed that it was him who killed their comrade. They would never want him with them again.</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh and reverted back to jet mode, heading back to the Nemesis. He fell deep into thought.</p><p>"Maybe Megatron is right," Starscream mused to himself as he flew among the clouds. "Maybe I did sabotage my alliance with the Autobots without knowing. Primus, I can't even trust <em>myself</em> anymore..."</p><p>He hadn't just betrayed the Autobots, the Decepticons or the Seekers. He had even betrayed <em>himself</em>. He wondered if he had ever been reliable in his life. Maybe, back when he was newly created, before he got into prison for the first time, before he even changed his own personal information. He had only really done that so he would get a job and get respected, as honesty had seemed to get him nowhere. And he hadn't really broken any other rules or laws throughout the five years he had his first job.</p><p>One day, though, someone found out and told the authorities on him, getting him before court and deeming him guilty, charging him with ten years prison. Had he been Forged, he would have barely even still been a Sparkling, only fifteen years old and still a minor. And it turned out to be the biggest mistake they had made with him.</p><p>It was in prison that he had ended up learning from the other inmates how to lie, how to steal, how to smuggle and how to hate society and look out for himself and no one else. It was in prison that his deceitful nature and hatred of other bots had flourished and ended up defining who he was as a bot. He entered the prison as a Sparkling, and got out again, as a mech. A mech who intended to get back at society for what they had done to him. For what they had put him through.</p><p>As Starscream reached the warship and reverted to bot mode, his thoughts went to Shockwave. Dreadwing was not the only bot on the ship who made his life miserable these days. While not directly bullying him or even interacting with him, Shockwave constantly chattered and boasted to Megatron about his scientific accomplishments and his research, his hypotheses and his theories. Starscream wanted to gag every time Shockwave opened his non-existing mouth - he may have had one behind his optic, but who knew. Who knew how he even refueled?</p><p>From Starscream's point of view, Shockwave was giving Megatron nothing but empty promises about inventions that might not even work. Of course, Megatron ate it all up, because Shockwave was perfect, Shockwave was the best, Shockwave never failed. Starscream hated the mech and his arrogance.</p><p>"Shockwave's toting is so transparent," Starscream grumbled to himself by a monitor in the command center by early evening, four days after Shockwave's arrival. "Megatron's respect is earned through <em>deeds</em> not <em>words</em>."</p><p>Starscream was currently helping search for the Autobots by looking at pictures from that conspiracy website Rafael was on all the time, to replace pictures of especially Bumblebee with animations of silly Earth animals. He found nothing but the usual useless stuff of fake aliens and what not.</p><p>"Useless, useless, useless," Starscream grumbled as he scrolled through the website. "Billions of cameras in the hands of those miserable humans, one of them is bound to catch an Autobot eventually..."</p><p>Starscream felt a rush in his tanks as he found a particular picture and clicked on it. His Spark raced faster. It was Ratchet, running across a road filled with cars, looking into the camera that caught him. In robot mode. The picture was taken the previous night, but the darkness had apparently not been enough to keep Ratchet's white frame from getting spotted by the humans.</p><p>Starscream looked behind him at Megatron, Shockwave and Dreadwing, standing in the other end of the command center, busy with their own monitors. He hesitated and looked back at the picture. Should he alert his superiors on the Autobot? Should he remain silent? Would revealing the picture do Megatron any good?</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Dreadwing's rumbling voice sounded behind him.</p><p>Starscream leaped in surprise and turned to look at Dreadwing. "I-uh, I found a, uh..."</p><p>Dreadwing shoved Starscream aside and looked at the monitor. Starscream waited for the royal Seeker to blame him for not alerting the others sooner. But all he heard was a strange, high-pitched chattering from an Earth monkey. Starscream turned in his spot and saw to his embarrassment that the picture of Ratchet had been replaced with an animation of a tap-dancing monkey!</p><p>"It was an Autobot," Starscream said quickly, trying to push Dreadwing away from the monitor. The commotion attracted the attention of Megatron and Shockwave, who began walking over to them. "I swear, he was just there! Did any of you see him?"</p><p>Dreadwing stepped aside with a deep, dark frown and snarled at Starscream as he made his way over to an astonished Megatron, staring between Starscream and the silly monkey. The warlord frowned in disgust.</p><p>"Starscream..." Megatron snarled. "Rather than wasting time on your... <em>fetishes</em>, you should focus on finding an <em>actual</em> Autobot!"</p><p>Starscream nodded and laughed nervously at the warlord before turning back to his monitor. "Fetishes," Starscream repeated lowly to himself in a hiss and quickly clicked the animation away, turning it off.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, gaining the warlord's attention. "Surely our Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than this primitive data-net?"</p><p>"I will have you know, Shockwave, that I have been grinding Wheeljack down for days," Starscream hissed, not caring what tone he was using against his superior. "If he knew anything, he would have spilled it by now."</p><p>Well, probably not. He was a Wrecker, and a very tough one for that. Wheeljack's torment was the only thing that kept Starscream sane these days, allowed him to think about something else other than Dreadwing, Shockwave or Megatron. It wasn't the healthiest way to keep one sane, but it was all he got. Though it may have done himself more harm than good.</p><p>Starscream had continuously, especially after an encounter with Dreadwing or Shockwave, cut deep wounds into Wheeljack's armor, as well as punching, kicking and zapping him with an Energon prod, doing as much damage as he could to Wheeljack without knocking him unconscious. He wanted Wheeljack to suffer, as he was the only one Starscream could make suffer. He was the only outlet Starscream had at the moment, the only one he could take his anger, frustrations and angst out on. He also threw in verbal insults, calling the Wrecker useless, worthless, pathetic, trash, garbage, whatever his processor could think up at the moment.</p><p>But Wheeljack was a tougher bot than Starscream had thought. The Wrecker could handle the pain as well as the insults, but he was also quick to catch on that Starscream was really angry at himself and only took it out on Wheeljack because he couldn't take it out on himself. And being the annoying mech he was, Wheeljack made sure to talk back at Starscream by mocking him about it, saying he was talking to the wrong mech and needed only to look in the mirror to find the one he really should be assaulting. This comment only made Starscream even angrier and caused him to knock the Wrecker unconscious with an Energon prod.</p><p>Starscream knew Wheeljack had nothing to say, but keeping him as a prisoner for torture was the only thing Starscream ever looked forward to every day.</p><p>"Again, some prove to be better at holding their tongues than others," Megatron repeated from several days ago.</p><p>"Perhaps you would have better results if instead of a club, you used a scalpel," Shockwave suggested. "I recommend a cortical psychic patch."</p><p>Starscream sneered silently at the Cyclops. <em>Go ahead, make a fool out of yourself,</em> Starscream thought gleefully. <em>Make my day.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, around midnight, just as Starscream had predicted, the cortical psychic patch proved itself useless.</p><p>"The patch failed to yield any new information on the whereabouts of the Autobots," Shockwave reported to Megatron on his throne at the top of Darkmount, with Dreadwing and Starscream standing by, the latter with glee all over his face.</p><p>Megatron hummed. "I see."</p><p>"As it would seem Wheeljack has outlived his usefulness," Dreadwing announced, "I shall see to his execution immediately."</p><p>Starscream took a step forward. "Please, Commander Dreadwing," he said, restraining himself from frowning, "allow <em>me</em> to do the honor."</p><p>Dreadwing glared down at Starscream. "Very well," Dreadwing said darkly. "Be my guest."</p><p>Starscream nodded quickly and reverted to jet mode, descending to the Nemesis. He walked through the hallways, heading for the dungeon, where Wheeljack had been put back after the failed cortical psychic patch. He encountered a few Vehicon Fliers and decided to take them along.</p><p>"You two," he said and gestured, "follow me. We have an execution to attend to. You two," he added to two other Vehicon Fliers as they passed another corridor, "you are coming with me. Wheeljack has outlived his usefulness and is to be executed today."</p><p>The four Vehicons followed Starscream close behind, as they headed for the dungeon. The Vehicons were about the only bots on the ship that Starscream could still order around. They were at the bottom of the hierarchy, being clones and everything, so even a captain like Starscream had greater authority over them. Technically he also had greater authority than the Insecticons, but they were large and ominous and more loyal to Megatron than his subordinates. He didn't expect them to follow his orders, considering he had been an Autobot and everything.</p><p>Soon they arrived at the dungeon, and they stepped inside. Wheeljack was still unconscious. Starscream stared at the Wrecker for a moment in thought. Maybe he should let him go instead? Place a tracking device on him and let him lead the Decepticons to his comrades? That would certainly gain him favor with Megatron, but it would also put the others at risk...</p><p>Starscream shook his head. "Take him down," he ordered the Vehicons. "And bring him to the smelting pool. Make sure he's conscious when you throw him in there. Tell him I ordered his execution. Report back to me when you're done. I will be with my Trinemates on the flight deck until then."</p><p>The Vehicons nodded in understanding and brought Wheeljack away. As they exited the hallways and arrived on the flight deck, the Vehicons took off to Darkmount with Wheeljack, off to the smelting pool. Starscream stood behind and gazed after them.</p><p>He hated Wheeljack, but at the same time he didn't want him to die. He wanted him to find the others, make sure everyone was safe. Maybe even allow them to regroup so they could come rescue him later? Starscream chuckled and shook his head. It was a silly thought. They would never come to save him. Why would they save a traitor like Starscream? A tormentor who blamed all his misfortunes on an imprisoned Wrecker? A murderer of their close comrade?</p><p>No. He was going to stay with Megatron for the rest of his life, he knew it. There was no escape from the warlord. Neither physically nor mentally. Megatron was always with Starscream. Always watching, always listening. His followers always keeping an optic on him. Always judging him.</p><p>But the least he could do was make sure <em>he</em> was the one who ordered Wheeljack's execution and not Dreadwing. Dreadwing would kill him personally, with his sword or his cannon. But if only Vehicons were present at his execution, the Autobot had a chance to escape, if only vague. He was a Wrecker. Starscream had chosen Fliers to send him to execution. Wheeljack was a smart bot. A survivor. He would figure it out. He would be fine.</p><p>Starscream gazed down at his black claws that began to shake a little. He had technically committed a crime against Megatron now, by allowing Wheeljack a chance to escape with his life, and not even trying to monitor his movements. But Starscream was not present to directly add to the crime. He could just claim Wheeljack had tricked him, outsmarted him, that Starscream had underestimated the Wrecker. The worst thing Megatron could do to him was give him a beating. Maybe even beat him half to death like last time. Call him incompetent, useless, pathetic. But at least he would still live, as would Wheeljack.</p><p>Starscream let out a deep vent and just stared out at the landscape before him.</p><p>"Be safe, everyone," Starscream barely whispered, his wings drooping slightly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In a car scrap yard, some time after midnight, Bumblebee and Raf drove in, looking for Ratchet. They had found a picture of him on the conspiracy website, and after Raf had replaced his picture with an animation of a tap-dancing monkey, the pair had set off to the location where the picture had been taken the previous night. They hoped Ratchet was still around.</p><p>"He's gotta be here," Raf said and looked around at the cars stacked on top of each other, looking for anything red and white.</p><p>As they turned a corner, Bumblebee pulled to a stop, gaining Raf's attention. They looked ahead of them. Right in front of them stood a white and red ambulance parked, with its car lights turned off. There was no mistaking. They had found the right ambulance.</p><p>"Ratchet!" Raf called as he got out of Bumblebee, who reverted to bot mode the next second, and approached the ambulance. "Ratchet, it's me, Raf!"</p><p>They stopped in front of the ambulance, which was strangely quiet. Something was wrong.</p><p>"Uh... Ratchet?" Raf tried again, more quietly this time.</p><p>"Go away," Ratchet's voice sounded quietly from the ambulance.</p><p>Bumblebee knelt down to the ambulance's level. "<strong>Ratchet, what are you doing?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped in question.</p><p>"You're interrupting my power-down," Ratchet replied.</p><p>Raf and Bumblebee shared glances. "<strong>This ain't good,</strong>" Bumblebee buzzed somberly.</p><p>"Come on, Ratchet," Raf said. "We need your help to find the others!"</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, we need to get the gang all back together so we can strike back at Megatron!</strong>" Bumblebee beeped enthusiastically.</p><p>"We <em>can't</em> stop Megatron," Ratchet replied somberly. "Not anymore. The war is over. And we... lost."</p><p>"You're giving up?!" Raf exclaimed in disbelief. "We can't just give up!"</p><p>All of a sudden, Ratchet reverted to bot mode, standing tall and gloomy in front of the full moon, darkening his front.</p><p>"Then tell me what we <em>can</em> do!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Without communications, without a GroundBridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind!"</p><p>"<strong>What about the Harbinger?</strong>" Bumblebee suggested. "<strong>We found the Immobilizer in it, maybe it has other stuff in it too.</strong>"</p><p>"Bee's right," Raf said in agreement. "The Harbinger could be full of Cybertronian tech, and no one's using it! It might even have a GroundBridge in it!"</p><p>Ratchet scoffed at the air. "Well, resources won't be of much use," Ratchet said and stared up at the moon. "Not without someone to... lead us."</p><p>"It's a <em>start</em>," Raf said, trying to be positive.</p><p>"Then you'll have to <em>start</em> without me," Ratchet said somberly. "This is someone else's fight now."</p><p>"There <em>is</em> no one else, Ratchet! Just <em>us</em>. Just the <em>team</em>!"</p><p>Ratchet shook his head. "Please," he said and turned his back to them before reverting back to ambulance mode. "Just let me... rust in peace."</p><p>Raf and Bumblebee stood and watched with sorrow as Ratchet turned off his car lights again, falling silent. Raf shook his head and turned away from the ambulance.</p><p>"Come on, Bee," Raf said quietly.</p><p>Bumblebee reverted back to car mode and allowed Raf to get inside. As soon as Raf had fastened his seat belt, Bumblebee closed the door and drove off, leaving the scrap yard and the depressed Ratchet behind, heading for the Harbinger out in the desert.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the break of dawn, the Vehicon executioners had still not yet reported back on how Wheeljack's execution had gone. Having a sinking feeling about this, Starscream decided to go investigate on his own. He found the smelting pool empty, both of Wheeljack and of Vehicons. As he searched around a bit more, he noticed scorch marks on the spikes and pillars of Darkmount, as well as several wreckages on the ground from Vehicons.</p><p>He landed by one of the wreckages and investigated. He found a trail of car tracks on the dirt road, going away from the crash site. Starscream smirked. Wheeljack had escaped. Perfect. That was the good news.</p><p>The bad news was now he had to go report the incident to Megatron. And he was not happy at all when Starscream reported back to him on the spire as it was almost noon.</p><p>"This is how you <em>handle</em> things?" Megatron growled at the silver Seeker, standing next to Shockwave and Dreadwing, the latter judging him deeply.</p><p>"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care," Shockwave pointed out.</p><p>Starscream flicked with his wings. "I deeply apologize, Lord Megatron," Starscream said. "I underestimated Wheeljack's determination and will to live..."</p><p>Megatron rose from his throne and glared down at Starscream, who winced back with droopy wings. He did not like the way Megatron was looking at him.</p><p>"My quarters," Megatron growled at Starscream. "Now."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at sunrise, Bulkhead and Miko sat by a hill, which was the coordinates of Earth where the Wreckers by protocol were to meet up at in case they got seperated. They had been waiting for two days at the hill, waiting for Wheeljack to show up. Two days prior, when they first arrived there, Miko's phone had begun ringing, but Bulkhead told her not to answer the phone.</p><p>As she let the phone ring, it went to voicemail. Both were shocked to hear Starscream's voice calling from it.</p><p>"<em>Hello,</em> <em>Miko,</em>" the live message began. "<em>This is your good friend, Starscream. I just wanted to hear if you and Bulkhead are doing well? I am doing terrific. Wheeljack, not so much. We might be thinking of executing him soon. But if you give me a call, I might convince Megatron not to. Poor Wheeljack, so scared and suffering so much. Maybe you should come save him, just the two of you? I will make sure to give you a good welcome. If you decide to stay silent, well, I hope your friend's life doesn't mean much to you.</em>"</p><p>Despite their shock and Bulkhead's anger, they both stayed silent until the message ended and Starscream had hung up. They didn't want him to accidentally hear them. As soon as the call had ended, Bulkhead raged.</p><p>"That weaselbot," Bulkhead growled. "Trying to blackmail us."</p><p>"Should we go save him?" Miko asked concerned.</p><p>"Nah," Bulkhead said, to Miko's surprise. "Jackie's a Wrecker. I'm sure he'll escape from the 'Cons, especially if it's <em>Starscream</em> taking care of him. He's done it before. He can do it again."</p><p>So they sat down and waited. For a long time. After having waited a whole day, Miko began voicing her doubts.</p><p>"I don't think he's coming," Miko said gloomily the evening after Starscream's message.</p><p>"Don't worry, Miko," Bulkhead said softly. "Every Wrecker knows the protocol. Jackie will show. If he's still kicking."</p><p>The next morning, after two days of waiting, Miko was sound asleep leaning against Bulkhead's leg, the latter of who was still wide awake as he had been the last few days they had been on the road. The hum of an engine sounded, making Bulkhead suddenly rise to his pedes, causing the girl to fall onto her back, knocking her awake.</p><p>"Miko, wake up," Bulkhead said.</p><p>Miko rose to sit and stretched her arms, letting out a yawn. "Why?" Miko asked tired.</p><p>Bulkhead looked at her and turned his servos into a wrecking ball and a blaster. "Someone's coming," he said.</p><p>Bulkhead aimed his blaster at the road ahead of them. As the engine humming became louder, Bulkhead's optics went wide and he turned his servos back into hands.</p><p>"I'd know the hum of that engine anywhere," Bulkhead said with a chuckle and ran out on the road.</p><p>From around the corner drove in a white race car with red and green detailing on the topside. The car pulled to a stop and transformed into the bot Wheeljack. Barely had Wheeljack finished his transformation when Bulkhead ran up to him, laughing joyfully.</p><p>"Jackie!" Bulkhead exclaimed and gave his smaller friend a chest bump and then hugged him tightly, lifting him into the air. "Where you been, buddy?!"</p><p>"Cussin' up with a few ol'... dance partners," Wheeljack wheezed, barely able to breathe in Bulkhead's tight grip.</p><p>Bulkhead let Wheeljack back down, after Miko had taken a photo of the white mech with her phone for her album. Wheeljack smiled down at the girl.</p><p>"Good to see you, kid," Wheeljack greeted and looked around. "Safe to assume we're the only three Wreckers around?"</p><p>As he placed his fists on his hips, Bulkhead and Miko noticed the countless scratches and cracks on Wheeljack's armor, everywhere on his frame, but especially the two really thick scratches across his chestplate on the horizontal side, made by the Scratchmaker.</p><p>"Jackie," Bulkhead said quietly. "What did they do to you?"</p><p>Wheeljack noticed the other two's concerned gazes and waved a servo. "Oh, these? These ain't nothin'," he said. "Just a few new battle scars. I'll take care of 'em later."</p><p>"They look painful," Miko said concerned.</p><p>"Hey, I'm a Wrecker," Wheeljack said and gave Miko a smile. "I can handle it. Took down four Vehicons like this and got away from the 'Cons in V-mode too. If I can handle it, anyone can."</p><p>Miko smiled at Wheeljack's toughness and decided to go along with it.</p><p>"So what are we waiting for?" Miko said eagerly and punched the air with her fists. "Let's do some damage!"</p><p>"What's our next move, Jackie?" Bulkhead asked, also feeling encouraged by Wheeljack's toughness. "Circle back to base?"</p><p>"There <em>is</em> no base," Wheeljack replied somberly. "'Cons blasted it to dust."</p><p>Bulkhead and Miko shared worried gazes. "Figured as much," Bulkhead replied gloomily.</p><p>"I salvaged some ammunition from the Jackhammer on my way out," Wheeljack continued with a smile. He reverted to car mode and turned for the road. "Let's go play with some 'Cons!"</p><p>Bulkhead immediately reverted to car mode as well and let Miko get inside him before the three Wreckers went for the road, heading off to somewhere where they could do some damage.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream felt anxious as he and Megatron reverted to flight mode and made their way down to the Nemesis. As soon as they landed on the flight deck and reverted to bot mode, Megatron grabbed Starscream by the shoulder and shoved him inside the ship, though not so much that Starscream fell over. Afterwards it was just a long, painfully long and tense walk towards Megatron's quarters in uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Megatron had seen through Starscream. He knew the Seeker had once again stabbed him in the back. He had allowed an Autobot prisoner to escape with his life, and he hadn't even made it part of some special plan or scheme in the favor of the Decepticon cause. Starscream had just been insolent, insubordinate. He had to be punished.</p><p>Starscream followed Megatron's side without protest throughout most of the journey to his quarters, staring silently at the floor, dreading what was about to happen. He never knew how mad Megatron was when he was going to punish the Seeker. He never knew how much damage the warlord intended to do to Starscream. He never knew if Megatron would settle only for punishing him, or if he would, for once, actually try to terminate him. It was the unknown that made Starscream so terrified of Megatron. The warlord was unpredictable in his own way. Anything could set him off, anything could justify him to take out his anger on Starscream.</p><p>"Lord Megatron, please," Starscream said quietly, getting too uncomfortable with the silence. "It was a mistake, I-"</p><p>"Be quiet," Megatron growled, silencing the Seeker.</p><p>After what felt like hours, the pair finally reached Megatron's quarters. Starscream paused just before the entrance, as Megatron opened the doors. Megatron glared back at Starscream. Starscream couldn't move his legs. He was frozen in place. He wanted to flee, he wanted to run away, he didn't want to go in that room.</p><p>If he went with Megatron in that room, he would have nowhere to escape to. Which was exactly why Megatron had chosen his own quarters.</p><p>Starscream took a step back in hesitation and fear. "No, Master, please," Starscream begged and tried to turn away. "I don't want to do this, please-"</p><p>But before he could get away, Megatron grabbed Starscream by the wing and threw him inside the room, the Seeker letting out a shriek. Starscream landed hard on the floor and rose to his servos and knees. He felt panic rising as he watched Megatron close the doors and lock them. He had nowhere to escape to now.</p><p>"Master, please," Starscream pleaded again as Megatron approached him, large and looming. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>Megatron slapped hard across Starscream's faceplate with the back of his servo, shutting the Seeker up. Starscream's wings drooped in fear.</p><p>"Shut up and take your punishment like a Decepticon," Megatron growled and grabbed Starscream's arm.</p><p>Megatron threw Starscream against the wall, slammed him onto the floor, punched him in the face, the chest and the abdomen, flung him across the room by the leg and knocked him into the wall. As Starscream sat on the floor, leaning against the wall for a moment of recovery, he stared up at Megatron with large optics filled with fear.</p><p>"M-Master, please," Starscream whimpered. "I can explain, I-"</p><p>"Shut up, you little glitch," Megatron growled at him and grabbed the Seeker by the neck cables, lifting him up. "Your excuses are as much worth as your pathetic existence. You useless, incompetent piece of garbage."</p><p>Starscream cringed by the taunt and tried weakly to pry Megatron's servo off his neck cables. Megatron threw Starscream back onto the floor, on his front. Starscream tried to rise up, but he was quickly shoved back onto his front as Megatron placed a pede onto his back. Starscream's venting became quicker.</p><p>"What... what are you doing?" Starscream asked anxiously. "You're not... no, please..."</p><p>Starscream felt panic rising as he felt Megatron's servos grab both of his wings in a tight grip. Starscream let out a scream of terror.</p><p>"NO! MASTER, PLEASE!" Starscream screamed and flailed under Megatron's heavy weight. "NOT MY WINGS, PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT MY WINGS!"</p><p>Megatron growled and started pulling Starscream's wings back with great power. Starscream let out a deafening scream at the pain of his wings being about to get pulled off.</p><p>"MASTER!" Starscream screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>Starscream screamed even louder as he felt the nerve wirings snap and heard the metal at the top start tearing.</p><p>"<em>NOOOOOOOOO!</em>"</p><p>"Lord Megatron," it suddeny sounded from outside the room. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I have to show you something."</p><p>All of a sudden, Megatron just let go of Starscream's wings, making the Seeker hit his head against the floor. As Megatron stepped off his back, Starscream vented deeply and quickly, frantically flapping his wings, just to make sure they were still there. It felt like they still were.</p><p>"What is it, Shockwave?" Megatron asked. "Can it wait? I am in the middle of something here."</p><p>"I think you will find what I have to show you utmost interesting," Shockwave's voice sounded.</p><p>Megatron let out a growly sigh and unlocked the doors, opening up to his quarters. Starscream barely got a chance to look up before Megatron grabbed his right wing, making the Seeker flinch in terror. Megatron threw Starscream out of his quarters and out onto the floor of the hallways. Starscream slowly lifted his head, gazing up at Megatron and Shockwave.</p><p>"Go lick your wounds," Megatron snarled and turned away from the Seeker, Shockwave walking silently beside the warlord.</p><p>Starscream's venting was still quick, but it was beginning to slow down just a bit. He began shaking frantically. He whimpered and sobbed and tried hard not to cry, struggling to keep the pressure behind his optics under control.</p><p>Starscream lay on the floor for a few minutes before pulling himself together and rising to his servos and knees, then slowly, and on shaking legs and leaning against the wall, got back onto his pedes. As he took a step forward, he felt a stinging pain in his left leg and limped. Megatron must have torn a cable when he threw him by the leg.</p><p>Starscream gazed behind him, trying to get a look at his wings. They were still there, but a large tear could be seen near the base of each, as well as deep, painful dents from Megatron's grip on them. He would still be able to fly with them, but wings took a long time to recover, depending on the damage done to them. These wounds would take at least a few days to heal properly, maybe even over a week before they completely recovered.</p><p>With a heavy Spark, Starscream made his way to the medbay, trying to make his limp as subtle as possible, not wanting to attract attention from any passing Vehicons or Insecticons who might take advantage of his situation.</p><p>He made it to the medbay without further problems. Though as he entered the room, he found it empty. Knock Out must be with Shockwave, or Thundercracker, in the conference room or the command center, their other lab or even in Darkmount. Either way, it seemed Starscream would have to fix himself on his own.</p><p>His gaze fell to something on the table beside the operating table. A square-shaped sticker of some sort. A rubsign.</p><p>Starscream hummed. An idea sprung to mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, out in the desert where the Harbinger resided in a cliff, Raf and Bumblebee had made their way inside the ship by late afternoon. At first glance there was nothing of use in the ship. There wasn't even a single scrap of Energon, only a bunch of debris. But soon, they found the entrance to a secret lab, practically untouched and intact.</p><p>"<strong>Looks functional,</strong>" Bumblebee remarked as they entered the lab and looked around.</p><p>In front of them, right behind the main monitor in the center of the lab, which they turned on, stood five pods with white, soft-looking robots inside of them, all with a blank face and no kibble or markings. Bumblebee gasped.</p><p>"<strong>Protoforms,</strong>" the Scout remarked. "<strong>There have been Protoforms in this ship all this time? And five of them too...</strong>"</p><p>Raf looked between Bumblebee and the Protoforms. "Protoforms?" Raf repeated and remembered something Starscream had told them about. "As in the first stage of Cybertronian life?"</p><p>"<strong>Yep,</strong>" Bumblebee replied. "<strong>These could help later.</strong>"</p><p>Bumblebee helped Raf onto the monitor to try to get a communications grid to work, while Bumblebee searched around for what else there might be.</p><p>"<strong>There's a GroundBridge here,</strong>" Bumblebee reported. "<strong>And it looks like it comes with a remote, too! Neat!</strong>"</p><p>"I think we'll need Energon to get this thing to work," Raf reported while jumping around on the big buttons. "Is there any in the lab?"</p><p>Bumblebee didn't search for long before he found a stash. "<strong>Yes! Energon! And looks like there's plenty here too!</strong>"</p><p>"Awesome! Let's do this!"</p><p>Bumblebee took a cube and poured its contents into some smaller jars, which began powering up the machines.</p><p>"<strong>There! All set!</strong>" Bumblebee said and gave Raf a thumbs-up.</p><p>"Hold it right there, Bee," Raf said and jumped around on the buttons. "And... powering up!"</p><p>For a moment, the lights seemed to turn on in the lab, only for it to go out again, leaving the pair again in darkness aside from the main monitor and Bumblebee's bio-lights. Bumblebee slumped in defeat.</p><p>"Keep trying," Raf said encouragingly and turned back to the monitor. "We'll figure it out."</p><p>"Ehp-yep-ehp!" a familiar voice sounded from outside the lab, stopping Raf from pushing any more buttons. Both youngsters turned and saw Ratchet entering from the hallway.</p><p>"<strong>What took you so long?</strong>" Bumblebee asked joyfully.</p><p>"You're miscalibrating the Energon transducer," Ratchet scolded lightly and entered the lab, heading for the monitor.</p><p>"Ratchet!" Raf exclaimed happily.</p><p>Ratchet pushed Bumblebee lightly aside with the back of his servo and approached the monitor.</p><p>"Now, step out of my way, so I can work," Ratchet said.</p><p>Raf jumped back, standing on a spot on the monitor without buttons, and looked up at Ratchet with big eyes and a big smile.</p><p>For a few seconds, Ratchet just pushed the buttons, his face in its normal stony expression. But as he looked down at Raf, looking up at him with a smile, he allowed himself to smile back at the boy.</p><p>The team was getting back together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set when Starscream got out of the medbay again. He hadn't gotten his wounds fixed, but he had taken an Energon cube to deal with the worst, especially his fatigue and being low on fuel. He had looked in a mirror in the medbay, to see how bad his damages were. Other than his damaged left leg and wings, as well as a few cracks and dents on his chest and a big blue bruise on the left side of his face, the damage wasn't too terrible. Not like the last time when Megatron had beaten him half to death and he had to receive life-support just so his Spark wouldn't extinguish. At least this time Starscream was whole enough to still walk, if only barely able to.</p><p>As Starscream got out onto the flight deck, he was surprised to see Thundercracker and Skywarp standing out there, apparently waiting for him. They both cringed as they saw Starscream's damaged frame.</p><p>"Starscream," Thundercracker exclaimed. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Never better," Starscream lied grumpily. "What are you two standing around out here for?"</p><p>"Everyone's been called to the spire," Skywarp explained. "Sounds like Shockwave's bringing something good back from Cybertron."</p><p>Starscream raised an optical ridge. "Something good?" Starscream repeated skeptically. "Shockwave? You must be joking."</p><p>"No, really, he showed us a picture of CNA and said he was growing something in a lab on Cybertron and that he was gonna bring it here," Skywarp continued. "Come on, we've been waiting forever for you to show up! I don't wanna miss this!"</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh and reverted to jet mode, followed by his Trinemates. He slowly ascended into the air, trying to be gentle with his wounds. Thundercracker and Skywarp were very much aware of his wounds.</p><p>"You sure you're alright?" Thundercracker asked concerned as they neared the top of the spire. "Your wings don't look so good."</p><p>"I said I'm fine, okay?" Starscream hissed back. "Just be quiet and let's get this over with."</p><p>They reached the top and reverted back to bot mode. Starscream was surprised to see how many bots were present. Megatron sat on his throne, only granting the Seekers a brief glance before staring ahead of him, his claw tapping impatiently against the arm of the throne. Knock Out stood close by the left side of the throne, while Dreadwing stood by the right side of the throne. Soundwave stood a distance away at the foot of the stairs in front of the throne, staring in the same direction as Megatron did. Six Vehicon Grounders stood further ahead, three to the left and three to the right, while leaving the middle open. The only ones unaccounted for were the Combaticons and Shockwave. The former were probably still out searching for their comrades, while the latter was on Cybertron, getting whatever it was he was fetching.</p><p>Starscream and his Trinemates passed by Dreadwing and Soundwave and positioned themselves near Knock Out, to the left of Megatron on the throne. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood on either side of Starscream, flanking him. Starscream looked to the side, refusing to make optic contact with any of them.</p><p>Suddenly, a Space Bridge portal appeared in front of them, right between the two rows of Vehicons. Megatron stopped his tapping claw and granted Shockwave his attention as the Cyclops stepped out from the portal.</p><p>"I present to you, my liege," Shockwave announced and stepped to the side, spreading out his right arm, gesturing the portal, "the ultimate Autobot hunter."</p><p>A few seconds later, a large foot stepped out from the portal, filled with long, sharp claws and spikes, followed by another spiky foot, as well as a large, likewise spiky and reptilian head attached to a long, spiky neck. The Vehicons stepped back anxiously as the beast passed by them.</p><p>Starscream winced back with his arms in front of him, hiding behind his Trinemates, who remained unfazed by the emerging creature.</p><p><em>No, it can't be,</em> Starscream thought anxiously and peeked out from behind his Trinemates as the creature's enormous body continued to emerge. <em>That's impossible...</em></p><p>The creature let out a growl as a pair of humongous red wings spread out, a long, spiky tail whipped around and four, spiky, clawed legs planted their talons onto the floor. A large shadow enveloped the entire platform and the Decepticons on it, including a stunned Megatron who slowly rose from his throne to get a better look at the roaring beast with wings the size of a small ship.</p><p>A Predacon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: The Autobots plan their attack.<br/>Starscream has a Predacon phobia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream does not like Predacon.<br/>Also the Autobots begin to find each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream couldn't believe his own optics. Yet right in front of him, and all the other Decepticons present on the peak of Darkmount, stood one of the largest and most fearsome of Cybertronian races, a large black draconic beast with silver and golden details, its head adorned with black, silver and red horns, and enormous red webbed wings protruding from its spiky back. It opened its mouth, revealing a bifurcated lower jaw, countless sharp teeth and three pairs of mandibles covering the jaws. Its optics were large and solid glistering yellow, gleaming viciously as it let out a shrill roar, sending chills up Starscream's spinal strut and all the way to the tips of his wings.</p><p>"A... a Predacon," Starscream stuttered while still trying to hide behind Thundercracker and Skywarp, though couldn't help but peek out from between them out of curiosity for the giant creature's existence. "They... they've been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history."</p><p>"Indeed," Shockwave replied from the side and wandered calmly over to the mighty beast, which didn't react to the Cyclops' approach. "But the specimen you see before you was bred in a laboratory." Shockwave stroke the Predacon gently along its long, plated neck. "Cloned from fossilized remains which I discovered on Cybertron."</p><p>"Shockwave," Megatron uttered and descended from the stairs, heading for the Predacon, "it does my Spark good to see you once again... <em>tampering</em> with creation."</p><p>Starscream gazed concerned between Megatron and the Predacon, as the former was approaching the latter. Despite his resentment for the warlord, the thought of anyone getting attacked and torn apart by a Predacon was horrifying.</p><p>"Master, please!" Starscream exclaimed and burst out from between his Trinemates, who briefly glanced surprised at the smaller Seeker before returning their gazes to the Predacon. "Keep your distance!"</p><p>But Megatron ignored Starscream and kept going. Starscream gazed worried around him. The fact that no one seemed as worried about the Predacon as they should have been baffled Starscream. Apparently they didn't know just how dangerous Predacons were. Starscream did. He had read about them and seen pictures of the beasts and knew they did not fuel on raw or processed Energon like Cybertronians did.</p><p>They consumed Energon and metal from other <em>bots</em>. They were hunters, and the Cybertronians were their prey. And now, Shockwave had just bred and brought one of these monsters onto Darkmount, full of its prey! And it was possibly powerful enough to even devour Megatron without effort, not to mention the Seekers! Despite his fear, Starscream could not find the strength to run away. As fast and agile as he was, the Predacon could possibly be faster. Not to mention that Starscream was currently injured and his wings weak, which would make him the ideal target of the Predacon. If he tried to flee, the Predacon would easily hunt him down. So he just stood there and watched with anxiety as Megatron approached the Predacon, which seemed oddly calm despite being surrounded by over a dozen Decepticons.</p><p>"No need for alarm," Shockwave said calmly as Megatron stopped just a few meters from the Predacon. "The beast is completely under my control."</p><p>The Predacon leaned in close and stared deeply into Megatron's red optics with its own large yellow ones. It rattled and moaned calmly, looking at Megatron with interest. Starscream looked baffled at the scene. What vicious thoughts could be in such a beast's processor? He hoped it would keep its attention on Megatron and ignore Starscream's injuries, as he was sure some of the wounds were still leaking Energon.</p><p>"Such primal magnificence," Megatron sighed in awe of the beast.</p><p>"A sample of Energon from Wheeljack," Shockwave said and pulled forth a small jar of blue Energon from his subspace, "spilled during the Autobot's <em>failed</em> interrogation."</p><p>Starscream cringed, knowing Shockwave was mocking Starscream once again, but he stayed silent, not wanting to draw attention to himself, least of all from the Predacon. Shockwave held up the jar of Energon in front of one of the Predacon's optics. It stared deeply at the jar. Its optic began glowing as it scanned the Energon, imprinting Wheeljack's CNA into its processor.</p><p>"Let the hunt begin," Megatron declared maliciously.</p><p>Starscream winced back and hid behind his Trinemtes as the Predacon spread out its wings and began throwing its large head from side to side, apparently agitated by the spilled Energon. Starscream was worried for a moment it might ignore the mission and instead go for the injured Seeker before it, but to his relief it simply leapt off the edge of the spire and spread its gigantic wings, setting off towards the setting sun over the floor of clouds. It let out a shrill roar as it disappeared from the Decepticons' sight, to search for the Autobots.</p><p>Starscream heaved a sigh of relief and emerged from between his Trinemates. He cringed as he put weight on his left leg and felt a stinging pain in it. He had forgotten how injured he still was from Megatron's punishment earlier. He let out an involuntary whimper which didn't go unnoticed by Megatron. The warlord glanced at the Seeker, first now paying attention to the condition of his former second-in-command. He snarled lowly at the sight.</p><p>"Get back to the warship," Megatron growled at Starscream. "And don't show yourself to me until you can be useful. Hm?"</p><p>Megatron turned fully to Starscream and approached him with loud, ominous pedesteps. Starscream lowered his wings in concern and took a step back with his right leg, staring up at Megatron. Was he going to punish him again? But for what? Simply for being here? Had he done something to anger Megatron without knowing it?</p><p>Megatron stopped a few meters before Starscream and stared intently at the concerned Seeker. Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped away from their Trine Commander, not wanting to get involved in whatever Megatron had planned. Nobot else made any comments.</p><p>After a few, tense seconds, Megatron's frown turned into a more neutral line on his face. "So you have finally replaced your insignia, I see," Megatron grumbled. "Good."</p><p>Starscream's gaze went down to his chestplate. Instead of the shiny red Autobot insignia, Starscream's chest now displayed his former, still red Decepticon insignia instead. Having confirmation of the warlord's sudden interest, Starscream let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his frame, his wings rising slowly again to their default position.</p><p>Megatron stepped away from the Seeker and returned to his throne. "Return to your posts!" he commanded as he sat down and waved Dreadwing over, apparently wanting to talk to him. Starscream couldn't care less. Knock Out passed him and his Trinemates.</p><p>"Well, better get going then," Knock Out said to Starscream. "Wait for me in sickbay and I'll get you patched up in no time, big guy."</p><p>Knock Out stepped onto the elevator in the center of the platform, along with the six Vehicon Grounders, and they descended to the lower levels. Starscream let out a sigh and limped over to the nearest edge before reverting to jet mode. Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed closely behind him and flew on each side of the smaller Seeker, to make sure he didn't fly out of control.</p><p>"When did you replace your insignia?" Thundercracker asked curiously. "We didn't see it when we picked you up just now."</p><p>"Well, then you must have missed it," Starscream replied as they landed on the flight deck of the Nemesis and transformed. "I replaced it myself just before the Predacon arrived."</p><p>"By <em>yourself</em>?" Skywarp repeated impressed as they entered the warship. "Isn't that, like, hard or hurts or something?"</p><p>"My insignia is on my chest, so it really wasn't all that hard," Starscream replied as they wandered through the hallways, trying to make his limp as subtle as possible. "What <em>was</em> hard, however, was not running away when that Predacon showed up. It was so..." Starscream shuddered and let out a distressed whine.</p><p>"You're afraid of Predacons?" Skywarp asked stumped. "Why?"</p><p>"<em>Why?!</em>" Starscream repeated in disbelief. "I'll tell you why. Predacons are monsters. They ate <em>bots</em> during their existence! It could have eaten us all up there without even putting an effort into it!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Starscream," Thundercracker replied as they rounded a corner. "You're overreacting."</p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>overreacting</em>?" Starscream replied and made gestures with his arms. "Easy for you to say, Thundercracker! You're not the one who has just sustained heavy injuries because of a little failure. That beast could just as easily have ignored the Energon in the jar and just gone for me! I don't know <em>how</em> that didn't happen, but I'm glad it didn't. I can't believe Shockwave had something like this up his sleeve though. Did you see the look in his eye as he presented that vile beast to Lord Megatron?"</p><p>"Well, he <em>is</em> kind of creepy..." Skywarp replied but was cut off when Starscream suddenly stopped and spread out his arms, blocking their path.</p><p>"Quiet," Starscream said and looked from side to side. "Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Hear what?" Thundercracker asked and looked around, sharpening his audio receptors.</p><p>"I could have sworn I just heard something," Starscream said quietly and kept listening. "Like a yell."</p><p>The Seekers listened for a few seconds but heard nothing.</p><p>"I don't hear anything," Skywarp said. "Maybe you imagined it."</p><p>"Maybe it was Dreadwing," Starscream uttered and pulled in his arms. "Maybe he's following us. Maybe he's planning another attack."</p><p>"Again, you're overreacting," Thundercracker said and gave Starscream a light push in the back, causing the latter to flinch. "Let's just go to sickbay so Knock Out can get you fixed up. Can't have your wings break off by accident all of a sudden."</p><p>Starscream flicked his wings at the reminder and moved on, his Trinemates following close behind him.</p><p>Only, a few minutes after they left the hallway, as the corridor was empty, Smokescreen emerged from the room where they kept Airachnid's stasis pod, the Star Saber and the Forge of Solus Prime... except now the Autobot recruit was dragging that very Forge behind him. He gazed after the direction in which the Seekers had gone before making his way to the exit.</p><p>"Starscream..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set in the canyon where the Harbinger was situated in. With Ratchet's help, Rafael had managed to get a few systems online, though still not enough for the ship to be a completely functional base yet.</p><p>"Mainframe's up and running," Raf announced and turned to Ratchet. "But I'll need help hacking the operating codes."</p><p>"Even if the GroundBridge proves functional," Ratchet informed, "it will be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the current locations of our compatriots."</p><p>"<strong>Can't we track them?</strong>" Bumblebee asked surprised.</p><p>"Use your head, Bumblebee," Ratchet snapped at the Scout. "If the Decepticons had the ability to track Autobot signals, we'd have all been at Megatron's mercy here on Earth a long time ago."</p><p>Raf let out a sigh. "Back where we started," he complained.</p><p>Ratchet looked intently at the monitor, an idea popping into his head. "But not if I can reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies," he said and switched the monitor to another page and began working. "At the very least we may be able to access their comm. link."</p><p>"Would we be able to contact Starscream?" Raf asked.</p><p>"Not a good idea," Ratchet replied and continued his work. "Even if he should in some miraculous way still be on our side, he will most likely be closely monitored by his fellow Decepticons. Trying to reach contact with him, even from a Decepticon ship, is too risky."</p><p>Silence fell for a few minutes while Ratchet worked on the reconfiguration. Bumblebee gazed at the Protoforms in the pods.</p><p>"<strong>I wish we could use those Protoforms,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped. "<strong>It would be nice with some more allies.</strong>"</p><p>"Why don't we just wake them up then?" Raf asked. "We have plenty of Energon, don't we?"</p><p>Ratchet paused in his work. "As useful as additional warriors would be at the moment," Ratchet replied, "and considering we do have enough Energon for it, we don't have the time for it right now."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Raf asked confused.</p><p>"These Protoforms will need combat training when they come online," Ratchet explained. "Otherwise they will be as useless as the Vehicons that are created from them. It's simply not the right time to activate them."</p><p>Raf and Bumblebee both looked intently at the white forms floating inside the lit up pods. Hopefully the time to awaken and train them would come soon.</p><p>Hopefully before the Decepticons discovered their location.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was about to disappear below the horizon when Arcee and Jack found themselves followed by a huge ship, which turned and landed right in front of them. Jack got off Arcee while the femme readied her blaster, in case it was an enemy. After an escalator descended from the ship's underside, a thick cloud of dust emerged, shrouding the approaching bot's identity. But when the bot stepped out from the cloud, Arcee immediately reverted her blaster back into a servo, ensuring Jack that they had nothing to worry about with this mech.</p><p>Before them stood the second-in-command of the Autobots, a large, Optimus-sized and -shaped blue and red mech with tall shoulder-pads. It was none other than Ultra Magnus.</p><p>"No one's seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark," Arcee said to Ultra Magnus after introducing Jack to him. "How did you find your way to Earth?"</p><p>"Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus said stiffly with a stern expression, "but military protocol remains."</p><p>Arcee seemed to stiffen and then stood straight with her arms pressed against her sides. "My apologies," she said and added, "sir."</p><p>"Sir?" Jack repeated with confusion.</p><p>"Advise the native life form to watch its tone as well," Ultra Magnus said sternly with his servos on his hips.</p><p>"What?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief. "Who is this guy?"</p><p>Arcee knelt down and held her left servo in front of them and lowered her voice. "Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron," she said quietly, not wanting to speak out loud about the mech, "very by the book. Just go with it."</p><p>"As for your broader question," Ultra Magnus replied and gained the two's attention. "My story is that of all Autobots since the exodus. I wandered the space ways in search of others, reuniting with some, often only to see them fall at the hands of the Decepticons."</p><p>"Until you detected the Omega beam and followed it here," Arcee concluded.</p><p>"If you're referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative," Ultra Magnus replied and let his arms fall to his sides. "Upon my arrival it became evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being in closest proximity to my position."</p><p>"Signals, as in plural?" Jack asked hopeful. As he looked up at Magnus' stern expression, he quickly added: "Sir."</p><p>"Five total," Magnus replied.</p><p>"Out of eight," Jack sighed and closed his eyes in worry.</p><p>"Jack, that doesn't necessarily mean what you're thinking," Arcee said with a soft smile. "Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded." After a moment of thinking about the number Jack said, her smile faltered. "As for Starscream, he's back with the 'Cons. His signal is either shielded by the fortress or he's switched back to the 'Con signal."</p><p>"I hope you're right," Jack said quietly.</p><p>Ultra Magnus took a step forward, gaining their attention. "What is this I hear about Starscream?" he asked confused. "Explain."</p><p>Arcee stood up straight again. "It's a long story, sir," she said. "We captured Starscream some months ago and tried to turn him to our side."</p><p>"But it didn't work?" Ultra Magnus replied, not really a question.</p><p>"No, sir," Arcee replied with a sullen look. "He betrayed us barely a week ago and returned to the 'Cons, then helped Megatron destroy our base. Now we're trying to find the others."</p><p>Ultra Magnus nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing his ship. "I believe we will have greater success in locating the others from the air," he said. "Let's go."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream had to wait on the operating table in the medbay for almost half an hour before Knock Out showed up, and by that time the sun had already set outside. Thundercracker and Skywarp were guarding the entrance from the outside, not wanting to leave his side in case Dreadwing did decide to seek out Starscream again.</p><p>While lying on the table, all Starscream could think about was the pain in his leg, chest, face, arms and especially wings. When the door to the medbay opened, Starscream looked up and relaxed as it was only Knock Out entering.</p><p>"Doctor in the house," Knock Out announced with a smirk as he approached the silver Seeker. "And what seems to be the problem today?"</p><p>"Very funny, Knock Out," Starscream grumbled. "You can see I am hurt."</p><p>Knock Out hummed and drew forth a scanner. "Anything other than what I can see?" he asked and ran the scanner over the cracks on Starscream's chest.</p><p>"My left leg hurts and my arms are sore," Starscream listed. "And my wings are torn near the base. I can't fly properly with them like that."</p><p>"Got it," Knock Out replied and ran the scanner over Starscream's legs. "Looks like a cable got loose here. The arms seem strained but nothing an oil bath and a good night's rest won't fix. Roll over so I can look at your wings."</p><p>As Knock Out stepped back to give him some space, Starscream turned on the table so he was lying on his front, wings spread out in the air. Knock Out took a look at the wings and hummed.</p><p>"Dang, those are pretty bad tears," he commented. "You're lucky they haven't torn off from your flight up and down the spire earlier."</p><p>Starscream cringed at the information and turned as much as he could to gaze at the doctor. "It's that bad?" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, I can fix them, but even so you'll have to stay on the ground for at least a week before they fully heal. You really ticked off Lord Megatron this time, didn't you?"</p><p>Starscream huffed and laid back down again. "Just get on with it, doctor," he said.</p><p>Knock Out shrugged and put forth his tools for repairing wings. "I will induce stasis then," he announced and attached a cable to Starscream, still lying on his front. Starscream didn't protest. Wings were very sensitive, and being as delicate a procedure as this one, he didn't want to accidentally cause Knock Out to damage them more than they already were.</p><p>And at least he would get some rest and be without pain for a while. Starscream hadn't slept for two days, having had to deal with Wheeljack's execution, waiting for the Vehicons' report that never came, as well as getting punished by Megatron for hours before Shockwave arrived with the Predacon.</p><p>Starscream dreaded how the beast would affect his future, moments before he lost consciousness, going into stasis so Knock Out could work.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was late night by the time the Predacon found Wheeljack, as well as his fellow Wreckers Bulkhead and the human Miko. Wheeljack and Bulkhead had planted dozens of explosives inside an Energon mine, hoping the explosion would be massive enough for all Autobots within five hundred kliks to notice and convey to their position.</p><p>Only, before Wheeljack could trigger the detonator, a shrill roar had sounded throughout the night sky. Moments later, the Predacon, referred to Miko as a 'dragon', appeared and engaged them in battle, spitting fire from an organ residing in its throat.</p><p>Bulkhead and Wheeljack had a tough time fighting the Predacon. Wheeljack's grenade had no effect on the beast, even when exploding right underneath its massive body. In return it dealt powerful fire attacks, slashes and swings with its tail, playing with the Autobots like toys.</p><p>Then, Wheeljack decided to lure the beast into the Energon mine, as it seemed it was most interested in him, due to having imprinted on his CNA. A few minutes later, Wheeljack had then driven out of the mine again in vehicle mode, then proceeded to detonate the explosives.</p><p>It was indeed a massive explosion, sending off huge blue Energon clouds into the air, and the sound of the explosion was equally loud, certain to attract attention from any Autobots that might be near them. But it had not had the effect on the Predacon as they had wanted. It simply emerged from the rubble of the mine and spread out its gigantic red wings and roared at the full moon behind it.</p><p>But just as they thought they were going to be Predacon chow, a large navy blue ship appeared from behind them and shot two lasers at the beast before turning around. Bulkhead and Wheeljack shared glances, uncertain about the ship.</p><p>"One of ours?" Bulkhead commented.</p><p>"Does it matter?" Wheeljack pointed out.</p><p>The Wreckers were quick to turn around and run along the gorge away from the roaring Predacon, following the strange ship's flight path. The ship soon descended and slowed down before an escalator appeared from its underside, sliding across the ground, encouraging the Wreckers to hop on.</p><p>Behind them, the Predacon was catching up and blasting fireballs on the ground, which only just barely missed them. Bulkhead and Wheeljack jumped onto the escalator as they got close enough, and Wheeljack started firing his blaster at the Predacon while they were taken up into the ship.</p><p>As they got inside the ship, Wheeljack turned and pointed his blaster at the crew while Bulkhead shielded Miko with both his massive arms. It didn't take more than two seconds before they relaxed and Wheeljack turned his blaster back into a servo, upon seeing that they had been rescued by allies.</p><p>"Hey," Jack greeted with a wave, standing next to a smiling Arcee.</p><p>"Jack!" Miko exclaimed and stood up on Bulkhead's servo.</p><p>"Arcee!" Bulkhead exclaimed and let Miko get onto the floor, so she could run over to Jack.</p><p>Bulkhead approached Arcee and grabbed her, lifting her up in a tight hug. The femme let out a surprised yelp at the force of the hug. Below them, Miko had likewise embraced Jack in a tight hug, surprising the boy with her incredible strength.</p><p>"Miko-" Jack said and huffed. "Can't breathe..."</p><p>Miko got off him and punched Jack lightly in the belly. Though even her light punch made Jack grip his belly.</p><p>"Weakling," Miko teased, as Jack was a whole head taller than her.</p><p>Bulkhead let Arcee back on the floor as well, much to the femme's relief.</p><p>"Thanks for the save," Wheeljack said with a smile.</p><p>"Thank the commander," Arcee replied and pointed to the cockpit, where none other than Ultra Magnus sat and steered the ship.</p><p>"Soldiers," Magnus greeted stiffly.</p><p>"You?" Wheeljack said with quiet surprise.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus?" Bulkhead gasped with astonishment and placed a servo on his chest. "It's an honor."</p><p>"It's an honor, <em>sir</em>," Ultra Magnus corrected.</p><p>They went silent for a moment, perhaps baffled by the correction of the compliment. Wheeljack was the first to break the ice.</p><p>"Guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot," Wheeljack remarked.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus already had a beat on your signals, and ours," Arcee informed. "Care to tell us what exactly is nipping at our tailpipes?"</p><p>They turned to a monitor showing a thermal image of the Predacon chasing after the ship.</p><p>"We think it's a robot dragon," Miko announced.</p><p>"Or a Cybertronian reptile," Jack suggested.</p><p>A moment later, the ship went sideways. "Brace yourselves," Magnus warned as the Predacon shot a fireball at the ship's rear, making the ship tremble and the humans about to fall down. Bulkhead grabbed them both and held them close to protect them.</p><p>Now they were flying through the thick clouds with a giant Cybertronian reptile chasing after them while letting out shrill roars and shooting fireballs after them. Magnus did his best to dodge the Predacon's attacks and steer the ship behind it, turning in the air so the crew had a hard time keeping themselves standing up. Ultra Magnus shot lasers after the Predacon, but soon they lost sight of it as they entered a very thick layer of clouds.</p><p>After several seconds of silence, the Predacon reappeared right in front of them and shot a fireball at them. This time Ultra Magnus wasn't fast enough to avoid having one of the ship's thrusters hit and emitting smoke behind it. The ship was still intact enough to fly, but they had to land before it got more damaged. First though, they had to escape the Predacon.</p><p>The ship suddenly collided with something, causing a big tremor. "It's right on top of us," Jack stated.</p><p>A few seconds later, the Predacon appeared at the front and looked through the cockpit and roared at Ultra Magnus. The humans screamed in surprise, but Magnus had a plan. He descended the ship toward the ground, into a canyon. It was hard to fly the ship in this, but that was the idea. Ultra Magnus rammed the ship into a cliffside, trying to shake off the Predacon, though without success. He rammed into another rock, but the Predacon still held on. Jack struggled to keep himself in Bulkhead's servos, while Miko struggled not to heave from the turbulence.</p><p>Soon they reached a dead end, and Magnus pulled the ship up. Making a decision, he turned the ship around so the roof faced against the cliff, the Predacon still hanging tightly onto the ship. As they reached the top of the cliff, an elevated rock appeared and they rammed into it. The ship made it off unscathed, but the Predacon was finally beat off the ship, allowing the Autobots to escape into the night. The Predacon fell down the cliff and got buried under the rubble, but it was soon to emerge and rage, until it decided it couldn't fight anymore and returned to Darkmount.</p><p>On the ship, everyone cheered as they had shaken off the Predacon and it didn't return. As the ship was turned back on its right side, Bulkhead let the humans back onto the floor, so they could all sigh of relief.</p><p>Before they could talk about what had just happened though, Miko's phone began ringing. She pulled it out and opened it to see who was calling.</p><p>"Miko, don't take it," Jack warned, having already experienced what would happen if they used their cell phones.</p><p>"It's Starscream again," Miko said quietly. "He's calling again."</p><p>This got the attention of everyone in the ship, including Ultra Magnus who was looking for the remaining Autobot signals.</p><p>"Starscream?" Arcee said in disbelief and offense. "What does he-"</p><p>The phone went to voicemail and beeped. Everyone silenced. A few seconds later, Starscream started speaking.</p><p>"<em>Hello again, Miko, this is Starscream again,</em>" Starscream's raspy voice sounded from the phone, which was on speaker. "<em>It would seem that Wheeljack has escaped. And just when he was going to get executed as well. Lord Megatron did NOT like that, I tell you.</em>"</p><p>At the mention of Wheeljack's escape and failed execution, they gazed briefly at him before returning their silent attention to the phone in Miko's hands.</p><p>"<em>Anyway, you should know that we have just acquired a weapon greater than anything you have seen before. As you may know, if Wheeljack has found you, Shockwave has returned, but that's not all. He brought a Predacon with him, and it's looking for you.</em>"</p><p>Everyone had to hold back gasps and surprised exclamations from the information, glancing concerned at each other.</p><p>"<em>We also have three of the Combaticons with us,</em>" Starscream continued, his voice sounding strangely low. "<em>And it's just a matter of time before all five are gathered. With a Predacon and Bruticus on our side, there is nothing you Autobots can do to stop us. Not while you're all scattered like bugs.</em>"</p><p>The Autobots looked once again worried at each other and had to restrain themselves from saying anything. Starscream's next words were very quiet, and it sounded like he was speaking in a fast pace, so they paid close attention to what he said.</p><p>"<em>With the four fusion cannons of our mighty fortress, we can eradicate any major city in the nation. The fortress is heavily guarded by Vehicons and Insecticons, especially the power core in the center. If the humans attack, we will immediately destroy their cities. Even if you have found a hiding place somewhere, it will not be long before we find you. No matter where you are, no matter where you're hiding, we will find you soon. And then it's over for you. I'd say you have approximately twenty-four hours before we find you and destroy you for good. Don't even think about launching an attack on the fortress before then. There are too many Vehicon guards spread out in the surrounding area, and they all stand attentively all day long, ready to act.</em>"</p><p>The Autobots glanced at each other, reading confusion and disbelief on each others' faces.</p><p>"<em>As for me... do not concern yourselves with me, Autobots,</em>" Starscream said softly, sounding as if he was about to wrap up the call. "<em>I'm doing... quite well here. I don't know how you all feel about our last encounter, but please know that I am looking for you. Just like everyone else is looking for you. I-</em>"</p><p>Starscream silenced all of a sudden, and the Autobots waited for him to continue or end the call. After several seconds, his voice returned.</p><p>"<em>I... I need to end this call now,</em>" Starscream's voice sounded, very quiet and slightly stuttering. "<em>Thank you for listening, Miko.</em>"</p><p>There was a beep and the call ended. The Autobots and humans looked around at each other, trying to process what they had just heard.</p><p>"Did he just..." Arcee drawled out.</p><p>"I think he did," Bulkhead replied.</p><p>Wheeljack barked a laugh. The kids looked confused at the bots.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jack asked.</p><p>Arcee looked down at the kids and smiled.</p><p>"I think Starscream's still with us," she said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Rise and shine," Knock Out sang as Starscream got out of stasis. "Good as new. Well, almost."</p><p>Starscream opened his optics, now lying on his back with his wings flattened out beneath him. He looked down at himself and saw that the cracks and scratches from Megatron's beatings had healed more or less. His arms were still sore, but the pain in his leg seemed to have vanished. He was handed a small mirror by Knock Out and he looked at his face. The bruise on his left cheekplate was gone, as were any other damage to his face. Including the scar that he had gained on Cybertron. He huffed.</p><p>"You removed the scar," Starscream remarked though strangely calm. "Why?"</p><p>"I figured it was part of your punishment," Knock Out replied. "Had you wanted to keep it?"</p><p>Starscream sighed at the sight of his face. "No, it's alright," he replied quietly. "I suppose it's better this way. I'm not an Autobot anymore, I don't know why I kept denying that. But I understand now. I am fully committing myself to the Decepticon cause now. I will not desert you ever again."</p><p>Knock Out let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm sure Lord Megatron would love to hear that," he remarked. "But you should go get some rest now. I may have patched up your wings, but if you strain them too much before they're completely healed, you may end up opening the wounds again. And then your wings could tear off."</p><p>"I know, doctor," Starscream said and rose from the operating table, putting the mirror back on the tool table. "It will be nice with some rest after the last few days' events. <em>If</em> I can be allowed to rest, that is."</p><p>"Still having those nightmares?"</p><p>Starscream glanced at Knock Out with disbelief. "How do you know if I have nightmares?" he accused.</p><p>"I've passed by your door every now and then in the morning and I hear you waking up screaming," Knock Out relayed. "And I've heard from those two that you were cornered by Dreadwing recently. I can't imagine what you must be going through."</p><p>Starscream's frown fell and instead looked at Knock Out with thought. He gazed at the floor, uncertain of what to say.</p><p>"Just go rest," Knock Out said and waved a servo. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just the doctor. But I'll always be here in case you need to let something off you can't tell your fellow Seekers."</p><p>Starscream hummed and went for the door, gaze avoiding Knock Out's. "Thank you, doctor," Starscream said quietly as he reached the door. "I will keep that in mind."</p><p>As he exited the medbay and wandered into the hallways, Thundercracker and Skywarp leaned away from the walls and followed behind the silver Seeker.</p><p>"Wanna get an oil bath?" Skywarp asked. "You know, considering all that's happened today."</p><p>"No, that's quite alright," Starscream replied quietly without looking at them. "I'm tired, I think I will just turn in for the night, try to get some sleep in."</p><p>"Good luck with that," Thundercracker replied. "We'll be in the oil bath in case you need us."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Soon they reached Starscream's quarters, and after Starscream unlocked the door and made sure the room was empty, Thundercracker and Skywarp parted from him as he entered his room, again locking the door, isolating himself in his own little world.</p><p>Starscream sat down on the berth, lights still on, and stared at the floor in thought. Now that he had switched back to a Decepticon insignia, signal and comm. link, would he be able to contact the Autobots anymore? Would he still be able to contact Miko? He doubted the Autobots had found a base of operations yet, so that was out of the question. But with a Decepticon signal, it was unlikely Megatron or Soundwave would be listening in on his conversation this time.</p><p>And considering the fact that Miko's phone wasn't connected to any base of operations and that he had her number, he could probably call her without a problem. As long as she didn't pick up, the Decepticons wouldn't track her signal, and because he was now a Decepticon once again, they wouldn't likely listen in on him. Still, one could never be sure, especially on the warship where Soundwave resided, listening to every conversation on the ship. He would have to be subtle and very quiet.</p><p>Making a decision, Starscream placed two digits on his audio receptor and dialed Miko's number once again. Like last time, he let it beep until the voicemail message sounded and the beep was heard. He took a few seconds to consider how to start the conversation. Like last time, he decided to go with his instinct.</p><p>"Hello again, Miko, this is Starscream again," he began. "It would seem that Wheeljack has escaped. And just when he was going to get executed as well. Lord Megatron did <em>not</em> like that, I tell you."</p><p>He wanted very badly to tell them how Megatron had punished him, but knew it wouldn't make a difference here. Instead, he focused on what he wanted to tell them.</p><p>"Anyway, you should know that we have just acquired a weapon greater than anything you have seen before. As you may know, if Wheeljack has found you, Shockwave has returned, but that's not all. He brought a Predacon with him, and it's looking for you."</p><p>Granted, it could very well have found them just now or even caught them, but it wouldn't hurt to give them a little heads-up, right? And even if they knew it was coming, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so he was technically not doing anything wrong, right?</p><p>"We also have three of the Combaticons with us," Starscream continued, wanting to let them know of their current forces. "And it's just a matter of time before all five are gathered. With a Predacon and Bruticus on our side, there is nothing you Autobots can do to stop us. Not while you're all scattered like bugs."</p><p>Starscream silenced for a moment, contemplating on the next thing he wanted to tell them. This was the most dangerous part. He'd have to be quick, quiet and subtle about it.</p><p>"With the four fusion cannons of our mighty fortress, we can eradicate any major city in the nation," he began quietly. "The fortress is heavily guarded by Vehicons and Insecticons, especially the power core in the center. If the humans attack, we will immediately destroy their cities. Even if you have found a hiding place somewhere, it will not be long before we find you. No matter where you are, no matter where you're hiding, we will find you soon. And then it's over for you."</p><p>After a moment of consideration, he continued: "I'd say you have approximately twenty-four hours before we find you and destroy you for good. Don't even think about launching an attack on the fortress before then. There are too many Vehicon guards spread out in the surrounding area, and they all stand attentively all day long, ready to act."</p><p>Starscream's Spark started beating faster. He was revealing a great deal of information to the enemy, but tried his best not to make it sound that way. He went silent for a moment, thinking about how to end the call. He felt a rush in his tanks and made a decision.</p><p>"As for me... do not concern yourselves with me, Autobots," he said quietly, struggling to keep his voice even. "I'm doing... quite well here. I don't know how you all feel about our last encounter, but please know that I am looking for you. Just like everyone else is looking for you. I-"</p><p>Someone knocked on his door and he silenced, looking at the door.</p><p>"<em>Starscream, you asleep yet?</em>" sounded Skywarp's voice from outside.</p><p>Starscream gazed nervously at the door for a second, then swallowed a lump in his throat before whispering: "I... I need to end this call now. Thank you for listening, Miko."</p><p>Starscream removed his digits from his audio receptor and ended the call. Skywarp knocked on the door again.</p><p>"I'm coming!" Starscream called, got off the berth and went for the door. He found Skywarp standing behind it, though unaccompanied by Thundercracker for once. Starscream raised an optical ridge. "What is it, Skywarp? Where's Thundercracker?"</p><p>"Still in the oil bath," Skywarp replied, and now that Starscream looked, he looked kind of wet and was dripping oil on the floor. "Come on, Scream, join us. It's not the same without you."</p><p>"I'm tired," Starscream complained.</p><p>"You can sleep in the pool if you want," Skywarp pointed out. "We're right there to keep a lookout. You don't have to worry about Dreadwing or anything, really!"</p><p>Starscream looked intently at Skywarp and contemplated. It had been a while since he last had a bath, and he did feel safer with him and Thundercracker around. He doubted he would get any sleep that night anyway, considering the whole Predacon ordeal and everything. He might never be able to sleep again with that thing lurking around, even if it only stayed in the fortress. Simply the fact that there was a Predacon with them...</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go with you," he said and exited his room and locked the door. "But no more than half an hour."</p><p>"If you say so," Skywarp snickered and laid a servo on Starscream's shoulder.</p><p>The next second, they both vanished, teleporting to the oil baths instead of walking. Skywarp assumed Starscream would want that, as tired as he said he was. Starscream decided to go with it and went into the pool with the black Seeker, meeting with Thundercracker. Rather than talking, they just sat there with closed optics and felt the warm oil soak their frames. Starscream let the oil go to his shoulders.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Starscream decided to ask a question anyway. "Why are you two being so nice to me lately?" he asked, optics still closed, too tired to keep them open.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp opened their own optics into slits and gazed at Starscream. "What do you mean?" Thundercracker asked.</p><p>"Before we got to Earth, we didn't spend much time doing things like this together. You didn't even really want to spend time with me. At least that's the feeling I got. So why now? Now that I've been with the Autobots and returned, I mean. What changed?"</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp shared glances in silence for a moment, as if reading each other's minds. Starscream kept his optics closed, barely even paying attention to what he had just said.</p><p>"I dunno," Skywarp replied. "I mean, it's been forever since we last saw each other, since the two of us have been dormant and everything."</p><p>"We could very well be the last Seekers in the galaxy," Thundercracker replied. "Maybe even the last Vosians. We have to stick together, you know? We're still Trinemates, and Trinemates stick together no matter what. Even if we're not friends. And... you seem like you could need some help. You've changed, Starscream, I can see that. You're not the bot you've been for the last three million years. The Autobots changed you, we can both see that."</p><p>"What TC is trying to say is," Skywarp continued, "we decided to give you chance. You know, if you'll give <em>us</em> a chance too. You don't seem to be doing well lately. You're always scared of going anywhere, even when we're with you. You can never seem to relax, not even here in the oil baths. You don't speak much anymore, and you love to talk! We're starting to get worried about you. And that's saying something, cause, you know, we normally don't care much about how you are..."</p><p>Starscream didn't answer. They waited a little while, gazing at him, waiting for an answer. After about half a minute, they heard a soft snore coming from him. They sighed.</p><p>Starscream had fallen asleep. Thundercracker and Skywarp decided to let him be. He needed all the rest he could get.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Ratchet had managed to establish a communications link, though still not complete yet. It was good enough that he could call Agent Fowler at the humans' military base.</p><p>"<em>What is it now, 'Lord' Megatron?</em>" Fowler's sarcastic, irritated voice sounded from the monitor.</p><p>"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet," Ratchet said quickly.</p><p>"<em>Ratchet? Where's Jack?</em>" sounded June's voice from the comm. "<em>Is he with you?</em>"</p><p>"No, he is not," Ratchet replied. "Listen, we don't have much time. I have taken a tremendous yet calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are those of the humans. I am transmitting our current coordinates."</p><p>Just as he finished transmitting the coordinates, Bumblebee came rushing in.</p><p>"<strong>Ratchet, come</strong> <strong>quick!</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped agitated. "<strong>There's a ship on its way here!</strong>"</p><p>"What?" Ratchet replied surprised.</p><p>"<em>Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else?</em>" Agent Fowler's voice sounded from the comm. "<em>What about Prime-</em>"</p><p>Ratchet turned off the comm. and went with Bumblebee out of the Harbinger, Rafael following close behind them, to the outside. As they got outside, they could indeed see a ship approaching them, a mere black dot on the rising sun, but getting bigger and more of a horizontal line as it got closer. Rafael ran with all his might, but Bumblebee stopped him promptly by blocking his path with a servo.</p><p>"<strong>Stay here,</strong>" Bumblebee warned. "<strong>It could be dangerous.</strong>"</p><p>So Rafael remained behind them as the strange ship descended to the ground before them. Bumblebee had his blaster out and kept a focused gaze on the ship. Ratchet didn't draw out any weapons, because he knew they didn't need to.</p><p>"It's one of ours," Ratchet remarked, noticing a large black Autobot insignia on the side of one of the thrusters of the ship.</p><p>Both bots covered their optics, and Raf his eyes, as the ship landed and spread a great deal of dust around them. As the legs of the ship was placed firmly on the ground, an escalator emerged from the underside of the ship, with a bunch of bots standing on it. It took almost no time at all to recognize the bots, as well as the two humans standing below them.</p><p>"Raf!" Miko shouted and got off the escalator, running over to Raf.</p><p>Realizing they were the others, Raf ran towards them as well, stopping shortly before Miko grabbed him and lifted him into the air in a tight hug. Raf huffed and chuckled at the strong grip. She soon let the boy down, and Jack joined them.</p><p>"Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack joked. The two boys clasped each other's hands and embraced in another hug before turning their attention back to the bots.</p><p>Ratchet and Bumblebee both gazed at Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack at the escalator. "You're alive," Ratchet said quietly in relief.</p><p>The three bots stepped off the escalator and revealed Ultra Magnus behind them. Ratchet looked astounded at him.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus?" he gasped in surprise.</p><p>"Doctor," Ultra Magnus greeted.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The three Seekers ended up staying in the oil bath for the remainder of the night and a good portion of the morning. Thundercracker and Skywarp weren't as tired as Starscream, so they kept awake for the duration of Starscream's recharge. They didn't try to wake him until they got a comm. from Dreadwing. Skywarp decided to just lazily bat Starscream's pede with his own.</p><p>"Scream, wake up," Skywarp said.</p><p>Starscream jolted awake by the touch and the sound and opened his optics wide, blinking a few times while looking from side to side before setting on his Trinemates.</p><p>"How long was I out?" he asked and stretched out.</p><p>"Few hours maybe?" Thundercracker replied and rose up. "Come on, Dreadwing just comm'ed."</p><p>Skywarp rose as well. "Looks like the Predacon's returned," he said. "Gotta check this out."</p><p>Starscream slowly got onto his pedes as well. As the three Seekers emerged from the pool, they shook off most of the oil and went to wipe themselves dry though without buffing this time. As they got onto the flight deck, Starscream paused.</p><p>"Knock Out said I shouldn't fly for a week," Starscream informed them. "Maybe I should just stay behind..."</p><p>"Nope," Skywarp said and grabbed him.</p><p>Before Starscream could protest, the two of them were on the top of the spire. A few seconds later, Thundercracker arrived, transformed and joined them. Starscream wrist himself out of Skywarp's grip and snarled at him. His frown disappeared as he saw the Predacon crouched before them with Shockwave examining it, apparently injured and without any bits of Autobot on it. Megatron stood in front of his throne with his arms crossed, seemingly disappointed. Starscream smirked gleefully.</p><p>"So, it seems the beast was unsuccessful, I suppose?" Starscream commented with glee.</p><p>Megatron only briefly side-glanced at Starscream before returning his gaze to the Predacon before him. Shockwave silently stroke the beast's neck to calm it. Dreadwing stood by Megatron's side and watched in silence as well. Having no one to stop him, Starscream decided to continue talking.</p><p>"What a grave disappointment this must be for you, Master," Starscream said with his Trinemates standing on either side of him, just by the foot of the stairs to the throne. "And to make matters worse, because it cannot speak, we have no way of knowing why the Predacon failed so miserably."</p><p>The Predacon was mostly paying attention to Shockwave's care, but as it heard Starscream talking about it, it turned its head to him, listening to his hurtful words.</p><p>"Poor mute, mindless creature," Starscream mocked with a silky voice. It was really meant to mock Shockwave, as it was his creation and thus his failure, but the Predacon snarled lowly in anger and hatred at his words. Starscream did not know it understood what he was saying and was hurt by his mockery of it.</p><p>Dreadwing, getting tired of Starscream's comments, left Megatron's side and approached the Trine. Starscream cringed internally but kept his stand confident with raised wings and servos behind his back.</p><p>"Starscream, you are on monitor duty from now on and until we locate the Autobots," Dreadwing informed the smaller Seeker. He turned to Thundercracker and Skywarp. "You two will be patrolling in the north and west respectively."</p><p>The Seekers looked surprised at Dreadwing. <em>He's splitting us up?</em> Starscream thought anxiously. <em>Why? So he can get me without their interference?</em></p><p>"Soundwave will keep an eye on you," Dreadwing added to Starscream. "Lord Megatron said so. Get to it."</p><p>Starscream held back a gulp and let his arms fall to his sides. "V-very well," he said and tried not to stutter. "Skywarp."</p><p>Without another word, Skywarp held on Starscream's shoulder, and in the next second they both disappeared, having teleported back to the flight deck on the Nemesis. Skywarp let go of Starscream's shoulder as the latter began heading indoors.</p><p>"Take care, Screamer," Skywarp said and reverted to jet mode. "See ya later."</p><p>With that, Skywarp took off to the west. Starscream looked up and saw Thundercracker taking off in jet mode towards the north. He was alone now. Again.</p><p>"Monitor duty," Starscream grumbled and entered the warship, heading for the command center. "At least this will let my wings recover for the time being."</p><p>As he reached the command center, he greeted Soundwave briefly with his name before positioning himself in front of a monitor and watched it.</p><p>And did that for the next sixteen hours.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Harbinger, around noon, the bots and kids were chatting and checking out Bumblebee's new black repaint.</p><p>"<strong>Whaddya think?</strong>" Bumblebee asked and posed. "<strong>Cool, huh?</strong>"</p><p>"New paintjob looks good, Bee," Bulkhead said with admiration.</p><p>"At least you had something to work with," Arcee said. "If I reversed my colors, I'd be <em>pink</em>."</p><p>"<strong>Aw, that's not so bad,</strong>" Bumblebee assured her.</p><p>While they were chatting, Ratchet was talking to Ultra Magnus about the equipment of the Harbinger.</p><p>"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies," Ratchet informed. "The GroundBridge, however, is fully operational."</p><p>"That would have come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast," Miko commented, despite Jack's hand gestures trying to keep her quiet.</p><p>Ratchet and Ultra Magnus stared at her in bewilderment. "The indigenous population of this planet," Ultra Magnus commented, "do they all display the same disregard for authority?"</p><p>"No," Ratchet replied. "Mostly just Miko."</p><p>They heard the rattle of helicopter approaching and looked behind them. A well-known helicopter was slowly but steadily coming their way. Ultra Magnus, not knowing if it was a Decepticon or not, reverted his servos into blasters similar to Optimus' ion cannons. He leapt a few steps forward and charged up his blasters, but the other Autobots stepped in front of him.</p><p>"No!" Ratchet exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't shoot!" Arcee proclaimed.</p><p>"It's Fowler," Bulkhead said. "He's with us!"</p><p>The helicopter soon landed, spreading dust around it, and the kids ran over to it. From the helicopter emerged June Darby and Agent Fowler. June ran over and embraced Jack while sobbing of relief that her son was okay. She pulled back and held her hands on his cheeks.</p><p>"It's okay, mom," Jack said with a smile. "I'm fine."</p><p>Afterwards, Miko and Raf also received a hug from June before she said: "Your families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time."</p><p>In the meantime, Agent Fowler joined with the Autobots. "Sorry it took so long," he said. "My jet's been missing for over two weeks, and it's the only one I can ride in without a flight suit. So I'm using my chopper for now, it's almost as good."</p><p>"If we get the time, I shall gladly modify another jet for you, Agent Fowler," Ratchet replied. "It would be no trouble at all."</p><p>"I appreciate the thought, doc," Agent Fowler replied and looked around. "Prime's not here?"</p><p>"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here," Arcee replied.</p><p>"Maybe his scanner's faulty," Wheeljack accused.</p><p>"So the kids unaccounted for..." Bulkhead drawled out.</p><p>"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied," Ratchet said. "Only Optimus knows where." Which actually wasn't true, as it had been Ratchet who bridged him out, but perhaps he forgot because of the whole situation. "And Optimus... remained behind," he continued with a sad tone. "To destroy the GroundBridge, to... ensure that everyone else made it to safety."</p><p>"I... watched the base go down," Agent Fowler informed solemnly. "No one or thing walked out of there."</p><p>"Not that we could see," June protested.</p><p>"Even if Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up," Agent Fowler pointed out. "Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch of Darkmount."</p><p>"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form," Ultra Magnus said and stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. "We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime."</p><p>Everyone gathered around to listen to Magnus' speech, including the humans.</p><p>"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall," Magnus continued. "But we will need to be smart about it."</p><p>"Wow," Wheeljack said offended. "Who put Shoulder-Pads in command?"</p><p>"<em>Temporary</em> command," Jack ensured, though without being completely sure himself.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus is the only <em>logical</em> choice," Ratchet said. "He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron."</p><p>"Now," Ultra Magnus continued, "unless there is any further objection, soldier," he added to Wheeljack and turned back to his ship, "please follow me."</p><p>The other bots followed behind Ultra Magnus, back into his ship. "Aye-aye, Cap'n," Wheeljack said sarcastically as he followed behind.</p><p>As they all got inside the ship, Ultra Magnus went and opened a wall, revealing a secret cache of weapons of various caliper. There were large guns, small guns, bombs, melee weapons, energy weapons and more.</p><p>"Autobots," Ultra Magnus announced and stepped aside to let the others take in the sight of the weapons. "Take your pick."</p><p>"<em>Now</em> you're speaking my language," Wheeljack said with a smirk, "sir."</p><p>With that, the Autobots began gearing up for battle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At noon, all the way up north in the cold regions of Canada, Swindle was struggling forward on the roads, even though there wasn't a lot of traffic at the moment. He and his fellow Combaticons had been searching for over a week now and still hadn't found any signs of either Vortex or Blast-Off. They had only occasionally stopped to rest for a few hours before moving on, and they hadn't refueled even once since being sent off by Megatron. In all that time, they had only rarely assumed bot mode to stretch their limbs, otherwise they had just stayed in vehicle mode all nine days.</p><p>"It just <em>had</em> to be the Fliers who are the hardest to find, didn't it, James?" Swindle complained to his holographic driver. "I can't take this much longer! I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm sore, I'm dirty and I haven't found as much as a <em>clue</em> as to where Vortex and Blast-Off are! It's driving me crazy, I tell you, crazy!"</p><p>James remained silent, as he was but a mere hologram. But he was the only one Swindle had to talk to.</p><p>"And to make matters worse, Brawl and Onslaught haven't reported in since we took off either," Swindle muttered. "I mean, I haven't reported either, but there's not much point in making a report when you haven't found anything. If we don't find either of them soon, I'll have to risk Megatron's wrath and steal Energon from one of the mines. I hope he'll understand, I can't-"</p><p>Suddenly, an energy signal popped up on Swindle's radar, and he silenced. He pulled to a stop in the middle of the road, as there was no traffic at the moment, and stared at the radar.</p><p>"It can't be..." he whispered in disbelief. "Is it really...?"</p><p>He heard the rattle from a helicopter and moved his side-mirrors up to look above him. What seemed to be a white helicopter hovered several hundred meters above him, heading east. The sudden energy signal moved in the same direction as the helicopter. Swindle wanted to scream.</p><p>"Heureka!" Swindle exclaimed and made a U-turn to head off in the same direction as the helicopter was going. "Finally! I found him!"</p><p>Following the helicopter close behind, driving as fast as he could to keep up and predict in which direction it was going, Swindle opened his comm. link to report in to Onslaught and Brawl.</p><p>"Swindle reporting in," Swindle said, barely able to control his ecstacy. "Do you read me, Captain?"</p><p>"<em>I hear you, Swindle,</em>" Onslaught's voice sounded from the comm. "<em>Have you found anyone?</em>"</p><p>"Yes! You bet I found someone! You and Brawl convey to my position immediately! I've found Vortex! I'm pursuing him right now! We're going home, guys! We're going home!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: The Autobots prepare their assault.<br/>Starscream will have to make a choice: Autobots or Decepticons?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The siege of Darkmount is about to begin.<br/>Which side will Starscream choose?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream stood restlessly and stared at the monitor. The monitor which hadn't detected any signals of any kind for the entire day. He had been standing and staring at the screen for over eight hours now, and he was <em>incredibly</em> bored. Had he still had his puzzles from the Autobot base, such a demeaning job would have been easier to deal with. Heck, had he still been a First Lieutenant, perhaps he would have been allowed to do as he pleased and leave Soundwave for monitor duty.</p><p>But no, he was but a mere captain with orders from Dreadwing to stand there and do <em>nothing</em>. All day. It was beginning to drive him crazy.</p><p>Having nothing to do, Starscream often ended up zoning out and fall into deep thoughts, barely even paying attention to the screen anymore. His thoughts fell to back when he was still a prisoner of the Autobots. In the first month of his stay with them, he had also had nothing to do all day but pace around his cell with stasis cuffs on his wrists, the first week even with a wing clamp on, which had been completely unnecessary and painful for him.</p><p>Starscream wasn't a patient bot, even when he tried to be. If he absolutely had to wait a long time for something, he wanted to at least pace around, allow his body to do something instead of just standing still all day. In this case, however, he wasn't sure if he would be allowed to pace around, what with Soundwave keeping an optic on him, as well as the occasional visit in the command center from Megatron, Shockwave and Dreadwing. He didn't want to give himself unnecessary attention.</p><p>"<em><strong>Starscream!</strong></em>" Megatron's voice suddenly sounded.</p><p>Starscream jolted and looked from side to side and behind him. Megatron was currently absent in the command center. He looked back to his right and saw Soundwave staring intently at the Seeker. The intelligence officer had apparently replayed a recording of one of Megatron's shoutings at Starscream, seeing the Seeker had been about to doze off.</p><p>"My apologies," Starscream said embarrassed and returned his gaze to the screen and cursed inwardly. Soundwave didn't necessarily <em>hate</em> Starscream like everyone else did, but he took his jobs seriously, including keeping Starscream awake and alert and on task, as well as making sure he didn't go against Megatron's orders.</p><p><em>What a teacher's pet,</em> Starscream thought annoyed to himself.</p><p>A beeping sounded from the monitor, perking Starscream alert. It was from Onslaught.</p><p>"<em>Lord Megatron, do you read?</em>" Onslaught's voice sounded from the monitor, a voice Starscream hadn't heard in eons.</p><p>"Lord Megatron is currently occupied," Starscream replied with a bored tone.</p><p>"<em>Starscream? Is that you?</em>" sounded Swindle's voice on the same comm. "<em>You're back on the winning team! Nice!</em>"</p><p>"What do you want?" Starscream grumpily asked.</p><p>"<em>We have located Vortex and rescued him,</em>" Onslaught replied. "<em>We would like to request a GroundBridge at our current location so we can return with him.</em>"</p><p>Starscream held back a gulp. The Combaticons were coming back. Great. More bots to hate him. He sighed and turned to Soundwave.</p><p>"Open a GroundBridge to the flight deck," Starscream said to the silent mech.</p><p>Soundwave nodded and took note of the Combaticons' position, then proceeded to open a GroundBridge on the flight deck, currently unseeable by those in the command center. A few seconds later, the Combaticons' signals disappeared from their location on the monitor in the north, instead appearing on the warship.</p><p>The Combaticons were back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Swindle, Onslaught and Brawl put in all their strength to carry the white helicopter through the portal and onto the flight deck. It had taken all afternoon for Onslaught and Brawl to join Swindle way up in Canada, both having scattered across the United States. Swindle, in the meantime, had had to be quick and stealthy to follow after the military helicopter until it landed, and then wait all day for his comrades to arrive.</p><p>Once regrouped, the three Combaticons had invaded the army base the helicopter had landed in, destroying the humans' other military vehicles and aircrafts, as well as the facility itself. Even some of the humans ended up perishing in the process. Only the white helicopter remained unscathed. Afterwards, it was only a simple call to the warship to request a GroundBridge back, so they could revive Vortex, get some Energon, maybe an oil bath, and then a good long night's recharge.</p><p>But upon entering the flight deck, the Combaticons were shocked to be met by the face of a Predacon.</p><p>"What in the name of the fifth moon of Pz-Zazz?!" Swindle exclaimed. "When did we get a Predacon?!"</p><p>The Predacon was crouched in a corner, seemingly resting, but rose its head upon noticing the newcomers. It rattled calmly, studying the three bots carrying a dusty, worn white helicopter. Swindle didn't feel all too comfortable about its interest in them.</p><p>"At ease, Swindle," Onslaught said calmly, noticing the smaller bot's concern. "It must be part of some new project of Lord Megatron's. Let us just put down Vortex and get an Energon cube for him."</p><p>They put down the helicopter but didn't leave right away. They looked from the helicopter to the Predacon, still staring at them in interest while emitting a low rattle.</p><p>"Maybe one of us should stay behind," Swindle suggested, "just in case that Predacon decides it wants helicopter for dinner."</p><p>"Good idea," Brawl said and walked ahead with Onslaught.</p><p>"See you in a moment," Onslaught said.</p><p>Swindle stiffened. "Wait, I didn't mean <em>me</em>!" he exclaimed, but they had already passed the Predacon and entered the warship. The Predacon glanced briefly at the two bigger bots before returning its gaze to the smaller one. Its rattle sounded as if it was getting louder.</p><p>Swindle gulped and forced a smile on his face. "H-hello there, big guy," he said in a painfully sweet, almost condescending tone. "Don't pay me any mind, I'm just a harmless little Combaticon, just stay over there and let me get behind here..."</p><p>Swindle walked slowly backwards until he had hidden himself behind the white helicopter. Unfortunately this only seemed to pique the Predacon's interest, as it lifted its head from the ground and moved one of its large talons, seemingly ready to stand up. Swindle cringed.</p><p>"No, no! No need to get up!" Swindle exclaimed and tried to stay out of the beast's sight, but it only rose to another talon, moving its head from side to side, following Swindle's movements.</p><p><em>Scrap, scrap, scrap,</em> Swindle thought anxiously. <em>I leave the warship for one week, and suddenly we have a giant fortress and a PREDACON?! What else have we missed?</em></p><p>Fortunately it didn't take too long before Onslaught and Brawl returned with five cubes, Brawl carrying three and Onslaught carrying two. As the two Combaticons exited the hangar, the Predacon gazed at them and the cubes with renewed interest. It didn't get all the way up, but didn't get back down either. It stood on its front legs while still sitting on its hind legs, its tail curled around itself and its wings folded.</p><p>"Oh, good, you're back," Swindle said with relief and got out from his cover to welcome his comrades. "What took you so long?"</p><p>"We met Lord Megatron and Shockwave on the way," Onslaught said and placed his two cubes on the floor. "Apparently it is a clone Shockwave created on Cybertron from fossilized remains. He says it's completely under his control, so we have no reason to worry about it."</p><p>Swindle glanced concerned at the Predacon, tilting its head and rattling. "Easy for him to say," Swindle said quietly.</p><p>Brawl put down two of his cubes on the floor but kept the third one in his servos. "Enough talk, let's wake up Vortex," Brawl said impatiently.</p><p>Onslaught nodded. "Indeed," he said and accepted the cube from Brawl. "Now we finally have a Flier to help us."</p><p>Before Onslaught could give the helicopter Energon, however, Swindle blocked his path.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Swindle said and waved his servos. "Maybe we should get the rubsign off him first, before we wake him up?"</p><p>Onslaught and Brawl shared glances before looking back at the small bot. "Alright, do you know where his insignia is at the moment?" Onslaught asked calmly.</p><p>Swindle paused and turned to the helicopter. He gulped and chuckled nervously while scratching his head.</p><p>"Uh... no," he said embarrassed. "I suppose... it will be easier when he's in robot mode..."</p><p>"You're afraid he will berate you because of the fact that <em>your</em> rubsigns put us all into dormancy, aren't you?" Onslaught asked, though not really a question.</p><p>Swindle huffed and loosened his smile but didn't answer. He just stepped out of the way to let Onslaught pass.</p><p>"Any crevices will accept the Energon, as I've learned," Swindle informed his leader. "You can just pour the whole thing onto him."</p><p>"Noted," Onslaught replied.</p><p>Onslaught found a good place and started pouring the Energon cube's contents onto the helicopter. Behind them, the Predacon tilted its head in confusion and curiosity, watching intently what the bots were doing. Soon, the cube was empty and placed on the floor beside the full ones. The Combaticons stepped back, watched and waited.</p><p>"How long does it take before he wakes up?" Onslaught asked.</p><p>"Beats me," Swindle said with a shrug. "You and Brawl took several minutes to wake up. I myself, not really sure, but probably about the same length. Shouldn't be too long."</p><p>They stood for several minutes and waited. The Predacon watched for about a minute or two, waiting for something to happen, before losing interest and laying back down completely. Swindle briefly gazed at it as it lazily watched them but seemed to be about to fall asleep.</p><p>"There, look," Brawl said and pointed, drawing their attention.</p><p>They watched as the white helicopter's scratches began fading away, as well as changing its color scheme. To their surprise, the white helicopter began turning into a sandy beige and salmon color scheme, different from the others' formerly grayish tones. Swindle hummed.</p><p>"Maybe he's so underfueled that he was whitening instead of graying?" Swindle muttered lowly.</p><p>"You mean he might have taken too much damage?" Onslaught said in disbelief.</p><p>"Maybe," Swindle said and shrugged.</p><p>The next moment, the sandy helicopter began splitting up and rearranging itself until a grayish-brown bot with a pinkish torso stood before them. His face was covered by a yellow visor and a rose mouth mask, the same color as the rest of his reddish helm. Four narrow pink rotor-blades peeked up from behind his back like wings, two pointing up and two pointing down. The Predacon looked up by the strange sound and gazed at the scene in renewed interest. The rotor-bot held a servo on his head and groaned.</p><p>"Ow, my aching motherboard," he complained. "What happened?"</p><p>"Vortex!" Swindle said cheerfully with spread arms. "You're awake! Thank the AllSpark!"</p><p>Vortex looked around at his comrades. "Did you fix the Harbinger?" he asked confused. "We up and runnin' again?"</p><p>"No, Vortex," Onslaught replied. "This is not the Harbinger. This is the Nemesis. Lord Megatron returned to Earth decades ago. You have been dormant since before his return."</p><p>Vortex' facial expression couldn't be seen, but the rotors on his back twitched at the notion. "Dormant? But how? What happened?"</p><p>"You still have your insignia on your chest, right?" Swindle asked and approached Vortex. Before the copter-bot could answer, Swindle grabbed something invisible on his chest and ripped off a rubsign, revealing his purple Decepticon insignia underneath. Vortex yelped in surprise.</p><p>"Hey, gimme a warnin' next time!" Vortex exclaimed. "Wait, that rubsign... <em>you</em> gave me that, Swindle! Is this whole thing <em>your</em> fault?!"</p><p>Swindle put on a wide, toothy smirk and hid the rubsign behind his back. "For your information, I too was duped," he protested. "I have been dormant as long as all of you. Give or take a few months, perhaps. But I swear, I didn't know the rubsigns were-"</p><p>"Enough talk," Brawl repeated. "Let's fuel!"</p><p>Vortex and Swindle sighed and decided to let the subject go. Swindle threw the rubsign on the floor and accepted an Energon cube, as did Vortex and Onslaught, and Brawl picked up one for himself. The Predacon rattled calmly behind them, observing the scene. The four Combaticons held up their cubes in the air.</p><p>"To the Combaticons," Onslaught toasted. "And to the imminent return of Bruticus!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Throughout the afternoon, the Autobots at the Harbinger were gearing up for battle. They brought the ammunition from Ultra Magnus' ship, the Iron Will, into the lab of the Decepticon ship. They had been surprised about finding five intact Protoforms in the lab, and some were eager to get them online.</p><p>"Autobots," Ultra Magnus announced. "We remain vastly outnumbered, and despite ammunitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel."</p><p>"Then why not activate the Protoforms?" Bulkhead asked and pointed at the white forms in the pods. "Sir," he added.</p><p>"Yeah, more bots to kick Decepticon tailpipe!" Miko said enthusiastically.</p><p>Ratchet sighed of annoyance. "As I have already explained to Bumblebee and Rafael," he said, "the Protoforms will not be combat-ready upon immediate activation. Even with whatever basic information they have installed in their processors, they will be as useful in battle as the Vehicons are. They would simply end up as cannon fodder, and considering the fact that we are, as Ultra Magnus said, vastly outnumbered, we cannot afford to lose this chance."</p><p>"The doctor is correct," Ultra Magnus said in agreement. "When this battle is over, and if we win and survive it, we shall find a time to awaken them, when there is enough time for us to train them properly."</p><p>The bots nodded in agreement. "I guess that makes sense," Wheeljack replied. "So what? We're just gonna have to be on low firepower?"</p><p>"Not necessarily," Agent Fowler said from below. "Uncle Sam's military has enough firepower to take down that fortress. I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."</p><p>"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount," Ultra Magnus decided, "in order to nullify its fusion cannons."</p><p>"Unfortunately it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized GroundBridges," Ratchet informed and pointed at the images of Darkmount and the Nemesis, "even those originating from Decepticon technology."</p><p>"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines," Wheeljack said with flicking winglets and punched his fists together, "Wrecker-style."</p><p>"I couldn't deal with 'Wrecker-style' back on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus said sternly, "and I refuse to deal with it here."</p><p>Wheeljack hummed in disappointment.</p><p>"Now, we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds," Ultra Magnus continued, "if we're to have any hope of completing this mission. Or of surviving it."</p><p>They went silent for a while to think about Ultra Magnus' words. They didn't have a big chance of success here. With Optimus and Smokescreen gone, not to mention Starscream, there were only five Autobots available for participating in the upcoming battle. And with Starscream's information that the Decepticons had just gained three of the five Combaticons back on their team, as well as their new Predacon and four Seekers, they knew they were indeed vastly outnumbered and outpowered. But it was all they had, and they had to make use of it.</p><p>"I have an idea," Ratchet announced, gaining the others' attention. "But it comes with certain risks. Such as the possibility that the Decepticons will discover our current hideout."</p><p>"Well, I didn't expect us to make this our permanent base anyway," Arcee commented.</p><p>"<strong>Where else could we go though?</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped concerned.</p><p>"We don't really have a base B anywhere," Bulkhead pointed out.</p><p>"I can take care of that," Agent Fowler informed. "I've already got people clearing out one of the hangars back at the military base so you bots can have a place to stay."</p><p>The Autobots looked surprised at the human, then smiled at each other.</p><p>"Agent Fowler," Ratchet said.</p><p>"No need to thank me," Agent Fowler replied. "You bots have done so much for our planet. This is the least we can do to pay you back."</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned his attention back to Ratchet. "Tell us about your idea, doctor," he requested.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eight more hours passed. Still nothing of interest, perhaps other than the fact that the Combaticons had returned, Vortex having been revived and the four of them sharing Energon cubes and an oil bath together, before heading off to their new quarters for a good long night's worth of recharge. After reporting in to Megatron first, of course, so the warlord could welcome them back and welcome Vortex to the team.</p><p>Onslaught had requested of Megatron that his team be allowed at least three days' rest and recovery, so they could form a plan on how to locate Blast Off, as this one would no doubt be the hardest one to find. Megatron granted the Combaticons permission and dismissed them.</p><p>Starscream did not have as much fun as Swindle and the others though. He had on more than one occasion been about to doze off, only awoken by Soundwave's recording of Megatron's angry voice yelling the Seeker's name.</p><p>Now, it wasn't that Soundwave wasn't doing anything <em>himself</em> during all this time. He did have his own monitor to watch over, but he kept a close optic on Starscream to make sure this one didn't slack off.</p><p>Dreadwing had decided to return to the warship, apparently having patrolled the area for a while, and was now watching over another monitor in the other side of the command center by the entrance. Megatron and Shockwave had entered just a little while ago and were standing by the main monitor across the catwalk, silently conversing together, out of Starscream's hearing range. No doubt talking about him behind his back.</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh of boredom. <em>Please, let there be an attack somewhere so I can get out of this place,</em> he thought irritated, getting just about enough of the silence and nothingness. Though even if something <em>did</em> happen, he couldn't fly at the moment, but that information had slipped his mind at the time.</p><p>Suddenly, a beeping appeared on the monitor Starscream was standing by. He flinched by the sound and stared at the screen. It was a headshot of Jack, the signal coming from somewhere in the middle of the country. Starscream moped for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. Finally, something interesting was happening!</p><p>"I knew the humans couldn't resist using their telecommunications," Starscream snickered. "That is all they seem to do."</p><p>Turning around, a group of Vehicons stood, ready for something to do. Dreadwing ignored them, apparently busy with his own monitor.</p><p>"Seek and destroy," Starscream said to the Vehicon Fliers, who immediately left. Truthfully, he did not <em>actually</em> want them to destroy Jack, but given that he was a Decepticon again, and with Soundwave watching him from the right, as well as Megatron's punishment the previous day, he had to make himself useful and reliable.</p><p>Barely five minutes later, another signal popped up on his monitor, this time being Miko, located all the way up in the northeastern-most corner of the country. Starscream gaped for a moment before chuckling merrily.</p><p>"Humans," he snickered and turned to a group of Vehicon Grounders, also ready for action. "Stand by to GroundBridge."</p><p>Soundwave placed a servo on Starscream's left shoulder, drawing his attention. The silent mech pointed at the screen, at the two signals of humans being so far apart from each other and having appeared within minutes of each other. It did seem rather suspicious, but Starscream wasn't deterred. He was just glad something was actually happening.</p><p>"Soundwave, why can't you accept a <em>little</em> good fortune?" Starscream sighed. "The Autobots couldn't possibly stay hidden forever."</p><p>Despite the suspicion, Soundwave opened a GroundBridge to the new location, letting the Vehicon troopers out. Dreadwing still didn't engage, but he did turn his head slightly, as if listening to what was happening on Starscream's end.</p><p>Nothing happened the next five minutes, until suddenly a Decepticon distress signal popped up on Starscream's monitor.</p><p>"<em>Decepticon command, do you read?</em>" sounded the voice of a Vehicon, laced with static. "<em>We are under Autobot attack!</em>"</p><p>"It's one of our Energon mines," Starscream gasped, not realizing the light voice actually belonged to the human Jack. He opened a comm. to the Insecticon hive. "Insecticons! Prepare for battle!"</p><p>Now Dreadwing turned his head over to look at Starscream and Soundwave. Something seemed to be wrong here. How could Starscream suddenly get three different signals, two from enemy signatures and one of an Autobot attack, all within barely ten minutes?</p><p>A few minutes after the Insecticons had been dispatched via GroundBridge, to get to the attacked mine immediately, another transmission from the same mine opened on the monitor.</p><p>"<em>There must be some mistake, Captain Starscream,</em>" a Vehicon with a deeper voice said on the comm. "<em>The mine is not under attack.</em>"</p><p>Starscream moped dumbfounded at the screen in confusion, not even finding it in himself to cringe at the captain title.</p><p>"What?" Starscream exclaimed. "How can that-"</p><p>"Starscream!" Megatron's real voice growled from across the catwalk, making Starscream flinch and yelp in surprise. "Explain why my forces are scattering across this globe!"</p><p>Starscream slowly approached the catwalk, as Dreadwing finally turned all the way around and glared at the smaller Seeker.</p><p>"Renegade Autobot mischief, Lord Megatron," Starscream defended. "I am in the process of deducing how they are infiltrating our communications systems without a base of-"</p><p>Soundwave announced he had found out where the strange signals had come from. On his visor appeared the location of a half-broken Decepticon ship Starscream had not seen for several months.</p><p>"The Harbinger?" Starscream gasped.</p><p>Megatron slowly turned and glared at Starscream. "You left abandoned Decepticon technology fully operational and <em>unsecured</em>?!" Megatron yelled.</p><p>Starscream let out a lot of illegible noises, not knowing what to say. <em>I was captured!</em> he thought but could not get it out. <em>And I wasn't the only one there, Airachnid was there too! SHE was the one inside the ship, not ME!</em> But of course, Airachnid was currently trapped in a stasis pod, making Starscream the only one for Megatron to yell at. Just like always.</p><p>"Allow me to handle this, Master," Dreadwing said from behind the smaller Seeker, pushing this one aside before turning back to his own monitor and turning on a comm. "All troops to the flight deck! Your target is the Decepticon ship, the Harbinger! You are to obliterate it at once!"</p><p>Starscream glared at Dreadwing. All this time, the big Seeker had kept quiet, letting Starscream make a fool out of himself, just so the First Lieutenant could step up and prove himself more reliable and competent than Starscream? <em>Thick-headed moron,</em> Starscream thought annoyed.</p><p>"The troops are in position," Dreadwing announced and turned to Soundwave. "Open a GroundBridge to the Harbinger."</p><p>Suddenly, blasts were heard and the ship began trembling. The main monitor in front of them showed the image of Darkmount and two areas where the fortress had been damaged. They were under attack!</p><p>"Since it would seem that Darkmount is presently under attack," Megatron growled at the two Seekers, "kindly redirect all efforts toward ensuring that our invaders are eradicated!"</p><p>"At once, my liege," Dreadwing replied and went back on the comm. "Correction: attack the Autobot invaders immediately!"</p><p>"Starscream," Megatron growled at the smaller Seeker, gaining his attention. "Call Thundercracker and Skywarp back immediately!"</p><p>"Right away, Lord Megatron!" Starscream squeaked and stepped away from the large, dark mechs and opened a comm. to his Trinemates. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, do you read me?"</p><p>"<em>Hey, Scream, what's up?</em>" Skywarp's joyful voice greeted on the comm. It sounded like he was having fun.</p><p>"<em>Something wrong?</em>" Thundercracker's more serious voice sounded on the comm., knowing Starscream wasn't just calling to say hi.</p><p>"Return to Darkmount immediately," Starscream ordered. "We are under Autobot attack!"</p><p>"<em>What? The 'Bots are there?</em>" Skywarp sounded shocked. "<em>No way am I gonna let you have all the fun!</em>"</p><p>"<em>We'll be right there,</em>" Thundercracker replied. "<em>Just hang on!</em>"</p><p>The comm. ended and Starscream turned back to the others as another big blast shook the ship.</p><p>"They are on their way, should I-" Starscream stopped as he saw Megatron's furious expression.</p><p>Megatron didn't say anything. He just growled at Starscream, as if everything was his fault - which, in a sense, it actually was, but still. The warlord was so angry he couldn't find any words to express his anger with, so he just growled, like the Predacon. And like the Predacon, it didn't make him any less scary, making Starscream wince back.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said and took a step forward. "I accept that military considerations are outside of my domain. But perhaps it is once again time to release the Predacon."</p><p>Megatron nodded, still frowning. "Do it," he said. "I will be on Darkmount." Afterwards, he left the command center to enter the citadel.</p><p>Dreadwing put a digit to his audio receptor as Megatron left. "Troops, fall back," he ordered. "And give the Predacon some space."</p><p>Shockwave opened a comm. and ordered the Vehicons at the hangar to release the Predacon. They watched together on the screen as the Predacon emerged from the flight deck and set off to attack the Autobots. Behind them, the door to the command center opened, and in stepped the four Combaticons.</p><p>"What's going on?" Onslaught asked.</p><p>"Are we under attack?" Vortex asked eagerly. "Can we be part of the fun?"</p><p>"Quiet," Dreadwing said without looking at them, keeping his gaze on the monitor showing the Predacon on the move.</p><p>Starscream glanced back and made optic contact with Swindle, who immediately noticed his presence and smiled and waved at him, though without saying anything. Starscream snorted and turned his gaze back to the monitor.</p><p>On the monitor, they saw an Autobot ship they hadn't seen before, appear out of nowhere and shoot the Predacon to the ground. The Predacon soon got up again and chased after the strange ship. But just as the beast was about to catch up with the ship, a GroundBridge portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The ship turned upwards and avoided the portal, but the Predacon didn't react in time and went through it, disappearing from the battle.</p><p>Starscream couldn't help but smirk at the sight as the portal closed, leaving the Predacon who-knows-where. "Oh well," he commented silently and looked at Shockwave.</p><p>Shockwave, though having an emotionless face, perked his audio receptors and turned promptly to leave the command center, his EM field radiating fury.</p><p>"That's right, go off and sulk, why don't you," Starscream snickered at the fuming Cyclops.</p><p>Dreadwing turned to the Combaticons. "Don't just stand there," he snarled. "Go out there and fight back the Autobots!"</p><p>The Combaticons looked stumped for a moment, but then nodded. "Yessir!" they said in choir before leaving the command center promptly.</p><p>Dreadwing looked at Starscream, the two of them now alone, Soundwave having gone off somewhere. Starscream gulped at the bigger Seeker's gaze. How long would it take for Skywarp and Thundercracker to arrive? How long had it been since he called them back? How far away were they? Would Dreadwing make an attempt on Starscream's life now that they were alone in an enclosed space and Starscream being unable to fly because of his injured wings?</p><p>"Starscream," Dreadwing snarled.</p><p>Starscream perked. "Yes?" he said, barely in a whisper.</p><p>"Go out there and make yourself useful."</p><p>Dreadwing turned and left the command center, Starscream now alone. He moped for a moment before deciding to follow suit.</p><p>It was time to engage in battle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Starscream reached the flight deck, Dreadwing had already taken off to the sky to face the Autobots. Starscream scouted over the battlefield. He could spot the beige and pink colors of Vortex in helicopter mode, shooting after the Autobots on the ground by the foot of Darkmount. Dreadwing too was firing at the bots below. Starscream could see the white glow of a large energy whip from his position, as well as the blue shots from a laser gun. He sharpened his optical sensors to see who were below them.</p><p>"Two of them," he muttered to himself. "Seems to be Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Where could the others be? Inside the fortress, maybe?"</p><p>He gazed to the fortress, seeing just a glimpse of olive, gray and blue disappearing into the interior. The other Combaticons seemed to have decided to take on the intruders in the citadel, however many that might be.</p><p>Starscream gazed up at the sound of jet engines approaching and spotted Thundercracker and Skywarp appearing from two different directions. Instead of meeting up with Starscream, they simply joined Dreadwing and Vortex in fighting back the two Wreckers on the ground. Four Fliers, three of them Seekers, against two Autobots. The odds were not in the Autobots' favor. Even as they used the energy whip and laser gun to counter the enemy fire.</p><p>Starscream looked back at the fortress. If two of the Autobots were on the ground and there weren't anyone else around, that must mean at least two, maybe even five or six Autobots - assuming the strange ship they saw before belonged to a new arrival - were inside the fortress. But these six Autobots would be faced with three Combaticons, possibly even Shockwave and Megatron. Then again, would the majority of the intruders go into the fortress and let only two distract the Decepticons from the outside?</p><p>If the intruders in the fortress were any less than five - assuming Ratchet would stay behind on the Harbinger to assist the others - then the Autobots stood no chance against the Decepticon forces. Even without the Vehicon troopers or Insecticons, there were eight elites to face them, not including Megatron or Starscream himself - and especially not including that pesky Predacon which was now out of the picture. Last time Starscream checked, the Autobots only had seven members, and that was including Ratchet and the seemingly missing Optimus Prime.</p><p>"Without Prime, the Autobots stand no chance against Lord Megatron," Starscream muttered to himself. "It's over for them. I don't even need to fight. Not that I would be of any use anyway..."</p><p>Indeed, barely an hour had passed since the siege began, and Starscream could already see Shockwave descending to the ground below, reverting to his Cybertronian tank mode and firing his fusion cannon at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Having four Fliers and a fusion cannon blasting at them, they soon fell before their adversaries and was taken captive. Starscream sighed at the sight.</p><p>This battle was as good as over, and it had barely even started.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the fortress, Arcee and Bumblebee were struggling forward to reach their goal: the power core which powered the fusion cannons. If they could just reach it before any of the stronger Decepticons arrived, they could disable the cannons and allow Agent Fowler and his Skystrikers to take out the fortress itself. But they were met by several Vehicons.</p><p>"<em>Ultra Magnus to Stealth Team,</em>" Ultra Magnus' voice sounded from the comm. "<em>Status report.</em>"</p><p>"Having a little trouble reaching the objective," Arcee replied as she hid behind one of the walls while shooting a long laser at another group of attacking Vehicons, while Bumblebee stood on the other side of the corridor, hiding behind both a wall and an energy shield. "Security is tighter than anticipated, sir."</p><p>"<em>Keep them occupied,</em>" Ultra Magnus ordered and ended the comm.</p><p>After several minutes, Arcee decided to take a risk and left her cover to join Bumblebee on the other side. She did a somersault and dodged the Vehicons' lasers, landing safely behind Bumblebee's wall, waiting for the right moment to strike back as the Vehicons continued shooting at the wall.</p><p>Suddenly the Vehicons stopped firing. The Autobots dared peek forth from their cover, seeing the Vehicons standing by with their blasters but without firing them again. A sound came from in front of them and they turned their gazes forward.</p><p>Along with seven additional Vehicon troopers came three mechs they had not seen in a very long time. Two of them were large with cannons on their backs, one gray and the other blue and lime. The last one was smaller, about Bumblebee's height and stature, and olive green and purple. The small bot gave the Autobots a wide smirk like a certain Seeker they knew.</p><p>"Show's over, Autobots," Onslaught said, having Brawl on his right and Swindle on his left, with four Vehicons standing beside Swindle, and three Vehicons standing beside Brawl, all with their blasters out and pointed at the intruders. "Hands in the air."</p><p>"Scrap," Arcee swore as they were surrounded by Vehicons.</p><p>Arcee and Bumblebee stepped out from their cover and held their arms in the air. A pair of Vehicons went over and took the weapons and shield from them. Onslaught gestured with his own blaster.</p><p>"Follow us outside, please," he said, strangely polite for a Combaticon, for a Decepticon for that matter.</p><p>Arcee and Bumblebee cocked an optical ridge for a moment before Swindle clarified their situation.</p><p>"You better do as the boss says, Autobots," he said with a silky voice. "You don't want to annoy him."</p><p>The Autobots frowned but followed the Combaticons and Vehicons, heading through the corridors to arrive outside.</p><p>Their plan had failed. They had been captured.</p><p>Their chances of survival looked very bleak now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Starscream could see the Wreckers surrounded by the Seekers and Shockwave, and two other Autobots - Bumblebee and Arcee, it seemed - exiting the fortress, captured by the Combaticons, he knew the battle was truly over. He sighed.</p><p>"Looks like Prime and Smokescreen didn't make it," he muttered to himself. "Unless Prime is engaging Lord Megatron in battle in the fortress?"</p><p>Starscream saw Dreadwing transforming and taking off towards the peak of the citadel. Perhaps Megatron had called him there. Starscream had to check it out himself.</p><p>Starscream leapt off the warship and onto the nearest level of Darkmount. He calmly walked inside the fortress until he reached the elevator leading to the top. He went inside and waited, watching over the cloudy sky. It was dawn, and the sun had already begun rising. The battle itself hadn't taken very long, but nights in the desert seemed to be short, and he had spent almost the entire solar cycle staring at a monitor.</p><p>Soon he arrived at the top and stepped off the elevator, just in time to watch Megatron dragging a large blue and red Autobot, the size and build of Optimus Prime, along the floor. Starscream thought he looked familiar, and soon realized it was the one called Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime's own second-in-command and a key lieutenant during the war for Cybertron. Starscream had not seen this mech since back on Cybertron, before he became a wanted fugitive by Megatron.</p><p><em>So he is the one who controls that new ship we saw,</em> Starscream thought. <em>But it seems even with the mighty Ultra Magnus on their side, the Autobots stand no chance against us. What a pity.</em></p><p>"All invaders have been taken captive, Master," Dreadwing said from the other side of the platform, with two Vehicon Grounders standing near him. "And there was no sign of Optimus Prime."</p><p>Megatron glanced from Dreadwing, briefly at Starscream, and gazed down at the fallen commander. "So tell me, <em>Commander</em>," Megatron growled at the Autobot. "Where might your leader be?"</p><p>Ultra Magnus didn't answer, simply grunted as he regained consciousness. Megatron growled and gave him a hard kick, throwing the Autobot a distance across the floor, dangerously close to the edge.</p><p>"I will not ask again," Megatron warned with a growl.</p><p>"If I knew..." Ultra Magnus groaned. "... I wouldn't tell you."</p><p>Megatron's frown changed into a vicious smile.</p><p>"Very well," he said calmly and drew forth his arm-blade on his right arm. He turned to Dreadwing to his right. "Execute our prisoners and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights."</p><p>Starscream stood on Megatron's left and watched the scene with an empty feeling in his tanks. The Decepticons had won the battle, and the Autobots had no chance left of survival here.</p><p>Up until this point, Starscream had subconsciously hoped they would somehow make it out alive and in some way manage to take the Seeker back with them. That was why he had hesitated when finding the picture of Ratchet, or when he had allowed Wheeljack a chance to escape, or when he had contacted Miko twice to alert the Autobots about the new acquisitions of the Decepticons.</p><p>But now, standing here, watching the remains of Team Prime, captured and defeated, knowing Optimus Prime had likely perished and Smokescreen possibly still on the loose, as well as Ratchet being the only Autobot left to take care of Earth, Starscream now realized there was no chance the Autobots could win anymore. As soon as the intruders had been finished off, Dreadwing would order the troops to assault the Harbinger, and then Ratchet - and possibly the humans as well - would perish too, leaving the planet completely under the Decepticons' control. And even if Smokescreen was still alive, he alone could not possibly do anything to stop Megatron, even if he still had that Phase Shifter somehow.</p><p>Starscream sighed and put on a bitter expression. The Autobots were finished. The Decepticons had won. It was no use straying from Megatron's side anymore. Starscream was back where he started. And now he had to work even harder to rise in the ranks once again, until he could prove himself to be more worthy of the title of First Lieutenant than Dreadwing. It would be a long, hard and toilsome journey, but he had made it three times already. He could do it a fourth time.</p><p>"It is time to show the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron," the warlord growled while holding the blade close to Ultra Magnus' neck cables.</p><p>Starscream looked up as he noticed something in front of the sun, having already risen a good distance into the sky. There seemed to be a black dot in the middle of the great light ball, and it seemed to be getting bigger.</p><p>"Master, something's coming," Starscream alerted, gaining Megatron and Dreadwing's attention.</p><p>Megatron removed the blade and watched the sky intently, as did Dreadwing. As the dot got closer, they could see a pair of thin wing-like protrusions pointing out from each side of the dot.</p><p>"The Predacon?" Megatron mused.</p><p>Starscream hummed with doubt. "Not beasty enough," he said and stepped back.</p><p>Megatron stepped forward to get a closer look. Ultra Magnus groaned below and slightly rose his upper body, also curious about the approaching object. Dreadwing took a few steps forward until he stood beside Ultra Magnus, while Starscream kept his distance. As the object got closer, they could see its coloration. Starscream felt a rush in his tanks. Despite the light from the sun behind it, the object approaching them seemed to be red and blue.</p><p>"I know that color-scheme," Starscream remarked, but doubted it was who he thought it was. <em>It can't possibly be him,</em> he thought with a racing Spark. <em>Isn't he dead?</em></p><p>Megatron took a few more steps forward, almost all the way at the edge of the platform. He paused and stared wide-eyed with narrow pupils. He too recognized the color-scheme, as well as the build of the bot approaching them. He was now so close that they could make out the details, including his faceplate.</p><p>The bot approaching them was none other than Optimus Prime himself. He was alive. But something seemed to be off.</p><p>"Wait, he can't fly, can he?" Starscream asked in disbelief, noticing his body had also changed shape and size.</p><p>Before anyone could answer him, before anyone could even react, Optimus Prime landed on the edge of the platform and started his assault on Megatron. Megatron was too shocked to react in time, and was hit hard on the head, then got his right arm bashed away so he wouldn't fire his fusion cannon. Starscream stood and watched the two large bots moving across the floor, Megatron unable to retaliate against the newly upgraded Optimus Prime. Dreadwing stood on the other side and also watched with utter shock. The Vehicons present also just stood there and watched the scene unfolding before them without doing anything.</p><p>Optimus landed an uppercut on Megatron, pushing him back. He finished his assault by delivering a powerful punch to Megatron's abdomen, sending the warlord flying off towards his throne. The throne shattered as the warlord crashed into it, temporarily losing consciousness.</p><p>Finally getting over their shock by watching their master getting pushed around like a punching bag, the Vehicons drew their blasters and fired at Optimus. They were terrible marksmen and probably still shocked over the situation, so none of their red lasers hit even once on Optimus' armor. Optimus, in turn, drew forth a large, newly acquired machine gun from his back and started firing a cluster of blue lasers at the Vehicons, downing them all in seconds.</p><p>Dreadwing, also getting over his shock of Optimus' return, drew forth his own cannon and aimed it at Optimus. As he fired, though, Optimus swiftly dodged to the side. Starscream let out a scream as he just barely managed to jump out of the way to avoid the blast, shattering one of the walls adorning the platform.</p><p>"Starscream, you fool!" Dreadwing growled as Optimus prepared to retaliate. "Do something!"</p><p>Starscream whined as he rose to his pedes. In the next second, Optimus delivered a hard punch to Dreadwing's side. The Seeker didn't react in time and was thrown off the platform. He would probably be able to transform in time to save himself, but at least it saved them some time before he would return and assist his master.</p><p>Starscream stared wide-eyed in fear at the scene before him. He wanted to flee, but found himself frozen to the floor. He heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing Ultra Magnus having rosen to his own pedes. The Autobot lifted his arm and prepared to strike the small Seeker. Starscream let out a yelp and lowered his wings in fear.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus, stand down!" Optimus ordered and retracted his mouth mask. "He is with us."</p><p>Starscream stiffened and turned to look back at the robust Optimus, as did Ultra Magnus. Did Optimus just say what he thought he had said?</p><p>"... What...?" Starscream said quietly, not believing he had actually heard that.</p><p>Optimus turned all the way to the Seeker and the commander. "Go help the others, Starscream," Optimus said. "They need your help."</p><p>Starscream stood stiffly and watched in silence as Ultra Magnus stepped away from the Seeker and began speaking with Optimus.</p><p>"It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below," Ultra Magnus informed Optimus.</p><p>"Understood," Optimus said and put his battle mask back on. In the next second, he jumped off the platform, spread out his new silver wings, activated the thrusters on his jet pack and took off into the sky. He had only just become a Flier for the first time, yet he had already adapted and knew what to do. Optimus Prime sure learned new bodies fast.</p><p>"All units," Ultra Magnus said over the comm. "Optimus Prime has returned. I repeat: Prime is alive and quite well!"</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned and gazed at the frozen Starscream, who just stood with wide optics and a half-open mouth.</p><p>"You heard our leader, soldier," Ultra Magnus said, bringing the Seeker out of his empty thoughts. "Get to work!"</p><p>Before Starscream could answer, Ultra Magnus ran off to the edge and jumped off. He soon reappeared, standing on top of his ship, apparently set to auto-pilot, before disappearing inside of it.</p><p>Starscream gazed from the edge to Megatron, who was beginning to rise from the rubble of his throne. He saw the shadow of Dreadwing in jet mode, racing around the clouds, about to land on the platform again. His mind felt empty. What should he do? Stay with the Decepticons, who were still in the greater numbers and firepower and sure to win, or go back with the Autobots, now that Prime was back? Who should he choose?</p><p>As Dreadwing was about to land, and Megatron about to rise to his pedes, Starscream's own body made the decision for him.</p><p>He turned to the nearest edge and jumped out.</p><p>He let himself fall several hundred meters, until he was below the clouds and passed the Nemesis. Then, he reverted to jet mode, just a few dozen meters from hitting the ground, and blasted off into the sky again.</p><p>As he ascended back into the air, trying his best to keep his movements slow to spare his wings, he observed the situation below him. The Combaticons and Seekers, as well as Shockwave and the Vehicons present, stood and stared up at the flying Optimus Prime, perplexed over his return. The Autobots quickly took advantage of this, Wheeljack drawing forth his swords and slashing through a Vehicon guard beside him.</p><p>Before the Combaticons or Seekers could retaliate, Starscream made a decision and fired his lasers at the ground, aiming at his Decepticon brethren.</p><p>The Decepticons below jumped back at the presence of red lasers from above and looked up. They seemed to be absolutely shocked over Starscream turning on them. Starscream continued his assault, barely allowing the Decepticons a moment to get over the shock of Optimus' return and Starscream's betrayal. And the distraction allowed the Autobots to take out the Vehicon troopers and instead engage the elites in battle.</p><p>Shockwave seemed to be the first one to recover from the shock, aiming his fusion cannon at the sky and blasted after Starscream. Starscream quickly dodged to the side, spun around or dove to avoid the attacks. The Autobots fought the Combaticons while Shockwave was distracted by Starscream. The Seekers didn't fight anyone; they just stood and stared deeply between Shockwave and Starscream.</p><p>Suddenly, Megatron's thundering roar could be heard throughout the sky.</p><p>"<em><strong>OOOPTIMUUUUUUS!</strong></em>"</p><p>The warlord sounded very, <em>very</em> angry. The roar made Starscream cringe, knowing that anger could very easily be aimed at him any moment now. Fortunately it seemed Optimus was keeping Megatron distracted for now.</p><p>"<em><strong>STAAARSCREEAAAM!</strong></em>" another thundering roar was heard throughout the sky, making Starscream stiffen. It was Dreadwing. And he was <em>furious</em>.</p><p>Starscream was soon assaulted by Dreadwing's relentless laser attacks, having descended from the spire and seen what Starscream had done. Starscream had betrayed the Decepticons once again. And, as he promised, Dreadwing was now going to kill him.</p><p>Starscream found himself now having to avoid both Shockwave's plasma blasts <em>and</em> the continuous lasers from a mad Seeker, coming from two different directions. That was perhaps a bit more than what Starscream bargained for. Even with his skill, the chances of dodging these attacks forever with the current condition of his wings were very small and almost non-existing.</p><p>It didn't get much better when Thundercracker and Skywarp suddenly decided to transform and join Dreadwing in the sky. Starscream wanted to scream, avoiding more of the two powerful mechs' attacks. With three Seekers and a mad scientist firing at him from four different directions, there was no chance he would survive this battle.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp flew right towards him, flanking him on either side. Starscream braced himself.</p><p>The two Seekers fired their lasers at him, but Starscream rose further in the sky just in time to dodge. The lasers ended up hitting Dreadwing instead, damaging his wings. The Seekers immediately ceased their firing, all three of them.</p><p>"Oops!" Skywarp exclaimed. "Sorry, Commander!"</p><p>"Didn't see you there," Thundercracker sent over the comm.</p><p>"<em>You MORONS!</em>" Dreadwing shouted and descended to the fortress and transformed, deciding it wasn't worth chasing Starscream anymore. "<em>Go assist Lord Megatron! Optimus Prime must not be allowed to destroy the power core!</em>"</p><p>"Yessir!" the two Seekers replied over their comm's. They immediately retreated and hovered along the edges of Darkmount.</p><p>Starscream stared after them, having now also Shockwave cease his attacks to focus on the Autobots below instead. What just happened? What was he doing? The Decepticons had the Autobots outnumbered, outpowered and outsmarted. They had just been about to execute everyone and take over this planet. How did things end up like this?</p><p>Why did Starscream choose to help the Autobots?</p><p>Because Optimus Prime was back. He had been like a beacon of hope for the Autobots, Starscream included. Optimus had survived the destruction of the base and come back stronger than before. With Prime back in the war, the Autobots finally stood a chance against the Decepticons.</p><p>Starscream cursed inwardly. He had traded the safety, army and luxuries of the Decepticon army for the slim chance that the Autobots could fight back and win this war. It made no sense, yet he had already made his decision.</p><p>He could no longer show himself to Megatron. He could no longer return to the Decepticons.</p><p>The first time he joined the Autobots, he had been a prisoner, abandoned by Airachnid and forced to go back with the Autobots. It was forgivable, for he had had no choice back then.</p><p>When he was abandoned on Cybertron by the Autobots, he had also been captured by the Decepticons and was forced to rejoin Megatron in order to survive. Even back at the beginning of the war, Starscream had been forced to join Megatron's forces to keep himself and his Seekers safe. Even then, he had had no choice.</p><p>This time, however, he had a choice.</p><p>He could have chosen to stay by Megatron's side and fight back the Autobot invaders. Doing so would have indefinitely trampled down the remaining Autobot forces, as they were still outnumbered and outpowered. Realistically, they had no chance of winning or survival.</p><p>But instead, he had chosen the Autobots. He had chosen to help the Autobots. Seeing Optimus Prime back in action had brought on a strange feeling in his tanks, in his very Spark.</p><p>He had finally been given a choice. And he chose the Autobots. He chose the ones with the lowest chances of winning. He chose the losing team.</p><p>Except now, with his air support and the renewed hope from Optimus' return, the Autobots seemed to be winning. In spite of all odds, Starscream's decision to help the Autobots might just allow them to win. Even Thundercracker and Skywarp seemed keen on helping Starscream without knowing.</p><p>They had deliberately shot down Dreadwing while staging it as poor marksmanship. For they were excellent shots.</p><p>They wanted Starscream to live. Even as an Autobot, they wanted him to succeed. It was the most surreal thing Starscream had experienced yet.</p><p>Suddenly, the fusion cannons began charging up green energy balls, snapping Starscream out of his thoughts. They were preparing to fire at the humans' capital cities!</p><p>A loud roar was heard shaking the sky. "<em><strong>Megatron... BEGONE!</strong></em>"</p><p>It was Optimus' voice. Starscream just barely caught a glimpse of the warlord getting thrown on the horizontal side in jet mode by Optimus, into the center of the fortress, crashing into the power core. A moment later, the power core seemed to explode, and the fusion cannons stopped charging, having been disrupted.</p><p>Starscream turned his attention ahead of him. A cluster of incoming jets the same size and shape as Dreadwing and Thundercracker was approaching.</p><p>"Humans," Starscream mused and flew out of the way. "They are preparing to attack the citadel."</p><p>Starscream flew off towards the horizon as the Autobots began driving off away from the citadel.</p><p>The Autobots were winning. The Decepticons were losing.</p><p>Darkmount was about to fall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the ground, the Autobots and Decepticons had been shocked to see Optimus return, flying and everything. Even as they saw the Autobot leader take off again, they continued to stare, giving their Autobot captives the opening they needed. Wheeljack slashed a Vehicon guard near him, and soon the bots engaged in battle.</p><p>The Vehicons were quickly taken care off by Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Arcee, but the Combaticons, Seekers and Shockwave were a different story. They were still outnumbered, four Autobots against seven Decepticons.</p><p>But then, all of a sudden, a cluster of red lasers were shot on the ground from above. They weren't aiming for the Autobots, but instead the Decepticons, specifically Shockwave and the Combaticons. Everyone looked up. It was Starscream.</p><p>"Starscream?!" Thundercracker and Skywarp exclaimed in shock. They stood and stared at the sky for a long time without doing anything, too shocked over the whole event to act.</p><p>The other Decepticons jumped around, trying to dodge the annoying Seeker's attacks, while simultaneously trying to get a hit in on the Autobots, who dodged with ease. Shockwave broke away from the other combatants and aimed his fusion cannon at Starscream.</p><p>"Your choice to side with the enemy is most illogical," Shockwave said in his drone-like voice as he began firing plasma blasts at the silver jet.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp remained where they were, not even dodging the lasers. In fact, it didn't even seem like the lasers were getting anywhere near them. Starscream was only shooting after the Combaticons and Shockwave, whilst trying to avoid Shockwave's own shots.</p><p>He didn't want to hurt his Trinemates. It was a bizarre thought, but it was the only thing that made sense here.</p><p>The Combaticons, in the meantime, were too busy keeping one Autobot each busy to fight back the traitor in the sky. With four Autobots fighting four Combaticons, Shockwave fighting Starscream, and Thundercracker and Skywarp just standing there doing nothing, the tables had turned.</p><p>Until Dreadwing arrived.</p><p>"<em><strong>STAAARSCREEAAAM!</strong></em>" the First Lieutenant's furious voice thundered throughout the sky. In the next moment, Dreadwing appeared and started firing his lasers at Starscream, who tried desperately to dodge.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other.</p><p>"Didn't he say his wings were damaged and he had to refrain from flying?" Skywarp asked quietly, but loud enough for his partner to hear over the noise of battle.</p><p>"He can't fight like this," Thundercracker mused and turned his gaze back to the sky. "We have to help him."</p><p>Skywarp stared at Thundercracker in disbelief. "What? We can't help him, he's betrayed us again!"</p><p>"No he hasn't," Thundercracker protested. "Look around you. He's firing at everyone except us and the Autobots."</p><p>Skywarp looked around. Starscream's lasers were nowhere near the two of them. He gasped.</p><p>"He's protecting us," Skywarp keened. "Even though we're enemies again."</p><p>Thundercracker smiled. "Come on, Warp," he said and initiated jet mode. "Let's go help our leader."</p><p>Skywarp initiated jet mode and followed suit. "But make it look like an accident, right?" he snickered over the comm.</p><p>"You got it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dreadwing swore as he made his way up Darkmount. Starscream had betrayed the cause yet again. Even after he had threatened him on his life. There was no excuse this time. Starscream had to be terminated.</p><p>Unfortunately, Thundercracker and Skywarp had chosen that exact moment to try and 'help', which resulted in Dreadwing getting his wings hurt. He was certain that had been done on purpose. Those two morons spent so much time with that traitor, it was doubtful they had sincerely tried to shoot him down. He would have to reprimand them for it later. Or perhaps let Megatron do that. The warlord was the best to decide how to punish insubordination.</p><p>"Activate the fusion cannons," Dreadwing ordered on the comm. "And target the human capital cities!"</p><p>"<em><strong>Megatron... BEGONE!</strong></em>" a loud, thundering roar from Optimus Prime was heard through the sky.</p><p>Suddenly the citadel began shaking, and Dreadwing could see explosions coming from the power core chamber.</p><p>"The fusion cannons are down," Dreadwing muttered as he made his way up the stairs.</p><p>He arrived at the power core chamber to a shocking sight. Megatron was lying on the floor, heavily injured, the power core having been destroyed. Several Vehicons stumbled to get back onto their pedes. Megatron had been thrown into the power core, severely damaging him.</p><p>"Skywarp!" Dreadwing called on the comm. "Get to the power core chamber immediately! Lord Megatron is wounded!"</p><p>"<em>On it!</em>" Skywarp replied over the comm.</p><p>"<em>Commander Dreadwing, the humans are on their way,</em>" Thundercracker reported over the comm. "<em>They are preparing to strike!</em>"</p><p>As Skywarp landed in the power core chamber, Dreadwing grumbled.</p><p>"Get Lord Megatron to the ship," Dreadwing ordered Skywarp. "We're falling back!"</p><p>With the help of a Vehicon, Skywarp lifted Megatron onto his pedes.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Megatron growled as Skywarp lifted his arm over his shoulder. "No! We will not retreat!"</p><p>"It is over, Master," Dreadwing announced darkly. "We must leave now if we are to have a chance at winning the war. Skywarp, bring him to safety."</p><p>Before Megatron could protest further, Skywarp activated his teleportation ability and disappeared with the warlord promptly. Dreadwing turned to the Vehicons.</p><p>"Decepticons!" Dreadwing called on the comm. "Retreat to the warship immediately! We're falling back!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the ground, the Combaticons were busy engaging the Autobots in battle. Onslaught was fighting against Bumblebee, Brawl was battling Wheeljack, Swindle was occupying Bulkhead, and Vortex was assaulting Arcee.</p><p>"Get shredded, Autobot scum!" Vortex cackled and drew forth two of his rotor-blades from his lower back to use them as swords. He swung the blades at the femme, but she dodged every attack with ease, whilst shooting her blasters at him.</p><p>Swindle moved around swiftly while firing his large black arm cannon at Bulkhead. Swindle wasn't much of a fighter himself, rather he acted more as a supporter, providing his fellow Combaticons and Decepticons with weapons which he often stored in a special large subspace of his. At the time, however, he had nothing in his subspace, having stored it all in a secret safe on the Nemesis. Perhaps he should begin stockpiling weapons in his special dimensional pocket again.</p><p>Nonetheless, while Swindle was more of a supporter than a fighter, he was very much capable of fighting himself, especially dodging attacks. His small and lithe form made him harder to hit and gave him more speed than his fellow Combaticons. Even with Bulkhead's unusual speed for his size and weight, Swindle was too small and fast for him to hit. In return, though, Bulkhead's armor was thick enough to withstand the few shots Swindle managed to land on the Wrecker.</p><p>Like Swindle, Bumblebee used his small size and light weight to dodge Onslaught's attacks. The Combaticon leader used the double-nozzled blaster from his back to shoot lasers after the Scout. Bumblebee was too quick and had reclaimed the energy shield from one of the Vehicons, shielding him from those shots that did make a hit, while the Scout himself tried to get a shot at Onslaught's thick armor.</p><p>Unlike his fellow Decepticons, Brawl shot solid projectiles from the cannon on his back, causing small craters in the ground where they missed Wheeljack. Wheeljack had no doubt that if even one of those shots landed a hit on him, he'd be half dead. Not to mention that Brawl's armor was about as thick as Onslaught's and Bulkhead's, barely even taking a scratch from Wheeljack's slashes with his blade or taking a dent from the occasional laser shots from his blaster.</p><p>At least with Shockwave occupied by Starscream and the two Seekers having set off into the air, it was easier to focus their attacks on only these four Decepticons.</p><p>"<em>Autobots, clear the area!</em>" Ultra Magnus' voice sounded over the comm.</p><p>As the fortress of Darkmount began trembling due to the destruction of the power core, the Decepticons were distracted long enough for the Autobots to revert to their alternate modes and take off in the opposite direction. Shockwave seemed to have finally lost interest in Starscream, instead trying to block the Autobots' path.</p><p>Wheeljack jumped onto Shockwave's back, and while the Cyclops struggled to shake the Wrecker off, the other three Autobots reverted to their alternate modes and moved away from the fortress. Shockwave pried Wheeljack off his back and slammed him onto the ground, but before he could do anything else, Bumblebee rammed into the Cyclops' head, knocking him over. Shockwave turned and looked after the escaping Autobots. The distraction allowed Wheeljack to jump onto the Decepticon's back and switch to car mode, setting off towards his comrades.</p><p>Shockwave shot his fusion cannon after Wheeljack, but upon watching a parade of human jets launch their missiles at the citadel, he knew the battle was lost. Darkmount was collapsing, and the Autobots were retreating.</p><p>"<em>Decepticons!</em>" Dreadwing's voice sounded over the comm. "<em>Retreat to the warship immediately! We're falling back!</em>"</p><p>Shockwave looked up at the collapsing tower before opening his own comm. "Soundwave, I require a GroundBridge."</p><p>He turned and walked slowly and calmly into the GroundBridge portal that opened. As soon as it closed, rubble crashed into the spot he had just been standing in.</p><p>The Combaticons were met by Skywarp, who had begun evacuating the Grounders.</p><p>"Hold onto me," Skywarp said as he grabbed hold of Onslaught and Brawl, and Swindle grabbed onto his back. "I'll get you to the ship!"</p><p>"You coming, Vortex?" Swindle asked as Skywarp prepared to teleport.</p><p>Vortex looked at the sky, specifically at the jet taking off in the same direction as the Autobots went.</p><p>"You go on ahead," he said and initiated helicopter mode. "I can make it on my own."</p><p>With that, Skywarp warped out of the collapsing tower with the Combaticons. Vortex ascended to the air, but he wasn't heading toward the Nemesis.</p><p>He had something to take care of first.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream briefly looked back as the Skystrikers fired off their missiles at the top of the citadel. He watched as the tower shattered and began collapsing like glass.</p><p>"Those Earth jets certainly are a force to be reckoned with," he said to himself. "No wonder Dreadwing and Thundercracker chose them as alternate modes..."</p><p>Starscream set his radar to below him, flying in a slow pace, following the path the Autobots were taking. He took a deep vent and opened his comm.</p><p>"Hey guys, missed-"</p><p>He was interrupted when something grabbed his left wing. He stiffened.</p><p>"<em>Starscream?</em>" sounded Arcee's voice from the comm. "<em>What-</em>"</p><p>The comm. shut down on its own as Starscream let out a scream in pain. Something had grabbed onto his left wing and was stopping his flight path, pulling him back.</p><p>"Wh-what's happening?!" he shrieked concerned. "Who's there?!"</p><p>"Well, well, well," a strange yet familiar voice sounded behind him, loud enough for him to hear without the comm. "If it isn't the <em>traitor</em>."</p><p>Starscream switched his radar to behind him and saw to his terror Vortex, having deployed his grappling hook and latched onto his left wing. He felt panic rising in him, his Spark racing faster.</p><p>"No..." Starscream keened.</p><p>"Take this!" Vortex shouted and began spinning. "See you in the Well of All Sparks!"</p><p>Starscream let out a piercing scream as he was pulled back by the wing and spun around. He screamed in pain, feeling the wound on his wing tearing up.</p><p>Once Vortex had spun a whole round, he released his grip on Starscream's wing and retracted his grappling hook.</p><p>Starscream wailed in pain as the wing broke off.</p><p>He spun out of control on the horizontal side, just as Optimus had thrown Megatron into the power core.</p><p>Starscream screamed in fear as he found himself unable to stop spinning or even getting a chance to transform.</p><p>Unable to stop, Starscream crashed into a cliff wall and lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Starscream!" Arcee shouted.</p><p>They had just retreated with Starscream following close behind up in the sky. He had only just opened his comm. to them when he fell silent immediately. Next, they noticed in the air that he had been caught in the wing by Vortex, the copter-bot with a grappling hook and a mean reputation for tormenting his enemies before finishing them off. They saw Vortex spin once before letting go of Starscream, who spun out of control on the horizontal side at a fast pace. They could even see one of his wings breaking off.</p><p>They boosted up in speed and headed for the direction Starscream was going, whilst keeping an optic on Vortex. But the Decepticon didn't pursue them further; as soon as he had dealt his attack on Starscream, the helicopter turned around and headed back towards the warship, heading off in the opposite direction. They were retreating, and didn't seem keen on pursuing the Autobots.</p><p>Suddenly, they watched as Starscream, unable to transform or regain control of the spinning, crash into a cliff wall. A large dust cloud, not an explosion, could be seen where he crashed. Everyone's Sparks skipped a beat. The next moment, they saw what seemed to be Starcream's bot mode, falling towards the ground, facing downwards.</p><p>"<strong>Hurry, maybe he's still alive!</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>The Autobots sped up and conveyed to a small quarry which they believed Starscream had fallen into. Upon reaching the quarry, they transformed and observed Starscream's still form, lying on his front with an arm under his body and another stretched out before him. The right wing seemed to have a large tear in it, but the left wing had almost entirely broken off. It only just hung by a couple of cables and nerve wirings.</p><p>"Starscream?" Arcee called as the Autobots entered the quarry and approached the fallen Seeker. Above them, Ultra Magnus' ship had found their position and began landing. Optimus arrived soon after and descended to the ground, landing beside the other Autobots.</p><p>Before they got up close to him, Starscream groaned and shook, moving his arms away from his torso and planted the servos on the ground. He coughed and huffed in pain before reactivating his optical sensors. He looked up and opened his optics wide at the sight of the entire Autobot team, minus Ratchet and Smokescreen, gathering around him.</p><p>"Wh-what..." he said and rose to his knees but crouched and shrieked in pain as the left wing began dangling by his side. At the sensation he looked down at it and gasped in horror at the wing that was barely attached to his body. "My wing! No! <em>My wing!</em>"</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus' calm yet powerful voice sounded.</p><p>Starscream pulled his attention away from his wing and instead stared around at the Autobot faces. The hum of a car engine met their audio receptors, and soon, a white race car with a blue stripe approached them. The car transformed and before them stood Smokescreen, alive and quite well.</p><p>"Smokescreen!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "You're here!"</p><p>"I can't believe I missed the action!" Smokescreen complained. His gaze fell on Starscream on the ground with a loose wing. "Oh, hey Scream. Ouch, that looks like that hurts."</p><p>Despite his predicament, Starscream gave the Autobot a very unamused, frowning expression. "Oh <em>really</em>?" he said sarcastically. "<em>This</em> looks like it <em>hurts</em>? Why I oughta..."</p><p>"Save it, 'Con," Wheeljack snarled at the Seeker, shutting him up.</p><p>Starscream's expression fell and he turned so he was facing the Autobots, though still kneeling and with one torn wing downcast, as the other was unable to do anything in its current state.</p><p>"Take me back," Starscream begged quietly. "Please."</p><p>The Autobots shared glances before looking back at the wounded Seeker.</p><p>"So you can stab us in the back again?" Arcee accused.</p><p>"Like we'd ever trust you again," Bulkhead growled.</p><p>"You've already betrayed us once, who's to say you won't do it again?" Wheeljack snarled.</p><p>Starscream stiffened and felt panic rising in him. "No, I won't betray you again," he protested. "I promise! Please, don't leave me here. Don't... don't kill me, please..."</p><p>Arcee took a few, ominous steps forward. "Like how you killed <em>Cliffjumper</em>?" she snarled.</p><p>Starscream felt a rush in his tanks. "No... you don't understand..." he whispered. "I... I didn't mean to kill him..."</p><p>"You didn't <em>mean</em> to?!" Arcee exclaimed, making Starscream yelp.</p><p>Starscream threw himself flat onto the ground with his arms under his torso, wings downcast as far down as they could, making himself look as little threatening as possible, while whimpering.</p><p>"It was a long time ago," he wailed. "I hate myself for what I did, and I wish I could bring him back, but..."</p><p>That made both of them stiffen and Arcee shake with anger, as they just remembered something.</p><p>"Uh... that was bad phrasing," Starscream chuckled nervously. "I mean I-"</p><p>"Be quiet," Bulkhead rumbled from behind Arcee. "You're only making things worse for yourself by talking."</p><p>Starscream keened while looking anxiously around at their faces.</p><p>"It's not just Cliff," Arcee said and stepped back to the others. "You betrayed us. You rejoined Megatron when the opportunity showed itself."</p><p>"I didn't, I was forced-"</p><p>"Quiet!" Bulkhead growled again.</p><p>Starscream silenced and just stared at the Autobots with large, frightened optics. He shuddered in fear, crouched like a cyber-cat and heavily damaged. He began hyperventilating, stress building up in him, not knowing what the Autobots were planning to do with him.</p><p>The Autobots shared glances and seemed to be talking quietly amongst themselves. Starscream didn't pick up on anything they were saying, caught in his own anxious thoughts. Maybe they were going to kill him after all. He had betrayed them, killed their comrade, tortured another and now he was incapable of flight and unable to escape. They could easily finish him off, even if he tried to run.</p><p>The only chance he had of survival right now was if he could prove himself to the Autobots.</p><p>Starscream closed his optics and took in a deep vent. He exhaled in a shaky sigh, trying to stiffle his shuddering.</p><p>"... I'm sorry..." he said quietly.</p><p>The Autobots snapped out of their conversation and gazed down at the Seeker.</p><p>"Come again?" Arcee said, not sure if she had heard right.</p><p>Starscream began shuddering again, but not out of fear. "I'm sorry," he repeated, louder this time. "I'm sorry I killed Cliffjumper. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I joined the Decepticons. I'm sorry I couldn't stand against Megatron from the beginning."</p><p>"Starscream," Arcee said, but Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder. The Prime shook his head, silently telling them to let Starscream speak.</p><p>Starscream lifted his head to look at them, as they didn't continue to interrupt him.</p><p>"My whole life, I have had to make hard choices in order to keep myself alive," he said quietly, remininscing his past. "I have had to follow the rules and laws that stroke down harder on my kind than yours. I saw hope for a better and more equal future in Megatron, the revolutionary who would tear down the caste system. I thought I could handle him, I thought I could take over his leading position just like I had taken over any other leading position before, as Air Commander of the Seekers and as Winglord of Vos."</p><p>Starscream looked down at the ground, unsure of why he was suddenly speaking about this. "But I couldn't," he continued. "I tried to fight him, but I failed. I couldn't take him down. I had no choice but to do what he told me. I kept trying to take over his position, but every time he just threw me back down and hit me harder than I had him. This... what just happened to my wings, that wasn't from the crash..."</p><p>Starscream looked back at his broken wing and cringed at the sight. "He... I let Wheeljack go," he admitted. "Dreadwing was going to execute him, but I convinced him to let me do it. And I let Wheeljack have a chance to escape, and he took it. Megatron punished me hard for it. He... he almost tore off my wings... again..."</p><p>Starscream keened as he looked back at the ground, not wanting to look at the Autobots right now.</p><p>"I didn't want to stay with him," Starscream whimpered. "I wanted you to be okay, I wanted to find you, so you could... so you could save me..."</p><p>The Autobots shared concerned glances with each other as they listened to Starscream pouring his Spark out to them.</p><p>"When I was with you, I didn't really like it there," Starscream admitted while taking deep vents. "I just wanted to return to the warship and resume the life I knew. But when you... when you left me behind on Cybertron... I felt... I felt so abandoned, so <em>betrayed</em>. You told me you don't leave a comrade behind. Was I never one of you? Was this whole Autobot thing just a charade?"</p><p>Starscream gathered enough courage to lift his upper body up enough so he was once again sitting on his knees. He lifted a servo and placed it on his chestplate, right where his Decepticon insignia was situated on.</p><p>"Was I... never a true Autobot?" he asked quietly.</p><p>With a swift movement, Starscream tore off the Decepticon insignia on his chest. Everyone stiffened and stared. On his chest, the Autobot insignia protruded, just as shiny and bright as ever. The Decepticon insignia had been a fake one, drawn on top of a rubsign!</p><p>Everyone stared at the Seeker in disbelief.</p><p>"You... never left our side?" Arcee remarked.</p><p>"I couldn't," Starscream replied and threw the torn rubsign away. "I kept trying to, I kept pretending I wanted to stay with him, that I was always meant to be a Decepticon. But... I couldn't."</p><p>Seeing as the aggressive atmosphere from the Autobots had disappeared, Starscream's shuddering decreased and his venting slowed just a bit.</p><p>"I tried to help you, the best I could," he admitted. "But I couldn't while I was being watched by Megatron. He seems to have a strong grip on me. No matter what I do, no matter where I go, he's always there, watching, listening, judging. Even in my dreams he is haunting me. I can't stay on that warship anymore. They will kill me. Please, don't send me back. Don't leave me behind. I beg of you!"</p><p>Starscream threw himself back on the ground and wailed in distress, partly in pain, partly in anxiety.</p><p>As the Seeker went silent, the Autobots shared glances again, silently contemplating what to do with him.</p><p>"How do we know you won't just turn on us when things are looking bleak?" Bulkhead asked, trying not to growl.</p><p>Starscream rose back onto his servos and knees and looked up. "You don't," he admitted.</p><p>"Then how are we supposed to trust you?" Wheeljack asked skeptically.</p><p>Starscream's venting fastened a bit, while he looked back on the ground, thinking about what to say.</p><p>"Show me," Starscream said and took a deep vent. "Show me what it's like to be the last one standing."</p><p>The Autobots gazed at him intently.</p><p>"Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be," Starscream continued and looked intently at them. "Say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me."</p><p>Starscream swallowed a lump in his throat and struggled to keep the pressure behind his optics in check.</p><p>"Say it... if it's worth saving me..." Starscream broke off, unable to keep himself from sobbing. "... help me..."</p><p>Starscream crouched back down, burying his face in his servos. Tears of oil began trickling down his faceplate and onto the ground below him. He didn't want them to see him crying, but he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. Everything was simply too overwhelming for him, and he had little hope for his life if the Autobots didn't want him back. He refrained from making noises louder than small sobs though.</p><p>The Autobots were silent while watching Starscream crying. After about half a minute of silence, Optimus stepped forward, catching everyone's attention. The expression he wore was unreadable.</p><p>As the Autobot leader approached Starscream, the Seeker ceased his sobbing and wiped his face with the back of his servos before looking up at Optimus. He kept himself in his crouched position, unsure what Optimus was going to say or do.</p><p>Optimus stopped just a couple of meters from Starscream. He knelt down before the Seeker and looked intently into the Flier's optics.</p><p>Then... he held out an open servo.</p><p>"Welcome back, Starscream," Optimus said calmly.</p><p>Starscream stiffened. Everyone behind Optimus stiffened. Some were about to protest, but Ultra Magnus made a gesture to silence them.</p><p>Starscream stared at the servo Optimus held out in uncertainy.</p><p>"Really...?" Starscream whispered in disbelief. "Even... even after everything I've done...?"</p><p>"None of us can change what happened in the past," Optimus said with his deep, calm, soothing voice. "How ever much we want to change it. The only thing we <em>can</em> change is the future. I believe yours can still be changed for the better."</p><p>Starscream's mouth wavered, unable to grasp what Optimus was meaning.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> one of us," Optimus clarified. "If you still wish to be that. You have the Spark of an Autobot within you. I can feel it. And I believe you can feel it as well."</p><p>Starscream rose to his servos and glanced between Prime's face and his servo, hesitating. "I might betray you again," he warned, without knowing why.</p><p>"Then we shall deal with it if the time comes," Optimus replied. "But now, it is time for you to come home."</p><p>"Home..." Starscream repeated.</p><p>He lifted his right servo and lingered just above Prime's huge, clawless servo. After several seconds, Starscream's servo fell into Optimus' and the Autobot rose to his pedes, helping the Seeker up.</p><p>Starscream huffed and shut his optics as he got onto his pedes, keening in pain over his dangling wing. He kept the other wings downcast, as he was still in shock. He opened his optics again and glanced around at the faces surrounding him. The others didn't seem as welcoming as Optimus apparently was, but their visible aggression and disgust had disappeared. Only disappointment adorned some of their faces, here among Bulkhead and Arcee.</p><p>Starscream let out a sigh. "I will do my best," he said, "to help Team Prime. I will never again return to Megatron. I am <em>your</em> Seeker from now on. And I intend to stay that way."</p><p>The others let out sighs and assumed calmer expressions, some trying to smile. Ultra Magnus put a digit to his audio receptor.</p><p>"Ratchet, open a GroundBridge," Ultra Magnus said over the comm. "We have accomplished our mission, and we are all coming back. All of us."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, the Decepticons all stood in the command center, watching the fall of Darkmount.</p><p>"All that power... all that success... now gone," Skywarp remarked in a sad tone.</p><p>"It was a magnificent citadel," Shockwave said. "And it served the Decepticon cause well."</p><p>"I guess we're back to flying around aimlessly now, huh?" Knock Out sighed.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," one of the Vehicons entering the command center said. "We don't have a lot of Energon cubes left.</p><p>Megatron turned and looked around at his subordinates, including the messenger Vehicon. He let out a sigh.</p><p>"We must have spent too much of it during the battle," he said. "We'll have to conserve our energy until we can get fresh supplies from the mines." He looked around at all the attending Decepticons, assuming a more determined and stronger position. "Decepticons. Though Darkmount has fallen, we are not finished yet. We will keep a low profile for now until we are back at full strength. Then, when the Autobots least expect it, we'll strike. At <em>full</em> force."</p><p>Megatron turned back to the window and dismissed his subordinates. The Combaticons left for their quarters so they could get some rest. Dreadwing led some of the Vehicon troopers outside the command center to assign them new posts. Shockwave and Knock Out retreated to each their labs, Knock Out getting ready to tend to the injured. Soundwave remained in the command center with Megatron, so he could proceed with his surveillance duty.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp left the command center and strode down the hallways, making their way toward their own quarters, exhausted from the last few days' events.</p><p>"I'm worried about Starscream," Skywarp uttered.</p><p>"It's alright, Skywarp," Thundercracker said and placed a servo on the other's shoulder. "Even if he's not a Decepticon anymore, he's still a Seeker. And he hasn't forgotten that. He's still one of us."</p><p>Skywarp smiled by his partner's notion. "Maybe, if we survive this war, maybe we could get back together again," Skywarp suggested. "Even without that Omega Lock thing, there must still be a way to restore Cybertron, and to rebuild Vos."</p><p>"We'll find a way," Thundercracker ensured and let his servo fall to his side. "One day."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the battle had finished, Ratchet had GroundBridged everyone except Ultra Magnus back to the Harbinger. There was much surprise to see Starscream returning with the Autobots, laced with horror at the sight of the condition of his wings, especially the left one which was barely hanging on.</p><p>The kids were happy to see Starscream was still alive and back with them. Starscream just smiled back at them, not really in the mood to talk to them yet. Despite his doubts, Ratchet was also relieved to see Starscream had decided to return to their side. He promised Starscream that as soon as they had moved the Harbinger's equipment to their new home in the army base, that he would fix his wings. Starscream was looking forward to it.</p><p>Having received the coordinates to Hangar E, the facility they were going to stay in, Ratchet opened a GroundBridge portal to it, and the Autobots began working together to carry the equipment through the portal and out to the other side. Some carried monitors while others carried medical equipment and an operating table. Starscream helped carry a few Energon cubes, not really having the strength to do much else.</p><p>Starscream was surprised to see how big and roomy the hangar was. There was certainly enough space here to house all the Autobots as well as Ultra Magnus' ship and more without a problem. And good thing, because after he had put down the Energon cubes somewhere, he noticed some of the Autobots were carefully carrying pods containing Protoforms in them, much to his surprise. He hadn't noticed them back in the ship, having focused too much on his own pain and fatigue.</p><p>Having contributed to the team, even if just a little bit, Starscream decided to lean against one of the railings to rest, exhausted from the last few days' events. Nobody scolded him for it. They just let him be and continued moving things themselves.</p><p>It took a little over an hour before they got everything from the Harbinger and put in a corner to be set up later. All that was left now was transferring the GroundBridge itself. After closing the portal, Ratchet stayed behind with Ultra Magnus back in the Harbinger to carefully take apart the GroundBridge and carry it into the Iron Will. The two of them then transported the remains of what was left useful in the Harbinger by the ship.</p><p>Still having the coordinates of the hangar, they arrived back with the others within half an hour and landed near the hangar. They would bring out the GroundBridge later, but first they had to reunite with the others inside their new base.</p><p>"On behalf of the President and the joined chiefs," Agent Fowler announced, as all the Autobots had gathered around one of the railings for a speech from the human - including Starscream who remained leaning against the railing with his left wing lying on top of it, "I thank you all for your selflesss heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I for one owe you my life, my liberty and my future."</p><p>Agent Fowler stood straight and saluted the Autobots. Optimus Prime nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Sir," Ultra Magnus said, gaining Optimus' attention. "I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."</p><p>"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said and gave the other a small smile. "And to Team Prime."</p><p>They both looked forward, gazing at the various faces before them: Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee and Starscream, as well as the humans Jack Darby, his mother June Darby, Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakadai, and of course Agent Fowler on the railings. Everyone nodded or smiled at Ultra Magnus in silent welcome, including Starscream who didn't seem like he wanted to converse with anyone at the moment. A simple small nod was all he gave.</p><p>Miko ran over to the two mighty mechs with enthusiasm. "Okay, someone's gotta say it," she said and paused to make gestures with her hands. "Optimus 2.0 is <em>rad</em>! Imagine what the Forge could do for <em>your</em> bot," she added to Ratchet beside her.</p><p>"Pfft, well..." Ratchet huffed. Their gazes went to the Forge standing behind them, now turned off and shut down for good. "Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power?"</p><p>Smokescreen, standing beside Ratchet, looked sullenly at the Forge in silence.</p><p>"Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost," Ratchet said quietly.</p><p>"I... did what I felt was right," Smokescreen replied quietly.</p><p>"Then your instincts have again proven to be quite sound," Ratchet replied.</p><p>Smokescreen looked back at Ratchet and smiled. Ratchet smiled back.</p><p>Everyone gathered around in a circle, looking around at each other, nodding and welcoming each other, glad to be back together. Starscream decided to lift himself from the railings, carefully lifting his left wing down until it dangled beside him, careful enough that it didn't snap right off. He walked over to the circle to join the others, not wanting to be left alone.</p><p>As he approached them, he hesitated as he saw their gazes looking at him. But they gave him reassuring smiles, and he smiled back, feeling encouraged to go join them.</p><p>"Yeah!" Miko cheered, happy Team Prime was all back together. Bulkhead chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.</p><p>Starscream chuckled as well, ignoring the pain in his wings for now.</p><p>He had been with the Autobots against his will for three months, been recognized as an actual Autobot during the last two weeks before the destruction of the Omega Lock, and then he had returned to the Decepticons for a week.</p><p>Having gone through all that, he now knew where he stood as a bot. As a Cybertronian.</p><p>Now, he was truly an official Autobot. He looked around at his comrades and smiled.</p><p><em>I'm back where I belong,</em> Starscream thought content.<em> I've come home.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cue "Coming Home", and "Savin' Me".</p><p>Next time: The Autobots get five new recruits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Project Predacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ungodly long chapter.<br/>The Protoforms are activated.<br/>The Autobots learn about the Predacon bones on Earth.<br/>Starscream's got some settling in to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few hours were spent setting up the equipment in the Autobots' new base. There was much to be done, but they made sure to set up the most important equipment first. It was a no-processor-er that the medbay had to be set up first, so they could treat their wounded.</p><p>"It'll be good to get these dents sorted out," Bulkhead commented while setting up the operating table in a corner that would make out the medbay. "But I can wait. You should get those scratches fixed first, though, Jackie."</p><p>"Who, me?" Wheeljack replied while helping Ratchet set up the monitors beside the table. "Nah, I can wait too. There are others in this room who need repairs more than I do."</p><p>"Like who?"</p><p>Wheeljack pointed back with his thumb, and Bulkhead followed. In the other end of the room stood Starscream by the railings, his left wing lying on the upper level to reduce the strain on the few cables that kept it attached to the rest of his body. Even so, the Seeker seemed to struggle not to twitch or whimper out loud, as the wound was still gaping and leaking a little. Bulkhead hummed at the sight.</p><p>"You really wanna let him go first?" Bulkhead asked surprised. "After what he did to you?"</p><p>"Just mesh wounds," Wheeljack replied casually. "They don't hurt. At least not as much as a broken limb, I guess. And you weren't there. You didn't see what he was like in those moments. Yeah, he's a douche, but we're all livin' together now. Better try to get along, I guess. 'Sides, I'm a Wrecker. I can handle a little pain."</p><p>Bulkhead hummed again and gazed at Starscream briefly before returning to the set-up.</p><p>Starscream tried to be strong, tried to be patient while the others were setting up the medbay. He had been certain that, despite his reconciliation with the Autobots, he would be far from the first to have his wounds treated. After all, why treat the tormentor before the tormented? He was certain they would treat Wheeljack first. But now, having listened faintly to the Wreckers' conversation in the other end of the room, he felt strangely grateful toward Wheejack. Maybe the mech wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>He didn't know how the others would feel about it though. They hadn't spoken to him since they first arrived in Hangar E. After breaking up to set up the equipment, he had just returned to the railings to relieve his wing of the strain from having to hold it up by the few cables left attached between the wing and the base. He tried to keep himself quiet and still, but it was hard, because it still hurt.</p><p>Wings weren't supposed to get removed from the body. Wings were built to withstand strong winds, turbulence, extreme weather and even crashing. Wings were very tough, and it took a lot of force to remove them. Which meant an excruciating amount of pain, something Starscream had already experienced twice now, though this time fortunately without actually losing his wings.</p><p>The wings were held together by hundreds of cables and thousands of nerve wirings, making them extremely sensitive and very expressive, capable of much movement. If the wings were completely removed from the base, it could take several years for them to fully recover, in Starscream's first case ten years. As long as a few cables and nerve wirings remained intact, however, the process would be much shorter, ranging from a week to several months depending on the damage caused. As long as cables were still holding the wings together, Energon would continue to flow into them and let the healing process go faster.</p><p>Starscream's right wing had a large tear in it, but it wasn't so bad. It could take a week or two to heal. The left one, however, was so bad it could probably take well over a month to recover. And in all that time, Starscream would be unable to fly, probably even unable to go on missions to avoid further damage or opening his wounds. The Autobots had lost their main air support for now. That is, if it wasn't for Optimus Prime's newest upgrade, of course.</p><p>"Hey Scream," Arcee's voice suddenly said, making Starscream perk to attention. "You holding up okay?"</p><p>Starscream stared at the femme for a few seconds before looking away, not answering. Arcee sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving you behind on Cybertron," she said.</p><p>Starscream looked back at her with a surprised look. "Huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was my fault you got left behind. I didn't tell the others you were down. I was just so mad at you because of Cliffjumper, that I... I let my grudge get the better of me. It wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."</p><p>Starscream's optics flicked from side to side before landing back on Arcee. "I... well, um..." he began and looked away again. "Apology accepted. And... I'm sorry for siding with Megatron against you."</p><p>"You already apologized for that," Arcee pointed out.</p><p>"I can never apologize enough for that. I regret everything I did to you, even what I did to Wheeljack."</p><p>Arcee crossed her arms and let out a small chuckle. "Well, I guess you never had the best role models, did you?"</p><p>Starscream leaned his head on his left palm, elbow leaning on the railings. "I guess not," he replied quietly.</p><p>There was silence between them for a while. Arcee let her arms fall to her sides.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly. "Why did you kill Cliffjumper?"</p><p>Starscream felt a rush in his tanks by the question and pulled his head from his servo. He stared wide-eyed at her for a moment, then looked from side to side before setting his gaze on the floor.</p><p>"Wh... why do you ask?" he stuttered.</p><p>"Because I want to know what you did," she replied, not angrily, rather in a sad tone. "I want to know what compelled you to terminate my partner."</p><p>Starscream gritted his denta. He was silent for a while, thinking back several months ago, trying to remember what he had felt back then, what things had been said. After a while, he let out a sigh and relaxed his face.</p><p>"He... said something," Starscream replied quietly. "Something that upset me greatly."</p><p>"And you killed him for that?" Arcee asked in disbelief, though tried to keep herself calm.</p><p>Starscream gulped. "You don't understand," he said. "He reminded me of my situation. Of who I was. Of <em>what</em> I was. Of where I stood. I remember his last words clearly in my head, because they hurt me so deeply."</p><p>Arcee felt her Spark racing a bit faster. "What were his last words?"</p><p>Starscream silenced for a moment, thinking about the words so he wouldn't mess them up. "He said... 'Scream. It's been a while. So, where's your master?'"</p><p>Arcee remained silent, waiting for more, but Starscream didn't say more. "That's it?" she asked in disbelief. "That's why you killed him?"</p><p>"Like I said, you don't understand," Starscream protested. "You don't understand the meaning behind those words."</p><p>He took a deep vent and then locked gazes with Arcee, a stern expression adorning his face.</p><p>"I was once Air Commander of the Seekers," he explained. "I was even Winglord of Vos, basically the leader of all flight frames. Or, well, most of them anyway. The best of them. I was the best of the best. I was admired and respected by all of Vos, and even by those in Iacon. I was one of Sentinel Prime's bodyguards during the beginning of the war. I was someone great, someone bots could aspire to become like."</p><p>Starscream lowered his gaze to the floor again. "Then, I was conquered by Megatron, and I had to prove my worth all over again. I only made it as far as second-in-command of the Decepticons. Even when I tried to gain the leader post, Megatron was quick to suppress me again. No matter how many times I tried."</p><p>Starscream formed a small smile on his lips. "Then, three and a half years ago, Megatron left Earth and left me in charge of his forces while he was gone. Basically, I was the stand-in leader for three whole years. It was wonderful, having all that power."</p><p>Starscream's smile faltered. "Then half a year ago or so, I was informed Megatron was coming back, and I had to show him my progress over these years. Because you know how much I had done during those years?"</p><p>"Nothing?" Arcee replied.</p><p>"Nothing!" Starscream confirmed. "I didn't want to engage you Autobots in any more pointless battles. We had enough Energon, it was before we found all those relics that we fought over, and it was before the discovery of the Blood of Unicron. There was simply no more point in fighting you. So I just had everyone keep a low profile and do what they wanted, as long as it didn't attract any Autobot attention."</p><p>"I know," Arcee replied, suddenly thoughtful. "You did actually do a good job at keeping the peace on Earth while Megatron was gone. We all thought the 'Cons had left Earth. No conflicts for three years. It was almost like we got a vacation."</p><p>"That's what we thought too," Starscream replied with a chuckle. "We just relaxed and had some fun, some of us taking a relaxing flight sometimes. It was nice and peaceful."</p><p>Starscream's smile fell once again. "But then Soundwave informed me that Megatron was returning, and I knew I had to do something to show my former master that I hadn't just been twiddling my thumbs all that time. That's when we found Cliffjumper, alone, approaching an Energon quarry."</p><p>Arcee perked to attention, listening intently to Starscream's explanation.</p><p>"At first, we were going to just harvest the Energon there, for there was a lot of it," Starscream continued. "But seeing Cliffjumper there, alone, I decided it would be a good idea to take a hostage as well. You know, for interrogation, so we could learn the location of your base."</p><p>Arcee squinted but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"Cliffjumper fought well," Starscream said. "But there were too many troopers, and they were among the best trained, as I recollect. One of the stray lasers hit the Energon and caused a big explosion. I was disappointed the Energon had been wasted, but at least I had acquired a prisoner."</p><p>Starscream frowned. "Then he said those words... and I was just reminded that, despite those three years of my reign, I was still nothing more but a servant to Megatron. He reminded me of all I had lost and everything I was unable to seize. I was overcome with anger, and the next second, my claws were inside his chest."</p><p>Arcee felt a rush in her tanks by the explanation, her Spark racing faster. Starscream paused for a moment to think.</p><p>"He was so calm," he said quietly. "Not afraid at all about being captured. He probably thought he was going to get interrogated. I thought so too. We were both taken by surprise by my action. He didn't even know it was coming until it was over. He died swiftly and without fear. Without pain."</p><p>Starscream dared form a small smile on his lips. "He got off easy," he whispered. "By mocking me, he received a swift, painless death, rather than the torment that might have awaited him."</p><p>Arcee vented deeply, trying to keep her emotions under control. She remained silent, worried she might lose it if she spoke.</p><p>"I was stunned after I pulled my claws out of him," Starscream continued, his smile falling once again. "I didn't realize my attack had been fatal until he fell to the floor, leaking out. I was shocked by what I had done. The troopers who brought him in seemed just as shocked, I think. But we couldn't just stand around all day, so I had them take him out, prepare him for Megatron's return. I thought that if I couldn't present Megatron with a live Autobot and the location of your base, at least I could prove to him that I had managed to dwindle your forces while he was gone."</p><p>Starscream took a deep vent and exhaled, his optical ridges slightly downcast. "I needed to prove myself useful to him," he said. "I needed to show him that he could depend on me, that I was competent and to be taken seriously. And... considering the fact that no other Autobots have been slain since that day, my feat was pretty big, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Except you didn't defeat Cliff yourself," Arcee countered, unable to hold herself back any longer. "You had your grunts do all the dirty work and took the credit for finishing him off when he couldn't fight back anymore."</p><p>Starscream frowned at her. "Let my grunts do all the dirty work?" he repeated with a hiss. "I could have defeated Cliffjumper on my own <em>and</em> finished him off myself! I just..." He paused as he saw Arcee's expression, a mixture of anger and shock. He loosened his frown and looked back at the floor. "I mean... I... don't know why I just said that..."</p><p>Arcee loosened her strange expression and fell to a more saddened look, also gazing at the floor. "What about when Cliff was... turned?" Arcee asked quietly. "At the mine, I mean, where we found him. When you turned him into some kind of Terrorcon."</p><p>Starscream briefly glanced at Arcee before looking back at the floor. "That was all Megatron's work," he replied. "When he returned from space, he brought with him a big chunk of Dark Energon. I presented Cliffjumper's body to him, and he tested out the Dark Energon on him. He was the first of the many Terrorcons that were to come. The first, before he put a crystal in his own Spark chamber. Cliffjumper went berserk, mauled two of our Miners before turning on us. Megatron sliced him in half, and... well, you know the rest of the story."</p><p>Arcee let out a long sigh and bowed her head in sadness. "We were so hopeful when Cliff's life signal popped back online," she said quietly. "We had already buried his horn on the bluff, because his signal had gone offline. We were certain he was dead. To see it pop back on... I thought for sure he was somehow still alive. But when we got there... that wasn't Cliff. Not anymore. It was just... pure, mindless rage. The sight broke something inside of me. I felt empty, numb. Even more so than when we had to bury his horn."</p><p>She fell silent for a while.</p><p>"I dropped that bomb afterwards," Starscream continued for her. "I tried to blow you up, but you survived. I'm sure the explosion took out whatever remained of the Dark Energon inside him. I'm sure he's at rest now."</p><p>"You don't know that," Arcee said quietly. "But I have been thinking about it. About going back. To see if he's still online, or if he's truly gone now. Imagine if he's still down there, still online, still in pain, still restless... Sometimes I can't rest, thinking about it."</p><p>Starscream thought for a moment. "If we ever find our way back there, maybe when my wings are healed," Starscream said, "maybe I could check if he's still there. And if he's still online, put him out of his misery."</p><p>Arcee stared at him. "You'd do that?" she said in disbelief. "For Cliff?"</p><p>Starscream gave her a small crooked smile. "I've felt bad about killing him, the least I can do is make sure he doesn't suffer more than necessary," he said. "I promise, once I get my wings back, I will find that collapsed mine and find him. I will make sure to recover his remains so you can give him a proper funeral. After all... his grave was destroyed along with your base."</p><p>Both of them fell silent and gazed at the floor. "I'll take your word on it, Scream," Arcee said.</p><p>A moment later, Ratchet walked over to the pair. "There, the medbay is set up," Ratchet informed, making the two perk to attention. "Let's get those wings of yours fixed up, shall we?"</p><p>Starscream's right wing rose up and a smile formed on his face. He picked up his left wing and carefully held it as he was led by Ratchet over to the medbay, all set up and ready to be used. While Ratchet got Starscream to lay on his front and got a pair of boxes to lean the wing on to minimize the stress on the cables, the others began setting up the other equipment.</p><p>"Do we have functional stasis yet?" Starscream asked with his head pointing to the right.</p><p>"We do," Ratchet replied. "I shall put you under."</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>Wings were very sensitive things and pain inflicted on them was very great. Starscream didn't want to accidentally cause more harm to himself during the repairs.</p><p>Soon, Ratchet put Starscream under stasis, the Seeker's arms lying along his sides, his wings flat on his back. He felt drowzy as the stasis kicked in, and soon his optics closed, leading him into the world of painless darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Repairing wings was... complicated. As a field medic and having worked for millions of years, Ratchet was used to seeing and repairing a bit of everything. Including damaged wings and winglets. He had seen bots with their winglets lost and replaced them easily, as winglets were normally not a vital part of a bot's transformation, as they usually were car doors and didn't allow the bot in question to fly.</p><p>Actual wings were different. Ratchet had one time repaired a severely injured Autobot Flier on Cybertron, whose body was ready for the scrapyard and barely alive. His wings, however, had only gained a few scratches and dents and would allow the bot to fly again as soon as his body had been fixed up. Wings were incredibly durable and difficult to damage to the extent of grounding the Flier.</p><p>The only few times Ratchet had actually worked on clipped or broken off wings were before the war, and all of them had been the result of abuse, whether at the bot's home or work. It not only required tremendous force to break off the wings of a winged bot, but also for the Flier in question to remain still and make little to no resistance toward his tormentor, which was something no self-respecting Flier would allow another bot, let alone an enemy in the battlefield. If threatened by one's Conjunx or boss, however, the Flier could have been compelled to allow themselves get mutilated, whether to spare their own life or the lives of their loved ones, depending on the situation.</p><p>Starscream had told the 'Bots that Megatron had already torn off the Seeker's wings once, and now he had almost done it again.</p><p>"He's lucky the wing held on during Vortex' attack," Ratchet commented as he began re-attaching the cables in the wing to the base. "Or we would have lost him as air support for a long time."</p><p>"We still got Optimus," Arcee commented, staying by Ratchet's side to turn Starscream's head once every five or ten minutes - Primus forbid them having to deal with Starscream's whining if he woke up with a crick in his neck. "And who knows what we might get from those Protoforms? Besides, Star can handle himself just fine on the ground as he can in the air. He's proven that several times."</p><p>Ratchet hummed. "Even with my expertise, he will need several weeks to recover," Ratchet informed. "And if he were to get his wing further injured in a battle on the ground, the healing process could take even longer. He will not be able to participate in any missions for the time being."</p><p>"He's good at dodging," Arcee commented. "I think he could handle it."</p><p>"Well, good thing you're not the medic here then," Ratchet remarked. "He would certainly not be happy to be kept grounded for longer than necessary."</p><p>"I know, he's reminded us of that enough times that we <em>all</em> know about it."</p><p>After that there was silence. While Ratchet continued working on Starscream's wing and Arcee turned his head on occasion, the others had begun setting up the other equipment brought in from the Harbinger. After the medbay, the second most important thing was the command center, including the shield so they wouldn't be detected by the Decepticons, allowing the humans to use their devices as they saw fit. Wheeljack helped making the shielding work. Despite his volatile personality and love of brawling and racing, he was also a mechanic and engineer. He made his own explosives and devices, and he usually did the repairs on his ship by himself. He was smart enough to know how to turn on the shields from a new command center. He really was one of a kind.</p><p>After making sure the shields were up and running and the command center working as it should, the bots started setting up the GroundBridge. Again Wheeljack helped transferring the remote for the GroundBridge into the manual console, identical to the one they had had in Autobot Outpost Omega One.</p><p>By the time the GroundBridge was up and running, Ratchet had finished working on Starscream's left wing. After closing the wound with a blowtorch, he decided to wrap the wing into some bandages and then secure it in a sort of wing-sling to keep it in the right position to heal, as well as remind Starscream not to overwork it. It was really more of a clamp on the one wing, but without preventing the Seeker from moving it this time.</p><p>After fixing the left wing, Ratchet went to work on the right wing. The damage to the right wing wasn't as severe. There was a large tear from the top to the middle of the wing, but the wing was still on and there were only a few cables to re-attach. It didn't take more than half an hour to complete the repairs on Starscream's right wing. After closing up the wound with a blowtorch, Ratchet once again wrapped the wing up with a bandage, though this time without a sling. The bandage was only there to remind Starscream to take it easy on his wings. Not that he wouldn't anyway, but precautions were always a good idea.</p><p>"There, all done," Ratchet informed as he moved away from Starscream to inspect his work. Both wings were fixed, wrapped up and ready for recovery. "All he needs now is rest and recovery. Let's take him out of stasis."</p><p>Ratchet turned the stasis off and removed the cables from Starscream keeping him in it. It would take a while for the Seeker to wake up, so Ratchet and Arcee lifted him off the operating table together and moved him over to one of the two currently empty tables on the opposite side of the medbay. They laid him on his back with the wings flattened out beneath him, but at least his head wasn't strained anymore. The wings could probably take being laid on for a few more minutes.</p><p>"Now that that's done," Ratchet said and turned to Wheeljack, who was helping set up the pods containing the Protoforms by the far back wall, "it's your turn."</p><p>Wheeljack paused and put down his pod against the wall before turning to Ratchet. "You done with Scream?" he remarked. "Maybe you should look at the commander next."</p><p>"Ultra Magnus can wait," Ratchet said sternly. "Your injuries are days old and plentiful. You could get rust in them or some other sort of infection. Get on the table."</p><p>Wheeljack rolled his optics and went for the medbay. "A'right, if you say so, doc," he replied.</p><p>As Ratchet got started on Wheeljack's injuries, Arcee joined the others in helping set up the rest of the equipment. Now that the three vitals had been taken care of - healing, shielding and travelling - the bots could take care of the less vital, such as the research monitor between the two large tables - one of them currently with Starscream on it - which Ratchet would be using to continue his study on the Synthetic Energon formula. Thankfully he had packed Starscream's notes on it in his subspace before evacuating their old base, so his research was not lost.</p><p>The bots also set up an Energon refiner next to the medbay, so they could refine whatever raw Energon they managed to obtain in the future. Next to the refiner, they placed the few Energon cubes they had managed to bring with them from the Harbinger. There were only eight, so they would definitely have to find an Energon mine to raid soon.</p><p>"Hopefully Starscream will provide us with coordinates for another mine when he wakes up from stasis," Ratchet said as he worked on one of the large scratches on Wheeljack's chest.</p><p>"Then we could all have a party later," Wheeljack commented, kept awake since his repairs didn't require surgery or stasis. "Maybe after we get those Protoforms online."</p><p>"Why not activate them now?" Smokescreen asked as he passed by with some equipment. "We could get things done even faster with more hands."</p><p>"While that may be true," Optimus went in from behind them, "if we are to bring new Autobots online, I believe it is best we are all awake and alert to welcome them."</p><p>"<em>You there!</em>" Starscream suddenly shouted, making everyone pause their work and look at him, sitting up and pointing at no one in particular. His optics were half open and he seemed only partly conscious. "What are ya all... standin' aroun' there for...? ... Get back to your posts!"</p><p>Starscream fell back on the table and lost consciousness again. Everyone blinked at the scene.</p><p>"In other words," Wheeljack commented. "It could take a while."</p><p>After Starscream's outburst, things were more or less quiet for the next hour, while the bots continued their work setting up the rest of the equipment, including connecting the Protoform's pods with the Energon transducer in the medbay.</p><p>On the railings, the humans were setting up their own equipment, including several computers for Rafael to use as a smaller command center, including access to the comm. link and the GroundBridge. They also set up a living room area, like the one they had back in the old base, for the kids to hang out in while the bots went on missions. The humans basically lived in the base now, rather than simply hanging out on occasion. There was also a door leading to Agent Fowler's office, as well as other doors leading to other places the humans needed, like for sleeping, eating and the other thing organics needed to do on occasion.</p><p>Despite the many injuries, Ratchet had little trouble fixing Wheeljack up and tell him not to scratch the wounds and be careful, before discharging him.</p><p>"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Bulkhead remarked as Wheeljack approached his friend. Even if his wounds had been closed, the marks from Ratchet's blowtorch still made them prominent.</p><p>"Eh, I've had worse," Wheeljack replied. He gazed around in the base. "Seems everything's all set up now, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're just waiting for Scream to wake up," Arcee said.</p><p>Bulkhead hummed in annoyance. "Why do we have to wait for <em>him</em> before we can activate those Protoforms?" he asked offended. "He'll still get to meet them later."</p><p>"It is a moment we will likely not witness again during the rest of this war," Optimus stated, gaining the bots' attention like always when he spoke. "None of us should miss it. And it may be easier to accept new comrades when you see them created in front of you."</p><p>"While we wait, we need to find out how much Energon we should use to activate them," Ratchet went in. "We currently have eight cubes to spend. If each of them gets one cube, that leaves us with three, not enough to get everything started up here. We will also need Energon to get the GroundBridge working so we can go acquire more."</p><p>"An important discussion," Optimus said in agreement. "How many cubes do you reckon we need at the minimum to activate these five Protoforms?"</p><p>"Two, I'd say, maybe three," Ratchet replied. "Not enough to make them fully energized, but enough that they will be functioning."</p><p>"<strong>Can't we go on a raid first and then activate them later?</strong>" Bumblebee asked. "<strong>Then we'd have enough Energon for everyone.</strong>"</p><p>"We still need to wait for Starscream to wake up," Ratchet replied. "Since he's still the only one who has the coordinates for the Energon mines on this planet."</p><p>They gazed over at the still-sleeping Starscream, not seeming too busy waking up anytime soon.</p><p>"Then we shall wait, however long it may take," Optimus declared. "In the meantime, let us make sure everyone in here is ready for the battle there is to come."</p><p>And so the Autobots waited for Starscream to wake up from stasis. After Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus appeared to be the one in need of repairs. He had gained quite some damage from his battle with Megatron, though nothing so serious he wasn't functional enough to continue battling, it seemed. The scratches gained were mended and closed by blowtorch, and the dents were straightened out the best they could be. There were sore joints which would heal with some rest. Nothing major.</p><p>The other Autobots had gained some scratches and dents, but were likewise not serious. They were quickly fixed up. Optimus had barely any damage on him, considering his new upgraded body, thanks to the Forge, and Smokescreen was likewise unscathed, not having participated in the battle at all.</p><p>By the time everyone had been fixed up and checked for damage, Starscream finally showed signs of waking up. The first sign was grunting, which made several bots look in his direction. The second sign was the twitching of his claws and pedes, as well as slight movement of his head.</p><p>Starscream blinked and groaned a bit as he came out of stasis. "Ugh... my head..." he complained before opening his optics completely and sitting up on his servos. He felt a bit dizzy, still a bit wobbly from the stasis.</p><p>"Finally, he's awake," Wheeljack said. "Now can we activate the Protoforms?"</p><p>Starscream shook his head a little to wake himself up a bit more. "Protoforms?" he repeated confused. "What... oh, the Protoforms!"</p><p>He looked to his left and saw the pods all lined up, each with a cable connecting them to the Energon transducer at the medbay, ready for activation.</p><p>"Why aren't they activated yet?" he asked confused.</p><p>"We were waiting for you to wake up," Arcee replied with crossed arms. "So you wouldn't miss the show."</p><p>Starscream blinked and shook his head a bit more before shifting to sit with his pedes touching the floor. "You... waited for me? You... you didn't have to. They're just Vehicons, after all..."</p><p>"Not necessarily," Optimus replied.</p><p>"What, you mean you're making clones of yourselves?" Starscream commented. "In that case, make clones of me. We would have more air support, and I would be able to look at myself at any time."</p><p>"You do know we would need your Energon to clone you, right?" Ratchet said, crossing his own arms. "And however much Energon you have left in your body will be needed to repair yourself. So you can go <em>fly sooner</em>. Unless you want to become a Grounder?"</p><p>Starscream snorted in annoyance.</p><p>"If there's anyone we should clone, it's Optimus," Smokescreen suggested. "He can fly too, <em>and</em> he packs one heck of a punch!"</p><p>The others stared dumbfounded at Smokescreen, who stood with a fist pounding the air before straightening himself again.</p><p>"We will not be making clones of these Protoforms," Optimus clarified. "They have Sparks of their own and deserve to become the bots they are meant to be."</p><p>"So you are giving them regular Energon," Starscream concluded. "They would just turn into Vehicons. They are <em>Vehicon</em> Protoforms, after all."</p><p>"You don't know that," Ratchet replied. "We don't know what they will turn into. But we will find out soon enough."</p><p>Starscream rolled his optics and steadied himself onto the floor. He stumbled a bit on his pedes but soon regained his balance. "Well, get on with it then!" he said and crossed his arms. "Let's see what we get."</p><p>Instead of continuing the argument, everyone simply gathered around the pods and looked at them. From the railings, the kids emerged and stood near Starscream for a better look. Agent Fowler soon joined them, along with June Darby who had stayed and helped with setting up the kids' living room area. The humans were about to witness the creation of Cybertronians for the first time. Everyone stood in silence as Ratchet went to the Energon transducer and prepared to activate it. Three Energon cubes had been added, leaving the bots with five remaining.</p><p>"Well, here goes nothing," Ratchet informed and activated the transducer.</p><p>Ratchet turned in his spot in the medbay so he could see the scene unfolding before him. Next to him stood Optimus, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus, as the biggest and tallest of them had a clearer view. In front of them stood Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee and Starscream, with closer proximity to the activating pods but still a good distance away so the new bots would have enough space to step out.</p><p>They watched as the Energon coursed through the cables from the medbay to each pod. As the Energon was added, the Protoforms started shuddering a bit, slowly coming to life.</p><p>"Are they supposed to shake like that?" Jack asked concerned.</p><p>"They have Cold Sparks," Starscream informed without looking at the humans, his arms crossed. "It takes a while for the Energon to thaw them out of the Photonic Crystals that have kept the Sparks alive for this long."</p><p>"You mean like you?" Raf asked.</p><p>"Pretty much," Starscream replied. "Though my original body already had a specific design, so the only thing that changed was my color scheme. These bots could turn out in any way."</p><p>"Will you stop talking already?" Arcee snapped. "Just watch."</p><p>"Pardon."</p><p>The Protoforms shook in their pods for about half a minute before they started moving. One of them lifted its arms, another looked up, yet another seemed to be hugging itself.</p><p>All five Protoforms looked in front of them, and suddenly a green beam shot out of each their visors. The beams started running up and down on Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Starscream. The bots flinched by the action but remained still.</p><p>"What's happening?" Miko asked confused.</p><p>"They're... <em>scanning</em> us," Ratchet replied, also perplexed.</p><p>"But why?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.</p><p>The green beams ceased and returned to the visors of the Protoforms. If one looked close enough, one could see a sort of schematics running on the visors.</p><p>"Guess we're about to find out," Arcee commented.</p><p>After scanning the bots, the Protoforms started going out of shape, their soft, white metal bubbling and expanding or shrinking.</p><p>"They are starting to take shape," Starscream commented.</p><p>One Protoform grew noticably larger than the others, widening its chest area, shortening its growing legs and making its arms wider as well. Another Protoform went the opposite direction; it seemed to be shrinking, making the metal denser and instead having it work out its detailling and kibble. Two of the other Protoforms shrank just a little bit, while the last one retained its height and build.</p><p>After having seemingly gotten the size right, the Protoforms started making out their kibble. Three of them seemed to be forming wing-like protrusions from their backs, one of them being the small one. Starscream stared at the sight with a beating Spark. More Fliers?</p><p>The smallest bot's 'wings' stopped almost immediately after growing. They were only winglets, like the ones on Arcee's back. The second smallest bot's protrusions kept growing for a while, until stopping at about the same length and shape as Bumblebee's winglets. Those were also mere winglets.</p><p>The third one, however, the only one who retained its height, kept growing its protrusions, until they reached well above its head. Those were definitely real wings, perhaps the same length as Starscream's own. As far as the bots could tell, this bot was a Flier.</p><p>The big Protoform didn't acquire much kibble, mostly it was just growing bigger, almost as big as Bulkhead. Instead of being round, however, it seemed to be growing in an upside-down triangular shape, more similar to Breakdown's body-shape. Round things that looked like they could be wheels began growing on the Protoform's arms and stubby legs.</p><p>The fifth Protoform seemed to be growing sleek and with what seemed to be a cannon on its right shoulder. The roundness of the Protoforms started becoming rougher and sharper, as they began finding their shapes. Now their heads and faces started to take shape as well. The visors were all replaced by a pair of optics, all currently uncolored. On the big Protoform, what seemed to be a jaw-plate similar to Bulkhead's started to take shape. Unlike Bulkhead's, however, this one also sported four tooth-like protrusions, and the edges of the jawline were sharper than Bulkhead's.</p><p>The winged Protoform's head seemed to take shape of a sort of crown, with a short crest in the middle and a longer, horn-like protrusion on either side of it. No cockpit seemed to be forming on the bot's torso. Its digits narrowed at the tips, shaping into claws, a common feature among Fliers.</p><p>The little Protoform was very sleek with large lower legs and what seemed to be long heel struts, similar to Starscream's own except with a single heel instead of three. On its head grew out a pair of long audio receptors, and what seemed to be some sort of mask appeared, surrounding each optic, though it was still the same color as the rest of its gray and white body.</p><p>"They kinda look like you guys," Miko remarked. "That one looks like Arcee, and that one looks like you, Bulk!"</p><p>"Maybe that's why they scanned you?" Raf suggested. "Maybe they were trying to find out what their bot modes should look like?"</p><p>"Perhaps," Starscream replied. "Loosely, in any case."</p><p>"Look, they're getting colored," Jack said and pointed.</p><p>The Protoforms' color schemes started settling in, making everyone watch closely with deep concentration.</p><p>The one on the far right, the Protoform with the shoulder-cannon, retained some of its white coloration, but its head, abdomen, center of the chest and the tip of its shoulder-cannon gained a red color, while the waist, lower legs sans the pedes, and servos turned black. The bot's face was white and its optics gained a blue color, like most of the Autobots had them.</p><p>The Protoform standing next to the white-and-red bot was the one with the large winglets. Its coloration was mostly blue but had a yellow stripe in the middle of its head, as well as what appeared to be thin streaks of yellow-orange flames painted on the arms and winglets, and the shoulders and knees also obtained a yellowish orange color. Overall the bot seemed to be a blue version of Bumblebee, but unlike Bumblebee, the new bot seemed to have a pair of black goggles covering its optics, which appeared to also be blue, from what the others could make of the light shining from under the goggles. Its mouth was also uncovered, unlike Bumblebee's, which was currently hidden under a tiny battlemask.</p><p>The middle Protoform, the large one with a jagged jaw-plate, attained a dark, bluish green color scheme. Its face was light yellow instead of gray or white, however, and its jaw-plate was a lighter green tone than the rest of its body. Like the other two bots, this one also had blue optics.</p><p>The Protoform standing next to the big bot was the smallest of them. This one had the same body-type as Arcee, but its colors changed into red with golden and silver detailing where Arcee's was blue, pink and silver. The 'mask' on the bot's face turned black, and the optics surrounded by the mask were green in color instead of blue, while the rest of the bot's face was silver. The bot's thighs were black like Arcee's, though the lower legs were also red with golden knees, the heel struts being black as well.</p><p>The last Protoform, standing to the far left, almost right in front of Starscream, the winged one, retained most of its light gray coloration. Its helm, shoulders, lower arms sans the servos, and pedes gained a purple color, however. Its chestplate turned a royal blue, and its thighs and wings turned a darker, bluish gray coloration. Instead of blue or green, this bot's optics turned <em>red</em>, like most of the Decepticons' optics. Like Starscream's own optics. Red was a common optic color among Fliers, though, as was yellow, so Starscream wasn't that surprised by this outcome.</p><p>At last the Protoforms had finished shaping and coloring themselves, and now five mechs stood in front of them. Five new members of Team Prime.</p><p>The new bots activated their optics and stared ahead. They blinked a few times and adjusted their optics before moving their gazes around, taking in their surroundings and the bots in front of them. They looked down at themselves and the pods they were standing in, taking in the details of themselves. They looked from side to side, focusing on the bots standing next to them in their own pods.</p><p>With a click, the pods opened up, allowing the bots inside to step out. They looked down confused at first, but then they each took their first steps out of their pods and into the world. As they got outside, they turned and looked down at themselves again, trying to see what they looked like from different angles. After taking in a limited sight of themselves, their gazes returned to the bots standing in front of them, all staring at them in fascination.</p><p>"Where am I?" the blue bot that looked like Bumblebee asked.</p><p>"What is this place?" the white and red bot asked.</p><p>"Greetings, fellow Autobots," Optimus announced, gaining the new bots' attention. "And welcome to Earth."</p><p>"Earth?" the big greenish bot repeated confused.</p><p>"Autobots?" the winged bot repeated, also perplexed.</p><p>"Earth is the name of the planet we currently reside on," Optimus explained. "And we are all Autobots, striving to restore life and peace to Cybertron, our homeworld."</p><p>"Cybertron is dead?" the white and red bot said concerned. "Why? What happened?"</p><p>"There was a war, between us and the Decepticons," Optimus continued. "And unfortunately it drained our planet of its supply of Energon. As a result, we have been forced to seek refuge on this world. But we are far from alone. We have found allies in the form of humans."</p><p>The new bots gazed around the room until their gazes landed on the tiny organics standing on the railings, watching them. Several of them, particularly the white and red one, seemed to wince back by the sight of them.</p><p>"Are those... organics?" the white and red bot asked, seemingly wary of them.</p><p>"Those are humans?" the small red bot asked, not seeming wary of them though still somewhat interested. "Why are they so small?"</p><p>"And that's coming from <em>you</em>," the big bluish green bot commented from beside the small one.</p><p>The small one gazed up at the big one with a frown. "Hey, I ain't small, you're just big!" he countered.</p><p>"Who are we?" the blue Bumblebee-bot asked the Autobots. "And who are you?"</p><p>The big and small new bots pulled their attention away from each other and instead focused on the bots in front of them.</p><p>"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus introduced himself. "Leader of the Autobots."</p><p>"I am Ultra Magnus," Magnus greeted. "Pleased to meet you, soliders."</p><p>"I go by the name Wheeljack," Wheeljack said with a smirk. "Remember it."</p><p>"I'm Bulkhead, and Jackie and I are part of the Wreckers," Bulkhead said with a smile.</p><p>The new bots smiled at the introductions of the bots. Even the white and red bot seemed to loosen up a little as they got to know their names.</p><p>"Call me Arcee," Arcee said with crossed arms and a smile. "Don't make me hunt you down."</p><p>"<strong>I'm Bumblebee,</strong>" Bumblebee bleeped.</p><p>The new bots blinked at Bumblebee. "What's wrong with your voice?" the blue bot that looked like Bumblebee asked.</p><p>"<strong>It got damaged in the war,</strong>" Bumblebee replied. "<strong>But Ratchet made it so I can communicate through buzzing instead.</strong>"</p><p>"Oh. Cool."</p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence.</p><p>"I'm Smokescreen," Smokescreen greeted, trying to get the conversation away from Bumblebee. "Ever got questions about anything, or need help with something, you can count on me!"</p><p>The new bots looked around at the bots who still hadn't introduced themselves yet with anticipation.</p><p>"My name is Ratchet," Ratchet greeted. "The medic and main engineer in this place. Seek me out if you get injured or are in pain."</p><p>The new bots nodded at the medic and turned to look at Starscream. The Seeker reset his vocalizer before speaking.</p><p>"I am Starscream," he introduced himself, in a somewhat theatrical voice and with subtle gestures with his servos. "Air Commander of the Seekers, the best Fliers on Cybertron, and main air support of the Autobots!"</p><p>The winged bot looked intrigued at Starscream, while some of the Autobots mentally facepalmed at his introduction. Of course he wanted to show off in front of the new guys.</p><p>"Why do you have that thing on your wing?" the winged bot asked confused, pointing at the sling on Starscream's left wing.</p><p>Starscream looked left, first now noticing that his wing was fixed and wrapped up. "Oh, that," Starscream said and flicked his wings. "I got injured in the most recent battle against the Decepticons, and the damages were quite... severe."</p><p>"You mean you can't fly?" the winged bot asked with concern. "How will you provide air support then?"</p><p>Starscream seemed to stiffen and go wide-eyed for a moment, staring at the other winged bot for a moment before resuming a more neutral expression.</p><p>"Well, I won't be able to do that, now will I?" he almost snapped. "Not until I've recovered anyway."</p><p>"Which could take well over a month, by the extent of your injuries," Ratchet informed. "And I would advise you to not go on any missions for the time being either, so you won't open up your wounds by accident."</p><p>Starscream crossed his arms and tried hard not to snort or frown. "I am perfectly aware of that fact, <em>doctor</em>," he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>The winged bot looked to his left and right, looking at his own wings. "I have wings too, does that mean I can fly?" he asked. "Will I be able to provide air support?"</p><p>Starscream stared at the other winged bot, his arms falling to his sides. He wasn't frowning or smiling, instead an almost shocked expression adorned his face.</p><p>"We shall see," Optimus replied, "when you have scanned your alternate modes."</p><p>All the new bots turned their attention back to Optimus before looking at each other in excitement.</p><p>"Eh, what do you all turn into?" the small red bot asked. "Like, you, blue one, Arcee, what do you turn into?"</p><p>Arcee seemed a bit perplexed over being addressed to, but quickly regained her composure. "I turn into a motorcycle," she replied.</p><p>"What's that look like? Can you show me?"</p><p>Arcee let out a sigh and reverted to motorbike mode, greatly decreasing in size. All the new bots looked fascinated at her transformation, but especially the small red one.</p><p>"Ooh, that looks neat!" the red bot said.</p><p>Before Arcee could transform back, the red bot suddenly sent a green beam from his optics. The beam ran up and down Arcee's motorbike figure, taking the others by surprise. After a few seconds, the beam retracted back into the red one's optics, and schematics of the motorbike could be seen in his optics.</p><p>The next second, the small red mech transformed and decreased in size until a red motorbike identical to Arcee stood in front of them. The kids on the railings gasped in surprise.</p><p>"Wicked!" Miko exclaimed. "I didn't know bots could scan other bots for V-modes!"</p><p>"You scanned me..." Arcee remarked. "... <em>again</em>?"</p><p>The red motorbike did a wheelie and spun around and chuckled. "This ride is awesome!" he said. "Mind showing me how it's done later, sister?"</p><p>Arcee transformed back into bot mode. "<em>Sister</em>?" she repeated with a skeptical look.</p><p>The red bot reverted back into bot mode as well, a smirk adorning his face. "Yeah, I mean, look at us, we're practically the same!"</p><p>Arcee huffed but couldn't hold back a smile. The other new bots gazed from the two-wheelers to the other bots.</p><p>"Hey, Bumblebee," the blue one with yellow flames said. "You look like you turn into something cool. Can you show me?"</p><p>Bumblebee nodded and transformed into his car mode. The blue bot chuckled.</p><p>"Sweet!" he remarked and lifted his black goggles, revealing a pair of large, blue optics identical to Bumblebee's, probably also without the ability to close, hence the goggles.</p><p>From his optics shot out a green beam, scanning Bumblebee's car mode. Starscream hummed at the sight. He didn't know bots could scan other bots' alternate modes as their own either. Supposedly it didn't matter too much with these bots, given they had already scanned their bot modes to loosely gain the same designs. It probably justified how they were able to obtain the same alternate modes as well.</p><p>A few seconds later, the beam retracted into the blue bot's optics, and a moment later, he transformed into a muscle-car like Bumblebee's. This one was almost solid blue, however, and on the hood as well as the sides of the car were thin flames of yellow and orange. The blue car revved up its engine to make loud noises but not moving out of place.</p><p>"Awesome V-mode," the blue bot commented excitedly. "Race ya later, huh, bro?"</p><p>Bumblebee reverted back to bot mode, as did his blue double. "<strong>Bro?</strong>" Bumblebee repeated confused.</p><p>"Yeah, that other guy called Arcee sister," the blue bot said. "And, like he said, we're practically the same. Are we cool?"</p><p>Bumblebee seemed to smile under his mask. "<strong>Sure!</strong>" he replied excitedly.</p><p>The remaining three bots gazed from the others to the veterans in front of them. They seemed equally excited. The white and red bot pointed shyly at Ratchet.</p><p>"You... uh, what do you turn into?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Ratchet seemed perplexed over being addressed to, but concluded this one was the one who had scanned him. "An ambulance," he replied. "I suppose you want to scan me too?"</p><p>The white and red bot nodded and smiled shyly. Ratchet stepped out from the medbay, and the others stepped aside to give him some space. As he stood in front of the bot who didn't quite look like him, he reverted into his ambulance mode. The white and red bot hummed.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked, slightly impatient.</p><p>"No, no, it's just..." the bot replied quietly and intertwined his digits. His gaze went to Smokescreen standing next to Ratchet. "Can I... see your vehicle mode?"</p><p>Smokescreen looked a bit surprised over being addressed to, but a smile soon found its way onto his face. "Sure."</p><p>Smokescreen reverted to his sports car mode, standing next to Ratchet. The new bot seemed to crack a small smile, but then it faltered as he looked back to Ratchet. Ratchet reverted back to bot mode.</p><p>"Go ahead," Ratchet replied. "If you want to scan him, scan him."</p><p>The white and red bot let his servos fall to his sides and returned his gaze to Smokescreen's alternate mode. A green beam began scanning the white and blue sports car from top to bottom. As the beam disappeared, the new bot assumed a similar sports car mode, but this one was white with the center of the hood and the underside being red, and with what seemed to be a red lightbar on the roof. The new bot seemed to have turned into a fire chief's car rather than a sports car like Smokescreen.</p><p>Smokescreen reverted back to bot mode and grinned at the other car. "Nice!" Smokescreen said cheerfully. "It's almost like you got the both of us at the same time!"</p><p>The other bot reverted back into bot mode and scratched the back of his head while gazing at Ratchet with a worried look.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't pick yours," the white and red bot said nervously.</p><p>"It's just a vehicle mode," Ratchet said with a hint of a chuckle though without smiling. "It's fine. You'd get a flashy vehicle mode either way, it makes no difference."</p><p>"Alright then..."</p><p>Turning their attention away from the nervous bot, instead the big bluish green bot turned to Bulkhead with eager in his body language.</p><p>"You! Turn into something cool!" the big bot exclaimed, having no sense of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>"Sure thing," Bulkhead replied and reverted to his truck mode.</p><p>The other bot chuckled deeply before activating the green scanning beam and scanned Bulkhead's truck mode. A few seconds later, after the beam disappeared, the new bot transformed into a dark bluish green truck similar to Bulkhead's. Like Bumblebee's double, this one revved up his engine to make some noise.</p><p>"Woo! I can't wait to test this thing out later!" the dark teal bot exclaimed. As both big bots returned to bot mode, the teal bot turned to the small red one. "I'll race ya later, little guy!"</p><p>"Bring it on, big guy!" the red bot said with a fist pumping the air.</p><p>Now there was just one bot left, the gray and purple winged one, standing in front of Starscream. The winged one turned his attention away from the others and smiled expectantly at Starscream.</p><p>"Can you show me your alternate mode?" he asked eagerly. "It's something that can fly, right?"</p><p>"Of course it is," Starscream replied and frowned at the other. "And no, I will not."</p><p>The other bot's smile faded. "What? Why not? The others showed theirs..."</p><p>"I don't want to risk having my wings snap off by transforming," Starscream admitted. "You'll have to scan something else."</p><p>The winged bot hummed and looked around at the others. "None of you guys are Fliers, are you?" he asked.</p><p>"Only Optimus," Arcee replied. "But he... hasn't chosen a new vehicle mode yet either. He has a jetpack though."</p><p>"Oh, cool." The winged bot gazed at the floor for the moment, thinking. Then he looked up again at the others. "Do you have any non-bot vehicles in this place?"</p><p>"We sure do," Agent Fowler replied from the railings, catching the bot's attention. "Step outside and I'll show you."</p><p>Agent Fowler came down from the railings and made his way to the opening gate by the GroundBridge. The other bots stepped aside to let the winged one pass. Starscream, curious to see what this one was going to scan, decided to follow, as did a few other bots, though most of them stayed inside and watched from the door. The new winged bot stepped outside while Starscream lingered by the entrance in front of the other curious bots.</p><p>"We got some V-tols with all the firepower you could need in a jet," Agent Fowler said and gestured at the row of jets standing by. "Would they be in your taste?"</p><p>The bot stood and stroke his chin while humming in thought. "I don't know," he said. "They're a bit small, aren't they?"</p><p>Starscream and Agent Fowler were both taken aback by the bot's comment. "Small? These are the biggest of the fighter jets there are! What, is size going to be a problem?"</p><p>"Maybe," the bot replied.</p><p>A loud roar sounded from above, making all three look up. A large plane, seemingly a passenger plane of sorts, was flying above the base from great enough distance that those on the plane wouldn't be able to see the bots below, but close enough that those on the ground could see the plane.</p><p>"What in Uncle Sam's beard is a civil plane doing here?" Agent Fowler exclaimed. "Someone call the pilot and tell them to move out!"</p><p>The winged bot looked intrigued at the plane above and smiled. "That looks nice," he said.</p><p>In the next moment, the bot released a green beam several kilometers into the sky until it hit the passenger plane. Agent Fowler looked astonished at the bot.</p><p>"Hey, there are people onboard that plane!" he exclaimed, remembering how he had gotten zapped three times by three different Decepticons scanning his aircrafts in the past.</p><p>A few seconds of scanning later, the beam retracted back into the bot's optics. The passenger plane went on its way seemingly without any problems. In the next moment, the winged bot transformed into a similar plane himself, though much smaller in size, of course, but still larger than the jets they had in the army base. The plane was almost entirely silver, with the wings being the same blue-gray color as in bot mode. On each side of the 'head' of the plane was two thin purple stripes with a thick royal blue stripe between the two.</p><p>Starscream hummed at the sight. "Well, it's better than a helicopter in any case," he muttered. "Not sharp enough though."</p><p>"You really only care for your own jet mode, don't you?" Arcee commented.</p><p>"It's the best."</p><p>Agent Fowler crossed his arms at the silver plane. "Very nice," he said. "Now that that's done-"</p><p>"Hm," the bot hummed and reverted back to bot mode.</p><p>"Something wrong, soldier?"</p><p>"I don't know," the bot said and crossed his arms. "I feel like something's missing..."</p><p>He looked around when his optics fell on a fuel tanker truck rolling into the base from the road.</p><p>"What's that?" he asked interested and pointed at the truck.</p><p>Agent Fowler followed his point. "Oh, that's a fuel tanker," he replied. "It transports fuel to the base, packing well over three thousand gallons of octane for the jets."</p><p>The bot made a whistling sound. "Nice," he said.</p><p>As the driver stepped out from the truck, the new bot suddenly sent out <em>another</em> green beam, running up and down the tanker truck. Everyone perked to attention, taken by surprise.</p><p>"Another scan?" Smokescreen remarked surprised. "But that means..."</p><p>A few seconds later, the beam disappeared, and in the next moment, the new bot assumed the same fuel tanker truck mode, but with the truck itself being royal blue and the fuel tank being silver with a thick blue-gray stripe on each side, about as wide as the bot's wings.</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> more like it!" the bot said satisfied. "Now I feel complete!"</p><p>The other bots and humans stared in wonder at the bot as he reverted back into bot mode.</p><p>"A Triple Changer," Ratchet remarked. "They are so rare, they are virtually non-existent anymore."</p><p>"Normal bots can scan additional modes, but it takes a great deal of effort and a long time to learn," Optimus said quietly. "To think that one of those Protoforms is a natural Triple Changer..."</p><p>"Remarkable," Ultra Magnus commented.</p><p>Starscream stared speechlessly at the Triple Changer. "A Triple Changer," he repeated quietly and lowered his wings until they were in a horizontal angle. "Why did it have to be a Triple Changer?"</p><p>"What was that, Starscream?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Starscream replied and stepped back into the building, his wings now pressed against each other in annoyance.</p><p>The other bots stepped out of his way to let him pass, instead turning their attention back to the Triple Changer who returned to Hangar E, with Agent Fowler by his side.</p><p>"Triple Changer, huh?" he repeated with a smile. "So I'm someone special, am I?"</p><p>"You sure are," Ratchet replied.</p><p>They all stepped back inside, the veterans gathering around the new bots to greet them. There was still one problem left to take care of though.</p><p>"What should we call you all?" Optimus asked the new bots who perked to attention by the question.</p><p>"You're... asking <em>us</em>?" the white and red bot asked surprised. "You bots aren't going to name us?"</p><p>"I believe you know better what to call yourselves than we do," Optimus explained calmly. "You should know from deep within your Sparks."</p><p>The new bots glanced at each other, as if the others' faces had the answers. The winged bot gazed at Agent Fowler on the railings.</p><p>"What was that you said about the truck?" the bot asked the human. "What was that thing you said the tanker held?"</p><p>"Three thousand gallons of octane," Agent Fowler replied. "Why?"</p><p>The Triple Changer hummed. "Octane..." He smiled. "I like that name. You can call me Octane."</p><p>Starscream tilted his head in confusion. "Really? You're naming yourself after the fuel in your tank?"</p><p>"I was thinking Tankor at first, but now I like Octane better," Octane said.</p><p>Starscream sighed and shrugged. "Suit yourself."</p><p>A small object flew through the air, catching the bots' attention. Another was flung away, and the bots looked to the left. The small red bot had moved away from the others without anyone noticing and was now flinging devices and tools over his shoulders, seemingly looking for something.</p><p>"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ratchet exclaimed. "I need those!"</p><p>"What's this do?" the red bot asked while holding a random device.</p><p>"Nothing, until I can fix it," Ratchet replied, "if you would stop ransacking the place!"</p><p>"Hey, there's an idea," the red bot said. "Ransack. I'll be Ransack from now on."</p><p>"Eh... what?"</p><p>"When can we go outside and hit the roads?!" the big dark teal bot exclaimed and impatiently stomped on the floor. "I'm itching to crumple something down!" The bot paused for a moment, seemingly thinking. "In fact, why don't you call me Crumplezone?"</p><p>"What?" Bulkhead said confused. "You just made that up!"</p><p>"Ah, so <em>that's</em> how naming works," the blue Bumblebee-bot said and snapped his digits, followed by clenching his fists together. "What should I call me? Quickfoot? Bluewheel? Hotbot? Ugh, no that doesn't work at all!"</p><p>"Hey, that reminds me," Wheeljack said and caught the blue bot's attention. "Those flames you sport remind me of someone back on Cybertron. You know, Bulk? One of the Wreckers?"</p><p>Bulkhead studied the blue bot for a moment, then chuckled. "Oh yeah," Bulkhead said. "You kind of look like old Hot Shot."</p><p>"Let me tell ya," Wheeljack said and held an arm around the blue bot's shoulder. "Hot Shot was a total newbie when he first joined the Wreckers. Couldn't hit a target if it was right in front of him. But then he gained some experience, and now he's one of the best Wreckers there is out there. Nowadays he calls himself Rodimus."</p><p>The blue bot beamed of excitement at the tale. "Cool," he said, then thought for a moment. "In that case... call me Hot Shot! I mean, he won't mind me using his name, right?"</p><p>"He changed his name," Wheeljack reminded him and smirked. "It's all yours... Hot Shot."</p><p>Hot Shot grinned widely. Over in the corner near the medbay, the white and red bot looked nervously around.</p><p>"What about you?" Ratchet asked the only nameless bot left, after having pulled Ransack away from the objects and having gathered some of them up again. "Since everyone else seems to have their names in order, I suppose you have one for yourself as well?"</p><p>The other bot hummed and crossed his arms, his mouth a straight line. "I think..." he said with uncertainty. "... Red?"</p><p>"Just Red? Nothing else?"</p><p>"I don't know... I can't really think of anything..."</p><p>Ratchet thought for a moment. "I have an idea," he said after a few seconds. "As far as I can tell, you've been on high alert ever since you came online. Are you nervous?"</p><p>"A little," the other bot admitted. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"How about..." Ratchet drawled out. "... Red Alert?"</p><p>The other bot hummed. "Red Alert," he repeated and a faint smile formed on his face. "It's alright, I guess. I'll take it. Call me Red Alert."</p><p>Ratchet gave the bot a smile in return, glad to have been of help. Optimus looked around at the new faces and gained everyone's attention again.</p><p>"Very well then," Optimus began. "Octane, Ransack, Crumplezone, Hot Shot and Red Alert... I bid you welcome to Earth. And... to Team Prime."</p><p>The new bots cheered and high-fived each other, even Red Alert who carefully high-fived Hot Shot, and Crumplezone who roughly high-fived Ransack, almost sending him flying. The veterans too fist-bumped or high-fived each other and the recruits. Only Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Starscream refrained from any of that. The two former because fist-bumping and high-fiving simply wasn't in their personalities. Starscream just looked at the bots making friendly gestures at each other, feeling strangely outside for some reason.</p><p>Octane turned to Starscream, offering him a high-five and a smile. Starscream blinked in surprise and grunted before turning away from the Triple Changer. Octane's smile fell and so did his arm and his mood a little.</p><p>"So... now what?" Hot Shot asked.</p><p>"Well, we <em>were</em> planning to have a party," Smokescreen said. "Sort of. But, er..."</p><p>"We are currently too low on Energon to relax yet," Ratchet said. "With the sheer number of Autobots we currently have, five Energon cubes is not nearly enough for us to survive on."</p><p>The recruits gazed concerned at each other. "How do we get more Energon then?" Red Alert asked worried.</p><p>"Do not worry," Optimus said and turned to Starscream to gain his attention. "Starscream, you still remember the locations of Megatron's Energon mines, do you not?"</p><p>"Of course," Starscream replied. "Give me a minute and I'll think of one."</p><p>"Very well," Optimus said and turned away from the thinking Seeker. "We will enter one of the Decepticons' Energon mines and acquire what we need, as much as we can gather for now."</p><p>"Do you do this all the time to get Energon?" Ransack asked with a smile.</p><p>"Unfortunately yes," Optimus replied. "Megatron is currently in possession of all the Earth's deposits of Energon, so we are forced to raid them on occasion."</p><p>"And Megatron, he's what?" Octane asked.</p><p>"Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons," Optimus explained. "He is very powerful and cruel in nature. If you ever encounter Megatron on a mission, do not engage him alone. Hide, run or seek us out, but do not fight him. He <em>will</em> vaporize you."</p><p>The recruits shared concerned glances with each other. "We'll stay far away from him, we promise!" Red Alert said anxiously.</p><p>"Alright, I got one," Starscream announced, gaining the others' attention.</p><p>"Good," Optimus said. "Supply the coordinates. Autobots, get ready for battle!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After giving Ratchet the coordinates to an Energon mine - and using one of the remaining Energon cubes to power up their new GroundBridge, leaving four remaining in the base - the medic opened a portal and allowed the warriors to leave through it. The seven veterans - Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and even Smokescreen - took off to raid the mine, while the remaining seven Autobots - the recruits, Starscream and Ratchet himself - were left behind with the humans.</p><p>As the portal closed, the children approached the new Autobots from the railings to greet them, while Starscream gazed around the now much less crowded hangar. Now he was stuck in this place, which was even smaller than Autobot Outpost Omega One had been, in the same situation as he started in. Stuck inside, unable to fly, not allowed to go outside or join the Autobots on missions.</p><p><em>I'm right back where I started,</em> he thought annoyed. <em>Damn Megatron and Vortex. That helicopter will pay, as soon as I get back in the sky...</em></p><p>He glanced over at the recruits chatting with the humans. Red Alert seemed a bit shy and not wanting to converse much, while Hot Shot seemed very interested in the humans and asked them many questions about Earth and the Autobots. Ransack and Crumplezone didn't chat much with the humans, but they did seem to talk with each other, seemingly making friends. They made it look so easy. Then again, they had just come online and hadn't learned any prejudices yet.</p><p>Octane talked with the humans, but his attention was mostly on Starscream, who stood by the medbay in the other end of the room, not in the mood to talk to anyone. Starscream stared back at the Triple Changer until the latter returned his attention to the humans, seemingly uncomfortable by the Seeker's glare.</p><p>Starscream generally did not like Triple Changers. Naturally born Triple Changers like Octane were extremely rare, and because of their rarity they often tended to be pompous and arrogant, acting they were better than everyone else. Which, in a way, they were, physically anyway. Triple Changers were created with unique T-Cogs that allowed for two alternate modes instead of one.</p><p>Normal bots with normal T-Cogs <em>could</em> learn to upgrade their T-Cogs to become Triple Changers, but it was a difficult procedure, not of science, but rather of <em>magic</em>, by using the power of their own Sparks. Sparks could do more than just keep their hosts alive, but gaining full control of one's Spark's potential and power was very difficult and took a lot of time and effort.</p><p>Natural Triple Changers always had the ability to turn into a flight mode and a land mode, in Octane's case being a tanker plane and a tanker truck. This bot seemed to be a support bot rather than a fighter, though Starscream doubted he was unarmed. They would find out later, for sure.</p><p>The Decepticons had had at least two other Triple Changers back during the war for Cybertron, as far as Starscream knew. Their names had been Blitzwing and Astrotrain, the former turning into a jet similar to the Seekers, as well as a tank. As a result, Blitzwing had been an excellent asset to the Decepticons, both on the ground and in the air. He had not been without flaws, however, as apparently Blitzwing seemed to have some sort of split-personality disorder, constantly changing behavior out of nowhere. Sometimes he was calm and collected, sometimes he burst out in rage without provocation, and other times he was just a cackling, crazy lunatic. He was even more unpredictable than Starscream was.</p><p>Astrotrain turned into a space shuttle and a locomotive, and as such he had been in the transportation caste, transporting bots between cities, and even in the war he continued to be transportation rather than firepower. He had been a big mech, perhaps slightly larger than the Combaticon Combiner Bruticus, so he could transport squadrons to Autobot bases without being discovered. Despite not having been much of a warrior, Astrotrain had also been a valuable asset to the Decepticons, and because of this knowledge, he had been very pompous and arrogant, despite having served in the lower castes.</p><p>Starscream had no idea if either Astrotrain or Blitzwing were still alive and he did not care if they did. Both of them had been jerks and they had not been nice to Starscream, perhaps because of his own high caste status, who knew. That could have been the reason why Megatron hated Starscream so much from the beginning, as the warlord himself had been in the lower caste and saw Starscream as another pompous snob that didn't care for Cybertron's people. But despite his higher position, Starscream hated the caste system just as much as Megatron had, and he always hated that Megatron judged the Seeker because of his caste.</p><p>Sure, as he asserted himself in a leader position of Vos and the Air Command, Starscream's life was more luxurious and likable for him, but before that he had had to prove himself very hard among his peers. There were many others with his frame type, so he had to work hard to stand out and make himself respected and taken seriously. He had deserved his spot as leader, he had deserved his place in the high caste. But now the caste system was gone, and he was now a mere soldier. A wounded soldier, who couldn't fight or do anything at the moment.</p><p>He was back with the Autobots, but he now felt even more useless than he did before. In the past, he couldn't help because of the Autobots' distrust in him. This time, it was because of his injuries, and nothing could be done about it. Only time would heal. And until then, he was a useless bot, just another mouth to feed.</p><p>In the meantime, right there, right in front of him, stood not only a new Flier, but a <em>Triple Changer</em> of all things. And now Optimus Prime could fly too.</p><p>Starscream thought the Autobots had lost their air support because of his wounds, but no. They still had air support, just one less. Or rather, they had gained two more.</p><p>Now that they had two bots with flight, none of them him, Starscream felt more useless than ever. He was no longer needed with the Autobots. Octane could so easily replace him. The bots could so easily abandon Starscream, like they had done before.</p><p>The thought scared Starscream more than anything else. Octane's presence was a bad omen. Starscream already did not like him. Had Starscream been fully functional, perhaps it would be a different story. Or perhaps it would be the same. For why keep an untrustworthy Seeker with them when they had this new bot with his fancy T-Cog and two alternate modes, who didn't have a history of betrayal?</p><p>Starscream wanted Octane to disappear, but knew he could do nothing about it. Being unable to fly, being under constant watch and being stuck inside this small building, Starscream knew he would never get the chance to make Octane disappear. The only thing he could do was tolerate his presence and hope the Autobots wouldn't replace him. Or wait until he regained flight so he could lure Octane away and then take him out without anyone watching.</p><p>Starscream caught himself in this line of thought and shook his head. <em>What am I thinking?</em> he thought confused. <em>Octane is an Autobot, he's one of us. The Autobots would never replace me with this rookie, no way. I can't just wipe out every bot I don't like anymore. I'M an Autobot, and Autobots don't do that... I don't think they do, anyway...</em></p><p>It was then that Starscream realized just how much work he had to do with himself. He had never realized just how twisted his thoughts were until then. That he planned to kill someone just minutes after they had come online... that was not a sign of a healthy mind.</p><p><em>I need help,</em> he thought and gazed at Ratchet for a while. He shook his head and gazed back at the floor. <em>No, I can't tell them. If they knew what I'm thinking, they'll kick me off for sure. I can't let them know my true thoughts. They'd lock me up, shun me, judge me, maybe even kill me. I have to do this myself.</em></p><p>"Hey, Starscream," Miko's voice sounded from the railings, catching Starscream's attention. His head shot up and gazed at the group in the other end of the room. "Come join us!"</p><p>Starscream stared wide-eyed from the humans to Octane and then away. "I'm fine over here, thank you," he replied without looking at them.</p><p>"Come on," Octane encouraged, making Starscream's wings perk up. "I want to know more about you."</p><p>"There aren't anyone else here to get to know beside you right now," Hot Shot said in agreement and smiled at the Seeker.</p><p>Starscream glanced over at them. Behind him, the smaller wings pressed against the bigger ones. Starscream sensed the movement and forced his wings to spread out in a more normal position, not wanting the others to notice his annoyance. Hopefully the new bots didn't know wing emoting yet, even those with wings or winglets.</p><p>"Please?" Miko practically begged. "We haven't talked in ages, we wanna know how you're doing."</p><p>Starscream glanced at Miko's pleading eyes and sighed. He pulled away from the medbay and approached the others.</p><p>"Fine," he grumbled and crossed his arms as he stood a few meters from the other bots by the railings. "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Are you doing okay?" Miko asked. "With your wings and everything, I mean?"</p><p>"They're alright," Starscream replied, still a bit tense.</p><p>The kids gazed between themselves and the recruits, seemingly contemplating what they wanted to say. Starscream had an idea of what they wanted to say.</p><p>"How much have you told these rookies?" Starscream asked the children, his expression a bit stern and frowning.</p><p>The bots gazed confused between Starscream and the humans.</p><p>"We haven't told them anything about you," Jack said. "We thought you should do that yourself."</p><p>"Well, thank you for the consideration," Starscream said in a sigh, his tension falling a bit, his expression loosening a bit.</p><p>The bots looked curious at Starscream, wondering what they were talking about. Starscream was contemplating whether to tell them or not.</p><p>"I suppose you'd find out sooner or later anyway," Starscream finally decided to say, still keeping his arms crossed and his wings high. "Recently, I... was with the Decepticons."</p><p>The bots looked surprised at Starscream and each other. Ratchet glanced over by Starscream's admission. The kids looked surprised too how easily Starscream spilled the beans.</p><p>"You... were a Decepticon?" Red Alert repeated shocked. "Then... why are you with the Autobots?"</p><p>"Because I changed my mind," Starscream simply replied. "I wasn't happy with the Decepticons, and they didn't treat me well either, so I defected to the Autobots. You see the damage on my wings? That's Megatron's handiwork."</p><p>Octane was the one most shocked over the revelation and gazed at the bandaged wings. The other bots were also shocked.</p><p>"So that big bot wasn't kidding when he told us to stay away from that Megatron guy?" Ransack said. "He's really that dangerous?"</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea," Starscream replied and flicked his wings by the memory. "He's a monster, a sadist and a maniac. But he's also a calm mech, which makes him even more dangerous, for he can easily kill you without losing his cool or letting down his guard. And..." Starscream gazed at Octane. "He has a thing for winged bots. And by that, I mean he enjoys ripping off their wings. He did that to me once, and I was unable to fly for ten years."</p><p>This shocked the bots even more, and outright sent chills through Octane's frame. Ratchet gazed from his position by the GroundBridge, uncertain if it was wise to let Starscream scare the recruits like this.</p><p>"<em>But</em>," Miko intervened, "the good news is, Megs doesn't show up in the field much anymore!"</p><p>The bots looked back at the girl. "Really?" Hot Shot said.</p><p>"Yeah, you don't have to be afraid of going out," Jack assured. "Megatron lets his underlings do all the dirty work for him."</p><p>This seemed to calm the recruits a bit, though Red Alert still seemed quite on edge. The red and white bot broke away from the small crowd and went over to Ratchet without a word. The others stared after him.</p><p>"Um... Ratchet?" Red Alert said with uncertainty. "Is it alright if I stay in the base? Like, permanently?"</p><p>Ratchet looked surprised at the other white bot. "What? Why?"</p><p>Red Alert fidgeted nervously with his digits. "I, uh... I want to..." He gazed from Ratchet to the medbay. "... know what it's like to be a medic," he decided and decreased his fidgeting. "Yes, I want to be a medic. The Autobots only have you, right? But since we're so many, maybe it would be better if I become one too? Right?"</p><p>Ratchet looked astonished at Red Alert, who anxiously waited for his response. Ratchet seemed very perplexed that one of the bots wanted to be a medic rather than a warrior, which was uncommon.</p><p>"Uh... sure," Ratchet replied and gave a baffled smile. "I'd be happy to teach you. It would certainly be helpful with another medic in the base, as you said."</p><p>"So I can stay in the base?" Red Alert asked with a hopeful smile.</p><p>"I suppose you can," Ratchet replied. "I will discuss it with Optimus once the others return. I'm glad to know I have an assistant now."</p><p>Red Alert smiled but continued fidgeting a bit, as if he still had something he wanted to say.</p><p>"Something else on your mind?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"No," Red Alert replied quietly. "It's nothing."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's silly. Just forget it."</p><p>"What's silly?"</p><p>Red Alert hesitated a bit, looking over at the other bots and then at the floor, seemingly blushing.</p><p>"I was just wondering..." He paused, struggling to get the words out. "Would it be okay, if I... um..."</p><p>Ratchet didn't say anything, instead waiting patiently for the other to continue.</p><p>"... if I called you... brother?"</p><p>Red Alert's face flashed blue with embarrassment, and he seemed to crouch together a bit in shame. Ratchet looked perplexed at the bot, as did the other bots and the humans, having listened to their conversation from the other end of the room. Ratchet remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Nevermind," Red Alert said quickly and turned away from Ratchet. "It's stupid, I know..."</p><p>"I..." Ratchet said, stopping Red Alert in his tracks. "Why would you want to call me that?"</p><p>Red Alert turned halfway back to Ratchet but didn't look at him, still fidgeting with his digits.</p><p>"I... The other two called the other two brother and sister," Red Alert quietly explained. "I wanted a brother too..."</p><p>"Why not ask Smokescreen then?" Ratchet asked, genuinely curious. "You two have the same vehicle modes, after all."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry I didn't pick yours," Red Alert said again. "There's just something about you... I wanted to pick your mode, but it just felt wrong. And it feeling wrong felt wrong. I don't know. I just think you're... kind of... cool... or something..."</p><p>This surprised the humans and Starscream even more, and even Ratchet looked even more confused than before. Ratchet, <em>cool</em>? That was new. Ratchet seemed uncertain what to say to this strange mech.</p><p>After several awkward seconds of silence, Ratchet put a smile on his otherwise stony face.</p><p>"If you really want that," Ratchet said, "then I will gladly be your brother."</p><p>Red Alert finally stopped his fidgeting and looked back at Ratchet. A big smile formed on the shy bot's face, but he remained silent, uncertain how to respond.</p><p>Starscream chuckled lightly at the scene. <em>Seems I'm not the only one with anxiety around here,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>He gazed at the other recruits. Hot Shot had returned to chat with the humans, having lost interest in the others. An impatient one, it seemed. Ransack and Crumplezone seemed more interested in each other than the others, making small arguments or jokes with each other. A duo, it seemed, maybe even a dynamic duo. Both seemed to have a lot of energy and wanted to let it out. Everyone was just like young Sparklings, understandably, as they were not even an hour old.</p><p>Only Octane seemed to be calm and collected like the older Autobots. But while his looks remained calm, Starscream was certain he was just as clueless on the inside as the others were.</p><p><em>They have a lot to learn,</em> Starscream thought and smirked in satisfaction of the realization. <em>They won't be replacing me anytime soon.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About half an hour later, Ratchet got a comm. from Optimus and opened a GroundBridge. The seven Autobots returned, each carrying two Energon cubes, having gathered fourteen in total. Once everyone had come through the portal, it seemed they weren't going to go back out, so Ratchet shut down the portal again.</p><p>"Not much," Wheeljack reported as he put down his cubes among the others in the middle of the floor, "but it should do for now."</p><p>The recruits and Starscream gathered around the returning warriors and their loot. Starscream hummed at the sight of the cubes.</p><p>"Was this all you could find?" he asked.</p><p>"Afraid so," Arcee replied. "There weren't many miners present either, so it went pretty smoothly."</p><p>"Sounds like the mines are getting thinner," Starscream commented. "Last time I was in that one there was plenty of Energon to harvest."</p><p>"We'll probably have to go on another raid again soon," Smokescreen said, "considering how many we are now and everything, I mean."</p><p>"For now, at least, we have what we need to replenish our energy," Optimus said.</p><p>The bots gathered around the stack of Energon cubes and took one each, including the five new bots, Starscream and Ratchet. The humans remained by the railings and watched the scene, while Starscream stood a good distance away from Octane, with two bots between them. The bots didn't drink their cubes right away, instead looking at Optimus, as he began delivering a speech.</p><p>"The recent events have been hard on us all," Optimus began. "We lost many things. Our base. Jasper. And each other." Optimus' gaze went around the veteran bots, until it landed on Starscream, where it lingered for a moment longer before looking back at the circle.</p><p>"But we found each other again. Together, we brought down the Decepticons' fortress, and now we are once again at equal grounds as we were before. We have a new home now. And while it may not be as large as our old base, it is where we have gained new allies." Optimus' gaze went around the five new bots, who perked a bit as they locked gazes with the Autobot leader.</p><p>"Let us celebrate today," Optimus said and raised his cube, soon followed by everyone else, Starscream included. "Let us celebrate that we are all alive. Our reunion. Our new allies. And the creation of our newest comrades."</p><p>With that, the bots lowered their cubes and drank the Energon within it. Fourteen Autobots consuming fourteen Energon cubes at the same time. This brought down their Energon stash to four cubes yet again. But at least now they did not have to refuel for another week, giving them plenty of time to locate a new mine to raid. For now, though, they decided to forget the war for a while, and just be happy to be alive. Happy to be back home, with the family. A family that Starscream still struggled fitting into.</p><p>For the rest of the day, the bots talked with the recruits, getting to know them and telling stories about themselves. Starscream didn't talk much or interact with the other bots, still lost in his own thoughts. Mostly, the bots and humans were just settling into their new home.</p><p>When nighttime arrived and some of the bots began feeling sleepy, Starscream suddenly became aware of just how small the building they were in was, and that it was just one, big room. While he had not been too happy back in the missile silo and how claustrophobic it made him, at least he had had his own room to sleep in and have privacy when he needed it. Even on the Nemesis, each bot, Vehicons included, had their own quarters where they could be alone when they needed it.</p><p>Here, though, there was literally no room for privacy. Everyone would be sleeping together, whether at the same time or at different times. In any case, everyone would be seeing him sleep, and he would be seeing the others sleep. The thought and reality of no privacy was very transgressive to Starscream, but as he was unable to fly anywhere and not allowed to go outside, he had to make do with it.</p><p>Starscream simply chose a corner on the opposite side of where the medbay stood, sat down and leaned against the wall, pulling his knees up in a defensive position. The recruits chose to stand and sleep inside their pods, still standing against the wall. The humans retreated to their human quarters on the other side of the wall by the railings, so that was good, at least. Some of the other bots chose to sleep in vehicle mode, here among Arcee, who was smaller in alternate mode and thus took up less space, recharging in the opposite corner of where Starscream was.</p><p>Some bots remained awake through the night, here among Ratchet who was busy at work, as well as Optimus and Ultra Magnus who decided to have a talk about something Starscream didn't care about. Smokescreen decided to lean against the table Starscream had been lying on earlier. Bumblebee and Bulkhead both initiated vehicle mode and parked next to Arcee. Wheeljack stood and leaned against the wall right next to Starscream and Smokescreen, not intending to rest for too long.</p><p>Starscream, uncomfortable about the many bots he now shared his living and sleeping space with, remained awake for another hour, staring at the bots around the room, before finally succumbing to fatigue and closing his optics, falling into recharge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By dawn the next morning, Red Alert was the first bot to wake up, and it was not a peaceful awakening. He woke up with a start and a small shriek, then looking around and slapping the glass of his pod before settling down. The noise got the attention of the three awake bots, but as Red Alert got out of the pod, they returned to work. Red Alert felt confused and looked around the room at the other still-sleeping bots, including those still in the pods.</p><p>"What was that...?" Red Alert said quietly to himself, still shaking a bit.</p><p>Barely a minute after Red Alert's awakening, Hot Shot, Ransack and Crumplezone all woke up at the same time, similarly with a start and yelps and frantic looks on their faces. Red Alert flinched by the noisy awakening, and Ratchet, Optimus and Magnus looked over again. The three awake recruits exited their pods, all with confused looks on their faces.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Red Alert asked concerned. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Hot Shot was the first to speak up. "I'm confused," he said. "Wasn't I just somewhere else? How did I get back here? What was that?"</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Ransack said. "What just happened?"</p><p>"You probably had a dream," Ratchet answered, finally giving the recruits attention, while Optimus and Magnus simply looked on from behind him.</p><p>"A dream?" Red Alert repeated. "What is a dream? And what purpose does it serve?"</p><p>"Dreams are like visions," Ratchet replied, trying to think of a good explanation. "They can show anything, but mostly things you've already seen or experienced. Dreams are not real, however. They serve to place your mind in a certain situation to determine how you will react in such a situation."</p><p>The recruits hummed at the explanation. Behind them, Octane suddenly woke up with a start, gaining their attention. He too had a strange expression on his face as he looked around before realizing he was still in the base. He exited the pod and took a look around. As his gaze fell on Starscream, he winced back a bit. The reaction made Ratchet cock an optical ridge in confusion. The other recruits gazed at Starscream and had similar strange expressions on their faces, except for Red Alert. His gaze fell on the Autobots in alternate mode by the other wall and seemed to stare intently at Bulkhead.</p><p>"I don't think I like this 'dream' thing very much," Red Alert commented before returning his attention to the others. "You're certain they aren't real? And that what happens in them won't happen out here as well?"</p><p>"Certainly," Ratchet replied, studying the four other recruits as they retained a side-glance at the sleeping Starscream. "May I ask what your dreams were about?"</p><p>The recruits brought their attention back to Ratchet. Hot Shot was once again the first to speak up.</p><p>"I dreamt I was Starscream," he said. "But, I was not here. I was on a ship, and I was not alone. There were three other Starscreams, and we all stood surrounding this big, spiky mech. I think... I think it was Megatron?"</p><p>Ratchet gave Hot Shot a surprised look, and the mention of the Decepticon leader's name caught Optimus' attention as well.</p><p>"You saw Megatron?" Ratchet replied. "Even though you've never seen him before?"</p><p>"I guess, I don't know," Hot Shot said with a shrug. "Anyway, suddenly, the ship shook, and Megatron started shooting at the other Starscreams, before he shot me. And then I woke up."</p><p>"Hey, I had that dream too," Ransack said suddenly. "I was Starscream too, and I was also in a room with three other Starscreams, and I got shot by this Megatron guy too!"</p><p>"Me too!" Crumplezone said. "I had that same dream! One of the Starscreams got shot before I got shot! That was scary!"</p><p>Ratchet looked around between the recruits. "Seriously?" he said stumped. "You all had the same dream?"</p><p>"I didn't," Octane said. "At least, not completely. I was Starscream too, and I also stood in a room with three other Starscreams, but Megatron didn't shoot me. I got out." This made the other bots pay close attention to Octane. "I turned into a jet, but smaller than those outside this base, and then I flew through the air until I arrived by a cliff. There was a ship in the cliff, and I transformed and went inside. I went into a lab, and there stood <em>another</em> Starscream. I was about to shoot him when <em>he</em> shot <em>me</em>. I fell on the floor, then he pointed his missile at me, he fired, and then... it was over. I woke up."</p><p>"Wow, you got the extended version!" Ransack said impressed. He turned and looked at Red Alert. "What about you, Red? Did you dream the same?"</p><p>Everyone looked at Red Alert in anticipation, even Ratchet who was kind of confused over the whole ordeal. Red Alert seemed very uncomfortable with all these stares.</p><p>"I... uh... no," Red Alert stuttered. "I mean, my dream was similar, but nothing you guys said happened to me. I..." He gazed to the sleeping Bulkhead and gulped before returning to the others. "I was Starscream too. But I did not see any other Starscreams, nor did I see this Megatron. I was sneaking around in a dark, scary hallway on a ship, and suddenly there was the sound of some guards. I was scared, and when I backed off, I suddenly bumped into Bulkhead."</p><p>This took the others by surprise, a few of them glancing briefly at Bulkhead, still sound asleep, before returning their attention to Red Alert.</p><p>"What happened then?" Octane asked with interest.</p><p>"I..." Red Alert side-glanced Bulkhead with anxiousness. "At first, we just talked, but then I tried to walk away, but Bulkhead wouldn't let me get past. I tried to make him move away, but then he knocked me on the floor and began pummeling me. It was horrible. I could practically <em>feel</em> the punches before I woke up."</p><p>Red Alert's gaze fell on Bulkhead once again. They could clearly see that he was still trembling. Ratchet gently placed a servo on the other's shoulder, making the latter flinch.</p><p>"Dreams aren't real, Red," Ratchet repeated while locking gazes with his new brother. "Bulkhead will not hurt you. None of us will hurt any of you. You have no reason to be afraid of any of us. Dreams feel real, but in the end, they are just simulations."</p><p>Red Alert gave another brief glance at Bulkhead. "So... there's nothing to worry about?" he said quietly.</p><p>"Nothing to worry about," Ratchet repeated. "Though it is odd for all of you to have the same dream at the same time. Such things do happen but it's pretty uncommon."</p><p>Ratchet removed his servo from Red Alert's shoulder and stepped back. "Get some more rest if you don't feel rested enough. I'm going to return to work now."</p><p>Ratchet walked away to work on the lone monitor by the wall opposite of the medbay. Optimus and Magnus decided to leave the new bots be as well, instead returning to their discussion. The young bots didn't feel like going back to sleep, instead gathering in a half circle to talk.</p><p>"Okay, that was weird," Hot Shot commented. "Ratchet said these things are uncommon, but I feel like this was more than just uncommon."</p><p>"I know what you mean," Octane replied. "But did you notice something strange? That there were four Starscreams present with Megatron in total, each of ourselves included?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Ransack replied. "What about it?"</p><p>"And how Red said he wasn't present but still being Starscream?" Octane continued. "Four of us dreaming about being Starscream, present with three other Starscreams, in the same scenario. Three of you got shot by Megatron, I saw three Starscreams get shot but survived."</p><p>The bots looked around at each other.</p><p>"You mean..." Red Alert trailed off.</p><p>"That we saw <em>each other</em> in the dream?" Ransack finished for him.</p><p>"Is that possible?" Crumplezone asked confused. "It sounds impossible."</p><p>"It might be," Octane said. "But if it's true, if we really <em>did</em> see each other in the same dream..." He paused for a moment to think. "Did we perhaps see ourselves in another life?"</p><p>"Okay, you lost me," Crumplezone said stumped.</p><p>"You mean, like an <em>actual</em> vision?" Red Alert asked intrigued.</p><p>"I think so," Octane replied. "Maybe our dream was some sort of window to another place, another time, where we're all Starscream. I'm not sure if that's how dreams work, but it makes sense, right?"</p><p>"But then why were we all Starscream?" Hot Shot asked and gazed at Starscream, soon followed by the others. "And if Red was the first Starscream who died, and then me, Ransack and Crumplezone got killed by Megatron... who killed Octane's Starscream then?"</p><p>Starscream sat on the floor, still with his legs curled up, his arms hugging himself. He was mostly still, but on occasion there was a small flick of a wing or twitch of a claw or facial twitches. He seemed to be dreaming as well.</p><p>"Could the Starscream I met have been the <em>real</em> Starscream?" Octane wondered. "He's still sleeping. Could he be having the same dream as us? And still be dreaming it?"</p><p>"Why would he have the same dream as us?" Ransack questioned with crossed arms. "He's not like us. He's <em>way</em> older than we are. He's probably just having another dream. These guys have probably had many more dreams than we have. They're probably used to it."</p><p>The bots gazed at Starscream for about another minute before deciding to try going back to sleep in their pods. Starscream opened his optics into slits by the sound of the pods closing, but did not get up.</p><p>
  <em>So I'm not the only one...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two hours after sunrise, all the Autobots woke up at approximately the same time. First to wake up were Wheeljack and Smokescreen, who, despite having claimed to not intend to sleep for long, had ended up sleeping through the whole night, both exhausted from the past week's events, as were the other bots. Next to wake up were Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, a few minutes after Wheeljack and Smokescreen, all switching to bot mode and stretching out with seconds between them.</p><p>A few minutes later, the recruits woke up inside their pods and exited, now feeling a bit more rested than last time they woke up. Starscream remained asleep for another ten minutes before waking up as the last bot, but he took his time getting up, not having anything planned for the day anyway. It took about another ten minutes for him to actually get up, stretch and greet the others good morning - whether it was a good morning or not, that is.</p><p>About half an hour after all the bots were awake, the humans emerged from their human quarters behind the wall. The kids gathered in their new living room area fit with a couple of couches, a table and a TV, while Agent Fowler went to greet Optimus Prime, having stayed awake all night, to talk to him about something. June Darby had left the building to assist with medical supplies for the human soldiers, so they didn't see her for the rest of the day.</p><p>Most of the day was spent teaching the new bots about human laws, especially traffic laws, as well as about the Autobots 'robots in disguise' rule. They were not allowed to show themselves to humans in their true forms, not unless it was absolutely necessary - such as if saving a human's life required one of the bots to be in bot mode, the veterans clarified, remembering how easily Smokescreen had shown himself to a human just for the fun of it.</p><p>While telling the new bots about humans and Earth, Ratchet also took the liberty of outfitting the bots with the Autobot insignia, to show their allegiance. Hot Shot and Red Alert were the first to receive theirs, afterwards Ransack and Crumplezone got theirs, Octane being the last one. Octane was a bit hesitant to get the mark, but in the end he allowed Ratchet to mark his chestplate with the symbol.</p><p>At some point during the day, Rafael had found a three-dimensional image of Optimus' old truck mode on his computer and decided to show it to Ultra Magnus. As Magnus still hadn't picked an Earth-based vehicle mode yet, he gladly accepted the image and scanned it. In the next moment, he initiated his new alternate mode, almost identical to Optimus' old vehicle mode but being blue instead of red. The kids had learned that bots had to scan three-dimensional images in order to use the vehicle as their alternate mode, while two-dimensional images could only serve as providing the bots with new paintjobs, as in Bumblebee's case. It had taken Raf quite a while to find this image, but it was all worth it, as Magnus thus didn't have to go out in public to find a suitable vehicle mode.</p><p>Starscream was extremely bored throughout the day with all the talk about traffic laws and not-getting-seen-by-humans rules. Even the recruits themselves seemed to get bored halfway through the afternoon, and finally they had enough. Ransack and Crumplezone were the first to speak up, demanding they be allowed to go and try out their vehicle modes. At first the bots were hesitant, but they quickly realized if these new bots were to be of any help, they needed to know how to get around on this planet, not to mention needing combat practice for when it was needed.</p><p>As such, the Autobots decided to pair the recruits up with one veteran each. The veterans would accompany the recruits as they drove away from the base and found a suitable location to teach the bots to fight - secluded, but with lots of space to let loose in. The new bots had to learn to fight while the Decepticons were still recovering themselves - it was better to do it now than later.</p><p>The first pair to leave was Arcee and Ransack - who, before the departure, had learned from Arcee how to project a holographic driver, so he wouldn't be seen as a living motorcycle - followed by Bulkhead and Crumplezone a few minutes later. The bots decided to wait a few minutes between sending each pair off, just in case the Decepticons <em>were</em> watching their movement after all. The next pair to leave was Hot Shot and Bumblebee, followed by Smokescreen and Red Alert. After the latter pair was sent off, the bots worried if Smokescreen had been the right choice as a teacher after all, considering he himself was still a new recruit. Just in case, Wheeljack was sent off to make sure the two youngsters didn't get into trouble. Which was saying a lot, considering Wheeljack himself was keen on getting into trouble, being a former rogue Autobot and everything. But they decided to believe Wheeljack could handle it.</p><p>The last pair to leave was Octane in his truck mode, accompanied by Ultra Magnus. Technically, Magnus had yet to experience human traffic and Earth public himself, but he was so bound by regulations and a responsible bot, so the others decided he would do fine. Before they left, though, Agent Fowler decided to board Ultra Magnus, telling him he had an errand to take care of, and requested that Ultra Magnus would drop him off at his destination before taking Octane out for training. Magnus accepted the human's request, and then they took off.</p><p>As such, the only ones left in Hangar E were Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Starscream and the children. The children had wanted to go with their bots and further teach them about traffic laws, but the bots decided it would be safer for them to remain in the base and assured the children that their partners would be alright.</p><p>Starscream was relieved that the base was less crowded now, but his relief was soon replaced by boredom, as he had nothing to do. He decided to address his issues to the two remaining bots in the base.</p><p>"If I'm going to be stuck here in this small building for the next month or so, you have to give me something to do," Starscream said, gazing between Optimus and Ratchet, who both watched him with their full attention. "Otherwise I'm going to lose my mind."</p><p>"It won't be easy," Ratchet replied. "Considering the things we found in the Harbinger. Unless you want to help me getting all those devices to work?" He pointed at one of the two tables, the closest of which currently had several damaged devices lying on it.</p><p>Starscream frowned at the sight. "I think I'll pass," he replied and looked back at the bots. "Do you think anything survived the destruction of the old base?"</p><p>"There's a possibility," Ratchet said thoughtful. "But there's also a possibility that the Decepticons might be monitoring the wreckage. It's a risky expedition."</p><p>"If there's anything in the wreckage that survived, that could help us," Starscream argued, "then we should go take a look. What if some of the Energon survived? Or the relics we've gathered? Or my stuff?"</p><p>"Didn't the Decepticons comb the wreckage though?" Ratchet replied. "You must have seen it yourself, considering you were..."</p><p>Starscream blinked and reset his vocalizer. "Uh, yes, we- they did," he corrected. "But I didn't stay for long, only until we- they found Wheeljack. I think I saw a few of the relics being stored away though. I don't remember which ones though." After a moment of awkward silence, Starscream continued. "But that doesn't mean <em>everything</em> is gone. They might have missed something."</p><p>There was a moment of thoughtful silence, to consider the idea.</p><p>"Perhaps you are right, Starscream," Optimus finally said. "If anything <em>did</em> survive the attack and the excavation, we must retrieve it. We shall assemble our own excavation team when the others return."</p><p>Starscream smiled widely at the decision. "I'll be on it," he said quickly.</p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea," Ratchet said in doubt.</p><p>"If we travel by GroundBridge, and the Decepticons aren't monitoring us, we should be fine," Starscream pointed out. "I need to see if any of my belongings survived. Well, besides this," he added and gestured the good-luck necklace still wrapped around his wrist, the only thing he had gotten with him from the old base. "Please, let me go."</p><p>Optimus was silent for a moment in thought. "Very well," he decided. "You shall be on the excavation team. But do not engage in battle if the Decepticons do show up. You are still in recovery, and we do not wish you to get more hurt than you already are."</p><p>"I'll stay out of trouble, don't worry," Starscream assured, glad that someone was finally listening to him. "I'll be waiting for the others to return then."</p><p>In Starscream's case, waiting meant restlessly pacing around the mostly vacant base. Having nothing else to do, he could only let go of his pent-up energy by pacing, and the bots were very aware of this. Ratchet found his pacing a bit annoying, but tried to ignore it as he knew it was currently the only thing keeping the Seeker sane and patient - if one could call pacing a sign of patience, that is, considering how impatient Starscream generally was.</p><p>Optimus decided also to let Starscream be, despite how manic his behavior seemed. The wings on his back remained mostly in a normal, content position, though on occasion the smaller wings pressed against the bigger ones in discomfort, though the movements were brief and soon the wings fell back into their normal position again. On occasion, there was a small flick of a wing or a small energetic flutter at least once. The kids and bots wondered what could be on the Seeker's mind with all those wing movements.</p><p>The Autobots knew about wing emoting, of course, as it was a common behavior among winged bots and bots with winglets like Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Winglets tended to be limited in expressing the bots' emotions though, while actual wings were much more expressive and had many variations, especially depending on how many wings a bot possessed. With two pairs of wings instead of one, Starscream's wings expressed more complicated emotions than a bot with one pair of wings, such as Octane or the bots with winglets. The Autobots knew when Starscream's wings drooped that he was either sad, scared or ashamed, but he had many other positions and movements that meant different things, and it was a bit difficult interpreting their meanings. Not only that, but Starscream tended to conceal his emotions by forcing his wings into the normal, content position, so others couldn't tell what he was feeling or planning, nor if he was lying or telling the truth. In the beginning, he had been better at hiding his emotions than he was recently.</p><p>The kids tried to ignore Starscream's pacing as well, but it was difficult, as his pedes tapped loudly against the metal floor with each step. They wanted to talk to him, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, though he seemed to be whispering something to himself while pacing. It was too low for any of them to hear though. They didn't think he was scheming anything though, since it would be a bad idea to scheme out loud. He was probably just telling himself a story, or planning where to search in the wreckage when the time came. They could only imagine what Starscream was thinking about.</p><p>It was first by sunset that the bots returned to base. They all arrived within a few minutes, though still made sure to enter pair-wise. Agent Fowler did not return with Ultra Magnus and Octane, as he apparently had to pick up something for Optimus. It had sounded as if they had found a suitable vehicle for Optimus to scan, and Agent Fowler was going to retrieve it now.</p><p>As everyone had gathered in the hangar, Optimus noticed that Smokescreen was absent, Red Alert instead returning with Wheeljack by his side. Wheeljack explained that Smokescreen had decided to go on night patrol and would return by morning. A few of the veterans - including Arcee and Ratchet - voiced their doubts in letting Wheeljack let Smokescreen go off on his own, considering he was still a rookie and that the Decepticons were likely on high alert. Wheeljack simply told them that the youngster would be fine, and if not, then he'd comm. them. The bots weren't completely satisfied by Wheeljack's explanation, but decided to give Smokescreen the benefit of the doubt. Optimus decided to announce the expedition to the wreckage of their old base.</p><p>"Starscream will be part of the excavation team," he declared right away. He looked around at the other bots. "Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack will accompany him. Search the ruins and gather what you can find of value. If you should be encountered by Decepticons, return to base immediately. We must avoid unnecessary fighting from now on, considering our short supply of Energon."</p><p>"Scream can always give us coordinates for another mine," Wheeljack said unconcerned.</p><p>"We can't be sure the mines will yield anything though," Starscream countered. "Considering the result of your last raid."</p><p>"We shall worry about that when you return," Optimus said. "Ratchet, open a GroundBridge."</p><p>Ratchet nodded and opened a portal, coordinates set to the site of the destroyed missile silo. Ultra Magnus stepped out as the first, followed by Wheeljack and Starscream close behind him.</p><p>"We shall be back by daybreak, if nothing happens," Ultra Magnus announced.</p><p>Without further ado, the three bots entered the portal and left the base. As the portal closed, Arcee went for the door.</p><p>"I'll go out on patrol too," she declared and initiated alternate mode. "Will be back before sunrise."</p><p>Bulkhead and Bumblebee decided to also go on patrol, and Optimus allowed them. The children went to the human quarters to rest for the night, as it was getting late, and Ratchet, not having slept for days, decided to power down for a few hours. Optimus promised to keep watch for him, still with plenty of energy from his reformatting two nights ago. The recruits were hesitant to go to sleep, remembering their strange dreams the previous night, but after a few hours they decided to retreat to their pods to rest. This night, there was no fuss from any of them, not even the skittish Red Alert.</p><p>As the base went dark and Optimus was the only awake living being present, he stood by the GroundBridge and the command center, staring at the front doors, patiently waiting. At some point during the night, he got a call from Agent Fowler, saying he had returned, and the doors to the hangar were opened, letting in the light from the cresent moon.</p><p>Into the base entered a green camo truck with small windows and a semi-trailer behind it, seemingly packed with highly advanced human technology.</p><p>"Prime, what we have here is an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle," Agent Fowler explained as he exited the truck, "designed by the finest engineers in our M.A.S.K. divison."</p><p>"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said. "This will most certainly do."</p><p>As Agent Fowler closed the door of the truck, Optimus sent out a blue beam from his optics, scanning the fighting vehicle inside and out. As the beam retreated back into his optics, his processor ran through the schematics of the truck, sent the information to the T-Cog, and a few seconds later, Optimus initiated his new vehicle mode for the first time. A complete copy of the M.A.S.K. truck, but being his signature red and blue, the semi-trailer being silver, as that was his new jetpack.</p><p><em>Now</em> the Autobots had their leader back, fully and completely, ready for anything the Decepticons could throw against him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Starscream arrived at the missile silo, the latter two cringed at the destruction, especially Starscream who had been living in it, as Wheeljack only ever came to visit on occasion. Ultra Magnus had never been here, so he wasn't devastated by the sight - although it was hard to interpret the mighty mech's thoughts and feelings, as he had a stony expression on his face, much like Ratchet's or even Optimus'. He was hard to read, in any case.</p><p>"You search the command center," Starscream said after shaking off the cringe. "I'll search the hallways for my things."</p><p>"Don't try running away now," Wheeljack said jokingly.</p><p>"Very funny," Starscream snarled before seperating from the other two.</p><p>The command center was easily recognized, as the floor around the Autobot insignia was a surprisingly bare spot, so Starscream more or less knew where to go from there. He found the devastated hallways and made his way through the rubble until he arrived at what he supposed had been his room in the base. He let out a sigh by the memories that suddenly went through his processor. He had been so unhappy being trapped in that room for several months, constantly complaining about not being allowed to go outside or fly. He never thought he would ever miss that claustrophobic room as much as he did now.</p><p>"I took everything for granted," he muttered to himself. "I had privacy, and I took it for granted. I hope something survived..."</p><p>Starscream got to the excavation at once. The recharging table was broken in half. He didn't expect to drag that thing back to base anyway; there wasn't space for it. His desk and chair were both in pieces as well, but they too would have taken up a lot of space.</p><p>Starscream used as much strength as he could muster to lift the broken walls off the fallen shelf that housed the majority of his belongings. As the shelf was cleared, he noticed the jars containing Cybertronian organs were broken and the contents spilled and crushed by debris. Some of the datapads had broken into pieces while others seemed to be intact. He took the intact datapads and turned them on to check their contents.</p><p>His list of Seeker names was on one of them, his book of G.I. Joe was on another, and he even found the drawing he had made of himself to be intact. He was uncertain if the Synthetic Energon formula was among the destroyed datapads, but then remembered that he had given that to Ratchet, and that it was likely the medic had brought it with him. He would have to check in with the doctor later, when they got back from the expedition.</p><p>Starscream continued his search through the shelf and discovered to his surprise that the crown, cape and shoulder-pads were all intact. There was a bit of dirt on all three, but even the fabric seemed to be without tears or wear, just a bit of dust that could be brushed away. Not even a scorch mark was present on the set.</p><p>"They must have been buried before the fire caught on," Starscream assumed. "Perhaps other things survived too?"</p><p>Starscream cleared a bit of the floor to spread out the cape and placed the intact objects on it, so he could continue his search without worrying about accidentally stepping on anything. He continued searching through the shelf but found only broken glass and malfunctioning datapads. He hummed with dissatisfaction but was not ready to end his search yet.</p><p>He decided to search around the rest of the room, among the rubble of his broken berth and desk. He spotted something colorful under the pieces of the desk and moved the rubble aside. He felt his Spark leap at the sight of the Rubik's Cube laying shuffled and intact, though a bit dusty. He picked it up and carefully turned the rows. They didn't move as smoothly as they used to, but nonetheless the cube seemed to be intact and functional. A little cleaning and some lubricate would probably get its functionality back to normal.</p><p>"I never thought I would be so happy to see you again," Starscream said with a smile to the cube in his palm. "You're tougher than I thought."</p><p>Starscream placed the Rubik's Cube among the datapads and other intact objects, then continued searching his desk to see if any of his other puzzles survived. At least they would give him something to do through the next month of doing nothing else, even if it wasn't much. He was glad that at least the G.I. Joe datapad had survived, as that would provide him with lots of reading material that didn't seem like it would end anytime soon.</p><p>Starscream wasn't particularly surprised to find the metal puzzles intact, as they were all small and well protected against the debris and flames. He searched until he found all ten sets of rods and rings interlocked together. None of the metal puzzles seemed to be bended from the destruction of the room. He could not find the two other sets of puzzles with the rectangles and the planks though. He only found two rectangles and one plank, the rest were absent. He continued searching until he found a piece of what he recognized as part of one of the rectangles, and half of one of the planks. At that, he decided to give up and discarded the puzzle pieces he had found, as they were useless without all the pieces.</p><p>After hours of searching through his room for his belongings, he found his kaleidoscope completely broken and flattened, some of the pearls having escaped the glass case they had been in. Starscream hummed and took a look around the room. As far as he recalled, he had found all the belongings he had in his room, whether broken or intact. There was nothing else to search for. So he rose up and went back to the cape to inspect the items he had found.</p><p>The golden crown, lavender shoulder-pads, Rubik's Cube, ten metal puzzles, five datapads and two data-pens. And of course the cape itself. Those were the items of his room that had survived the attack and the fire. Having made this conclusion, Starscream piled up the items in the middle before folding the cape and tying a knot to make sure the items wouldn't spill out when he carried it.</p><p>After having secured his cargo, he grabbed the bundle with one servo, supporting its weight with the other servo, and rose back to his pedes and began making his way out of the ruins of his room, leaving it for probably the last time.</p><p>As he made his way back to the command center to meet up with Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack, he could faintly see the sun beginning to rise in the horizon. It was almost daybreak, and as such, almost time to go back to base.</p><p>Time to go back home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As promised, while it was still dark out, just before sunrise, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all returned from their night patrols. By their return, Ratchet woke from his recharge and initiated bot mode so he could continue his work. The recruits were already awake and alert and ready to learn new things. As Ratchet had woken up, Optimus decided to inform him of faint Decepticon signals on the monitor that had appeared just a little while ago.</p><p>"There were no traces of Energon," Optimus informed, "but I still wish to investigate."</p><p>"I shall open a GroundBridge," Ratchet informed and was about to enter new coordinates, but was stopped by Optimus.</p><p>"No need," Optimus said calmly. "I shall investigate by flight. I may have a better overview of the situation then. You should instead have the GroundBridge ready for our excavation team to return."</p><p>Optimus headed for the open door, when Octane took a step forward.</p><p>"Can I come with you, sir?" Octane asked.</p><p>Optimus stopped and turned his attention to the Flier, as did the others.</p><p>"I am uncertain if you are ready to face against Decepticons yet, Octane," Optimus replied calmly.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus grinded me down yesterday," Octane countered. "I know how to pack a punch. I even figured out how to access my blasters." To demonstrate, Octane turned his servos into small cannons not unlike the ones Ultra Magnus sported. He turned them back into hands a few seconds later. "Besides, I need to learn to fly as well. I didn't get to do that yesterday. And since Starscream's unavailable, who better to teach me than you, sir?"</p><p>Optimus seemed to contemplate the request for a while. It took about ten seconds before he finally answered.</p><p>"Very well," Optimus decided. "You may accompany me, Octane. But stay close to me and do not engage in combat unless I tell you to."</p><p>Octane smiled by the answer, then put on a stony expression and saluted. "Thank you, sir!" he said, perhaps more to make himself look good in front of the Prime than being sincere. Optimus decided not to comment on it.</p><p>The two Fliers exited the hangar together, Optimus folding out his wings and activating his jetpack, Octane initiating plane mode, both ascending into the air at the same time, disappearing off into the sky.</p><p>By the time they had taken off from the base and found themselves soaring through the sky, the sun had risen. The excavation team would return to the base soon.</p><p>"This is awesome," Octane commented some dozen meters from Optimus' side. "Driving was fun and all, but <em>this</em>, flying... it's awesome! I can go anywhere now!"</p><p>"It does have its advantages," Optimus said in agreement. "But one has to be sure to keep steady and not lose control. On land, you can avoid crashing by returning to bot mode. Here, in the sky, you cannot. You have to be careful while flying, and you cannot transform until you are at least a few meters from the ground."</p><p>"Okay," Octane replied. "Keep steady, don't lose control, don't transform before landing. Got it."</p><p>"Of course, I have only been capable of flight for two days, and it is only because of my jetpack that I can fly," Optimus admitted. "If you want more detailed instructions, you will have to talk to Starscream about it."</p><p>"Yeah... Starscream," Octane replied, sounding a bit displeased. "Good luck to me with that."</p><p>"Is something the matter?"</p><p>"I don't know. I kinda get the feeling he doesn't like me. Do you know why?"</p><p>"There are still many things I do not know about Starscream," Optimus admitted. "He gets stressed easily when he is not allowed to fly, and he often takes his frustrations out on others. And considering the recent events, I imagine he is having a hard time. He tries hard to fit in, but he seems unsure how to."</p><p>"So you're saying he may not have anything against me?" Octane asked. "He's just having a bad time?"</p><p>"I believe so," Optimus replied. "But despite his flaws, he has at rare times shown a softer side many of us were not aware that he had. Give him time, and you may experience that for yourself."</p><p>"I see..." Octane said quietly. "Then I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I do feel a sort of connection with him, but I'm not sure how to express it."</p><p>"Is it similar to how some of your fellow recruits feel about the others?" Optimus asked. "Like Hot Shot feels with Bumblebee, or Red Alert with Ratchet?"</p><p>"Or Ransack with Arcee?" Octane added. "Maybe. I don't know. I want to talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk to me. And I dreamt I was him yesterday, too, but that the other him killed me. Do you think that might be a sign?"</p><p>"Some bots have special visionary dreams," Optimus said. "But we never know if the dreams we have are mere dreams or if they have special meanings to them. Most of the time, they are, as Ratchet said, just simulations and extend no further than that. Did you have a similar dream last night?"</p><p>"No," Octane admitted. "If I had a dream, I don't remember what it was about. Maybe it was just a coincidence after all..."</p><p>"Only time will tell," Optimus said and turned his gaze downwards, searching beneath the clouds. "But know that you can put your trust in us all, Starscream included. Even if it turns out he does not like you, you can still count on his help should you need it."</p><p>After that, there was silence between the two, as they flew among the clouds, scouting for Decepticon activity. Optimus knew deep inside that what he had just said wasn't entirely true. It was true that Starscream would help out bots even if he didn't like them, but usually only if he was indebted to them. He had improved in helping the Autobots out in the recent weeks, acting more and more like a true Autobot, but he still had a lot of work to do.</p><p>Now, though, with his capture by Megatron and having been back with the Decepticons for a whole week, Optimus was uncertain if anything had changed in Starscream. Whether for better or for worse. He wanted to believe that Starscream now knew he belonged with the Autobots, having re-experienced how it was like to be a Decepticon, but ultimately, Optimus could not be sure.</p><p>Starscream could at times be erratic and unpredictable, to the point where even the Seeker himself didn't know why he did what he did. Optimus could see potential in Starscream, however, and considering the discoveries they had made during his stay with the Autobots, Optimus believed more and more that Starscream was a good bot deep in his Spark. But Starscream seemed to believe that his past and Megatron's abuse of him defined who he was as a bot, which made his progress all the more difficult.</p><p>Optimus did not just want to turn Starscream into an Autobot for the sake of air support and extra firepower. He could see a bot in need, a bot that was wounded beyond his armor, that his very Spark was hurt. Optimus wanted to help Starscream, but Starscream was often too proud to ask for help. He had improved on that too, but he was still a mystery.</p><p>In the recent two days, Starscream also seemed to be quieter than he usually was. He was normally so chatty, even on his bad days. Perhaps he was still ashamed of having returned to the Decepticons, still thinking about the things he had done. Even if they asked him, Optimus knew he wouldn't tell them the truth. At least, not the whole truth. Secrets seemed important to Starscream. After all, he had kept so many secrets from them for so long, the greatest of them so far being Cliffjumper's death. Optimus wondered what other burdens the small Seeker was bearing on his shoulders.</p><p>The sun had risen higher on the sky when Optimus and Octane broke out of the clouds and spotted a mountain range below them. Optimus descended, and Octane followed close behind, heading for what was apparently the location of the Decepticon activity that Optimus had spoken of.</p><p>As Optimus landed on a cliffside by a cave, Octane slowed down before initiating bot mode, landing right next to Optimus.</p><p>"My first landing," Octane said triumphantly.</p><p>"Good job," Optimus praised and inspected the cave. It was too short for Optimus to walk into, and even Octane would have difficulty fitting in there, though he could probably keep his head low. Optimus hummed. An idea sprung to mind, and the next second Optimus initiated truck mode for the second time since scanning his new vehicle.</p><p>"Oh, smart," Octane commented and initiated his own tanker truck mode. Both trucks entered the cave which was now no trouble at all for their shorter vehicle modes. They turned on their car-lights so they could see through the darkness.</p><p>"Think there are 'Cons here?" Octane asked, having picked up the shorter term from the veterans.</p><p>"Possibly," Optimus replied. "Maintain silence until we find out."</p><p>"Got'cha," Octane whispered and then remained silent.</p><p>They drove on for several minutes until they heard a faint whirring noise. Octane's Spark began beating faster in anticipation. Optimus kept his head cool and remained in front of Octane, leading the way. Barely two minutes after first hearing the noise, Optimus stopped, and Octane stopped right behind him, barely avoiding hitting the trailer in front of him.</p><p>"<em>There! I can see it,</em>" a loud, rattling voice sounded in front of them. Octane could not see anything because of Optimus blocking his path, but Optimus could clearly see five Insecticons surrounding a drill operated by a single Decepticon Miner. It had been an Insecticon named Bombshock who had spoken, and he seemed to be reaching into a hole they had just dug. What had they found? Energon? Or perhaps a relic not recorded in the Iacon Database? Or something else altogether?</p><p>Whatever they had found, Optimus could not allow them to have it. Before giving a signal to Octane behind him, Optimus made his presence to the Decepticons clear.</p><p>"Abandon the excavation!" his voice rumbled through the tunnel. "<em>Now</em>."</p><p>Without further note, Optimus revved up his engine and drove forward. Octane took it as a signal and drove after him.</p><p>"<em>Attack!</em>" Bombshock yelled, and his fellow Insecticons let out shrill roars and charged at the incoming Autobots, a couple of them transforming to beast mode.</p><p>Optimus launched three missiles at the incoming Insecticons, taking out three of them with one shot each. Two more Insecticons came running in bot mode, squealing with thirst for battle. The one in front began firing lasers at the two Autobots.</p><p>"Dodge to the right," Optimus ordered Octane.</p><p>Octane drove to the right, just as Optimus turned to the left and knocked the incoming Insecticon over. Optimus initiated bot mode, and Octane followed suit. Octane watched as Optimus planted his fist on the throat of the second Insecticon and drove it into the ceiling, making pebbles fall onto the floor. The Insecticon screamed by the attack and fell to the floor, but soon rose up to continue the fight. But before it could counter, Optimus turned his left servo into a blaster and shot a hole through the Insecticon's stomach, killing it.</p><p>Octane ran close behind Optimus, watching him fight rather than participating himself. These Decepticons were large and seemed dangerous. Better let the expert take care of them.</p><p>Before the Autobots could reach the drill, Bombshock reached into the hole and broke off... something, then entered beast mode and took off through a hole in the ceiling, letting out a victorious Insecticon shriek. Optimus stopped beside the drill and gazed disappointed at the fleeing Insecticon. The Miner had apparently skedaddled without anyone noticing, wanting no part of this conflict.</p><p>"What now?" Octane asked. As Optimus didn't answer, the Triple Changer gazed at the other and saw that something had caught Optimus' attention. Both looked into the hole the Decepticons had dug and saw... something.</p><p>"What is that?" Octane asked.</p><p>Optimus took a few steps forward to get a closer look at what they had uncovered. "It cannot be..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was not until well past sunrise that Ultra Magnus comm'ed the base to request a GroundBridge back, just as he had promised. His voice was calm and stony as usual with no indication that there had been any trouble. By then, the children had all emerged from their human quarters, and Rafael sat with his computer in the human section of the command center, monitoring the status of the GroundBridge.</p><p>"Return-trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized," Rafael reported with a thumbs-up.</p><p>"Ultra Magnus, we are ready to receive," Ratchet said over the comm. and pulled down a lever to lock the portal in position.</p><p>Ultra Magnus was the first to return through the portal, in his truck mode, carrying a single boxed Energon cube on his back. He pulled to a stop and let Bumblebee unload his very small load before assuming bot mode. Soon after, Starscream entered, clutching a familiar purple bundle, likely containing what remained of his belongings.</p><p>"We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base," Ultra Magnus reported as he approached the other bots.</p><p>Behind him, Wheeljack emerged from the portal as the last one, carrying Bulkhead's beloved lobbing ball, which seemed surprisingly intact - though perhaps not so surprising after all, considering how heavy and dense it was.</p><p>"You call <em>this</em> 'not much else'?" Wheeljack said while holding up the large ball in one servo, almost half his own height.</p><p>Without warning, Wheeljack spun around and tossed the ball in direction of Bulkhead. Starscream leapt to the side with a yelp in surprise to avoid getting hit by the ball, as did everyone else that stood too close.</p><p>"Huh?" Bulkhead uttered and didn't react in time to catch the ball, which bounced off his thick chest armor and continued to fly in direction of Miko, standing by the door to Agent Fowler's office. Jack managed to pull her to the side just in time to avoid her getting splattered. The door was not as lucky; the ball cracked the door but didn't go through, though it was large enough to block the door.</p><p>"Wheeljack!" Ratchet exclaimed. "You could have caused serious damage!"</p><p>"To <em>me</em>!" Miko clarified in offense with hands on her hips.</p><p>A moment later, Agent Fowler's voice could be heard from behind the blocked door. "A little help here?"</p><p>Wheeljack seemed a bit surprised by the outcome of his action, and it was not without consequences. He was in <em>big</em> trouble now.</p><p>"What were you thinking, soldier?" Ultra Magnus scolded.</p><p>"I was <em>thinking</em>," Wheeljack said slowly, "Bulk could catch that lob." He didn't seem particularly concerned though. After all, no one got hurt. Just the door. And maybe Bulkhead got a bruise, who knew.</p><p>"Allow me to make myself clear," Ultra Magnus said sternly. "As Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have <em>no</em> intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior!"</p><p>"Some things never change," Wheeljack said darkly and side-glanced Magnus, fully intending for the big bot to hear it.</p><p>The surrounding bots paused what they were doing to stare at the scene. Even Bumblebee paused on his way to put away the boxed Energon cube, and Starscream still stood near the door clutching his bundle. The recruits stood behind the veterans and felt the atmosphere in the room tense up a bit.</p><p>"Jackie," Bulkhead said in a warning tone.</p><p>Ultra Magnus emitted a low grunt of offense. "Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command your Wreckers back on Cybertron and get you loose cannons <em>under</em> control? An effective combat unit begins with <em>discipline</em>. If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance. As you did before."</p><p>Even the children watched the tense scene with discomfort, unsure how this argument would turn out. Wheeljack wasn't much for authority - he even only tolerated Optimus' command because he had seen for himself that Optimus was a respectable and trustworthy leader who would risk his own life to protect his allies. Ultra Magnus seemed to be a different story, though. Back when Wheeljack had explained his dislike of authority figures because they tended to only care about themselves and let the soldiers do all the dirty work and turn tail when things went rough, it was likely he had been referring to Ultra Magnus. The blue mech didn't seem like a coward, though the other things were possibly true due to his tight commitment to regulations.</p><p>"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present," Wheeljack replied with a hint of a snarl, "I'd do that. <em>Sir</em>," he added in a mocking tone.</p><p>Declaring the argument ended, Wheeljack walked off, striding past the watching bots who made way for him, and went to stand in the corner of the medbay. As there were no rooms to be alone in, the bots had to do with what they had, even if it was small corners in some parts of the hangar. They decided to leave the Wrecker be.</p><p>Ultra Magnus sighed, then decided to change the subject. "So, any word from Optimus?" he asked Ratchet, seeing as their leader was currently absent.</p><p>Ratchet decided to go with the change in subject. "He's investigating recent Decepticon activity," the medic explained. "Hopefully an Energon mine."</p><p>As the tense atmosphere seemed to dissipate, the bots decided to continue what they had been doing before Wheeljack's little stunt. Bumblebee moved the Energon cube over by the others, and Starscream walked past the veterans and recruits to the corner he had slept in. He put down the bundle but didn't open it right away. He looked behind him, noticing something was off.</p><p>"Where's that Octane?" he asked, noting the purple Flier was missing as well.</p><p>"Octane went with Optimus on his patrol," Ratchet replied.</p><p>Starscream cocked his head in surprise. "Really? Why?"</p><p>"He said something about learning to fly," Hot Shot replied. "And decided to ask the big guy, since you were unavailable and all."</p><p>"Prime's only been capable of flight for two days!" Starscream exclaimed. "You can't expect a <em>Grounder</em> to teach a <em>Flier</em> how to <em>fly</em>. He's going to teach him all the wrong things!"</p><p>"I think Optimus knows what he's doing," Arcee argued. "It can't be that hard to learn how to fly, right?"</p><p>"You only think that because you are ground-bound," Starscream said and crossed his arms, flicking a wing. "There is so much more to flying than just taking off and landing. And how to fly properly depends on <em>how</em> the bot flies, like a soaring jet like me, a hovering helicopter like that wretch Airachnid, or-"</p><p>"Or like Optimus with a jetpack?" Jack asked as he and Miko had desceded to the floor among the bots, interrupting the Seeker.</p><p>Starscream sighed by the interruption but decided not to argue. "Precisely," he said instead, briefly glancing at the humans. "How Optimus flies is not the same way as the way I fly, or the way Octane flies. Heck, even the way the two of us <em>real</em> Fliers fly is not the same."</p><p>"Save the lecture for Octane when they get back," Ratchet said with raised servos, stopping Starscream before he would begin to ramble on like he always did. "He probably needs to hear it more than <em>we</em> do."</p><p>Starscream grumbled by the interruption and rattled with his wings in annoyance. "Fine," he snarled. "Maybe I'll tell Optimus too."</p><p>"He seems to have his jetpack covered pretty well," Arcee said. "I don't think you need to lecture him in anything."</p><p>Starscream snorted but decided not to further argue. Talking about Optimus' new flight ability continued to be the subject of the ongoing conversation though.</p><p>"How rad would it be if you all had jetpacks like Optimus?" Miko stated excitedly.</p><p>"Quite <em>rad</em>, Miko," Ratchet replied while sitting by the medbay, working on repairing a small device. "But the Forge has been depleted of its power to do that."</p><p>"Now it's only good for pounding out dings," Bulkhead commented.</p><p>The rev of a car engine outside caught the bots' attention. The doors were opened to allow a blue sports car with yellow stripes to enter, spin around and pull to a stop. Even though it was a different color-scheme, the form of the car and the sound of the engine was familiar enough that the bots present could instantly recognize it.</p><p>"Smokescreen?" Arcee greeted curiously and placed her servos on her hips.</p><p>As the doors were closed again, the blue and yellow sports car initiated bot mode to reveal Smokescreen, having apparently scanned a new paintjob throughout the night, explaining why it had taken so long for him to return to base. Sort of.</p><p>"Aw, what gave me away?" he replied, disappointed he was recognized so quickly and easily. Arcee gave him a crooked smile, as if the answer was obvious. "C'mon! Robots in disguise, right?"</p><p>Ultra Magnus approached the returning Autobot and decided to address his absence. "Where have you been, soldier?"</p><p>"Scanning new war paint," Smokescreen answered with a smile. "Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead. And Bumblebee's," he added and gestured the black Scout as the latter decided to place the boxed Energon cube by a second monitor by the medbay they had set up while Starscream and the others had been out.</p><p>"<strong>Looks cool, Smokescreen,</strong>" Bumblebee said as he saw Smokescreen's new paintjob.</p><p>"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," Ultra Magnus said, his gaze pointing at the large stack of empty boxes for Energon cubes they had gathered from the Harbinger, the raid as well as what they had found in the wreckage of their old base.</p><p>"Yessir," Smokescreen replied, not very enthusiastic over the assignment.</p><p>Magnus glanced at the other recruits and Starscream with a stern gaze. Red Alert decided to go help Ratchet, Starscream got busy with unpacking his bundle, while Ransack, Crumplezone and Hot Shot found themselves having to follow the silent order and go join Smokescreen in stacking the boxes. They didn't seem thrilled, but followed the order anyway. Smokescreen's winglets drooped slightly as he made his way past Ratchet and Red Alert by the work table, working on some devices.</p><p>"I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie," Smokescreen muttered, not intending for anyone else to hear him.</p><p>Ratchet looked up by the youngster's muttering. "What was that about a Prime?" he asked.</p><p>Smokescreen stopped and turned, his winglets going back up. "Uh, no- time," Smokescreen corrected. "Time to stop... acting like a rookie."</p><p>Smokescreen resumed his trip to the empty cubes and began stacking them alongside Hot Shot, Ransack and Crumplezone. Ratchet did not comment further on Smokescreen's statement. He continued working on his device with Red Alert sitting next to him, watching intently what he was doing. Arcee stared ahead in Smokescreen's direction.</p><p>"Smokescreen was the only one who went back," Arcee said. "If it weren't for him, Optimus might not be with us today." Her gaze fell on the floor, a somber look adorning her face.</p><p>Ratchet decided to pause his work once again, much to Red Alert's disappointment, but the recruit didn't complain, merely waited for Ratchet to continue.</p><p>"Arcee, we were under the strictest of orders," Ratchet pointed out. "The three of you had your human partners to protect. But we are fortunate that Smokescreen is inexperienced enough not to have followed protocol."</p><p>In the corner of the base, Starscream unpacked his purple bundle and set up a few wooden boxes to make his own little living space. He placed the intact datapads in a pile on one box along with the metal puzzles and the Rubik's Cube beside them, and on another box he placed his lavender shoulder-pads and golden crown on display. The cape was folded and placed on the floor as far into the corner as possible. He could probably use it as a blanket or something during recharge. For now, it was merely a purple fabric neatly folded and wiped clean of dust.</p><p>As Starscream finished setting up his little private corner, he glanced challengingly at the surrounding bots, checking if anyone was looking. If he spotted anyone looking, he would hiss: "My spot," and then say no more. The Autobots decided not to comment on it, instead getting back to their individual business.</p><p>Not long after, Optimus comm'ed the base to request a GroundBridge back. As the portal opened, Optimus entered with his large figure, seemingly holding something in his servos. Behind him, Octane entered with his much smaller figure, his face beaming with excitement. Starscream looked up at the sight of the returning Prime and Triple Changer, scowling at the latter, though he seemed to be ignored.</p><p>"Optimus," Ratchet greeted by the command center with Ultra Magnus standing next to him. "Did you find Energon?"</p><p>"No," Optimus admitted and placed whatever he was holding on one of the two tables. "But we did uncover <em>this</em>."</p><p>As Optimus pulled back from the table, every bot in the base - and human on the railings - gathered around to see what Prime and Octane had found. Starscream emerged from his corner and went up close. As he saw what was on the table, he took a step back and gasped in shock. It was a skull. But not a skull from an Earth animal, no. This skull was much too large and too spiky to be of Earthly origin. It seemed to have several mandibles and a pair of large horns, one of which had been broken off. The recruits and humans were stumped, but the older bots knew exactly what they were dealing with here.</p><p>"It cannot be," Ratchet said breathlessly, repeating Optimus' own earlier reaction.</p><p>"Be what?" Jack asked curious.</p><p>"The ancient remains," Optimus said slowly, "of a Predacon."</p><p>Everyone stared in awe and confusion at the sight of the skull, especially the recruits who didn't know what Predacons were. Starscream felt irked by the large, spiky skull, even though the Predacon in question wasn't alive anymore.</p><p>"On Earth?" Starscream uttered. "Impossible."</p><p>"Impossible, yet it's right here in front of us," Ratchet said, sharing Starscream's bewilderment. "Though it remains unclear <em>why</em> such a skull would be found on your planet, its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us."</p><p>"You mean that dragon-bot we put on ice?" Miko asked with a hand on her hip.</p><p>"Except that Predacons have been extinct since... well..." Ratchet trailed off.</p><p>"Since before most life began on Cybertron," Smokescreen ended for him.</p><p>"Good thing too," Starscream commented. "They should never have existed in the first place."</p><p>Some of the recruits briefly glanced at Starscream before returning their attention to the others.</p><p>"They're like Earth's dinosaurs," Rafael said in realization, for comparison.</p><p>"Which means for you guys, running into one would be like us meeting a T-rex," Jack said, also in comparison. Starscream restrained a huff of exasperation at the comparisons.</p><p>"So, then what were Dinobots?" Miko asked Bulkhead.</p><p>"Totally different," Bulkhead replied.</p><p>"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons," Ratchet said, "and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks..."</p><p>"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find," Optimus ended for him.</p><p>"And now Megatron's looking to clone another," Ultra Magnus concluded.</p><p>"What makes you think Buckethead would stop at just <em>one</em>?" Wheeljack said, earning the others a moment of thought.</p><p>"We could have <em>Beast Wars</em> on our hands," Bulkhead proclaimed.</p><p>"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast..." Ratchet continued and gazed at Optimus.</p><p>"He already possesses what he needs to engender this one," Optimus finished for him and looked around at the other bots. "Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters."</p><p>There was a moment of silence to let the information of the Predacons sink into everyone's minds.</p><p>"One thing still doesn't follow," Smokescreen addressed, earning the others' attention. "Predacons went extinct on <em>Cybertron</em>. So what would their bones be doing here?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Decepticon warship, the Combaticons had just been sent off to scout the Earth for Blast Off, their only missing member, when one of the Insecticons, Bombshock, returned to the warship with an object of interest. Thundercracker had just been about to go for a fly when the lone Insecticon returned with - surprise, surprise - a fossilized horn of a Predacon.</p><p>"Lord Megatron will be pleased with this," Thundercracker said and took the horn from the Insecticon. "I shall inform him of your success. Go take a rest."</p><p>Bombshock snarled as his prize had been taken by the Seeker, but knowing Megatron would probably not recognize him anyway, he decided not to argue and simply wandered through the hallways on his way back to the hive. Thundercracker made his way through the hallways to the lab, where he presented the horn to Shockwave, currently accompanied by Megatron, Dreadwing and Skywarp. Megatron and Shockwave seemed to be talking, Dreadwing standing silently by. Skywarp seemed to be bored, almost as if he was forced to stay in the lab.</p><p>"Look what Bombshock dragged home," Thundercracker informed, gaining the bots' attention. "Care to explain what a Predacon bone is doing here, on Earth, of all places?"</p><p>The blue Seeker handed over the horn to Shockwave, who placed it on the table in the center of the lab, and began scanning the fossil.</p><p>"They are not the remains of <em>Predacons</em>, Thundercracker," Megatron explained instead of Shockwave. "But rather, the remains of Predacon <em>clones</em>. For you see, our recent Autobot hunter wasn't the first bestial super soldier Shockwave ever attempted to breed from prehistoric matter. During the war for Cybertron, I sanctioned a dispatch of a small army of these Predaclones to Earth, to unleash the beasts on unwitting Autobot forces stationed here. Once they accomplished their mission, the surviving Predacons held sentinel on this very world for ages to come, guarding the Energon reserves they had managed to secure, while awaiting my arrival."</p><p>Megatron gazed back at the horn. "Of course, our reunion here was much delayed," Megatron continued. "And it would seem we lost the beasts to the ravages of time."</p><p>"But not their ento-matter," Shockwave said while holding the horn in his servo, "from which I am logically able to extract their very CNA."</p><p>"Does this mean we're going on another scavenger hunt?" Skywarp commented from the side, earning their attention. "Cause that's starting to get old. Literally. See what I did there?" He chuckled by his own pun. No one else laughed. He soon silenced and drooped his wings a bit in embarrassment.</p><p>"You are not suggesting that I would send my creations to a distant planet without first having them microchipped?" Shockwave questioned and answered at the same time.</p><p>Skywarp and Thundercracker both looked surprised at the Cyclops - even Dreadwing seemed taken aback by the statement, that the main issue of locating the bones had already been taken care of eons ago.</p><p>"You did?" Skywarp replied stumped. "Seriously?"</p><p>"I am always serious," Shockwave replied. "Soundwave is currently scanning for the microchips' energy signatures. Once we acquire the required genetic material, I can create a new batch in my lab to serve the Decepticon cause."</p><p>Skywarp seemed impressed, but Thundercracker was not as easily convinced.</p><p>If Starscream had still been with them, he would have protested highly against this new 'Project Predacon'.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in Hangar E, the Autobots explained further to the recruits and humans what Predacons were, while Ratchet searched the Cybertronian database for images of the beasts. Starscream was especially eager to tell the recruits about the horrors of the ancient Predacons.</p><p>"They are mindless beasts, whose sole purpose is to hunt bots and devour them, whole or in pieces," Starscream explained, his wings moving dramatically up and down as he talked. "No one knows what wiped them out, but it's good it happened, because these monsters are nearly impossible to kill alone or even in small groups! They have a ferocious thirst for Energon and living metal, even Insecticons would stand no chance against them. Heck, even <em>Megatron</em> would probably not stand a chance against even <em>one</em> of them!"</p><p>"You seem pretty riled up over this whole Predacon thing, Starscream," Octane commented. "Are they really so bad?"</p><p>"Did you not just hear what I just said?!" Starscream exclaimed at the Triple Changer. "<em>They eat bots!</em> Energon <em>and</em> metal! You should have seen the monster Shockwave brought to the fortress, I thought it was gonna come after me!"</p><p>"You mean Darkmount?" Hot Shot asked. "The place that got destroyed before we came online?"</p><p>"Yes," Starscream hissed in annoyance, his wings rattling behind him. "For the love of Primus, we must <em>not</em> allow Shockwave to breed more of these atrocities!"</p><p>"Agreed," Ratchet replied from the monitor as he had finally found some pictures of Predacons. Everyone turned their attention to the screen above them and gathered around again. "From our historical texts," Ratchet presented.</p><p>The humans looked baffled as they looked at the creatures displayed on the screen.</p><p>"But those are metal versions of creatures from our Greek mythology and medieval literature," Jack stated in surprise.</p><p>"Not dinosaurs," Rafael added in curiosity and confusion.</p><p>"It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this Earth in ancient times," Optimus deduced, "as they seem to have been the basis of much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked."</p><p>The bots gazed at each other, sharing their concern for how much more important it had just become to stop the Decepticons from reaching their newest goal.</p><p>Starscream sighed and shivered at the thought of new Predacons rising. At least the first one was gone. That would make things easier, at least.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was spent doing not really anything on anyone's part. Some time during the afternoon, some of the bots went out on patrol but returned again early evening before sunset. Starscream continued telling the recruits about Predacons until they decided they wanted to go on patrol with their veteran counterparts as well. Red Alert remained in the base to help Ratchet repair the many devices uncovered from the wreckage of their old base. Octane wanted to go fly, but was convinced to drive with the others instead, much to his disappointment. Optimus remained in the base to discuss things with Ultra Magnus and Ratchet, when the doctor had the time for it.</p><p>As the base got less crowded and no one was listening to his tales anymore, Starscream decided to hunker down in his corner and instead look at his Rubik's Cube. He had cleaned most of it, but it was still a bit hard to turn the sides because of the residue grains of dust and sand inside of it. It was still functional enough for him to solve the cube within a couple of minutes, followed by his shuffling the cube again in attempt to get it done faster the next time. He still remembered Rafael's unnecessary comment of the world record of less than four seconds. He never forgot anything that hurt his dignity.</p><p>"Since I'm going to be stuck here for the next month, I might as well see if I can do this even faster," he mumbled to himself. "As soon as I find some lubricant to clean it, that is..."</p><p>The humans mostly sat in the living room area, watching TV, or Rafael sitting by his computer at the human command center, researching Predacons. At one point in the afternoon though, as Starscream emitted a not very subtle growl of frustration over his Rubik's Cube, Miko decided to pay him a visit, exiting the railings and striding across the floor until she reached the Seeker's corner.</p><p>"Hey Scream," Miko greeted and held her hands behind her back in an innocent position. "What's up?"</p><p>Starscream's glance fell on the girl on the floor. "Most of my belongings were destroyed in the wreckage of the base," Starscream sighed. "And even the things that survived seem damaged in some way. If only I had something to lubricate this with, everything would go so much more smoothly. Pun not intended," he clarified.</p><p>"Doesn't that Octane guy have a tank full of oil or something?" Miko suggested. "Maybe he could help you with that?"</p><p>Starscream stared dumbfounded at the girl for a moment. "That's really gross, you know?" he said. "Who knows where that oil has been? Besides... I don't want to talk to Octane or ask him any favors. Ever."</p><p>Miko looked surprised. "Why not? He seems like a cool guy. He can turn into <em>two</em> modes, that's pretty awesome!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, Triple Changers do that," Starscream snarled and put the cube beside the datapads. His servo lingered at the row of his belongings before deciding to pick up the crown on the other box. He held it in front of himself and just stared into the shiny gold and red gems adorned into it. His tense expression loosened up, and he let out a sigh at the memories the crown brought him.</p><p>"When'd you get a crown?" Miko asked curious, not having seen the crown or shoulder-pads before, though the crown seemed more interesting.</p><p>"I've had it since my youth on Cybertron," Starscream explained while keeping his gaze on his own reflection in the metal. "I received it when I became Winglord of Vos and leader of the Seekers. The shoulder-pads and cape came with it too."</p><p>Miko gazed at the cape on the floor. "That doesn't look like it's made of metal," she remarked at the purple color.</p><p>"You'd be right," Starscream replied. "It's made from an organic material, very light but strong and elegant. It was one of the things bought back when Cybertron traded with other worlds, including organic planets. But after our world shut off communications with the colonies and alien empires, such organic materials became rare and very expensive, most of it reserved for the high caste society, which I lived in, by the way."</p><p>"You really got some fancy stuff, don't'cha?" Miko commented with crossed arms and a crooked smile. "You saying you were some kinda king or something back then?"</p><p>"I suppose you could say it like that," Starscream replied with a smirk. "Though I was only really 'king' of the city-state of Vos, though our cities are so large, I suppose one could technically compare them to your world's countries. More or less."</p><p>Miko looked Starscream up and down in silence. "You don't look much like a king though, or whatever you called yourself."</p><p>"Winglord," Starscream repeated. "And I didn't always look like this. Actually," he said and put the crown away, then searched through his small pile of datapads until he found the right one. He turned it over so Miko could see it. "This is more or less what I looked like before we left Cybertron."</p><p>Miko looked intrigued at the drawing Starscream had made of himself. It wasn't a hyper-realistic drawing or anything, but it still looked pretty good. Though since Miko didn't have the real body to compare to, she wasn't sure how accurate it actually was, but it seemed pretty detailed.</p><p>"Nice drawing," she decided to comment and smiled. "Looks almost real."</p><p>"I had a lot of time on my hands back in the silo," Starscream said and smiled back at the compliment. "So I worked on it until it looked enough like the real deal. I was bigger back then, and physically stronger, too."</p><p>"I like the color-scheme," Miko commented. "Kinda looks like Optimus. Somewhat."</p><p>"Red, blue and silver do make a good match."</p><p>Starscream turned the datapad back so he could look at it himself. Again he sighed of nostalgia.</p><p>"At first I wasn't happy to find myself in this smaller, meeker body," he said, "but I managed to get to know it and its advantages as well as its weaknesses. I've become faster and more agile than I was in my old body. And with claws like these, I have no need for a melee weapon." He demonstrated by holding up a servo and flexed his claws at one meter's length each, some slightly longer, and very sharp. "I had claws back then too, but they were shorter and more blunt than these. Kind of like Knock Out's, now that I think about it."</p><p>"Can I see the drawing again?" Miko asked. Starscream turned it back so she could see it again. She studied the drawing a bit, then looked between it and the real Starscream. "Why did you color your eyes yellow in the drawing?"</p><p>Starscream turned the drawing back to himself. "Because I used to have yellow eyes, before I joined Megatron," he replied.</p><p>"What, so becoming a Decepticon turned your eyes red?" Miko wondered. "Then why are some of the other 'Cons' eyes not red?"</p><p>"No, no, no," Starscream replied and turned the datapad off and put it away. "My eyes didn't turn red because I became a Decepticon. Optic color among Cybertronians is something we are created with, though we <em>can</em> change our eye color through the same means as how Smokescreen and Bumblebee scanned new paintjobs."</p><p>Miko cocked her head in confusion. "Then why'd you change your eyes to red?"</p><p>Starscream hummed and crossed his arms in thought. "I don't know," he admitted. "Megatron has red eyes. Red is a common color among flight frames and tank-formers like Megatron used to be. He didn't always have the ability to fly, that was a surgical procedure he performed some time after we left Cybertron, maybe a little before, I'm not sure. I wasn't really around when it happened. But anyway, I guess I might have changed my eyes to red because Megatron looked fierce with them. Maybe I thought I would look more imposing with them too, I don't really remember. It was just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Thundercracker and Skywarp did it too. But, like you said, not all Decepticons have red eyes. Breakdown had yellow ones, for example, and Airachnid's are purple, as are Swindle's."</p><p>Miko looked behind her at the few Autobots that were still left in the hangar. Nobot in particular seemed to be paying attention to the girl chatting with the former Decepticon.</p><p>"Then why are most of the 'Bots' eyes blue?" she asked.</p><p>"Blue is the most common color among Cybertronians," Starscream explained, though actually wondered why himself. "Red and yellow are the second and third most common colors. And there are Decepticons with blue eyes, as well as Autobots with red eyes. The Dinobots, for example, were Autobots with red optics or visors, most of them anyway. Their leader, Grimlock, had red eyes in any case."</p><p>"You know the Dinobots?" Miko asked intrigued. "What were they like?"</p><p>"I only really met Grimlock," Starscream admitted. "Though I have seen his teammates on occasion. Grimlock was... eh, not my favorite bot. I helped him escape from Shockwave and offered him my help to exact revenge for the experiments the Cyclops had done on him and his fellow Dinobots, but, uh... he declined my offer." Declined, as in grabbing his torso and flinging him into the control panel for the brute's shackles, rendering the Seeker unconscious, that is. Which later resulted in Starscream getting buried underneath a collapsing tower with no means of escaping, thus needing to get a new body.</p><p>"What happened to them?" Miko asked, deciding not to ask how Grimlock had 'declined' Starscream's offer.</p><p>"Don't know," Starscream replied. "Grimlock was said to have suddenly vanished without a trace. The rest of the Dinobots, no clue. Maybe they took off into space like everyone else, or maybe they got terminated at the fall of Cybertron, who knows. To be honest, I would much rather have had the Dinobots appear here on Earth than Predacons."</p><p>"That robo-dragon <em>was</em> pretty fierce," Miko admitted. "But kinda cool too, now that it's gone. A freaking dragon! Why do the 'Cons always get the good stuff?!"</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the comment. "I don't know <em>how</em> you can call a Predacon 'good stuff' or 'cool'. I don't even like the fact that we have a skull of a long-deceased beast in this base, but knowing that part of that beast now belongs to Shockwave, and that he can clone that very beast from that tiny piece Prime and Octane lost? I just might lose my mind here."</p><p>"You're not telling me you're scared of <em>bones</em>, are you?"</p><p>"Not <em>bones</em>, but what they can <em>become</em>! I hate Predacons, I know what they're capable of, and I thought I was going to die when Shockwave brought that beast to Darkmount. Especially since I had just been... <em>punished</em> by Megatron, for allowing Wheeljack to escape."</p><p>"Hey, no worries, Scream," Miko said and waved her hands. "Big bad dragon is gone now, frozen solid. We don't have to worry about him anymore."</p><p>"I know, I know. But knowing Megatron is planning to have an army of them... we can't let that happen. Not ever. And I feel helpless in this state. I can't do anything to help the others."</p><p>Miko crossed her arms and fell silent for a moment. "You'll be better in no time, I'm sure," she said. "And then the 'Cons won't stand a chance, since we got the three best Fliers on our team!"</p><p>"Octane isn't that good of a Flier," Starscream pointed out with a grumble. "Yet. But I see what you mean. Now, if you please, I wish to be left alone now."</p><p>"Okay," Miko said, turned around and started to walk off. "See you later, Scream!"</p><p>Starscream let out a small sigh of annoyance by the nickname as the girl left him alone. It seemed no amount of pleading or request would convince the Autobots or humans to stop with the scream nicknames. To be honest, though, he was starting to grow used to it, even going numb to its meaning. Why did he hate those nicknames anyway? It simply described him as having a high-pitched, loud voice that could be heard anywhere. And it wasn't as if he didn't scream a lot, because he did. He was jumpy and very vocal, so it was no wonder why people tended to call him 'Screamer'. It was even what had originally inspired him to change his name from Ulchtar to Starscream.</p><p>As annoying as it could be, his name suited him, and he intended to make the name something bots would associate with respect and fear. Or at least that he wasn't a failure and a coward. The universe would learn to respect his name one day and finally take him seriously. However long that would take.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By late evening, all the bots had returned to base and staying up to get some work done. Even the recruits decided to have their first all-nighter and try not sleeping for two days. It was a trait that was often necessary for the bots, as they never knew when the Decepticons were on the move, so they had trained themselves to be able to stay awake for days, always alert and ready for action. The recruits were now starting that very training, and it was not going to be an easy time for them.</p><p>The children had collapsed on the couches in the living room area on the railings, exhausted from the long day's research on Predacons and learning stuff. They hadn't even bothered returning to their quarters before they had fallen asleep, barely keeping themselves from falling onto the floor. Unlike Cybertronians, human bodies weren't built for staying awake several days in a row, especially not growing children who needed their sleep.</p><p>The children weren't the only ones not participating in the all-nighter. Starscream, because of his wounds, had to rest and recover as often as possible, to allow the healing process to go as fast as possible. Which included a full night's rest, every night. Starscream had also trained his body to withstand several days' wakefulness, but this had kind of flattened out after his capture by the Autobots, having had not much else to do than sleep during the majority of his stay with them. As a result, it had now become difficult for him to stay awake longer than a full day. At least there was one good thing that came out of having nothing to do.</p><p>Octane watched Starscream intently while the Seeker slept in his corner, in the same position he had slept in the previous two nights. Knees up, hugging himself and his wings flattened out behind him. Having a few boxes to cover him a bit now though, he seemed slightly more relaxed than the previous two nights, if one could call it relaxed, as he still seemed pretty tense. Ransack and Crumplezone were chatting with each other as usual, while Hot Shot was helping Bulkhead organizing the empty Energon cubes.</p><p>While Starscream and the children were snoozing, Ratchet was busy working by his monitor between the two tables, one of them filled with devices still in need of adjustments. While Ratchet studied the formula of the Synthetic Energon, Red Alert had begun tinkering with one of the devices, having quickly picked up on how to do adjustments and repairs. He was a fast learner, Ratchet had found out, which was good, considering how much work was needed in the base. And Red Alert was careful during the repairs and adjustments, and if he stumbled upon a problem he couldn't figure out himself, he would quietly ask Ratchet for help, which was usually granted right away. They got along well together.</p><p>At one point during the night, Optimus decided to check on Ratchet, who had been standing still and staring at the monitor for quite a while now.</p><p>"Synthetic Energon?" Optimus asked softly, more to start a conversation than an actual question, as he knew that was probably what Ratchet was studying.</p><p>"Indeed," Ratchet replied, accepting Optimus' attention. "I am concerned that without access to any Energon reserves since our base was destroyed, our ability to deal with impending crises will be severely hampered."</p><p>"A wise decision, old friend," Optimus replied calmly.</p><p>"Just, please... manage your expectations," Ratchet replied and gestured the many primitive devices. "I am working with even more rudimentary hardware than before. Though I am thankful I secured the notes Starscream gave me on the formula before evacuating the base. They have made things easier for my progress."</p><p>"Prime," Agent Fowler called from the railings, gaining the bots' attention. "Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity, one near an oil field outside of El Paso, the other near the Hiberty's Bluffs in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts."</p><p>"We must divide our resources," Optimus declared. "Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the bluffs."</p><p>"Yes, Optimus," Ultra Magnus said with a nod. He gazed at Bulkhead and Wheeljack in uncertainty before stepping closer to Optimus. "Uh... what's a kilt?"</p><p>Optimus stared in silence between Ultra Magnus and Agent Fowler, not actually really sure himself. He leaned against the smaller commander. "Agent Fowler can at times be oblique," Optimus said quietly. "I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."</p><p>After having confirmed that, the Wreckers got ready to leave. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, let's roll," Ultra Magnus announced. Wheeljack sighed in exasperation, not looking forward to working with Ultra Magnus again.</p><p>Before they got to the doors though, Hot Shot stepped forward. "Ultra Magnus, sir," he proclaimed, earning the commander's attention. "Can I come with you?"</p><p>Ultra Magnus gazed uncertain at the recruit. "I'm certain we will be fine on our own, soldier," Ultra Magnus replied. "No need to-"</p><p>"Can <em>I</em> come along?" Octane interrupted, stepping past Hot Shot, almost shoving him aside. "In case you need air support?"</p><p>"Hey," Hot Shot exclaimed by the shove.</p><p>Ultra Magnus thought for a moment. He gazed at Optimus. Optimus looked between the recruits and Ultra Magnus and gave the latter a small nod of approval.</p><p>"You may come along, Octane," Ultra Magnus replied.</p><p>Octane smiled in satisfaction and stepped forward. Hot Shot pulled up his goggles to reveal his angry optical ridges and big optics.</p><p>"Hey, no fair, I asked to go too," Hot Shot complained. "I wanna be a Wrecker too."</p><p>The bots looked surprised at Hot Shot, even Octane whose smirk seemed to have fallen by the complaint. Ultra Magnus gazed at Hot Shot as the latter made big, glossy, pleading optics at the commander, loosening his optical ridges a bit. Ultra Magnus sighed and rolled his optics.</p><p>"Fine, you can come along too," he declared, followed by a happy acclamation from Hot Shot. "But no one else, okay?" He looked sternly at the remaining two recruits on the floor, neither of who seemed eager to go with them to the bluffs. Ultra Magnus gave a nod of acknowledgment and turned back to the doors, with Octane and Hot Shot going ahead to join Bulkhead and Wheeljack.</p><p>On his way to the doors, Ultra Magnus stopped by the Forge, emptied of magic, now just a big golden hammer. He looked at it in thought.</p><p>"Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge," Ultra Magnus voiced and gestured the hammer.</p><p>Optimus gazed at the hammer, knowing where Magnus was going with this. "This is no time to stand on ceremony," he replied, granting Ultra Magnus permission to take the hammer.</p><p>Having received permission, Ultra Magnus grabbed the handle of the hammer with both servos and hauled it up, having surprisingly ease with lifting its heavy weight.</p><p>"I would be honored to put this to some practical use," Ultra Magnus commented before placing it on his back in a sort of sub-sheath, similar to the subspace the bots sometimes used but which the humans didn't quite understand how worked.</p><p>Having geared up and gathered a team, Ultra Magnus led the Wreckers, Hot Shot and Octane outside to his ship, the Iron Will, so they could fly the way to Scotland. Having the first team taken care of, Optimus turned to the remaining Autobots in the base.</p><p>"I will depart for the oil field," Optimus announced. "Bumblebee, Smokescreen, you are with me."</p><p>Smokescreen and Bumblebee stepped forward at the mention of their names. Ransack gazed between the two lithe mechs and the Prime.</p><p>"What about me and Zone?" Ransack asked. "Can we go too?"</p><p>Optimus studied the two recruits for a moment. "No, remain here with Arcee," Optimus decided, "in the event another signal shows up. The three of us will manage."</p><p>Ransack and Crumplezone sighed in disappointment, but didn't argue further. "Fine," they said, almost in sync. Apparently they had already become besties.</p><p>Ratchet opened a GroundBridge to Texas, allowing Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen through, leaving the remaining six Autobot behind in the base. As the portal closed, Ransack kicked against the floor in a displeased manner.</p><p>"This is unfair," Ransack grumbled. "Why did Hot Shot and Octane get to go but we didn't?"</p><p>"Optimus already told you," Arcee reminded him. "The three of us need to be present and ready should another 'Con signal pop up on the radar. We need to be ready for anything."</p><p>"But they were only three," Crumplezone pointed out, "while the other team had five members. Will they be alright on their own?"</p><p>"Hey, Optimus counts as, like, five bots in strength himself," Arcee claimed. "And Bumblebee's much tougher than he looks, even if he's still a Scout. And Smokescreen's got Elite Guard training on his frame, even if he's still a rookie. Trust me, there could be no better team match-up."</p><p>Ransack and Crumplezone gazed from Arcee to each other and shrugged, deciding to accept the answer. They heard a faint grumble and looked to the corner where Starscream sat, still fast asleep.</p><p>"Can't believe he slept through all that," Arcee commented and crossed her arms at the sight of the sleeping Seeker.</p><p>"Wonder what he's dreaming about," Ransack said, but then immediately turned back to Crumplezone. "Now, where were we, big guy?"</p><p>"You wanted to show me a move Arcee had taught you?" Crumplezone suggested.</p><p>"Oh yeah, alright, so here we go..."</p><p>While Ransack began showing Crumplezone his new move, Arcee watched them do it, and Ratchet and Red Alert remained by the two tables to work on the devices, Starscream was an uneasy sleeper. Other than twitches and grumbles, he also spoke very faint, very quiet whispers, too low for any of the surrounding bots to pick up on.</p><p>
  <em>Octane... no...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the Nemesis, it had become night, wherever they were flying at the moment, somewhere between North America and the United Kingdom. Thundercracker and Skywarp entered the ship after a long day's work on a new communications dish that Megatron had ordered them to set up for some reason, and then to reinforce it after having been 'accidentally' smashed.</p><p>"Seriously, what was wrong with the communications system we had before?" Thundercracker said exasperated. "It was better and more highly advanced. Why do we have to use a primitive <em>Earth dish</em> now? How does <em>that</em> make any sense?!"</p><p>Skywarp shrugged, also confused by the order. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe it's some sort of special dish that allows us to better track the microchip thingies? I don't know, got any ideas?"</p><p>"It better be worth it," Thundercracker grumbled as they strode through the hallways, heading for Shockwave's lab. "Took forever to set that damn thing up. Even longer to repair it. Stupid beast."</p><p>As they entered the lab, they found Megatron standing in the middle of the room, with his right arm outstretched, his servo open and facing up. The sight took the Seekers aback.</p><p>"Uh, Lord Megatron?" Thundercracker said slowly. "Why are you holding your arm out-"</p><p>In the next second, a GroundBridge portal opened on the ceiling right above Megatron, and the Seekers watched in surprise as something pointy fell from the portal, right into Megatron's waiting servo. Megatron clutched the object, a fossilized Predacon fang, and chuckled merrily as the portal closed again.</p><p>"Oh, that's why," Thundercracker answered to his own question.</p><p>Skywarp let out an involuntary squee of delight, surprising Thundercracker beside him. "I <em>love</em> when he does that!" Skywarp exclaimed and waved his fists energetically. "Soundwave is the <em>best</em>!"</p><p>"Uh... yeah," Thundercracker replied and scratched the back of his head before stepping forward. "Uh, Lord Megatron, Skywarp and I have finished reinforcing the communications dish like you ordered."</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron said pleased and turned to the two Seekers, heading for the exit. "Remain here and make sure Shockwave gets the bone to scan it. I will await their return and Soundwave's report."</p><p>As he passed by the Seekers, he held out his right servo and dropped the fang into Thundercracker's barely waiting servos. Megatron stopped just before exiting the lab and looked back at the pair.</p><p>"Has Dreadwing returned yet?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh, no, sir," Thundercracker replied. "He's still in Spain with... you know."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>With that, Megatron turned back to the door and left the two Seekers in the lab. They pulled their attention from the door and instead looked at the fang that had been recovered.</p><p>"I wish I could have seen it myself," Skywarp said with a smirk. "Soundwave in action. He's so cool."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know," Thundercracker said and turned the bone around, studying it closer. "I gotta admit, Shockwave is a brilliant scientist, but I don't know if this whole 'Project Predacon' thing is such a good idea."</p><p>"Why not? We'd have a whole army of these big beasts on our side. The Autobots would stand no chance against us."</p><p>"And neither would we," Thundercracker replied, "should it turn out that Shockwave <em>doesn't</em> have complete control over them after all. They may not be real Predacons, but the one we have has only been alive for about a week or two, and we have no idea what it's fully capable of. I have a feeling Starscream might have been right about this after all."</p><p>"Right how?"</p><p>"Just... something doesn't feel right." Thundercracker shrugged it off and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's just a feeling I have. Maybe I'm wrong."</p><p>"We'll see when the time comes, TC," Skywarp said and placed a servo on his Trinemate's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Besides, even if the beasts <em>do</em> end up going ballistic on us, we got Lord Megatron on our side. And Soundwave. And Shockwave. And... Dreadwing, I guess. And the Combaticons..."</p><p>"Okay, I get it," Thundercracker said and removed the servo from his shoulder. "We do have some highly trained, powerful warriors on our side, not to mention the greatest gladiator on Cybertron. What's a few overgrown robo-lizards to the might of the Decepticons? We've got nothing to worry about, especially not with the two of <em>us</em> here!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's right!" Skywarp said. "With my teleportation and your sonic cannons, we're practically unstoppable!" He went silent for a moment of thought. "All we're missing is Starscream's firepower. But, I guess Dreadwing can fill out that role nicely, huh?"</p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>The two Seekers remained in the lab until Shockwave arrived, so they could hand over the fang and leave. Almost as soon as they exited the lab, Megatron returned and entered the lab, apparently needing to discuss something with Shockwave.</p><p>"To think, this morning, we had no Predacons," Skywarp said, "and now, we have six bones and a live one again."</p><p>"Yeah," Thundercracker replied. "To think that it survived the Antarctic..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Octane and Hot Shot do their best to support the Wreckers in Scotland.<br/>But Dreadwing shows up with a little friend.</p><p>This chapter became 55 pages, 31,000 words (give or take a few words).<br/>I promise this is the ONLY chapter with this length!<br/>Hope it wasn't too daunting to read - took me about 4 hours to read myself XD<br/>EDIT: I realized I made an error in the timeframe, so I rewrote the last scene of this chapter.<br/>The timeframe of these three consecutive episodes always gets me so confused. -_-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chain of Command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter.<br/>The Predacon returns.<br/>The Wreckers fight in Scotland.<br/>Starscream has a bad dream.<br/>Not much Starscream in this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier that day, on the Nemesis...</p><p>"Shockwave, sir, with all due respect," Thundercracker voiced, gaining the attention of the bots in the lab, "do you really think it's wise to spawn an army of beasts in this tiny lab, or within <em>any</em> part of this warship? I mean, not even the lone beast we had was compact enough to stroll these corridors without tearing them asunder."</p><p>"I was referring to my <em>offsite</em> laboratory," Shockwave clarified, "which we have erected expressly for the cloning procedures."</p><p>Thundercracker stood speechless for a moment, staring at the Cyclops. Skywarp and Dreadwing too looked surprised at how much had already been done without the Seekers' knowledge.</p><p>"I... don't know what to say," Thundercracker replied sheepishly. "You really think of everything, don't you?"</p><p>All of a sudden, the room they were standing in started to rumble. Thundercracker and Skywarp flinched by the shaking, the others gazing at the ceiling as pebbles began falling from above.</p><p>"We're under attack!" Skywarp exclaimed.</p><p>"Autobots?" Thundercracker speculated, considering Starscream was back with the enemy, and Optimus Prime had recently gained the ability to fly.</p><p>"Illogical," Shockwave protested and checked one of the computers to scan the ship while the rumbling noises continued above them. "Though there appears to be an enormous mass upon the upper hull."</p><p>With that in mind, Megatron exited the lab, the Seekers and Shockwave following close behind, everyone curious to find out what had trespassed on the warship. On the way, Megatron ordered a few Vehicon troopers to follow, just in case it <em>was</em> an attack. The noises and shaking became louder the closer they got to the flight deck.</p><p>As they reached the hangar, both the tremor and the noise stopped. As the door to the flight deck opened, the group was met by the face of the Predacon. Thundercracker and Skywarp felt a rush in their tanks by the sight of the returning beast. The others were also surprised to see that it had survived, though it seemed to have gained frostbite several places on its armor. It must have been sent to one of the poles, probably the Antarctic, as it was extremely cold and had some powerful blizzards. Even so, the Predacon's frost damage seemed to be healing fairly quickly.</p><p>As the Predacon noticed the Decepticons had come out to welcome it, it took a few steps forward, its wings folded on its back, and emitted a soft rattle.</p><p>"How did it find us?" Dreadwing questioned.</p><p>"Predacons possess precise homing instincts," Shockwave explained.</p><p>"And astonishing resilience," Megatron remarked and turned to his First Lieutenant. "Dreadwing, assume command of my beast."</p><p>"Me, Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing repeated skeptically.</p><p>"Military command of the Predacon is most logical," Shockwave pointed out. "Since my services are required elsewhere."</p><p>Dreadwing gazed from Shockwave to the Predacon, which stared coldly at the Seeker. Dreadwing scowled at the beast.</p><p>"Very well," Dreadwing replied. "I shall train it well."</p><p>"Good," Megatron replied and turned back to the hangar. "Get to it right away. The rest of you, return to your posts!"</p><p>Shockwave and the Vehicons followed Megatron back into the ship, while the Seekers remained outside with the Predacon. Dreadwing gazed between the Predacon and the two other Seekers.</p><p>"Skywarp and I will go on patrol," Thundercracker informed the First Lieutenant and went past the staring Predacon.</p><p>"Have fun with the beast," Skywarp snickered and followed his Trinemate to the deck.</p><p>Before Dreadwing could protest, Thundercracker and Skywarp initiated jet mode and set off into the sky, leaving the royal Seeker with a big glaring Predacon. Dreadwing glared right back at it.</p><p>"Well," he said calmly. "Looks like it's just you and me now, beast."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the Wreckers, including the two new recruits Hot Shot and Octane, had finally arrived in the Hiberty's Bluffs in Scotland, having flown all the way from Nevada in the course of about an hour. Optimus Prime's team must have already arrived at their destination via GroundBridge.</p><p>The recruits - as well as Wheeljack - wondered why Ultra Magnus had decided the Wrecker team had to take the long way to Scotland rather than just taking the GroundBridge and get there faster. Magnus had argued that with the ship they had an arsenal of weapons with them, as well as allowing the base to use the GroundBridge for the team or teams that didn't have a ship. Still, it seemed like a waste of time to Wheeljack.</p><p>Nonetheless, the Iron Will was a fast ship, as they arrived in Scotland in a short amount of time. The ship descended to the ground and landed gently on its legs. The team gathered on the hatch, which soon began descending so the Wreckers could exit the ship.</p><p>"Alright, Beast Hunters," Ultra Magnus said. "According to our intel, the Decepticons should be excavating for Predacon bones directly beneath us."</p><p>"On it, chief," Wheeljack said as the hatch reached the ground, and ran on ahead. The others stared after him.</p><p>"Does Wheeljack not comprehend the chain of command?" Ultra Magnus asked Bulkhead with displeasure. "I didn't authorize him to advance without proper cover."</p><p>"Uh, I'm sure Jackie's just trying to prove himself now that you and he are serving together again, sir," Bulkhead assured.</p><p>"<em>Yee-haah!</em>" Wheeljack hollered as he reached the edge of the bluff and jumped into the ravine below.</p><p>Ultra Magnus frowned with disapproval, Bulkhead gazing nervously at him. The recruits just observed the scene with curiosity.</p><p>"So... are we gonna go?" Hot Shot asked impatiently. "Can I storm in too?"</p><p>"No," Ultra Magnus said sternly. "We must use stealth and caution. We do not know how many Decepticons may be in the mine. Let us proceed."</p><p>Without further argument or hesitation, the rest of the team made their way to the edge of the bluff and prepared to climb down. Wheeljack, despite having initially jumped, was climbing down slowly and carefully along the cliffside. Even Octane was climbing, despite having an airborne alternate mode, as well as having discovered he had the ability to fly in bot mode, having built-in thrusters in his legs. Though the plane mode would probably have been too loud and attracted the Decepticons' attention anyway, as would the thrusters. Besides, the recruits had to learn to be stealthy too, and seeing as they were still newbies, the veterans didn't want any of them to engage the Decepticons alone. They had to stick together for now.</p><p>Before they had left the Iron Will, the recruits had each grabbed a weapon from Ultra Magnus' arsenal, as they learned they didn't have any built-in melee weapons themselves. Hot Shot had taken a pair of daggers, and Octane decided to grab a sword. Not as impressive as the Star Saber, but it would do. As the recruits had only just begun their combat training, it seemed fair that they be allowed to use weapons to defend themselves with, should they get engaged in close combat. Blades weren't that difficult to figure out how to use, after all. They would be fine.</p><p>As Bulkhead began climbing down as well, a few pebbles fell from his footing and landed on Wheeljack, drawing his attention to his fellow Wrecker. The recruits were already past Bulkhead some distance away from Wheeljack, having reached and begun climbing down before the big Wrecker. Ultra Magnus was still on top of the bluff, making his way to the others.</p><p>"Jackie, wait up," Bulkhead called quietly. "Ultra Magnus wants us to-"</p><p>"Blah-blah-blah," Wheeljack said annoyed.</p><p>Bulkhead looked down and shushed everyone, pointing down. They all paused in their climbing and looked down. A Vehicon Grounder exited from a cave entrance, checking things out outside the mine. He paused and looked from side to side, finding nothing unusual. The recruits gazed at the Decepticon with interest. Ultra Magnus peeked out from the edge and sighed, deploying one of his ion cannons.</p><p>Wheeljack smirked at the unwitting Vehicon and gazed back at Bulkhead and the recruits. "Wrecker fact number 17," he began.</p><p>"Guards never look up," Bulkhead ended quietly.</p><p>Just then, Bulkhead lost his footing and held on tight to not fall down. Despite saving himself, pebbles fell from his position, past Wheeljack and the recruits, and landed by the pedes of the Vehicon guard. The Vehicon took notice of the fallen rocks and looked up. Just then, Wheeljack had leapt from his position, drawn his swords and aimed for the Vehicon. With a quick slice, Wheeljack decapitated the Vehicon, sparks flying from the headless body that fell seconds later.</p><p>Wheeljack landed gracefully on his pedes and stood up, turning around to look back up at his teammates. Bulkhead chuckled, Ultra Magnus frowned, and the recruits stared impressed at Wheeljack's performance. Wheeljack made a saluting gesture to Ultra Magnus with his swords, perhaps mockingly. One could never know with Wheeljack.</p><p>It didn't take long before Wheeljack's execution of the one guard got the attention of the other Decepticons. Soon, two additional Vehicons exited the cave mouth to see the horror in front of them - one of their fellows, headless and deceased. Behind them, several other Vehicons appeared and drew their blasters.</p><p>"Scrap," Wheeljack swore and put on his battle-mask, preparing for battle.</p><p>The Vehicons charged, firing at Wheeljack, who deflected the lasers with the flat side of his swords. As one Vehicon approached him, Wheeljack sliced across the other's abdominal plates and kicked him back. Bulkhead leapt from his position and hammered one of his wrecking balls into the Vehicon, offlining him. As Bulkhead joined the fight, the recruits decided to follow the Wreckers' example and leapt from their positions, landing solid on their pedes and deployed their new weapons.</p><p>Some of the Vehicons looked surprised at the two new bots that had never been seen before. The surprise gave the recruits enough time to test out their new weapons. Octane swung out with his sword and sliced across one Vehicon's chestplate, while Hot Shot leapt in and stabbed another Vehicon in the abdominal plates, offlining him.</p><p>The other Vehicons soon got over their surprise and began firing at the recruits. Like Wheeljack, Octane tried using the flat side of his blade to deflect the lasers, but it was difficult. Good thing these Vehicons were poor shots. Hot Shot didn't try to deflect the lasers, instead he darted around, trying to dodge the attacks. He moved with swiftness that resembled Bumblebee's speed. These recruits were fast learners, already doing great in combat despite how little training they had received.</p><p>Before the Vehicons could land a hit on the recruits and Wreckers, Ultra Magnus fired his ion cannons from above and leapt down the ledges of the cliff. As he leapt off from a low ledge, he drew the Forge of Solus Prime from his back and hammered it on the ground, right between two Vehicons, causing the ground to tremble around them. Magnus used the hammer to down two more incoming Vehicons, one falling unconscious on the ground, the other being flung into the cliff wall and passing out.</p><p>Having dealt with the Vehicons, the Wreckers put their weapons back in their sheaths and looked around the battleground. Bulkhead leaned towards Hot Shot and Octane.</p><p>"Nice fighting styles, you two," Bulkhead praised. "You learn fast. Keep up the good work."</p><p>Hot Shot and Octane smiled at the praise and gazed excited at each other. Ultra Magnus was not as pleased about the situation.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> why we wait for cover," Ultra Magnus pointed out, scowling at Wheeljack.</p><p>Wheeljack glanced at Ultra Magnus in confusion and retracted his battle-mask. The fight had gone well, no one had gotten hurt and the enemy had been taken care of now.</p><p>A banging noise sounded from Wheeljack, drawing the others' attention. Wheeljack looked stumped for a moment before throwing his head back in exasperation.</p><p>"Ah, bolts," Wheeljack said and retracted his chestplates, revealing an ill-looking Miko emerging from the hood, gasping for air.</p><p>The others stared at the girl and Wheeljack in surprise and disbelief. Wheeljack had brought a human to their mission!</p><p>Bulkhead gazed back at Ultra Magnus, who looked none too happy about this discovery. "Uh..." Bulkhead said, not sure what to say.</p><p>Wheeljack carried Miko out of his hood and brought her down to a nearby boulder that she could rest on.</p><p>"Forgot you were in there, kid," Wheeljack apologized with a smile.</p><p>Miko continued to gasp, still feeling queasy from the experience. "At least I didn't heave on any floor mats this time," she said, then covered her mouth as she seemed to be about to hurl.</p><p>Ultra Magnus scowled at Wheeljack in disappointment. The recruits remained silent, unsure what to make of this situation. Wheeljack was in big trouble now.</p><p>"And what could have possibly compelled you to bring the native?" Ultra Magnus asked sternly.</p><p>Wheeljack rolled his optics as he thought back. It had been nothing special, really. Miko simply asked if she could come along, and Wheeljack didn't see why not. So he had let her into his chest compartment without anyone noticing, before joining the others in the Iron Will.</p><p>"Are your circuits impaired, soldier?" Ultra Magnus said in a louder and sterner tone this time, apparently thinking Wheeljack was taking too long to answer, snapping the Wrecker out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one," Wheeljack pointed out and gestured Miko behind him, who put her hands on her hips, feeling better now. "I assumed he meant all of 'em."</p><p>"Are you mocking your commanding officer?" Ultra Magnus asked skeptically.</p><p>"Wouldn't think of it, sir," Wheeljack replied. "The kid's a full-blown Wrecker. Isn't that right, Bulkhead?"</p><p>"Well..." Bulkhead drawled out, uncertain if he should get involved in this argument, since it was his partner and everything.</p><p>"Look, she may be small," Wheeljack said instead, "but she saved my tailpipe, snuffed an Insecticon, all on her own."</p><p>"Outside standard protocol, no doubt," Ultra Magnus assumed, still with a stoic expression. It was hard to see if he was impressed with Miko's feats or not.</p><p>"The point is," Miko voiced, smiling, "I can handle myself. Sir," she added and stood straight to attention.</p><p>"Miko <em>has</em> been through worse," Bulkhead defended, deciding to get involved in the conversation. "And we've drawn out the enemy and cleared passage."</p><p>Ultra Magnus sighed, but made no further comment about it.</p><p>"Uh..." Hot Shot voiced from near the cave entrance with Octane next to him, drawing the others' attention. "Can we get going already?"</p><p>Ultra Magnus gazed from the recruits to the Wreckers and the human before letting out another sigh and began moving forward.</p><p>"Wreckers," Ultra Magnus annoucned, "let's move in!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, Thundercracker and Skywarp were on their way back from patrol. They hadn't so much gone flying for patrolling or even just for flying, but rather because they didn't want to get themselves involved with Dreadwing and the Predacon. That said, they couldn't be soaring among the clouds all day, even though they wanted to. They had to return to the warship so they could make themselves useful to Megatron.</p><p>"How do you think Dreadwing is doing with the Predacon?" Skywarp asked as the Nemesis came into view.</p><p>"I wouldn't think anyone on the ship other than perhaps Megatron and Shockwave could tame that beast," Thundercracker replied, "but maybe Dreadwing can pull it off, who knows?"</p><p>As they approached the ship and headed for the flight deck, they noticed the Predacon was sitting outside in the middle of the deck, with Dreadwing standing in front of it and gesturing towards the hangar. It seemed he was trying to coax the beast inside the ship for some reason.</p><p>The two Seekers reverted to bot mode and landed gracefully next to Dreadwing and the Predacon, who both turned to look at the newcomers.</p><p>"So, you're back," Dreadwing said with an undertone of a snarl.</p><p>"How's it going?" Skywarp asked with a smirk and crossed his arms. "Have you become besties yet?"</p><p>"Very funny," Dreadwing snarled for real this time. "I am trying to get this thing to enter the ship, but it is stubborn and disobedient."</p><p>"Why are you trying to get it in the ship?" Thundercracker asked skeptically. "I doubt it can even fit."</p><p>"It's not about getting it in the ship," Dreadwing explained. "It's about getting it to heed my command. If it will not obey my every order, how am I going to train it, let alone lead it into battle?" Dreadwing glanced back at the Predacon, which snorted at the Seeker's glare. "For now, I must get it to obey me. By going inside, <em>now</em>!"</p><p>The Predacon snarled at Dreadwing but remained seated, refusing to obey the smaller winged being. Dreadwing was growing tired of its insubordination.</p><p>"Go... inside... NOW!" Dreadwing shouted at the Predacon.</p><p>The Predacon responded by bellowing a loud, shrill roar in the royal Seeker's face, baring its many sharp teeth and spreading its mandibles threateningly. Thundercracker and Skywarp winced back with yelps and hugged each other while staring at the beast in fright. Dreadwing did not even flinch from the Predacon's roar, nor did he look away from it. He simply bared his own teeth and snarled at it.</p><p>"I will not say it again," Dreadwing growled in warning. "Go inside the ship now, or I will have to use force."</p><p>The Predacon pulled its face away from Dreadwing and continued to snarl. It gazed between Dreadwing and the two cowering Seekers a distance away, still hugging each other without taking their gazes off the massive beast.</p><p>Somewhere in the Predacon's mind, it felt puzzled why the mean winged bot in front of it didn't cower in fear like the other two. The fearlessness this dark Seeker seemed to possess reminded the Predacon of Megatron and Shockwave, its master and its creator, both of who showed no fear of it, both radiating power from their EM fields. This winged bot was not afraid of the Predacon, unlike most of the bots it met, which felt unnatural, unnerving, even. If he was not afraid... did he possess power like Megatron and Shockwave?</p><p>"Get inside now," Dreadwing growled again, "<em>beast</em>."</p><p>The Predacon snorted and snarled at Dreadwing. To everyone's surprise, the Predacon actually got up this time and began walking towards the hangar, hissing at Dreadwing as it walked past him. Dreadwing stared perplexed after it before a satisfied smile presented itself on his face.</p><p>Seeing the Predacon leaving their presence, Skywarp and Thundercracker sighed and looked back at each other, first now noticing that they were still embracing each other. They quickly pulled away and coughed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Well then," Thundercracker said after resetting his vocalizer. "Looks like you got it under control now."</p><p>"It is a step one, in any case," Dreadwing replied, watching the Predacon crouching in a corner of the hangar while glaring at Dreadwing.</p><p>"<em>Dreadwing, are you with the beast?</em>" Megatron's voice sounded over the comm.</p><p>"Yes, my liege," Dreadwing replied. "I have managed to make it heed my every command."</p><p>"<em>Excellent. One of the excavation teams has failed to report in.</em>"</p><p>"I shall assemble a squadron and-"</p><p>"<em>I would prefer that you lead our newly returned asset on this mission,</em>" Megatron interrupted, "<em>so that we may see if our Predacon is as adept at fetching bones as it is hunting Autobots.</em>"</p><p>Dreadwing glanced at the Predacon, which continued to glare back at him, still crouched. Dreadwing hummed.</p><p>"Understood," he replied, and the comm. ended. Instead of ordering the Predacon right away, Dreadwing instead entered the ship, with Thundercracker and Skywarp following close behind, the latter two glancing concerned at the angry Predacon they passed.</p><p>"Uh, didn't Lord Megatron tell you-" Skywarp began but was interrupted by Dreadwing.</p><p>"I will have a few troopers accompany me," Dreadwing replied without looking at either of them. "Just in case."</p><p>"Well, good luck with that," Skywarp replied.</p><p>They arrived at a fork, where Dreadwing went to the left while the two Trinemates went to the right, heading for the bridge.</p><p>"'I'm Dreadwing, I taught a Predacon to heed my every command,'" Skywarp mock-imitated as they were far enough away from Dreadwing. "'I'm such a good pet, Megatron <em>loooves</em> me.'"</p><p>"Alright, that's enough," Thundercracker replied though chuckled at the parody. "But you're right. That Dreadwing is such a pain in the aft sometimes. Thinks he's all mighty and good. And the worst part is, Megatron totally buys all that scrap."</p><p>"How much exactly has Dreadwing done for the Decepticon cause?" Skywarp snarled with his arms crossed. "He's failed more often than he's succeeded, as far as I've seen, in any case. Yet Megs praises him so much and calls <em>us</em> incompetents! Me, who actually <em>got</em> that Omega Key <em>and</em> figured out about that Omega Lock thing, <em>I'm</em> the incompetent one?! While Dreadwing wastes time on bombs and fighting Autobots and totally ignores the mission at hand and-"</p><p>Thundercracker laid his servos on Skywarp's shoulders as they neared the bridge. "Calm down, Warp," Thundercracker replied. "His Lordship might hear you."</p><p>Skywarp let out a sigh and relaxed his cables. "It's just so unfair," he grumbled. "Why won't Lord Megatron pay attention to me?"</p><p>"It is unfair," Thundercracker said in agreement. "But that's what we'll have to endure for the greater good. So what if Lord Megatron doesn't praise you? You got me for that."</p><p>Skywarp gazed at Thundercracker and cracked a small smile. Thundercracker smiled back at his Trinemate. They paused just before entering the bridge.</p><p>"I know you're doing great, Skywarp," Thundercracker continued. "Don't worry about what Megatron, Dreadwing, Shockwave, Starscream or anyone else says about you. You're smart, and you are definitely a lot more competent than Dreadwing. They're all just blind, they can't see the truth even if it's right in front of them. I will be there for you when you need me. Always remember that."</p><p>Skywarp's smile widened. "Thanks, TC," he said. "I know I can always count on you. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>"Me neither," Thundercracker replied and pat the other's shoulder. "Now, let's go see if Lord Megatron has something for us to do while Dreadwing's gone."</p><p>Skywarp nodded, and they entered the bridge. Megatron stood in his usual place by Soundwave's side on the catwalk. The Seekers stopped before the catwalk and stood to attention.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker greeted. "We heard one of the excavation teams failed to report in. Anything we can do?"</p><p>Megatron turned to face the two Seekers and hummed. "Shockwave has already been sent out to assist another team. You are both on standby until further notice."</p><p>The two Seekers' disappointed sighs did not escape Megatron's audio receptors. He cracked a smile in amusement over the Seekers' eager to work.</p><p>"Although, since you are currently available," Megatron continued, gaining their attention, "I suppose you can assist setting up a new communications dish out on the flight deck."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp both cocked their heads in confusion.</p><p>"A communications dish?" Thundercracker replied skeptically. "Why-"</p><p>"Get to work immediately," Megatron ordered. "The troopers will supply you with the materials. Dismissed!"</p><p>Thundercracker wanted to say more, but decided to shut his mouth. He and Skywarp left the bridge and returned to the flight deck, where a group of Vehicons began arriving with building materials. They noticed the Predacon was gone, as was Dreadwing, most likely, along with some Fliers. Thundercracker sighed.</p><p>"What could Megatron be thinking, having us set up such a primitive communications system?" Thundercracker uttered.</p><p>"Hey, the Vehicons brought an instructions manual too," Skywarp remarked and pointed at a datapad on a stack of boxes. "This looks like fun."</p><p>Thundercracker gaped after Skywarp who immediately turned on the datapad and got started on the building. The blue Seeker sighed.</p><p>
  <em>What have the Decepticons come to...?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the Wreckers had moved a good way into the cavern in Scotland. It appeared there were no more Vehicons than the ones they fought outside the cave, as their path went quietly and the tunnel was pretty empty of anything but rocks.</p><p>"Is this it?" Miko asked and held up an object that was spiky and in a peculiar shape.</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned and looked briefly at the object the human had found. "No, that is a rock," Ultra Magnus replied.</p><p>Miko lowered her arms and gazed at the rock again in disappointment. Hot Shot took a look at it as well.</p><p>"A pretty cool-looking rock," Hot Shot remarked with a smile. "Maybe you should keep it as a souvenir."</p><p>"Eh, it's fine," Miko said and put the rock back on the ground. "It's a bit heavy anyway."</p><p>Octane looked around at the tunnel. Hot Shot glanced up at the Triple Changer.</p><p>"What's up?" Hot Shot asked. "Something wrong?"</p><p>"No, on the contrary," Octane replied. "I feel quite calm. I've heard flight frames usually have claustrophobia, yet I have no problem being in these narrow tunnels."</p><p>"Maybe it's 'cause you're only part Flier," Wheeljack suggested. "You should see Screamy in your spot. He'd freak out like no one's freaked out before."</p><p>"You don't know half of it," Bulkhead replied. "I've actually <em>lived</em> with the guy, he goes absolutely bolts."</p><p>"I see," Octane replied and moved on with Hot Shot beside him. Miko fell back as Bulkhead and Wheeljack began talking together.</p><p>"Hey, so got any better at flying lately?" Hot Shot asked.</p><p>"Haven't really had the time," Octane replied. "I would love to get taught by Starscream, but he seems to hate me for some reason."</p><p>"Really? Well, I think he did sort of give you death glares or something back in the base. What did you do to make him hate you so much?"</p><p>"I don't know. I've barely done anything yet, barely talked to him."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should ask him when we get back."</p><p>"Like he'd want to talk to me."</p><p>They fell silent for a moment and paused in their walking, since the three in the back weren't moving. Hot Shot pat Octane's arm, as his shoulder was too high to be worth the effort.</p><p>"You just gotta be brave enough to ask him," Hot Shot said with a smile. "He can't ignore you forever. We all live in the same place, after all. You just have to stand up for yourself, show this guy you ain't afraid of him. You gotta <em>make</em> him listen to you."</p><p>Octane thought about Hot Shot's words for a while, then chuckled. "Where'd you learn to speak like that?" he asked.</p><p>"Bumblebee," Hot Shot replied and crossed his arms with a smirk. "He's an awesome teacher. Taught me all about speed, courage and independence. And we're bros too, which makes it all so much cooler!"</p><p>Octane's smile fell. "Brothers," he said and gazed at the ground. "Right."</p><p>Suddenly, the tunnel began shaking all around them, Miko falling off a rock she had been standing on, but Bulkhead managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Rocks and dust began falling from the ceiling in several places from the tremor.</p><p>"What was that?" Bulkhead questioned with concern.</p><p>His question was answered by a faint yet very familiar shrill roar coming from the end of the tunnel they had come from, followed by a rattling rumble. Everyone looked in the direction the sound came from. Soon after, loud thuds were heard in a fast pace.</p><p>"Whatever it is," Wheeljack said, "it's big."</p><p>The loud thuds became louder with every second, and the rumbling became more intense along with it. Another loud shriek was heard from the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, as far as they could see, a shadow danced on the lit wall, following in sync with the thuds and the rumbling. The recruits looked at the tunnel with anticipation, unaware what was coming.</p><p>"And it's comin' fast," Wheeljack continued and took a step back, as did the others, except for Ultra Magnus who stepped forward between Wheeljack and Bulkhead, still holding Miko. They knew what was coming. They recognized the sounds, but they still couldn't believe it was what it sounded like.</p><p>A few seconds later, the Predacon came into view, running through the narrow yet large enough tunnels that it could move, its wings folded flat against its body. As it set its optics on the Autobots, it let out another shrill roar, making everyone take a step back and sent chills down everyone's spines and spinal struts. The recruits winced back by the emergence of the huge monster.</p><p>"The Predacon," Ultra Magnus remarked and turned to the others. "Let's roll!"</p><p>At the same time, all the Autobots assumed their alternate modes, Bulkhead letting Miko get inside him, Octane assuming his tanker truck mode, and rolled off in the direction they were going, away from the Predacon. The Predacon continued to run after them, closing in on Ultra Magnus. Miko stuck her head out of Bulkhead's window.</p><p>"It's back?!" she exclaimed.</p><p>She quickly got inside again, as the Predacon powered up and unleashed a fireball on the team. Everyone managed to dodge to the sides to avoid getting hit, Octane only just managing not to get hit. Suddenly, a thought struck the Triple Changer's mind.</p><p>"Hey, uh, that stuff in my tanker," Octane shouted, "that stuff called octane or oil or something, that's not flammable, is it?"</p><p>There was silence for a while as they thought about the realization.</p><p>"Oh scrap," Bulkhead swore. "Why did you have to choose a <em>tanker</em> as your alternate mode?"</p><p>"That stuff's highly volatile!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "Like Energon! I learned that the hard way!"</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned to lead the group into a side-tunnel, in an attempt to shake off the Predacon.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding!" Octane exclaimed. "So if I get hit, I <em>explode</em>?!"</p><p>Just then, they heard a loud thud and rattling and hissing, as if the Predacon had got itself stuck. But that didn't stop it from attacking. It fired another fireball under a shrill roar, this time with Miko foolishly sticking her head out the window again to see if the Predacon really was stuck. Octane felt his Spark skip a beat, sensing the incoming fire.</p><p>"Accelerate!" Ultra Magnus shouted.</p><p>Everyone boosted up in speed as they approached a chamber, especially Octane who apparently was especially vulnerable to heat with his chosen vehicle mode. As soon as they were in the chamber, everyone scattered to the sides to dodge the flames as they reached them, just in time that no one got hit, not even Octane. Everyone sighed of relief, but now they had another problem. This chamber was a dead end, trapping them between a rock and a Predacon. The bots assumed bot mode and assessed the situation.</p><p>"That rock won't hold it forever," Ultra Magnus remarked and turned to the others. "We need to contact base and request reinforcements."</p><p>"Wreckers don't call for backup," Wheeljack said and placed his servos on his hips, glancing at Bulkhead.</p><p>Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus both glanced at Wheeljack in disbelief. Bulkhead turned back to Ultra Magnus.</p><p>"Uh, what Jackie <em>means</em> is, we can't get a comm. link signal this far underground," Bulkhead tried to explain.</p><p>Ultra Magnus gazed from Bulkhead to Wheeljack, who continued to stare defiantly at the commander, now with crossed arms. Bulkhead set Miko down on a rock by the wall.</p><p>"Miko, I have to get you out of here," Bulkhead said. "Gonna need you to climb."</p><p>They all gazed up at the ceiling, which had a nice gap sending in sunlight. There was a stairs of rocks going from the bottom to the top, though it seemed a bit hazardous and would probably take a long time.</p><p>"No way," Miko protested. "I wanna help."</p><p>"And you will," Ultra Magnus assured. "Your mission: reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime."</p><p>Instead of arguing, Miko stood to attention and saluted. "Yessir!" she said and started climbing.</p><p>The bots gazed at her climbing for a moment. Octane stepped over and picked Miko off the wall by her shirt.</p><p>"Hey! What gives?" Miko exclaimed as she was put back on the rock.</p><p>"You don't have to climb by yourself," Octane said. "I can help too. I'm a flight frame, remember?"</p><p>"Your plane mode is too large to fit through that gap," Ultra Magnus commented.</p><p>"I'm not talking about transforming," Octane defended. "I can fly in bot mode too. Let me help her out."</p><p>Behind them, they heard the Predacon growl and roar as it struggled to get through its trap.</p><p>"We don't have time to waste," Ultra Magnus said. "Get her to safety, soldier."</p><p>Octane saluted. "Yessir!" he said and held out his open servo at Miko. "Climb on. I'll get you out of here."</p><p>Miko seemed to make a pout but nonetheless stepped onto his servo. "I can handle myself, you know," she grumbled.</p><p>"I know," Octane replied with a smile and stood straight. "Hold on tight."</p><p>Octane activated the thrusters in his pedes, and fire started to spout from underneath them. Soon, he began ascending into the air, trying his best to keep his balance and not lose control of this ability he only recently had discovered that he had. The other Wreckers remained below and watched the twosome steadily reaching the top of the chamber.</p><p>"Hope that Predacon is alone," Hot Shot said anxiously. "Otherwise Octane and Miko might be in trouble."</p><p>Before anyone could comment further, they heard a loud thud and crash, followed by a rattling moan and a shrill roar from behind them. Everyone turned to the tunnel as things suddenly went quiet. Too quiet.</p><p>"Not sure I like the sound of that," Wheeljack uttered.</p><p>"So, uh..." Bulkhead drawled out as Ultra Magnus took a few steps forward.</p><p>"We make our stand," Ultra Magnus said and drew the Forge of Solus Prime from his back. "Here and now."</p><p>Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Hot Shot deployed their blasters and cannons, preparing for the Predacon to arrive. Hot Shot gazed briefly between the tunnel and the gap, Octane having now disappeared from his point of view.</p><p>"Please be okay, Octane," Hot Shot muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in Hangar E, Starscream was sleeping uneasily. He was still curled up in his defensive position and did not seem to be having a good dream. His closed optic lids were twitching, as were his digits, legs and wings now and then. He emitted small grunts on occasion, often catching the attention of the others in the base.</p><p>While Ransack and Crumplezone were chatting with each other, and Red Alert was helping Ratchet adjust the devices on one of the tables, Arcee didn't have much to do by herself, so she mostly watched Starscream in his sleep. She wondered what the Seeker might be dreaming with all those little movements and sounds he made. Jack was watching TV, and Raf was on his laptop, so they didn't pay much attention to what the others were doing. It was already past noon, though Miko was nowhere to be found. She had told the boys she was going to get a soda, but that had been a while ago now. The boys had an idea where she might be, but decided not to dwell on it, knowing she could take care of herself.</p><p>All of a sudden, Starscream woke with a yelp and swiped the air in front of him, hitting the wall to his left. The sound caught the attention of some of the others, especially Arcee who had been watching him all this time. Starscream looked around and blinked a few times before letting out a sigh and settling back against the wall.</p><p>The others returned to what they were doing, but Arcee, not having anything else to do, decided to approach the Seeker and strike up a conversation.</p><p>"Bad dream?" she asked, knowing the answer.</p><p>"It wasn't a pleasant one," Starscream admitted and only briefly gazed at the two-wheeler.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Arcee leaned against the wall on the right side of Starscream. Starscream looked around the base. Something was amiss.</p><p>"Where is everyone?" he asked, noting how empty the hangar looked.</p><p>"We caught two signals of Decepticon activity earlier," Arcee replied. "Optimus took Bee and Smokescreen to an oil field in Texas, and Ultra Magnus took the Wreckers to some bluffs in Scotland."</p><p>"I see," Starscream replied and took another look around, gazing at Ransack, Crumplezone, Red Alert and Ratchet. "Where is that Octane?"</p><p>"He and Hot Shot went with the Wreckers to the bluffs," Arcee said. "They'll probably be back soon, but we haven't heard from either team yet."</p><p>Starscream hummed in understanding. "And why are you still here?" he asked.</p><p>"Just in case another signal pops up while the others are out," she replied.</p><p>"Aha."</p><p>After that, there was silence. Starscream fell into deep thoughts, Arcee gazing between him and the empty space in front of them.</p><p>Like he had said, Starscream's dream had not been pleasant. In it, he found himself surrounded by the Autobots, all staring at him with judgmental looks. They called him useless, expendable, unwanted and not worth their resources. They kicked him out of the base into the open, empty desert, where he was left all alone, even the military base disappearing.</p><p>But he had not been alone, for in the next moment, he found himself surrounded by the new recruits, one of them, probably Hot Shot, having grabbed him from behind and prevented him from getting away. The recruits had repeated the veterans' chants about his uselessness and how much better it would be if he just disappeared from this world. Starscream had watched as Octane approached him, holding a knife, intending to kill him. Starscream had struggled in Hot Shot's surprisingly strong grip, finding himself strangely weak.</p><p>But before Octane could put the knife in, Starscream had instead managed to get one of his arms free and clawed Octane in the side, then took his knife and stabbed him to death. Afterwards, Hot Shot finally let go of Starscream, and the four remaining recruits stood again around Starscream and called him a murderer. Starscream looked between the recruits and the corpse of Octane, who then turned into Cliffjumper, and everyone chanted "Murderer, murderer..." all around him.</p><p>When Starscream had then turned around, he saw Arcee staring at him in disbelief and glaring at him, also calling him a murderer, a monster. The other veterans appeared, and they talked about putting him down, make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Starscream had then backed off, turned back to Cliffjumper's corpse, only to see it rise as a Terrorcon and launch itself at him.</p><p>That's when he woke up. With a beating Spark, venting quickly and still feeling an ounce of anxiety from the dream.</p><p>Just thinking about the dream made Starscream anxious and look around the base to study the faces of the others. He side-glanced Arcee when she wasn't looking at him. She had said she had forgiven him for killing Cliffjumper, but was she sincere? He didn't think so. She still hated him, he knew it. She just couldn't let it affect the team. She was compromising, but inside, in reality, she still utterly hated him.</p><p>Starscream thought about how the team in the dream so easily kicked him out, left him alone in the middle of nowhere. How the recruits had been about to harm him, and how he defended himself, only to be accused of murder and being evil. No one cared when he was in danger, but if he hurt someone, everyone hated him.</p><p>That was something Starscream was truly afraid of. That because of his past, because of his reputation, that he would not be able to defend himself, should he get attacked by someone who was thought to be an ally. He didn't know why or how that would ever happen, but the situation itself was scary to him.</p><p>The part where he got left in the middle of the desert suddenly reminded him of the time when the Autobots had left him behind on Cybertron. Was that why he dreamt about this? He had not had any abandonment nightmares before the whole ordeal with the Omega Keys, but lately that was what most of his nightmares had been about. As well as getting attacked by the Predacon, that is.</p><p>Starscream let out another sigh, catching Arcee's attention yet again. She studied his face and his wings, which were in their normal position despite his otherwise seemingly dejected mood.</p><p>"Are you okay, Starscream?" Arcee asked quietly.</p><p>"Terrific," Starscream said sarcastically and grabbed the G.I. Joe datapad, turning it on. He said no more.</p><p>Arcee let out a sigh of her own and pulled away from the wall. Starscream didn't seem to be in the mood for talking right now. So she decided to go do something else.</p><p>Starscream gazed up briefly from his datapad to look at Arcee as she walked away. He wasn't paying much attention to the story. He still worried how the Autobots thought of him. How they felt about his killing of Cliffjumper. How they thought about Octane.</p><p>What they thought about Octane compared to Starscream and vice versa. If Starscream really was useless and to be replaced with Octane.</p><p>Starscream tightened his grip around the datapad. He wished internally that Octane wouldn't make it back to the base. Or at least got neutralized so he couldn't replace Starscream. At least then it wouldn't be Starscream's fault if the Triple Changer just 'disappeared'. He was more comfortable with the thought of the universe getting rid of Octane for him instead of doing it himself.</p><p><em>I hope he gets eaten by Insecticons,</em> Starscream thought spitefully and returned his attention to the datapad in his servos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Scotland, Octane had finally reached the top of the chasm and put his arms on the ground in front of him to support his weight, turning off his thrusters. Miko stepped off his palm and went on ahead towards the Iron Will, while Octane used all his strength to pull himself out of the hole and onto the ground.</p><p>"Hey, wait up, Miko," Octane said as he got onto his legs and went after her, though walking rather than running like she did.</p><p>Miko didn't answer him; she was still determined to be the one to reach the ship and call for backup first. She would be the one to save the others below, not Octane.</p><p>Though as the pair reached the ship, the hatch on the underside opened on its own, starting to descend. Voices could be heard from inside the ship, and Miko immediately went to hiding behind a nearby boulder. Octane looked around, but there was no boulder or anything large enough to hide him. Miko gazed back at him as the pedes of the intruders became visible.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she whispered. "Hide!"</p><p>"Where?!" Octane hissed back as the legs of the intruders appeared in their field of vision.</p><p>"Given that their ship is currently unoccupied," Dreadwing's voice sounded as he and two Vehicon Fliers appeared from the ship, "it would seem the Autobots did stumble upon our mining... operation."</p><p>Dreadwing and the Vehicons stared ahead at the unknown bot standing right in front of the ship, among some boulders. Octane had decided not to try hiding and instead just improvise.</p><p>Dreadwing frowned at the stranger. "You there!" he growled. "State your business!"</p><p>Octane put on a nervous smile and waved. "Oh hey there," he chuckled. "I'm the newest Decepticon recruit, Octane! Nice to meet you!"</p><p>Dreadwing shared a glance with the Vehicons. None of them had raised their weapons, but they were still wary of him.</p><p>"I have not heard of any new recruits in the Decepticon ranks," Dreadwing snarled. "And I am the First Lieutenant. Lord Megatron would have told me."</p><p>"Oh, that's because I just arrived on Earth just now," Octane said and laughed, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Yeah, and I've been searching around for the Decepticon base since. I saw this ship here, and I thought maybe it belonged to us?"</p><p>"It is an Autobot ship," Dreadwing replied. "Which you should clearly be able to see on the marking."</p><p>Octane gazed at one of the symbols on the ship and briefly glanced down at Miko behind the boulder. She looked skeptically at him, and he quickly winked back before returning his gaze to the trio in front of him.</p><p>"Yeah, I, uh, didn't see that when I first arrived," Octane chuckled nervously - Miko wasn't sure if he was genuinely nervous over the acting or if he was acting nervous, pretending to be a shy bot. "But yeah, it's an Autobot ship, I know now. So, uh, what's your name, fellow Decepticon?"</p><p>Dreadwing and the Vehicons stepped forward, past the boulders, approaching Octane. Deeming the coast to be clear, Miko got out of her hiding spot and set off towards the ship, trusting Octane to stall the Decepticons.</p><p>"I am Dreadwing," Dreadwing introduced and stopped a few meters from Octane. Rather than continue talking, he studied Octane up and down, until his gaze fell on the purple symbol on the other's royal blue chestplate. His optics widened as he recognized the symbol.</p><p>"He's an Autobot," Dreadwing snarled and drew his machine gun from his back, the Vehicons deploying their blasters. "Get him!"</p><p>Octane quickly gazed down at his chest and waved his servos in front of him. "What? No, no, no, I'm not an Autobot!" he exclaimed. "I'm, uh... a spy! That's it, I'm a spy for the Decepticons! Undercover! Infiltrator!"</p><p>Dreadwing and the Vehicons didn't fire their weapons right away, but they didn't lower them either. Octane took it as a cue to continue.</p><p>"I was sent here, to... find the Autobot base and infiltrate it, and steal their secrets. Yes, that's it. They have no idea I'm on your side. Which I am, seriously."</p><p>Octane glanced over at the hatch, with Miko on it. He wondered why she wasn't getting inside the ship. He then realized the button for going up was too far up and away for her to reach by herself. He had to do something.</p><p>"Uh, since we're all Decepticons here," Octane said with a nervous grin, slowly moving to the side, towards the ship, "and that's an Autobot ship, then we don't need to bother with it, right? Might as well leave it and find someplace to talk, right?"</p><p>Octane reached the ship without the Decepticons firing at him, and pushed the button to close the hatch. Unfortunately, Dreadwing turned his head to gaze at the hatch and spotted Miko.</p><p>"A human!" Dreadwing growled, getting the Vehicons' attention on her. "Stop her!"</p><p>The Vehicons went towards the hatch, but before they could reach Miko, Octane transformed to truck mode and rammed them, pushing them away from the ship and catching Dreadwing's attention. Eventually the Vehicons split from Octane's ramming and got back onto their legs.</p><p>"Fire!" Dreadwing ordered, as all three Decepticons began shooting after Octane, desperately zig-zagging to dodge in truck mode, while trying to lead the Decepticons away from the ship and Miko.</p><p>"Scrap," Octane swore as one of the lasers were very close to hitting him. "I forgot, that stuff in my tank is explosive, isn't it? Better take to the skies before I blow up!"</p><p>In the next moment, Octane changed form to plane mode. This time, all three Decepticons stopped their firing and stared at him for a moment.</p><p>"A Triple Changer?" Dreadwing uttered. "Interesting. After him!"</p><p>All three Decepticons transformed to jet mode and took off after Octane in his bigger plane mode. They started shooting after him, and he desperately tried to get out of their range, shake them off, outspeed them, but they kept following him.</p><p>"They can shoot in their alternate modes?!" Octane exclaimed to himself. "Maybe that means I can too? Come on, I gotta have <em>something</em> in this form..."</p><p>The Fliers just circled around the area, Octane getting brushed several times by lasers but not taking any serious hits, while Miko finally made it inside the ship in safety. Octane struggled trying to find weapons in his flight mode.</p><p>"Come on, please, please..." he said. "Oh, I think I got something! Here goes!"</p><p>Pulling a virtual trigger, Octane launched a pair of missiles right in front of him. He yelped and quickly turned to the left just in time to avoid getting hit by his own missiles as they exploded. The jets behind him were hit by the shockwave but didn't take any significant damage nor did they lose control.</p><p>"Okay, that was a bad idea," Octane hissed to himself. "But really, missiles? No lasers, I have to be facing the enemy or I'll be hitting myself?! Better take it to the ground then."</p><p>Octane steered towards the ground and transformed to bot mode, followed by the Decepticons behind him. They didn't shoot after him right away, instead the four Fliers just stared each other down, a distance between the Iron Will and the chasm where the others were.</p><p>"You're pathetic," Dreadwing spat. "I've never met a worse Flier or warrior in my life. Were you brought online yesterday?"</p><p>"Uh, no, I came online <em>three</em> days ago," Octane corrected offended and drew the sword on his back. "I'm not pathetic, I'm strong, I can do stuff!"</p><p>Dreadwing stared at him for a moment before he huffed a laugh. "This will be easy," he said and drew his own sword. "I won't even need to use my proximity bombs... yet."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the cavern, the Predacon had broken free from its trap and made its way inside the small chamber in which the Autobots had fled. Only, as it entered, it saw only one Autobot, the big blue one with the big golden hammer. He stood in the middle of the chamber, glaring at the Predacon with a determined look on his face.</p><p>The Predacon threw its head back and screeched before charging towards the Autobot commander. Ultra Magnus swung the hammer and whacked the Predacon's face with it, causing it to shriek loudly.</p><p>"Open fire!" Ultra Magnus yelled while the Predacon was recovering from the impact.</p><p>Wheeljack leapt from his cover and fired lasers at the Predacon, though it didn't have much effect on its thick armor. From the other side, Bulkhead appeared and shot his own lasers at the beast, making it look his way. A little away from Bulkhead leapt out Hot Shot, activating his own set of blasters and shooting after the Predacon, now being shot at from three different directions, making it uncertain which bot to target first.</p><p>Instead of charging, however, the Predacon simply swung its huge tail in the direction of Hot Shot and Bulkhead. Hot Shot yelped and only just managed to jump high enough to avoid getting hit. Bulkhead ducked instead and got scraped on his back by the spikes on the underside of the tail. He had thick armor too, though, so the attack didn't do much damage to him.</p><p>As the bots continued firing, the Predacon's chest lit up, and it pointed its head to the ceiling. Ultra Magnus watched as the beast looked at Wheeljack before opening its jaws and launching a fireball at him. Luckily, Wheeljack managed to get out of the way just in time to avoid getting burned. Behind the beast, Bulkhead and Hot Shot continued firing, but retreated as the Predacon opened fire again, this time spouting fire from the left to the right to hit as many targets as possible. They all managed to avoid the flames, however, seeking cover behind boulders or ducking under the flames.</p><p>Ultra Magnus charged and swung his hammer once again, hitting the Predacon on its right shoulder and knocking it back, causing it to fall on its side on the ground. It rose its head and shrieked at the Autobot in anger before whipping its tail at him.</p><p>"No you don't!" Bulkhead uttered and caught the tail just before it hit Ultra Magnus behind him.</p><p>It proved to be a mistake, as the Predacon simply lifted its tail up high, Bulkhead's heavy weight being no problem for the much bigger and heavier beast. It swung its tail and threw Bulkhead back on the ground, earning a yelp from the Wrecker as he crashed into Ultra Magnus, knocking them both into the wall. Hot Shot remained behind his cover, not feeling confident in taking on the Predacon by himself.</p><p>The Predacon approached the two downed Autobots, but was distracted by Wheeljack's firing at it from behind. It turned to look at him, standing on a ledge.</p><p>"Hey, hothead!" Wheeljack called, seemingly wanting to get the beast's attention.</p><p>The Predacon turned all the way around and approached the smaller Wrecker as he fired a few more lasers to keep its attention on him. It opened its jaws, preparing to launch another fireball. This time, however, Wheeljack was prepared.</p><p>He drew a grenade from his waist and threw it at the Predacon, aiming at its waiting jaws. Only, the Predacon was much faster at reacting than they thought possible; mere inches from its jaws, it swung its tail and batted the grenade away from its face. Wheeljack's smirk fell quickly and he and Hot Shot watched with dread as the grenade bounced around the chamber until it fell and stopped before Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus.</p><p>Bulkhead just regained consciousness when he saw to his horror the beeping grenade lying in front of him and Magnus. Hot Shot returned to his cover and crouched as much as he could to prepare for the blast.</p><p>The light on the grenade turned from green to red and beeped very fast, seconds from exploding. Wheeljacks expression fell, and he mentally face-palmed.</p><p>"Oh scrap," Wheeljack groused before the grenade exploded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Fliers outside the mine had not heard the explosion; it had occured while they were in flight, at the same time as Octane's missiles exploded in front of them all, thus deafening the explosion from the mine.</p><p>While the bots inside the cave had been buried under rocks, Octane was struggling in his fight against Dreadwing. They were clashing with their swords, while the Vehicons just stood back and watched. Knowing this was a newbie and seeing his useless flight skills, they did not think highly of him, and Dreadwing was confident he could easily take him out by himself.</p><p>Only, as it turned out, Octane was not so useless when it came down to close combat, with swords or with fists. He parried each and every one of Dreadwing's attacks, though got parried himself whenever he tried to land a hit on the Seeker. Ultra Magnus had taught him how to parry and fight with weapons as well as how much strength to put in his attacks, whether they were punches or swings with a weapon. When it came to ground combat, Octane was pretty well-prepared considering he had only been online for three or four days now.</p><p>Dreadwing was surprised by Octane's skill in sword fighting. <em>This guy's not too shabby,</em> he thought. <em>I thought he was weak because of his flying skills, but he's actually pretty strong. He could prove a threat in the future, being a Triple Changer and all. I must get rid of him here and now and cripple the Autobots' forces!</em></p><p>"Is that all you got, Autobot?" Dreadwing growled and made a hard swing with his own sword as Octane attempted a strike, knocking the Triple Changer back. "Now, fire!"</p><p>The two Vehicons, who had previously just been watching the scene, now deployed their blasters and started shooting at Octane, barely giving him enough time to recover. But Octane managed to lift his sword and quickly deflect the lasers with the flat side of the blade, another thing he had been taught by Ultra Magnus. He managed to deflect most of the lasers, though missed one that brushed his shoulder, causing him to yelp.</p><p>Dreadwing sheathed his sword on his back and instead drew his machine gun, aimed it at Octane and prepared to fire.</p><p>But before he could pull the trigger, something caught his attention in the sky, as did the Vehicons, who ceased their firing. They all looked up into the sky, now also drawing Octane's attention. It was a bad idea to look away from your enemy, but Octane was too inexperienced and curious to see what had gotten everyone's attention.</p><p>From the sky, a small round object hit Octane on the head and fell onto the grass with a small bump, rolling a bit before stopping by the pedes of Dreadwing. Everyone gazed at the object, which resembled an optic.</p><p>"What do you know," Dreadwing commented. "It can fetch."</p><p>A huge shadow covered the Fliers in darkness, and Octane looked up anxiously. Right above the ship, the Predacon hovered a bit before planting its claws on the roof of the ship. It gawked at Octane, who now seemed to lose all confidence and courage.</p><p>"Scrap," Octane squeaked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the cave, the Wreckers regained consciousness and began digging their way out of the rubble. Hot Shot lifted a few large rocks off him, having been behind cover when the explosion hit, but still got buried under the rubble. As the other Wreckers got out from the rocks, Wheeljack was the first to speak.</p><p>"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned," Wheeljack said, almost jokingly.</p><p>"That's because any first-cycle cadet knows better than to detonate a grenade within a confined space," Ultra Magnus scolded as he got out of the rubble and approached the renegade Wrecker.</p><p>"Yeah, even I know that's a bad idea," Hot Shot snarled in agreement as he emerged. "And I've only been online for three days!"</p><p>"Even if I intended the 'confined space' to be the belly of the beast?" Wheeljack snarled back at both of them.</p><p>"Uh, sir," Bulkhead uttered and stepped between the three angry bots.</p><p>"Your actions continue to be just one step removed from getting us all scrapped!" Ultra Magnus continued, ignoring Bulkhead.</p><p>"With all due respect, sir," Bulkhead said louder, catching the other three bots' attention now, "the Predacon's loose, and Miko and Octane are out there <em>alone</em>."</p><p>Without another word, Bulkhead deployed his wrecking ball and ran through the tunnel they had come from, intent to come to Miko's rescue. Wheeljack glanced back at Ultra Magnus.</p><p>"Permission to provide cover, <em>sir</em>?" Wheeljack said in a mocking tone.</p><p>Ultra Magnus glared at the Wrecker, but Hot Shot did not want to waste time. He ran on ahead, with Wheeljack soon following behind, followed by Ultra Magnus.</p><p>"Hang on, Octane," Hot Shot said to the air and ran as fast as he could. "We're coming!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Octane turned away from the ship and ran past the three Decepticons, none of them eager to attack him anymore, now that the Predacon had returned. He put the sword on his back, jumped and reverted to plane mode, trying to take off. But before he could get into the air, the Predacon caught him with its talons, slamming him onto the ground, forcing him back into bot mode.</p><p>Octane screamed and writhed on his back between the large claws, trying to aim his blasters at the beast's face, but the shots either missed or didn't have any affect on its armor plating.</p><p>The Predacon lifted its claws and started swiping at the defenseless Octane on the ground. Octane screamed in pain and fear as the large claws tore through his armor and caused gaping, leaking wounds. Instead of trying to attack in vain, Octane simply crouched into a fetal position to protect his vitals, while the Predacon mercilessly swiped and caused deep wounds in his armor. Energon splattered by each slash, and Octane screamed as loud as he could, unable to get away or protect himself. His only hope was that the others would make it there in time - <em>if</em> they were still alive, that is.</p><p>His small hope of gettin saved by the others vanished when the Predacon stopped its relentless strikes and instead closed its jaws around his torso. It lifted him into the air, causing him to scream even louder and struggle in its hold, but it was no use.</p><p>It began swinging its head from side to side, in such a speed that it felt like Octane's limbs were about to fall off. It chomped down harder on his torso, piercing through the mesh and causing heavy leaking. Octane howled in pain and instinctively swiped out with his claws at the beast's face, trying to get it to let go.</p><p>After a while, the Predacon threw Octane onto the ground below. Octane huffed by the impact and whimpered in pain, Energon leaking all over his body. He could barely move and didn't even get a chance to try before the Predacon activated its fire mechanism. Octane was engulfed in flames, burning hot, causing him to cry out in utter agony. He had only been online for four days, yet it seemed it was already time for him to die.</p><p>Octane wished he hadn't taken Miko outside. He wished he had stayed in the cave with the others, where he would have had protection and cover. Out here, he was alone and defenseless, and now he was going to die a horrible death. He was terrified and helpless and in pain, and he just wanted it all to be over.</p><p>While Octane was going through tremendous torment, Dreadwing received a comm. from Megatron.</p><p>"<em>Dreadwing, status report!</em>" Megatron's voice sounded.</p><p>"My liege, we have secured the bone," Dreadwing reported while holding the fossilized optic between his claws. "And the Predacon is dealing with a new recruit of the Autobots as we speak."</p><p>"<em>Excellent. Tell me more when you return. Have the beast return with my prize immediately. You can stay behind and finish the Autobots.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, my liege," Dreadwing replied as the comm. was cut. He focused his attention on the Predacon, currently busy searing the Autobot called Octane. "You! Beast! Take the bone back to Lord Megatron! Now!"</p><p>The Predacon stopped its flame attack and glared at Dreadwing. It hissed at him, not keen on ending the fun now, much less leave a snack. Dreadwing glared back.</p><p>"I said <em>get back to the ship</em>, you sorry excuse for a beast!" Dreadwing growled.</p><p>The Predacon snorted and shrieked at the Seeker in anger. Dreadwing ignored its rage and just threw the optic at it. The Predacon caught the bone between its teeth effortlessly and took to the skies immediately.</p><p>"You heard our master," Dreadwing said to the two Vehicons beside him as he walked over to the smoking remains of Octane. "We must locate the Autobots. As soon as I finish what I started."</p><p>Dreadwing drew his sword and gazed at Octane, lying on the ground, unconscious, leaking and with burn marks all over his body. His optics were closed, making his function uncertain. To be certain, Dreadwing lifted his sword into the air and prepared to finish off the Autobot.</p><p>"You fought well," Dreadwing snarled. "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale to anyone."</p><p>Before he could strike, however, a sound was heard from behind, catching the Seeker's attention. The Iron Will seemed to have activated itself, hovering a bit in the air. It aimed at the Decepticons before launching a pair of missiles from the underside.</p><p>Dreadwing quickly leapt to the side to avoid the missiles, which flew past and hit the two Vehicons, exploding in their faces. The Vehicons fell to the ground, both deactivated. Dreadwing focused on the window of the ship. The human girl Miko was standing by the controls and operating the ship by herself!</p><p>"The human," Dreadwing remarked. "I had completely forgotten about her. Looks like there's more to these humans than meets the eye."</p><p>"Step away from our comrade, Dreadwing!" Bulkhead's voice rumbled from behind Dreadwing.</p><p>Dreadwing turned back to the mine and saw Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Hot Shot, a new bot, running towards the Decepticons with their blasters out.</p><p>Dreadwing quickly drew forth his detonator and held it up so everyone could see. The Autobots stopped promptly, though still with their blasters pointed at him.</p><p>"Don't make a move, Autobots," Dreadwing warned with a smirk. "Or else the ship - and the human - gets obliterated."</p><p>The Wreckers looked shocked between Dreadwing and the Iron Will, seeing Miko standing in the window of the hovering ship.</p><p>"You didn't," Bulkhead said in disbelief.</p><p>"I did," Dreadwing replied, still grinning. "I planted a bomb inside your ship when it was unattended. Even if the ship itself won't be destroyed, I am certain your human won't survive the explosion."</p><p>With the other servo, Dreadwing lifted his sword into the air again, aimed at the downed Octane.</p><p>"So what will it be?" Dreadwing shouted. "The Autobot or the human? Think fast!"</p><p>Hot Shot gazed anxiously between Octane, Dreadwing, the ship and the detonator. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind. A very risky, foolish idea, but it was the only thing he could think of.</p><p>As Dreadwing prepared to strike at Octane, Hot Shot quickly aimed one of his blasters at the detonator in Dreadwing's left servo. Without hesitation, Hot Shot pulled the trigger and shot a pair of lasers at Dreadwing, gaining everyone's horrified attention.</p><p>Dreadwing did not think the Autobots would actually attack, so he was not prepared to react in time to avoid the lasers. One laser hit his servo and knocked the detonator out of his servo, the other laser hit the Seeker in the chest and knocked him back in surprise, stopping his execution of Octane.</p><p>Hot Shot stared for a moment, surprised it actually worked. The other Wreckers were surprised too, but did not let it distract them.</p><p>"Now, fire!" Ultra Magnus shouted.</p><p>All the Wreckers began firing at Dreadwing, who struggled to dodge the shots and leapt to the side to recover. He heard the ship behind him launch another pair of missiles and only just managed to jump to the side to avoid their explosion between himself and the Autobots. Outnumbered and outgunned, and with the mission already accomplished, Dreadwing decided he had had enough.</p><p>While the smoke cloud from the explosion concealed them, Dreadwing reverted to jet mode and blasted off into the sky, leaving behind his detonator. He had spare ones back in his quarters, so that one was not a huge loss.</p><p>The Autobots fired their blasters after Dreadwing as they saw him escape, but quickly gave up as he did not return. As the smoke cloud dissipated, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus ran over to the Iron Will to make sure Miko was okay, and to get rid of the bomb in the ship. Wheeljack and Hot Shot stayed behind, Hot Shot checking Octane and Wheeljack finding the detonator on the ground. He stomped on the small device on the side, smashing it to pieces and rendering it dysfunctional.</p><p>"Octane, speak to me," Hot Shot begged as he lifted Octane's head and slapped his chest, trying to wake him up. "Don't die, please!"</p><p>Octane didn't move nor made a sound. Hot Shot lifted his goggles and gazed concerned between Octane and Wheeljack, silently begging the Wrecker to do something.</p><p>Behind them, the ship had landed again, and Bulkhead emerged from the ship with a proximity bomb in servo.</p><p>"Heads up!" Bulkhead yelled, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>Bulkhead threw the bomb into the air with all his strength and waited until it was several hundred meters in the air before activating his blaster and shot lasers at the bomb. One of them hit, and the bomb promptly exploded with a loud bang, but it was far enough in the air that the explosion didn't harm the others. There was a bit of shrapnel falling to the ground around them though, occasionally hitting one of them on the head, but it was miniscule and not worth dodging.</p><p>"Bulkhead, Octane's in real bad condition!" Hot Shot shouted back. "We need to get him back to base right away!"</p><p>"On it," Wheeljack said and put a digit to his audio receptor. "Hey doc, we got a situation here. We really need a GroundBridge back pronto."</p><p>"<em>I'm on it,</em>" Ratchet replied over the comm.</p><p>Bulkhead, Magnus and Miko all emerged from the ship and approached the others, gathering around the badly wounded Octane. Wheeljack knelt down and put a digit on Octane's neck cabling.</p><p>"He's alive," Wheeljack announced. "Barely. That beast really took a toll on him, didn't it?"</p><p>Bulkhead clenched his fists. "Dreadwing's gonna get it if Octane doesn't make it," he growled.</p><p>"Don't say that, Bulk," Miko said and looked concerned at Octane. "He's gonna make it. Right?"</p><p>The Wreckers fell silent, not wanting to answer or guess. In the next second, a portal opened right in front of them.</p><p>"There!" Hot Shot exclaimed and grabbed hold of Octane's upper body, but struggled to lift the bigger bot.</p><p>Wheeljack grabbed the left side. "Here, lemme help," he said, and the two bots worked together to lift the Triple Changer up on his feet, hauling an arm over each shoulder. Wheeljack glanced at Bulkhead and Miko. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking the shortcut back to base."</p><p>"You do that, soldier," Ultra Magnus replied and gazed at the other two. "Let's go."</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned back to his ship, while Wheeljack and Hot Shot went for the portal. Bulkhead and Miko looked between the ship and the portal before deciding to go with Ultra Magnus. Miko looked back at Wheeljack, Octane and Hot Shot as they disappeared through the portal, which closed behind them a second later. She sighed as they reached the ship.</p><p>"He'll be okay," Bulkhead assured her as they entered the ship. "We've got Ratchet, and he's got Red Alert now too."</p><p>"I know," Miko replied quietly as she settled.</p><p>Ultra Magnus sat down at the pilot's seat and began steering the ship upwards.</p><p>"Perhaps Wheeljack was right about the human after all," Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>Miko briefly gazed at Magnus before staring ahead of her, sitting by Bulkhead on his seat. Bad things tended to happen when she left bots behind. This time was no exception. She remembered how Bulkhead had been close to death by Toxic Energon exposure and how guilty she had felt about leaving him behind.</p><p>This time, Bulkhead was safe, but instead it was Octane, one of their newest members, who was on the brink of death. It was too soon to lose any of them.</p><p>Hopefully Octane was strong enough to endure and survive this. Hopefully Ratchet could save him.</p><p>Hopefully they wouldn't be coming home to a funeral that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Will Ratchet be able to save Octane?<br/>How will Starscream react to this?<br/>Did Wheeljack break up the band?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very long chapter.<br/>Ratchet tries to save Octane's life.<br/>And Starscream makes an unexpected decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Autobots in Hangar E got concerned when Wheeljack pinged the base, saying they needed an emergency GroundBridge. He didn't say for what, but with how fast he spoke and how few words he used, it was highly likely one of the bots were injured.</p><p>Raf was the one who opened the GroundBridge, rather than Ratchet. Seconds after the portal opened, Wheeljack and Hot Shot stepped inside the base, each holding around Octane, who was unconscious, heavily injured and leaking badly from several places on his body, but especially from his abdominal plates. The sight sent a rush through Starscream's tanks, and everyone, even the chatty Ransack and Crumplezone, stopped what they were doing and gathered around the returning bots.</p><p>"Wow, what happened?" Arcee asked as the first.</p><p>"The Predacon happened," Wheeljack said while leading Hot Shot and Octane over to the medbay. "It's back."</p><p>The information sent chills down everyone's spinal struts, especially Starscream's. Ratchet left the monitor he was currently working at and went over to the medbay.</p><p>"Lay him down here," Ratchet ordered Wheeljack and Hot Shot, as they carefully placed Octane on the operating table. "Red Alert, help me out here."</p><p>Red Alert perked by his name and rushed over by Ratchet's side, as Wheeljack and Hot Shot stepped away to allow the medics to work their magic. And so Red Alert could put what Ratchet had taught him to practical use. Ratchet hummed concerned at the sight.</p><p>"These wounds are really bad," Ratchet remarked as he got his tools out and began working on the abdominal plates. "He's leaking bad. Red, get me an Energon cube!"</p><p>"Right away!" Red Alert said and rushed past the other bots to fetch a cube.</p><p>Starscream stood a few meters from the medbay and stared shocked at the mangled form of Octane. Had the universe heard his wish earlier after all? Of all times when he needed the universe to listen to him, now was the time?</p><p><em>I wasn't serious,</em> Starscream thought horrified to himself. <em>I was joking. I didn't ACTUALLY want him to die, I didn't mean it. Primus, what if this is all MY fault?</em></p><p>"What are you muttering to yourself?" Ransack asked, snapping Starscream out of his apparently loud thoughts.</p><p>"N-nothing," Starscream stuttered. His gaze went from the still Octane, as Ratchet instructed Red Alert how to take care of the minor wounds while he took care of the abdominal wounds, to Wheeljack, standing some meters away beside Hot Shot. Suddenly Starscream's shock was replaced by rage, and he found himself stomping over to the pair with hiked wings and spread claws.</p><p>"How did Octane get this mauled?" Starscream hissed at Wheeljack and Hot Shot, gaining their attention. "If he was with you, he should have been protected, right? Like this wannabe-Bumblebee brat."</p><p>Hot Shot frowned offended at Starscream, his goggles still on his forehead. "Hey!" he snapped.</p><p>Starscream snarled briefly at the recruit, telling him to shut up. He glared back down at Wheeljack. "You didn't leave him behind to handle the Predacon alone... did you?"</p><p>"No way," Wheeljack said offended. "The beast had us cornered in a mine, Octane here volunteered to get Miko out of there."</p><p>"<em>Miko</em> was with you?!" Arcee exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"I was wondering what took her so long with those sodas," Rafael commented, not sounding too worried about Miko having been MIA.</p><p>"She's fine if that's what you're wondering about," Wheeljack replied. "In fact, I think Octane here protected her with his life."</p><p>They gazed back at Octane. Starscream returned his gaze to Wheeljack, still strangely infuriated.</p><p>"I don't care <em>who</em> Octane was trying to protect," Starscream hissed. "You let him be alone to fight the Decepticons and the Predacon, and now he's dying because of you!"</p><p>"Hey, I'm not the one who gave him permission to go off on his own, the commander did!" Wheeljack defended.</p><p>"Oh, and I'm <em>sure</em> you tried to stop him, right?"</p><p>"Well, no, but..."</p><p>"Then that makes you just as guilty as Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead, and this guy here," Starscream snarled and gestured Hot Shot, who still scowled in offense.</p><p>"Hey, if Octane didn't go out there with her, Miko would've been <em>toast</em>," Wheeljack snapped. "And how do you think everyone would've reacted then, huh?"</p><p>"You left him to die!" Starscream accused. "If he dies here today, or tomorrow, it's <em>your</em> fault! You left a comrade behind, and now he's dying!"</p><p>"Octane won't die!" someone screamed.</p><p>Everyone silenced and looked to the medbay. Red Alert was grasping his head, covering his audio receptors and looked frantically at the others. In the next second, he left the medbay and darted off to the door, which opened automatically for him. As soon as he got outside, Red Alert reverted to vehicle mode and drove off, leaving the military base. Everyone stood and stared after him.</p><p>"Uh, what was that about?" Ransack commented.</p><p>"Why'd he take off like that?" Crumplezone asked confused.</p><p>"Obviously those two's bickering was getting on his nerves," Ratchet said in annoyance and glared at Starscream and Wheeljack. "As are you getting on <em>my</em> nerves. And now my assistant has just run off unsupervised. I would go after him myself, but seeing as I am currently busy trying to save Octane's life, one of you must go after him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble! <em>Now</em>!"</p><p>Starscream and Wheeljack stepped away from each other, though did spare a brief glare at the other. Hot Shot raised his servo.</p><p>"I'll go after him," he said and turned to the door. "I'll get him back, I promise."</p><p>In the next second, Hot Shot reverted to vehicle mode and drove off, setting after the panicking Red Alert. No one followed him, trusting he knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Thundercracker and Skywarp had finally finished setting up the new communications dish, with the help of a few Vehicons. When the work was done, Skywarp thanked them for their contribution and dismissed them, leaving the two Seekers alone to admire their work.</p><p>"I suppose it does look kind of neat," Thundercracker commented with a crooked smile. "At least it looks more advanced than the humans' satellite dishes."</p><p>"Yeah, it was kinda fun, wasn't it?" Skywarp replied with a bigger smile.</p><p>"Took a bit too long to set up though."</p><p>"Yeah, a bit too long."</p><p>They heard a loud shriek and flapping, and they stiffened. They looked to the left and saw the Predacon approaching the warship.</p><p>"Oh, look who's back," Skywarp said. "Gloomy and the beast."</p><p>"Or just the beast," Thundercracker replied. "I don't see the commander anywhere."</p><p>"Maybe he's just a bit slow," Skywarp suggested. "He did take forever to get back to the ship when <em>I</em> got that Omega Key."</p><p>"Maybe he got caught up in another one of his own explosions," Thundercracker said hopefully. "It's closing in."</p><p>The Seekers decided to promptly leave the flight deck when the Predacon was less than a hundred meters from the warship, and went inside the ship. They strode down the hallways and went for the bridge. As they entered, they saw Megatron standing in his usual spot, looking out the large front windows.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker reported. "Skywarp and I have finished setting up that communications dish you asked for."</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron said and turned around to face the Seekers. "Has Dreadwing returned yet?"</p><p>"No, but the Predacon has," Thundercracker replied.</p><p>"I see," Megatron replied and approached the pair. "Since you are currently available now, you can go assist one of our excavation teams unearth the next fossil. Soundwave will send you there."</p><p>"Understood, sir," Thundercracker said.</p><p>"Roger," Skywarp said with a grin and gazed at Soundwave, who paused what he was doing and opened a portal behind the two Seekers.</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp went through the portal, which soon closed afterwards. Megatron was about to leave the bridge when the door opened and Dreadwing entered.</p><p>"Dreadwing," Megatron said in mild surprise. "So you <em>are</em> back, after all. Thundercracker told me you had not returned yet."</p><p>"I just arrived, my liege," Dreadwing replied and held out his servo. "And I have the bone here for you."</p><p>Megatron held out his own servo and accepted the fossilized optic from his second-in-command. He smiled pleased at it.</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron replied. "I will go see the beast."</p><p>Dreadwing watched with confusion as Megatron strode past the First Lieutenant as if he wasn't there, making his way through the hallways and towards the flight deck. Dreadwing hummed.</p><p><em>I didn't even get to ask why there's a communications dish out there all of a sudden,</em> he thought suspiciously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Out on the road, Red Alert was racing off, without really knowing where he was going. He just needed to get away from all that noise and hostility in the base, and seeing as the hangar was only one big room, that meant leaving the entire facility.</p><p>But in his distressed state, Red Alert forgot to take into account where he was going and which way to go back. As he realized he was getting lost, he started to panic and drove even faster, further and further away from the Autobot base and further into the unknown. But he couldn't stop himself. He was having a panic attack, and nothing seemed capable of stopping him.</p><p>That is, until Hot Shot arrived.</p><p>"<em>Red Alert, stop!</em>" Hot Shot called over the comm. "<em>I'm right behind you, just pull over!</em>"</p><p>The sound of Hot Shot's voice and the message that he was nearby caused something to click in Red Alert. He immediately stopped, in the middle of the road, though thankfully there was no traffic at all, so there was no damage done. Hot Shot soon caught up with him and pulled up next to him.</p><p>"I finally caught up to you," Hot Shot replied. "You're really fast when you run away, huh?"</p><p>Red Alert remained silent, though his engine continued humming quietly.</p><p>"Hey Red," Hot Shot said calmly. "Why'd you take off like that? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Red Alert didn't answer right away. He thought about it for a while. "I don't like it when they yell," Red Alert said quietly. "It's so loud and they're so angry. I... it was too much. I was overwhelmed. I just had to get out of there. But then I got lost, and then I panicked, and then I didn't know what to do..."</p><p>"Relax, it's fine," Hot Shot said. "They've stopped arguing now. They're all quiet now. You can come back to base with me now."</p><p>"What if they're mad at me?"</p><p>"Why would they be mad at you?"</p><p>"I ran away. Ratchet must be really mad at me for running away. He trusted me, and I abandoned him. I feel terrible..."</p><p>"Hey, Ratchet's not mad at you," Hot Shot protested. "No one's mad at you. Hey, even Ratchet was getting annoyed at those two arguing, he said so himself. He totally understands why you left. But he's also worried about you. Just come back with me, okay? And then we'll sort this whole thing out. Alright?"</p><p>Red Alert remained quiet for a bit. "Alright," he said quietly and turned around. "Let's go back."</p><p>Hot Shot mentally smiled as he turned around as well. "Follow me, I know the way back," he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the base, the bots were contemplating letting Hot Shot go find Red Alert all by himself.</p><p>"Are you sure Hot Shot can handle this by himself?" Ransack asked while looking at Arcee. "I mean, we've all only been online for four days."</p><p>"Believe it or not, Hot Shot seems to be the most sensible of all of you," Arcee replied. "No offense."</p><p>Ransack cringed a bit but shrugged. "Eh... none taken. I guess."</p><p>"You can't really say that for sure yet though," Starscream pointed out. "Like your red double said, they've only been online for four days. Who knows what they're all capable of, power-wise or personality-wise."</p><p>"Hot Shot was taught by Bumblebee though," Arcee pointed out. "And he's not a kid anymore."</p><p>"True," Wheeljack said. "That Hot Shot is a pretty good shot. He saved both Octane and Miko. As well as Ultra Magnus' ship."</p><p>"Oh yeah, where are the others?" Jack asked from the railings.</p><p>"Taking the long way home," Wheeljack replied.</p><p>"Did you at least secure the Predacon bone?" Ratchet asked from the medbay, not having too much trouble working alone, but also needing too much concentration to waste on the conversation.</p><p>"Nope," Wheeljack replied. "The beast hunt kinda imploded, doc."</p><p>"Well I just got one of another 'Con hot spot," Agent Fowler informed as he entered from his office on the railings. "Right outside of Taos, New Mexico. Since Prime's unit isn't back from oil country..."</p><p>"Raf, set a 'Bridge for Fowler's coordinates," Arcee said and turned to Wheeljack. "You, roll with me."</p><p>"Not today, alright?" Wheeljack replied tired.</p><p>"If you're alright sending me out there <em>alone</em>," Arcee said with a crooked smile.</p><p>"Alone's how I prefer to roll," Wheeljack replied.</p><p>"Hey, who says we can't come along?" Ransack said offended and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, we haven't even gone out on any missions yet!" Crumplezone said in agreement and also crossed his arms.</p><p>"After what happened with Octane," Starscream said, "I don't think it's a good idea to send out any more of you <em>Newsparks</em> just yet."</p><p>"The guy was alone!" Ransack pointed out. "We'd be together! No worries!"</p><p>"For once, I agree with Starscream," Ratchet voiced from the medbay, seemingly having gotten better control of Octane's wounds. "Besides, with how few bots are left in the base already, the two of you should stay behind and ready in case another signal appears while Arcee and Wheeljack are gone."</p><p>"Hey, I said I'm not up for it," Wheeljack protested with crossed arms.</p><p>"Wheeljack, if you're not going with Arcee, I will have to leave Octane in <em>your</em> hands to fix up," Ratchet threatened.</p><p>Wheeljack gazed between the wounded Octane and Arcee and sighed in annoyance. "Fine," he grumbled and followed Arcee to the opening GroundBridge.</p><p>"But in case you haven't figured it out," Wheeljack continued to Arcee as they passed through the portal to the other side, "I don't play well... with... others."</p><p>As soon as the portal closed behind them, Wheeljack and Arcee found themselves surrounded by Vehicon troopers, almost as if they had expected them to come, in that exact spot, and had been waiting for them this whole time. Furthermore, outside the Vehicon circle, a familiar blue Seeker stood with crossed arms and smirked at them.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Thundercracker snickered at the pair. "If it isn't my favorite pair of Autobots."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take too long for Hot Shot and Red Alert to return to the military base. Despite Red Alert's speed, they hadn't gotten too far away from the base, so it only took about ten or fifteen minutes for the pair to return. When they arrived back in the base, they noticed Arcee and Wheeljack were both missing.</p><p>"Hey, we're back," Hot Shot greeted the rest as he and Red Alert reverted to bot mode and entered the facility.</p><p>The other bots looked up at the return of the two youngsters. "Heya," Ransack said and waved.</p><p>Red Alert was silent and didn't look anyone in the optic. His head was lowered in shame as he approached the medbay and avoided looking at Ratchet or Octane. Ratchet gazed at the other with an unreadable expression but didn't say anything.</p><p>"I..." Red Alert started quietly. "I'm sorry I left... without saying anything. Please don't be mad at me."</p><p>"It <em>was</em> a bit sudden," Ratchet replied calmly, "but I'm not mad at you."</p><p>Red Alert finally looked up and locked gazes with Ratchet. "Really?" he asked uncertain.</p><p>"Yes," Ratchet replied and gave the other a small smile. "Now come here and help me fix up these wounds. I've cleared the worst, but there are still some that need to be patched up."</p><p>Red Alert finally put on a small smile himself as he returned to the medbay by Ratchet's side and continued his assistance in repairing Octane. Despite the heavy injuries and the heavy Energon loss, he seemed to be stable now, and slowly recovering. Starscream carefully approached the medbay and gazed at the unconscious Triple Changer.</p><p>"Will he make a full recovery?" Starscream asked.</p><p>"It's too soon to tell," Ratchet replied. "But even with my expertise, it will take at least a week before he will be ready for the field again. Physically, that is."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Hot Shot asked confused.</p><p>Starscream answered instead, so Ratchet could focus on his work. "His body may heal within a week," the Seeker explained, "but his mind might take longer to recover from the trauma."</p><p>"I'm not following," Hot Shot replied.</p><p>"Think about it," Starscream continued with a sigh. "How would you feel if you faced off against that monster by yourself and got maimed in ungodly brutal ways?"</p><p>Hot Shot didn't answer right away, instead thinking about it. He gazed back at Octane, specifically at the large wounds and the scars remaining of the fixed wounds on his abdominal plates. Despite not having seen it for himself nor having experienced or seen anything like it before, Hot Shot had an idea that it must have been a terrifying experience for the Triple Changer.</p><p>Starscream could read the answer on the younger bot's face. "Exactly," he said. "You all have just come online, and Octane has already almost died. It's very likely he will not want to set a foot outside of this base again any time soon."</p><p>"Likely, but not definite," Ratchet replied absentmindedly. "We will have to wait until he wakes up so we can tell for sure."</p><p>"But until then, he will be as grounded as I am at the moment," Starscream continued. He couldn't hold back a tiny smirk from appearing on his face while no one was looking. Now Octane at least couldn't replace him any time soon.</p><p>In the corner of his optic, Starscream noticed Hot Shot was looking at him, and feeling the smirk still on his face, he coughed and forced the smile away.</p><p>"I'm just glad he's going to be okay," Starscream lied and put on another smile, partly forced, partly of glee and spite.</p><p>Hot Shot squinted at the Seeker, goggles still set on his forehead. He seemed skeptical of Starscream's sincerity, especially after his little conversation with Octane about how he thought Starscream hated him. Now, seeing Starscream's reaction to Octane's current state, Hot Shot began thinking maybe he was right. Maybe Starscream was happy he was hurt, maybe he had <em>wanted</em> him to be hurt, or worse even.</p><p>Knowing this, Hot Shot suddenly did not like Starscream much anymore. He remembered how Starscream had told them he used to be a Decepticon. Decepticons were the bad guys, as far as they had been told. Was that why Starscream seemed so spiteful to everyone, but especially Octane? Was that why he was so rude and reserved? Was he planning something?</p><p>"Guys, I found a Predacon talon!" Rafael called from the railings by his computer, gaining everyone's attention, the humans gathering around him. "In a museum. Scientist were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922. So it's been in storage."</p><p>"But we don't have a lot of Beast Hunters left," Jack said.</p><p>"You still got us!" Ransack said and pumped his fists in the air.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll go get it!" Crumplezone said and pumped his own fist in the air.</p><p>"Not sure you need a bot," Agent Fowler said in a suggestive tone, while glancing at June Darby, who had just arrived a while ago with medical supplies, without the bots noticing.</p><p>"Maybe you should all just wait for Optimus," June suggested.</p><p>"I'll have you know, Nurse Darby," Agent Fowler replied flirtingly, "I was an army ranger and federal agent for Unit:E three decades before I ever heard the <em>name</em> Optimus Prime. I'm more than equipped to handle a... milk run. In fact, why don't you tag along?"</p><p>Agent Fowler held out a hand in a suggestive manner.</p><p>"Ooh, I don't know about that," June replied uncertain.</p><p>"A-absolutely not!" Jack exclaimed and rose from the couch, gaining the other humans' attention. "Mom, I don't want you anywhere near anything 'Con, it's not-"</p><p>"Safe?" his mother ended for him with her hands on her hips. "Is my teenage son seriously going to tell me that it's fine for him to travel all the way to Cybertron, but his mother can't be trusted to go on a... on a..." She looked to Agent Fowler for the term he used.</p><p>"Milk run," Agent Fowler said quietly.</p><p>"A <em>milk run</em>?!" June repeated and glared back at her son.</p><p>"No-, I-, It's just..." Jack stuttered and tried to think of something to say. "You're... lactose intolerant, and I..." He couldn't think of anything else to say.</p><p>As Jack didn't continue, June turned around and pat Agent Fowler on the arm. "Come on, Agent Fowler," she said and went for the stairs, Agent Fowler following right behind her.</p><p>Ransack, Crumplezone and Hot Shot stepped forward. "I can go with you," they all three said at the same time. They gazed at each other.</p><p>Ratchet paused his work and studied the three recruits for a moment. "Hot Shot, you go with the humans," he decided.</p><p>Hot Shot grinned and pumped his fists triumphantly. Ransack and Crumplezone whined in disappointment.</p><p>"Aw, come on!" Crumplezone complained. "We haven't been on a mission yet!"</p><p>"Yeah, no fair!" Ransack whined. "Hot Shot's already been on one mission! Why can't either of <em>us</em> go?"</p><p>"Because Hot Shot is calmer and has a less conspicuous vehicle mode for the mission," Ratchet replied and returned to his work.</p><p>"He's blue with yellow and orange flames on his hood and doors!" Ransack exclaimed. "How is that less conspicuous than my motorbike mode or Zone's truck mode?"</p><p>"It's currently dark in the city where the museum is though," Rafael informed from the railings. "He won't stand out as much."</p><p>"Then Crumplezone might as well go," Ransack argued. "Don't you military folks drive around in trucks like him?"</p><p>"We're meant precisely to <em>not</em> draw attention," Agent Fowler said as he and June arrived on the floor. "A car like Hot Shot will do. Let's go."</p><p>Hot Shot smirked at Ransack and Crumplezone as he reverted to car mode and let Agent Fowler and June Darby inside him. Rafael opened a GroundBridge while Ratchet and Red Alert continued to work on Octane, and Hot Shot drove through the portal to the city where the museum with the Predacon bone was located.</p><p>Ransack and Crumplezone pouted and returned to their corner where they complained together about the unfairness of not being sent on a mission together yet. Starscream gazed back at Octane on the table, his smirk from earlier having disappeared. Ratchet and Red Alert seemed to have fixed almost all the wounds. They were more or less just waiting for Octane to wake up while patching him up, so his wounds wouldn't get infected or open up again.</p><p>After a while of just staring at the still form of Octane, Starscream sighed and decided to pace around instead in the opposite corner to Ransack and Crumplezone. He had a lot to think about, and a lot to contemplate.</p><p>Like his earlier wish for Octane to disappear, followed by Octane almost dying. Technically it was just a coincidence, but that didn't prevent Starscream from feeling just an ounce of guilt and regret of having wished that upon the Newspark. It was harder to feel protective of a Newspark in adult form, which went for both Cold Constructed bots and Forged bots emerging directly from the Well of All Sparks. They were more annoying than actual Sparklings, and not nearly as cute, which often brought these bots in more trouble than underdeveloped Protoforms. This was a disadvantage, though being born as adults also had the advantage that they understood a lot more a lot faster, learned faster and could do so many more things by themselves.</p><p>But though they looked adult, they were still Newsparks on the inside, and they were as clueless and immature as Sparklings. They needed someone to look up to, someone to learn from, someone to take care of them. Even these five recruits, with all the things they had learned the last three days of their lives, were still younglings. They depended on Team Prime and on their mentors, and in certain cases, their 'brothers' or 'sister' in Ransack's case.</p><p>Crumplezone and Octane were the only two recruits to not seem interested in becoming anyone's brother. Well, Crumplezone wasn't, at least. He was more interested in Ransack than in Bulkhead or anyone else, and the two of them seemed more like friends than brother-like. With Octane, Starscream was uncertain. They had barely spoken to each other yet, though Starscream knew Octane had a certain interest in the Seeker. It was natural, though, seeing as they were the only two legitimate Fliers on Team Prime, wings and everything. Optimus was but a Grounder with a jetpack, an upgrade, and not a true Flier.</p><p>Starscream was uncertain what to make of Octane or how to feel for him. His initial hatred toward the Triple Changer mostly stemmed from Starscream's own insecurities and the recent events with him having rejoined the Decepticons. Because of these insecurities, he had not allowed himself to get to know Octane or even to let him speak to him and find out what he wanted. Starscream didn't even know if he <em>wanted</em> to get to know him, or even if he truly hated him.</p><p>Starscream didn't know much in the recent times. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He didn't even know if he should still be there, with the Autobots, seeing as he was currently completely useless. He had little to no motivation to do anything these days. He knew he would fully recover in a month, but knowing it would take that long, he feared Octane would be trained enough by then to completely replace him, and being even better, being a Triple Changer and everything.</p><p>For now, at least, Octane would be stuck in the base with him for the next week or longer. That meant less training for him and less value than Starscream, which meant Starscream would stay with the Autobots for longer, at least. But for how long?</p><p>Thousands of thoughts coursed through Starscream's head, and he couldn't keep track of them, not the many questions and speculations he had, all the anxious thoughts he had of his future. Of what was going to happen to him.</p><p>If anyone would miss him if he just 'disappeared'.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the Nemesis' flight deck, Megatron was praising and petting the Predacon with his free servo for a job well done, all while holding the fossilized optic in his other servo.</p><p>"Ah, you performed well, my pet," Megatron praised the purring Predacon. "This will be a splendid contribution to the spawning of your Predacon brethren."</p><p>"My liege, we've located another of Shockwave's Predacon energy signatures," Knock Out reported, "weak, but steady."</p><p>"Excellent," Megatron replied and gazed at the doctor. "Knock Out, do not return empty-handed."</p><p>"Moir?" Knock Out replied and gestured himself. "Don't know the meaning of the word."</p><p>In the next moment, Dreadwing arrived on the flight deck with heavy steps.</p><p>"Dreadwing," Megatron said to the First Lieutenant and pointed at the communications dish. "Assume the task of monitoring for Predacon energy signatures at once."</p><p>"Yes, my liege," Dreadwing said, though did not seem very pleased at receiving such a demeaning task.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find the task as invigorating as I did, big guy," Knock Out said with a smirk and followed Megatron inside the ship.</p><p>Dreadwing held back a snarl at the comment as he made his way over to the dish, past the Predacon which watched the two other bots intently.</p><p>"Shockwave has initiated the cloning process with the specimens gathered thus far," Megatron told Knock Out, unaware the Predacon was listening to their conversation. "The Predacon currently among us will be but the first of a new wave of beast machine super-soldiers."</p><p>The Predacon keened calmly in thought over the information. The noise did not escape Dreadwing's attention.</p><p>"What are you lurking about for?" Dreadwing snarled at the beast, gaining its attention. "Get back to your kennel, now!"</p><p>The Predacon hissed at Dreadwing and swung its tail at him. Dreadwing got out of the way in time to avoid it, but the communications dish got struck and wrecked by the attack. Dreadwing gasped at the damage.</p><p>"You mindless brute," Dreadwing growled. "Look at what you've done!"</p><p>The Predacon snarled back at him and watched the sparks flying from the damaged dish. It didn't mean to destroy the thing, it was just annoyed over getting spoken to in such an aggressive tone. Despite the strange fearlessness Dreadwing seemed to have of the Predacon, he hadn't made much of the initial respect the Predacon had shown him. It was starting to think he might just be bluffing, foolishly believing it wouldn't harm him just because it was with the Decepticons.</p><p>And yet, it couldn't get itself to really harm him or any of the other Decepticons for some reason. It didn't know why, but attacking them just seemed out of the question.</p><p>That dish seemed important to the Decepticons for some reason. Perhaps the Predacon would find out more if it got repaired. And until then, it had to be patient and wait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the mine in New Mexico, Skywarp was busy using a handheld drill to dig through the wall and excavate the new Predacon fossil. At first he had found the task boring, but after several minutes of just drilling, he fell into a trance and didn't think about anything except the sound of the drill and the vibrations it made. It was almost... relaxing.</p><p>"<em>Skywarp, how's it going?</em>" Thundercracker's voice sounded on the comm., breaking Skywarp out of his trance, almost startling him.</p><p>"Oh, hey, TC," Skywarp replied through the comm. and turned off the drill so he could better hear. "I'm doing great! Drilling is tons of fun! How are things looking outside?"</p><p>"<em>The Autobots have arrived and are currently grinding down our troopers,</em>" Thundercracker replied casually. "<em>I'm really just watching how it goes.</em>"</p><p>"Poor guys," Skywarp remarked. "Do you want me to come out and help?"</p><p>"<em>No, you just keep doing what you're doing. I think I'll let myself have some fun now.</em>"</p><p>Skywarp pouted. "Well, alright. Call me if you need me."</p><p>The comm. ended, and Skywarp was once again left in silence, aside from the drill, as he turned it on again. After several minutes, he was finally beginning to see parts of what appeared to be a fossil. His Spark raced faster by the sight of the object.</p><p>"There it is!" Skywarp exclaimed and turned on his comm. again. "Hey, TC! I found the thing! How are you doing out there?"</p><p>"<em>Uh, not so good,</em>" Thundercracker replied over the comm. "<em>The troopers are all gone, so now I'm trying to - argh - hold them off on my own! I could really use you right now!</em>"</p><p>Skywarp turned off the drill and smirked. "You saying you... <em>need</em> me?" he snickered.</p><p>An exasperated sigh was heard over the comm. "<em>Yes, Skywarp, I NEED you,</em>" Thundercracker replied. "<em>Just get your aft out here and help me!</em>"</p><p>"On my way!" Skywarp sang and discarded the drill. In the next second, he activated his teleportation ability and warped himself out of the cave, right in front of Wheeljack, about to swing with his swords. Under a yelp, Skywarp only just managed to duck backwards to keep his head on, after which he grabbed Wheeljack's leg above him and threw him to the left against a wall.</p><p>Skywarp leapt into the air with his thrusters and got an overview of the battlefield. All the Vehicons at the excavation site had been defeated, while Arcee and Wheeljack were darting around fighting Thundercracker, who fired his sonic cannons but missed most of the time. Arcee had not forgotten the last time she and Bumblebee had fought Thundercracker's sound attacks.</p><p>Still in the air, Skywarp drew back his right pede and activated his teleportation ability. In the next second, he <em>plopped</em> right behind Arcee and kicked her on the head just as she was about to strike Thundercracker with one of her arm-blades, sending her flying off in direction of Wheeljack. The two Seekers stood back together and watched the two Autobots regroup and face against each other.</p><p>"So, you're not alone after all," Arcee remarked with a crooked smile. "You brought your date."</p><p>"As did you," Skywarp snickered. "It's like we're double-dating."</p><p>Thundercracker mentally face-palmed while gazing between his partner and the Autobots. "Look, Autobots," he said, "you could barely stand against me alone. But now Skywarp's here too, and there's no way you can stand against the two of us together."</p><p>"Don't underestimate us, 'Con," Wheeljack said and posed with his swords. "You're facing against a Wrecker and an assassin. You could barely stand against us by yourself."</p><p>"Seems we're at a tie then," Skywarp said with a wide grin. "This'll be fun."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Agent Fowler and June Darby were in the museum to get the Predacon talon, Hot Shot waited patiently in the parking lot in car mode. Or, well, at first he was patient, but merely five minutes after the humans entered the building, Hot Shot started to get impatient, not knowing how long this kind of thing might take.</p><p>"Ugh this is so <em>boring</em>," Hot Shot grumbled. "I should've let Crumplezone or Ransack go with them. Aren't they done soon?"</p><p>It took another five or ten minutes or so before the humans finally emerged from the museum again. The sight of the two carrying a wooden box sent a sigh of relief through Hot Shot.</p><p>"Finally they're here," he said and blinked twice with his car lights to signal the humans to get a move on.</p><p>He heard a sound behind him and moved his side-mirrors to get a look behind him. A red car was approaching him from behind. He stopped fooling around with the car lights and remained still so he wouldn't get noticed by the humans in the car.</p><p>Except the car drove right past him and shone its headlights at Agent Fowler and June Darby. The two humans stopped and held up a hand to shield their eyes from the bright light in the relative darkness of the night. The red car stopped just in front of the two, a bit in front of Hot Shot, who watched the scene with anticipation, not know what was going to happen.</p><p>"I have a bone to pick with both of you," a voice sounded from the strange red car.</p><p>Suddenly a device of some sort appeared on the left side of the car and emitted a bright light.</p><p>"Run!" Agent Fowler exclaimed, and June set off to the side, but it was too late. A bright laser downed the two humans in the next second, knocking them unconscious.</p><p>With a rush in his tanks and seeing his comrades in danger, Hot Shot reverted to bot mode immediately.</p><p>"Hey!" Hot Shot exclaimed angrily. "Leave them alone!"</p><p>Suddenly the red car reverted to bot mode as well, turning out to be a Decepticon. The bot turned and looked surprised at Hot Shot.</p><p>"Another new guy?" Knock Out said and snickered. "What are you, some sort of failed clone of Bumblebee?"</p><p>"The name's Hot Shot!" Hot Shot snarled and clenched his fists, readying himself for a fight.</p><p>"How appropriate," Knock Out said with a smirk. "And so is mine. You'll find me to be quite a... <em>knock out</em>!"</p><p>Knock Out made the same weapon from before appear on his arm and aimed it at Hot Shot. Hot Shot charged forward without thinking, and in the next second, Knock Out fired the bright laser and hit the recruit, sending a shock through his frame and sending him to his knees. Knock Out walked the rest of the way over to the recruit and chuckled.</p><p>"You should've stayed home, <em>knock-off</em>," Knock Out said and elbowed Hot Shot hard in the back of the head.</p><p>Hot Shot fell flat to the ground and lost consciousness in the next few seconds. The last thing he saw was Knock Out walking over to the humans and kneeling down by them before his optics shut themselves.</p><p>When Hot Shot woke up again, he found himself alone in the parking lot, Knock Out and the humans having both vanished. He groaned and slowly got himself back onto his servos and knees.</p><p>"Ow, my head," he complained and looked around. The parking lot was still empty aside from a few parked cars, and it was still dark out. He gazed at the ground to his left and saw tire tracks leading away from the museum, likely from Knock Out. Furthermore, a red cell phone lay on the ground near the tire tracks, half of it smashed, rendering it dysfunctional.</p><p>"He can't have gone far," Hot Shot snarled to himself as he got back on his pedes. "I have to find them."</p><p>Without hesitation, Hot Shot reverted back to car mode and took off away from the museum, into the city, following the tracks and hopefully making it in time to save the humans before they were gone for good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Hangar E, Ratchet and Red Alert had finally finished patching up Octane, sealing his wounds and doing what they could to cover them up to protect them while he recovered. Seeing as he was now stable and there was nothing more they could do for him, the medic and apprentice left the medbay, Ratchet returning to the monitor he studied Synth-En at, and Red Alert sitting by one of the tables to continue adjusting the new hardware they had.</p><p>It had been about an hour or so since Wheeljack, Arcee, Agent Fowler, June Darby and Hot Shot had gone out on their respective missions, and Jack was starting to get worried about his mother.</p><p>Starscream did not care enough about the humans to listen to Jack's worries though. His focus was still on Octane, occasionally gazing at him while he continued to pace around in his anxious thoughts. As always, Ratchet found the behavior a tad bit annoying, but decided not to say anything, as he was beginning to get used to this quirk of Starscream's. It was all he could really do at the moment, after all, and it was better than him making a fuss or trying to sneak away from the facility to attempt flying or otherwise.</p><p>Like Optimus, Ratchet had also noticed how quiet Starscream had been the last few days, since returning from the Decepticons. Given the recent events, it was natural he felt a bit outside of the team, but it, combined with his current inability to fly and being restricted to this small space - regardless of how roomy it actually was - was not doing Starscream any favors. It was just like in the beginning, when they had first captured him and kept him in that cell back in their old base.</p><p>Except now Starscream couldn't fly at all, even if he wanted to. It was perhaps even more frustrating for him now than last time, Ratchet imagined. Pacing was the only way he could let go of excess energy now. But it was not the best method of letting loose, which was something both Ratchet, Optimus and Ultra Magnus had realized the last few days.</p><p>It had only been four days since they settled into this new base, and Starscream already seemed to be having just about enough of it, as was Ratchet of his restless behavior. It was understandable in everyone's case, though, seeing as the hangar was only one, single room with no privacy for anyone. Naturally, this would mean everyone would get on everyone's nerves at some point. For the majority of the Autobots, they had the option of leaving the base in vehicle mode and drive to blow off steam and to have alone time. Starscream couldn't do this, he couldn't even go outside the base.</p><p>If these last few days were how the rest of the month was going to go during Starscream's recovery, Ratchet wasn't sure he had the mental capacity to handle this behavior for so long. They had to find an alternative source for Starscream to let out his energy until he could fly again. Ratchet had asked Optimus about it the previous night, and Optimus in turn had talked with Ultra Magnus about it recently. They still had to discuss it with Agent Fowler, however, seeing as it was Unit:E that owned this military base and thus had to make the final decisions regarding this kind of situation.</p><p>Until then, Ratchet just had to endure Starscream's pacing, no matter how annoying it was. It was difficult to concentrate on the formula with those loud metal taps on the floor every half second, but the medic tried to tune it out into the background. Ratchet briefly gazed at Red Alert. He seemed to have little to no problem tuning out the noise and worked concentrated on the devices. He was well-focused, that one, Ratchet had to admit.</p><p>Still, the fact that Starscream was so quiet now and barely spoke concerned Ratchet. It had already lasted four days and didn't seem like it would improve any time soon. Especially since the emergence of the recruits had Starscream seemed gloomier than usual. Ratchet wondered if they had anything to do with it.</p><p>He didn't want to believe Starscream had anything against any of the recruits, but given the Seeker's nature, it was very likely. He even had an idea who it might be, having seen some of the looks Starscream had sent Octane when he thought no one was looking. Ratchet glanced over at Starscream and noticed the Seeker was staring strangely at Octane right now, every time he turned to face the medbay. Ratchet hoped it was only a simple rivalry going on between them and not something more serious. Considering Starscream's history, Octane could very well get in trouble with their Seeker, even if the latter was reformed.</p><p>For now, Ratchet thought, it was probably best they did not let Starscream be alone with Octane. Just in case.</p><p>On Starscream's end, he continued his thoughtless pacing while checking every two seconds if Octane was still unconscious or not. At some point he noticed Ransack and Crumplezone had stopped chatting and were staring at him. At that, he glared at the two, and they immediately returned their focus to each other and tried to continue talking, feeling uncomfortable with the Seeker's staring. Seeing as he was not being stared at anymore, Starscream continued his pacing and gazing at Octane.</p><p>He wasn't sure why he was doing this or what he expected to gain from this. Nothing, really. He was just filled with pent-up energy that couldn't be released through flight like usual. Pacing had once again become his only means of letting loose excess energy, and it was not very efficient. Starscream suddenly wished he still had that metal dummy from the training room in the old base to scratch at. The mere thought of the dummy made his claws twitch. He had to suppress this sudden need to scratch something, since there was nothing to scratch at that could be spared. Suppressing the need only drove him to pace even faster, while clenching his fists.</p><p>After several turns in his fast pacing, Starscream's gaze fell on Ratchet by his monitor, and Starscream finally stopped at the annoyed look Ratchet was giving him. Starscream smiled nervously at the doctor and instead returned to his private corner and leaned his forehead against the wall, staring into the blank gray metal.</p><p><em>I am SO bored right now,</em> Starscream thought and grumbled in annoyance. <em>There hasn't even been a single new signal of Decepticon activity since the humans left with that brat. Curse that Vortex that I'm stuck in this place. When I find him, I will rip out his optics and-</em></p><p>"Ugh... where am I?" Octane's strained voice sounded from the medbay.</p><p>Everyone snapped out of their own thoughts and paused what they were doing. Starscream stood straight and turned partly around to see that the voice had indeed come from Octane. The Triple Changer moved his head around and looked at his surroundings, his red optics bright and aware.</p><p>Ratchet left his monitor and went over to check him, Red Alert close behind him.</p><p>"You're awake," Ratchet remarked. "Welcome back."</p><p>Octane gazed confused at Ratchet and Red Alert, then to Ransack and Crumplezone who gathered on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>"We were real worried there for a sec, big guy," Ransack said with a smile. "We thought you weren't gonna make it."</p><p>"Huh?" Octane said confused. "What happened?"</p><p>The bots glanced at each other, unsure if they should tell him. Octane gazed around at their concerned expressions.</p><p>"What's with the... looks?" Octane trailed off, his gaze falling on his own body below him. He gazed at the many scars and patches to cover up his wounds. His optics suddenly became narrow, the sight triggering the memory of the Predacon slashing him across his body, chomping on him and enveloping him in flames.</p><p>Octane whined at the memory and looked frantically around, wrapping his arms around himself in a defensive position. The sight caught Starscream's attention, though he remained by his wall.</p><p>"It's alright," Ratchet said calmly. "You're safe now. The Predacon is not here and will not be coming here. It does not know you're here."</p><p>"What if it finds me anyway?" Octane said in a frightened tone. "What if it follows my scent back here? What if it finds this place because of me? Oh Primus, I've doomed us all, oh no, oh no..."</p><p>"No, no, no," Red Alert said and waved his servos. "You got back here through GroundBridge. It can't follow you back here that way... right?" he added and gazed uncertain at Ratchet.</p><p>"No," Ratchet confirmed. "It won't find us, neither will the Decepticons."</p><p>Octane's optics suddenly went wide, and he looked around. "Where are the others?" he asked worried. "Where's Miko? Did the Predacon get her? Did it eat them all? Are they all dead?"</p><p>"No," Ratchet replied. "They're all safe and on their way back. They're just taking the ship, so it will take longer before they return. Miko is with them. According to Wheeljack, she's safe and sound."</p><p>"Wheeljack?"</p><p>"Yes, he brought you back here, as did Hot Shot. You were saved by your comrades. And it sounded like you saved Miko's life too."</p><p>Octane calmed down a bit more and fell into thought. "When we got outside," Octane explained while venting deeply, "there were three Decepticons in the ship. Two of those Vehicon guys, and one called Dreadwing."</p><p>The name perked Ratchet and Starscream to attention. "Dreadwing was there?" Starscream exclaimed.</p><p>Octane's gaze fell on Starscream in front of him. He fell silent, and Starscream too did not say anymore. He scowled at Octane and crossed his arms as he turned away from the recruit yet again. Ratchet gazed between the Seeker and Triple Changer. Octane too frowned, though seemingly more in hurt rather than annoyance like Starscream's showed, along with his wings pressed against each other.</p><p>"What happened next?" Red Alert asked, not paying attention to the looks the two Fliers were giving each other.</p><p>Octane looked away from Starscream and took a while before answering. "I tried to stall them while Miko got onto the ship," he continued, "but they found out about my intentions and tried to stop her. I engaged them in battle."</p><p>The last bit made Starscream's wings perk a bit, the smaller pair pressing slightly forward in interest.</p><p>"I did fine against them, I held against Dreadwing in a sword fight. But then the Predacon arrived, and..." Octane gulped. "They stopped attacking me. I tried to get away, but it... it caught me. And it... it..."</p><p>"We know," Ratchet said patiently. "You don't have to describe it. Your wounds tell the story for us."</p><p>Octane gulped again, holding a vent. "It tried to eat me," he whispered with a wavering voice. "I thought I was gonna die. I was so scared... I don't know why I'm still alive."</p><p>Starscream side-glanced at the Triple Changer. The thought of getting ripped to scrap and almost eaten alive by a Predacon was a horrifying image indeed. Starscream was glad he had not been in Octane's place. He got reminded of the recent time where he had been badly punished by Megatron when the Predacon first arrived, and now he was even more glad that the Predacon had completely ignored him back then.</p><p>He suddenly remembered that he had never switched badges back then, only concealing his true insignia with a fake rubsign. Apparently Shockwave had made it so the Predacon would not attack any Decepticons. But if Starscream had never stopped being an Autobot, why did the beast not attack him, let alone when he had been so vulnerable? Did the beast identify bots by insignias visibly or through scent or energy signature or something like that? Probably the former, considering the result.</p><p>Starscream was certain that if he met the beast again, it would not ignore him again. He would end up on its menu, just like Octane almost had. That was, if it could catch him. Starscream was the fastest Flier on Cybertron, and most certainly could fly faster than a Predacon. The only problem now was that he was currently unable to fly, making him <em>extremely</em> vulnerable, an easy target. An easy meal.</p><p>Knowing now that the Predacon had returned and was still alive and well, Starscream had absolutely no desire to leave the base without the ability to fly. Such an action would be suicide, and the worst kind, even. To be eaten alive by a huge, wretched monster was the least appealing way to go.</p><p>"Well, everything seems to be normal and stable," Ratchet said as he looked Octane over with a scanner and his optics. "You're free to get up when you feel you've rested enough. Though you probably should stay in the base for the next week and refrain from transforming until then."</p><p>"Believe me, I am not going to leave the base any time soon," Octane said and laid his arms along his sides. "I... want to be alone for a bit now, please."</p><p>"Of course," Ratchet said and stepped away from the medbay, patting Red Alert on the shoulder. "Come on, back to work."</p><p>Red Alert nodded and left the medbay as well to return to his work on the devices. Ransack and Crumplezone followed suit and returned to their corner to tell each other stories. Starscream lingered in the middle of the floor, glancing at Octane for a while longer. Octane gazed back at him, and the two had optic contact for a moment. Starscream quickly looked away and returned to his corner, sat down and brought forth a datapad. He turned it on and brought the screen all the way up to his face, blocking his sight from Octane's.</p><p>Octane studied Starscream for a while. He remembered what Hot Shot had told him back in the mine in Scotland, before they had been attacked by the Predacon.</p><p>
  <em>You just gotta be brave enough to ask him. He can't ignore you forever. We all live in the same place, after all. You just have to stand up for yourself, show this guy you aren't afraid of him. You gotta MAKE him listen to you.</em>
</p><p>Octane frowned at the Seeker ignoring him. The words of Hot Shot rung deeply in his head.</p><p><em>I won't let you scare me, Starscream,</em> Octane thought determined. <em>I'll make you listen to me. No matter what.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hot Shot followed the tire tracks through the city the best he could. The tracks did not last forever, however, as at some point, Knock Out must have gotten to a more stable speed where his tires didn't leave such clear tracks.</p><p>But there was another trick Bumblebee had taught Hot Shot during his training session with the Scout; once the tracks became invisible to the naked optic, Hot Shot instead turned on an infrared vision that he had, allowing him to see more than his fellow recruits could. He wasn't sure how he had this ability - it could be thanks to his goggles in bot mode, but nonetheless he had a special ability which he discovered together with Bumblebee and learned how to make use of this ability.</p><p>Thanks to his infrared vision, he could now clearly see the tire tracks on the ground in front of him, where the temperature was slightly different from the rest of the road. Now he knew where Knock Out had been and where he was going, which meant he could find and save the humans.</p><p><em>If I save these humans,</em> Hot Shot thought to himself, <em>I'll be a hero. The humans will admire me and respect me for saving their fellow humans. I can show that Starscream that I'm not just some weakling or amateur. The others will think I'm cool and awesome! And the Decepticons will fear my name, they'll know not to mess with me, Hot Shot, the fastest, strongest, coolest and awesomest of the Autobots!</em></p><p>While Hot Shot was thinking about all the fame and admiration he would get from saving a pair of humans from a random Decepticon, he absentmindedly followed the trail out of the city. There were other tire tracks here and there, but Knock Out's tracks were more prominent than the others, since he was a bot and not an actual car. So while Hot Shot first thought following his tracks would be difficult, it turned out to be much easier than expected, especially as he got out of the city and into the desert of Nevada.</p><p>Several minutes after leaving the city, Hot Shot spotted a pair of lights several hundred meters away from him on the road, among some mesas. The trail of tracks were leading to the car the lights belonged to.</p><p><em>That must the guy called Knock Out,</em> Hot Shot thought with a beating Spark. <em>At least I think he said his name was Knock Out. Ah, it doesn't matter! Never fear, Hot Shot is here to save the day!</em></p><p>Hot Shot accelerated until his speedometer was reaching 150 miles per hour, shooting off through the road and quickly closing in on Knock Out up ahead. At one point, there was a sharp corner which Hot Shot would have real difficulty with avoiding without a scratch... had he been a normal Earth car, that is. But he was a Cybertronian, so instead of breaking off the speed, Hot Shot instead reverted to bot mode as he flew towards one of the mesas, aimed his legs at the wall and hit it with his pedes, then set off from the cliff back to the road before reverting back to car mode and resuming his chase after Knock Out, still going over 100 miles per hour and accelerating.</p><p>"Woo!" Hot Shot proclaimed by the action. "That was <em>awesome</em>! I gotta do that again later at some point when I'm not trying to save lives!"</p><p>At some point, Knock Out must have noticed Hot Shot was chasing after him, for suddenly the red car began speeding up as Hot Shot was nearing him by a few dozen meters. Still, it was not faster than Hot Shot was currently driving at, so he was still closing in on the Decepticon.</p><p>As they neared a railroad yard, Knock Out suddenly seemed to lose control of his movements, pulling to a right and heading into the area. Hot Shot promptly followed and sped down to avoid any accidents. By the time he rounded the corner he saw the red car parked and with both front doors open, June Darby running to the right with the boxed talon, and Agent Fowler running to the left unarmed. In the next second, Knock Out reverted to bot mode and went for Agent Fowler.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't!" Hot Shot proclaimed and reverted to bot mode himself, as Knock Out was only a few meters from the human.</p><p>Knock Out turned and looked at Hot Shot as he charged in. Hot Shot managed to land a hit on Knock Out's face with his fist and knocked him back, but the Decepticon was still standing. The red bot rose up straight and stroke his face.</p><p>"You again?" Knock Out snarled. "How dare you punch my face!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll give the rest of you a beating too," Hot Shot replied with a grin. "Knock Out, was it? Yeah, I'm about to knock <em>you</em> out!"</p><p>Despite his annoyance, Knock Out couldn't hold back a laugh at the bad pun. "Is that all you got?" he said with a smirk. "I'll show you again why my name is Knock Out!"</p><p>Knock Out charged and launched his own fist attack, but Hot Shot evaded the attack.</p><p>"So your name <em>is</em> Knock Out," Hot Shot repeated and went for a punch of his own, but this time Knock Out dodged. "Good, I wasn't sure if I'd got it right."</p><p>"You must be really dense, aren't you?" Knock Out replied and deployed his circular saw and turned it on. Hot Shot's smile immediately fell at the sight and sound of the deadly weapon. "Good thing I'm a <em>surgeon</em>. Nothing's too dense for my tools!"</p><p>Knock Out charged again with his saw in front. Hot Shot gritted his teeth as he dodged as quickly as possible, finally understanding that this bot could seriously hurt him.</p><p>"Hey, watch where you point that thing!" Hot Shot exclaimed after a close call with the saw near his face. "You might hurt someone - me!"</p><p>"Eh, <em>hello</em>?! That's the whole idea?!" Knock Out pointed out. "Have you never fought a battle to the death before?"</p><p>"Uh, well, not really," Hot Shot said as he avoided another close call near his abdominal plates. "I only just came online three days ago, though I did fight that Predacon you have today."</p><p>Knock Out paused in his attacks and stared at the Autobot for a moment, followed by laughter. "So, the Autobots found a batch of Protoforms, eh?" he concluded and retracted his saw. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but I don't have time to play with you right now. I have a bone to retrieve."</p><p>Knock Out deployed the same stun gun from earlier on his left arm and pointed it at Hot Shot. Knowing what the weapon did now, Hot Shot jumped to the right to avoid the initial blast. Hot Shot charged the Decepticon again, but Knock Out simply dodged to the right, let Hot Shot fly past him and then punched the Autobot in the back of the head yet again.</p><p>Hot Shot fell to the ground again, once again balancing between consciousness and unconsciousness, unable to move, while Knock Out walked off to search for the humans, having hidden among the trains. Hot Shot remained on the edge of consciousness before he passed out.</p><p>Only a few minutes after falling unconscious did he wake up again already, however. He regained his senses and held on his head and groaned.</p><p>"I really need to stop falling for that trick every time," he grumbled to himself as he slowly rose to his pedes.</p><p>Hot Shot looked around, trying to spot Knock Out or the humans among the trains. He heard a sound and looked in the direction it came from. He spotted the red car taking off, chasing after a train that had been set into movement.</p><p>"I won't let you get away, Knock Out!" Hot Shot exclaimed annoyed and reverted to car mode.</p><p>Hot Shot took off and set after Knock Out, both chasing after the train that currently contained the Predacon talon.</p><p>And Hot Shot still being determined to save the humans all by himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in New Mexico, Thundercracker and Skywarp had battled Wheeljack and Arcee for quite a while now. It hadn't been more than half an hour, but while neither side seemed ready to give up yet, they knew they couldn't keep up the fight forever. Furthermore, they had started moving the fight inside the cave now, where the Seekers were at a disadvantage due to limited space for flight.</p><p>"We have to wrap up this battle soon," Thundercracker said at some point after they dodged more of the Autobots' attacks. "You go grab the bone and I'll keep them busy."</p><p>"You sure?" Skywarp asked uncertain.</p><p>Thundercracker responded by pointing both of his arm cannons at the Autobots and activating his sonic attack, preventing the Autobots from advancing to protect their audio receptors.</p><p>"Go!" Thundercracker said. "I'll hold them off!"</p><p>With that, Skywarp turned around and went further into the cave, until he arrived at the spot where the handheld drill lay on the ground. He found the spot in the wall where he had begun to uncover the bone. It was only just sticking out, just enough that one could guess it was a spine. It was still too far into the wall to be taken out completely though, even if using brute strength. But there were plenty of spikes sticking out of the spine, freely accessible.</p><p>Instead of trying to get the whole thing out, Skywarp simply grabbed a curly spike from the end of the spine, and with a quick, strong movement, he broke it off. Shockwave only needed a single strand of CNA, after all, a small spike should be enough.</p><p>"Let the Autobots have the spine," Skywarp snickered to himself as he stored the bone inside his cockpit. "We still get the real prize."</p><p>With the bone secured, Skywarp ran back through the tunnel and regrouped with Thundercracker, still firing his sonic cannons at high power.</p><p>"Got the bone," Skywarp announced out loud. "Let's ditch 'em!"</p><p>Thundercracker smirked at the announcement and turned off his sonic cannons. "Couldn't have said it better myself," he said.</p><p>Before the Autobots could recover from the sound attacks, Skywarp laid his servo on Thundercracker's shoulder, and in the next second, the two Seekers teleported outside the mine. By that time, the Vehicon troopers had all disappeared from the ground, probably having transformed and taken to the sky when the Autobots had moved the battle inside the mine. They tended to play dead after taking a few hits, and hoped the Autobots would just leave them alone on the ground, which they usually did. Thanks to this survival strategy, the Vehicon death count was not actually as great as it often seemed in the battlefield.</p><p>Before the Autobots could catch up to them, the two Seekers reverted to jet mode and launched into the sky.</p><p>"How much did you get?" Thundercracker asked over the comm. as they flew side by side.</p><p>"Got a spike of a spine, I think," Skywarp replied. "Either way, mission accomplished, right?"</p><p>"Right," Thundercracker replied. "Great job. Thundercracker to Lord Megatron, we got the bone, and we're on our way back."</p><p>But there was no answer on the comm. They waited for a bit in silence though continued flying above the clouds.</p><p>"Lord Megatron, do you read me?" Thundercracker repeated. "Please respond."</p><p>There was nothing but static on the comm. Skywarp hummed.</p><p>"Strange," Skywarp remarked. "Why isn't the comm. working? It worked fine earlier. Shouldn't that dish we set up have made it easier for us to reach the ship?"</p><p>"Unless..." Thundercracker silenced for a moment. "Dear Primus, I hope what I'm thinking hasn't happened."</p><p>"What? The Autobots invading us? The Predacon having gone berserk and killed the entire crew?"</p><p>"Someone having destroyed the dish we spent hours setting up."</p><p>"No way! No one could be <em>that</em> cruel to us!"</p><p>"It's the Nemesis, and it's the Decepticons. What do you think?"</p><p>Skywarp's pout was audible.</p><p>"Let's get back quickly so we can see for ourselves," Skywarp replied with annoyance.</p><p>"Right," Thundercracker said in agreement. "There better be a good explanation for this..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Hangar E, there was still no report from any of the others, neither Optimus Prime's team, Hot Shot and the humans or Wheeljack and Arcee. Jack had called Miko once to talk about his worries, but Miko had been more interested in Wheeljack and Arcee teaming up for some reason. Rafael suggested they might just have gone to a movie or something.</p><p>Octane remained on the table and gazed at Starscream in his corner, seemingly lost in his datapad, still held up to shield his face from Octane. While resting on the table, Octane thought about what he was going to say in his head, but nothing he could come up with seemed to work for him. Would Starscream even listen in the first place? Would he even care to try?</p><p>Octane lay on the table for several minutes, close to an hour before he decided to get up at last. He steadied himself onto his legs, thankfully not having received any serious injuries that impaired his walking. He gazed around the base at the other bots. No one seemed to pay mind to his rising, not even Ratchet or Red Alert, though they likely knew he was up.</p><p>Octane gazed over at Starscream in his corner, paying as little mind to the Triple Changer as everyone else. Octane went through his head to remember what he was going to say, but he found the words even more jumbled about in there for them to make sense.</p><p><em>Forget it,</em> Octane thought. <em>He's not going to listen to you, much less if you don't even know what to say. We'll talk to him later.</em></p><p>Octane looked at the floor for a moment in thought.</p><p><em>No, we have to talk to him about this,</em> Octane argued with himself. <em>He's the only Flier in here who can teach you. And also the only one who seems to have a problem with you for some reason. We need to find out why, so we can make things up to him. Then he'll teach us all sorts of cool things. Maybe. But we can't just stay silent. You have to talk to him. You have to stand up for yourself. Just like Hot Shot said.</em></p><p>Octane looked back up and stared at Starscream, still sitting and reading his datapad. Letting out a deep vent, Octane took a step forward and began slowly making his way over to the Seeker.</p><p><em>You can do this,</em> Octane thought to himself. <em>You know what to say.</em></p><p>His steps became even slower as he neared Starscream's corner. He hesitated.</p><p><em>This is a bad idea, just turn around,</em> he thought anxiously. <em>He used to be a Decepticon, like those guys who hurt you. Maybe he'll attack you, or yell at you if you talk to him. Let's just forget this. We can figure things out by ourselves. Maybe Optimus can teach us the stuff we need after all.</em></p><p>Octane stood still for a moment, a mere few meters from Starscream.</p><p><em>What was I supposed to say again? I can't talk to him if I don't know what to say. Maybe I should just forget it...</em> Octane shook his head. <em>No, this is too important. Don't be afraid of him just because he used to be a Decepticon. And that he killed you in your dream. And that he keeps looking meanly at you.</em></p><p>Octane studied Starscream once again, still hesitating.</p><p>
  <em>He's not all that scary. He's about the same size as you, he's even skinnier and a little shorter than you are. He doesn't look that strong. He's nothing compared to that Predacon, and you even survived getting eaten by it! If you can survive THAT, there's no reason to fear this little Seeker. Besides, Ratchet's here, as are Red Alert, and Ransack and Crumplezone. This guy's got nothing against us. We can do this!</em>
</p><p>Letting out another vent, Octane took a few more steps forward, until he approached Starscream. Ratchet side-glanced the two Fliers, momentarily pausing in his work. This should be interesting.</p><p>Octane gazed in silence at Starscream, who continued to ignore the Triple Changer despite very well knowing he was standing right in front of him. His wings were slightly pressed against each other in annoyance, having been previously comfortably spread out. Starscream was tense, especially as Octane approached and invaded his personal space.</p><p><em>Forget the things you planned to say,</em> Octane thought to himself. <em>Just say something. Improvise. You'll figure it out along the way.</em></p><p>Octane gulped in hesitation. "Uh... hey," he said quietly. As Starscream gave no reaction, Octane decided to speak louder. "Hey! Starscream."</p><p>Starscream lowered his datapad just enough that his optics peeked over the top of the tablet.</p><p>"Yes?" he sighed, trying not to snarl.</p><p>Octane remained silent for a few seconds, unsure what to say next. He had made contact with Starscream now, but how to continue without losing the Seeker's attention?</p><p>"How long are you going to ignore me?" Octane decided to ask.</p><p>Starscream's optics and optical ridges frowned above the datapad. "As long as it suits me," he replied with an undertone of a snarl and rose the datapad back to above his optics. Octane frowned at Starscream's indifference of the Triple Changer.</p><p>"What is your problem?" Octane snarled at the Seeker, making the latter look up again in surprise. "What did I ever do to you?"</p><p>Starscream's wings pressed even more against each other as he side-glanced at Ratchet, who seemed to be watching them, probably even listening to them.</p><p>"If you don't know that, then I can't help you," Starscream replied quietly and concealed his face from the Triple Changer again. "Now shoo."</p><p>Octane felt himself losing his patience. Without thinking, he grabbed the datapad out of Starscream's servos, taking Starscream and Ratchet alike by surprise. Ratchet watched with concern as Starscream stared up at the Triple Changer in shock.</p><p>"Stop ignoring me," Octane snarled. "You're going to listen to me now."</p><p>Starscream's shocked expression was replaced with a scowl. He rose to his pedes and hiked his wings as high as possible to make himself look as big as possible. Despite this, his wings still did not rise above Octane's own, and Octane was about half a head taller than Starscream himself, so intimidation was more or less a futile effort in looks. Despite the slight differences in height and mass, however, Starscream glared angrily into Octane's optics like a cobra, and Octane felt uncomfortable by the glare.</p><p>Starscream lifted his right servo, claws spread. Octane caught the sight below him but did not remove his gaze from Starscream's optics. Ratchet glanced concerned at the servo movement and contemplated if he should intervene. In the next second, however, Starscream simply grabbed the datapad out of Octane's grasp and took it back. He placed the datapad on one of the boxes without taking his gaze off the Triple Changer.</p><p>"You better watch your tone, Newspark," Starscream hissed lowly. "You might get hurt if you don't. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in a good mood. So be careful what you say. It might be your last words." The last part was barely even a whisper, only just loud enough for Octane to hear but for no one else in the room to hear.</p><p>Octane gulped at the threat, but refused to back down. He kept optic contact with the Seeker. He thought carefully on the words he wanted to say.</p><p>"I don't know what I did to make you hate me," Octane said, trying his best not to sound hostile, "but whatever I did, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, but I can't if you don't tell me what I did wrong."</p><p>Starscream continued to scowl at the Triple Changer, though his wings were slightly less pressed against each other than before. He wanted to glance at Ratchet, but at the same time he didn't want to let Octane win the staring contest.</p><p>"There's nothing you can do to make things better," Starscream said quietly, his scowl more loose this time. "Sorry to disappoint you."</p><p>Octane's frown loosened a bit as well, though was still stern.</p><p>"Listen," Octane said, almost in begging. "I don't care if you like me or hate me, nor do I care if you ever will. But you're the only real Flier here other than myself. You're the only one here who can teach me how to fly and how to be a Flier."</p><p>"Prime is a Flier too," Starscream pointed out.</p><p>"Not a real one though," Octane pointed out as well. "He's a Grounder, right? He was just a Grounder recently, wasn't he? He told me himself he couldn't teach me the kind of things you can. You're a <em>real</em> Flier, you know these things. I was so lost in my fight against Dreadwing when we took to the sky, I almost blew myself up."</p><p>Starscream's scowl switched to a smirk for a moment before being forced back into a frown. Octane barely noticed the change and decided to ignore it.</p><p>"You're the best Flier in the galaxy, right?" Octane said, his own frown dropping completely, instead putting on a faint smile. "The leader of the Seekers? The Winglord of Vos? The best of the best?"</p><p>Octane's compliments prompted Starscream to give him a crooked smile, though he tried hard to keep on his frown. It was hard not to react to compliments like these, especially when Starscream rarely received such things.</p><p>"Right? So there must be nothing you can't teach me," Octane continued, seeing as he had caught Starscream's full attention. "You must know every trick and move there is to a Flier such as the two of us."</p><p>"We are not the same, you and I," Starscream replied back and forced another frown on his face, which came across more as a pout.</p><p>"I know I'm a Triple Changer," Octane continued, "but I'm still a Flier. I need this. I need you to teach me. I haven't seen you fly before, but I really want to. You seem like a really cool guy. You look like you can fly really fast."</p><p>Again Starscream couldn't hold back a smirk. "I'm the fastest Flier on Cybertron," he admitted. "No one can beat me when it comes to flying."</p><p>"Then it should be no problem to teach me how to be just half as good as you are, right?"</p><p>Starscream's mouth contorted into a thin line, neither smiling nor frowning, uncertain how to respond to this. Octane kept his own smile small, not wanting to provoke the Seeker. He was certain he had won this conversation.</p><p>Suddenly, from the other end of the hangar, the GroundBridge opened, and out stepped Arcee and Wheeljack, the latter dragging what seemed to be a fossilized spine after him. Octane gazed at the returning pair and looked at the spine with interest and anticipation. It seemed to be missing a small section at the wide end, as if a spike had been broken off.</p><p>When Octane looked back at Starscream, he found the Seeker was gone. He turned around and saw that Starscream had snuck past the Triple Changer without Octane knowing, and now stood over by the medbay, distancing himself from the others. Octane sighed, his wings slumbering with his shoulders in defeat.</p><p><em>It's no use,</em> Octane thought disappointed to himself. <em>He's never going to listen. Maybe I should just ask Optimus when he gets back.</em></p><p>"Hey sister," Ransack greeted Arcee as the resident bots welcomed the returning bots back. "Nice catch you got there."</p><p>"Did you kick Decepticon tailpipe?" Crumplezone asked excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah, we did," Wheeljack said. "But, eh..."</p><p>"The 'Cons got away with a fragment," Arcee ended for him. "We couldn't stop them."</p><p>Starscream observed their frames. Both seemed to have strange cracks on the front of their armor.</p><p>"Was it Thundercracker?" Starscream asked with certainty.</p><p>"And Skywarp," Arcee replied. "They were too strong."</p><p>"Of course they are," Starscream replied and crossed his arms. "They were <em>my</em> lieutenants back in the day. The three of us together were practically invincible."</p><p>"Yeah, that's nice, Scream," Wheeljack said and looked at Octane. "Hey, you're awake. Good job not dying today. You have real potential."</p><p>Octane was barely able to make even a crooked smile, unsure of the sincerity or meaning of Wheeljack's words and due to everything else that had happened that day.</p><p>"Okay, that's it," Jack said from the railings. "I have to go see if she's okay."</p><p>"Relax, little guy," Ransack said with a smile. "The humans are with Hot Shot. He'll be just fine."</p><p>Barely a moment later, the communications monitor beeped in a transmission.</p><p>"<em>Hey uh, guys?</em>" Hot Shot's voice sounded from the comm. "<em>Is anyone back and available yet?</em>"</p><p>"Wheeljack and I are back," Arcee answered. "What's up? Something wrong?"</p><p>"<em>Oh, uh, nothing special, really,</em>" Hot Shot replied sheepishly. "<em>Except that some bot named Knock Out snatched the humans and the bone, and now there's a bunch of monsters chasing after me!</em>"</p><p>"What?!" everyone in the hangar exclaimed in sync.</p><p>"<em>I mean, they don't LOOK like Predacons, but they're still pretty big and scary! I could REALLY use some help here! PLEASE?!</em>"</p><p>"Sounds like Insecticons," Arcee remarked by the description.</p><p>Ratchet, having broken away from his work when the transmission came in, looked around at the surrounding bots.</p><p>"Get ready to depart," Ratchet said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Thundercracker and Skywarp finally had the Nemesis in view, they still couldn't get contact with the ship. As they approached the flight deck, they saw not only the huge Predacon and Dreadwing, but also Megatron, a few Vehicons, and even Soundwave, who had moved the dish away from its original spot to near the end of the deck. The two Seekers reverted to bot mode as they landed on the deck.</p><p>"Heya, what's going on?" Skywarp greeted as they approached Megatron and Dreadwing, who seemed to be arguing about the dish.</p><p>The two large mechs gazed at the newcomers.</p><p>"Did you two secure the bone?" Megatron asked with a growl.</p><p>"Uh, yes, my liege," Thundercracker replied and gazed at Skywarp, who quickly opened his cockpit and brought out the spinal spike.</p><p>Megatron seemed to loosen his scowl just a bit. "Well, then at least <em>someone</em> can do something right today," he snarled and gazed back at Dreadwing. "Unlike others."</p><p>Dreadwing bowed his head slightly. "I apologize for my behavior, master," he said. "And for failing you. Soundwave is just about finished with the dish."</p><p>"And that's mighty well for <em>Soundwave</em>," Megatron said annoyed. "But for <em>you</em>... I'm disappointed in you for keeping quiet for this long, Dreadwing."</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp both smirked at Dreadwing's unfortunate state. It seemed the dish <em>had</em> been smashed after all, most certainly by the Predacon, under <em>Dreadwing</em>'s supervision. Finally that hypocritical Seeker had been caught failing by Megatron and was getting the scolding he deserved!</p><p>"<em>Knock Out to Lord Megatron,</em>" Knock Out's voice suddenly sounded over the comm. "<em>Please come in!</em>"</p><p>Finally Megatron decided to ignore Dreadwing and instead focused on the now fixed dish.</p><p>"Knock Out, do you have the Predacon bone?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"<em>In my sights, my liege. As is an Autobot, riding my rear.</em>"</p><p>"Understood," Megatron replied. "Just make sure you secure the specimen!"</p><p>Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Open a portal to the Insecticon hive," he told his intelligence officer. "We must not lose that bone!"</p><p>Soundwave nodded and began opening a portal in the Insecticon hive, connected to Knock Out's current location, to provide the doctor with reinforcements. While he did that, Megatron turned to the returning Seekers.</p><p>"Bring your specimen to the lab," he ordered. "And then meet me in the bridge."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the canyon, Hot Shot continued to pursue Knock Out, who was pursuing a runaway train. Hot Shot guessed one of the humans had hidden the Predacon talon in one of the wagons to prevent the Decepticon from getting it.</p><p>Since there was only one Decepticon, and one his own size and build even, being about on par with his own strength as well, Hot Shot had believed that he could handle this mission on his own. Beat the Decepticon, save the humans and get the Predacon bone, then call for a 'Bridge back to base and celebrate with everyone.</p><p>What Hot Shot had not anticipated was that, whatever had been wrong with the Decepticons' communications system before had now been fixed, as suddenly behind him a GroundBridge portal appeared in the air, and it was not the Autobot portal. From the portal emerged four huge monsters apparently called 'Insecticons', emitting shrill roars and buzzing their way toward Hot Shot's position.</p><p>While these things didn't look like the Predacon, they were still much larger than himself and most likely very dangerous for a small bot like Hot Shot himself, who was now outnumbered. While he wanted to be a hero and complete this mission by himself, Hot Shot had no desire to end up like Octane, especially as the former couldn't even fly to get away. So Hot Shot did the one thing that made sense.</p><p>He called base for backup. It felt a bit humiliating having to admit he was helpless on his own in this situation, but a little humiliation was better than death, right?</p><p>Help was not slow to arrive; barely twenty seconds after having called for help, a new GroundBridge opened on the ground behind Hot Shot, just as the Insecticons were beginning to close in on him. Still going as fast as possible after Knock Out, Hot Shot could spot - with the help of his mirrors - Arcee and Wheeljack arriving from the portal... and right behind them, Ransack and Crumplezone were racing after in high speed.</p><p>"<em>Heya Hot Shot!</em>" Ransack's voice sounded over the comm.</p><p>"Ransack? Crumplezone?" Hot Shot replied confused. "What are you two doing here?"</p><p>"<em>You didn't think we'd let you have ALL the fun, did you?</em>" Crumplezone replied over the comm.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, it's not fair that you get to go on TWO missions, when we haven't even been on ONE yet!</em>" Ransack replied. "<em>So now we get to tag along on this one.</em>"</p><p>"<em>The important thing here is to take out those Insecticons, save the humans and get the bone,</em>" Arcee said. "<em>Hot Shot, keep going after Knock Out. We'll cover you.</em>"</p><p>"Okay," Hot Shot replied. "Be careful with those Insecticon things, alright?"</p><p>"<em>What, these toasters?</em>" Ransack said and chuckled with Crumplezone. "<em>No biggie! Crumplezone, let's do this!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah!</em>" Crumplezone proclaimed.</p><p>Without discussing anything over the comm., Ransack drove in front of Crumplezone, followed by reverting to bot mode and planting his pedes on top of the much larger truck. Ransack deployed his blasters and started shooting after the Insecticons. Though most of the shots missed the beasts, they did manage to distract the Insecticons into going after Hot Shot's backup rather than Hot Shot himself. One of the Insecticons went for the duo.</p><p>"Now!" Ransack exclaimed and jumped into the air.</p><p>As soon as Ransack was off his back, Crumplezone reverted to bot mode and planted his pedes on the ground. He ran a bit before Ransack descended to the ground. Instead of landing on the ground, however, Crumplezone grabbed both of Ransack's pedes with one servo and used his massive strength to fling Ransack into the air with high force, towards the incoming Insecticon.</p><p>The Insecticon roared and deployed its own blasters, but Ransack made a surprisingly accurate aim and hit both blasters with his own, disarming it. He then did a somersault and landed on the Insecticon's back. The beast twisted and turned in the air, trying to shake the annoying pest off it, but Ransack remained steadfast. He deployed arm-blades similar to Arcee's and struck against the back of the Insecticon's head, leaving deep marks in its neck.</p><p>The Insecticon let out a painful shriek and began falling to the ground in a crash. Before he could get caught in that, Ransack jumped off its back and reverted back to motorbike mode, resuming his driving next to Crumplezone, who had also reverted back to truck mode. The duo resumed the chase after Hot Shot and Knock Out, with Wheeljack and Arcee in front of them.</p><p>"<em>Impressive,</em>" Wheeljack said as he reverted to bot mode with an Insecticon on either side of him. He deployed his swords and struck to each side, downing both Insecticons at the same time, before reverting back to car mode and resuming the chase. He turned quickly to the right to avoid the first Insecticon's crashing, then turned quickly to the left to avoid the second Insecticon's crashing.</p><p>"<em>Thank you,</em>" Arcee replied as she tried to avoid the last Insecticon's attacks against her. "<em>I taught him the aim and go-for-the-neck-approach.</em>"</p><p>Arcee reverted to bot mode as well and turned to aim at the Insecticon before shooting multiple times after it. One of the lasers hit, and the Insecticon took enough damage to lose control of its flying, crashing into a pylon and causing an explosion. Arcee ran ahead before reverting back to motorbike mode and resuming the chase after Knock Out.</p><p>While his backup was dealing with the Insecticons, Hot Shot saw himself fit to speed up and try to reach Knock Out and save the humans. At one point, Knock Out slowed down a bit, as he had seemingly worked out where on the train the Predacon bone was hidden.</p><p>"Stop right there, Knock Out!" Hot Shot shouted as he neared the Decepticon.</p><p>"Not happening, Autobot," Knock Out replied as he began driving up the slope where the railings were situated. "Here's where you get out!"</p><p>Before Hot Shot could realize he was talking to the humans, Knock Out initiated bot mode, June Darby and Agent Fowler falling out of his cabin and going towards the ground. Without thinking about it, Hot Shot immediately reverted to bot mode as well and held out his arms. He managed to catch the humans midair, before reverting back to car mode and securing the fleshlings inside his cabin. He stopped to check if the humans were safe.</p><p>"You two okay?" he asked as Arcee and Wheeljack drove past him.</p><p>"We're alive," June replied.</p><p>"Good enough for me," Agent Fowler said in agreement.</p><p>Hot Shot mentally sighed in relief. He fixed his gaze forward to watch Arcee chasing after Knock Out. All of a sudden, a new GroundBridge portal opened right in front of the red car, and he disappeared right through it. Arcee just managed to pull over and slow down before she too was caught in the portal, which closed just before she reached it. She had already tried once to follow a Decepticon through a portal back to their warship, and she had ended up in the Arctic because of it. And now, with so many Decepticons and the Predacon back, it was a terrible idea to follow Knock Out back to the Nemesis.</p><p>Arcee reverted to bot mode and swore. She returned to Hot Shot, still in car mode, with Wheeljack who also went back to bot mode, and studied the vehicle.</p><p>"Are they okay?" Arcee asked concerned.</p><p>"They're fine," Hot Shot said and opened his doors, letting the humans outside. Once they were out, he went back to bot mode as well. Soon, Ransack and Crumplezone both caught up to the group and reverted to bot mode as well.</p><p>"Did you see me up there?" Ransack said with a smirk to Crumplezone. "Did I look good?"</p><p>"You were awesome, little buddy!" Crumplezone chuckled, and the two high-fived each other.</p><p>"Nice teamwork, you two," Arcee praised with her servos on her hips. "Did you come up with that trick all by yourselves?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's something we've been planning and practicing for the last couple 'o days," Ransack said with a thumbs-up. "And now we finally got to show off with it!"</p><p>"Nice throw, by the way," Wheeljack commented. "Did Bulkhead teach you that?"</p><p>"Yeah, he told me to use my strength without breaking stuff," Crumplezone said. "And I figured I could do something with Ransack here. Can we do this again later?"</p><p>"Maybe," Arcee said with a smile. "At least now we know you two are cut out for battle. As for you..." She looked at Hot Shot, her smile falling.</p><p>Hot Shot's smile fell, and he looked at the two-wheeler with anticipation.</p><p>"Good job saving the humans," Arcee said and put her smile back on. "You really came through back there."</p><p>Hot Shot looked surprised at her for a moment before putting on a wide grin and scratching the back of his head nervously.</p><p>"Oh, you know, I was just doing the right thing," he chuckled.</p><p>"You did the right thing by calling us," Arcee continued, her smile turning crooked. "But why didn't you call us sooner? Jack's been worried about his mother for hours."</p><p>Hot Shot smiled nervously. "Uh, well... I thought I could handle it by myself," he admitted. "I mean, it was only one 'Con, and he wasn't all <em>that</em> tough." He decided to leave out the part where he had been knocked out by Knock Out <em>twice</em>. "Though when those Insecticon things showed up, I remembered how Octane ended up, and I didn't really want that, so... yeah..."</p><p>Arcee let out a sigh but kept her smile on. "At least the humans are safe now. Though it's a shame we didn't get the bone."</p><p>"You did pretty well today Hot Shot," Wheeljack said and put a servo on the other's shoulder. "I mean, you saved Octane and Miko from Dreadwing, you got Red Alert back to the base, you held your own against a 'Con <em>and</em> saved the humans. I gotta say, you'd make a pretty good Wrecker."</p><p>Wheeljack's words made Hot Shot's face beam with excitement, so much that he moved his goggles from his optics to show his glittering blue optics, to go with his wide grin. Wheeljack smiled back, Arcee rolled her optics, still smiling as well.</p><p>"So, uh... we going back or what?" Ransack asked with his fists on his hips.</p><p>Arcee looked around at the group. "Yeah, let's get back to base," she said. "You all deserve some rest."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the warship, the Seekers and Knock Out had gathered inside the bridge with Megatron to get updated on the situation with the excavation of Predacon bones. Knock Out knelt in front of the warlord, holding out his talon with pride. Megatron smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>"You have served me well today, Knock Out," Megatron praised and side-glanced at Dreadwing. "Which is more than I can say for <em>some</em>."</p><p>Dreadwing seemed to cringe at the indirect scolding. "I apologize for what happened, my liege," Dreadwing said. "But it was the Predacon that disrupted our communications, not I. The creature is incorrigible and void of all but the most rudimentary intelligence."</p><p>"I do not want excuses," Megatron growled at his First Lieutenant. "Get control of it so today's incident won't happen again! Which reminds me... Thundercracker, Skywarp!"</p><p>The two Seekers perked to attention.</p><p>"Go to the deck and reinforce the communications dish so it doesn't get smashed again," Megatron ordered.</p><p>The two Seekers glanced at each other, Skywarp letting out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"But, my liege, what <em>is</em> it for-" Thundercracker began.</p><p>"At once!" Megatron interrupted.</p><p>The two Seekers immediately left the bridge to get to work on the dish. Megatron turned back to Knock Out, who rose back up.</p><p>"Bring the specimen to the lab," Megatron said. "Shockwave is currently still away. Soundwave has already left to make sure our dear scientist isn't in any trouble. I will need to talk to him about this when he returns."</p><p>"At once, my liege," Knock Out said and left the bridge, leaving only Megatron, Dreadwing and a group of Vehicons over by one of the monitors. Suddenly a transmission beeped in on the monitor.</p><p>"Lord Megatron," one of the Vehicons called. "Another Predacon signal has been detected, in the country known as Spain."</p><p>Megatron hummed at the report and looked back at Dreadwing. "Dreadwing, take the Predacon and set off for Spain immediately," he ordered.</p><p>Dreadwing nodded. "I will gather some troops-"</p><p>"No, this time you and you alone will go with the beast," Megatron interrupted. "So we don't unnecessarily lose any more troops to your recent failures. You need to improve yourself, Dreadwing, or else even <em>Skywarp</em> might prove superior to you."</p><p>Dreadwing perked in astonishment at the comparison, but held back a snarl. "Understood," he said lowly and left the bridge to depart once again with the insolent beast.</p><p>When Dreadwing arrived on the flight deck, he found Thundercracker and Skywarp stand near the right edge of the deck, both staring at the Predacon in the far end of the deck. It was standing over by the communications dish for some reason, preventing the Seekers from working on it. Dreadwing sighed in annoyance and walked towards it.</p><p>"You! Beast!" Dreadwing shouted. "We're going out again! Get away from the dish so these two can fix it!"</p><p>The Predacon turned its head back to glare at Dreadwing and hissed at him. Dreadwing snarled right back at it.</p><p>"Obey me, beast," Dreadwing growled. "We're fetching another bone, and you're coming with me."</p><p>The Predacon snorted, but nonetheless stepped away from the dish and spread out its enormous wings, then leapt off the deck and set off into the sky. Dreadwing reverted to jet mode and followed right behind the beast, to make sure it was going the right way, as they had a long way to travel.</p><p>The Predacon now gone, Thundercracker and Skywarp could finally vent easily and reach the dish to fix it up.</p><p>"I wonder if Lord Megatron will ever tell us what this thing is even for?" Thundercracker remarked as they approached the dish.</p><p>"We can try to guess," Skywarp said and shrugged. "Let's see... we were asked to set this up right after Shockwave announced his 'Project Predacon' plan..."</p><p>"And before Bombshock had returned with the horn, they had apparently already found another bone somewhere else, while the rest of us were asleep," Thundercracker continued. "And now Shockwave is preparing to start the cloning process in his offsite lab."</p><p>As they reached the dish, Thundercracker noticed the screen was on and showing a diagram of their Predacon, along with images of Predacons from historical texts. The blue Seeker hummed.</p><p>"Who left this on?" he muttered.</p><p>"What's that?" Skywarp asked as a few Vehicons arrived with materials for the reinforcement.</p><p>"Nothing," Thundercracker said and turned off the page on the monitor. "Dreadwing probably just left it on earlier. Let's get to work on this... again."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in Hangar E, Starscream tried to enjoy the relative peace and quiet with only four bots left in total in the base, the others being Ratchet, Red Alert and that annoying Octane. Thankfully the Triple Changer had decided to go talk to Ratchet about something, thus allowing Starscream to return to his corner to sit down and resume reading his G.I. Joe datapad.</p><p>Except now he once again found himself too distracted by his thoughts to pay attention to the story. He thought about the things Octane had just told him. About him ignoring the other and about how easily Octane was ripped to shreds by the Predacon. How Octane had practically begged Starscream to teach him what he knew.</p><p>The only teaching experience Starscream had was from those five years of his early life where he served as a professor for a small class, having gained the job using false idenfication. He hadn't been a superb teacher, but he hadn't necessarily been <em>bad</em> either. Things had gone well until he had been busted and arrested and put in prison for ten years. It wasn't a time of his life he thought about much, mostly because it fell ill in his memory due to the society at the time.</p><p>Now though, here stood a bot who apparently wanted to learn from him, Starscream. About flying, of course, but still. The fact that <em>someone</em> simply wanted to learn from Starscream was a surreal thought. Perhaps even more surreal than anything else that Starscream had experienced the recent months.</p><p>The thought of teaching someone felt odd and even wrong in his mind, especially a Triple Changer such as Octane. What could Starscream possibly offer that a Triple Changer couldn't figure out by himself?</p><p>Starscream wasn't certain about how he felt about Octane. His initial hatred mostly stemmed from his insecurities about staying with the Autobots and the experiences he had had with other Triple Changers. But when just observing Octane and hearing about him from the others, he didn't really seem like a bad kid. A bit arrogant perhaps, but kids tended to be that way.</p><p>Starscream suddenly remembered how concerned he had been about Octane when he returned with those injuries from the Predacon. At first he thought he was only spouting all those things at Wheeljack to blame the others in case Octane didn't make it, instead of it being Starscream's fault, having wished for Octane's destruction and everything. Starscream knew that logically, he had nothing to do with this, since the universe never answered him at other times, so why would this time be different? It was merely a coincidence. But it was too easy to believe that it <em>was</em> his fault.</p><p>But now that he thought about it, during the moment earlier, he had genuinely been worried if Octane would turn out alright or not. Even though he didn't want Octane to replace him, he didn't want the bot to die either. He had just come online, after all, he had so much to live for and learn in life. Starscream wasn't sure anymore if he really hated Octane or if it was only his own insecurities that convinced him that Octane was a threat to his position with the Autobots.</p><p><em>Maybe I should give him a chance after all,</em> Starscream thought and glanced above his datapad at Octane, now noticing that the doors to the hangar had opened and the Wreckers had returned. Starscream shook his head right after the thought. <em>Yeah, teach him everything so he can replace me even faster? Not happening. He'll have to figure this out by himself.</em></p><p>At the same time as the hatch on the underside of the Iron Will opened to let the Wreckers outside, the GroundBridge opened, and out stepped June Darby, Agent Fowler, Arcee, Wheeljack, Hot Shot, Ransack and Crumplezone after each other. Jack immediately ran to his mother and embraced her, happy to see she was alright. Afterwards, June and Agent Fowler walked off together, looking dreamily at each other, with Jack looking a bit concerned at the pair.</p><p>Miko was the first of the Wreckers to enter the building and went right for Jack. After greeting each other, her gaze went to Octane standing by Ratchet.</p><p>"Hey, Octane!" Miko greeted joyfully. "You're okay!"</p><p>Octane gazed down at her and smiled. He looked up again when Hot Shot walked up to the taller Triple Changer and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Octane was taken a bit by surprise, but nonetheless hugged back. The action perked Starscream's attention.</p><p>"I'm really glad to see you're okay, big guy," Hot Shot muttered into the other's shoulder. "I was really worried about you, y'know?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Octane replied and pat the other on the back. "You can let me go now."</p><p>Hot Shot broke away and instead began telling Octane about his fight with Knock Out. While they did that, Wheeljack stepped away from the group and approached Bulkhead, who entered the building with Ultra Magnus behind him. The recruits, humans and even Starscream watched as Wheeljack held up a servo and Bulkhead clasped it with his own in a friendly gesture. It seemed as if whatever tensions had been between the two were now gone again.</p><p>"Bromance trumps romance," Jack said with a smile and crossed arms.</p><p>"Glad to be your bro, bro," Miko replied and leaned against Jack with a smile of her own.</p><p>Starscream gazed around room, looking at the bots as they hugged, high-fived, clasped hands and otherwise touched each other affectionately. Suddenly he missed Thundercracker and Skywarp.</p><p>He thought back on his first day back with the Decepticons. When Skywarp had offered Starscream to take an oil bath with them, and Starscream had accepted the offer. They had had fun that day. Even Starscream had found himself having fun and enjoying himself for once. Like, really enjoying himself, with his fellow Seekers. They had never been that close before nor been so nice to him as they had been in that one week he was back with the Decepticons. They had taken oil baths before, they had preened each other before, and he even remembered at least once or twice that they had wrestled for fun before.</p><p>But there had been something different that day, as well as the other days they had bathed together in that week. He had felt so lonely, but then he got his Trinemates back and he had more fun in the oil bath than he had had in decades, perhaps even centuries or milennia. And now he was right back with the Autobots, with no friends and no one to have fun with or trust. He felt no connection here, not like with Thundercracker and Skywarp.</p><p>What little connection he had felt with Arcee or Bumblebee over the last few months had been completely shattered after the Autobots abandoned Starscream on Cybertron, along with Starscream's betrayal against the Autobots afterwards. Before the battle on Cybertron, he had almost felt like he belonged with the Autobots, like he was beginning to make friends, that he was even becoming a part of the family. He was actually beginning to like himself again, apart from the times where he remembered Cliffjumper's death.</p><p>Now, he felt like a stranger. Like he was surrounded by strangers. He felt useless, unwanted, like he was just a charity case, another mouth to be fed. Starscream had not felt happy since that first day back with the Decepticons with his Trinemates, and he was unsure if he would ever feel happy again. The Autobots had abandoned him before, they could very easily do that again.</p><p>All the trust he had put in the Autobots seemed to have fallen into a cliff and was now dangling on a very narrow ledge to stop falling into the darkness below. He didn't know if he actually trusted the Autobots anymore, nor if he could trust them any longer. Considering his betrayal and revelation of him being Cliffjumper's murderer, he didn't blame them. Of course they hated him, naturally they didn't trust him anymore.</p><p>Whenever Starscream thought about trying to strike up a conversation with the Autobots or humans like he did in the past, he always imagined one of them reminding him of Cliffjumper's death or his recent betrayal of them. He didn't want either subject to be brought on, and he was fairly certain they would if he tried to talk to any of them. So he simply avoided talking to them at all, unless it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>Starscream needed to think about his current situation. And to do that, he needed alone time. And to get alone time, he needed to fly. And to fly, he had to wait in this hangar for an entire month. And in all that time of waiting and recovering, he would constantly have to be met with the gazes and stares by the Autobots, even glares from some, he imagined. Constantly he would have to be reminded that he was currently useless and most likely not wanted by any of them. Constantly would he fear getting kicked out and abandoned again for his uselessness and for being the bot he was.</p><p>As the days passed since returning to the Autobots, Starscream felt himself getting pulled further and further into the darkness and isolation of feeling left out, being an outsider. He did not deserve the kindness the Autobots continued to show him. The Autobots did not deserve Starscream's dwindling trust of them. He could currently do nothing to repay them for their kindness of allowing him to stay with them, despite the things he had done and despite his crimes. Starscream did not feel good about owing the Autobots and being unable to repay them. He did not want the Autobots to worry about him either, so he put up a facade, pretending he was alright. Even though on the inside, he was anything but fine.</p><p>At some point after an unknown amount of time spent thinking about his current situation, Starscream suddenly noticed the bright light from another GroundBridge opening in the other end, and he lowered his datapad. Optimus' team had finally returned from Texas, having been gone all day. Hot Shot greeted Bumblebee, and Smokescreen went to greet the humans, while Optimus walked over to Ratchet to make his report. Starscream noticed the two smaller bots were each holding half of a jaw, the tip of the broken parts missing a fang.</p><p>"The Decepticons got away with part of the bone," Optimus reported. "But we managed to secure the rest of the fossil."</p><p>Ratchet gazed at the two parts of the fossil, as the youngsters went to put them among the other bones they had acquired. The medic nodded in understanding.</p><p>"We haven't had much luck either," Ratchet said.</p><p>Ratchet began explaining to Optimus about what had happened to the other teams throughout the day. About the Predacon's return. About Octane's near-death experience and recovery. About Hot Shot saving both Octane and Miko from Dreadwing, then saving the adult humans from Knock Out. About Ransack and Crumplezone having helped Arcee and Wheeljack take down four Insecticons, the former two having joined in the last second. And, in a lower tone, about Octane's confrontation with Starscream earlier. Octane had currently gone with Hot Shot and Bumblebee over to the other corner by the medbay to chat.</p><p>"Despite the extent of his injuries, Octane will make a full recovery," Ratchet ended. "Though it may take more than a week before he is ready to be sent out in the field again."</p><p>"I understand," Optimus replied. "In that case, focusing on Octane's training will take priority now, as will the training of the other recruits. I am pleased to hear the others have done well today."</p><p>Ratchet nodded and gestured Red Alert, still heavily focused on adjusting the devices on his table. "It's not just the warriors, Optimus," Ratchet said. "Red Alert learns very fast and is already adept at doing the repairs on the hardware. Now that I have an assistant to help me, I can focus more of my time of working out the Synthetic Energon formula."</p><p>"I am glad to see you are doing well with being a mentor," Optimus replied.</p><p>Red Alert paused his work for a moment and briefly gazed behind him, sending the two older bots a smile. "I like working with this too," Red Alert remarked. "It's very relaxing. And I'm glad to know I'm making your job easier, Ratchet."</p><p>Ratchet smiled back at the younger bot as the latter returned to working on the device. Once again, Starscream found himself intrigued by the bots and how easy they made it seem to get along. But he was more focused on the things that were being said. He just got an idea - or rather, he made a realization. One that he should have made earlier.</p><p>Starscream made his decision and put away the datapad. He rose to his pedes and walked determined over to Optimus, knowing exactly what to say, unlike Octane had. As he approached the Prime, he reset his vocalizer to gain the latter's attention. Optimus gazed down at the small Seeker.</p><p>"Prime," Starscream began and tapped his claws against each other in nervousness. "I've been thinking... Since there are all these hangars in this one military base... Would it be possible to clear out another one, to be used as a gym? A place where we can go if we need to be alone or blow off steam, when we can't leave the base?"</p><p>Optimus thought about it for a moment. "We have been talking about such a thing lately," Optimus admitted to the Seeker. "I have planned to discuss the issue with Agent Fowler, once our mission was complete."</p><p>"We can probably work something out," Agent Fowler said from the railings, having overheard their conversation. "Though one hangar seems a bit big for one bot, Starscream."</p><p>Starscream gazed between the human and the Prime. He let out a deep vent. "There's also something else..." he continued.</p><p>"What is it?" Optimus asked calmly.</p><p>Starscream hesitated for a moment, trying to decide how to voice his thoughts.</p><p>"I would like to..." he began, then paused for a moment. "... I wish to take Octane as my personal student."</p><p>Everyone stopped talking. Everyone paused what they were doing. Everyone looked over at Starscream in surprise. Especially Octane stared at the Seeker in astonishment, having been completely taken aback. Starscream felt his face heat up with embarrassment by the many stares. He hadn't even spoken that loudly, yet somehow everyone had heard what he said. Even he himself was surprised he got the words out, and that he meant them.</p><p>"You... wish to become Octane's mentor?" Optimus repeated, even he being surprised by Starscream's words.</p><p>Starscream put on a nervous smile and chuckled lowly. "Uh, yes," the Seeker replied sheepishly. "Clearly he needs better training if he can get taken out by a Predacon that easily. Not to mention nearly blowing himself up in the sky."</p><p>Octane approached the Seeker and Prime. "Hey, uh, you weren't supposed to say that out loud," Octane said with a nervous smile.</p><p>"I will say what I want, Triple Changer," Starscream snapped at the recruit before returning his attention to the Prime. "Ultra Magnus was the one who taught him to fight, right?"</p><p>"I taught him what he needed to know," Ultra Magnus said, joining the growing group. "I have served milennia under Optimus Prime and have trained many cadets into fit warriors. I know what I'm doing."</p><p>Starscream scoffed at the commander. "Please, what do <em>you</em> know about teaching a <em>Flier</em>, a <em>Triple Changer</em> for that matter?" Starscream sneered. "Do you fly? No. Do you have wings? No. Are you and Octane the same body type? No. Are he and I the same? Yes. Therefore, your teachings are wasted on him."</p><p>"Hey, he taught me how to use a sword!" Octane defended. "Ultra Magnus is a good teacher!"</p><p>Ultra Magnus and Starscream ignored Octane's outburst. Magnus scowled at the much smaller Seeker.</p><p>"Soldier, you should watch your tone," Ultra Magnus warned Starscream. "And you should remember to address me as 'sir'."</p><p>Starscream turned full front to Ultra Magnus and glared into his optics. "And I will remind you that as a former Decepticon, Air Commander and Winglord, I feel no obligation to be polite to you," Starscream hissed, "Autobot Commander. I will address you <em>as I see fit</em>."</p><p>Ultra Magnus seemed taken aback by the small Seeker's sass and stared sternly back at him. This time, Starscream let his wings stay spread to the sides in their normal position, standing his ground and not letting the Autobot knowing what he was feeling at the moment. He continued with his stare and tried to make the Autobot commander uncomfortable, but this guy was much tougher than Octane or the other recruits were. He did not get intimidated easily.</p><p>"Enough," Optimus said calmly but sternly, breaking the staring contest between the two mechs. "Starscream's words hold truth to them, Ultra Magnus. He is the only one on this team who can teach Octane what it is like to be a Flier. And, like you, Starscream has great experience when it comes to combat. There is much he could teach Octane."</p><p>Starscream couldn't stop himself from side-glancing the commander and sneering at him for a brief moment of spite.</p><p>"Well, if that's the case," Agent Fowler said from the railings, gaining the bots' attention, "then I'm sure we can work something out. One of the neighboring hangars is rarely used and almost empty. You can use Hangar F for training and blowing off steam when you want. I just need to clear it with the boys, and we'll have it ready by tomorrow."</p><p>"That sounds like a plan, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied in approval. "Then so be it. Hangar F shall from now on be our training hall."</p><p>Suddenly, one of the monitors started beeping in a transmission, gaining everyone's attention.</p><p>"Another Predacon bone?" Arcee asked.</p><p>"It's Decepticon activity, alright," Agent Fowler reported after checking the transmission. "It seems to be coming from an old salt mine in Arcos de las Salinas, just outside of Teruel in Aragon, Spain."</p><p>"Ooh, Spain," Miko said excited. "I've always wanted to go to Spain!"</p><p>"The Predacon's probably gonna be there," Wheeljack said.</p><p>"Oh," Miko replied, sounding less enthused. "Then I'm out."</p><p>Bulkhead chuckled at Miko's comments. Optimus looked around at the bots.</p><p>"Autobots, prepare for departure," Prime announced.</p><p>While the bots began deciding who should be on the team to Spain, Starscream took the chance to break away from the group. On his way back to his corner, he passed by Octane and walked slightly slower.</p><p>"You better rest up for tonight," Starscream whispered into Octane's audio receptor. "We'll start tomorrow. And trust me, you're gonna need all the energy you can spare. I won't go easy on you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Starscream tries his luck at teaching. How will that go?<br/>Skywarp gets bored and causes trouble on the warship.</p><p>Finally I'm done with this weird "trilogy" of long chapters/episodes taking place in the same day! Now I can get back to the good stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>